Back in time
by Neko Gina ao
Summary: Après avoir été renvoyé dans le passé, Madara se voit obligé de renouer et créer des liens avec les personnes d'une époque qu'il croyait révolue. Cependant, ce retour aux sources ne s'avère pas aussi simple qu'il le pensait à l'origine, et de nouvelles difficultés auxquelles il ne s'attendait pas à faire face font leur apparition dans sa nouvelle vie plus que chaotique. (complète)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à vous, et merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette histoire.

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, Back in time est une fic achevée, et très longue de plus. Ces prochains mois, elle serra d'ailleurs progressivement corrigée (par ma béta surtout), et quelques modifications y seront sûrement apportées.

Voilà, c'était tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Je vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture. ^^

* * *

Prologue :

Il en était persuadé, à peine une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, il avait rendu son dernier souffle. Dans ce cas… pourquoi se trouvait-il debout, à côté d'un arbre mort, face à un champ de fleurs qui s'étendait à perte de vue ?

Madara prit une grande inspiration, cherchant à se calmer. Paniquer n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et il ne comptait pas commencer maintenant.

Il opta donc plutôt pour une observation approfondie de son environnement :

Une plaine emplie de fleurs multicolores lui faisait face. S'étendant à perte de vue, elle laissait place à un ciel mauve aux reflets rougeâtres qui donnait à son entourage une atmosphère mystérieuse, doublée de surnaturelle.

A sa gauche, l'arbre sur lequel il s'appuyait avait des branches nues lui évoquant des bras décharnés.

De sa tenue, rien n'avait changé. Il portait toujours ses gans, son pantalon noir et ses sandales.

Toutefois, à sa grande surprise, le visage d'Hashirama avait disparu de sa poitrine.

Avec stupeur, il effleura du bout des doigts sa peau désormais lisse.

Il déglutit, puis fixa pensivement ses pieds avant de relever le menton vers l'horizon, et se demanda s'il devait avancer ou bien attendre.

Le choix lui parut impossible, et les deux options irrationnelles : Avancer ? Pour aller où ? Attendre ? Mais quoi ?

Envahi par la confusion, il se laissa tomber au sol.

Hashirama lui avait promis qu'ils « partiraient » ensemble, songea-t-il en se remémorant leur dernière conversation dans le monde des vivants. Apparemment, l'homme avait oublié de lui préciser qu'ils n'iraient certainement pas au même endroit. Typique de son ami.

Il ferma les yeux alors qu'un gémissement peiné sortait de sa gorge : Peu importait s'il semblait faible et abattu, personne n'était là pour le juger. Il était complètement seul après tout. De plus, rien ne pouvait plus être accompli dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il se sentait rongé par une immense culpabilité qu'il commençait tout juste à ressentir pleinement.

Bien qu'il fût techniquement mort, ses vies entières défilaient devant ses yeux, lui indiquant où il avait échoué et emprunté le mauvais chemin. Il avait manipulé, conspiré, torturé, tué. Comment pourrait-il être en paix avec lui-même ?

Peut-être que passer l'éternité dans cet endroit, dans la plus grande des solitudes, était un juste châtiment finalement.

-Je ne dirais pas cela, déclara soudain une voix venant de nulle part.

Haletant, Madara se redressa brusquement.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Cracha-t-il hargneusement en ne s'apercevant que maintenant de la présence d'un vieil homme à la peau pâle.

Vêtu de robes blanches et assis en tailleur, il flottait à environs cinq pieds du sol. Dans sa main était serré un long khakkhara qu'il fixait avec une certaine nonchalance. Or, la chose qui marqua le plus Madara, furent les yeux violets, semblant composés de plusieurs motifs représentants des cercles concentriques, qu'arborait le vieillard.

Le Rinnegan. Une des choses pour lesquelles il avait lutté toute son existence.

-Vous... Bredouilla-t-il avant de se recomposer et reprendre plus calmement : -Vous êtes le Sage des Six Chemins n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est cela, répondit l'homme.

Il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de le regarder avec une sorte de pitié qui mit aussitôt Madara hors de lui.

-Que me veux-tu ! Tonna-t-il, hérissé. Es-tu là pour te moquer de moi ?!

Il avait abandonné toute tentative de garder un semblant de sang-froid. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il exécrait encore plus que Konoha, c'était inspirer de la commisération. Il darda donc sur le Sage un regard empli de toute la haine et le dédain dont il était capable.

-Je ne suis pas là pour ça, lui dit l'homme, ignorant son explosion. Je suis ici pour te faire une offre. Bien que je ne puisse pas vraiment qualifier cela ainsi... Tu n'auras pas le choix pour te dire la vérité.

Cette déclaration hérissa davantage le ninja. Que voulait-il dire ?

Son incompréhension face à la situation le contrariait profondément.

-Pardon ? Gronda-t-il d'un air menaçant.

-Tu souhaites être puni, soupira l'homme. Or, la nature même d'une punition est de ne pas vouloir l'être. C'est pour cela que je t'accorde une deuxième chance.

-Cesse donc avec tes paroles sibyllines ! S'exclama Madara, contrarié, mais à la fois méfiant. -Éclaire-moi plutôt !

-La patience n'est pas ton fort à ce que je vois...

-Sottises ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu parles à l'homme qui a passé plus de 80 ans à attendre son heure dans une grotte ?

Le sage souffla, clairement irrité par ses paroles.

-Très bien, dit-il en le fusillant du regard, tu vas revivre, mais ! (Le vieillard l'interrompit avant même qu'il puisse protester) - Ce sera à l'époque de la fondation de Konoha. Tu auras une nouvelle chance de refaire ta vie, en mieux, et corriger tes erreurs passées.

-Quoi ?! S'étrangla Madara.

-Tu m'as bien entendu, lui susurra l'homme, un malin plaisir clairement visible dans ses yeux. -Tu vas revivre ton passé... Enthousiaste ?

-Loin de ça ! Murmura le ninja d'une voix tremblante de rage à peine contenue.

Il se sentait tellement indigné qu'il frémissait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Je refuse de remettre les pieds dans ce maudit village, reprit-il en s'humectant les lèvres. Je suis mort. Pour de bon. Laissez-moi le rester !

Sa dernière phrase sortie avec plus de force qu'il le voulait, laissant entrevoir un instant son état émotionnel instable.

Il s'en voulut immédiatement.

-Ne te braque pas ainsi, le sermonna gentiment le sage en secouant la tête. Je te l'ai dit : Tu n'as pas le choix. Durant toute ton existence, c'est le monde qui t'a façonné alors que tu tentais vainement d'inverser les rôles.

Madara souhaita pouvoir répliquer que c'était faux, mais ses lèvres restèrent scellées. Les paroles de l'homme avaient touché un point sensible.

-Pendant toutes ces années, poursuivit le vieillard. Tu as essayé de faire du monde un endroit meilleur où tous pourraient être heureux. Tu t'y es pris de la mauvaise manière malheureusement... Tu t'es dit que si tu ne parvenais pas à façonner le monde comme le monde façonne les humains, alors tu en créerais un nouveau. Réel ou non.

Il se sentait nauséeux.

-Cela aura été ta plus grande et dernière erreur.

-Tais-toi, lâcha-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Il avait l'horrible impression que tous ses échecs lui étaient jetés au visage, et frottés dessus jusqu'à que sa peau fût à vif.

-Ne te voile pas la face, déclara le sage. C'est exactement ce qui s'est passé, et avec pour seul résultât la quasi-destruction du monde.

-Je... Commença Madara pour se faire aussitôt interrompre.

-Ecoute Madara, lui dit Hagoromo. Penses-tu que quelqu'un doive être détesté pour ses bonnes intentions ?

La question prit le ninja au dépourvu.

-Je l'ignore, marmonna-t-il après un bref moment d'hésitation. Mais il y une chose que je peux dire : Les bonnes intentions n'aboutissent pas toujours à nos souhaits les plus chers. Je ne sais pas si tu t'exprimes ainsi en te référant spécifiquement à moi, justifiant mes actes sous le nom d'une « bonne intention », mais je peux t'affirmer qu'Hashirama avait fondé Konoha, la tête emplie de ces soi-disant bonnes intentions. Vois ce que cela a donné.

-Tu n'as pas exactement répondu à ma question.

-Elle m'importe peu, répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras de manière défensive.

Voyant qu'il ne donnerait aucune réponse satisfaisante, le sage parut abandonner et, à la place, laissa son bâton cérémoniel aller frapper le sol par trois fois.

-Je suppose que cette conversation est close, déclara-t-il alors qu'une soudaine brise se levait. Le temps des séparations est venu.

Les yeux de Madara s'écarquillèrent alors que le léger vent se changeait en puissantes bourrasques qui arrachèrent les fleurs à la terre. Très vite, elles les entraînèrent dans un tourbillon de pétales multicolores qui lui ébouriffèrent les cheveux.

Sidéré, il vit le ciel se craqueler - tel un miroir brisé- et s'effriter en divers morceaux qui commencèrent à tomber en une pluie violette.

Le sol s'affaissa sur lui-même.

Déséquilibré, il trébucha et se rattrapa in-extremis à une branche basse de l'arbre mort à sa droite. Il observa alors, incrédule, le paysage voler en éclat dans un son semblable au bris du verre, puis se tourna vers le sage qui flottait toujours à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hurla-t-il à travers le mugissement du vent.

-Tu apprêtes à commencer ta prochaine existence, lui expliqua calmement Hagoromo. Je tiens aussi à te faire part du fait que même si tu possèdes encore le rinnegan, tu ne pourras plus l'utiliser. Je l'ai scellé.

Sa voix, pourtant basse, résonnait, claire et nette, dans les oreilles de Madara qui chancela lorsque survint un nouveau tremblement de terre.

Cette fois, il ne put se retenir : Le sol céda sous ses pieds, s'ouvrant sur un gouffre noir sans fond dans lequel il chuta.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri muet, et la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant que le noir envahisse sa vision, fut le sage :

-Je te souhaite bonne chance Uchiha Madara... Tu en auras bien besoin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Retour vers le passé.

La première chose que Madara entendit en se réveillant fut le chant des oiseaux.

Groggy, il se passa une main sur le front avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour immédiatement les refermer lorsqu'il fut aveuglé par une vive lueur.

-Bon sang... Grommela-t-il.

Il se sentait confus. Il était allongé dans un lit, mais ne se rappelait plus de comment il y était arrivé.

Fronçant les sourcils, il tenta de se remémorer les derniers événements survenus. Malheureusement, ses souvenirs étaient embrouillés.

L'unique chose qu'il savait, était qu'il était mort.

Son esprit s'arrêta sur cet état de fait.

Dans ce cas… s'il était mort, pourquoi diable était-il couché dans un lit ?!

Doucement, avec un sentiment persistant de déjà-vu, il laissa sa main soulever les draps le recouvrant et aller se poser sur sa poitrine.

Il sentit une pulsation.

Madara haleta, stupéfait : Son cœur battait. Il était vivant !

« _Baboom_ »... « _Baboom_ »...

Il ne rêvait pas. La palpitation était bien là !

D'un coup, si subitement qu'il en perdit tous ses repères, tout lui revint. A chaque fois que son cœur martelait contre sa cage thoracique, les zones d'ombre dans son esprit s'éclaircissaient, lui laissant tout le loisir de revivre sa conversation avec le sage.

Avec une horreur croissante, il réalisa que si celui-ci avait dit vrai, alors l'endroit où il se trouvait actuellement avait de très forte chance d'être Konoha.

Cette fois, ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur un plafond immaculé.

Madara prit une grande inspiration. Il se redressa et observa son environnement : il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital particulièrement claire. Les rayons du soleil passaient par une immense fenêtre qui offrait une vue imprenable sur l'extérieur. La falaise à laquelle il faisait face lui sembla très familière.

Ses draps glissèrent de ses genoux jusqu'au sol sans qu'il leur accordât un regard. Il resta figé, les yeux grand-ouverts, observant avec stupeur les quelques maisons éparpillées au hasard au bas de la corniche où les visages des Hokages seraient sculptés aux fils des ans.

L'estomac noué, il demeura ainsi un bon moment à fixer d'un air atone ce qui deviendrait plus tard Konoha, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se détachèrent de la fenêtre, son attention attirée par un son provenant de l'extérieur de la salle.

Il entendit d'abord des voix qu'il devina venir de deux personnes, puis des pas qui se rapprochèrent de plus en plus pour finalement s'arrêter devant sa porte.

-Nous ne savons pas s'il est réveillé, chuchota une femme. Alors soyez silencieux.

-Très bien, lui répondit un homme sur le même ton.

Par pure réflexe, Madara songea à se cacher pour pouvoir surprendre ses potentiels ennemis. Or, s'il était bien à Konoha, au temps de sa fondation, ne devrait-il normalement courir aucun risque ?

Nerveux, il força donc ses épaules à se détendre et fixa avec appréhension la poignée de la porte tourner.

Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il vit ensuite : Identique à ses souvenirs, Senju Hashirama passa le seuil de la pièce suivit d'une infirmière.

Madara savait qu'il l'avait vu il y avait à peine quelques heures. Pourtant, l'homme qui lui faisait face était une tout autre personne.

Déjà, il portait une tenue civile contrairement à une armure couverte par la poussière des combats. Sa peau était exempte de fissures, ses longs cheveux propres et, par-dessus tout, ses yeux n'arboraient pas les sclérotiques noires caractéristiques de l'edo-tensei.

En le voyant éveillé, l'homme poussa un petit cri de joie.

-Tu es réveillé ! S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant à son chevet sans prendre en compte son mouvement de recul.

Hashirama lui sourit :

-J'étais tellement inquiet lorsque tu t'es évanoui sur la corniche. J'ai bien cru que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque !

Il éclata de rire, l'air tellement soulagé que Madara aurait pu croire (s'il ne revenait pas d'entre les morts) qu'il avait failli mourir sur la falaise.

Pendant ce temps, infirmière avait fait le tour de la salle en rasant les murs. Pas une seconde elle ne quitta des yeux l'Uchiha qui lui jeta un regard glacial.

La femme haleta, et l'homme se rappela qu'à cette époque, les gens étaient généralement tendus en sa présence. Probablement craignaient-ils qu'il leur saute dessus et les tue ; sa réputation de personnage sanguinaire le précédait, après tout.

Décidant qu'elle était indigne de son attention, il se tourna à nouveau vers Hashirama. L'Hokage avait cessé de rire pour, à la place, le dévisager attentivement.

-Tu ressembles à un hibou, lâcha-t-il en notant finalement ses yeux écarquillés.

Madara grimaça. Il se doutait bien qu'il fixait son ami avec trop d'insistance. Toutefois, se l'entendre dire en face, tout en étant comparé à un oiseau, n'était pas des plus flatteurs.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il, finalement, en ignorant la remarque précédente.

-Ah ça... Commença Hashirama. C'était vraiment surprenant ! Alors que nous parlions de l'avenir du village, tu t'es effondré sans prévenir. Heureusement, Tobirama est arrivé au bon moment. Nous avons pu te ramener ici au plus vite grâce à lui. Cela fait quelques heures que tu t'es évanoui. Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

A la mention de du nom du frère d'Hashirama, Madara eut bien du mal à ne pas froncer le nez. Rien que de savoir qu'il allait à nouveau devoir interagir avec le meurtrier de son frère faisait bouillir son sang.

-Ca va ?

La voix de son ami, ainsi qu'une main s'agitant devant son visage, le tira de ses pensées. Il se racla la gorge, réfléchissant rapidement à une réponse qui n'éveillerait pas les soupçons. Il était plus qu'évident que dire la vérité n'était pas une option envisageable.

-Aucune idée, mentit-il. Un simple malaise je suppose. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent parfois. Le soleil tapait fort aujourd'hui.

Madara avait toujours eut une faible tolérance aux rayons du soleil. C'était un trait que partageaient plusieurs membres du clan à cause de la faible pigmentation de leur peau, pour la majorité, très pâle. Son ami était l'unique personne à connaître cette faiblesse, en plus de sa haine des personnes se tenant dans son dos.

-Je vais mieux de toute manière, reprit en balançant ses jambes de façon à être assis au bord du lit. J'ai des choses à faire. Je ne peux pas perdre de temps ici, ajouta-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de juger cela, le coupa Hashirama avec un froncement de sourcil désapprobateur, l'infirmière va voir ça. Ensuite tu pourras partir.

Madara voulut protester, mais une main se posant sur son épaule l'interrompit.

En temps normal, il n'aurait pas tenu compte des avertissements de son ami. Cependant, avec tout ce qui était arrivé récemment, il avait encore du mal à être lui-même, et était bien trop las pour débuter une querelle.

-Bien, lâcha-t-il sèchement à l'étonnement général. Mais qu'elle fasse vite.

-Fantastique ! S'exclama Hashirama en faisant signe à la femme d'approcher.

Celle-ci s'exécuta, bien que nerveusement, et entreprit d'effectuer un examen rapide qui consistait à prendre sa tension.

-Tout... Tout m'a l'air d'être en ordre, déglutit-elle, deux minutes plus tard.

Sans un mot, Madara abaissa la manche de sa tunique et bondit sur ses pieds.

-Tu vois, déclara-t-il. Tout va bien. Il était inutile d'en faire une affaire sérieuse.

Puis, après avoir épousseté ses vêtements, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et en sortit pour rejoindre les escaliers qu'il entreprit de descendre quatre à quatre, pressé de mettre autant de distance que possible entre lui et Harashima.

Il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait ensuite.

Malheureusement, il n semblait que la chance ne soit pas de son côté : à peine avait-il franchi les portes de l'hôpital qu'Hashirama déboulait derrière lui.

\- Attend ! S'écria-t-il en le forçant à s'arrêter. Est-ce que ça va vraiment ?

-Bien sûr, grogna Madara en roulant des yeux, ce n'est pas un petit malaise qui va m'abattre.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

-Alors qu'y a-t-il de si gênant chez moi pour que tu me suives comme un chiot en manque d'affection ! Cracha-t-il.

-Voilà ! Hoqueta Hashirama les yeux ronds. C'est de ça dont je parle : Tout à l'heure sur la montagne, tu avais vraiment l'air heureux ! Là, on dirait que tu t'apprêtes à aller noyer une portée de chatons !

Il s'interrompit.

-Rassure-moi, souffla-t-il, l'air soudain horrifié. Tu ne vas quand même pas faire ça ?!

Résistant à l'envie croissante de se frapper la tête contre un mur, Madara se contenta de se passer une main sur le visage.

-Non, soupira-t-il. Non, je ne vais pas noyer de chatons.

-Oh ! Tant mieux dans ce cas...Mais alors pourquoi es-tu de si mauvais poil ? C'est parce que j'ai dit que j'allais faire sculpter ton visage dans la falaise lorsque tu serais Hokage ?

A ces mots, Madara ne put s'empêcher de se renfrogner : Les souvenirs de ce jour précis envahirent ses souvenirs, lui faisant revivre toute la conversation ainsi que les promesses non tenues qu'il avait échangées avec son ami.

-Donc c'était ça... Marmonna Hashirama en voyant son expression.

Il s'affaissa sur lui-même, tête baissée et bras ballant, marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles.

-Ce n'est pas ça, grogna Marada en le fusillant du regard. Je suis juste fatigué. J'ai besoin de me reposer un peu.

Aussitôt, Hashirama retrouva son humeur enjouée et lui adressa un sourire si rayonnant qu'il aurait pu l'éblouir.

-Je vois ! Gazouilla-t-il joyeusement. Je suppose que c'est normal. Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps : Tu as besoin de repos.

Ensuite, sans se rendre compte que cela gênait Madara, il lui tapota amicalement l'épaule.

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit en plus, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part. Même tout de suite.

-Sûrement pas, intervint une nouvelle voix.

De concert, Hashirama et Madara se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu qui s'avéra être Tobirama.

Comme à l'accoutumé, le shinobi était paré de son éternelle fourrure blanche sur ses épaules, et de son _happuri_ qui hérissait davantage ses cheveux blanc-purs mettant en valeur les deux cicatrices sur ses joues, ainsi celle de menton.

-Nous devons parler, poursuivit l'homme. Dans l'immédiat, ajouta-t-il une seconde après...

-Maintenant ? Gémit Hashirama.

-Maintenant, répéta son frère en croisant ses bras.

Vaincu, l'homme soupira.

-Très bien, grommela-t-il avant de se tourner vers Madara :

-Je te dis à demain dans ce cas !

Sans attendre de réponse, il fit volte-face et partit d'un pas sautillant en direction de son bureau dans le quartier des Senju. Très vite, Tobirama lui emboîta le pas, sans oublier de gratifier Madara d'un regard dédaigneux.

Livré à lui-même, le shinobi secoua la tête, ne sachant pas s'il devait être furieux du dédain dont faisait preuve à son égard le jeune ninja, ou bien se sentir reconnaissant pour l'avoir débarrassé d'Hashirama.

Ne pouvant se résoudre à trancher, il préféra traverser le village à toute vitesse dans le but de rejoindre la falaise familière au loin. C'était l'unique endroit où il pourrait retrouver un semblant de paix intérieure.

De toute manière, il connaissait déjà la nature de la conversation qu'allaient avoir les deux hommes : Dans sa précédente vie, il l'avait écouté en secret. Ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu une immense déception.

Tobirama avait littéralement convaincu Hashirama d'effectuer ce qu'il appelait un « vote démocratique » en sachant pertinemment que Madara n'aurait aucune chance d'emporter le poste d'Hokage.

C'était perdu d'avance, songea-t-il en se rappelant de la victoire écrasante de son ami.

Il dut secouer la tête pour chasser ces pensées perturbatrices, et se concentra sur sa route.

Alors qu'il évoluait de rues en rues, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que les gens l'évitaient. Chaque personne qu'il croisait, même les membres de son clan, (bien que leur réaction fût moins extrême) faisaient un brusque écart à sa vue.

Les adultes détournaient le regard, les enfants partaient en sens inverse, les anciens murmuraient entre eux, et les mères ramenaient leurs progénitures dans leur giron.

« Prévisible » songea-t-il avec une certaine forme de dérision. Cette époque n'était définitivement pas la meilleure de sa vie. Hashirama avait été une des rares personnes à avoir été à ses côtés durant ces moments bien qu'il n'eût jamais vraiment compris à quoi son meilleur ami se confrontait chaque jour.

Madara devait se l'avouer : Ce qu'il avait haï le plus lors de cette période, étaient les rumeurs comme quoi il aurait arraché les yeux de son propre frère.

Finalement, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il parvint à sa destination et, en quelques bonds, gravit la corniche culminant le village.

Enfin seul, il abandonna l'air renfrogné qu'il affichait perpétuellement, et laissa l'homme confus en dessous resurgir.

Tant de questions tourbillonnaient dans son crâne à la manière d'écureuils en cage. Elles lui donnaient la migraine, et il savait qu'à moins de trouver des réponses, il ne retrouverait pas de sitôt sa tranquillité d'esprit.

« _Que dois-je faire ?_ »

Toutes les fois ou cette interrogation faisait écho dans son esprit, il avait la terrible impression que son cœur était prit dans un étau.

Il se sentait tellement désemparé.

Beaucoup de possibilités s'offraient à lui maintenant qu'il connaissait son avenir : Restaurer la confiance que son clan lui témoignait à l'époque des guerres féodales, ou se crée une meilleure réputation dans le village, étaient une des premières choses envisageables.

Aucune d'entre elles ne lui paraissaient pourtant assez tentantes. Il se sentait trop dérouté pour l'instant.

Méritait-il même avoir la chance de recommencer une seconde existence ? Tous ce qu'il avait commis lui valait une place de choix en enfer pour l'éternité.

Madara ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'était assis à même le sol poussiéreux. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il croisa ses bras sur ses genoux et posa son menton sur eux qu'il réalisa son acte et le condamna immédiatement avant de se dire que, peut-être, pour une fois, il pouvait se laisser aller.

Ses cheveux virent le recouvrir tel un voile noir le cachant du monde, et il s'autorisa enfin, après tant d'année, à exprimer physiquement sa douleur.

Il était pathétique, se dit-il tandis que de doux sanglots roulaient dans sa poitrine.

Il était vraiment pathétique, se répéta-t-il alors qu'il se martelait cette idée, se l'enfonçant profondément dans son esprit. Se l'implantant comme une part de lui, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avec le rinnegan.

Le pire était probablement qu'il se sentait désolé pour lui-même.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Le conseil des anciens

-Madara-sama ? Vous sentez-vous mal ?

Le regard empli d'une préoccupation sincère, Uchiha Hikaku l'observait, les lèvres pincées.

L'homme avait, comme à l'accoutumée, relevé ses cheveux bruns en une haute queue de cheval qui dévoilait son visage en lame de couteau. Il portait une tunique mauve à col haut, décorée de chaînettes au torse et qui le couvrait jusqu'aux genoux, révélant des bandages enroulés autour de ses tibias.

Il paraissait perplexe.

-Ça va, croassa Madara, sachant pertinemment que son conseiller ne le croirait pas.

Avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et son air hagard, il devait être loin de la définition de « bien ».

Il avait passé toute l'après midi sur la falaise à se morfondre jusqu'à que la nuit tombe. C'était à ce moment précis qu'il comprit ce qu'il devait faire : détruire la tablette de pierre dans les souterrains du quartier de son clan pour empêcher quiconque de reproduire les mêmes erreurs que lui.

A savoir, ressusciter Kaguya.

Ce serait la première chose qu'il ferait. Ensuite, il se tiendrait à distance des affaires du village pour se focaliser sur la recherche de Zetsu.

Si la tablette n'était plus là, cela ne signifiait pas que ce dernier ne profiterait pas de la crédulité d'un autre shinobi.

Profitant de la pénombre du crépuscule, il s'était alors précipité vers le bâtiment abritant la stèle, mais s'était heurté à Hikaku au coin d'une ruelle.

-En êtes-vous bien sûr ? Lui demanda alors l'homme en le tirant de ses pensées.

-Je vais bien, répondit Madara.

-Si vous le dites...

Le shinobi se tut un moment.

-Si ce n'est pas indiscret, reprit-il. Où alliez-vous ? Votre demeure se trouve à l'opposé.

Avec un grognement intérieur, Madara se fustigea pour son manque de discrétion lui ayant valut de se faire surprendre. Maintenant, il ignorait quoi dire à son conseiller pour le tenir à distance.

Or, s'il ne se méprenait pas, Hikaku avait toujours été le plus fidèle des membres de son clan. Jamais il ne l'avait trahi et toujours avait eu foi en lui. L'homme était mort peu de temps avant sa désertion, lors d'une mission aux frontières de la terre des vagues. Un regrettable incident qui avait profondément affligé Madara.

Pendant un instant, il se surprit à penser qu'il pourrait le mettre dans la confidence, du moins en partie. Après tout, il était plus que convaincu que son camarade de clan ne le dénoncerait pas.

-Écoute, commença-t-il en se penchant vers celui-ci jusqu'à que leurs visages ne fussent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. -Ce que je m'apprête à te dire ne doit être répété en aucun cas. Est-ce clair ?

Percevant la gravité dans son ton, Hikaku hocha la tête.

Ne tenant pas compte de l'expression gênée qu'arborait l'homme, Madara enchaina enchaîna :

-Je vais détruire la tablette, déclara-t-il de but en blanc. Je l'ai décodé déchiffrée il y a de cela quelque temps. Le secret qu'elle renferme est terrible.

Bouche bée de stupéfaction, le conseiller balbutia quelques mots inintelligibles avant de se reprendre :

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Haleta-t-il. Cette tablette est sacrée ! La briser vous attirerait l'ire de tout le clan !

-Parle moins fort, le sermonna Madara avant de poursuivre :

-Ils n'auront aucune preuve que je suis l'auteur de ce crime, murmura-t-il. Même si seuls quelques membres privilégiés du clan connaissent la salle secrète où repose la pierre, personne ne pourra directement remonter à moi du moment que tu gardes le silence.

Il rapprocha encore plus son visage de l'autre Uchiha :

-A moins que tu comptes me dénoncer évidemment... Susurra-t-il d'un ton suave et menaçant.

Il activa son sharingan pour faire bonne mesure.

Dans un premier temps, Hikaku demeura figé sur place, probablement trop abasourdi pour émettre le moindre son. Puis, après ce qui lui sembla de longues minutes, il réagit enfin :

-Qu... Sous-entendez-vous que je pourrai vous trahir ?! S'étrangla-t-il profondément outré.

-Je donnerai ma vie pour vous ! Clama-t-il en plaquant sa main sur son cœur.

La respiration pantelante comme s'il avait couru un marathon, le shinobi leva vers lui des yeux tout aussi rougeoyants que les siens.

Dire que Madara fut surpris était un euphémisme. Il ignorait qu'Hikaku pouvait être aussi passionné. Dans sa précédente vie, l'homme lui avait toujours paru être une personne ne perdant jamais son sang-froid quoiqu'il se passât.

C'était d'ailleurs lui qui le retenait de brûler des choses, ou des gens, lors des réunions auxquelles il participait avec les anciens de son clan.

Le voir ainsi le surprenait et l'intriguait : il ne se serait jamais imaginé que la fidélité qu'éprouvait Hikaku à son égard pouvait le pousser à de tels extrêmes.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Dans sa première vie, il était complètement passé à côté de ce fait. Maintenant qu'il l'avait pleinement réalisé, il sentait heureux que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Harashima lui eût été aussi dévoué.

-Très bien, dit-il en s'éloignant finalement du conseiller troublé, allons détruire cette maudite tablette dans ce cas.

Sans attendre de réponse, il le dépassa dans un tourbillon de robes noires. Quelques secondes plus tard, le claquement significatif des sandales ninja retentissait derrière lui, et Hikaku le rejoignait.

Durant tout le trajet, aucun des deux hommes ne prononça un seul mot. Une sorte de silence solennel régnait entre eux.

Finalement, leur destination apparue devant eux sous la forme d'un temple en bois rouge. Aux poutres de chênes avaient été accrochées d'épaisses cordes d'où des lanternes pendaient. Celles-ci diffusaient une douce lumière dorée autours du bâtiment.

Aussi silencieusement que possible, les shinobis gravirent les quelques marches menant à une grande double-porte et se glissèrent, tel des ombres, dans le bâtiment avant d'ouvrir une trappe secrète se trouvant sous un tapis.

Se sentant ému de revenir ici après tant d'années, Madara ne put s'empêcher de prendre une inspiration haché hachée en redécouvrant la petite salle grise, éclairée par deux flambeaux placés part et d'autre de la fameuse tablette de pierre.

-Et maintenant ? L'interrogea Hikaku d'une voix aiguë trahissant sa nervosité.

-Et maintenant nous la détruisons, répondit Madara en s'avançant.

D'une de ses larges manches, il en tira une dague de rituel : un athamé.

C'était la seule chose qu'il avait pu se procurer sans attirer l'attention. Un katana ou son gumbai auraient été trop difficiles à transporter.

Lentement, il s'approcha de la stèle et, pendant un bref instant, il se revit à cet endroit même dire à Hashirama qu'il quittait le village.

Il dut se faire violence pour repousser la vague de nostalgie qui l'assaillit.

-Je dois le faire, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. -Je dois le faire... répéta-t-il

-Madara-sama, souffla Hikaku les yeux écarquillés. Qu'est ce qui est écrit sur cette tablette pour que cela vous mette dans un tel état ?

-Une chose terrible, déclara Madara. Une chose si terrible que cela pourrait détruire notre monde.

Puis, d'un geste si rapide qu'il en devint flou, il fendit l'air de sa lame.

Lorsque l'athamé entra en contact avec la stèle, il se brisa net. Sans réelle surprise, Madara observa l'unique fragment de poignard raccroché à la garde d'un œil critique alors qu'un bruit de fissure se fit entendre devant lui.

Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que la pierre sacrée venait d'être réduite en miettes si fines qu'il serait impossible à quiconque de les de les réassembler.

-Vous... Vous l'avez réellement fait, ahana Hikaku stupéfié.

L'homme s'accroupit au niveau des gravats, en prenant une poignée entre ses mains qui eut vite fait de s'effriter sous la pression de ses doigts.

-J'espère que vous ne le regretterez pas, lui dit-il amicalement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répliqua Madara. Jamais auparavant je n'ai été autant convaincu de la justesse de mes actes.

Le conseiller le fixa avec ce qui semblait être de l'admiration, puis se redressa avant d'épousseter ses longues robes.

-Que vos paroles vous honorent, déclara-t-il en fermant brièvement les yeux. Avez-vous quelque chose d'autre à faire ici ?

-Non. Nous pouvons rentrer.

Hikaku hocha la tête :

-Par ici, dit-il en lui ouvrant la voie.

Madara le remercia en hochant une fois la tête et prit les devant. Il était commun chez les Uchiha de laisser leur leader passer le premier le seuil des portes lorsqu'ils étaient chez eux. Hikaku avait été un des rares à le faire encore durant cette période de sa vie ; une preuve qu'il le considérait toujours comme son chef de clan et le respectait.

Alors qu'il montait les escaliers en sens inverse, Madara se surprit à se sentir plus léger. Il ne savait pas si cela venait du fait qu'il avait compris que son conseiller lui avait toujours été fidèle, mais il avait l'impression qu'un poids avait été ôté de ses épaules

Même savoir que Tobirama avait eu cette conversation avec Hashirama concernant le moyen de vote pour élire l'Hokage, et sans oublier les secrets des yeux des Uchiha, ne pouvait atténuer sa bonne humeur.

.

oOo

.

Comme prévu, Hashirama remporta le vote avec plus de la majorité.

Stupéfait, l'homme était resté la bouche bée, et les bras ballants lorsque les résultats furent annoncés.

Sous les exclamations du village entier, le nouvel Hokage avait été coiffé de son chapeau tandis que ses proches venaient le féliciter un par un.

Madara fut le dernier à se présenter devant lui, surprenant une bonne partie des personnes présentes ce jour-là. Hashirama lui-même eut l'air hébété en le voyant apparaître devant lui.

-Félicitation, déclara le meneur du clan Uchiha en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher -et peut-être parce que l'expression de Tobirama était inestimable- il sourit sincèrement.

-Je... Merci, avait hoqueté Hashirama, visiblement touché.

Une seconde plus tard, Madara tourna les talons, passant au centre d'un groupe de membre du clan Senju qui se fendit en deux à son passage.

Le shinobi ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir l'amusement l'envahir en voyant leurs visages choqués. Sûrement que beaucoup s'attendaient à ce qu'il eût l'air furieux, et non pas à ce qu'il sourisse et congratule le nouvel Hokage.

Les années passées l'avaient peut-être assagi en fin de compte, se dit-il alors qu'il rejoignait Hikaku un peu plus loin.

Plusieurs mois plus tard, il pensait toujours de même tandis qu'il aidait Hashirama avec des documents administratifs, dans lequel son nouveau bureau était noyé. Dans un coin de celui-ci, il classait tranquillement les papiers en piles pour faciliter la tâche de son ami lorsque le pauvre homme devrait les signer.

Une sorte de routine s'était installée avec le temps. Une routine assez agréable –bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais- même si celle-ci connaissait certains inconvénients. Le premier était probablement que le nouveau bâtiment de l'Hokage (une grande tour rouge) était gardé par un nombre important de membres du clan Senju qui tendaient à avoir un comportement hostile envers Madara.

Le pire d'entre eux était probablement Tobirama, qui, à chaque rencontre, claquait de la langue et lui jetait un regard noir. Il restait généralement silencieux, mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui : il désapprouvait sa présence aux cotés de son frère.

Ce jour-ci n'avait pas fait exception : à peine passait-il les porte de la tour que des murmures résonnaient dans celle-ci. Madara avait ensuite gravit les escaliers, y croisant le frère de son ami qu'il avait salué avec froideur.

Puis, finalement, il était rentré dans le bureau d'Hashirama qui l'avait accueilli chaleureusement comme son habitude avant qu'ils ne se missent au travail. Une journée somme toute banale.

A une exception près : son ami ne cessait de lui jeter des regards en biais, tout en feignant d'écrire quelque chose sur un morceau de papier dans le but de faire croire qu'il était profondément absorbé par ses tâches.

Madara n'y crut pas une seconde. C'était l'homme qui tentait à toutes les occasions de se soustraire à ses responsabilités lorsqu'il s'agissait de paperasse. Une fois, celui-ci avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à tenter de les manger pour s'en débarrasser.

A force d'assister à ce genre de démonstration, le meneur de clan en était venu à contracter une forme de paranoïa à chaque actes acte, ou mouvements suspects, de son supérieur.

C'est pour cela que, las de son manège, Madara abandonna ce qu'il faisait, et arracha la feuille des mains d'Hashirama :

« _Je fais semblant d'écrire quelque chose_ » lut -il.

Son sourcil gauche tressauta.

-Ah oui, en effet, gronda-t-il, je vois ça !

Il claqua le papier sur le bureau et fusilla des yeux l'Hokage qui eut la décence de paraître embarrassé.

-Désolé, gloussa-t-il nerveusement, mais...

-« Mais » quoi ?!

Si c'était possible, Hashirama se recroquevilla davantage sur sa chaise.

-Et bien, marmonna-t-il d'une voix soudainement apathique, tu m'as l'air assez sur les nerfs ses temps-ci... Et ce n'est pas que toi, ton clan entier est dans le même état.

Madara cligna des yeux.

Ce que disait l'homme était en fait vrai : une semaine plus tôt, un vieillard du clan Uchiha avait enfin découvert que la stèle avait été brisée. La nouvelle avait provoqué un véritable émoi parmi les anciens qui étaient déterminés à découvrir le coupable. Depuis, cette agitation s'était étendue au clan entier qui, même s'il ignorait l'existence de la pierre pour la majorité de ses membres, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tenir sur leurs gardes.

Honnêtement, Madara était surpris qu'Hashirama l'eût même remarqué.

-C'est normal, soupira-t-il, un de nos artefacts les plus sacrés viens d'être réduit en miette.

-Oh, tu parles de cette stèle dans les souterrains ? Dommage, tu avais dit que tu me la montrerais un jour.

-J'avais dit ça ?! S'exclama-t-il en perdant momentanément son sang froid.

Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Avait-il tant fait confiance à l'Hokage par le passé qu'il lui avait promis d'aller voir la tablette sans aucune raison valable ?

-Tu ne t'en rappelle pas ? S'étonna Hashirama. Tu m'en avais parlé vaguement à la sortie du bar il y de cela plusieurs mois. Nous avions bien bu.

-Non, souffla-t-il, je n'en ai aucun souvenir...

Il devait avoir été sacrement ivre pour lâcher une pareille information.

-Sinon, reprit Hashirama, veux-tu que j'envoie de l'aide pour démasquer le coupable ?

-Non ! Lâcha brusquement Madara avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait répondu trop rapidement.

-Non, répéta-t-il cette fois plus calmement. Ce n'est pas nécessaire, ajouta-t-il.

-Comment ça ce « n'est pas nécessaire » ? S'enquit l'Hokage en fronçant les sourcils. Je connais ton clan : ils ne cesseront pas leurs recherches tant que l'auteur du crime ne se sera pas agenouillé à leurs pieds.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aide pour découvrir qui à fait ça, renifla Madara en croisant les bras.

-Mais...

-Je t'assure que nous nous débrouillons très bien seul. Nous ne sommes pas faibles au point d'avoir besoin de l'assistance des Senju.

-Ce n'est pas que je voulais dire ! S'insurgea Hashirama.

-Alors éclaire-moi, qu'insinuais-tu donc ?

-Je n'insinuais rien ! Je me disais juste que la stèle du clan Uchiha pouvait être la première étape.

Le ton montait.

-La première étape de quoi ?

-D'un plan visant à semer la zizanie dans le village !

-Et quel intérêt y aurait-il à faire ça ?

-Cette personne veut peut-être nous diviser pour pouvoir s'emparer des secrets des clans !

-Ne saute pas aux conclusions Hashirama. Rien n'indique qu'il veut mettre la main sur les objets sacrés des autres clans.

-Mais si c'était réellement son but ? S'il s'en prenait à d'autres artefacts?

-Aucune chance.

-Et comment sais-tu qu'il ne le fera pas ?! Insista Hashirama se levant soudainement pour aller claquer ses deux paumes sur son bureau.

-Cela m'étonne de toi, enchaîna-t-il aussitôt. D'habitude tu es le premier à envisager le pire ! Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui es-tu aussi passif concernant la situation ? Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à croire qu'il n'ira pas s'attaquer aux autres objets ? Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?!

-Parce que je suis celui qui a brisé la stèle ! Explosa Madara.

Frustré par la persévérance d'Hashirama, il s'était laissé submergé par son mécontentement, et avait fini par cracher la vérité.

Il le regretta immédiatement, surtout lorsque l'Hokage demeura bouché-bée.

-Qu... Quoi ? Bafouilla-t-il en se rasseyant lentement sur son siège. Comment ça ?

-C'était nécessaire, grommela Madara en détournant le regard, cette tablette était dangereuse.

Autant avouer toute la vérité au point ou il en était.

-Tu as déchiffré ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus ?

Si c'était possible, Hashirama parut encore plus étonné.

-C'est cela.

-Mais qu'y avait-il dessus pour te pousser à la détruire ?

-Quelque chose d'horrible, répondit Madara. -Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'en faire part. Mais sache que si ces informations étaient tombées entre de mauvaises mains, cela aurait eu de très graves conséquences.

L'Hokage fronça les sourcils, mais n'insista pas. A la place, il le fixa avec une gravité que peu avait eu la chance d'observer chez lui hors des champs de batailles.

-Et que va-t-il arriver si ton clan découvre ce que tu as fais ? Demanda-t-il.

Seul un haussement d'épaule désinvolte lui répondit : Madara n'en avait cure. Sa principale idée, lorsqu'il avait détruit la pierre, était d'appâter Zetsu. Après tout, la stèle était un élément clef du plan de résurrection de Kaguya.

Pourtant, la créature ne s'était pas manifestée. Pas un œil jaune ou une peau noire d'encre en vue.

-Je me ferais bannir du clan, déclara-t-il une fois sorti de ses pensées.

-Mais tu es leur chef !

-Et alors ? Me chasser du pouvoir sera facile une fois que la vérité aura été exposée. Les anciens n'attendent que ça.

Hashirama se tut, se contenant de le dévisager avec de grands yeux, comme si l'idée même que des membres d'un même clan puisse se faire de pareils coups bas lui était inconcevable.

Il était encore bien naïf, se dit Madara tout en faisant volte-face pour retourner à ses piles de papiers.

Agenouillé, il se remit à les placer au bon endroit et ignora volontairement son ami qui cherchait à attirer derechef son attention. Il ne voulait plus continuer cette conversation.

Seulement, il semblait qu'Hashirama n'en avait pas terminé avec lui :

-Madara ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant.

Il contourna son bureau, et vint se poster devant l'Uchiha qui leva délibérément lentement la tête d'un.

-Quoi ? Gronda-t-il

-Que se passera-t-il si tu te fais excommunier par ton clan ? Où iras-tu ?

-Si tu penses que je vais quitter le village, alors détrompe-toi, je ne le ferais pas.

Il ne commettrait pas deux fois la même erreur.

Aussitôt, Hashirama eut l'air soulagé.

-Je vois, dit-il en retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

-Tu sais... Poursuivit-il, si jamais tu as besoin d'un endroit ou dormir si tu te fais réellement bannir, les porte de ma maison te sont ouvertes.

Secouant la tête avec incrédulité, Madara ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un bref rire.

-Comme si ton frère me laisserait rentrer chez vous. Il tenterait de me tuer à peine le seuil de la porte passé.

-Mon frère et moi ne vivons pas ensemble, rétorqua Hashirama, il n'a plus besoin de moi : Il se débrouille très bien tout seul.

-Ah bon ? J'aurais pourtant juré que c'était toi qui avais besoin de lui, et non le contraire.

Son ami étouffa une exclamation indignée.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Le contredit-il. Je suis l'homme le plus responsable qui soit !

-Voyez-vous ça, ricana Madara, l'œil brillant. –Tu n'es même pas capable de remplir ces papiers sans mon aide. Comment veux-tu que je te crois ?

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils débutèrent un débat, avec comme sujet principal la maturité d'Hashirama. Par la suite, ils ne surent pas combien de temps ils se querellèrent ainsi, mais leur petit argument dégénéra rapidement en en une dispute amicale ou chacune des deux parties essayait de prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Et tandis qu'il se lançait diverses piques verbales, Madara sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller agréablement la poitrine. Il mit plusieurs secondes comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la piqûre familière du bonheur.

.

oOo

.

S'il y avait bien un être qui avait énormément manqué à Madara durant toutes ces années, c'était à coup sûr Nadja.

Pour lui, elle avait toujours été la plus belle : un caractère noble, un port de tête fier, le regard vif et acéré ; le tout complété par un air perpétuellement hautain.

Elle était, sans aucun doute, la plus magnifique créature sur laquelle il avait eu l'honneur de poser ses yeux.

Malheureusement, il semblait que peu de gens partageaient son opinion.

Hikaku, par exemple, la dévisageait en ce moment même avec une forme de répulsion à peine dissimulé. En retrait, il avait préféré rester à l'extérieur de la volière dans laquelle Madara se trouvait actuellement, nourrissant son précieux busard cendré avec des campagnols morts.

Nadja les gobait rapidement, rejetant sa tête en arrière à chaque fois que l'un d'eux atterrissait dans son bec.

Une fois son repas terminé, elle gazouilla joyeusement et alla se percher sur l'avant-bras de Madara qui ne broncha pas en sentant les serres pointues de l'animal s'enfoncer dans sa chair.

-Avez-vous fini ? Demanda alors Hikaku en grimaçant.

-Presque, répondit le chef de clan en passant tendrement une main sur la tête du rapace qui ferma les yeux.

-La réunion va bientôt débuter, lui fit pourtant remarquer son conseiller.

L'homme n'obtint en retour qu'un regard aigre de la part de Madara, et courroucé venant de Nadja qui semblait comprendre que son maître allait bientôt la quitter à cause de ses obligations.

-Très bien, dit d'ailleurs celui-ci. J'arrive.

Il caressa une dernière fois son busard, et sortit de la volière. De toute manière, il y reviendrait après : Nadja apprécierait sûrement un petit vol au-dessus de la falaise après tout.

Madara rejoignit ensuite Hikaku qui, comme à son habitude, lui céda la voie.

Aujourd'hui, l'homme semblait nerveux. Ses yeux allaient d'un point à l'autre tandis qu'une de ses mains frottait régulièrement sa nuque, avant de laisser son bras retomber le long de son corps. Il recommençait ensuite son manège, toujours de la même façon.

C'était tout à fait compréhensif : la réunion à laquelle ils étaient conviés portait sur le sujet de la stèle qu'il avait détruite. Les anciens avaient, selon leurs dires, trouvés des indices qui les mèneraient au coupable.

Le fait qu'il soit angoissé était tout à fait normal.

-Vous pensez qu'ils ont deviné? Murmura soudain Hikaku en prenant la parole.

Madara haussa les épaules :

-Qui sait, répondit-il.

Côte-à-côte, ils rejoignirent une grande maison de bois qui se démarquait à travers les petits chalets identiques du quartier Uchiha. Ce matin-là, quelques personnes furetaient dans les rues, s'écartant du passage à chaque fois qu'elles apercevaient Madara.

Parfois, le ninja entrevoyait des yeux devenir rouges alors qu'il passait devant eux.

-Madara-sama et Hikaku-san sont arrivés ! Clama un garde lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à une immense porte recouverte de gravures.

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant une grande salle rectangulaire au sol en tatami et dont le seul ameublement consistait en une table basse en cerisier autour de laquelle quatre vieux Uchiha étaient assis en seiza sur des cousins rouges.

D'un geste de la main, l'un deux les invita à entrer et la porte se referma derrière eux dans un claquement funeste.

-Prenez donc place, déclara un homme aux cheveux blancs et aux sourcils si épais qu'ils dissimulaient presque entièrement ses paupières entrouvertes.

Ils s'exécutèrent, sans détacher leurs yeux de celui qui était le patriarche du clan, soit le plus vieux et respectable membre de celui-ci.

Du moins, c'était ce que tous prétendaient, et ce que Madara abhorrait : Qui était l'idiot qui avait décrété que les plus anciens étaient les plus aptes à diriger ? Bien qu'il dût admettre que l'âge apportait une forme de sagesse, un crétin demeurait un crétin peu importe les années passées. Que ce soit en dizaine ou en centaine, cela ne changeait rien.

De son point de vue, Uchiha Takeshi n'était qu'un simple d'esprit, tout comme ses trois comparses.

-Alors, déclara Madara une fois qu'ils se furent installés, que me vaut le plaisir de cette rencontre ?

Les anciens froncèrent les sourcils, appréciant peu le sarcasme ouvert dont il faisait preuve.

-Comme vous le savez, dit pourtant l'un d'entre eux, abordant un court bouc. –Nous pensons avoir identifié le coupable de la destruction notre tablette de pierre.

Hikaku se trémoussa nerveusement sur son coussin.

-Ah oui ? Fit Madara en prenant volontairement un air étonné. Et qui est-ce donc ?

Pour toute réponse, Uchiha Takeshi claqua des doigts et, aussitôt, une porte dans le fond de la salle s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une jeune fille portant un morceau de tissu.

Sans un mot, elle vint le déposer devant l'ancien, s'inclina, et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

-Ceci... Dit Uchiha Takeshi en s'emparant de l'étoffe, est notre preuve.

Puis, avec des gestes précautionneux, il écarta doucement les pans de tissu.

Poussé par la curiosité, les autres anciens se penchèrent par-dessus la table tandis que Madara se contentait d'activer son sharingan pour apercevoir quelques minuscules fragments d'acier argenté, se démarquant particulièrement sur la soie pourpre.

Le shinobi sentit son cœur tomber dans son estomac en reconnaissant là les restes de son athamé.

Hikaku lui envoya un regard catastrophé.

Ne laissant aucune émotion, autre que l'ennui, transparaître sur son visage, Madara prit la parole :

-Qu'est-ce donc ? S'enquit-il, quelques vulgaires morceaux de métal ? En quoi cela nous permettrait-il d'identifier notre coupable ?

-Ne jouez pas aux ignorants Madara-sama, répondit Uchiha Takeshi en allant cacher son visage derrière un éventail de plumes, vous savez parfaitement ce que sont ces fragments d'acier.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Intervint soudain un des anciens, vous insinuez que Madara serait impliqué dans la destruction de la tablette sacrée ?

Il paraissait tendu, comme si le fait même de suggérer que leur chef de clan eût pu commettre un tel acte le rebutait. Après tout, Uchiha Heizo était son grand oncle. Imaginer que son petit neveu ait pu faire une chose pareille le blessait.

-Tout à fait, lâcha alors le patriarche en agitant son éventail. Regardez attentivement ces morceaux. Ne vous semblent-t-ils pas familiers ?

Des murmures se mirent parcoururent les rangs des anciens. Un par un, ils firent circuler l'étoffe de mains en mains jusqu'à que celle-ci eût fait le tour de table et eût été placée face à Madara qui serra les dents.

Uchiha Takeshi lui sourit affablement. Peut-être avait-il l'impression de le mettre face à ses crimes ? Le chef de clan l'ignorait, mais tout ce qu'il savait était que la situation n'était pas en sa faveur et qu'il était un parfait abruti pour avoir laissé traîner de pareils indices.

Le voyage temporel avait dû lui détruire des neurones, se dit-il en toisant le tissu.

Tous les regards étaient sur lui désormais. Incrédule et choquée, la table entière le dévisageait comme s'il eut avait été une sorte de créature difforme venant toute tout juste d'être découverte.

-Est-ce que c'était l'athamé de Tajima ? Souffla soudain Uchiha Heizo.

-Oui, c'est lui, répondit Uchiha Takeshi. Je me demande bien pourquoi des fragments du poignard du père de notre vénérable chef se retrouvent mélangés aux débris de notre stèle. Surtout quand nous savons tous que l'athamé était une part de son héritage familial...

Madara se retint de grogner : il n'était pas dupe. Derrière cet éventail, le vieux patriarche souriait. Il pouvait le dire rien qu'en regardant les plis de ses yeux.

Quelle ignoble crapule.

Le sentiment de dégoût que le ninja éprouvait envers l'homme atteignit soudainement son paroxysme. S'ils avaient été seuls dans cette salle, il l'aurait probablement réduit en cendre à l'aide d'un _katon_.

Il avait été démasqué, et tous ce qu'il dirait ne serait pas cru. Maintenant, restait à savoir quel sort les anciens lui réservaient.

-C'était moi !

Le cri soudain d'Hikaku les prit de court.

Lentement, les têtes se tournèrent vers le conseiller qui venait de se lever d'un bon. Pâle et fébrile, celui-ci abordait une expression déterminée.

-Pardon ? Susurra Uchiha Takeshi en plissant les yeux de manière menaçante.

Le plus jeune déglutit, mais ne se défila pas.

-C'était moi, répéta-t-il cette fois avec plus de calme. C'est moi qui ai détruit la tablette de pierre. J'ai dérobé le poignard de Madara-sama dans le but de le faire accuser. En faisant cela, je pensais que vous l'exilerez et qu'ainsi, je pourrai prendre la tête du clan.

Entouré par le silence, Madara ne pouvait qu'observer Hikaku avec une stupeur mêlée d'effroi alors qu'il réalisait que celui-ci tentait de recevoir le blâme à sa place.

-Voyez-vous, poursuivit le conseiller, je déteste ce village. J'en voulais à Madara-sama pour avoir accepté de le fonder. Mais, il y a de cela une semaine, j'ai eu une profonde discussion avec lui et j'ai compris quelle importance avait le village, ce qu'il évitait et nous offrait. J'ai soudain réalisé à quel point j'étais égoïste...

Hikaku se tut un instant, laissant aux anciens le temps de prendre conscience de l'importance de sa confession. Puis, il se tourna vers Madara :

-Je m'excuse sincèrement de mes actes, murmura-t-il en s'inclinant, me pardonnerez-vous un jour ?

La salle était plongée dans le silence le plus total. Personne n'osait même, ne serait-ce, respirer trop fort. Sidéré, Madara mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre qu'il devait donner une réponse.

C'était là un cruel dilemme qui lui était imposé : S'il pardonnait à son conseiller, se serait lui qui serait jugé coupable à sa place, mais s'il se refusait à lui pardonner –sans avouer son crime- cela signifierait qu'il ne savait pas être miséricordieux.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et se leva.

Lorsqu'il avait accepté son retour dans le temps, il s'était juré qu'il corrigerait ses erreurs passées, qu'il ne blesserait plus personne. Aujourd'hui, il comptait bien tenir cette promesse.

Le menton fièrement levé, il laissa ses yeux balayer la salle dans toute son intégralité jusqu'à finalement s'arrêter sur Hikaku qui baissait toujours la tête.

-Je ne te pardonne rien, gronda-t-il en provoquant des halètements choqués.

-Car il n'y à rien à pardonner, enchaîna-t-il, tu n'as pas à prendre la responsabilité de mes actes Hikaku.

Le conseillé releva la tête, et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes alors qu'il hoquetait son nom. Madara n'y fit pas attention : Il ne laisserait personne souffrir à sa place.

-Je suis celui qui à détruit la pierre, clama-t-il haut et fort.

Des cris stupéfaits suivirent cette déclaration. Les sentiments sur les visages des anciens étaient divers : Passant du choc le plus total, à l'air le plus trahi qui soit. Seul le patriarche Uchiha ne paraissait pas surpris ; au contraire, il semblait victorieux.

-Madara... Pourquoi ? Dit alors Uchiha Heizo d'un ton suppliant.

Aucune attention ne lui fut accordée.

-Ca alors ! S'exclama le patriarche d'une voix faussement surprise. –C'est un aveu que nous avons là ! S'écria-t-il alors que ses lèvres se tordaient en une affreuse grimace qui déforma son visage ridé, le rendant hideux.

-C'est un aveu, en effet, approuva Madara. Tout ce que j'ai à dire est que mes raisons étaient justes, bien que je ne puisse vous en faire part.

-Si tu ne te justifie justifies pas correctement, tu sais ce qui t'attend n'est-ce pas gamin ?

-Takeshi-san ! S'étranglèrent les anciens en notant le manque de respect total.

Malgré l'humiliation, Madara hocha la tête. Il remarqua également du coin de l'œil qu'Hikaku serrait les poings comme s'il se retenait de les enfoncer dans le visage patriarche.

Un horrible sourire, empreint d'une malignité sans nom s'étira sur les lèvres d'Uchiha Takeshi.

-Très bien, murmura-t-il, c'est donc ta réponse. Dans ce cas (il brandit son éventail de plumes) puisque s c'en est ainsi... Par le pouvoir qui m'est octroyé, en tant que qu'ancien et patriarche de ce clan, je te démets de ton rang de chef de guerre et de paix et te bannis avec l'interdiction formelle de poser un pied dans nos quartiers ! Cet acte de haute trahison ne peut demeurer impuni.

-Non !

Les hurlements d'Hikaku et Heizo résonnèrent longuement. Mais c'était inutile : La sentence était tombée. Aucun retour en arrière n'était possible désormais.

Il ne pouvait qu'accepter son sort.

C'est pour cela que, avec tout ce qui restait de sa dignité, il fit volte-face et prit la direction de la sortie sous les murmures de ses ex-camarades de clan.

Alors qu'il posait une main sur la poignée de celle-ci, le patriarche prononça une phrase qui résonna dans toute la pièce :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Madara. Bien que tu ne sois plus notre meneur, je m'assurerai que le clan conserve la grandeur éternelle qui lui est due.

Il ignorait à quel point ces mots le hanteraient dans le futur.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 : Une colocation indésirable

Lorsque Madara fut enfin à l'extérieur du bâtiment, la gravité de ce qui venait de se produire le frappa de plein fouet, le laissant si désorienté et fatigué que ses genoux cédèrent sous son poids.

Emporté vers l'avant, il se prépara à impact qui ne vint jamais. A la place, il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et une poitrine soutenir sa tête.

Aussitôt, il bondit en arrière et eut la surprise de sa vie en voyant Hashirama (qui arborait une expression préoccupée) face à lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! S'exclama-t-il avant de grogner et porter une main à son front : il ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais il semblait que cette réunion ait tant joué sur ses nerfs qu'elle l'avait épuisé aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

Rien que penser au sourire désobligeant d'Uchiha Takeshi l'enrageait et lui donnait encore plus la migraine.

Derechef, il sentit la présence de l'Hokage à ses côtés. Doucement, celui-ci le poussa à s'asseoir contre le mur et s'accroupit devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Répéta Madara.

Il se sentait fiévreux et avait la bouche pâteuse.

-J'ai lu ta convocation à cette réunion, répondit Hashirama en plantant son regard dans le sien. Lorsque que ce jeune garçon Uchiha te l'a apporté, j'en ai profité pour la lire quand tu avais le dos tourné.

-Comment as-tu osé ! S'indigna Madara absolument scandalisé.

S'il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal, il l'aurait frappé.

-Ne te fâche pas, lui dit Hashirama en levant ses deux mains. Il n'y avait aucun sceau de scellement autour du message, j'en ai déduis que ce ne devait pas être quelque chose de très important et y ai jeté un coup d'œil. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça, quand même ?

-Une des règles shinobi stipule que parfois la curiosité est un mauvais défaut, lui rétorqua Madara en tentant sans succès de se remettre sur pieds.

Encore une fois, son ami le maintint au sol.

-Ne te surmène pas, l'avertit-il en écopant d'un regard noir en retour.

-Ne me dis pas quoi faire !

-Chut ! Siffla l'Hokage en jetant des coups d'œil frénétiques autour d'eux. -Fais moins de bruit, je ne voudrais pas me faire repérer ! Qui sait ce que ton clan pourrait me faire. Leurs regards m'ont toujours rendu nerveux.

-Ça, c'est ton problème.

-Tu es si cruel, geignit Hashirama en baissant la tête. Et dire que j'étais venu prendre de tes nouvelles, voilà comment je suis reçu.

Avec un soupir éreinté, Madara laissa l'arrière de son crâne toucher le mur. Il était si découragé qu'il ne voulait même plus remettre l'idiot lui faisant office d'ami à sa place.

-Alors ? Reprit l'Hokage. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

-J'ai été banni, soupira finalement le second ninja en se passant une main sur les yeux. Je ne suis plus le chef du clan Uchiha. Je ne pourrais plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cette partie du village.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Intrigué, Madara enleva sa main de son visage et jeta un coup d'œil à son ami pour s'apercevoir avec surprise que celui-ci le fixait avec une expression bovine et des yeux de merlan frit.

-Quoi ? Gargouilla-t-il en fermant et ouvrant plusieurs fois la bouche.

-Ne me fais pas me répéter, lui dit Madara d'une voix sèche.

Cette fois, il parvint à se remettre sur ses pieds, puis essaya une seconde fois d'échapper à Hashirama qui le rattrapa de nouveau.

-Où crois-tu aller ?

-Récupérer mes maigres possessions, répliqua-t-il. Je ne suis plus autorisé à vivre ici je te rappelle.

Il irait probablement se trouver une auberge pour la nuit, et aviserait le lendemain. De toute manière, se trouver un nouveau logement dans l'immédiat serait impossible : il faisait nuit noire.

La seule chose qui l'inquiétait était de savoir si les hôtels accepteraient Nadja, son précieux busard cendré. Il ne comptait pas la laisser seule. Quoiqu'il pourrait toujours demander à Hikaku de veiller sur elle pendant son déménagement... L'homme semblait la détester pour une raison obscure, mais il était sûr qu'il lui ferait cette faveur.

-Tu n'as nulle part où aller ? L'interrogea soudain Hashirama en le tirant de ses pensées.

En retour, Madara le fixa d'un air mauvais.

-Non, lâcha-t-il, je n'ai nulle part où aller. Maintenant si tu veux bien... J'ai des affaires à régler.

-Tu peux venir chez moi si tu veux. Mon offre tient toujours.

L'ex-meneur du clan Uchiha se raidit.

Incrédule, il se tourna vers l'Hokage qui lui sourit d'un air gêné.

-Sûrement pas !

Une nouvelle voix les interrompit, les surprenant tant qu'ils dégainèrent d'un même mouvement les quelques armes qu'ils cachaient sous leurs vêtements.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir venir vers eux un Hikaku fulminant aux yeux rouges. L'homme paraissait essoufflé tandis que ses cheveux, habituellement attachés en une queue de cheval formelle, volaient en tous sens, lui donnant un air échevelé.

-Je vous trouve enfin, souffla-t-il en parvenant à leur hauteur.

Il adressa un sourire affable à Madara puis se tourna vers Hashirama. L'air aimable qu'il arborait se mua en dégoût.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, cracha-t-il en fronçant le nez. Comment ne s'est-il pas fait repérer ?

-On me surnomme le dieu shinobi, répondit Hashirama sans paraître offensé par l'hostilité ouverte dont faisait preuve Hikaku. –Ce titre ne m'a pas été donné pour rien, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire éclatant : -Évidemment que je passe inaperçu !

Bien qu'il parût joyeux, on pouvait distinguer dans ses yeux un éclat condescendant, prouvant que le ton du conseiller ne lui plaisait guère.

Hikaku se renfrogna, puis se tourna à nouveau vers son ex-chef :

-Vous ne comptez pas accepter sa proposition tout de même ? Dit-il.

-Eh bien, à vrai dire je-

-Ce n'est pas à toi de décider à sa place, l'interrompit Hashirama en reniflant dédaigneusement.

Le conseiller sembla se hérisser.

-Pardon ? S'insurgea-t-il. Comment osez-vous ? Vous empiétez sur notre territoire et vous vous permettez de nous enlever notre meneur !

-Ex-meneur tu veux dire !

A cette mention, quelque chose rompit en Madara.

-EXCUSEZ-MOI ? Rugit-il en abandonnant toute retenue.

Il savait déjà que revenir dans le temps et changer des événements serait compliqué, or, jamais il ne se serait imaginé que cela puisse être un pareil casse-tête.

Il prit une grande inspiration :

-Pensez-vous donc avoir le droit de vous disputer ma garde comme on le ferait pour un enfant ? Vociféra-t-il en ignorant les regards coupables que lui envoyèrent les deux hommes. –Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Mes tuteurs ?!

-Non, non ! Bafouilla précipitamment Hashirama, loin de ça ! Je suis juste inquiet : ton ami n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte que les auberges n'accueillent pas de visiteurs à ces heures-là De plus, tu n'as aucun délai pour quitter ton clan. Tu dois le faire tout de suite n'est-ce pas ?

-Malheureusement oui, gronda Madara en souhaitant soudainement pouvoir retourner dans la salle de réunion pour y poignarder Uchiha Takeshi.

-Dans ce cas tu n'as pas de logement donc, reprit le Senju. Excepté le mien bien sûr... Ajouta-t-il lentement avec un sourire malicieux.

A ces mots, Hikaku parut estomaqué. Apparemment, s'il avait toujours pris l'Hokage pour un imbécile heureux ; il ne découvrait que maintenant son côté manipulateur.

-Très bien, lâcha alors Madara. Je viens chez toi.

Après tout, c'était son unique option. Sinon, il passerait la nuit à l'extérieur alors que le temps commençait à se couvrir. De lourds nuages venaient depuis l'ouest, cachant la lune et les étoiles.

Hashirama poussa alors un petit cri de joie, tandis qu'Hikaku restait les bras ballants, éberlué.

Bien que Madara fût plus que réticent à l'idée de séjourner chez son ami, il tenta de voir les bons côtés : au moins lorsque Tobirama l'apprendrait, il serait vert de rage.

Cette pensée lui apporta un peu de réconfort.

-Madara-sama ! S'étrangla son conseillé, en êtes-vous sûr ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, soupira-t-il, ce n'est que pour une nuit ou deux.

Malgré ses paroles rassurantes, Hikaku ne parut pas apaisé.

-Tu pourras prendre soin de Nadja pour moi en attendant que je vienne la récupérer ? Demanda-t-il.

Le conseiller hocha mécaniquement la tête.

-Oui, marmonna-t-il distraitement. Je prendrai soin du monstre...

-Merci, répondit Madara en ignorant délibérément la façon dont l'homme avait parlé de son précieux volatile.

-Tout est réglé ? L'interrogea Hashirama.

-Tout est réglé, affirma-t-il.

N'ayant clairement plus rien à se dire, les deux hommes se jetèrent un dernier regard avant de s'apprêter à quitter l'arrière du bâtiment de réunion. Or, ils virent leur route barrée par Hikaku qui vint se positionner face à l'Hokage, le menton haut.

-Une dernière chose, Hokage-sama, persiffla-t-il en plissant les yeux. Si vous ne touchez ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveu de mon meneur, vous le payerez cher. Ne croyez pas que je vous fais confiance, Senju.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il s'en alla. Purement et simplement, dans un tourbillon de robes noires aux échos dramatiques.

Interdit, Madara le fixa l'endroit où l'homme avait disparut un long moment. Dans ses souvenirs, Hikaku avait toujours été protecteur, mais jamais autant. Il supposa que le fait d'avoir détruit la stèle sacrée de leur clan devait l'avoir bouleversé.

-Il est vraiment attaché à toi dit donc, déclara soudain Hashirama en prenant la parole.

Pour toute réponse Madara haussa les épaules.

-Au fait, reprit l'Hokage alors qu'il marchait à travers les rues silencieuses de Konoha, qui est cette Radja ?

\- Nadja, le corrigea l'ex-meneur. C'est mon oiseau.

-Tu as un oiseau ? Dieu, c'est inattendu ! C'est un canari ? Un corbeau peut-être ? Ou alors un pigeon ?

-Est-ce que j'ai une tête à avoir un pigeon ?! Feula Madara, outré par la question.

Un pigeon ? Quelle vision de lui avait Hashirama pour penser qu'il serait le possesseur d'un animal aussi vulgaire ? Il se sentait blessé dans son orgueil.

-Alors tu as quoi ? Demanda l'homme sans se douter qu'il avait vexé son compagnon.

-Un busard cendré, grogna Madara.

L'Hokage laissa échapper un « hmm » pensif et ils poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à parvenir devant une grande maison en bois à l'aspect chaleureux.

Ne perdant pas une seconde, Hashirama alla ouvrir la porte et Madara découvrit avec surprise un vaste hall donnant sur un salon bien rangé, et où diverses plantes en tout genre étaient posées sur chaque surface disponible.

-Bienvenu dans mon humble demeure, plaisanta l'heureux propriétaire avec un sourire radieux.

-C'est différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais, avoua Madara en faisant quelques pas à l'intérieur.

C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds chez son ami. Il devait admettre qu'il était surpris : le connaissant, il se serait attendu à un espace jonché de divers objets et vêtements. Pas à une pièce impeccable qui dégageait une aura accueillante.

-Impressionné ? Le taquina Hashirama.

-Pas le moins du monde, rétorqua Madara en croisant les bras.

L'Hokage afficha brièvement une moue déprimée avant de se reprendre : il marcha alors vers une porte se trouvant non loin de sa cuisine, uniquement séparé de son salon par un buffet. Il l'ouvrit, révélant une petite chambre ayant pour seul meuble une table de chevet collée à un simple lit.

-La chambre des invités, déclara-t-il d'un ton presque solennel. Ce sera la tienne jusqu'à que tu te trouves un logement.

-Je te remercie, déclara Madara en passant le seuil de la pièce.

Aucune réponse lui parvint, si bien qu'il se retourna, les sourcils froncés, pour découvrir avec étonnement qu'Hashirama paraissait médusé pour une quelconque raison.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? L'interrogea-t-il.

L'homme sembla sortir de sa rêverie.

-Quoi ? Oh ! Non rien ! Merci à toi plutôt !

Il se passa une main sur la nuque.

-Je pense que je vais te laisser alors... bonne nuit je suppose ?

La situation devenait certainement inconfortable, se dit Madara alors qu'Hashirama restait planté devant sa porte, un sourire benêt aux lèvres. Attendait-il qu'il lui souhaite aussi bonne nuit ?

Si c'était cela, alors il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil : les niaiseries de ce genre ne faisaient pas partie des choses qu'il affectionnait.

C'est pour cela que, avec un simple grognement suivit d'un hochement de tête, il lui ferma la porte au nez.

Soupirant, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements avant de s'apercevoir que dans son envie précipitée de quitter les quartiers du clan Uchiha, Hahirama et lui avaient complètement oublié de passer chez lui pour récupérer quelques habits.

Par chance, il remarqua une vieille armoire dans un coin de sa chambre. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, ce fut pour y découvrir quelques vieilles tenues ayant probablement appartenu à son ami.

Oui. Définitivement à l'hokage, songea-t-il alors qu'il sortait un yukata rayé du placard. Ses gouts goûts vestimentaires étaient toujours aussi horribles, se dit Madara avec nostalgie.

Et dire qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'en avoir étant donné puisqu''il était de retour dans le passé. Quelle ironie.

Ne voulant plus y penser, il enfila le yukata (malgré son dégoût apparent pour ses motifs) et s'installa sur le lit, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Les manches trop larges de sa tenue lui atterrirent en plein visage.

Il n'y fit pas attention.

Il savait déjà que son clan l'aurait rejeté. Mais même en ayant la connaissance de ce fait, ce même sentiment de déchirement lui donnait l'impression que son cœur avait été arraché pour la seconde fois en 80 ans. Il avait de nouveau l'impression de perdre une part de lui.

Devait-il essayer de regagner leur confiance ? Dans cette ligne de temps, ne pourrait-il pas changer les choses pour le mieux ?

Il serait étonné qu'Uchiha Takeshi le laissât faire...

Madara gémit. Ce soir-là, il était bien trop épuisé pour penser correctement : son esprit était en sens dessus dessous. Il ferait mieux de se coucher ; demain, se dit-il, la brume qui occultait ses pensées aurait sûrement disparue.

.

oOo

.

Les débuts de la colocation avaient été pour le moins difficiles : ils se parlaient peu et étaient perpétuellement embarrassés par le fait de partager le même espace. En particulier dans le cas de Madara qui ne savait pas comment agir en présence de la personne à qui il avait fait tant de mal dans sa précédente vie.

Il était hanté par un sentiment de culpabilité permanent.

Évidemment, son ami ne pouvait pas s'en douter et tentait de passer du temps avec lui. C'était dans ses moments de l'ex-meneur découvrait des traits de l'Hokage dont il se serait bien passé d'avoir la connaissance.

Le lendemain de sa première nuit, par exemple, il s'était rendu compte qu'Hashirama ne savait vraiment pas cuisiner, et qu'il avait l'horrible habitude de faire pousser ses fruits et légumes sur son propre corps.

Il avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque en se levant un matin pour apercevoir l'homme jeter des brocolis, qu'il arrachait de son bras, dans la poêle.

Et encore, ce n'était pas le pire : Il rangeait ses shampoings (et il en avait beaucoup) par ordre de taille ! Lorsque Madara s'était retrouvé face à une vingtaine d'entre eux placés du plus petit jusqu'au plus grand, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les déplacer pour voir si Hashirama le remarquerait.

Il avait été surpris de constater que l'Hokage les avait immédiatement replacés dans leur ordre d'origine. Et ce, sans même lui faire de remarque.

Par contre, le jour suivant, dans le bureau de la tour où ils travaillaient, l'homme s'était tenu derrière lui la journée entière. C'était une situation vraiment gênante qui lui avait fait raturer plusieurs de ses phrases, et échapper le crayon de ses doigts à de nombreuses reprises. Il supposait que cela avait été la seule manière qu'Hashirama avait trouvé pour se venger.

Il n'avait plus touché aux shampoings.

Ces jours-là avait également marqué le début d'une routine de vie entre eux.

Ce matin-là, comme à son habitude, l'ex-meneur du clan Uchiha se dirigeait vers la tour de l'Hokage, sachant qu'il y trouverait son ami en train de travailler sur des dossiers plus ou moins important qu'il serait obligé de classer plus tard par ordre alphabétique.

« _J'aimerais tellement que les papiers soient aussi bien organisés que les shampoings dans sa douche_ » Se dit-il tout en montant les escaliers de la tour.

Alors qu'il parvenait au dernier étage, des éclats de voix se firent soudain entendre par-delà les portes closes du bureau de l'Hokage.

-... Le laisser rester chez toi est de la folie ! S'exclamait une première voix qu'il identifia comme celle de Tobirama.

Il soupira : apparemment, l'homme ne s'était toujours pas remis du fait qu'il vivait temporairement chez son frère. Doucement, il s'approcha de la porte en prenant le temps de dissimuler au maximum son chakra dans le but d'épier la conversation.

-Allons, lui répondit une seconde voix (celle d'Hashirama), c'est mon ami et il n'a jamais rien fait de mal.

-A part tuer des milliers de gens sur les champs de bataille ?

-Tobirama... Gémit l'Hokage.

-Je ne plaisante pas mon frère, cet homme est plus que dangereux : même son clan l'a rejeté ! La nouvelle à déjà fait le tour du village.

Madara se crispa.

-Il y a une très bonne raison à cela, répliqua calmement Hashirama.

Le connaissant, l'ex-tête de clan l'imaginait assit derrière son bureau, entrelaçant ses doigts entre eux alors qu'il venait y poser ses lèvres, fixant son frère d'un regard pénétrant.

-Parce que tu es courant peut-être ? S'esclaffa alors Tobirama.

-En fait, pour tout te dire, oui.

Il eut un silence.

-Et quelle est la raison de ce rejet alors ? Demanda le ninja aux cheveux blancs après un bref moment.

Craignant qu'Hashirama ne livre le secret de son expulsion du clan, Madara cessa d'écouter et fit claquer les portes du bureau contre le mur avant de pénétrer dans la salle.

Surpris par le son, les deux Senju se tournèrent brusquement vers lui.

-Tobirama... Hashirama... Les salua Madara d'un ton sec.

-Madara... Gronda le plus jeune des trois en le fusillant du regard.

-Madara ! S'exclama joyeusement Hashirama. Tu tombes bien ! Il y avait justement quelque chose dont je voulais te faire part !

Le ninja haussa un sourcil :

-Si tu me proposes encore d'aider l'architecte responsable de la construction de ma maison, alors la réponse est non : tes goûts architecturaux sont aussi lamentables qu'en matière vestimentaire.

L'Hokage s'affala sur son bureau.

-Pourquoi tant de cruauté... Geignit-il.

Tobirama renifla.

-Désolé, reprit le brun quelques secondes plus tard. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais parler.

Il se pencha ensuite vers un des tiroirs de son bureau et en tira un rouleau qu'il remit à Madara.

Sans attendre une seconde, celui-ci l'ouvrit et se mit à le lire, sentant ses yeux s'élargir à chaque ligne qu'il parcourait. Sa lecture achevée, il reposa la missive sur le bureau.

-Un sommet de Kages ? S'exclama-t-il finalement.

-Oui ! Gloussa Hashirama avec le visage d'un chiot à qui on aurait offert son premier os. –N'est-ce pas fantastique ? Les autres nations se sont inspirées de notre village !

-Ils l'ont littéralement copié plutôt ! Rétorqua Madara curieusement appuyé par Tobirama qui grogna en signe d'approbation.

-Ce n'est pas grave : cela prouve juste que notre idée est bonne si elle est reprise.

-C'est une des choses que je déteste chez toi, grommela Madara. Tu es trop optimiste, mais d'une mauvaise manière. Te rends-tu comptes un peu que si d'autres villages se créent, alors cela signifie que des clans se sont alliés, non dans le but de faire la paix, mais dans celui de pouvoir se défendre contre nous si nous décidions de les attaquer.

-Pourquoi les attaquerions-nous ?

Cette fois, même Tobirama soupira.

-Laisse tomber mon frère, souffla-t-il avant de secouer la tête. –Juste une question... Pourquoi dire cela à Madara ?

-Tu juges que je ne suis pas assez digne de confiance, intervint aussitôt l'ex-leader de clan en prenant un air menaçant.

Peu importe la ligne de temps dans laquelle il se trouverait : Tobirama serait toujours le pire vaurien qu'il rencontrerait.

L'homme ouvrit la bouche, probablement avec l'intention d'émettre une réplique cinglante, mais se fut aussitôt interrompu par son frère :

-Je lui dis car je veux qu'il vienne avec moi.

La réplique les prit tellement au dépourvu que les deux shinobis en perdirent leurs mots.

-Quoi ? S'étranglèrent-ils.

-Madara m'accompagne, décréta l'hokage en confirmant ce qu'il venait de dire plus tôt.

-Pourquoi lui ?

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que c'est mon ami, et aussi un des fondateurs de Konoha.

C'était une réponse simple, pourtant logique. Ils ne pouvaient rien y redire.

-Et puis fait ce que tu veux ! persifla soudain Tobirama. Lorsque cela te retombera dessus ne viens pas pleurer sur moi.

Surpris par la réaction du jeune homme, Hashirama et Madara ne purent que se sentir dépassés.

-Tu sais au moins qui va diriger ton village pendant ton absence ? Ajouta Tobirama un peu plus calmement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. –Ce sera moi n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh... Oui, c'est ce que j'avais en tête, balbutia l'Hokage.

Son frère se contenta de hocher la tête ; et une seconde plus tard, la porte du bureau claquait, les laissant seuls.

-Tu penses qu'il est fâché ? Demanda Hashirama quelques minutes plus tard en fixant toujours l'endroit où Tobirama avait disparut.

-C'est le cas de le dire, renifla Madara.

Il croisa ses bras :

-Tu veux vraiment que je vienne avec toi ?

-Bien sûr, dit Hashirama, qui d'autre à part toi devrait être présent ? Dis-toi que ça te donnerait l'occasion de sortir du village, je vois bien que tu es bizarre ces derniers temps : un peu d'air frais te ferait du bien.

-Je suppose, grinça-t-il.

Ne sachant clairement pas quoi ajouter, les deux se murèrent dans le silence. Si Madara regardait par la fenêtre, Hashirama lui, l'observait.

L'Hokage prit une grande inspiration.

-Tu comptes m'aider pour les papiers ? L'interrogea-t-il timidement.

-Bien sûr, maugréa Madara en se détournant de sa contemplation de l'extérieur. Mais faisons-le rapidement : je dois retrouver Hikaku d'ici deux heures.

-Encore lui ? Tu le connais depuis longtemps pour être aussi proche ?

Il y avait une sorte de reproche dans sa voix qui prit Madara au dépourvu.

-Je le connais depuis mon enfance en effet, répondit-il en clignant des yeux. Nous allons aller faire voler Nadja sur la falaise, ajouta-t-il après un temps de réflexion.

Il avait l'étrange impression de se justifier à propos de quelque chose, sauf qu'il ne savait pas quoi.

Bizarrement, les yeux d'Hashirama semblèrent s'adoucir.

-Je vois, dit-il, dans ce cas j'espère que ton oiseau sera content.

-De même, répondit Madara avant de faire volte-face pour se mettre à fouiller dans l'immense pile de papier éparpillé au sol.

Il ferait mieux de presser son ami de les remplir : à ce rythme, le parquet deviendrait invisible sous tous ces documents administratifs.

...

Voilà, j'espère vraiment que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow ! Merci pour les review ! Je commence à croire que je vais pouvoir aller quelque part avec cette fic. Sinon, je m'excuse pour mon orthographe : Je suis très tête en l'air donc ne vous étonnez pas si parfois vous tombez nez-à-nez avec certaine erreurs d'inattentions.

Que dire à part cela et que j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ? Rien je suppose… Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture.

….

Chapitre 4

Les années suivantes, le sommet des Kages se produirait tous les ans aux environs du mois d'août.

Il se convertirait une occasion de mettre les choses aux clairs entre chefs de villages, de régler les petits conflits ou bien simplement discuter autours d'une tasse de thé. Plus tard, il deviendrait également l'élément provocateur de la première guerre shinobi.

Mais, cela ne se produirait que dans plusieurs années. Pour l'instant (avec le système des villages ninjas n'en étant qu'à ses balbutiements), seul la première rencontre était sur le point de se produire.

Elle se passerait dans une vaste salle à l'atmosphère tendue et empestant la méfiance.

Madara s'en souvenait car, dans sa précédente vie, il y avait assisté une fois et avait bien failli déclencher un incident diplomatique pour une raison dont il ne parvenait plus à se remémorer.

En ce moment, debout dans le fond de la pièce, derrière le siège d'Hashirama, il balaya l'endroit du regard, passant les yeux sur chaque banderoles colorées et pourvues du symbole de chaque villages cachés, aux pieds desquels les Kages siégeaient.

Assis à autours une table ronde, et vêtus de leurs tenues respectives, ils se jetaient des regards méfiants, appuyés par leur gardes du corps en retrait.

La première personne sur laquelle Madara posa les yeux fut le Raikage, un homme métis de petite taille, et son garde qui devait être son frère au vu de leur ressemblance. Venait ensuite le Kazekage, un grand gaillard brun le Tsukikage abordant une expression ennuyé et, finalement, le Mizukage secondé par un homme imposant qui, étrangement, fixait Madara d'un air intéressé.

L'ex-meneur du clan Uchiha ne su pas pourquoi, mais une bouffé de colère monta en lui au moment même ou il croisa son regard. Quelque chose lui disait que l'incident diplomatique qu'il avait failli provoquer était lié à cette personne.

-Très bien, déclara soudainement Hashirama en prenant la parole, je vois que tout le monde est venu… Que diriez-vous de commencer ?

-Bien sûr, susurra le Kazekage, plus vite nous auront commencé, plus vite nous auront finis.

Quelques reniflements se firent entendre. Il était plus que clair que la grande majorité des personnes présentes n'étaient pas très emballés par cette réunion.

Loin d'être démoralisé par ce manque d'enthousiasme flagrant, Hashirama reprit :

-Nos Daimyo respectifs nous ont demandé de participer à ces réunions tous les ans dans le but de renforcer nos liens, (de nouveau reniflement retentirent) essayons donc de répondre à leurs attentes.

-Certes, souffla le Tsukikage, mais que sommes nous sensé dire ?

-Faisons simplement un rapport de nos situations respectives, proposa le Mizukage, par exemple dans mon cas, mon village se porte comme un charme. Nous avons même développé des routes de commerces.

-Fantastique, le railla le Raikage, voila qui est fort intéressant… Personnellement, suis-je le seul à me demander comment cette idée de village est venue à l'esprit de l'Hokage ?

Les kages parurent interloqués, et le Raigake roula des yeux.

-Apparemment oui, déclara-t-il d'une voix trainante avant de se tourner vers Hashirama : -Alors qu'en est-il ?

-Ah… C'est une bonne question, rit nerveusement l'Hokage en se passant une main sur sa nuque un geste qui failli faire tomber son chapeau.

-En fait… Reprit-il une fois qu'il eut de nouveau équilibré son couvre-chef sur son crane, c'était un rêve d'enfance que je partageais avec un bon ami à moi…C'est grâce à lui que notre rêve s'est concrétisé, bien que cela à été difficile avec les conflits permanant qu'avaient nos clans.

-Les guerres Uchiha-Senju n'est-ce pas ? Déclara le Mizukage d'un ton connaisseur, tous en ont déjà entendus parler au moins une fois On raconte que vous vous battiez à force égale avec le leader du clan Uchiha : Uchiha Madara, un véritable diable sur les champs de bataille d'après les dires. Une chance que vous ayez triomphé dans votre bataille face à lui. Vous avez probablement dû le tuer pour pouvoir faire signer à son clan ce traité de paix. Votre ami à probablement été soulagé.

Hashirama grimaça. De là où il était, Madara ne pu s'empêcher de sourire : Ce Kage allait avoir une très bonne surprise lorsque son identité serait révélé.

-En fait… Commença l'Hokage, cet ami dont je vous parlais n'était d'autre qu'Uchiha Madara lui-même qui se trouve actuellement… Juste derrière moi.

Un lourd silence tomba sur la salle.

Peu dérangé par les regards qui convergeaient dans sa direction, Madara se contenta de rejeter ses longs cheveux derrière son épaule, et laissa le sharingan faire une brève apparition.

Les kage et les gardes parurent tout bonnement horrifiés.

-C'est Uchiha Madara ?! S'exclama l'un d'eux en pointant un doigt dans sa direction.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? S'écria un autre, j'avais entendu qu'il avait perdu votre bataille.

-Perdre ne signifie pas automatiquement mourir, répliqua calmement Hashirama tandis qu'il laissait Madara venir se positionner à ses cotés.

L'homme se racla la gorge, attirant immédiatement toute l'attention sur lui.

Il savait qu'il ne devait normalement pas prendre la parole dans un sommet de Kage s'il n'en était pas uns lui-même, mais il s'en fichait.

-Je ne suis en effet pas mort durant celle bataille, déclara-t-il en un grondement bas, Hashirama à su me convaincre à ce moment là de la sincérité de ses paroles. J'ai donc décidé de le suivre dans son projet de construction de Konoha.

-Oh… Je vois… Bredouilla le Raikage.

Maintenant qu'il était pleinement exposé à la lumière de la salle, et non dans un coin sombre, il savait que tous pouvaient voir à quoi il ressemblait, et devaient être impressionnés. Il avait eut toujours conscience de l'effet qu'il avait sur les gens, et s'en servait impunément dans le but d'intimider quiconque lui faisait du tord, ou lui déplaisait.

-En voilà une bonne surprise… Murmura le Tsukikage en le dévisageant ouvertement.

-Que diriez-vous d'une pause ? Déclara subitement le Mizukage qui abordait un visage plus que troublé, du temps de se remettre du choc, se justifia-t-il en remarquant les expressions des ninjas, nous reprendrons d'ici une demi-heure et feront ces compte rendu sur l'état d'avancement de construction de nos village comme je l'avais proposé…

Des murmures d'assentiment se firent entendre. Tous paraissaient d'accord pour faire cette pause plus que bienvenus étant donné les circonstances.

Hashirama lui-même avait l'air soulagé de pouvoir sortir, ne serait-ce qu'un moment.

Peu à peu, la salle se vida pour que seul ne reste les fondateurs de Konoha.

-Eh bien… Commença l'Hokage en se levant, on peut dire que nous avons fait sensation… J'espère que tu ne leur a pas fait trop peur. Tu avais l'air effrayant, tu le sais ça ?

-C'était le but.

-Evidemment… Toute occasion d'intimider quelqu'un est bonne avec toi.

Madara renifla mais ne répliqua pas.

Finalement, ils décidèrent tout deux de sortir à leur tour de la pièce, et s'avancèrent cotes à cotes dans un couloir vide de toute présence humaine, excepté pour une personne que Madara reconnu comme le garde ninja du Mizukage.

Une nouvelle fois, une sensation désagréable monta dans sa poitrine à sa vue. Il tacha de l'ignorer, mais à chaque pas qui le rapprochait de l'homme, elle s'amplifiait.

Il était convaincu que le shinobi avait un lien avec l'incident diplomatique qu'il avait failli causer dans sa précédente vie, mais il n'arrivait définitivement pas à s'en rappeler.

Heureusement, ou plutôt malheureusement, il obtint sa réponse à l'instant même ou ils parvinrent à la hauteur du ninja.

-Hey ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix râpeuse, est-ce que tu t'appels biscotte ? Non parce-que franchement t'es craquant.

Hashirama et Madara se figèrent sur place, les yeux toujours plantés sur le bout du couloir.

Lentement, les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers le shinobi de Kirigakure pour s'apercevoir que celui-ci s'adressait à Madara, à qui il fit quelques haussements de sourcils suggestifs.

Laissé sans voix, celui-ci le fixa d'un air atone tandis qu'à sa droite, l'Hokage restait bouche bée comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Maintenant, Madara se souvenait pourquoi ce gars ne lui revenait pas : Il y avait de cela plus de 80 ans, il lui avait dit la même phrase boiteuse. L'unique différence était qu'il était seul et non en compagnie d'Hashirama.

Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, c'était le mur que l'homme avait trouvé « craquant » à la fin. Le Mizukage avait été furieux de découvrir que son garde avait été assommé et avait demandé à ce qu'une enquête soit faite. Par chance, personne n'était remonté jusqu'à lui. Un ou deux regards assassins à l'adresse du shinobi ayant tenté de lui faire la cour avait suffit à assurer son silence.

Mais désormais, les enjeux étaient différents. Il ne pouvait plus réagir au quart de tour et attaquer le crétin impertinent. Son ami était à ses cotés et il ne voulait pas entendre les Kages arguer pendant des heures pour savoir qui avait osé frapper un garde.

C'est pour cela qu'il refoula toute pulsion assassine en lui, et passa son chemin sous le regard médusé d'Hashirama qui ne tarda pas à le suivre.

-Est-ce qu'il vient de faire ce que je pense ? Lui murmura son ami en jetant des coups d'œil vers l'arrière ou le garde était sensé se trouver.

-Oui, gronda Madara d'un ton cassant.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir humilié d'une certaine manière ce qui le rendait légèrement acariâtre. Revêche même.

Manque de chance pour lui, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines :

-Attend ! S'exclama de nouveau la voix râpeuse, ne le prend pas mal. N'y à-t-il pas moyen de converser un peu ? Tu es Uchiha Madara non ?

Le garde du Mizukage vint alors se placer devant eux, leur barrant la route sans aucune gêne.

-Oui, c'est moi, siffla Madara entre ses dents serrés, maintenant écarte toi veux-tu, nous avons des choses à faire.

Cet homme, en plus d'avoir l'audace de lui parler, avait également le culot d'ignorer royalement Hashirama qui était l'Hokage. C'était un incroyable manque de respect qui pourrait lui valoir bien des problèmes, et pourtant, le shinobi n'y faisait même pas attention.

-Allons, allons, ne te braque pas comme ça, gloussa le shinobi sans remarquer la menace sous adjacente dans les mots de l'ex-meneur des Uchiha. –T'as t'on déjà dit que tu ressemblais à une sorte gros chat avec tout ces cheveux ? A t'hérisser ainsi on pourrait presque croire que tu vas griffer.

Puis, à la stupéfaction générale des deux ninjas de Konoha, le garde leva une main, comme s'il voulait attraper une des mèches de Madara qui vit aussitôt rouge.

Au diable les Kages et l'incident diplomatique qu'il provoquerait, s'exclama-t-il mentalement avec véhémence : Il allait étriper ce gars ici même et maintenant !

Il n'en eut jamais l'occasion.

Au contraire, à la fraction même ou la main allait entrer en contacte avec sa personne, un courant d'air passa sous son nez et un bras puissant vint se saisir fermement du membre indésirable du shinobi de Kirigakure, l'empêchant de le toucher.

-Il t'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé par tes… Avances… Déclara Hashirama en plongeant son regard embrasé dans celui du garde qui eut un mouvement de recul.

-Pardon ? Bredouilla-t-il.

-Serais-tu sourd ? Rétorqua l'Hokage en plissant dangereusement les yeux, peut-être devrais-je aller en parler au Mizukage pour voir ce qu'il en dit ?

A cette mention, le visage du ninja pâlit.

Soudain, il ne paraissait plus aussi confiant qu'auparavant.

-On dirait que les choses sont claires, sourit Hashirama en remarquant l'expression apeuré de l'homme. –Je te conseil de retourner voir ton chef de village, tu es là pour le protéger si je ne m'abuse.

Le shinobi hocha simplement la tête, et le rictus de l'Hokage s'agrandit.

Sans attendre, il entraina alors un Madara frappé par la foudre avec lui, jusqu'à qu'il tourne à l'angle du couloir. Seulement là, il le lâcha.

-Par Rikudo ! S'exclama-t-il, non mais quel goujat ! Bien que je doive admettre qu'il faut du courage pour te parler ainsi… A moins que ce soit de la stupidité ?

-Du suicide plutôt, gronda l'Uchiha en se jurant que s'il croisait le gaillard sur un champ de bataille, celui-ci le sentirait passer.

-Ca va quand même ? L'interrogea Hashirama.

Madara lui jeta un regard interloqué :

-Pourquoi ça n'irais pas ?

L'Hokage lui adressa une grimace qui se voulait probablement être une esquisse de sourire :

-Pour tout de dire… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le prennes aussi calmement. J'étais persuadé que tu enfoncerais la tête de ce gars dans le mur, sans parler du fait que tu ne me dises rien alors que je t'ai aidé.

-Tu m'as pas aidé, rétorqua Madara avec déplaisir : -Je t'ai laissé régler le problème à ma place, nuance. Sache que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les faibles.

Si dans un premier temps Hashirama parut perplexe, il éclata finalement de rire peu après.

-Evidemment, pouffa-t-il, l'amusement brillant dans ses yeux, tu ne changeras décidément jamais.

L'homme secoua la tête, semblant continuer à rire intérieurement, avant de reprendre :

-Maintenant que j'y pense, ce gars était assez ringard. Je veux dire, qui utiliserait le mot « craquant » pour te décrire ? J'ai de nombreux adjectifs qui me viennent en tête, mais certainement pas celui-ci.

-Pardon ?!

Sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez, l'ex-meneur du clan Uchiha se contenta de froncer les sourcils et croiser les bras dans un geste qui, il espérait, montrerait son mécontentement.

Il appréciait peu le tournant que prenait la conversation.

- _T'as t'on déjà dit que tu ressemblais à une sorte gros chat avec tout ces cheveux_ ? Déclara soudain l'Hokage en prenant volontairement une voix graveleuse et une expression se voulant séductrice.

Madara se rembruni.

- _A t'hérisser ainsi, on pourrait presque croire que tu vas griffer_ , poursuivit le shinobi désormais hilare en achevant son imitation du ninja de Kirigakure.

-Oh dieu, Hashirama ! S'exclama l'ex-leader, exacerbé, en se faisant violence pour ne pas assommer son ami.

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci s'esclaffa et le son se répercuta contre les murs, créant un écho. Il évita ensuite la main de Madara, et fit quelques pas en arrière sans cesser de sourire de toutes ses dents.

-Raté, chantonna-t-il puérilement.

-On dirait que vous vous amusez bien ?

La voix du Raikage, surgie de nulle part, les coupa net.

Prit au dépourvus, ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour découvrir le Kage de Kumogakure et son garde (qui les fixait avec une stupeur à peine masqué) à l'angle du couloir. Le ninja métis les dévisageait avec un certain intérêt.

-Je peux voir que tu disais vrai, Hokage, déclara-t-il, toi et Uchiha Madara êtes certainement de bon amis.

-Bien sûr ! Gazouilla Hashirama en passant un bras autours des épaules de Madara qui se raidit, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps après tout.

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit le Raigake.

Il s'inclina brièvement, puis passa son chemin, son garde sur les talons.

Une fois assuré qu'ils eurent disparut, Madara repoussa le bras sur son épaule.

-Ne soit pas aussi familier ! Le tança-t-il, aussi bien avec moi qu'avec les autres Kages !

-Allons, pas besoin d'être rabat-joie, répondit Hashirama.

-J'ai toute mes raison d'être « rabat-joie » ! Rétorqua-t-il, d'ailleurs nous ferions mieux de retourner dans la salle de réunion, la pause est finie. Plus vite nous finirons ce maudit sommet, plus vite nous rentrerons à Konoha.

Sur ces paroles, il fit volte-face et prit le chemin de la pièce, aussitôt rejoins par Hashirama qui souffla bruyamment.

-Tu es si cruel, geignit-il, si tu t'inquiète à propos de Tobirama sur sa façon de gérer le village en notre absence, rassure toi : Je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas tenter d'expérience de jutsu bizarre pendant que nous ne sommes pas là, comme par exemple réveiller les morts.

Se mordant la langue, Madara dû se retenir de ne pas l'informer que dans le futur, son frère créerait en effet un jutsu pour réanimer les défunts.

A la place, il se contenta de lever le nez et poursuivit son chemin.

.

oOo

.

La deuxième partie de la réunion se passa dans un calme relatif.

Les discussions étaient pour la plupart axées sur l'évolution des constructions villages shinobi. Chaque Kages y allaient de son commentaire, clamant à quel point leurs projets seraient une réussite et à quel point les prochaines générations deviendraient de puissants shinobis. Seul Hashirama demeurait humble.

En retrait dans le fond de la salle, Madara se contentait d'observer son entourage, notant divers détails futiles comme le fait que le Tsukikage ne cessait de se passer une main dans sa courte barbe toutes les fois ou il prenait la parole, ou bien que le garde du Raikage fronçait souvent le nez comme si une odeur nauséabonde l'assaillait.

Ces quelques petite choses, aussi insignifiantes soient-elles, le tenaient occupées pendant que les Kages conversaient entre eux.

Cette fois, le garde du Mizukage ne lui envoya aucun coup d'œil en biais. Un véritable soulagement en soit : Il ignorait s'il aurait pu contenir sa colère si celui-ci avait continué à le déshabiller du regard.

La réunion s'acheva finalement deux heures plus tard lorsque tous eurent fini de faire part de leur progrès concernant leur village et, bientôt, après les adieux, les Kage se séparèrent.

-Que j'ai mal au dos ! S'exclama Hashirama en s'étirant une fois qu'ils furent sortis du bâtiment.

Son chapeau en main, et sa cape blanche sous le bras, l'homme s'appuya contre un des murs du manoir perdu dans les bois leur ayant servit de lieu de rencontre. Devant lui, de vastes étendus d'arbres aux cimes culminant à une cinquantaine de mètre lui faisait face.

-J'espère que tu ne souhaite pas que je te fasse un massage, marmonna distraitement Madara en suivant des yeux deux écureuils se coursant entre les branches.

-Tu le ferais si je te le demandais ?

-Non.

-Bizarrement je m'attendais à cette réponse.

Ils se turent, profitant du calme les entourant.

Ils ne savaient pas eux-mêmes pourquoi ils s'attardaient ici. Peut-être était-ce du à la douce brise qui agitaient les feuilles des arbres d'une manière apaisante, ou bien simplement à cause de la douce chaleur du mur dont les pierres avaient chauffés au soleil toute la journée.

Dans tout les cas, ils ne souhaitaient pas (aucun d'entre eux) bouger pour le moment et rompre cet instant de quiétude.

Des voix les tirèrent finalement de leur douce torpeur et, en entrouvrant un œil qu'il avait fermé, Madara vit le Mizukage et son garde s'attarder devant les portes du bâtiment.

Un bruissement retentit à ses cotés : Hashirama s'était redressé. Il épousseta ses vêtements puis cligna des yeux pour y chasser une légère brume de somnolence.

-Tu peux commencer à y aller, lui dit-il en laissant une main s'attarder brièvement sur son épaule, j'ai quelque chose à demander au Mizukage. Je te rejoins tout de suite après.

Interdit, Madara le laissa s'éloigner tout en se demandant s'il devait l'écouter ou non. Il avait toujours détesté recevoir des ordres, plus encore quand il s'agissait de ceux de son ami : Il avait toujours la désagréable impression que celui-ci se servait de sa position d'Hokage pour le commander.

Et bien qu'il sache que ce n'était pas vrai, cela n'en restait pas moins déplaisant.

C'est pour cela qu'après avoir débattus une demi-seconde, il décida de se poser à nouveau contre le mur et grimaça en s'apercevant que la tiédeur des pierres avait quasiment disparut avec la tombé de la nuit.

Au dessus de sa tête, quelques étoiles montraient déjà le bout du nez dans le ciel rougeoyant du crépuscule, le constellant de millier de point brillants.

En reportant son attention sur Hashirama, Madara s'aperçu que celui-ci discutait avec le Mizukage dont les lourds sourcils étaient tant rapprochés qu'il ne paraissait n'en devenir qu'un.

L'Hokage lui parla pendant un bref moment (durant lequel l'homme pâlit de plus en plus) avant de s'incliner légèrement et faire volte-face pour qu'aussitôt, une moue naisse sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'ex-leader des Uchiha n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

-Tu ne m'as pas écouté, déclara-t-il platement.

-Quel sens de la déduction, le railla Madara en jetant un coup d'œil derrière l'épaule du shinobi pour apercevoir le Mizukage disputer son garde tandis qu'ils disparaissaient progressivement dans la forêt.

De la où il était, il n'entendait évidemment pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais il était facile de deviner que cela était en lien avec ce qu'Hashirama leur avait confié précédemment. A vrai dire, il avait même une petite idée de quoi pouvait lui avoir parlé son ami.

-Que leur as-tu dis ? L'interrogea-t-il d'une voix abrupte.

-Rien de bien intéressant, répondit Hashirama en balayant sa question d'un simple geste. –Nous ferions d'y aller, continua-t-il, la nuit tombe.

Voyant que l'Hokage ne comptait pas lui donner de réponse satisfaisante, Madara se renfrogna mais le suivit tout de même lorsque l'homme bondit sur les branches basses d'un chêne avant de se mettre à évoluer rapidement et efficacement à travers la végétation touffue.

Contrairement aux autres Kages qui mettraient probablement des jours avant de rentrer chez eux, Madara et Hashirama atteindraient Konoha au lever du soleil.

Toute la nuit, ils bondirent sans s'arrêter, durant des heures sans même prendre une pause. Et le lendemain, lorsqu'ils parvinrent aux potes du village, ils eurent la surprise de les trouver fermées.

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Murmura Madara en sentant la piqure familière de l'angoisse l'aiguillonner.

-Ca… Commença Hashirama, je n'en sais rien mais je vais le découvrir !

Il posa alors ses mains au sol, et une branche en germa, s'entortillant sur elle-même jusqu'à avoir la taille du mur de protection de Konoha.

Les deux hommes s'en servir comme appuis pour gravir la muraille et se perchèrent dessus pour ensuite sauter sur le bâtiment le plus proche qui s'avérait être une épicerie.

Des cris se firent entendre.

Avec une horreur et un effroi indescriptible, doublé d'une stupéfaction des plus totales, Hashirama et Madara observèrent ce que de nombreuses personnes appelleraient une scène apocalyptique.

Les rues semblaient avoir été ravagées par un cataclysme. Des étales étaient reversés par terre laissant fruits et légumes rouler librement au sol, les vitres des maisons étaient brisées et les habitants du village couraient partout en hurlant.

Au milieu de tout cela, des shinobis tentaient maladroitement de calmer la situation.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! S'exclama l'Hokage.

Ses yeux étaient tant écarquillés qu'ont aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient s'échapper de leurs orbites d'une minute à l'autre.

Laissé sans voix, Madara ne répondit même pas.

C'est à ce moment précis que quelqu'un atterris derrière eux. Ce ne fut que grâce à ses reflexe que cette personne ne termina pas avec un kunai en plein front. Une gracieuseté de Madara.

-Je vois que tu es toujours aussi enthousiaste à la perspective de me saluer, lui dit Tobirama.

-Tobirama ! S'écria immédiatement Hashirama en bondissant vers son frère.

Le soulagement brillait dans ses yeux.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

Avec un soupir, le ninja désigna la rue.

Ne comprenant pas ce que le jeune homme cherchait à leur montrer, Madara plissa les yeux, mais se conforma tout de même à l'ordre implicite.

C'est là qu'il _les_ vit, chancelant aveuglement, se cognant sur toutes les surfaces, et s'attaquant aux habitants. Avec stupéfaction, l'ex-leader en observa même un se faire frapper plusieurs fois par une commerçante qui brandissait un balai, visiblement déterminée à protéger ses pommes.

-Tobirama… Murmura alors Hashirama sans détacher le regard de la scène, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit de ne surtout pas faire avant de partir ?

-Réveiller les morts.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-J'ai réveiller les morts.

…

Chapitre 4, achevé sur une réplique de Gravity Falls ^^

Alors déjà quelques petites précisions à propos du sommet des Kages… Si vous n'avez pas vu Onooki dedans (même en temps que garde) c'est parce qu'il était trop jeune à cette époque. De plus, il était le disciple du deuxième Tsukikage si mes souvenirs sont bons.

Au sujet du gars ayant abordé Madara… Je ne l'ai pas précisé dans le chapitre, mais il ressemblait vaguement à un doberman. C'est pour cela que, lorsqu'il était petit, les gens lui lançaient des trucs comme des cailloux, ou des boites de canigou/pedigree, sur la gueule. Depuis, il est légèrement stupide et à des tendances suicidaires. (Instant humour **boiteux** … Sans mauvais jeux de mots. Ou si tout compte fait)

Aussi… Non, le prochain chapitre ne sera pas un délire chelou sur une sorte d'apocalypse zombies.

Voilà, c'est tout je pense. Sur-ce je vous dis à bientôt et…

Review ?


	6. Chapter 6

Hello ! Me revoilà de retour bien plus tôt que prévus. Je pensais poster le chapitre dimanche ou lundi mais je ne suis pas là ces jours-ci. Je vous laisse donc avec le chapitre aujourd'hui.

Je vous remercie au passage pour les reviews (comme d'habitude) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

…

Chapitre 5

Apparemment, (ou du moins d'après les dires de Tobirama) cette apocalypse zombie était issue d'un jutsu raté qu'il n'arrivait pas à annuler. Rien de grave en soit avait-il prétendu avec un hochement de tête entendu. « Donnez moi du temps et je réglerais ça » avait-il ajouté.

Etrangement, lorsque Madara regardait les morts vivants tituber dans les rues en se cognant à chaque obstacle, il avait dû mal à y croire.

-Nous partons deux jours et voilà ce qui arrive… Soupira-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

Il ne comprenait décidément rien à la situation : Dans sa première vie, rien de cela n'était arrivé.

-Est-ce qu'ils essayent de manger les gens ? Demanda Hashirama en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'ils virent une femme s'enfuir en hurlant, deux zombis à sa suite.

Tobirama pinça ses lèvres et secoua la tête :

-Curieusement non, déclara-t-il à l'étonnement général, ils ne mangent pas d'humains. Par contre, ils tentent de dévorer tout ce qui passe sous leur nez du temps que ce n'est pas vivant, comme cette charrette par exemple.

Il pointa du doigt un des morts-vivants, en contre bas, à qui l'œil gauche ne tenait plus qu'à son orbite qu'uniquement grâce un nerf. La créature s'était accroupie devant un chariot sur lequel elle s'évertuait en vain à planter ses dents, tel un molosse rongeant un os.

Si c'était possible, le niveau de consternation qu'éprouvait Madara augmenta.

-Alors pourquoi ils poursuivent les gens ? S'exclama l'Hokage, tu viens pourtant de me dire que les humains ne les intéressaient pas !

Un hurlement à glacer le sang retenti, et ils virent une horde de zombis se jeter sur un jeune homme avant de commencer à lui arracher ses vêtements qu'ils se fourrèrent aussitôt dans la gorge.

Tobirama lui jeta un regard lourd de sens.

-J'ai rien dit, glapit Hashirama en levant les mains.

Soudain, une forme noire jailli d'entre deux bâtiments sur lesquels elle utilisait les murs en guise d'appuis pour bondir jusqu'à eux, avant de se réceptionner à l'aide d'une roulade qui la couvrit de crasse.

Madara reconnus Toka, une kunoichi du clan Senju, et une des rares personnes à apporter deux tasses de thés à la place d'une, comme le faisait la majorité des gens, lorsqu'il travaillait dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

Comme à son habitude, elle portait un simple yukata à manche courte lui arrivant à mi cuisse d'où dépassait un short noir. Ses cheveux auburn étaient attachés en un chignon qui mettait en valeur son visage en lame de couteau, qui, (bien qu'elle soit en réalité une femme joviale et ouverte à la compagnie des autres) lui donnait un air sévère.

-Yo ! Fit-elle en époussetant la poussière de ses vêtements.

-Toka ! S'écria Hashirama, tu vas bien ?

-Yep, répondit celle-ci en lui adressant un sourire à cent-mille watt, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusée comme ça !

-Je crois que ta définition d'amusement est à revoir, grommela Tobirama entre ses dents.

Pour une fois, Madara était d'accord avec lui.

-Au fait, reprit alors Toka en ignorant le commentaire, comment s'est passé le sommet des Kages ?

-Génialissime ! Répondit aussitôt Hashirama.

Son visage s'illumina comme un feu d'artifice.

-Tous le monde est tellement enthousiaste à l'idée de construire nos villages ! Tiens, d'ailleurs savais-tu que-

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment pour ça, le coupa sèchement Madara, dois-je vous rappeler que nous avons une invasion zombies sur les bras ?

Les expressions des ninjas l'entourant s'assombrirent.

-Tobirama, poursuivit-il, aurais-tu une idée de comment arrêter ces choses ?

-A vrai dire oui, répondit l'homme en reniflant dédaigneusement, si nous allons dans la tour de l'hokage nous y trouverons le papier que j'ai utilisé pour invoquer les zombies. Si nous le déchirons, ils devraient disparaitre.

-« Devraient » ? Répéta Hashirama d'une petite voix.

Madara se pinça l'arrête du nez.

-Très bien, souffla-t-il avec exaspération, alors dans ce cas pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas déjà fait ?

-Parce que la tour est envahie par les morts-vivants. Impossible d'y entrer.

-On peut essayer par la porte arrière, proposa soudain Toka, vous savez, celle de l'entrepôt. Elle est cachée derrière les poubelles, ça m'étonnerait que les morts-vivants l'aient trouvée.

Il eut un silence : Personne n'avait envisagé à cette possibilité.

-Toka tu es un génie ! S'exclama alors Hashirama en poussant un sifflement d'admiration.

-Je sais, gloussa la femme.

S'ils n'avaient pas été en situation de crise, entourés par une centaine de zombies, Madara aurait surement sourit en voyant son air fier.

Or, la situation l'obligeant, il se contenta souffler bruyamment avant de s'emparer d'un kunai caché dans sa manche lâche :

-Nous ferions mieux d'y aller dans ce cas, déclara-t-il en prenant le commandement de leur groupe (ce qui sembla déplaire à Tobirama).

Mais malgré la répulsion que certain semblaient éprouver à l'idée de le suivre, ils se turent et le talonnèrent lorsqu'il se mit à sauter de bâtiments en bâtiments.

Madara était fatigué, se sentait sale, avait faim, et ne désirait rien de plus que pouvoir aller se reposer chez lui (ou du moins chez Hashirama le corrigea son esprit). Malheureusement, par la faute de Tobirama et ses expérimentations, il se retrouvait à devoir infiltrer une tour dans le but d'arrêter une apocalypse zombies.

Durant leur court périple sur les toits de Konoha, ils croisèrent divers shinobis qui faisaient de leur mieux pour travailler en équipe et stopper la progression de morts-vivants. Les pauvres abordaient les expressions fiévreuses de ceux qui se battaient depuis des heures, et paraissaient sur le point de succomber à l'épuisement.

Parmi toute cette cohue, Madara repéra Hikaku qui transperça un des zombies à l'aide d'un katana. La créature ne réagit même pas à l'épée plantée dans sa poitrine, et continua à mâchonner le pied d'une chaise qu'elle avait probablement tirée hors d'une maison.

-Nous y voilà, déclara Toka lorsqu'ils eurent atterris à l'arrière de la tour rouge.

Dissimulés par la végétation, ils scrutaient intensément les quelques mots-vivants qui trainaient autours du bâtiment. A un moment, une paire d'yeux vides regardèrent dans leur direction, mais se déplaça ailleurs lorsqu'aucun mouvement ne fut détecté.

-Bon sang, jura Hashirama en chuchotant, maintenant que je les vois de plus près, je dois avouer les trouver particulièrement moches et effrayants.

Madara approuva silencieusement : Maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient à quelques mètres des monstres, ils pouvaient mieux les distinguer.

Comme l'avait précédemment dit sont ami ils étaient hideux. Un corps décharné, une peau verdâtre qui tombait en lambeaux, des cheveux poisseux, des yeux aux orbites parfois vide et couvert de croutes sanguinolentes, ainsi qu'une bouche s'ouvrant sur un puits noir révélant des dents manquantes. Une vision d'horreur.

Telle des ombres, les quatre shinobi bondirent de leur cachette dès que la voie fut libre. Hashirama leur ouvrit la porte de la tour, et ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment pour y découvrir une volée de marches qui les mèneraient jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage.

Les uns derniers les autres, ils gravirent silencieusement les escaliers mais se figèrent lorsqu'un grondement rauque retenti.

-On dirait que certain zombies sont restés dans la tour après l'invocation, marmonna Tobirama plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

Debout à l'angle d'un couloir, ils observèrent la créature déambuler de droite à gauche tout en reniflant l'air.

Toka sortit un shiruken d'une pochette attachée à sa cuisse.

-Ne fais pas ça, l'avertis Tobirama, pour les tuer il faut les bruler vif. Mais ce n'est pas tout : Au moindre son que cette sale bête jugera suspect, il avertira les autres et nous nous retrouverons ensevelit sous une horde de morts-vivants.

-Je peux le tuer avec un katon, déclara Madara en louchant sur la créature.

Il se savait assez rapide pour s'en débarrasser sans même que celle-ci ne s'en rende compte.

-Et je pourrais l'immobiliser avec mon mokkuton pendant que tu t'en charges, intervint Hashirama.

L'homme lui envoya un sourire complice qui fit se serrer le cœur de Madara, bien qu'il ne le montre pas.

A chaque fois que son ami le regardait ainsi, le fait qu'il se trouvait réellement plus de 80 ans en arrière se concrétisait encore plus dans sa tête, et alourdissait le poids de sa culpabilité en même temps que ceux de ses pêchers.

-Pourquoi pas, lâcha-t-il un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Hashirama ne parut pas lui en tenir rigueur à vrai dire, son sourire s'élargit encore plus et il colla son poing dans la paume de sa main, signalant qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer son jutsu.

Or, au moment ou les deux ninjas décidaient de passer à l'action, Tobirama haleta :

-Il vient par là, siffla-t-il.

Affolé, le petit groupe se mit à chercher des yeux une cachette, n'importe quoi qui les dissimulerait aux yeux du zombie.

Leur salvation vint sous la forme d'un simple placard dans lequel Toka les poussa, les forçant à tous s'empiler les uns sur les autres pendant que le morts-vivants passait devant eux, le nez levé, et en poussant des gargouillements rauques.

Dans le but d'être aussi silencieux que possible, les shinobis tassés dans l'armoire retenaient leur respiration une tache ardue au vue des positions dans lesquelles ils se trouvaient.

Hashirama était plaqué sur le sol du meuble, coté mur, tandis que Madara avait été forcé de s'allonger sur lui à cause du poids de Toka, à moitié affalée sur le bas de son dos, tandis que Tobirama se voyait obligé de se coller contre les portes de l'armoire.

-Il est parti ? S'enquit la femme d'une voix étouffé par les cheveux noirs de l'ex-leader des Uchiha.

-Pas tout à fait, murmura en retour Tobirama, attendons d'être sûr qu'il soit suffisamment loin.

Contrarié à l'idée d'être encore enfermé dans le placard en présence de cet homme qu'il méprisait, Madara lâcha un doux grondement de mécontentement qui s'amplifia lorsqu'il sentit, tout à coup, la femme sur son dos fourrer la totalité de son visage dans ses cheveux.

Cherchait-elle à s'y enterrer ? Il n'en savait rien.

Sous lui, Hashirama le dévisagea avec curiosité. Les deux hommes étaient si proches que leurs nez pouvaient pratiquement se toucher.

-Il y à quelque chose qui ne vas pas ? Lui demanda son ami.

-Tout va bien, répliqua Madara entre ses dents serrés, à part que ton amie fais je ne sais quoi avec mes cheveux.

-Ah bon ?

Il se redressa légèrement, les rapprochant encore plus. Maintenant, ils étaient si proche que leurs poitrines étaient collées l'une à l'autres.

-Toka ? Mais que diable fais-tu ? Chuchota-t-il en voyant la femme.

-Je me fais un nid, répondit celle-ci en s'enfonçant encore plus dans la masse obsidienne, tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est confortable, soupira-t-elle rêveusement, on dirait une sorte de crinière, ou une fourrure devrais-je dire. Et en plus d'être doux ça sent super bon !

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

-Shampoing à la lavande, commenta-t-elle, j'approuve ce choix.

Madara en fut mortifié.

-Dégage de mon dos, feula-t-il aussi bas que possible.

-Non.

Bon sang ! Rugit-il intérieurement, cette kunoichi le connaissait à peine et se permettait ce genre de familiarité ? Les Senju n'étaient décidemment qu'un clan de rustres sans manières.

De plus, dans sa dernière vie (bien qu'il ait aussi connus quelques situations aussi cocasses que celle ou ils se trouvaient actuellement) rien de tel ne s'était produit. Depuis qu'il était de retour dans cette ligne de temps, il avait l'impression de subir humiliations sur humiliations, si bien qu'il se demandait si cela ne faisait pas parti d'une sorte de complot céleste impliquant le sage, et visant à le punir pour ses actes passés.

Il fut tiré de ses pensés par une main qui serpentait dans le dos de son cou. Surpris, il releva si brusquement sa tête qu'il percuta le plafond du placard avec Toka.

Un concert de gémissement retentit.

-Oups, désolé, leur dit Hashirama d'un air penaud en retirant sa main, je voulais juste aider.

-Ca fait mal ! Pleurnicha la kunoichi avant de brusquement se retourner de manière à ce qu'elle et Madara soient dos à dos. Ensuite, elle plaqua ses pieds contre la paroi opposée avant d'y appliquer une pression.

-Vengeance ! Murmura-t-elle.

Une seconde plus tard, elle commença à l'écraser contre Hashirama qui laissa échapper un son étranglé. Elle continua ainsi jusqu'à que leur membres soient emmêlés dans une position rappelant sans mal l'accouplement des poulpes et qu'une douce odeur de terre humide ne chatouille les narines de Madara.

A ce moment précis, l'Uchiha n'aurait rien souhaité de plus que d'assassiner la femme. Le fait qu'elle ne le craigne absolument pas le contrariait énormément.

-Voulez-vous cesser cette mascarade ! Les apostropha soudain Tobirama qui visiblement en avait eut marre d'être collé contre la porte.

Toka cessa de pousser, et les deux shinobis écrasés purent enfin respirer correctement.

-Femme, gronda Madara, tu vas me le payer.

-Mon nom n'est pas « femme » mais Toka, « Homme ».

Elle se moquait ouvertement de lui, constata-t-il avec fureur. Il s'apprêtait à lui adresser une réplique cinglante, lorsqu'il se fit couper par Tobirama dont le visage était plaqué contre la mince ouverture de l'armoire qui laissait un mince trais de lumière pénétrer à l'intérieur.

-Nous ferions mieux de sortir, dit-il, la voie est libre.

Leurs membres devenus maladroits après avoir été confinés un si long moment dans le minuscule espace, les quatre ninjas mirent un moment avant de parvenir à en sortir.

Immédiatement, Hashirama manifesta son enthousiasme :

-Nous sommes sortis du placard ! S'écria-t-il en attrapant le bras de Madara qu'il brandit avec le siens au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Pour une raison obscure, Toka éclata de rire et Tobirama s'empourpra.

-Ne dit pas cela ! Hoqueta-t-il, c'est terriblement tendancieux !

Son frère inclina la tête, ne comprenant visiblement pas en quoi sa phrase pouvait choquer.

Madara, lui, se contenta de gémir bruyamment en se passant une main sur le visage pour masquer son embarra.

-Allons-y, déclara alors Toka.

A pas feutrés, elle prit la direction du bureau en longeant les murs.

Les trois hommes se virent contrains de la suivre.

Ils avancèrent doucement, l'uns derrières l'autres, en guettant le moindre son suspects qui leur signalerait la présence d'un morts-vivants. Mais, que ce soit dû au hasard, ou bien à la chance, leur petit groupe hétéroclite ne croisa personne et ils parvinrent devant les portes du bureau sans encombres.

-Elles sont fermés par des sceaux, constata Hashirma en lorgnant les papiers rectangulaire marqués de kanjis rouges qui avaient été littéralement scotchés à la double porte.

-C'est parce qu'il restait encore quelques zombies à l'intérieur, les informa Tobirama en s'avançant.

Il tendit sa main qu'il plaqua contre la surface de bois qui, tout à coup, se mit à onduler comme l'eau d'une flaque. Les papiers protecteurs semblèrent s'humidifier avant de se décoller progressivement, et tomber à terre où ils se désintégrèrent pour ne laisser que des miettes.

-Impressionnant, comme toujours, déclara Toka.

Admirative, elle fixa un instant les résidus des protections avant de lever la tête, une expression malicieuse sur le visage :

-A trois ?

-A trois, approuva Hashirama en venant se poster devant les portes.

Personne n'avait besoin d'explications : Ils connaissaient déjà leurs rôles respectifs. Lorsque les portes se seraient ouvertes, l'hokage se chargerait de maitriser les cadavres ambulants pendant que Madara et les autres chercheraient le parchemin d'invocation.

Les muscles tendus et les yeux rivés devant eux, les ninjas se préparèrent à bondir.

Puis, d'un même mouvement (après que Toka leur ait donné le signal) ils se jetèrent simultanément contre les lourds battant de bois qui s'ouvrirent sous le choc.

La suite se passa en une fraction de seconde :

Comme l'avait initialement prévus Tobirama, une dizaine de zombies étaient présents dans le bureau et n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour le saccager. Or, à peine les monstres tournaient-ils leurs yeux vides dans leur direction qu'Hashirama passait à l'action et les immobilisait à l'aide de longues vignes qui jaillirent du sol pour entourer les créatures.

-Une bonne chose de faite, déclara-t-il.

Satisfait, il jeta ensuite un regard à toute la pièce, en s'attardant sur son bureau, comme si l'invocation qu'ils cherchaient s'y trouvait.

Malheureusement, l'intégralité de la salle paraissait avoir été balayé par un ouragan : Les étagères avaient été renversés et leur contenu déversés sur le sol. Les piles de papiers (celle que Madara s'appliquait à ranger) avaient subies le même sort et gisaient à travers toute la pièce, déchirées et piétinées par les zombies. Rien ne semblait avoir été épargné, jusqu'au pot de géranium d'Hashirama qui avait été éclaté en morceaux.

En voyant cela, l'Hokage poussa un cri d'effrois :

-Mes géraniums, se lamenta-t-il en jetant un regard de reproche au mort-vivant le plus proche de lui.

-Grah ! Fit la créature en tentant de l'attraper.

Loin de s'intéresser au meurtre de la plante, Madara fit face à Tobirama :

-Ou est ton papier ? Gronda-t-il.

-Va savoir, lui répondit l'homme sur le même ton en le gratifia d'un regard méprisant.

-Toi et les autres allez m'aider à le trouver, leur ordonna-t-il.

-Dans tout ce bazar ? S'étonna Toka, est-ce même possible ? Il y à des milliers de feuilles au sol, fouiller tout ça va nous prendre des heures !

-Il le faut pourtant.

-Madara pourrait peut-être simplement bruler tout ces papiers, proposa Hashirama.

-La salle brulerait avec, intervint Madara en secouant la tête d'un air affligé.

Avec un soupir, ils se mirent à ramasser les documents en espérant qu'avec un peu de chance, ils tomberaient sur le bon.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient toujours agenouillés au sol. Madara se sentait de plus en plus frustré, de plus qu'un des morts-vivants prisonnier avait cessés de se débattre pour, à la place, se mettre à mugir bruyamment.

Exacerbé, le shinobi se leva brusquement lorsque, un long moment après, la maudite créature ne s'était toujours pas tut.

-La ferme ! S'exclama-t-il en lui assenant un coup.

Contre-toute attente, la tête du zombie se détacha dans un bruit de déchirure écœurant, rebondit deux fois sur le parquet ciré, et roula jusqu'aux pieds de Tobirama dans lesquels elle planta aussitôt les dents.

Un hurlement de douleur échappa à l'homme qui shoota immédiatement dans le crane, lui brisant au passage les dents, avant que celui-ci n'atterrisse dans les mains de Toka qui l'avait rattrapé par reflexe.

- _Hiiiii_ ! Fit-elle, _hiiiiiiiiiii_ ! Répéta-t-elle sans pourtant le lâcher.

Hashirama le lui arracha des mains pour la poser sur le bureau. Il se tourna ensuite vers son frère, l'air terrifié :

-Rassure-moi, souffla-t-il, tu ne vas devenir un de ces monstres aussi ?

Tobirama roula des yeux :

-Bien sûr que non, rétorqua-t-il en se massant la cheville, se ne sont pas des zombies à proprement parler juste des invocations de corps sans âmes.

-Attend, le coupa Madara, ne me dit pas que ces cadavres proviennent de cimetières ?!

Cette hypothèse lui noua l'estomac : Profaner des tombes était pour lui un crime ignoble. Dans l'expectative, il jeta un regard appuyé au ninja, l'avertissement silencieusement que sa réponse aurait des conséquences.

-Tobirama, hoquetèrent en concert Toka et Hashirama que l'idée semblait épouvanter.

-Bien sûr que non, renifla alors le jeune homme, je les ais prit dans des fosses communes, celles ou sont enterrés les cadavres sans noms.

Le bref éclair de soulagement qui parcourut Madara fut remplacé par une implacable fureur. Sa bouche s'ouvrit :

-Espèce de monstre ! Vociféra-il, n'as-tu donc aucun respect ?! Es-tu donc à ce point dénué de moralité qu'aller profaner les tombes t'est égal ?!

Trop concentré sur la rage qui l'habitait, il ne remarqua pas les regards effarés que lui envoyèrent Hashirama et Toka.

Ce ne fut qu'uniquement lorsque l'Hokage posa une main se voulant apaisante sur son épaule qu'il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait.

-Calme-toi, lui intima celui-ci, se disputer ici serait une perte de temps.

Ravalant sa colère sourde, Madara prit une grande inspiration et recula d'un pas. Hashirama avait raison : Il valait mieux d'abord s'occuper de zombies, le cas de Tobirama pouvait attendre.

-Très bien, lâcha-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

Il se retourna et se remit à chercher l'invocation tout en ignorant les regards scrutateurs, et sans se préoccuper de ses cheveux qui lui tombaient devant ses yeux à la manière d'un rideau d'obsidienne, l'empêchant presque de voir où il mettait les mains.

-Tobirama… Il faudra qu'ont parle, entendit-il Hashirama murmurer.

Madara sentit plus qu'il ne vit Toka s'accroupir à sa droite pour lui porter assistance. Bientôt, les deux autres shinobis les imitèrent, et un silence pesant s'installa (ponctué par les gémissements des zombies) dans le bureau.

Pendant ce qui leur sembla une éternité, ils examinèrent chaque feuille qui leur tombait sous la main, puis, au bout d'une heure de recherches intensives, Hashirama se leva.

Il serrait entre ses mains un papier blanc pur qui ne se démarquait des autres uniquement par les symboles écrits à l'encre rouge dessus.

-Enfin… Soupira-t-il, maintenant ne manque plus qu'à le déchirer…

Comme si les morts-vivants présentaient leurs fins, ils se débâtirent davantage. Mais c'était inutile : D'un geste vif, l'Hokage déchirait le papier en deux et, une seconde plus tard, les zombies s'affaissèrent à terre, tel des pantins désarticulés.

Une désagréable odeur de putréfaction se diffusa dans la salle, et tandis que Madara examinait le cadavre à sa gauche, la peau de celui-ci se craquela, se recroquevilla sur elle-même comme un papier froissé, puis fut réduite en poussière sous les yeux abasourdis de l'homme.

Il ne resta plus qu'un squelette qui subit très vite le même sort.

-On dirait que c'est fini, déclara Tobirama en faisant quelques pas pour constater l'état de la pièce. Il était si absorbé par son observation qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il piétinait le tas de cendres qui avaient été jadis un des zombies.

Madara vit rouge :

Agissant plus vite qu'un guépard et avec la vivacité d'une vipère, il frappa rapidement et vicieusement. Le jeune homme ne vit rien venir et se prit la gifle de plein fouet.

Le son du coup résonna longuement dans la salle.

Le but de l'ancien meneur n'était pas de le blesser, mais plutôt de lui remettre les idées en place et ce, malgré l'immense haine qu'il éprouvait à son encontre, et qui lui faisait grincer des dents.

Cela marcha : Des halètements de sidération s'ensuivirent.

Toka plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche, ne laissant qu'apercevoir que ses yeux arrondis et entrevoir ses sourcils tant élevés qu'ils disparaissaient sous sa frange.

Bouche bée, Tobirama berça sa joue blessé dans une de ses mains.

Madara prit une inspiration tremblante :

-Le savais-tu ? Commença-t-il d'une voix haché, avant que je ne devienne le chef de mon clan, nous le Uchiha avions coutume de croire que toute personnes, qu'il soit un homme, une femme, un daymio, une servante ou bien un simple enfant, se devaient d'être égaux dans la mort.

Il se tût un instant, s'assurant que tous l'écoutaient.

-Dans ce but, continua-t-il, nous ne creusions non pas de tombe mais des fosses où nous jetions nos défunts, les recouvrant de terre sans même laisser de noms ou inscriptions indiquant l'identité de ces gens. Ces fosses ou tu as été fouillé en dehors du village étaient celles de mes ancêtres !

Au bout de souffle, il acheva sa tirade en gratifiant la salle entière d'un regard hargneux.

Tobirama était blême.

Madara était livide de rage.

Hashirama et Toka semblaient avoir été frappés par la foudre.

Tous se taisaient, n'osant pas prononcer une seule parole. Etrangement, l'idée même de briser le silence leurs semblaient inapproprié et grotesque. Si quelqu'un était rentré en la pièce à cet instant précis, peut-être aurait-il supposé qu'ils rendaient hommage aux zombies réduits en poussière auxquels le droit à l'enterrement en règles avait été refusé.

Ce n'était pas le cas. Ils étaient tout simplement pétrifiés.

-Oh mon dieu, bredouilla Toka.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et paraissait être seule à comprendre pleinement l'horreur de l'acte de Tobirama.

-Madara, souffla Hashirama en venant vers lui.

Il voulut le toucher, mais parut se raviser au dernier moment, probablement par peur de l'ébranler encore plus qu'il ne l'était.

-Tu sais quoi, reprit-il, rentre à la maison, je m'occupe du reste.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre Senju, grommela Madara plus pour la forme que pour réellement protester.

Exténué (ses nerfs étaient aussi tendus que les cordes d'une harpe) il s'exécuta tout de même, décidant de faire confiance à son ami concernant le sort de son frère et des cadavres de poussières.

Une fois à l'extérieur, l'air frais lui caressa doucement le visage et il eut la surprise de découvrir un village étrangement paisible.

Dans les rues, les quelques personnes présentes redressaient tranquillement les étales de marchandises renversées, et réparaient les dégâts. Certains avaient même sortit des balais avec lesquels ils dispersaient les restes des zombies sans même se douter que ceux-ci méritaient peut-être des sépultures.

Madara dû se faire violence pour ne pas se mettre à leur hurler dessus lorsqu'il passa devant eux.

Il louvoya, tête baissé, entre les passants, prit plusieurs ruelles sombre et méconnues qu'il savait être des raccourcit et déboula enfin dans la rue longeant la forêt de Konoha où il séjournait. Il n'était plus qu'à un pâté de maison de sa destination lorsque, soudain, des pas retentirent derrière lui et il eut la surprise de découvrir une Toka essoufflée face à lui en faisant volte-face.

-Que veux-tu ? Gronda-t-il.

Actuellement, il ne désirait rien de plus qu'être seul.

La femme déglutit :

-Désolée de te déranger, dit-elle, mais je rentrais chez moi lorsque je me suis souvenue que je devais remettre une missive de la plus haute importance à l'Hokage. Pourras-tu la lui donner pour moi ? Je sais de Tobirama que vous vivez temporairement ensemble.

-Très bien, soupira Madara en gagnant un sourire timide de la kunoichi.

-C'est un message d'Uzushiogakure, lui annonça Toka en sortant un parchemin roulé d'un des plis de son yukata : -Le problème c'est que des zombies l'ont en partie mangés quand j'ai tenté de me défendre avec.

Elle lui tendit le rouleau et Madara s'en empara pour l'ouvrir, mais ne découvrit que la moitié d'une feuille dont la partie gauche, totalement déchiré, laissait deviner la marque d'une mâchoire.

-Ah oui, en effet, maugréa-t-il.

Il essaya de déchiffrer le parchemin : Sans succès, il ne décryptait que quelques mots de phrases coupées ne semblant avoir aucun sens.

Apparemment, une délégation Uzushiogakure viendrait à Konoha pour des raisons qui étaient indiqués du coté déchiré de la missive. Le groupe comporterait une dizaine de personnes qui arriveraient d'ici trois mois.

-Merci, dit-il en rangeant le parchemin une fois sa lecture achevé, tu peux partir maintenant. Cette invasion de morts-vivants à dû être éprouvante.

Bien que congédiée, Toka ne bougea pas.

-Euh…Commença-t-elle d'un air gêné, ces fosses que tu as mentionnées… Y avait-il quelqu'un que tu connaissais dedans ?

Madara ferma un instant les yeux :

-Oui, lâcha-t-il à mi voix, mes parents et trois de mes frères.

-Oh, fit la femme ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire, je… Je suis désolé ? Balbutia-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête, et ses cheveux suivirent le mouvement.

-Tes excuses ne sont pas nécessaire, la rabroua-t-il gentiment, ce n'est pas toi qui les à tué.

Toka se mordit la lèvre.

Décidant que la discutions était close, Madara fit volte-face.

-Passe une bonne fin de journée, souffla-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

.

oOo

.

Une fois rentré chez Hashirama, Madara sentit toute la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée durant la journée lui retomber dessus. Exténué, il eut à peine la force de se trainer jusqu'à la douche.

Le moment ou le jet d'eau chaud le toucha fut probablement les meilleures minutes de cette horrible journée.

Au fur et à mesure que l'eau coulait sur son corps, il avait l'impression qu'en plus de la crasse le recouvrant, ses inquiétudes, sa colère à l'encontre de Tobirama et son sentiment de dégout étaient avalé par le siphon de la douche.

Lorsqu'il en sortit, il se sentait légèrement apaisé.

Vêtu d'un simple yukata noir et chancelant légèrement sous le poids important de ses cheveux humides, il gagna difficilement le canapé du salon où il se laissa tomber, sentant déjà ses paupières se fermer d'elles-mêmes.

Et, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il sombra dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves éveillés où les cadavres zombifiés de sa famille, à l'exception d'Izuna, tendaient des bras décharnés semblables à de vieilles branches vers lui.

.

oOo

.

Malgré les visions cauchemardesques qui avaient habitées ses rêves, lorsque Madara se réveilla, une agréable sensation de chaleur parcourait son corps de la tête aux pieds.

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, décidant de profiter de ce sentiment de confort autant qu'il le pouvait.

Un claquement métallique le sortit alors de sa torpeur, et il se dressa sur ses coudes, sentant quelque chose lui tomber sur le bas du dos.

Battant des paupières pour chasser les taches floues qui dansaient devant lui, il s'aperçut rapidement qu'une couverture avait été drapée sur lui pendant son sommeil.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même avant de s'interrompre pour bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Bien qu'encore somnolant, il ne pressentait aucune menace qui le pousserait à se lever d'un bond.

-Je t'ai réveillé ? Déclara alors une voix grave en achevant de le sortir de son état léthargique.

Surpris, Madara vit Hashirama contourner le bar de la cuisine pour venir déposer un plateau sur la table basse du salon. L'homme le fixa ensuite avec un amusement à peine dissimulé et l'Uchiha comprit que celui-ci devait se moquer de ses cheveux ébouriffés d'un coté, et collé à son visage par sa sieste de l'autre.

Frustré, il secoua la tête dans le but de chasser des mèches rebelle de son visage. Le sourire de l'Hokage s'élargit.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Huit heures. Tu veux un onigiri ?

Une boulette de riz fut agitée sous son nez. Sans un mot, il la prit délicatement et s'assit correctement sur le canapé. Hashirama prit place devant lui, à même le sol, alors qu'il prenait une bouché de sa propre nourriture. Il grimaça :

-Trop de sel, marmonna-t-il.

-En effet, approuva Madara.

Ils mangèrent silencieusement, se jetant parfois des regards en coin sans pourtant s'adresser la parole. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi sans qu'aucun des deux ne pipe un mot.

-Qu'à tu fais de Tobirama ? S'enquit finalement Madara.

Il espérait sincèrement que son ami n'avait pas laissé ses actes impunis.

-Tobirama ? Que voudrais-tu que je lui fasse ?

Le regard dubitatif que lui envoya Hashirama confirma ses pires craintes.

Il développa, avec l'espoir vain qu'il n'y avait là qu'un simple malentendu :

-Il à profané des tombes et jouer avec la mort, cela mérite une punition !

-Oh ça, croassa nerveusement l'Hokage, je… Je lui en ai parlé en effet.

-Parler ? Juste _parler_ ?! Hurla Madara scandalisé, bon dieu Hashirama ! C'était mes ancêtres dans ces fosses !

-Allons, n'exagérons rien je sais-

-Il les à privés de sépultures !

-Madara calme toi veux-tu, je suis sûr que-

-Les gens on balayés leur cendres comme s'il s'agissait de simple poussières indésirables !

Sa voix prenait des accents hystériques, et il s'était levé si brusquement qu'il avait heurté par mégarde la table basse, reversant les verres du plateau au passage.

-Penses-tu que je ne le sache pas ? S'écria Hashirama visiblement agacé de se faire interrompre.

-Il à mit en danger le village ! Répliqua Madara en enfonçant le clou une dernière fois, si cela ne justifie pas une correction alors quoi ?

Il haletait, sa poitrine montait et descendait à une vitesse effrénée tandis que son cœur battait à la chamade. Il se sentait profondément écœuré par la ferveur qu'avait son ami à défendre son frère.

-Madara, déclara l'homme d'un air presque suppliant, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais ne penses-tu pas que tes paroles sont guidées par la haine que tu portes à mon frère ?

Madara eut l'impression de s'être fait poignardé en plein cœur. Livide, il fixa Hashirama avec toute l'incrédulité dont sont corps était capable. Des bribes de souvenirs repassaient en boucle dans son esprit, aussi clair que les jours où il les avait vécus :

« _Peut importe ce qui arrive, je vais protéger notre… Non,_ _ **mon**_ _village_. »

Il prit une inspiration tremblante.

« _Quiconque tentera de l'atteindre d'une quelconque manière, qu'il soient mes amis,_ _ **mon frère**_ _ou bien mes propres enfants… Je ne leurs pardonneraient jamais_. »

Comment osait-il ? Les mots qu'Hashirama avait prononcés à la vallée de la fin tournaient dans son crane à la manière d'écureuils en cage.

Une bouffé de rage pure monta en lui, si subitement qu'il n'eut pas le temps de la contenir.

-Tu sais quoi ? Cracha-t-il avec hargne, tu n'es qu'un foutus hypocrite.

Sous les yeux effarés et emplis d'incompréhension de l'Hokage, il se dirigea ensuite à grand pas vers le hall et ouvrit la porte à la volé.

-Attend Madara ! lui cria son ami depuis le salon, où comptes-tu aller à cette heure-ci du soir ?

Il ne répondit pas.

Il claqua simplement la porte.

…

Bon, ce chapitre fait un peu avancer l'histoire ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus.

Je tenais d'ailleurs à vous prévenir qu'avec moi, la romance est progressive (bien que vous ayez déjà dû le remarquer). Je ne crois pas au coup de foudre, alors vous devrez patientez quelques chapitres avant qu'ils ne débutent réellement une relation.

Je me suis aussi aperçue qu'il n'y à pas beaucoup de fic Hashimada en français. Je compte donc sur votre soutien !

Review ? Faites-les pleuvoir !


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà le chapitre 6. Il est beaucoup plus long que les précédents. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous m'en direz des nouvelles ^^

Sur ce… je vous laisse à votre lecture, mais non pas sans vous remercier pour vos reveiw. Ce sont elles qui me pousse à continuer.

…..

Chapitre 6

Hashirama soupira.

Cela faisait une semaine. Une semaine que Madara l'ignorait royalement.

Son ami ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis le soir de leur dispute. Il se contentait de rentrer, et s'enfermait dans sa chambre s'il l'apercevait dans le salon. Même les restes de nourritures qu'il lui laissait parfois, lorsqu'il revenait plus tôt du bureau, étaient désormais introuvables.

Madara agissait simplement comme s'il n'existait pas.

Enfonçant sa tête entre ses mains, l'Hokage gémit en se disant que l'Uchiha avait toujours été une véritable énigme pour lui. Il avait beau le côtoyer, être son ami depuis des années, mais rien n'y faisait : Il y avait des fois ou les réactions de celui-ci le dépassaient complètements.

Un coup il était de bonne humeur, et un autre il semblait prêt à massacrer toute une portée de chatons sans une once remord.

Et ces temps-ci, il allait sans dire qu'il paraissait perpétuellement sur le point de commettre un meurtre, sans qu'Hashirama en comprenne la véritable raison. « _Tu n'es qu'un foutu hypocrite_ » lui avait-il dit avant de disparaitre.

Encore une chose qui échappait à sa compréhension. En quoi avait-il été hypocrite ? Il n'y comprenait définitivement rien.

Soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Toka qui transportait une pile de papiers supplémentaire.

-Livraison ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en posant son fardeau sur le bureau.

Elle s'épongea le font d'une main et le fixa intensément, s'attendant probablement à une réaction autre que l'énième soupir qu'il poussa.

-Je voudrais que Madara soit là pour m'aider, se plaignit-il.

-Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même pour l'avoir mit en colère, marmonna Toka en séparant les feuilles en piles distinctes.

Hashirama redressa la tête, une expression peiné clairement visible sur le visage :

-Toi aussi tu penses que c'est de ma faute ? S'exclama-t-il.

La femme se mordit la lèvre :

-Oui et non. Mais je sais que Madara avait ses raisons d'être aussi furieux.

-Ce n'était que de vieux squelettes….

-Pas vraiment, il m'a dit qu'une bonne partie de sa famille était dans ces fosses.

Hashirama sursauta.

-Pardon ?! Hoqueta-t-il.

Il ne savait pas ce qui le choquait le plus : La révélation, ou bien que ce soit Toka, de toutes les personnes, qui soit celle qui le lui apprenne.

-Il me l'a dit, déclara la femme en reculant pour planter son regard dans le siens, tu sais… Ce n'est pas simple pour lui. Je le vois bien.

La bouche d'Hashirama s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il avait l'impression qu'une puissance supérieure lui avait volé sa voix pour le forcer à écouter ce que son amie avait à dire.

-Le village le rejette, poursuivit Toka, il s'est fait bannir par son propre clan pour des raisons qui me sont inconnues, les gens rependent d'horribles rumeurs à son sujet (à ce moment, la femme avait commencé à compter sur ses doigts), et il doit travailler en partageant le même espace que Tobirama qui a tué son frère sous ses yeux.

Elle se tût un instant, lui laissant le temps de digérer ses paroles qui le transperçaient de part en part comme si elles eurent été des flèches de glaces.

-Il se sacrifie pour être à tes cotés, ajouta-t-elle finalement d'une voix chevrotante qui lui coupa le souffle, je n'aurais jamais pu en tolérer autant… Surtout après l'incident des zombies. Comment aurais-tu réagit si le coupable de la profanation des tombes de tes frères, Itama et Kawarama, n'avait même pas été puni ? Moi j'aurais été folle de rage.

Toka renifla, puis hoqueta avant de chasser quelques goutes humides de ses yeux à renfort de clignements successifs. Il était clair qu'elle se retenait de fondre en larme.

Et cela était plus que choquant.

-Il… Il n'est pas comme les gens le décrive, bredouilla-t-elle bien décidée à finir son discourt, je lui ai parlé la dernière fois… Il m'a littéralement dissocié de notre clan en prétendant que ce n'était pas moi qui avait tué sa famille. Comprends-tu ce que cela signifie ? Qu'il ne me voyait pas comme une Senju, mais comme « Toka » et rien de plus. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer un tel homme être le fou sanguinaire que tous prétendent.

Ne sachant que faire face aux sanglots de la femme, Hashirama lui tendit machinalement un papier administratif qu'elle accepta avec reconnaissance avant de s'y moucher.

-Merci, dit-elle d'une voix nasillarde.

-De rien, déglutit-il.

L'insensibilité dont il avait fait preuve devant Madara lui revenait en pleine face. Son ami avait dû le prendre pour un monstre, se dit-il avec un certain détachement impropre à la situation. Les souvenirs de ce soir-là lui revenaient en tête. Il les revoyait, aussi clair que le jour ou il les avait vécu. Il se rappelait avec une incroyable netteté combien le visage de son ami s'était décomposé au fur et à mesure de leur conversation, de la pâleur de sa peau mit en valeur par le sharingan qui tourbillonnait dans ses yeux, de son air révulsé et blessé.

Il réalisa : Il n'avait pas le droit de se sentir trahis, seul Madara le pouvait.

-Je suis un parfait crétin, lâcha-t-il en s'enfonçant les ongles dans le cuir chevelu.

-On le sait déjà, gloussa Toka qui s'épongeait maintenant les yeux avec le papier administratif.

-Vas-tu aller t'excuser alors ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête :

-J'aimerais, répondit-il, mais Madara est parti en mission il y à de cela une semaine à la frontière de la terre des Vagues. Il ne reviendra que d'ici quelques jours…

-Oh… Et bien dans ce cas profite-en pour t'entrainer. Cela m'étonnerait qu'il accepte un simple « désolé » de ta part.

-Je sais, grogna Hashirama en jetant un regard par la fenêtre.

Lorsque Madara reviendrait, se promit-il, il l'amènerait dans un restaurant qui cuisinait son plat préféré. C'était la moindre des choses.

.

oOo

.

L'escadron qui lui avait été assigné était assez incongru en lui-même.

Qu'elle idée de mettre deux Uchiha, un Inuzuka, un Nara et un Akimichi dans la même équipe avait songé Madara en lisant l'ordre de mission.

Il n'avait pas protesté. Malgré le fait qu'Hashirama soit un idiot, il savait ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il choisissait les personnes participants à une mission. En particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait d'inspecter les frontières de leur nation, et s'assurer qu'aucun groupe de shinobis étrangers ne les avaient violées.

-Nous avons de la chance d'avoir trouvé un si bon hôte, déclara soudain une voix à sa gauche.

Il se tourna, et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Hikaku venir s'assoir à ses cotés sur la terrasse de bois. Avec un soupir de bien-être, l'homme laissa ses jambes se balancer paisiblement sur le bord surélevé de celle-ci.

-Cet endroit est tout simplement merveilleux, ajouta-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Madara hocha la tête : Perdu dans les forêts à la végétation luxuriante de la terre de feu, leur petit groupe avait découvert une maisonnette au centre d'une clairière où une jeune femme, ainsi que son mari et leur fille, vivaient à l'écart de toutes civilisations.

En les voyant surgir d'entres les arbres, fatigués et fourbus du long voyage, ils les avaient invités à passer la soirée et la nuit chez eux en échange de quelques histoires rocambolesques.

La demeure se situant presque à la limite de leur pays, Madara avait accepté l'offre en se disant qu'ils ne risquaient rien de simple civils. Un grand soulagement pour son équipe qui tenait à peine le rythme, après les longs jours de voyage sans pause qu'il leur avait imposé.

Parfois, il oubliait qu'il n'était pas en compagnie d'Hashirama et que peu de personnes avaient les mêmes capacités physiques qu'eux.

-Au fait, dit Hikaku en le sortant de ses pensés, pourquoi êtes-vous venus ? D'habitude vous restez au village pour vous occuper des affaires administratives avec l'Hokage.

Madara laissa délibérément son regard dériver vers la forêt :

-J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, répondit-il évasivement.

L'air convaincu par sa déclaration, le conseillé fredonna joyeusement, et se laissa tomber sur son dos avant de croiser les bras derrière sa nuque.

Il ne mentait pas, ou du moins en partie. Il y avait bel et bien une raison à sa participation à cette mission : Hikaku était sensé y mourir une chose qu'il comptait bien empêcher.

Abattus d'un coup dans la nuque, l'endroit même où il avait ses mains à l'instant l'homme aurait été ramené au village quelques jours plus tard et enterré dans le cimetière ninja, tout juste inauguré de Konoha.

Le visage si blafard qu'il contrastait avec le blanc du linceul où Hikaku reposait, Madara se souvenait avoir fixé son conseillé avec incrédulité. Une sorte d'engourdissement morne lui paralysait aussi bien les membres que ses pensés le laissant dans un état quasi-végétatif dont Hashirama –présent ce jour ci- avait été le seul à pouvoir le tirer.

Il ne voulait plus revivre ça. Jamais. C'est pour cela qu'en observant le visage paisible de son ami, il se jura que celui-ci survivrait et rentrerait à Konoha sain et sauf.

Cette idée en tête, il se laissa lui aussi tomber en arrière sur les dalles de bois.

Hikaku lui jeta un regard déconcerté. Probablement était-il surpris de le voir abandonner sa rigidité pour se relaxer comme une personne normale.

Même les autres ninjas dans la clairière entourant la maison semblaient éberlués : Madara pouvait sentir leurs yeux sur lui.

Fumio Nara, Choki Akimichi et Kotaro Inuzuka étaient leurs noms.

Le premier était un grand homme aux cheveux bruns coupés ras et aux paupières tombantes qui lui donnaient un air perpétuellement ennuyé. Une tige d'une plante quelconque était coincée au coin de ses lèvres. Le second, d'une taille moindre et beaucoup plus bouloté, avait des cheveux roux et abordait un court bouc, tandis que le troisième –le plus jeune d'entre eux- avait des peintures rupestre sur son visage encadré par une masse de cheveux châtain en tout point semblable à la fourrure de son imposant chien berger, allongé en ce moment même sur l'herbe aux cotés de son maitre.

Madara avait très peu interagit avec eux : Les hommes semblaient l'éviter volontairement, que se soit par crainte, ou bien aversion pure et simple.

Peu intéressé par ses coéquipiers le dévisageant comme une bête curieuse, l'ex-leader des Uchiha s'autorisa à fermer les yeux pour aussitôt les rouvrir lorsqu'un petit craquement de latte de bois attira son attention.

Il fut étonné d'y découvrir une fillette aux grands yeux verts, ne devant pas avoir plus de cinq ans, les espionnant depuis le coin du mur.

Elle portait un yukata bleu, bien trop grand pour sa silhouette frêle, tandis que ses cheveux blonds et ébouriffés piquaient dans toutes les directions.

-On dirait que nous avons de la compagnie, gloussa Hikaku la tête incliné vers l'arrière.

Redressé sur ses coudes, Madara planta ses yeux dans ceux de la petite fille, s'attendant à ce qu'elle pousse un cri effrayé, et le fuie comme tous les enfants le faisaient lorsqu'ils croisaient son regard.

Elle n'en fit rien.

A la place, elle éclata d'un rire semblable à un gazouillement et boitilla dans sa direction d'une manière qui rappelait les faons venant de naitre.

Elle lui tomba, littéralement, dans les bras.

Stupéfait, Madara observa l'enfant se cramponner à sa manche tandis qu'elle tendait une main minuscule vers son visage. Or, ce qui le choqua le plus fut son pied nu :

Pétrifié, il se rendit compte avec un pincement au cœur que l'enfant était malformée à ce niveau. En la voyant chanceler maladroitement jusqu'à lui, il avait été déstabilisé par la façon dont elle se déplaçait, comme si elle faisait ses premier pas.

Maintenant il comprenait : La fillette avait un pied-bot, une déformation qui tordait son pied et la forçait à prendre douloureusement appuis sur sa cheville couverte de contusions.

Des halètements choqués retentirent.

-Pauvre enfant, souffla Hikaku.

Les lèvres pincés et le front plissé, il scrutait la malformation d'un œil critique, emplis à la fois d'une pitié et compassion à peine contenue.

Loin de faire attention aux expressions de ses coéquipiers, Madara se pencha en avant pour examiner davantage le pied, mais se vit dans l'impossibilité de poursuivre son examen lorsqu'il sentit tiraillement au niveau du crane.

La petite fille avait profité de cette inclinaison pour se saisir d'une mèche de cheveux qu'elle tirait vers le bas tout en gloussant joyeusement. Une fois qu'elle fut satisfaite de sa position, elle voulut entourer ses bras autours de son cou.

Madara recula brusquement, comme si la touche l'avait brulé.

La fillette gémit et tendit à nouveau les mains vers le haut.

-On dirait qu'elle veut que tu la portes, commenta Hikaku en amenant l'ample manche de sa tunique face à sa bouche dans le but de dissimuler un rictus.

-Porter ? Répéta Madara.

Il n'avait pas pour habitude de s'occuper d'enfant en bas âge. Il avait toujours peur de les blesser dès qu'il s'agissait d'interagir avec eux. Le seul bébé dont il avait prit soin avait été son frère. Depuis, pas un seul enfant ne l'avait approché.

Elle était la première depuis des années.

Envahis par un étrange sentiment de détachement, comme si cette situation n'appartenait pas à sa réalité, Madara passa doucement ses mains sous la petite fille, et s'assit correctement alors qu'il la soulevait dans ses bras, la positionnant aussi confortablement que possible.

Une sensation de familiarité s'imposa en lui, et, pendant un instant, l'image de son jeune frère nourrisson se superposa à celle de la fillette joyeuse. Puis, l'illusion se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, le laissant avec une enfant qu'il tenait maladroitement dans ses bras.

Il ne remarqua pas les regards émerveillés que lui jetèrent les shinobis l'entourant. Même la tige que mâchonnait Fumio Nara était gisait désormais à terre, invisible parmi les herbes.

Madara se racla la gorge, tentant vainement de contenir son embarra croissant :

-Curieux, dit-il d'une voix étrangement enrouée, j'aurais pensé qu'à son âge elle parlerait.

En effet : La petite fille n'avait prononcé pour le moment aucun mots. Elle se contentait de pouffer tout en attrapant la crinière qui servait cheveux à son porteur qu'elle ramena par-dessus l'épaule de celui-ci, lui envoyant plusieurs mèches en plein visage.

-Maintenant que vous le dite… Marmonna Hikaku.

Il pencha la tête sur le coté et emprisonna son menton entre son index et pouce il abordait l'expression de celui qui avait affaire à un mystère particulièrement intriguant.

-Shinobis-san, désiriez-vous un peu de… Oh !

La mère de la fillette se tenait face à eux, un plateau de thé fumant entre ses mains dont les jointures étaient si serrées qu'elles faisaient ressortirent les veines bleuâtre de ses mains.

Elle paraissait muette de stupeur.

-Aya ! Glapit-elle finalement en posant son plateau, et en se précipitant vers sa fille, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis ? De laisser les messieurs tranquilles ! Je suis vraiment navrée, s'excusa la femme en attrapant son enfant, j'espère qu'elle ne vous à pas dérangé !

Elle la ramena ensuite vers elle, mais la fillette gémit et se cramponna fermement aux cheveux de Madara qui poussa un grognement de douleur.

Des ricanements étouffés lui parvinrent.

Indigné, il fusilla du regard ses coéquipiers qui se turent immédiatement.

Une fois assuré que plus personne ne se moquait de lui derrière son dos, il reporta son attention sur la mère qui se confondait en excuses tout en continuant d'essayer de faire lâcher prise à la dénommée Aya.

Il leva une main se voulant apaisante :

-Posez-la, lui intima-t-il, je m'en charge.

La jeune mère lui jeta un coup d'œil effaré mais se conforma tout de même, se trémoussant nerveusement tandis que Madara enlevait doucement les mains de la fillette de sa tignasse. La patience dont il faisait preuve le surpris lui-même.

-Voilà, déclara-t-il en remettant Aya à la femme.

L'enfant gémit de dépit.

-Merci, bégaya la mère.

Elle s'inclina :

-Je suis vraiment désolée, reprit-elle un peu plus calmement, je ne sais pas ce qui lui à prit. Ce doit être vos cheveux, c'est la première fois qu'elle en voit d'aussi longs.

Madara balaya ses excuses d'un mouvement de la main.

-Elle à un pied-bot, déclara-t-il simplement en faisant grimacer son interlocutrice.

Sa prise autours de sa fille se resserra.

-Oui… répondit-elle presque prudemment.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir soigné ?

-Ca se soigne ?!

Ce fut au tour de Madara d'être confondu.

-Bien sûr, dit-il, normalement on utilise des plâtres avec une attèle pour redresser le pied. Malheureusement votre fille est trop vieille pour ça, mais (il enchaina avant de la mère affligée puisse l'interrompre) il se trouve que le ninjutsu médicale puisse arranger cela. Une chance que nous avons un médecin dans notre équipe n'est-ce pas ?

Il se tourna vers l'Akimichi à sa droite :

-Tu la soigneras ce soir, déclara-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune répliques.

-Je… Je ne sais pas traiter ce genre de chose, lui avoua timidement l'homme.

-Je t'expliquerai. Le processus n'est ni difficile ou dangereux.

Le ninja hocha machinalement la tête.

La mère de l'enfant prit alors une inspiration hachée, dévisageant Madara comme s'il était l'incarnation vivante d'une divinité. Seul une infinie reconnaissance brillait dans ses yeux aqueux.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle en laissant échapper un rire étranglé, merci mille-fois !

Après un dernier regard dans leur direction, elle tourna les talons, Aya toujours dans ses bras, et s'empressa de disparaitre au coin du mur tout en criant le nom de son mari.

Il eut ensuite un silence assourdissant qui laissa le temps à Madara de cogiter sur ce qu'il venait de faire. Aujourd'hui, il semblait qu'il se sente d'humeur généreuse.

Auparavant, dans son ancienne vie, il n'aurait jamais ne serait-ce songer à aider la fillette… Ou du moins il le pensait : En la prenant dans ses bras, une curieuse émotion lui avait retourné tripes et boyaux. Il lui avait fallut plusieurs dizaine de secondes pour réaliser qu'il était attendri.

Silencieux comme une tombe, il rumina un instant sur ces pensés jusqu'à qu'un raclement de gorge ne lui fasse lever la tête.

L'air intimidé, Kotaro Inuzuka se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

-C'est étrange que vous sachiez comment soigner la maladie de la petite, débita-t-il soudain d'une voix suraigüe.

C'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait directement à lui. Il paraissait d'ailleurs le regretter à voir son regard fuyant.

-Bien sûr, fanfaronna soudainement Hikaku en prenant la parole, Madara-sama est un puits de sagesse. Il est évident qu'il sache ce genre de choses et plus encore !

Kotaro parut impressionné.

Madara quant-à lui ne savait pas comment réagir à cet engouement qu'avait son conseillé pour sa personne. Ayant vécu presque pendant un siècle, il était logique qu'il ait apprit quelques petites choses durant ces longues et redondantes années.

Ignorant quoi dire, il préféra se concentrer sur un couple d'oiseaux perchés sur une branche.

-Oooh ? Sait-il tant de chose que ça ? Intervint Fumio Nara à la surprise générale.

Il s'exprimait d'une voix trainante dont les syllabes de ses phrases s'allongeaient considérablement au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Une étincelle de ce que Madara identifia comme de l'intérêt s'alluma dans ses yeux.

-Si je te posais une énigme… Voudrais-tu essayer de la résoudre ?

Tous retinrent leur souffle. L'ancien meneur des Uchiha se détourna paresseusement des oiseaux pour se concentrer sur le Nara qui ne tressaillit même pas.

Est-ce du défi que lui proposait l'homme ? Il se réjouit intérieurement : Jamais il n'avait refusé une provocation de ses vies, et il ne comptait pas commencer maintenant. De plus, cela tromperait son ennui.

-Pourquoi pas, susurra-t-il en laissant un sourire mauvais venir étirer ses lèvres, cela me parait amusant.

Loin d'être effrayé comme ses deux autres coéquipiers, le Nara hocha la tête :

\- _Si on me laisse je ravage et si on me donne à boire je meurs. Qui suis-je ?_ Déclara-t-il.

-Le feu, répondit aussitôt Madara en surprenant ses camarades.

-Eh ben, lâcha l'Akimichi, c'était encore plus rapide qu'un de mes repas.

-Tu connaissais la réponse, l'accusa le Fumio Nara en oubliant momentanément à qui il s'adressait.

-Pas du tout, répliqua Madara, ton énigme était juste d'une simplicité enfantine.

Son interlocuteur parut outré :

-Dans ce cas essaye de résoudre celle-ci ! _Parfois je suis fort, parfois je suis faible. Je connais toutes les langues sans jamais les avoir apprises. Qui suis-je ?_

-L'écho.

Le ninja fronça les sourcils, clairement frustré.

-Dans ce cas voyons voir si tu peux deviner pour celle-ci…

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le Nara puisait toujours dans son esprit, cherchant et créant des devinettes, aussi difficiles qu'excentrique les unes que les autres, qu'il soumettait à Madara qui les résolvait avec une facilité déconcertante sous les regards médusés de son assemblé.

L'ex-meneur du clan Uchiha n'avait pu contenir un sourire amusé lorsqu'au bout d'un moment, son adversaire avait finit par craquer et s'était déclaré vaincu.

Il avait parfaitement conscience que pour l'homme, ce petit jeu était une manière de tester son intelligence pour savoir s'il était plus malin qu'un Nara moyen, le clan réputé pour avoir, soi-disant, le meilleurs Q.I du village.

Ce que le ninja ne savait pas en revanche, était que Madara avait vécu de très nombreuses années et avait eut largement le temps de développer son esprit, le rendant encore plus brillant qu'il ne l'était à l'origine.

L'expérience d'un vieil érudit dans un corps de jeune homme pouvait faire des miracles.

-C'était… _Waouh_ ! S'exclama alors Kotaro Inuzuka.

A l'instant, ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses grands yeux ronds comme des soucoupes lui donnait l'air d'un hibou. Etant le plus le plus jeune de leur groupe, (il ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans) il était également le plus impressionnable.

-Vous résolvez les énigmes tellement vite ! Reprit-il avec enthousiasme, je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse avoir l'esprit aussi vif !

-Madara-sama à toujours été doté d'une grande intelligence, déclara Hikaku d'un ton entendu.

Fumio Nara grogna, et Choki Akimichi se moqua ouvertement de lui.

L'ambiance dans la clairière avait radicalement changé, passant d'inconfortable à chaleureuse. Il semblait que le petit jeu auquel Madara avait participé avait fait changer l'opinons de ses coéquipiers à son sujet.

Ce n'était pas le seul changement d'ailleurs : Hikaku lui-même paraissait soudain moins réservé. Il discutait actuellement avec le jeune Inuzuka, riant à gorge déployé lorsque celui-ci disait quelque chose de drôle.

Etrangement satisfait, il quitta la terrasse pour la fraicheur de l'herbe dans laquelle il s'allongea avec l'intention d'observer les premières étoiles poindre dans le ciel crépusculaire. Pour une fois, il se sentait apaisé.

Pourtant, le Nara n'en avait pas encore finit avec lui : Enhardit par sa découverte concernant la supposé gentillesse de l'Uchiha il paraissait bien décidé à voir jusqu'à ou la tolérance et patience de celui-ci pouvait aller :

-Au fait… Commença-t-il en apparaissant au-dessus de lui, je me suis toujours demandé… Pourquoi avez-vous les cheveux aussi longs ? Ce n'est pas gênant pendant les combats ?

-Fumio ! Siffla Choki Akimichi d'un air affolé.

Madara jeta un regard paresseux à l'homme depuis son unique paupière visible.

-Ces raisons ne concernent que Madara-sama, intervint Hikaku en s'immisçant dan la conversation, de plus il n'est pas le seul : L'Hokage et bien d'autres ont de longs cheveux.

-Certes, répliqua le Nara, mais tous n'ont pas… Ca.

Il leva ses mains de chaque coté de sa tête et mina l'épaisseur de la crinière de Madara, le tout en abordant un sourire railleur.

Désormais, Hikaku paraissait absolument scandalisé, tandis que le les deux derniers shinobis dans son dos s'étaient raidis, se demandant probablement si leur ami Nara n'avait pas poussé sa chance un peu trop.

Loin de se sentir offensé, Madara se redressa avant d'épousseter sa longue tunique mauve à col haut. Ensuite, il renifla dédaigneusement :

-J'ai mes raisons, déclara-t-il, en voilà une question indiscrète… Bien que je puisse comprendre que tu m'envies, Mr le Chauve.

Il jeta un regard appuyé au crane quasi-rasé du ninja.

Tous les yeux se focalisèrent sur la Nara qui avait l'air de s'être fait giflé, puis, un éclat de rire hystérique les prit tous au dépourvus :

Tellement plié en deux qu'il en était tombé à terre, Kotaro Inuzuka se roulait au sol sous le regard préoccupé de son chien qui paraissait se demander si son maitre n'était pas devenu fou.

-Mon dieu ! Hoquetait-il des larmes perlant de ses yeux, je ne m'y attendais tellement pas !

Le jeune homme tenta de retenir ses gloussements en se serrant le ventre, mais repartis aussitôt dans une crise de fou rire après avoir jeter un coup d'œil au visage du Nara.

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, cette hilarité sembla gagner le reste de la clairière : L'Akimichi laissa échapper quelques pouffement tandis qu'Hikaku mettait pudiquement sa large manche devant sa bouche pour cacher son sourire bien que ses yeux rieurs ne le trahissent. Même Fumio Nara avait fini par se laisser aller.

Avec un sourire d'auto-contentement, Madara se releva au moment même ou la mère d'Aya réapparaissait à l'angle du mur de sa maison.

-Le diner est prêt ! S'écria-t-elle.

Une fois calmés, les ninjas hochèrent la tête et lui emboitèrent lorsqu'elle fit demi-tour.

-Mon chien peut venir ? S'enquit soudain Kotaro en s'adressant à Madara qui fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne suis pas le maitre du logis, répondit-il, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander.

-Il peut, ne t'inquiète pas, déclara alors leur hôtesse, du temps qu'il est sage.

-Pas de problème de ce coté dans ce cas : Aomaru est une crème.

L'animal aboya joyeusement comme pour approuver les paroles de son maitre, et les shinobis entrèrent dans la maison de bois.

.

oOo

.

Le repas se passa dans un calme relatif.

Tous assis autours d'une table basse, les ninjas avait enfin pu rencontrer le mari de la mère d'Aya : Un grand gars baraqué aux yeux vif et au visage tanné par le travail des champs qui les accueilli chaleureusement.

Les discutions se portèrent autours de leur travail respectif et d'Aya qui serait bientôt guérie une information qui semblait rendre les parents tout à fait euphoriques.

-Nous avons en partie choisis de quitter le village à cause de sa condition, avait dit la mère, nos voisins et les autres enfants étaient très peu tolérant envers son handicap.

Comme pour approuver ses paroles, la petite fille avait gloussé ce qui avait rappelé à Madara une question qu'il voulait poser :

-Pourquoi ne parle-t-elle pas ? S'enquit-il poliment en posant ses baguettes.

Au son de sa voix, Aya laissa échapper un cri joyeux et tendit ses mains vers lui.

-Elle parle rarement, répondit le père en attrapant le col de sa fille qui tentait de quitter sa place, nous pensons que c'est peut-être à cause de la manière dont la traitait les marmots du village…

Il se tût un instant, observant Aya tenter de rejoindre Madara qui demeurait imperturbable.

-Dites-donc vous lui avez fait quoi ? Ajouta-t-il après un moment, elle parait fichtrement vous apprécier !

L'ex-meneur haussa les épaules.

-Il commence à se faire tard, dit-il, je pense que nous pourrions nous occuper du pied de votre fille.

A cette mention, la mère se leva d'un bond et arracha Aya à l'étreinte de son mari pour aussitôt la pousser dans la poitrine du ninja.

-Faite ! S'exclama-t-elle fébrilement alors que l'enfant hurlait de joie, faites donc je vous en prie !

Elle ignora totalement le regard effaré de Madara qui luttait pour ne pas laisser tomber la petite fille qui essayait de grimper sur lui, tel un petit singe agile, tout en empoignant ses cheveux.

Raide comme un piquet, il attendit que Choki Akimichi, le médic-nin de leur équipe, ne se lève avant d'aller s'installer un petit peu plus loin, sur un tapis sur lequel il parvint à coucher Aya de manière à ce que son compagnon puisse examiner son pied.

Très vite, les autres shinobis les entourèrent tandis que les parents se contentaient de les observer depuis la table.

-Tu vas la masser, déclara-t-il en remarquant le regard perdu du médic-nin, tu le feras en y appliquant du chakra au niveau de ses tendons et muscles jusqu'à les remodeler pour leur donner une forme convenable.

-C'est tout ? S'étonna l'homme.

-C'est tout, confirma-t-il.

Le ninja eut soudain l'air soulagé, puis il baissa la tête avant de se mettre au travail. Une lueur verte chatoyante apparue alors au bout de ses doigts, fascinant Aya qui cessa immédiatement de tirer les mèches de Madara pour scruter le phénomène avec intérêt.

Si l'opération n'était pas douloureuse en elle-même, elle pouvait quand même provoquer quelques crampes inconfortables qui, à chaque fois qu'elles se manifestaient, forçait Madara à poser ses mains sous les épaules d'Aya (dont la tête était positionnée sur ses jambes) dans le but de la rassurer et l'empêcher de se trémousser.

Parfois, il envoyait aussi des coups d'œil réconfortant en direction des parents qui se tendaient à chaque fois que leur enfant pleurnichait il évitait également de croiser les regards de ses coéquipiers.

Ce ne fut qu'environs deux heures plus tard que le chakra de Choki Akimichi tremblota un instant avant de totalement disparaitre, laissant le shinobis fourbu se passer une main sur son front.

-Finit, déclara-t-il avec fierté.

Devant lui, un pied d'enfant normal pouvait être vu. Le pied-bot qui ruinait et compliquait la vie d'Aya n'était désormais plus qu'un mauvais souvenir pour la fillette qui s'était, à un moment donné, endormie durant l'opération.

-Bien joué, le félicita Madara en posant tout doucement la tête de l'enfant au sol.

Il s'écarta ensuite, laissant les parents s'approcher pour contempler leur œuvre.

-Mon dieu ! Hoquetèrent-t-ils en cœur lorsqu'ils virent le pied neuf de leur fille.

L'émotion semblait trop forte pour la mère qui fondit en larme :

-Merci, sanglota-t-elle, grâce à vous elle pourra avoir une vie normale. Plus jamais les autres enfants ne se moqueront d'elle !

Son mari l'enlaça.

-Vous nous avez fait un beau cadeau, murmura-t-il avec reconnaissance.

-Ce n'était rien, gloussa Choki Akimichi dont les joues rebondies avaient prit une intéressante teinte pourpre.

-C'est loin d'être « rien », le contredit la femme en venant ramasser Aya.

Elle leur fit un sourire radieux :

-Laisser moi vous remercier en faisant en sorte que votre nuit soit aussi confortable que possible !

-Ce ne serait pas de refus ça, déclara Fumio Nara, visiblement enthousiaste à l'idée de dormir.

La femme hocha la tête avant de faire volte-face. Son maris sembla hésiter à un instant à la suivre ou non, mais choisi finalement le lui emboiter le pas après avoir envoyé un dernier regard emplis de gratitude en direction des shinobis.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les cinq ninjas se couchait confortablement sur le tapis, des cousins et des couvertures en guises de lits de fortunes. Hikaku avait insisté pour que Madara prenne le canapé, mais l'homme avait refusé, laissant ce privilège au plus jeune de leur groupe qui lui-même avait décliné l'offre en prétendant vouloir dormir avec son chien.

A la fin, c'était Fumio Nara qui s'était installé dessus pour aussitôt se mettre à ronfler, à peine sa tête avait-elle touché le cousin.

-Bonne nuit, Madara-sama, murmura faiblement Hikaku en s'enroulant dans ses couvertures.

-Bonne nuit, répéta Madara en faisant de même.

Et, encore une fois, comme toutes les autres nuits depuis qu'il était revenu à cette époque, il plongea dans un demi-sommeil peuplé de rêves éveillés le forçant à voir le visage agonisant des personnes qu'il avait tué dans sa propre ligne de temps.

.

oOo

.

Le lendemain, les ninjas firent leurs adieux à la famille.

-Merci de votre accueil chaleureux, déclara Madara vêtu de son armure rouge et son gumbai dans son dos.

Leur hôte secoua la tête :

-Merci à vous plutôt, dit-il, sans vous Aya serait toujours le petit canard boiteux que nous avons connus.

-A ce propos… Commença la mère avant de baisser les yeux sur sa fille qui les épiait depuis ses jupes. –Aya chérie… Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à dire au monsieur ?

L'enfant fit la moue, mais consentit tout de même à lâcher le tissu. Tout doucement, elle se dirigea lentement vers Madara avant de s'arrêter devant lui et de le lever de grands yeux remplis d'adoration vers lui.

-Merci ! Gazouilla-t-elle.

Figé, il la fixa un moment sans savoir quoi dire. Or, Aya rejoignait déjà à nouveau sa mère, marchant d'un pas assuré si différent des chancèlements de faons que tous avaient pu voir hier. Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, le simple mot qu'avait prononcé la fillette lui avait réchauffé le cœur.

La gorge noué par l'émotion, il se contenta d'hocher sèchement la tête tout en veillant à garder une expression aussi fermé que possible. Ensuite, il fit signe à son équipe dans son dos, et ceux-ci bondirent avec lui dans les arbres environnant de la forêt, reprenant la route qui les mèneraient à la frontière de leur pays.

Et alors qu'ils sautaient de branches en branches, Madara saisi une bribe de conversation entre Choki et Kotaro qui lui fit crisper les épaules :

-On dirait bien que le grand Uchiha Madara à un coté fleur bleu, déclara le premier.

-Heureusement, souffla le deuxième, j'avais tellement peur de faire une mission avec lui… Je suis soulagé qu'il ne soit comme les rumeurs le prétendent…

Le reste de la discutions se perdit dans le vent qui sifflait dans ses oreilles, le laissant abasourdit et gêné à la fois.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'aider une fillette dont il avait eut pitié changerait à ce point l'opinion qu'avait ses coéquipier de lui. Mais, ce qui le surprenait le pli dans toute cette histoire était que l'enfant ne semblait pas avoir été une seconde effrayé par son regard sombre et expression stoïque.

Peut-être, songea-t-il distraitement en évitant de piétiner un nid d'oiseau sur son chemin, qu'elle, grâce à un quelconque sixième sens, sentait qu'il était incomplet et mutilé intérieurement de la même manière qu'elle l'avait été extérieurement. Si c'était le cas, alors ce ne serait pas lui qui aurait prit en pitié la fillette, mais bel et bien l'inverse s'il y réfléchissait attentivement.

Il soupira au même moment ou Kotaro, à califourchon son chien, le dépassait avec un cri de ravissement. Un simple coup d'œil sévère suffit à le calmer et lui faire reprendre position derrière lui.

Madara pouvait comprendre qu'il se sente grisé par la vitesse, quelque chose de normal pour son âge, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il devait rompre la formation. Légèrement agacé, il se fit une note mentale pour ne pas oublier de surveiller attentivement le jeune garçon un peu trop débordant d'énergie à son gout.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant environs une heure et, lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin à la frontière de la terre de feu, une bruine glaçante se mit à tomber au même moment ou le brouillard se levait.

Si les deux membres du clan Uchiha n'avaient aucunes difficultés à évoluer à travers celle-ci grâce à leur sharingan, il n'en était pas de même pour les trois autres shinobis qui peinaient à suivre le rythme.

-Nous y sommes, déclara alors Madara une fois qu'ils eurent atterris sur un ban de sable.

D'où il était, il pouvait entendre le roulement des vagues de la mer, présente plusieurs mètres devant eux bien qu'elle soit invisible à cause des buttes auxquelles ils faisaient face.

-Est-ce que c'est la mer ? Murmura Kotaro en venant se percher sur un des monticules sablonneux.

Son chien le suivit, sa queue battant l'air si rapidement qu'elle en devenait floue. Il aboya, tout aussi enchanté que son maitre.

-Descend ! Le réprimanda immédiatement Madara, nous sommes en mission ! Le danger pourrait surgir à tout moment.

Penaud, le jeune homme s'exécuta et revint à leur coté pour laisser échapper un glapissement de douleur lorsqu'Hikaku se permit de le frapper à l'arrière du crane.

-Je trouve que tu prends un peu trop tes aises autours de Madara-sama, gronda-t-il.

Le jeune grommela une vague réponse et se frotta la zone blessé toute en jetant des regards de reproche à l'homme qui ne les remarqua même pas, trop occupé à scruter la brume qui s'était épaissie.

La bruine elle-même s'était intensifiée, se changeant en un rideau de pluie qui les trempa très vite de la tête au pied, et alourdit leurs vêtements.

-Au fait… S'enquit Fumio Nara, que faisons nous ?

-Nous patrouillons, répondit Madara en écartant une mèche humide de son visage.

Avec un gémissement intérieur, il pria pour ne pas que le poids de ses cheveux mouillés ne l'indispose pas autant qu'il avait l'impression qu'ils le feraient d'ici quelques minutes.

-Certes, mais dans ce cas ne serait-ce pas mieux de se séparer ? reprit Fumio, ainsi nous couvrirons plus de terrain.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, le coupa Choki.

-En effet, grimaça Madara, ce serait particulièrement stupide…

Il savait qu'il se passerait quelque chose durant cette mission : Hikaku y mourrait après tout.

Pour le moment, la seule chose qu'il savait était qu'ils tomberaient dans une embuscade d'ici peu, et qu'il se devait d'être prudent.

Il se tourna vers son équipe :

-Suivez-moi, leur ordonna-t-il.

A pas de loups, ils longèrent la plage tout en faisant attention au moindre détail qui pourrait sortir de l'ordinaire. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, un mauvais pressentiment assailli soudain Madara qui ralentit considérablement son rythme pour se mettre à scruter soigneusement chaque buttes ou touffes d'herbes qui lui paraissaient suspectes.

Plus ils progressaient sur le rivage, plus le sentiment d'inconfort qu'éprouvait Madara s'épaississait de la même manière que le brouillard les enveloppant. Doucement mais surement, son sang commença à battre à ses oreilles, lui faisant comprendre que très bientôt, des cris de batailles retentiraient sur la plage et le sang éclabousserait le sable blanc déjà humide.

Soudain, il aperçut quelques chose bouger un peu plus loin à l'endroit même où Aomaru, le chien de Kotaro, gambadait joyeusement sans se douter du danger qui le guettait.

-Merde, siffla-t-il en sentant ses yeux s'écarquiller, merde, répéta-t-il estomaqué en comprenant enfin ce qui était sur le point de se produire.

-Madara-sama ? Commença Hikaku d'un air interrogateur, qu'est-ce qui-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase dans un craquement macabre, le sol s'affaissa si subitement que ses yeux pourtant revêtu du sharingan peinèrent à voir. Un cratère d'où le sable dégringolait en masse se forma et une forme sombre gigantesque en surgit pour emprisonner le chien impuissant entre deux mandibules dentelées.

En une fraction de seconde, Aomaru se voyait emporté sous terre avec un jappement de terreur qui résonna longtemps aux oreilles de Madara, autant que le hurlement d'horreur doublé rage de Kotaro.

-Aomaru ! Rugit le jeune homme, ivre de douleur, en s'élançant vers le trou où son chien et la créature avaient disparus.

Madara lui barra la route, le retenant à deux mains tandis que le shinobis se débâtait comme un beau diable. Fumio et Choki virent lui porter assistance, luttant aussi bien contre leur coéquipier que contre les bourrasques qui s'étaient mises à souffler violement.

-Kotaro ! Reprend-toi ! S'écria le Nara à travers le mugissement du vent.

-Non ! Aomaru ! On peut encore le sauver !

-C'est terminé Kotaro. On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui.

-NON !

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, le jeune ninja colla son coude en plein visage de Choki qui lâcha prise, permettant à l'adolescent de bondir en avant et disparaitre dans la brume, à la recherche de son chien décédé.

Les plus vieux shinobis auraient pu aisément le rattraper. En un clin d'œil, Madara ou Hikaku l'auraient saisi par le col avant de lui remettre les idées en place à l'aide d'une sévère correction. Ils auraient alors reprit leur formations initiales, prêt à affronter le danger.

Mais ce ne fut jamais le cas : A peine Kotaro s'était-il évaporé dans la nature qu'un glissement de terrain semblable au premier se produisait sous leurs pieds et les entrainait vers le bas où, déjà, deux mandibules, tout aussi monstrueuses que les premières, surgissait du sable.

D'un même mouvement (issu d'un reflexe acquis lors de leur entrainement ninja) tout quatre sautèrent de part en part du monstre, se séparant en groupe de deux sans le vouloir, ou réalisant même que cela aurait pu être la stratégie de leur ennemis.

Les deux Uchiha atterrirent sur un des monticules de sables qui, lui aussi, fut réduit en poussière lorsqu'une énième créature attaqua.

-Bon sang, jura Hikaku lorsqu'ils eurent trouvé un terrain stable, nous avons été séparés !

-Ce sont des invocations, gronda Madara en observant les monstres s'ébattre dans le sable. –Je n'en suis pas sûr mais je crois que ce sont des fourmilions, dit-il.

Des mandibules claquantes, le haut d'un corps squelettique cachant probablement un abdomen gonflé tout aussi hideux et jaunâtre que son thorax ces insectes étaient de véritables abominations.

-Qui bien pourrait invoquer autant de ses choses ? Frissonna son ex-conseillé.

-Je n'en sais rien, murmura-t-il, mais je compte bien le trouver et lui faire payer…

Il chercha du regard le reste de ses coéquipiers, se reprochant mentalement de ne pas avoir su anticiper l'attaque. Des années à s'être battus en solitaire l'avait rendu maladroit lorsqu'il s'agissait de gérer une équipe et assurer sa sécurité.

Malheureusement, même avec le sharingan, les intempéries réduisaient tant son champ de vision qu'il n'aperçut rien qui ne puisse lui signaler l'emplacement de Fumio ou Choki. Seules des voutures de brume s'enroulaient langoureusement autours de ses jambes lorsque que soudain, les sons des crissements des fourmilions et du vent diminuèrent progressivement pour ne laisser place qu'à un silence de mauvais-augure.

Madara se raidit et la même sensation de malaise qu'il avait éprouvé précédemment lui revint de plein fouet, le crochetant par le nombril de manière à ce qu'il ait la boule au ventre. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un jouait délibérément avec ses nerfs, les tendant comme les cordes d'un violon, et le rendant encore plus fébrile qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Frustré, il se retourna avec l'intention de demander à Hikaku s'il avait plus de succès lui dans ses recherches, mais s'interrompit aussitôt lorsque trois silhouettes surgirent sans prévenir derrière son ami.

Il réagit au quart de tour : Il écarta son coéquipier du chemin, lui épargnant une mort certaine, et lança trois kunais qui fendirent l'air en un sifflement funèbre.

Si l'un d'eux atteignit sa cible en pleine tête, les deux autres se virent déviés par de courtes lames.

Sans un seul regard pour leur compagnon tombé au combat, les deux ennemis virent se réceptionner à quelque mètres eux, leurs armes levées au niveau de leur visage et leurs genoux pliés.

Ces hommes, qui qu'ils soient, portaient des tenues noires ne révélant aucune parcelles de peau et avaient enroulés ce qui semblaient être des écharpes, rouge pour l'un, verte pour l'autre, tout autours de leur visage, ne laissant apercevoir que leurs yeux.

-Madara-sama, murmura Hikaku avec incrédulité, vous m'avez sauvé ?

Madara ne lui répondit pas. A la place, il se focalisa sur leurs attaquants qui ne faisaient aucun mouvement. L'un d'eux remarqua-t-il, paraissait s'être détendu tandis qu'un éclair de reconnaissance venait faire briller ses yeux.

C'était presque comme s'il savait qui ils étaient.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Murmura-t-il dangereusement.

Un des ninjas frissonna : Même si Madara n'avait pas hurlé, son ton impérieux avait tendance à grandement intimider ses ennemis.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

La voix râpeuse qu'avait le second shinobi le prit légèrement au dépourvus.

-Pardon ? Grogna-t-il en plissant les yeux, comment serais-je supposer te connaitre en premier lieu ?

-Et bien ça alors… Ricana l'homme en laissant complètement tomber sa garde pour se redresser complètement, me voilà bien embarrassé ! Tu me brises le cœur, Uchiha Madara.

Un hoquet de stupeur échappa au deuxième ennemis à l'entente du nom, tandis qu'aux cotés de Madara, Hikaku bandait ses muscles, prêt à passer à l'attaque d'une seconde à l'autre.

L'ex meneur des Uchiha l'en empêcha d'un simple claquement de langue : Il était curieux désormais. Qui pouvait bien être cet individu qui prétendait le connaitre ?

-Eclaire ma lanterne dans ce cas, dit-il calmement bien que ses yeux racontaient une tout autre histoire.

Il ne souhaitait rien de plus que lui enfoncer son gumbai dans le crane l'homme avait failli tuer Hikaku après tout, cela ne serait que justice.

Le ninja renifla pendant que son camarade se trémoussait, semblant déchirer entre le désir de fuir et celui de rester avec son coéquipier. Au final, il ne trancha pas et resta immobile, tremblant comme une feuille.

-Très bien, déclara-t-il, voyons voir si tu te souviens de mon visage alors.

Ignorant les protestations de son compagnon d'arme, le ninja accrocha deux doigts sous le bord de son écharpe avant de la tirer vers le bas, secouant sa tête pour s'en extirper du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Et maintenant ? S'enquit-il avec un rictus moqueur, sais-tu qui je suis ?

Une vague de colère parcourue de part en part Madara qui ne pu réprimer un grondement sourd.

-Toi ! Cracha-t-il en ne dissimulant même pas une grimace de dégout.

Face à lui, le garde du Mizukage, celui-même qui l'avait importuné durant le sommet des Kages, se tenait devant lui, abordant un sourire tordu qui s'accentua jusqu'à lui donner un air maniaque.

-Moi, confirma-t-il avant de reprendre :

-Tu étais la dernière personne que m'attendait à croiser ici, lui dit-il comme s'il lui confiait un secret. -C'est drôlement bête, poursuivit-il, je ne voulais vraiment ne pas avoir à te tuer… Mais enfin, comme on le dit souvent on n'obtient pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie… Et cette fois, ton Hokage ne sera pas là pour te sauver la mise.

L'éclat joyeux de ses yeux prit alors une teinte ombrageuse :

-N'y voyez rien de personnel, déclara-t-il sombrement, mais je dois vous tuer.


	8. Chapter 8

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 7 !

Je tenais juste à dire deux trois choses avant de vous laissez à votre lecture. Alors déjà, B et Azerthy (que je soupçonne d'ailleurs fortement d'être la même personne) je vous/te prierais de ne pas m'insulter. Je n'ai rien contre les critiques négatives lorsqu'elles sont _constructives_ et _expliquent_ ce qui ne va pas dans mon histoire, au lieu de simplement pointer simplement des défauts, et littéralement m'ordonner d'arrêter d'écrire pour que quelqu'un d'autre reprenne de ma fic.

Franchement cela m'attriste de savoir qu'il y à des personnes suffisamment culottés (et assez lâches pour écrire cela en tant que Guest) pour s'adresser au gens ainsi. Mon histoire ne te plaît pas ? Eh bien ne la lis pas. C'est aussi simple que cela.

Je sais déjà que cette fic, contrairement à mes autres, est bien moins populaire. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je vais arrêter de l'écrire au contraire, j'ai l'esprit de contradiction à vrai dire. De plus je tiens à ajouter que de toutes mes fics, tu es la première personne à me mettre une review aussi impolie. Félicitation.

Bref, maintenant que mon petit speech est terminé, je remercie toute les autres personnes qui m'ont mit des commentaires, même si ce n'était qu'un mot. Vous êtes des anges (en particulier toi Clie) ^^

Sur-ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

….

Chapitre 7

Madara réagit au quart de tour :

A peine le garde du Mizukage avait-il formulé son intention de les tuer qu'il se jetait en avant, et assenait un coup dans l'estomac de l'homme, si fort que celui-ci se vit projeter plusieurs mètres en arrière jusqu'à heurter son compagnon.

Les deux hommes roulèrent ensemble dans le sable et s'arrêtèrent au pied d'un maigre tas d'herbes séchés.

-Tu disais ? S'enquit-il d'un air goguenard.

Il se redressa, ignorant le sifflement admiratif d'Hikaku, et observa les deux ninjas au sol.

Si l'un d'eux demeura inerte, le second, lui, se redressa péniblement sur ses coudes et planta son regard dans le siens.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, cracha-t-il en révélant des dents maculé de sang, moi, Moriyama Tetsuo jure de te détruire ici et maintenant !

Madara s'avança lentement chacun de ses pas respirant l'assurance. Lorsqu'il fut devant le nouvellement identifié Tetsuo, il se baissa à sa hauteur sans même accorder un regard au taches rouges qui salissaient le sol.

Il s'empara d'une poigné de cheveux châtains et les tira vers l'arrière.

-Dit moi qui t'a envoyé, exigea-t-il en provoquant un sifflement de douleur de l'homme.

\- Personne, renifla celui-ci, je suis à mon compte.

-Donc tu n'as pas été envoyé par le Mizukage ?

-Il est trop lâche pour faire une chose pareille. Il est trop occupé par son village adoré pour ça !

Sa prise sur les cheveux de l'homme se resserra.

-Alors pourquoi nous attaquer ? Gronda Madara.

Un rire rauque qui se mua en un gargouillement essoufflé échappa au ninja :

-Y-à-t-il toujours une bonne raison pour attaquer les gens ?

L'ex-tête de clan fronça les sourcils, puis laissa tomber la tête de Tetsuo dans le sable humide. Ensuite, avant même que celui-ci ait le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, il lui écrasa le dos de son pied, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait blessé l'homme au poumon et qu'appuyer à cet endroit provoquerait une douleur insoutenable.

Le shinobi laissa échapper un cri qui se transforma en un hurlement d'agonie lorsque Madara appliqua une pression supplémentaire sur sa colonne vertébrale.

-Toi ! Beugla le ninja fou de rage, toi ! Dès que je serais libre je te ferais souffrir et t'humilierai de la pire manière qui soit !

-Ca m'étonnerait, répliqua-t-il d'une voix trainante en levant les yeux au ciel.

Peu impressionné par ces menaces qu'il jugeait vides, il attrapa Tetsuo par le cou et le souleva aussi haut qu'il le pouvait.

Le shinobi était un véritable géant, si bien que ses pieds touchaient encore le sol. Il sembla d'ailleurs s'en apercevoir car un éclat moqueur dansa brièvement dans ses yeux avant qu'il n'hoquette lorsque Madara s'appliqua à lui broyer consciencieusement la trachée.

Sa main gantée s'enfonçait lentement dans la chaire, y gravant des marques violacées qui complétaient le teint bleuâtre que prenait lentement le ninja, dont la bouche grande ouverte cherchait désespérément l'air.

Derrière lui, il repéra également du coin de l'œil Hikaku frémir à la brutalité et insensibilité dont il faisait preuve. Pourtant, son conseillé demeura muet comme une tombe et se contenta d'observer la scène sans rien dire.

-Bien, reprit Madara en reportant à nouveau son attention sur Tetsuo, tu vas répondre à ma question maintenant ?

-Oui, ahana péniblement le shinobi visiblement à bout de souffle.

La prise sur son cou fut légèrement desserrée :

-Je déteste ce système de village ! Cracha soudain l'homme avec hargne, les nobles clans se retrouvent perdus dans une masse indistincte de civils et autre shinobis de bas rangs avec qui ils se voient obligé de partager leur espace. Je comptais, avec cette embuscade, faire accuser le Mizukage d'avoir envoyé des troupes aux frontières du pays de feu et tuer des ninjas de Konoha pour déclarer une guerre qui aurait mit fin à cette sottise que sont les villages !

Il acheva sa tirade, la respiration pantelante et les yeux embrasé par une haine féroce.

Pendant un bref instant, Madara eut la désagréable impression de se regarder dans un miroir : la rancœur qu'éprouvait Tetsuo envers son village était le reflet de celle qu'il avait ressentit pour Konoha il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

Il ferma les yeux, se forçant à chasser ses pensés perturbatrices, avant de les rouvrir.

-Désolé de te dire que ton petit plan tombe à l'eau dans ce cas, déclara-t-il sèchement, car tu vas mourir ici.

-A ta place je n'en serais pas si sûr.

Madara ne sut pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose dans sa voix lui donna des sueurs froides.

-Pardon ? Susurra-t-il en sortant un kunai d'une pochette à sa taille.

Pour toute réponse, les lèvres rougies par le sang de Tetsuo s'incurvèrent vers le haut.

-Les fourmilions, chuchota-t-il simplement au moment précis ou Hikaku glapissait, et que le sol sous eux se transformait en une sorte d'entonnoir qui les entraina vers une paire de mandibules claquantes.

-Bon sang ! Pesta Madara en tenant de se raccrocher à tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

A savoir ici, le bandeau protecteur du ninja, abordant le symbole du village Kirigakure, dont il voulut se servir pour tirer l'homme à sa portée et lui enfoncer sa lame entre les deux yeux.

Malheureusement, il n'en eut jamais l'occasion puisque qu'une paire de bras s'enroulèrent autours de sa taille et le ramenèrent brutalement vers l'arrière, lui faisant arracher au passage le protecteur frontal de son ennemis qui se fit engloutir sous le sable mouvant où s'ébattait le fourmilion.

Hikaku le déposa délicatement au sol.

Madara se lui fit vivement face, les cheveux ébouriffés et l'air absolument hors de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Tempêta-t-il, j'allais le tuer !

-C'était dangereux Madara-sama, bégaya son conseillé en levant les mains en signe de paix, vous alliez être enseveli et je ne voulais pas que vous soyez blessé. De toute manière ce shinobi est mort.

Madara secoua la tête :

-Il n'est pas mort, grogna-t-il, ces horreurs ambulantes sont ses invocations.

-Quoi ?! Mais alors pourquoi n'avons-nous pas détecté facilement leur chakra si leur maitre était devant nous ?

-Je pense que c'est à cause de leurs statuts d'insectes : Leur squelette, à l'inverse des animaux, est extérieur et dois bloquer leur chakra… Du moins c'est mon hypothèse.

-Nous ne pouvons donc pas savoir d'où il va venir ?!

-C'est cela.

Désormais avertis de ce fait, ils se plaquèrent dos à dos et scrutèrent les environs avec une attention toute particulière : Ils ignoraient combiens de fourmilions l'homme avait bien pu invoquer, et d'où ceux-ci pourraient surgirent.

La pluie continuait à tomber, amenuisant leur vision qui se réduisait à un champ assez restreins même avec le sharingan. Le son rauque de leurs respiration de se perdait dans celui du vent, et ils eurent l'impression de s'être égarés sur une terre hostile.

Soudain, la terre trembla et cinq fourmilions en émergèrent. Tout en poussant des crissements métalliques, ils encerclèrent les deux ninjas qui se retrouvèrent piégés.

Perché sur le crane d'une des créatures Tetsuo éclata d'un grand rire mégalomaniaque :

-Vous allez périr ! S'exclama-t-il, comme les pauvres insectes que vous êtes ! Je vais vous envoyer dans les tréfonds de l'enfer mais pas avant vous avoir fait gouter au désespoir.

Le shinobi avait apparemment un penchant pour les discourt dramatique, constata Madara avec détachement.

-Est-il sérieux ? Murmura Hikaku.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse : Les fourmillions se jetaient sur eux.

D'un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, les Uchiha les esquivèrent, bondissant sur les épaisses carapaces des monstres.

Aucun des deux n'était effrayés ou inquiet. Ils savaient pertinemment quoi faire sans même avoir à se concerter.

C'est pour cela que, dès qu'ils virent une ouverture, ils effectuèrent rapidement des sceaux en bougeant si vite leurs doigts qu'ils en devinrent flous et, une seconde plus tard, une gigantesque boule de feu emplissait la zone.

L'attaque combinée était si puissante qu'elle fit s'évaporer la pluie, et changea une partie du sable en verre.

Les fourmillions, quant-à eux, n'eurent aucune chances : Avec des râles de souffrance, ils moururent instantanément.

Aussitôt, une odeur de chaire calcinée se rependit dans l'air alors qu'Hikaku et Madara venaient admirer l'étendu des dégâts.

-Je crois que nous l'avons eut cette fois, déclara le conseillé.

Il marcha sur une patte d'une des créatures qui s'effrita sous ses pieds.

Madara ne l'entendit pas : Un frisson incontrôlable le parcourut tandis qu'il comptait le nombre de cadavres présents.

-Hikaku, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche, n'y avait-il pas cinq invocations à l'origine ?

Son coéquipier se figea, et examina les dépouilles à son tour.

-Si, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Ils se fixèrent avec horreur.

Trop tard : Tetsuo et sa monstruosité refirent surface à ce moment précis, et aucun des deux ninjas n'eut le temps d'éviter l'attaque qui les frappa de plein fouet.

Ce ne fut que grâce à ses exceptionnels reflexes que Madara parvint à se réceptionner sur ses pieds lorsqu'il se vit projeter en l'air, le ciel et la terre se transformant en un méli-mélo de couleurs indistinctes alors que son corps défiait les lois de la gravité.

Il glissa sur une longue distance et dû enfoncer les ongles dans le sable pour s'arrêter. Il se redressa, crachant les cheveux lui étant malencontreusement rentré dans la bouche, puis jura entre-ses dents en s'apercevant que par-dessus le fourmilion, et Tetsuo le toisant de toute sa hauteur, Hikaku était à terre derrière eux.

Pale, le conseillé se tenait le biceps tandis que son bras pendait mollement le long de son corps.

Madara remarqua également que le membre en question était tordu, signalant que celui-ci s'était probablement brisé à plusieurs endroits. Hikaku ne pourrait plus l'aider avec du ninjutsu dans cette bataille, réalisa-t-il.

Pourtant, l'homme se relevait déjà, chancelant sur ses jambes tremblantes qu'il écartait pour avoir un meilleurs équilibre tandis que sa main se crispait dans le tissus de sa tunique et qu'il levait la tête, l'air absolument déterminé à se battre jusqu'au bout.

-Vous êtes finit ! Aboya alors Tetsuo en s'étouffant avec le sang qui dégoulinait de sa bouche, les villages avec !

Il rit follement mais s'interrompit pour porter une main à sa gorge violacée en grimaçant.

A l'arrière, Hikaku profita de se moment d'inattention pour lancer un kunai qui rebondis sur la carapace du fourmilion.

L'insecte ne réagit même pas, préférant darder ses petits yeux noir sur Madara qu'il dévisagea comme s'il était son futur repas. Ce qu'il était vraisemblablement à ses yeux.

Contrarié au plus haut point par la tournure que prenait la bataille, le plus vieux ninja se mit à réfléchir intensément : Il n'y avait aucun chance qu'il n'utilise ses techniques supérieur tel que son Susanoo sur du menus fretin. Mais d'un autre coté, l'homme était parvenus à blesser son conseillé… Il ne pouvait pas laisser ces actes impunis.

Soudain, il se rappela d'une technique qu'il n'avait jamais utilisée sur les champs de bataille.

Il hésita : Le seul à l'avoir vu était son frère Izuna, et celui-ci n'avait cessé de se moquer d'elle la première fois qu'il l'avait vue.

Or, le fourmilion enragé fonçant droit sur lui parvint à le convaincre et, avec un grand soupir d'exaspération, il claqua ses mains ensembles, effectuant rapidement les sceaux nécessaires avant de plaquer ses mains gantés à terre.

Aussitôt, des symboles s'y inscrivirent, formant un cercle qui se mit à briller pour ensuite se dissoudre dans un nuage de fumée qui occulta brièvement tout visibilité.

Lorsqu'il se dissipa, un immense porc-épic noir avait empalé l'insecte ainsi que le ninja ennemi, leur emprisonnant le haut du corps dans ses pics.

Le monstre ne pu qu'émettre des gargouillements de douleurs alors qu'un liquide visqueux et verdâtre coulait de chacune de ses plaies.

-Quoi ? Gémit Tetsuo en inclinant son corps de manière à voir ce qui se passait sous son invocation.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant le porc-épic sous lui. Le mammifère avait arrondis son dos et rentrer sa tête dans ses épaules de manière à ce que le fourmilion et lui se fassent embrocher par ses plus longs piquants.

La nouvelle invocation s'arc-bouta, envoyant le désormais cadavre d'insecte au pied d'un arbre solitaire.

Tetsuo lui-même se retrouva devant celui-ci, les yeux vagues : Ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge carmin en tout point semblable à celui de son torse qui se soulevait à intervalle irrégulier sans qu'il ne puisse même faire un geste.

Il ne semblait pas vraiment réussir à appréhender la situation. Il en était de même pour Hikaku dont les yeux passaient de Madara au porc-épic, puis du porc-épic à Madara.

L'animal culminait à environs quatre mètre et ne dépassait pas les fourmillions qui, eux, mesuraient presque sept mètres. Il avait des poils ébène qui se mélangeaient à ses épines, uniquement différenciable par leurs pointes blanches actuellement couverte du sang vert.

Ses yeux étaient noirs et lorsqu'il entrouvrit la bouche, deux dents de rongeurs orange purent être aperçues.

Il s'ébroua :

-Eh ben, lâcha le mammifère d'une voix étrangement féminine, ça faisait un bail que tu ne m'avais pas appelé Madara.

La femelle (visiblement) se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu sais, dit-elle, je trouve ça un peu injuste que tu m'invoque seulement quand tu as besoin de moi ! J'aurai préféré que tu me fasses venir pour discuter un peu au lieu de me forcer à tuer ce… Ce…

-Fourmilion.

-Oui voilà, ce fourmilion. Bref ! Ne change pas de sujet ! Je pensais que toi et moi on partageait quelque chose de fort et profond. Mais à la place tout ce que je reçois en retour c'est un fluide vert répugnant sur mes magnifique piquants !

Elle lui jeta un regard amer et Madara ne pu s'empêcher de grogner.

Il y avait de cela plus de 90 ans, lorsque son frère et lui était encore de jeunes garçons curieux, ils avaient forcés la porte d'une salle d'archive appartenant à leur père et découvert des centaines de rouleaux de jutsu, dont un d'invocation dont ils s'étaient emparés avant que leur père ne revienne.

C'était ce jour-ci que Madara avait, sans le vouloir, signé un contrat d'invocation avec Thorn ici présente.

Izuna avait beaucoup ris, désignant tour à tour les cheveux de son frère et la jeune porc-épic qui faisait à peine la taille d'un petit chien à cette époque.

« _On à découvert ta véritable famille_ » avait-il hurlé en se tenant le ventre.

Par la suite, ils s'étaient liés d'amitié avec le jeune animal, jouant, s'entrainant, grimpant au arbre, ou bien simplement en partageant un repas avec quand leur père n'était pas à la maison. Dans un sens, le porc-épic était leur secret et comblait quelque peu le vide qu'avait laissé leurs frères et mère en mourant. Et peut-être même celui d'Harashima.

Durant ces brèves années, les adolescents n'avaient jamais utilisé Thorn dans les batailles. Ils l'appréciaient trop pour la mettre en danger.

Puis Izuna était mort. Tué par Tobirama.

A partir de ce moment, Madara n'avait plus invoqué le porc-épic, se vautrant dans sa solitude et blâmant sa propre turpitude. Avec les années, Thorn avait été oubliée, reléguée à un second plan dans son esprit.

Pourtant, en ce moment même, sa vieille amie lui faisait face, abordant un visage à la fois courroucé et blessé.

-Tu as grandis, déclara-t-elle simplement.

-Toi aussi, répondit-il.

Ils se turent, se dévisageant ouvertement alors que, derrière eux, un Hikaku quelque peu choqué les rejoignait.

-Où est Izuna, demanda soudain Thorn, je ne le vois nulle part.

Le cœur de Madara fit une chute dans son estomac. Il s'humecta les lèvres, peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'apprendre la mort de son frère.

-Il est… Commença-t-il pour immédiatement s'interrompre.

Il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit : Sa voix resta bloquée dans le fond de sa gorge.

-Il est mort.

La déclaration froide d'Hikaku résonna sur la plage vide.

Incrédule, Thorn se tourna vers lui.

-Quoi ? Bredouilla-t-elle.

-Cela fait plus de trois ans, l'éclaira l'homme, lors d'une intercalation Senju/Uchiha, il à été gravement blessé et a finit par succomber à ses blessures.

-Tu mens ! Gémit le porc-épic en piétinant le sol, Izuna n'est pas mort ! C'est impossible !

Le cœur en miette, Madara se décida à intervenir :

-C'est pourtant vrai, souffla-t-il chagriné.

Thorn le fixa longuement, son expression se décomposant au fur et à mesure.

-Qui ? Murmura-t-elle finalement en baissant la tête, qui a fait ça ?

Sa voix frémissait d'une rage à peine contenue. Elle paraissait si intimidante qu'Hikaku fit un pas en arrière lorsque sa lourde queue, hérissé de piquants, frappa violement le sol.

-Cela n'a aucune importance, dit Madara.

-Aucune importance ?! S'exclama l'animal, horrifié. -Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! Savais-tu au moins à quel point Izuna t'aimais ? Qu'à chaque fois que nous étions seul, il me suppliait d'être à tes cotés si jamais il lui arrivait malheur ?

Chacune de ses phrases était une aiguille qui se plantait dans sa poitrine. Et, bien qu'il ne le laisse pas paraitre, Madara eut l'impression de suffoquer.

-Cela suffit ! S'écria alors Hikaku en s'interposant entre eux.

Il fit courageusement face au porc-épic furieux :

-Ne vois-tu pas à quel point Madara-sama est accablé par la mort de son frère ? Tu dois respecter son choix de ne pas en parler. Laisse-lui le temps : Les plaies sont encore à vif.

L'animal parut coupable.

-Oui… Bougonna-t-elle, tu as raison… Je suis désolée je suppose…

Elle se retourna et secoua son grand corps avant de s'adresser de nouveau à Madara :

-Tu me promets de me dire tout ce qui est arrivé n'est-ce pas ?

-Je te le jure, répondit le ninja.

Ils se fixèrent un instant dans le blanc des yeux. Puis, le porc-épic soupira longuement :

-Y-à-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi sinon ?

Madara s'apprêtait à refuser sa proposition, mais s'abstins en se rendant compte, qu'en effet, il y avait bien quelque chose que Thorn pourrait faire.

-Ton flair est-il assez bon ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Pas aussi bon que celui d'un chien, mais satisfaisant, répondit-elle perplexe.

-Très bien, dit-il, penses-tu être capable de retrouver la trace d'un membre du clan Inuzuka : Ils sentent le chien généralement.

-Vous comptez retrouver Kotaro ? Intervint Hikaku.

Madara hocha la tête.

-J'irai seul avec Thorn, déclara-t-il en levant aussitôt une main pour empêcher son conseillé de protester.

-Tu rejoindras Fumio et Choki, poursuivit-il, tu iras dans la forêt : Je t'y retrouverais.

-Non ! S'exclama Hikaku, je ne vous laisse pas seul !

-Ce n'est pas une demande, gronda Madara, mais un ordre alors obéi.

Le ninja se renfrogna.

-Très bien, murmura-t-il en cédant, je ferais ce que vous m'avez dit, mais à une seule condition : Que vous me promettiez de revenir sain et sauf.

Interdit, Madara cligna des yeux :

-Pardon ? Dit-il, tu es le seul blessé ici. Me demander de revenir en vie devrait plutôt s'appliquer à toi. De plus… En disant cela tu remets ma force en question, comment dois-je le prendre ?

-Vous n'avez pas à le prendre d'une quelconque manière, répliqua Hikaku en s'approchant, ne comprenez-vous pas que je m'inquiète ? Même en connaissant et reconnaissant votre pouvoir, il est normal de se préoccuper des personnes qu'on apprécie.

-Je ne comprends pas. Je suis suffisamment fort, alors pas de besoin de-

-Je le sais !

L'homme laissa échapper un son frustré, parut hésiter un bref instant, puis enroula soudainement son unique bras autours de son torse, et le serra brièvement contre lui avant de se retirer.

-Juste… Prenez soin de vous, souffla-t-il.

Il fit ensuite volte-face, sa main toujours sur son biceps gauche, et après lui avoir envoyé un dernier regard, s'évanouis dans le brouillard, laissant un Madara plus que stupéfait.

-Eh ben, lâcha Thorn quelques secondes plus tard, je t'avais toujours trouvé maladroit socialement mais là je me rends juste compte que tu es un handicapé émotionnel.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? S'indigna le shinobi une fois le choc passé.

-Rien, maugréa le porc-épic en roulant des yeux.

Elle se passa une patte griffue sur de ses épines et grimaça lorsqu'elle s'aperçue qu'elle était couverte du sang vert propre aux fourmillions.

-Beurk, gémit-elle avant de reprendre plus sérieusement :

-Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher. La pluie s'intensifie et efface les odeurs. Si nous voulons trouver ton Inuzuka au plus vite, nous ferions mieux de nous hâter.

-Très bien, répondit-il, mais laisse moi juste faire quelque chose ne premier.

Sans prêter attention à Thorn, il sortit de sa pochette à sa taille un kunai qu'il leva à hauteur du visage avec le bandeau protecteur ayant appartenus à Tetuo qu'il l'avait, sans le vouloir, arraché à son propriétaire. Dessus, le symbole de Kirigakure creusait un profond sillions dans le métal, créant un contraste saisissant avec l'argent de la plaque.

D'un geste vide, il barra le signe d'un trais horizontal puis le jeta au pied du cadavre de Tetsuo. Au moins, si des ninjas de Kirigakure venaient fureter dans le coin, ils comprendraient que le groupe de ninjas abattus étaient des traitres.

Madara fit de même avec les autres shinobis, s'assurant que chacun d'entre eux étaient bel et bien mort, et se retourna vers Thorn une fois sa tache terminé.

-Nous pouvons y aller, dit-il.

L'animal hocha la tête et leva le museau pour humer l'air avant de, subitement, se mettre à trottiner son invocateur à sa suite.

Durant ce bref moment de recueillement, la pluie s'était changé en une véritable tempête qui soulevait le sable, et le leur envoyait dans les yeux. Ils avaient tant de difficulté à avancer que Madara avait dû poser une main sur le flanc de l'animal pour ne pas le perdre.

Pendant ce qui lui sembla ensuite des heures, ils bravèrent les bourrasques sans se décourager jusqu'à que, finalement, Thorn ne marque un arrêt.

-Oh oh… Fit-elle, ça ne va pas te plaire…

Intrigué, mais à la fois nerveux, l'homme s'avança et eut aussitôt l'impression de s'être fait giflé en découvrant deux cadavres gisant cotes à cotes.

Si l'un d'eux était celui d'un shinobi ayant appartenu au groupe de Tetsuo, le second n'était d'autre que Kotaro lui-même.

Allongé sur le dos, le jeune fixait d'un œil vitreux le ciel qu'il ne pouvait plus voir. Ses vêtements et son visage étaient ensanglantés et parsemés de diverses plaies et blessure dont le sang dégoulinant se mêlait à l'eau de pluie qui coulait sur lui, comme si celle-ci cherchait à effacer toutes les traces de la bataille.

Même dans la mort, le jeune homme abordait un sourire figé, prouvant qu'il avait été le premier à achever son ennemi comme le démontrait la tête à moitié arraché du ninja de Kirikagure.

Légèrement chancelant, Madara délaissa Thorn pour aller se laisser tomber à genoux devant le cadavre de son coéquipier. D'un geste saccadé, et même s'il s'avait que c'était parfaitement inutile, il s'empara du poignet de celui-ci, avec l'espoir vain d'y trouver un pouls.

Avec un abominable bruit de succion, le bras se détacha du corps de Koraro, le laissant soutenir un membre mou qu'il lâcha immédiatement dans la flaque de sang et eau entourant le corps.

Il resta ensuite agenouillé devant le cadavre, le regard vide, sans savoir s'il se sentait triste ou non.

-Madara ? S'enquit timidement Thorn, un peu plus haut, bien que sa voix fut étouffé par vent.

-J'arrive, murmura-t-il avant de se saisir du corps et le jeter par-dessus son épaule.

Il n'oublia évidemment pas le bras manquant qu'il ramassa au sol.

-Tu n'es quand même pas sérieux ?! S'étrangla le porc-épic en le voyant revenir avec son fardeau.

-Il est de ma responsabilité en tant que chef d'équipe de ramener le corps à sa famille, dit-il.

-Même ! Avec cette tempête c'est de la folie.

-Ca ira mieux dans la forêt.

-Tu ne m'écouteras pas n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, renifla Madara.

Il redressa le cadavre de Kotaro sur son dos et, avant même que Thorn puisse s'offusquer, piqua un sprint en direction du bois où il savait qu'Hikaku et le reste de son équipe l'attendraient.

Le couvert des arbres lui offrit un abri lorsqu'il atteignit la lisière de la forêt.

Bondissant de branches en braches, et suivant le chakra de ses alliés, il pouvait entendre derrière lui le porc-épic le suivre tandis que l'animal plantait profondément ses griffes dans les branches dont elle se servait pour se propulser.

Etrangement, sa taille était passée de celle de colosse à un petit chien. Surement pouvait-elle se rétrécir à volonté, se dit distraitement Madara alors qu'il se concentrait pour ne pas lâcher Kotaro.

Finalement, ils atteignirent une clairière ou ses compagnons d'armes paraissaient souffler. Lorsque ceux-ci les virent arriver, ils se levèrent d'un bond et se précipitèrent sur eux une fois qu'ils eurent posé le pied à terre.

-Madara-sama ! S'exclama Hikaku avec émotion.

L'homme se faisait soigner par Choki Akimichi. En le voyant arriver, il avait abandonné le medic-nin et s'était précipité droit sur lui pour aussitôt s'arrêter en voyant le cadavre pendant sur son dos.

-C'est… Dégluti-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

-C'est bien Kotaro, lui confirma Madara avant de laisser tomber le corps au sol, son bras arraché avec.

-Il n'a pas survécus… Marmonna l'homme en fermant brièvement les yeux alors qu'à l'arrière, des bruits de pas retentissait, leur indiquant de les deux derniers membres de leur équipe les rejoignaient.

-Nous savons ce qui s'est passé avec les fourmilions grâce à Hikaku, déclara soudainement Fumio Nara en s'agenouillant aux cotés du cadavre.

Il passa une main dans son dos et s'empara d'un rouleau d'invocation attaché dans le creux de ses reins qu'il déplia, avant qu'un tissu blanc n'en émerge dans une petite explosion de fumée. Il le drapa aussitôt sur Kotaro, cachant au monde le visage figé du jeune homme.

-De notre coté, poursuivit-t-il comme si de rien n'était, nous avons eut affaire à trois shinobis que nous avons très vite vaincus. C'est tout.

Madara hocha la tête, acceptant ce bref rapport alors qu'il observait ses compagnons enrouler proprement le cadavre dans son linceul. Personne ne pleurait : C'était normal. En temps que ninjas, ils savaient tous à quoi s'attendre en partant en mission.

Il soupira et se passa une main devant les yeux. Cette journée avait été exténuante. Il ne voulait pas se remettre en chemin tout de suite, et il en semblait de même pour ses compagnons d'armes qui frissonnaient dans leurs vêtements humides. L'unique personne à sembler en forme était Thorn que beaucoup dévisageait avec curiosité, bien qu'aucunes remarques ne fussent émises.

Avec un grognement, Madara alla s'assoir sous un arbre au feuillage épais qui le protégerait de la pluie.

-Nous passerons la nuit ici, déclara-t-il.

-Dieu merci, murmura Choki.

L'homme avait d'énorme cerne sous ses yeux rougis. Sur son épaule, ont pouvait apercevoir le corps de Kotaro qu'il alla poser dans un coin de la clairière avant de river son regard sur Madara qui entrouvris paresseusement un œil qu'il avait fermé.

-Oui ? Dit-il en voyant bien que le shinobi semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose.

L'homme tressailli.

-Je… Commença-t-il en triturant ses doigts visiblement mal-à-l'aise, je… Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir ramené son corps, lâcha-t-il, je suis sûr que sa famille vous en sera très reconnaissante.

Madara en fut étonné.

-Autant que cette famille puisse l'être avec le cadavre d'un de ses membres, répliqua-t-il une fraction de seconde plus tard en se recomposant.

-Ne dit pas ça, intervint Thorn à la surprise générale.

Elle se dandina jusqu'à Madara, puis s'installa confortablement entre ses jambe et positionna sa tête sur sa cuisse.

-Peu de gens se serait embêtés à transporter un poids mort avec eux tu sais, grommela-t-elle en baillant, alors cesse de faire ton coincé et accepte le compliment.

Il eut un bref silence dans la clairière. Silence durant lequel toutes les paires d'yeux furent focalisé sur le porc-épic qui s'était mit à ronfler allégrement sur la jambe de son invocateur.

La plupart était surtout estomaqué par la manière dont elle s'était adressé à Madara : Avec une familiarité et un manque de respect total.

-Elle a raison vous savez, fit la voix d'Hikaku en les sortants subitement de leur contemplation.

-Quelle invocation irritante, renifla Nara Fumio, pas étonnant que vous ne l'ayez jamais utilisé auparavant…

-Elle connaît Madara-sama depuis longtemps, lui dit l'Uchiha, elle se permet donc quelque petit écart de comportement.

-Quand-même, grogna le shinobi en se couchant près du feu qu'Hikaku venait d'allumer.

Ses paupières s'affaissaient déjà, et le reste de la phrase qu'il voulut prononcer mourut dans le fond de sa gorge alors qu'il se mettait soudain à ronfler.

Des gloussements retentirent, et Choki alla bientôt l'imiter pendant qu'Hikaku s'occupait du feu à l'aide de bâton faisant office de tison qu'il tournait dans les flammes que ses yeux noirs reflétaient. Un légé sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, et il paraissait si tranquille qu'il donna envie de dormir à Madara.

Mais il se retint : Il ne pouvait pas baisser sa garde. Cette nuit, il se priverait de sommeil pour surveiller les alentours et ainsi éviter à son équipe d'être surpris par un ennemi inconnu.

-Vous devriez vous reposer.

Il leva la tête et aperçut Hikaku venir vers lui.

-Je m'en passerais, murmura-t-il, il faut bien que quelqu'un veille.

Son coéquipier s'assis à sa droite, laissant leur épaule se frôler dans un mouvement que Madara ignorait s'il était délibéré ou non. Dans tous les cas, il le laissa faire, bien qu'il se sente tendu face à la proximité.

-Je m'en chargerais pour vous vous savez ? Dit son conseillé

Il secoua la tête :

-Je suis le chef qu'escadron, c'est à moi qu'incombe les taches ingrates.

-Vous êtes vraiment dévoué n'est-ce pas ?

Cette phrase prit Madara au dépourvus. Perplexe concernant sa signification, il jeta un coup d'œil à Hikaku qui souriait toujours et observait les flammes danser dans leur lit.

Il ne lui donna aucune indication d'avoir remarqué son trouble.

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse, Madara s'installa aussi confortablement que possible contre son arbre, et se prépara à une longue nuit blanche.


	9. Chapter 9

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira ! Aujourd'hui je réponds même aux review :

333 : Merci ! Et pas de problème ;-)

III : Dans un premier temps merci pour ta review, et ensuite pour ta question… Et bien sache encore que j'hésite au sujet de la rivalité… je l'ignore moi-même, bien que je sois tenter par. On verra comment cela tournera par la suite je suppose ^^

Clie : Merci ! Contente que Thorn te plaise ! On la voit un peu dans ce chapitre.

…

Chapitre 8

C'est avec un soulagement presque palpable qu'Hashirama accueilli l'équipe de Madara lorsque celle-ci rentra enfin de sa mission aux frontières du pays des vagues.

L'air hagard et épuisés, les ninjas s'étaient péniblement trainés dans le bureau où, à ce moment là, l'Hokage s'attendait à un rapport positif qui lui annoncerait que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Après tout, avec Madara en guise de chef d'escadron, rien de mal ne pouvait arriver selon lui.

Pourtant, rien ne l'avait préparé à la désillusion qui avait suivit : A peine l'escouade pénétrait-elle dans la salle, que deux de ses hommes laissaient tomber à terre un corps enroulé dans un linceul blanc.

D'après Hikaku, leur équipe avait été attaquée par un groupe de ninja déserteurs venant de Kirigakure. Apparemment, ils n'avaient eut aucune difficultés à les vaincre, ainsi que les invocations de fourmillions qui le accompagnaient, mais Inuzuka Kotaro et son chien, Aomaru, n'avaient pas survécus à l'altercation.

C'était Madara qui avait retrouvé et insisté pour ramener le cadavre au village.

-C'est… Une sacrée histoire que vous m'avez raconté là, déclara Hashirama à la fin du récit.

Son regard passait du corps emmailloté dans le drap aux quatre membres de l'équipe devant son bureau. Les hommes le fixaient dans l'expectative, attendant probablement qu'il les congédie.

Avec un soupir las, l'Hokage obéi à leur demande muette :

-Vous pouvez disposer, dit-il, à l'exception de Madara : J'ai à te parler.

L'Uchiha croisa les bras et lui envoya un regard meurtrier. Il paraissait qu'il soit encore en colère depuis la dernière fois. En constatant cela, Hashirama du se retenir de grimacer : Avoir affaire à un Madara furieux était comme essayer d'attraper l'air à main nue soit, hautement frustrant et inutile.

Alors que les shinobis quittaient la salle sans un mot, l'Hokage remarqua que ceux-ci saluaient respectivement leur chef d'escadron avant de passer le seuil de la porte. « C'ést étrange » se dit-il en se mordant la lèvre, il aurait crus que seul Hikaku aurait manifesté du respect (ce que le ninja avait fait, mais non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil désapprobateur en direction d'Hashirama avant de disparaitre dans le couloir).

Il semblait que durant la mission, Madara, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, soit parvenus à se faire apprécier de ses compagnons d'armes.

-Est-ce que quelque chose de bien s'est produit ? Hasarda alors Hashirama en tentant de débuter la conversation sur note positive.

-A part la mort du gamin ? Grinça sarcastiquement son ami.

« Aie » songea l'hokage en souriant nerveusement, c'était là un manque total de tact venant de sa part. Son ami était tendu et fatigué, la moindre phrase qu'il interpréterait comme une provocation le déchainerait.

Ce soir là, il avait encore une fois affaire à un chat sauvage, songea-t-il avec dérision alors qu'il observait son meilleur ami s'impatienter de plus en plus.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se corrigea-t-il, tes hommes semblent te tenir en haute estime contrairement à la semaine passé où ils t'adressaient à peine la parole, et te craignaient.

Seul un haussement d'épaule lui répondit :

-Qui sait, marmonna Madara en détournant le regard avant d'hausser le ton : -Peut-être ont-ils simplement constatés que j'étais un bien meilleur leader que toi !

Les épaules d'Hashirama s'affaissèrent :

\- Ne soit pas si dur, gémit-il sans réellement savoir si son ami était sérieux ou bien plaisantait.

L'ex-tête de clan soupira :

-Trêve de plaisanterie, dit-il en confirmant à l'Hokage que c'était bien une sorte de blague à sa propre manière tordue, que faisons-nous du cadavre de Kotaro ? S'enquit-il, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser pourrir ici.

-Ah ça… Grimaça Hashirama, je vais appeler Tobirama. Il le ramènera à sa famille…

Il était tard et pas une âme, à part eux-mêmes, ne se trouvait dans la tour actuellement. L'unique personne qu'il pouvait déranger se trouvait donc être son frère qui, en ce moment, s'occupait probablement de ranger la paperasserie au premier étage.

L'Hokage se leva de sa chaise, sentant ses articulations craquer après une longue journée assis devant son bureau, et prit la direction du couloir avant de subitement se raviser lorsqu'il passa à hauteur de Madara.

Seulement maintenant, il se rappelait que la raison pour laquelle il l'avait fait rester en premier lieu ne concernait pas uniquement le déroulement de la mission, mais aussi la dispute qu'ils avaient eu avant de se quitter la semaine précédente.

-Il y a autre chose aussi, déclara-t-il abruptement en surprenant son ami.

-Quoi ? Grogna celui-ci.

-A propos de notre dispute de l'autre fois. Je n'ai pas bien comprit ce qui t'a mit dans cet état mais je tenais tout de même à m'excuser…

Madara ne dit rien, et Hashirama interpréta cela comme un signe le poussant à poursuivre. Lentement, il s'approcha davantage, veillant à ne pas pénétrer dans sa zone de confort au risque de le faire reculer.

-Je ne sais pas si ça peut d'apaiser d'une certaine manière, continua-t-il, mais j'ai donné du travail supplémentaire à Tobirama. Je ne pense pas que tu doives juger ça comme une punition adéquate… Mais imagine toi mon pauvre frère se débattant avec tout les papiers administratifs sur son bureau, les tiens en l'occurrence étant donné que j'ai du lui remettre ton travail durant ton absence.

A cette mention, un maigre sourire vint éclairer les trais de Madara et illuminer son visage. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Hashirama en eut le souffle coupé.

Enhardis par cette réaction l'Hokage ne réfléchit pas : Il se rapprocha encore davantage.

-A voir ton visage, je suppose que tu as une image satisfaisante en tête, gloussa-t-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de l'Uchiha.

Une douleur aigue le parcourut alors si soudainement qu'il bondit en arrière.

-Quoi ? Bredouilla-t-il pour lui-même avant de s'apercevoir que sa main droite était éraflée.

Il jeta ensuite un regard incrédule à son ami, lui demandant silencieusement si c'était lui qui avait fait ça. Or, celui-ci paraissait autant choqué que lui.

-Thorn ! Gronda-t-il finalement, après quelques secondes, en confondant encore plus Hashirama.

Les cheveux de Madara bruissèrent, comme secoué par une brise invisible, et un étrange animal pourvu de piquant en émergea avant de prendre place sur son épaule.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, geignit-il d'une voix féminine, je faisais tranquillement ma sieste jusqu'à que cet idiot me réveille !

-Je croyais t'avoir dit de rentrer chez toi, rétorqua l'ancien chef de clan.

-Pfff comme si j'allais t'écouter. C'est la première fois que tu m'invoque depuis des années et tu veux déjà que je reparte ? Tu es un ingrat.

Madara voulut répliquer, mais Hashirama l'interrompit :

-Qui… Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il.

Il désigna l'animal qu'il venait d'identifier comme un porc-épic, et se demanda pourquoi son ami avait un rongeur sur son épaule.

-Ca ? Renifla le ninja, c'est Thorn : Ma seule et unique invocation.

-Tu ne l'as jamais utilisé sur les champs de batailles… C'est parce qu'elle est toute petite ?

Il avait du mal à croire qu'un rongeur puisse être l'invocation de son ami. Il se serait attendu à un grand oiseau, tel un faucon, ou à un immense félin, comme une panthère ou un lion. Même un loup aurait été moins surprenant !

D'un autre coté, voir le petit porc-épic aux épines aussi hirsutes que les cheveux de Madara sur les épaules de celui-ci était une image qu'il qualifierait d'adorable, bien qu'il ne se risquerait pas à formuler ses pensés à voix haute.

Il du se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de glousser.

-Thorn peut changer de taille, lui répondit alors l'Uchiha en le tirant de ses déboires mentaux, quant-à savoir pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais utilisé durant nos combats… Je n'en avais tout simplement pas besoin.

-C'est ça ! Le railla le porc-épic en s'immisçant dans la conversation, dit plutôt que tu tenais trop à moi pour risquer de me blesser !

Madara grimaça.

-Au fait, poursuivit l'animal sans remarquer l'expression irrité de son maitre, qui est ce grand gaillard qui s'est empalé sur mes piquants ? (Elle plissa un instant ses petits yeux noirs avant de les rouvrir, grands et larges) – N'est-ce pas le symbole de clan Senju que je vois sur ses drôles de fringues ? Hurla-t-elle, Madara ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Je croyais que ce clan et toi étiez en guerre !

Voyant que son les yeux de son ami s'attardaient dangereusement le nouveau pot de géraniums sur son bureau (probablement s'imaginait-il assommer Thorn avec), Hashirama se décida à intervenir :

-Du calme, dit-il, nos deux clans ont signé une alliance, nous avons même fondé un village et acceptons tous les clans et civils qui veulent s'y joindre.

-Quoi ! Glapit l'animal en manquant de tomber de son perchoir.

Elle enfonça durement ses griffes dans l'épaule de son invocateur, et se redressa pour ensuite le fixer avec incrédulité.

-Mais… Mais… Bégaya-t-elle, ce clan est le seul contre lequel vous luttiez. Cela signifie donc que c'est les Senju qui ont tués Izuna ! Pourquoi diable tu signerais un traité de paix avec eux ?

-Cela ne te concerne pas, marmonna Madara.

A voir son regard fuyant et son ton évasif, il était clair qu'il cherchait à éviter le sujet. Une bouffé de compassion monta en l'Hokage lorsqu'il vit cela.

-Madara à prit la bonne décision en acceptant la paix, déclara-t-il, il à su mettre sa haine de coté pour le bien de nos deux clans. Et-ce, même si c'est mon propre frère qui à tué Izuna.

Cette fois, un véritable hurlement jailli de la gorge du porc-épic :

-Oh mon dieu !

Elle le dévisagea abasourdis, la bouche tant ouverte que ses dents orange étaient clairement visibles aux yeux du monde. Elle déglutit et se tourna vers Madara en quête de réponse :

-Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, geignit-elle, que tu n'as pas signé un traité de paix avec le frère de l'assassin d'Izuna.

Or, malgré son regard suppliant, son invocateur demeura silencieux la faisant gémir de frustration.

Voyant que la situation s'apprêtait à dégénérer, Hashirama voulut intervenir à nouveau. Mais, il n'en n'eut jamais la possibilité : Attiré par les cris, Tobirama passa alors la porte du bureau et s'immobilisa aussitôt qu'il en eut passé le seuil.

C'était une réaction tout à fait normale. Le porc-épic sur l'épaule de Madara, le cadavre au sol, ainsi que lui-même devaient former un bien étrange tableau.

-Oh Tobirama, déclara-t-il d'une voix enrouée, tu tombes justement bien !

Son frère le fixa avec incrédulité.

-Mais que diable se passe-t-il ici, mon frère ! S'exclama-t-il.

Ce fut une erreur : A peine avait-il achevé de prononcer ces mots que Thorn poussait un véritable beuglement de fureur, tandis que le mot « Assassin ! » résonnait dans le bureau et que l'animal bondissait, les babines retroussées et écumantes, sur le jeune ninja.

Par reflexe, Tobirama dégaina un kunai en un éclair, déjà près à abattre son assaillant d'un seul coup.

Il n'eut pas à le faire : D'un geste si leste et souple qu'on aurait pu croire voir un félin, Madara, qui était originellement de dos à la porte, tordit son dos de manière à former un arc parfait, puis élança ses bras vers l'arrière jusqu'à parvenir à rattraper Thorn en plein vol. Un véritable exploit en soit.

Un lourd silence s'abatis sur la pièce. Tous fixaient l'ex-tête de clan avec saisissement.

Le dos si cambré que ses longs cheveux allait s'étaler d'un quart sur le plancher, l'homme semblait bloqué dans cette position précaire, la respiration lourde et ses mains désormais couverte de sang qui allait tacher le sol avec un son d'égouttement régulier les aiguilles du porc-épic l'avaient transpercés lorsqu'il l'avait saisie.

Pendant un instant, Hashirama crus que l'effet de la graviter allait le rattraper. Cependant, cela était sous-estimer son ami qui se redressa lentement et leva à hauteur de ses yeux son invocation dont les pattes griffues étaient toujours tendues vers l'avant, prête à déchirer la chaire. L'animal paraissait toujours sous le choc.

-Que croyais-tu faire ? Gronda-t-il dangereusement en sortant Thorn de son état de stupeur muette.

L'animal hoqueta :

-Mais c'est le meurtrier d'Izuna ! Haleta-t-elle, nous devons le venger si nous voulons que son âme repose en paix !

-Non. Nous ne le tuerons pas, bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui m'en manque.

-Mais…

-J'ai dis non !

Cette fois, Thorn n'insista pas. A la place, elle prit un air blessé qui sembla toucher Madara à voir comment son regard s'adoucit.

-Part, lui dit-il simplement, retourne chez toi.

-Si je le fais tu ne rappelleras plus, pleurnicha l'animal.

La prise sur le porc-épic qu'avait Madara se resserra, faisant goutter davantage de sang sur le plancher.

-Je te rappellerais, lui assura-t-il, je te le promets.

-Je ne veux pas te laisser avec l'assassin d'Izuna.

-Ca ira, je te l'assure, insista le shinobi d'un ton qui n'accepterait aucune réplique.

Comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait pas gagner cet argument, Thorn se renfrogna et, la mort dans l'âme, hocha la tête avant de, soudain, disparaitre dans une explosion de fumée qui laissa trois hommes et un cadavre seul dans la vaste pièce.

-Madara ! Tu es blessé, s'exclama alors Hashirama lorsque les dernières volutes de fumée s'évaporaient dans l'air.

D'un seul bond, il fut aux cotés de son ami et s'empara de ses mains pour examiner les trainés rouges laissés par les épines du porc-épic. Aussitôt, l'Uchiha s'arracha à sa prise et s'empressa de couvrir ses meurtrissures à l'aide des larges manches de sa tunique.

-Ce n'est rien, marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard.

-Ce n'est pas rien ! Protesta l'Hokage.

Il se saisi à nouveau du bras du shinobi, et teint bon lorsque celui-ci tenta de se soustraire encore une fois. Doucement, comme s'il cherchait à approcher un animal sauvage, il posa ensuite délicatement ses mains sur celles de son ami, et laissa la douce lueur verte du chakra médical venir chatoyer sur le bout de ses doigts.

Avec un soupir vaincu, Madara cessa de se débattre pour le laisser faire. Conscient que l'homme surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes, Hashirama ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il reconnaissait bien là son ami : L'incarnation même de la méfiance.

Il détourna son regard, se concentrant sur Tobirama qui n'avait ni bougé ou pipé un mot depuis l'attaque avorté de l'invocation enragée.

-Tobirama, dit-il, j'ai un service à te demander.

L'air sortis d'une sorte de rêve éveillé, son frère darda ses yeux pourpres dans sa direction tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient :

-Peut-être pourrais-tu d'abords m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?! Persifla-t-il.

« Zut » Songea Hashirama en grimaçant intérieurement. Une des choses qu'il ne voulait pas faire était mettre son frère en colère. Celui-ci devenait aussi effrayant que Madara lorsqu'il laissait ses émotions prendre le dessus. L'homme avait beau le nier, mais lui et l'Uchiha partageait bien plus de traits en communs qu'il ne le pensait.

-Madara et son équipe sont rentrés de mission, répondit-il d'un ton se voulant apaisant, comme tu peux le voir, il y à eut un mort.

Tobirama jeta un bref coup d'œil au cadavre.

-Ca je l'avais compris, répondit-il sèchement, je me demandais juste comment Madara était entré en possession d'une invocation aussi hargneuse que lui.

-Pardon ? Gronda dangereusement bas l'Uchiha.

-Ne commencez pas à vous battre ! Les apostropha aussitôt Hashirama qui ne voulait pas que son bureau soit détruit.

Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, les deux hommes l'écoutèrent et il pu reprendre :

-Tobirama, je voudrai que tu ramènes le cadavre d'Inuzuka Kotaro à sa famille, dit-il.

Son frère hocha sèchement la tête et s'agenouilla aux cotés su corps avant d'écarter les pends du tissus blanc les recouvrant dans le but d'admirer la large balafre qu'avait, feu le jeune garçon, à la poitrine et posa une main dessus tandis que son regard se faisait scrutateur.

Hashirama sentit Madara se tendre, puis réalisa que son ami devait probablement craindre que le shinobi fasse quelque chose au cadavre. Peut-être même avait-il peur que le défunt ne serve de cobaye à une des expérimentations du jeune ninja. Après tout, l'incident des zombies devait être encore frais de son esprit.

-Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, déclara alors l'Hokage en cherchant à détourner l'attention de son frère du corps. -A ce rythme tout le village sera endormit et personne ne viendra t'ouvrir.

-Oui, oui mon frère, bougonna Tobirama en jetant Inuzuka Kotaro par-dessus son épaule.

Il leur accorda un dernier regard, et quitta finalement la salle.

-Hashirama… Commença Madara quelques secondes plus tard après que le plus jeune ninja ait disparu dans le couloir, est-ce que tu peux me lâcher ? S'enquit-il agressivement.

A l'entente de la voix de son ami, l'Hokage sursauta avant de se rendre compte, qu'en effet, il tenait toujours les mains de l'Uchiha.

-Oh ! Désolé ! Bredouilla-t-il en les lâchant.

Madara marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, mais ne parut pas lui en tenir rigueur.

-Je suis épuisé, déclara-t-il à la place, si tu as finis de remplir tes papier alors allons-y.

-Bien sûr, répondit l'Hokage.

Il ne mentionna évidemment pas qu'il lui restait, en réalité, une centaine de documents administratifs à remplir, et laissa son ami prendre les devant.

A l'extérieur, les rues étaient silencieuses et vides. L'unique source d'éclairage provenait de la lune et des étoiles, ainsi que de quelques lanternes accrochées aux poutres des bâtiments, où tournoyaient parfois des papillons de nuits.

Alors qu'ils marchaient en directions de ce qu'ils qualifiaient mentalement de « chez eux », Hashirama se rappela soudain que sa précédente conversation avec son ami au sujet de leur dispute avait été interrompue par Thorn. Au final, il n'avait jamais pu savoir si l'ex-tête de clan avait accepté ses excuses.

S'il ne s'assurait pas de ce fait, il resterait dans l'incertitude concernant leur réconciliation, et il se pourrait que Madara décide de ne plus lui parler à nouveau.

Horrifié à cette idée, il se racla la gorge et s'arrêta net en plein milieu de l'allée longeant les sous-bois de Konoha :

-Madara, déclara-t-il.

L'Uchiha lui jeta un regard perplexe, et il dû se faire violence pour ne pas battre en retraite :

-Madara, dit-il encore une fois, je voulais savoir… (Il se sentait terriblement mal-à-l'aise) Est-ce que tu m'en veux toujours ?

Le ninja cligna des yeux, l'air interloqué face à la question de son ami, or, à peine un instant plus tard, son visage s'assombris, signalant qu'il venait de se rappeler de quoi il était sujet.

Hashirama attendis sa réponse avec angoisse.

-Je t'en veux toujours. (Son cœur rata un battement) Mais… Cela ne signifie pas que je vais t'ignorer éternellement. J'ai mieux à faire que cela.

Ce ne fut pas une vague, mais bel et bien un tsunami de soulagement qui s'abatis sur Hashirama. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de contenir son bonheur à l'entente de ces mots, il poussa un véritable cri de joie et sauta sur son ami avant d'enrouler ses bras autours de sa taille et le serrer tellement fort contre lui qu'il le souleva du sol.

Il repéra du coin de l'œil le visage de Madara et dû se retenir de partir dans une crise de fou-rire : C'était la première fois qu'il voyait les yeux du shinobi si ronds. Ils étaient d'ailleurs tant écarquillés qu'ils faisaient presque disparaitre les cernes proéminents sous eux. Le pauvre homme semblait tant stupéfait qu'il ne réagit même pas, se laissant balloter comme une poupée de chiffon jusqu'à qu'il paraisse reprendre ses esprits.

Aussitôt, une douleur cuisante se fit ressentir au niveau de son ventre, et il lâcha son ami qui prit immédiatement ses distances.

-Ouch ! Souffla-t-il en écartant les pends de son hakama et kimono pour apercevoir qu'un hématome apparaissait déjà sur son ventre où le genou de Madara l'avait frappé.

Il jeta un regard larmoyant à l'homme qui le scrutait derrière ses longues mèches noires.

-Tu es une brute ! Gémit-il.

-Ne fait plus jamais ça ! Lui répliqua Madara.

Il n'avait pas l'air furieux, ni en colère, constata Hashirama avec étonnement. Au contraire, il paraissait fébrile et neveux à voir comment ses bras croisées étaient parcourus de tiques. C'était presque comme s'il n'avait pas reçut d'affection et gouté à la chaleur humaine depuis des décennies. Cela le prit légèrement au dépourvu, mais il décida passer outre cette étrange réaction :

-J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

-Quoi ? Balbutia Madara.

Comme prévus, il était surpris par le brusque changement de sujet. Profitant de ce moment de faiblesse, Hashirama s'avança vers lui, s'empara de son poignet, et se mit à le trainer en direction de sa maison.

-Que diable fais-tu ? Lâche-moi ! Je peux marcher par moi-même !

N'écoutant pas les cris de protestations de son ami, il se dépêcha de gagner sa rue, et ignora les mots vulgaire que Madara s'était mit à proféré en s'apercevant qu'Hashirama ne le lâcherait pas.

Il l'entraina ainsi jusqu'à chez lui, mais au lieu de pousser la porte d'entré, il contourna sa maison et se dirigea vers son jardin à l'arrière de celle-ci ou il s'amusait à faire pousser diverse plantes et arbres.

Il força l'Uchiha à slalomer entre les troncs de son verger de cerisiers, puis freina brusquement en parvenant enfin à sa destination.

-Tadam! S'écria-t-il en désignant une masse branchages emmêlées les uns dans les autres de manière à former une sorte de cage.

Il fixa Madara dans l'expectative.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda celui-ci.

Il paraissait avoir totalement oublié sa colère, et scrutait l'amoncèlement de bois avec une curiosité ouverte.

-C'est pour Nadja, répondit Hashirama, je vois bien que ton oiseau te manque. Je t'ai donc crée cette magnifique volière pour que tu puisses aller lui rendre visite et t'en occuper quant tu le souhaite.

L'homme le fixa avec incrédulité, et l'Hokage du se retenir d'avoir l'air trop orgueilleux de son travail. Ce qui était une tache ardue : Il n'était pas peu fier de sa création.

Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention : Les épaules de Madara s'étaient misent à tressauter.

Lentement, le shinobi se pencha vers l'avant, et porta une main à sa bouche qu'il couvrit. Ensuite, de petit souffle haché se mirent à résonner dans le jardin, tandis que tout son corps semblait suivre l'exemple de ses épaules et se mettre à trembloter.

Choqué, Hashirama se demanda dans un instant de panique pourquoi son ami s'était-il mit subitement à pleurer, une chose qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu faire auparavant. Or, en regardant de plus près, il s'aperçu qu'en réalité celui-ci riait.

Frappé de stupeur, il observa bouche-bée Madara tenter en vain de retenir ses pouffement pour laisser finalement éclater son rire à l'air libre. Le shinobi gloussa ainsi un moment, laissant un Hashirama plus que stupéfait, bien qu'aussi émerveillé.

Il avait déjà vu l'Uchiha rire, mais jamais aussi ouvertement et joyeusement. A ses yeux, c'était presque un miracle qui se produisait à cet instant.

-Hashirama… Haleta Madara en dardant un œil aqueux dans sa direction.

-Oui ?

Il était encore trop ébahi pour faire réellement attention à ce que son ami lui demandait.

-Ce n'est pas une volière ! C'est un clapier ! Se gaussa soudain l'Uchiha en brisant net son enchantement.

Jamais dans toute sa vie Hashirama ne s'était sentit aussi stupide qu'à ce moment précis.

.

oOo

.

Hikaku avait tord. Nadja n'était pas un monstre : C'était le diable.

La première fois qu'il avait fait la connaissance du busard cendré, Hashirama avait d'abord été impressionné par le plumage moucheté de l'animal. Emerveillé, il n'avait pas prit gare et s'en était approcher avec l'idée de l'examiner de plus près.

Rien ne l'avait préparé à ce que l'animal, à ce moment perché sur l'avant bras de Madara, ne lui bondisse dessus, telle une furie, et se mette à le labourer de coup de serres vicieux en même temps que son bec crochus s'évertuait à lui arracher son cuir chevelu.

Si son ami ne l'avait pas reprise dans ses bras à ce moment là, Hashirama était persuadé qu'à l'heure actuelle, il serait devenu chauve.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire : Après cela, Madara avait eut le culot de prétendre que son maudis piaf ne faisait que jouer et ne cherchait pas à le blesser. Il en avait d'ailleurs l'air tellement persuadé que l'Hokage n'eut pas le cœur à lui avouer la vérité.

De moins, jusqu'à que deux jours plus tard, à la demande de son ami, il rentre dans la volière avec l'intention de nourrir l'animal.

Il était ressorti très vite de la cage, les cheveux en pétards, et le seau remplis de souris morte renversé sur le sol couvert de paille de la volière.

Derrière les barreaux de bois, Nadja lui avait jeté un regard si moqueur qu'il avait crus pendant un instant que c'était un humain et non un oiseau qui le toisait ainsi.

C'était ce jour-ci qu'Hashirama avait découvert la véritable nature du busard.

Evidemment, il avait essayé d'en parler à Madara, mais le ninja l'avait ignoré, prétendant qu'il exagérait tandis que sur son bras, l'oiseau semblait se moquer ouvertement de lui à renfort de coups d'œil goguenard.

Par contre, dés que son maitre se tournait vers elle, elle se mettait à roucouler doucement et le fixait avec une innocence toute candide qui menaçait d'enrager Hashirama qui, dans ses moments là, serrait les dents pour se contenir d'empailler le maudis piaf.

Il avait tenté d'en parler à Hikaku en désespoir de cause, malgré son aversion pour l'homme, mais celui-ci lui avait répondu qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

« _Elle déteste quiconque n'est pas Madara-sama avec une passion ardente_ » avait-il prétendu avec un hochement de tête entendu « _Cela me coute de le dire, mais nous sommes dans le même bateau dans ce cas_ ».

C'était une des rares fois ou les deux shinobi s'étaient parlés courtoisement, et sans menace sous-adjacente dans la voix.

Par la suite, Hashirama avait dû simplement s'accoutumer à la présence de Nadja dans son jardin bien qu'il doive bien avouer qu'il y avait certain coté positif à la présence de l'animal : En effet, chaque matin sans exceptions, Madara sortait pour aller nourrir son busard cendré.

Vêtu de son yukata blanc dans lequel il passait la nuit, il arpentait le verger de long en large dès le levé du jour avant de se diriger finalement vers la volière.

Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement apaisant à se réveillé pour voir, à travers sa fenêtre, son ami accomplir ce rituel matinal. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende même compte, il en était venu à guetter ces allés et venus, souriant à chaque fois qu'il apercevait la silhouette de Madara dans le jardin.

Ce n'était pas tout : Désormais, Hashirama remarquait diverses choses auxquelles il n'aurait jamais prêté attention auparavant.

Par exemple, il s'était récemment rendu compte que Madara avait tendance à rejeter ses cheveux en arrière lorsqu'il était contrarié, qu'il avait la mauvaise habitude de laisser les placards ouverts, ou bien qu'il ne retirait jamais ses gants en public.

C'était de petites choses. Mais pour Hashirama, elles semblaient désormais avoir une importance capitale.

L'unique chose qui amenuisait ce sentiment de bonheur perpétuel qu'il éprouvait, était la petite voix dans sa tête qui n'avait de cesse de lui rappeler que son ami ne serait là que pour un temps, et que d'ici quelques semaines, il quitterait la demeure de l'Hokage pour celle dans les bois dès que sa construction serait achevée.

Hashirama essayait de ne pas trop y penser, chérissant chaque soirée au coin du feu de la cheminer qu'il partageait avec son ami comme si ce fut des diamants. L'hiver arrivait à grand pas, jetant un voile de fraicheur sur Konoha qui se réveillait tous les matins avec des rues à la terre verglacée.

Ce soir-là, la température avait encore baissé et une bise froide soufflait dans l'avenue dans laquelle il évoluait, emmitouflé dans ses robes d'Hokage et un foulard qu'il avait discrètement emprunté à Madara.

Il tourna alors à l'angle de sa rue, et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en apercevant les lumières de sa maison allumée.

Rien n'était plus exultant que de rentrer chez soit en sachant que quelqu'un l'y attendait.

Le shinobi pressa le pas, un étrange sentiment d'euphorie s'emparant de lui à l'idée de voir le visage de Madara, et ce même s'ils avaient déjà passés la journée ensemble.

-Me voilà de retour ! S'exclama-t-il en poussant la porte de la maison.

Un simple grognement venant de la cuisine lui répondit, et il rit, ne s'étonnant même pas de cette réaction.

-Comment ça va ? S'enquit-il en s'asseyant devant son ami.

Celui-ci venait de finir de manger. Son assiette vide ainsi que ses baguettes posées dessus le prouvaient.

-Nous nous sommes vus cet après-midi, répondit alors l'homme, les yeux mi-clos. -A quoi bon me le demander ?

-Oh pour rien ! Je suis juste préoccupé par ton bienêtre.

Madara se raidit.

-Ta niaiserie ne cessera jamais de m'étonner, déclara-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché, bien que la légère rougeur d'embarra saupoudrant ses joues ne le démente.

Les yeux d'Hashirama s'écarquillèrent brièvement avant qu'il n'éclate de rire.

-Je suis peut-être niait, mais tu m'aimes quand même !

Le sourcil de l'Uchiha tiqua :

-Dis donc, dit-il, je te trouve bien joyeux ce soir. Quelque chose de bien t'est arrivée cette après-midi ?

L'Hokage s'apprêta à répondre, mais une voix surgit de nulle-part l'interrompit :

-Probablement pas, dit-elle, ce grand dadais à juste une tête d'imbécile heureux. Ne te creuse pas trop les méninges pour savoir ce qui le met de si bonne humeur Madara, tu y laisserais des neurones inutilement.

-Thorn… Soupira Madara.

Avec étonnement, Hashirama s'aperçut que le porc-épic, servant d'invocation à son ami, avait été convoqué et, qu'accessoirement, qu'il prenait un bain dans son évier.

Semblant remarquer le questionnement dans ses yeux, l'animal reprit la parole :

-Il m'avait promit de me ré invoquer, dit-elle simplement avant de replonger dans l'eau.

Une gerbe de liquide déborda et alla s'écraser contre terre avec un grand « Splash » retentissant.

-Thorn ! S'exclama de nouveau Madara en s'emparant d'une serpillère qui trainait sur une des chaises.

Grommelant entre ses dents, il s'accroupit au sol, prêt à nettoyer les dégâts.

-Laisse, déclara alors Hashirama en l'imitant, je vais m'en charger, ajouta-t-il.

Sans un mot, il prit le tissu des mains de son ami et se mit à éponger le sol sous le regard étonné de celui-ci.

Une fois chose faite, il se redressa et adressa un grand sourire à l'Uchiha qui parut mal-à-l'aise.

-Il reste quelque chose à manger ? Demanda-t-il, je meurs de faim !

Pendant un instant, Madara demeura immobile, puis secoua la tête, sortant enfin de son état léthargique.

-Je t'ai laissé des restes, marmonna-t-il en s'avançant vers la cuisinière.

Mais, à mi-chemin, il se figea.

Intrigué, l'Hokage jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule avant que son visage ne se renfrogne en constatant que Thorn avait profité de leur petite discutions pour sortir de l'évier et se diriger vers la poêle où, jadis, des reste encore chaud de ce qui semblait être du riz cantonais rependaient une agréable odeur dans la cuisine.

Se doutant que ceux-ci devait probablement être destiné à Hashirama, elle n'avait, apparemment, pas hésité une seule seconde à les finir.

L'air très fière d'elle, Thorn rota, puis se lécha les babine avant de tourner un regard absolument railleur en direction de l'Hokage qui sentit les coins de sa bouche se contracter.

Le porc-épic se passa alors une langue rugueuse sur une longue griffe recourbée où quelques grains de riz s'attardaient :

-Oups, dit-elle d'un ton faussement navré, je ne savais pas que c'était pour toi. Dommage.

.

oOo

.

Madara était furieux.

Et encore ! Le terme était bien trop faible pour décrire l'état de rage sourde permanant qui l'habitait depuis ce matin même.

Dire que la source de toute cette colère se trouvait en ce moment même serré entre ses doigts, si froissés qu'il aurait été difficile de qualifier le document à moitié déchirée de feuille de papier.

Ce jour-là, il s'était réveillé aux aurores, comme à son habitude, pour aller nourrir Nadja en s'attendant à ce qu'Hashirama se trouve dans la cuisine avec un déjeuné tout prêt qu'ils prendraient ensembles avant de rejoindre la tour de l'Hokage, où ils auraient passés la journée à remplir des papiers administratifs.

Mais ce matin là, rien de cela n'était arrivé : Non. A la place Madara avait découvert une maison vide et silencieuse, ainsi qu'une feuille posé sur la table de la cuisine.

La même feuille qu'il tenait actuellement dans une de ses mains.

Hashirama savait qu'il ne serait pas enchanté par ce qu'il lirait. Le lâche avait d'ailleurs agit en conséquence et déguerpit pour ne pas avoir à encourir à son courroux lorsqu'il aurait apprit la nouvelle.

L'ex-tête de clan gronda furieusement, et son souffle créa un nuage de vapeur qui se dispersa dans l'air frais du matin.

Dès qu'il aurait atteint le bureau de l'Hokage, celui-ci le sentirait passer. Tobirama aussi une bonne partie de cette horrible situation dans laquelle il se retrouvait était principalement de sa faute.

En pensant à tout ce qu'il pourrait leur faire subir, un sourire mauvais vint s'étirer sur ses lèvres, et il dû se forcer de retenir un ricanement pour ne pas effrayer les villageois qui s'écartaient déjà à son passage.

Une autre chose qui l'agaçait : Les civils et leur craintivité maladive.

Il aurait pu en dire de même pour la majorité des shinobis, sauf que dernièrement, il avait constaté que cette peur de sa personne semblait avoir disparue pour certain d'entre eux.

Pas plus tard qu'hier, une membre du clan Nara l'avait salué poliment, et il s'était figé en plein milieu de la rue pour la regarder passer avec surprise. Mais ce n'était pas le plus étonnant : Un Akimichi avec un Inuzuka lui avait demandé, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, si l'académie ninja nouvellement construite devait être peinte en bleue ou en rouge.

En temps normal, les gens se seraient adressés à Hashirama, ou Tobirama, pou ce genre de questions.

C'était étrange. Mais pas désagréable.

Parvenus devant la tour de l'Hokage, Madara passa les portes celle-ci avant de se mettre à gravir quatre-à-quatre les escaliers qui le menaient au bureau. En montant, il croisa un Senju qui s'écarta aussitôt du passage en le voyant arriver.

Il ne lui accorda aucune attention et poussa violement les portes de la salle réservé à l'Hokage qui allèrent claquer bruyamment contre le mur.

-Madara ? Couina la voix d'Hashirama.

Assis derrière son bureau, son ami le fixa avec nervosité alors qu'il s'avançait à grand pas vers lui.

-Comment as-tu osé ! Siffla-t-il d'une manière si menaçante que l'Hokage se recroquevilla sur son siège.

-Je vois que tu as trouvé le papier, déglutit-il.

Il se passa une main dans le creux de la nuque tandis qu'il lui adressait un sourire tremblant :

-Ca n'a pas l'air de trop de plaire on dirait.

-Bien sûr que cela ne me plait pas ! Beugla-t-il, pourquoi diable as-tu signé ça si tu le savais ?!

-Euh… Parce-que j'ignorais ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus ?

Madara se raidit :

-Tu ne savais pas ce que c'était, répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche, es-tu en train de me dire que tu n'as pas lu le papier avant de le signer ?

Si c'était possible, Hashirama parut encore plus mal-à-l'aise.

-C'est mon frère qui me l'a apporté, répondit-il comme si cela justifiait tout, quand Tobirama me met un papier sous le nez, moi je signe !

-Sans lire ?!

-J'ai tellement de travail. Je ne peux pas lire chaque feuille administrative !

-Peut-être mais en attendant c'est moi qui me retrouve avec la garde de trois mioches pré pubères ! Hurla finalement Madara en claquant le papier à plat sur le bureau qui se fissura sous la force de l'impacte.

Haletant, il fixa droit dans les yeux son ami. Au vue du boucan qu'ils faisaient, il était convaincu que toute la tour devait être actuellement au courant de leur argument, et il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui importait en ce moment était l'équipe de Genin qui lui avait été attribués, et dont il voulait se débarrasser au plus vite.

-Allons Madara, déglutis l'Hokage, je sais que tu ne veux pas de ça, mais voit le bon coté des choses : Ca va te permettre de te socialiser. En plus tu n'es pas le seul à avoir une équipe de Genin. Tobirama aussi en à prit une. Vous pourrez les entrainer ensemble.

-C'est ça. En attendant je suis convaincu que ton frère ta fais signer ce papier exprès pour me contrarier.

-Quoi ? Non voyons ! Je suis sûr que c'est une erreur ! Mon frère n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille !

-Il à voulut se venger du coup que je lui ai porté la dernière fois.

-Tobirama n'est pas aussi mesquin ! Protesta Hashirama au moment même ou la porte de la pièce s'ouvrait sur Toka.

Ils s'interrompirent et fixèrent la femme qui leur jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus une pile de papier, faisant le double de sa taille, qu'elle portait.

-Livraison ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en faisant gémir Hashirama.

-Pas encore, se lamenta-t-il.

-Et si !

Elle posa les papiers sur le bureau et s'épongea le front avant de se racler la gorge :

-Comment vous dire ça, commença-t-elle, mais pourriez-vous crier moins fort ?

Les deux hommes eurent l'air penaud.

-Dit plutôt ça à Madara, grommela l'Hokage en se renfrognant, c'est lui qui fait le plus de bruit.

-Ce ne serait pas arrivé si tu avais prit le temps de lire la feuille !

Hashirama renifla :

-De toute manière, je t'aurais quand même assigné cette équipe que j'ai lu le document ou non.

-Pardon ?! S'étrangla Madara.

Maintenant, il était livide.

-Répète un peu, commença-t-il avant de soudain se faire couper par Toka qui bondit entre eux :

-Stop ! S'écria-t-elle, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que vous engueulez comme des poissonniers ?

Elle les fusilla un instant du regard, et sembla subitement se rappeler de quelque chose d'extrêmes d'important à voir la manière dont ses sourcils tricotèrent entre eux. Elle reprit :

-Au fait, dit-elle en se tournant vers Madara, aucun rapport, mais maintenant que j'y pense… Est-ce que tu as prévenu Hashirama à propos de la délégation venant d'Ushizogakure ?

A cette mention, l'Uchiha oublia complètement sa future équipe de genin et pâlit : Il avait en effet complètement négligé ce détail.

-La délégation de quoi ? Les interrogea Hashirama d'un air perdu.

-Tu as oublié donc, déclara Toka d'une voix plate en jetant un regard lourd de sens à l'Uchiha qui dû utiliser tout son self-control pour ne pas rougir d'embarra.

Il croisa les bras :

-Il se pourrait que cela m'ait échappé… Marmonna-t-il.

-Quelle ironie d'apprendre que le grand et terrible Uchiha Madara souffre déjà de trouble de la mémoire à son âge !

-Pardon ! S'insurgea Madara, profondément indigné, en se préparant déjà à débuter un argument.

Mais il n'en eut jamais l'occasion :

-Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire un peu quel est le problème ! S'exclama Hashirama en plaquant ses paumes sur son bureau.

Comme prit en flagrant délit, Toka et Madara le fixèrent un instant avec de grand yeux avant qu'ils ne semblent ne se reprendre, et ne se détournèrent l'uns de l'autres.

-Pardon, toussota la femme, comme je l'ai dit précédement, une délégation venant d'Uzushiogakure devrait arriver dans environs un mois. Etant donné l'état de la missive, nous ignorons ce qu'ils peuvent bien vouloir.

-Ils doivent vouloir rejoindre notre village ! S'écria l'Hokage d'un air excité.

-Ou ils veulent l'infiltrer pour nous espionner, grommela l'unique Uchiha de la pièce.

Deux regards étonnés se tournèrent vers lui :

-Super, en plus d'être gâteux, il est paranoïaque, commenta Toka malgré le regard désapprobateur d'Hashirama.

A ce moment précis, seul le fait qu'ils soient dans une pièce close retint Madara de la bruler vive.

-Dans tous les cas, poursuivit-il en tachant de faire abstraction aux paroles de la kunoichi, il nous faudra être prudent lorsque nous les accueilleront.

-Je n'en doute pas, renifla Toka.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil railleur, ne doutant pas une seconde qu'elle l'énervait. C'était une des choses qui mettait Madara hors de lui avec cette femme : Elle prenait un malin plaisir à le taquiner depuis l'incident des zombies.

-Au fait, reprit-elle, vous avez encore besoin de moi ? J'ai finit mon travail ici et j'ai un rendez-vous avec une amie.

-Euh…Non c'est bon, tu peux y aller, répondit Hashirama.

Il paraissait légèrement surpris par le brusque changement de sujet de la jeune femme, bien qu'il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser lorsque Toka quitta la salle en sautillant joyeusement après leur avoir fait ses adieux.

-Elle m'agace, grommela Madara une fois qu'elle eut disparue dans le couloir.

-De toute manière tout agace, gloussa Hashirama.

Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge en voyant le regard de l'ex-tête de clan, et il se recroquevilla une nouvelle fois sur sa chaise de bureau.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, gémit-il, ont dirait mon frère.

-Ne me compare pas à Tobirama !

-Oui, oui, pardon. Alors… Nous allons devoir prévoir des installations pour cette délégation… Une idée d'où les installer ?

\- Installe-les au centre du village, déclara Madara, ainsi s'ils décident de nous porter atteinte d'une quelconque manière, ils seront piégés comme des rats.

-Je pense toujours que tu es trop méfiant, mais je vais écouter ta suggestion, dit Hashirama avant de se lever.

Il lui sourit :

-Il est midi, que dirais-tu d'aller acheter quelque chose à manger ?

Le ninja haussa un sourcil en remarquant l'immense pile de papier sur le bureau.

-Tu penses réellement avoir le temps de manger avec ça ? L'interrogea-t-il, de plus je veux que nous parlions un peu de cette équipe de genin que tu m'as imposé.

L'Hokage grimaça :

-Je ne te l'ai pas imposé, dit-il, c'était une erreur, mais une erreur qui te serait profitable. Je pense que t'occuper de ces enfants te ferait du bien.

-Je ne veux pas faire du baby-sitting, gronda furieusement Madara.

Avait-il une tête à s'occuper de morveux aux yeux de son ami ? Les enfants avaient généralement peur de lui, ils n'oseraient même pas piper un mot en sa présence et le travail d'équipe en pâtirait.

-Ce sont des genins Madara, pas des nouveaux nés, répliqua Hashirama.

-A mes yeux cela reviens au même.

L'hokage laissa échapper un son exaspéré avant de soudain pénétrer dans son espace personnel et s'emparer de son poignet :

-Allons manger, dit-il, on parlera de ça plus tard. J'ai d'ailleurs entendu dire qu'un nouveau restaurant avait ouvert dans la rue adjacente à l'académie.

Mal-à-l'aise à cause de la proximité, Madara secoua la tête :

-Non, je veux que tu me retire de l'équipe ! Remplace-moi par un autre shinobi.

Mais l'homme ne l'écouta pas.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'ils faisaient d'excellent Inarizushi, déclara-t-il à la place.

A cette mention, l'Uchiha se raidit. Cela faisait plus de quatre-vingt ans qu'il n'avait pas touché à sa nourriture favorite. Rien qu'à penser pouvoir à nouveau la gouter, il en avait l'eau à la bouche.

-Très bien, lâcha-t-il finalement en cédant, allons-y.

-Super ! S'écria son ami en le tirant vers la porte.

-Attention, l'avertit-il, cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai oublié notre conversation !

Mais Hashirama ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Obéissant à l'appel de la nourriture, il l'entrainait déjà vers le restaurant.

….

C'était le chapitre 8.

J'ai quelques informations à vous transmettre : Jusqu'ici, mes chapitres paraissaient assez rapidemment. C'était parce qu'ils étaient déjà écrits.

A partir d'ici, les update auront de plus grand intervalle vu que ce chapitre était le dernier que j'avais en stock et que je viens juste de finir de l'écrire.

Bref, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensés du chapitre !


	10. Chapter 10

Hello ! Je vous avais dit que le ce chapitre mettrait du temps à arriver, et j'avais dit vrai (en même temps vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir avec sa longueur). Il s'y passe beaucoup de choses alors j'espère que l'attente en aura valut le coup.

Evidemment je vous remercie pour vos review, et quant-aux questions de iiii et 333… Je ne sais pas ? Je n'ai jamais fais vraiment attention à ce genre de détails ^^

…..

Chapitre 9

Madara ne s'était jamais imaginé devoir un jour prendre soin d'une équipe de Genin.

Il avait eut beau protester, crier, et menacer Hashirama pour que celui-ci annule sa nomination en tant que professeur, mais sans succès : Son ami croyait sincèrement que former des mioches aux arts shinobis serait une expérience bénéfique pour lui.

C'était ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé, ce matin même, sur un des nouveau terrains d'entrainement de Konoha à attendre que ses élèves arrivent.

D'après ce qu'Hashirama lui avait dit, il devrait tester les enfants pour savoir si ceux-ci était réellement apte à devenir des genins. Cette épreuve était apparemment une nouvelle norme instaurée par Tobirama.

Par la suite, Madara avait longuement réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait faire faire à ses élèves sans les mettre en danger. Finalement, c'était grâce à Hikaku qu'il avait pu trouver une réponse lorsque celui-ci lui avait simplement suggérer d'utiliser Thorn.

L'épreuve était très simple : Il ordonnerait à ses genins de poursuivre son invocation. Et lorsque ceux-ci échoueraient à la capturer (car il n'y avait aucune raison à ce que de jeunes enfants parviennent à attraper son porc-épic), il les renverrait à l'académie.

Hashirama pouvait toujours le forcer à prendre cette équipe sous son aile, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il devait les accepter en particulier s'il décrétait que leurs compétences n'étaient pas suffisantes pour qu'ils deviennent des ninjas.

Madara savait qu'il était injuste. Mais il avait appris, il y avait longtemps, que la vie elle-même n'était qu'injustice. Même s'il renvoyait les jeunes adolescent, il leur rendait un service en leur enseignant cette implacable leçon.

De toute manière, cela lui était égal : Il haïssait déjà ces gosses sans même les avoir rencontrés. Ce qu'ils éprouveraient en apprenant leur échec, il s'en fichait.

Satisfait par son train de pensés, il plaqua ses main au sol et, aussitôt, les sceaux d'invocations y apparurent avant que Thorn ne surgisse du néant dans un nuage de fumée qui s'évapora progressivement dans l'air.

Aujourd'hui, l'animal faisait la taille d'un cheval.

-Yoh ! Fit-elle en levant une patte griffue en guise de salutation.

-J'ai besoin de toi, déclara abruptement Madara, je veux que tu serves d'appâts à un groupe de genins qui tenterons de t'attraper. Evidemment, j'attends de toi que tu ne te fasses pas capturer.

Bouche bée, Thorn le fixa un instant avant de se renfrogner :

-Bonjour à toi aussi, maugréa-t-elle, je vois que tu es toujours un véritable rayons de soleil dès le matin.

Madara ignora sa réplique :

-Tu penses que tu peux le faire ? S'enquit-il.

-Bien sûr, dit le porc-épic en roulant des yeux, tu ne penses quand même pas que je puisse me faire attraper par des mioches ?

Un « tch » dédaigneux lui échappa alors qu'elle s'ébrouait.

Satisfait par sa réponse, Madara hocha la tête, et attendit que ses élèves n'arrivent, tandis que son invocation rétrécissait jusqu'à avoir la taille d'un gros chat.

Ne sachant que faire durant ce laps de temps, l'homme se mit à observer les alentour d'un œil ennuyé. Un bout d'un moment, son regard tomba finalement sur la falaise culminant tout Konoha où, récemment, le visage d'Hashirama avait finit d'y être sculpté en relief.

Sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, Madara laissa ses yeux courir sur chaque crevasse et cavité qui composaient l'œuvre toute récente, scrutant le moindre détail avec une attention particulière, comme s'il les jugeait.

Ce qui était en réalité un peu le cas :

Ce visage sculpté dans la pierre ne rendait pas justice à son ami, songea-t-il. Le menton était bien trop relevé, son regard bien trop acéré, ses lèvres trop pincées, et son expression trop sérieuse. En cette gravure, il ne voyait pas Hashirama, mais seulement une représentation de ce que devrais être un Hokage.

Il trouvait ça dommage.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il remarqua à peine Thorn escalader ses vêtements pour venir se blottir dans le creux de son cou, ni les échos de voix enfantines se rapprocher de plus en plus.

Ce ne fut que lorsque son invocation lui tapota la joue qu'il porta enfin attention aux nouveaux arrivants qui se raidirent aussitôt l'eurent-ils remarqué.

Parmi les trois enfants lui faisant face, seul deux semblaient issus d'un clan : Un Inuzuka au vue du chiot Leonberg trottant à ses cotés et, aussi ironique que cela puisse paraitre, un jeune Uchiha aux cheveux noir rasés à l'arrière de son crane.

Le troisième, ou devrait-il dire _la_ troisième, était une petite fille aux courts cheveux blanc, aux yeux gris vêtue d'un short noir, et d'une chemise blanche sans manche. Contrairement aux autres, elle était la seule qui osa croiser son regard une fois qu'ils furent devant lui.

Madara se racla la gorge :

-Vous l'ignorez surement, commença-t-il sans même les saluer, mais le test que vous avez eu à l'académie n'était que la partie immergé de l'iceberg. La véritable épreuve commence aujourd'hui.

-Quoi ?! Bredouilla l'Inuzuka d'un air incrédule avant se recroqueviller lorsque le regard de Madara tomba sur lui.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? S'exclama à son tour le jeune garçon Uchiha, je croyais que nous étions officiellement Genin une fois diplômés de l'Académie !

-Eh bien tu t'es trompé, répondit sèchement Madara, remercie Senju Tobirama pour cela : C'est lui qui à instauré cette nouvelle règle.

Il se tût, fusillant un instant du regard les enfants, puis reprit :

-Si vous voulez officiellement devenir Genin, vous allez devoir attraper Thorn ici présente.

Il désigna le porc-épic sur son épaule à moitié dissimulé dans ses cheveux, qui, à l'entente de son nom, leva le museau dans un geste qu'elle pensait probablement intimidant.

-Oh mon dieu, elle est adorable !

L'unique cri que poussa la seule fille du groupe les surpris tous.

Celle-ci eut d'ailleurs la décence de paraitre embarrassée lorsque Madara fronça les sourcils d'un air désapprobateur.

-Désolée, marmonna-t-elle, penaude, c'est juste que j'adore les invocations, et je trouve celle-ci particulièrement mignonne.

Elle se passa une main sur la nuque, et lui adressa un sourire maladroit.

-J'aime cette petite, commenta alors en Thorn en sautant de son perchoir.

Puis, sans laisser le temps aux enfants de réagir, elle fila comme une flèche en direction de la forêt bordant le terrain d'entrainement.

-Attrapez-moi si vous le pouvez ! Leur hurla-t-elle.

Et, en à peine une fraction de seconde, elle avait disparue à travers l'épaisse végétation des sous-bois, laissant trois adolescents, aux visages ahuris, plantés sur place.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Leur lança brusquement Madara, ce n'est pas moi qui vais l'attraper pour vous !

Sortit de leur rêverie, les enfants eurent brièvement l'air paniqués avant de soudainement se mettre à courir en direction de la forêt.

Très vite, Madara se retrouva seul et s'assit confortablement à même le sol tandis qu'un légé sourire flottait au coin de ses lèvres : Aucun doute, les adolescents ne parviendraient jamais à attraper Thorn.

D'ici quelques heures, il serait libérer de cette responsabilité, et pourrait continuer à martyriser Hashirama lorsque celui-ci rechignerait à remplir les documents administratifs.

A cette pensés, un ricanement lui échappa.

Avec un soupir de bien être, il laissa la légère brise de cette de cette dernière journée ensoleillée avant l'hiver lui caresser le visage, allant même jusqu'à fermer les yeux pour les rouvrir subitement lorsqu'un chakra familier apparut dans son champs de perception.

Cette fois, ce fut un grognement d'exaspération qui lui échappa, et Hashirama surgit soudain devant lui, vêtus de son uniforme d'Hokage, et son éternel sourire débonnaire aux lèvres.

-Que veux-tu ? Lui feula-t-il aussitôt.

-Bonjour à toi aussi ! Pépia son ami, alors quoi de neuf avec tes élèves ?

Son regard balaya les alentours :

-Où sont-ils d'ailleurs ?

-Dans la forêt. A la poursuite de Thorn.

-Mais tu ne les surveilles pas ?

-A quoi bon ?

-Eh bien pour voir s'ils travaillent en équipe ! C'est le but du test !

Madara renifla :

-Ils échoueront de toute manière, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule, il n'y à aucune chance qu'ils parviennent à attraper Thorn.

La mâchoire d'Hashirama s'ouvrit, béante, alors qu'une expression absolument scandalisée venait prendre place sur son visage. Mais contrairement à ce que Madara pensait, son ami ne se lança pas dans un long discourt sur la soi-disant injustice dont il faisait preuve. A la place, il se contenta de pincer les lèvres de la même manière qu'elles l'étaient sur le visage sculpté sur la falaise.

-Tu ne comptes pas les prendre comme élèves n'est-ce pas ? Constata-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Je pensais que c'était plus qu'évident, rétorqua Madara en croisant les bras, dois-je te rappeler que je ne voulais pas d'eux en premier lieu ?

-Est-ce une raison pour te montrer aussi odieux ?

-Tout à fait.

Hashirama eut l'air sur le point de se tirer les cheveux.

-Ecoute, commença-t-il d'une voix se voulant visiblement apaisante, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Je vois bien que tu ne veux clairement pas à avoir à t'occuper de cette équipe. Mais, (son ton se fit grave) promet moi une chose : S'ils réussissent le test, jure de devenir leur enseignant.

-Cours toujours, cracha l'ex-tête de clan.

-Madara !

En un bond, l'homme se tenait devant lui et le toisait de toute sa hauteur, forçant Madara à lever la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

-Quoi ? Grogna-t-il en luttant pour ne pas reculer.

Il pouvait pratiquement sentir le souffle de l'Hokage sur son visage.

-Je ne plaisante pas, l'averti Hashirama d'un ton mortellement sérieux, je veux vraiment que tu formes ces genins. Tu as tellement de chose à leur apprendre… Il serait dommage que ton savoir se perdre tu ne penses pas ?

-Tu cherche à m'avoir par la flatterie ?! S'exclama Madara, légèrement incrédule.

Il oubliait souvent que son ami, derrière son visage d'abrutis heureux, pouvait faire preuve de ruse.

Pour toute réponse, le ninja eut brièvement l'air coupable avant de lui sourire d'un air penaud. Ensuite, à sa grande surprise, il se rapprocha encore plus et, soudain, l'esprit de Madara se vida.

Tout à coup, il se sentait conscient de la moindre petite chose propre à Hashirama. De l'odeur de terre humide qu'il dégageait, à son souffle chaud sur son visage. Des mèches de cheveux lui frôlant le font, à l'intensité de son regard.

L'envie de battre en retraite se fit alors plus forte, presque urgente et il du se faire violence pour ne pas faire un pas en arrière.

S'il reculait, cela signifierait qu'il perdait cet argument. Une chose qu'il se sentait peu disposé à faire, bien que les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent de secondes en secondes.

-Allons Madara, ne soit pas si têtu. Promet-le moi simplement, et l'affaire est réglée.

La voix geignarde d'Hashirama brisa net l'instant enchanteur. Madara cligna des yeux, se demandant avec scepticisme ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il se retrouve fasciné par un pareil idiot.

-Très bien, je le promets ! Lâcha-t-il finalement de mauvaise grâce en tentant de calmer son cœur qui continuait à cogner frénétiquement contre sa cage thoracique.

Un immense sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de l'Hokage, et Madara ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer :

-Mais c'est seulement s'ils réussissent, ajouta-t-il d'un ton bourru.

-Bien sûr ! Gazouilla joyeusement son ami, bien qu'à ta place je ne serai pas si sûr de leur échec : Ces jeunes gens font quand même parti du top dix des meilleurs élèves diplômés de l'académie. En particulier la petite Hitomi qui pourrait presque rivaliser avec Uchiha Kagami, Shimura Danzo et Sarutobi Hiruzen les élèves de Tobirama.

A cette mention, Madara releva la tête :

-Qui ? Demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

-La fille de ton équipe, lui répondit Hashirama avant de lui jeter un regard accusateur : -Tu le saurais si tu avais lu la feuille avec les informations sur les enfants.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de lire un document me donnant des informations sur des personnes que je ne verrais qu'une seule fois dans ma vie, rétorqua dédaigneusement l'Uchiha.

-Ne t'inquiète pas dans ce cas : Tu auras tout le temps de le lire ce soir.

-Oh ! En parlant de ce soir, s'exclama Madara en se souvenant soudainement d'un élément important, je ne serais pas là !

Il était tellement surpris de se rappeler de cela maintenant qu'il en avait complément oublié leur petit argument tout comme Hashirama dont les yeux venaient de s'écarquiller :

-Quoi ! S'écria-t-il, mais qui va faire à manger dans ce cas ?

-Pardon ?! S'indigna Madara.

-Euh… Je voulais dire : Où vas-tu ? Dégluti Hashirama.

Pas dupe pour un sous, l'Uchiha plissa les yeux, mais décida de passer outre ce lapsus, et répondit :

-Manger dans un restaurant avec Hikaku. Il veut me parler de quelque chose.

Curieusement, une expression choquée s'inscrivit sur le visage de l'Hokage dont l'habituel sourire en coin fut remplacé par une grimace désapprobatrice. Doucement, il ferma encore plus l'écart entre lui et Madara, puis inclina la tête sur le coté, laissant quelque mèche de cheveux venir occulter la partie gauche de son visage.

Sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, l'ex-tête de clan lui trouva soudain un air menaçant et lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, il eut presque le reflexe de plonger sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir un kunai.

Or, ce qu'il lui fut demandé ensuite le surpris tellement que sa mâchoire s'ouvrit, béante :

-Est-ce que je peux venir ?

-Qu... Quoi ?! Bafouilla-t-il.

-Est-ce que je peux venir ? répéta Hashirama, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seul ce soir.

Choqué, Madara ne pu que le fixer avec consternation avant qu'il ne se rappelle qu'il devait lui répondre :

-Si… Si tu veux, dit-il en se fustigeant mentalement pour son manque d'assurance.

La proximité de son ami l'étourdissait, et il ne se rendit compte que trop tard de ce qu'il venait de faire. Hikaku lui avait clairement spécifié que c'était une discutions privé qu'il voulait avoir avec lui. Et pourtant, il venait d'inviter l'Hokage.

Retenant un gémissement, il tenta d'ignorer le sourire radieux que lui adressa Hashirama, et posa brièvement ses mains sur la poitrine de celui-ci avant de le repousser brusquement en arrière, lui tirant un son étranglé.

-Brute ! Lâcha le shinobi en se frottant la zone endolorie.

-Espace personnel, tu connais ? Rétorqua-t-il

-Pas quant-il s'agit de toi, plaisanta Hashirama.

A la fois embarrassé et furibond, Madara s'apprêta à lui envoyer une réplique cinglante, mais se vit interrompu par des cris au loin.

D'un même mouvement, lui et Hashirama se tournèrent vers la forêt d'où émergèrent trois petites silhouettes -facilement identifiables comme les adolescents- qui accoururent dans leur direction. L'un des enfants semblait même brandir quelque chose victorieusement au-dessus de sa tête, et il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Madara pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Thorn.

Le ninja sentit ses yeux s'ouvrir démesurément alors que les trois genins freinaient brusquement devant lui pour soudain se figer en apercevant Hashirama.

L'unique fille de l'équipe en fut tellement choquée qu'elle en lâcha même le porc-épic qui s'écrasa au sol avec un « _Ouch_ » étouffé.

-Hokage-sama ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix suraigüe.

-Bonjour ! Lui répondit joyeusement Hashirama.

Si Madara n'avait pas été aussi stupéfait par l'apparente réussite au test des adolescents, il se serait emparé su chapeau chinois de son ami pour le lui faire manger.

-Ne faite pas attention à lui, dit-il aux enfants.

Il s'accroupit, ignorant les plaintes d'Hashirama clamant qu'il était un ami indigne, et remit Thorn sur ses pattes par la peau du cou.

-Comment t'es-tu fait attrapée ? Lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Pour lui il était impossible que son invocation se soit faite capturée aussi facilement. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose. Forcement. Car, jamais au grand jamais, Thorn ne l'aurait mit dans une situation déplaisante volontairement.

C'était ce dont il tentait de se convaincre. Cependant, l'animal déglutit nerveusement, semant aussitôt la graine du doute dans sa poitrine.

-Ecoute, commença-t-elle de manière hésitante, il se pourrait que j'aie décidé à un moment donné de faire une pause au mauvais endroit…

-Au mauvais endroit ? Répéta doucereusement Madara en faisant frissonner inconsciemment une bonne partie des personnes présentes.

-Au mauvais endroit, oui, répondit l'animal d'une petite voix.

Son regard était fuyant, et elle piétinait le sol de ses pattes griffues.

Voyant qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas, il se tourna vers ses les trois adolescents :

-Qu'avez-vous fait ? S'enquit-il.

-Je savais que les porcs-épics aimaient l'écorce des arbres, l'informa Hitomi, nous en avons donc laissé dans une cage construite à la va-vite par Kentaro et Yuta.

-Elle s'est fait avoir tout de suite ! S'exclama le jeune Inuzuka en sautillant.

L'unique Uchiha de l'équipe marmonna une brève réponse en signe d'assentiment.

Madara soupira, puis planta son regard dans celui de Thorn qui laissa échapper un rire nerveux tandis qu'à sa gauche, il apercevait Hashirama réprimer pouffement.

-Je vois, lâcha-t-il finalement avant de se redresser.

Il scruta un instant les visages de ses nouveaux élèves, puis reprit :

-Félicitation, déclara-t-il avec l'impression que ces mots menaçaient de lui arracher la langue, vous êtes désormais officiellement genins, et moi votre professeur. Sachez que je ne serais pas tendre et que votre apprentissage ne sera pas limité à de simple séance d'entrainement avec moi. Vous devrez aussi travailler par vous-même.

Les trois adolescents hochèrent la tête, un éclat d'excitation dansant dans leur regard alors qu'ils se souriaient mutuellement, fier de leur réussite.

En les voyants ainsi, Madara failli presque penser qu'enseigner ne serait peut-être pas si désagréable puis se rappela qu'il était sensé haïr ces gosses. Il se renfrogna donc, et les écouta distraitement murmurer avec enthousiasme entre eux pendant que Thorn parvenait à escalader de nouveau sa longue tunique pour venir se blottir entre ses bras.

Il l'accueilli avec un grognement rauque, mais n'eut pas le cœur à la chasser lorsqu'il vit le regard dépité qu'elle lui envoyait.

-Désolée, murmura-t-elle dans sa poitrine.

-Ce n'est pas grave, souffla-t-il.

Il reporta de nouveau son attention sur ses élèves, et s'aperçu que ceux-ci semblaient attendre quelque chose de sa part.

Sauf qu'il ne savait pas quoi.

Par chance, ce fut Hashirama qui le sauva en intervenant :

-Que direz-vous de vous présentez ? Suggéra-t-il en venant se poster à coté de son ami.

Le visage des adolescents s'éclaira, et le regard qu'ils portaient sur l'ex-meneur de clan se fit plus insistant. Madara comprit alors qu'ils attendaient qu'il leur donne la parole.

-Toi, déclara-t-il soudain en pointant un doigt sur l'Inuzuka qui sursauta, présente-toi et explique-nous pourquoi tu veux devenir un ninja.

-Oui ! S'écria bruyamment le jeune garçon avant de prendre une grande inspiration : -Je suis Inuzuka Kentaro, déblatéra-t-il précipitamment, et je veux devenir shinobi pour rendre mon clan fier et protéger le village !

-C'est admirable, déclara mollement Madara qui s'attendait déjà à ce genre de réponse.

-… Et je veux aussi devenir comme vous, ajouta le désormais identifié Kentaro en le surprenant.

-Quoi ?! Lâcha-t-il.

Kentaro hocha la tête :

-Vous ne le savez surement pas, mais vous êtes la personne qui à ramené le cadavre de mon frère chez nous. Sans vous, il aurait probablement été dévoré par des bêtes sauvages si vous l'aviez laissé sur cette plage. Moi aussi je veux devenir un shinobi sur lequel on peut compter.

A cette mention, un « _Tch_ » quasiment inaudible venant de l'enfant Uchiha se fit entendre, mais personne n'y fit réellement attention.

Tous étaient bien trop concentrés sur l'ancien patriarche de clan qui n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir aux mots de son élève. Il se sentit d'ailleurs d'autant plus perdu lorsqu'Hashirama lui adressa un sourire absolument radieux.

-Je vois, répondit-il finalement.

Il fit ensuite mine de ne pas avoir été touché, comme si ce genre de paroles était tout à fait triviales.

-Au fait, intervint de nouveau Hashirama, si tu es un Inuzuka, où est ton chien ?

En effet, Madara ne le remarquait que maintenant, mais le chiot Leonberg manquait à l'appel.

-Oh ? Vous parlez de Chochomaru ? Leur dit l'enfant, il est dans l'arbre là-bas.

Il pointa alors du doigt la direction d'un des arbres bordant la forêt et, en plissant les yeux, tous purent constater que le chien se trouvait bel et bien perché sur une des branches basses d'un chêne.

Les adultes et jeunes adolescents le fixèrent d'un air consterné.

-Pourquoi il se trouve là ? Demanda alors Madara en sentant poindre une migraine.

-Parce qu'il veut être un chat.

Un ange passa.

-Ah… Une crise d'identité, je vois, déclara Hashirama d'un ton connaisseur.

Madara lui envoya un regard torve, puis se tourna vers le jeune Uchiha de l'équipe, déterminé à changer de sujet :

-Toi, dit-il, à ton tour de te présenter.

Le jeune garçon se racla la gorge :

-Je suis Uchiha Yuta, déclara-t-il de manière formelle. –Mon but à court terme est de débloquer le sharingan, et à long terme faire honneur à mon clan sans rien faire qui pourrait me valoir le bannissement.

A sa gauche, Madara entendit Hashirama laisser échapper une exclamation étranglé. L'homme, tout comme lui, devait être choqué par l'insolence dont faisait preuve Yuta. L'unique différence était qu'il ne laissa rien paraitre sur son visage, et se contenta d'hocher la tête de manière saccadée avant de faire volte-face pour interroger Hitomi.

La jeune fille épousseta ses vêtement, probablement pour se donner contenance, puis replaça une des ses mèches blanches derrière son oreille avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

-Je suis Umino Hitomi, se présenta-t-elle, je suis une civile, une des première à l'académie d'ailleurs.

Elle se tût, semblant un instant chercher ses mots.

-Si je veux devenir shinobi, poursuivit-elle d'une voix hésitante, ce n'est ni pour la gloire ou pour faire honneur au village. C'est pour l'argent.

Un lourd silence accueillis sa déclaration. Diverses émotions parcouraient les visages des personnes présentes, bien que la plupart n'expriment juste de l'incompréhension pure et simple. Madara lui-même se retrouvait étonné par la réponse de la jeune fille, bien qu'il suppose qu'elle devait avoir ses raisons.

-Sérieusement Hitomi ? S'écria soudain Yuta en brisant le silence, pour l'argent ? (Il renifla dédaigneusement) -On voit bien que tu es issue d'une famille civile : Tu ne comprends rien à l'esprit shinobi.

Outrée, Hitomi ouvrit la bouche avec l'intention de remettre son coéquipier à sa place or, elle n'en eut pas l'occasion : Ne voulant pas avoir affaire à des querelles puériles, Madara la coupa net.

-Stop, gronda-t-il dangereusement.

Les enfants se figèrent aussitôt.

-Je me fiche de vos raisons pour être ninjas, continua-t-il, je suis là pour vous former et rien de plus. Je ne veux pas avoir à subir vos jérémiades durant les entrainements à cause d'une simple divergence d'opinion. Est-ce clair ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il fronça les sourcils :

-Est-ce clair ? Répéta-t-il de façon menaçante.

-Oui ! Hoquetèrent enfin les genins.

Il hocha la tête d'un ait approbateur, et posa une main sur sa hanche, souhaitant juste qu'il n'ait pas besoin de se répéter dans le futur.

-Très bien, dit-il, si vous avez compris, alors je vous donne rendez-vous demain à la même heure et au même endroit.

Un « Oui Sensei !» lui répondit, et les enfants prirent congé, filant aussitôt en direction du village, se bousculant et se chamaillant sur tout le chemin, jusqu'à qu'ils disparaissent finalement au coin d'une rue, laissant Madara seul avec Hashirama, et un porc-épic somnolant dans un de ses bras.

Quelque chose se faufila alors entre leurs jambes et, Chochomaru, le chien d'Inuzuka Kentaro, fonça comme une flèche à la suite de son maitre qui semblait l'avoir oublié.

Hashirama et Madara le suivirent un instant des yeux, puis se détournèrent pour quitter à leur tour le terrain d'entrainement.

Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes dans les rues de Konoha sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé. Parfois, ils croisaient un passant, ou un vendeur devant un éventaire, qui les saluait poliment avant de vaquer à ses occupations. L'un d'entre eux, une jeune fleuriste, alla même jusqu'à donner une fleur à Hashirama.

Madara, quant-à lui, fut évité.

Il ne s'en formalisa pas : C'était quelque chose d'habituel pour lui. Les gens se contentaient de l'observer au loin, murmurant entre eux alors qu'il passait à leur hauteur. L'unique différence était qu'aujourd'hui, les chuchotements ne parlaient pas seulement de lui, mais aussi de Thorn qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Il soupira presque de soulagement lorsqu'ils quittèrent les rues principales pour rejoindre celles adjacentes, et bien moins bondées, qui longeaient la forêt. Ce fut d'ailleurs à cet endroit que leurs langues se délièrent :

-Alors… Commença Hashirama, que penses-tu de ta nouvelle équipe ?

-Je les hais, répondit Madara en se souvenant en particulier du culot dont avait fait preuve le jeune Uchiha.

L'Hokage soupira, s'attendant probablement à cette réponse.

-Dans tous les cas tu as promit, lui rappela-t-il, maintenant tu es officiellement professeur. Ne va pas te défiler.

-Je ne compte pas, grogna Madara

Il s'était déjà résigné à son sort après tout.

La discutions fut close, et ils poursuivirent leur avancé sans qu'un mot de plus ne soit échangé. Dans la main d'Hashirama, la fleur que lui avait remise la fleuriste tournoyait rapidement entre ses doigts. L'ex-tête de clan l'observa un instant, puis frissonna en sentant une bise se lever.

Durant l'après-midi, la température avait brusquement chuté et, désormais, le froid lui mordait la peau, et se faufilait à travers ses vêtements pour aller le glacer jusqu'aux os.

-Tu as froid ?

Madara leva les yeux pour apercevoir le regard sympathique de son ami.

-Pour un utilisateur de feu je te trouve bien frileux, gloussa celui-ci.

-La ferme, grommela l'Uchiha en serrant encore plus Thorn contre sa poitrine.

L'animal était chaud après tout.

Hashirama ne se formalisa pas de son agressivité sous-adjacente, et se contenta de fredonner doucement tout en levant la fleur au niveau du visage de Madara, comme s'il envisageait même de la glisser dans ses cheveux.

-Tu sais, reprit-il, je sais ce qui pourrait te réchauffer… Une bonne séance d'entrainement.

Madara sentit un sourire venir étirer ses lèvres tandis qu'il se tournait vers l'Hokage, une expression légèrement incrédule sur le visage :

-Sérieusement ? Dit-il.

-Pourquoi pas ? Fit l'homme, ça nous changerait les idées tu ne pense pas ?

L'ex-tête de clan hocha la tête : En effet, combattre Hashirama lui changerait certainement les idées.

.

oOo

.

Le soir venu, Hashirama avait finit de se préparer avant même que Madara ne sorte de la douche.

Assis sur le canapé, les manches relevées jusqu'aux coudes, il était occupé à bander une des blessures dont il avait écopé durant l'entrainement. Cela faisait longtemps que lui et son ami n'avaient pas échangés des coups et, pourtant, celui-ci n'avait décidemment pas perdu la main.

Il sourit en se remémorant comment, à un moment donné, Madara avait bien failli avoir sa tête en le surprenant par derrière. Une chose qu'il avait évitée en sautant hors de sa portée à la dernière seconde pour répliquer avec jutsu de bois qui avait piégé son adversaire au sol.

Il se souvenait encore, avec un frisson d'excitation, de la furie avec laquelle son ami s'était débattus jusqu'à finalement briser les branches le retenant avant d'aussitôt se jeter de nouveau sur lui, le regard embrasé par le feu de la bataille, et un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Hashirama avait souvent tendance à oublier à quel point combattre l'ex-tête de clan pouvait s'avérer exaltant. Fascinant même, si l'on prenait le temps d'observer ses mouvements semblables à une chorégraphie finement orchestrée.

-Tu es déjà prêt ?

La voix étonné de Madara le tira alors de ses pensés, et il leva la tête pour apercevoir son ami venir vers lui, vêtu de son habituelle tenue à col haut. L'homme haussa d'ailleurs un sourcil en remarquant qu'il ne portait pas ses vêtements d'Hokage.

-Tu es habillé en civil, commenta-t-il.

-C'est parce que je sors avec toi, lui dit Hashirama en souriant, je vais au restaurant en tant qu'ami, pas Hokage.

Un simple « Je vois » laconique lui répondit, et le ninja prit les devant sans se préoccuper de savoir s'il était suivit ou non.

Ne sachant pas où ils allaient, Hashirama se laissa entrainer dans les ruelles du village. Il lui fallut environs une dizaine de minutes pour réaliser qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le centre de Konoha, et cinq de plus pour comprendre que le restaurant auquel ils dineraient était un Yakiniku proche des quartiers du clan Akimichi.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'établissement, ils furent accueillis par une femme dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent en les reconnaissant, mais qui les mena tout de même à une table dans le fond de la salle, à moitié dissimulé par une plante en pot, où les attendait déjà Hikaku.

En voyant son ancien chef de clan, le visage de l'homme s'éclaira avant qu'il ne se renfrogne subitement en apercevant Hashirama surgir devant lui.

Sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, l'Hokage éprouva un malin plaisir à l'idée de l'empêcher de profiter à lui seul de la compagnie de Madara.

-Que fait-il ici ? Cracha Hikaku avec une moue dégoûtée en se levant d'un bond.

Ses mains se plaquèrent sur la table, dangereusement proche du grill en son centre, et il fusilla du regard Hashirama qui lui sourit innocemment en retour.

-Il voulait venir, répondit Madara en prenant place sur une des banquettes.

L'homme manqua de s'étouffer en entendant cela.

-Mais je croyais avoir dit que c'était une conversation privée, protesta-t-il.

-Cela concerne-t-il le village ?

Prit au dépourvu, le conseillé se tût un instant.

-Euh… Oui ? Répondit-il de manière hésitante.

-Alors il à le droit de savoir : Il est l'Hokage après tout. Les affaires du village le concernent directement.

« _Et paf_ » songea Hashirama en ne dissimulant même pas une expression béate tandis qu'il s'asseyait à son tour à coté de Madara. Il posa ensuite sa joue sur sa paume et observa avec intérêt le visage d'Hikaku virer progressivement au rouge.

Fulminant, le ninja se rassit sans un mot.

Une serveuse vint alors prendre leur ordre, et comme Hashirama l'avait supposé initialement, aucun des deux Uchiha ne commanda de l'alcool.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le grill grésillait alors que des tranches de viandes y étaient soigneusement entreposées. Madara fut le premier à se servir : Il empila quelques morceaux dans son assiette avant d'en prendre une bouché, se penchant en avant, et une main dans la partie gauche de ses cheveux qu'il repoussa en arrière pour ne pas que ceux-ci ne tombe dans sa nourriture.

A aucun moment il ne se rendit compte qu'Hikaku et Hashirama le dévisageaient ouvertement.

-Vous ne mangez pas ? Demanda-t-il en remarquant finalement les regards fixes de ses compagnons.

Brusquement sortis de leur contemplation, les deux shinobi toussotèrent et marmonnèrent de brèves excuses sans queue-ni tête, avant de se mettre à piocher à leur tour dans le grill.

Pendant ce qui leur sembla être une éternité, personne ne parla, plongeant leur table dans un silence inconfortable que seul Madara ne semblait pas percevoir. Ce ne fut que lorsque celui-ci eut avalé son dernier morceau de viande qu'Hashirama se décida à prendre la parole :

-Alors… Commença-t-il, que nous vaut le plaisir de cette invitation ?

Hikaku reposa doucement ses baguettes sur le bord de son assiette, puis se racla la gorge :

-C'est à propos du clan Uchiha, répondit-il de mauvaise grâce en le toisant durement.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Intervint Madara.

Un éclat angoissé était perceptible dans son regard sombre.

-Le comportement des anciens est étrange, chuchota Hikaku, j'ai l'impression qu'ils manigancent quelques choses mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je me méfie particulièrement du vieux Takeshi qui semble vraiment avoir une dent contre le village.

-Une dent contre le village ? Répéta Hashirama –interloqué- en fronçant les sourcils, mais pourquoi ? Nous sommes en paix et tout le monde à l'air heureux. Que vouloir de plus ?

Les regards désabusés que lui envoyèrent alors Hikaku et Madara le laissèrent sans voix.

-On voit bien que vous ne faites pas très attention à notre clan, renifla le premier avec mépris.

-Hashirama, tu as faux, déclara Madara en pivotant pour lui faire face.

Il avait l'air triste et fatigué.

-C'est bien plus compliqué que ce que tu penses, poursuivit-il, nous avons peut-être signé un traité de paix, mais cela ne veut pas dire que toutes les tensions se sont évaporées d'un coup. Il faudra encore longtemps pour que les Uchiha fassent confiance aux Senju, et vice-versa.

-Vice-versa oui, approuva sombrement Hikaku, bien que cela n'arrivera que lorsque que Senju Tobirama se décidera à être un peu plus équitable envers notre clan.

-Qu'est-ce que Tobirama a à voir là-dedans ? S'étonna Hashirama.

-Oh, s'il-vous-plais ! Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que vous ne remarquez pas l'aversion ouverte dont fait preuve votre frère en la présence des membres de notre clan !

-Je sais que mon frère n'est pas le plus aimable quant-il s'agit de votre clan, répliqua-t-il, mais il fait des efforts : Il a prit un Uchiha comme élève !

-Et je suis censé être reconnaissant pour une unique exception ?

Hashirama serra les dents : Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait été aussi proche de détester quelqu'un.

-Ecoute, commença-t-il d'un air menaçant en se penchant en avant, je me fiche bien de ce que tu peux penser, mais-

-Est-ce que vous pourriez vous taire ?

La voix cassante de Madara les coupa net.

Prit de court, Hashirama, et même Hikaku, refermèrent leur bouche en un claquement sec alors qu'ils s'écartaient brusquement l'un de l'autre en remarquant leurs proximité. Ils avaient tellement été prit par leur argument qu'ils en avaient complètement oublié leur ami qui les toisait désormais avec désapprobation.

-Je ne suis pas venus ici pour assister à vos chamailleries, dit-t-il en baissant le ton, j'ai déjà mon équipe de genins pour ça.

-Oh… Cette équipe dont vous m'avez parlé à passé le test ? Bégaya Hikaku.

Il fut ignoré :

-Hashirama, reprit Madara en se tournant à nouveau ver son ami, je sais que cela peu te paraitre exagéré, mais apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul à craindre qu'une fois élu deuxième Hokage, Tobirama fera en sorte d'exclure les Uchiha des affaires du village

« _Qu'une fois élu deuxième Hokage_ » se répéta intérieurement Hashirama en jetant un regard stupéfait à son ami. Croyait-il réellement que son frère serait le prochain dirigeant de Konoha ? Avait-il si peu de fois en lui-même qu'il ne pensait n'avoir aucune chance face à Tobirama ?

-Madara, bredouilla-t-il en avalant sa salive, penses-tu vraiment que se soit perdu d'avance si tu essayes de devenir Hokage ?

-Je ne le pense pas. Je le sais.

-Mais… Mais pourquoi ? Tu as mon soutien ! Tu en es conscient non ?!

-Avoir ton soutien ne suffira pas, murmura le ninja. -Tôt ou tard, que ce soit dans un an ou bien cent, tout mon clan réalisera que Konoha n'a rien à leur offrir, et ils finiront par orchestrer une rébellion.

-Il à raison, acquiesça soudain Hikaku en prenant la parole. - Depuis la formation du village, certains Uchiha ont l'impression d'être perdu dans une masse indistincte de clan et civil. Pour nous qui avons participé à la création de Konoha, cela nous parait injuste de ne pas être reconnu en tant que clan fondateur.

-Mais vous êtes reconnu en tant que fondateurs, objecta Hashirama en sachant pertinemment que ses maigres protestations n'auraient aucun impacte.

-Alors pourquoi avons-nous donc le sentiment d'être mit sur le banc de touche ? Rétorqua Hikaku.

Il avait enroulé une main autours de ses baguettes qu'il tenait si serrées que celles-ci menaçaient de rompre à tout moment.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que le vieux Takeshi fasse quelque chose, persifla-t-il, cet homme est dangereux. Je me demande même s'il ne va pas demander au clan de déserter le village.

-C'est très probable, murmura Madara.

Il laissa échapper un soupir puis baissa la tête, laissant ses cheveux venir lui cacher partiellement le visage, tel un voile d'obsidienne.

-Quelle ironie, souffla-t-il alors avec une sorte de mélancolie nostalgique, si ce n'est pas moi qui fais ces erreurs, alors se seront les autres qui les feront pour moi…

Il enroula alors ses doigts autours de son verre, et le fixa comme si les réponses à ses doutes, questions, incertitudes, et même problèmes, se trouvaient dans les éclats irisés du cristal.

Hashirama et Hikaku se jetèrent un regard consterné, se demandant ce que cette phrase pouvait bien signifier. En disant cela, Madara avait eut l'air si abattu qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Croassa l'Hokage.

-Hm ?

L'homme releva la tête, et cligna des yeux comme s'il ne réalisait que maintenant qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

-Désirez-vous un dessert ?

Soudain, une voix féminine retentit, et ils se retournèrent tous d'un même mouvement pour apercevoir la même serveuse que tout à l'heure. Elle tenait un petit calepin dont elle tapotait la première page avec la pointe de son stylo.

-Ca ira, merci, grogna Madara dont le ton sec contrastait terriblement avec la voix douce et calme avec laquelle il s'était exprimé précédemment.

-De même, renchéris Hashirama bien qu'il maudissait intérieurement la femme pour les avoir interrompu.

Hikaku répondit quelque chose de semblable, puis demanda l'addition avant de reporter son attention sur eux une fois que la serveuse fut hors de vue.

-Madara-sama, commença-t-il anxieusement, qu'allons-nous faire ? Que se passera-t-il si le vieux Takeshi fait vraiment quelque chose ?

Madara ferma brièvement les yeux et resserra sa prise sur son verre. Il paraissait si tourmenté que, pendant un bref instant, Hashirama éprouva l'envie subite de lui passer un bras autours du cou pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

Evidemment, il s'en abstint : Il n'était pas sûr qu'Hikaku approuve tant de familiarité.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit alors l'ex-tête de clan avant d'enchainer : -Pour l'instant, dit-il, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre. Sans preuves que Takeshi prépare quelque chose nous ne pouvons ni agir, ni l'inculper.

-Je vois, lâcha le conseillé.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa.

Voyant alors que l'ambiance était au plus bas, Hashirama se décida à intervenir :

-Allons ! S'exclama-t-il avec bonne humeur, pas besoin de faire ce visage ! Voyez le bon coté des choses : Nous avons partagé un bon repas.

-Fantastique en effet, commenta sarcastiquement Hikaku.

Pour faire bonne mesure, il leva même les yeux au ciel.

Loin de se sentir offensé par le dédain dont faisait preuve le shinobi à son égard, Hashirama osa alors passer un bras autour des épaules de Madara -qui ne se déroba pas étant donné qu'il se retrouvait coincé entre lui et le mur- et envoya un regard respirant l'innocence au conseillé dont la bouche s'était ouverte sous le choc.

-Je savais que tu serais d'accord avec moi, dit-il joyeusement.

Les mains d'Hikaku se crispèrent davantage sur ses baguettes et, à cet instant, Hashirama su que si ce n'était pas pour Madara assis à ses cotés, l'homme les le lui aurait déjà enfoncées dans le nez.

.

oOo

.

-Il fait drôlement froid ce soir ! Se plaignit bruyamment Hashirama alors que lui et Madara rentraient chez eux.

Il poussa la porte de sa maison, et gémit en constatant que la température intérieure ne différait en aucun cas de celle extérieure.

-S'il fait aussi froid, j'espère au moins qu'il neigera, commenta-il.

-Moi non, répliqua Madara, je déteste l'humidité.

Il disparu ensuite dans sa chambre, et en revint un instant plus tard vêtu d'un yukata blanc, un rouleau en papier dans une main, et d'un plaid rouge en laine dans l'autre dont il se drapa avant de prendre place sur le canapé.

Hashirama l'observa avec amusement se pelotonner confortablement dans un coin du fauteuil. Enfouis jusqu'au nez dans la masse rouge de la laine de sa couverture, seul ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux parcourant les lignes de son volumen étaient visibles.

Un frisson le parcourut alors, et il réalisa soudainement qu'il était gelé.

-Froid, marmonna-t-il en se frottant les biceps.

En quête de chaleur, il s'approcha inconsciemment de Madara, et, avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, tenta se glisser à ses cotés.

Evidemment, il se vit aussitôt refuser l'entré de ce nid douillet, et vit des étoiles danser devant sa vision lorsque le pied dénudé de son ami entra violement en contacte avec son crane.

-Que crois-tu donc faire ?! Gronda celui-ci en ramenant le plaid contre lui.

-J'ai froid. Je cherche à me réchauffer bien sûr.

-Va te chercher ta propre couverture dans ce cas !

-La flemme, grommela-t-il en tirant à nouveau la couverture vers lui.

-La quoi ? L'interrogea Madara. Interloqué.

-La flemme, répéta Hashirama en profitant de se moment d'inattention pour se faufiler sous le plaid. -C'est un terme inventé par les Nara apparemment. Généralement, ça veut dire qu'ils ne feront pas ce qui leur est demandé.

Il soupira d'aise et se colla à l'Uchiha qui, prit par surprise, avait fait tomber son volumen dont le papier s'étalait désormais à terre, pliés et froissé dans les pires endroits possible.

-Hashirama ! S'écria alors furieusement celui-ci, fiche le camp ! Tu as passé l'âge de faire ça !

Dans un accès frustration, Madara essaya de lui donner un coup de coude, mais Hashirama l'évita habilement et alla même jusqu'à se plaquer davantage contre l'autre homme qui poussa alors un hurlement indigné.

-Il n'y à pas d'âge pour donner de l'affection, rit-il.

-Tu réserves ce traitement à tout le monde ou est-ce moi seul qui doit en souffrir ?!

Hashirama se figea. Avait-il déjà fait cela avec quelqu'un d'autre que ses frères ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas.

-Nope, je fais ça juste avec toi, répondit-il finalement.

-Mais pourquoi moi ?!

-Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami !

Madara se raidit.

-C'est bon, gronda-t-il exacerbé : -Je pars.

Or, à peine s'était-il levé qu'une paire de bras s'enroulait autours de sa taille, et le ramenait brutalement sur le canapé où il s'écroula comme une masse.

-Non ! Protesta Hashirama en resserrant sa prise, tu me tiens chaud alors tu restes !

-Hors de question !

Ils luttèrent ainsi un bon moment, se débattant et échangeant des coups sur le fauteuil dont la superficie restreinte n'était pas adapté à ce genre d'activités, jusqu'à que, finalement, Madara ne s'avoue vaincu et ne laisse Hashirama s'accrocher à lui.

-Je te déteste, maugréa-t-il.

Il récupéra son rouleau et se mit à le lire en tachant d'ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait la présence de son ami.

Amusé, Hashirama le fixa un instant avant de fermer les yeux. Les douces inspirations que prenait Madara le firent rapidement somnoler et un bâillement lui échappa. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi relaxé.

Quelque chose lui chatouilla alors le nez, et il entrouvrit un œil pour apercevoir une des longues mèches de son ami. Une odeur musquée y était rattachée, si bien qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de faire un commentaire dessus :

-Tes cheveux ont l'odeur de la viande du Yakiniku, gloussa-t-il.

-La ferme !

.

oOo

.

-Attrapez-le !

Emmitouflé dans une longue écharpe rouge, Madara sauta d'un muret pour atterrir sur un poteau qui lui donna une meilleure vue de la scène en contrebas.

Il fit particulièrement attention à ne pas glisser sur la surface gelé, pour ensuite pouvoir scruter la rue où ses élèves poursuivaient un chat tabby, dont les larges foulées laissaient des traces dans la neige recouvrant le sol.

Conformément au souhait d'Hashirama quelques jours plus tôt, la vague de froid qui s'était abattue sur Konoha avait amené avec elle des chutes de neiges qui avaient recouvert le village d'une épaisse couche de poudreuse en à peine deux nuits.

Madara détestait ce genre de météo avec passion : De une parce qu'il avait horreur de poser le pied sur un plancher froid en se levant le matin, et ensuite car ses cheveux doublait, voir même triplait, de volume en présence d'humidité. Ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas aujourd'hui, l'obligeant à les coincer entre sa nuque et son écharpe pour qu'ils tiennent en place.

Hashirama avait d'ailleurs beaucoup rit en le voyant ce matin-là. Contrairement à lui, les mèches brunes de l'homme étaient aussi lisses et brillantes qu'à l'accoutumé. Madara n'avait donc pas pu le railler en retour.

Il soupçonnait son ami d'utiliser de nombreux conditionneurs pour parvenir à ce résultat.

-Sensei ! Sensei à l'aide !

La voix affolé du jeune Kentaro le tira soudainement de ses pensés.

Il baissa les yeux, et aperçu son élève lutter pour maintenir, serré entre ses mains, le chat qu'il poursuivait précédemment. A ses pieds, son chien, Chochomaru, aboyait comme un fou, effrayant davantage le félin qui se débattit de plus belle pendant qu'Hitomi et Yuta restaient les bras ballants.

Avec un soupir, Madara se laissa tomber de son perchoir et rejoignit les adolescents.

La neige crissa sous ses pieds et, lorsqu'il parvint à hauteur des genins, il tendit une main et s'empara du chat qui se calma aussitôt qu'il fut dans ses bras.

-Vous l'avez attrapez, déclara-t-il d'une voix plate, bravos.

A l'entente de la louange, les regards de Kentaro et Hitomi brillèrent de mille-feu alors que Yuta se détournait simplement.

Leur vêtements étaient mouillés, leurs nez coulaient, et leur joues étaient rougie par l'air glacé. Néanmoins, rien de cela n'enlevait à leur enthousiasme et désir de reconnaissance. Madara l'avait remarqué durant les deux mois qu'il avait passé avec eux.

Il ne l'avouerait en aucun cas, mais les adolescents avaient réussis à se frayer une place dans son cœur.

-Allons rendre ce chat à son propriétaire, déclara-t-il, ensuite vous pourrez rentrer chez vous.

S'ils restaient dehors par ce temps, avec leurs habits humides, ils finiraient par attraper un rhume.

-Oui Sensei ! S'exclamèrent-t-ils en cœur.

Un aboiement de Chochomaru vint approuver leurs paroles, et ils gagnèrent alors le centre du village avec pour destination, une riche bâtisse appartenant à la famille d'un marchand fortuné.

Alors qu'ils évoluaient à travers les rues du village, Madara se surpris à sourire en voyant ses élèves se disputer entre eux pour savoir qui avait été le plus utile à la capture du chat.

Ces enfants avaient décidemment de l'énergie à revendre, songea-t-il alors qu'il se rappelait des derniers mois qu'il avait passé en leur compagnie.

Dans un premier temps, il avait cru qu'enseigner serait un véritable enfer, et que les adolescents seraient simples d'esprits. Cependant, c'était tout le contraire :

Kentaro Inuzuka, par exemple, excellait en taijutsu. Lui et son chien formaient un duo imparable lorsqu'il s'agissait de prendre au dépourvu leurs ennemis à renfort mouvements fluides et maitrisés. Par contre, il était si peu doué au lancé de shuriken et kunai que Madara avait du lui donner des cours particulier pour remonter un peu son niveau.

Suivait ensuite Yuta Uchiha avec qui sa relation avait été tendue les premières semaines. Le jeune garçon était évidemment doué en genjutsu et maniement d'armes. L'unique chose qui lui faisait défaut était sa tendance à se croire au-dessus des autres qui le poussait à délaisser ses coéquipiers.

Venait enfin Hitomi que Madara affectionnait tout particulièrement, et dont le caractère enjoué lui rappelait celui d'Izuna, son frère défunt.

Il savait très bien qu'il ne devrait pas avoir de préférence entre ses élèves, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher : L'adolescente était bien trop attachante.

Etant issue d'une famille de civil, il avait cru que celle-ci serait la plus faible de l'équipe. Loin de ça : Même si elle n'avait pas été élevée par un clan shinobi et n'avait pas baigné dans leur culture, elle compensait ces faiblesses par un esprit vif et une inventivité proche du génie.

Madara ne comptait plus toute les fois ou Hitomi l'avait surpris : Que se soit le jour, durant un espar avec Yuta, ou elle s'était littéralement enfouie sous terre pour le surprendre, ou encore la fois ou elle avait ramené un rouleau d'invocation trouvé dans la bibliothèque (selon ses dires) et en avait jaillir un petit ratel hargneux qu'elle surnommait affectueusement « Boubou ».

La seule chose qui lui manquait pour être considérée comme un prodige était la force. Une chose dont elle ne semblait absolument pas disposer étant donner le mal qu'elle avait pour simplement soulever quelques caisses de marchandise durant leurs petites missions de rangs D.

Hitomi était une enfant pale, maigre et bien plus petite que ses paires du même âge. Ou les autres jeunes filles commençaient à se développer, elle gardait une silhouette enfantine qui lui donnait l'air d'avoir non pas treize ans, mais dix.

Au début, Madara n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention. Or, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il avait finit par s'apercevoir de certain faits :

La jeune fille mangeait peu, trop peu. Le midi, elle se contentait de baies trouvées aux abords de la forêt, et si quelqu'un lui demandait pourquoi elle n'apportait pas de bento, elle prétendait simplement qu'elle n'avait pas un gros appétit.

C'était évidemment un mensonge : Madara s'en était facilement rendu compte lorsque, lassé de l'entendre répéter la même excuse, il lui avait apporté lui-même de la nourriture en prétendant qu'elle ne deviendrait jamais un bon ninja sans une alimentation équilibré.

Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un dévorer aussi vite son déjeuner.

Par la suite, chaque matin (sous les yeux amusé d'Hashirama) il préparait avec soin un repas qu'il donnait à l'adolescente dont la maigreur maladive lui rappelait trop celle un de ses frères, mort de gangrène durant les guerres Senju-Uchiha, pour qu'il se sente à l'aise.

Il y avait clairement quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec Hitomi, sauf qu'il ne savait pas quoi.

Bientôt, une grande bâtisse en pierre –la première construite du village- apparut devant eux. Les adolescents s'y précipitèrent, n'hésitant pas une seconde à soulever les lourd battant pour les laisser aller frapper la porte.

Madara les rejoignit au moment même ou une petite femme leur ouvrait. Elle sourit en voyant les trois enfants et blêmit en apercevant le shinobi adulte.

-Votre chat, déclara alors Madara en lui fourrant l'animal dans les bras.

-Oh… Merci ? Balbutia la femme d'une voix chevrotante.

-De rien ! Babilla joyeusement Kentaro qui ne savait décidemment pas lire l'atmosphère.

-Ouaf ! Renchéris son chien.

Le chat sursauta, et sa maitresse du utiliser toute sa force pour le garder dans ses bras.

-Pourriez-vous écarter ce chien ? S'enquit-elle nerveusement, il effraie Lily.

-Ce n'est pas un chien ! Protesta aussitôt Kentaro, c'est un chat !

« _Et nous y voilà. Encore_ » Songea Madara alors que ses deux autre élèves gémissaient, conscient de ce qui allait suivre.

-Pas un chien ? Répéta la femme, incrédule, en zieutant l'imposant animal qui faisait la taille d'un mouton.

-Du moins pas dans son cœur, se corrigea le jeune garçon. -Son âme est celle d'un chat et son corps celui d'un chien, ajouta-t-il en confondant davantage leur cliente.

-Oh… Je vois, déclara celle-ci.

Elle les fixa un instant avec appréhension, puis reprit :

-Eh bien merci pour m'avoir retrouvé Lily, dit-elle, je suppose que je vais vous laisser dans ce cas… Au revoir !

La porte leur fut claqué au nez.

-Bravos ! S'écria Hitomi, cinq minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils prenaient cette fois la direction de la tour de l'Hokage.

Kentaro eut l'air surpris :

-Quoi ? Fit-il.

-Ne me dit pas « quoi » ! S'exclama l'adolescente, tu as effrayé la cliente avec tes bizarreries encore une fois ! Maintenant c'est sûr qu'elle ne fera plus appel à nous si elle perd à nouveau son chat.

-On s'en fiche non ? De toute façon attraper un chat est une perte de temps pour des shinobis comme nous.

-C'est peut-être une perte de temps, mais c'est toujours de l'argent facile !

-Pfff, « argent, argent » tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche.

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Kentaro, intervint Yuta, tu ne penses qu'à t'enrichir. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu deviendras un ninja : Tu serais une honte aux valeurs shinobi.

-Pardon ?! S'offusqua Hitomi, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'es même pas encore ninja toi-même. Sensei ! Dites-quelque chose !

Madara roula des yeux : Ne pouvaient-ils pas régler leurs arguments sans l'impliquer ?

-Taisez-vous, leur dit-il en entrant dans le bâtiment de l'hokage.

La jeune fille se renfrogna, et ses amis lui envoyèrent un regard goguenard.

Ils gravirent les marches en silence, et croisèrent Toka, une pile de document dans les bras, qui les salua chaleureusement avant de passer son chemin. Parvenus devant la porte du bureau, Madara frappa et entra pour aussitôt se figer en apercevant Tobirama, de dos, entouré par trois enfants.

Il remarqua à peine ses propres genins lui rentrer dans le dos.

-Madara ! S'exclama Hashirama en l'apercevant, tu tombes bien ! Je viens juste de terminer d'écouter le rapport de mission de Tobirama.

Assis derrière son bureau, l'homme semblait rayonner à sa vue le contraire de son frère qui grimaça en se retournant.

-Madara, grinça-t-il comme si le fait même de prononcer son nom allait lui porter atteinte d'une quelconque manière : -Je vois que tu as accepté cette équipe de genins tout compte fait.

Il désigna d'un mouvement de tête les enfants derrière Madara qui, apeuré par la froideur de l'homme, avaient jeté toute retenue pour s'accrocher à l'arrière de sa tunique.

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser toi et mon frère, reprit Tobirama, un instant plus tard, en comprenant que l'ex-tête de clan ne lui répondrait pas. –Mon équipe doit se reposer pour la mission de rang C qu'elle fera demain.

Puis, avec un sourire absolument narquois, il passa à sa hauteur, suivit par son équipe qui était bien trop impressionné par Madara pour ne serait-ce oser le regarder, et disparut dans le couloir.

Laissé seul en présence d'Hashirama, Madara se reteint de grincer des dents.

Sa haine pour Tobirama venait de prendre des proportions gigantesques, et il ne désirait rien de plus que pouvoir enfoncer la tête de cet homme odieux dans un mur.

Il prit une grande inspiration, tachant de son mieux de garder sa colère sous contrôle alors qu'il s'avançait vers le bureau devant lequel il marqua un arrêt.

-Nous avons accomplis la mission que vous nous aviez remit ce matin, déclara-t-il d'une voix monotone.

-Pas besoin d'être si formel, lui dit Hashirama en ouvrant un tiroir pour en tirer trois enveloppes, nous sommes entre nous après tout.

Il se leva, et alla remettre en main propre aux trois adolescents avant de s'agenouiller pour caresser Chochomaru entre les oreilles. Ravis de se voir récompenser, les genins ne firent pas attention à lui, trop occupés à compter méticuleusement leur butin.

Hitomi lâcha même une exclamation appréciative en constatant combien la somme était élevé pour la simple capture d'un chat.

-Alors… Commença Hashirama en se redressant, tu as fini ta journée ?

-Oui, répondit Madara, toi non je suppose ? Il doit te rester des documents à remplir n'est-ce pas ?

-A vrai dire non ! S'exclama l'homme à son grand étonnement, j'ai tout fini !

-Si tôt ?

Il ne pu dissimuler l'accent incrédule dans sa voix.

Les épaules d'Hashirama s'affaissèrent :

-On dirait que tu ne me crois pas, bougonna-t-il.

Mais il se ressaisit très vite :

-Que dirais-tu d'aller manger quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu es sûr que tu as le temps pour ça ?

-Que dis-tu donc ? Bien sûr ! J'ai toujours le temps pour mon meilleur ami !

Il éclata ensuite d'un rire franc et gai qui poussa Madara à troquer son expression bougonne contre une plus maussade.

-Tu ne changeras jamais, soupira-t-il sans voir les visages abasourdis de ses étudiants.

Ceux-ci ne devaient jamais avoir réalisé, jusqu'à maintenant, l'ampleur du lien que partageaient les deux hommes.

-Parfait alors ! Gloussa Hashirama.

Sans attendre de réponse, il leur passa devant et ouvrit la porte du bureau avant de leur faire signe de sortir.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il prit les devant et les mena au bas de la tour, dans la rue, où des passants s'inclinèrent immédiatement sur son passage. Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois arrivés à une première intersection, il jeta un regard vers Madara et ses genins qui prétendirent devoir partir dans différente direction, à l'exception d'Hitomi qui ferait un bout de chemin avec eux.

Une fois séparé de Yuta et Kentaro, ils reprirent route en silence. Du moins pour Madara. Hitomi et Hashirama avait engagés la conversation :

-Alors que penses-tu de ton entrainement ? L'interrogea l'Hokage.

-Génial ! S'écria-t-elle, je ne m'étais jamais autant amusé de toute ma vie !

-Je vois, dit-il tant mieux pour toi.

Son ton se fit alors taquin :

-Et ton professeur ?

Madara lui envoya un regard noir auquel l'homme répondit avec un sourire à cent-mille watt.

-Génial aussi ! S'exclama-t-elle avec encore plus d'entrain, sans même se douter de l'échange qui avait lieu dans son dos. –Depuis que j'ai commencé à m'entrainer avec lui, mon taijutsu s'est vraiment amélioré, déclara-t-elle.

-Tant que ça ? S'enquit Hashirama.

-Très, dit la jeune fille avant de prétendre : -Il est également très gentil. Saviez-vous qu'il m'apportait tous les midis de quoi manger ?

-Quoi ? C'était pour toi ces bentos ?!

Le shinobi jeta un choqué à Madara qui secoua la tête :

« _Je t'expliquerai plus tard_ » lui dit-il pas le biais du regard.

Hashirama, bien que septique, hocha la tête puis reporta son attention sur Hitomi, voulut dire quelque chose, mais se tût subitement avant de s'immobiliser devant une foule de gens attroupés devant les portes du village.

Il fronça les sourcils, et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir la source de toute cette agitation.

Madara ne s'embêta pas à l'imiter. Il était plus petit que son ami. L'acte aurait donc été contre-productif.

-Je ne vois rien, se plaignit soudain Hitomi.

Elle sauta sur place dans le but vains d'apercevoir quoique-ce soit. N'importe quoi.

Déçue, elle sembla se résoudre à devoir prendre son mal en patience, et attendre que la foule s'écarte. Or, une seconde plus tard, Madara la voyait se faire soulever par Hashirama qui l'installa sur ses épaules.

Tout comme la jeune fille, il resta un instant gelé sur place, incrédule et stupéfait.

-Que diable fais-tu ?! S'étrangla-t-il.

-Si je ne vois pas, alors elle le fera pour moi, répondit joyeusement Hashirama avant de s'adresser à Hitomi : -Alors que vois-tu petite ?

L'adolescente eut brièvement l'air d'avoir été sortie d'un genjutsu, mais se recomposa en un éclair avant de se racler la gorge, les joues et oreilles rougie par l'embarra et peut-être même un peu le bonheur.

-Je vois des gens, déclara-t-elle d'une voix enroué en se cramponnant au crane d'Hashirama. –Ils ont des cheveux rouges… On dirait une sorte de convois… Il y à aussi un symbole étrange sur leurs vêtements…

Elle plissa les yeux :

-Un tourbillon orange si je ne me trompe pas…

Avec l'impression qu'une pierre lui tombait dans l'estomac, Madara se tourna vivement vers Hashirama qui avait brusquement pâlit.

D'un même mouvement, ils sautaient sur les toits le plus proche en ignorant le cri de surprise d'Hitomi, toujours présente sur les épaules de l'Hokage.

Le sommet de l'échoppe sur laquelle ils venaient de se percher leur donna une vue dégagé sur l'assemblé en contrebas, ainsi que sur le convoi qui avançait lentement à travers celle-ci.

-Hashirama… Commença Madara, rappelle-moi… C'était à quelle date que le groupe de shinobis venant d'Ushizogakure était censé venir ?

-Le douze de ce mois.

-Et nous sommes…

-Le douze.

Ils déglutirent, furieux contre eux-mêmes d'avoir oublié un évidemment aussi important, et surtout d'avoir négligé le fait de préparer les installations nécessaires pour.

Et alors que Madara hésitait entre paniquer, ou se mettre à hurler sur Hashirama, il remarqua soudain une femme au centre du convoi.

Au vue de sa riche tenue et de sa posture, elle semblait être une personne importante.

Elle était belle. C'était indubitable.

Ni trop grande ou trop petite, elle avait un visage ovale, de jolies lèvres, des yeux d'un noir profond et de beau cheveux roux noué en deux chignons de chaque coté de sa tête où était posé une tiare dorée en forme d'éventail qui épousait la forme de son crane.

En un mot, elle était sublime.

A un moment, elle leva le regard et ses yeux, ainsi que ceux de Madara, se rencontrèrent brièvement.

Il fut frappé par la mélancolie qui semblait s'en dégager, mais ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur ce détail. Il venait de la reconnaitre :

Il se souvenait, lors de sa précédente vie, environs une semaine avant son départ de Konoha, de l'avoir croisé une fois dans la rue.

Evidemment, il ne lui avait accordé aucune attention. Il était bien plus préoccupé par les préparatifs de son évasion de Konoha pour reluquer une femme passant à sa portée.

Ce n'était qu'après son combat à la vallée de la fin, une fois que tous le crurent mort, et son cadavre pourrissant dans un coin sombre, qu'il avait appris sa véritable identité :

Mito Uzumaki, jinchurikidu Kyubi, et fiancé d'Hashirama.

…...

Je ne sais pas si cela peut être qualifié de cliffhanger, mais je vous laisse dessus ^^

Review ?


	11. Chapter 11

Hello ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 10 !

Honnêtement, je m'attendais à ce que celui-ci fasse maximum 5000 mots. Mais comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est le double.

En fait, c'est un des meilleurs chapitres de cette fic que j'ai écris. Il s'y passe énormément de choses, et je n'ai pas hésité à y glisser un peu de ce que j'appellerais du « symbolisme » même si je ne suis pas sûre que vous comprendrez où il se trouve.

Sur ce, je réponds brièvement aux review Guest, et vous laisse à votre lecture :

iiii : Merci d'avoir quand même écrit quelque chose, même si tu ne savais pas quoi dire, lol.

333 : En fait Hitomi n'a aucun rapport avec Kakashi XD Tu as du louper la ligne ou je la fais se présenter, et ou elle dit que son nom de famille est « _Umino_ ». Donc en fait, elle est liée à Iruka en réalité.

Clie : Tu y es presque pour Hitomi. Tu le verras d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre ^^ Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait satisfaite, et que tu n'as pas trouvé que les OC débarquaient de nulle part. C'est toujours un truc que je reproche à certaines fics qui font apparaitre des tas d'OC d'on ne sait ou, et qui viennent plomber l'histoire alors qu'ils ne sont pas les persos principaux. Mais ça, ce n'est que mon avis évidemment ^^

* * *

Chapitre 10

Hashirama reteint un énième soupir alors qu'il écoutait, la joue dans la paume de sa main, le bourdonnement continu de la voix d'Uzumaki Ashina, clamant à quel point une alliance entre leur village et le siens serait profitable.

Ennuyé au possible, mais se forçant tout de même à sourire, Hashirama hochait la tête à intervalles réguliers pour ne pas faire penser à son interlocuteur qu'il l'ignorait alors, qu'en réalité, il aurait souhaité se trouver partout ailleurs, à l'exception de cette petite salle de réunion étroite, et mal-aéré.

Ce qu'il désirait vraiment, c'était diner avec Madara comme ils l'avaient initialement prévus avant que le convoi ne passe devant eux, et ne le force à quitter son ami, ainsi qu'Hitomi, pour rejoindre son frère qui l'attendait du pied ferme devant son lieu de travail.

« Tu avais oublié n'est-ce pas ? » Avait grogné celui-ci en remarquant sa respiration pantelante, et ses vêtements à moitiés défaits par sa course effrénée.

Il ne lui avait adressé que pour seule réponse, un sourire penaud.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe de shinobi d'Ushizogakure fendait la foule s'étant amassée devant eux, et marquait un arrêt. Une dizaine de têtes aux cheveux rouges leur faisaient alors face. Comme l'usage le voulait, ils avaient dut les inviter à prendre leur aise dans une petite pièce du bâtiment, ne comprenant que pour meuble une unique table basse, entourée de coussin colorés, sur lesquels les membres de la délégation avaient été invités à siéger.

Une longue discussion avait alors commencé.

Si au début Hashirama avait fait de son mieux pour écouter, le ton monotone et rébarbatif avec lequel s'exprimait Ashina avait eut raison de son intérêt, et l'avait poussé à se refugier dans ses pensées. Dedans, il pouvait se lamenter autant qu'il le voulait sur la perte de son occasion de profiter de la compagnie de Madara.

La seule chose qui le réconfortait, était qu'il verrait l'homme aussitôt qu'il aurait passé le seuil de la porte de sa maison. Il l'imaginait déjà, avec amusement, l'accueillir avec un de ses grognements habituels. Thorn serait probablement dans l'évier en train de prendre son bain, et n'hésiterait pas à en sortir pour aller grignoter dans la poêle si, par malheur, Madara l'oubliait sur le feu.

Un légé sourire vint s'étirer sur ses lèvres à cette pensé, pour aussitôt s'effacer lorsqu'Ashina, pour la centième fois depuis le début de cette réunion, mentionna une alliance dont Hashirama ignorait la nature.

Cette fois, ce fut un bâillement qu'il réprima alors que son frère, assis en seiza, le fusillait du regard. Tobirama eut même l'audace de lui donner un discret, mais fort, coup sur la jambe pour le sortir de sa torpeur. Bien lui en prit, car le chef des ninjas Uzushizogakure achevait son discourt, et le fixait désormais dans l'expectative.

-Euh… Fit Hashirama en n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui avait été dit précédemment. –Euh… Répéta-t-il bêtement, je… J'ai besoin de temps ?

Le regard d'Ashina se fit compréhensif :

-Bien sûr, susurra-t-il, je comprends. C'est une décision importante pour le village en particulier pour vous, Hokage-sama.

Sur ces paroles, il se leva, s'inclina respectueusement, et attendit d'être congédié.

-Toka vous mènera aux quartiers qui vous ont été assignés, déclara soudain Tobirama.

Le shinobi quitta son siège, et alla ouvrir la porte du bureau. Derrière celle-ci se tenait Toka, le visage impassible, qui fit signe aux membres de la délégation d'approcher :

-Je suis Senju Toka, se présenta-t-elle, durant votre séjour à Konoha, je serais chargée de répondre à vos besoins. Alors, si vous avez des demandes particulières, c'est à moi qu'il faudra s'adresser.

-Oooh, lâchèrent plusieurs membre du convoi visiblement impressionnés.

-Quel accueil ! S'exclama même l'un d'eux, on voit bien que l'Hokage à le sens de l'hospitalité.

A cette mention, Hashirama se crispa. _Loin de là_ , se dit-il. Dernièrement, il avait tellement été obnubilé par l'idée de passer du temps avec Madara qu'il en avait négligé ses devoirs. Désormais, il ne pouvait que plaquer un faux sourire sur son visage, tout en tentant d'ignorer le regard furibond de son frère.

-Je suis content que cela vous plaise, dit-il.

Il s'était rarement aussi sentit aussi hypocrite de toute sa vie.

-Nous vous remercions, répondit Ashina en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois.

Puis, sans ajouter un mot, il tourna les talons et se dirigea aussitôt vers Toka, très vite suivit par le reste de son peuple.

Et alors qu'ils passaient la porte un à un, les yeux d'Hashirama tombèrent sur une des rares femmes du convoi.

Bouche-bée, il la regarda passer avec stupeur : Elle était belle. Trop même.

Mais contrairement à d'habitude, lorsqu'il voyait un magnifique spécimen du sexe opposé, il n'éprouva pas ce désir de la reluquer intensément, ou de lui parler. Non, à la place, il constata simplement qu'elle était jolie. C'était tout.

-Tu es chanceux mon frère, lui dit la voix de Tobirama une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans la petite salle de réunion.

-Hein ? Fit-il bêtement.

Son frère roula des yeux :

-Tu n'as rien écouté n'est-ce pas ? Soupira-t-il.

Hashirama fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air contrit.

-Peut-être, hasarda-t-il, mais je suis au courant pour la partie de l'alliance… La seule chose que j'ignore à ce sujet est sa nature.

-Donc tu ne sais pas pour le mariage ?

-Le mariage ? Quel mariage ?

-Du tiens avec d'Uzumaki Mito.

Son cœur rata un battement et, soudain, il eut l'impression de tomber d'une très haute falaise. Son souffle se bloqua dans le fond de sa gorge, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et sa capacité à penser droit se retrouva brusquement entravé.

-Qu… Quoi ? Gargouilla-t-il.

Il était tellement choqué qu'il en avait pratiquement oublié de respirer.

-Ton mariage, lui répéta calmement Tobirama sans se préoccuper de son état. –Tu as dit que tu allais y réfléchir… Mais à ta place j'aurai dit oui tout de suite : C'est une action qui renforcerait ta position.

-Mais je m'en fiche que ma position soit renforcée ! Je ne vais quand-même pas épouser une personne pour ça !

Bouleversé, il plaqua alors ses mains sur la table, et lâcha un cri lorsque celle-ci, dans un son de craquement funèbre, se fendit en deux à l'instant même ou une branche d'arbre se mettait à pousser en son centre.

Ce ne fut pas tout : A ses pieds, un véritable champ de tulipes jaunes s'étendit autours de sa personne, forçant Tobirama à faire un bond en arrière pour éviter que des fleurs ne germent de ses chaussures.

Au final, Hashirama se retrouva au centre d'un parterre de plantes jaunes, tandis que son frère le fixait, un peu plus loin, avec stupéfaction.

-Que diable ?! S'étrangla d'ailleurs celui-ci.

Haletant, l'Hokage ferma un instant les yeux dans le but de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il s'était laissé emporté, et n'aurait pas dut.

-Désolé, déglutit-il, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Ce genre de chose n'était plus arrivé depuis…

Il s'interrompit, ne sachant pas si finir sa phrase ou non.

-… Depuis que père t'avait ordonné de tuer Madara, acheva Tobirama pour lui.

L'homme le dévisagea avec pitié, secoua la tête avec lassitude, puis soupira longuement avant de venir s'assoir à ses cotés, en prenant bien soin de ne pas piétiner les tulipes.

-Ecoute, commença-t-il, je sais que ce n'est pas simple. C'est à vrai dire très compliqué, je le concède. Mais pense-y attentivement : Uzumaki Mito est une très belle femme, et une kunoichi de talent. Si vous avez des enfants, ils seront les pionniers d'une nouvelle génération de puissants shinobis.

-Je ne veux pas épouser une femme que je ne connais même pas, protesta faiblement Hashirama.

Son frère posa une main sur son épaule :

-Tu apprendras à la connaitre, dit-il, et aussi à l'aimer, ajouta-t-il avant de se lever.

Silencieusement, il se fraya un chemin à travers les plantes et branches qui lui barraient la route, et atteignit finalement la porte de la pièce.

-Mon frère, dit-il une main déjà sur la poignée, au final la décision n'appartient qu'à toi et à toi seul. N'oublie pas juste une chose : Tu es l'hokage. Le bien être du village doit être ta priorité.

La porte fut alors refermé avec douceur, et le son des pas de Tobirama s'éloignant résonnèrent quelques secondes dans le couloir, jusqu'à qu'ils aient totalement disparus.

Livré à ses propres sentiments, seul et sans réconfort, Hashirama enfoui sa tête dans ses bras.

Pas une seconde il ne prit le temps de regarder le petit arbre aux branches tordues, dont les ramages s'étendaient dans sa direction, qu'il avait fait pousser.

C'était un if.

.

oOo

.

Les jours qui suivirent furent pénibles et ternes.

Mais peut-être était-ce à cause du temps gris et froid, qui envahissait les rues de Konoha sous forme d'une bise glaçante, et chute de neiges fréquentes, qui contrariaient Madara au plus haut point.

Ces derniers temps, l'homme ne lui parlait plus autant qu'avant, et cela chagrinait Hashirama qui chérissait leur discussion plus que tout.

Néanmoins, il pouvait le comprendre : Son ami était occupé par son équipe de genins, ainsi que par son déménagement imminent. Très bientôt, il quitterait la maison de l'Hokage, et la laisserait seule, vide, et froide.

C'était un moment profondément redouté par Hashirama.

De plus que ce n'était certainement pas une des seules choses qui l'attristaient : La proposition de mariage ne cessait de le hanter, le suivant telle une ombre partout ou il allait.

Il se sentait triste, et faisait grise-mine sans pouvoir se résoudre à donner une réponse aux Uzumaki à ce sujet. Quelque chose l'en empêchait, sans qu'il ne sache de quoi il s'agissait, et ce, bien qu'il soit au courant que faire attendre un hôte était malpoli.

A un moment, il avait essayé d'en parler à Madara. Or, à chaque fois qu'il se résolvait à confronter son ami lui dire « _Je vais surement me marier. Que faire ?_ » ses paroles restaient bloquées dans le fond de sa gorge, et il finissait toujours par se mettre à bégayer des phrases sans queue-ni-tête, qui confondait son ami plus qu'autre chose.

Le pire était probablement qu'il avait l'impression que l'ex-tête de clan était en réalité au courant du mariage, même s'il ne disait rien.

L'idée le dérangeait. S'il le savait, pourquoi ne parlait-il pas? Pourquoi restait-il immobile et silencieux lorsqu'Hashirama essayait de lui faire part de son angoisse ?

Il l'ignorait, mais avait l'impression que son ami était autant troublé que lui par ce mariage.

Pourtant, ils n'en parlèrent jamais, emplissant leur salon de non-dits planant au-dessus de leurs têtes, tel des oiseaux de mauvais augures, qui n'attendaient qu'une ouverture pour fondre sur eux.

Quelques jours plus tard, Madara déménageait dans sa maison dans les bois, et la solitude frappait Hashirama avec la force d'une massue.

.

oOo

.

-As-tu entendu ? Shodaime-sama va peut-être se marier !

-Es-tu sérieuse ?!

-Je te l'assure ! Avec Uzumaki Mito. La fille d'Uzumaki Ashina !

-Mon Dieu ! Quelle femme chanceuse !

Des gloussements emplirent la petite librairie, et Madara ne pu s'empêcher de rouler des yeux en constatant à quel point ces deux femmes étaient idiotes.

Qui s'estimerait heureux de se marier à un homme sans même le connaitre ? Certes, Hashirama était certainement un bon parti, il devait l'admettre. L'homme était beau, intelligeant, fort et pardessus tout, apportait une compagnie de vie plus qu'agréable mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il fallait s'estimer chanceux de pouvoir l'épouser rien qu'après l'avoir rencontré une seule fois.

C'était ridicule.

Uzumaki Mito se marierait un homme qui ne connaitrait rien d'elle, et inversement.

-Madara-sama ?

Il sursauta, ne s'apercevant que maintenant qu'il fixait intensément le sommet d'une étagère depuis environs une dizaine de minutes.

-Oh… Hikaku, fit-il en se retournant pour découvrir son conseillé derrière lui, les bras remplis à ras-bord de parchemins de diverses tailles, et couleurs différentes.

Comme à l'accoutumé, l'homme était vêtu de la tunique violette Uchiha à col-haut, et avait noué ses cheveux châtains en une queue de cheval qui tressautait à chacun de ses mouvements.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide pour attraper quelque chose ? S'enquit-il.

-Nous faisons la même taille, lui répondit machinalement Madara en s'écartant du rayonnage. –Si je n'y suis pas arrivé, alors toi non-plus.

-Peut-être, sauf que moi j'ai un escabeau !

Hikaku tapota alors de son pied un petit tabouret que Madara n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant, et se servit de sa jambe pour le faire glisser à sa porté.

-Vous permettez ? Dit-il en remettant les volumens à son ancien chef.

Madara hocha la tête et récupéra maladroitement les rouleaux, tandis que le shinobi grimpait agilement sur le tabouret et se mettait à parcourir l'étagère du doigt.

-Que cherchiez-vous ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Le livre à ta gauche, lui indiqua Madara.

-« _Techniques de rangs D à B_ » ? Lu l'homme une fois le bouquin en main. –C'est pour vos élèves je suppose ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il sauta de son piédestal et lui remit le livre, alors qu'il s'emparait de nouveau de ses propres affaires.

-Vous semblez très impliqué dans leur apprentissage, ajouta-t-il.

-Tu penses ? Marmonna distraitement Madara en se mettant à feuilleter son livre. –Je voulais juste avoir de quoi leur apprendre des jutsu à leur niveau… Les miens sont bien trop compliqués pour eux.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour parcourir rapidement une page expliquant comment le chakra circulait dans le corps, puis referma le bouquin d'un geste sec.

-Que fais-tu ici sinon ? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse d'Hikaku alors qu'il rangeait « _Techniques de rang_ » dans son sac de course.

-Comme vous, répondit le ninja, je cherchais des livres sur des techniques, mais avancées.

-Oh, je vois…

-Au fait vous avez entendu parler du mariage de l'Hokage ? Déclara soudain Hikaku en passant du coq à l'âne.

Madara ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Son conseillé ne sembla pas remarquer sa tentative de prise de parole, et enchaina immédiatement :

-C'est une bonne chose, dit-il.

Il se baissa pour examiner un livre, et s'en empara une demi-seconde plus tard.

-Au moins il cessera de vous suivre partout comme un chiot éperdu d'amour, renifla-t-il.

Un ange passa.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama alors Madara.

Sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, il sentit ses joues chauffer.

-Hm ? Vous n'aviez pas remarqué ? Dit Hikaku sans même le regarder, dés que vous vous déplacez quelque part, il vous suit. Nous en avons un parfait exemple avec notre rendez-vous au restaurant de la dernière fois. Désormais, dés quelqu'un demande ou est l'Hokage, la réponse est toujours « Avec Madara ».

-C'est parce que nous sommes amis, se défendit-il faiblement.

L'homme planta alors son regard dans le siens :

-J'espère, gronda-t-il dangereusement, parce-que je déteste la compétition.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il s'en alla, le laissant planté là, en plein milieu d'un rayon de livres poussiéreux.

Madara cligna des yeux :

-Hein ? Fit-il.

.

oOo

.

Payer ses achats lui prit plus de temps que prévus.

La caissière faisait partie des membres de la population de Konoha, qui prenaient ses jambes à son cou en le voyant passer. Elle dégluti, trembla, et bégaya tellement durant leur échange que lorsqu'il sorti enfin de la boutique, la nuit tombait.

Ce soir là, le peu de neige qu'il restait au sol paraissait se changer en glace, miroitant à la lumière des lampadaires. Il n'y avait aucun doute que le lendemain, celle-ci se seraient transformées en plaques de verglas.

Il soupira, et prit le chemin des bois où il habitait désormais.

Vivre seul n'était ni agréable, ou désagréable. C'était simplement fade à proprement parler.

Evidemment, il profitait de la présence de Nadja, et des remarques désobligeantes de Thorn. Mais c'était certainement différent que ses trois mois passés chez Hashirama.

Pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué, mais en réalité, il avait apprécié leur collocation. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu à vrai dire.

Rentrer le soir en compagnie d'Hashirama, les repas partagés, les discussions à voix basse aux coins du feu, et ainsi que les déjeuner qui l'attendait lorsqu'il retrait de la volière le matin, étaient des petites choses qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement.

Il ne dirait pas que la solitude était un enfer, car ce serait faux. Il avait lui-même toujours eut besoin de prendre ses distances avec les gens. Mais il ne prétendrait pas non-plus que c'était une bénédiction.

La solitude, même si appréciée au début, finissait toujours par devenir pesante.

A un moment donné de sa réflexion, il demanda si Hashirama ressentait la même chose, et secoua la tête avec stupeur en réalisant quelle direction prenaient ses pensées.

Ce qu'Hikaku avait dit plus tôt devait l'avoir perturbé plus qu'il ne le croyait.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait rien comprit au comportement précédent de son ami.

Au-dessus de sa tête, un hibou hulula, et il manqua presque de glisser sur une plaque verglacé au tournant d'une rue. Furieux contre lui-même, il pinça ses lèvres à l'instant précis ou un son de sanglot résonnait dans l'air frais hivernal.

Surpris, il s'immobilisa, et tourna la tête à gauche lorsqu'il comprit que les pleurs venaient d'une ruelle non loin de lui.

Poussé par la curiosité, il s'en approcha lentement pour pénétrer dans la zone non-éclairé par les lampadaires, et salie par des détritus jonchant le sol.

Ici, le son des sanglots se faisaient davantage entendre. La personne, qui quelle soit, ne semblait pas encore s'être rendue compte de sa présence.

A pas de velours, Madara slaloma entre les sacs poubelles posés contre les murs, puis s'arrêta finalement devant une benne à ordure où, à coté, se distinguait une petite silhouette frémissante.

« Un enfant ! » S'écria-t-il mentalement avec horreur.

Impossible de s'y tromper : Un corps aussi frêle et petit ne pouvait qu'appartenir à un enfant. Un enfant qui pleurait seul dans la rue, à une heure tardive, et dans le froid.

Il ne prit plus la peine de dissimuler sa présence, et se précipita en avant pour soudainement se figer en reconnaissant la personne prostrée à terre.

-Hitomi ?! S'exclama-t-il avec effrois.

Que faisait son élève si tard dehors ?

A l'entente de sa voix, la fillette tressaillit violement. Elle leva ensuite le menton vers lui, révélant un visage maculé de larme.

-Sen… Sensei ? Ahana-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par ses pleurs.

-Hitomi ! S'écria Madara en s'accroupissant à son niveau. -Que se passe-t-il ? Que fais-tu dehors à une heure pareille ? Non, attend ! Ce n'est pas le plus important : La température avoisine les moins dix ! Et pourquoi diable te trouves-tu derrière une poubelle, je-

Il s'interrompit. Tellement soudainement qu'il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, alors qu'une paire de mains qui s'enroulaient à l'avant de sa tunique en même temps que la jeune fille y enfouissait son visage.

Complément effaré, Madara ne pipa pas un seul mot, se contentant de rester figé comme une statue, tandis que des sanglots hystériques se mettaient à résonner à nouveau dans la ruelle.

L'homme resta silencieux un instant, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou dire pour la consoler. Cette situation lui paraissait surréaliste. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu affaire à un enfant instables émotionnellement ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus.

Déglutissant, il posa avec hésitation une main gantée sur la tête d'Hitomi, et la caressa gauchement en marmonnant des paroles qui se voulaient apaisantes.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, effondrés sur le sol crasseux de la ruelle, mais lorsque les larmes de la jeune fille parurent enfin se tarirent, Madara prit le risque de se redresser et força Hitomi à faire de même.

-Aller viens, dit-il d'une voix aussi douce que possible, il faut te réchauffer. Tu vas attraper la mort si tu restes ici plus longtemps.

Lentement, presque timidement, il se saisi de sa petite main, et la tira hors de la ruelle pour manquer de s'étrangler en s'apercevant qu'Hitomi n'était vêtu que d'une fine veste jeté sur un simple tee-shirt, et d'un pantalon de survêtement vert qui lui tombait sur ses pieds nus.

Horrifié, il réagit au quart de tour : Sans prévenir la fillette, il la jeta par-dessus son épaule de manière à lui donner un tour de ferroutage, et fonça à travers le village, les terrains d'entrainement les bordant, puis finalement la forêt où se trouvait sa maison.

Lorsque la bicoque de bois apparut devant eux, il dérapa sur la neige pour s'arrêter, puis entra en trombe chez lui.

A l'intérieur, Nadja –qui faisait une sieste sur un perchoir mit à sa disposition- croassa furieusement avant de battre des ailes pour signaler son mécontentement.

Elle fut ignorée au profit d'Hitomi, qui fut jetée sur le canapé sans ménagement, avant d'être enroulée dans quatre couches de couvertures différentes. Durant toute l'action, la jeune fille demeura silencieuse, se contenant de fixer Madara avec de grands yeux choqués.

Finalement satisfait de son travail, l'homme se passa une main sur le front. Maintenant que le risque d'hypothermie était évité, il pouvait se tranquilliser.

Il se détourna un instant pour allumer un feu, à l'aide d'un Katon, dans la cheminé derrière lui, et aussitôt, la pièce fut illuminée par une lueur vacillante qui révéla l'austérité de la salle de séjour.

Venant tout juste d'emménager, Madara n'avait pas encore finit l'installation du mobilier qui se voyait réduit à un vieux canapé, une table basse devant celui-ci, et à un pot de fleur (cadeau d'Hashirama) posé au coin de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, donnant sur la forêt actuellement enténébrée.

-Très bien, déclara-t-il en faisant de nouveau face à Hitomi, maintenant peux-tu me dire ce que tu fichais dehors à une heure pareil ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. A la place, ses yeux s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes et elle hoqueta :

-Je ne voulais plus être chez moi, sanglota-t-elle.

Elle plaqua ses mains contre son visage, tentant apparemment de réprimer ses pleurs, mais ne réussi qu'à gémir misérablement.

-Désolée, pantela-t-elle, désolée ! Répéta-t-elle, je vais partir. Je ne veux pas vous importuner davantage.

-Surement pas, rétorqua Madara en venant s'assoir à ses cotés. –Tu resteras ici ce soir.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! La coupa-t-il avec autorité, je sais que tu ne rentreras pas chez toi. Te rends-tu compte que tu me demande de te laisser partir alors que je sais que tu n'as nulle part ou aller ?

Hitomi détourna le regard, les lèvres pincé, et les yeux une nouvelle fois envahis par les larmes, alors que sa respiration devenait de nouveau hachée.

Emu par la détresse de son élève, qui lui rappelait trop son frère pour son propre bien, Madara s'assit à sa droite, et posa une main sur sa tête aux cheveux blancs :

-Je voudrais t'aider, roucoula-t-il, mais je ne peux pas le faire si tu ne me dis pas ce qui te fait autant de chagrin.

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas manipuler son élève avec de douces paroles, mais le désir d'assouvir sa curiosité était, en cet instant, bien plus fort que le sens de sa morale.

-Je… Commença Hitomi, je me sens trahie, lacha-t-elle finalement.

Sa lèvre inférieure trembla, et Madara ne dit rien.

-Aujourd'hui, enchaina-t-elle, j'ai appris quelque chose d'horrible…

En essuya ses larmes, presque rageusement, puis reprit plus fermement :

-Vois-tu Sensei… Lorsque je suis née, mon père nous à abandonné ma mère et moi. Nous n'avions déjà pas beaucoup d'argent à l'origine, mais avec son départ, nous sommes devenus plus que pauvres. Ma mère s'est alors remariée avec un gars, et son fils qui à deux ans de plus que moi. C'était il y à trois ans.

Elle se tût un instant, l'air de chercher ses mots.

-Les premières années, continua-t-elle, tout allait bien, sauf que ma mère est tombé gravement malade, et les médicaments dont elle avait besoin coutaient extrêmement chers. On pensait qu'elle était condamnée jusqu'à qu'ont apprenne l'existence d'un village shinobi, qui autorisait les civils à assister à une école pour le former des ninjas. J'ai sauté sur l'occasion.

-Tu voulais donc devenir shinobi pour pouvoir payer les médicaments de ta mère, réalisa Madara.

Hitomi hocha sèchement la tête.

-Ouais, siffla-t-elle, le seul problème était que mon père adoptif ne voulait pas. Il disait que la place d'une femme était à la maison. Mais je voulais vraiment devenir shinobi ! Je comptais faire d'une pierre deux coups : Obtenir l'agent nécessaire, et réaliser mon rêve.

-Je vois… Mais comment es-tu venue à Konoha si ton père adoptif ne le voulait pas ?

-Ma mère à insisté. Au final il à cédé en pensant que je ne réussirais même pas le test de l'académie.

Elle ricana :

-Dommage pour lui, je faisais partie du top dix de ma classe. Quand je lui ai annoncé avoir été diplômée, il voulait venir parler à mon jounin sensei pour lui demander de me renvoyer. Vous auriez du voir sa tête lorsque je lui ai dit que vous étiez mon professeur. Ca l'a tout de suite refroidi.

Elle resta un instant silencieuse, l'air rêveuse avant que son sourire en se fane soudainement, et que ses trais ne s'affaisse :

-C'est tellement ironique, souffla-t-elle, je croyais sincèrement que l'argent réglerait tous mes problèmes. De moins, jusqu'à ce soir.

-Que s'est-il passé ? L'interrogea Madara.

-J'ai surpris une conversation. La maladie de ma mère est incurable. Même l'Hokage en personne ne pourrait rien y faire étant donné qu'elle est en phase terminale. Il ne lui reste plus qu'un mois ou deux à vivre d'après le dernier docteur qu'elle à consulté.

-Oh…

-Ce n'est pas le pire, poursuivit-elle, mon père adoptif promettait à ma mère qu'il prendrait soin de moi. Or, dès qu'il est sorti de sa chambre, il à directement été parler à mon frère. Il lui à dit qu'ils quitteraient le village directement après la mort de ma mère, et qu'il me trainerait avec jusqu'à qu'il me trouve un mari riche.

Hitomi enfonça ses doigts dans les couvertures.

-Jamais de toute ma vie je ne m'étais sentie aussi trompé, gronda-elle, livide de rage. –Ce _salaud_ voulait sacrifier mon ambition pour son propre confort. Je le hais.

Cette fois, elle se tût pour de bon, les dents grinçante, et les yeux rivées devant elle sur les flammes dansantes de la cheminée.

Madara le dévisagea un moment sans rien dire.

Dans sa tête, ses pensé tournoyaient comme des colibris en cage. La hargne présente dans la voix d'Hitomi le rendait soucieux : C'était rare d'être capable d'une telle rancœur à un tel âge.

-Tu… Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Ses propres mots le prirent par surprise.

-Quoi ? Bredouilla Hitomi tout aussi étonnée, au moment même ou son ventre gargouillait.

Elle rougit :

-En fait oui, avoua-t-elle, j'ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger quelqu'un…

-Attend un peu. Je vais voir ce qu'il reste dans les placards.

Soulagé de voir son élève redevenir elle-même, Madara se leva et entra dans la partie « cuisine » de la pièce, uniquement séparé du salon par un comptoir en bois où avait été posé une plaque en marbre, et se mit à fouiller ses armoires.

Il constata très rapidement que celles-ci étaient vides.

D'un mouvement si vif que ses cheveux lui virevoltèrent devant son visage, il se retourna vers Hitomi qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis le début de ses recherches.

-Je… Commença-t-il en se sentant particulièrement stupide. –Je crois que vais devoir sortir faire course, déclara-t-il.

-Maintenant ?! Glapit Hitomi, mais il fait nuit noire !

-Je connais une boutique qui ferme tard, répondit Madara.

Il enfila son manteau, et enroula son écharpe plusieurs fois autours de son cou, avant de se juger prêt à affronter la bise glacé de cette fin de soirée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-il, je ne serais pas parti pour longtemps. De plus, il y à Nadja pour te tenir compagnie.

-Si vous parlez de votre oiseau sur le perchoir, sachez qu'elle me regarde comme si elle prépare mon assassina.

Haussant un sourcil, Madara jeta un coup d'œil en direction du busard cendrée qui le fixa innocemment, avant de pousser un petit gazouillement interrogateur.

-C'est ton imagination, dit-il.

Il avait oublié à quel point les enfants pouvaient s'affoler pour la moindre chose inoffensive.

-Euh… Je ne pense pas. Elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ma présence.

-Je t'assure qu'elle est très contente que tu sois ici.

-Et moi, je vous assure que non !

Madara soupira. Longuement.

-Très bien, dit-il, si je te laisse Thorn, tu me laisseras partir en paix ?

Le visage d'Hitomi s'illumina :

-Je veux bien oui, s'exclama-t-elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le shinobi quittait la maison, laissant derrière lui un porc-épic, une fillette, et un busard cendrée grognon. Il ne lui fallut, par la suite, que très peu de temps pour parvenir au centre du village où, entre deux bâtiments, se trouvait une minuscule épicerie où il faisait souvent ses courses.

La propriétaire était une vieille femme rabougrie, quasiment aveuglé par l'âge, qui le traitait comme n'importe quel client, (mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle ne le reconnaissait pas à cause de sa cécité) et avec qui il appréciait avoir de courtes conversations.

-Vous avez des invités ? S'enquit-elle en lui remettant ses achats. –Une petite amie peut-être ? Je vois que vous avez fait plus d'achat que d'habitude.

-Pas de petite amie non, répondit Madara gêné, juste une connaissance.

-Quelle gâchis, soupira alors la femme, vous êtes pourtant un si gentil garçon… Je suis sûr que si vous souririez un peu plus souvent, les femmes tomberaient à vos pieds.

-Pardon ?!

-Oh, gloussa la vendeuse, ne soyez pas aussi surpris, mon chéris. Je sais reconnaitre un beau jeune quand j'en vois un… Enfin voir, tout ça est assez controversé quant on sait que je suis myope comme une taupe. Dans tous les cas j'ai encore le flair pour ça. Pas besoin de la vue quant on à l'expérience n'est-ce pas ?

Elle partit ensuite dans un grand éclat de rire tonitruant, qui se répercuta contre les murs de sa boutique.

« Un beau jeune homme » ? Songea Madara avec dérision. Il se demandait comment réagirait la femme si elle savait qu'il était en réalité bien plus vieux qu'elle.

Il secoua la tête, amusé par ses pensés, au moment même ou la vieille dame se penchait vers lui :

-Allez mon grand, lui dit-elle, ne fait pas attendre tes invités. Tu as mieux à faire que parler avec une bonne femme gâteuse.

-Ne vous fourvoyez pas madame, répliqua Madara, j'apprécie nos conversations.

-Quel flatteur ! Pouffa la vendeuse, allez file maintenant ! Tes invités vont s'impatienter.

Sachant qu'elle avait raison, Madara lui fit ses adieux et sortit de la boutique pour prendre le chemin de sa maison.

Le cœur rendu plus légé par sa précédente discussion, il ne se pressa pas pour rentrer, et arpenta paresseusement les rue du village. Il approchait des abords de la forêt lorsque, au coin d'une rue, une lueur rougeâtre, et le son d'éclats de voix attirèrent son attention.

Il s'aperçu très vite que tout ce raffut provenait d'un bar bien connus dans le quartier, dans lequel Hashirama avait tenté de le trainer à mainte reprises.

Les yeux plissés, il observa un instant la façade du bâtiment dont la partie supérieur, entre les deux uniques fenêtres de l'étage, laissait voir un large tissu rouge rectangulaire où les mots « _La taverne du pochard_ » étaient écrits.

L'intérieur du bâtiment était à peine visible : Une fumée acre emplissait la salle, et transformait les silhouettes à l'intérieur en vagues formes floutées.

Déterminé à passer son chemin, Madara s'apprêtait à reprendre route lorsque, soudain, une figure familière émergea du bar pour venir s'appuyer sur le chambranle de la porte. Il reconnut facilement Fumio Nara –son ancien partenaire de la mission à la frontière du pays des Vagues- dont il s'approcha avec l'intention de le saluer.

L'homme venait d'allumer une cigarette lorsqu'il le rejoignit, et parut fort surpris de le voir apparaitre devant lui :

-Ca alors, déclara-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. –Cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu. Que faites vous dehors à une heure pareil ?

-Des courses, déclara Madara en soulevant son sac d'une main, tandis que l'autre, il chassait des vouture de cigarette qui venaient lui chatouiller le nez.

Il grimaça, incommodé par l'odeur. Une chose que Fumio ne sembla pas remarquer étant donné qu'il lui souffla une nouvelle bouffé de fumée en plein visage.

-Je vois, répondit simplement l'homme.

-Et toi ? S'enquit Madara, que fais-tu ici ?

-J'étais venu boire, soupira Fumio, puis une furie rousse à débarqué, s'est enivrée, puis à foutu un bordel monstre. Je suis donc sorti.

-Une furie rousse ?

-Ouais, une petite bonne femme du clan Uzumaki… Miro… Ou quelque chose dans ce genre là.

-Mito ?! S'étrangla Madara.

-Mito ? Oui, je crois bien qu'elle s'appelait comme ça… Tu la connais ?

Madara eut l'impression qu'on lui versait un seau d'eau glacé dans le dos.

Voulant en avoir le cœur net, il ne perdit pas une seconde, et poussa sans ménagement Fumio du passage, et pénétra dans le bar embrumé pour aussitôt se faire happer par l'agitation et le vacarme ambiant.

Il fut bousculé plus d'une fois par une foule d'homme excités, et dut jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'au centre de cette cohue, pour finalement parvenir en son centre.

Sa mâchoire se décrocha, et il en manqua de lâcher son sac de courses lorsqu'il aperçut enfin la source de toute cette agitation.

Au centre même de la pièce, debout sur une table, ses diverses couches de kimonos à moitiés défaites, et tombant sur ses épaules, Uzumaki Mito, la tête reversée en arrière, engloutissait goulument tout le liquide d'une chope d'alcool sous les exclamations bestiales d'une foule d'homme surexcités.

Or, ce qui effraya Madara ne fut pas l'état de la femme, ses cheveux ébouriffés avec un de ses chignons défaits, ou bien son visage rougis par l'alcool mais bel et bien les trois tonneaux de fût gisant à ses pieds.

-ENCORE ! Rugit-elle d'une voix sourde.

Elle brandit sa chope et, immédiatement, un grand gaillard vint la remplir à ras-bord avant qu'elle ne la porte à ses lèvres.

-BOIS ! BOIS ! BOIS ! Beuglait la foule en frappant du poing contre la table.

Madara avait l'impression d'être entouré par un groupe de babouins tapageurs.

-Mais que diable se passe-t-il ici ?! Hoqueta-t-il pour lui-même pendant que Mito se conformait joyeusement à la demande de son public.

-Oh ? Tu viens juste d'arriver ?

La voix dans son dos le fit sursauter.

Madara fit vivement volte-face pour découvrir un homme blond, barbu, et gigantesque dont les poings étaient assez gros pour assommer un bœuf d'un seul coup. C'était le genre d'individu qu'on ne voyait que dans les bars, et qu'on ne croisait jamais dans les rues.

Le géant rota bruyamment, et s'approcha de lui d'une démarche gauche trahissant ici un état d'ébriété avancé.

-Cette petite dame est incroyable, dit-il tout en posant (à sa grande horreur) un coude sur sa tête. –Elle vient de s'enfiler plus de douze litre de bibine et n'est pas encore tombé dans les pommes.

-Fascinant, rétorqua Madara en sentant la colère monter. –Sauf que maintenant tu vas virer ce bras de ma tête, sinon je te le coupe.

-Quoi ? Ricana l'homme en lui jetant un coup d'œil torve, tu te prends pour qui le…

Il s'interrompit, les yeux arrondis comme des soucoupes.

-Uchiha Madara ! Hurla-t-il en le reconnaissant.

Avec un cri de terreur, le géant trébucha en arrière et alla s'étaler de tout son long au sol.

Le chaos se déchaina.

Comme une trainé de poudre, le son de son nom fut répandu à travers toute la salle, jusqu'à que seul celui-ci soit sur les lèvres des personnes présentes, qui s'écartèrent hâtivement de lui, formant un cercle dont il était le centre.

Le silence se fit, et les regards se portèrent sur Madara.

Au sommet de sa table, Mito cessa même de boire pour le dévisager avec consternation.

-Hey, mais tu es le gars que j'ai vu le toit il à quelque temps, déclara-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

-Que fais-tu ici ? L'interrogea Madara en éludant sa remarque précédente.

Les sourcils de la femme se froncèrent, comme si, en effet, elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien ficher ici.

-Je bois, déclara-t-elle après un moment de réflexion. –Beaucoup, ajouta-t-elle.

-Ca, je l'avais compris.

-Alors pourquoi tu me le demande ?

Madara sentit l'envie de lui balancer son sac de course en plein figure le titiller.

-Ecoute, commença-t-il, je me fiche de savoir pourquoi tu as décidé de t'enivrer à une heure pareille. Mais je dois te rappeler que tu es la fiancée d'Hashirama et, que par conséquent, tu ne dois faire honneur à son rang. C'est-à-dire ne pas lui faire honte !

A cette mention, le visage de Mito s'assombris, et des murmure stupéfait parcoururent la foule.

-C'est la future femme de l'Hokage ? Chuchota quelqu'un non loin de Madara.

Apparemment, les gens avaient été trop ivres pour reconnaitre la femme.

-Je me fiche de ce que tu peux penser ! S'écria soudain Mito en prenant la majorité du bar au dépourvu.-Je veux boire. Alors je bois !

Elle tendit de nouveau sa chope vers le bar :

-Barman ! Hurla-t-elle. –Encore !

-Oh non ! Surement pas !

En un bond, Madara se tenait à ses cotés, et la forçait à lâcher sa chope qui roula sous une table, avant qu'il ne jette la kunoichi par-dessus son épaule comme un sac de patate. Et ce, malgré les cris indignés de celle-ci.

-Lâche-moi ! Beugla-t-elle en lui assenant plusieurs coups dans le dos.

-La ferme harpie, feula Madara en fendant la cohue les entourant.

-Toi-même, espèce cul-terreux aux cheveux efféminés ! Rétorqua Mito.

Certaine personnes haletèrent, s'attendant probablement à ce que la femme se fasse jeter à terre. Or, Madara n'en fit rien, préférant l'ignorer, bien qu'une veine batte dangereusement à sa tempe.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il salua une dernière fois Nara Fumio, dont la cigarette lui tomba de la bouche lorsqu'il le vit passer avec son fardeau, puis tourna à l'angle d'une rue.

Il marcha plusieurs minutes ainsi, ne sachant pas trop ou se diriger, tandis que sur son dos, Mito continuait à l'injurier d'une manière qui était indigne d'une femme de son rang. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la forêt qu'elle se tût.

Intrigué par ce soudain silence, Madara tordit le cou pour voir ce qui avait bien pu pousser la femme à se taire, et cligna des yeux en réalisant que celle-ci fixait le ciel où des flocons de neige s'étaient mit à tomber.

-Il neige, déclara-t-elle platement.

Le ninja roula des yeux :

-Je vois que votre sens de l'observation est très développé, la railla-il.

-Ahah… Très drôle, répliqua Mito avant d'enchainer : -Maintenant tu peux me lâcher ?

-Non, tu retournerais au bar. Je te ramène chez toi.

-Laisse tomber, râla Mito, je suis trop bourrée pour t'indiquer la route du bâtiment ou mon clan est logé. De toute manière, passer vingt-deux heure ils ferment les portes avec des sceaux de fuijustsu, et ne laisses plus personne rentrer avant le lendemain.

-C'est une blague ?!

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de blaguer ?

Madara gémit. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser dehors dans le froid (même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui le lui en manquait). Elle était la future femme d'Hashirama après tout. Il allait devoir la ramener chez lui pour la nuit.

Frustré au plus haut point, il redressa son fardeau et se remit en marche en direction de la forêt, tout en veillant à ne pas glisser sur les plaques de verglas qui parsemait le petit chemin terreux qu'ils parcouraient.

-Bon sang, maugréa-t-il essoufflé quelques minutes plus tard, mais qu'as-tu mangé pour peser autant ? Un bœuf entier ?

Mito lui frappa l'arrière du crane :

-On ne parle pas ainsi à une demoiselle ! S'offusqua-t-elle. –Mais si tu veux savoir… J'ai en effet mangé l'équivalent d'un bœuf en ramens avant d'aller au bar…

Elle s'interrompis un instant, puis plaqua une main contre sa bouche, le teint soudain vert.

-Urg… Maintenant que j'y repense j'ai envie de vomir… Ramens et alcool ne font pas bon ménage…

-Vomis moi dessus et tu le sentiras passer ! Gronda Madara.

Mito ne répondit pas. Probablement était-elle trop occupée à se retenir de régurgiter tout ce qu'elle avait avalé dans la soirée.

Profitant de ce silence inespéré, Madara se dépêcha de traverser les bois au pas de course, jusqu'à qu'il aperçoive finalement la lueur jaune des lumières de sa maison.

Les marches du perron craquèrent sous ses pieds lorsqu'il les gravit. Ayant les mains occupées, il dut utiliser son coude pour faire tourner la poignée de la porte, qu'il referma d'un simple coup de pied. Ensuite, il entra dans le salon où il fut accueilli par la vision de son élève et Thorn blotties ensemble sur le canapé, tandis que Nadja s'était perchée sur un des accoudoirs.

-Sensei ! S'exclama alors Hitomi en sautant du fauteuil.

Elle se précipita vers lui, avant de subitement freiner en remarquant la présence de Mito sur son épaule.

-Euh… Sensei, commença-t-elle d'un ton soudain craintif. –Je plaisantais quand j'ai dit que j'avais si faim que je pourrais manger quelqu'un…

Madara leva les yeux au ciel, et lui signe de s'écarter pour pouvoir aller installer son fardeau sur le canapé, duquel Thorn fut chassée à son tour.

-Va-y, ne te gène pas surtout, ronchonna-t-elle.

Elle se dandina ensuite vers Hitomi, dont elle escalada les vêtements, pour aller se nicher dans ses bras.

-C'est qui celle-là au fait ? S'enquit-elle abruptement.

-Uzumaki Mito, répondit Madara.

Il s'écarta du canapé, où la femme semblait s'être assoupie, puis récupéra son sac de course qu'il ramena dans sa cuisine. Il se mit aussitôt à ranger les aliments, et garda ceux dont il aurait besoin.

-Je fais faire du shabu-shabu, annonça-t-il en mettant à bouillir l'eau dans une grande casserole. -C'est assez rapide à préparer. Ca devrait être prêt dans une trentaine de minutes.

-Attendez ! S'écria Hitomi.

Les yeux écarquillés, et visiblement choqué par la tournure des événements, la jeune fille rejoignit Madara dans la kitchenette. Elle osa même s'emparer d'une des larges manches de sa tunique qu'elle tira avec insistance pour attirer son attention.

-Pourquoi Uzumaki Mito est-elle ici ?! Lui demanda-t-elle.

Son incrédulité était presque palpable.

-Elle était ivre, soupira Madara tout en continuant de cuisiner, et comme elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle, je l'ai trainé jusqu'ici.

-Ivre ?! Mais pourquoi la princesse des Uzumaki voudrait-elle aller s'enivrer à une heure tardive ?

-Pour oublier ses malheurs !

La voix de Mito claqua dans l'air comme un fouet.

D'un même mouvement, Madara et Hitomi firent volte-face pour voir la kunoichi venir vers eux d'une démarche chancelante, tandis qu'elle portait une main à son front. Une grimace tordait sa bouche, et elle paraissait avoir essuyé une tempête à voir ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Une fois devant eux, elle tira une chaise du comptoir vers elle, et s'y assis d'office. Après cela, elle jeta un coup d'œil à ce que faisait Madara.

-Du shabu-shabu n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle, j'aime ça.

Elle fit alors face à Hitomi, dont elle semblait seulement avoir remarqué la présence à l'instant :

-Je t'ai déjà vu toi… Tu étais sur les épaules de l'Hokage lors de mon arrivé dans le village… (Elle se tourna vers Madara :) C'est ta fille ?

-Ma fille ?! S'offusqua-t-il, je n'ai que vingt-six ans !

A sa gauche Thorn ricana, et il dut se retenir de la fusiller du regard.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna Mito, je pensais que tu étais plus vieux à cause de ses rides sous tes yeux.

-Ce ne sont pas des rides, mais des poches !

-Oups pardon, dit-elle sans avoir l'air désolée, je crois que c'est l'alcool… Sur une échelle de un à dix, je pense que je suis à six en termes d'alcoolémie. Remarque… ajouta-t-elle, tu as raison. Ce ne peut pas être ta fille : Quelle femme se marierait et procréerait avec un gars avec des cheveux pareil !

Désormais, Thorn riait ouvertement. Hitomi, elle, avait tout bonnement l'air horrifié par l'insolence dont faisait preuve la femme.

Madara serra les dents :

-Tu sais, déclara-t-il d'une voix tremblante de rage réprimée, je te signale que ton futur mari à les cheveux aussi long que moi.

Le visage de la kunoichi se ferma soudainement.

-Je sais, grogna-t-elle, il était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je buvais.

-Quoi ?!

-Oh, s'il-te-plais ! Ne me dis pas que tu croyais que j'allais joyeusement épouser le premier venu ?

-Hashirama n'est- pas le premier venu ! Protesta Madara avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait.

Pourquoi le défendait-il ? Ce que pensait Mito de son ami ne le concernait pas.

-Il est l'Hokage, reprit-il un bref moment plus tard, plus calmement. –Tu ne l'aimeras peut-être pas au début, mais tu finiras par tomber amoureuse de lui avec le temps. Il est un homme exceptionnel après-tout.

-Ca, je le sais, gémit Mito.

-Alors pourquoi en fais-tu toute une histoire ?

-Parce que je ne l'aurais pas choisi, répondit-elle, l'homme que j'aimerais pour le restant de mes jours ne sera pas la personne que j'aurais choisi d'aimer par moi-même.

Un ange passa.

« _Je n'avais pas envisagé les choses sous cet angles_ » songea Madara en soulevant la casserole de shabu-shabu pour la poser sur le comptoir.

-Elle à raison, intervint soudain Hitomi.

Elle vint prendre place à son tour devant une assiette, et lâcha Thorn qui alla aussitôt se recroqueviller sur un coin de la plaque de marbre, les yeux rivés sur la nourriture.

-Epouser quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas est horrible…

-Ca ne t'arrivera pas, dit Madara s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher, j'irai en parler à ton père adoptif à ce sujet.

La jeune fille redressa si vite sa tête que le ninja cru qu'elle s'était rompu le cou. Pourtant, loin de paraitre souffrante, son élève leva un regard emplis d'espoir dans sa direction.

-C'est vrai ? Bredouilla-t-elle.

La gorge nouée, Madara hocha sèchement la tête en se disant qu'il s'embarquait dans une sacrée histoire. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Mito prenait la parole :

-Que se passe-t-il ? Elle aussi est impliquée dans une histoire de mariage ?

-Oui et non, répondit l'unique homme de la salle, Hitomi est mon élève. Elle à fugué de chez elle alors je l'héberge cette nuit…

-Oh, je vois. C'est aimable de ta part.

-Au fait Hitomi, reprit-il en ignorant la précédente réplique de Mito, il faut peut-être prévenir tes parents que tu es chez moi non ? Nadja peut leur apporter un message.

Depuis le salon, le busard cendré croassa, comme si elle savait qu'on parlait d'elle, et protestait contre l'idée de sortir dans le froid à une heure pareille.

Par chance, il semblait que la jeune shinobi soit contre :

-Non, c'est bon, dit-elle, il m'arrive parfois de partir la nuit et revenir le matin. Ils y sont habitués.

Bien que rebuté par ce fait, Madara ne dit rien, et se mit à servir la femme, tout en observant du coin de l'œil Mito en se demandant si son comportement belliqueux était dut à l'alcool ou si elle se comportait ainsi au quotidien.

Si c'était le cas, alors il plaignait Hashirama qui se marierait avec elle.

En parlant de son ami, à chaque fois qu'il l'imaginait épouser la princesse Uzumaki, une bile amère lui montait à la gorge sans qu'il en connaisse la raison. C'était une sensation fortement déplaisante, qui avait tendance à le rendre grognon et irritable.

Rien que maintenant, le simple fait de penser à cela le contrariait, et manqua de lui faire lâcher sa louche.

-Sensei…

La voix timide de son élève le tira de ses déboires mentaux.

-Oui ? Fit-il.

-Il manque les verres.

En effet, il manquait bel et bien les verres sur le comptoir. Le shabu-shabu était un plat salé, ils en auraient besoin s'ils voulaient boire.

Avec un soupir, il s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller en chercher, lorsque Mito l'arrêta :

-Je peux le faire pour toi, et sans bouger, déclara-t-elle d'un ton fanfaron. –Dis-moi juste où ils sont.

-Euh… Ils se trouvent dans l'armoire avec la vitre devant toi. Juste une question, comment comptes-tu les attraper si tu ne te lève-

Il ne finit pas sa phrase : Un véritable tintamarre résonna dans la salle au moment ou Mito, d'un geste vif, élança son bras en avant alors, qu'à la surprise générale, une chaine de fer jaillissait de sa manche et allait faire voler en éclats l'armoire, ainsi que son contenu, qui se brisa au sol, rependant des éclats de porcelaine à travers toute la cuisine.

Personne ne parla. A la place, ils se contentèrent de d'observer avec détachement le carnage leur faisant face. Ils n'avaient pas encore pleinement réalisé ce qui s'était passé.

Puis, Madara leva des yeux vides vers Mito, qui lui rendit son regard avant de lâcher un petit nerveux en se passant une main embarrassée dans sa chevelure rousse.

-En fait, déglutit-elle, je crois que, finalement, sur une échelle de un à dix d'alcoolémie, je me trouve à huit et demi...

Ni Hitomi, Madara, ou bien Thorn ne lui répondirent. Les trois étaient trop occupés à constater l'étendu des dégâts pour ne serait-ce l'écouter.

-Dit Madara… Reprit-elle, si je mets ça sur le compte de mon futur mari, tu penses qu'il m'en voudra ?

.

oOo

.

Les gens sous-estimaient souvent le sentiment d'impuissance.

C'était une émotion exécrable, et qui vous consommait petit à petit. C'était un mélange de frustration et haine de soi, ou l'on se reprochait des choses autant qu'à soit qu'aux autres.

Hashirama l'éprouvait en ce moment même.

Tournant comme un lion en cage entre les quatre murs de son bureau, il réfléchissait intensément, se demandant si accepter ou non la proposition d'Uzumaki Ashina.

Il savait qu'il devait privilégier le bien-être du village. Son frère en personne le lui avait dit. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à aller voir le patriarche des Uzumaki, et lui dire qu'il acceptait d'épouser sa fille.

« C'est insensé ! » S'écria-t-il mentalement alors qu'il marquait un arrêt devant l'unique fenêtre de la pièce.

Celle-ci lui donnait une vue incroyable sur la falaise, où son propre visage avait été sculpté.

Il s'en détourna immédiatement.

Si les jours précédents, voir sa tête sur la paroi rocheuse ne l'avait nullement dérangé, aujourd'hui, c'était un sombre rappel de sa condition d'Hokage. Celle même qui, actuellement, l'enchainait au village, et le poussait à épouser une femme dont il ignorait tout.

Il ne voulait pas. Tellement que cela en devenait douloureux. Agonisant même.

Mais il le devait.

Peu importait ce qu'il ressentait. Le village passait avant tout. Konoha était son rêve ainsi que celui de Madara, et il ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière maintenant qu'il était confronté à un problème qui l'effrayait.

Ce serait comme renier cette paix à laquelle lui et son ami avait tant cru, et souhaité, il y avait de cela des années.

Il n'avait, par conséquent, pas le choix, et devait se résigner à son sort.

Or, en son fort intérieur, il ne parvenait pas à faire taire cette petite voix qui lui chuchotait qu'il devait y avoir une autre alternative. Une solution qui lui permettrait de continuer à jouir de son célibat en toute sérénité.

Cependant, avait beau tendre le bras aussi loin que possible, mais la réponse tant recherchée demeurait hors de sa portée, loin devant lui et incessible.

Profondément abattus, il s'appuya contre son bureau, tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage entre ses mains. Tout en gémissant, il se massa ensuite ses tempes rendues endolorie par la migraine qui l'assaillait en ce moment même.

Il envisageait d'utiliser son chakras pour apaiser sa douleur lorsque, soudain, la porte du bureau fut ouverte à la volé, laissant entrer un Madara fulminant et trépignant.

-Hashirama… Commença-t-il d'une voix d'outre tombe, je te jure que…

Hashirama ne l'écouta pas, trop hébété pour, ne serait-ce, prêter une oreille aux propos de son ami, dont la brusque apparition l'avait prit au dépourvus.

Visiblement contrarié par son manque de répartie, Madara s'approcha alors de lui avec l'intention de l'apostropher davantage pour une raison inconnue.

Il ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

Prit d'une envie subite, et inexplicable, Hashirama attrapa le bras de l'autre homme qu'il tira vers lui, l'enlaçant, avant d'enfouir son nez dans l'épaisse crinière noire de celui-ci.

Il ignora le raidissement qui l'accueilli, et resserra son étreinte, s'imprégnant de la présence de son ami de son odeur, et de sa chaleur réconfortante.

-Madara, chuchota-t-il faiblement.

Profitant du manque de réaction du ninja, il enterra davantage son visage dans la masse obsidienne de cheveux, et prit une inspiration tremblante en retenant de son mieux les larmes qui menaçaient de perler sur ses joues.

Il craquait. Purement et simplement.

Le stress, cumulé à la pression que lui infligeait son entourage le plus proche, avait finit par provoquer son effondrement émotionnel actuel.

-Hashirama ? Bredouilla Madara.

Il ne criait plus. A la place, sa voix avait prit un ton à la fois interrogatif et fragile.

Doucement, l'homme posa une main sur son avant bras, puis s'écarta, sans pourtant se dégager, pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

-Par Rikudo ! Haleta-t-il, tu à l'air horrible !

Hashirama n'avait pas besoin de se regarder pour savoir qu'il ressemblait à un cadavre ambulant avec ses cernes sous ses yeux, sa pâleur maladive, et son air épuisé.

-Je sais ! Geignit-il.

-Attend, est-ce que tu t'apprêtes à pleurer ?

-Non !

Des larmes se mirent à couler.

-Si ! Tu pleures !

Furieux contre lui, et son corps traitre, Hashirama voulut se détourner, mais fut retenu par Madara qui l'observa avec abasourdissement, la bouche entrouverte.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Quelqu'un est mort ? Tobirama peut-être ?

S'il n'y avait pas eu ce soupçon d'espoir dans sa voix, Hashirama aurait pu être touché.

-Non, répondit-il en essuyant l'humidité maculant son visage. –Je me sens juste dépassé par… Tout ça…

Il fit un mouvement évasif avec sa main, et soupira.

-Tout ça ? L'interrogea Madara en penchant la tête.

-Le mariage, l'éclaira-t-il, je… (Il déglutit) je ne sais pas si accepter ou non. Oh Madara ! S'exclama-t-il en se jetant de nouveau sur son ami qui glapit. –Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire !

Il plongea son regard dans celui de l'autre homme, qui sembla littéralement désarçonné par son intensité.

-Je ne sais pas ! Répliqua Madara d'une voix étranglée, ce choix te revient à toi et à toi seul. Je ne peux pas te dicter quoi faire !

-Mais tu peux me conseiller !

Sa respiration était pantelante désormais. Il respirait bruyamment, et sa poitrine se soulevait précipitamment comme s'il avait courut longtemps, et sur une longue distance. Il avait l'impression qu'un étau lui enserrait le cœur.

C'était curieux, mais lorsqu'il fixait Madara, une envie étrange se manifestait dans les fosses de son estomac à l'image d'un monstre lui griffant les parois intestinale, et l'incitant à faire quelque chose. Un quelque chose dont il ignorait la nature.

-Hashirama ? Souffla Madara.

Etourdit par la puissance de ses émotions, Hashirama mit un moment à réaliser que son ami s'adressait à lui.

-Ah… Pardon, soupira-t-il, je suis désolé… je ne devrais pas te déranger avec mes problèmes.

Il voulut se séparer, or, cette fois, ce fut au tour de Madara de le retenir :

-Attend, bredouilla-t-il, je comprends que tu sois ébranlé par toute ces histoires… C'est normal après tout.

Il se tût un instant, l'air d'essayer de contenir un soudain accès d'embarra, puis reprit après s'être raclé la gorge :

-Tu sais, ahana-t-il péniblement, si tu veux me parler, sache juste que je… Je ne serais pas loin.

Hashirama en resta comme deux ronds de flancs. Puis la réalisation le frappa force : Madara essayait d'être gentil ! Essayait de lui apporter son soutien !

Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était sentit aussi touché.

Rendu incapable de transmettre sa gratitude par des mots, il s'élança en avant, réduisant le maigre écart qui le séparait de l'autre ninja, avant de l'entrainer dans une des plus grandes embrassades que Konoha ait connue.

Il cacha même de nouveau son visage dans le creux du cou de son ami qui protesta au début, bien qu'il finisse tout compte fait par se laisser faire.

Hashirama ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais en redressant la tête, et tombant sur le visage de Madara levé dans sa direction il ne pu empêcher son cœur de rater un battement.

Le monstre dans son estomac fit de nouveau une apparition, lui griffant violement les entrailles, comme s'il cherchait à s'en servir de tremplin pour aller se saisir de son cœur.

S'en même s'en rendre compte, il se pencha en avant, détaillant le visage de son compagnon qui lui-même le dévisageait de son unique œil visible, et écarquillé.

Cela lui semblai croyable, mais il se demanda soudain comment il ne s'était pas aperçut plus tôt d'à quel point la couleur onyx de l'œil de son ami était belle. Bien plus que le rouge habituel qui venait envahir sa pupille lors des combats.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il eut l'envie irrésistible de lever sa main pour écarter la lourde frange qui recouvrait le second œil.

Il ne résista pas et au moment ou son bras quitta le dos de Madara, celui-ci en profita pour s'extirper de sa prise, et prit la parole :

-Hashirama… Commença-t-il d'une façon essoufflé, qui fit frissonner Hashirama, avant que son ton ne prenne sans prévenir des accents colériques :

-Tu me dois une vaisselle à soixante ryo ! Hurla-t-il en brisant net l'instant enchanteur.

* * *

Et voilà !

J'espère que vous aurez comprit ce qui se passait dans ce chapitre.

Aussi : La monnaie dans Naruto est apparemment le « Ryo » une ancienne unité monétaire Japonaise dont les pièces étaient ovales, et en or. Je n'ai aucune idée de sa valeur, mais dites vous simplement que soixante Ryo doit être cher.

Oh, et aussi : J'ai dessiné Hitomi, Yuta et Kentaro à la va-vite (rien exceptionnel, j'ai un petit niveau en dessin), si vous voulez aller voir à quoi ils ressemblent, allez sur déviantart, et tapez Nekoginaao dans la barre de recherche. Vous les verrez tout de suite.

(Je tiendrais à préciser que sur cette image, Hitomi est en bonne santé, donc elle fait réellement son âge étant donné que les repas que lui donne Madara l'aideront petit à petit à se remettre en forme)

Bref, dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre, et que vous me laisserez un avis dessus.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm back !

Un peu en retard, certes, mais c'est parce que ce chapitre était assez dur à écrire.

Je tiens aussi à préciser que je passe souvent des heures dans les dictionnaires (normaux et de synonymes) pour que chacune de mes phrases comportent les mots corrects. Dans ce chapitre, par-exemple, j'ai du faire usage de certaine expressions difficiles, donc cela m'a prit pas mal de temps en recherche pour voir si celle-ci existaient vraiment.

Bref ! Dans tous les cas j'ai fini le chapitre, je vous laisse donc à votre lecture, mais seulement après avoir répondu aux Guest :

Abc : Merci ! Les review comme ça font toujours plaisirs ^^

Cyclamen : Woah ! Merci ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour le coté humour, il y en aura toujours un peu (c'est plus fort que moi, faut que je mette des bêtises, aussi stupides soient-elles à chaque fois). Je suis particulièrement contente que Thorn et Hitomi te plaise. Honnêtement, lorsque j'ai mis des Oc dans ma fics, je pensais que les gens seraient agacés. Mais tout le monde semble les aimer ^^ Quant-à Izuna… Malheureusement je ne compte pas le faire revenir… Sa mort est un élément très important pour ma fic… Sinon encore merci pour avoir prit le temps de me laisser un mot !

Guest : Personne ne protège personne dans ma fic ^^ Ils se soutiennent mutuellement. C'est la base pour une relation heureuse, et réussie, selon moi ^^

333 : Ah ok ^^ En effet, ça aurait pu être logique. Je n'y avais pas pensé de cette manière.

Nrixo : (Je ne me rappelle plus si je t'ai répondu en pm ou non, alors excuse moi si je me répète ^^) Contente que mon précédent chapitre t'ait plus. Pour Hitomi sinon… Ton vœu pourrait très bien être exaucé plus tard dans la fic.

* * *

Chapitre 11

Madara se sentait confus.

Les événements de ce matin. Le comportement plus qu'étrange d'Hashirama. Tout cela était un ensemble de petites choses qui le troublaient profondément.

En entrant dans le bureau de l'Hokage, il s'était préparé à disputer son ami au sujet des dégâts matériels qu'avait causé Mito le jour précédent. Or, jamais il ne serait attendu à ce qu'Hashirama lui saute dessus, et fonde en larme, à peine avait-il fait un pas dans la pièce.

Au final, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à déranger l'homme avec de pareilles broutilles, telles que quelques assiettes et verres brisés. A la place, il lui avait simplement hurlé qu'il lui devait soixante Ryo, puis avait fait volte-face avant de claquer la porte du bureau.

Il était d'ailleurs resté un moment derrière celle-ci, tentant tant bien que mal de refréner la rougeur qu'il savait parsemer ses joues, et calmer son cœur battant à la chamade.

Hashirama l'avait enlacé. Et il avait aimé ça.

Il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement mauvais chez lui : Il avait apprécié une étreinte qui n'avait que pour but un self-réconfort, dont Hashirama avait apparemment terriblement besoin. Il avait profité du fait de se retrouver dans les bras d'un autre homme.

Ce n'était certainement pas normal, ou même juste.

Beaucoup penseraient surement que c'était répugnant.

Gémissant de frustration, il traversa les bois à toute vitesse, sautant de branches en branches, jusqu'à finalement parvenir devant la porte de sa maison qu'il poussa, s'attendant à la trouver vide.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise d'apercevoir en entrant, Uzumaki Mito, en sous-vêtements, ses cheveux roux cascadant le long de son dos, et assise en tailleur sur son canapé, tandis qu'elle s'adressait avec animation à une Hitomi aux yeux brillants, ainsi qu'à Thorn et Nadja, installées sur un autre fauteuil.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici ! S'étrangla-t-il, et dans cet accoutrement ! Ajouta-t-il.

-Madara ! S'écria la femme en l'apercevant, comment ça va ? Tu as l'air un peu pâlichon, tu sais.

Elle agita une main dans sa direction, et glapit lorsqu'il se posta soudain devant elle, écartant Hitomi du passage, pour la fixer avec son regard le plus meurtrier.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, déclara-t-il d'une voix tremblante de rage contenue.

-Ah… Euh… Déglutit Mito, mes habits empestaient l'alcool… Alors je les aie lavés, et j'attends qu'ils sèchent.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas faire ça chez toi ?

-Surement pas ! Mon père se serait aperçu que j'ai bu ! Tu imagines le scandale que ça aurait crée ?

Madara soupira, et une énorme vague de fatigue s'abatis sur lui alors qu'il sentait une migraine poindre. Cette femme allait le rendre fou. Sans parler de la familiarité avec laquelle elle s'adressait à lui.

-En parlant de boire, déclara-t-il en examinant Mito de haut en bas, comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas minimum la gueule de bois ? Avec tout ce que tu as avalé hier, je pensais que tu aurais à peine la force de te trainer hors du lit.

-Ah, ça ? J'ai prit de l'aspirine. Celle dans ton placard. Au fait, hors sujet, mais tu ne penses pas être un peu hypocrite en disant lit ? Tu m'as fait dormir sur ce canapé.

Elle pointa alors un doigt accusateur sur lui, les joues gonflé puérilement.

-C'était très inconfortable !

-Ce n'est pas un hôtel cinq étoiles ici, rétorqua Madara.

-Et alors ? Tu aurais pu m'offrir ton lit !

-Mito… C'est à moi qu'il à laissé son lit, intervint Hitomi.

D'un même mouvement, les deux adultes tournèrent la tête vers la jeune fille qui se recroquevilla. La femme rousse eut d'ailleurs l'air choquée.

-Il a fait ça ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Elle lui envoya un regard interrogateur, et Madara hocha sèchement la tête, confirmant les propos de son élève.

-Voilà qui est inattendu, commenta Mito, tu n'as pourtant pas l'air d'être une personne ayant un sens de la compassion très développé. Bien que je doive admettre que tu as été bien gentil de m'accueillir chez toi. Même si c'est moche ici.

\- Ne te fourvoie pas, grogna Madara en tachant d'ignorer le besoin de plus en plus pressant d'enrouler ses mains autours du cou de la kunoichi. –Je ne t'ai aidé qu'uniquement parce que tu es la future femme d'Hashirama.

A cette mention, l'expression de Mito s'assombrie :

-Hashirama par-ci, Hashirama par-là, grommela-t-elle, tu n'as que ce nom à la bouche. Change un peu de disque veux-tu.

-Non, répliqua l'homme en croisant les bras.

Il sourit victorieusement, ravis d'avoir trouvé un sujet qui semblait contrarier la jeune femme.

-A ce sujet, susurra-t-il en ne dissimulant même pas une expression réjouie lorsque Mito lâcha un soupir exaspéré. –Savais-tu que j'avais été le voir ce matin ?

-Et alors ? Maugréa la kunoichi avec mauvaise humeur.

-Nous avons parlé du mariage.

Cette fois, Mito eut l'air sincèrement intéressée. Elle voulut se mettre debout, mais s'emmêla les pieds dans une des nombreuses couvertures sur le canapé, et se mangea littéralement le sol.

Ses longs cheveux rouges s'éparpillèrent autours d'elle, créant un contraste saisissant avec le parquet acajou. Pourtant, loin d'être embarrassée, elle se redressa sur ses coudes, le haut de son corps toujours empêtré dans les couvertures, et ignora une Hitomi paniquée lui demandant si elle allait bien.

A la place, elle haleta :

-Qu'à-t-il dit à ce sujet ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Tiens, tu t'intéresses à Hashirama finalement ?

Mito se renfrogna, rougissant d'embarra, ou peut-être bien de rage.

-Je ne rigole pas ! Siffla-t-elle, je dois vraiment savoir : Veut-il m'épouser ?

Pendant un bref instant, Madara se demanda s'il devait lui dire la vérité ou non. Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir ces dernière heure, ce ne serait que juste qu'il rende la pareille, et la fasse tourner chèvre à son tour.

Mais ensuite, il se rappela de la détresse d'Hashirama, de la manière dont celui-ci l'avait serré dans ses bras, et n'eut plus le cœur à la tourmenter :

-Non, répondit-il d'une voix blanche, il ne veut pas t'épouser.

Une expression de stupeur totale vint prendre place sur le visage de la kunoichi, ainsi que sur celui d'Hitomi qui ne pu retenir une exclamation choquée.

Les seuls qui demeurèrent de marbre furent évidemment Nadja, bien plus occupée à tenter d'attraper une araignée en vadrouille au sol, et Thorn qui se contenta de croiser ses pattes avant d'y poser son museau moustachu.

-Quoi ? Bégaya Mito, estomaqué, quelques secondes plus tard.

Elle déglutit, pale comme un linge :

-C'est impossible, marmonna-t-elle, quel homme célibataire ne serait pas heureux d'épouser une femme comme moi ?

-Si par comme toi, tu veux dire alcoolique, stupide, arrogante, vulgaire-

-La ferme ! L'interrompit Mito en lui jetant un regard noir.

Madara lui sourit narquoisement, et elle s'hérissa comme un chat, avant qu'elle ne tente aussitôt de se calmer du mieux qu'elle puisse.

-Ce que je voulais dire par là, reprit-elle aussi doucement que possible, c'est que je suis un bon parti contrairement à ce que certains peuvent penser.

Elle acheva sa phrase en jetant coup d'œil appuyé à l'unique homme de la pièce qui renifla dédaigneusement.

-Si tu le dis… Susurra-t-il

Offusquée, la Kunoichi ouvrit la bouche, probablement avec l'intention d'emmètre une réplique cinglante, mais se vit coupée par la voix d'Hitomi :

-Elle dit vrai Sensei, intervint celle-ci, Mito est tellement belle. Je suis vraiment surprise qu'Hokage-sama ne veuille pas se marier avec elle !

-Voilà ! S'écria Mito –victorieuse- en désignant la fillette de ses deux mains, elle est d'accord avec moi ! Pourquoi diable un homme ne se marierait pas avec une beauté telle que moi ?

-Peut-être parce qu'il n'a simplement pas envie d'épouser une inconnue, rétorqua Madara, clairement agacé.

Les deux femmes lui envoyèrent un regard désabusé.

-J'ai du mal à y croire, grogna la plus âgé, quelle raison pourrait-il bien avoir pour refuser une puissante kunoichi comme moi en tant que compagne ?

Elle se tût, les sourcils froncés, perdue dans ses pensés, tout comme Hitomi, et Madara qui ne pouvait qu'admettre que Mito avait raison. En effet, pourquoi Hashirama refuserait-il la compagnie d'une femme aussi magnifique, ainsi que la possibilité de fonder une famille ?

Dans le futur, ou du moins sa précédente vie, il avait fait la rencontre de Senju Tsunade, la petite-fille de son ami, que celui-ci avait semblé énormément aimer.

Il ne comprenait pas : Etait-ce de sa faute si Hashirama refusait de se marier ? Avait-il fait, ou provoqué quelque chose en décidant de ne pas quitter le village, contrairement à sa première existence ?

-Moi je connais la raison de ce refus.

Soudain, la voix de Thorn les fit sursauter. Ayant complètement oubliés la présence de l'invocation sur le fauteuil à deux pas d'eux, ils tournèrent vers elle des yeux arrondis comme des soucoupes, tandis que le porc-épic se léchait nonchalamment les griffes, agissant comme si détenir la réponse au mystère n'était qu'une chose tout à fait triviale.

Au sol, à ses cotés, Nadja émit un gazouillement étouffé, comme si elle aussi savait de quoi il en retournait. Dans son bec, l'araignée, qu'elle poursuivait précédemment, s'agitait faiblement.

-Pardon ? S'étonna Madara.

-Et oui, ricana Thorn, je sais pourquoi il ne veut pas épouser Mito.

Elle descendit du fauteuil, et se pavana devant eux.

-Vous voulez le savoir n'est-ce pas ? Gloussa-t-elle malicieusement.

-Crache le morceau, lui ordonna Madara.

Il n'avait pas envie de jouer aux devinettes avec son invocation, peu importe à quel point il excellait dans ce domaine.

Thorn lui jeta un regard sévère :

-Pas de ça avec moi mon chou, gronda-t-elle, tu es cent ans trop jeune pour me donner des ordres.

-S'il-te-plais Thorn ! S'exclama Hitomi en venant s'accroupir devant l'invocation.

Elle fit alors une moue délibérément adorable, faisant flancher le porc-épic qui ne pu que lâcher un soupir en comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister à ce visage :

-Très bien, grommela celle-ci, je vais vous le dire. Mais seulement car Hitomi est assez gentille pour me le demander.

Thorn se racla la gorge, visiblement déterminée à faire durer le suspens.

-Si Hashirama ne veux pas se marier, commença-t-elle, c'est parce qu'il aime déjà quelqu'un. Même s'il l'ignore lui-même.

Sa déclaration fut accueillie par un silence retentissant.

Hashirama, amoureux ? A peine cette pensé se frayait-elle un chemin dans son esprit, que Madara avait terriblement du mal à se l'imaginer. Il savait déjà que son ami était une personne tactile. Sachant cela, il était facile de deviner que celui-ci se transformait en un véritable pot-de-colle dès qu'il voyait la personne aimé.

Cependant, jamais Madara n'avait vu l'Hokage se comporter de cette manière avec quelqu'un qui n'étais pas lui.

-Tu en es sûre ? Demanda-t-il.

-On n'est jamais sûr de rien, rétorqua immédiatement Thorn de manière sibylline, mais je peux vous assurer une chose : J'ai vécu suffisamment longtemps pour savoir quand une personne, ou bien un animal, veut, consciemment ou non, s'accoupler.

-Eurk ! Commenta Hitomi, dégoutée, en fronçant le nez.

-Et qui peut bien être cette personne ? S'enquit soudain Mito.

C'était la question que tous se posaient, mais à laquelle le porc-épic ne parut pas disposé à répondre :

-Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire, renifla-t-elle.

-Pas juste, geignit Hitomi, j'étais vraiment curieuse de savoir qui avait attiré l'attention de l'Hokage.

-La vie est injuste, lui répondit Thorn avec sagesse alors, qu'un peu plus loin, Mito et Madara se concertaient du regard, se demandant chacun qui pouvait bien être cette mystérieuse personne.

-Tu ne diras rien n'est-ce pas ? Soupira la femme rousse en se dépêtrant enfin des couvertures la maintenant au sol.

Elle se releva, et s'épousseta bien qu'elle ne porte aucun vêtement à l'exception de sa culotte et de son soutien-gorge.

-Yep, dit joyeusement le porc-épic.

Madara ne fit pas attention à leur échange : il était bien trop perdu dans ses pensées pour cela, cherchant dans ses souvenirs un moment ou Hashirama avait eut un comportement suspect envers une personne qu'il côtoyait, ou aurait croisé.

Son intérêt amoureux était-il même quelqu'un qu'il connaissait ? Toka peut-être ?

Non, songea-t-il, impossible : La femme était sa cousine. Les deux passaient plus de temps à se chamailler sur des choses futiles plutôt qu'à avoir l'air amoureux.

Il essaya de penser à quelqu'un d'autre, mais aucune personne, autre qu'évidemment Toka, ne lui vint à l'esprit.

-Dara ?

La voix de Mito le sortit de ses pensées, et il manqua de s'étrangler :

-Comment est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler ?! S'exclama-t-il, choqué.

La femme balaya sa question de geste désinvolte de la main, et reprit :

-Mes vêtements doivent être secs, déclara-t-elle, je crois que je vais devoir partir. Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel, et mon clan va finir par se demander où je suis passée.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se dirigea alors vers la cheminé où, Madara ne le remarqua que maintenant, ses vêtements avaient été posés sur le bord, et les enfila rapidement avant de faire volte-face pour fixer son hôte droit dans les yeux :

-Il va falloir que je rencontre l'Hokage en privé, lui dit-elle sérieusement. –Nous pourrons peut-être ainsi trouver un moyen d'éviter le mariage sans causer d'incident diplomatique.

-C'est… Une bonne idée, répondit Madara quelque peu étonné par la logique de la réflexion de Mito.

La femme roula des yeux :

-Bien sûr. Quand ai-je dit, ou fait quelque chose qui n'était pas intelligeant ?

-Juste hier, lorsque tu as décidé d'aller t'enivrer à onze heure du soir.

Thorn ricana, et Mito grimaça :

-Oh c'est bon ! Râla-t-elle, tu es horrible tu le sais ça ?

-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, répliqua-t-il en enrageant davantage la femme.

-Tu ne devrais pas, lui dit-elle.

Tout en secouant la tête, elle rejoignit le hall, la tête haute, ses cheveux écarlates suivant le mouvement, avant de soudainement marquer une halte devant la porte :

-Dara, déclara en manqua de nouveau de faire s'étouffer Madara.

Elle se retourna :

-Je suis sérieuse, dit-elle, il fait vraiment que je rencontre l'Hokage au plus vite, et avec toi de préférence. Le délai qu'à donner mon père prend fin d'ici trois jours. Le temps presse.

-Trois jours ? Répéta le ninja, hébété.

La kunoichi hocha la tête, puis ouvrit la porte de la maisonnée, y laissant entrer un air froid tandis qu'elle s'aventurait à l'extérieur. La neige sous ses pieds craqua lorsqu'elle marcha en direction de l'orée de la clairière. Apparemment, elle paraissait connaitre le chemin pour revenir au village.

-Une dernière chose, s'écria-t-elle, sans se retourner, une fois parvenue au niveau des arbres bordant le petit chemin menant à Konoha. –Merci de m'avoir accueillie chez toi cette nuit ! Je suis agréablement surprise d'avoir appris que les rumeurs qui courent à ton sujet sont fausses !

Elle agita une main dans un signe d'adieu et, soudain, un vent fort se leva, soulevant la neige qui vint se mettre à tourbillonner violement autours d'elle, créant une tornade blanche, avant que Mito ne s'évapore littéralement au sein de ce blizzard artificiel.

Seul demeura derrière elle, l'écho d'un rire amusé qui résonna un long moment aux oreilles de Madara.

Le vent retomba, et la neige avec. Sidéré, l'homme fixa longtemps l'endroit ou elle avait disparue, jusqu'à qu'un tiraillement au niveau de sa large manche ne le sorte de sa contemplation. Il n'eut pas besoin de baisser le regard pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'Hitomi.

-Elle est tellement cool… Souffla alors son élève, admirative, les yeux emplis d'étoiles.

A cette mention, Madara ne pu empêcher sa bouche de se tordre. C'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait : Qu'Hitomi ne développe une sorte de culte du héro sur cette femme à moitié folle, et ne la prenne pour modèle.

-Ne prend jamais exemple sur elle, l'avertit-il avec sévérité.

.

oOo

.

Hikaku s'était toujours considéré comme un homme loyal.

Jamais il n'avait trahis son clan, sa famille, ou bien un camarade et il était fier de pouvoir l'affirmer avec une assurance dont seul pouvait faire preuve ceux qui n'avaient rien à se reprocher.

Pourtant, actuellement, il hésitait à aller se confier à Madara qui n'était plus un membre de ce cercle de personne à qui il devait cette loyauté.

Ayant été bannis du clan Uchiha, l'homme n'avait plus aucun droit sur celui-ci, et n'avait pas son mot à dire dans ses affaires. Ce serait donc une trahison d'aller le visiter pour parler avec lui d'une discussion qu'il avait surpris entre les anciens du clan.

Or, ces temps-ci, Hikaku était confus : Il doutait. Doutait des personnes à qui il avait juré fidélité.

Ces anciens avaient après tout ostracisés Madara, ce qui avait forcé son ex-meneur à aller vivre chez l'Hokage durant un certain temps. Une chose qui avait profondément déplut à Hikaku qui appréciait peu l'homme.

Il ne savait plus où donner la tête. Il désirait ardemment parler à son ancien chef de ses inquiétudes, mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre à cause du serment de fidélité qui l'enchainait au clan.

Néanmoins, il y avait quelque chose dont disposait Madara, et que les anciens n'auraient jamais, qui pourrait le pousser à tout avouer à celui-ci Il s'agissait de ses sentiments, ou plus précisément une émotion en particulier à laquelle il ne pouvait résister : L'amour.

Aussi niais, ridicule, et invraisemblable que cela paraisse, ce qu'il éprouvait pour Madara était bien plus fort qu'un simple sentiment d'amitié. C'était tellement plus.

Il y avait une longue et éreintante histoire sur la raison de son engouement, sur celle qui l'avait poussé à tomber amoureux. Lorsqu'il s'en souvenait, c'était avec une sorte d'amertume, doublé d'une nostalgie qui lui coupait parfois le souffle.

Il n'y avait pas eu de coup de foudre. Surement pas. Hikaku en était simplement venu à aimé Madara avec le temps, à la suite des épreuves que lui et l'autre ninja avaient surmontés ensembles.

Cela remontait à l'époque ou tous deux étaient encore des enfants. A ce moment là, aux yeux d'Hikaku, Madara n'était qu'un des cinq descendant du chef de leur clan. Un gamin freluquet qui passait plus de temps dans les bois on ne savait où, que dans l'enceinte du camp.

De toute manière, à l'exception d'Izuna qui le suivait partout, il ne manquait à personne : Peu de gens voudrait côtoyer celui qu'on surnommait « l'enfant sauvage » à cause de son talent au combat, et sa tendance à faire des ravages dans les rangs ennemis à lui seul.

Hikaku ne lui avait jamais parlé. Et il ne comptait pas de toute façon. Il avait quatre ans de plus que ce morveux, et avait suffisamment d'ami dans le clan pour ne pas avoir à se soucier de s'en faire de nouveau.

Or, parmi ces amis se trouvait un jeune garçon nommé Akira, qui s'avérait être le frère ainé de Madara. Frère ainé qui, après s'être fait blessé au combat, avait contracté une infection qui s'était mué en un gangrène incontrôlable, dont les symptômes l'avaient rongés jusqu'à que son souffle ne soit réduit qu'à un maigre sifflement rauque.

En bon camarade qu'il était, il avait décidé de passer la dernière nuit d'Akira à ses cotés. Après avoir demandé à Uchiha Tajima la permission d'aller voir son fils mourant, il avait pénétré la chambre de son ami, s'attendant à la trouver vide à l'exception de la silhouette meurtris présente dans le futon au centre de la pièce.

Quelle avait été sa surprise de découvrir Madara, et Izuna, au chevet du blessé.

Si le plus jeune l'avait fixé avec étonnement en le voyant entrer, le plus âgé ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard, le laissant venir s'assoir à leur cotés pour la veillée de ce qui serait bientôt une dépouille.

C'était la première fois qu'Hikaku avait pu contempler d'aussi près le visage de celui qu'on surnommait l'enfant sauvage. Un visage tout à fait banal selon lui. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus impressionnant à vrai dire.

Pourtant, Madara ressemblait à un Uchiha lambda : Cheveux noire, yeux onyx, nez droit et peau pale.

Ce n'était que lorsque qu'il avait ouvert la bouche qu'il avait comprit en quoi il était différent des autres membres du clan.

« _Il ne me reste plus qu'Izuna maintenant_ » avait-il déclaré, si doucement qu'Hikaku avait failli ne pas l'entendre.

Il n'avait pas répondu, trop surpris de se voir adresser la parole pour ne serait-ce songer à lui dire quelque chose en retour.

« _C'est effrayant tu ne penses pas ?_ » Avait alors enchainé Madara. « _Savoir qu'à cause d'un stupide conflit dont nous ignorons même la raison de son déclanchement, nous forçons nos enfants à aller s'entretuer au lieu de faire la paix_ ».

« _Tu es aussi un enfant_ » avait failli lui rétorquer Hikaku avant de réaliser pleinement la signification de ces mots. Leur impacte sur lui.

Muet de stupeur, il avait alors dévisagé ouvertement le jeune homme, se demandant soudain si se battre à mort était réellement la solution à leurs problèmes. Depuis son plus tendre âge, il n'avait connus que la guerre, et n'avait jamais pensé que cela changerait.

Lorsqu'il s'imaginait sa vie future, il voyait des champs de batailles.

Pourtant, aussi fou que cela puisse paraitre, Madara, lui, semblait entrevoir un avenir bien plus réjouissant que le siens. Le jeune garçon devait être un idéaliste, songea-t-il.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hikaku s'était alors décidé à lui adresser la parole :

« _Tu veux la paix ?_ » Lui avait-il demandé d'une petite voix.

« _Je veux surtout que mon dernier frère survive_ » Avait répondu Madara en caressant la tête d'un Izuna endormit sur ses genoux.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il s'était penché en avant, et avait attrapé un pend du drap du futon qu'il avait tiré sur Akira, le recouvrant complètement. Il avait ensuite resserré son étreinte sur son jeune frère somnolant, et s'était empressé de quitter la pièce sans rien ajouter.

Pétrifié, Hikaku avait longuement fixé l'endroit ou Madara avait disparu. Le regard vide, il avait ensuite reporté son attention sur Akira, dont le drap blanc le recouvrant faisait désormais office de linceul.

Il était mort.

Le jeune shinobi ne s'en était même pas aperçut trop prit par sa discussion avec son cadet.

Il avait alors prit une inspiration tremblante, murmuré de bref parole d'adieux à son camarade, puis avait à son tout quitter la salle.

Ce jour-ci, aussi funeste soit-il, avait été celui ou il avait pour la première fois interagi avec Uchiha Madara.

Les années avaient alors suivit sans que grand-chose ne se passe. Seul des rumeurs prétendant que Madara aurait été ami avec un membre du clan ennemi, venaient pimenter le quotidien partagé entre le champ de bataille et les affaires de clan.

Evidemment, Hikaku ne les avaient pas cru une seconde.

Cette conviction n'avait été que renforcé que lorsque le père de Madara, Uchiha Tajima, était mort au combat, laissant les rênes du clan à son fils qui avait noblement accepté cette lourde responsabilité sans même montrer de la crainte, ou fléchir un instant.

A peine avait-il jeté le cadavre de leur ancien meneur dans la fosse commune, que l'héritier convoquait le conseil des anciens pour recevoir leurs bénédictions.

Dans le but d'affermir son autorité, chaque nouveau chef Uchiha devait élire un conseiller. Hikaku croyait fermement qu'Izuna serait choisi, car Madara ne parlait presque à personne dans le clan, à l'exception faite de son frère cadet, avec qui il partageait un lien privilégié.

Quelle avait été sa surprise lorsqu'il avait été appelé à rejoindre la tente du chef, et que celui-ci en personne lui avait déclaré qu'il comptait sur lui pour le soutenir à l'avenir.

La seule chose qu'il avait pu dire à ce moment avait été un « _Pourquoi ?_ », emplis de confusion, et de crainte mêlé au respect.

« _Parce que tu es un guerrier réfléchit, qui sait penser avant d'agir._ » Lui avait répondu Madara. « _Pas comme lui_ » avait-il ajouté en désignant Izuna qui se tenait alors à sa droite.

Comme pour approuver ses paroles, l'adolescent lui avait alors tiré la langue, poussant son frère à lever les yeux au ciel avant qu'il ne s'avance vers le plus jeune pour lui assener une brève pichenette sur le front.

Izuna avait fait la moue, mais n'avait pas protesté.

Hikaku, quant-à lui, avait fixé cet échange avec stupéfaction. Pour une fois, l'expression stoïque qu'abordait perpétuellement Madara s'était muée en un regard emplis de douceur, où seul se reflétait l'incommensurable affection qu'il éprouvait pour son cadet.

A cet instant, quelque chose avait remué à l'intérieur du nouvellement nominé conseiller, au moment même ou il comprenait qu'Izuna était l'unique personne à pouvoir rendre son frère heureux.

S'était alors ensuivit une période de deux ans. Deux ans durant lesquelles il avait côtoyé Madara, avait appris à le connaitre, et voir au-delà que l'homme que tous prétendaient qu'il était.

C'était alors que, petit à petit, un sentiment d'affection s'était immiscé en lui. S'était accrus. Puis l'avait envahi profondément, de la même manière qu'un arbre dont les racines ne cesseraient de croitre, pour finalement le consumer totalement.

Et avant même qu'il ne le sache, il était tombé amoureux de son meneur.

Le réaliser lui avait prit un très long moment. Mais le fait qu'il ne puisse jamais détacher les yeux de Madara, qu'il s'aperçoive de chaque choses, aussi minuscules soient-elles, à son sujet avait grandement aidé.

C'était sa mère, mourante à cause de l'effroyable disette qui les frappait de plein fouet cet hiver, qui le lui avait fait comprendre au final.

Cette nuit là, il était rentré dans sa tente, et s'était assis face à elle, la suppliant de l'aider à percer le mystère de la vague d'émotion qui s'abattait sur lui dès qu'il était en présence de Madara.

Il n'avait pas mentionné l'identité de la personne qui provoquait ces sentiments, et avait eut le choc de sa vie lorsque sa mère avait lâché un halètement excité, avant que ses yeux ne se mettent à briller de mille-feu.

Elle lui avait ensuite attrapé la main, puis l'avait serré entre les siennes amaigries par la faim :

« _Mon chéri_ » avait-elle déclaré, sa voix débordant d'une joie à peine contenue, « _Ce que tu éprouves ici est l'amour_ ».

Le cœur d'Hikaku avait bondit. Or, les mots qu'avait par la suite prononcés sa mère lui avait fait rater un battement :

« _Dit moi qui est la mère de mes futures petits-enfants_ ».

Les mots avaient résonnés à ses oreilles à la manière d'un glas funeste. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était retrouvé à court de mot, ainsi que déconfit.

Il ne voulait pas décevoir sa mère, mais n'avait aussi aucun désir de lui mentir. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'était alors préparer au désaveu :

« _Ce n'est pas une femme_ » avait-il lâché d'une voix blanche.

Aussitôt, le sourire de la femme s'était fané, et elle avait libérer sa main, si brusquement qu'on aurait pu croire que celle-ci l'eut brulé.

Blessé par ce qu'il estimait être un rejet, il s'était préparer à partir, soulever les bâches de la tente pour ne plus y revenir. Pourtant, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter ce qui avait été sa maison pendant des années, sa mère le reteint.

« _Attend_ » S'était-t-elle écriée.

Une fois qu'il avait été de nouveau assis, elle avait reposé sa main sur la sienne, mais avec cette fois une certaine réticence dont Hikaku se souviendrait toute sa vie.

« _Hikaku, mon chéri_ » avait-elle commencé avant de s'interrompre pour plonger son regard dans le siens :

« _Ce n'est que passager_ » avait-elle affirmé avec conviction. « _Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Je suis sûre que quand tu rencontreras une jolie fille du clan, tu oublieras tout de suite cet homme dont tu te crois amoureux_ ».

Elle lui avait répéter ses mots tellement de fois que, même après sa mort, Hikaku les entendaient toujours.

Le shinobi pouvait même témoigner d'à quel point ils étaient faux, alors qu'il dévorait des yeux Madara, s'extasiant sur l'apparence de celui, sans se rappeler qu'il l'avait qualifié de banale durant son enfance.

Il ne lui avait jamais avoué ses sentiments par peur du rejet. La réaction de sa mère avait suffit à lui faire comprendre que l'homosexualité n'était clairement pas quelque chose d'accepté. Ni dans le clan, ou ailleurs.

Si Madara l'apprenait, alors lui aussi serait dégouté, et ne voudrait plus de lui en tant que conseiller.

Il avait tord : Quelques mois plus tard, lors d'une échauffourée entre leur clan et celui de Senju, Izuna se faisait blesser mortellement.

Les derniers instant de sa courte vie avait été passés en compagnie de son frère qui avait interdit à quiconque d'entrer, aussitôt que les guérisseurs avaient déclarés ne rien pouvoir faire.

Hikaku avait été le premier à se risquer dans la salle.

Il y avait découvert son chef, affalé sur le cadavre d'Izuna, ses deux mains serrant quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas voir depuis le seuil de la porte.

Doucement, il s'en était approché, et avait découverts avec effrois que les globes oculaire du désormais cadavre avait été arraché. Effrayé, il avait jeté un regard incrédule en direction de Madara qui venait de relever la tête.

« _Il me les à donné_ » avait déclaré faiblement le ninja avant de se remettre sur pied, mais seulement après avoir couvert le corps d'Izuna du drap du futon que lequel il se trouvait, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait pour Akira des années plus tôt.

Il était sortit, croisant Hikaku qui n'avait même pas pu apercevoir son visage à travers toute cette masse de cheveux. Le conseiller s'était contenté de déglutir, puis avait regardé Izuna une dernière fois avant de faire volte-face.

Peu de gens connaissait le début d'aveuglement qu'avait contracté Madara suite à l'utilisation trop fréquente de son Mangekyo sharingan. Donc, par conséquent, peu de personnes avaient compris pourquoi Izuna avait donné ses yeux à son frère ainé.

S'ils croyaient même qu'il les le lui avait donnés.

Car, à peine le jeune homme était-il sous terre dans une tombe à son nom (une exigence de Madara) que d'horribles rumeurs se mettaient à circuler. D'après elles, leur chef n'aurait pas reçu, mais volé les yeux de son propre frère.

Cette nuit là, après l'enterrement, Hikaku avait décidé d'aller tenir compagnie à Madara. Lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

Pour ça, il avait tout simplement ramené avec lui une bouteille de l'alcool le plus fort qu'il puisse trouver. Se souler lui paraissait une bonne idée à ce moment là.

Silencieusement, il avait parcourut le camp, vide à cet heure tardive, jusqu'à finalement parvenir devant la tente du chef, dont l'entré était encadré par deux torches qui dessinaient des ombres vacillante sur le tissus de l'abri.

Sans perdre une seconde, il avait écarté la bâche et avait pénétrer dans le petit espace pour être accueilli par la vue de son chef, les yeux bandé suite son opération censé lui redonner la vue, allongé sur son futon.

Il ne dormait pas. L'unique bougie qui se trouvait sur une minuscule tale basse, où des piles de papiers s'empilaient, et qui éclairait encore les alentours d'une douce lueur jaunâtre le prouvait. En l'entendant, l'homme avait même redressé la tête dans sa direction.

« _Hikaku ? C'est toi ?_ » Avait-il marmonné d'une voix somnolente.

Dans un premier temps, Hikaku ne lui avait pas répondu, son attention trop focalisé sur son meneur gisant à même le sol pour pouvoir ne-serait-ce emmètre un seul son. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux errer sur la poitrine à moitié exposé de celui-ci par le yukata blanc qu'il portait.

C'était la première fois que le conseiller voyait son chef vêtu d'autre chose que de ses sombres tenues à col haut, ou bien de son armure salie par la poussière des batailles. Il devait d'ailleurs admettre qu'il aimerait le voir habillé ainsi plus souvent : L'ébène de ses cheveux contrastait avec le blanc du yukata dont la couleur s'en retrouvait magnifiée, et amplifiée.

« _Hikaku ?_ »

La voix interrogative de Madara le sortit de sa contemplation. Embarrassé, il remercia les cieux que son chef ne puisse pas voir le regard d'ahuri qu'il lui portait. Ensuite, il souleva la bouteille d'alcool qu'il transportait, et l'agita maladroitement, de manière ce que le second shinobi puisse comprendre la raison de sa venue.

« _J'ai_ _apporté de l'alcool, Madara-sama_ » Balbutia-t-il.

« _De l'alcool ?_ »

« _Euh… Oui, j'ai pensé qu'avec… Tout ce qui viens d'arriver, vous désiriez peut-être un peu oublier vos malheurs_ ».

Madara ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de garder son visage tourné dans sa direction. Et bien même que ses yeux ne puissent le voir, Hikaku se sentit jugé.

Mal-à-l'aise, il se trémoussa sur ses pieds, et se demanda s'il n'avait pas abusé de la patience de son chef. Après tout, celui-ci venait de perdre son frère et ne devait rien vouloir de plus qu'être seul.

Encore une fois, il avait faux : Une personne endeuillé avait plutôt tendance à rechercher la présence des autres contrairement à ce qui était généralement pensé. Il le savait, mais peut-être avait-il tellement admiré Madara qu'il avait inconsciemment finit par le considérer comme un être supérieur, qui n'avait pas les même besoin que les shinobis de base.

Pourtant, cette personne, aussi incroyable soit-elle, demeurait humaine, et avait les besoins naturels qui accompagnait ce statuts.

C'est pour cela qu'Hikaku avait été prit au dépourvu lorsque Madara lui avait fait signe d'approcher.

« _Bonne idée_ » avait-il marmonné tandis que le conseiller s'exécutait, et s'asseyait devant lui à même le sol avant de sortir deux coupelles de sa poche.

Avec toutes les précautions du monde, il y avait versé le saké qu'il avait remit à son chef. L'homme n'avait pas perdu une seconde pour l'engloutir cul-sec, grimaçant face au gout fort qui devait envahir sa bouche, et bruler sa gorge.

Très vite, Hikaku l'imita, et encore plus rapidement, sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, les deux étaient complètement ivres, et les langues se déliaient.

Madara fut le premier à ouvrir la bouche, commençant à parler d'Izuna d'une voix pâteuse et enroué qu'Hikaku n'avait pu qu'écouter avec une ferveur presque religieuse.

« _Il me manque déjà_ » avait-il prétendu.

Puis, sa voix s'était brisée, et les bandages à ses yeux s'étaient colorés de rouge.

Comprenant aussitôt que son chef venait de fondre en larme, Hikaku, trop ivre pour réellement savoir ce qu'il faisait, avait abandonné toute retenue pour s'approcher de lui, et l'entourer de ses bras.

Une sorte de désinhibition provoquée par l'alcool avait alors remplacée son attitude habituellement réservé et timide. Il n'hésita même pas à entrainer Madara dans une étreinte si serré, qu'elle les fit tomber tout deux sur le futon sous eux.

Sans un mot, Hikaku laissa alors son supérieur, en tant normal si fort, sangloter contre sa poitrine alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux, s'émerveillant de leur texture étonnamment douce.

Il ne sut pas combien te temps ils restèrent enlacés ainsi, mais lorsque la tête de Madara quitta sa poitrine, il ne pu s'empêcher de le retenir.

Etourdit par les vapeurs de l'alcool embrumant son esprit, il avait alors prit la parole :

« _Madara…_ » Avait-il murmuré en un souffle.

Il sentait battre son cœur dans sa poitrine, tandis que sa respiration se mélangeait à celle de l'autre homme, qui ne bougea pas lorsqu'il se redressa sur ses coudes pour mieux le regarder.

« _Je peux t'aider à oublier_ » Avait-il alors reprit en se laissant totalement posséder par l'ivresse qui coulait dans ses veines.

Il ne se contrôlait plus, laissant à son corps le loisir d'agir comme il le souhaitait.

Lentement, il caressa la joue de son chef, laissant sa main courir sur son menton, son cou, la clavicule, puis finalement, sur les bords du yukata blanc auquel il accrocha deux doigts.

Madara n'avait rien dit. Il avait seulement levé une main dans sa direction, tâtonnant aveuglement l'air, jusqu'à qu'Hikaku ne la lui saisisse, et ne la porte à ses lèvres.

Il ne pu s'empêcher l'haleter en la sentant pale et frémissante comme colombe captive.

Au moment même où il resserrait ses doigts autours d'elle, Madara donnait enfin une réponse à sa question :

« _Fait le_ ».

Cette fois, ce fut une véritable exclamation stupéfaire qui échappa à Hikaku. Sans perdre un instant, il fondit sur sa bouche, tel un rapace. Chacune de ses pensées venaient d'être jetées aux oubliettes, remplacées par la myriade de sentiments qui le submergeait actuellement.

Ce qu'il éprouvait était écrasant et exaltant. Seul comptait Madara désormais.

La manière dont il se cramponnait désespérément à lui le rendait fou. Tout de lui le rendait fou : La chaleur étouffante des sa peau, l'onyx de ses cheveux, ses mains -dont l'une d'entre elle abordant une impressionnante marque de brulure- ainsi que sa respiration saccadée.

Jamais Hikaku ne se serait imaginé pouvoir tenir l'objet de ses désirs de cette façon.

En cet instant précis, il ne pensait plus aux paroles de sa mère, celles qui l'avaient empêché d'être lui-même. Ce soir, il s'était débarrassé de tous ses doutes, ses craintes, et ses incertitudes. Seul ne restait qu'une unique conviction :

Celle d'être enfin libre.

Malheureusement, ce moment de pure jouissance n'avait été, justement, qu'un moment.

Au petit matin, il s'était réveillé avec une gueule de bois monstrueuse, et avait mit plusieurs minutes à se rappeler des événements de la veille.

C'était la masse de cheveux noirs qui avait bougé à sa gauche l'avait complètement ramené à la réalité. Effrayé, il avait alors fait un bond de plusieurs mètres en arrière, et s'était empêtré les pieds dans les couvertures.

Par miracle, Madara ne s'était pas réveillé. A la place, il avait simplement marmonné des paroles incompréhensibles avant de se retourner, révélant un dos couvert de diverses marques d'amour.

La gravité de la situation avait heurté Hikaku avec force : Il avait couché avec le meneur du clan. Et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait attentivement, il n'était pas sûr que celui-ci ait réellement été consentant.

Horrifié, il s'était remit sur ses pieds, puis s'était immobilisé : Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire.

Impossible que Madara ne comprennent pas ce qui s'était passé à son réveil. Les draps, salis –ensanglanté à certains endroit même !- le prouvaient largement.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser savoir que c'était avec lui qu'il avait couché. Il valait mieux qu'il l'ignore, comme il valait mieux qu'Hikaku oublie cette nuit qui, pourtant, avait été la meilleure de toute sa vie. Et ce, malgré le fait qu'il ait été saoul comme une barrique. Littéralement.

Gémissant de frustration, il avait alors porté un dernier regard sur Madara, et son cœur s'était serré douloureusement dans sa poitrine : Une expression dévasté était présente sur son visage, dont les yeux demeuraient encore bandés.

L'homme avait beau être profondément endormit, mais la perte de son jeune frère semblait toujours le tourmenter, même dans ses rêves.

Attristé par cette connaissance, Hikaku secoua la tête, puis, à pas de loup, quitta la tente pour rejoindre celle de sa défunte de mère où il pu enfin se morfondre, mortifié par ses propres actes.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'un coup de foudre, il avait réalisé quelque chose d'inouï : Madara avait dormit avec lui. Un homme.

La bouche rendue béante par la stupéfaction, il avait prit une inspiration tremblante alors qu'un rayon d'espoir venait éclaircir toute cette brume de culpabilité qui occupait son esprit.

Est-ce que cela signifiait que son chef n'avait aucun intérêt pour les femmes ? Que lui aussi était victime de cette déviance qui le poussait à désirer d'autres hommes ? Etaient-ils tout deux des parias dont le même crime les avait destinés à être ensembles ?

Immédiatement, à peine correctement formulée, cette pensée lui redonna un regain d'énergie, le poussant à se remettre rapidement sur pied, et à se précipiter dehors où il manqua de se heurter au vieux Takeshi qui passait par là.

Ignorant les remontrances que lui lançait le vieil homme au loin, Hikaku fila comme un éclair en direction de la tente de Madara, dont il écarta brusquement les pends une fois à destination.

« _Madara-sama !_ » S'était-il écrié pour soudainement se figer en s'apercevant que l'endroit était vide.

Le futon dans le coin de la tente, auparavant dans un état déplorable, était désormais de nouveau propre, et ses draps avaient été changés.

« _Madara-sama ?_ » Avait-il appelé de nouveau.

« _Quoi ?_ »

Sortit de nulle part, Madara était apparut. Une serviette était drapée autours de son cou pour éviter que ses cheveux humides n'aille parsemer sa tunique mauve à col-haut de gouttelettes.

Soudain, Hikaku se demanda pourquoi il était venu. Il ne savait pas quel serait la réaction de son meneur s'il mentionnait leur petite aventure. Accepterait-il même d'admettre qu'elle avait bel et bien eut lieu ?

Il devait pourtant en avoir le cœur net :

« _Madara-sama..._ » Commença-t-il avec hésitation pour aussitôt se faire interrompre :

« _Hikaku_ » Déclara Madara en fronçant les sourcils sous ses bandages « _As-tu la moindre idée de ce qui s'est passé hier soir après que nous ayons bus ? Suis-je sortis quelque part ? Dans le village d'à coté peut-être ?_ »

La terre s'arrêta de tourner.

Du moins, ce fut l'impression qu'il eut en voyant le regard désemparé de son leader. Le ninja ne souvenait décidément pas de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière.

C'était un grand coup à son moral, et peut-être même un peu à son orgueil : Il avait cru pouvoir rendre cette soirée inoubliable.

Néanmoins, il devait faire face à la dure réalité : Madara avait été bien plus ivre que prévus, et ne se rappelait de rien.

« _Quoi ?_ » Avait-il bêtement bredouillé.

Si c'était possible, la grimace du seconde shinobi s'était accentuée :

« _Qu'ais-je fais hier soir ? Sommes-nous sortis ?_ » Avait-il répété.

Oh dieu ! Madara croyait qu'ils étaient sortis, et qu'il avait rencontré une personne en dehors de l'enceinte qu'il avait ramenée dans sa tente. Il n'avait aucune idée qu'il s'agissait en fait d'Hikaku.

« _Je… Oui ?_ »

Les mots lui avait échappé sans qu'il puisse même les retenir.

Epouvanté, il avait vu le visage du meneur du clan s'éclairer d'un soulagement presque palpable.

« Je vois » avait-il dit. « _Je suppose que nous nous sommes séparés à un moment donner pour rentrer chacun de nos cotés_. ».

Dans un état second, Hikaku avait hoché mécaniquement la tête, écoutant Madara construire une fausse réalité sur cette soirée.

En son fort intérieur, une voix lui hurlait de lui dire la vérité. De lui rappeler que c'était lui, et personne d'autre, qui l'avait tenu toute la nuit.

Or, à chaque fois qu'il tentait d'ouvrir la bouche, sa gorge se nouait, et les mots s'y retrouvaient bloqués.

Finalement, il n'avait jamais pu lui avouer la vérité.

Aussi pathétique que cela puisse paraitre, Hikaku avait poursuivit sa vie comme si rien ne s'était passé, et comme s'il n'avait pas couché avec son chef –homme de surcroits- dont il avait appris par mégarde l'orientation sexuelle.

Madara savait-il même qu'il préférait les hommes ?

Le conseiller n'en avait aucune idées, mais il savait que son supérieur avait forcement dut comprendre qu'il avait passé une soirée avec un autre male. Le fait qu'il ne mentionna jamais ce qui s'était passé le confirmait largement.

Par la suite, ils n'en avaient plus reparlés. Hikaku avait même décidé d'aller de l'avant, et essayer d'oublier toute cette histoire.

Pour cela, il avait tenté de rencontrer d'autres hommes ayant les même… Penchants que lui dans le but de passer outre ses sentiments pour Madara.

A son grand étonnement, cela avait marché. Du moins dans un premier temps.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, les hommes aimant les autres hommes n'étaient pas une sorte de race en voie de disparition comme Hikaku l'avait d'abords cru, ni des espèces de créatures rampant dans l'ombre.

Cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils pullulaient partout. Evidemment. Mais cela l'avait conforté dans l'idée qu'il n'était le seul à être atteint de cet étrange symptôme qu'était l'homosexualité.

Malheureusement, l'allégresse de cette découverte avait très vite été atténué lorsque, durant une intense bataille entre Madara et le leader du clan Senju, il avait perdu de vue son chef, et que l'ordre de replis avait été donné.

Il avait eut beau vouloir foncer à sa rencontre, un de ses amis l'avait retenu.

Pendant plusieurs heures, il s'était un sang d'encre, se demandant ce qui était arrivé à son leader. L'inverse de la majorité du clan, excepté quelques personnes, qui ne semblaient pas vraiment affecté par cette absence de mauvaise-augure.

Au bout d'une heure, certain murmuraient déjà qu'il avait été tué, que le chef des Senju l'avait achevé lui-même, et que son corps allait servir de trophée à leur ennemi.

Cependant, Madara était revenu. Echevelé et hagard, mais il était revenu. C'était le plus important selon Hikaku, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui bondir dessus pour une brève étreinte.

Or, ce n'était tout : L'homme prétendait avoir accepté de signer un traité de paix. Une chose qui n'avait pas été très bien accueillie par le reste du clan.

Les gens avaient très vite prétendu qu'il avait échangé sa vie contre cette paix proposé par Senju Hashirama. Un acte lâche et honteux.

Encore une fois, Hikaku ne les avait pas crus. Il avait d'ailleurs confronté Madara à ce sujet. Le ninja lui avait alors expliqué ce qui s'était passé, lui racontant comment son ennemi avait été prêt à se suicidé à sa commande.

Abasourdis, le conseillé en était resté coi, se demandant pourquoi diable le chef des Senju aurait voulut se donner la mort pour une alliance entre leurs clans respectif. C'était incompréhensible, pour ne pas dire insensé.

Mais il avait finit par le comprendre, le jour ou Madara et Hashirama s'était serré la main. En cet instant là, le meneur du clan adverse regardait son propre chef avec tant d'affection et de chaleur qu'Hikaku n'avait pu que se dire qu'il était impossible que ces deux là ne se connaissaient pas.

Les rumeurs contant que Madara avait été ami avec un Senju par le passé, avaient alors fait surface dans son esprit, et il avait comprit. Comprit que cela n'avait pas été des rumeurs, et que Senju Hashirama avait été cette personne.

Soudain, son souffle se bloquait dans le fond de sa gorge, et il ne pouvait qu'observer comment la main d'Hashirama s'attardait sur celle de Madara plus longtemps qu'elle ne devrait, et à quel point leur deux silhouettes avançant cotes à cotes étaient proches, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du lieu ou avait été sellé le pacte imposant la paix.

Quasiment collés l'un à l'autre, les deux hommes formaient un tableau pour le moins hétéroclite : Hashirama avec son imposante stature, et son sourire ensoleillé, tandis que Madara, son parfait opposé, abordait un air sombre. Dans son dos, ses longs cheveux noirs se balançaient à chacun de ses pas.

Comparé à son compagnon de marche, il paraissait bien plus petit et menu. La terrible famine qui avait frappé leur clan récemment l'avait forcé à perdre énormément poids pour conserver quelques muscles.

Il en était de même pour tout leur clan, à l'inverse de celui des Senju qui, même durant l'hiver, avait bien été nourris grâce aux pouvoirs de leur meneur.

Par la suite, la vie avait suivit son court, et Hikaku s'était bien décidé à se trouver quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait partager une (discrète) vie commune. Dans ce vaste village, il était impossible qu'il ne se déniche pas un compagnon après tout.

Pourtant, à chaque fois que ses yeux s'attardaient sur un partenaire potentiel, ceux-ci finissaient toujours par dériver vers Madara qui était toujours suivit par le récemment nommé Hokage.

Dans un premier temps, il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention.

Puis, petit à petit, il avait finit par remarquer qu'à chaque endroit où son chef allait, il était suivit par Hashirama.

Il n'aimait pas ça. Vraiment pas.

Ce n'était qu'après que Madara ait été banni, et que l'hokage lui ait demandé de séjourner chez lui, qu'Hikaku avait réalisé qu'il n'arrivait décidemment pas à faire une croix sur son meneur.

Et aussitôt, Hashirama était devenu une sorte de rival. De but à atteindre.

Il ignorait la nature des sentiments que l'homme semblait éprouver pour son chef, mais il soupçonnait grandement que ceux-ci ne soient pas platoniques.

C'était ce qui l'avait poussé à exécrer ce puissant shinobi, encore plus qu'il méprisait les anciens. Anciens qui, tout récemment, avaient eut une conversation plus que suspecte qu'il ferait d'ailleurs mieux de rapporter à Madara au lieu de se perdre dans de lointain souvenirs.

Il secoua la tête, chassant les dernières rémanences de mémoire, puis sauta du toit du bâtiment de réunion de son sur lequel il se trouvait avant de se mettre à la recherche de Madara.

Hikaku espérait que, pour une fois, celui-ci soit seul.

.

oOo

.

-Uzumaki Mito est une femme d'un extrême raffinement, déclara Tobirama.

L'homme posa alors son verre sur le comptoir d'un stand de ramen auquel lui, ses trois élèves, ainsi qu'Hashirama, dinaient. Ensuite, il porta son regard pourpre sur son frère qui déglutit, ne sachant soudain plus quoi faire de la nourriture qui tenait en équilibre sur ses baguettes.

Faute d'attention, celle-ci s'écrasa d'ailleurs dans son bol avec un « floc » retentissant qui lui envoya du bouillon sur le bras.

Un sifflement de douleur lui échappa.

-Surement, oui, marmonna-t-il en s'épongeant.

-Pas surement, répliqua Tobirama, elle l'est : Je lui ai parlé ce matin.

-Oh… Je vois.

Il tenta maladroitement de récupérer les morceaux tombé dans son bol, mais ceux-ci y chutèrent de nouveau. Frustré, il fusilla la nourriture du regard.

-Elle revenait d'une balade en forêt, prétendit son frère sans faire attention à son humeur maussade. -Pour stimuler sa réflexion, ajouta-t-il un instant lus tard en répétant à coup sûr les paroles de la kunoichi.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil appuyé, comme s'il lui reprochait de ne pas faire la même chose.

-Cette femme saura te tenir en laisse, reprit-il en prenant une nouvelle gorgé de son verre.

-Super, gémit Hashirama.

Mais pas pour la même raison : Pour la énième fois depuis le début de cette conversation, ses baguettes avaient laissés s'échapper les ramens qu'il essayait vainement manger.

Si Madara était là, un sourire moqueur aurait surement été présent au coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il l'observerait se débattre, un coude sur la table, et la joue dans sa paume.

« _Le dieu des Shinobis_ » aurait-il déclaré solennellement. « _Vaincu par des pâtes_ ».

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres d'Hashirama à cette pensée.

-Au fait, dit-il en abandonnant son repas, comment ça se passe avec tes élèves ?

A cette mention, le visage de Tobirama s'éclaira alors qu'il posait ses yeux sur ses trois élèves, assis un peu plus loin. Les trois enfants chahutaient joyeusement autours de leur propre nourriture, tandis que la propriétaire du petit restaurant, une jeune femme brune, les observait avec amusement.

-Ils progressent à une vitesse incroyable ! S'exclama-t-il aussitôt avec enthousiasme. –Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'ils passeront les examens Chunin qui auront lieu dans quatre mois haut-la-main !

-C'est une bonne chose, déclara Hashirama en hochant la tête d'un air approbateur.

Il descendit de sa chaise haute :

-Je suis surpris que tu t'entendes bien avec le petit Uchiha, reprit-il, je ne pensais pas que tu l'apprécierais autant à cause de son clan.

Le shinobi fronça les sourcils, plissant ses yeux qui se transformèrent en deux fentes rouges qui paralysèrent Hashirama, et le firent se demander s'il n'avait pas dit quelque chose d'offensant.

-Je ne juge pas les Uchiha par-rapport à leur clan, siffla soudain Tobirama, mais par-rapport à ce qu'ils sont eux-mêmes.

-Mais…

-Tais-toi mon frère ! Le coupa le ninja qui, visiblement, n'avait pas terminé de s'exprimer.

Hashirama s'effondra sur lui-même, tachant de se faire aussi petit que possible sous le regard furieux de son cadet.

-Kagami est un bon enfant, poursuivit celui-ci, contrairement à d'autre membre de son clan, en particulier Madara !

Indigné par ces propos, l'Hokage voulut défendre son ami, mais Tobirama ne lui en laissa pas le temps, et enchaina immédiatement :

-Oui mon frère, dit-il, je pense sérieusement que Madara est instable mentalement. La preuve : Son clan l'à rejeté.

-C'est faux !

Le hurlement d'Hashirama attira l'intention des quelques clients présents. Il ne s'en préoccupa guère, trop concentré sur son frère qui paraissait choqué par son explosion.

-Pardon ? Gronda l'homme, loin de laisser intimider.

-Tu m'as très bien entendu, déclara-t-il avec calme, c'est faux. Ce que tu dis est totalement, et complètement faux. Madara est loin d'être fou, et je t'interdis de même le suggérer.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait. Mais, pour une des rare fois de sa vie, il s'opposait à son frère cadet.

Lorsque celui-ci avait insulté Madara, il avait réagit au quart de tour, et aussitôt répliqué. S'il était sidéré par son propre comportement, Tobirama l'était davantage encore.

Autours d'eux, des personnes s'étaient misent à chuchoter, et les genins, présents à l'autre bout du comptoir de bois, avaient cessés de jouer pour, la place, les espionner discrètement.

Hashirama prit une grande inspiration :

-En parlant de Madara, reprit-il, il m'a envoyé un message qui me disait de le rejoindre sur les terrains d'entrainement.

C'était Nadja, le busard cendrée, qui le lui avait apporté vers midi. La sale bête avait d'ailleurs prit un malin plaisir à le tourmenter pendant qu'il essayait de récupérer le minuscule rouleau de papier attaché à sa patte.

Au final, Hashirama était parvenu à attraper le message, mais avait manqué de perdre deux doigts dans le processus. Une chose dont le maudit piaf avait semblé terriblement fière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

La voix de son frère le tira de ses pensés.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je dois partir, répondit Hashirama, je ne veux pas le faire attendre.

A cette mention, Tobirama se tendit :

-Tu ne veux pas le faire attendre ? répéta-t-il avec incrédulité.

Il rit jaune, puis son visage se tordit de dégout :

-Ne me fais pas rire, cracha-t-il en se penchant vers lui, cesse de te comporter ainsi. Cesse de le poursuivre désespérément ! Cette obsession que tu as avec lui est malsaine ! Te rends-tu compte que tu étais prêt à te suicider pour lui ?!

La voix de Tobirama s'était considérablement affaiblie.

-Te rends-tu compte à quel point j'ai été proche de te perdre à cause de lui ? Ajouta-t-il en un souffle.

Bouche-bée, comme la majorité des quelques personnes présentes, Hashirama ne pu que garder le silence.

Soudain, les actions et les mots de son jeune frère ne semblaient plus autant guidés par la soi-disant haine qu'il éprouvait envers les Uchiha. Tout prenait sens, beaucoup trop tard, mais il comprenait maintenant la raison de l'hostilité de Tobirama envers Madara.

Le jeune homme avait simplement peur. Peur que son frère ainé lui soit arraché à cause de l'ex-tête de clan, jadis leur ennemi.

Il en restait coi.

-Oh, Tobirama… Ahana Hashirama d'une voix chevrotante, je…

Il s'interrompit, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-Cela n'arrivera pas, déclara-t-il à la place, Madara ne me fera pas de mal, je te le jure.

Son frère ne parut pas le croire.

-Va le retrouver, marmonna-t-il cependant, tu ne veux pas le faire attendre n'est-ce pas ?

Hébété, Hashirama hocha la tête.

Lentement, il fit demi-tour, passa sous les morceaux de tissus dissimulant le stand de ramen, et chassa quelques papillons de nuit attiré par la lumière, avant de filer en direction des terrains d'entrainement, l'esprit chamboulé par la nués de pensés qu'y s'y bousculaient.

Et alors qu'il s'éloignait, il entendit les élèves de Tobirama s'adresser à son frère :

-Sensei, gémissaient-il, est-ce que ça va ?

-Ca va… Avait répondu le shinobi.

Le reste de la discussion s'était perdu avec la distance : Hashirama avait déjà tourné à l'angle de la rue.

Bondissant de toits en toits, il ne lui avait fallut à peine quelques minutes pour parvenir aux abords de la forêt où se situaient les terrains d'entrainement.

Là-bas, il eut la surprise d'y découvrir Madara, entouré de ses trois genins qui, malgré l'heure tardive, continuaient à s'entrainer sous la supervision de leur professeur.

Son premier reflexe avait été d'aller le saluer. Or, un éclat de rire discret l'avait forcé à s'immobiliser, le gelant sur place lorsqu'il s'aperçut provenait de son ami pourtant si stoïque habituellement.

Celui-ci pouffait doucement dans sa manche, les yeux rivés sur le chien de son élève Inuzuka qui avait tenté d'escalader un arbre pour se voir chuter lorsque son poids l'avait entrainé vers le bas, le faisant tomber à la renverse.

L'animal gémit piteusement et, cette fois, Hitomi et Kentaro se joignirent à l'hilarité de leur professeur. Le jeune Yuta laissa même un légé sourire venir étirer ses lèvres, alors qu'il croisait ses bras contre sa poitrine dans une démonstration vaine de maturité.

Stupéfait, Hashirama remarqua distraitement que Madara avait de petites rides sur le coté des yeux lorsqu'il riait. Puis, il se rappela qu'il était sensé se manifester, au lieu de les épier comme une sorte de stalker tordu.

Décider à se faire remarquer, il bondit de son perchoir, et atterris en plein milieu des terrains d'entrainements.

Bouleversés par sa soudaine apparition, les genins poussèrent des cris effrayés, et allèrent d'instinct se réfugier derrière Madara.

Amusé par cette réaction qu'il jugeait adorable, Hashirama s'abstint d'afficher un visage trop béat qui pourrait déclencher l'ire de son ami, et se contenta simplement de venir vers lui d'un pas bondissant.

-Hokage-sama, s'étrangla aussitôt Kentaro.

Sa tête jaillie de la droite du dos de Madara, tandis que celle d'Hitomi faisait de même à gauche. Yuta, quant-à lui, avait prit de la distance dès qu'il s'était aperçus qu'il avait été se réfugié auprès de son professeur. Les joues empourprées, il les toisait de loin, une grimace sur le visage.

-Vous travaillez tard, dites-donc ! S'exclama Hashirama une fois devant eux.

Les jeunes gens clignèrent des yeux, avant que ceux-ci ne s'écarquillent, comme s'ils ne réalisaient que maintenant que la nuit était tombée.

-Oh ! S'écria Kentaro, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer !

Chochomaru, son chien, aboya en assentiment.

-Vous feriez mieux de partir dans ce cas, intervint Madara. - Vos parents doivent se demander où vous êtes.

-On ne peut pas s'entrainer un peu plus longtemps ? Gémit Hitomi.

Tout en disant cela, elle attrapa une des longues mèches noires de son professeur qu'elle se mit à tresser machinalement.

Au grand étonnement d'Hashirama, Madara la laissa faire, puis secoua doucement la tête :

-C'est finit pour aujourd'hui. Un bon shinobi doit se reposer aussi surtout que demain un exercice spécial vous attend.

Un exercice spécial ? Répéta Yuta d'un air intéressé.

-Parfaitement : Nous allons travailler sur vos compétences d'observation. Le fait que vous n'avez pas remarqués Hashirama sur ce toit prouve bien qu'elles sont en dessous de la moyenne.

Immédiatement, les adolescents se renfrognèrent.

Madara sembla se retenir de ricaner :

-Allez, dit-il, filez rejoindre vos famille.

Avec un hochement de tête, les jeunes enfants s'exécutèrent, mais seulement après lui avoir fait des adieux chaleureux (dans le cas de Kentaro). Hitomi fut la dernière à quitter les terrains d'entrainement, mais seulement car elle tenait à terminer sa tresse qui tombait désormais du cotés gauche du visage de Madara.

-Hitomi ! Le héla d'ailleurs celui-ci.

La jeune fille marqua un arrêt au seuil de la route terreuse menant au centre de Konoha.

-Oui ? Pépia-t-elle.

-Rentre bien chez toi. Et quand je dis chez toi, cela ne veux surement pas dire à coté d'une benne à ordure dans le froid !

Hitomi grimaça au moment même ou Hashirama haussait un sourcil : Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'insinuait son ami le contraire de la jeune fille qui répondit bien vite :

-Bien sûr Sensei, gazouilla-t-elle, de toute manière je veux voir ma mère. Ne vous inquiétez pas !

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, elle bondit sur un étale, telle une véritable kunoichi, avant de disparaitre dans l'ombre.

Madara fixa avec une sorte de fierté toute paternelle qui manqua de faire éclater de rire Hashirama, qui, une fois assuré que la jeune fille n'était plus dans le coin, vint se poster à deux pas de son ami qui parut se faire violence pour ne pas reculer face à la proximité.

Loin de se formaliser de ce détail, l'homme n'hésita pas une seconde avant prendre la parole :

-Je vois que finalement tu apprécies cette équipe de génins, commença-t-il, taquin. –Il est difficile de croire que tu les haïssais au début.

-C'est faux ! Le contredis aussitôt Madara croisant les bras sur sa poitrine de manière défensive.

Il rougit :

-Je les déteste toujours, maugréa-t-il, bien que son ton manque de mordant contrairement à la dernière fois qu'il avait prononcé ces mots.

Un nouveau pouffement échappa à Hashirama. Aussitôt, il écopa d'un regard noir de la part de son ami.

-Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fais venir ici, n'est-ce pas ? Grogna celui-ci, visiblement décidé à changer de sujet.

Hashirama hocha la tête :

-Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose d'important, c'est cela ?

-Tout à fait. Plus précisément, au sujet de ton mariage.

A cette mention, l'Hokage sentit un poids dans sa poitrine faire une chute vertigineuse jusqu'à son ventre.

-Comment ça ? Balbutia-t-il.

-J'ai rencontré Mito hier, répondit Madara en rejetant ses cheveux derrière ses épaules. –Bonne nouvelle pour toi : Elle non-plus ne veut pas t'épouser.

-Hein ?

Clairement exacerbé par son manque de répartie, l'ex-tête de clan soupira. Longuement.

-Elle ne veut pas t'épouser, répéta-t-il en prenant bien soin d'articuler ses paroles comme s'il s'adressait à un idiot. –Mieux encore : Elle souhaite te rencontrer pour que vous puissiez mettre au point une stratégie pour éviter cela.

Bouche bée, Hashirama le fixa sans piper un mot.

-Tu dis que tu l'as rencontré ? Gargouilla-t-il, incrédule.

Il s'imaginait très mal Madara, avec son caractère de chat sauvage et sa façon de s'exprimer à la limite de la grossièreté, converser avec une femme telle qu'Uzumaki Mito l'incarnation même de la finesse.

-Oui, je l'ai rencontré, grimaça l'homme, qui, pour une raison quelconque, semblait soudain prêt à se fracasser le crane contre un mur.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors quoi ? Elle te donne rendez-vous chez moi demain soir, dès le coucher du soleil.

-Chez-toi ?!

Un frisson d'excitation le parcourut à l'idée de pouvoir mettre les pieds chez Madara.

-Chez moi, oui, grinça son ami avec déplaisir.

-Ah... Euh… D'accord je suppose, lâcha Hashirama.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire après tout. De plus qu'un silence gênant venait de s'installer entre eux, leur laissant le loisir de se dévisager intensément.

Du moins, c'était ce que faisait l'Hokage tandis que Madara se trémoussait maladroitement sur ses pieds, l'air vaguement conscient de cette inspection.

-Je… Commença-t-il pour immédiatement se faire interrompre par son supérieur :

-Tu devrais laisser Hitomi te tresser les cheveux plus souvent. Ca te va bien.

Hashirama ne se rendit compte que trop tard de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit le visage choqué de son ami qu'il comprit qu'encore une fois, il avait parlé trop vite.

Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Cette minuscule et fine tresse, lui tombant du coté gauche de son visage, lui donnait un air tout à fait exotique, pour ne pas dire charmant, qu'Hashirama se surpris à affectionner tout particulièrement.

Si cela était même possible, le silence embarrassant qui les entourait devint cinq fois plus gênant.

-Merci ?

La voix hésitant de Madara le tira hors de l'auto flagellation qu'il s'infligeait mentalement, et il ne pu s'empêcher de prendre une grande inspiration en réalisant que son compagnon acceptait le compliment.

Rendu euphorique par ce fait, il sourit largement avant de s'approcher de l'autre homme qu'il surplomba. Avec ravissement, il s'empara alors de la mèche tressé qu'il fit tournoyer entre ses doigts.

Comme prévus, Madara se raidit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Gronda-t-il.

-Tu me manques, le coupa Hashirama.

Il ne le regarda même pas en disant cela.

-Ma maison semble un vide sans toi, reprit-il, je commençais à avoir l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Même Thorn, et son sale caractère, me manque à vrai dire…

-Pardon ?!

Il ignorait pourquoi il disait ça, mais, curieusement, voir son ami avec une telle expression à la fois déconfite et troublé, paraissait faire ronronner le monstre qui avait élu domicile dans les fosses de ses intestins.

Cette créature ne l'avait d'ailleurs plus quitté depuis ce matin même, ou il avait étreint Madara avant que celui-ci ne se mette à lui hurler de le rembourser pour une raison qu'il lui était toujours inconnue.

Bien décidé à contenter davantage ce prédateur, il se pencha en avant :

-Tu ne te sens pas seul dans ta maison au fin fond de la forêt ? S'enquit-il.

Il se rapprocha plus encore, jusqu'à que leur visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre, et qu'il puisse pratiquement compter les cils de son ami.

-Madara-sama !

Soudain, un cri retentit. Fort et puissant, celui-ci résonna à travers tout le terrain d'entrainement au moment même ou Hashirama devait brusquement s'écarter de Madara lorsqu'une forme noire atterris lourdement entre eux.

Il manqua de s'étrangler en reconnaissant Uchiha Hikaku, en particulier grâce au regard absolument meurtrier que celui-ci lui envoya.

« _Reste à distance_ » semblait-il lui dire.

-Hikaku ? S'étonna Madara, que fais-tu ici ?

Pour toute réponse, l'autre shinobi s'approcha de lui, écarta de longues mèches de cheveux de l'oreille de son ex-chef, puis se mit à lui murmurer des paroles frénétiques à l'intérieur.

Aussitôt, Madara eut l'air alarmé.

-Tu en es sûr ? Murmura-t-il nerveusement.

-Je ne vous mentirais jamais, Madara-sama, répliqua Hikaku.

En retrait, Hashirama fronça les sourcils : Que pouvait bien se dire les deux hommes pour provoquer de telles réactions ?

Malheureusement, il n'obtint jamais de réponses à cette question : Les Uchiha faisaient volte-face, et s'éloignaient.

-Hashirama ! Lui cria alors Madara sans même se retourner. –Je suis désolé, je dois y aller.

Essayant de ne pas trop avoir l'air contrarié, l'Hokage se racla la gorge avant de rétorquer :

-Aucun problème, s'écria-t-il, je te dis à demain… Chez-toi, ajouta-t-il rien que pour voir le visage d'Hikaku se tordre.

L'homme s'immobilisa, et lui jeta un regard furibond avant de se rendre compte que Madara ne l'avait pas attendu. Il s'empressa alors d'emboiter le pas à son ex-meneur, mais non sans avoir gratifié Hashirama d'un dernier coup d'œil assassin.

Il devait surement écumer de rage, songea l'Hokage avec un malin plaisir.

Il avait beau n'avoir strictement aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il prenait son pied à contrarier ce ninja en particulier, mais il ne comptait pas arrêter.

Loin de là.

* * *

Et le chapitre 11 prend fin de cette manière…

Sauf que je ne vous quitte pas tout de suite ! En effet, laissez désormais place aux…

 **Commentaires en Vracs !**

-C'est une rubrique, généralement humoristique, ou je peux dire tout ce qui me passe par la tête, et donner des détails/explications sur mes chapitres.

-Commençons donc !

-Vous aurez remarqué dans ce chapitre que Mito paraissait tout aussi tarée que lorsqu'elle était bourrée n'est-ce pas ?

-Ben c'est à cause des aspirines qu'elle à prit. Quand elle dit à Madara « _J'ai pris de l'aspirine. Celle dans ton placard_ » ce qu'elle oublie de mentionner, c'est le fait qu'elle n'en à pas avalé qu'une, mais toute la boite. Depuis, elle est un peu surexcitée.

-Je dis ça, mais en fait elle se comportera toujours ainsi autours de Madara. Et ce, car il est instantanément devenu son BFF au premier regard. (Elle l'a insulté, il l'a insulté. C'était tout de suite le coup de foudre). Le seul truc, c'est que lui ne le sais pas.

-Le pauvre en aura d'ailleurs marre d'entendre des « _Uzumaki Mito est si raffinée !_ » à tout bout de champ alors qu'elle se comporte comme une sauvage avec lui.

-Et ouais… Mito sera quelque sorte une Switch Girl dans cette fic. Elle sera Nika alors que Madara sera Nino (si vous pigez la référence toute pourrie).

-Autre chose… Vous aurez tous remarquez que Thorn agit comme si Madara était bien plus jeune qu'elle. Eh bien laissez-moi-vous dire que c'est totalement faux. Elle se la pète juste et se prend pour plus grande qu'elle ne l'est en réalité.

-Que dire d'autre sinon ? Ah oui, Hikaku… Vous vous demandez peut-être si cet immense flash-back était nécessaire ? Et bien oui. Même beaucoup : Je ne voulais pas qu'Hikaku soit simplement, ce qu'on pourrait appeler, un obstacle entre Madara et Hashirama. Il devait y avoir une histoire derrière tout ça vous ne pensez pas ?

-Sinon, concluons cette petite rubrique par Hashirama.

-Comme vous le savez probablement, il est terrifié par Nadja.

-D'ailleurs il à récemment rêvé que Madara venait lui annoncer qu'elle allait avoir des bébés. C'était un des pires cauchemars de sa vie. Il à immédiatement gagné une place dans le top 10 de « ce qui lui faisait le plus peur » (à l'exception du « perdre tous les gens que j'aime » évidemment) qui comprend :

1- Nadja elle-même (et tout ce qui se rapporte à elle de près ou de loin).

2-Que le nouveau pot de géranium sur son bureau soit détruit par des morts-vivants d'une autre apocalypse zombies.

3-Que quelqu'un modifie l'ordre de ses shampoings soigneusement classés du plus petit jusqu'au plus grand.

4-Les fantômes (car malgré ce que Tobirama lui dit, il est convaincu qu'ils existent).

5-La paperasse.

6-Son frère (surtout quand il passe des heures à travailler sur un nouveau jutsu).

7-La colère de Madara.

8-Madara qui l'oblige à travailler en le menaçant avec un presse-papier.

9-Le presse-papier en question.

10-Les mariages arrangés (surtout lorsqu'ils le concernent).

-Et c'est tout !

Cette fois je vais vous laisser pour de bon. Je vous dis à la prochaine fois, et espère que vous me laisserez des review.

Il n'y à rien de plus motivant que d'en recevoir après tout.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello, me voilà de retour un peu plus tôt que la dernière fois.

Je ne sais trop quoi vous dire à part que ce chapitre devrait vous sembler intéressant, et fait avancer l'histoire, alors je réponds au Guest et vous laisse à votre lecture.

333 : Je n'ai rien comprit à ton commentaire… Désolée…

III : Tout à fait ^^

Guest : Merci ^^ Tu as tout compris au sujet de Tobirama.

Abc : Contente que les « commentaires en vrac » te plaise, je suis toujours morte de rire en les écrivant.

Cyclamen : Merci, toi aussi tu as tout compris ^^ Quant à où Madara à dormit… Eh bien, si Mito ronflait sur le canapé, et Hitomi était dans le lit, Madara, lui, s'est installé au pied du lit d'Hitomi, contre un mur, dans un vieux futon qu'il conservait depuis des siècle et qui était trop mauvais état pour qu'il ose faire dormir son élève dedans.

Claire : Le fait même que tu prennes le temps de me laisser une review qui contienne une phrase est déjà plus que constructif, alors ne t'inquiète pas. Merci mille-fois.

Com : Merci ! Je tenterais de faire attention pour les mots manquants. Ce sont des fautes toutes bêtes qui pourraient être évitées après tout ^^

* * *

Chapitre 12

La forêt bordant les terrains d'entrainements de Konoha était, généralement, un endroit où il faisait bon se promener.

Les oiseaux gazouillaient, quelques écureuils et autres mammifères pouvaient être entraperçus entre les buissons, et les arbres laissaient passer suffisamment de lumière pour donner à l'endroit une ambiance tamisée.

En clair, il était toujours agréable d'y venir s'y balader.

Du moins, la journée.

La nuit, c'était une toute autre histoire : Les branchages se changeaient en bras décharnés, les animaux devenaient de simple paire d'yeux brillants dans la pénombre, et les hululements des hiboux se transformaient en cris à glacer le sang.

Hashirama frissonna.

Pourquoi diable Madara devait-il avoir choisi de vivre dans un endroit aussi effrayant ? S'il tenait tant que ça à s'isoler, ne vaudrait-il mieux pas qu'il se soit installé dans un des quartiers inhabités du village ?

Non. Il fallait, après tout, que son ami fasse tout le contraire de ce que ferait une personne normale, et décide élire domicile au fin fond d'une forêt enténébrée, ou personne ne mettait les pieds.

Parfois, Hashirama ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver l'autre homme un peu extrémiste, voir même dramatique.

Avec un soupir qui répandit une bouffé de vapeur dans l'air froid, il s'emmitoufla davantage dans son écharpe, et continua à marcher en espérant apercevoir au plus vite la maison de Madara. La température devait avoisiner les moins cinq degrés, et il ne sentait quasiment plus ses doigts.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il avança péniblement dans la neige, maudissant mentalement son ami jusqu'à qu'une lueur jaune apparaisse enfin au loin.

Soulagé, il s'y précipita, gravis les quelques marches du perron, et posa une main sur la poigné de la porte pour se figer lorsque des éclats de voix parvinrent à ses oreille. Intrigué, il se colla contre le battant de bois dans le but d'épier la conversation.

Si Madara, et son mystérieux invité, qu'il soupçonnait d'être Uzumaki Mito, n'avaient pas remarqués son chakra à deux pas d'eux, alors ce qu'ils se disaient devait être important.

-Arrête de fouiller dans mes placards !

L'explosion de Madara le prit au dépourvu.

-Mais j'ai faim ! Geignit aussitôt une seconde personne.

C'était une femme. Surement la princesse des Uzumaki, en déduit Hashirama avec un certain degré d'étonnement. Mito s'était-elle toujours exprimée d'une façon aussi ouverte avant ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette pensée : La discussion reprenait.

-Je me fiche que tu aies faim ! Tu n'avais qu'à manger avant !

-La ferme bachibouzouk, je mange quand je veux moi. (Le son d'un placard qu'on refermait retentit, puis fut suivit de celui d'un d'ouverture) -Oh ! Est-ce que c'est des gâteaux ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Ne touche pas ça !

Immédiatement, des crachotements disgracieux retentirent.

-Beurk ! Hurla Mito, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ! C'est dégueulasse !

-Bien sur que c'est dégeulasse sombre idiote ! Rétorqua Madara. -C'étaient les croquettes de Thorn !

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi c'était là-dedans ?!

-Peut-être parce que c'est là que je range la nourriture des animaux ?

-Comment voulais-tu que je le sache ! C'est le seul truc comestible présent dans tes placards ! A croire que tu ne manges pas. Ou alors ces croquettes son en réalité pour toi ? Avec ta gueule d'animal sauvage, ça ne m'étonnerais pas.

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Hashirama n'avait pas besoin de voir Madara pour savoir que celui-ci devait avoir retroussé les lèvres.

-Tu veux te battre, femme ?

-« Femme » ? Répéta Mito en ricanant. -Tu nous fais quoi là ? Le numéro du male dominant ? Ne crois pas que je vais me laisser faire, mécréant ! Je vais te briser… _Comme ta vaisselle, avant-hier._

Madara haleta.

-Comment _oses-tu_ !

-Oh mais j'ose ! En encore plus : Dès que j'en aurais finit avec toi, j'irais m'attaquer à l'argenterie que je sais que tu conserves précieusement dans ce tiroir derrière toi.

Cette fois, ce fut une exclamation indignée qui parvint aux oreilles d'Hashirama.

L'homme décida d'ailleurs qu'il en avait assez entendu, et toqua trois fois à la porte dans le but d'interrompre le début dispute qui dégénérait en combat d'ici quelques secondes.

Aussitôt, les voix se turent, et des sons de pas venant dans sa direction retentirent. Un instant plus tard, il était accueilli par le visage renfrogné de Madara.

-Te voilà enfin, grogna-t-il.

Il s'écarta, lui intimant silencieusement d'entrer.

Hashirama ne se fit pas prier. D'un pas assuré, il pénétra dans ce qu'il identifia être un minuscule hall donnant sur un salon peu meublé, séparé de la cuisine d'un comptoir de bois, pourvu d'un plaque de marbre, devant lequel une femme rousse était assise.

Comme toute les fois où il l'avait croisé, Uzumaki Mito affichait une expression noble et sérieuse, accentuée par ses vêtements sans un pli, et la tiare dorée posé sur sa tête qui reflétait les flammes dansantes de la cheminée du salon.

Elle avait l'air si belle et éthérée que, pendant un bref instant, Hashirama se demanda si la conversation qu'il avait surpris entre elle et Madara n'avait été qu'une hallucination auditive.

Il lui paraissait impossible que des mots aussi vulgaires aient pu sortir d'une telle bouche.

La femme parut alors remarquer son regard, et lui sourit d'un air si aimable qu'elle aurait pu faire pleurer les anges :

-Senju Hashirama, déclara-t-elle d'une voix semblable au gazouillement d'un oiseau, je suis ravie de voir que vous avez pu nous honorer de votre présence

Oui. Il avait définitivement rêvé, se dit-il avec conviction.

-Non, répliqua-t-il, c'est moi qui vous remercie. Qu'une femme aussi belle et raffinée que vous accepte de me rencontrer dans cette humble demeure perdue au fond des bois est plus qu'un honneur pour notre part.

Pour une raison quelconque, Madara grimaça.

-Trêve de bavardage ! Intervint-il, réglez vos problèmes au plus vite. Moi je dois dormir : Demain, je donne cours à mes élèves contrairement à d'autres.

Il avait dit cela d'un ton si bourru qu'Hashirama ne pu s'empêcher de se crisper. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil en biais en direction de Mito, se demandant si le franc-parler de son ami avait offensé la femme d'une manière ou une autre.

A son grand étonnement, celle-ci sembla amusée.

-Oui, oui, dit-elle avec légèreté, on va faire vite pour que tu puisses de nouveau être seul comme le vieux grand-père que tu es.

-Pardon ?!

Stupéfait, Hashirama cligna des yeux : Cette femme ne semblait pas craindre une seule seconde Madara. Il en fallait du courage pour parler à cet homme ainsi.

De plus, ce n'était pas tout : Les deux paraissaient se connaitre suffisamment pour interagir comme de vieux amis. Une chose qui, pour une raison inconnue, le rendit mal-à-l'aise.

-Euh… Commença-t-il nerveusement, alors que faisons-nous concernant ce mariage ?

Mito et Madara cessèrent de se fusiller du regard pour se tourner vers lui :

-Je pense que c'est évident, déclara la première, nous disons non.

-Surement pas ! Protesta Madara. –Tu veux déclencher un incident diplomatique ? Si Hashirama ne leur donne pas quelque chose en contrepartie, ta famille n'acceptera jamais ton refus, et tu seras bannie de ton propre clan !

-Eh bien ! Dans ce cas nous seront deux parias liés par le destin.

-Je ne veux pas être lié à toi d'une quelconque manière qui soit !

-C'est une bonne idée Madara ! Intervint précipitamment Hashirama.

Il avait l'impression que s'il ne disait rien, les deux recommenceraient à se chamailler.

-Qu'as-tu en tête ? Ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

Madara fronça les sourcils, puis rejeta ses cheveux en arrière (Une chose qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était contrarié, se souvint Hashirama) :

-Ce que je propose, reprit-il, seulement après avoir envoyé un regard assassin en direction de Mito, c'est que tu offres une place aux ancêtres des Uzumaki au conseil des anciens. Promet-leur également de leur remettre une parcelle de terre de leur choix dans le village sur laquelle ils pourront construire leurs maisons.

-Ca m'a l'air faisable, commenta Hashirama, impressionné par la vivacité d'esprit de son ami, avant de se tourner vers Mito :

-Qu'en pensez-vous, ma chère ? S'enquit-il. -Votre clan accepterait-il ceci au lieu de notre mariage ?

La femme haussa les épaules.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, soupira-t-elle, mon père est un homme assez calculateur. En me mariant avec vous, il devait croire pouvoir obtenir une certaine influence sur les affaires du village.

-Oh…

-Oh ? Ne dit pas « Oh », grogna Madara, c'est évident non ? Qui t'épouserais de son plein gré si ce n'était pas pour ton statut ?

Blessé, Hashirama s'apprêta à rétorquer, mais se vit devancé par Mito elle-même, qui n'hésita pas une seconde à s'emparer d'une corbeille de fuit vide posé innocemment sur le comptoir, qu'elle abatis sur la tête de l'ex-tête du clan Uchiha.

Bien évidemment, elle ne lui fit pas mal. Or, l'acte en lui-même était une terrible preuve d'irrespect, si bien que pendant une seconde, l'Hokage se demanda si son ami n'allait pas étriper la femme au vue de son visage.

-C'est faux ! S'exclama alors la kunoichi en se levant d'un bond, il n'est vraiment pas moche du tout tu sais ! Il trouvera facilement un fiancée je parie. Même si je dois avouer que ses gouts vestimentaires pourraient décourager certaines prétendantes, toussota-t-elle après coup.

Ne sachant pas si être flatté ou bien offensé par ces mots, Hashirama se contenta de bredouiller de vagues remercîments, ressemblants davantage au son d'un animal mourant, qu'à de véritables paroles.

Il porta ensuite son attention sur Madara qui venait de croiser les bras contre sa poitrine, en affichant un air revêche. A son grand soulagement, celui-ci ne paraissait manifester aucun signe d'agressivité envers la jeune femme. Une bonne chose : Il n'aurait pas voulut que Mito connaisse une fin précoce à cause d'un panier de fruits.

-Alors… Déclara-t-il un moment plus tard, la question est réglée ? Nous tentons ce que Madara à proposé ?

-Je ne pense pas que nous ayons le choix, soupira Mito.

-Au pire improvisez, grommela Madara.

-Euh… Ouais je suppose.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa, uniquement ponctué par les piaffements de Nadja, plus loin dans le salon.

-Nous verrons bien si cela marche ou non de toute manière.

La voix de l'unique femme présente le sortit de ses pensés. Hashirama secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, et lui adressa un maigre sourire.

-Oui, approuva-t-il, nous verrons…

Mito marmonna un assentiment, puis s'épousseta avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de Madara qu'elle tapota malgré la grimace désapprobatrice de l'homme.

-Je vais y aller, dit-elle.

Elle rejoignit alors le hall d'un pas aérien, avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule :

-Senju Hashirama… Commença-t-elle d'un ton sombre, je compte sur toi pour nous éviter ce mariage.

Puis, sans laisser aux deux hommes le temps de dire quoique ce soit, elle passa le seuil de la porte, et disparut.

Désormais seuls, les deux ninjas se jetèrent un coup d'œil mutuel.

Ce fut également à ce moment précis qu'Hashirama réalisa qu'il avait été planté, debout, au même endroit durant toute la durée de la conversation.

Avec le sentiment de ressembler à un parfait idiot, il ne pu s'empêcher de trémousser gauchement alors que depuis le comptoir de la cuisine, Madara portait sur lui un regard qu'il avait souvent aperçut sur le visage des chats du quartier.

Celui qui lui hurlait sans un mot qu'il le trouvait stupide, et le condamnait pour ça.

Se retenant de gémir, Hashirama ouvrit la bouche dans le but de dire quelque chose (n'importe quoi) qui pourrait détendre l'atmosphère, mais se fit devancer, cette fois, par son estomac qui émit un gargouillement sonore.

Madara haussa un sourcil.

-Tu as faim, constata-t-il.

-Euh… Je n'ai rien mangé de la journée, avoua l'Hokage, penaud.

-Je vois.

Hashirama lui envoya un regard abasourdis : Ne pouvait-il pas au moins lui proposer une collation ?

-Tu ne me propose pas une collation ? S'exclama-t-il d'une voix plaintive en faisant aussitôt écho à ses pensées.

-Tu n'as qu'à rentrer chez toi, répliqua Madara, je suis sûr que tu as de la nourriture là-bas. Pas besoin de venir fouiller dans mes placards comme Mito l'a fait.

Alors comme ça Uzumaki Mito s'était réellement permis de chercher de la nourriture sans y avoir été invitée ? Il avait toujours du mal à y croire.

-Je ne comptais pas fouiller dans tes placards, protesta Hashirama, je pensais qu'en bon hôte tu me proposerais quelque chose à manger.

A cette mention, son ami fronça les sourcils. Il était plus que clair que l'idée de devoir le nourrir le déplaisait.

Pourtant, il soupira, vaincu :

-Très bien, bougonna-t-il en se levant, mais c'est seulement parce que tu me fais pitié.

Ravis, l'Hokage dissimula un sourire victorieux derrière un visage reconnaissant.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils partageaient un repas à même le comptoir de la cuisine, et Hashirama n'était plus autorisé à s'approcher des fourneaux : Madara avait semblé peu apprécier le fait qu'il tente de glisser dans la casserole des légumes qu'il avait cultivés sur son propre corps.

-Thorn n'est pas là aujourd'hui ? S'enquit plus tard l'Hokage, alors qu'ils finissaient de manger.

Le silence les entourant devenait pesant, et il souhaitait engager la conversation.

Son ami secoua la tête :

-Elle est au Mont Spina, dit-il. -C'est le lieu ou elle et les autres invocations de porc-épic vivent. Elle revient demain.

-Ah, très bien.

Il se tût, ne sachant pas quoi dire, et se leva lorsque Madara commença à débarrasser les plats.

-Je vais t'aider, déclara-t-il.

L'autre homme se contenant d'un grognement en guise de réponse.

Interprétant cela comme un oui, Hashirama ne perdit pas une seconde et s'empressa de se mettre à sécher et ranger la vaisselle, une fois que celle-ci eut été lavée.

Ces gestes, pourtant simples, lui rappelèrent avec nostalgie les mois durant lequel lui et Madara avait cohabités.

Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, son regard dériva automatiquement sur son ami qui, de dos, semblait très concentré tandis qu'il frottait avec précaution un verre en porcelaine qu'il plaça soigneusement dans le placard au-dessus de lui.

Hashirama se détourna soudainement en s'apercevant qu'il reluquait ouvertement l'autre homme. Le cœur battant, il se demanda brièvement ce qu'avait Madara de si particulier pour autant attirer son attention.

Au même instant, au plus profond de son ventre, le monstre qui y avait élu domicile depuis quelques jours, se manifesta, gronda, et gratta ses parois intestinales comme s'il reprochait à l'Hokage de s'être détourné.

-La ferme toi ! Maugréa-t-il, furieux d'être de nouveau dérangé par la créature.

-Tu disais quelque chose ?

Hashirama sursauta.

-Hein ? Bredouilla-t-il en se sentant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Madara claqua de la langue :

-Tu disais quelque chose ? répéta-t-il.

-Non, non ! Nia l'Hokage en secouant frénétiquement les mains devant lui. –Je ne disais rien ! Je rangeais les plats !

Comme pour justifier ses propos, il agita en l'air une assiette qu'il venait de ramasser, mais s'arrêta aussitôt qu'il vit le regard meurtrier de son ami.

Déglutissant, il reposa doucement le plat au sol où il se trouvait actuellement accroupit, et lâcha un soupir de soulagement lorsque Madara cessa enfin de le fixer comme s'il allait l'assassiner d'une seconde à l'autre.

Curieux se dit-il : Il ne se souvenait pas que l'ex-tête de clan tienne autant à sa vaisselle.

Légèrement déconcerté par le comportement de son ami, il ne fit pas attention en fourrant en pêle-mêle une pile d'assiette dans un placard sous le comptoir de marbre, et sentit sa main heurter quelque chose qui émit un tintement cristallin.

Curieux, il plongea alors son bras entier dans le meuble pour en tirer ce qu'il identifia comme une bouteille d'alcool couteuse, et vieillie.

Ravie de sa trouvaille il leva la bouteille à hauteur de ses yeux pour admirer la teinte rougeâtre de cette boisson qui, il ne s'en rendit compte qu'à l'instant, lui était inconnue.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'interrogea-t-il à voix haute.

-Hm ? Lui répondit la voix de Madara, de quoi tu… Oh ! Ne touche pas à mon vin !

-Du vin ? C'est le nom de ce truc ? Est-ce que c'est de l'alcool ?

Ignorant les cris de son ami lui ordonnant de reposer la bouteille, Hashirama examina sa découverte de plus près pour s'apercevoir avec plaisir qu'une étiquette indiquait 20 dégrée d'alcool.

-Pose ça idiot ! S'exclama Madara en surgissant soudain devant lui.

L'homme tenta de lui reprendre son bien, mais l'hokage l'évita habilement en faisant un pas de coté.

-Je ne savais pas que tu buvais, le taquina-t-il, tu refuses pourtant de venir au bar avec moi.

-Je ne bois pas ! Protesta Madara avec véhémence, cette bouteille est un cadeau d'une vendeuse chez laquelle je vais faire mes courses. Elle me l'a donné pour me remercier de ma fidélité.

-Ooooh ! Alors comme ça tu fricotes avec une vendeuse ?

\- Elle à plus de quatre-vingt-dix ans, Hashirama !

-A chacun ses gouts.

-Oh dieu ! Tu me dégoutes !

Riant aux éclats, Hashirama évita un nouvel assaut de son ami, et reporta de nouveau son regard sur la bouteille.

-Tu as dis que ça s'appelait du « vin » ? Demanda-t-il.

Madara se figea, oubliant momentanément son désir de récupérer son bien, et cligna des yeux.

-C'est cela oui, répondit-il, d'après la vieille femme, se serait un nouvel alcool cultivé à la frontière des terres du vent. Cette bouteille faisait partie de son premier arrivage.

-Un nouveau type d'alcool ?!

Semblant prit au dépourvu par l'enthousiasme de son ami, le shinobi fit un pas en arrière :

-Euh… Oui ? Marmonna-t-il, prudemment.

-Mais c'est super ! S'écria Hashirama, il faut à tout prix que nous le goutions ensemble !

-Quoi ? Non !

-Allons, ne soit pas aussi coincé ! Tu ne bois jamais. Je suis sûr que ça te détendrait.

-Je t'assure que non. C'est une très mauvaise idée !

Mais Hashirama ne l'écoutait plus. Déjà, il s'emparait de deux verres sur le comptoir, et attrapait le bras de Madara qu'il traina avec lui jusqu'en face de la cheminée, devant la table basse.

Il versa alors avec entrain quasiment la moitié de la bouteille dans les récipients, et en fourra un de force entre les mains de son ami.

-Rien de tel que de boire un bon verre devant un bon feu de cheminée, lança-t-il joyeusement avant de prendre une gorgé.

Aussitôt, un fort gout fruité envahis sa bouche. Surpris, il se raidit, mais recommença aussitôt à siroter le vin une fois le choc passé.

Bien que cet alcool soit très différent du saké, il n'en demeurait pas moins délicieux.

Devant lui, Madara parut hésiter un instant, mais finit par tremper le bout de ses lèvres dans son verre avant que son regard ne s'illumine, et que sa réticence semble soudain oubliée.

Derrière son propre verre, Hashirama l'observa discrètement en se disant distraitement qu'il serait amusant de voir l'autre homme ivre.

Après tout, si celui l'avait déjà vu éméché à de nombreuse reprise, l'Hokage, lui, n'avait jamais vu son ami saoul.

A peine cette pensé lui traversait-elle l'esprit, qu'elle y semait une idée, ou plutôt une envie : Celle de voir le terrible Uchiha Madara pompette.

C'était peut-être une des choses les plus stupides qu'il allait faire dans sa vie, mais il se sentait actuellement incapable de laisser passer cette chance.

De toute manière, songea-t-il avec optimisme, que risquait-il ?

.

oOo

.

-…Tu es la personne la plus borné et stupide que je connaisse. Tu as également un poil dans la main de la taille de tes cheveux, et tu es incapable de finir un travail dans les temps sans que je doive intervenir pour t'aider à respecter le délai. Et je ne parle même pas de ton style vestimentaire ! Sérieusement, mais regarde toi ! Ou as-tu trouvé ces horreurs ? Dans une poubelle ?

Les joues rosies, et les yeux vitreux, Madara posa brutalement son verre sur la table basse.

Marmonnant des paroles inaudibles, il tenta alors de le remplir de nouveau en s'emparant de la bouteille lui faisant face, pour immédiatement s'apercevoir que celle-ci était vide.

Visiblement contrarié par ce fait, il l'envoya rouler au pied du perchoir de Nadja, un peu plus loin, qui poussa un piaillement de surprise.

L'homme ignora l'oiseau, et reprit :

-Ton frère. On en parle de ton frère aussi ? Grogna-t-il. –Je le déteste, mais je dois admettre qu'il à du mérite pour t'avoir supporté toutes ces années. Pas étonnant qu'il fasse toujours la gueule s'il devait perpétuellement tolérer ta présence. Tout compte fait je le plains.

Il marmonna à nouveau des mots incompréhensibles, tandis que, face à lui, Hashirama hésitait entre se mettre à rire de façon hystérique, ou bien simplement pleurer.

Lorsqu'il avait eut la bonne idée de saouler son ami, il n'aurait jamais cru que celui-ci, une fois bien imbibé, se mettrait à lui cracher au visage tout ces moindres défauts, et ce, avec une voix claire et articulée qu'un ivrogne de devrait décidemment pas avoir dans son état.

A vrai dire, il s'était plutôt imaginé que Madara serait peut-être plus joyeux, ouvert ou encore se serait endormit aussitôt après son troisième verre.

Il n'avait surement pas pensé une seconde que le ninja aurait l'alcool mauvais, étant donné que celui-ci était déjà horrible en temps normal.

Il semblait bien qu'il se soit fourré le doigt dans l'œil, et profondément à voir comme Madara paraissait en colère et agressif.

Hashirama lui-même n'était plus très sobre, et le savait pertinemment car sa vision était flouté, sans mentionner sa tête qui tournait. Pourtant, il aussi conscient d'être certainement moins ivre que Madara qui avait commencé à se balancer d'avant en arrière tout en continuant à lui reprocher des choses qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine d'écouter.

-Madaraaaaa, gémit-il en allongeant délibérément les syllabes. –Tu penses vraiment tout ce que tu dis ?

-Evidemment.

\- Alors tu le pensais réellement quand tu as dit que personne ne voudrait m'épouser ? Geignit-il en se rappelant soudains des paroles de son ami lors de leur discussion avec Mito.

Madara parut prit de court :

-En quoi mon avis t'importerait-il ? Renifla-t-il, finalement.

-Parce que tu es mon ami !

-Et le fait que je sois ton ami doit obligatoirement m'obliger à te dire le fond de ma pensée ?

-Exactement !

-Tu es vraiment niait, siffla Madara, d'ailleurs tu savais que c'était également une chose que je détestais chez toi ? Enchaina-t-il. -J'ai toujours envie de me frapper contre quelque chose lorsque tu commences à faire un discourt sur l'amitié, l'amour, ta foutue volonté de feu ou je ne sais quoi. Tu savais ailleurs que-

Hashirama décrocha. Purement et simplement.

Comprenant que sa question n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, il cessa d'écouter son ami pour enfouir sa tête dans ses bras, se retenant de son mieux pour ne pas se mettre à sangloter de désespoir.

Madara, sous l'influence de l'alcool, était bien trop bavard à son gout. En ce moment, il souhaitait juste que l'homme se taise, et cesse de l'enfoncer impitoyablement.

Sinon, il avait bien l'impression qu'il ferait une dépression avant la fin de la soirée.

.

oOo

.

Lorsqu'Hashirama se réveilla, la première chose qu'il constata fut qu'il souffrait d'une énorme migraine, et qu'il sentait son sang battre violement contre ses tempes.

Grimaçant, il se passa une main sur le visage avant de tenter de se redresser pour s'apercevoir qu'il était cloué à même le sol par un poids.

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui entravait ainsi ses mouvements, et écarta deux doigts de ses yeux pour aussitôt tomber sur une masse de cheveux noir gisant sur sa poitrine.

Pendant un court instant, il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que cela signifiait. Mais lorsqu'un grondement sourd provenant du propriétaire de cette crinière parvient à ses oreilles, Hashirama dut retenir une exclamation choqué en réalisant que Madara était à moitié allongé sur lui.

Une horrible chaleur lui monta aussitôt au visage.

Maintenant qu'il était pleinement éveillé, les souvenirs d'hier lui revenait lui rappelant que lui et son ami avait finit par entamer une seconde bouteille d'alcool (cette fois du saké) qui trainait elle aussi dans un des placards de la cuisine.

Au final, ils semblaient que tout deux aient succombés à leur ivresse, et se soient endormit les uns sur les autres.

Désormais conscient de leur situation, Hashirama laissa son regard errer sur sa poitrine où Madara dormait paisiblement, ainsi que plus bas où leurs jambes entremêlés pouvaient être entraperçues par-dessus l'épaisse chevelure sombre de son ami.

L'Hokage prit alors une inspiration tremblante, et tendit le bras dans le but de réveiller l'Uchiha.

Cependant, quelque chose l'en arrêta.

Certes, Madara était lourd et ses ongles, à travers ses gants, s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Or, Hashirama n'éprouvait aucun désir de le déplacer.

A vrai dire, c'était tout le contraire : Bien qu'il n'apprécie pas la sensation d'être écrasé, il trouvait que la chaleur que dégageait le corps de l'autre homme n'était pas désagréable. Et, encore une fois, pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre, l'envie de le toucher le prit.

Enhardit par le fait que son ami dormait, il se redressa de son mieux sur ses coudes, et laissa le haut de son dos reposer contre le canapé derrière lui.

Puis, doucement, presque fébrilement, il passa ses mains sous le visage de Madara, le prenant précautionneusement en coupe alors qu'il sentait sa respiration s'accélérer, et sa gorge s'assécher.

Il se passa ensuite la langue sur les lèvres, s'interrogeant sur les raisons qui le poussait à faire cela alors qu'il passait son pouce sur la pommette de Madara.

Le shinobi se contenta de grogner, et Hashirama soupira de soulagement lorsque celui-ci continua à dormir malgré le contacte.

C'était étrange se dit-il, mais lorsqu'il était sujet de son ami, il nageait en perpétuelle confusion.

A chaque qu'il le voyait, le monstre dans les fosses de son ventre sortait de son sommeil, et il désirait ardemment quelque chose sans savoir quoi.

A la longue, cela devenait frustrant, et cette insatisfaction ne faisait que s'accroitre avec le temps.

La seule et unique chose qu'il avait comprit de tout ce méli-mélo d'émotions, était que Madara exerçait une puissante attraction sur lui.

Etait-ce à cause de son tempérament enflammé ? De sa langue acérée, de son charisme, ou encore de cette aura animale qu'il dégageait quasiment en permanence ?

Honnêtement, il ne saurait le dire.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua que plus tard qu'il continuait de caresser le visage de Madara qu'il lâcha, aussitôt qu'il eut réalisé ce qu'il faisait.

La tête de son ami retomba mollement contre son abdomen, et Hashirama reteint sa respiration en priant pour que l'autre homme reste endormit.

Pour une fois, il semblait que la chance soit de son coté, car celui-ci se contenta de gémir avant de réajuster sa position, laissant ses long cheveux noir aller draper tout le coté gauche du torse de l'Hokage.

Ce mouvement, aussi innocent soit-il, révéla une bonne partie de la peau de son cou.

Immédiatement, les yeux d'Hashirama furent rivés dessus.

Il avait la soudaine envie d'effleurer cette nuque pour en écarter les dernières mèches noires s'y attardant dessus.

Madara avait les racines basses, constata-t-il avec amusement. Elles lui poussaient jusqu'à la base du cou ou elles se transformaient en une sorte de duvet sombre à l'aspect doux. Peut-être était-ce même pour cette raison que l'homme ne se coupait jamais les cheveux.

-Mmh…

Un petit son attira alors son attention, et lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour deviner que celui-ci provenait de son ami.

Se réveillait-il ? S'interrogea Hashirama en posant un regard scrutateur sur son camarade shinobi.

Franchement, il espérait que non : Madara le frapperait une fois qu'il aurait prit conscience de leur position, puis essayerai ensuite de le tuer en s'apercevant qu'il avait la gueule de bois.

Apeuré, et redoutant cette éventualité, il tenta tant bien que mal de s'éloigner de l'ex-tête de clan pour aussitôt se raidir, terrorisé, lorsque celui-ci se mit à parler.

Or, à son grand étonnement, ce ne furent pas des phrases complètes qui sortirent de sa bouche, mais un charabia vaguement articulé :

-Obito… Grommela-t-il, sans ouvrir les yeux, tandis que ses sourcils tricotaient entre eux.

Il continua à marmonner ainsi pendant un petit moment, avant que sa bouche ne torde, et que cette fois, un véritable grondement jaillisse de sa poitrine :

-Uzumaki Naruto… Tu es certainement une nuisance…

Ses doigts se crispèrent, creusant encore plus dans le torse d'Hashirama qui ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser une grimace d'inconfort.

De quoi pouvait bien rêver Madara ? Se demanda-t-il, en pinçant les lèvres. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une personne nommée Uzumaki Naruto, ou bien Obito.

Curieux. Il croyait pourtant que le seul membre du clan Uzumaki que son ami connaissait était Mito. Pas ce « Naruto ».

D'ailleurs, les seuls narutos qu'il connaissait étaient ceux dans les ramens.

Avec un soupir, il laissa sa tête aller doucement heurter le bord du canapé, et fixa intensément le plafond en se disant qu'il devrait tout compte fait, peut-être réveiller l'Uchiha.

Cinq minutes à supporter un poids de soixante-dix kilos était une chose qu'il pouvait faire sans trop d'effort. Par contre, devoir le soutenir durant une vingtaine de minutes était une autre histoire.

S'il avait pu choisir, il aurait préféré se réveiller aux cotés de Madara plutôt que sous celui-ci.

Il aurait voulut, tous les matins, ouvrir les yeux pour tomber sur le visage de l'autre homme, et pouvoir le tirer vers lui pour enfouir son nez dans son épaisse crinière noire.

Un sourire béat s'étira sur ses lèvres en s'imaginant cela, avant d'aussitôt retomber en réalisant le cours de ses pensés.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa respiration s'accéléra, et ses paumes devinrent moites.

Non… Il ne pouvait quand même pas…

Il n'osa pas finir sa phrase, trop occupé à tenir tête à l'immense frayeur qui l'envahissait alors que, soudain, il avait l'impression de comprendre les étranges pulsions qui le parcouraient en présence de son ami.

-Oh non… Souffla-t-il, épouvanté.

Ce n'était pas possible n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était pas de ce bord là, il aimait les femmes.

Ou du moins il le croyait ?

Dernièrement, il les avait beaucoup moins remarqués. D'habitude, dès qu'il croisait le chemin d'une jolie demoiselle dans la rue, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la suivre des yeux un bref instant.

Cependant, désormais, il ne les regardait même plus. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était passer du temps avec Madara et annuler son mariage avec Mito.

Tellement qu'il n'était même plus allé au bar, ni avait parié aux cartes (et lamentablement perdu), ou avait fait la bête à deux dos depuis un bon moment.

Avait-il réellement perdu son attirance pour le sexe opposé ?

Il déglutit, térrifié Non, _mortifié_ à cette idée.

Hashirama avait déjà vu comment était traité les gens ayant… Ce genre de tendance. Enfant, lorsque sa famille était encore en vie, il se souvenait qu'un jour, deux anciens du clan avaient surpris deux femmes dans un même lit.

Evidemment, étant petit, il n'avait pas comprit ce que cela signifiait, ou impliquait, avant qu'une sentence ne soit prononcée.

Celle d'une mise à mort.

Sous les hués et les sifflements d'une foule déchainé, dans laquelle Hashirama se trouvait avec le reste de sa famille, les deux femmes s'étaient avancés, la tête haute et main dans la main, avant d'être brutalement séparées par un shinobi qui les avait forcé à s'agenouiller face à face.

Des insultes avaient alors fusées, suivies par des cris scandalisés clamant que ces kunoichi étaient des dépravées, des abominations, ou encore des monstres.

Ensuite, quelque chose de vraiment horrifiant s'était produit.

Sans un avertissement, ce même ninja qui avait séparé les femmes avait soudainement dégainé un tanto qu'il avait aussitôt enfoncé dans les tripes d'une des kunoichis.

Hashirama n'avait pas pu retenir une exclamation choqué, pas plus que Tobirama, alors à ses cotés, qui s'était cramponné à lui en gémissant.

Mais tout cela n'était rien face au cri déchirant qui avait jailli de la gorge de la femme encore vivante.

C'était un hurlement de détresse, reflétant une véritable agonie. Il n'y avait alors eut aucun doute dans l'esprit d'Hashirama sur l'amour que cette kunoichi avait porté à sa défunte compagne.

Pourtant, il avait parut être un des rares à avoir perçut la chose de cette manière : Le reste du clan avait applaudit le geste à renfort de grands hurlements approbateurs.

Certain avait même criés des « _bien fait pour vous !_ » alors que la femme restante s'était prostrée au sol, et sanglotait violement.

C'était profondément cruel. Tellement qu'Hashirama avait sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il avait alors jeté un regard à son père pour s'apercevoir sans surprise que celui-ci fixait la scène avec impassibilité, tout le contraire de se sa mère qui avait détourné le regard, alors qu'elle serrait contre elle Itama et Kawarama.

Par la suite, le bourreau s'était avancé vers la dernière kunoichi, puis avait pointé son tento ensanglanté sous sa gorge avant de lui demander si elle avait une dernière chose à dire.

Le visage maculé de larmes, mais le regard enflammé, la femme avait hoché la tête et avait prononcé ces mots qui hanteraient Hashirama le restant de ses jours :

« _On m'a récompensé pour avoir tué à de nombreuses reprises sur le champ de bataille, mais on me puni pour avoir aimé une femme ? Vous rendez-vous-même compte d'à quel point cela est absurde ?_ »

Une seconde plus tard, sa tête roulait dans la flaque de sang aux cotés du cadavre de son amante.

Tétanisé, Hashirama n'avait pu que tenir Tobirama lorsque celui-ci avait enfoui son visage dans sa poitrine qui s'était alors humidifié. Il avait du mal à croire qu'une chose pareille s'était produite au sein même du clan. Que des Senju avaient tués d'autres Senju pour une raison aussi insensé.

« _C'est ce qui arrive aux dégénérés dans leur genre_ » avait alors déclaré leur père. « _Que cela vous serves de leçon_ » avait-il ajouté avant de faire volte-face.

« _Ce n'était pas des dégénérées_ » Avait alors murmuré Tobirama, une fois assuré que l'homme eut disparu dans la foule exubérante entourant les deux dépouilles.

Depuis ce jour, Hashirama avait tenté de mettre ce souvenir de coté sans pourtant l'oublier. Malheureusement, il semblait que celui-ci revienne le tourmenter maintenant qu'il avait réalisé qu'il se pourrait qu'il soit attiré par Madara.

Qu'il l'aime.

Certes, dès qu'il le voyait, une bouffé d'affection pure montait en lui, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mettre à sourire de manière idiote Mais cela ne signifiait pas forcement qu'il était amoureux de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne devait pas sauter aux conclusions, se dit-il, il était tout à fait normal de vouloir être aux cotés de son meilleurs ami.

Par contre, lui souffla alors son esprit traitre, il n'était certainement pas normal de pleurer dans les bras de celui-ci en enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux, puis avoir l'envie subite d'être perpétuellement à ses cotés.

Certainement pas.

En désespoir de cause, il jeta un regard à Madara, toujours affalé sur lui, et le trouva beau.

Il comprit instantanément qu'il était foutu.

Anéanti par cette découverte, il porta une main tremblante à son visage, et gémit longuement.

Au-dessus de lui, un croissement retentit.

Surpris, il leva la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec Nadja qui le toisa durement, comme si elle tentait de lui faire part d'à quel point elle le trouvait pathétique.

Immédiatement son abattement laissa place à de la colère :

-Ah non ! Siffla-t-il furieusement, je n'ai pas besoin de toi ici ! Fiche le camp !

L'oiseau se contenta de piaffer moqueusement, exacerbant son irritation.

Il essaya de la chasser d'un geste véhément de la main, mais l'animal l'évita habilement avant de se retourner.

Hashirama ne comprit pas ce qu'elle faisait jusqu'à que la queue du busard cendrée, et ce qui se trouvait en-dessous, apparaisse dans son champ de vision.

Elle comptait lui déféquer dessus réalisa-il avec horreur.

Sans même penser aux conséquences, l'Hokage se redressa si brusquement qu'il envoya le corps inerte de Madara valser sur le sol.

Et, au moment même ou l'homme se réveillait en sursaut, Nadja poussait un croassement victorieux avant de s'échapper à tire-d'aile, passant sous le nez d'Hashirama, qui réalisa seulement maintenant avoir été manipulé.

Il resta immobile, trop médusé pour ne serait-ce faire un mouvement, pendant que Madara se redressait lentement à genoux, et écartait lentement les cheveux lui drapant le visage pour darder un œil rouge sang, et meurtrier, dans sa direction.

-Hashirama… Gronda-t-il dangereusement en le ramenant à la réalité.

-Euh… Bonjour Madara ? Déclara nerveusement l'Hokage.

L'autre shinobi ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à observer son entourage comme s'il cherchait à se rappeler de se qui s'était passé la nuit dernière.

Son regard tomba alors une des deux bouteilles d'alcool au sol, et il sembla enfin se souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Aussitôt, son expression tourna à l'aigre, et ses yeux furent de retour sur Hashirama qui sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

-Tu m'as fait boire ! L'accusa bruyamment Madara, livide de rage, avant de grimacer et porter une main à son front.

Il jura entre ses dents, et se leva pour se diriger d'un pas chancelant en direction de sa cuisine, dans laquelle il se mit à ouvrit de nombreux placard les uns après les autres.

Etonné, Hashirama se contenta de le regarder avec curiosité. Un instant plus tard, son ami jurait bruyamment :

-Mes aspirines ! S'exclama-t-il avec rage. -Maudite sois-tu Mito !

Une petite boite (vide) de médicine fut brandie au-dessus de sa tête, avant d'être immédiatement jetée sans cérémonie dans la poubelle trainant près du comptoir. Madara gronda furieusement :

-Hashirama ! Rugit-il en revenant à la charge, que s'est-il passé hier soir ?

Complètement déconcerté par le comportement virulent de son ami, Hashirama mit un moment à réaliser que celui-ci s'adressait à lui.

-Quoi ? Bredouilla-t-il.

-Que s'est-t-il passé ? Répéta Madara.

-Attend, tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Dieu ! L'homme avait vraiment une faible résistance à l'alcool.

-Tu vas m'en poser longtemps des questions ?!

Le cri de Madara le prit au dépourvu. Il déglutit, soudain craintif face au regard furibond de l'autre shinobi.

-Je… Commença-t-il, avant de reprendre plus fermement : -Il ne s'est rien passé, déclara-t-il, tu m'as juste insulté avant de t'endormir s… Avec moi.

Les yeux de Madara se plissèrent :

-C'est tout ?

-C'est tout, confirma-t-il, que pensais-tu que nous ayons fait ?

A sa grande surprise, Madara détourna le visage, laissant ses cheveux aller recouvrir une légère rougeur sur ses joues.

-Rien, lui répondit-il sèchement, je vérifiais juste.

Il croisa ensuite les bras, le défiant d'ajouter quelque chose.

Amusé, ou plutôt attendris par ce comportement qu'il jugeait typique de son ami, Hashirama secoua la tête et se remit sur pied. Une fois que ce fut chose faite, il tourna la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, et se figea dès qu'il s'aperçut que le soleil était haut dans le ciel.

Remarquant sa soudaine immobilité, Madara suivit paresseusement son regard, jusqu'il, lui aussi, s'aperçoive de l'heure tardive. Il était plus de midi.

-Mes élèves ! S'étrangla-t-il, je leur avais donné rendez-vous à dix heures !

-La réunion pour le mariage ! S'écria à son tour Hashirama, elle est censée avoir lieu dans une heure !

Paniqués, ils se jetèrent un regard horrifié, avant que, d'un même mouvement, ils ne se précipitent à l'extérieur. Dehors, la nouvelle couche de neige étant tombé durant la nuit fut impitoyablement piétiné alors qu'Hashirama et Madara fonçaient à travers la forêt, les cheveux en bataille, et les vêtements de travers empestant l'alcool.

Ils se fichaient bien du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas vêtus pour sortir par ce temps. Tout ce qui les préoccupait en ce moment, était d'arriver à l'heure à leurs rendez-vous respectifs.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils parvenaient à l'orée de la forêt le lieu de leur séparation.

Soudain mal-à-l'aise, Hashirama dansa d'un pied à l'autre tandis qu'il lorgnait timidement Madara. L'homme paraissait frigorifié (si la manière dont il se frottait les biceps était une indication) et se passait une main sous son nez en reniflant.

Habillé seulement de son mince yukata noire exposant ses clavicules, il devait avoir bien plus froid qu'Hashirama qui lui portait plusieurs couche de tissus, bien qu'il ait oublié son écharpe et ses gants chez son ami.

-Je… Je suppose que nous allons nous séparer ici… En déduit l'Hokage en détournant le regard.

Il n'arrivait plus à regarder son ami en face. Plus depuis qu'il avait comprit l'attraction que celui-ci exerçait sur lui. Il se sentait trop honteux pour cela, et se demandait comment il parviendrait à interagir avec celui-ci à l'avenir.

Madara le fixa d'un air atone :

-Oui, répondit-il, de toute manière j'ai suffisamment fait attendre mes genins par ta faute.

-Oh… Désolé ?

L'homme soupira.

-Laisse tomber, maugréa-t-il avec mauvaise humeur, ce sont des choses qui arrivent… Bon, je te souhaite bonne chance pour ta réunion. Fait de ton mieux pour t'épargner ce mariage autant pour toi que pour Mito.

-Mer… Merci ? Ahana difficilement Hashirama.

Il avala sa salive : Il se sentait absolument maladroit.

-Bonne chance à toi aussi avec tes élèves, lâcha-t-il avant de prendre lâchement la fuite, laissant Madara planté sur place alors qu'il filait droit devant lui sans regarder en arrière.

Et alors qu'il sprintait en direction du village, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de demander à l'autre homme qui étaient ces personnes qu'il avait mentionné dans son sommeil.

.

oOo

.

Madara cligna des yeux.

Quelle mouche avait piqué Hashirama ? Il n'avait jamais vu l'autre homme détaler aussi vite de toute sa vie.

Des questions plein la tête, il se dirigea vers les terrains d'entrainements et, tout en marchant, fit circuler son chakra le long de ses membres gelés pour se réchauffer. Avoir une affinité avec le feu pouvait parfois s'avérer utile, se dit-il avec satisfaction, alors qu'il s'imaginait Hashirama en train de courir aussi vite que possible pour ne pas finir frigorifié.

En parlant de son ami… Madara était assez en colère que celui-ci soit parvenu à le faire boire.

La dernière fois qu'il s'était enivré remontait à au jour ou son frère bien-aimé, Izuna, avait succombé à ses blessures, le laissant seul et affligé.

Ce jour là, Hikaku et lui avaient bu en son nom jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir penser droit. Jusqu'à qu'ils soient tellement ivres qu'ils n'avaient plus conscience de leur propre actes.

Madara ne savait comment, mais d'après son conseillé, ils se seraient rendus dans un village civile et auraient finit par se séparer pour finalement rentrer au camp chacun de leur coté.

Or, ce n'était pas tout : Durant cette nuit, Madara avait rencontré quelqu'un. Quelqu'un avec qui il avait couché.

Qui ? Il l'ignorait. La seule chose qu'il savait avait été que son amant d'une nuit avait été un homme.

Aucun doute là-dessus.

Découvrir qu'il était homosexuel lui avait semblé être une des pires choses qui pouvait lui arriver.

En tant que chef de clan, il se devait de montrer l'exemple. Et être gay n'était surement pas ce qu'il appellerait un bon exemple.

Il s'était donc tût, passant sous silence cette découverte qu'il jugeait dégradante.

Dieu ! Si quelqu'un le découvrait, il n'y survivrait pas.

Peu importe qu'il ait été la personne la plus horrible, ou puissante à avoir foulé le sol de cette terre tout ce qui resterait dans les mémoires futures serait qu'il aimait les hommes et qu'il était, par conséquent, une tapette.

Il deviendrait la risée du monde shinobi.

Ce qui était hors de question. Il emporterait ce secret jusqu'à la tombe, même si pour cela il ne devait plus jamais toucher à l'alcool de toute son existence.

Un serment qu'il avait rompu ce soir même.

Heureusement, il ne semblait pas qu'il ait fait quelque chose de louche, ou se soit jeté sur la première personne qu'il avait vu, à savoir ici Hashirama.

Une chance, songea-t-il en grimaçant : Il commençait à apprécier le contacte de l'autre homme. Qui savait ce qu'il aurait pu faire sous l'influence de l'alcool.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces idées perturbatrice, il tacha de se concentrer sur sa route, évitant les nombreuses plaques de verglas la parsemant, avant d'enfin apercevoir le terrain d'entrainement au loin.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour l'atteindre, et s'apercevoir avec un certain soulagement que ses élèves l'avaient attendu.

-Excusez-moi, commença-t-il en venant vers eux, j'ai eu… Un empêchement. Soyez assurés que cela ne se reproduira-

Il s'interrompit, remarquant seulement maintenant que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

D'habitude, lorsqu'il arrivait sur leur lieu de rencontre, Hitomi, Kentaro et Chochomaru se précipitaient immédiatement sur lui pour le saluer avec entrains, tandis que Yuta restait où il était.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, les trois enfants restaient en retrait. Pour une raison inconnue, ils se blottissaient tous autours d'Hitomi, l'entourant de leurs bras, alors que la jeune fille levait un visage aux yeux rougis en direction de son professeur.

-Sensei… Gémit-t-elle si doucement que Madara eut du mal à l'entendre.

Elle s'extirpa alors de l'étreinte de ses camarades, et s'avança d'un pas chancelant jusqu'à tomber dans les bras du shinobi adulte qui la réceptionna de justesse.

-Hitomi ? Bredouilla-t-il.

L'adolescente ne répondit pas. A la place, elle enfouit davantage son visage dans le yukata noir de Madara, et ses mains se levèrent pour aller s'y agripper fermement, avec une force que seul pouvaient détenir les personnes désespérés.

-Hitomi ! Répéta-t-il, cette fois avec urgence.

En quête de réponse, il interrogea du regard ses deux autres élèves qui se contentèrent de détourner les yeux dans le cas de Yuta, et de se mettre à renifler violement pour Kentaro.

A ses pieds, son chien renversa même sa tête en arrière pour pousser un long hurlement rauque.

Désormais persuadé que quelque chose d'horrible s'était produit, Madara prit une grande inspiration, et attrapa fermement les épaules d'Hitomi qu'il poussa hors de sa poitrine.

Si la jeune fille voulut protester, il ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

-Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit-il à la place, usant de sa voix la plus douce pour ne pas brusquer l'enfant.

Hitomi haleta, ouvrant la bouche, puis la refermant avant de répéter ce manège sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa gorge.

Tout en faisant cela, des larmes s'accumulaient au coin de ses yeux alors qu'elle se mettait à trembler violement et croisait ses bras, s'agrippant à elle-même, en une veine tentative d'auto-réconfort.

-Je… réussi-t-elle à dire avant de nouveau se murer dans le silence.

Madara ne la pressa pas. Il était parfaitement conscient que la forcer à parler provoquerait l'effet inverse. Il attendit donc que la jeune fille se recompose, et parle d'elle-même.

Sa patience fut récompensée quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'Hitomi parvint enfin à retrouver un peu de son sang froid.

Elle leva alors ses yeux vers Madara qui se raidit, choqué par la tristesse que dégageait son regard, puis prononça quatre mots qui allaient faire changer son quotidien de manière drastique, et l'impactèrent durement :

-Ma mère est morte.

* * *

Le chapitre 12 est bouclé. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus.

Nous passons donc aux **Commentaires en vrac !** :

-Parlons un peu de Madara et Mito.

-Les deux, séparés, sont plutôt… Normaux, si je puis dire. Mito se contente d'être la gentille et raffinée fille de chef de clan qui ne désobéirait jamais, alors que Madara, lui, se comporte comme un vieil homme grincheux.

-Par contre, une fois les deux mit ensembles, c'est le bordel : Mito se lâche, parle comme elle veut (en gros elle est vulgaire et se comporte comme une sauvageonne) et enrage Madara qui lui-même fini par perdre son calme et se laisse aller à son tour.

-Au final, les deux auront une relation frère/sœur, mais le genre ou la petite-sœur (interprétée par Mito) fait tout pour attirer l'attention du grand-frère dans le but de le faire sortir de ses gons rien que pour son amusement personnel.

-En gros, elle le taquine.

-Le pire est probablement que personne ne connaît sa véritable personnalité à part Madara. Même Hashirama qui l'a entendu parler comme une rustre est dans le dénis.

-Une dernière chose sur Mito : Comme vous l'avez remarqué, Madara n'a pas pu prendre des aspirines le matin après son réveil car elle les avait déjà toutes avalés le jour d'avant. Je vous l'avais déjà dit dans le dernier « commentaire en vrac » mais je le mentionne de nouveau pour que vous réalisez que tout est lié. Donc, oui, j'avais tout prévus pour que Madara reste avec sa gueule de bois.

-Je prévois mes coups à l'avance comme vous pouvez le voir.

-D'ailleurs Madara et Mito sont au moins d'accord sur un truc : Le style vestimentaire plus que lamentable d'Hashirama. Peut-être qu'un jour ils finiront par le trainer dans des boutiques pour refaire sa garde de robe.

-Aucun rapport, mais dans cette fic, Hashirama ne sera pas autorisé à cuisiner, non pas parce qu'il n'en est pas capable (car en réalité il est plutôt doué) mais à cause de la manière dont il se procure ses ingrédients.

-Par exemple, une fois, il à présenté une tarte aux pommes à son frère et Madara qui ont été très surpris par le fait qu'elle soit en réalité délicieuse. Du moins, jusqu'à que Tobirama demande où il s'était procuré les pommes étant donné qu'elles ne poussaient pas en été.

-Autant dire que lui et Madara ont tout recrachés quand Hashirama leur à fièrement déclaré qu'elles venaient de son corps, d'où il les avait fait pousser.

-Il fallait dire aussi que la démonstration sur le moment était peut-être de trop…

-Sinon que dire d'autre… L'alcool tiens ! Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée si Madara à une bonne résistance à l'alcool ou non. Dans ma fic, il n'y tient pas trop… Un peu comme Hashirama, bien que celui-ci y résiste un peu mieux.

-Dans cette histoire, se sera Mito qui sera capable de boire le plus sans s'évanouir au bout de quelques verres. Une nana rousse qui peut ingurgiter des litres d'alcool… C'est tellement typique que ça en devient cliché.

-Bref, sinon nous avons une avancé dans le scénario avec la mention de Naruto et Obito. Il faudra bien qu'à un moment donné Hashirama soit mit au courant de ce que Madara à fait dans le futur…

-S'ils surmontent cette épreuve, cela renforcera leurs liens.

-Une dernière chose : Je n'ai pas encore révélé ce qu'Hikaku à reporté à Madara. Patience, ça viendra, je n'ai pas oublié.

Sinon j'espère que vous aurez profités de ce chapitre, et je vous dis à la prochaine.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire. Il est toujours intéressant, et motivant, d'avoir vos avis.


	14. Chapter 14

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 13 ! Un chapitre riche en émotion et surtout, surtout très long. Comme d'habitude quoi. A chaque fois je prévois de boucler le truc en 5000 mots, mais je finis toujours par m'emporter et écrire le double…

Bon, je réponds brièvement aux review Guest, et vous laisse à votre lecture :

iiii : Malheureusement je ne peux pas répondre à ta question car se serait un gros spoil pour le reste de l'histoire. La seule chose que je peux te dire est que tu touches un point sensible ^^

Abc : Merci ! Tout ce que je peux te dire est que ça va bouger aussi dans tous les autres chapitres, surtout avec quelque chose que j'ai prévus et qui fera hurler pas mal de personne dans quelques chapitres !

Com : Je pense que tu seras contente… Quant à Tobirama… Quelques indices sont présents dans ce chap. A toi de les découvrir. ^^

Cyclamen : Tu seras comblé par ce chapitre concernant Hitomi je pense… Quant à Madara et Hashirama… Je peux juste de dire que se sera très dur de faire évoluer les mentalités. Dur, mais pas impossible évidemment.

Guest : Merci ! En espérant que la suite te plaise.

333 : Ah ok ! Et non, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura un rival de plus. Ce serait néfaste pour l'équilibre de l'histoire/scénario à coup sûr, sans parler de difficile à géré pour moi.

* * *

Chapitre 13

Hitomi s'enfonça de nouveau dans sa poitrine, et commença à sangloter violement.

Paralysé, aussi bien que physiquement que mentalement, Madara l'observa sans prononcer un mot, les mains levées de chaque cotés de la jeune fille, ne sachant pas si l'enlacer à son tour ou simplement la laisser pleurer de tout son soûl.

Finalement, sa première idée l'emporta, et il passa doucement ses bras autours de son élève pour la plaquer davantage contre lui. Ensuite, il posa maladroitement une main dans ses cheveux, ignorant les regards stupéfait de ses deux autres disciples, alors qu'il se mettait à murmurer des paroles se voulant apaisante tout en lui caressant la tête.

La jeune fille ne réagit pas. La seule réaction qu'il obtint fut qu'elle le serre encore plus contre lui, lui coupant presque la circulation tant elle mettait de force dans son étreinte.

Loin de s'en soucier, Madara la laissa faire, puis porta son regard sur ses deux élèves restant dont les expressions rappelaient sans mal celle d'un chiot auquel on aurait donné un coup de pied.

-Les enfants… Commença-t-il, l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui est annulé.

Yuta ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant probablement à protester, mais se vit immédiatement interrompu par Madara :

-Je me charge d'Hiromi, déclara l'homme d'un ton sans réplique, pas besoin d'être à trois sur elle.

Le jeune garçon se renfrogna.

-Très bien _sensei_ , cracha-t-il dédaigneusement avant de tourner les talons et s'en aller.

Loin d'être offusqué par le comportement de l'adolescent, Madara préféra se concentrer de nouveau sur Hitomi dont la principale occupation, consistant à maculer de larmes son yukata noir empestant l'alcool, n'avait pas changé.

-Sensei, le héla soudain la voix de Kentaro.

Il leva la tête, s'apercevant tout à coup que le jeune Inuzuka et son chien étaient toujours devant lui.

-Qu'y-à-t-il ? S'enquit-il.

-Excusez le comportement de Yuta, lui dit l'enfant, il tenait absolument à consoler Hitomi par lui-même.

-Je vois, souffla Madara sans même le regarder.

Kentaro croisa nerveusement ses bras derrière son dos.

-Je pense que je vais y aller aussi, balbutia-t-il, je vous dis à demain ?

-A demain, oui, marmonna l'adulte.

Comprenant que son professeur était bien plus préoccupé par Hitomi que par ce qu'il avait à dire, Kentaro hocha la tête, puis fit signe à Chochomaru de le suivre avant de quitter les terrains d'entrainement, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à sa coéquipière.

Une fois assuré qu'il eut disparut, Madara s'autorisa à se laisser tomber à terre, entrainant son élève avec lui.

Pas un instant, il ne cessa de passer sa main dans les cours cheveux blancs de l'adolescente.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait à réconforter quelqu'un : Il y avait de cela des années, il avait fait de même avec Izuna à chaque fois qu'un de leurs frères mouraient jusqu'à que leur père ne soit tué sur le champ de bataille.

Toute ces fois, son cadet, bien trop sensible pour son propre bien, finissait en larme avant de s'enfuir dans un endroit qu'il jugeait introuvable, mais que Madara finissait toujours par découvrir.

Une fois là-bas, il le laissait se cramponner à lui, et lui murmurait des promesses vides lui assurant que c'était la dernière personne qu'il aurait à pleurer.

Tout deux savaient que c'était un mensonge. Pourtant, ils ne pouvaient se résoudre, aucun d'entre eux, à l'admettre.

En ces durs temps de guerre, prétendre que tout ce passerait bien sans en avoir l'assurance était leur unique façon de se pousser à continuer à avancer.

-Pourquoi est-elle morte ? Gémit soudain Hitomi.

Elle ne s'adressait à personne en particulier, mais Madara l'écouta.

-Maintenant je vais devoir quitter Konoha. Sans toi comment vais-je faire ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser !

« Et voilà » songea sombrement Madara, on y était : Le moment où le décès du proche n'était plus une tragédie, mais devenait une trahison.

C'était toujours ainsi que ce passaient les différentes phases du deuil : La première étant le choc, suivit d'une incapacité à pleurer jusqu'à que la personne comprenne que ce n'était pas une sorte de blague cruel qu'on lui ferait. Ensuite, venaient les larmes puis, plus tard, les reproches et, enfin, un temps après, l'acceptation.

Ou pas.

Cela dépendait des personnes et des circonstances de la mort. Madara jugeait qu'il était trop tôt pour savoir encore comment Hitomi vivrait cela.

Il pinça alors les lèvres, l'ampleur de la situation actuelle venant le frapper avec force. Il était seul, en plein milieu de l'étendu d'herbe qu'était le terrain d'entrainement, et tenait une enfant en pleur dans ses bras. Et ce, sans mentionner le fait que cet enfant risquait de terminer mariée d'ici la fin du mois s'il ne faisait rien.

Tout en soupirant, Madara se dit qu'il commençait sérieusement à abhorrer les mariages, et se redressa, forçant Hitomi à faire de même, bien que celle-ci ne manque de s'effondrer à peine fut-elle remise sur pieds.

-Allons, déclara-t-il fermement, un peu de nerf ma fille. Un petit effort et je te promets que tu pourras te reposer.

L'air peu concernée par ce qui lui était dit, l'adolescente se contenta d'hocher mécaniquement la tête, et se laissa faire lorsque Madara s'empara de sa main et l'entraina à sa suite.

Comme la dernière fois, lors de cette soirée enneigée, ils traversèrent les bois ensembles jusqu'à parvenir devant la maison au fin fond de la forêt dans laquelle ils entrèrent.

Une fois à l'intérieur, l'ex-tête de clan ignora le croassement de bienvenus de Nadja et les questions de Thorn (de retour du mont Spina) et poussa la jeune fille à s'assoir sur le canapé avant de s'agenouiller devant elle.

La pauvre enfant ne semblait plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Le gris de ses yeux, auparavant vif, avait été terni par sa tristesse et son malheur. Des larmes s'accrochaient encore à ses cils, et son visage était d'une pâleur maladive, si bien que Madara commença à craindre que la jeune fille ne tombe malade.

C'était une chose assez commune après un décès : Que le choc porte atteinte à la santé d'une personne.

Inquiet, bien qu'il se refuse à l'admettre, il s'empressa de filer dans la cuisine où il prépara en un temps record du thé, et revint dans le salon pour y découvrir Hitomi à moitiée endormie, et entourée par Thorn et Nadja qui s'étaient blotties contre elle.

C'était bien la première fois que Madara voyait son oiseau se montrer affectueux avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. D'ordinaire, le busard était bien trop timide pour ne serait-ce s'approcher des autres sans tenter de les pincer ou griffer.

Doucement pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant, Madara posa alors la tasse sur sa table basse et passa une main dans les cheveux de son élève, écartant les mèches blanches lui tombant sur le visage dans un geste se voulant nonchalant mais qui en ressortit comme tendre.

Il n'y pouvait rien : Hitomi faisait surgir en lui des instincts parentaux qu'il ignorait posséder jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Murmura soudain Thorn en prenant la parole.

-Sa mère est morte, répondit Madara.

Le porc-épic ne dit rien. Sa seul réaction fut un légé frémissement d'une de ses oreilles alors qu'elle se plaquait davantage contre la jeune fille, puis faisait signe à son invocateur de venir s'assoir.

-Viens ici, dit-elle en tapotant de sa queue le canapé, et vire le piaf pendant que tu y es : Cette sale bête ne cesse de me regarder d'un mauvais œil.

L'homme secoua la tête :

-Non Thorn, je…

-De te dérobe pas ! Le coupa l'invocation. –Elle à besoin de toi ! D'ailleurs si je me souviens bien, tu avais promit de prendre soin d'elle non ?

-Quoi ? J'ai seulement dit que j'empêcherai son père de la marier.

-Ca reviens au même !

Madara se crispa, jetant un bref regard à Hitomi dans l'espoir que celle-ci n'ait pas été réveillée par le cri. Par chance, s'aperçut-il, celle-ci dormait à poings fermés.

Pour faire bonne mesure, il jeta tout de même un regard noir à Thorn.

-Ecoute, chuchota-t-il, je te l'ai déjà dit que je lui éviterais le triste destin de femme au foyer.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Siffla furieusement le porc-épic.

-Alors explique-toi ! Rétorqua Madara.

Il commençait à perdre patience.

-Très bien ! Cracha Thorn, mais écoute moi bien : Ce que je cherche à faire rentrer dans ton crane épais est qu'empêcher le père de la petite de lui trouver un mari ne suffira pas. Que penses-tu que le gars va faire une fois que tu auras entravé ses projets ? Il quittera quand même le village et où Hitomi ira dans ce cas là ?

Madara ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à répliquer de façon cinglante, mais la referma aussitôt qu'il eut saisi la pleine signification des paroles de l'invocation. En effet : Ou la jeune fille irait-elle vivre si son père quittait tout de même Konoha ?

La réponse s'imposa à lui très vite. Inéluctable.

Il pâlit, comprenant seulement maintenant ce que sa promesse à Hitomi allait impliquer.

-Je vois que tu as finalement compris, renifla Thorn en remarquant son teint blême, et en prenant une expression hautaine.

Elle soupira, son regard s'adoucissant :

-A tu peur ? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Pas pour moi, murmura-t-il.

Fébrile, il s'avança, puis se pencha pour attraper Nadja installée sur les genoux d'Hitomi, et prit enfin place aux cotés de l'adolescente assoupie.

Ensuite, il porta son regard sur la cheminé ou gisait quelques buches calcinées, en même temps qu'il se mettait à caresser machinalement son oiseau, comme si celui-ci eut été un gros chat lascif.

-J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir une bonne vie, avoua-t-il à mi-voix. – J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir la rendre heureuse, de ne pas être à la hauteur, ajouta-t-il.

Il prit une inspiration tremblante.

-Je suis une brute Thorn, reprit-il, j'ai tué des milliers d'hommes et ait fait des choses horribles. Comment veux-tu que je prenne soin d'une enfant innocente avec ces mains souillées ?

-Tu dis ça, mais pourtant tu sembles d'être résolu à prendre t'occuper d'elle, chuchota Thorn.

-Peut-être, mais cela ne veux pas dire que j'y arriverais.

-Madara ! Haleta le porc-épic, tu y arriveras. Tu as élevé Izuna quasiment par toi-même lorsque ta mère est morte en couche. Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas la même chose pour Hitomi ?

Elle rit un peu, ses petits yeux, soudain humides, se plissant joyeusement.

Son ton se fit alors taquin, bien que sa voix fût cassée :

-De plus comment veux-tu que tes mains soient souillées ? C'est absurde ! Tu portes toujours des gants.

Elle gloussa de nouveau, et étendit son corps par-dessus les genoux d'Hitomi pour aller poser une patte griffue sur le bras de Madara qui la fixa avec mélange de crainte et de respect.

Durant son siècle de vie et de résurrections, Thorn avait presque été chassée de ses souvenirs. Pourtant, une chose avait toujours demeuré dans son esprit : Le fait que son invocation était toujours parvenue à le surprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment même.

-Tu me chagrines, lui poursuivit-elle sans se douter de ses pensées. -Que tu penses des choses pareilles à ton propos me brise le cœur. Tu es une bonne personne, peu importe ce que tu ais fait, ce que les gens penses. Je le vois dans chacune de tes paroles, aussi sèches semblent-elles, dans chacun de tes geste, aussi infimes soient-ils alors s'il te plaît, ne dis plus jamais de choses aussi horrible sur toi-même.

Thorn pleurait silencieusement désormais. Madara ne la regarda même pas : S'il le faisait, il fondrait à son tour en larme une chose que sa fierté lui interdisait malgré le fait qu'il soit profondément ému.

Il prit une grande inspiration, posa une Nadja aux ailes affaissées à sa droite, et laissa une main gantée entrer en contacte avec une patte griffue qu'il caressa brièvement.

-Merci, dit-il.

Il ne prononça pas un mot de plus. Thorn l'avait compris, il en était persuadé.

Et alors qu'il laissait le porc-épic venir se coucher sur ses cuisses, il tira Hitomi contre lui, puis posa sa tête sur celle de la jeune fille.

Petit à petit, ses paupières s'affaissèrent, et il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil profond, entouré de ses animaux, et ce bien qu'il soit trois heures de l'après-midi.

Sur la table basse devant lui, le thé qu'il y avait posé était maintenait froid.

.

oOo

.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de réunion, les mains d'Hashirama étaient si moites qu'on aurait pu croire que celui-ci les avait passés sous un jet d'eau.

Le souffle court, il était parcouru de frissons alors qu'il passait le seuil de la porte de la salle où venait d'avoir lieu une des discussions les plus importantes de toute sa vie.

Il était profondément soulagé. Tout comme Mito à sa droite aux cotés de laquelle il chancelait.

Le poids qu'avait été son futur mariage, et qui lui pesait sur ses épaules, venait de lui être ôté, le laissant maladroit et démunis jusqu'à qu'il réapprenne à marcher sans cette lourdeur l'ayant suivit partout ces derniers jours.

Il s'appuya contre un mur, et la femme fit de même. Ensembles, ils regardèrent défiler les différents personnes ayant assistés à la réunion, et durent réprimer une grimace en voyant passer le père de Mito, Ashina, et Tobirama dont les visages trahissaient un profond mécontentement.

Il n'était pas à douter que ceux-ci, une fois face à eux en privé, les accableraient de reproches concernant l'annulation du mariage.

Hashirama ne savait pas quel miracle il, avec Mito, avaient réussis à convaincre la pièce entière qu'un tel mariage ne serait pas profitable. Il soupçonnait, à vrai dire, que les arguments que Madara lui avait soufflés l'avaient en réalité grandement aidé.

D'ailleurs, songea-t-il, il ferait peut-être bien d'aller remercier son ami. Après tout, c'était en quelque sorte grâce à celui-ci qu'il évitait de terminer sa vie avec une femme qui ne paraissait vraiment pas enthousiaste à cette perspective.

-Il va falloir remercier Dara.

La voix de Mito le tira brusquement de ses pensées, et il fronça les sourcils à l'entente du surnom dont Madara avait été affublé.

-Tu… Tu as raison, bredouilla-t-il un instant plus tard, maintenant que j'y pense… Je crois que je vais lui offrir quelque chose… C'est bientôt son anniversaire après tout.

La kunoichi cligna des yeux :

-Son anniversaire ?! S'exclama-t-elle, mais quand ?!

-Le 24 de ce mois.

-Il est né durant Yule ?

-C'est cela.

Mito lâcha un « Oooh » pensif, et croisa ses bras dans son dos.

Une minute plus tard, elle se redressait si vite qu'elle faisait sursauter Hashirama, et brandissait son poing au-dessus de sa tête d'une manière si peu approprié pour une femme de son rang que l'Hokage dû battre plusieurs fois des paupière pour s'assurer que ce qu'il voyait n'était pas une illusion.

-Je vais aller lui acheter un cadeau de ce pas ! Hurla alors la kunoichi en le confondant encore plus.

Une de ses épingles à cheveux se détacha dans sa frénésie, libérant ses cheveux d'un de ses chignons qui allèrent s'étaler sur son épaule, telle une cascade rougeoyante. Elle n'y prêta aucune attention.

-Hey, ma belle ! S'écria-t-elle à la place en hélant Toka qui passait par là.

La kunoichi du clan Senju se figea. Elle tourna ensuite la tête dans leur direction, jetant un regard perdu à Hashirama au passage, puis se pointa d'un doigt comme pour demander si c'était bien à elle que Mito s'adressait.

-Moi ? Balbutia-t-elle.

La femme rousse roula des yeux :

-Oui toi, soupira-t-elle, t'en vois d'autres filles bien roulées ?

Toka ouvrit sa bouche, puis la referma avant de secouer la tête d'un air étourdit.

-Non Madame, répondit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

-Super ! Tu peux m'amener dans une boutique qui vend des peignes ? Rose de préférence.

-Euh… Si vous le voulez ? Puis-je juste vous demandez pourquoi si cela ne vous dérange pas ? Si vous désirez un peigne, je peux vous en prêter un…

Mito éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi ! Gloussa-t-elle, c'est pour Madara !

-Madara ? S'étonna Toka. –Vous voulez dire Uchiha Madara ?!

-Qui d'autre ?

-Madame… Je sais que vos intentions sont pures et innocentes, mais je crains que Madara apprécie peu votre présent…

-C'est le but !

Toka se raidit, ses yeux s'écarquillant alors qu'elle dévisageait l'autre femme d'un œil incrédule.

-Vous voulez le taquiner… Murmura-t-elle en réalisant les véritables intentions de Mito.

-Oui.

-Lui faire perdre son calme…

-Oui.

-L'enrager.

-Oui !

-Vous souhaitez vous moquez de lui à ses dépends ?! En conclut-elle avec stupeur.

-Trois fois oui ! Cria Mito.

Un énorme sourire vint manger le visage de Toka qui tendit alors un bras à l'autre kunoichi :

-Laissez-moi être votre partenaire dans le crime dans ce cas ! S'exclama-t-elle théâtralement, faire sortir Madara de ses gonds est le sel de ma vie !

Les yeux de Mito brillèrent, et elle fixa Toka comme si elle était une apparition divine. Un instant plus tard, les deux femmes s'éloignaient, coude-à-coude, abandonnant un Hashirama frappé par la foudre devant la salle de réunion.

L'homme mit un long moment à reprendre pied avec la réalité.

-Quoi ? Bafouilla-t-il pour lui-même.

Venait-il de voir Uzumaki Mito se comporter comme une rustre et s'exprimer comme une paysanne ?

Non, se dit-il, il devait avoir rêvé : Il n'y avait aucun chance qu'une femme aussi polie et belle puisse parler d'une telle façon.

Avec un rire silencieux, Hashirama redressa son chapeau, représentatif de sa fonction, se décolla du mur contre lequel il s'appuyait, et décida d'aller rendre visite à Madara.

Peut importait la gêne qu'il éprouverait en sa compagnie il désirait ardemment le voir. Et si le monstre dans son estomac décidait de faire une apparition, eh bien il le musèlerait !

Satisfait par son train de pensées, il gagna au pas de course la sortie du bâtiment pour découvrir avec surprise que son frère l'attendait du pied ferme à la sortie de celui-ci.

Aussitôt, une paire d'yeux rouge fut braqué dans sa direction, et il du se faire violence pour ne pas tourner les talons et prendre ses jambes à son cou.

-Salut Tobi, déclara-t-il à la place en se retenant de déglutir lorsque son frère fronça les sourcils.

-Hashirama… Gronda celui-ci, que crois-tu faire en annulant ce mariage ?

-Eviter de me marier pour des raisons politiques et me préserver pour la personne que j'aime…rai.

Il s'aperçut trop tard que sa réponse était sortie bien plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulut. Son ton sembla d'ailleurs déplaire à Tobirama dont la fourrure entourant son cou parut s'hérisser en même temps que ses cheveux.

-Pardon ?! Aboya-t-il.

-Tout à fait, rétorqua Hashiama.

Décidé à tenir tête à son frère, il enchaina immédiatement :

-Je te l'accorde, dit-il, cette alliance avec Mito aurait pu être profitable au village, sans parler du fait que cela m'aurait donné une descendance… Mais cela ne nous aurait pas rendus heureux. Ni elle, ni moi.

Tobirama soupira, l'air soudain exténué, et se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Je sais, lâcha-t-il en surprenant son frère, je sais répéta-t-il, je sais parfaitement que tu ne voulais pas te marier… Du moins de cette manière. Mais si tu ne le fait pas maintenant alors quand ? De nous deux tu es le seul à pouvoir avoir des enfants et perpétuer la ligné.

Il se passa une main sur le visage et reprit :

-Tu es parfaitement conscient de mon… Problème. Si aucun de nous deux n'a un descendant alors qui prendra la tête du clan Senju ? Si la position d'Hokage se transmet au plus compétent, ce n'est certainement pas de même pour les clans.

Les sourcils d'Hashirama se froncèrent : Aussi malheureux que cela puisse paraitre, son frère disait vrai. S'il n'avait pas d'enfant, alors la succession pour le poste de tête de clan s'avérerait difficile. Des querelles internes pourraient même naitre.

-On n'a qu'à faire comme les Uchiha, maugréa-t-il, laisser un de nos anciens prendre le pouvoir.

-Surement pas ! S'étrangla Tobirama. –Tu sais très bien que si un ancien est le chef actuel du clan Uchiha, c'est seulement car Madara à été banni. D'ailleurs je tiens à te signaler qu'étant donné que tu es Hokage, tu n'assistes plus à aux réunions de clan et c'est moi qui doit y aller à ta place. Je tiens également à te faire savoir que le nouveau leader des Uchiha, le vieux Takeshi, est une véritable teigne. J'en viendrais presque à regretter Madara.

Hashirama pouffa, clairement amusé par ce qui venait de lui être dit.

-Allons, dit-il, ce n'est pas si terrible quand même.

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir, grogna Tobirama, tu comprendrais peut-être ma douleur.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Pensant que la conversation était close, l'homme tenta de contourner son frère pour passer son chemin, mais se vit retenu par une main venant se saisir son épaule.

-Ou crois-tu aller ? L'interrogea Tobirama.

Hashirama grimaça : Maudit soit son frère et sa suspicion maladive. L'homme devait se douter qu'il allait voir Madara.

La prise sur son épaule se resserra, et l'Hokage comprit que son silence contrariait son frère.

-Je dois faire quelque chose, répondit-il.

-Si ce quelque chose implique Madara, alors tu peux le faire attendre ! S'exclama Tobirama.

Evidemment, il ne le croyait pas.

-Ca n'a aucun rapport avec Madara, menti éhontément Hashirama.

Son frère lui jeta un regard peu impressionné, mais consentit tout de même à le lâcher.

-Oh, puis fait ce que tu veux, grommela-t-il avec exaspération, juste… Fait attention.

-Madara ne me fera jamais rien, soupira Hashirama en ayant un sentiment de déjà vu.

-C'est ce que tu crois.

L'Hokage s'abstint de lui répondre qu'il ne le croyait pas, mais qu'il en était persuadé. Or, ne voulant pas commencer une dispute, il préféra garder sa bouche fermé, hocha la tête, puis passa son chemin seulement après avoir adressé un signe d'adieu à son frère.

Il sentit les yeux de Tobirama le suivre jusqu'à qu'il tourne à un angle de rue. De là, il prit le chemin de la forêt, souriant aux civils qu'il croisait.

A un moment donné, lorsqu'il passa devant l'étale du fleuriste, la même petite fille brune qui lui offrait souvent des fleurs émergea de la boutique, et se précipita sur lui avant de lui remettre un petit bouquet de gerbéras multicolores.

Hashirama la remercia gracieusement, puis reprit sa route en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de ces fleurs.

Peut-être devrait-il les donner à Madara ? Le problème était qu'il imaginait mal son ami accepter ce présent ambigu, ou bien simplement prendre soin des plantes.

A vrai dire, il était quasiment convaincu que celles-ci mourraient instantanément une fois entre les mains de son ami.

De moins, si personne ne s'en occupait. Une chose qu'Hashirama pourrait très bien faire, et qui lui permettrait d'avoir une excuse pour visiter l'ex-tête de clan lorsqu'il le souhaitait.

Il sourit joyeusement à cette pensée, et ne pu s'empêcher de réarranger son bouquet de manière à ce que les gerbéras forment un joli dégradé de couleurs.

C'était ce qu'il ferait, se dit-il en ventant mentalement son génie. Une fois chez Madara, il lui remettrait les fleurs, et prétendrait que celles-ci avaient pour unique but d'égayer le salon peu meublé de son ami.

Impatient à l'idée de donner les gerbéras à l'autre homme, il ne fit pas attention à son entourage et faillit lâcher son bouquet lorsqu'il entra violement en contacte avec un passant qu'il n'avait pas vu.

-Oh pardon, souffla-t-il, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais.

Il s'apprêtait à offrir un sourire d'excuse à la personne qu'il avait malencontreusement bousculée, mais y renonça aussitôt que son regard tomba sur Hikaku Uchiha.

-Vous, déclara-t-il platement.

-Senju, gronda l'homme en rejetant sa queue de cheval brune en arrière.

Ignorant les passants curieux qui s'étaient arrêtés pour les dévisager, les deux shinobi se fixèrent en chien de faïence.

Ils se rendirent à peine compte que leur chakras s'était mit à tourbillonner autours d'eux, telle une mer balayée par une tempête.

-Où allez-vous donc ainsi ? Demanda Hikaku d'un ton faussement aimable.

-Je vous retourne la question, susurra Hashirama.

Le conseillé se crispa, visiblement contrarié de s'être fait prendre à son propre jeux, mais consentit tout de même à répondre :

-J'ai des affaires importantes à régler avec mon clan, dit-il, rien qui ne vous concernes heureusement.

Il lui adressa un sourire hypocrite et, pour des rares fois dans sa vie, Hashirama décida d'abandonner son amabilité et bonne humeur quotidienne pour, à la place, plisser les yeux et laisser un peu de son immense réserve de chakra poindre à l'air libre.

C'était enfantin de se laisser aller ainsi, songea-t-il, mais il devait admettre qu'il mentirait s'il prétendait ne pas jouir du regard épouvanté que lui envoya Hikaku lorsque la vague d'énergie s'écrasa sur l'homme, le faisant presque vaciller.

Madara lui avait avoué un jour, à contrecœur, que son chakra, lâché à l'air libre, donnait l'impression à toute personne se trouvant aux alentours de n'être que de vulgaires fourmis au milieu d'un troupeau d'éléphants.

Maintenant qu'il voyait l'expression intimidé d'Hikaku, il devait admettre que la comparaison était plutôt bien trouvée. Mais c'était de Madara qu'il parlait, et son ami avait tellement d'esprit qu'il aurait été étrange que celui-ci ne trouve pas les mots exactes pour décrire une situation.

Jugeant alors qu'il avait assez effrayé l'autre homme, il laissa les vagues de chakra s'apaiser d'elles-mêmes, puis sourit radieusement au conseillé désormais pale comme un linge.

-C'est amusant, dit-il, j'ai moi-même des choses importantes à faire. Comme aller voir Madara par exemple.

Le visage d'Hikaku passa de pale à blême :

-Pardon ? Ahana-t-il en avisant les fleurs dans ses mains.

Soudain, tout signe de peur qu'il avait montré fut remplacé par de la colère qui embrasa son regard sous la forme du sharingan.

Par reflexe, Hashirama failli fermer les yeux, mais se rappela que l'homme ne pouvait pas l'attaquer sans risquer de se faire sévèrement punir pour s'en être prit au chef du village.

Désormais conscient de ce fait, il s'approcha sans crainte du conseillé qui n'eut d'autre choix que de reculer.

-Ca te gène ? Lui demanda-t-il sans une once de remord.

Il savait pertinemment que provoquer l'homme n'entrainerait rien de bon, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était comme si une puissance supérieur le poussait à ouvrir la bouche avec pour unique but d'enrager le ninja lui faisant face.

Hikaku serra les dents :

-Oui, lâcha-t-il à sa grande surprise, énormément même, ajouta-t-il.

Hashirama cligne des yeux.

-Et pourquoi ? S'enquit-il en sentant la tension les entourant monter davantage.

Plus de passants curieux s'agglutinèrent dans un rayon de dix mètres. Les shinobi n'y prêtèrent aucune attention.

-Ne me faite pas rire ! S'écria soudain Hikaku.

Il fulminait.

-Ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas vu la manière dont vous le regardez, cracha-t-il en baissant la voix de façon à ne s'exprimer qu'en murmurant.

-La manière dont je le regarde ?

A cette mention, Hashirama sentit la piqure de l'angoisse venir le titiller. L'homme lui avait fait la même remarque il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Sauf qu'en ces temps là, l'hokage ne savait pas à quoi l'homme faisait mention.

Maintenant oui.

Ce fut à son tour de blanchir.

-Oui, siffla Hikaku, si vous croyez que vous pouvez poursuivre votre pathétique parade, alors vous vous tromper.

-De quoi parles-tu donc ? Bredouilla Hashirama en jouant l'ignorant.

Il déglutit, sentant une goute de sueur froide dévaler sa tempe pour aller se perdre dans son hakama.

-Ne faite pas comme si vous ne saviez pas de quoi je parle !

Le malaise qu'éprouvait Hashirama s'accrut : Si le conseiller était réellement au courant de ses sentiments envers Madara, il était, à proprement parler, cuit. Personne n'accepterait un Hokage attiré par son propre sexe.

Le souvenir de ces deux femmes exécutées des années plus tôt lui revint en un flash, et sa respiration devint irrégulière. Etait-ce ce qui risquait de lui arriver si Hikaku le dénonçait ?

L'homme semblait suffisamment le haïr pour ça.

Il pouvait déjà imaginer le regard dégouté de Madara à travers une foule de gens braillant alors qu'il serait mené à l'échafaud. S'il y en avait même un. Les personnes de son genre ne semblaient pas avoir droit aux mêmes privilèges que les gens « normaux », même si ceux-ci étaient des criminels.

-Vous n'êtes pas assez bien pour lui !

-Hein ?

Sortit brutalement de ses pensées, il fixa Hikaku avec incrédulité.

Il lui fallut une dizaine de secondes pour réaliser que non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Il avait bien entendu : L'homme ne l'avait pas menacé de révéler son secret au monde, mais lui avait dit quelque chose qu'il avait mainte fois entendu venant des pères de familles.

Tout à coup, il avait envie d'éclater d'un rire nerveux.

Cependant, il n'en eut pas l'occasion car Hikaku reprenait :

-Vous ne connaissez pas Madara comme je le connais. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il à traversé. Vous ne sauriez pas quoi faire s'il était malheureux. Vous ne pourriez pas prendre soin de lui, ni le protéger.

-Ah, parce que toi tu pourrais ?

Ces mots sortirent de la bouche d'Hashirama sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Or, la réponse d'Hikaku le prit tout autant au dépourvu.

-Oui.

C'était simple, pourtant si explicite à la fois. En disant cela, l'homme lui avouait aimer Madara d'une manière qui était loin d'être platonique.

Soudain, tous les mots qu'avait prononcé l'Uchiha et son attitude hostile à son égard faisait sens : Si Hikaku le détestait, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un Senju, mais parce qu'il le voyait comme un rival pour les affections de Madara.

C'était évident ! Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte ?

C'était ridicule. Absurde même.

« _Vous ne pourriez pas prendre soin de lui, ni le protéger_ » Pour qui prenait-il Madara ?

S'il y avait une personne qui n'avait pas besoin d'un garde du corps, c'était bien son ami. L'homme s'était très bien débrouillé par lui-même durant toutes ces années, alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi il n'en serait pas de même à l'avenir.

De plus que tenter de le couver serait une insulte à son orgueil de guerrier. Ce serait une terrible erreur à commettre que de faire cela.

Hashirama, lui, était différent, il ne voulait ni protéger ou prendre soin de Madara comme semblait le souhaiter Hikaku.

Ce qu'il voulait au contraire, c'était l'épauler. Etre à ses cotés dans les bons comme dans les pires moments. Le soutenir et être soutenus. Et, surtout, partager son quotidien et bien plus encore.

C'était très peu, mais pourtant beaucoup à ses yeux.

Hikaku était stupide s'il pensait que Madara accepterait de le laisser s'occuper de lui. Très même. Hashirama connaissait son ami et savait que celui-ci avait besoin de son espace, et non de quelqu'un.

-C'est ce que tu crois, lâcha-t-il finalement, un moment plus tard, en répondant enfin à l'autre homme.

Hikaku lui montra les dents.

-Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser…

-Oui, oui ! Le coupa Hashirama en roulant des yeux, j'ai compris ! Tu n'es pas content que je sois proche de Madara. Bon, si tu as finis, je peux y aller ?

Offusqué, le conseiller voulut répliquer, mais n'en eut pas le temps :

-Ecoute, reprit l'Hokage, cette conversation tourne en rond et moi je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Toi non plus si mes souvenirs sont bons. Ne m'avais-tu d'ailleurs pas dit que tu avais des affaires de clans à régler ?

-Je…

-Tout à fait ! Nous avons chacun des choses à faire, et pourtant, nous somme là à jacter comme de vieilles pies alors que l'heure tourne. Pourquoi ne pas nous séparer et vaquer à nos occupations ?

Encore une fois, Hikaku voulut dire quelque chose, mais fut royalement ignoré par Hashirama qui fit volte-face et fila au loin comme une flèche.

En un temps record, il fendit la foule les entourant et se dépêcha de mettre autant de distance que possible entre lui et le conseiller, de peur que celui-ci soit suffisamment idiot pour tenter de le suivre.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois assuré de s'être assez éloigné qu'il s'autorisa à souffler à l'angle d'une ruelle.

Qu'y avait-il avec toutes ces personnes qui tentaient l'empêcher de rencontrer Madara aujourd'hui ? S'exclama-t-il mentalement avec colère. D'abord Tobirama, puis maintenant Hikaku ! Ne pouvait-il pas faire un pas sans que quelqu'un ne lui barre la route ?

Bien décidé à ne plus se faire intercepter, il sauta sur le toit d'une maison, et entreprit de rejoindre la forêt en bondissant de bâtiments en bâtiments.

Il fut ravis de constater qu'il ne croisait personne, et atteignit très vite les bois qu'il parcourut en à peine une dizaine de minutes.

La maison de Madara se dessina alors à travers les épais branchages de la forêt, et lorsqu'Hashirama parvint devant la porte de la bicoque, il se figea, soudain paralysé.

La boule au ventre, il se sentit subitement ridicule, là, maintenant, avec son bouquet de fleur dans une main, et l'autre, roulée en boule et immobilisée en plein air à deux pouces du battant de bois.

Pourtant, il ne renonça pas à son idée de visiter son ami malgré son appréhension : S'il était parvenu à passer Hikaku et Tobirama, ce n'était surement pas pour abandonner si près du but.

C'est pour cela qu'avoir prit une grande inspiration, il avait toqué par trois fois avant de reculer d'un pas, le regard littéralement cloué sur la porte.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que quelqu'un, qu'il reconnu être Madara à la démarche, vienne ne lui ouvrir la porte.

En voyant son ami, Hashirama faillit lâcher une exclamation choqué : L'homme paraissait encore plus épuisé que ce matin.

Toujours vêtu de son yukata noir montrant son cou, il abordait une expression à la fois hagarde et amère, accentuée par les poches sous les yeux qui s'étaient changées en de véritables cernes violacés lui donnant dix ans de plus.

Ses cheveux ressemblaient à un nid d'oiseau, et une ses mains, gantée, était actuellement occupée à essayer de réparer tout ce gâchis sur son crane.

Toutefois, même avec cet air de déterré, Madara demeurait beau aux yeux d'Hashirama.

-Quoi ?

La voix rauque de l'homme le sortit brusquement de sa contemplation, et l'Hokage ne pu que se sentir coupable de s'être fait prit en fragrant délit de reluquage.

Se raclant la gorge, il fit alors de son mieux pour afficher un visage aussi neutre que possible alors qu'il tendait les fleurs à son ami, dont les sourcils s'haussèrent si haut qu'ils disparurent sous sa frange.

Il était clairement perplexe.

Et bien qu'Hashirama veuille s'exprimer d'une manière donnant l'impression qu'il respirait la confiance, une certaine raideur dans ses membres, et sa voix enrouée trahirent sa grande nervosité :

-Pour toi, déclara-t-il en détournant le regard.

-Des marguerites ?

-Des gerbéras, le corrigea gauchement Hashirama, c'est pour te remercier… Grace à toi, mon mariage avec Mito à été annulé. De plus, j'ai pensé qu'elles égailleraient un peu ta maison. Un peu de couleur dans ta vie te ferais du bien tu ne penses pas ?

Les sourcils de Madara se froncèrent puis, doucement, sa main se leva.

Durant un court instant, l'Hokage cru que son ami s'apprêtait à le frapper, et ferma un œil, s'attendant à une douleur qui ne vint jamais.

A la place, il sentit les fleurs lui être enlevées alors que des doigts frôlait ses mains en une caresse fugace, mais qui fut suffisante pour faire lever le museau à la bête habitant le fond de son estomac.

Perplexe, Hashirama rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir avec stupéfaction que l'ex-tête de clan paraissait avoir accepté son cadeau. L'homme examinait même les fleurs avec une attention toute particulière.

Aussi curieux que celas paraisse, L'Hokage eut l'étrange sentiment que son ami était content de ce présent. Même plus à voir le mince sourire qui apparut brièvement avant de disparaitre, tel un mirage.

Madara avait sourit réalisa le shinobi, soudain à bout de souffle. Pendant une fraction de seconde, le visage de son ami s'était illuminé, bien que ce fut largement suffisant pour qu'Hashirama grave cette image au fer rouge dans son esprit.

Immédiatement, il eut l'impression de pouvoir fondre sur place tant la chaleur qui l'envahit d'un coup était intense. Encore heureux que son ami ait détourné le regard, se dit-il Sinon, il aurait littéralement prit feu.

-Tu as raisons… Murmura alors Madara, toujours perdu dans la contemplation de ses fleurs, un peu de couleurs dans ma vie ne me feraient surement pas de mal.

Hashirama en resta comme deux ronds de flans.

Sa joie précédente fut rapidement oubliée, et céda place à de la préoccupation : Depuis quand son ami admettait-il qu'il avait raison ?

Ce n'était certainement pas normal et, très vite, une inquiétude sourde monta en lui.

-Que s'est-il passé ?! S'exclama-t-il de but-en-blanc.

Madara fronça les sourcils :

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais supposer qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, lui demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit évasivement Hashirama, tu n'as pas l'air en forme, c'est tout…

-J'aurais peut-être eut l'air en meilleure forme si quelqu'un ne m'avait pas fait boire !

L'Hokage se crispa, se sentant soudain tout petit sous le regard accusateur de son ami. Rancunier comme celui-ci l'était, il aurait dut s'attendre à ce genre de réponse.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, commença-t-il avant d'aussitôt faire interrompre :

-Ne t'excuse pas, le tança Madara, ce qui est fait est fait. Entre plutôt, je vais te dire ce qu'il se passe.

Sans attendre de réponse, il tourna alors les talons et disparut dans son salon.

Bien évidemment, Hashirama le suivit. Il retira ses chaussures qu'il laissa dans l'entrée, et s'empréssa de rejoindre son ami pour immédiatement tomber sur Thorn, posté à l'angle du mur, qui le fixa avec amusement.

-Alors comme ça tu m'as apporté des fleurs ? Lui dit-elle.

-Pas à toi, à Madara, répliqua l'Hokage.

Le porc-épic leva les yeux au ciel, une expression clairement exaspérée présente sur sa truffe humide :

-Je le sais, gros dadais, renifla-t-elle avant de reprendre : -Je tenais juste à te faire savoir une chose au passage… Tout ce que tu donnes à Madara, tu me le donnes également. Il en va de même pour ce que tu lui fais, à une exception près : Je te le ferais aussi.

Puis, tout comme son maitre, elle fit volte-face et s'en alla, l'air très content d'elle-même, laissant un Hashirama muet de stupeur planté sur place.

-Hashirama ! Le héla soudainement la voix de Madara plus loin, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

Brusquement sortit de sa transe, l'homme sursauta avant de se reprendre du mieux qu'il pu.

-J'arrive ! Déclara-t-il simplement en se dirigeant vers le salon, décidant de laisser de coté les mystérieuses paroles de Thorn.

Il ignorait ce que le porc-épic cherchait à lui dire, mais il y réfléchirait plus tard (s'il s'en rappelait). En ce moment, il était bien plus intéressé par ce que son ami avait à lui dire.

C'est pour cela qu'il se dépêcha de le rejoindre, et s'immobilisa net lorsqu'il s'aperçut que celui était assis sur son canapé, devant la table basse ou venait d'être posé un vase avec les fleurs qu'il lui avait offerte.

Or, ce qui l'étonna le plus ne fut, non pas cela, ou Nadja venant tout juste d'atterrir sur la tête de son ami, mais bel et bien Hitomi, son élève, actuellement blottie contre lui.

En l'entendant venir, la jeune fille avait levé la tête, puis écarquillé les yeux.

-Hokage-sama ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Elle tenta de quitter les cotés de son professeur, mais ne réussi à qu'à manquer de s'effondrer tant ses jambes étaient bancales.

Ce fut Madara qui l'empêcha de terminer face contre terre en la rattrapant par les aisselles, et la tirant de nouveau sur le canapé et ce, sans que l'oiseau sur sa tête ne sois déséquilibré.

-Ne bouge pas, lui intima-t-il.

Il la regarda ensuite avec une telle douceur, alors qu'il la repoussait dans les coussins, qu'Hashirama sentit sa gorge se nouer.

Il n'avait vu son ami afficher ce genre d'expression qu'une seule fois dans sa vie : Le jour ou, après une dure altercation avec les Uchiha, il s'était attardé sur le champ de bataille, et avait vu au loin Madara passer une main tendre dans les cheveux de son frère tout en lui murmurant des paroles qu'Hashirama ne pouvait entendre d'où il se trouvait.

C'était un geste que l'homme reproduisait en ce moment même, dans le but de tranquilliser Hitomi qui, une minute plus tard, s'apaisa.

L'Hokage aurait voulut être la source d'un tel regard. Si Madara pouvait un jour le fixer avec la même douceur qu'il exposait éhontément à son élève actuellement, alors il pourrait s'estimer être un homme comblé.

S'il ne mourrait pas de la surdose d'émotions qui le submergeraient, cela allait de soit.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il un instant plus tard.

Il ne remarquait que maintenant, mais maintenant qu'il y prêtait davantage attention, il réalisait que le visage d'Hitomi était rougie. Elle semblait avoir pleuré en conclus-t-il.

-Sa mère est morte.

La phrase de Madara le prit au dépourvu. Et que se soit à cause de la sècheresse de sa voix, ou bien le choc que provoquait cette funeste déclaration, Hashirama eut l'impression qu'une pierre lui tombait dans l'estomac (écrasant au passage le monstre y vivant) lui faisant oublier toutes ses pensées précédentes.

Il ne réussi à qu'à bredouiller un petit « quoi ? » avant de refermer sa bouche, horrifié par la nouvelle.

Désormais, il comprit pourquoi la petite avait pleuré.

-Pourquoi est-elle ici dans ce cas ? Parvint-il finalement à dire. –Ne serait-ce pas mieux qu'elle soit auprès de ses proches dans ce cas ? Ajouta-t-il.

Madara secoua la tête :

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, souffla-t-il alors qu'il caressait machinalement, et s'en même sembler s'en rendre compte, les mèches d'Hitomi dont les paupières s'affaissaient progressivement.

-Comment ça ? S'enquit Hashirama en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas laisser ses yeux errer sur les mains de l'ex-tête de clan.

Il se demandait ce que se serait que de sentir ces longs doigts, sans les gants, effleurer ses cheveux et masser son crane.

-Son père veut la faire arrêter d'être shinobi, lui répondit Madara. –Il souhaite également quitter Konoha, et la marier au premier venu.

-Quoi ?!

-Moins fort ! Chuchota furieusement son ami, elle dort !

Et en effet, Hitomi dormait à poings fermés.

Hashirama baissa donc d'un ton :

-Quoi ? Répéta-t-il à mi-voix, mais c'est quoi le problème avec les mariages de nos jours ? A croire que c'est devenu une tendance de fiancé les gens sans leur consentement.

-Ne me le fais pas dire, souffla Madara, bien que j'aurais plus qualifié cela de tradition.

Les deux hommes soupirèrent en concert.

-Que vas-tu faire ? Murmura l'Hokage, tu ne comptes quand même pas laisser cela arriver ?

A pas de loup, il s'avança alors vers la jeune fille devant laquelle il s'agenouilla, observant d'un œil triste son visage bouffi par les larmes.

Il leva ensuite les yeux, croisant le regard fatigué de son ami qui secoua la tête, manquant de désarçonner malencontreusement Nadja qui y était perché.

L'oiseau émit un son de protestation, mais personne ne l'entendit.

-Je… Je vais aller la coucher, déclara soudainement Madara.

C'était tellement hors de propos qu'Hashirama cligna des yeux d'un air interloqué, tandis qu'il observait l'ex-tête de clan se lever, puis prendre son élève dans ses bras, la portant de la même manière qu'on porterait un nourrisson.

En un clin d'œil, Madara avait disparu et il se retrouvait livré à lui-même en compagnie d'un busard cendré d'humeur massacrante, qui ne cessait d'emmètre des sifflements rauque depuis le perchoir où elle venait d'être obligé d'atterrir (car son maitre l'avait chassé du sommet de son crane) et d'un porc-épic à l'air peu commode venant tout juste de se positionner à ses pieds.

Il se trémoussa, mal-à-l'aise, se demandant pourquoi son ami avait évité la question.

Légèrement frustré par ce fait, il s'assit sur le canapé au moment même ou Madara revenait et prenait place à ses cotés, laissant un petit écart entre qu'eux qu'Hashirama dut se retenir de combler.

-Alors ? S'enquit-il.

-Alors quoi ?

-Que vas-tu faire ?

L'homme gémit :

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Grogna-t-il, je vais aller parler au père d'Hitomi dès potron-minet.

Hashirama s'étrangla.

-Dès potron-minet ?! S'esclaffa-t-il en oubliant totalement sa précédente question.

-Euh… Oui ? Fit Madara qui, pour une fois, semblait hésitant.

Un grand éclat de rire emplis le salon.

-Sérieusement ? S'exclama Hashirama, hilare. – « Potron-minet » mais c'est quoi ce langage du temps de Rikudo sennin ?

-Ce n'est pas le pire qu'il ait pu dire, intervint subitement Thorn, une fois au lieu de dire « zut » ou « flute » comme une personne normale, il à dit « Boudiou ».

Cette fois, Hashirama hurla de rire, et sentit plus qu'il ne vit la main de Madara s'abattre sur lui.

Il l'évita aisément, et s'essuya d'un revers de main les larmes ayant perlés aux coins de ses yeux.

-Sérieusement ? Ahana-t-il à bout de souffle.

Le regard courroucé de son ami, ainsi que ses bras croisés, lui dire tout ce dont il avait besoin et il se reteint à grande peine de ne pas repartir dans une crise de fou-rire.

-Désolé, haleta-t-il, c'est plus fort que moi.

-Crétin ! Feula Madara en guise de réponse.

Hashirama passa outre l'insulte :

-Alors ? Reprit-il, tu comptes me répondre un jour ?

Son ami renifla dédaigneusement, puis rejeta ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste si brusque qu'ils lui revinrent en pleine face.

Rougissant furieusement, l'homme tenta ensuite d'ignorer Hashirama qui se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas ricaner, et se racla la gorge :

-J'ai décidé de prendre soin d'Hitomi, lui révéla-t-il.

-Prendre soin d'elle ? Attend ! Tu ne veux quant même pas dire que…

Madara ne dit rien, et préféra hocher la tête, le visage tourné dans une autre direction.

Tétanisé, Hashirama ne pu que l'observer avec abasourdissement.

Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'Uchiha Madara était prêt à élever un enfant par lui-même, il leur aurait rit au nez. Cela lui semblait tellement hors de caractère qu'il en restait baba.

Pourtant, lui rappela une petite voix dans son crane, l'homme s'était occupé à lui seul d'Izuna depuis que celui-ci était un nourrisson. Si l'adolescent n'en était pas mort, cela signifiait peut-être que son ami pouvait répéter cet exploit avec sa jeune élève.

Or, Hitomi était une fille. Pas un garçon. Et il se demandait franchement si Madara réussirait à la traiter normalement étant donner la pauvre vision qu'avait son ami des femmes.

Du moins il le pensait : Madara paraissait n'éprouver que du dédain concernant le sexe opposé.

Il ne leur parlait pas, ne le regardait pas, et préférait les ignorer. Jamais il n'avait semblé s'intéresser à une femme de manière romantique, ou bien encore sexuelle comme l'avait fait Hashirama.

Pourtant, dernièrement, il avait interagi avec de nombreuse d'entre elles. Avoir rencontré Hitomi, Mito et Toka lui avait peut-être fait changer d'avis à leur sujet.

Dans tout les cas, il espérait que si son ami en venait à devoir élever la petite Hitomi, il s'en sortirait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Madara, déclara alors l'Hokage, quoiqu'il arrive je serais là pour t'aider.

Le ninja grogna, mais ses épaules, auparavant tendues, semblèrent s'affaisser comme si un poids lui avait été enlevé. Les paroles d'Hashirama paraissaient avoir fait mouche, si bien que l'homme décida de continuer à parler :

-Tu sais, enchaina-t-il, je pense sincèrement que tu arriverais à te débrouiller avec la petite. Et après tout, tu m'aurais moi, Thorn, ton monstre, Mito et Toka pour t'aider en cas de problème.

Un ange passa. Madara ne dit rien.

Il se contentait de rester immobile, le regard rivé sur le sol, comme si celui-ci était la chose la plus passionnante qu'il lui était donné de voir.

Un moment plus tard, il prenait une brève inspiration :

-Merci, lâcha-t-il d'une voix enroué.

Le cœur d'Hashirama fit un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine.

-Oh… Euh… De rien ?

Il se passa une main sur sa nuque qu'il frotta, et laissa échapper un petit gloussement nerveux.

A nouveau, le silence régna, et une sorte de tension dont l'Hokage n'arrivait pas à deviner la nature, s'installa dans la pièce mal-éclairé.

Si avant il se sentait vaguement gêné, maintenant son incapacité à relancer la conversation l'embarrassait. Néanmoins, il fit de son mieux pour se creuser les méninges, et finit par trouver quelque chose à dire, bien que la manière dont il s'exprime soit terriblement maladroite.

-Il se fait tard… Déglutit-il. -Je pense que je vais devoir partir… A moins que tu ne veuilles que je reste comme hier, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, pour ensuite se rendre compte avec horreur de ce qu'il venait de suggérer.

Effrayé, il se leva d'un bond.

-Désolé, bégaya-t-il en s'éloignant, je ne voulais pas dire ça, je-

Une main se saisit de son poignet, le coupant net.

Ne voulant pas y croire, Hashirama eut du mal à se retourner, mais failli avaler sa langue lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Madara, noirs et intenses.

-Reste, murmura l'homme.

Et il y avait quelque chose d'à la fois suppliant et indécis dans son regard, comme si lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui disait cela.

En cet instant, Hashirama se retrouva incapable de lui refuser quoique ce soit.

-Très bien, dit-il d'une traite.

Ensuite, il resta bêtement planté devant son ami, hésitant à lui signaler que sa main était toujours autours de son poignet.

Madara finit par s'en apercevoir par lui-même, et le lâcha si brusquement qu'il parut jeter son membre au loin. Aussitôt, il lui adressa une grimace qu'Hashirama décida d'interpréter comme un geste d'excuse.

-Tu… Tu as faim ? Lui demanda alors l'ex-tête de clan.

-Pas vraiment, répondit Hashirama tout aussi gauchement, mais je suppose que si tu as quelque chose alors ce ne serais pas de refus.

Madara hocha la tête de façon saccadé, et les mena dans sa petite cuisine où ils dinèrent, s'extasiant brièvement sur la qualité des aliments, ou bien commentant leurs cuissons. Ils firent cela rapidement et à mi voix pour ne pas réveiller Hitomi qui dormait à l'étage.

Ensuite, ils firent la vaisselle comme ils le faisaient toujours ensembles, c'est à dire avec Madara lavant les plats, et Hashirama se chargeant de les sécher et les ranger, avant de se retrouver de nouveau devant le canapé, sous l'œil attentif de Thorn et celui furibond de Nadja plus loin.

-Ou vais-je dormir ? Demanda l'hokage, je ne me souviens pas que tu ais une chambre d'ami. De plus qu'Hitomi occupe la tienne…

-Sur le canapé, lui dit Madara.

Il était d'ailleurs déjà occupé à déplacer les coussins.

-Et toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, mon futon de rechange est au lavage. Je vais simplement me contenter de quelques couvertures et du sol.

-Tu n'es quant même pas sérieux ?!

Le choc sur son visage devait être visible, car Madara cligna des yeux :

-Bien sûr que si, lui dit-il, c'est la même chose qu'en mission.

-Mais tu es chez toi !

-Et alors ?

Hashirama reteint une envie subite de se tirer les cheveux, puis se calma soudainement : En regardant de plus près le canapé, il venait de voir que celui-ci avait une sorte de levier.

Sa frustration alors relégué au second plan dans son esprit, il passa devant l'autre shinobi, et s'accroupit pour tirer le mécanisme qu'il réalisa très vite être celui d'un canapé-lit à deux places.

Madara sembla autant surpris que lui par cette découverte.

-On dirait que le problème est réglé, déclara Hashirama.

Son ami ne parut pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Comment ça ? L'interrogea l'homme.

Hashirama pouvait presque voir les points d'interrogation danser au-dessus de sa tête, tout aussi bien qu'il pouvait sentir son monstre dans son estomac s'enflammer à la perspective de partager un lit.

-Eh bien, nous pourrions dormir ensemble ? L'éclaira-t-il, la boule au ventre.

Les yeux de Madara s'écarquillèrent. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, et il parut si ébranlé que l'Hokage se demanda s'il n'avait pas poussé sa chance un peu trop loin.

Certes, l'autre ninja avait accepté ses fleurs. Mais elles avaient dut simplement être prise pour une manière innocente de le remercier pour l'avoir aidé à annuler son mariage. Rien de plus.

-C'est d'accord.

-Hein ?!

Ce fut au tour d'Hashirama d'avoir l'air absolument stupéfait.

-Tu… Tu en es sûr ? Bredouilla-t-il en ne sachant pas si être ravis ou bien méfiant.

Car, en temps normal, son ami n'aurait jamais pu accepter une chose pareille. N'est-ce pas ?

Cependant, ces pensées furent immédiatement démenties :

-Pourquoi pas ? Répliqua Madara en fronçant les sourcils, nous sommes amis après tout. (Ses lèvres se tordirent à cette mention, comme s'il avait du mal à l'admettre) -De plus j'ai déjà partagé ma couche avec Izuna de nombreuses fois.

-Ah…

Ce fut tout ce qu'Hashirama réussi à dire alors qu'il observait l'autre homme finir d'installer leur lit de fortune.

Une fois que ce fut chose faite, il celui-ci lui fit face, avisant sa tenue avec un dégout évident :

-Tu veux que je te prête des vêtements ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Hashirama secoua la tête.

-Non, je vais simplement retirer les couches supérieures, dit-il.

Pour une raison quelconque, Madara sembla troublé par ce fait, mais ne le mentionna pas. A la place, il partit se changer pendant qu'Hashirama ôtait sa tenue d'Hokage, le laissant uniquement dans un vieux pantalon qu'il renonça à enlever, jugeant que se serait inconvenant.

Ensuite, plus par ennuis que réel intérêt, il s'assit sur le bord du lit, et balaya la salle des yeux, la trouvant vide et austère jusqu'à que son ami réapparaisse, habillé d'un yukata blanc dont la couleur semblait rehaussé par les cheveux noirs de l'homme.

-Quoi ? Fit d'ailleurs celui-ci en s'apercevant qu'Hashirama avait le regard rivé sur lui.

Prit en flagrant délit, l'Hokage se détourna et voulut lui adresser un sourire qui se transforma à la place en une grimace.

-Rien, lui dit-il, je m'apprêtais juste à aller dormit. Tu viens ?

Seul un hochement saccadé de la tête lui répondit et, un instant plus tard, les draps bruissèrent lorsque Madara s'y glissa à la suite d'Hashirama qui avait l'impression que son cœur allait le lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre.

Ce qui se passa après fut aussi embarrassant l'un que pour l'autre : D'un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent sur le coté, et se retrouvèrent malencontreusement face à face, à quelques centimètre de leurs visages respectifs.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé, les deux se fixèrent avec étonnement, comme s'ils ne réalisaient pas encore l'ampleur de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient actuellement.

Comme hypnotisé, Hashirama prit une longue inspiration, se perdant dans le regard de son ami. Tellement qu'il remarqua à peine la bête dans son estomac s'éveiller et se mettre à gratter contre ses parois intestinales en poussant de grands cris, l'incitant à faire quelque chose.

Et pour une fois, il savait quoi faire.

C'est pour cela que, sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes, il se leva sur ses coudes et tendit une main tremblante vers Madara qui se raidit subitement.

Il n'y fit pas attention, décidant d'aller jusqu'au bout de son action, et… Déchanta très vite en sentant sa main non pas entrer en contacte avec une peau pale mais une masse de piquant hérissés.

-Aie ! Rugit-il.

Thorn lui sourit mielleusement depuis sa nouvelle place entre eux : Savoir comment elle était arrivée ici sans même que lui ou Madara ne la remarque demeurait un mystère.

Par la suite, le porc-épic se tourna vers son maitre :

-Je peux dormir ici ? Geignit-elle pathétiquement.

-Euh… Si tu le souhaites, répondit Madara, visiblement confus.

-Merci !

L'animal s'installa confortablement entre les deux humains, puis envoya ensuite un regard absolument narquois à Hashirama dont les jointures des doigts se crispèrent.

Il en était plus que convaincu : Thorn l'avait délibérément empêché de toucher à son invocateur.

S'ils avaient été seuls, il n'aurait pas hésité à empailler le maudit animal ainsi que le piaf, se dit-il lorsque Nadja, attirée par l'agitation, vint se poser aux cotés du rongeur avant de se faire une place en plein milieu du lit.

Les deux animaux ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir et Hashirama laissa échapper un soupir clairement audible à l'instant même ou Madara prenait la parole :

-Bonne nuit, dit-il.

Si surpris qu'il en avala de travers sa propre salive, l'Hokage se redressa de nouveau sur ses coudes pour dévisager avec stupéfaction son ami qui s'avéra en fait à moitié endormit.

« Ouf » se dit-il, pendant un instant il avait cru que l'homme avait décidé d'être agréable de son plein grès.

Pas qu'il pensait que Madara sois foncièrement mauvais, mais l'ex-tête de clan avait cette horrible tendance à cacher sa gentillesse sous un air grognon et des paroles généralement acerbes. L'entendre lui souhaiter une bonne nuit l'avait donc étonné.

Attendris même.

Mais ça, il eut du mal à s'en apercevoir il était bien plus occupé à dévisager son compagnon de couche dont les paupières affaissé signalaient qu'il était presque endormi.

Même s'il avait déjà vu Madara dans un sommeil profond pas plus tard que ce matin là, il y avait décidemment quelque chose d'excitant à le voir somnoler dans un lit, à quelques centimètres de sa personne.

Ses cheveux étalés sur les draps blancs, son cou rendu clairement visible par le col large du yukata, et ses mains toujours gantées recroquevillées près de son visage n'avaient jamais parut autant attirantes qu'à cet instant précis.

S'il n'avait pas été retenu par sa morale et sa peur du rejet, Hashirama aurait bondit sur Madara, tel un fauve, et aurait entrepris de faire ce que tous les êtres vivants faisaient depuis la nuit des temps.

Malheureusement, il n'en fit rien, et s'allongea de nouveau en pestant contre la cruauté d'une quelconque divinité l'ayant mit dans cette situation, tandis que dans son ventre, son monstre intérieur faisait des aller et vient, mécontent de ne pas avoir été repu.

L'unique chose qui égayait un peu l'humeur maussade d'Hashirama était d'imaginer la tête que ferait Hikaku s'il le voyait à l'instant, allongé aux coté de son précieux ancien meneur.

Amusé à cette idée, il ricana silencieusement, et décida de se tourner vers la cheminé pour ne plus être accueilli par la vision d'un porc-épic ronflant bruyamment, lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur sa main.

Il lui suffit de baisser la tête pour apercevoir les doigts gantés de Madara s'enrouler autours de siens, au niveau de sa hanche, dans une prise lâche quimanqua de le faire haleter.

-Ma… Madara ? Bafouilla-t-il.

-Izuna…

-Oh.

Il ne pu empêcher un éclair de déception de le parcourir. Il semblait que, bien qu'il sache ses chances d'avoir une relation avec Madara nulle, il se prenne à espéré en vain.

Quel idiot il faisait.

Pourtant, il ne retira pas sa main et, à la place, enleva lentement le gant droit de son ami qu'il laissa tomber en un petit tas froissé sur les draps, puis entrelaça leurs doigts ensembles.

Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était osé étant donné que Madara, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, n'ôtait jamais ses gants en présence de gens, mais il n'avait pas pu se retenir.

A vrai dire, il ne fut pas déçut, loin de là : Pour dire la vérité, il fut même surpris par la douceur des paumes de son ami.

Pour un shinobi, avoir des mains aussi soyeuses était un luxe. Généralement, à peine trois mois après le début de l'entrainement au maniement des armes, des callositées apparaissaient, et la corne de la peau se développait, la rendant dure et rugueuse au toucher.

Pour Madara, cependant, c'était le contraire : La chaire de sa main était impeccable. Pas une cicatrice ou égratignure n'était visible sut cette étendue de peau blanche.

Tout en caressant machinalement les articulations, Hashirama s'interrogea sur les raisons qui auraient pu pousser l'autre homme à garder ses mains douces en portant des gants.

La seule hypothèse qui lui vint à l'esprit fut que Madara l'aurait peut-être fait pour Izuna. Connaissant l'amour que portait l'Uchiha pour son frère, il aurait très bien pu souhaiter que son cadet apprécie son contacte.

De toute manière, il lui suffirait de lui demander. S'il ne se faisait pas tuer au passage pour avoir enlever un des gants, évidemment.

Désormais, il lui suffisait de dormir. Hier et aujourd'hui avaient été des journées riches en émotions, et il se sentait exténué.

Cédant à sa fatigue, il ferma donc les yeux et se laissa porter par le sommeil.

Or, à aucun moment il ne lâcha la main de Madara, la gardant presque jalousement sous sa poitrine, sous Thorn et Nadja, alors qu'il souhaitait intérieurement pouvoir la tenir tous les soirs, et l'embrasser.

S'il en avait le courage, il aurait même voulut se confesser à son ami, lui dire qu'il désirait ardemment passer ses nuits à ses cotés car, maintenant, il avait compris que ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui n'était pas qu'une simple attirance physique, ou béguin, mais tellement plus.

Il était un lâche, mais au moins, pour l'instant, leurs mains entrelacées suffisaient à faire ronronner de contentement bête dans son estomac.

* * *

Et voilà, le chapitre 13 prend fin sur une note un peu triste. Dans toute les cas j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, et je vous laisse sur les célèbres… **Commentaires en vrac !** :

-Yule est une fête païenne qui s'étant du 21 décembre au 1 janvier. Ici, je ne fais pas référence à Noël pour des raisons évidentes.

-Quand Hikaku dit « parade », il fait bien évidemment référence à une parade nuptiale. Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une expression ici pour montrer quel point il est furieux. D'ailleurs, à cause de ça, j'ai l'horrible image mentale d'Hashirama performant la danse des oiseaux paradisier (plus précisément le paradisier superbe).

-C'est assez traumatisant à vrai dire. Quoique si c'était Madara qui le faisait, ça pourrait être marrant. Heureusement, ça n'arrivera jamais.

-Un autre détail sur Hikaku et Hashirama : Alors qu'Hikaku vois Hashirama comme un rival, Hashirama lui ne le perçois que comme un obstacle qu'il contournera facilement une fois le temps venu.

-Après tout, Hashirama à beau avoir l'air d'un gentil benêt, il reste malgré tout un des shinobis les plus puissants de son époque (et des autres aussi). Ce n'est donc pas un petit gars hargneux qui va l'impressionner.

-Thorn et Nadja : Cockblockers professionnelles. Il n'y à pas d'autres mots pour les décrire.

-Mito et Toka : Un duo démoniaque vient d'être formé. Konoha n'a qu'à bien se tenir.

-Ah, et quand je parle de corne de la peau à la main, je parle bien-sûr de l'épaisseur qui se forme après la cicatrisation des steaks. Les personnes ayant fait de la gymnastique, dont une pratique intensive de la barre asymétrique, comprendront de quoi je parle.

-Personnellement je pense qu'on peu avoir des steaks en maniant des armes. J'en suis même sûre car, moi-même, avec une raquette de tennis, je finis toujours par en avoir au pouce tellement je la serre (oui, je sais, c'est pathétique).

-Sinon je tenais à vous faire savoir qu'Hashirama n'est pas gay mais bisexuel dans cette fic. Genre aime à 85% les femmes et à 25% les hommes. Tobirama quant-à lui… Eh bien je vous laisse deviner.

-Bref ! Trêve de bavardage !

-Dans le prochain chapitre… Madara rencontre le papa d'Hitomi. Et quant aux autres… Il risque d'y avoir un peu d'avancé dans la relation H&M (wow, j'avais jamais remarqué que leurs initiaux étaient ceux du magasin lol).

Sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine !

Review ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre alors ?


	15. Chapter 15

Hello, me revoilà de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre.

Que vous dire à part le blabla habituel ? Rien, à part vous annoncer que ce chapitre fait enfin avancer l'histoire et va enfin pouvoir me laisser écrire des tas de scènes que j'avais en tête depuis un sacré bout de temps.

Et ça c'est cool.

Et, oh ! Je poste ce chapitre le même jour de la sortie de la saison 3 d'SNK. Coïncidence ?

Tout à fait.

Bref, je réponds aux Guest et vous laisse à votre lecture :

Iiii : Va savoir… Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non ^^

333 & Guest : Merci, voilà cette suite tant attendue.

Cyclamen : Merci ! Tes review sont toujours super agréables à lires. Quant au chapitre, tu vas être contente : Si je nommais mes chapitre, celui-ci s'intitulerait surement « Madara VS le papa d'Hitomi » (Et là tu comprends pourquoi il n'y à pas de titre de chapitre XD)

Abc : Encore une fois merci ! Les réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre ainsi que dans les commentaires en vracs. Le reste… Tu le verras au fils des chapitre ^^

…

Chapitre 14

Hitomi bailla.

Toujours à moitié endormie, elle se redressa lentement, s'étira langoureusement, et constata rapidement que ses yeux embrumés l'empêchaient de distinguer nettement son entourage.

Peu dérangée par ce fait, elle attendit alors patiemment que sa vision ne s'éclaircisse, et manqua aussitôt de pousser un cri d'effroi en s'apercevant qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre, ou chez elle.

Prise de panique, elle voulut sauter du lit, mais ne réussi qu'à la place à s'emmêler les jambes dans les couvertures, et s'y affaissa la tête la première.

Aussitôt, une odeur familière assaillis ses narines, et elle se calma instantanément alors qu'elle réalisait se trouver dans le lit de son professeur.

Une vague de soulagement la parcouru lorsqu'elle se souvint que l'homme l'avait ramené chez lui la veille, et elle prit une grande inspiration, s'imprégnant de cette odeur de feu de bois qu'elle avait très vite appris à associer à celui qu'elle appelait sensei.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le shinobi adulte lui cédait sa couche. Il l'avait déjà fait quelques semaines plus tôt, à l'exception faite que lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle l'avait trouvé allongé au pied du lit sur un vieux futon.

Ce jour-ci, l'homme était introuvable dans la chambre : Surement avait-il occupé le canapé étant donné qu'Uzumaki Mito n'était pas là.

Bizarrement, elle se sentit déçue : Bien que la première fois elle avait été étonné de découvrir son professeur dans la même chambre qu'elle, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir soudain en sécurité à la vue de la silhouette couché à ses pieds, semblant monter la garde, alors que l'homme la couvait d'un regard qu'elle jugeait protecteur.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, personne n'était là pour la regarder se réveiller.

Légèrement contrarié par ce fait, elle rejeta tout de même ses draps en arrière, et sortit du lit pour cette fois manquer de trébucher sur le trop grand yukata que son professeur lui avait prêté pour la nuit.

« _Encore quelque chose qui à son odeur_ » songea-t-elle avant de s'empourprer.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir ravie de porter ce vêtement, comme une petite fille qui enfilerait les habits de ses parents dans le but de les imiter.

Mais Hitomi n'était plus une enfant. Or, elle devait admettre qu'avoir sur elle quelque chose appartenant à Madara la rendait heureuse et la faisait se sentir protégée.

C'était plus fort qu'elle.

Peu importait que des gens disent que sensei était un homme cruel et sans cœur. Hitomi s'était déjà forgé sa propre opinion à peine quelques jours après sa rencontre avec le ninja, et elle savait désormais que les horribles rumeurs qui circulaient à son sujet étaient fausses.

Evidemment, elle ne disait pas cela car elle aurait un quelconque béguin pour l'ex-tête de clan comme l'avait un jour prétendu cet abruti de Yuta lors d'une de leur énième querelle.

Parfois son coéquipier l'agaçait. Simplement parce qu'elle était la fille de l'équipe, il était obligé qu'elle ait un faible pour son professeur comme l'avaient de nombreuses adolescentes de sa promotion.

Rien n'était plus faux que cette affirmation : Uchiha Madara était le père qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Celui qui la soutenait, l'encourageait et, par-dessus tout, respectait ses choix.

Pas comme le mari de sa mère.

Le fait même de se rappeler de l'homme la mit aussitôt dans une colère noire, et elle botta rageusement la couverture la recouvrant sur le coté avant de se lever d'un bond et entreprendre de sortir de la petite pièce pour descendre ensuite à l'étage.

Il ne devait être pas plus de sept heures du matin, se dit-elle en passant devant une fenêtre donnant vue sur la forêt, dont la cime des arbres enneigés laissait à peine paraitre les premiers rayons du soleil.

Les lattes de bois craquèrent sous ses pieds lorsqu'elle dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse, les pends se son yukata trop long soulevés pour ne pas trébucher dessus. Elle n'y fit cependant pas attention, bien trop impatiente à l'idée de voir son professeur finalement tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite il y avait quelques semaines.

A savoir, celle d'aller voir son père adoptif pour discuter avec lui, et le convaincre qu'un mariage à son âge serait une terrible erreur.

Or, elle ne trouva pas l'homme dans sa cuisine, comme elle l'avait prévu à l'origine, mais fut à la place accueillie par le son de ronflements tonitruants.

Elle en fut tant choquée qu'elle demeura figée un long moment.

Ensuite, une fois remise de sa surprise, elle tenta d'identifier la provenance des brondissements, et réalisa très vite qu'ils venaient du canapé au centre du salon, sur lequel deux personnes semblaient lovées.

Poussée par la curiosité, elle s'en approcha à pas de loup, et manqua de pousser un cri en y apercevant l'Hokage lui-même.

Que diable faisait-il ici ?!

En un éclair, les souvenirs de la soirée d'hier lui revirent en tête, et elle se rappela avoir vu le chef du village arriver à l'improviste dans la maison. L'homme avait, si elle l'avait bien compris, aussi apporté des fleurs à son professeur qui les avaient immédiatement mise dans un vase se trouvant actuellement sur la table basse du salon.

Donc le gars avait réellement passé la nuit ici ?

Apparemment oui -même trois fois oui !- au vue de la manière dont il se blottissait contre le cou de son mentors, une main serré autours de celle de l'autre homme alors que sa bouche laissait échapper des ronflements à faire trembler la maisonnée.

Stupéfaite, elle voulu s'approcher de cette scène qu'elle jugeait surréaliste, mais son pied heurta quelque chose de dur qui émit un grognement douloureux, la forçant tout à coup à s'immobiliser.

-Ouch ! Siffla Thorn en lui jetant un regard accusateur. –Tu peux pas faire attention ?

-Thorn ?!

-Non, le pape ! Bien sûr que c'est moi triple buse !

L'animal paraissait furibond. Tant que ses piquants sur son dos ressemblaient désormais à un amas de ronces emmêlées et hérissées.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Lui demanda alors Hitomi, convaincue que quelque chose était effectivement arrivé pour mettre l'invocation dans cet état.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Répéta alors Thorn avec une telle véhémence que la jeune fille fit d'instinct un pas en arrière.

-Euh…

-Je vais te dire moi ce qui s'est passé ! Tu vois le grand benêt dans le même lit que Madara ?

-L'Hokage ?

-Oui, lui ! Alors que moi et l'autre crétin de piaf (elle désigna de sa queue Nadja, étalée au sol en un petit tas de plumes ébouriffées au loin) dormions tranquillement dans le même lit que notre maitre adoré, il nous en à éjecté durant la nuit. Pas moyen de revenir dessus en plus : Il nous refilait un coup de pied, ou alors ses ronflements nous empêchaient de fermer l'œil !

Elle frissonna, comme horrifié à ce souvenir :

-J'ignore même comment Madara arrive à dormir avec ce boucan, murmura-t-elle.

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, un énorme ronflement résonna soudain dans la salle, et se répercuta contre les murs.

Thorn eut l'air sur le point de se mettre à sangloter.

-Pourquoi, gémit-elle en plaquant ses deux pattes sur son crane, même en me bouchant les oreilles, j'en sens encore les vibrations.

N'ayant pas de réponse à lui donner, Hitomi haussa simplement les épaules avant de reporter son attention sur son mentor et l'Hokage toujours enlacés.

Littéralement imbriqués l'uns dans l'autre, les deux hommes continuaient à dormir du sommeil du juste. Profondément assoupis, ils paraissaient si paisibles ensembles que l'adolescente se demanda s'ils avaient pour habitude de partager un lit.

Sans qu'elle ne sache trop pourquoi, cette scène lui sembla alors terriblement familière, et elle mit un temps à comprendre pourquoi.

Cependant, une seconde plus tard, un éclair de compréhension illuminait son regard avant qu'elle ne cligne des yeux, soudain interloquée.

Les seules personnes qu'elle avait vue dormir dans une telle position étaient ses parents.

Soit, un homme et une femme. Pas deux gars adultes.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une chose pareille, et s'en retrouvait tout bonnement éberluée.

Etait-il possible que ces deux là soit en quelque sorte ensembles ?

Elle secoua la tête, épouvantée par son propre train de pensée : Son père adoptif lui avait toujours dit que les garçons aimaient les filles, et que les filles aimaient les garçons et que cela en avait été ainsi depuis la nuit des temps.

Si l'on suivait cette logique, alors un couple d'hommes, ou de femmes, devenait alors impossible.

Pourtant, en ce moment même, son professeur et l'Hokage semblaient déroger à cette règle ancestrale. Et ça, Hitomi n'arrivait pas à le comprendre :

Quel était l'intérêt de s'aimer s'il n'y avait pas de « fruit de cet amour », en l'occurrence, un bébé ?

C'était absurde.

Son mentor finirait obligatoirement par être malheureux s'il poursuivait une telle relation avec l'Hokage.

Soudains horrifié à cette éventualité, Hitomi prit une grande inspiration, puis se précipita sur l'homme en question, ignorant totalement Thorn lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait, et entrepris de le tirer de toutes ses forces hors du cou de son professeur.

Evidemment, elle n'y parvint pas et s'écroula à la place au sol. Frustré au possible, elle gémit, maudissant sa faiblesse à l'instant précis ou un grognement se faisait entendre.

D'un bond, elle était de nouveau sur ses pieds, et ses yeux se portaient sur Madara qui, visiblement dérangé par le bruit, commençait à s'éveillé.

Soudain alerte, Hitomi observa avec attention son professeur entrouvrir un œil, puis le deuxième, avant de s'apercevoir de sa position et se redresser précipitamment.

L'homme resta un long moment immobile, une expression à la fois médusée et confuse sur le visage, alors que ses yeux se baissaient lentement vers sa main aux doigts nus entremêlés.

Cette fois, il eut l'air tout bonnement effrayé, et s'écarta brusquement de son ami et s'empourpra jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Enfin réveillé à ce que je vois !

La voix de Thorn parut le sortir de sa consternation horrifiée, et il regarda, avec Hitomi, l'invocation se dandiner vers eux sans pour autant faire un mouvement.

-Thorn ? Bredouilla l'homme.

-Non, le pape, grogna l'animal avant de reprendre : -Sérieusement, je vais finir par croire qu'Hitomi et toi avez besoins de lunettes.

-Hi… Hitomi ?

Encore à moitié endormit, l'adulte ne parut pas comprendre à quoi le porc-épic faisait référence jusqu'à que son regard ne tombe sur son élève, et qu'il ne sursaute.

-Bon dieu ! S'exclama-t-il en portant une main à son cœur, tu m'as fais peur !

L'adolescent ne lui répondit pas. Elle préféra faire le tour du canapé-lit pour aller se poster face à son professeur qui l'interrogea du regard. Ensuite, elle s'empara simplement de la manche de celui-ci sur laquelle elle tira deux fois, dans l'espoir de le faire bouger.

-Mais que diable fais-tu ? Lui demanda Madara.

Il lui fit lâcher prise, et haussa un sourcil.

-Je vous empêche de commettre une erreur, lui dit alors Hitomi.

Elle se remit à tirer.

-Une erreur ? Quelle erreur ?

-Celle que vous commettez en ce moment même !

Si auparavant Madara semblait confus, désormais il paraissait complètement et totalement perdu.

-Je ne comprends pas, déclara-t-il en jetant ses jambes sur le bord de son lit de fortune.

-Vous ne pourrez pas être heureux si vous êtes avec lui.

-Avec qui ?

Hitomi se reteint tant bien que mal de pousser un véritable hurlement de frustration.

-Avec lui ! Insista-t-elle en agitant le bras en direction de l'Hokage.

-Hashirama ?

-Oui !

-Je ne comprends toujours pas… En quoi Hashirama me rendrait-il malheureux ?

Rêvait-elle ou il ne saisissait pas ce qu'elle lui disait ?

Un horrible doute vint l'assaillir: Se pourrait-il que son mentor ignore qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant avec l'autre homme ? Ses parents ne lui avaient-ils pas expliqués comment les bébés naissaient ?

Elle se souvint alors que son professeur avait perdu ses proches assez jeunes, d'après les dires de nombreuses personnes, et qu'il était donc probable qu'il n'ait jamais eut « _La conversation_ ».

Cette _chose_ qui l'avait laissé pale et tremblante durant des jours.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décida alors de lui avouer l'implacable vérité :

-Vous ne pourrez pas avoir d'enfants avec lui, lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.

Voilà, se songea-t-elle en détournant le regard, elle l'avait dit.

Cependant, aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

Déconcerté, elle posa de nouveau les yeux sur son mentor pour s'apercevoir avec surprise que celui-ci la fixait, la bouche entrouverte, avec de si grand yeux qu'ils paraissaient vouloir s'échapper de ses orbites.

-Hein ? Bégaya-t-il, une seconde plus tard, estomaqué.

-Eh bien sensei, vous voyez, quand un homme et une femme s'aiment très fort, ils…

-Stop ! Stop par Rikudo ! L'interrompit Madara en se levant. –Je sais comment fonctionnent les mécanismes de la reproduction !

-Mais alors pourquoi vous dormez avec lui dans ce cas ? Vous faite comment entre deux mecs d'ailleurs ?

C'était vrai ça, pensa-t-elle, comment faisaient-ils ?

Madara eut l'air sur le point de faire une syncope, et émit un son semblable à celui d'une vache mourante au moment même ou un énorme éclat de rire hystérique résonnait dans la pièce, suivit du son de croassements courroucés.

Hitomi n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que Thorn, pour elle ne savait quelle raison, se roulait au sol en riant comme une folle. Par contre, elle fit un tour sur elle-même lorsqu'un poids qu'elle identifia être Nadja fondit sur elle avant de se mettre à lui picorer violement la nuque.

Choquée, l'adolescente poussa un cri aigu, puis se débattis comme un beau diable.

Sans succès : L'oiseau teint bon et continua son assaut jusqu'à que Madara se décide enfin à l'aider.

L'homme attrapa son busard, et la regarda avec désapprobation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, vilaine ? Lui dit-il.

Toute penaude, l'animal pépia timidement, et Madara la laissa aller se percher sur son épaule avant de reporter son attention sur Hitomi qui se frottait la nuque en grimaçant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais qu'Hashirama et moi faisions dans le même lit ?! Rugit-il en effrayant la jeune fille.

Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Hitomi eut peur de son professeur. Elle se recroquevilla sous ce regard intimidant, comprenant soudain pourquoi tant de gens craignaient Uchiha Madara.

Semblant alors s'apercevoir qu'il faisait peur à son élève, l'homme se calma, et Hitomi pu souffler en sentant l'aura glaçante dirigée contre elle disparaitre peu à peu.

Pendant un bref instant, avait eut l'impression de n'être qu'une simple souris face à un imposant félin.

-Tu te méprends, déclara Madara, Hashirama et moi ne faisions que partager le lit. Mon futon de rechange est au lavage. Nous avons donc dû improviser.

-Oh !

Ce fut tout ce que réussi à prononcer Hitomi alors qu'elle rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles.

Maintenant, elle se trouvait particulièrement idiote.

-Ne sois pas aussi dur, dit soudain la voix de Thorn.

Le porc-épic se dandina tranquillement vers eux, et reprit :

-Vu votre position, ça ne m'étonne pas que la petite ait cru que vous étiez ensembles… Sans parler du fait que vous vous teniez la main.

A cette mention, Madara haleta, et s'empressa de récupérer son gant qu'il enfila aussi vite que possible. Sur son épaule, Nadja manqua de tomber à cause du mouvement brusque, et dut battre des ailes plusieurs fois pour retrouver son équilibre.

-C'était un simple acte inconscient, protesta le shinobi, le genre de chose qui arrivent en dormant.

-Mouais, renifla Thorn, visiblement peu convaincu, puis ajouta :

-Sauf que moi je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que les grands gars bruns te font craquer.

-Thorn !

En entendant cela, Hitomi eut l'impression d'avoir été jetée dans un lac polaire. Tout à coup, elle se sentait engourdie, et ses fonctions motrices semblaient maintenant hors de fonctionnement.

Elle jeta alors un regard vide en direction de son mentor, dont le visage paraissait hésiter entre rougir ou blêmir.

Le voir ainsi ne fit que confirmer ses doutes : L'invocation venait bel et bien d'insinuer que son mentor serait intéressé par l'Hokage. Un autre homme.

Sensei était _ce genre_ de personne, réalisa-t-elle. Ce genre de personne qui n'était pas intéressés par les femmes.

Cette information lui resta en travers de la gorge.

Elle qui avait pourtant cru que cette potentielle attirance ne pouvait qu'être le fruit de l'ignorance se retrouvait mise en face de la terrible vérité : Uchiha Madara était homosexuel.

-Hitomi ? La voix de l'homme en question la ramena à la réalité, et elle ne pu que fixer son professeur avec crainte.

-Est-vrai ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement. –Est-ce vrai ce que Thorn à dit ? Que vous êtes attiré par les hommes ?

Elle redoutait déjà la réponse.

Cette appréhension ne fit d'ailleurs qu'augmenter lorsqu'elle vit son mentor et Thorn se concerter du regard, comme s'ils débattaient pour lui répondre ou non.

-Oui, déclara finalement Madara en fermant les yeux avec lassitude.

Hitomi gémit bruyamment.

-Vous ne pourrez pas être heureux, se lamenta-t-elle.

-Deux petites secondes, la coupa Thorn en grimpant sur le lit tu as déjà dis ça. Mais peux-tu m'expliquer en quoi aimer les mecs le rendrait malheureux.

-Eh bien il ne pourra jamais avoir de bébés ! S'exclama l'adolescente.

-Ah parce que pour être heureux il faut des enfants ? Rétorqua Thorn.

Tout dans le langage corporel de l'animal lui hurlait qu'elle désapprouvait ses paroles.

Hitomi tenta de répliquer, mais eut à peine le temps de placer un mot que l'invocation enchainait :

-Moi par exemple, j'ai un fiancé au Mont Spina (-Madara, ne fais pas cette tête de merlan frit, ça m'énerve) et je peux t'assurer que lui et moi on ne veut pas d'enfants. En avoir ne nous rendra certainement pas heureux d'ailleurs.

-Mais… Mais… Bredouilla Hitomi, mon père m'a dit que…

-Ton père veut te forcer à te marier avec un inconnu et toi tu crois ce qu'il dit ? L'interrompit Thorn. –C'est carrément de la stupidité à l'état pur, renifla-t-elle.

La jeune fille tressaillit.

Il y avait un tel dédain qui perçait dans le ton de l'animal qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir en-dessous de tout.

L'invocation pensait réellement ce qu'elle disait.

En désespoir de cause, Hitomi se tourna alors par automatisme vers son mentor qui la couva d'un regard presque… Déçut ? Aussitôt une angoisse sourde monta dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle continuait à dévisager l'homme.

Avait-elle tord ? (Ou plutôt, _son père_ avait-il tord ?) Fonder une famille avec une myriade d'enfant la composant ne serait, en réalité, pas la recette du bonheur ?

Mais, même si c'était le cas, cela légitimerait l'existence de couple de même sexes ?

Evidemment que non. Pas au vu de comment son père, et d'autres personnes qu'elle avait entendues dans les rues, parlaient de ces cas.

Elle se rappelait encore de ce qu'ils disaient : « _Faut les tuer_ » était ce qui ressortait le plus souvent.

Ce souvenirs, qui pourtant ne l'avait jamais vraiment perturbé ou marqué par le passé, lui causait maintenant des sueurs froides.

-Pourquoi vous me confier ce secret ? Demanda-t-elle à Madara, n'est-ce pas dangereux ? Je pourrais aller le crier sur les toits.

-Si je te dis ça, c'est parce que tu vas vivre avec moi, et je te fais confiance.

Le cœur d'Hitomi rata un battement.

-Par… Pardon ? Haleta-t-elle.

-Tout à fait, affirma le shinobi, comme je te l'ai dis, je ne compte pas laisser ton père adoptif te priver de ton avenir.

Les larmes montèrent immédiatement aux yeux de l'adolescente qui, d'un mouvement spontané, sauta au cou de l'homme et s'y suspendit, ignorant l'exclamation stupéfaite de l'ex-tête de clan, ainsi que le piaillement indigné de Nadja.

-Merci ! Hoqueta-t-elle, je promets que je ne serais pas un fardeau et que je vous aiderais même à être heureux malgré le fait que vous préférez les garçons !

A cette mention, Madara se tendit, mais elle le sentit à peine, trop perdue dans le flot d'émotions qui l'accaparaient pour s'en apercevoir.

L'homme posa alors une main maladroite sur son dos :

-Hitomi… Commença-t-il soudainement. -Le bonheur est une chose propres à sois, pas un reflet de ce qu'imagine être les autres.

Elle s'arrêta un instant de sangloter pour planter un regard emplis d'incompréhension droit dans le siens.

-Hein ? Fit-elle bêtement.

Madara roula des yeux, et la força à le lâcher. Ensuite, il posa ses deux mains gantées sur ses épaules dans un acte qu'Hitomi ne pu que décrire comme parental.

-Ecoute, lui dit-il solennellement, ce que je veux dire par-là, c'est que c'est à moi d'avoir ma définition du bonheur et pas aux autres. Si je pense qu'être heureux c'est aimer des hommes, alors les autres n'ont rien à dire tant que cela ne leur porte pas atteinte directement.

-Tu aimes les hommes ?!

Le silence qui suivit s'abatis si subitement qu'il n'eut même pas d'intervalle entre la fin de la phrase et le début du passage de l'ange qui s'attardait actuellement dans la pièce.

Ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué, mais les ronflements qui ponctuaient précédemment leur discussion s'étaient tus.

D'où elle était, Hitomi pouvait parfaitement voir le visage figé dans une expression de terreur pur de son mentor, tandis qu'en arrière plan, Hashirama –ses cheveux étrangement lisses et parfaits malgré son réveil- fixait Madara avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Tu es… reprit-il avant de s'interrompre tout aussi rapidement pour, à la place, se lever et contourner le lit pour venir se poster face à l'autre homme dont les yeux étaient rivés sur le plancher.

Soudain, Hitomi avait l'impression de voir une personne différente : Son professeur, habituellement sûr de lui quelque soit la situation, paraissait désormais craintif, apeuré, et n'osait même plus croiser le regard de l'Hokage.

Ses épaules étaient affaissées, et il semblait si humilié qu'Hitomi eut envie de se jeter devant l'homme pour le cacher à la vue de son ami qui le dévisageait maintenant comme si celui-ci était une bête curieuse.

-Madara… Répéta doucement, presque d'une façon suppliante, l'Hokage. –Ce que tu viens de dire est-il vrai ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

Hitomi vit le ninja ouvrir de nouveau la bouche, mais se fit devancer par Thorn qui le coupa net :

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Thorn !

La voix à la fois horrifié et offusqué de Madara résonna dans la salle.

Mais loin de se sentir coupable, le porc-épic s'ébroua, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oh, s'il-te-plais, dit-elle articulant lentement, ça me coute de dire ça mais… Ton abruti est une personne de confiance.

Hashirama haleta, visiblement touché :

-Tu le penses vraiment ? S'exclama-t-il, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Ouais, grimaça Thorn.

-Je suis tellement content que je pourrais te serrer dans mes bras !

-Fais-le, et je m'assurerais que ton visage ressemble à de la terrine de foie gras.

Hashirama couina, et l'invocation put de nouveau s'adresser à Madara :

-Tu vois, déclara-t-elle en désignant l'Hokage de sa queue. –Ce gars ne te jugera jamais pour un truc pareil. Il est trop bête pour après tout, ajouta-t-elle en marmonnant.

-Tout à fait ! Approuva l'homme en question en plaquant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Pendant un court instant, Hitomi ne sut pas s'il était d'accord avec la première, ou deuxième phrase de Thorn. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage : La conversation reprenait.

-Comment puis-je en être sûr ?

C'était son professeur qui s'exprimait ici.

Si c'était possible, l'Hokage se rapprocha alors encore plus de celui-ci, entrant sans ménagement dans sa zone de confort.

-Allons Madara, lui dit-il d'un ton presque enjôleur, tu sais très bien que nous sommes amis. Et ce n'est surement pas le fait que sois différent qui mettra fin à cela !

Ensuite, à la surprise générale, il leva une main qu'il posa sur la tête de l'autre homme, et la lui frotta vigoureusement.

Les pupilles de son mentor se dilatèrent, et son visage prit une couleur cramoisie alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait sans qu'aucuns sons n'en sorte. Les frottements qu'exerçait l'Hokage sur le crane de l'ex-tête de clan se changèrent alors en caresses, et Hitomi eut l'impression d'être de trop dans cette pièce.

Or, en voyant à quel point son professeur paraissait troublé, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver l'irrépressible envie de chasser la main de l'Hokage.

Elle n'eut pas à le faire : Nadja s'en chargea pour elle.

D'un geste si vif que son corps en devint flou, l'animal pinça rageusement la main du ninja qui poussa un cri de douleur avant de rétracter son membre blessé qu'il berça contre sa poitrine, louchant sur la marque bleuâtre agrémentée de violet qui commençait à apparaitre.

-Maudit piaf ! Jura-t-il entre ses dents tandis qu'une douce lueur verte venait entourer sa blessure qui retrouva aussitôt une couleur chaire naturelle.

-Excuse-là, dit Madara en jetant un coup d'œil son oiseau, elle est timide…

Thorn renifla, et Hitomi se reteint de rire en voyant le regard incrédule de l'Hokage. Son mentor avait toujours fait preuve d'une telle naïveté quant il en venait au mauvais comportement de Nadja.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent alors intensément, et Hashirama Senju prit de nouveau la parole :

-Alors… ânonna-t-il d'un ton mal-assuré, tu ne devais pas aller voir le père d'Hitomi ou quelque chose comme ça, Madara ?

Il ne savait visiblement pas quoi dire pour alléger l'atmosphère lourde qui s'était imposé, comprit Hitomi qui commençait à peine à prendre plaisir à être spectatrice de cette scène.

-Oh !

L'exclamation de l'homme les pris tous au dépourvu.

En une fraction de seconde, Madara avait regardé par la fenêtre pour deviner l'heure, s'était écarté de l'Hokage d'un bond, avait chassé Nadja de son épaule, et s'était précipité dans la cuisine ou il entreprenait désormais la préparation d'un petit déjeuné rapide.

-Hitomi, s'écria-t-il en faisant clinquer des assiettes les unes contre les autres, va t'habiller. Et toi Hashirama, ne reste pas les bras ballants et viens m'aider !

-Si tu es si pressé, Pourquoi ne sautes-tu pas le petit-déjeuner ? L'interrogea l'Hokage en le rejoignant.

-Parce qu'Hitomi est jeune et qu'elle à besoin de nourriture pour grandir, c'est évident.

-Ouais, renchéris Thorn en approchant à son tour, et aussi parce que la nourriture c'est bon !

Ce fut sur ces sages paroles, et tout en gloussant, qu'Hitomi remonta les escaliers avec l'intention d'aller s'habiller comme le lui avait ordonné son mentor.

Elle en était encore à sa première volée de marches, lorsque la voix courroucée de Madara retentit encore une fois :

-Hashirama ! Feulait-il. -Ne chaparde pas ! Ni toi Thorn. Je vous ai à l'œil !

-Mais ton monstre à déjà volé de l'omelette et tu ne lui dit rien ! S'offusqua alors l'Hokage.

-Tout à fais ! Renchéris le porc-épic au moment même ou les croassements, clairement goguenard, du busard se faisaient entendre.

Le reste de la conversation se perdit avec la distance. Hitomi marchait maintenant dans le couloir menant à la chambre de son professeur ou elle y découvrit ses vêtements parfaitement pliés sur le coin de la fenêtre.

Elle les enfila avec plaisir, se délectant de la chaleur qu'ils avaient accumulé après s'être retrouvé si longtemps exposé à l'unique rayon de soleil qui traversait la vitre et rendait visiblement les minuscules particules de poussières flottant dans la pièce.

Hitomi ne pourrait pas affirmer qu'elle était heureuse. Pas avec la nouvelle de la mort de sa mère apprise le jour précédent. Or, elle ne pouvait pas prétendre non-plus être malheureuse : La compagnie de l'Hokage, Thorn, Nadja et son mentor avait finalement réussi à égayer un peu son humeur.

Toute les fois ou elle voyait Hashirama Senju et Madara Uchiha interagir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir émerveillé par le lien que partageaient ces deux là.

Lien dont la profondeur avait été prouvé ce matin même avec la révélation sur les préférences de son professeur.

Pour une étrange raison, Hitomi avait trouvé que l'Hokage paraissait étrangement ravis de cette révélation.

.

oOo

.

Dire que Madara était surpris serait un euphémisme.

La tolérance dont avait preuve Hashirama à son égard en apprenant son secret l'avait tout bonnement stupéfié.

Sans parler du fait que l'homme lui avait passé une main dans ses cheveux tout en lui disant que rien ne changerait entre eux.

Si Nadja n'était pas intervenue, il était convaincu qu'il se serait évanouis, terrassé par la surdose d'émotions qui l'avait assailli à se moment là.

Rien qu'au souvenir de la main d'Hashirama, il rougissait.

Gêné au possible, il pria pour qu'Hitomi, cheminant actuellement à ses cotés, ne remarque pas la couleur de son visage, et l'associe à la bise glacial qui soufflait, et non à l'embarra qu'il éprouvait en réalité.

Par chance, la jeune fille paraissait bien plus concentrée sur le sentier forestier qu'ils empruntaient.

Le regard rivée droit devant elle, elle avançait péniblement à travers la nouvelle couche de poudreuse tombée pendant la nuit.

A plusieurs reprise, elle manqua de chuter, mais Madara la rattrapa à chaque fois jusqu'à qu'ils atteignent finalement le village, vide en cette heure matinale, et qu'Hitomi lui passe devant et le mène à travers un dédale de minuscules ruelles.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtaient devant un modeste appartement, nouvellement construit, mais dont l'état des murs, lézardés, laissaient déjà à désirer.

-C'est au quatrième étage, lâcha alors l'adolescente avant de pousser la porte d'entrée, et d'inviter son mentor à la suivre dans une cage d'escalier à l'odeur acre.

Ils ne croisèrent personnes, et atteignirent très vite leur destination à savoir une des deux portes de l'étage, peinte en rouge, devant laquelle ils marquèrent un arrêt.

Hitomi prit alors une grande inspiration, et toqua deux fois.

Ensuite, elle recula et attendit.

Bientôt, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit en un grincement qui fit frissonner les épaules d'Hitomi, et frémir d'anticipation Madara : Il allait enfin savoir à quoi ressemblait le père adoptif de son élève.

Cependant, à sa grande déception, ce ne fut pas le visage d'un homme dans la force de l'âge qui l'accueilli, mais celui d'un grand jeune homme dégingandé dans la fin de l'adolescence.

En les voyants, celui-ci repoussa d'une main la lourde frange de cheveux châtains hérissés lui couvrant les yeux, et son visage s'éclaira :

-Hitomi ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement en s'approchant de la jeune fille, avant de brusquement se figer en remarquant que celle-ci n'était pas seule.

Aussitôt, un véritable hurlement de terreur jailli de sa bouche, et il voulut reculer précipitamment pour ne réussir qu'à tomber sur ses fesses.

-C'est… C'est… Bégaya-t-il sans parvenir à finir sa phrase.

-Sukehiro… Déclara Hitomi, c'est Uchiha Madara, mon sensei.

Ignorant le regard de merlan frit du garçon, elle se tourna alors vers le shinobi :

-Sensei, dit-elle en désignant le jeune homme au sol, c'est mon frère, Sukehiro.

Madara fronça les sourcils (ce qui parut terrifier davantage le dénommé Sukehiro) en se rappelant, qu'en effet, que la jeune fille avait mentionné avoir un frère.

-Je vois, lâcha-t-il.

Il voulut demander ou était leur père, mais se fit couper par le son d'un grognement.

Curieux, il leva la tête, et se raidit en apercevant venir vers eux un homme vêtu simplement d'un caleçon rayé et d'une sorte de vieux tee-shirt gris taché.

Cour et râblé, le gaillard abordait une barbe de plusieurs jours, et dégageait une forte odeur d'alcool qui emplis tout le hall une fois qu'il fut parvenu à leur hauteur.

Madara repéra du coin de l'œil Hitomi et Sukehiro pâlir à sa vue.

Le gars se gratta le menton, et planta son regard injecté de sang sur Madara avant d'hausser un sourcil :

-Qu'est-ce que ce chevelus fait ici ? Grogna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Une vague d'indignation parcouru l'ex-tête de clan au moment ou Sukehiro haletait, et Hitomi gémissait.

La première impression qu'il avait du père de son élève n'était certainement pas la meilleure.

-Papa… Commença prudemment Hitomi en contournant Madara de manière à se mettre entre lui et sa famille, c'est Uchiha Madara, mon sensei.

Durant un bref instant, l'homme eut l'air perplexe, mais un visage railleur vint immédiatement remplacer son air confus.

-Bien sûr, ricana-t-il, comme si j'allais te croire : Uchiha Madara lui-même ne perdrait surement pas son temps à venir dans cet immeuble.

-C'est pourtant bien lui ! Protesta l'adolescente.

Son père se contenta d'emmètre un petit bruit moqueur.

Comprenant que parler ne les mènerait nulle-part, Madara se décida à intervenir :

-Elle ne ment pas, gronda-t-il.

Et pour prouver la véracité de ses paroles, il laissa son chakra envahir l'espace les entourant, créant une atmosphère si lourde que le père d'Hitomi, ainsi que son frère, durent se pencher en avant pour ne pas terminé écraser sous le poids de cette énergie.

A bout de souffle, les deux hommes le fixèrent avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de crainte à peine voilée qui contentèrent Madara.

-Si je suis venu, reprit-il d'une voix doucereuse, c'est parce que je souhaiterai débattre avec vous sur… un certain sujet.

Sa bouche se tordit :

-Puis-je entrer ? S'enquit-il en faisant déjà un pas à l'intérieur. –Je suis sûr qu'il serait beaucoup plus agréable de discuter autours d'une table que dans ce hall.

Le père d'Hitomi ne lui répondit pas. Il fit simplement un bond de coté, tout comme son fils, tandis que Madara se permettait de pénétrer dans le minuscule appartement poussiéreux.

Sans surprise, il découvrit que le sol était jonché de détritus, et son aversion pour l'autre homme augmenta d'un cran. Comment pouvait-il laisser ses enfants vivre dans une pareille porcherie ?

Il obtint sa réponse une fois que sa jeune disciple le rejoignit pour lui indiquer ou était le salon, et lui fit signe de s'assoir à une petite table dans une cuisine crasseuse.

-Désolée, lui dit-elle, honteuse. –Depuis que maman à été malade, elle ne pouvait plus s'occuper du ménage.

-Et ton père ne pouvait pas s'en charger ? L'interrogea Madara.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, et il pinça les lèvres.

Evidemment, il aurait dut s'en douter : Le père d'Hitomi semblait être le genre d'homme à laisser sa femme tout faire pendant qu'il restait assis, les deux pieds sur la table.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, celui-ci approchait déjà.

Prudemment, il s'approcha à son tour et prit place, suivit de Sukehiro qui n'osait pas croiser le regard de Madara. Hitomi, quant à elle, resta debout aux cotés de son mentor.

Aucunes collations, ou boissons, ne furent évidemment proposés.

Un silence embarrassant s'installa. Personne ne pipait un mot, et plus ce silence s'étirait, plus l'ex-tête de clan sentait son malaise monter, bien qu'il ne le montre pas.

Il se sentait tellement déplacé dans cette cuisine, pourtant neuve mais qui montrait déjà les signes des ans. Habillé de son manteau mauve confectionné par les plus talentueux artisans Uchiha, il faisait tache dans cet appartement habité par des personnes tout aussi misérables que le bâtiment en lui-même.

Décider à en finir au plus vite, il se racla alors la gorge et prit la parole :

-Avez-vous une idée de pourquoi je suis venu ? Commença-t-il d'un ton qu'il n'utilisait généralement qu'uniquement face aux gens qu'il méprisait.

Comme prévus, l'homme lui faisant face déglutit bruyamment.

-Non… Répondit-il à mi-voix.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, répliqua sèchement Madara.

D'un geste élégant, il croisa les jambes et ses bras sur sa poitrine avant de soupirer.

-Laissez moi donc vous éclairer, reprit-t-il. –Hitomi est une kunoichi promise à un grand avenir. Or, vous compromettez cet avenir en voulant quitter le village avec l'intention de la marier au premier venu. Ce qui est totalement dénué de morale étant donné l'âge juvénile de votre fille.

Jugeant en avoir assez dit Madara rejeta ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule, et attendit que le père réagisse.

Ce qui ne se fit pas attendre.

A peine achevait-il sa phrase que l'homme se redressait d'un bond, repoussait sa chaise si brusquement que celle-ci s'écrasa au sol, et plaquait avec force ses mains sur la table.

Madara ne sourcilla même pas. Le contraire d'Hitomi et Sukehiro qui tressaillirent.

-Co… Comment osez-vous ! Rugit l'homme.

De grosses gouttes de sueurs roulaient sur ses temps, prouvant ici que défier Madara ainsi lui coutait tout son courage. Il enchaina :

-Vous… Vous venez chez moi et m'insultez ? Qui… Qui vous à dit ça ? Hitomi ! C'est toi n'est-ce pas ? Sa… Sale gosse !

Tellement furieux qu'il en bégayait, l'homme se précipita sur sa fille qui leva automatiquement ses mains devant son visage.

Madara réagit au quart de tour : En un éclair, il était à son tour sur ses pieds et laissa une lourde vague de chakra s'abattre sur le père de son élève qui se figea aussitôt, le poing levé.

Ensuite, très calmement, il s'approcha de lui, et se teint devant lui, le surplombant de toute sa taille.

Désormais, une rage froide le consumait.

-Ne levez jamais une main sur elle, murmura-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Il sentit quelque chose attraper le dos de son manteau, et n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'Hitomi. Il se re-concentra donc sur le père de celle-ci qui semblait déchirer entre tomber à genoux et implorer son pardon, ou bien lui tenir tête.

Ce fut la deuxième option qui l'emporta. Apparemment l'homme était suffisamment stupide pour croire qu'il avait une chance de gagner l'argument.

-C'est ma fille ! S'exclama-t-il, j'ai tous les droits sur elle.

Madara vit rouge.

Toute retenue oubliée, il se jeta sur le père d'Hitomi comme un fauve avant de le soulever par le col, et le plaquer contre la table qui se fissura sous l'impacte.

-Vous, siffla-t-il, comme osez-vous ? Hitomi n'est pas un objet dont vous pouvez disposer comme vous le souhaitez !

Il prit une grande inspiration dans le but de se calmer, mais échoua lamentablement avant de reprendre avec tout autant de virulence :

-J'étais venu ici pour tenter de trouver un compromit, cracha-t-il, mais il semble que vous êtes trop borné et stupide pour que je perde mon temps avec cela !

Les yeux exorbités, l'homme gargouilla une réponse incompréhensible que Madara ne prit pas en compte.

Il se contenta de toiser l'homme avec tout le mépris et dédain dont il était capable.

-S'il-vous-plais ! Arrêtez !

C'était Sukehiro.

Affolé, le jeune homme semblait enfin être parvenu à sortir de sa stupeur qui s'était emparée de lui depuis l'arrivé de Madara, et venait de se lever.

-Stop, le supplia-t-il, je sais qu'il n'est pas la meilleure des personnes, mais ne le tuer pas !

Madara se reteint de renifler. « Les civils » se dit-il avec dérision, toujours paniqués au moindre geste brusque.

-Je ne vais pas le tuer, rétorqua-t-il alors, je vais juste lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête.

Pour prouver son point, il resserra sa prise, et jeta l'homme à terre qui glissa jusqu'au vieux frigo où des dessins d'enfants avaient été accrochés.

Hitomi ne dit rien. Elle regarda juste son père se faire brutaliser sans un mot.

Ses yeux ne trahissaient aucune émotion.

-Lamentable, déclara froidement Madara, vous êtes un père lamentable, assena-t-il en marchant droit sur l'homme qui tenta de reculer pour se heurter au réfrigérateur.

Voyant qu'il était piégé, il jeta un regard épouvanté à ses enfants qui l'évitèrent.

Le shinobi se pencha alors sur lui, activant son sharingan au passage pour accroitre ses capacités d'intimidation.

-Ecoutez, susurra-t-il, je me fiche bien de comment vous vivez, de ce que vous faites, ou bien même de ce que vous pensez… Mais je ne me fiche pas d'Hitomi. Je refuse qu'elle vive avec un porc comme vous !

Il fit volte-face, s'apprêtant à s'adresser à la jeune fille, mais se vit interrompu par le père de celle-ci qui avait visiblement rassembler un peu de courage pour lui parler à nouveau.

-Comment ça vous refusez qu'elle vive ici ? Bredouilla-t-il. –Vous ne pouvez pas me la prendre ! Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste de ma femme. Elle ne veut même pas venir avec vous d'ailleurs !

Il jeta ensuite un regard à la jeune fille, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que celle-ci ne confirme ses paroles.

Ce ne fut pas le cas. Hitomi fronça les sourcils, et dansa d'un pied à l'autre alors qu'elle se détournait.

Le visage de l'homme se décomposa, comprenant soudain que son propre enfant ne le soutenait pas.

Une rage sourde sembla alors s'emparer du père d'Hitomi qui bondit sur ses pieds, tremblant de fureur tandis qu'une veine saillante faisait son appariation sur sa tempe.

-Ah je vois, grogna-t-il, tu ne veux plus vivre avec moi ? INGRATE ! Vociféra-t-il, après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi ? Tu ne m'écoute jamais de toute manière ! Tu n'es qu'une sale gosse qui ne sait pas montrer de la reconnaissance !

Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre sa respiration, puis enchaina :

-Tu veux partir avec lui pour continuer ta stupide formation de ninja qui ne t'apportera jamais rien ? Eh bien soit ! Vas-y part avec ce gars ! Mais ne reviens jamais et prend toute tes affaires avec toi, à commencer par ça !

D'un mouvement incroyablement leste pour un civil, il se tourna alors vers son frigo, et en arracha les dessins accrochés dessus avant de les piétiner impitoyablement.

Avant que le pied ne s'abatte sur les feuilles, Madara pu distinguer l'image, dessinée au crayon de couleur, d'une famille au grand sourire et aux mains liées.

Pétrifié, il observa l'homme enfoncer le papier dans le plancher de bois jusqu'à qu'il entende le souffle horrifié d'Hitomi.

Sortit de sa torpeur, il réagit enfin :

-C'est bon, lâcha-t-il sombrement, je me fou que tu sois un civil. Je vais t'écraser comme le cafard que tu es.

Les cheveux balayés par une brise invisible qui s'avérait en fait être son chakra bouillant, il fit un pas vers l'homme avec l'intention de lui régler son compte, mais se vit arrêter par Sukehiro qui vint se poster face à celui-ci, les bras tendus de part en part de son corps alors qu'il prenait une inspiration hachée.

-Excusez-le, s'écria-t-il, les yeux fermés, en s'agenouillant avant de toucher le sol de son front. –Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit ou ce qu'il fait, ajouta-t-il, la mort de notre mère l'à touché plus qu'il ne pense !

-J'en doute, rétorqua Madara.

Néanmoins, il abandonna l'idée de corriger l'homme et, à la place, se tourna vers Hitomi, immobile comme une statue.

Sa voix prit une intonation plus douce :

-Prend tes affaires, dit-il, nous partons. Je t'attendrais dehors.

Pale, la jeune fille hocha la tête, puis disparu dans le couloir adjacent au moment même ou Madara tournait les talons avec l'intention de sortir de cet immeuble puant.

Mais à peine avait-il atteint le hall qu'il entendait quelqu'un venir vers lui.

Lentement, il se retourna pour voir sans surprise Sukehiro s'arrêter au coin du mur.

-Monsieur… Balbutia-t-il, s'il-vous-plaît…. Prenez soin d'Hitomi !

Puis il s'inclina, les bras le long du corps.

-Tu ne me supplie pas de la laisser rester avec vous ? L'interrogea Madara, en haussant un sourcil.

-Non, murmura le jeune homme en osant lever les yeux vers lui. –C'est ce qu'Hitomi veut. Mon père n'est pas la personne la plus apte quant-il s'agit d'élever des enfants… Hitomi vous fait confiance. Elle ne dit que du bien de vous depuis que vous êtes devenu son professeur. De plus qu'un jour elle m'a confié qu'elle aurait souhaité que vous soyez son véritable père.

A l'entente de ces mots, Madara ne pu s'empêcher de s'empourprer violement alors qu'il hésitait entre en être heureux ou totalement embarrassé.

-Oh, fit-il simplement en se passant une main sur la nuque.

Les yeux de Sukehiro s'écarquillèrent.

-Elle avait raison… Murmura-t-il avec stupeur. –Vous n'êtes pas aussi effrayant que vous en avez l'air…

-Pardon ?!

-Euh… Non rien ! Juste… Prenez soin de ma petite sœur !

Et sans donner plus de détails, il prit ses jambes à son cou.

-Deux petites secondes ! Lui cria alors Madara.

Le jeune homme se figea.

-Oui ? Couina-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil timide par-dessus son épaule.

-Si un jour tu reviens à Konoha… Et si tu veux rendre une petite visite à Hitomi, alors sache de la porte de ma maison te sera ouverte.

N'attendant pas de réponse, Madara fit alors volte-face, attrapant au passage le regard emplis de reconnaissance de Sukehiro, et disparut dans la cage d'escalier.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il découvrit un village grouillant d'activités, et n'eut pas à attendre longtemps jusqu'à qu'Hitomi ne le rejoigne, un sac bleu en bandoulière sur ses frêles épaules.

Il s'en empara, et en drapa la sangle autours de ses propres épaules malgré les protestations de son élève.

-Au fait, lui demanda-t-il alors qu'ils évoluaient à travers les rues bondées, qu'est-il advenu du corps de ta mère ? L'à-t-on enterré ?

-Non, répondit Hitomi, l'enterrement est prévus pour demain. Pour l'instant le croque-mort s'occupe de la dépouille…

-Je vois…

Ils continuèrent à marcher ainsi, en silence, et Madara s'aperçut une minute plus tard que l'adolescente était déprimée.

Avec un soupir, il leva une main, et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Hitomi comme Hashirama l'avait fait avec lui ce matin même.

Il ignora les regards éberlués que quelques passants l'ayant reconnu lui jetaient, puis lui dit :

-A partir de maintenant, c'est un nouveau départ pour toi… Prête pour véritablement débuter ta vie de shinobi ?

Si dans un premier temps, Hitomi ne lui répondit pas, trop stupéfaite pour ça, dans un second, un énorme sourire vint étirer son visage :

-Oui ! S'exclama-t-elle en brandissant son poing en l'air. –Désormais, ajouta-t-elle, je vais travailler dur pour devenir le meilleur ninja de ma génération.

Elle se tût, soudain pensive, et reprit avec un sourire encore plus large :

-Et aussi pour me faire un max de thune !

Madara ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

.

oOo

.

-Dit Tobi… Tu penses que j'ai un faible pour Madara ?

Le crayon dont se servait Tobirama pour remplir les rapports de mission se brisa en deux.

Soudain conscient qu'il avait peut-être dit une bêtise, Hashirama déglutis.

-Euh… Je ne voulais pas dire ça, bredouilla-t-il.

-Un faible ? L'interrompit son frère en levant ses yeux de ses papiers, _un_ _faible_ ? Répéta-t-il.

-Eh bien… Disons plutôt un béguin ?

- _Un béguin_ ?!

Tobirama ricana :

-Tu te moque moi ? Gronda-t-il en se levant. –D'abord tu tente de te suicider à sa commande, le suis comme un chiot à travers tout le village, vénère chacun de ses pas comme si s'était ceux du messie, le dévore des yeux comme un homme affamé, boit chacune de ses paroles, et chéris ses mots comme si c'étaient des diamants. Et après tu veux me faire croire que tu n'as qu'un simple _béguin_ ? Et je ne parle même pas du fait que tu ai passé la nuit chez lui !

-Comment tu sais ça ? S'étonna Hashirama.

Son frère grimaça :

-Je ne le savais pas, tu viens juste de me le confirmer.

-Oh…

Voilà qui était gênant.

-Est-ce que ça t'embête ? Murmura l'Hokage en redoutant déjà la réponse.

-Oui, surtout si c'est lui, grogna Tobirama, tu aurais pu choisir n'importe qui, mais il à fallut que ce soit lui. J'admets qu'il n'est pas laid, mais je ne comprends pas… Je dois avouer que je croyais que seules les femmes t'intéressaient.

-Ah, dit Hashirama, moi aussi jusqu'au mois dernier…

-Donc tu es en train de me dire que depuis le mois dernier tu t'es découvert une soudaine passion pour le corps masculins en plus de celui des femmes ?

-Celui de Madara à vrai dire. Tu savais d'ailleurs qu'il…

-Je ne veux rien savoir ! Le coupa subitement Tobirama en blêmissant.

-Pourquoi ? Je t'assure que je n'allais rien dire de vulgaire.

-C'est ce que tu as aussi dit la dernière fois au bar avant de raconter une blague zoophile.

-Quoi ? Tu parles de celle de l'homme qui rentre dans un Bar ?

-Celle là, oui, gémit son frère en plaquant ses main sur ses tempes, comme si une intense migraine l'accablait en ce moment même.

-Pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'elle était marrante pourtant.

-Non, répliqua Tobirama en fronçant le nez, je vois surtout que tes gouts en blagues sont tout aussi mauvais que ceux en hommes.

Vexé, Hashirama laissa tomber sa tête contre le bureau tout en maugréant des paroles quasiment inaudibles sur le manque de tact de son petit frère.

-Tu es si cruel, geignit-il pitoyablement.

Tobirama l'ignora royalement au profit de ses rapports qu'il rassembla en un tas de feuilles qu'il souleva avant de se diriger vers la porte :

-Ecoute, reprit-il, je sais que je ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'aimer. Mais je peux t'avertir : Il est possible que cet Uchiha ne partage pas tes gouts pour le sexe masculin…

-Pas de soucis pour ça ! L'interrompis l'Hokage en se redressant, j'ai appris ce matin même que Madara n'était pas intéressé par les femmes.

-Quoi ? S'étrangla l'autre homme, je pensais qu'il était comme moi !

-Asexuel ? Non. Il m'a dit lui-même qu'il n'a jamais été attiré par le sexe opposé. J'ai donc toutes mes chances !

Toujours sous le choc, Tobirama secoua la tête et tourna la poigné de la porte.

-Dans tout les cas, déclara-t-il gravement, quoique tu fasses avec lui ne me concerne pas, même si je pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée de lui courir après comme tu le fais. Tu sais comment sont les gens quant-il découvre deux personnes du même sexe ensembles…

-Je sais.

Le souvenir des deux femmes exécutées était encore mûr dans son esprit.

-Juste… Fais attention d'accord ?

-Je fais toujours attention Tobirama.

Le ninja grimaça comme s'il n'était pas convaincu.

-Fais moi juste une faveur, lui dit alors qu'il sortait. –Si tu arrives à être avec lui par je ne sais quel miracle, tiens le bien en laisse.

La porte se referma, laissant un Hashirama épuisé, mais soulagé par la vague acceptation de son frère, dans le bureau.

…..

 **Commentaires en vracs :**

-Hashirama ne peut gagner contre Nadja et Thorn uniquement lorsqu'il est endormit. Je l'imagine bien être du genre à beaucoup bouger pendant son sommeil et filer des torgnole à tout ceux ( à l'exception de Madara) ayant le malheur de se trouver à ses cotés.

-(Ce qui expliquerait la mauvaise humeur chronique de Tobirama : Si pendant son enfance il partageait le même lit que son frère –ce qui est fort probable- il est donc normal qu'il soit tout le temps grognon s'il à passer les premières années de sa vie à essayer de dormir avec un pied allant lui frapper le visage toutes les trente secondes)

-C'est ce qui s'est d'ailleurs passé avec Thorn et Nadja. Les pauvres n'ont rien vues venir avant de faire le vol-planer de leur vie.

-Du moins pour Thorn. Car Nadja à déjà fait des vols planés vu qu'elle est un oiseau.

-Et les oiseaux ça vole déjà. Donc disons plutôt qu'elle s'est simplement bien éclaté la gueule (ou le bec, mais on ne va pas chipoter).

-Au fait vous avez peut-être remarqué de Thorn mentionne le pape. Eh bien c'est parce qu'il y en à un chez les invocations de porc-épic. Il s'appelle Shaymin.

-Même qu'il est écolo. Tellement qu'il veut que les bibles/nouveaux testaments ect… Soient faits en feuilles de papiers recyclés.

-Quant-à son fiancé, il se nomme Héricendre et il est pyromane. C'est ce qui l'a séduit chez lui. Quant-ils se sont rencontrés, il était en train de mettre le feu au supermarché du coin.

-Ca a été le coup de foudre immédiat.

-Hitomi est très ignorante et naïve sur certaine chose du monde. Elle à tendance, comme beaucoup d'enfants, à ne pas voir plus loin que ses problèmes personnels.

-Madara quant-à lui à du mal à accepter son homosexualité mais la tolère (à contrecœur). Le contraire d'Hashirama qui lui l'accepte tout simplement, bien qu'il craigne de se mettre, lui et Madara en danger, si quelqu'un l'apprend.

-Aussi, petite def de l'asexualité : C'est l'absence d'attirance sexuelle pour le corps d'une autre personne, cela ne veut donc pas dire qu'il est impossible de tomber amoureux.

-Au passage, le prochain chapitre sera dédié à ce que j'appelle le « tissage de liens » (Mito et Toka seront, évidemment, dedans).

Attendez vous donc à des choses qui vont vous plaire.

Sinon je vous dis à la prochaine.

Review ? Elles motivent toujours les auteurs.


	16. Chapter 16

Me revoilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre que j'ai fini

Comme je l'ai dit, ce chapitre est un chapitre où les liens entre les personnages sont développés, mis en avant, un peu plus (ou plus ou moins). Donc je dois vous avertir : Attention à mon humour foireux et à mes phrases que je veux intelligentes, et emplies d'une signification cachée, mais qui s'avèrent être en fait terre-à-terre et, surtout, complètement stupides.

Si la chaleur n'a pas réussi à faire fondre votre cerveau, alors ce chapitre y parviendra !

Bref, je réponds vite fait aux Guest et vous laisse à votre lecture :

Rouge, Guest : Merci !

Cyclamen : Wow ! Merci comme d'habitude pour tes review toujours aussi agréables à lires. Pour ta question avec Mito et Toka… Les réponses dans ce chapitre. Pour celle sur la révélation à propos du voyage dans le temps… Il va falloir attendre un peu encore… Mais je te promets que ça en vaudra le coup : La situation dans laquelle ils seront quand Madara dira la vérité sera explosive !

333 : Je pense qu'il ferait plus que des cauchemars lol

Iiii : Merci ! Je pense que ce chapitre te fera encore plus rire !

…..

Chapitre 15

-Vire-moi ça de là.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'aime aimes pas ?

-Exactement, maintenant vire-moi ça.

-Mais c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire !

-Je m'en fiche ! Sors ça de ma maison !

Les épaules d'Hashirama s'affaissèrent, et Madara gronda.

Venu lui rendre visite à l'occasion de son anniversaire, l'Hokage s'était permis d'envahir sa maison accompagné de Mito et Toka, et de cette horrible chose dont l'ex-tête de clan tenait absolument à se débarrasser dans les prochaines secondes.

Pourtant, cinq minutes plus tard, elle était toujours là, posée innocemment sur la table basse de son salon. Hitomi la fixait avec fascination. Nadja et Thorn lui tournaient autour, la reniflant avec curiosité dans le cas de l'invocation.

Pour l'instant, aucun des deux animaux s'étaient risqués à la toucher.

-Je croyais que tu aimais les fleurs pourtant ! Se plaignit Hashirama.

-Désolée de te dire ça, intervint soudain Mito, mais cette…. Chose ne ressemble pas à une fleur. Vraiment pas.

Affalée sur le canapé, aux cotés de Toka, elle jeta un regard dégoûté en direction du machin sur la table basse, et prit une gorgée du vin coûteux qu'elle s'était permis de prendre dans un des placards de Madara dès son arrivée dans la maison en début de soirée.

-Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec Mito ! Renchérit Madara en croisant les bras.

Toka se contenta de glousser bêtement, les joues rougies.

-Ça… Ça ressemble à une trompette! Pouffa-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

Elle aussi avait bu. Sauf qu'elle ne tenait pas l'alcool et racontait n'importe quoi à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

Hashirama fronça les sourcils :

-Je vous assure que Gérard est une plante ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Gérard ?! S'étrangla Madara incrédule.

Parce qu'en plus il lui avait donné un nom ?!

Il jeta ensuite un regard à « Gérard », et contempla la plante qu'il trouvait grotesque.

Pourvue d'une large tige verte terminée par une immense fleur jaune abordant une vague ressemblance avec une jonquille, elle disposait également de grandes feuilles vertes en forme de cœur qui se mouvaient d'avant en arrière de leur propre chef, comme dotées d'une vie propre.

Aux yeux de Madara, elle était hideuse ; autant que son nom.

Il ne voulait pas de ça chez lui, et ne se gêna pas pour le faire savoir de nouveau :

-Je me fiche que ce soit mon cadeau, cette chose ne restera pas chez moi, siffla-t-il, surtout si elle se nomme Gérard, ajouta-t-il.

-Tu n'aimes pas le nom ? Intervint Mito en haussant un sourcil, moi je trouve ça très joli !

-Super, dans ce cas tu aurais du épouser Hashirama. Vous aurez pu ainsi donner d'horribles noms à vos enfants.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait… La fille de ses deux là dans sa précédente vie n'avait-elle pas été nommée Gertrude ?

-Quoi ?! S'indigna la femme, je ne veux pas d'enfants ! S'exclama-t-elle en agitant furieusement son verre de vin dans sa direction.

Un peu de liquide gicla, et alla s'écraser sur le sol où une tache rouge s'épanouit sur le parquet.

-Et tu sais pourquoi ? Reprit alors Mito. –C'est parce que moi je veux être la tata cool qui voyage à travers le monde et qui ramène des souvenirs à ses neveux !

-Tu as des frères ou des sœurs ? S'étonna Madara.

-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non. Qui t'a mis une idée pareille dans le crâne?

-Mais tu viens de dire que…

-Tu vas croire tout ce je te dis ? Tu es bien naïf Dara. Je suis bourrée je te signale, déclara-t-elle comme si cela expliquait tout.

Madara se demanda si la tuer ici même créerait un incident diplomatique avec Ushizogakure.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir cette pensée : Hashirama prenait de nouveau la parole.

-Je l'ai cultivée avec patience et amour, geignit-il désespérément, et tu me dis que tu n'en veux pas ?

-Exactement sombre crétin.

En réaction à ces mots, l'Hokage s'effondra lourdement contre Madara qui sursauta, soudain troublé par cette proximité, alors qu'il sentait les bras de son ami se resserrer autours de ses épaules, et son visage s'enfouir dans ses cheveux.

Les yeux ronds comme des pièces de monnaie, il mit un moment avant de retrouver ses esprits, et le repoussa brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? Gronda-t-il en reculant précipitamment.

-Je cherche du réconfort, répondit Hashirama.

-Pourquoi je devrais être celui qui te console alors que je t'ai insulté ?!

-Pas faux, commenta Thorn.

Le ninja aux cheveux bruns s'affaissa à même le sol en gémissant pitoyablement.

Toka gloussa :

-On dirait une crêpe, pouffa-t-elle.

Elle fut royalement ignorée.

-Sensei ! S'exclama soudain Hitomi, pourquoi vous ne l'acceptez pas ? Un cadeau est un cadeau après tout. C'est l'intention qui compte.

-La petite à raison, déclara Thorn en faisant lever la tête avec espoir à Hashirama. –Bien que ce truc soit moche comme un pou (l'Hokage glissa une nouvelle fois au sol, abattu) il reste un cadeau.

Comme pour prouver son point ? , elle se dandina jusqu'à coté de la plante et tendit une patte pour la tapoter.

Malheureusement, rien ne se passa comme prévu: Aussi soudainement qu'un coup de foudre, la plante s'était subitement animée : Ses pétales jaunes s'ouvrirent brusquement, grands et larges, avant qu'elle ne plonge en avant et n'engloutisse le porc-épic en une seule bouchée.

Durant une dizaine de secondes, personne ne fit ou ne dit rien. Puis, la stupéfaction que tous éprouvaient céda la place à la panique, qui s'empara alors de toute la pièce dont les occupants se pressèrent autour de Gérard.

La seule chose qui dépassait de la mâchoire de la plante était l'arrière du corps de Thorn et ses pattes qui s'agitaient follement en l'air tandis que la tige du végétal se retrouvait déformée par l'avant du corps de l'invocation.

-Thorn ! S'écria Madara alors que Nadja, sensible à sa panique se mettait à voler en cercle autours autour de sa tête.

Mito et Hitomi voulurent s'emparer des pattes pour tirer le rongeur hors de la prise de Gérard, mais renoncèrent lorsqu'elles comprirent que les piquants de l'animal leur blesseraient les mains.

Toka, quant-à-elle, paraissait être la seule à ne pas s'inquiéter de la situation. Elle se contentait de rire depuis le canapé, bien trop ivre pour réellement saisir la graviter de ce qui se passait.

Finalement, ce fut Hashirama qui sauva Thorn.

D'un geste vif, il plongea son bras entier dans son hakama et en tira un vaporisateur qu'il pointa sur la plante avant de l'asperger généreusement.

Immédiatement, Gérard relâcha sa proie qui roula sur le bord de la table, un air étourdi sur son museau, pendant que la plante se mettait à pousser des sifflements semblables aux sons des serpents à sonnette.

-Non ! Lui dit Hashirama en la menaçant du vaporisateur d'eau, pas de ça avec moi !

Il soupira :

-Je savais que je n'aurais pas dut la croiser avec six espèces de plantes carnivores, maugréa-t-il tout en posant son vaporisateur entre les mains de Madara qui le réceptionna maladroitement.

-Tiens, lui dit l'Hokage, tu en auras besoin pour la discipliner.

-Quoi ? Gargouilla l'ex-tête de clan.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, son regard allant de la plante (poussant actuellement des sifflements rauque) à son ami qui lui adressa un sourire radieux comme s'il ne venait pas d'avouer avoir créé un monstre à partir de plusieurs végétaux carnivores.

Un monstre qu'il lui avait offert en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire en plus !

-J'ai vu la lumière au bout du tunnel… Hoqueta soudain Thorn en choisissant ce moment pour prendre la parole.

Tous se tournèrent vers la pauvre bête qui ne se redressait que maintenant, épaulée par Nadja qui lui offrait une aile secourable.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda Hitomi.

Elle l'aida à se stabiliser, et la tira hors de la portée de Gérard qui commençait à se pencher de nouveau vers elle.

-Ça roule, répondit Thorn alors que Toka éclatait d'un rire hystérique en apercevant l'expression sonnée du porc-épic.

-On… On dirait un merlan frit, pantela-t-elle en désignant du doigt un point à coté de l'animal.

Apparemment, elle était tellement ivre qu'elle n'y voyait plus très clair.

-Mito… Marmonna Madara, rassure moi… Tu n'as rien ajouté à son verre de vin ?

-Non, elle tient juste mal à l'alcool, lui dit son amie en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

C'était plus que « tenir mal » à l'alcool, se dit l'homme en observant la femme se vautrer dans son fauteuil, la tête à l'envers, avant de se mettre à faire la chandelle, s'écrouler au sol dans un bruit sourd, gémir misérablement, puis enfin gésir immobile sur le plancher.

Mais étant peu intéressé pas les péripéties de Toka, il préféra se re-concentrer sur Gérard pour découvrir avec surprise que celle-ci s'était mise à ronronner sous les caresses qu'une Hitomi attendrie lui prodiguait.

-Qui c'est la bonne fille-fille ? Disait-elle avec une voix d'abrutie utilisée normalement exclusivement avec les chiens. –Qui c'est ? Mais oui c'est toi ! T'es la plus belle ici !

-Non, c'est moi la plus belle ici techniquement, grommela Mito, je n'avale pas des porcs-épics moi.

Après une trentaine de secondes à cajoler l'horrible plante, Hitomi se tourna vers Madara qui se sentit aussitôt pâlir en voyant le regard que lui envoyait son élève.

Il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui demander.

-Sensei commença l'adolescente, est-ce qu'on peut…

-NON !

La bouche d'Hitomi se referma en un claquement sec, et elle fronça les sourcils :

-Mais je n'ai encore rien dit ! Protesta-t-elle.

-Je sais ce que tu voulais me dire, rétorqua Madara. –Tu veux me demander si nous pouvons garder cette horreur. J'ai faux ?

Les lèvres de la jeune fille se pincèrent.

-S'il-vous-plait ? Pépia-t-elle en enlaçant le pot de Gérard, je vous promets que j'en prendrai soin.

-J'ai dit non.

Son ton était inflexible. Rien ni personne ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis lorsqu'il s'exprimait ainsi.

Pourtant, lorsqu'Hitomi –puis Hashirama venu la rejoindre- se mirent à lui faire les yeux de chiots, il flancha.

-Elle n'est pas méchante, dit l'adolescente, elle ne savait juste pas que Thorn n'était pas comestible.

-Tout à fait, approuva Hashirama.

Leurs regards humides s'intensifièrent, et Madara trouvait de plus en plus difficile de résister. Même rester les bras croisés, et le menton levé lui paraissait une tâche ardue maintenant.

Il allait céder, réalisa-t-il avec horreur.

-Très bien, lâcha-t-il.

Il avait cédé.

Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne conserverait pas un peu de contrôle sur ce qui se passait dans cette maison !

-Mais ! Reprit-il immédiatement en levant un doigt, je ne veux entendre aucune plainte concernant ce travail, déclara-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil sévère à Hitomi.

-Oui sensei ! S'exclama joyeusement celle-ci.

Elle adressa ensuite un sourire complice à Hashirama qui le lui rendit.

-Quoi ? Marmonna Thorn aux pieds de son maître, ce truc qui à failli me digérer va réellement rester ici ?

-Malheureusement, soupira Madara à l'instant même ou Mito frappait dans ses mains.

-Bon ! S'écria-t-elle, enthousiaste, maintenant que le problème est réglé que diriez vous d'aller déguster le délicieux gâteau que notre Hokage nous a acheté ?

-Gâteau ?! Haleta Thorn en se mettant à baver.

-Gâteau, lui confirma Mito avec un hochement de tête entendu.

-Gâteau ! Hurla Hitomi en bondissant pratiquement en une seule fois dans la cuisine, où, sur le comptoir, un carton orné du nom d'une boulangerie du coin leur faisait de l'œil.

Hashirama était d'ailleurs déjà occupé à disposer des plats et des cuillères sur le bar, et venait de s'emparer d'un couteau qu'il utilisait pour couper des parts égales d'un fraisier, une pâtisserie que Madara affectionnait tout particulièrement, bien qu'il n'en n'eût mangé que deux fois dans sa vie.

Il devait avouer que s'apercevoir que son ami connaissait autant ses goûts, était assez flatteur et le rendait heureux.

Sa mauvaise humeur concernant son nouveau colocataire vert en fut même oubliée, et il voulut rejoindre Hashirama, mais vit sa route coupée par Mito qui se posta devant lui, avant de se mettre à farfouiller dans ses différentes couches de kimono.

-Joyeux anniversaire, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un objet dont il s'empara avec curiosité pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'un beau peigne à dents aux reflets irisés qui semblait avoir été taillé dans du nacre, un matériel incroyablement coûteux.

Sur un de ses angles, une minuscule fleur, semblable à un poinçon avait été gravée.

-Mito, souffla-t-il, impressionné, il ne fallait pas…

La femme balaya ses paroles d'un geste de la main :

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, dit-elle, ça vient de Toka et moi _. -_ Utilise-le pour apprivoiser un peu cette crinière qui te sert de cheveux… Estime-toi chanceux que la marchande n'ait pas eu de modèle en rose, ajouta-t-elle une seconde plus tard, visiblement déçue.

-Parce que tu voulais m'en offrir un rose ? S'indigna Madara.

-Yep, ricana la kunoïchi avant d'enchaîner : – Tu viens ? S'enquit-elle alors, nous avons un délicieux gâteau à déguster.

-Et Toka ? Dit l'Uchiha en avisant la femme toujours étalée au sol.

Nadja avait même décidé de se servir de son visage comme perchoir.

Le bon côté des choses était que, maintenant, l'oiseau étouffait les ronflements bruyants de la femme.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Mito, je la connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle se réveillera au moment où elle sentira la nourriture.

Bien que perplexe, Madara décida de lui faire confiance, empocha son présent, et lui emboîta le pas lorsqu'elle rejoignit le comptoir où Thorn, Hitomi et Hashirama étaient déjà attablés.

Une fois assis sur une des chaises hautes, il jeta un coup d'œil à Hashirama qui lui sourit largement, l'embarrassant au passage _,_ alors qu'il s'acharnait à réprimer une rougeur tout en cherchant à calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.

-Madara… Ronronna alors son ami en se penchant vers lui.

-Oui ? Bredouilla-t-il.

-Joyeux anniversaire ! Tu te fais vieux mon vieux ! Un an de plus vers la mort !

L'air très fier de lui, Hashirama éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

Avec un calme olympien, Madara leva lentement le vaporisateur qu'Hashirama lui avait remis précédemment, puis entrepritde tremper son ami de la tête au pied, et ce, malgré ses cris de protestations.

.

oOo

.

Mito était une femme intelligente.

Elle le savait, et n'hésitait à le faire savoir de toutes les manières possibles sans s'embarrasser du concept de la modestie, qui, selon elle n'était que là pour opprimer les personne avec un intellect supérieur comme le sien, et laisser la parole aux gens inférieurs.

Bien sûr, elle n'était pas seulement intelligente : Elle était également forte et, surtout, belle. Elle remarquait également des choses. Beaucoup de choses.

« _Tu remarques des choses Mito_ » Lui avait même dit son père un jour.

« _Je sais_ » avait-elle répondu avant de continuer à manger ses ramens.

C'est pour cela que lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Madara, elle avait tout de suite comprit que ses incroyables cheveux n'étaient pas la seule chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

Il avait un beau cul aussi. Pas autant que Toka, mais il en avait un sacrément attirant quand même…

Mais là n'était pas le sujet ! (Bien que **,** si elle en avait eut le temps, elle n'aurait pas hésité à en parler pendant des heures ; des fesses de Toka, cela allait de soi).

Dans tous les cas, Uchiha Madara sortait de l'ordinaire, c'était un fait que l'on ne pouvait pas nier.

Déjà, ne serait-ce que par son physique rappelant un animal sauvage, ou bien sa manière de s'exprimer que Mito avait d'abord considéré comme rustre avant de comprendre qu'être acerbe et perpétuellement sarcastique était une seconde nature pour lui.

Sinon, ce n'était pas un mauvais gars. A vrai dire, il était fondamentalement une gentille personne dont il était facile d'abuser de la générosité.

Elle l'avait constaté lorsqu'elle avait décidé de squatter chez lui les jours suivant leur rencontre : Mito avait eu beau le taquiner, fouiller dans ses placards, piquer de la bouffe ou même briser sa vaisselle (Ça, elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès) _,_ il avait, certes, énormément râlé, mais n'avait fait aucun geste pouvant porter atteinte à son intégrité physique.

Franchement, elle devait admettre bien l'aimer. Elle le considérait comme un ami maintenant. Même si elle aurait voulu savoir pourquoi il avait été banni de son clan, et était détesté (à l'exception des Akimichi, Inuzuka et Nara) des autres.

Ce n'était évidemment pas tout : Elle s'était aussi aperçue de l'étrange relation qu'avait Madara avec l'Hokage, Hashirama, qu'elle aurait dû épouser.

Honnêtement, il y avait des regards qui ne trompaient pas.

Si en public ces deux là semblaient faire de leur mieux pour se parler formellement, il y avait une affection mutuelle dans leurs yeux qui ne pouvait être effacée. Une affection qui, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble et confrontés l'un à l'autre dans un cadre intime, paraissait être multipliée par dix.

Ils s'aimaient, en avait alors déduit Mito avec une certaine forme d'excitation.

Elle s'était alors empressée de le dire à Toka qui, à ce moment et comme d'habitude, était en train de manger.

La femme l'avait regardée avec de grands yeux, la queue du homard qu'elle dévorait sortant de sa bouche, puis avait finalement déclaré :

-Mmmgfff !

Ce que Mito avait interprété comme un « _Tu as raisons, comme toujours !_ ».

Ravie que son amie partage son avis, elle avait alors décidé de lui tirer les vers du nez.

Elle savait que ce ne serait pas simple. Après tout, l'homosexualité était un tabou dans leur société et les comportements face à celle-ci différaient selon les clans.

Si certains étaient très tolérants comme les Uzumaki. D'autres, comme les Senju avaient des réactions extrêmes à ce qu'ils appelaient une « tare » et exécutaient les personnes atteinte de celle-ci.

Mais pour l'instant, Mito avait décidé de ne pas se préoccuper des risques qu'encouraient Madara et Hashirama. Elle voulait déjà confirmer qu'ils étaient amoureux avant de se mêler de leurs affaires. (et, accessoirement, jouer les marieuses, une chose qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de faire).

Elle avait donc décidé d'inviter Madara à manger afin de créer une ambiance chaleureuse qui mettrait l'homme en confiance, et qui lui permettrait d'obtenir les réponses tant désirées.

(Bon… En réalité elle l'avait traîné sans lui demander son avis et lui avait fait payer l'addition, mais ce n'était qu'un détail.)

Ils s'étaient alors installés à la terrasse d'un petit bistro venant tout juste d'ouvrir, et avaientt déjeuné ensemble.

Durant ce court laps de temps, ils avaient parlé (ou plutôt Mito avait parlé, car Madara se contentait de brèves réponses monosyllabique), et avaient appris à mieux se connaître.

Bien évidemment, dans un premier temps, les insultes avaient fusé. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme avait fini par consentir à répondre à quelques unes de ses questions.

Grâce à ces informations, Mito était parvenue à dresser un portrait plus ou moins approximatif de l'ancien meneur des Uchiha :

D'après ce qu'elle avait glané, elle en concluait que Madara était un homme renfermé qui préférait la tranquillité de sa maison aux bars bondés. Il était également très peu patient, et finissait souvent par hausser le ton lorsque la personne face à lui n'allait pas dans son sens.

A part cela, il était aussi d'une agréable compagnie doté d'une conversation intéressante (lorsqu'il daignait ouvrir la bouche) et pouvait être embarrassé facilement.

Surtout lorsque des questions indiscrètes étaient posées sur Senju Hashirama…

C'était l'immense rougeur qui s'était répendue sur les joues de Madara qui l'avait confortée dans l'idée que la relation de ces deux là pourrait sûrement être moins platonique que ce que le tout le monde pensait.

.

oOo

.

-Non.

Tranquillement assis sur son canapé, Madara se voyait, pour la énième fois de la journée, dérangé par Hashirama qui avait apparemment décidé que sa maison était aussi la sienne.

-S'il-te-plaît? Le supplia l'homme en joignant ses deux mains, tu les perds partout et ils ressemblent de plus en plus à un nid d'oiseaux.

-Je refuse, grogna-t-il en tournant une page de son livre.

-S'il-te-plaît !

-Non !

D'un geste sec, Madara ferma son bouquin, et leva enfin les yeux vers Hashirama qui le fixait avec insistance, le peigne à dents de nacre, que Mito lui avait offert, en main.

-Tu ne me toucheras pas avec ça, crut-il bon d'ajouter dans le but de dissuader son ami.

Ce qui ne fonctionna évidemment pas.

-Tu te rappelles au moins de la dernière fois où tu t'es brossé ? S'enquit à la place Hashirama.

Madara ouvrit la bouche, puis se mit à réfléchir lorsqu'il réalisa, qu'en effet, il ne se souvenait plus à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il s'était peigné. A vrai dire, il ne se rappelait même plus s'il avait jour même disposé d'une brosse.

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? Grogna-t-il avec mauvaise foi.

-Je n'aime pas te voir négligé.

-Je ne suis pas négligé ! S'offusqua aussitôt Madara, outré au plus haut point.

-Tes cheveux oui.

L'Uchiha voulut rétorquer, mais se vit coupé par Thorn, bien décidée à l'interrompre :

-Il a raison, déclara-t-elle d'une voix plate, tes cheveux deviennent de plus en emmêlés. Laisse ton Hokage se charger d'eux. Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer ça, si c'est lui qui le fait en plus, ajouta-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

Au sol, à droite de Gérard qu'elle nourrissait en s'amusant à lui lancer des bouts de papier que la plante rattrapait facilement avant de les mâcher bruyamment, Hitomi gloussa.

Livide, Madara jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à Hashirama priant pour que celui-ci n'ait pas compris le sous-entendu. Il semblait que non, se rendit-il compte avec soulagement un instant plus tard : L'homme continuait à le regarder avec espoir, sa brosse toujours levée en l'air, sans même avoir l'air d'avoir réalisé ce que le porc-épic disait.

Il détestait le fait que son invocation puisse le lire aussi facilement, et s'apercevoir de son affection grandissante pour son meilleur ami.

-S'il-te-plaît, murmura pour la troisième fois Hashirama en s'approchant doucement du canapé.

Le cœur de Madara rata un battement en s'apercevant que l'homme lui faisait désormais les yeux doux. Et sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, ses lèvres bougèrent d'elle-même :

-Très bien, bougonna-t-il avant de s'apercevoir de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Aussitôt, il voulut se reprendre, mais Hashirama sauta sur le canapé, et il se retrouva sans voix à l'instant même ou l'homme passait ses doigts entres ses mèches.

-Il va y avoir du boulot, commenta-t-il sans remarquer le trouble de son ami.

Puis, il plongea le peigne dans la masse sombre des cheveux de Madara qui perdit aussitôt la notion de ce qui l'entourait.

Plus que ça : Il en oublia même la présence d'Hitomi, Thorn et Gérard pour se concentrer uniquement sur les sensations que provoquaient les gestes de son ami.

Il avait l'impression que la brosse, à chaque coup, ne parcourait non pas ses cheveux mais en réalité ses nerfs, les caressant, avant de répéter ce même mouvement de va et vient qui finissait par le faire frissonner de plaisir toute les fois ou le peigne effleurait son cuir chevelu.

C'était tellement bon qu'il ne pensa même pas à protester comme il l'avait initialement prévu, et se laissa porter par ce doux manège répétitif qui créa une atmosphère si chaleureuse et confortable qu'il ferma inconsciemment les yeux.

Hashirama travaillait méticuleusement et avec précaution. Il faisait attention à ne pas tirer sur les mèches noires, et prenait son temps pour les démêler. Il ne lui causait aucun mal, allant parfois même jusqu'à passer une main dans ses cheveux, s'y enfonçant jusqu'à la racine, rien que pour vérifier qu'aucun nœud ne subsistait.

C'était… Céleste.

Si bien qu'il finit par se sentir envahi par une agréable torpeur qui le poussa à lâcher un long soupir de bien être, avant de laisser sa tête rouler en arrière et heurter une masse chaude qu'il devina à peine être l'épaule d'Hashirama.

Il ne s'en formalisa pas, allant même jusqu'à ignorer le rire semblable à un grondement rauque qui vibra dans la poitrine de son ami.

L'odeur de terre humide qui emplissait désormais ses narines l'apaisait, lui faisait totalement perdre conscience de son entourage alors qu'il s'enfonçait davantage dans la poitrine de l'autre homme.

Le mouvement continu du peigne dans ses cheveux s'interrompit. Un petit bruit sourd lui appris ensuite qu'Hahirama avait lancé la brosse sur la table basse avec succès. L'Hokage bougea légèrement, se redressant pour ajuster sa position, mais ne chassa pas Madara de sa place contre son torse.

-Voilà, souffla-t-il dans son oreille, maintenant c'est tout doux. Sans attendre de réponse, il passa ensuite une main dans ses cheveux, enroulant ses doigts autour des lourdes boucles qu'il jeta sur la poitrine de Madara qui ne s'aperçut qu'à l'instant de ce qu'il laissait son ami faire.

Horrifié, il réagit au quart de tour et se tourna vivement avant de claquer la main de l'homme qui poussa un glapissement de douleur.

-Je déteste avoir quelqu'un derrière moi, se justifia-t-il, mortifié par sa propre attitude.

Il se complaisait trop auprès d'Hashirama, songea-t-il en détournant le regard.

-J'avais oublié, désolé, lui dit alors l'Hokage en accentuant encore le degré de culpabilité qu'il éprouvait.

Il y avait vraiment des fois où il se disait qu'il ne méritait pas son ami. Surtout après ce qu'il lui avait fait dans le futur.

Son expression s'assombrit à cette pensée, qui failli bien le faire plonger dans ses souvenirs si une main chaude ne s'était pas alors posée sur sa cuisse pour y appliquer une légère pression.

Aussitôt, l'esprit de Madara s'était vidé, et il fixa Hashirama avec des yeux écarquillés.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, lui dit son ami en souriant, ce n'est pas une petite tape qui va me fâcher ! J'y suis habitué avec toi après tout.

Hashirama était un idiot. Mais un bel idiot (Il devait l'admettre). Croyait-il sérieusement qu'il était déprimé à cause d'un simple coup qu'il lui aurait porté ?

Il décida tout de même de jouer le jeu pour éviter les questions indésirables :

-Je vois, lâcha-t-il.

Il tenta ensuite de chasser la main de sa jambe, mais son action n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Non, à la place, Hashirama attrapa sa main qu'il serra dans la sienne sans même cesser de sourire.

-Tu sais, déclara l'homme sans se douter de l'état dans lequel il plongeait l'ex-tête de clan, tu devrais aller te voir dans le miroir, j'ai vraiment réussi mon coup, tes cheveux sont parfaits.

-Il a raison sensei, intervint soudainement Hitomi.

Elle était occupée à essayer de récupérer une feuille de papier que Gérard mâchonnait.

-Ca me donne envie de les tresser maintenant que tout est démêlé ! Ajouta-t-elle en assenant un grand coup sur le haut de la plante qui lui recracha le papier, maintenant baveux, au visage.

Madara s'apprêta à répondre, mais la fenêtre de sa cuisine vola soudain en éclat.

Attendez…. **_Quoi_** ?!

Ce fut à peu près tout ce qu'il put se dire avant que deux femmes, une rousse et une brune, roulent sur le plancher de sa maison.

Comme un chat mit face à un concombre, Madara bondit de surprise, s'écrasa sur le ventre d'Hashirama dans lequel il planta ses ongles à travers ses gants, et sentit chaque poil de son corps se hérisser en réaction au choc qu'il éprouvait.

Hitomi et Thorn hurlèrent avant de se précipiter tous deux sous la table basse où séjournait Gérard qui se mit à feuler furieusement.

Et, à travers tout ce vacarme, et avec un calme légendaire, Uzumaki Mito et Senju Toka se relevèrent, époussetèrent leur vêtements couverts de débris de verres comme si de rien n'était, puis balayèrent le salon du regard pour tomber sur Madara et Hashirama, l'uns au-dessus de l'autre sur le canapé.

Bien sûr, comme si la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, il s'avérait que l'Hokage avait posé ses deux mains sur la taille de l'ex-tête de clan, donnant l'illusion d'une position compromettante.

-Euh…Fit Toka, qui ne savait visiblement pas quoi dire. Le contraire de son amie sulfureuse qui fronça les sourcils :

-Je devrais être en colère que vous fassiez cela devant des enfants, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil compatissant en direction du porc-épic et de l'adolescente se croyant camouflées. -Mais en vérité, je dois avouer m'en ficher un peu car je suis venue avec un but bien précis.

Elle brandit alors une petite boite carrée en l'air :

-Jouons ! S'exclama-t-elle.

.

oOo

.

-Tuons Madara, je suis sûre que c'est un loup-garou !

-C'est la quatrième fois que tu dis ça, siffla Madara.

Profondément agacé, l'homme rejeta ses cheveux, tressés par Hitomi deux minutes plus tôt, en arrière, et fusilla du regard toutes les personnes qui envahissaient son salon.

Environs deux heures auparavant, une Mito et une Toka passablement éméchées (pour changer) faisaient une entrée fracassante par sa fenêtre avant de clamer tout haut, et à renfort de grands cris, qu'elles voulaient jouer à un jeu de société originaire d'Ushizogakure.

Bien sûr, Madara avait protesté avec véhémence, et bien sûr, son avis n'avait pas été prit en compte.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Hashirama se portait joyeusement volontaire pour aller chercher deux joueurs de plus, pendant que Mito, Toka, ainsi que Thorn et Hitomi, s'étant jointes à elles, poussaient son canapé et sa table basse contre le mur pour créer un espace dans lequel ils pourraient tous s'amuser ensemble.

Du moins c'était ce qu'elles avaient prétendu.

Hashirama était ensuite revenu _,_ accompagné d'un Hikaku grimaçant, et d'un Tobirama contrarié de s'être fait entraîner dans quelque chose qui le dépassait.

En voyant le frère de son ami, Madara avait sentit les poils de son échine se hérisser et s'était aussitôt écrié que _ça_ ne rentrerait pas chez lui.

Mais _ça_ était quand même entré.

Pire encore : Il était en ce moment même assis devant lui, affichant l'expression mécontente la plus prononcée que Madara ait pu voir de sa vie.

Mais là n'était pas le problème. En effet, depuis le début de ce stupide jeu, à chaque tour, Mito l'accusait d'être un de ces « loups-garous » que les possesseurs de cartes « villageoises » se devaient de tuer avant d'être eux-mêmes assassinés.

-Je suis sûr que c'est toi, insista Mito en le montrant du doigt. –Tuons-le !

-Je suis d'accord, grogna Tobirama qui écopa immédiatement d'un regard noir de Thorn :

-Toi tu la fermes ! L'apostropha-t-elle. -Tu es mort au premier tour alors tiens toi tranquille durant le reste de la partie veux-tu ? Déjà que voir ta sale gu*eule me distrait de mon rôle de meneuse du jeu, alors pas besoin que tu l'ouvres en plus.

L'homme eut l'air tout bonnement scandalisé, tandis qu'Hikaku et Madara se retenaient de ricaner. L'aversion qu'éprouvait le porc-épic envers le frère cadet de l'Hokage n'était plus un secret : Tous s'en étaient aperçus très vite à peine deux minutes après leur arrivée.

Tout comme son maître, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir tué Izuna.

-Allons, allons ! Intervint alors Hashirama d'une voix se voulant joviale, ne nous battons pas ! Dites moi plutôt où nous en étions.

-A savoir si on va buter Dara ou non, renifla Toka en appuyant son dos contre l'épaule de Mito qui sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Ne tuez pas sensei ! S'écria Hitomi, il n'est pas un loup-garou !

-Tout à fait, renchérit Hikaku.

-Ouais ! S'exclama à son tour Hashirama ; -Madara ne ferait jamais de mal aux villageois !

Ils prenaient décidément ce jeu un peu trop au sérieux, se dit l'ex-chef du clan à l'instant précis ou Thorn leur annonçait qu'ils allaient voter pour savoir qui serait éliminé.

-A trois vous désignerez simultanément la personne qui sera mise à mort, leur annonça-t-elle avant de se mettre à compter.

A trois, Madara choisi Mito pour découvrir sans surprise qu'elle et Toka le désignaient d'un doigt à l'ongle pointu tandis qu'Hashirama et Hikaku s'accusaient mutuellement d'être le loup-garou, et qu'Hitomi portait son choix sur Toka.

-Les villageois ont parlé, déclara Thorn d'une voix d'outre-tombe, Madara, tu es éliminé.

-Tant mieux, soupira-t-il, soulagé d'avoir enfin été chassé de la partie.

D'un geste vif, il retourna alors sa carte, révélant le symbole de la sorcière, une villageoise.

-Ah zut ! Pesta Mito, j'aurais pourtant juré que tu étais un loup-garou à cause de ta ressemblance avec un animal sauvage.

-C'est sur ça que tu basais tes pronostics ? S'insurgea Madara alors que le front de la femme se fronçait pensivement.

-Quoique… La sorcière te correspond aussi bien, murmura-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, harpie ?!

-Maintenant je comprends pourquoi je suis mort empoisonné au premier tour, maugréa Tobirama dans son coin tandis que Mito et Madara se fixaient maintenant en chiens de faïence, à deux doigts de se sauter à la gorge.

-On continue la partie ! Beugla soudain Thorn en frappant le sol de sa queue.

Son hurlement eut au moins le mérite de ramener le calme, et elle put poursuivre :

-Reprenons, dit-elle, ce soir nous avons perdu deux villageois…

-Deux ? La coupa Mito, je croyais que seul Dara s'était fait éliminer.

-Non, non, la détrompa l'invocation avec un sourire mauvais. –Tout à l'heure Cupidon a déclaré que Madara et Hashirama seraient amants.

Au souvenir de cette scène plus qu'embarrassante ou il avait dû croiser le regard, autant surpris que le sien, d'Hashirama, l'Uchiha ne put s'empêcher de se baisser la tête pour dissimuler l'horrible rougeur qui menaçait d'empourprer ses joues.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il soupçonnait qu'Hitomi soit la responsable de cela, et ce, même si le visage de la jeune fille ne trahissait aucune émotion.

-Oh, fit alors l'Hokage, je suis mort ?

-Yep, approuva Thorn.

En bon joueur qu'il était, Hashirama haussa les épaules, puis retourna sa carte pour que tous puissent voir le symbole de « La petite fille » apparaître. C'était une carte autorisant son détenteur à ouvrir les yeux durant le tour ou les loups-garous s'éveillaient.

-Quelle bonne surprise, commenta Toka en clignant des yeux, ça veux dire que tu sais qui est le loup-garou ?

-Euh… non, avoua nerveusement l'Hokage.

-Mais comment tu ne peux pas savoir ? L'interrogea Tobirama, curieux, en croisant les bras. –Tu n'as pas ouvert les yeux ?

-Bien sûr qu'il a ouvert les yeux, lui répondit Thorn, sauf qu'au lieu de regarder qui était le loup-garou, cet idiot en profitait pour mater Madara !

Hashirama glapit, et le son d'un grondement sourd provenant à la fois d'Hikaku et Tobirama emplit la pièce.

Pour une raison inconnue à Madara, Mito et Toka lui jetèrent un regard goguenard avant de se mettre à rire sous leurs mains.

La partie reprit. Madara se contenta d'observer son déroulement en tant que spectateur, un rôle qu'il se découvrit affectionner tout particulièrement.

Au moins, il n'était plus la cible des accusations éhontées de Mito.

Une demi-heure passa et, au bout de celle-ci, plusieurs choses s'étaient produites : Hitomi et Hikaku avaient finalement été éliminés, révélant la carte du cupidon et celle d'un simple villageois, et ne laissant plus que Mito et Toka en ligue.

Tous les regards étaient rivées sur les femmes, se demandant laquelle des deux seraient en réalité le loup-garou.

Madara se jura que si la princesse Uzumaki était la lycanthrope, il le lui ferait payer au centuple pour avoir utiliser ce prétexte pour se moquer de lui.

-Lorsqu'il ne reste qu'un seul villageois, le loup-garou gagne automatiquement, déclara Mito.

-Donc qui gagne ? S'enquit Tobirama.

-Toka.

-Quoi ?! Mais je croyais que c'était toi le loup-garou !

Un lourd silence s'abatis sur la salle.

-Thorn-sama, vous savez bien distribué une carte lycanthrope ? Demanda Hikaku.

-Bien sûr ! S'insurgea l'invocation, tu me prends pour qui… Oh !

-Quoi « oh » ? Grogna Tobirama.

Thorn grimaça :

-J'ai oublié que j'avais donné une carte à Gérard, avoua-t-elle à mi voix.

-Gérard ?! S'exclama en concert une bonne partie de la salle.

Les autres se contentèrent d'avoir l'air perplexe.

-Qui ? Les interrogea Hikaku en jetant des regards partout autour comme si une personne supplémentaire se cachait parmi eux.

-La plante, les éclaira alors Toka.

Elle tendit la main, et leur montra Gérard, posé un peu en retrait, qui détenait une carte posée devant son pot en terre.

-Tu as quand même offert cette horreur à Madara ?! S'étrangla soudain Tobirama en s'adressant à son frère.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde semble la détester ? Elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, geignit Hashirama au moment précis ou le végétal ouvrait grand ce qui lui servait de bouche, et engloutissait d'un seul coup le bras entier de Toka dont la réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

- _Eeeeeek_ !

Elle poussa un cri suraigu, et se mit à agiter son membre en tout sens, emportant la plante avec elle.

Aussitôt, Hikaku bondit sur ses pieds, puis effectua prestement les signes de main propres au Katon avant de lever deux doigts devant sa bouche.

-Non ! S'écria Hashirama en sautant face à la femme se débattant **.**

Surpris de voir l'homme surgir ainsi devant lui, Hikaku fut forcé de ravaler les flammes menaçant de déborder de ses lèvres, et s'étrangla avec. Une toux grasse lui échappa alors qu'il fusillait du regard l'Hokage.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend bon sang ! Crachota-t-il.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec l'Uchiha, intervint Tobirama, pourquoi ne pas brûler cette chose ?

-Parce qu'elle est un être vivant innocent ! Répliqua théâtralement Hashirama en faisant de grands gestes. –Elle ne sait simplement pas ce qu'elle fait !

Derrière lui, Toka hurla à nouveau et Gérard se mit à pousser des grondements enragés. Le pot qui abritait ses racines était désormais entre les mains de Mito, venue à la rescousse, qui tirait de toutes ses forces sur celui-ci, dans le but vain de faire lâcher prise au végétal.

Tobirama et Hikaku prirent un air choqué, abasourdis par les paroles d'Hashirama.

Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit : Hitomi venait de se lever, et se dirigea tranquillement vers les deux femmes qui se débâtaient avec la plante avant de s'en saisir.

-Gérard, grogna l'adolescente d'un ton autoritaire et ressemblant énormément à celui qu'utilisait Madara pour réprimander Hashirama. – Lâche-la !

Gérard cessa de gronder pour à la place émettre un miaulement. Elle ne lâcha pas pour autant prise.

-Lâche-la, insista Hitomi en secouant légèrement la plante.

Le végétal fit mine de l'ignorer et tenta d'avaler davantage le bras de Toka.

-LÂCHE ! Hurla finalement la jeune fille.

Cette fois, son cri parut faire mouche, et Gérard, à contrecœur, consentit à relâcher le membre de la kunoichi qui poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Merci, dit-elle.

-De rien, répondit joyeusement Hitomi en posant la plante sur la table basse.

-Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça, murmura la femme tandis que Mito se mettait à guérir les plaies qu'avaient causées les bords dentelés de la gueule de Gérard.

-Maintenant tu peux compatir à ma douleur au lieu de t'en moquer, déclara Thorn d'un ton suffisant.

Apparemment, elle n'avait pas pardonné à Toka de s'être moquée d'elle lorsqu'elle avait été la première victime de Gérard.

Madara se passa une main sur le visage.

Toujours assis à même le sol, il n'avait pas fait un geste pour aider ses amis, bien trop choqué pour cela. A la place, il s'était mis à réfléchir, se demandant comment il pourrait se débarrasser de Gérard sans offenser Hashirama. Cette plante devenait infernale.

Il en était à son troisième plan hypothétique, consistant jeter Gérard dans la cuvette des W.C, lorsqu'un son sourd, suivit d'une vague de chakra étrangement familière, le sortit brusquement de ses déboires mentaux.

Dans un premier temps, il n'y fit pas attention. Or, lorsqu'une deuxième vague d'énergie –encore plus forte- vint s'abattre sur sa maison, il se vit obligé de l'analyser et eut l'impression de se faire frapper en pleine face lorsqu'il reconnut le possesseur de ce chakra.

Immédiatement, son esprit se vida, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et, comme s'il venait d'être mis sur pilote automatique, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'unique fenêtre de son salon.

Les voix des personnes l'entourant diminuèrent pour ne devenir que de simples bourdonnements lointains, et Madara se tint alors devant la vitre, ignorant Hashirama lui demandant ce qu'il faisait.

Il ne pouvait pas le croire. C'était impossible !

Un halètement lui échappa.

Il ne remarqua pas que tous s'étaient tus, intrigués par son étrange comportement, et le dévisageaient désormais ouvertement.

-Non, murmura-t-il en blêmissant. –Non, répéta-t-il avec affolement en reculant, ou plutôt trébuchant en arrière.

Madara sentit alors son dos heurter une forte poitrine, et n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître Hashirama. L'odeur de l'homme emplit ses narines et deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules pour le stabiliser alors qu'un long frisson d'effroi le parcourait.

-Madara ? L'interrogea l'Hokage en se penchant par-dessus son épaule gauche pour le regarder avec inquiétude.

La bouche de l'ex-tête de clan s'ouvrit, mais il n'eut jamais le temps de parler :

« _BOOM !_ »

Une onde de choc vint se répercuter contre les murs de sa maison, la faisant grincer et trembler comme si elle n'était un simple amas de branchages.

La terre entière frémit, secouée par cette immense masse qui l'avait fait s'ébrouer jusqu'à arracher de nombreux arbres au sol de la forêt qui retombèrent bruyamment au sol.

L'un d'eux vint même s'écraser près de la maison, effrayant ses occupants qui, désormais, comprenaient tous qu'une menace approchait.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hoqueta Thorn à l'instant même ou une ombre gigantesque éclipsait momentanément la lumière de la lune, et qu'un rugissement à glacer le sang déchirait la nuit.

Plus loin dans le salon, perchée sur son perchoir où elle somnolait depuis la fin de l'après-midi, Nadja se réveilla en sursaut, ouvrit un œil grand et large avant de décoller en poussant des croassements sinistres.

Personne ne fit attention à elle, bien trop concentrés sur la silhouette titanesque à l'extérieure qui se mouvait de plus en plus rapidement, et de plus en plus près du village.

Il la reconnaissait. Reconnaissait ce chakra haineux, ce cri démoniaque, et cette forme massive. Il ne voulait juste pas l'admettre car cela l'amènerait à se poser des questions auxquels il n'avait pas de réponses.

Cependant, il devait en avoir le cœur net.

C'est pour cela qu'il se dégagea précipitamment de la prise d'Hashirama et se jeta pratiquement contre la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit à la volée pour aussitôt se figer sur le perron.

Muet de stupeur, il observa avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de crainte le carnage s'étalant à perte de vue devant lui :

Les arbres de la forêt avaient été déracinés et la terre retournée comme si un géant l'avait piétinée. Rien ne semblait avoir été épargné par cette destruction : Même les petits animaux habitant les bois fuyaient de toutes parts. Un cerf lui passa même devant.

De là où il se trouvait, Madara pouvait voir les neuf queues de la bête s'agiter au-delà de la cime des derniers arbres. Tétanisé, il les observa fixement, et n'entendit pas ses camarades le rejoindre, pas plus qu'il ne sentit la main d'Hashirama venir saisir son bras.

Tout ce qu'il voyait était le Kyubi qui se dirigeait droit vers Konoha, ses yeux rouges vif luisant férocement alors qu'ils semblaient leur promettre maintes et maintes souffrances.

….

Chapitre 15 fin !

Passons donc aux _Commentaires en Vracs_ !

*C'est un vieux synonyme pour peigne à dents apparemment. Désolée si le terme semble un peu vieillot, je l'utilise pour éviter les répétitions.

-Je crois que j'ai fais de Mito une tarée… Je m'en fous, je l'assume tout compte fait.

-Pour le loup-garou… A l'origine ils étaient censés jouer au Monopoly pour qu'Hitomi cherche à leur rafler tout leur fric, mais finalement le loup-garou de Thercelieux est plus marrant. J'imaginais bien Madara être la sorcière pour qu'il puisse empoisonner Tobirama.

-D'ailleurs, quand Thorn lui à demandé qui il voulait empoisonner ou guérir, il lui a fallu environs 0,5 secondes pour choisir de mettre à mort Tobirama.

-Au passage, est-ce que quelqu'un a deviné pourquoi le renard est là ?

-Je voulais que Madara ait un chat… Mais finalement il a eut Gérard. C'est pas plus mal.

-J'ai sérieusement rien à dire parce qu'il fait trop chaud et que j'ai la flemme d'écrire. Je vous laisse donc sur ces quelques misérables lignes, et vous dis à la prochaine !

Review ? Ne soyez pas comme moi et n'ayez pas la flemme d'en écrire.


	17. Chapter 17

Me revoilà après une longue attente… Mais elle en vaut le coup ! Le chapitre est vraiment long !

Si j'ai mis autant de temps à l'écrire c'est parce que j'ai vraiment hésité concernant certains éléments. Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander si je devais suivre mon scénario d'origine qui sortait des sentiers battus (si je peux dire ça) ou bien simplement écrire un truc prévisible qui me vaudrait à coup sûr votre appréciation.

… Vous vous demandez ce que j'ai choisi, hein ?

Vous le découvrirez dans ce chapitre.

Sur ce, je réponds aux Guest et vous laisse à votre lecture :

Cyclamen : Déjà merci pour cette longue review plus qu'agréable à lire ! Je ne peux pas répondre à toutes tes questions parce que ce serait du spoil, mais je peux te dire que ce chapitre risque de te plaire. Dans tous les cas cela ne me dérange pas que tu me fasses remarquer mes fautes. Maintenant il devrait en avoir moins, car j'ai une bonne béta ^^

Guest (1) : Non, ce n'est pas « brouillon ». Le Kyubi à été scellé en Mito seulement après que Madara l'ait ramené au village et ait été tué par Hashirama, qui a alors demandé à sa femme de le sceller en elle. Dans cette histoire, Madara n'a jamais quitté le village. Donc il n'a jamais ramené le renard, par conséquent Mito n'est jamais devenu sa jinchuriki. Voilà.

Guest (2) : Merci !

333 : Ahaha… Gérard va tellement faire plus de victimes que ce que tu peux imaginer XD Personne ne sera épargné ! Quant à ta remarque sur l'évolution des relations entre les personnages suite à l'attaque du Kyubi… Sache que tu as tout à fait raison ^^

Iiii : Merci pour la review comme d'habitude ^^ Tu découvriras tout ça dans ce chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 16

-Que diable se passe-t-il ?! S'exclama Tobirama en réussissant à se faire entendre à travers le son des arbres se brisant, et des rugissements bestiaux du Kyubi.

-Va savoir, murmura Hikaku dont les yeux étaient rivés sur la créature.

-Serait-ce une bête à queues ? Se demanda Mito, d'une voix blanche, ne s'adressant à personne en particulier.

La femme tenait la main de Toka qui, elle-même, serrait celle d'Hitomi tremblant d'effroi à la vue de l'imposante créature ravageant la forêt, comme si celle-ci n'était qu'un fragile tas de brindilles.

Madara déglutit. Des milliers d'hypothèses, pouvant expliquer la présence du renard, tourbillonnaient actuellement dans son esprit à la manière d'écureuils en cage. Cependant, aucune d'entre elles ne le satisfaisaient.

-Madara ?

La voix d'Hashirama, ainsi que la main qui se posa sur le bas de son dos, le sortirent brusquement de ses pensées.

Il tourna alors mécaniquement sa tête en direction de son ami qui, il ne le découvrit que maintenant, le couvait d'un regard lourd d'inquiétude.

-Madara ? Répéta celui-ci lorsqu'il ne reçut aucune réponse.

-Je… Commença Madara avant de s'interrompre. -Il faut retourner au village, bredouilla-t-il finalement. Là-bas nous pourrons organiser notre défense.

-Ça me coûte de dire ça, mais il n'a pas tort, intervint Tobirama.

L'homme délaissa Hikaku pour venir se positionner face à son frère à qui il jeta un regard appuyé.

-Dépêchons d'aller rassembler nos forces. Si nous ne nous pressons pas, cette horrible créature détruira le village en moins de deux.

-Oui… Tu as raison.

Hashirama leur fit face, abandonnant Madara qui se sentit curieusement démunis lorsqu'il perdit contact avec l'autre homme.

L'Hokage prit la parole :

-Nous allons au village, leur annonça-t-il d'une voix ferme, nous devons d'abord mettre les civils en sécurité avant de s'occuper du renard géant _._

Il leur fit signe de le suivre, et Madara réalisa que son ami prenait les commandes de leur groupe.

En temps normal, il n'aurait pas protesté (ou du moins pas trop). Après tout, Hashirama était l'Hokage, c'était à lui de prendre la direction des opérations. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'y opposer.

Pourtant, cette fois, il allait devoir faire une exception et désobéir aux ordres :

-Hashirama ! S'exclama-t-il en attirant l'attention sur lui. –Laisse-moi prendre les devants et aller voir le Kyubi de plus près !

-Quoi ?!

-Ne fais pas cette tête, je vais simplement essayer de déterminer la raison pour laquelle ce renard nous attaque.

Et aussi accessoirement tenter de l'arrêter avant que quelqu'un ne soit blessé, ou pire, songea-t-il sombrement. Mais ça, il le garda pour lui-même.

Son idée ne parut plaire ni à son ami, ni à Mito, Hikaku, et encore moins à Hitomi, à entendre les exclamations qui suivirent :

-Non mais ça va pas ? Hurla la femme, tu veux mourir ?

-Madara-sama, c'est de la folie. Même pour vous !

-N'y vas pas !

Hitomi lâcha la main de Toka et se précipita sur son professeur auquel elle s'accrocha désespérément.

-Ce monstre ne fera qu'une bouché de toi, lui dit-elle.

Madara soupira, puis s'agenouilla face à la fillette avant de poser une main sur sa tête.

-Fais-moi confiance, lui répliqua-t-il calmement.

Il se tourna également vers Hashirama :

-Cela vaut aussi pour toi, dit-il en interrompant l'homme avant que celui-ci ait même eut le temps de dire un seul mot.

Ensuite, il se leva et banda ses muscles, prêt à sauter dans les arbres bordant la clairière, mais se vit arrêté par Hikaku et Thorn qui vinrent se placer à ses cotés.

-Nous venons, lui annonça le porc-épic d'un ton sans réplique.

Frustré et angoissé, Madara n'eut pas le cœur à protester, et les laissa le suivre lorsqu'il disparut dans la végétation ambiante.

Or, avant de totalement s'enfoncer dans la forêt à moitié dévastée, il put surprendre une partie de la conversation entre Tobirama et Hashirama :

-Laisse-le, disait le premier, il fait ce qu'il a à faire. A nous de nous charger du reste.

-Mais il va se faire tuer, gémissait l'Hokage, et ne me dit pas que cette idée ne te plaît pas !

Le reste se perdit avec la distance. Madara s'approchait de plus en plus du monstre rugissant, trop près pour son propre bien _,_ constata-t-il lorsqu'un gigantesque œil rouge sang, de la taille d'une maisonnette, fut dardé sur la branche d'un haut pin où lui et ses coéquipiers venaient de se percher.

A sa droite, Madara sentit Hikaku se raidir, et la respiration de celui-ci s'accélérer. Thorn, quant-à elle, glapit avant de faire mine d'être morte.

Heureusement pour eux, l'attention de la bête se vit détournée par deux ombres noires qui lui passèrent sous le museau avant de terminer leur course sur son front qu'elles heurtèrent violemment, enrageant encore plus la créature.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? S'étonna Hikaku en observant les mêmes ombres revenir à la charge.

Madara plissa les yeux :

-Ca ? dit-il, je crois bien que c'est ce qui a mené le Kyubi chez nous.

-Attrapons-les dans ce cas, déclara Thorn de nouveau sur ses pattes.

Tout à fait d'accord avec l'invocation, les trois ninjas changèrent d'arbre pour avoir un meilleur point de vue de la scène, et se tapirent dans le feuillage.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps : Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les silhouettes aux visages indiscernables, attaquant le renard, commirent une erreur fatale en tentant d'atteindre l'animal par derrière.

Sans surprise, une des neuf queues de l'animal les frappa de plein fouet. Elle les envoya s'écraser dans un coin de la forêt proche de la cachette de Madara et de ses compagnons qui quittèrent aussitôt le couvert des arbres pour foncer sur le lieu du crash.

En à peine une fraction de seconde, ils atterrirent dans une petite clairière laissant entrevoir le ciel étoilée. Au centre de celle-ci gisaient deux personnes qui commençaient à peine à se redresser.

A voir la manière dont elles chancelaient, il était plus que clair qu'elles étaient encore sonnées.

Madara et Hikaku ne perdirent pas une seconde : Ils jaillirent tel des fauves de leur cachette pour s'attaquer à ces mystérieux personnages qui ne virent rien venir.

En un éclair, ils en épinglèrent chacun un au sol, puis jetèrent au loin les armes (comprenant un petit gumbai, un éventail, ainsi qu'une gourde surdimensionnée) que détenaient les deux hommes.

-Quoi ? Bredouilla celui que piégeait Madara sous lui.

C'était un grand gaillard, dans la fleur de l'âge, au visage dur et dont l'épaisseur et la longueur des cheveux pouvaient rivaliser avec celle de Madara, bien que ceux-ci soient lisses et blonds. Sur son crâne, un bandeau au symbole barré de kumo, le désignant comme déserteur, était attaché.

-Madara-sama, je crois qu'ils sont frère, déclara Hikaku.

-Quel esprit de déduction ! Ironisa Thorn en se dandinant jusqu'à eux.

En tournant la tête vers son conseiller, l'ex-meneur des Uchiha comprit pourquoi son invocation s'était moquéede lui : Le second homme au sol était la copie conforme de celui que Madara maintenait face contre terre, à l'exception faiteque celui-ci avait les cheveux gris-argentées.

-Lâche-moi !

La voix de l'homme sous lui le ramena à la réalité. Presque paresseusement, Madara baissa les yeux vers lui pour s'apercevoir sans surprise que le shinobi tentait de se retourner.

-Qui es-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

-Peu importe qui je suis ! Siffla furieusement l'homme. –Fous juste le camp de mon dos ! Un régime s'impose, tu pèses trois tonnes !

-Madara-sama ne pèses pas trois tonnes, mais soixante-dix kilos ! S'insurgea soudain Hikaku.

Il était tellement outré qu'il ne prit pas garde, et se retrouva bien démuni lorsqu'il se fit désarçonner d'un coup de rein par le ninja qu'il était censé maintenir à terre.

Par chance, Thorn veillait et bondit sur le dos de l'homme qu'elle écrasa de tout son poids. A savoir ici une centaine de kilos, étant donné qu'elle avait choisi d'adopter la corpulence d'un Saint-bernard.

Le ninja émit un gargouillement étouffé, puis parut s'évanouir.

-Ca c'est ce qui s'appelle peser trois tonnes ! S'exclama joyeusement le porc-épic, prend-en de la graine,blondi !

L'air très fière d'elle, elle trépigna sur place, écrasant davantage le corps sous elle. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers Hikaku :

-Fais plus attention, toi, grogna-t-elle avec sérieux, tu aurais bien pu le laisser s'échapper avec tes idioties !

-Elle a raison, approuva Madara.

Le conseiller grimaça.

-Désolé, lâcha-t-il, penaud, en se passant une main sur la nuque.

L'ex-tête de clan hocha la tête, acceptant silencieusement les excuses de son compagnon d'armes, puis reporta son attention sur son prisonnier qui se tortillait en vain.

Je couperai bien la phrase en deux : L'ex-tête de clan hocha la tête, acceptant silencieusement les excuses de son compagnon d'armes. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur son prisonnier qui se tortillait en vain.

Il lui attrapa une poignée de cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière :

-Qui es-tu ? Répéta-t-il en un grondement rauque.

Il ignora le gémissement de l'homme, ainsi que les sons en arrière plan du Kyubi rugissant, et passa un kunai sous le cou de sa future victime.

-Je te conseille de répondre sinon je t'égorge comme un porc, le menaça-t-il.

-Va te faire foutre !

Madara leva immédiatement une main vers Hikaku, anticipant déjà le mouvement de son conseiller. L'homme se serait rué sur le ninja de kumo s'il ne l'avait pas arrêté.

Il n'accorda pas un regard à son conseiller, il préféra se concentrer sur le ninja qu'il maintenait sous lui et qui n'était visiblement pas un lâche. Une chose qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement, bien que dans ce cas, ce fût plus inconvenant qu'autre chose.

-Très bien, répondit-il avec légèreté, dans ce cas tu ne verras aucun problème à ce que j'ordonne à mon invocation de tuer ton frère n'est-ce pas ?

A cette mention, l'homme se raidit.

-Tu bluffes, l'accusa-t-il.

-Moi ? Fit mine de s'étonner Madara, sûrement pas ! Sa mort m'importe peu. Par contre, si tu me donnes ton nom, il se pourrait que je l'épargne.

Discrètement, l'ex-tête de clan fit signe à Thorn d'écraser un peu plus sa victime, lui tirant un gémissement qui alarma son frère.

-Très bien, lâcha celui-ci, je vais vous dire qui nous sommes et pourquoi nous sommes venus là !

-Mais je t'en prie.

L'homme le fusilla du regard, mais consentit tout de même à répondre :

-Nous sommes les frères Ginkaku et Kinkaku, déclara-t-il à contrecœur, comme vous pouvez le voir, nous sommes des ninjas déserteurs et...

-Ginkaku et Kinkaku ?!

Soudain, la voix choquée d'Hikaku coupa net le shinobi. Le conseiller jeta alors un regard effrayé à Madara qui le lui rendit.

Il y avait de cela plusieurs semaines, Hikaku était venu sur les terrains d'entraînements pour lui parler d'une conversation qu'il avait surpris entre les anciens. Durant ce cours laps de temps l'homme lui avait dit avoir entendu le vieux Uchiha Takeshi médire sur le village et prétendre que celui-ci n'avait pas lieu d'exister.

Ces mots, outre mesure, n'avais pas inquiété Madara. Un vieil homme qui se plaignait du présent et souhaitait revenir au "bon vieux temps" ? Quoi de plus banal ?

Cependant, ce qu'Hikaku lui avait dit l'avait rendu légèrement soucieux : L'ancien avait affirmé à son compagnon (qui s'avérait être, Heizo, le pauvre grand-oncle de Madara forcé d'écouter son supérieur) qu'il pourrait embaucher des mercenaires, et qu'il hésitait entre un groupe nommé le gang Tora, et deux individus prénommés Ginkaku et Kinkaku.

Ginkaku et Kinkaku.

Ces deux personnes même maintenues à terre par Madara et Thorn, et qui avaient, vraisemblablement, attirés le kyubi jusqu'au village.

Oh.

 _Oh !_

Vu sous cet angle, et avec ces informations supplémentaires, tout devenait clair. Clair comme de l'eau de roche même !

Madara prit une grande inspiration :

-Hikaku, Thorn, dit-il, restez ici et surveillez ces deux là. C'est un ordre. Moi je vais retrouver Hashirama pour le mettre au courant.

Il débita cela _(pas de virgule)_ précipitamment, et à peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il piquait un sprint à travers la canopée.

Tout en gardant un œil sur le renard géant progressant qui progressait rapidement en direction du village, il bondit sur un arbre, et manqua de faire une chute monumentale lorsqu'une masse rousse lui rentra dedans avec la force d'un buffle.

-Regarde ou tu vas cul-terreux ! Lui hurla alors une voix courroucée.

Légèrement hébété, Madara leva la tête, depuis la branche en-contre-bas sur laquelle il se trouvait perché en position précaire, et eut la surprise d'apercevoir Mito au-dessus de lui.

Pour une curieuse raison, la femme avait troqué son beau furisode contre une sorte de yukata rouge vif qui la rendait visible à des milles (d'ailleurs Madara se demanda comment il ne l'avait pas vu venir) et portait en bandoulière sur son épaule un énorme rouleau de parchemin pareil à ceux qu'Hashirama utilisait lors des guerres Uchiha-Senju.

En le voyant, le regard de la kunoichi s'éclaira et les insulte qu'elle semblait prête à lui assener parurent mourir dans le fond de sa gorge.

-Dara ! S'écria-t-elle joyeusement, tu tombes bien !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui répliqua Madara.

Mito se renfrogna :

-Ravie de te voir aussi, maugréa-t-elle avant de se reprendre : -Ecoute, déclara-t-elle avec sérieux, je sais que ça va te paraître fou, mais je ne pense pas qu'un bijuu puisse mourir comme ça...

-Je le sais, l'interrompit Madara.

-Tu le sais ?!

-Oui, tu veux le sceller c'est cela ? Le renvoyer d'où il vient serait inutile. Tout comme argumenter avec lui. Furieux comme il l'est, le Kyubi reviendrait probablement à la charge dans les prochains jours.

Mito pinça les lèvres, et le dévisagea avec tant de suspicion que Madara se rendit seulement compte, à l'instant, qu'il en avait peut-être trop dit.

Après tout, il ne devrait pas détenir ce genre d'informations. Du moins, pas à cette époque.

Dans le but d'éloigner les soupçons, il décida donc de changer de sujet :

-Sinon... Tu as dit que tu avais besoin de moi ?

Les sourcils de la femme tricotèrent, pas dupe pour un sou, mais elle consentit tout de même à répondre :

-Tu l'as dis toi-même, renifla-t-elle, je veux le sceller. En moi.

Elle marqua une pause, s'attendant peut-être à ce qu'il proteste, mais finit par reprendre en comprenant qu'il ne dirait rien :

-C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi : Tu es actuellement le seul au courant de ce que je veux faire et je souhaite que tu détournes l'attention du renard pendant que je prépare le rituel. Tu peux le faire n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr.

-Très bien ! Alors bouge-toi !

Madara voulut lui dire qu'il devait d'abord informer Hashirama de la capture des frères Ginkaku et Kinkaku, et qu'ils devaient organiser leur attaque, mais Mito ne lui en laissa pas le temps : En une fraction de seconde, elle disparut il ne savait où ; le laissant seul et livré à lui-même.

-Maudite harpie, jura-t-il une seconde plus tard.

Frustré, il shoota dans une pomme de pin et siffla furieusement avant de finalement se résigner à faire ce que la kunoichi lui avait ordonné de faire.

La mort dans l'âme, il se dirigea donc vers le kyubi enragé, et activa son Susanoo une fois devant celui-ci. Au moins, cet acte eut le mérite d'arrêter net la créature qui toisa alors l'avatar de combat de Madara d'un œil mauvais.

Œil qui se plissa d'ailleurs une fois qu'il aperçut le shinobi dans celui-ci.

-Ecarte-toi, sale humain ! Tonna-t-il d'une voix semblable au grondement des imposantes chutes d'eau de montagne.

Nullement intimidé, Madara se reteint de rouler des yeux. Typique du renard : Son profond mépris pour le genre humain. La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré (dans sa ligne de temps originelle) la créature lui avait promis de l'écraser avant de dévorer son cadavre encore chaud.

Mais ça, c'était avant qu'il ne la soumette à sa volonté.

Il pourrait reproduire cet exploit, se dit Madara ; presque distraitement.

Il lui suffirait simplement de regarder la bête dans les yeux.

Le kyubi, alors ignorant des dangers du sharingan, n'y verrait que du feu, et se retrouverait sous son emprise en deux trois mouvements. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Cependant, il n'avait plus envie de contrôler quiconque ou quoiquece soit. Il était fatigué de manipuler les gens.

Après tout, dans sa précédente vie, toutes ses tentatives s'étaient soldées par un échec. Obito en était la preuve même : Suite à sa conversation avec Uzumaki Naruto, il avait fini par le trahir.

Bien décidé à ne pas reproduire le même scénario, Madara désactiva son sharingan.

-Kyubi, commença-t-il d'une voix forte, les humains qui t'ont attaqué ont été capturés. Tu n'as plus besoin de continuer tes actes de destruction et tuer des innocents.

Le renard gronda :

-Le crime d'un humain est le crime de toute l'humanité, lui rétorqua-t-il en découvrant ses crocs.

Il leva ensuite une patte gigantesque, et l'abatit sur lui si rapidement que les yeux de Madara peinèrent à suivre le mouvement.

Forcé de réactiver son sharingan pour ne pas être perdre le control de son avatar de combat, le shinobi leva le bras fantomatique de son Susanoo bleu.

Bien lui en prit : Il parvint à se saisir de justesse de la patte du monstre qu'il reteint, et évita ainsi de se faire envoyer au sol.

-Nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous battre ! Cria-t-il en tentant de raisonner le bijuu. –Si tu pars ici et maintenant, nous promettons de ne pas chercher à te poursuivre !

Ce que Madara identifia alors comme un ricanement jailli de la gueule du Kyubi.

-Et tu penses que je vais te croire ? Renifla-t-il dédaigneusement. –Vous les humains êtes tous les même mêmes, cracha-t-il, vous faites toujours des promesses vides.

Ses propres mots semblèrent alors exacerber sa rage, et il se débattit comme un beau diable, déterminé à s'arracher à l'étau qui le retenait.

Mais Madara tint bon. Bien que dépassé par la force de l'animal, il serra les dents et fit de son mieux pour ne pas lâcher prise. Par la suite, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas retenir éternellement le kyubi, il leva le deuxième bras de son Susanoo, armé d'une lame, et essaya de frapper le renard avec.

Malheureusement, celui-ci anticipa son mouvement : Avant même que l'épée lumineuse ne puisse entrer en contact avec sa fourrure orangée, il leva sa deuxième patte, se dressa sur ses pattes arrière, et enferma l'arme entre ses griffes.

-Que crois-tu faire, humain ? Grogna le Kyubi en surplombant de plusieurs mètres son avatar de combat.

Derrière lui, ses neuf queues s'agitaient furieusement.

-Je t'empêche de détruire _mon_ village, rétorqua Madara en mettant toute ses forces dans son Susanoo.

Il serra les dents, ferma les yeux, et poussa. Poussa jusqu'à qu'il ne sente plus ses bras et jusqu'à que les pieds de son avatar s'enfoncent dans le sol de la forêt.

Pas un instant il ne flancha. Il savait qu'il n'était certainement pas le dernier rempart avant Konoha, et qu'Hashirama serait le premier à prendre la relève s'il échouait cependant, il se refusait à perdre face à la créature.

C'est pour cela qu'il continua à forcer, en oubliant son but principal consistant à détourner l'attention du renard, et laissa un rictus prendre place sur son visage en sentant le kyubi commencer à perdre ses appuis.

Il ne garda pas cette expression bien longtemps : En remarquant son visage, la bête poussa un grondement rauque et ouvrit sa gueule bardée de crocs acérés. Aussitôt, une énergie sombre s'y concentra et prit la forme d'une balle violacée.

Madara blêmit en reconnaissant la célèbre «bombe bijuu » qui avait fait tant de dégâts durant la quatrième guerre.

Il réagit alors au quart de tour, lâchant et s'arrachant à la prise du kyubi, qui se retrouva soudain déséquilibré, puis claqua les deux mains du Susanoo sur le museau de celui-ci, le forçant à refermer sa gueule en un claquement sec.

L'animal se vit alors littéralement obligé de ravaler sa bombe bijuu.

Ses grands yeux écarquillés, le renard le fixa avec stupeur tandis que de la fumée grise s'échappait de chaque coin de ses babines.

-Sale humain ! Crachota-t-il finalement en reculant sur ses quatre pattes.

Ses trop longues oreilles se couchèrent sur son crane crâne :

-C'est bon, déclara-t-il, tu m'as mis en colère !

Il gratta la terre d'une de ses griffes, tel un taureau, et se prépara à charger.

Il n'en eut jamais l'occasion : Au moment précis où il comptait s'élancer, une myriade de chaînes de fer fendaient l'air et s'enroulaient fermement autour de lui.

Tout comme le renard, Madara fut choqué par l'apparition soudaine de ces liens. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se souvenait de son but principal, à savoir distraire le kyubi pendant que Mito se préparait au rituel de scellement.

En suivant les chaînes des yeux, celles-ci le menèrent jusqu'à la femme en question qui, loin sous lui, réussissait l'exploit phénoménal de retenir le renard titanesque uniquement avec ses liens de chakra.

Tout de rouge vêtue, elle ressemblait à une flamme brillant dans la nuit. Et tout comme un papillon de nuit attiré par la lumière, Madara ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder alors qu'elle étalait devant elle le rouleau de parchemin surdimensionné qu'elle transportait.

-Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir le rouquin ! Vociféra-t-elle en agitant ses bras et faisant cliqueter les chaînes, jaillissant de son corps, par la même occasion.

L'homme se retint de lui hurler qu'elle était tout aussi rousse, voir plus que l'animal. Or, s'il le faisait, il était pratiquement sûr que Mito en profiterait pour débuter une dispute.

Il préféra se taire, et observa la kunoïchi marmonner entre ses dents tandis qu'elle effectuait les signes de mains du scellement au centre même d'un cercle tracé à l'encre, et emplis de symboles abstraits.

-Relâche-moi, sale humaine ! S'exclama une seconde plus tard le kyubi.

-La ferme ! Lui hurla en retour Mito, tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée à préparer ton scellement en moi ?! Comment tu veux que ça marche si tu me déconcentres ?

La tête que fit le renard en entendant ces mots resterait longtemps dans la mémoire de Madara. Un instant plus tard, la bête semblait enfin réaliser pleinement les intentions de la femme et tenta de se défaire de ses liens.

Sans succès : Ceux-ci tinrent bon et le kyubi demeura immobilisé.

Il eut beau se débattre et rugir, rien n'y fit : Il était prisonnier des chaines de Mito qui avait déjà commencé à incanter.

-Ne crois pas que je vais me laisser faire ! Mugit-il.

Dans un regain d'énergie, il leva une patte, entraînant une des chaînes avec lui et faisant chanceler leur détentrice qui finit par trébucher.

Comprenant que le renard allait parvenir à se libérer dans les prochaines secondes, Madara ne perdit pas de temps et s'empressa de se saisir d'une poignée de poils roux qu'il tira de toutes ses forces en arrière.

Comme prévu, ce fut au tour du renard de perdre l'équilibre.

Ce fut cependant une erreur : En le ramenant sur la gauche, du coté de Mito, les chaînes qui l'entouraient se retrouvèrent détendues et offrirent à l'animal une occasion de s'extirper de leur emprise.

Ce qu'il fit, si rapidement et violemment que Madara et Mito ne le virent pas venir.

Avec horreur, l'ex-tête de clan vit son amie être frappé de plein fouet par une des queues du monstres qui venait tout juste de se retourner.

En un son cristallin, les chaînes se rompirent et se désagrégèrent dans l'air en un millier de fragments scintillants.

Madara n'y accorda aucune attention. Il était bien trop focalisé sur le corps de Mito qui commençait à entamer une chute mortelle.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était la frêle silhouette de son amie en l'air, tombant et se rapprochant inéluctablement du sol.

Il ne réfléchit pas : En un éclair, il désactiva son Susanoo et abandonna le renard pour foncer à travers les branchages de ce qu'il restait de la forêt.

Mito allait s'empaler sur un tronc brisé lorsqu'il la réceptionna dans ses bras.

Le cœur battant à la chamade et les mains moites, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement qui se changea en une grimace en s'apercevant dans quel état était la femme.

Une des manches de son yukata rouge avait été déchirée, révélant une vilaine estafilade sur son bras, et ses lèvres étaient ensanglantées alors qu'elle prenait des inspirations difficiles. Il était plus que clair qu'elle était mal-en-point, et avait besoin de premiers soins, en urgence.

Les mains de Madara se crispèrent sur le corps. Ses jambes tremblaient sous le coup de l'émotion qui l'envahissait.

Durant un bref instant, il avait imaginé la dépouille désarticulée de son amie sur le sol de la forêt, et sa gorge s'était serrée.

Cette pensée l'avait épouvanté.

L'idée même de perdre Mito l'avait terrifié.

Elle avait beau être une personne insupportable, sans gêne et grossière mais… Mais elle était devenue son amie réalisa-t-il. Une amie dont la perte lui causerait du chagrin _._

Prit de court par cette constatation, il mit un moment à retrouver ses esprits et ne se souvint que maintenant que le Kyubi poursuivait sa route vers le village et que la femme qu'il transportait devait être soignée d'urgence.

La situation venait de prendre un tournant dramatique.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, plus pour lui-même que pour Mito.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et se prépara à rejoindre Hashirama au moment même ou des cris de bataille retentissaient, et que le renard poussait un rugissement assourdissant.

Madara leva la tête, découvrant avec surprise que l'assaut avait été donné, et que des centaines de shinobis attaquaient le renard à l'aide de nombreux jutsu plus ou moins dévastateurs qui, au mieux, ralentissaient le bijuu.

Un dragon d'eau surgit même d'entre les arbres, et alla percuter le Kyubi qui glapit.

Aucun doute que cette technique était signée Tobirama, se dit Madara en contemplant les dégâts que celle-ci avait créés.

Ensuite, il se rappela qu'il devait ramener Mito à l'arrière de la ligne de font et, également, trouver un moyen d'arrêter le Kyubi.

Alors qu'il fonçait tête baissé à travers les branchages brisés, il se mit à réfléchir aux différentes manières et stratégies qui empêcheraient Konoha d'être détruit.

Il lui fallut alors environ une dizaine de seconde pour comprendre ce qu'il allait devoir faire.

La solution s'était imposée à lui, aussi simple que bonjour.

Hashirama n'approuverait jamais.

Pas qu'il s'en préoccupait de toute façon.

(Enfin si, mais ça, il ne se l'avouerait jamais).

Soudain, au-delà d'un talus, il aperçut une masse de gens attroupée devant une unique personne vêtue d'une armure rouge luisante à la lumière des torches que transportaient des ninjas lambda.

-Hashirama ! Le héla-t-il en atterrissant devant l'Hokage.

Les cheveux de l'homme fouettèrent l'air tandis qu'il faisait vivement volte-face, et une expression de soulagement presque palpable s'inscrivit sur son visage à sa vue.

-Madara ! Rikudo soit loué, tu vas bien ! S'écria-t-il en venant vers lui avant de subitement se figer en remarquant Mito inconsciente dans ses bras.

-Elle s'est faite frapper par le renard, l'éclaira Madara.

Toka surgit alors d'entre les rangés de shinobis leur faisant face, et se rua littéralement sur eux, pâle comme un linge.

-Mito ! S'étrangla-t-elle en posant une main sur la joue de l'autre femme.

Elle ne se calma que lorsqu'elle réalisa que sa compagne respirait toujours.

-Dieu merci… Souffla-t-elle en fermant une seconde les yeux.

Toka inclina la tête, puis caressa la joue de Mito avec une telle tendresse que Madara se sentit obligé de détourner le regard.

-Tiens, finit-il par dire en tendant le corps de la femme à la kunoïchi. –Prodigue-lui les premiers soins.

Elle hocha la tête, affirmative, puis récupéra avec précaution le corps de son amie avant de tourner les talons.

-Attends! S'exclama Madara, où est Hitomi ?

Toka s'arrêta, le dos toujours tourné.

-En sécurité dans le village avec ses coéquipiers, répondit-elle finalement avant de fendre la foule devant elle, et disparaître dans celle-ci.

-Tant mieux, marmonna Madara.

Ne sachant que faire dans l'immédiat, il balaya rapidement du regard les rangs de ninja face à lui et repéra avec étonnement Fumio Nara et Choki Akimichi, ses partenaires de la mission au pays des vagues, qui n'hésitèrent pas à l'approcher.

-Madara-sama, le saluèrent-t-ils d'une même voix en s'inclinant.

-Fumio, Choki…

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête, et le premier reprit :

-Une première attaque menée par Senju Tobirama vient d'être lancée, lui dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux sombres coupés à ras.

-Nous sommes supposés rejoindre dans une dizaine de minutes, ajouta le second, rond et replet. –Une idée de ce que nous pourrions faire en plus ? Les Akimichi et les Nara sont prêts à écouter vos propositions, acheva-t-il.

-Et les Inuzuka ! Renchérit une troisième voix alors que son propriétaire sortait de la foule.

Un homme, dans la quarantaine, à la mâchoire forte, aux yeux verts et aux cheveux bruns ondulés lui retombant de chaque coté du visage s'arrêta devant lui.

Il était plutôt beau, songea distraitement Madara en observant avec intérêt les mèches châtain (fort semblables à celles de quelqu'un qu'il affectionnait) jusqu'à qu'un mouvement au niveau de sa taille n'attire son attention, et qu'il ne découvre avec surprise qu'un gros chien blanc patou lui reniflait les doigts.

-On dirait que Ranmaru aime votre odeur, gloussa l'Inuzuka avant d'enchaîner avec plus de sérieux : -Je suis Inuzuka Taro, se présenta-t-il, le père de Kentaro. Je suis ici au nom de mon clan pour vous informer que nous sommes prêts obéir à vos ordres s'il le faut.

Au-delà de la consternation, Madara ne put que fixer avec incrédulité les trois représentants des clans le hisser au rang de leader sans qu'il ne puisse piper un mot.

Des murmurent se rependirent comme une traînée de poudre dans les rangs de shinobis, et l'ex-tête de clan repéra même deux Uchiha, reconnaissable à leur tunique à col haut, se pencher l'un vers l'autre. Une seconde plus tard, les mots « _traître_ » et « _insensé_ » parvenaient à ses oreilles.

Il les ignora, préférant se reconcentrer sur ses nouveaux fidèles qui semblaient attendre ses ordres.

Il ouvrit la bouche :

-Je… Commença-t-il pour aussitôt se faire interrompre par Hashirama qui posa une main sur le bas de son dos :

-Ne fais pas cette tête, déclara en lui adressant un sourire radieux. –Donner des ordres ne t'a jamais posé de problème jusqu'à présent. Je sais que tu es un fin stratège, alors je suis prêt à te céder le commandement des opérations si tu as une idée de comment vaincre ce renard.

-Hokage-sama ! Hoqueta un Hyuga à travers la foule, vous ne comptez pas…

Hashirama le fit taire d'un simple regard.

-Alors ? Reprit-il.

Madara fit de son mieux pour ignorer la main chaude de son ami désormais posée sur sa taille, et se tourna vers celui-ci :

-Nous ne pouvons pas le vaincre, répondit-il en pinçant les lèvres, mais ! (il coupa Hashirama avant même qu'il puisse prendre la parole), il existe un moyen de le neutraliser.

-Tu en es sûr ?!

-Plus que sûr. Mais pour cela, il va falloir que tu distrais le Kyubi, voir mêmeque tu retiennes avec le mokuton Tu penses que tu peux le faire ?

-Evidement !

-Très bien, alors charges-en-toi Je te promets de m'occuper du reste.

Puis, sans rien ajouter, Madara tourna les talons et se prépara à faire ce qui devait être fait.

Soudain, la main d'Hashirama fusa et se saisit de son poignet, l'empêchant de filer.

-Attends ! Dit-il. –Que vas-tu faire exactement ?

-Rien qui ne te concerne, rétorqua Madara en pestant intérieurement contre l'entêtement de l'Hokage.

Il sentit alors une traction au niveau de son bras et sans savoir pourquoi, ni comment, il se retrouva si proche de son ami que lorsqu'il leva la tête, leurs nez se frôlèrent.

-Lâ… Lâche-moi ! Bredouilla-t-il immédiatement en essayant de s'arracher à la prise de l'homme.

-Pas avant que tu me dises ce que tu comptes faire !

Une odeur de terre humide envahit ses narines, et Madara dut se faire violence pour ne pas se pencher en avant et prendre une grande inspiration _._

-Peu importe ce que je vais faire si je sauve le village, non ? Répliqua-t-il, bien plus faiblement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se dérober à la prise d'Hashirama mais, si c'était possible, l'homme parvint à les rapprocher encore plus, serrant davantage son poignet et allant même jusqu'à se saisir de son autre avant-bras pour l'immobiliser efficacement.

-Tu vas faire quelque chose d'idiot ! Je le sens ! S'écria-t-il.

-Venant de toi c'est un euphémisme ! S'indigna Madara.

Yeux dans les yeux, ils se fixèrent en chien de faïence pour déterminer qui avait raison, et ce, sans même se rendre compte des réactions qu'ils créaient dans la masse de shinobis les entourant.

Ce fut Nara Fumio qui les tira de leur argument muet :

-C'est bien beau de se préoccuper d'un ami, grogna-t-il, mais en attendant je vous signale que le bataillon de Senju Tobirama ne s'en sort plus très bien.

Comme si la peau de Madara l'avait brûlé, Hashirama le relâcha et fit un bond en arrière.

-Quoi ? Balbutia-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Taro, toujours devant eux, leva un doigt en direction du Kyubi.

En effet, se dit Madara en déglutissant. D'ici, il pouvait voir les nombreuses queues du bijuu s'agiter en même temps que son corps tandis qu'il s'ébrouait à intervalle réguliers, envoyant les ninjas étant parvenus à l'escalader valser dans le décor.

Le nombre d'explosions lumineuses, caractéristiques des jutsus, avaient même diminué.

-Ils ne tiendront plus longtemps… Murmura Choki.

Madara sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

Pas qu'il soit inquiet pour Tobirama, mais l'idée que des ninjas mourraient pendant que lui et Hashirama se disputaient le dérangeait.

-Je dois arrêter ça, souffla-t-il.

Les poings crispés, il fronça les sourcils, puis claqua de la langue avant de nouveau faire face à l'Hokage qui le fixa avec choc lorsqu'il se saisit à deux mains de son col.

Des gens autours d'eux haletèrent. Il n'y fit pas attention.

-Tu es l'Hokage ! Tempêta-t-il. –Alors prend tes responsabilités et laisse moi faire ce que je dois faire !

-Je ne laisserais partir que si tu me dis ce que tu comptes faire au juste ! Rétorqua Hashirama en attrapant ses mains.

L'homme paraissait si bouleversé qu'il ne prit pas garde, et ne réalisa pas que le contrôle de son chakra lui échappait.

Aussitôt, à l'exception de Madara, de nombreux ninjas eurent le souffle coupé et se penchèrent vers l'avant, écrasés par le poids de l'énergie dégagée.

A cet instant, le regard d'Hashirama était si sombre que l'ex-tête de clan ne put empêcher un frisson de lui parcourir l'échine.

Tout à coup, il avait presque envie de révéler ses intentions à son ami.

Les yeux de l'Hokage se firent suppliants, et son pouce alla caresser les jointures de l'Uchiha qui maudit alors sa faiblesse lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il commençait à rougir.

-S'il-te-plaît, lui susurra l'homme en accroissant son trouble.

Madara secoua avec véhémence la tête, refusant de céder.

-Désolé, lâcha-t-il.

Ensuite, il se détourna, refusant de voir l'expression attristée d'Hashirama.

-Madara ! Je-

-Hokage-sama ! Ce n'est pas le moment pour les scènes de ménages !

Encore une fois, Fumio fut celui qui mit un terme à leur conflit.

Le shinobi paraissait particulièrement contrarié par leur dispute. Ce qui était, visiblement, aussi le cas de Choki et Taro qui grimaçaient en même temps qu'ils jetaient des coups d'œil nerveux en direction de Kyubi.

Kyubi qui était, d'ailleurs, parvenu se débarrasser de tout ses assaillants à voir le manque de ninjas l'attaquant.

Deux secondes plus tard, Tobirama, traînant à sa suite une dizaine de combattants blessés, apparut.

Son casque était fissuré, et un pan de la fourrure blanche autour de son cou était maculé de sang.

-La bête est trop forte, déclara-t-il en venant se poster entre Madara et son frère, les séparant. -J'ai eu beau utiliser ma technique du dragon aqueux, elle n'a fait que l'éclabousser, ajouta-il.

Il soupira :

-Il va falloir que tu interviennes mon frère, reprit-il, peut-être parviendras-tu à le mettre en fuite… Je ne pense pas que nous puissions le tuer à vrai dire.

-Je pourrais le neutraliser pour de bon, intervint Madara.

Tobirama sursauta, puis fit volte-face pour fixer l'ex-tête de clan, un sourcil haussé.

-Alors qu'attends-tu pour le faire ? Cracha-t-il.

-J'attends que ton frère cesse de m'en empêcher justement, rétorqua Madara sur le même ton.

L'homme aux cheveux blanc se tourna alors vers Hashirama qui eut un mouvement de recul en apercevant le regard absolument irrité de son petit frère.

-S'il dit qu'il peut le faire, pourquoi tu ne le laisses pas faire ?! S'exclama-t-il.

-Eh bien ! Parce qu'il ne me dit pas ce qu'il veut _faire_ !

-Tu crois vraiment que tu as le temps de te préoccuper de ses intentions ?! Le renard sera sur le village dans les prochaines minutes !

Hashirama voulut clairement répliquer, mais referma la bouche en constatant que son frère marquait un point. De plus qu'un bruit sourd résonna à l'instant même, et fut suivi d'un tremblement de terre qui manqua de tous les envoyer à terre.

L'Hokage se mordit la lèvre, regarda ses troupes qui paraissaient déjà hagardes sans même s'être battues, puis Madara qui tentait de lui transmettre via le regard l'urgence de la situation.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il ferma les yeux et eut l'air si désespéré et abattu que même Tobirama frémit.

-Très bien, chuchota Hashirama avant de hausser le ton : -Nous allons passer à l'attaque ! Hurla-t-il en direction des rangs de shinobis.

Toute trace de lassitude fut effacée de son visage, laissant place à une féroce détermination.

-Tobirama, continua-t-il, prends la direction des opérations. Tu seras appuyé par Akimichi Choki, Nara Fumio et Inuzuka Taro. Est-ce clair ?

Des hochements de tête lui répondirent.

-Très bien, approuva-t-il, je vous rejoins dans un instant. Vous pouvez vous disperser !

A son signal, tous les ninjas les entourant bondirent comme des cabris dans les arbres, Tobirama à leur tête. Il fallut environ une trentaine de seconde pour que le dernier d'entre eux ai disparu.

Livrés à eux même, Hashirama et Madara plantèrent mutuellement leur regard l'un dans l'autre.

-Quoique je dise tu vas quand même y aller n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit l'Hokage.

Il y avait une telle inquiétude dans sa voix et ses yeux que Madara sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

-Oui… Murmura-t-il en croisant ses bras.

-Je vois…

Un ange passa. Le kyubi rugit, les avertissant du début de l'attaque que menait Tobirama.

-Madara… Reprit nerveusement Hashirama, il va falloir bouger… Juste… Promet moi de ne pas mourir d'accord?

Puis, sans donner le moindre avertissement, il tendit le bras et l'entraîna dans une étreinte à lui rompre les os, enfouissant son visage dans son cou d'une manière qui était loin d'être platonique.

Mais c'était Hashirama : L'homme ignorait même le concept d'espace personnel. Cela n'étonnerait pas Madara, outre-mesure, que son ami ne considère son geste comme une marque d'amitié tout à fait banale.

-Sois prudent.

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'il prononça avant de rejoindre son frère, et se jeter dans le feu de la bataille.

Seul, Madara mit un long moment à retrouver ses esprits. Il secoua la tête, puis prit une grande inspiration alors qu'il se mettait en quête du rouleau que Mito avait abandonné sur le sol de la forêt après s'être faite frappée par le Kyubi.

Conscient que se serait une tâche ardue de le retrouver parmi tous ces débris d'arbres, il décida donc d'opérer par zone, espérant y retrouver le parchemin.

Il s'éloigna du lieu de combat, constatant avec effroi que celui-ci se trouvait très proche de l'immense palissade entourant le village. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il y avait de fortes chances que l'animal parvienne à échapper aux shinobis le retenant et fasse une entrée fracassante dans Konoha.

Horrifié à cette idée, Madara s'activa, examinant avec une grande attention chaque parcelle de terre de la forêt en espérant y apercevoir l'objet de ses recherches.

Il commençait à perdre espoir lorsqu'un trille se fit entendre au-dessus de sa tête.

Le souffle court, il leva les yeux pour apercevoir un oiseau de proie décrire des cercles dans le ciel nocturne.

-Nadja… Murmura-t-il en reconnaissant son busard cendré.

L'animal se dirigea alors vers l'ouest, puis revint vers lui avant de recommencer son manège.

Madara comprit qu'elle l'invitait à le suivre, et ne se fit pas prier.

Il la suivit aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, ignorant totalement toutes les brindilles qui se logeaient dans ses cheveux, et se jeta à terre lorsque l'oiseau fit un piqué vers celui-ci.

Ce fut avec joie qu'il aperçut le rouleau entre deux troncs arrachés.

Soulagé, il s'en empara, laissant Nadja venir se poser sur son épaule, et l'ouvrit pour y jeter un œil.

« _Je peux le faire_ » se dit-il en parcourant les lignes du parchemin.

Il n'avait jamais été expert en fuinjustsu, mais sa longue et précédente vie lui avait largement laissé le temps d'étudier de nombreux sujets. De plus, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il deviendrait un jinchuriki.

Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il serait détesté.

Sans même le réaliser, il passa machinalement une main dans le plumage de Nadja qui roucoula doucement avant de frotter sa tête contre sa joue.

Résigné, il se redressa au moment même où un craquement retentissait. Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'Hashirama venait de passer à l'attaque : Les légères vibrations du sol lui signalaient clairement que le mokuton était actuellement à l'œuvre.

Madara devait le rejoindre. D'ici, performer le rituel serait inutile. Il valait donc mieux se rapprocher du Kyubi.

Ce qu'il fit. Seulement après avoir laissé Nadja reprendre son envol.

-HASHIRAMA ! Rugit-il une fois qu'il fut parvenu sur le champ de bataille.

S'il avait été une personne normale, personne n'aurait pu l'entendre à travers le vacarme et le chaos qui entourait le renard or il était loin d'être quelqu'un de normal et, comme l'avait un jour dit son frère, Izuna, il avait une sacrée paire de poumons. Il put donc aisément se faire remarquer malgré la distance.

Perché au sommet d'un gigantesque golem de bois faisant deux fois la taille du Kyubi qu'il affrontait, Hashirama tourna la tête vers lui.

Ses lèvres bougèrent, mais Madara ne parvint pas à comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire.

Il décida donc de continuer à hurler, ignorant complètement les quelques shinobis l'entourant qui plaquèrent aussitôt leurs mains sur leurs oreilles :

-Immobilise le renard ! Beugla-t-il.

-Bon dieu, jura une femme à sa droite, je crois que je suis devenue sourde…

Bien évidemment, il ne fit pas attention à elle, bien trop concentré sur Hashirama qui finit par hocher la tête.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, des vignes de la taille d'un séquoia germaient du sol et venaient entourer le Kyubi qui, malgré ses cris de rage, se retrouva entravé.

Une fois assuré que l'animal ne pouvait plus bouger, Madara fit exactement ce que Mito avait fait avant lui, à savoir dérouler le rouleau qu'il laissa tomber au sol, à l'exception faite qu'il fit un tour sur lui-même, dessinant un cercle à l'aide de son talon.

-Très bien, murmura-t-il.

Maintenant, il devait réciter, ou plutôt chanter, ce qui était écrit pour pouvoir sceller le bijuu.

L'unique problème était qu'il ne possédait pas le pouvoir de matérialiser les chaînes d'Adamantine comme Mito qui aurait facilité le scellement. Il allait donc devoir improviser.

Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Des regards curieux, venant des gens l'entourant, lui furent envoyés. Il vit même du coin de l'œil Inuzuka Taro surgir de derrière un amoncellement de terre retournée avant qu'il ne commence à psalmodier entre ses dents.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Demanda l'homme.

-Aucune idée, répondit un shinobi quelconque.

Madara les entendit à peine. Le front trempé de sueur, il continua à réciter les mots du parchemin jusqu'à sentir une soudaine traction au niveau de son nombril.

Choqué, il interrompit sa mélopée, et se plia en deux, alarmant les quelques personnes présentes dans la petite clairière.

-Madara-sama ?

L'ex-tête ne clan ne lui répondit pas.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Se demanda-t-il en haletant. Il n'avait rien ressenti de tel lorsqu'il avait scellé Juubi en lui.

Sauf qu'il ne scellait pas le Juubi, lui souffla son esprit.

La respiration hachée, il essuya quelque perles de sueur sur son front et s'interrogea brièvement sur ce qu'il était en train de faire : Et si l'incantation écrite sur le parchemin ne pouvait être réalisé seulement par un Uzumaki ? Serait-il, en réalité, en train de commettre une terrible erreur ?

La boule au ventre, il se força à reprendre son souffle. De toute manière, songea-t-il avec fatalisme, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière maintenant.

Le Kyubi s'était tu. Il ne bougeait plus, et dardait désormais un gros œil rouge dans sa direction.

-Humain… Que fais-tu ? Gronda-t-il.

-Je te scelle en moi, répliqua calmement Madara sans se douter de l'émoi qu'il provoquait.

Hashirama ne réagit pas. Au sommet de son golem, ou son frère venait de le rejoindre, rien de ce qui se passait en contrebas ne lui parvenait.

L'opposé du renard dont les yeux s'élargirent tant qu'ils paraissaient sur le point de s'échapper de leurs orbites.

-Me sceller en toi ?! Répéta-t-il avec effarement, c'est encore pire que d'être scellé dans une théière comme Shukaku.

Ne sachant pas comment prendre ces paroles, Madara se contenta de hausser un sourcil avant de se préparer à effectuer les signes de mains qui lui permettraient d'enfermer le Kyubi en lui.

Malheureusement, il se vit interrompu par la voix paniquée d'Hashirama que les paroles du renard semblaient avoir alarmé.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait plus que quelques secondes avant que son ami ne le rejoigne à terre et ne tente de le dissuader de sceller le Kyubi, il se mit à bouger ses mains si rapidement que celles-ci en devinrent floues.

Il allait tenter le tout pour le tout : Dans le but d'emprisonner le bijû aussi vite que possible, il allait devoir imiter la technique de Mito.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu l'utiliser, il y avait de cela une trentaine de minutes, son sharingan était activé.

Peut importait qu'il détestait copier les techniques des autres (une chose qu'il considérait comme de la faiblesse doubler d'un manque d'imagination), il le ferait pour sauver le village.

Il y avait de cela plus de cent ans, si on lui avait dit qu'il essaierait désespérément de sauver Konoha, il aurait probablement ri. Son état d'esprit actuel était à des lieux de celui de son passé.

Des chaînes jaillirent de son corps, fusant comme des flèches en direction du Kyubi qui ne parut comprendre, qu'au moment où les liens l'entourèrent pour la seconde fois de la soirée, qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

Soudain, terrassé par une douleur qui lui parcourut le corps entier comme une décharge, Madara tomba à genoux.

Les chaînes germant de son dos se tendirent, lui apportant encore plus d'inconfort alors qu'il prenait de grandes inspirations.

Il avait sous-estimé la technique des Chaînes d'Adamantine : Celles-ci lui drainaient tellement de chakra qu'il avait l'impression d'être vidé.

Comment diable Mito pouvait-elle tenir debout après l'avoir utilisée?!

Des exclamations retentirent autour de lui. Inuzuka Taro, aux cotés de Nara Fumio et Akimichi Choki, venant tout juste de se matérialiser à sa gauche, semblèrent vouloir accourir dans sa direction, mais se virent repoussés par une vague d'énergie provenant du cercle au centre duquel Madara se trouvait.

Tant bien que mal, l'ex-tête de clan parvint à se relever, chancela un instant, et se prépara à finaliser le scellement.

-Madara ! Non !

Deux voix, mêlées l'une à l'autre _,_ claquèrent dans la clairière. Si l'une était féminine, l'autre était masculine et provenait d'un Hashirama à l'air horrifié qui parvint à sa hauteur en un temps record, laissant derrière lui son frère et son golem de bois.

Il tourna péniblement la tête, et aperçut Mito, ainsi que Toka, à l'orée de la clairière.

La femme rousse avait ses deux mains sur un arbre sur lequel elle s'appuyait pour ne pas tomber. Sa respiration était sifflante, et elle paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir à tout moment.

-C'est _ma_ technique, s'offusqua-t-elle, comment peux-tu l'utiliser ? Elle va consumer tout ton chakra !

Elle tenta ensuite de venir vers lui, mais faillit s'écrouler sur le sol tant ses jambes étaient bancales. Ce fut Toka qui la rattrapa.

-Tu n'es pas un Uzumaki, reprit la femme une fois stabilisée , si tu n'arrêtes pas cette folie immédiatement, tu le paieras de ta vie.

-Si je ne le fais pas, alors ce sera toi qui deviendra le jinchuriki du Kyubi, rétorqua acerbement Madara.

-Je suis plus apte à le devenir que toi !

L'Uchiha renifla dédaigneusement : Si elle savait ce qu'il avait fait, et de qui il était devenu l'hôte dans sa première vie, elle ne dirait pas cela.

Mito était son amie, il ne la laisserait pas souffrir comme elle avait dû souffrir dans sa première vie en tant que jinchuriki du renard.

Rien qu'à imaginer ce à quoi il avait condamné cette femme dans sa précédente ligne de temps alourdissait le poids de ses pêchés, ainsi que de sa culpabilité.

C'était pour cela qu'il allait changer les choses.

Il ne se punissait pas, se dit-il en effectuant les derniers signes du scellement et en ignorant royalement Hashirama qui s'était mit à tambouriner de manière hystérique contre les parois du cercle.

Il ne se punissait pas, se répéta-t-il, tel un mantra. Il changeait simplement les choses pour le meilleur. Il ne faisait pas cela pour lui, mais pour Mito, Hashirama et le village.

Il ne pouvait quand même pas être égoïste à ce point, n'est-ce pas ?

Soudain, un choc violent contre le mur d'énergie le séparant de l'extérieur le ramena à la réalité.

-Madara ! Lui hurla Hashirama, ne fais pas ça !

-Qui le fera alors si ce n'est pas moi ? Feula Madara en se retenant de gémir lorsque le chakra rougeâtre du kyubi commença à affluer vers lui par le biais des chaînes.

C'était une horrible sensation : Il avait l'impression d'être brûlé vif.

Hashirama mordit sa lèvre, et un mince filet de sang finit par couler sur son menton. Il détourna le regard, son poing toujours contre la paroi invisible.

-Tu… Commença-t-il pour aussitôt s'interrompre.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis changea d'approche :

-Plus rien ne sera pareil si tu fais ça… Lui murmura-t-il doucement, ta vie sera bien plus compliquée et il y un risque que les gens aient peur de toi.

Madara ne put s'en empêcher : Il éclata d'un grand rire sans joie qui se mua en un gargouillement lorsqu'une de ses chaînes, au niveau de sa taille, se tendit suite à un mouvement brusque du Kyubi.

Tous les ninjas l'entourant le fixèrent avec effarement.

-Un risque que les gens aient peur de moi ? Répéta-t-il en gloussant sombrement. –Si c'est cela que tu crains, alors soit rassuré : Les gens me fuient déjà comme la peste. Alors un peu moins ou un peu plus… Cela ne changera rien. Au contraire ! Au moins ils auront une bonne raison de me craindre désormais.

-Madara ! Haleta Hashirama, stupéfait.

L'ex-tête de clan ferma les yeux.

-La ferme, siffla-t-il, je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

-Pitié ? Non, Madara, tu n'as pas compris !

-Je n'ai pas besoin de comprendre, répliqua-t-il, juste de sceller le renard. Alors maintenant écarte toi !

Il cracha ces derniers avec une hargne qu'il s'ignorait posséder en même temps qu'il claquait ses mains au sol, achevant ainsi le rituel de scellement, et que son dos s'arquait en réaction à l'immense quantité de chakra maléfique qui entra dans son corps.

Des gens hurlèrent. Madara parvint même à distinguer les voix d'Hashirama et Mito parmi eux avant qu'une douleur épouvantable n'envahisse son corps et s'y installe.

Son sang s'était changé en lave en fusion. Ses yeux étaient en feu. Ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus et il avait l'impression que quelqu'un venait de presser un fer rouge sur son estomac.

Et bien que cette douleur n'ait commencé à se manifester à peine une seconde auparavant, Madara avait déjà oublié ce que cela faisait de ne pas avoir mal.

A travers ses yeux larmoyant, il entrevit la forme orange vif du Kyubi se flouter, tournoyer sur elle-même, puis subitement lui foncer dessus et le heurter de plein fouet.

S'il croyait souffrir le martyre une seconde auparavant, alors il se trompait lourdement.

Désormais, il était perdu dans un océan de souffrance et de haine féroce qui menaçait de le submerger d'une seconde à l'autre.

Ce n'était pas prévu. Certainement pas.

Lorsqu'il avait décidé de devenir l'hôte du renard, il s'attendait certes à avoir mal, mais pas à ce déluge de sentiments négatifs qui déferla sur lui.

Le Kyubi était un être à part, réalisa-t-il dans un instant de lucidité. Il n'était comme le juubi, régi par son instinct, qui avait été bien plus facile à dominer.

Le renard, lui, n'était qu'un amalgame de colère, de rage, d'animosité et bien plus encore. Tous ses sentiments néfastes lui retournaient tellement l'esprit que, à un moment donné, il ne sut même plus qui il était.

Pendant un bref instant, le Kyubi et lui ne firent plus qu'un.

Ensuite, aussi soudainement que tout avait commencé, tout prit fin. Seule une légère douleur au niveau de son abdomen demeura alors qu'il voyait des points noirs danser devant sa vision.

Et, une seconde avant que les ténèbres ne le réclament, il sentit une paire de bras forts le soutenir.

.

oOo

.

Hashirama veillait.

Depuis hier, il n'avait pas bougé du chevet du lit d'hôpital dans lequel Madara avait été installé après avoir scellé le Kyubi en lui.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son ami ait pu faire une chose pareille.

C'était avec horreur qu'il avait vu le gigantesque renard être absorbé par le corps de Madara qui avait immédiatement perdu connaissance.

L'Hokage n'avait pas hésité une seconde pour le rattraper, le soulever dans ses bras, puis procéder par lui-même à un examen rapide du corps de son ami pour découvrir avec soulagement que celui-ci était seulement inconscient.

Le reste des événements s'était déroulé très vite :

Tobirama était apparu à ses cotés et avait prit la direction des opérations, déclarant que les combats étaient finis et qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Comme dans un rêve, Hashirama se souvenait avoir porté Madara jusqu'à l'hôpital où des infirmiers l'avaient pris en charge.

Par la suite, diverses personnes étaient venues le visiter : D'abord Hikaku qui l'avait, dans un premier temps, accablé de reproches avant de lui annoncer avoir attrapé deux personnes suspectes, et qu'il lui ferait un rapport dès que les Yamanaka les auraient interrogées.

Thorn, venue s'installer sous le lit, avait alors confirmé ses paroles.

Ensuite, Mito et Toka étaient arrivées.

La rousse était furieuse, pour ne pas dire folle de rage. Et si Madara avait été éveillé, Hashirama n'avait aucun doute _sur le fait que_ que celui-ci aurait passé un très mauvais moment.

Elle s'était approchée du lit, une expression impénétrable sur le visage, avant de brusquement tirer les draps du lit en arrière, puis porter une main semblable à une serre sur la tunique mauve de Madara qu'elle avait arrachéed'un geste vif.

Hashirama avait bien failli s'étrangler avec sa salive.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!_ » S'était-il écrié.

« _Le sceau n'a_ _aucun défaut_ » avait-elle déclaré en l'ignorant.

Elle avait alors froncé les sourcils, clairement perturbée :

« _Même moi je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux_ » Murmura-t-elle. « _Comment diable a-t-il fait ? Seul un Uzumaki aurait pu faire un travail aussi parfait…_ ».

Mito avait ensuite posé une main sur l'abdomen de Madara qui, Hashirama ne le remarqua qu'à l'instant, abordait une marque circulaire ressemblant à un tourbillon.

« _Le renard ne devrait pas poser de problèm_ e » avait-elle ajouté avant de s'éloigner en clopinant, accompagnée de Toka qui se faisait un devoir de la suivre partout.

Cinq minutes plus tard, des shinobis venus de plusieurs clans, incluant Taro, Fumio et Choki, avaient déposé des fleurs en guise de remerciement pour les loyaux services de Madara.

Ce geste, aussi intime soit-il, l'avait profondément touché car, contrairement à ce que son ami croyait, il y avait des gens qui reconnaissaient son sacrifice et qui étaient prêts à l'accepter tel qu'il l'était désormais.

Certes, ils étaient très peu nombreux, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien, songea Hashirama avec optimisme.

Peu après, Kentaro, Yuta et Hitomi passèrent.

Ils n'étaient pas restés longtemps, mais l'unique jeune fille du groupe avait quand même eu le temps de remettre Gérard à Hashirama qui l'avait posé sur l'unique table de chevet de la chambre.

Selon elle, la plante apporterait un peu de réconfort à Madara lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

Hashirama était tout à fait d'accord.

Thorn, sous le lit, un peu moins.

Elle avait même fini par quitter la salle lorsque Gérard s'était mis à regarder (autant qu'un végétal puisse le faire) dans sa direction.

Laissé seul dans cette petite chambre, les pensées d'Hashirama s'étaient alors tournées vers l'angoisse et l'impuissance qu'il avait ressenties quelques heures plus tôt.

Il ne le réalisait que maintenant mais…

Il aimait Madara. Il l'aimait tellement, et ne s'apercevait de l'intensité de cet amour que maintenant, uniquement lorsqu'il avait failli le perdre.

C'était aussi exaltant que terrifiant.

Il devait faire quelque chose, se dit-il alors qu'il posait une main fébrile sur celle de l'autre homme. Il devait montrer à Madara à quel point il comptait pour lui.

Ainsi, peut-être que celui-ci, comprendrait qu'il y avait des gens qui tenaient à lui et qu'ilserait moins disposé à risquer sa vie.

Même si Hashirama se faisait durement rejeter, il serait heureux que son ami n'agisse plus de façon inconsidérée. Cela lui épargnerait d'avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'âge.

Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres à cette pensée, et il finit par poser sa tête sur les draps blancs du lit sur lequel il s'endormit, épuisé physiquement et mentalement.

Il se rendit à peine compte que sa main était toujours sur celle de Madara.

.

oOo

.

Madara reprit conscience tard dans la soirée du deuxième jour suivant l'attaque du Kyubi.

A l'extérieur, le soleil disparaissait sous la ligne d'horizon orange, et décrivait des ombres sur le visage de pierre taillé à même la roche de la falaise.

Orange… Comme le Kyubi.

A cette pensée, les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent et il se débattit un moment avec ses draps avant de soudainement réaliser qu'un poids au niveau de ses hanches l'empêchait de bouger.

Il baissa les yeux, et manqua de lâcher une exclamation choquée en voyant Hashirama endormi sur lui.

L'homme était toujours habillé de son armure rouge, salie par les combats, et des brindilles étaient coincées dans ses cheveux.

Madara se demanda s'il était resté à ses cotés toutes ces heures.

-Il a insisté pour rester ici jusqu'à ton réveil, déclara une voix en faisant écho à ses pensées.

Sursautant, pour la deuxième fois consécutive, et le cœur battant à la chamade, l'ex-tête de clan tordit le cou pour découvrir que Tobirama se tenait dans un coin ombragé de la pièce, les bras croisés et un pied sur le mur.

Le shinobi se détacha de la paroi de plâtre, et avança dans la lumière du dernier rayon de soleil avant de jeter un coup d'œil dégoûté à son frère à moitié étalé sur les jambes de Madara.

Il braqua ensuite son regard sur l'Uchiha qui se sentit alors mal-à-l'aise, et qui, d'un geste purement dicté par une sorte d'instinct de protection, posa une main sur la tête d'Hashirama.

Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais les yeux de Tobirama l'avait toujours rendu nerveux. Il avait perpétuellement l'impression que celui-ci complotait quelque chose ou s'apprêtait à frapper.

L'homme le toisa pendant plusieurs secondes, accroissant son inconfort, jusqu'à finalement lâcher un long soupir :

-Je t'ai mal jugé, dit-il.

Puis, il tourna les talons et claqua la porte de la chambre.

Muet de stupeur, Madara fixa un long moment l'endroit ou Tobirama avait disparu.

Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Se demanda-t-il brièvement avant de décider que cela n'avait aucune importance et se reconcentrersur Hashirama dont la joue fraîche était agréable contre son ventre nu.

Ventre nu ?

Il baissa les yeux, et constata qu'une partie de sa précieuse tunique mauve à col avait été arraché pour révéler le sceau du scellement qui commençait, seulement maintenant, à s'estomper.

Une seule personne pourrait avoir fait ça.

-Mito ! Gronda-t-il rageusement.

-Mmmh…

Madara se raidit, jetant un regard rapide à Hashirama qui ne se réveilla pas. L'homme se contenta juste d'enfoncer encore plus sa tête dans l'estomac de l'ex-tête de clan.

Soupirant, le ninja aux cheveux noirs se laissa tomber dans l'oreiller et se mit à caresser machinalement la tête de son ami, se rendant à peine compte qu'il enlevait chaque débris végétal s'étant coincé dans les cheveux de l'Hokage.

Il se demandait s'il avait bien fait de devenir l'hôte du Kyubi. Pour l'instant, il ne se sentait pas différent et le renard semblait endormi en lui. Mais que se passerait-il lorsque celui-ci s'éveillerait ? Tenterait-il de prendre possession de son corps ?

Tant de questions mais si peu de réponses…

Frustré au plus haut point, il gémit bruyamment et passa ses deux mains gantées sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Marmonna soudain une voix ensommeillé, continue ça s'il-te-plaît… C'est vraiment agréable…

Une main bronzé se leva, attrapa la sienne, et l'abaissa jusqu'à la tête d'Hashirama qui l'observait désormais à travers un œil entrouvert.

-Si tu pouvais aussi retirer tes gants ce serait génial, ajouta-t-il.

Effrayé, Madara arracha sa main à la prise de son ami qu'il fixa avec incrédulité.

-Tu… Quoi ? Bredouilla-t-il.

-Tu es réveillé, déclara Hashirama en se redressant.

Il s'étira, faisant craquer son dos, puis reporta son attention sur Madara qui frissonna en remarquant que son ami ne souriait pas.

-Madara… Souffla alors l'Hokage d'une voix menaçante, que crois-tu avoir fait ?

L'homme détourna le regard.

-Ce qu'il fallait, déglutit-il en se sentant soudain vulnérable.

Hashirama gronda, et Madara baissa la tête, se cachant par la même occasion derrière ses lourdes mèches noires.

Le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il éprouvait l'empêchait d'être lui-même. Il n'avait pas la force d'envoyer une réplique cinglante comme à son habitude. Il ne pouvait que se replier sur lui-même et attendre.

L'Hokage leva un bras, et l'ex-tête de clan se prépara presque à recevoir un coup qui ne vint jamais.

A la place, une paire de bras fort le tirèrent contre la poitrine d'Hashirama toujours couverte par le plastron de son armure.

Profondément ébranlé, Madara ne dit rien jusqu'à qu'un son semblable à un sanglot ne se fasse entendre, et que son ami ne plonge ses mains dans ses cheveux pour ensuite prendre une grande inspiration :

-Ne refais plus jamais ça… Hoqueta-t-il, jamais ! Promets-le-moi !

Tétanisé, Madara en demeura sans voix.

Il garda simplement ses yeux rivés sur le mur de la chambre alors que l'odeur d'Hashirama, et sa chaleur réconfortante, envahissait ses sens.

Finalement, son ami le relâcha mais prit son visage en coupe et effleura ses pommettes d'un de ses pouces.

Trop intime. Cette ambiance était bien trop intime au goût de Madara qui sentait son souffle se mêler à celui de l'autre homme.

Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, il piqua un fard monumental.

-Madara ? Ca va ? Tu es tout rouge…

Et inconscient comme il l'était, Hashirama interpréta son embarras comme une preuve de son mal-être, et posa une main sur son front.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait plus que quelques secondes avant que son cœur ne le lâche, Madara dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête :

-Comment vont les gens ?!

Hashirama cligna des yeux :

-Les gens, répéta-t-il, perplexe.

-Oui les gens, insista Madara, tu sais… Mito, Hitomi, les villageois et compagnie.

Il fit un mouvement évasif de la main, et, mentalement, se poignarda dix fois.

Un grand sourire niais s'étira sur les lèvres de l'Hokage.

-Tu es si gentil, roucoula-t-il, tout le monde va bien… Tu savais d'ailleurs que beaucoup de monde t'avait apporté des fleurs ?

-Des fleurs ? S'étrangla Madara en passant de l'embarra à la surprise.

Il ne voyait de fleurs nulle-part pourtant.

-Mais malheureusement Gérard les à a mangées, ajouta Hashirama.

Il se pencha de nouveau vers lui, et mit sa main en éventail contre son oreille :

-Je pense qu'elle n'aime pas les végétaux plus colorés qu'elle… Lui souffla-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

-Gérard ?! Répéta Madara en remarquant seulement maintenant l'horrible plante sur la table de chevet.

Une marguerite rouge qu'elle mâchonnait rageusement dépassait de ce qui lui servait de gueule.

-Hitomi te l'a amenée, l'éclaira l'Hokage.

-C'est… C'est très gentil de sa part… Gargouilla Madara.

Il avait l'impression que le monde se liguait contre lui dans l'unique but de rendre son existence encore plus misérable qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Il n'avait plus qu'un seul et unique désir désormais : Celui de s'enfouir dans un trou et de ne plus jamais en sortir.

-Madara…

La voix d'Hashirama le tira de son apitoiement mental, et il se tourna vers lui.

De nouveau son regard le paralysa.

Encore une fois, celui-ci était bien trop intense aux yeux de Madara qui se fit violence pour ne pas reculer.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit avant d'entreprendre de retirer son amure puis s'affaler de nouveau sur les jambes de l'ex-tête de clan.

-Pour te faire pardonner, refais ce que tu faisais auparavant, ordonna-t-il en posant sa tête contre son ventre.

Il noua ensuite ses mains derrière le dos de Madara qui se retrouva sans échappatoire.

-Non ! S'étrangla le shinobi en se débattant.

-Si !

Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils luttèrent ainsi sans qu'aucun des deux ne cède.

-Allez ! Insista Hashirama, personne ne te verra! Enlève ces gants et…

-La ferme ! S'écria Madara en s'empourprant.

Pourquoi fallait-il que son ami soit un idiot sans aucune gêne ?

-Tu n'as plus l'âge de te faire caresser ! Siffla-t-il en plaquant une main sur le front de son ami qui résista à ses poussées.

-Il n'y a pas d'âge pour montrer de l'affection !

Madara poussa un cri inarticulé en comprenant qu'Hashirama n'abandonnerait pas avant d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

-Très bien ! Cracha-t-il amèrement, je vais le faire… Mais si tu en parles à quelqu'une je te coupe la langue c'est compris ?!

-Oui !

Grommelant entre ses dents, il tendit une main vers les cheveux de son ami.

-Les gants !

Madara gémit.

-Oui, oui, souffla-t-il.

A contrecœur, il enleva donc ses gants, révélant une main exempte de toute cicatrice alors que la seconde, la droite, abordait une grande marque de brûlure qui déformait et rosissait sa peau.

A ses yeux, c'était horrible. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il fut reconnaissant lorsque Hashirama ne dit rien, et se contenta de fermer ses yeux quand Madara passa une main sur son crâne.

L'homme soupira d'aise.

Les cheveux de son ami étaient très différents des siens, nota-t-il. Ils étaient certes doux, mais plus comme de la soie : Ils glissaient facilement entre ses doigts et ne présentaient aucun nœud.

Deux minutes plus tard, Madara se surprit à apprécier l'expérience : Hashirama était chaud contre lui, et ses respirations paisibles le détendaient.

Soudain, le fait d'être un jinchuriki à vie ne lui paraissait plus terrible tant qu'il avait cet homme à ses côtés.

Hashirama n'avait fait aucune mention du Kyubi, réalisa-t-il. Il s'était simplement comporté comme à l'accoutumée et avait égayé son humeur en un temps record.

Madara ne méritait pas un tel ami. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait dans sa première vie.

Pourtant, cette connaissance ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à caresser sa tête avec une certaine tendresse jusqu'à que celui-ci se rendorme.

* * *

Et c'était le chapitre 16 !

Avant de passer aux commentaires en vrac je voudrais juste déclarer quelque chose…

Si vous voulez critiquer mes choix scénaristiques alors allez-y.

Vous n'obtiendrez pas de réponse.

S'il y à une chose que je déteste, ce sont les lecteurs qui critiquent les auteurs parce que ceux-ci n'ont pas répondu à leur attente et suivi ce que j'appellerais « La voie sacrée du cliché » (ou plutôt du « Réécrit –littéralement-le-manga/livre-parce-que-après-tout-une-fic-n'est-pas-quelque-chose-ou-tu-peux-laisser-court-à-ton-imagination » dans ce cas).

Sans parler que ces mêmes lecteurs qui (pour la grande majorité) vont lire des tas de UA complets sans jamais les remettre en cause alors qu'ils critiqueront d'autres fic suivant le canon et les accuseront d'être « brouillonnes »/ « irréalistes »/ « incohérentes » et bien plus encore à la moindre chose qu'il jugeront « invraisemblable ».

Voilà. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Bref ! **Passons aux commentaires en vrac** !

-Madara et Hashirama se rapprochent ! C'est une bonne chose.

-Enfin… Pour vous dire la vérité c'est plus Hashirama qui passe du statut de pot de colle à super-glue. (Si vous pigez).

-A partir de maintenant leur relation va enfin pouvoir évoluer dans climat sain !

-… Ou du moins aussi sain que puisse être un climat accueillant des spécimens comme Thorn, Nadja, Mito et Gérard.

-Bref, dans tous les cas je vous promets du lourd dans ce qui va suivre.

-Que dire d'autre… Ah !

\- Si vous me dites que Madara à été OC à cause de l'inconscience dont il à fait preuve, n'oubliez pas que c'est le mec qui comptait sur un gosse pour le ressusciter, qui à courut à moitié à poil sur un champ de bataille tout en affrontant une armée entière ainsi que neuf monstres légendaires. Et tout ça, tout en étant _aveugle_ !

-…Bon ok… Après il s'est bêtement par tué une Bunny Girl sortie du néant profond (ou par son fils, je ne sais plus qui l'a buté qui en premier) mais le fait est là : Ce mec à la définition même de l'inconscience (ou de la folie, allez savoir...).

C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire !

A la prochaine donc, et…

Review ?


	18. Chapter 18

Hello ! Me revoilà de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre qui, à mes yeux, est un bon chapitre (Oui, il y a répétition, mais je suis sûre que vous me le pardonnerez). Après, c'est à vous de juger évidemment.

Bref, je réponds aux Guest et vous laisse à votre lecture :

Iiii, Guest1 et 333 : Merci pour vos commentaires, comme d'habitude ^^

Guest 2 : Non, pas de nouveau « rival ». Trop rivalité tue la rivalité. Si je ne me trompe pas, tu parles de Taro. Mais ce n'est pas parce que Madara l'a décrit comme « beau » qu'il est attiré par lui. On peut trouver quelqu'un beau sans avoir envie de lui sauter dessus quand-même.

Aradam : Merci pour cette longue review plus qu'agréable à lire. C'est sympa de voir que des lecteurs comprennent où je veux en venir. ^^ Ce dont je me plaignais en réalité dans le dernier chapitre, ce sont les reviews de gens qui lisent l'histoire, non pas pour l'histoire, mais pour le pairing (en gros qui s'en foutent du scénario et qui veulent du cul) ainsi que ceux qui critiquent la moindre petite erreur (comme par exemple, les personnes qui débarquent dans les reviews de nulle part juste pour te dire des trucs du genre « _ce vase était censé être à gauche et non à droite_ » et qui disparaissent à jamais.) Dans tous les cas je suis contente que cette fic te plaise et que tu ne trouves pas les personnages OOC. J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite.

Orel : Wow, je suis ravie d'avoir pu te surprendre ^^ Et en effet la relation va pouvoir évoluer, bien qu'ils devront subir quelques péripéties supplémentaires avant que leur couple devienne réel. Pour le reste, je te laisse découvrir dans ce chapitre.

Cyclamen : Un super commentaire comme d'habitude. Et oui, j'ai finalement décidé de concrétiser le Mitoka/Tokami (aucune idée du nom du couple) et c'est grâce à toi vu que j'hésitais beaucoup au début, mais je ne regrette rien finalement. Bref, je te laisse maintenant découvrir le chapitre ^^

Abc : Une review constructive ! Pour le coup je réponds à toutes tes questions au lieu de faire la flemmarde ^^ Donc… Pour ta première question nous sommes, après ce chapitre, à environs 80-85% de l'histoire. Beaucoup de choses sont à venir et je suis déjà impatiente de poster mon prochain chapitre avec un événement que je prévois depuis le début de cette fic. Pour ta seconde question, Toka n'est pas gênée par le fait de montrer de l'affection à Mito car elle fait confiance à Hashirama au cas où il y aurait un problème (il est l'Hokage après tout) et aussi car une femme montrant de l'affection à une autre une femme est souvent jugé comme platonique (par exemple, deux femmes s'étreignant dans la rue : Rien de choquant. Deux hommes s'étreignant dans la rue : Gay. Ce n'est qu'une question de perception à mes yeux.). Ah ! Et non, cette relation n'avait pas pour but d'aider celle de Madara, bien que je me sois rendu compte récemment que ça pouvait être utile de ce coté là finalement.

Cookie : Tu me flattes ! J'espère que tu continueras à suivre l'histoire et qu'elle ne te décevra pas ^^

* * *

Chapitre 17

Le couloir était humide et sombre.

Il s'étendait à perte de vue devant lui, et les flaques parsemant le sol ne reflétaient rien, sinon les ombres les entourant.

Pas une lueur, ni une chandelle, n'éclairaient ce boyau enténébré.

Madara était obligé de se reposer sur son sharingan pour avancer. Derrière lui, les trois gardes chargés de l'escorter trébuchaient à intervalles réguliers sur des petites pierres.

L'ex-tête de clan pouvait les entendre pester dans son dos. Ce qui, il devait l'avouer, l'amusait un peu.

Enfin, ils parvinrent devant une cellule miteuse aux barreaux rouillés. Madara attendit calmement qu'un des geôliers l'accompagnant déverrouille la porte de la prison dans laquelle il se glissa, se dirigeant aussitôt dans la direction d'une silhouette menottée dans le fond.

Assis sur un vieux banc de bois, et les yeux bandés, Uchiha Takeshileva la tête à son approche.

-Gamin… Grogna-t-il.

Loin de s'offenser du manque de respect de son aîné, Madara se dirigea calmement vers un des murs contre lequel il s'appuya.

Il laissa ensuite son regard errer sur la forme frêle et pâle de celui qui l'avait banni de son clan. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait dans son regard. Il ne ressentait rien face à cet homme qui l'avait tant tourmenté. Ni pitié, ou peine.

L'ancien avait beau être un membre de son clan, il ne lui pardonnerait pas d'avoir mis en péril le village.

Désormais, il pensait comprendre ce que Hashirama avait pu éprouver lorsqu'il était revenu dans le but de détruire Konoha au courssa première vie.

-Takeshi, déclara finalement Madara.

Il se décolla du mur, puis avança lentement vers le vieillard avant de se pencher sur celui-ci.

Ses longs cheveux cascadèrent de chaque coté du visage de l'ancien sans qu'il y prête la moindre attention. A la place, il se contenta de renifler dédaigneusement, admettant intérieurement qu'il jubilait de voir cet homme placé dans une telle situation.

Malgré ses yeux bandés, Takeshi sembla percevoir son amusement et découvrit les dents :

-Tu ris, l'accusa-t-il d'une voix sifflante. Tu es venu te moquer de moi n'est-ce pas ? Maudit renard !

Faisant abstraction à la mention à peine masquée du Kyuubi scellé en lui, Madara roula des yeux.

-Non, répondit-il, je suis simplement venu te demander la raison pour laquelle tu as tenté de détruire le village.

-Les Yamanaka qui se sont amusés à retourner mon esprit ne t'ont rien dit ?

-Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

Takeshi éclata d'un rire rauque qui se changea en une toux grasse à peine une seconde plus tard.

-Toi qui es si malin, ne peux-tu pas le deviner ? Gargouilla-t-il avant qu'une seconde quinte de toux ne l'assaille.

Madara plissa les yeux. Il devinait surtout que ce serait la seule l'uniquefois où il pourrait obtenir les réponses souhaitées: A ce rythme, le vieillard ne tiendrait pas plus d'une semaine dans sa geôle et y croupirait très rapidement.

L'attaque du renard s'était produite il y avait environ dix jours.

Uchiha Takeshi avait été enfermé dans cette cellule il y avait environs neuf jours. Trois jours plus tard, l'humidité et les mauvaises conditions de vie avaient eu raisons raison de sa faible constitution, et il tombait malade. D'après ce que pouvait voir Madara, il mourrait dans les prochains jours.

-Je peux le deviner, dit-il une seconde plus tard. –Mais, comme je l'ai dit, je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

-Très bien, cracha Takeshi, la respiration sifflante. –Je vais te le dire puisque tu insistes tant.

Il laissa sa tête retomber sur le mur, s'humecta les lèvres, puis reprit :

-Konoha est une insulte à nos ancêtres morts au combat, déclara-t-il. Crois-tu vraiment que ce village apaisera leurs âmes torturées ? Moi non ! Au contraire, je peux presque sentir les cadavres de nos hommes se retourner dans leur tombe et réclamer vengeance !

La voix du vieillard se fit alors basse et mielleuse :

-Et toi Madara, que fais-tu ? Tu insultes la mémoire de ton frère et bafoues ses dernières volontés. Tu pactises alors avec ces chiens de Senju, les mêmes qui ont tué nos enfants, et tu as le culot de te lier d'amitié avec leur chef ! Et liér d'amitié est un faible mot ! A vous voir ont croirait voir deux p*dés !

Il hurla ces derniers mots, avec tant de dégoût et de violence que les gardes postés devant la cellule s'y engouffrèrent.

-Tu déshonores le clan ! Vociféra Takeshi en remettant à tousser.

Du sang éclaboussa le sol.

-Toi ! Disgrâce des Uchiha !

-Silence vieillard ! Tonna un des gardes.

Pour toute réponse, Takeshi cracha à terre.

Un des deux Yamaka sembla très mal prendre cet affront, et sortit un kunaï d'une de ses poches qu'il aurait sûrement planté dans le bras de l'ancien, si un grondement sourd n'avait pas résonné dans toute la cellule.

Madara se rendit à peine compte du son qu'il produisait.

Lentement, d'une manière qui aurait pu être décrite comme prédatrice, il s'approcha encore plus près du vieil homme. Puis, d'un geste si vif qu'il en devint fou, se saisit de sa gorge.

-Toi… Grogna-t-il alors que Takeshi se mettait à suffoquer. –Comment oses-tu ?!

Des halètements retentirent dans la cellule, mais Madara les ignora.

Il était trop concentré sur l'homme lui faisant face. Tant, qu'il ne s'aperçut pas que les regards des trois gardes ne se portaient pas uniquement sur lui, mais aussi sur son ombre.

-Pauvre idiot, siffla-t-il, tu te permets de parler au nom des morts alors que la raison pour laquelle ils ont dû donner leur vie était cette stupide guerre que tu soutenais ! Si nous avions continué cette tuerie, alors nous serions tous mort au final !

L'ancien ne répondit évidemment pas. La bouche grande ouverte, il cherchait désespérément l'air alors que ces lèvres, auparavant rougie par son sang, prenaient progressivement une teinte bleuâtre.

Si un des hommes l'accompagnant n'avait pas posé une main sur son bras, Madara aurait fini par tuer le vieillard.

Profondément contrarié, le ninja consentit à lâcher Takeshi qui, aussitôt, prit une grande goulée d'air.

Madara recula et déglutit : Ce dont il venait de faire preuve n'était pas un simple accès de rage, se dit-il, soudain nerveux. C'était bien plus. A l'instant même ou l'ancien avait prononcé ces mots, il avait été possédépar un incroyable sentiment de rage, et n'avait eu qu'une seule envie :

Celle de déchirer la gorge de l'ancien. Avec les dents.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, cela lui paraissait tout bonnement horrifiant.

Inquiet, il se passa alors la langue sur sa lèvre, et se raidit en sentant le goût du sang envahir sa bouche.

Pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, sa lèvre s'était fendue.

-Je… Commença-t-il en attirant l'attention des gardes. –Je crois que je vais partir… j'ai fini ce que j'avais à faire ici.

Il fit volte-face, et n'attendit pas de voir si les hommes le suivaient pour remonter le couloir en sens inverse.

Désormais angoissé, il ne fit pas attention où il mettait les pieds et marcha dans de nombreuses flaques qui mouillèrent les pans de sa longue tunique mauve. L'unique hypothèse pouvant expliquer sa perte de contrôle dans la cellule, était que le Kyuubi commençait enfin à produire des changements en lui. Agissant sur ses émotions négatives et les amplifiant.

C'était un fait plus qu'inquiétant, et qui le persuadèrent qu'allez rendre visite à Mito afin qu'elle renforce son sceau était la meilleure solution.

Mito…

Il ne l'aurait jamais cru, mais si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'un simple nom le terrifierait, il aurait ri au nez de cette personne. Il ne le l'avouerait pour rien au monde, mais il redoutait en réalité la colère de son amie rousse.

Madara n'avait ni vu ou croisé la femme depuis le scellement du Kyuubi. A vrai dire, il avait fait de son mieux pour l'éviter, sachant pertinemment que celle-ci devait être furieuse.

Une chose qu'Hashirama lui avait confirmée en prétendant qu'elle avait juré de « lui en coller une » lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

D'après son ami, elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à être mécontente du nouveau statut d'hôte de Madara : Le conseil des anciens du village le jugeait trop instable et imprévisible pour ce rôle. Tout comme les Uzumaki bien que leur raison soit différente :

Ils lui reprochaient d'avoir empêché Mito de devenir une jinchuriki, et d'ainsi de leur permettre d'obtenir une place plus importante dans le village.

A peine quelque jours plus tôt, une réunion avait lieu sur ce sujet, et Madara voyait un Hashirama à l'air sombre en sortir.

L'Hokage lui avait alors annoncé que les Uzumaki avaient suggéré qu'il transfere le Kyuubi dans, selon leur propre mots, un vaisseau plus approprié et ce, même s'ils savaient que l'extraction du renard tuerait Madara.

« _Je ne les laisserai jamais poser une main sur toi_ » avait juré Hashirama, les dents serrées.

Ensuite, il lui avait proposé d'aller manger un morceau. Une proposition que l'Uchiha avait acceptée avec reconnaissance, pressé de se changer les idées.

C'était également ce jour-là qu'il avait pu constater à quel point l'opinion des villageois étaient divisée à son sujet : Si certain semblaient toujours aussi hostiles et craintifs à son égard, d'autres paraissaient reconnaissants de son sacrifice.

Il s'en était aperçu au restaurant, lorsque la serveuse avait déposé sur leur table une petite bouteille de saké qu'ils n'avaient pas commandée.

Un petit mot y était accroché :

« _Cadeau de la maison pour avoir sauvé le village_ »

Hashirama avait tout bonnement eu l'air radieux.

Madara, quant à lui, avait fixé le papier avec abasourdissement.

Ce n'était pas tout : Une fois dehors, l'ex-tête de clan avait réalisé qu'il n'y avait pas que gagné l'approbation d'une partie de la partie civile de Konoha, mais aussi celle nombreux shinobis qui le saluèrent avec respect en le voyant passer.

A ce moment là, Hashirama sembla littéralement resplendir.

« _Les gens commencent enfin à voir le bon en toi_ » Avait-il déclaré en souriant.

Madara se demandait si ces dits gens verraient encore ce qu'il y avait de bien en lui s'ils avaient assisté à sa perte de contrôle dans la cellule.

Les gardes présents ce jour là allaient sûrement faire part de cet événement à tout Konoha, et il serait de nouveau évité comme la peste _ **.**_

Le bout du tunnel apparut au loin, et il s'y précipita, aspirant soudain à sentir le soleil caresser sa peau et chasser le désagréable sentiment qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Il posait le pied sur la première marche menant à la sortie lorsque des voix retentirent dans son dos :

-Uchiha-san !

Deux des trois shinobis chargés de l'accompagner apparurent derrière lui. Très vite, ils furent à ses côtés.

-Vous saignez, déclara l'un d'eux, un Yamanaka aux longs cheveux blond et pourvu d'une vilaine balafre au visage.

-J'avais remarqué, bougonna Madara en s'essuyant machinalement la lèvre avec sa manche.

Il contempla un instant le rouge maculant le tissu, puis soupira :

-Au fait, déclara-t-il en émergeant finalement à l'air libre. –Qu'advient-il de Ginkaku et Kinkaku ?

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un coup d'œil rapide, comme s'ils hésitaient à lui répondre. Au final, ce fut Morino qui s'adressa à lui :

-Comme prévu nous les avons interrogés, dit-il. –Ils ne nous ont rien révélé que nous ne sachions pas, donc nous attendons que l'Hokage décide de leur sort.

-Ca risque de prendre un bout de temps dans ce cas, soupira Madara.

Connaissant son ami, celui-ci n'arriverait pas à se résoudre à les exécuter et les laisserait pourrir dans leur cellule un long moment.

Les gardes ne démentirent pas ses propos. Ils se contentèrent de hocher la tête alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient à quelque pas de l'embouchure du cachot souterrain qui bordait le village.

Etant chargé de la surveillance de l'ancien Uchiha, ils ne pouvaient pas s'éloigner davantage de la prison.

Soupirant pour la énième fois de la journée, Madara rejeta ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule, et tourna les talons :

-Prévenez-moi lorsque Takeshi sera mort, dit-il, sans se préoccuper de savoir si sa froideur concernant le sort du vieillard choquait les deux gardes.

Il allait tourner à l'angle d'une rue lorsque le Yamanaka le héla, interrompant sa progression.

-Uchiha-san, s'écria celui-ci, merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour le village. Nous vous en sommes reconnaissants !

Madara ne répondit pas.

Pas qu'il aurait pu de toute manière : Il était bien trop stupéfait pour cela.

Il se contenta donc de jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule, dissimulant son embarras derrière sa frange, puis disparut au coin de la ruelle, le cœur soudain léger.

.

oOo

.

Uzumaki Mito était en train de pulvériser des mannequins de pailles à mains nues lorsque Madara la trouva.

Intimidé par la violence dont la femme faisait preuve, il était presque sur le point de faire demi-tour, et fuir les terrains d'entraînement, lorsque la kunoichi repéra son chakra.

-Maaadaaaraaaaaaaa… Gronda-t-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe en se retournant lentement vers lui.

L'ex-tête de clan abandonna à regret tout espoir de fuite.

-Mito, déclara-t-il platement, en tentant de masquer nervosité sous une expression bougonne.

Laissant derrière elle un mannequin violemment mutilé, la femme s'avança à grands pas dans sa direction, les épaules voûtées et la tête baissée.

Elle avait l'air sur le point de commettre un meurtre, songea brièvement Madara en faisant une liste mentale de tous ses jutsus.

Juste au cas où.

Il se préparait déjà à éviter le coup au moment où Mito parvenait devant lui. Les pieds écartés, il s'apprêtait à bondir en arrière lorsque la kunoichi releva sa tête vers lui, révélant par la même occasion un visage aux yeux larmoyants qui le paralysèrent.

-Crétin ! Rugit-elle.

Ensuite, aussi fou que cela lui paraisse, elle lui sauta au cou.

Déséquilibré, et les yeux exorbités, Madara se sentit basculer en arrière avant de heurter durement le sol. Retenant un gémissement de douleur, il baissa le regard pour s'apercevoir avec surprise que la femme sanglotait.

Une seconde plus tard, tout l'air s'échappait de ses poumons. Non pas à cause du choc, ou sous le coup d'une intense émotion, mais bel et bien parce que Mito avait entrepris de serrer aussi fort que possible ses bras autour de son cou.

-Prends ça cul-terreux ! Vociféra-t-elle entre deux hoquets. –Comment oses-tu me faire ça !

-Mi… Mito ! Ahana difficilement Madara.

Il battit inutilement des jambes, puis frappa trois fois le dos de son amie.

-Tu m'étrangles ! Parvint-il à ajouter.

-C'est le but ! Répliqua la kunoïchi.

Mais elle le relâcha, le laissant se redresser tandis qu'elle se faisait une place, sans aucune gêne, entre ses genoux.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu survivrais, lui confia-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation, en essuyant ses larmes. –Je ne m'imaginais vraiment pas que ton corps pourrait le supporter.

-Oui… Surprenant n'est-ce pas ?

Mito lui jeta un regard noir.

-Je ne plaisante pas ! S'écria-t-elle en lui assenant un coup sur le bras. –Je ne me serais imaginé que tu puisses imiter ma technique, sale copieur ! Sans parler du fait que le sceau est parfait ! Comment as-tu fais ça ?!

-En parlant du sceau, l'interrompit Madara en éludant ses précédentes questions. Pourrais-tu le vérifier ? Je crois qu'il y a un problème avec.

Aussitôt, la femme parut alarmée :

-Un problème ? Comment ça ?!

Encore une fois, sans manifester aucune gêne, elle s'empara de la ceinture de sa tunique qu'elle souleva brusquement, révélant son ventre.

Ignorant son exclamation indignée, elle posa ensuite une main dessus, et ferma brièvement les yeux.

Les protestations que s'apprêtait à émettre Madara moururent sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit un chakra, aussi pur et calme que l'eau d'un lac souterrain, entrer en contact avec sa peau, s'y infiltrer, puis se répandre progressivement en lui.

Dans un premier temps, ne ressentit rien. Rien à part la douce pulsation du chakra de son amie. Puis, soudain, il eut l'impression que quelque chose bougeait en lui. Non pas à un endroit spécifique, mais il pouvait affirmer sans aucun doute qu'il avait ressentit un mouvement.

Mito sembla alors percevoir son trouble, et lui sourit gentiment.

-Pas de panique, l'apaisa-t-elle, je fais juste un examen rapide pour savoir si tout va bien…

Elle se reconcentra un bref instant sur son abdomen, puis reprit :

-Il n'y a rien de mal avec le sceau… Il s'est passé quelque chose pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?

Madara ouvrit la bouche avec l'intention de mentir, mais se ravisa. Il prit donc une grande inspiration, et raconta ce qu'il s'était produit dans la cellule de Takeshi, d'une manière aussi clair que concise.

A la fin de son récit, Mito fronçait les sourcils.

-Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire à ce sujet, lui dit-elle. Par contre, je peux te conseiller de contrôler tes humeurs : Maintenant que tu as le renard en toi, tes émotions risquent d'être amplifiées.

-Absolument fantastique, gémit l'ex-tête de clan.

Il se savait déjà facilement irritable alors, savoir qu'allait devoir s'abstenir encore plus que d'habitude de brûler des choses et des gens, ne le faisait pas bondir de joie.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, renifla Mito. –Tu aurais dû d'attendre à ce genre de chose en devenant un jinchuriki, alors assume !

-Oui, oui, grommela Madara en se relevant.

Mito l'imita une seconde plus tard, et s'approcha de lui pour pouvoir prendre son visage en coupe entre ses deux mains.

-Hey… Lui murmura-t-elle une seconde plus tard d'une voix étrangement douce, alors qu'il clignait des yeux. –Que tu ais le Kyuubi en toi ne change rien à mes yeux. On est toujours amis après tout.

-Amis ? S'étrangla Madara.

-Ouais, amis, lui confirma la femme en le relâchant.

Un sourire malveillant vint d'ailleurs étirer ses lèvres rouges :

-Et puisqu'on est amis, gazouilla-t-elle, tu vas m'inviter à boire un verre pour te faire pardonner de m'avoir autant inquiétée.

-Quoi ? Sûrement pas !

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi quece soit, elle l'attrapa par le bras et entreprit de le traîner avec lui en direction du village.

-Au fait, fit-elle un moment plus tard, qui dirige ton clan vu que cette vieille chouette de Takeshi est en prison ?

-Mon grand oncle, Heizo, répondit Madara en se raidissant légèrement lorsque quelques villageois s'inclinèrent en le voyant passer.

Il ne s'y accoutumerait jamais.

-Et tu ne veux pas reprendre ta position de chef ? L'interrogea alors Mito.

-Heizo me l'a proposé. Mais je veux d'abord retrouver la confiance des membres de mon clan.

Hmm…

Ce fut tout ce que dit la femme alors qu'elle marquait un arrêt devant un bâtiment familier dont la devanture laissait apercevoir, sur un large tissu rouge suspendu, les mots « _La taverne du Pochard_ ».

-Le lieu de notre rencontre ! S'exclama joyeusement la kunoïchi. Quoi de mieux pour boire un coup ?

Madara pâlit, se rappelant soudainement de la foule qui envahissait le bar en cette soirée d'hiver ou il avait fait la rencontre d'Uzumaki Mito.

Il détestait les gens. Encore plus lorsqu'ils étaient aussi nombreux.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Commença-t-il pour aussitôt se voir interrompu :

-Pfff, balivernes ! Fit Mito en balayant sa remarque d'un simple mouvement de la main. –Boire est toujours une bonne idée !

Puis, pour la seconde fois dans la journée, elle se saisit de sa manche et le força à entrer dans bar qui, heureusement, était peu bondé en cet heure de l'après midi.

Les quelques personnes présentes parurent surpris de les voir entrer, mais détournèrent très vite le regard.

Parmi elles, Madara repéra Akimichi Choki et Nara Fumio qui haussèrent les sourcils de manière suggestive sur son passage. Les deux hommes croyaient surement qu'il avait un rendez-vous galant avec Mito. Une idée qui, aussi séduisante qu'elle devait paraître pour tout individu de sexe masculin, le fit frémir d'épouvante.

-Barman ! S'écria Mito en faisant de grands signes de main en direction d'un petit homme moustachu qui accourut dans sa direction.

-Madame, la salua-t-il d'une voix fluette, comme d'habitude ?

-Comme d'habitude, approuva la femme en prenant place sur une des nombreuses chaises du bar. –Plus une bière pour Dara, ajouta-t-elle après un moment de réflexion.

-Dara ? répéta le barman en se tournant vers Madara qui le fusilla du regard sous sa frange plus par habitude que par volonté.

Le pauvre homme parut sur le point de faire une syncope en s'apercevant à qui il avait affaire. Il déglutit :

-C'est… C'est un rendez-vous ? Bredouilla-t-il.

-Sûrement pas !

Mito et Madara s'exprimèrent en même temps. Aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, ils se fixèrent un moment avec choc avant que la kunoïchi ne glousse, plus amusée qu'autre chose.

Madara dut lui-même admettre avoir souri.

Estomaqué, le barman les dévisagea un moment avant de sursauter lorsque la femme le congédia.

Il marmonna quelques paroles concernant leur commande, puis partit aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant les deux ninjas en tête à tête.

Mito soupira de contentement.

-Alors, lui dit-elle en croisant les bras sur la table, que devient le gars qui te suit partout ?

Ne voyant pas à qui elle faisait référence, l'ex-tête de clan fronça les sourcils, clairement interloqué.

-Hashirama ?

-Non ! Le brun !

-Hashirama ?

-Mais non ! Celui de ton clan. Il était avec nous pendant la partie de loup-garou.

-Ah, tu parles d'Hikaku… Pourquoi cette question ?

La femme roula des yeux :

-A ton avis ? Lui dit-elle tandis que le barman revenait et déposait à coté d'elle un tonneau, et devant elle et Madara une chope de bière.

L'homme sentit les poils de son échine se hérisser en comprenant que l'addition allait être salée. Or, il décida d'ignorer cela pour le moment au profit de ce que son amie venait de dire.

-A mon avis quoi ? S'enquit-il.

-Tu n'es pas une lumière concernant ce genre de chose, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mito… Gronda Madara, agacé. Si tu cessais de tourner autours du pot, alors peut-être que je comprendrais où tu veux en venir.

-Décidément, je dois tout t'expliquer, se plaignit la femme en se penchant pour remplir à ras-bord sa chope d'alcool.

Elle en prit une gorgé, puis reprit :

-Je ne sais si tu t'en rends compte… Mais entre Hikaku et Hashirama, ce n'est pas le grand amour.

-Oui, j'avais remarqué, grommela Madara en se rappelant des quelques altercations que ces deux là avaient eues. Mais en quoi ça me concerne ?

Mito souffla bruyamment :

-Eh bien ! Ca te concerne car tu es la raison pour laquelle ils s'entendent si mal !

-Quoi ?!

Médusé, Madara ne put empêcher ne put empêcher ses mains de claquer sur la table.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? Enchaîna-t-il immédiatement.

-Ce gars, Hikaku, pense sûrement qu'Hashirama veut faire… Tu sais quoi avec toi.

-« Tu sais quoi » ?

-Oui, « tu sais quoi ».

Mito fit un drôle de signe avec ses doigts qui ne réussi qu'à confondre davantage Madara.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas, déclara-t-il d'une voix atone.

La kunoïchi laissa échapper un bruit de frustration avant de renouveler le signe sans succès. Voyant qu'elle n'arriverait probablement jamais à se faire comprendre ainsi, elle changea d'approche :

-Comme moi et Toka dans un avenir proche, tenta-t-elle alors qu'elle abaissait le volume de sa voix.

-Comme toi et To… Oh !

Soudain, Madara comprit à quoi la femme faisait référence et faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive tant cela, sur le moment, lui parut absurde.

Lui et Hashirama ?! Invraisemblable !

Il ne réalisa pleinement ce que son amie lui avait dit qu'une fraction plus tard et en oublia totalement sa supposer relation avec l'Hokage : Venait-elle juste de lui avouer, à l'instant, qu'elle désirait entretenir une relation romantique avec Toka ?

-Toi et Toka ?! Hoqueta-t-il finalement.

-Ouais, mais on parle de toi là…

- _Toi et Toka_ ? Répéta-t-il, incapable d'appréhender l'idée même de ces deux femmes ensemble.

Par Rikudo ! Si ces deux là se mettaient en couple, alors s'en était fini de Konoha !

Mito grimaça, clairement ennuyée par son insistance.

-Ouais… Grogna-t-elle après avoir avalé une grande goulée de sa chope. Sauf que pour l'instant, elle ignore tout de mes projets… Mais je suis presque sûre qu'elle partage mes sentiments.

-Attends, attends, attends ! Siffla Madara aussi bas que possible. Tu es en train de me dire que tu es attirée par les femmes ?

La kunoïchi haussa les épaules :

-Ca te pose un problème ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais tu sais au moins ce que font les Senju aux personnes attirées par celles du même sexe ?

-Ils les tuent, répondit calmement Mito, je le savais déjà… Mais cela ne m'inquiète pas trop outre mesure : Beaucoup de clans comme les Nara ou Inuzuka acceptent l'homosexualité. Ils seraient scandalisés si quelqu'un venait à être exécuté à cause de ça. Sans parler du fait que je suis sûre qu'Hashirama ne laisserait personne se faire tuer. Il est l'Hokage après tout

-Il y a toujours les anciens du village, la contra Madara. Ces vieillards bornés sont toujours attachés aux vieilles traditions et ont assez d'influence pour les faire perpétuer.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, répliqua la femme, ces vieux pets finiront par mourir un jour de toute manière.

Elle laissa échapper un son dédaigneux, puis remplit pour la quatrième fois consécutive sa chope d'alcool qu'elle vida en un temps record.

-Mais là n'est pas le sujet, poursuivit-elle, revenons à nos moutons : Tu aimes Hashirama n'est pas ?

Aussitôt, Madara voulut nier cette affirmation avec véhémence. Or, ses mots restèrent coincés dans le fond de sa gorge, lui permettant seulement d'émettre un gargouillement étranglé semblable au son d'une vache mourante.

Les joues désormais rougies par l'alcool, Mito gloussa avant de lui jeter un regard victorieux qui n'eut que pour effet de lui donner envie de l'assommer.

-Je le savais, chantonna-t-elle joyeusement.

-Nous… Nous ne sommes que de très proches amis, parvint enfin à rétorquer l'homme en serrant si fort sa propre chope que ses jointures en blanchirent.

Loin d'être convaincue, son amie ricana avant de se pencher par-dessus la table :

-« Amis » hein ? Fit-elle à son oreille. –Tu devrais pourtant voir la tête que tu fais lorsqu'il te touche.

Le cœur de Madara rata un battement.

-Mito… Feula-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. –Je te conseille fortement de la boucler !

La femme fit la moue, mais consentit tout de même à se rasseoir, ou plutôt s'affaler, sur son siège. Elle soupira, et ferma brièvement les yeux.

-Déni, déni… Quand tu nous tiens… Tu ne nous lâches plus, Gazouilla-t-elle.

A cet instant, l'ex-tête de clan devinait qu'elle cherchait juste à le fâcher. Excédé, il préféra donc l'ignorer, croisa les jambes ainsi que les bras, puis gronda comme un fauve. C'est-à-dire d'une façon qui se voulait menaçante et sourde.

Cela n'intimida pas le moins du monde Mito qui pouffa avant de lever sa chope dans sa direction :

-A la tienne, pépia-t-elle.

.

oOo

.

-Attrape-le ! Hurla Kentaro.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Répliqua Yuta.

Les deux jeunes hommes, ainsi que Chochomaru le chien, étaient poursuivi par un énorme grizzli qui tentait de les attraper depuis déjà un bon moment.

Peu concerné par le sort de ses élèves en difficulté, Madara jetait des regards aux alentours, examinant avec attention les arbres de la forêt de la mort.

Voilà de cela environ une heure qu'Hitomi avait disparu.

Pourtant, ce matin même, elle acceptait avec enthousiasme la première mission de rang C qu'elle et son équipe devait effectuer. Tout en sautillant, elle avait emboîté le pas à son professeur, et camarades, puis s'était volatilisée dix secondes après que l'ursidé soit apparu.

Frustré, Madara prit de l'altitude se perchant sur une branche plus élevée, et chercha en vain à repérer le chakra de son élève.

Évidemment, il ne sentit rien et fut forcé d'interrompre son investigation lorsqu'un son de déflagration, suivit d'un rugissement assourdissant, retentirent.

En jetant un coup d'œil en contrebas, l'ex-tête de clan repéra Yuta et Kentaro acculé contre un arbre tandis que le grizzly, dressé sur ses pattes arrière, grondait rageusement.

Il s'aperçut également qu'un pan de la fourrure de l'animal était brûlé. Le jeune Uchiha devait probablement avoir essayé de carboniser l'ours vivant.

Désormais préoccupé, Madara se demanda s'il devait aller leur porter assistance.

Il savait qu'un jônin normal aurait laissé ses genins se débrouiller seuls pour que ceux-ci puissent apprendre de leur erreur. Surtout si l'ennemi n'était qu'un simple animal. Mais, aux yeux de Madara, la situation lui semblait bien plus alarmante qu'elle ne devrait l'être étant donné qu'elle impliquait ses élèves.

Hashirama lui avait déjà fait remarquer qu'il les couvait trop. Une chose que l'ancien meneur des Uchiha n'avait pu contredire : Si auparavant, Yuta, Kentaro et Hitomi, n'avaient jamais fait de missions autre que celles de rangs D, c'était principalement de sa faute.

A chaque fois que l'une d'elles lui était proposée, il la refusait en prétendant que les adolescents n'étaient pas prêts.

Ce qui était un mensonge. Pour dire la vérité, Madara avait simplement peur de mettre les enfants en danger.

C'était Hashirama, ce matin même, qui l'avait convaincu qu'une mission de rang supérieur à D ne ferait pas de mal à ses élèves.

En réalité, l'ex-tête de clan s'était simplement emparée de la feuille que son ami lui avait tendue, hochant la tête à chacun des mots que celui-ci prononçait sans réellement l'écouter.

Depuis que Mito lui avait parlé de se soi-disant sentiment pour Hashirama, il ne pouvait plus le regarder en face et, ne souhaitait rien de plus que quitter ce maudit bureau.

C'est pour cela qu'à peine l'Hokage avait fini ses explications, que Madara se ruait à l'extérieur pour ne s'apercevoir qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard qu'il avait accepté une mission de rang C, ayant pour objectif la capture d'ours ravageant les cultures du village.

-GROAAA !

Un énième rugissement, encore plus fort que les autres, le tira de ses pensées.

Soudain paniqué, il voulu foncer au secours des adolescents mais se figea lorsque Chochomaru surgit de nulle-part, et sauta sur le dos de l'ours.

Complètement pris au dépourvu, le grizzly se cabra comme un cheval, et se mit à se débattre violemment.

Profitant alors de cette ouverture inespérée, les deux jeunes hommes purent s'échapper et se positionnèrent de chaque côté de l'animal, kunaïs et shurikens en main.

-Bien joué Chochomaru ! S'écria Kentaro, ses yeux marrons brillants de fierté, au moment même où son chien se faisait éjecter du dos de l'ours.

-Zut, jura Yuta.

Roulant des yeux, Madara observa ses élèves peiner à capturer l'animal.

S'il avait été à leur place, il aurait accompli le travail en une dizaine de secondes.

-Je suis de retour ! Brailla une voix féminine en surprenant toutes les personnes présentes, l'ours y compris.

Hitomi sauta d'un arbre et atterrit à la gauche de Yuta qui, aussitôt, la fusilla du regard :

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ! Cracha-t-il en bloquant une griffe de l'ursidé à l'aide d'un kunaï.

-J'étais partie chercher ça, répondit la jeune fille en tapotant un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle avait attaché à l'aide d'une cordelette à sa taille.

-Hitomi ! L'apostropha alors Madara depuis son arbre. Où diable étais-tu ?! Tes coéquipiers se battaient pendant que toi tu faisais je ne sais quoi !

-Désolé, Sensei ! Lui cria en retour l'adolescente. –Mais je vous promets que cela en valait le coup !

Ensuite, sans donner plus de précisons, elle détacha son parchemin qu'elle déroula d'une seule main avant de le plaquer à terre :

-Préparez-vous à être impressionnés ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Un nuage de fumée engloutit alors la clairière dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, les aveuglant momentanément.

Lorsque les dernières volutes se furent dissipées, une grande cage se tenait au centre de la clairière.

La mâchoire de Madara se décrocha lorsqu'il la vit. D'une taille impressionnante, cette prison aurait pu accueillir trois grizzlys en plus de celui devant eux.

-Bon sang, mais où t'es-tu procuré une telle chose ?! S'étrangla-t-il.

-Chez Mito !

-Quoi ?!

Stupéfait, l'ex-tête de clan ne put que regarder son élève se jeter sur la nuque de l'ours après l'avoir contourné, puis sortir d'une de ses poches un fil de fer avant de procéder à étrangler la bête.

-Ne le tue pas ! S'écria Yuta. On doit le capturer tu te rappelles ?!

-Alors dans ce cas aide-moi à le rentrer dans la cage ! Rétorqua Hitomi en continuant son rodéo endiablé.

L'animal était déchaîné. Madara doutait que ses élèves parviennent ne serait-ce qu'à le maîtriser. Cependant, les adolescents le surprirent :

Comprenant probablement que la jeune fille ne tiendrait plus longtemps, Kentaro siffla son chien qui bondit sur Hitomi une fois que l'ours fût parvenu à la désarçonner.

En un éclair, Chochomaru la rattrapa avant qu'elle se cogne à un arbre. Yuta vint alors se positionner derrière l'ours avant de produire une immense boule de feu qui poussa la bête à battre en retraite… Droit sur la cage que Kentaro venait d'ouvrir.

L'animal s'y retrouva enfermé en deux temps trois mouvements.

-Victoire ! Hurla Hitomi sur le dos de Chochomaru qui aboya joyeusement en écho.

-Quelle bonne idée tu as eu Hitomi ! Gloussa Kentaro.

-Pour une fois, je ne peux qu'approuver, déclara Yuta.

Il rejoignit ses amis et leur sourit timidement tandis que Chochomaru leur sautait autour, partageant leur joie alors que dans sa cage, le grizzly rugissait de fureur. Madara, quant-à lui, se sentit coupable. Coupable de devoir les rabrouer :

-Les enfants… Commença-t-il d'un ton si grave que les adolescents, et même l'ours, cessèrent tout mouvement.

Il se laissa tomber au sol, les toisa sévèrement :

-Bien que vous ayez réussi votre mission, je ne peux approuver votre comportement, siffla-t-il. En particulier le tien Hitomi ! Même si cette cage était une bonne idée, imagine ce qui se serait produit si l'un d'eux avait été blessé !

-Mais vous étiez là, Sensei ! Protesta l'adolescente.

-Je ne serais pas toujours là ! La tança Madara avec véhémence.

Il se tourna vers Yuta et Kentaro qui se recroquevillèrent par automatisme :

-Et vous ! Tempêta-t-il. Que pensiez-vous faire à bêtement courir en rond ? A simplement fuir au lieu de réfléchir, vous avez fini piégez contre cet arbre. Il a fallu qu'Hitomi revienne pour que vous réagissiez enfin ! Elle non plus ne sera pas toujours là pour vous faire bouger !

Les genins ne souriaient plus. Au contraire, leurs visages s'étaient rembrunis, et ils fixaient le sol avec désappointement.

En voyant cela, Madara ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

-Mais ! Reprit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus douce, je dois admettre que vous m'avez bluffé… Dès qu'Hitomi est arrivée, votre travail d'équipe à été plus qu'exemplaire… Surtout de ta part Yuta… Toi qui pourtant aime aimes faire les choses par toi-même, tu as été capable d'écouter tes coéquipiers. Par conséquent… Je dois vous dire félicitation.

Les expressions des adolescents s'éclairèrent. Ils le fixèrent un instant avec de grands yeux puis, subitement, se jetèrent sur lui et l'entraînèrent au sol.

Seul Yuta ne lui bondit pas dessus. Probablement par retenue.

En revanche, Chochomaru le fit ne s'en priva pas. Madara le comprit très vite lorsqu'une langue baveuse courut sur son visage, le maculant intégralement de salive, tandis que ses deux élèves enfouissaient leur visage dans sa poitrine, les joues rougies par le bonheur.

-Vous êtes le meilleur Sensei ! Hoqueta Kentaro avec émotion.

Madara leur tapota maladroitement la tête, songeant en même temps qu'à ce rythme, à force d'être envoyé aussi souvent à terre, son dos allait en pâtir.

-Est-ce que tu peux dire à ton chien de descendre s'il-te-plaît ? Demanda-t-il à Yuta lorsque Chochomaru tenta de le lécher une seconde fois.

Le jeune homme plissa le nez :

-Chochomaru n'est pas un chien commença-t-il, mais un…

-…Mais un chat dans l'âme, acheva Hitomi en levant les yeux au ciel. On le sait. Change de disque tu veux ?

Elle poussa amicalement son ami, mais y mit trop de force et le fit rouler à terre dans la poussière.

-Oups, fit-elle en clignant des yeux tandis que Chochomaru rejoignait son maître.

-On dirait que les séances de musculation commencent à faire effet, commenta Madara, amusé, en se relevant.

Il avait du mal à croire que quelque mois plus tôt, Hitomi était la petite fille qui peinait à soulever des boîtes en cartons.

-Bon, déclara-t-il en s'époussetant, il faut retourner à la tour pour annoncer la réussite de la mission.

-Et l'ours ? S'enquit Yuta.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide au grizzly qui écumait de rage dans sa cage.

-Hashirama enverra quelqu'un le chercher, lui répondit Madara.

-Il faudra aussi dire qu'il demande à faire ramener la cage chez Mito, ajouta Hitomi.

L'ex-tête de clan hocha machinalement la tête, puis fit signe aux adolescents de le suivre.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils gravissaient les escaliers de la tour de l'Hokage et poussaient la porte du bureau d'Hashirama dont les yeux se mirent à briller à leur vue, avant qu'une immense pile de papier administratif, en équilibre précaire sur son espace de travail, ne s'effondre soudain sur lui.

-Tout va bien ! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant si subitement que d'autres piles de documents finirent à terre.

-Quel clown, marmonna Yuta.

-Il est tellement cool… Souffla au même moment Kentaro.

Madara décida qu'il valait mieux les ignorer, et reporta son attention sur son ami désormais occupé à caresser un Chochomaru dont la queue remuait si violement qu'elle envoya au sol le porte-crayon innocemment posé sur le bureau.

Hashirama ne s'en aperçut même pas. A la place, il adressa un grand sourire à l'ex-tête de clan qui détourna immédiatement le regard, gêné au possible.

Toute les fois où ses yeux croisaient le regard chaleureux de l'autre homme, les paroles doucereuses de Mito lui revenaient à l'esprit et il ne parvenait plus à conserver sa façade sévère.

Sa vie devenait impossible.

-La mission est une réussite, déclara-t-il après s'être raclé la gorge. Le grizzly ravageant nos plantations à été capturé. Il se trouve dans une cage dans une clairière de la forêt de la mort.

-Dans une cage ?

-Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Envoie juste quelqu'un.

-Et dites à cette personne de ramener la cage chez Mito ! Intervint Hitomi.

Clairement interloqué, Hashirama inclina la tête mais choisit de ne pas insister. Au lieu, il ouvrit un des nombreux tiroirs de son bureau et vint leur remettre des enveloppes censées contenir leur salaire.

Comme d'habitude, Hitomi s'en empara rapidement et se mit à compter précipitamment les billets. Ses coéquipiers, bien plus calme, se contentèrent de glisser leur argent dans leur poche avant de reporter leur attention sur les deux adultes de la pièce.

Il y eut un silence.

-Euh… Dit Hashirama visiblement dérangé par l'atmosphère inconfortable. Est-ce que…

-Je suis de retour, mon frère ! L'interrompit Tobirama en entrant dans la salle.

L'homme était accompagné de ses trois génins : Uchiha Kagami, Sarutobi Hiruzen et Shimura Danzo.

-Tobirama, le salua l'Hokage une fois le choc de l'apparition dissipé. Comment s'est passée ta mission ?

-Bien, évidemment, répliqua l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Je pense même que mes élèves seront bientôt prêts pour les missions de rangs B.

-Oh… C'est une bonne chose je suppose…

Pour une raison que Madara ne comprit pas vraiment, Hashirama eut l'air dubitatif.

-Tobirama… Reprit alors l'homme en s'exprimant prudemment. –Je pense que tu ne devrais pas précipiter les choses ainsi… Même si je ne doute pas que tes élèves soient très doués, ils restent des enfants…

-Nous ne sommes pas des enfants ! Protesta soudain Sarutobi Hiruzen. Nous sommes supposés être considérés comme des adultes dès que nous sommes diplômés de l'académie !

-Il a raison ! Renchérit Shimura Danzo.

Le jeune Kagami, quant-à lui, préféra garder sa bouche fermée.

-Ils ont raison, approuva alors Tobirama.

Les bras croisés, il regarda durement Hashirama, qui, pour une fois, ne se recroquevilla pas. Au contraire, l'homme tint tête à son frère :

-Madara ne fait pas comme ça ! Dit-il en surprenant l'homme en question.

Alors comme ça son ami pensait qu'il était un bon professeur ? Il aurait été flatté si cela avait été dit dans d'autres circonstances.

-Madara à ses propres méthodes d'enseignement et moi les miennes ! S'insurgea Tobirama.

Sentant que le ton montait, Madara se tourna vers les adolescents qui fixaient la scène, abasourdis. Les seuls dont les yeux n'étaient pas rivés sur les deux frères Senju étaient Chochomaru, occupé à tenter de se faire les griffes sur une étagère, et Hitomi qui continuait à compter son argent, la langue au coin des lèvres.

-Les enfants, les héla-t-il pour attirer leur attention, je pense qu'il est temps de sortir vous ne pensez pas ?

Si ses propres élèves lui obéirent sur le champ, ce ne fut pas le cas de l'équipe de Tobirama qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Et pourquoi devrions-nous vous écouter? L'interrogea Shimura Danzo en croisant les bras. –Vous n'êtes pas notre professeur.

-Danzo on devrait faire ce qu'il dit, marmonna Uchiha Kagami en tirant sur la manche de son ami qui se dégagea aussitôt.

-Et pourquoi ? Renifla-t-il.

-Parce qu'il l'a dit, triple buse, intervint Yuta depuis le couloir.

Offensé, le jeune garçon s'apprêta à répliquer, mais Madara ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

-Cette conversation ne vous concerne pas, gronda-t-il avec autorité, alors sortez maintenant !

Il pointa un doigt vers la sortie et, cette fois, les adolescents l'écoutèrent A l'exception de Kagami qui vint se poster devant lui, les mains derrières le dos et dansant d'un pied à l'autre.

Madara haussa un sourcil :

-Oui ? fit-il.

-Je… Euh… Commença le jeune Uchiha.

Il se tût un instant, l'air d'hésitant, puis débita à toute vitesse :

-Mes parents pensent que vous devriez reprendre la tête du clan. Alors remettez-vous vite du scellement du Kyuubi !

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il fila comme une flèche à l'extérieur, refermant la porte du bureau derrière lui.

Figé sur place, Madara fixa longuement l'endroit ou l'enfant avait disparu avant qu'un éclat de voix n'attire son attention.

En se retournant, il découvrit que Tobirama et Hashirama semblaient sur le point de se sauter à la gorge.

Immédiatement l'ex-tête de clan décida d'intervenir : Jamais il n'avait vu ses deux là se disputer, et cela le choquait.

-Vous ne donnez pas le meilleur exemple aux enfants, déclara-t-il de manière acide en se positionnant entre les deux hommes qui parurent, seulement maintenant, se rappeler de sa présence.

-Mais, Madara…

-Pas de mais, Hashirama ! Siffla l'Uchiha. –Lave ton linge sale en famille et pas devant moi.

La réaction de son ami ne se fit pas attendre : Il s'affaissa sur lui-même et murmura des excuses entres ses dents tandis que son frère reniflait dédaigneusement, probablement dégoûté par le comportement de son aîné.

Madara vit rouge :

-Et toi ! Enchaîna-t-il en s'attaquant soudain à Tobirama. Tu te crois malin ? Tu as peut-être un meilleur sens du style que ton frère, mais tu peux décidément l'égaler en crétinerie ! Vous disputer en face d'enfants, vous n'avez pas honte ?!

La respiration pantelante, Madara déglutit en se rendant alors compte qu'il venait de réprimander deux hommes adultes. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher : Il détestait lorsque des mineurs devaient assister à des querelles d'adulte qui ne les concernaient pas.

Si Hashirama avait l'air désolé, il n'en était pas de même pour Tobirama qui se contenta de l'observer d'un air impassible.

Il ne lui dit pas qu'il avait tort, mais ne lui annonça pas qu'il avait raison. Il demeura simplement silencieux, le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

-Madara, lui dit-il en ignorant totalement ce qui avait été déclaré précédemment. –Tu tombes bien, je voulais m'entretenir avec toi…

-Quoi ? S'étonna Madara.

Pour toute réponse, Tobirama se saisit d'un petit tas de feuille épargnée par l'avalanche de papier qui avait eut lieu sur le bureau de son frère, et le remit à l'ex-tête de clan.

-Tes élèves ont finalement fait une mission de rang C, tu peux donc les inscrire à l'examen.

-L'examen ? Répéta bêtement Madara sans comprendre.

Les yeux rouges de l'autre homme se plissèrent, et il se tourna vers son frère.

-Tu ne lui as pas dit ? L'agressa-t-il.

-Il se peut que j'aie oublié, balbutia l'Hokage en reculant autant que possible dans son siège.

-Tu es un idiot !

-De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Madara de plus en plus perplexe.

Tobirama reporta de nouveau son attention sur lui, et lui envoya un regard plus las qu'exaspéré :

-Des examens Chunin, lui annonça-t-il.

* * *

Et voilà ! Le chapitre 17 s'achève ainsi.

Ce chapitre à surtout servi à conclure l'arc du Kyuubi et à introduire le nouveau qui arrive. Plus de précision dans **Les Commentaires en Vrac !**

-(Parce que je sais que, mine de rien, beaucoup d'entre vous les aiment bien tout compte fait).

-Bref ! Commençons donc !

-Les examens Chunin… Je suppose que je n'aie pas besoin de vous dire qu'il va pleuvoir de la merde n'est-ce pas ?

-Ce n'est même plus du spoil à ce niveau-là.

-Comme vous le savez tous, ces examens sont littéralement des aimants à problèmes. A croire qu'ils servent plutôt à déclencher des catastrophes qu'à graduer des genins.

-Et on ne va pas déroger à la tradition n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait tellement dommage.

-Sinon… Passons du coq à l'âne.

-Takeshi… C'est la dernière fois que vous le verrez. Il va mourir dans sa cellule. Il est bien trop vieux pour supporter les conditions de vie d'une prison humide. Comme vous vous en doutez, il a une pneumonie.

-Au sujet du " _Tu sais quoi_ " de Mito... Elle parlait en réalité de bisous, pas d'autres choses. Si vous avez penser à autre chose, cela vous concerne. (bande de pervers).

-Que dire ensuite…

-La cage. Parlons de la cage tiens ! Hitomi l'a trouvé chez Mito qui l'avait elle-même trouvée dans une brocante. Et comme elle a des goûts douteux, elle à pensée que ça irait bien dans son salon.

-En fait Madara était déjà passé chez Mito et avait déjà vu cette cage en plein milieu de la salle de séjour. (Il ne l'a juste pas reconnu quand Hitomi l'a invoquée). D'ailleurs, je tiens à préciser qu'il a eut beau lui expliquer que, non, la cage dans le salon (ou les menottes pendouillant au canapé) n'était pas du « _Feng Shui »_ , mais elle ne l'a pas écouté.

-En parlant de trucs stupides… Il est vraiment arrivé chose toute bête après que Madara ait quitté Hashirama et Tobirama. En rentrant chez lui, il a croisé Inuzuka Taro et Nara Fumio qui l'ont invité à boire un coup sans qu'il puisse décliner l'offre.

-Comprenant qu'il ne rentrerait que très tard, il a envoyé un message à Hitomi par le biais de Nadja, qui par coïncidence volait autour de la tour de l'Hokage (bon, ok, en réalité elle cherchait juste à effrayer Hashirama en se cognant délibérément contre la vitre de son bureau) où il lui disait qu'il ne reviendrait qu'après minuit.

-Ensuite, ils ont tous terminé à « _La Taverne du pochard_ », y ont rencontré Mito et Toka déjà passablement éméchées, et ont bu jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. Ou du moins, tous ont bu à l'exception de Madara qui se contentait de souhaiter être partout sauf ici.

-Pour faire simple, il s'est passé des tas de choses folles durant cette soirée :

1) Taro, ivre comme une barrique, a pris Fumio pour sa femme (autant dire que Madara prie encore pour oublier ce qu'il a vu).

2) Mito a commencé à faire un strip-tease sous les exclamations enthousiastes d'une foule enjouée et d'une Toka qui, faute d'avoir des billets, lui balançait de la petite monnaie.

3) Un gars saoul a pris Madara pour une femme à cause de ses cheveux, et lui à dit que bien qu'il la trouvait « un peu baraqué », il la ramènerait bien chez lui. (Madara lui a simplement collé sa chope en pleine poire).

4) Parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à retrouver ses vêtements, Mito à tenté d'arracher ceux de Madara qui, sans le faire exprès, à fini par l'assommer en la repoussant un peu plus fort que prévu.

-Du coup, il a dû la ramener chez lui sur son dos, et laisser le reste de ses « amis » au bar.

-C'est là qu'il adécouvert le véritable sens du mot apocalypse.

-En ouvrant la porte de sa maison, il a rapidement constaté qu'Hitomi n'était pas la seule à être rentrée. Loin de là : Elle avait invité Yuta, Kentaro et même l'équipe de Tobirama !

-La salle paraissait avoir été ravagée par une tornade : Les quelques meubles du salon avaient été retournés à l'exception de la table basse sur laquelle Chochomaru dormait les quatre fers en l'air.

-D'ailleurs, tout le monde dormait. Même Thorn et un autre porc-épic qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant et qui lui serait présenté plus tard comme, Héricendre, le fiancé de son invocation (ce qui expliquerait pourquoi une partie de son canapé avait été brûlé).

-En fait, comme il le découvrirait le lendemain, Thorn avait décidé d'organiser ce qu'elle avait appelé un « Mortal Combat » entre les adolescents qui avaient accepté, d'où l'état de la salle.

-Madara croira jusqu'au petit matin que Gérard avait été brûlé jusqu'à qu'il la découvre dans ses toilettes où elle avait élu domicile et de façon permanente vu qu'elle mordra quiconque tentera de la déplacer.

-Depuis, Madara ne peut plus aller aux toilettes étant donné que la plante le fixe (autant qu'un végétal puisse le faire) intensément à chaque fois qu'il va au petit coin.

-Une dernière chose avant de vous quitter : Le jour suivant, alors qu'il prenait sa douche, Mito a débarqué dans la salle de bain, l'a regardé, puis a éclaté de rire.

-Bien évidemment, Madara à cru qu'elle se moquait d'une certaine partie de son anatomie (sans se rendre compte qu'en réalité elle trouvait très drôle le fait que ses cheveux plaqués sur son crane par l'eau lui donne une allure de chat mouillé.) Du coup, vexé comme jamais, il lui à dit qu'elle avait un sein beaucoup plus gros que l'autre pour se venger.

-Ils se sont fait la gueule pendant une semaine entière.

Voilà, c'était donc le chapitre 17.

A la prochaine !


	19. Chapter 19

Me voilà donc de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre qui parait un peu plus tôt que prévu !

Pour celui-ci, j'ai eu affaire au même dilemme que celui pour sur le Kyuubi. Mais j'ai décidé de rester fidèle à moi-même, et de tenter le tout pour tout.

Après tout, cet arc est de loin le plus important de tous (pour l'histoire) et était prévu depuis le début de cette fiction. Alors je ne modifierai donc pas mes projets par crainte de décevoir (Eh oui… J'aime vivre dangereusement).

Bref, les réponses aux Guest :

Aradam : Je suis ravie que les commentaires en Vrac t'aient fait rire. C'est une des choses que je préfère écrire, et où je peux me lâcher sans craindre d'encourir le courroux des lecteurs. Je suis aussi contente que tu ne sois pas repoussée par la lenteur que prennent Hashirama et Madara à se lier ^^ De toute manière, ils vont passer aux choses sérieuses dans cet arc. Comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, c'est le plus important de l'histoire. Allez, je te dis à plus et espère que tu ne donneras pas de crise cardiaque à tes chats (s'ils sont dans le coin) à la fin de ce chapitre. ^^

Guest : Merci pour ta review ! Pour répondre à tes questions… Je n'ai aucune idée si Kakuzu aura un rôle dans cette fiction. J'en débats encore (car j'y avais pensé) mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas répondre à cette question… Quant à celle sur Hashirama… Ne t'inquiète pas, il aura son heure de gloire.

Iiii : Pour la scène entre Madara et Gérald dans les toilettes, ça s'est transformé en un concours de regard jusqu'a que Madara ne puisse plus se retenir et soit obligé de battre en retraite (en gros, il s'est vu forcé d'aller dans les bois). Et oui, il y a un peu de tension entre Tobirama et Hashirama, bien que se soit juste des désaccords entre frères tout à fait communs.

Cyclamen : Quel commentaire flatteur ! Non, mais plus sérieusement, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu prennes le temps de m'écrire des reviews. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le Mitoka, je voulais vraiment le faire ^^ Tu m'as juste aidé à passer au-delà de mes doutes. Sinon pour répondre à ta question… Yuta est en réalité très timide, mais à la fois très fier, il va donc falloir un petit moment avant qu'il se décide à se laisser aller. Quant à Madara, il a en effet gagné en patience depuis le début cette fic. Il continuera, d'ailleurs, à s'ouvrir aux autres peu à peu au fur et à mesure que nous avancerons dans l'histoire. PS : Contente que les commentaires en vrac te fassent rire. ^^

* * *

Chapitre 18

Debout derrière Hashirama, Madara fronça les sourcils.

Devant lui s'étendait la forêt de la mort, celle où les génins venus des cinq villages cachés allaient s'affronter dans le but d'être gradués chunin.

L'objectif de ce groupe d'adolescents, pour la plupart âgés de douze et quinze ans, serait de s'emparer – ou bien protéger – trois pierres colorées que leur remettraient les examinateurs de l'épreuve. Ils devraient alors faire de leur mieux pour ne pas se les faire dérober par les équipes adverses.

S'ils voulaient être promus, ces futurs ninjas seraient obligés d'avoir en leur possession cinq de ces pierres. Sinon, dans le cas contraire, ils échoueraient.

Hitomi, Yuta et Kentaro faisaient partie de ce groupe de jeunes gens.

Si, dans un premier temps, Madara avait été réticent à l'idée de les faire participer à l'épreuve, il s'était finalement résigné à les laisser s'inscrire après s'être dit qu'il fallait bien que ces enfants grandissent. Comme il le leur avait annoncé deux mois plus tôt, il ne pourrait pas toujours veiller sur eux.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous soyons tous réunis ici pour un événement aussi joyeux !

La voix d'Hashirama résonna dans la petite tribune dans laquelleles quatre autres Kages, son ami et lui-même, se trouvaient

Tobirama, présent à la droite de Madara, grimaça au ton enjoué de son frère.

-Le fait que nous soyons tous réunis prouve que le projet des villages est un succès ! Enchaina l'Hokage.

Il semblait radieux. L'opposé de ses pairs Kages qui se contentèrent d'afficher une expression aussi neutre que possible, tout en marmonnant de brèves réponses affirmatives.

Loin d'être offensé par leurs visages moroses, et si c'était possible, le sourire d'Hashirama s'élargit davantage.

-Je suis sûr que ces examens permettront à nos futurs shinobis de lier de solides liens, poursuivit-il avec toujours autant d'enthousiasme.

-Je crois que nous avons compris, l'interrompit abruptement son frère.

Madara soupira, ignorant totalement les expressions stupéfaites des Kages lorsque ceux-ci virent Hashirama se recroqueviller sur lui-même. A la place, il choisit de laisser son regard errer sur son entourage.

Tout comme le premier sommet des Kages, chaque dirigeant du village était assis autour d'une table ronde, tandis que leurs gardes respectifs se tenaient en retrait.

« _Il y a de nouvelles têtes_ », constata distraitement Madara en observant l'homme aux cotés du Mizukage ainsi que celui se tenantprèsdu Tsuchikage, dont le corps était presque intégralement recouvert de bandage lui permit de reconnaître Mû, le deuxième dirigeant d'Iwa.

Bien que toutes ses personnes venant de différent territoire donnaient l'image d'une vaste diversité culturelle, partageant toutes une chose en commun : Leurs expressions renfrognées.

Apparemment ceux-ci n'appréciaient ni la végétation envahissante présentedans la pièce, ni l'altitude.

Et-ce, car cette tribune sur laquelle ils étaient perchés était en réalité une cabane dans les arbres, spécialement construite par Hashirama qui avait cru, malgré ce que Madara et Tobirama lui avaient dit, que la hauteur plairait aux autres Kages.

Malheureusement ce n'était pas tout : En plus de les mis en hauteur, Hashirama avait fait pousser de nombreuses fleurs multicolores et extravagantes qui, en plus d'égayer la pièce, avaient réussi à donner à la moitié de ses occupants un rhume des foins.

Madara faisait partie de ces personnes.

A son grand dam, il s'était aperçu que ses yeux piquaient, et que son nez le démangeait, environs une dizaine de minutes après qu'il se fût appuyé contre un des murs de la cabane.

Encore heureux qu'il ne fût pas le seul : Le plus affecté était probablement Tobirama dont les yeux rougis lui donnaient un aspect fatigué, accentué par les cernes proéminente qu'il abordait.

-On dirait que ça va commencer, fit soudain remarquer le Mizukage en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

Sorti de ses pensées, Madara jeta lui aussi un regard par l'ouverture pour constater, qu'en effet, les examinateurs distribuaient les pierres colorées aux genins.

-Qui a eu l'idée d'une telle épreuve ? S'enquit la voix du Kazekage, un homme brun à l'apparence tout à fait anodine si l'on exceptait ses incroyables yeux gris anthracite.

-Moi ! S'exclama joyeusement Hashirama.

-Oh… Je vois… Est-ce la seule épreuve ou y'en a-t-il d'autres ?

-Non, c'est la seule, répondit l'Hokage. -A quoi vous attendiez-vous donc ? A ce que nous construisions une sorte de stade ou nous aurions fait combattre les enfants, et créé par la même occasion une rivalité aussi stupide que futile entre eux ?

L'air de se trouver très drôle, Hashirama éclata d'un grand rire tonitruant tandis que Madara, en retrait, se retenait de se passer une main sur le visage.

C'était exactement ce qui se produirait à l'avenir.

D'ailleurs, il n'en était pas sûr, mais si ses souvenirs étaient bons (et si ce qu'Obito lui avait dit était vrai) ce serait Tobirama qui instaurerait les épreuves chunins en trois parties. Celles qui s'achèveraient sur des affrontements individuels entre genins.

Un reniflement dédaigneux retentit. Comme un seul homme, tous se tournèrent en direction du bruit qui s'avéra provenir du Tsuchikage.

Le ninja était occupé à essuyer ses yeux larmoyants à l'aide des pans de tissus qui pendaient de chaque coté de son chapeau de Kage,

En s'apercevant qu'il était ouvertement dévisagé, il cessa son manège et cligna des yeux :

-Quoi ? Grogna-t-il d'une voix nasillarde. -Ces plantes me rendent fou !

Un ange passa, puis des murmures d'assentiment résonnèrent dans la salle dont tous les yeux de ses occupants étaient rivés sur Hashirama.

Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que ces regards étaient accusateurs. Pourtant, l'homme ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, et continua à leur sourire d'une manière que Madara aurait pu décrire comme béate.

Avec un gémissement intérieur, l'ex-tête de clan se retourna et reporta son attention sur l'extérieur où les genins se préparaient à entrer dans la forêt de la mort.

En plissant les yeux, Madara n'eut aucun mal à apercevoir son équipe. Les adolescents s'étaient regroupés devant un grand arbre et discutaient entre eux, envoyant parfois des regards furtifs en direction de ceux qui seraient leurs adversaires d'ici quelques minutes.

Parmi toute cette foule, Madara y repéra même un jeune Onoki celui même qui deviendrait le troisième Tsuchikage.

Cet enfant serait un redoutable opposant, songea-t-il en se souvenant de la quatrième grande guerre shinobi ou ce gosse, alors âgé de plus de quatre-vingts ans, avait arrêté la météorite qu'il avait fait tomber sur le champ de bataille.

Bien que jeune, il pourrait poser des problèmes à ses genins si ceux-ci venaient à l'affronter.

Un des jônins, posté devant les adolescents, commença alors à gesticuler. De là où il se trouvait, Madara ne l'entendit évidemment pas, mais devina aisément ce qui était dit grâce à ses compétences de lecture sur les lèvres.

Apparemment, celui-ci les avertissait des dangers qu'ils pourraient rencontrer dans la forêt.

Une fois que ce fut chose faite, il leva un bras et l'abaissa rapidement. En réaction à son geste, tous les enfants se précipitèrent dans la forêt, s'y dispersant tel un banc de poisson séparé par un prédateur.

Il leur fallut à peine cinq secondes pour y disparaître totalement. Le jônin le suivit sans perdre un instant, rejoignant probablement les autres examinateurs déjà dans la forêt.

Désormais seuls dans cette petite salle, les Kages se concertèrent du regard, l'air de se demander que fairependant que leurs genins respectifs s'affrontaient.

L'atmosphère était si inconfortable que Madara se résolut à ne rien dire et rester immobile dans son coin, une chose que Tobirama, à sa droite, semblait lui aussi disposé à faire.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge.

-C'est peu être un peu soudain, déclara le Mizukage en se passant une main dans sa longue barbe grise, mais j'ai entendu dire que Konoha avait été attaqué par une de ces bêtes à queues qui parcourent nos terres.

A ces mots, les trois ninjas de Konoha se raidirent.

-J'en ai entendu parler, intervint le Kazekage, se joignant à la conversation. – D'après les dires des marchands itinérants, il s'agirait du renard à neuf queues : Le Kyuubi. Il pinça les lèvres, comme s'il hésitait à poursuivre :

-En fait, ajouta-t-il un instant plus tard. -J'ai entendu quelque chose de fort intéressant qui, pour moi, n'était qu'à l'origine une rumeur…

-Et qui serait ? Lui demanda le Raikage, soudain très intéressé par ce qui était dit.

-Le renard aurait été scellé. Plus précisément, scellé en une personne.

Des halètements retentirent. Madara ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard nerveux en direction d'Hashirama qui le lui rendit.

-Mais qui est-ce dans ce cas ? S'enquit le Tsuchikage.

-Nous ne sommes pas tenus de vous le dire.

La voix de Tobirama claqua comme un fouet.

Le visage sombre l'homme se détacha du mur contre lequel il se tenait appuyé, et s'avança vers le centre de la salle, l'emplissant de sa présence.

Si certains parurent intimidés, d'autres haussèrent un sourcil : L'animosité dont faisait preuve le ninja aux cheveux blancs piquait probablement leur curiosité.

-Vous n'avez pas à savoir qui est notre jinchuriki, reprit Tobirama, surprenant Madara.

Son ton était presque… Défensif. Comme s'il désirait réellement que les Kages ne soient pas mis au courant de son nouveau statut.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Renifla le Raikage. – Vous voulez peut-être conserver l'identité de votre arme secrète pour pouvoir nous attaquer par surprise ?

A cette mention, diverses réactions purent être observées dans la pièce. De la stupéfaction à l'épouvante la plus pure, aussi différentes fussent-elles les unes des autres, aucunenefut plus explosive que celle d'Hashirama :

L'Hokage venait de se lever. Livide, il n'eut pas besoin de manifester son mécontentement en claquant ses mains sur la table : celle-ci s'était fissurée sous la pression infligée par la vague d'énergie pure qui les submergea avec la force d'un tsunami.

Madara lui-même flancha, écrasé par le poids du chakra de son ami.

Tétanisé, il ne put que regarder, les yeux ronds, les cheveux d'Hashirama être agités par une brise inexistante, alors que celui-ci se repoussait lentement sa chaise.

En cet instant, le pouvoir brut qui exsudait de l'homme était suffisant pour faire trembler la pièce entière.

Madara était tout bonnement fasciné.

Comme à chaque fois qu'Hashirama montrait cette facette de sa personnalité, il ne pouvait empêcher des frissons d'excitation de lui parcourir l'échine. Cette démonstration de force éveillait son esprit combatif.

S'ils avaient été seuls dans cette salle, il était convaincu qu'il se serait jeté sans hésitation sur l'Hokage avec l'intention de l'affronter jusqu'à qu'un des deux s'effondres.

Malheureusement, il n'en eut jamais l'occasion : Hashirama prit la parole.

-Cette personne, qui qu'elle soit, n'est pas une arme, gronda-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse. Elle a empêché le village d'être détruit, alors je vous prierais de ne pas insulter Konoha en osant prétendre que nous serions ingrats au point d'utiliser notre sauveur comme un vulgaire objet.

Un lourd silence accueillit sa déclaration.

Médusé, Madara ne put que rester les bras ballants.

La ferveur avec laquelle le défendait Hashirama le stupéfiait.

Il ignorait s'il devait en être heureux ou bien simplement embarrassé.

-Je… Je suppose que c'est une manière de voir les choses… Bredouilla soudain le Mizukage en brisant le silence.

-C'est logique je pense, enchaîna le Kazekage.

-En effet, marmonna le Tsuchikage.

-Tant que vous comprenez… leur répondit Hashirama en souriant.

Aussitôt la lourde tension les entourant s'évanouit, et le poids pesant sur leurs épaules leur fut enlevé.

L'unique personne à n'avoir rien dit était le Raikage. L'homme de couleur était bien trop occupé à fixer avec intensité Madara qui, immédiatement, se sût démasqué.

Perturbé, il serra les poings et fit de se son mieux pour le ne pas croiser le regard du dirigeant de Kumo.

L'homme était malin : Il savait à quel point Hashirama chérissait leur amitié. En déduire qu'il était le vaisseau du Kyubi avait donc dû être un jeu d'enfant pour lui.

-A ce propos, intervint Tobirama en changeant efficacement de sujet. Saviez-vous que c'était des ninjas déserteurs de Kumo qui avaient attiré le Kyubi à Konoha ?

-Pardon ?! Hoqueta le Raikage en se détournant enfin de Madara.

Ce fut la première fois que l'ex-tête de clan se sentit reconnaissant envers le frère de son ami.

-Ils se prénomment Kinkaku et Ginkaku, reprit le shinobi aux cheveux blancs. -Ils se trouvent actuellement dans une des prisons du village.

-Vous plaisantez j'espère !

-Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ?

-Vous voulez les récupérer ? Je ne sais pas quoi en faire.

Madara retint un ricanement face au visage que fit Tobirama en entendant son frère. Typique d'Hashirama : Toujours trop sincère pour son propre bien.

-Mon frère ! S'étrangla d'ailleurs l'homme en bafouillant presque. Tu n'y penses pas ! Ce sont nos prisonniers !

-Pourquoi pas ? Répliqua l'Hokage. Cela fait quasiment trois mois qu'ils pourrissent dans leur cellule. Autant les rendre à leur village d'origine pour qu'ils y soient jugés.

-Vous feriez cela ? S'étonna le Raikage.

-Bien sûr. Nous sommes tous alliés après tout.

Tobirama semblait sur le point de frapper sa tête contre un mur tant il paraissait frustré.

Le ninja de Kumo jeta alors un regard à son garde, et une conversation silencieuse eut l'air d'avoir lieu entre eux avant que le dirigeant reporte son attention sur l'Hokage.

-Très bien, lâcha-t-il, j'accepte votre proposition.

-Fantastique ! S'exclama joyeusement Hashirama.

A le voir ainsi, il était difficile de croire qu'il était celui qui avait terrifié la salle entière environ une dizaine de minutes plus tôt.

-Maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, que diriez-vous que nous profitions d'une bonne tasse de thé pendant que nos genins terminent leur épreuve ?

Un ange passa.

-Il n'y a pas de thé, commenta le Kazekage d'une voix plate.

Le sourire d'Hashirama ne faiblit pas d'un iota.

-Nous allons demander à un jônin d'aller en chercher dans ce cas.

-Il n'y a pas de jônin, dit le Mizukage, ils sont tous occupés à surveiller les enfants.

-Eh bien, dans ce cas…

-Je vais aller en chercher, l'interrompit Madara en sentant que la conversation risquait de s'éterniser.

Voyant cela comme la parfaite excuse qui lui permettrait de quitter cette salle trop bondée à son goût, l'ex-tête de clan n'attendit pas de réponse et s'avança vers la sortie.

-Attends! S'écria Hashirama en bondissant à ses trousses. Laisse-moi t'accompagner !

-Pardon ?! Grogna Madara, choqué.

-Tu n'y comptes pas, mon frère ! Protesta Tobirama, scandalisé. -Tu ne vas quand-même pas délaisser nos invités?

L'Hokage cligna des yeux :

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Dit-il. Je ne les abandonne pas : Tu es là après tout.

Tobirama haleta, rendu muet de stupeur par la réplique spontanée de son frère.

A la table, un des Kage ricana, l'air très amusé par la détresse du pauvre homme, au moment même où Hashirama s'emparait du bras de Madara et l'entraînait dehors à sa suite.

.

oOo

.

Les rues de Konoha étaient quasiment vides en ce début d'après-midi.

Les rares personnes les parcourant leur jetèrent des regards curieux en les voyant passer.

Si Hashirama ne s'en formalisa pas, Madara si: Son ami avait drapé un bras sur ses épaules et les forçait à marcher coude à coude.

-Lâche-moi ! Feula l'ex-tête de clan en se débattant lorsqu'un énième villageois leur jeta un coup d'œil indiscret.

A sa grande surprise, l'Hokage lui obéi obéit, lui permettant de mettre de la distance entre eux.

Pour masquer son trouble, Madara se racla la gorge :

-Que crois-tu faire ? Siffla-t-il. N'as-tu pas honte de délaisser ainsi les autres Kages ?

-Je n'ai aucun scrupule quand il s'agit de passer du temps avec toi.

La réponse de son ami le prit tellement au dépourvu qu'il marqua un arrêt. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixa Hashirama avec stupéfaction alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait.

Que venait-il de dire ?

Son cœur battait à la chamade, et il craignait s'empourprer.

S'il n'avait un tel contrôle sur ses émotions, il serait déjà rouge comme une pivoine.

-Je… Commença-t-il d'une voix chevrotante avant de se reprendre : -Je pense que nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher. Ne faisons pas attendre nos invités.

Puis, sans ajouter un mot, et sans même soucier de savoir si son ami le suivait, il reprit son chemin.

Évidemment, Hashirama ne perdit pas une seconde pour le talonner, et les deux hommes marchèrent côte à côte dans les rues du village qu'ils avaient créé.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre la petite épicerie où Madara faisait habituellement ses courses. Comme à l'accoutumé, la petite vieillardequ'était sa gérante l'accueillit chaleureusement, et lui procura tout ce dont il avait besoin en un clin d'œil.

Bien sûr, cécité obligeant, elle ne reconnut pas Hashirama.

Sur le chemin du retour, en passant devant un bar ayant installé une terrasse extérieure, Madara aperçut Mito, Toka et, aussi étrange que cela paraisse, Hikaku.

A voir son expression l'homme semblait vouloir s'enfuir. Il était plus que probable que Mito l'avait attrapé, et traîné avec elle dans le but de l'obliger à payer l'addition.

D'ailleurs, la femme fut la première à l'apercevoir. Très vite, elle prévint son amie qui cligna des yeux et, avant même qu'Hikaku ait eût le temps de les remarquer, les kunoïchis lui fourrèrent un menu sous le nez.

Sa vue désormais bloquée par le morceau de carton, l'homme ne vit pas son ancien meneur et l'Hokage passer devant lui. Très fières d'elles, Mito et Toka levèrent le pouce dans la direction de Madara, puis haussèrent les sourcils de manière suggestive.

-Madara… Ça va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête…

Complément prit de court, l'ex-tête de clan sursauta.

-Ça… Ça va, marmonna-t-il faiblement en tentant par tous les moyens d'éviter le regard concerné d'Hashirama.

Si Mito n'était pas lesbienne, il l'aurait maudite sur plusieurs générations. Elle et ses insinuations viendraient à bout de sa santé mentale dans un avenir proche à ce rythme.

-Tu en es sûr ? Insista son ami.

Madara se crispa, sentant une soudaine vague, contenant toute la contrariété qu'il avait réprimée ces deniers mois, s'abattre violemment sur lui.

-Oui, cracha-t-il avec tant d'aigreur qu'il fit reculer Hashirama.

L'homme leva ses deux mains, les deux sacs de l'épicerie pendant à ses poignets, en signe de réédition.

-Je ne voulais pas t'offenser, tu sais, lui dit-il.

-Tu me demandes ça toute le temps ! Rétorqua Madara en s'avançant vers l'homme avant d'agiter un doigt menaçant sous son nez. -Je commence à en avoir marre !

En effet : Depuis le mois de janvier, l'Hokage ne cessait de l'interroger sur son bien-être. Si dans un premier temps, cela ne l'avait pas gêné outre-mesure, il avait fini par devenir méfiant.

Pourquoi diable Hashirama se préoccuperait-il de son confort à ce point ? Il n'y comprenait décidément rien. De plus que ce n'était pas tout : Parfois l'homme semblait sur le point de lui dire quelque chose, mais finissait toujours par se raviser à la dernière seconde.

-J'ignore pourquoi tu es si obsédé par ma personne, reprit-il, déterminé à cracher tout son venin. Mais je te recommande de m'en avouer la raison avant que je te brûle la face !

Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il était aussi en colère. La moindre petite chose l'irritait ces temps-ci, et il préférait blâmer le Kyubi pour cela plutôt que se remettre en cause.

Si sa mauvaise foi était une personne, il était convaincu que celle-ci serait assez haute pour frôler les nuages.

-Alors ? S'impatienta-t-il en s'apercevant qu'Hashirama ne lui répondait toujours pas.

L'Hokage était sûrement trop surpris par cet éclat, aussi soudain qu'inattendu, pour ne serait-ce piper mot.

Par chance, ou peut-être pas tout compte fait, ils se trouvaient actuellement dans une ruelle vide de toute présence humaine à l'exception de la leur.

-C'est… C'est parce que nous sommes amis, répondit finalement Hashirama.

Madara sentit ses dents se serrer :

-Amis ? Gronda-t-il dangereusement. C'est toujours la même excuse avec toi !

Il fit un pas en avant. Hashirama en fit un en arrière, puis un deuxième, et troisième lorsque Madara ne s'arrêta pas au premier et poursuivit son avancé jusqu'à l'acculer contre un mur.

-Est-ce à cause du Kyubi ? Murmura l'homme en dardant un œil rouge sur son ami. -Tu as peur que je ne sois pas assez fort pour le contenir ?

-Quoi ?! Bien sûr que non !

-Alors pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à savoir si je me porte bien ou mal ?!

Son poing alla frapper le mur, y créant une fissure à quelques centimètres du visage d'Hashirama qui déglutit bruyamment.

Madara prit une grande inspiration. Les yeux rivés au sol, et son expression amère dissimulée par un rideau de cheveux noir, il ouvrit la bouche mais ne put se résoudre à prononcer un seul mot.

Que pourrait-il dire de toute manière ? Maintenant qu'il avait craché feu et flamme, il se sentait honteux de s'être ainsi laissé aller, et une piqûre qu'il identifia comme celle de la culpabilité commença à aiguillonner son cœur.

Il était presque sur le point d'envisager de s'excuser lorsqu'une main chaude s'empara de son poignet et l'éloigna du mur.

Surpris, il leva la tête pour tomber sur le regard doux d'Hashirama dont la prise se resserra légèrement.

-Désolé, déclara-t-il, je ne pensais pas que tu voyais les choses de cette manière.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de l'ex-tête de clan de reculer.

Il s'était attendu à de nombreuses choses : Qu'Hashirama reste silencieux, qu'il réplique ou même se mette en colère pas qu'il le fixe avec un tel visage empli de compassion.

Madara n'avait pas l'habitude d'être comprit, ou même plaint. Dire qu'il fut choqué était donc un euphémisme.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, aucune réplique acerbe ne lui vint à l'esprit.

-Je sais que tout ça doit être dur pour toi, poursuivit Hashirama. – Que les gens qui te rejetaient auparavant deviennent soudainement agréables du jour au lendemain doit te paraître aberrant.

L'Hokage posa ses sacs de courses et fit un pas en avant.

Muet de stupeur, Madara le laissa approcher bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû.

-Il semble que ton sacrifice leur ait fait réaliser que tu n'étais pas le monstre sanguinaire qu'ils croyaient, enchaîna-t-il sans se douter de l'effet qu'avait sa proximité sur son ami. -Mais ils ne sont les seuls à avoir réalisé quelque chose…

Hashirama se tût, et se mordit la lèvre. A cet instant, il avait l'air si torturé que l'ex-tête de clan se demanda s'il n'était pas le seul à avoir un secret.

-Madara… Commença-t-il, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer.

Sans prévenir, l'homme se saisit de ses biceps, les enfermant dans un solide étau qui fit sursauter Madara, avant de s'exprimer d'une voix essoufflée :

-Ce n'est sûrement pas le bon moment pour te dire une telle chose. A vrai dire tu risques de me frapper…

-Quoi ? Haleta le ninja aux cheveux noirs.

Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit, et ses pensés, actuellement occupée à traiter tout ce qui produisait, couraient comme des écureuils en cage à l'intérieur de son crâne.

Un hoquet choqué lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit les mains d'Hashirama descendre sur ses avant-bras, y traçant un chemin de feu, avant que celles-ci ne s'emparent des siennes, pressant doucement leurs doigts ensembles.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Madara regretta de porter des gants. S'il ne les avait pas, alors il aurait pu être capable de sentir la douce chaleur qui irradiait des mains de son ami.

Mais là n'était pas le sujet ! Se tança-t-il mentalement en s'apercevant qu'il se perdait dans des pensées futiles : L'homme s'était rapproché encore plus, et portait désormais sur lui un regard si intense que Madara avait l'impression d'être consumé sur place.

-Madara ! Commença de nouveau Hashirama, Il faut que je te le dise. Je…

-Ils sont là !

Des bruits de cavalcades retentirent.

Epouvanté à l'idée d'être surpris dans une telle position, Madara fut le premier à réagir : Plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il repoussa l'Hokage si fort que celui-ci heurta le mur derrière lui.

L'homme gémit de douleur, mais l'ex-tête de clan ne s'en formalisa pas bien plus préoccupé par les quatre jônins qui venaient d'apparaître à l'angle de la ruelle.

-Vous voilà, souffla le premier, un Uzumaki à voir la tignasse rousse que celui-ci abordait.

Hashirama claqua de la langue, clairement agacé.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? S'enquit-il. Nous prenons trop de temps à apporter le thé ?

L'homme secoua la tête.

-Nous avons un problème, déclara-t-il à la place.

Le cœur de Madara rata un battement.

-Pardon ?! Dit-il. Comment ça ?!

-Une équipe de génins s'est fait attaquer par un ennemi inconnu. Un de leur membre est porté disparu.

-Quelle équipe ?

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

L'Uzumaki détourna le regard.

-La vôtre, Madara-sama, lâcha-t-il au moment où le cœur de Madara faisait de même.

Soudain, le monde parut s'arrêter de tourner. Figé, il ne put que regarder l'équipe de jônins lui faisant face sans pouvoir prononcer un seul mot, tandis que l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds se faisait sentir.

Il était tellement choqué qu'il s'aperçut à peine qu'Hashirama venait de poser une main sur épaule.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda l'Hokage.

-Nous l'ignorons, répondit l'Uzumaki en secouant la tête. L'épreuve venait tout juste de s'achever lorsque nous avons détecté un étrange chakra dans la forêt. Il a disparu mystérieusement peu après. C'est alors que nous avons découvert que l'équipe d'Uchiha Madara avait été attaquée.

-Mais par quoi ?

-Nous ne pouvons pas répondre, intervint un second ninja qui s'avéra être Akimichi Choki. Mais je pense que vous feriez mieux d'interroger les enfants par vous-même.

-Qu'attendons-nous dans ce cas pour y aller ?! Tonna Madara en retrouvant enfin ses esprits.

Certes, il était en train de mourir d'inquiétude, cependant ne voulait pas direqu'il se laisserait dominer par ses sentiments. Pas cette fois en tout cas. Ou du moins, pas avant d'être mis au courant de la situation.

C'est pour cela que, sans plus attendre, il prit les devants et fila en direction de la forêt de la mort.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'Hashirama et les jônins le suivaient.

En un temps record, ils parvinrent à l'entré de la forêt où, d'un côté, une foule d'adolescents se tenaient, tandis que de l'autre, des ninjas adultes ainsi que les Kages et leurs gardes entouraient deux genins.

Madara reconnut aisément Kentaro, Yuta, et Chochomaru.

Hitomi n'était nulle part en vue.

Sans ménagement, il écarta les personnes barrant son chemin, et manqua de s'étrangler en s'apercevant que les yeux du jeune Uchiha étaient rouges.

-Bon sang ! Maugréa-t-il.

-Sensei ! Pantelèrent ses élèves.

Madara les ignora et, à la place, il plongea son regard dans celui carmin de Yuta.

-Tu as activé ton sharingan… Murmura-t-il en se souvenant que c'était l'objectif principal du jeune homme.

Mais à quel prix ?

-Où est Hitomi ?! S'exclama-t-il.

Il jeta des coups d'œil rapides aux alentours, mais ne vit que les visages blêmes des shinobis présents.

Ce fut Kentaro qui lui répondit :

-Elle… Commença-t-il, des trémolos dans la voix. – Elle a disparu…

-Disparue ?!

-Soin de développer ? S'enquit Hashirama en venant se poster aux cotés d'un Madara pâle comme la mort.

Yuta hocha la tête.

-Nous venions de récupérer notre cinquième pierre lorsqu'une sorte de silhouette noire à surgi des hautes herbes et à pris Hitomi en hottage. Ça s'est passé tellement vite que nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de réagir.

-Une silhouette noire ? S'interrogea quelqu'un dans la foule de ninja.

L'horrible sentiment qui taraudait Madara fut exacerbé. La désagréable impression que son cœur tombait dans son estomac se fit alors ressentir.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde qui correspondait à cette description.

-Oui, une silhouette noire, enchaina Kentaro en se passant une main tremblante sur la nuque, une silhouette noire avec des yeux jaune vif et un sourire effrayant. Dès qu'elle a attrapé Hitomi, elle s'est mise à dire des choses bizarres…

-Des choses bizarres ? Répéta Hashirama.

-Oui, bizarres. Comme… Euh… C'étais quoi déjà ?

-Il a dit que ses plans avaient été perturbés, intervint Yuta en roulant des yeux. -Et qu'elle allait faire en sorte que le temps et ses éléments suivent leur cours naturel…

Les sourcils du jeune garçon se froncèrent.

-Ça n'a aucun sens ! S'écria-t-il finalement. En quoi cette chose aurait-elle besoin d'Hitomi ?! Je n'y comprends strictement rien !

-Comme nous tous, grogna Tobirama en sortant des rangs de ninjas.

-Tu as raison, Tobi, approuva Hashirama, tu ne penses pas Madara… Madara ?

Madara ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de rester immobile, les yeux perdus dans le vide, alors que les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient entre elles.

Zetsu, car il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité de la mystérieuse « silhouette noire », avait kidnappé Hitomi pour une raison obscure. De plus, et aussi improbable que cela paraisse, la chose avait des « souvenirs » du futur.

Cela n'étonna pas vraiment l'ex-tête de clan bien qu'il n'ait jamais envisagé cette possibilité. Par le passé il avait laissé cette créature habiter son corps, pensant qu'elle était une manifestation de sa volonté, jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt et la transmette à Zetsu blanc.

Aussi improbable que cela paraisse, il était alors possible que cette chose ait acquis une part de sa personne durant tout ce temps passé avec lui et que, par conséquent, ait hérité de ses souvenirs lors de son retour à cette époque.

Si c'était le cas, alors l'heure était grave. Désormais conscient que la tablette avait été brisée, et qu'il ne pourrait plus manipuler Madara pour ressusciter sa mère, Zetsu s'était sûrement rendu compte qu'il devrait trouver un autre moyen de parvenir à ses fins.

Mais en quoi enlever Hitomi l'aiderait-il ?

-MADARA !

Le hurlement d'Hashirama le tira brutalement de ses pensées.

Effaré, il porta un regard étourdit sur son ami qui fronça les sourcils :

-Tu n'écoutais pas, l'accusa-t-il. -Tobirama vient de dire quelque chose d'important.

-Quoi ?

-Regarde, lui expliqua patiemment l'Hokage, apparemment cette… Chose quelle qu'elle soit, après s'être volatilisée…

-Volatilisée ?!

-Elle a disparu mystérieusement sous nos yeux ! L'informa Kentaro, les yeux ronds comme des pièces de monnaies. -Un coup elle était devant nous, un autre et pouf ! Elle disparaissait.

Encore plus confus, Madara ouvrit la bouche pour demander plus de détails, mais Hashirama ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

-Elle a laissé quelque chose derrière elle, lui annonça-t-il en faisant signe à son frère d'approcher.

L'homme s'exécuta et tira d'une de ses poches un objet enroulé dans un tissu blanc dont il déplia les pans, révélant un kunaï à trois pointes, sur le manche duquel des inscriptions des inscriptions abstraites avaient été gravées.

Il semblait terriblement familier à Madara qui le prit doucement des mains de Tobirama.

Curieusement, le ninja laissa faire et il eut tout le loisir de l'observer pendant qu'Hashirama s'adressait aux shinobis et Kages.

-Je pense qu'il est temps de nous disperser, dit-il, inutile d'être aussi nombreux autour de ces enfants.

-Je ne pense pas que vous pouvez nous donner des ordres, gronda le Raigake une fois que la plus grande majorité des ninjas de Konoha se fut éloignés.

-Il marque un point, ricana le Kazekage.

Hashirama serra les dents.

-Cette affaire ne vous concerne pas, déclara-t-il aussi calmement que possible. C'est un génin de Konoha qui a été enlevé. Pas un d'un de vos villages

-Il n'a pas tort, soupira le Tsuchikage. Nous n'avons aucun droit d'intervenir dans les affaires d'un autre village après tout.

-Exactement, approuva Tobirama tandis que les Kages se concertaient du regard avant de finalement sembler accepter le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire dans cette affaire.

-Très bien, déclara l'un d'eux.

Ensuite, ils s'éloignèrent, laissant les frères Senju, Madaran et ses deux élèves, seuls.

Personne ne parla, se contentant de se murer dans le silence tandis qu'ils essayaient de comprendre par eux-mêmes la raison pour laquelle cette créature s'était manifestée, puis emparée d'Hitomi.

Madara, quant-à-lui, gardait les yeux rivés sur le mystérieux kunaï.

Complètement désemparé, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire, ou même de comment réagir. Il se contenta donc de rester immobile, se demandant où Zetsu et Hitomi avaient bien pu disparaître, et prier pour que la créature ne lui fasse pas de mal.

.

oOo

.

Hitomi grogna pour la énième fois de cette maudite journée.

Voilà de cela un bon moment qu'elle errait au hasard, sans avoir aucune idée d'où elle allait.

A peine deux heures auparavant, elle se trouvait dans la sombre forêt de la mort avec son équipe, et se réjouissait déjà d'annoncer à Madara-sensei sa réussite à l'examen.

Kentaro, Yuta, et elle-même, sans oublier Chochomaru, étaient parvenus à s'emparer de cinq pierres de couleur !

Alors qu'elle s'imaginait déjà chunin, tout avait basculé en une fraction de seconde : Soudain, une forme dans son dos surgit, et l'attrapa avant de se mettre prononcer des phrases sans queue ni tête.

Ensuite, le paysage autour d'elle se mis à tournoyer. Si violemment qu'elle avait senti ses yeux se révulser et la nausée monter avant de perdre connaissance. Or, alors que les ténèbres la réclamaient, elle était parvenue à entendre les dernières paroles de la créature avant d'heurter le sol.

« _Uchiha Madara payera cet affront_ » Disait-elle.

Peu de temps après, ou du moins le pensait-elle au vu de la position du soleil, elle se réveilla seule, découvrit un étrange kunaï à trois pointes à ses côtés, le planta rageusement dans un arbre au hasard, puis s'en alla dans la direction opposée.

Bien que tout cela se fût produit deux heures plus tôt, elle fulminait toujours.

Elle était d'ailleurs tellement furieuse qu'elle ne remarqua qu'à la dernière minute un chakra brûlant se diriger vers elle, et manqua de faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'une jeune fille de son âge émergea de la végétation ambiante.

A voir son visage, celle-ci parut autant surprise qu'Hitomi en la voyant.

La collision fut évitée de justesse.

-Oh ! Je suis désolée ! S'exclama l'adolescente, je ne t'avais pas vue !

-Non c'est moi qui m'excuse, déclara Hitomi avant de s'apercevoir que cette fille portait un bandeau au symbole de Konoha.

Une kunoïchi donc… Mais pas une qui avait participé à l'examen chunin : Elle n'avait pas remarqué son visage parmi la foule de candidats. A vrai dire, elle ne l'avait pas vue non-plus dans le village…

Étrange… Mais elle portait un bandeau avec le symbole de Konoha… Cela voulait forcement dire qu'elle en venait n'est-ce pas ?

« _Ou pas_ », lui souffla une voix dans son esprit très semblable à celle de son professeur. Elle pourrait très bien être un ninja ennemi sous henge…

Soudain méfiante, Hitomi jeta un regard suspicieux à l'adolescente lui faisant face avant de se racler la gorge :

-Excuse-moi, dit-elle, mais est-ce que tu saurais dans quelle direction se trouve le village ?

-Euh… Oui ? Mais pourrais-je te demander ce que tu fais seule dans cette forêt ?

-Je me suis fait attaquer par une tache d'encre géante, répondit Hitomi de but en blanc.

-Quoi ?!

-Ouais, je sais, ça me parait fou à moi aussi.

L'adolescente plissa les yeux :

-Excuse-moi, lui dit-elle, mais maintenant que je te regarde mieux, je me rends compte que je ne t'ai jamais vue avant. Ni à l'académie ou dans une équipe.

-Tu es sûre ? Demanda Hitomi de plus en plus confuse. -Je suis l'élève d'Uchiha Madara pourtant…

Aussitôt, l'expression de l'adolescente lui faisant face se décomposa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Bredouilla-t-elle.

-Que j'étais l'élève d'Uchiha Madara, répéta Hitomi sans comprendre ce qui pouvait mettre la jeune fille dans cet état. -Tu sais, le copain de l'Hokage.

-Tu… Tu t'es cognée quelque part ? A la tête peut-être ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi ?!

-Mais… Mais tu viens de dire qu'Uchiha Madara était ton professeur !

-Et alors ?

-Mais… Mais il est mort depuis plus de cent ans ! Enfin quinze si on compte sa résurrection et sa nouvelle mort.

-Hein ?

Ce fut tout ce que réussi à dire Hitomi.

« _Mort depuis plus de cent ans_ » ? Un rire nerveux lui échappa alors qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui verser un seau d'eau froide sur la tête.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère, murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque suppliante, je l'ai vu hurler sur Hashirama ce matin même !

Un ange passa.

-Qui… Qui es-tu ? Demanda Hitomi dont l'anxiété s'accroissait au fur et à mesure de la conversation.

Elle devait changer de sujet, bien que brièvement, pour pouvoir retrouver son calme avant d'affronter le principal problème.

Même si elle doutait que la fille lui réponde, au moins elle aurait un court laps de temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Cependant, à son grand étonnement, l'adolescente lui déclina son identité sans même hésiter une seconde comme si donner son nom à un shinobi potentiellement ennemi était une chose tout à fait triviale :

-Je suis Sarada, Uchiha Sarada, se présenta la jeune fille en redressant ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez.

Dans son dos, les broussailles s'agitèrent, et un adolescent blond, suivit d'un second à la peau pâle ainsi que d'un homme brun dans la trentaine, en émergèrent.

* * *

Et c'était le chapitre 18…

J'ai la flemme d'écrire un long discourt donc je passe aux **Commentaires en Vrac !**

-Pour une fois je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire en fait…

-C'est pas grave. Improvisons !

-Madara va devoir faire face à son passé ! (Bon c'est un peu évident, m'enfin ça ne fait pas de mal de le dire…)

-Madara va devoir faire face à son passé ! (… Ou de le répéter)

-Dans tous les cas je pense que vous aurez remarqué que Mito à une certaine influence sur la manière de s'exprimer d'Hitomi (au plus grand désespoir de Madara).

-D'ailleurs en parlant de Mito… Elle a capturé (littéralement, avec un piège) Hikaku pour que celui-ci lui paye un verre – ou plutôt un tonneau – à elle et Toka.

-Bien sûr, comme 98 % du temps ou ces deux-là boivent, elles ont terminé ivres mortes, et Hikaku a dû les porter jusqu'à chez lui étant donné qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elles habitaient.

-Depuis, une étrange rumeur parlant de plans à trois dans la maison du conseiller de Madara circule dans le village.

Et vu que Mito et Toka ont trouvé cela très marrant, elles n'hésitaient même plus à embarrasser le pauvre homme en public. Par exemple, en lui demandant haut et fort de ne pas « Oublier d'apporter le fouet et les menottes », et autres diverses chose que la règle de la bienséance m'interdit de mentionner.

-(Là par contre, ce sont des rumeurs sur un club de BDSM dans la maison du conseiller de Madara qui fait le tour de Konoha).

-Bref… Sarada et son équipe sont dans la place ! Ça va être marrant de pouvoir faire un contraste entre le monde shinobi du passé, et celui de Naruto Next Generation. Imaginez un peu le bordel que ça risque d'être !

-Sinon pour conclure avec cela… Je dois être honnête concernant mon hésitation quant-à ce chapitre : Je n'ai aucune idée si vous aimez tout ce délire sur le voyage dans le temps. J'appréhende assez vos réactions pour être sincère.

-Dans tous les cas, comme je l'ai déjà mentionné avant, cette fic est planifié du début à la fin. D'où le titre « _Back in time_ » car au final, bien que ce soit un retour dans le temps, je n'ai pas précisé à quelle époque.

Bon… A la prochaine donc !

Review ?


	20. Chapter 20

Hello ! Me revoilà donc de retour pour avec ce nouveau (et loooong) chapitre.

Franchement, il est vraiment pas mal du tout à mes yeux. J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Il marque un grand tournant dans l'histoire. Je peux désormais affirmer sans aucun doute que nous sommes dans l'avant-dernier arc de cette fic.

Si ça peut vous consoler, ce sera le plus long de tous.

Bref, je réponds aux Guest, et vous laisses à votre lecture :

Iiii & Guest : Euh… Je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça… Mais je crois que vous avez mal compris ce qui se passait dans le dernier chapitre. Pas grave, vous comprendrez dans celui-ci.

Abc : Ooooh merci ! Mais tu sais, même si c'est l'avant-dernier arc, il se passera encore plein de trucs ^^ Sinon concernant tes théories pour la fin… Il faudra que tu me dises si tu as bon où non lorsque je finirai l'histoire, car je pense pouvoir surprendre plus d'un lecteur ^^

Rouge : Généralement je finis mes fics ^^ S'il y a de bonnes reviews, je me sens d'autant plus encouragée, alors pas de soucis là-dessus.

Cyclamen : La review que j'attendais ! Bref, dans tous les cas je suis toujours aussi contente que cette fic te plaise. Comme tu l'as dit… La vérité va éclater. Pas dans ce chapitre, mais trèèèès prochainement, donc prépare-toi à un bordel monstre ^^ Euh… Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, je te souhaite donc tout simplement une bonne lecture.

Ps : Oui, aux yeux de Mito et Toka, Hikaku n'est qu'un porte-monnaie ambulant (même si elles l'aiment bien tout de même) Quand-elles parlent de lui, elles le surnomment « Morlingue ».

* * *

Chapitre 19

-Sarada… Tu ne penses pas que cette fille est tout simplement folle ? Elle n'a pas l'air de s'être cognée quelque part après tout…

-Je t'entends tu sais ? Gronda Hitomi en jetant un regard noir en direction de Boruto.

L'adolescent se contenta de renifler, et écarta une branche qui entravait son chemin, la relâchant pile au moment où lajeune fille passait à sa hauteur.

Si ses réflexes avaient été moins bons, elle se la serait prise en plein visage.

Indignée, elle ouvrit la bouche avec l'intention de faire part du fond de sa pensée à ce petit prétentieux, mais vit son attention détournée lorsque Mitsuki vint cheminer à ses côtés.

Hitomi le fixa brièvement, puis soupira longuement. Dans quelle histoire s'était-elle encore fourrée ?

Ennuyée au possible, elle décida de passer le temps en observant ses compagnons de route : Elle commençait à se lasser du paysage monotone.

Avec un énième soupir, elle porta donc son regard sur Sarada dont seul le dos de sa tunique rouge était visible. La kunoïchi marchait à côté de son coéquipier, Boruto, dont les cheveux blonds tressautaient à chacun de ses pas, tandis qu'il redressait parfois sa veste sur ses épaules.

Venait ensuite Mitsuki, de loin le plus étrange de son équipe : Sa peau était encore plus pâle que certains membres du clan Uchiha, ou bien Yamanaka. Il avait aussi des cheveux blancs et des yeux jaunes en amande qu'Hitomi avait dû admettre trouver envoûtants ; bien que leur couleur ne fût pas aussi vive que le bleu qu'abordait Boruto.

Pour terminer, Konohamaru, le professeur jônin, avait prit la tête du groupe et avançait à grandes enjambées en direction de Konoha.

De taille moyenne, l'homme avait des cheveux bruns semblant défier la gravité, et disposait d'une musculature assez importante l'indiquaitses larges épaules.

Il portait également un gilet vert par-dessus ses vêtements que son mentor aurait probablement décrété être un crime contre la mode, et que Senju Hashirama aurait probablement trouvé assorti à son stupide hakama rayé.

-Nous serrons bientôt au village, déclara soudain l'homme en jetant un coup d'œil à Hitomi qui cligna des yeux.

-Vous en êtes sûr ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne reconnaissait pas ce coin de la forêt.

-Je me demande si nous ne ferions pas mieux de l'amener à l'hôpital en premier plutôt qu'à l'Hokage, intervint Boruto qui cracha le mot « Hokage » avec une telle hargne que la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de trouver surprenante.

Qu'avait bien pu lui faire Senju Hashirama pour le mettre dans cet état ?

-Boruto ! L'apostropha Sarada tandis que Mitsuki continuait à sourire.

-Amenez-moi à Hashirama ! S'offusqua alors Hitomi en perdant son calme. Il vous dira bien que je ne suis pas folle !

Elle était tellement furieuse qu'elle en tremblait des pieds à la tête. Elle ne savait même pas ce qui la retenait de tester une de ses nouvelles techniques sur ce stupide gosse.

-Combien de fois devra-t-on te le répéter ? Rétorqua Boruto. Senju Hashirama est mort depuis des lustres ! Tu ne vas pas nous faire croire que ce que l'on apprend à l'académie est faux quand même !

-Boruto !

Cette fois, ce fut Konohamaru qui le rappela à l'ordre.

L'homme venait de marquer un arrêt devant un massif de fougère leur bloquant la vue

-Petite… Commença-t-il alors que l'adolescent fronçait les sourcils. -S'il n'est pas mort, alors comment expliques-tu le nombre de visages taillés dans la falaise dans ce cas ?

Puis, sans avertissement, il écarta brusquement les plantes entravant leur vision, révélant par la même occasion un paysage qui hanterait Hitomi longtemps.

Le temps parut se figer.

Soudain, l'adolescente se retrouva dans l'incapacité de formuler une seule pensée cohérente.

Son corps passa en pilote automatique et, en oubliant complètement la présence de ses compagnons de routes, elle s'avança d'un pas chancelant vers le bord de la falaise surplombant une vallée à la fois familière, mais étrangère.

Elle titubait encore au moment où le vent frappa son visage. Ses cheveux volèrent hors de son visage, lui donnant une vision encore plus claire de ce qui se trouvait devant elle.

Si auparavant elle tremblait de rage, désormais, elle frémissait d'effrois d'effroi.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie… Ahana-t-elle finalement.

Rien que le fait de prononcer ces simples mots lui avait demandé un incommensurable effort. Tétanisée, elle ne pouvait détacher les yeux de ce qu'elle ne put définir qu'uniquement comme un paysage sorti tout droit d'un roman d'aventure.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été transportée dans un autre monde.

Pourtant, elle reconnaissait cet endroit : Elle était à Konoha, mais un Konoha différent si différent qu'il en devenait méconnaissable.

C'était étonnant, incroyable, aberrant, épouvantant même !

Toutes ces choses à la fois, si bien qu'Hitomi crut, pendant un bref instant, que cette surdose d'émotions l'emporterait vers l'inconscience.

Ce ne fût pas le cas.

A la place, elle se surprit à contempler les immenses immeubles qui avaient remplacé les maisons de bois, les vastes allées piétonnières, les affiches lumineuses à l'entrée des boutiques, ainsi que les étranges machines de formes allongées, parcourant librement le ciel.

Ce n'était pas tout : Lorsqu'elle laissa sa vue errer vers l'horizon, elle se figea net, et le sentiment d'horreur qu'elle éprouvait atteignit son paroxysme.

Là, au loin, la montagne de l'Hokage lui faisait face. Celle même où le visage de Senju Hashirama y avait été sculpté tout récemment.

Mais…. dans ce cas, pourquoi y avait-il sept visages à la place d'un seul ? Pourquoi les premiers paraissaient-ils légèrement érodés par le temps ? Et pourquoi diable Senju Tobirama avait-il droit à avoir sa tête gravéeà même la falaise ?!

Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens !

Où cette maudite tache d'encre l'avait-elle amenée ? Quel était cet endroit fou ? Qui étaient ces personnes l'accompagnant ?

Toutes ses questions se bousculaient dans son crâne, la plongeant dans un état second où seul régnait la panique, et l'angoisse qui l'envahissait petit à petit.

Elle s'aperçut à peine qu'elle s'était mise à prendre de grandes inspirations précipitées, et que son cœur battait à la chamade.

Une horrible théorie venait d'effleurer son esprit… Et si cette épouvantable créature ne l'avait pas déposée quelque part, mais plutôt transportée ailleurs?

Ailleurs où son professeur, ses amis, Mito, Toka, et le premier Hokage n'existaient plus ? Et ce, car ils étaient déjà tous mort de nombreuses années avant ?

Un rire nerveux lui échappa. C'était impossible n'est-ce pas ? Ce genre de choses absurdes n'arrivait que dans les livres…

L'hystérie la gagnait, et elle remarqua à peine qu'elle commençait à basculer en avant, droit dans le vide.

Si Mitsuki n'avait pas soudain surgit dans don dos, et ne l'avait pas tiré en arrière, elle aurait fait une chute mortelle de plusieurs mètres.

-Est-ce que ça va ?! S'écria Sarada en se précipitant à ses côtés alors qu'Hitomi se laissait tomber sur ses fesses.

-Tu veux mourir ou quoi ! Enchaîna aussitôt Boruto.

La jeune fille n'eut même pas la force de répliquer.

Elle voulait hurler, elle voulait pleurer, mais était incapable de verser une seule larme tant sa stupeur était grande.

Et alors qu'elle pensait que, cette fois, elle allait réellement s'évanouir, Konohamaru s'accroupit à sa hauteur :

-Tu me crois maintenant ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Hitomi hocha mécaniquement la tête, puis hoqueta.

-On dirait qu'elle va pleurer, commenta Mitsuki.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Boruto, semblant se mettre à paniquer.

Il lui jeta un regard alarmé, et Hitomi ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents avant de réprimer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues.

Son mentor aurait été déçu s'il savait qu'elle perdait ses moyens en face d'inconnus, se dit-elle.

Ragaillardie par cette pensée, elle s'ébroua mentalement, puis se redressa.

-Oh mon dieu, je suis dans le futur, murmura-t-elle, assez fort pour que l'équipe de Konohamaru l'entende.

-Le futur ? Répéta Sarada avec confusion.

-Oui, répondit Hitomi d'une voix blanche. Je sais que ça va vous paraître fou… Mais la chose qui m'a attaquée m'a transportée ici, dans le futur.

Il eut un lourd silence.

Le jônin et ses genins parurent ensuite se concerter du regard. Une minute plus tard, Boruto prenait la parole :

-Il faut l'amener à l'hôpital, affirma-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

-Je ne suis pas folle ! S'indigna Hitomi, avant de se réprimander mentalement lorsque sa voix craqua.

-Nous ne croyons pas que tu sois folle, la rassura Konohamaru.

Pourtant, bien qu'il dise cela, il jeta un regard entendu à ses élèves.

-Peut-être qu'elle dit vrai ?

Ce fût Mitsuki qui s'exprima. Le jeune homme avait cessé de sourire, et fixait désormais Hitomi d'un air grave.

C'était décidé, songea la jeune fille, heureuse que quelqu'un prenne sa défense : Elle aimait ce petit gars. Tellement qu'elle aurait été disposée à lui prêter un peu d'argent s'il le lui avait demandé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! S'exclama alors Boruto. Les voyages dans le temps sont impossibles voyons !

Mitsuki cligna des yeux, puis se remit à sourire :

-Si tu le dis Boruto, c'est que ça doit être vrai, déclara-t-il simplement en hérissant Hitomi.

Elle avait parlé trop vite : En fin de compte, elle détestait ce petit gars. Elle ne perdit, d'ailleurs, pas une seconde pour le lui faire savoir en lui jetant un regard courroucé qui fût royalement ignoré.

-Amenons-la à Naruto, intervint Konohamaru, il devrait savoir quoi faire.

-A qui ? S'étrangla Hitomi.

Si elle ne se trompait pas, il parlait probablement de l'Hokage actuel.

Mais qui diable nommerait son enfant « Naruto » ?

Probablement Senju Hashirama, aurait dit son sensei avant de jeter un coup d'œil dégoûté en direction de Gérard.

-Papa l'enverra probablement directement à l'hôpital, renifla soudain Boruto en la sortant de ses pensées, et la choquant par la même occasion.

-L'Hokage est ton père ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Le jeune homme grimaça :

-Ouais, répondit-il sèchement.

Puis, sans rien ajouter de plus, il prit les devant et entreprit de descendre la corniche sur laquelle ils étaient perchés.

-Boruto ! Bon sang ! S'exclama Konohamaru avant de soupirer, puis sembler se résigner à le suivre.

Il leur fit signe, et les trois adolescents restant le talonnèrent.

-Il existe un moyen de prouver que tu dis vrai, déclara Sarada, quelques instants plus tard, à l'adresse d'Hitomi, tandis qu'ils descendaient un sentier escarpé.

-Hein ? Grogna la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs.

-Il existe un moyen de prouver que tu dis vrai, répéta patiemment la kunoïchi.

Hitomi haussa un sourcil :

-Et ce serait ?

-Qu'un membre du clan Yamanaka examine tes souvenirs, répondit Sarada en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Un ange passa.

-Je ne serais pas contre dans ce cas. Au moins cela prouvera que je ne mens pas !

Sa compagne de route redressa ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez.

-Tu sais, lui dit-elle au moment même ou leur groupe parvenait à l'entrée du village. –Je ne te crois pas. Toutes les fois ou l'on m'a parlé d'Uchiha Madara, jamais il n'a été mentionné qu'il avait eut un, ou plusieurs, élèves.

-Et tu en sais beaucoup sur la vie de Madara-sensei ? Lui demanda Hitomi d'un ton acide, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans Konoha sans même que les deux gardes postés aux portes ne leur accordent un regard.

Sarada secoua la tête :

-A vrai dire non. A l'académie, ont nous a vaguement parlé de lui, mais c'est tout. J'ignore même à quoi il ressemble…

-Comment ça ?! Haleta Hitomi sans se rendre compte que Boruto et Mitsuki écoutaient discrètement la conversation.

-Il n'y a aucune photo de lui dans un seul livre. Il y avait une statue à son effigie, mais elle a été détruite il y a de cela une quinzaine d'années.

-Je… Je ne comprends pas… Balbutia l'adolescente, les yeux écarquillés. C'est un des fondateurs du village ! Pourtant, d'après ce que tu me dis, on dirait que vous avez tenté de l'effacer de l'histoire !

-Je sais… Susurra Sarada, c'est presque comme si on lui faisait subir une Damnatio Memoriae…

Elle serra les poings :

-Malgré ce qu'il a fait, il reste un membre de mon clan, murmura-t-elle, un membre de mon clan dont je ne sais rien. Tout comme sur les autres…

-Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à ta famille dans ce cas-là?

-Parce qu'elle et son père sont les derniers Uchiha, déclara Boruto en s'immisçant dans la conversation.

Hitomi sursauta.

-Hein ?

Ce fût l'unique chose qu'elle parvint à dire alors qu'elle marquait un arrêt en plein milieu de la rue bondée qu'ils remontaient.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Les rabroua Konohamaru, plus loin. Ce n'est pas le moment de bayer aux corneilles !

-Oui Konohamaru-sensei ! S'écria Sarada avant de se précipiter à la suite de l'homme.

Elle délaissa totalement Hitomi qui mit une longue minute avant de retrouver ses esprits. Bien que profondément troublée, la jeune fille se vit forcée d'emboîter le pas à sa nouvelle amie pour ne pas se perdre dans cette cohue.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, lui laissant largement le temps de méditer sur ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, et d'observer les changements qu'avait subit le village.

Ils y en avaient d'ailleurs eu de nombreux. Tant qu'Hitomi avait bien du mal à reconnaître l'allée principale de Konoha dans laquelle elle marchait actuellement.

Les petits étales la bordant avaient été remplacés par de grandes boutiques aux devantures extravagantes. Les maisonnettes en bois s'étaient transformées en d'immenses immeubles s'élançant vers le ciel et les passants aux vêtements traditionnels étaient devenus une masse indistincte de gens vêtus si différemment des uns des autres, qu'il devenait impossible de poser les yeux sur l'un d'entre eux sans voir son regard attiré par une autre personne.

Hitomi ne savait plus ou donner la tête tant les choses étaient différentes.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle faillit rentrer dans Boruto lorsque le jeune homme, et le reste de son équipe, s'arrêtèrent brusquement devant ce que l'adolescente reconnut être la tour de l'Hokage.

Bien que le bâtiment ait semblé avoir été rénové de nombreuses fois, celui-ci conservait la même architecture que celle de l'époque des fondateurs. La jeune fille en était ravie : C'était là une touche de familiarité plus que bienvenue dans cet étrange endroit.

-Le bureau de l'Hokage est au dernier étage, lui annonça alors Boruto.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il entra dans la tour.

Les choses avaient bien changé, constata Hitomi lorsqu'elle l'eut imité : Le hall qui l'accueillit était large et lumineux. Le bois des escaliers avait été remplacé par une sorte de pierre grise ressemblant à du granit, tandis qu'une rampe de métal complétait ce tableau.

Il leur fallut à peine une dizaine de secondes pour les gravir et parvenir devant une double porte rouge.

-Attendez devant, leur ordonna Konohamaru. Je vais d'abord mettre Naruto au courant de la situation.

Les adolescents hochèrent la tête, et l'adulte disparu dans le bureau.

Hitomi ne perdit pas un instant :

-Comment ça Sarada et son père sont les deniers membres du clan Uchiha ? S'écria-t-elle à l'adresse de Boruto.

-Tu ne sais pas ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

-Bien sûr que non idiot ! Je viens du passé !

-Je vais te le dire, Intervint Sarada.

Sûrement le faisait-elle uniquement dans le but d'éviter une dispute en plein milieu du couloir.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'information dessus, reprit-elle, je sais juste qu'un massacre a eu lieu il y a de cela plus de vingt ans… L'unique survivant était mon père…

-Juste ton père ?! S'étrangla Hitomi en sentant son cœur rater un battement.

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Le clan de son mentor… De Yuta et Kagami… Avait-il réellement été exterminé ?

-Oui, souffla Sarada. Du moins c'est ce que l'on m'a dit… L'académie nous en a peine touché un mot… Tout comme sur la quatrième grande guerre shinobi.

Hitomi blêmit :

-Quatrième grande guerre ? Murmura-t-elle avec l'impression d'avoir s été réduite à une simple loque, uniquement capable de répéter ce qu'on lui disait.

Il y avait trop de révélations d'un coup pour qu'elle puisse toutes les encaisser.

Heureusement pour elle, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, interrompant le cours effréné de ses pensées.

-Tu peux rentrer, lui dit Konohamaru en s'écartant pour la laisser passer.

Soudain nerveuse, Hitomi se mordit les lèvres, mais obéit tout de même.

Dans son dos, Mitsuki, Sarada et Boruto voulurent la suivre. Leur professeur leur bloqua l'accès à la salle :

-Seulement elle, déclara-t-il.

L'adolescente n'entendit pas les protestations des jeunes ninjas : La porte se referma derrière elle, la laissant seul dans une vaste pièce circulaire où des dizaines de piles de papiers occupaient la majorité de l'espace.

Hitomi les suivit des yeux jusqu'à que ceux-ci la mène jusqu'à un bureau où un homme blond, tout vêtu d'orange, la fixait sous le chapeau de l'Hokage.

Surprise de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt, la jeune fille sursauta, avant de faire un pas en arrière.

L'homme parut amusé.

Il se leva, contourna le meuble et vint se poster en face d'elle, la surplombant de toute sa taille tandis qu'elle ne s'apercevait seulement maintenant de la présence de trois marques, semblables à des moustaches, sur chacune de ses joues.

Tout comme Boruto… Nota-t-elle distraitement.

-Je suis Uzumaki Naruto, se présenta l'homme d'une voix étrangement claire. Je suis le septième Hokage, ajouta-t-il.

Il lui tendit la main.

-Uzumaki hein ? Marmonna Hitomi en jetant un coup d'œil interloqué aux cheveux blonds de l'homme.

Elle lui serra timidement la main.

-Je suis… Commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre.

Serait-ce vraiment prudent de révéler son identité ?

Plus tôt, elle avait dit à l'équipe de Konohamaru qu'un shinobi ne donnait jamais son nom à des inconnus, et que s'ils le faisaient, c'était qu'ils étaient idiots. Boruto avait d'ailleurs très mal pris cette affirmation d'où son hostilité envers elle.

Cependant, il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux bleusde ce « Naruto » qui la mettait vraiment en confiance.

-Je suis Umino Hitomi, lâcha-t-elle finalement se disant qu'elle était dans le futur, et que personne ne la connaissait de toute manière.

Pourtant, à cette mention, les yeux du septième Hokage clignèrent de surprise.

-Il y a un problème ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Non, rien, répondit l'homme en balayant sa question d'un revers de main, avant que son regard ne se fasse grave, et qu'il retourne s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

Il posa son coude dessus.

-Konohamaru m'a raconté ton histoire, lui dit-il, je dois t'avouer que cela me semble fou…

-C'est pourtant vrai ! Clama Hitomi.

-Je n'ai jamais dis que tu mentais… Mais tu dois comprendre que je sois sceptique. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une « voyageuse temporelle » entre dans mon bureau… Surtout si celle-ci prétend être l'élève du pire criminel que Konoha ait connu.

La jeune fille se raidit.

-Vous pouvez répéter ? Déclara-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Naruto fronça les sourcils :

-Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça… Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle. Si par hasard tu viens vraiment du passé, alors tu n'es pas supposé savoir cela.

-Trop tard maintenant, répliqua Hitomi en sentant son cœur battre violemment contre sa cage thoracique. –Dites-moi tout, ordonna-t-elle sans se soucier de la manière dont elle s'adressait à l'Hokage.

L'homme ne parut pas s'en formaliser.

-Très bien, soupira-t-il. Si tu insistes…

Il ferma brièvement les yeux, comme si de mauvais souvenirs l'assaillaient, puis consentit enfin à répondre :

-Uchiha Madara est le premier ninja déserteur de l'histoire.

A ces mots, le monde d'Hitomi s'arrêta de tourner. Cependant, Naruto n'en avait pas fini :

-Il a également tenté de détruire le village avant d'être tué par le premier Hokage, enchaîna-t-il.

Etait-ce une sorte de blague malade ? Songea l'adolescente.

-Une centaine d'années plus tard, poursuivit l'homme, lors de la quatrième grande guerre shinobi, il a été ressuscité et à bien failli détruire l'humanité. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

Une rage sourde monta subitement en Hitomi, si rapidement et violemment qu'elle ne pu la réfréner :

-MENSONGE ! Rugit-elle en explosant de colère.

Elle ignora totalement le regard éberlué du septième Hokage, et continua :

-Ce que vous me dites est impossible, gronda-t-elle à voix basse. Uchiha Madara ne trahirait jamais le village pas après ce qu'il afait pour lui… Sans parler du fait que le premier Hokage ne le tuerait jamais. Il l'aime bien trop pour ça.

Ses épaules tremblaient, et elle avait l'impression de pouvoir briser des pierres à main nue tant elle était énervée.

Naruto, quant-à lui, ne perdit pas son calme. A la place, il haussa un sourcil, dubitatif :

-« Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour lui » ? Répéta-t-il.

-Oui, siffla Hitomi, vous n'avez rien écrit dans vos livres d'histoire ? Vous ne savez donc pas qu'il a sauvé Konoha ?

-Sauver Konoha ?! S'étrangla le septième Hokage.

Il eut l'air tellement stupéfait qu'il en manqua de tomber de sa chaise.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, pensa Hitomi en fronçant les sourcils : Son mentor s'était fait accepté par le village entier après qu'il lui eut épargné la destruction en devenant le jinchuriki du Kyuubi. Les gens avaient reconnu sa valeur…

Alors pourquoi ces ninjas du futur ne semblaient pas être au courant de ces événements ? Que s'était-il réellement passé pour que les choses tournent ainsi ?

Elle allait demander davantage de détail lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

Coupée net dans son élan, elle tourna la tête pour voir une très belle femme aux cheveux blonds entrer. Probablement une Yamaka au vu de sa coiffure : Une longue queue de cheval.

Or, ce qui l'étonna le plus fût l'apparition soudaine de Konohamru et son équipe.

Elle croyait qu'ils avaient quitté la tour.

-Oh, Ino ! S'exclama joyeusement Naruto l'apercevant. Tu as fait vite dis donc !

Il voulut se lever, mais heurta une pile de documents administratifs qui s'effondra sur lui.

Hitomi eut l'impression de voir Senju Hashirama.

-Hokage-sama ! S'écria Sarada avec préoccupation.

Le contraire de Boruto qui renifla dédaigneusement, loin de s'inquiéter du sort de son père.

-Tu ne changeras jamais Naruto, gloussa Ino.

Elle balaya la salle du regard, pendant que l'Hokage émergeait péniblement de la mer de feuille qui l'ensevelissait :

-Où est Shikamaru au fait ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

-Avec sa famille, grommela Naruto. C'est son jour de congé.

Il se redressa, et s'épousseta.

-Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait venir n'est-ce pas ?

Ino hocha la tête :

-Pour examiner les souvenirs de la soi-disant voyageuse temporelle, déclara-t-elle en posant enfin les yeux sur Hitomi qui sentit les poils de son échine se hérisser.

Encore une autre personne qui ne la croyait pas.

-Regarde mes souvenirs avant de me juger, rétorqua-t-elle.

Si la femme fut étonnée par son ton hargneux, elle ne le montra pas.

-Très bien, répondit-elle en souriant, mais avant… (Elle fit face à Naruto) Tu comptes laisser l'équipe de ton fils rester ou tu préfères qu'ils sortent. ?

L'Hokage cligna des yeux, puis sursauta en apercevant Konohamaru et ses élèves.

-Vous étiez là ? S'étonna-t-il.

Boruto grimaça.

-Oui, cracha-t-il, depuis un moment d'ailleurs.

Naruto soupira. Hitomi, elle, en conclu que leur relation père-fils semblaient être assez tendue.

-Ils peuvent rester s'ils le veulent, déclara l'homme.

-Très bien, répondit Ino avant de s'approcher d'Hitomi qui se tendit par réflexe.

Elle espérait que la femme visionnerait seulement les souvenirs de la journée, et non d'autres comme celui ou elle avait dessiné des moustaches sur le visage de Senju Hashirama pendant sa sieste, avant d'accuser Gérard de l'avoir fait.

Ou encore celui ou, le jour ou elle s'était retrouvée seule à la maison, elle avait rempli la baignoire de toutes ses économies avant de plonger dedans en riant comme une maniaque.

Ce serait hautement embarrassant si ce genre de choses venait à être su. Très.

Ino sembla percevoir son inquiétude :

-Pas de panique, sourit-elle en plaçant ses mains sur ses tempes, je vais juste voir ce que tu as fais ces dernières heures. Détends-toi.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, râla la jeune fille.

Or à peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'un halètement lui échappa :

Aussi soudainement qu'un coup de foudre, le décor autours d'elle s'effaça. Elle se sentit alors projetée dans un vaste tunnel sombre sans pouvoir contrôler quoique ce soit.

Elle allait commencer à paniquer lorsque tout s'arrêta.

Tout à coup, elle se revit, ce matin même, descendre les escaliers de sa maison pour découvrir que Mito et Toka avaient de nouveau envahi le salon, tandis qu'Hashirama et Madara préparaient le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine.

Son mentor tenait une spatule qu'il agitait de façon menaçante sous le nez de l'Hokage, tout en hurlant quelque chose à propos de cheveux dans la nourriture.

Thorn, Gérard et Nadja, quant-à-elles, s'étaient postées sur le comptoir, d'où elles pouvaient avoir une bonne vue sur les poêles et casseroles sur le feu.

A peine Hitomi atteignait le bas de marche, que son professeur se tourna vers elle avant de lui sourire, bientôt rejoint par le reste de la maisonnée.

Elle fut saluée chaleureusement, se fit encourager pour les examens chunins, déjeuna en bonne compagnie et, par-dessus tout, se sentit aimée.

Entourée ainsi par ses personnes préférées au monde, elle avait l'agréable impression de faire intégralement partie d'une famille hétéroclite.

Or, le reste de la journée ne fut pas tout aussi exaltant que cette magnifique mâtinée:

Son équipe et elle durent affronter de redoutables ennemis lors de cet examen. Les génins des villages adverses étaient incroyablement doués.

Ils se firent voler deux pierres colorées : Une par l'équipe de Sarutobi Hiruzen, et la seconde par un jeune garçon d'Iwa nommé Onoki.

Bien que découragés, ils avaient tenu bon. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, suite à de durs efforts, ils étaient parvenus à rattraper leur retard et dérober deux pierres supplémentaires.

Malheureusement pour eux, alors qu'ils se croyaient au bout de leur surprise, Hitomi se fit prendre en otage par ce qu'elle identifia être une tache d'encre géante douée de parole.

A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas vraiment de souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé à ce moment-là. Elle était bien trop choquée pour penser correctement.

La chose s'exprima d'une voix si rauque qu'Hitomi aurait pu croire qu'on frottait deux pierres l'une contre l'autre.

Si elle ne comprit pas ce qu'elle disait à ses coéquipiers, elle entendit parfaitement ce qui lui était dit :

« _A partir de maintenant, tu es l'appât. Je compte sur toi pour jouer ton rôle._ »

Ensuite, elle se réveillait en pleine forêt sans savoir comment elle était arrivée là.

Sa seule piste était un étrange kunaï à trois pointes, qu'elle planta rageusement dans un arbre avant de partir dans la direction opposée.

Deux heures plus tard, elle faisait la rencontre de Sarada.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'Ino choisi de se retirer de son esprit.

Comme si on avait appuyé sur un interrupteur, la lumière revint et Hitomi dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité du bureau.

Tous les regards étaient sur elle, constata-t-elle avec un certain malaise.

Ils ne les restèrent pas longtemps : Un hoquet de stupeur retentit, et son de chaussures à talons, claquant contre le parquet, résonna dans toute la salle.

Yamanaka Ino porta sur elle un regard trahissant toute l'épouvante que pouvait éprouver un seul être humain.

Soudain, elle paraissait avoir perdu de sa superbe. Cette femme, qu'Hitomi avait jugée être la quintessence de la féminité, semblait bien blême désormais.

-Ze… Zetsu noir… Bredouilla celle-ci.

Elle ne fut plus la seule dans la pièce à avoir l'air ébranlé.

Konohamaru émit un son choqué, et les yeux d'Uzumaki Naruto s'écarquillèrent tant que ses pupilles se réduisirent à deux ilots bleus dans une mer de blanc.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Souffla-t-il.

-Je… Commença Ino avant de jeter un coup d'œil horrifié en direction d'Hitomi, puis sembler subitement se reprendre :

-Il vaut mieux parler en privé, reprit-t-elle, plus calmement, bien qu'un tremblement dans sa voix demeure. -Ce que j'ai vu est tout bonnement incroyable… Cet enfant disait vrai : Elle vient bel et bien du passé, et est l'élève d'Uchiha Madara.

De nouveau, des exclamations choquées se firent entendre. Et cette fois, ce ne fut plus seulement les adultes qui furent ébahis, mais aussi les adolescents qui la fixèrent d'un air hébété.

-Ce n'est pas tout, poursuivit Ino en les ramenant à la réalité. Uchiha Madara… Il…

Elle marqua une pause. Se mordit la lèvre, puis secoua la tête.

-Je vous le dirais quand nous serons seuls, déclara-t-elle en se ravisant, les enfants n'ont pas besoin d'entendre ce que nous disons.

-Quoi ?! Protesta Boruto avant de se faire immédiatement interrompre par son père :

-Je respecte le vœu d'Ino, déclara-t-il en dardant un regard sévère sur son fils. Je suis désolé de vous demander ça… Surtout à toi Hitomi, mais vous allez devoir sortir un petit moment dans le couloir.

Sans attendre de réponse, l'homme pointa la porte du doigt, et sans même avoir le temps de réagir, Hitomi sentit ses pas la mener directement à l'extérieur.

Le ton sans réplique que venait d'utiliser à l'instant le septième Hokage lui avait tellement rappelé celui de Senju Hashirama, dans ses moments les plus graves, qu'elle n'avait pas songé une seule seconde à lui désobéir.

Les uniques personnes à ne pas sembler affectés par celui-ci étaient de loin Boruto, qui marmonnait des paroles inintelligibles entre ses dents, tout en se dirigeant vers le couloir, et Mitsuki qui continuait à sourire.

Une fois dehors, ils restèrent un instant immobile avant d'enfin reprendre pied avec la réalité, et avoir l'impression d'être heurtés de plein fouet par une masse.

-Tu viens réellement du passé alors… Murmura Sarada, incrédule.

Une de ses mains était recroquevillée contre sa poitrine, et ses yeux brillaient à travers ses lunettes carrées.

-Tu connais des Uchiha en plus d'Uchiha Madara ?! S'enquit-elle d'une voix excitée.

Hitomi hocha la tête :

-Mon coéquipier en est un, répondit-elle, il s'appelle Yuta, et il adore râler. Il y a aussi Kagami, l'élève de Senju Tobirama.

Sarada parut tout bonnement émerveillée.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, sûrement avec l'intention de lui poser plus de question, mais se vit coupéepar Boruto qui choisit ce moment précis pour prendre la parole :

-Hitomi… C'est bien ça ? Commença-t-il alors qu'elle hochait la tête.

L'adolescent détourna le regard, et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

-Dé… Désolé de t'avoir traitée de folle, lâcha-t-il.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux. Alors comme ça le gosse colérique était capable de s'excuser ?

Elle sourit :

-Pas de soucis, gazouilla-t-elle, bien plus joyeusement que nécessaire. C'est bien de reconnaître ses torts tu sais.

-Quoi ?! Gronda le genin.

-Je suis Hitomi, Umino Hitomi ! Enchaîna-t-elle immédiatement.

Elle lui tendit sa main, et attendit qu'il la serre.

Cependant, Boruto se contenta de la fixer de façon bovine.

-U… Umino ? répéta-t-il.

-Oui, c'est ça... Il y a un problème ?

Le jeune garçon leva le visage vers elle au moment même ou Sarada poussait un long cri de surprise. Il la rejoignit aussitôt, confondant Hitomi dont la main demeurait tendue.

En quête de réponse, elle se tourna vers Mitsuki.

-Ne leur en veux pas, gloussa-t-il en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. -Un des professeurs de l'académie porte exactement le même nom que toi. Il s'appelle Umino Iruka.

Un ange passa.

-PARDON ?! Hurla Hitomi.

.

oOo

.

Cela faisait une deux jours qu'Hashirama n'avait pas vu Madara.

Depuis les examens chunin, l'homme s'était enfermé chez lui pour ne plus en sortir.

Il n'avait ouvert à personne, ni à Hikaku ou Mito qui avait pourtant tenté une infiltration via la cheminée.

Malheureusement pour elle, l'ex-tête de clan semblait avoir anticipé son geste, et l'avait condamnée.

L'hokage pouvait comprendre que celui-ci se replie sur lui-même. Après tout, qui ne le ferait pas après avoir découvert ce qui était arrivé à son élève favorite ?

La jeune fille avait littéralement été projetée dans le futur.

C'était ce qu'avait affirmé Tobirama, à la suite d'un examen minutieux qu'il avait fait subir au kunaï à trois pointes découvert dans la forêt.

Dans un premier temps, Hashirama avait cru que c'était là une sorte de blague tordue. Or, le regard grave de son frère, ainsi que son air secoué lui firent comprendre que non, celui-ci ne plaisantait pas.

D'après ce que l'homme lui avait dit, ce kunaï présentait des restes de chakra fort semblables à ceux que laissait derrière la technique « Hiraishingiri ». Un jutsu d'espace-temps qui avait pour but de téléporter son lanceur sur plusieurs mètres, et que le ninja avait inventé lui-même.

Le problème était que seul Tobirama avait la maîtrise de cette technique. Alors pourquoi cette mystérieuse silhouette noire pouvait-elle l'utiliser ? Surtout à un tel niveau qu'elle ne s'était pas contentée de téléporter Hitomi plusieurs mètres plus loin, mais bel et bien à travers le temps et l'espace lui-même !

D'après ce que Tobirama en avait déduit. Pour que le jutsu puisse agir à une telle échelle (aussi démentielle doit-elle) il devrait exister un deuxième kunaï qui les mènerait à Hitomi, s'ils trouvaient un moyen d'utiliser la technique.

Soit, qui les enverrait dans le futur.

Cette explication avait laissé Hashirama coi. Mito, Toka, Hikaku et même Thorn étaient restés immobiles un long moment.

Seul Madara n'avait rien dit.

Aussi pâle qu'un linceul, l'homme avait simplement baissé la tête, laissant ses longs cheveux venir recouvrir son visage, tel un drap noir.

-Hitomi est sous ma responsabilité, avait-il déclaré d'une voix froide et vide d'émotions. –J'irai la chercher seul dès que Tobirama aura trouvé un moyen de m'envoyer dans ce futur.

Ensuite, il avait tourné les talons, et plus personne ne l'avait revu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

De moins, personne à l'exception d'Hashirama qui forcerait la porte de la maison dans les bois s'il le fallait.

Il devait voir Madara. C'était une nécessité.

C'est pour cela qu'il ne lutta pas contre la bête habitant les fosses de son estomac, et qui l'incitait à ne pas laisser son ami sombrer dans sa solitude, avant de se précipiter dans les bois bordant Konoha.

Il était, certes, un peu tard. Mais, il était sûr que Madara le lui pardonnerait.

Ou du moins il espérait.

Ce fut ce qu'il se dit en parvenant enfin devant la porte de la maison de l'ex-tête de clan.

Aucun doute que son ami était réveillé : De la lumière traversait les fenêtres.

La boule au ventre, il prit son courage à deux mains, et toqua.

Il lui sembla que l'attente durait une éternité. Il était tellement nerveux qu'il remarqua à peine que de la mousse s'était mise à germer à ses pieds en réaction à sa légère angoisse.

Pourtant, il s'écoula seulement une dizaine de secondes avant que Madara ne lui ouvre la porte.

Hashirama sentit aussitôt son cœur rater un battement en constatant l'état dans lequel se trouvait son ami.

S'il avait dû le décrire, il l'aurait probablement comparé à Tobirama à la fin d'une longue semaine sans sommeil, durant laquelle il avait été tellement obsédé avec ses recherches sur un nouveau jutsu qu'il en avait négligé le repo.

L'homme avait tout bonnement l'air exténué. D'immense cernes bordaient ses yeux, ses cheveux piquaient dans toutes les directions, et sa peau, habituellement pâle, avait prit une teinte blafarde, presque maladive.

Il était habillé d'un simple yukata noir froissé qui découvrait une bonne partie de sa poitrine et son épaule. Ses mains, quant-à-elles, étaient pour une fois nues.

L'Hokage ne put empêcher ses yeux de parcourir la chair exposée, avant de s'arrêter sur la brûlure rosissant et déformant la peau de la main de Madara.

La voir ainsi dévoilée. A l'air libre. Cela lui faisait se demander où son ami avait bien pu l'obtenir.

-Mito ! S'exclama rageusement Madara, d'une voix rauque, en le sortant de ses pensées. C'est la vingt-cinquième fois que tu tentes de t'infiltrer chez moi ! Tu n'en as pas… Oh !

Il se tut et fit un pas en arrière.

-Hashirama ? S'étonna-t-il

A cet instant, l'homme parut si surpris de le voir qu'Hashirama ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une brusque bouffée d'affection face à cette expression perdue.

S'il avait écouté ses pulsions, et la créature dans son ventre, il aurait pris Madara dans ses bras.

Malheureusement, par crainte de la réaction de son ami, il préféra s'abstenir et fit un pas en avant.

-Je peux rentrer ? Lui demanda-t-il.

L'homme le fixa un instant, comme s'il débattait de savoir si oui ou non il devait accéder à sa requête, puis s'écarta finalement du battant de la porte avant de s'en éloigner.

-Je vais faire du thé, grogna-t-ilavant de disparaître dans sa cuisine

Etonné que l'Uchiha ait cédé aussi vite, l'Hokage entra pour immédiatement voir son chemin bloqué par une Thorn à l'air épuisé.

-Hello le grand dadais… Murmura-t-elle tout en s'ébrouant.

-Euh… Bonjour ? Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais tu as une mine de déterré…

Le porc-épic roula des yeux :

-Merci de le remarquer, renifla-t-elle avant de soupirer longuement, puis reprendre : -Je t'en supplie, souffla-t-elle, fait quelque chose. Ca fait plusieurs jours qu'il tourne en rond dans son salon. Il me rend folle ! Même cette dingue de Nadja n'a pas pu le réconforter !

Elle secoua la tête et se détourna avant de se dandiner en direction du salon ou elle grimpa sur un des fauteuils.

Dans la cuisine, Madara finissait de préparer le thé. Une fois chose faite, il alla le poser sur la table basse devant la cheminée où Gérard se pencha en direction des tasses.

Madara lui assena un coup du journal qui traînait sur le meuble.

-Utilise le vaporisateur que je t'ai offert ! S'indigna Hashirama alors que la plante se mettait à feuler furieusement.

-La ferme ! Rétorqua Madara. C'est ma maison ici ! C'est moi qui décide ce que je fais dedans !

Il découvrit les dents, et émit un son si semblable à ceux des chats errant se préparant à se battre, que l'Hokage ne put s'empêcher de déglutir.

Parfois, son ami lui semblait encore plus effrayant et intimidant, que son frère dans ses plus mauvais jours.

-Allons, commença-t-il d'un ton se voulant apaisant, une fois qu'il eut pris place sur le canapé. –Ne te met pas en colère pour de pareilles futilités.

Seul un grondement furieux lui répondit, et une tasse de thé fumante lui fut littéralement fourrée dans les mains avec une telle violence qu'une gerbe de liquide vint asperger généreusement sa tenue d'Hokage.

-Madara, gémit Hashirama, ne fait pas ça s'il te plaît.

Sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, Nadja poussa un croassement moqueur.

Soupirant, l'homme finit par réaliser que s'il ne disait rien, la situation, ainsi que l'ambiance, irait de mal en pis.

-Ecoute… Dit-il, je sais que la disparition d'Hitomi te déprime, mais…

-Je ne suis pas déprimé ! Cracha l'ex-tête de clan en s'hérissant.

Un nouveau son sourd lui échappa.

C'était tout Madara ça, songea Hashirama avec une certaine dérision : Il avait tellement de mal à exprimer ses émotions qu'il finissait toujours par se réfugier dans une colère factrice, ayant pour but de cacher sa tristesse.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit l'Hokage en tentant de calmer l'homme.

Celui-ci ne sembla d'ailleurs pas le croire, et resta debout, les bras croisés sa propre tasse de thé dans sa main brûlée.

-Madara…Commença de nouveau Hashirama, cette fois avec hésitation. –Je suis sûr qu'Hitomi va bien… Elle sait se débrouiller après tout.

Les doigts de son ami se crispèrent sur sa tasse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. –Tu ignores même de quoi Ze… De quoi cette créature est capable.

L'Hokage fronça les sourcils, mais décida de faire fie de ce lapsus pour se reconcentrer sur l'ex-tête de clan.

-Elle pourrait très bien être morte à l'heure qu'il est…. Dit celui-ci en posant sa tasse, à moitié pleine,

Gérard s'empressa de plonger dedans ce qui lui servait de gueule. Très vite, des bruits de siphonages disgracieux résonnèrent dans le salon.

Hashirama et Madara n'y prêtèrent aucune attention.

-Elle n'est pas morte, affirma l'Hokage avec une conviction inébranlable.

-Tu n'en sais rien, répliqua l'Uchiha avec tout autant de gravité. Tout le monde peut mourir. Jeune ou pas. Fort ou non.

Aussi malheureux que celui puisse paraître, il n'avait pas tort. Hashirama le savait pertinemment.

La mort était une travailleuse assidue, avait-il un jour songé. Elle venait toujours, faisait ce qu'elle avait à faire puis, une fois sa besogne accomplie, repartait sans demander son reste.

Et à chaque fois, c'était toujours sans prévenir.

-Tu as raison, lâcha-t-il tandis que ses paupières s'affaissaient. Mais ! Enchaîna-t-il (Son regard se durcit) je suis persuadé qu'Hitomi se porte bien. Je le sens au plus profond de moi. Après tout, elle est ton élève.

Les yeux de Madara s'arrondirent légèrement.

-Crois en elle et en ton enseignement, ajouta Hashirama en lui adressant un sourire lumineux.

La lèvre inférieure de l'homme se mit à trembler. Il vacilla mais réussi à retrouver son équilibre grâce au rebord de la cheminée.

-Je… J'ai peur de la perdre comme j'ai perdu Izuna, admit-il à mi-voix en détourant le visage.

-Je sais, répondit l'Hokage.

-J'ai peur d'avoir de nouveau échoué à protéger mes proches.

-Je sais, répéta-t-il avec douceur.

Ils restèrent un instant immobile, sans prononcer un seul mot, jusqu'à que Hashirama lève une main et ne tapote le canapé.

-Allez, viens ici, dit-il.

-Pardon ? Fit Madara, étonné.

Ses cheveux ébouriffés, ainsi que ses yeux ronds, lui donnaient un air d'hiboux confus.

-Viens, insista Hashirama. –Tu ne vas quand même pas désobéir à un ordre de ton Hokage ? Plaisanta-t-il.

L'ex-tête de clan haussa un sourcil, lui signalant que, visiblement oui, il allait en effet désobéir à l'Hokage.

Aussitôt, Hashirama baissa la tête et laissa ses épaules s'affaisser tandis qu'il se mettait à marmonner entre ses dents :

-Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça ? Gémit-il théâtralement. –En réalité ma présence te répugne n'est-ce pas ?

-La ferme, gronda Madara en roulant des yeux.

-Tu es cruel, pleurnicha Hashirama avant de continuer à se lamenter.

Or, il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il sentit un poids supplémentaire s'installer sur le canapé. Dissimulant du mieux qu'il pouvait son sourire victorieux, il se tourna vers son ami qui le fusilla du regard.

-Je le fais uniquement pour que tu cesses de geindre, siffla l'homme en levant fièrement le menton.

-Fantastique ! S'exclama-t-il en abandonnant son jeu d'acteur.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Madara de réaliser qu'il s'était fait avoir en beauté, et le tira immédiatement vers lui, le forçant à poser sa tête sur son épaule.

-Voilà, dit-il en passant une main dans les cheveux de son ami, désormais aussi raide qu'un piquet. –Maintenant tu devrais essayer de dormir, je ne veux pas te vexer, mais tu ressembles à un zombie.

L'homme mit une bonne de vingtaine de secondes à comprendre dans quelle situation il venait de se mettre. Or, lorsque ce fut chose faite, il tenta aussitôt de s'extirper de l'étreinte de l'Hokage.

-Lâche-moi ! Hoqueta-t-il.

-Sûrement pas, répliqua Hashirama en le retenant.

Il poussa même le vice jusqu'à enfouir son nez dans les cheveux de l'homme.

Bien qu'ils fussent emmêlés, ils restaient aussi doux que le pelage d'un chat.

-Je voulais te dire quelque chose, poursuivit-il en figeant Madara.

L'ex-tête de clan abaissa le poing qu'il avait levé, et lui jeta un regard curieux depuis son épaule.

-Quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

-Dès que Tobirama aura trouvé un moyen, car je ne doute pas qu'il y arrive, je viens avec toi dans le futur, déclara Hashirama de but en blanc.

Madara se redressa si brusquement qu'il échappa aux bras de l'Hokage.

-Quoi ?! S'étrangla-t-il en portant sur lui un regard trahissant son incrédulité.-Non ! Sûrement pas ! Ajouta-t-il une seconde plus tard en secouant la tête.

Il ne sembla pas s'apercevoir qu'en faisant cela, il envoya ses cheveux en plein visage de son ami qui grimaça.

-Je refuse !

La grimace d'Hashirama s'accentua. Il savait déjà que l'ex-tête de clan refuserait, c'est pour cela qu'il l'attrapa par la nuque et colla leurs fronts ensembles.

-Je ne te laisse pas seul, gronda-t-il. Je refuse de te laisser te balader seul à une autre époque sans savoir quand tu reviendras, ou même si tu reviendras.

La bouche de Madara s'ouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-Mais… Mais tu es Hokage ! S'exclama-t-il finalement. –Tu ne peux pas abandonner le village pour te lancer dans une quête aussi folle avec moi !

-Tobirama sera Hokage par intérim pendant mon absence.

-Il n'en sera pas heureux !

-Il n'est jamais content de toute façon, renifla Hashirama avec un certain amusement, tandis que Madara le fixait d'une manière qui n'aurait pu être décrite que comme estomaquée.

En parlant d'estomac… La créature ayant élu domicile dans celui d'Hashirama avait levé le nez à la proximité des deux hommes.

A cet instant précis, elle poussait l' Hokage à se rapprocher davantage de l'ex-tête de clan à fermer la maigre distance qui les séparaient les uns des autres.

L'homme l'aurait probablement écouté dans d'autres circonstances. Par exemple, s'il était sûr que Madara l'aimait autant qu'il l'adorait.

Mais comme il ignorait ce fait, il préféra simplement poser une main sur la joue de l'ex-tête de clan et plonger ses yeux dans les profondeurs ébène qu'étaient ceux de son ami.

-Je viens, déclara-t-il d'une voix essoufflée.

L'Uchiha le fixa un long moment, puis inclina sa tête dans la paume de sa main tout en laissant ses paupières s'affaisser.

-Très bien, murmura-t-il doucement.

Hashirama en eut le souffle coupé. Pendant un bref instant, tout ce à quoi il put penser était à quel point Madara avait l'air absolument magnifique à ce moment précis.

Rêvait-il ? Se demanda-t-il alors que son ami se laissait tomber contre son épaule.

Cet homme, si connu pour son caractère difficile et son inflexibilité, avait-il réellement cédé ?

Il passa une main fébrile dans les cheveux de l'Uchiha, le regard rivé droit devant lui.

Sur le fauteuil du salon, Thorn hocha la tête, comme si elle le remerciait, puis partit en direction des chambres.

Confus, il l'observa disparaître à l'étage avant de reporter son attention sur Madara dont la respiration s'était approfondie, comme s'il dormait.

C'était peut-être le cas, se dit Hashirama en grattant distraitement le cuir chevelu de son ami qui émit un son semblable à un ronronnement. Madara n'avait probablement pas fermé l'œil de la semaine. Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il soit fatigué.

Attendri, l'Hokage s'apprêtait à s'installer plus confortablement lorsque la main brûlée de l'Uchiha entra dans son champ de vision.

-Je me demande comment tu t'es fait ça… Murmura-t-il en s'en emparant.

-C'est de la faute de mon père … Marmonna une voix somnolente.

Hashirama sursauta, puis baissa le regard pour s'apercevoir que Madara avait entrouvert un œil vitreux.

-Comment ça ?! Balbutia-t-il, le cœur battant à la chamade.

L'ex-tête de clan se rendait-il même compte de ce qu'il lui disait ?

Probablement pas à voir son visage endormi.

L'homme bailla, et reprit :

-Mon père à été le premier à découvrir qu'il pourrait peut-être exister une forme plus évolué du sharingan, chuchota-t-il. Il a compris que son activation nécessiterait que le porteur vive une expérience extrêmement traumatisante… Il a donc décidé de tuer Izuna devant moi pour voir si je l'activais.

-Quoi ? Croassa Hashirama en ayant l'impression que tout l'air de ses poumons venait d'être expulsé.

-Bien évidemment… Poursuivit Madara, toujours de sa voix endormie. Je ne l'ai pas laissé faire… je me suis interposé et me suis fait brûler… Après cela, la situation à dégénéré en combat et Izuna et moi avons fini par tuer notre père…

-Tajima n'est pas mort au combat ? Murmura l'Hokage.

L'Uchiha secoua lentement la tête :

-Non. Mais c'est ce que nous avons fait croire à tout le monde… L'unique chose « positive » qui a découlé de ce combat est qu'Izuna et moi avons obtenu le mangekyo sharingan ce jour-là.

La dernière partie de sa phrase s'acheva en un marmonnement inintelligible, puis il se tut, et sa voix fut remplacée par un léger son de ronflement (j'aurais mis un truc du genre : et sa voix laissa place à un léger ronflement, car tu as plusieurs son « u » côte à côte).

La fatigue devait avoir eu raison de lui.

Hashirama ferma brièvement les yeux, tentant de digérer toutes ces informations, et s'abaissa pour soulever les jambes de son ami sur le canapé.

Il n'était pas choqué par l'aveu de Madara. Lui-même soupçonnait Tobirama d'avoir empoisonné leur père il y avait de cela cinq ans : L'homme devenait de plus en plus horrible avec eux.

Durant toute son enfance, Hashirama avait redouté les poings de l'ancien meneur des Senju. Celui-ci le frappait toujours quand il ne s'y attendait pas, et pour des raisons parfois insignifiantes.

En vieillissant, cet aspect de sa personnalité n'avait pas changé. Au contraire, il avait empiré.

L'unique différence était que, dorénavant, leur père ne pouvait plus lever la main sur les deux frères Senju : Hashirama et Tobirama étaient devenus bien trop fort pour lui.

Mais l'homme s'entêtait. En plus d'être violent, il perdait la tête : Les Uchiha n'étaient plus la seule source de sa haine féroce. Les autres clans, peu importe leurs noms, en étaient eux aussi la cible.

Il allait leur mettre le monde entier à dos, avait un jour déclaré Tobirama à l'adresse de son frère à la sortie d'une réunion où leur père avait exprimé son souhait d'exterminer les Nara en plus des Uchiha.

Tout en disant cela, l'expression du ninja s'était assombrie et il avait passé pensivement une main sous son menton, tout comme ces fois où il réfléchissait à un nouveau jutsu meurtrier.

Une dizaine de jours plus tard, Senju Butsuma tombait raide mort dans les couloirs de leur maison, quelques heures après le repas.

La cause du décès était inconnue.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hashirama devenait le nouveau chef de clan.

A ces souvenirs, l'homme frissonna, se rappelant du mal qu'il avait eu à s'adapter à ses nouvelles fonctions. A cette époque, Madara était déjà le meneur des Uchiha depuis deux ans. Il se demandait si son ami avait eu du mal au début s'il s'était senti maladroit face à la foule de shinobis qui attendaient ses ordres.

Le connaissant, il pensait que non : Madara avait toujours eu une autorité naturelle.

Peut-être se trompait-il, mais c'était l'impression que l'Uchiha lui donnait.

Avec un soupir, il inclina la tête pour regarder l'autre homme dormir.

Madara était chaud contre lui. Il avait l'air si paisible à cet instant, qu'Hashirama faisait de son mieux pour rester le plus immobile possible, et ne pas le réveiller.

Et ce, même si la tâche s'avérait ardue à cause des cheveux de l'ex-tête de clan qui venaient lui chatouiller la joue.

Il commençait à somnoler lorsqu'un croassement retentit.

Intrigué, il baissa les yeux et sentit tout son corps se tendre en remarquant que Nadja venait tout juste de se percher sur ses genoux.

Le busard abordait une expression renfrogné. Craignant pour sa vie, Hashirama ne bougea pas, priant pour que le Monstre quitte ses genoux dans les prochaines secondes.

Mais Nadja n'en fit rien. Elle se contenta d'incliner sa tête de droite à gauche, comme si elle le jugeait, puis s'installa confortablement sur ses genoux.

L'Hokage eut l'étrange impression d'avoir reçu l'approbation d'un parent surprotecteur.

.

oOo

.

Lorsqu'Hikaku parvint enfin au terrain d'entraînement en cette fin de soirée, ce fut pour être accueilli par une étrange scène où Uzumaki Mito s'accrochait désespérément au cou de Madara.

Elle n'était pas la seule à se trouver aux côtés de l'homme : Senju Toka, Senju Hashirama et ainsi que Senju Tobirama (qui abordait une expression aigre) se tenaient devant lui.

-Oh ! Hikaku ! S'exclama Mito en lâchant finalement son ex-meneur.

Elle agita les bras dans sa direction, et manqua de le frapper étant donné qu'il se trouvait à deux pas d'elle.

Il grimaça :

-Bonjour à vous aussi Dame Mito, répondit-il.

Ensuite, il se tourna vers Madara :

-Madara-sama, commença-t-il, pourquoi nous avoir conviés ici ?

A cette heure, les terrains d'entraînement étaient déserts, et assombris par la pénombre ambiante. Ils étaient bien trop éloignés du village, et de ses rues bordés de torches, pour qu'ils puissent y voir quelque chose.

-Ce n'est pas Madara qui nous a convoqués, intervint Toka en croisant les bras. –C'est Tobi et Hashirama.

D'un mouvement de la tête, elle désigna les deux frères Senju.

-J'ai fini les préparatifs, leur annonça Tobirama.

Sans attendre de réponse, il plongea sa main dans sa poche, et en tira le fameux kunaï à trois pointes ainsi qu'un petit rouleau de parchemin.

-J'ai trouvé un moyen de nous déba… D'envoyer Madara dans le futur, se reprit-il en se raclant la gorge.

Il ignora les regards scandalisés des personnes l'entourant, et poursuivit :

-A vrai dire, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, c'est très simple : Il s'agit simplement d'utiliser le hiraishingiri avec cet étrange kunaï…

-Et comment suis-je supposé faire cela ? Renifla Madara. –Tu sais très bien que le sharingan ne peut pas copier cette technique !

-J'y viens, répliqua Tobirama.

Il fit une pause ayant pour seul but d'assassiner du regard l'ex-tête de clan, puis enchaîna :

-Ce n'est qu'un prototype, mais dans ce parchemin (il agita l'objet en question) a été scellée ma technique.

-Ca n'a aucun sens ! L'interrompit Mito.

-Autant de sens qu'une invasion zombie, lui dit Toka en la calmant instantanément.

La femme pinça les lèvres, mais consentit à écouter la fin des explications de Tobirama.

-Je peux inventer n'importe quoi, lui déclara d'ailleurs l'homme. –Stocker une technique dans un parchemin est donc un jeu d'enfant pour moi.

Hikaku vit Madara lever les yeux au ciel.

-Bref, continua Tobirama, pour t'envoyer dans le futur, il te suffira d'infuser du chakra dans le kunaï et le lancer sur ce parchemin. Cela devrait suffire à activer le jutsu et t'envoyer dans l'avenir. Soit, à l'endroit exact où le supposé deuxième kunaï est censé se trouver.

-Et que se passera-t-il si ce « deuxième kunaï n'existe pas ? S'enquit l'Uchiha.

Un rictus s'étira sur les lèvres du ninja aux cheveux blancs.

-Dans ce cas… Susurra-t-il d'une voix mielleuse. –Le jutsu échouera et tu mourras.

Un frisson parcouru les rangs des shinobis, et Hikaku sentit une peur froide l'envahir au moment même ou le sourire de Tobirama se fanait.

-Ne t'y avise surtout pas ! Gronda-t-il furieusement en choquant tout le monde.

-Tobi ! Hoqueta Hashirama, ému jusqu'aux larmes.

-Si l'unique junchiriki de ce village mourait aussi bêtement. Comment pourrions-nous faire face aux autres nations ?! Ajouta-t-il avec véhémence.

-Je ne compte pas mourir, se moqua Madara tandis qu'en arrière plan, l'Hokage gémissait piteusement.

-J'espère bien, répliqua Tobirama en lui remettant le kunaï.

Hikaku observa cet échange avec stupéfaction, avant de se rappeler que son ex-tête de clan allait partir seul dans un endroit inconnu, et probablement hostile.

-Madara-sama ! S'exclama-t-il. Laissez-moi-vous accompagner !

-Non.

La réponse fut instantanée, et foudroyante.

-Mais pourquoi ?! S'étrangla-t-il.

-Parce que je l'accompagne déjà.

Il eut un long silence.

Puis, lentement, les visages se tournèrent vers l'Hokage qui soutint leurs regards.

Hikaku eut l'impression de se faire poignarder en plein cœur : Madara ne l'avait pas contredit.

-Pardon ? S'écria Tobirama.-Tu n'es quand même pas sérieux !

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie, répondit Hashirama.

-Mais tu es l'Hokage ! Qui va diriger le village en ton absence ?!

-Toi.

Hashirama s'avança jusqu'à son frère, enleva son chapeau d'Hokage, et l'enfonça sur le crâne de son cadet qui demeura raide comme un piquet.

Un ange passa. Sauf que cette fois, celui-ci s'attarda un très long moment dans la vaste clairière qu'était le terrain d'entraînement.

Ce fut Madara qui brisa le silence :

-Ah ! Fit-il. – Je ne me serais jamais imaginé que quelqu'un puisse sembler encore plus ridicule qu'Hashirama avec cette horreur sur la tête.

Mito explosa de rire.

Le son se répercuta partout autour d'eux, les sortants de l'état de stupeur muette dans lequel la déclaration d'Hashirama les avait plongées.

Tobirama fut le premier à retrouver ses esprits.

-Ose répéter ! S'indigna-t-il.

-Pourquoi tant de cruauté ? Se lamenta son frère aîné au même moment.

-La ferme vous deux ! Cracha Madara avant de reprendre d'un ton plus doux : -De toute manière Tobirama, dit-il, tu sais très bien que ton abruti de frère ne changera pas d'avis.

-Malheureusement, gémit l'homme en se passant une main sur le visage.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que Tobi est l'Hokage maintenant ? Demanda Toka.

-L'Hokage par intérim, la corrigea Hashirama.

-Oh, je vois.

-Je te déteste, déclara immédiatement le nouvel Hokage, _par intérim,_ en posant son rouleau de parchemin au sol.

Il l'avait déroulé, révélant en son intérieur des symboles abstraits entourant un kanji en leur centre.

Médusé, Hikaku ne pu qu'observer la scène sans un mot. Senju Hashirama allait-il réellement abandonner le village aux mains de son frère ? Pire encore : Personne n'allait tenter de le dissuader ?

Il s'apprêtait à le faire lui-même, lorsqu'un croassement retentit. Il leva les yeux, et vit Nadja descendit du ciel pour atterrir sur l'avant-bras de Madara.

-Nadja ! S'exclama l'ex-tête de clan tandis que plusieurs personnes reculaient par réflexe. –Tu es venue me dire au revoir ?

L'oiseau gazouilla.

-Hikaku ! Le héla aussitôt l'homme. –Désolé de te demander ça… Mais tu pourras prendre soin d'elle pour moi ? Et de Gérard aussi.

-Euh… Oui ?

La réponse sortie par automatisme. Après tout, il n'avait jamais rien refusé à son meneur.

Madara lui sourit, puis leva brusquement son bras en l'air, éjectant Nadja dans les airs qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour déployer les ailes et prendre son envol.

Il la fixa un long moment, l'air subjugué par le vol du busard, puis reporta son attention sur les personnes lui faisant face :

-Qu'attendons-nous ? Déclara-t-il abruptement. –Nous devons aller secourir Hitomi !

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! Cracha Tobirama en finissant les derniers préparatifs nécessaires à l'activation du jutsu.

Il le toisa durement de sous son couvre-chef, puis prit de nouveau la parole :

-Une dernière chose, dit-il. –Vous ne pourrez que rester trois mois dans le futur. Une fois ce temps écoulé, le kunaï vous renverra à cette époque. Je vous conseille donc d'être avec la jeune Hitomi, et en contact avec l'arme, une fois ce laps de temps achevé.

-Que se passet-il passe-t-il si nous perdons le kunaï ? S'enquit alors Hashirama.

-A ton avis ?!

-Nous serons piégés dans le futur ?

-C'est cela crétin. Alors confie-le à Madara. Cela me coûte de dire ça, mais j'ai plus confiance en lui pour garder les objets en sécurité.

Hashirama marmonna une brève réponse entre ses dents, mais ne démentit pas son frère. Cependant, il retrouva très vite sa bonne humeur, et s'empara de la main de Madara, et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.

Hikaku sentit sa gorge se serrer : Personne ne releva le geste.

Si son ex-meneur fut gêné, il ne le montra pas. A la place, il leva le kunaï, y concentra du chakra, et visa le centre du parchemin au sol.

Il était temps. Temps de changer de ligne temporelle.

-Ramenez des souvenirs, plaisanta soudain Mito alors que Toka éclatait d'un grand rire tonitruant.

-Je veux de la nourriture du futur ! Gloussa la femme.

-Soyez prudents… Souffla Tobirama en inclinant son nouveau chapeau de manière à cacher ses yeux. –Surtout toi mon frère.

Et alors que les adieux étaient faits. Hikaku ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Hashirama portait un regard absolument énamouré sur Madara dont la main se resserra sur celle de son compagnon de voyage.

C'est alors qu'Hikaku comprit. Comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner.

Que le combat avait été perdu d'avance depuis le début.

Uchiha Madara ne l'aimerait jamais.

Le kunaï fendit l'air, et se ficha en plein milieu du parchemin.

Lorsque le conseiller releva la tête, les deux hommes avaient disparu en même temps que ses espoirs.

* * *

Et c'était le chapitre 19 ! Quel chapitre ! Je n'en suis pas peu fière pour vous dire la vérité.

Mais vous vous en fichez un peu je suppose…

Passons donc aux **Commentaires en vrac !** (Ceux-là, c'est encore plus du grand n'importe quoi que les précédents).

-Commençons donc…

-Puisque vous semblez tous aimer Mito, parlons d'elle un peu vu qu'elle n'a pas été très présente dans ce chapitre.

-Vous saviez que dernièrement, elle s'amusait à écrire des encyclopédies sur les personnes ?

-Comme vous vous en douter, l'encyclopédia Madarae est donc née. (Oui, Mito est très douée en Latin, ou Grec ( _Ah, ma béta me dit que c'est du Grec XD_ ) je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je viens d'écrire).

-J'en ai un extrait si vous voulez :

- _Uchiha Madara (Ou de son nom scientifique « Sale bête » ou plus communément « Grincheux ») est une créature qui s'épanouit dans un milieu calme plus précisément dans le fond des bois._

 _Doté d'une impressionnante fourrure, et d'étranges rides sous les yeux, il est un combattant chevronné qu'il est déconseillé d'affronter._

 _Lorsqu'il se sent menacé, ses poils se hérissent dans le but de le faire paraître plus gros et intimidant. Parfois, ou plutôt souvent, il se met à hurler si l'ennemi persiste à le déranger. Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux éviter de le regarder dans les yeux, et se boucher les oreilles._

 _Je tiendrais également à vous faire part du fait qu'il est très peu sociable. Je recommanderai donc une grande prudence lorsque vous le présenterez à vos amis : Il pourrait les griffer ou les mordre si ceux-ci venaient à empiéter sur son espace personnel._

 _Bref ! Maintenant que nous avons parlé de son comportement en société, attardons-nous désormais sur son comportement sexuel._

 _Grace à mes observations poussées, je peux désormais affirmer sans l'ombre d'un doute que la parade nuptiale du Madarae consiste à rester bêtement immobile pendant que le prétendant tente une approche sans grands résultats. En effet, si le Madarae est une créature supposée intelligente, il semble que ses pulsions sexuelles soient inexistantes._

… _Ou alors, se sont atrophiées avec le temps._

 _Si je me permets de dire cela, c'est car, bien que le spécimen étudié prétende avoir seulement 27 ans, je pense en réalité qu'il-_

-Manque de chance, le reste des pages sont brûlées et illisibles : Madara à grillé (littéralement) Mito en train d'écrire sont chef-d'œuvre (ou du moins ce qu'elle prétend être un chef-d'œuvre).

Elle n'a pas vraiment été chagrinée : Elle a une Encyclopedia Madarae en double chez elle, rangée à côté de l'encyclopedia Tokae, l'encyclopédia Hashiramae et Tobiramae.

-D'ailleurs, celle sur Tobirama s'est résumé à une seule phrase : « _Fétichiste des zombies_ ». (Toka et Madara avaient raconté à Mito l'invasion de morts-vivants qu'avait eu à surmonter le village par sa faute)

-Autant dire que quand Tobirama a découvert cela, il n'a pas été ravi.

-Madara, lui, oui. Très même à voir l'immense éclat de rire qu'il ne put réprimer.

-Au choc général.

-Après tout, excepté Hashirama et Mito, personne ne savait qu'il pouvait rire comme une personne normale. Les rares fois ou les gens l'ont entendu rire, c'était sur les champs de bataille, et c'était un grand éclat de rire mégalomaniaque.

-Vous comprendrez donc que le gars du clan Hyuga et celui du clan Shimura qui passaient par là, à ce moment-là, se soient enfuis en courant, et en hurlant que c'était la fin du monde.

-Que dire d'autre… Ah oui, dans les souvenirs d'Hitomi, Madara hurlait sur Hashirama. En réalité, il l'accusait d'avoir fait tomber un cheveu dans la bouffe.

-Un cheveu noir comme l'encre, et ondulé.

-… Yep, pas de doute : La mauvaise foi de Madara à atteint des sommets inégalés dans cette fic.

-Applaudissez-moi.

-Au fait, si Hitomi qualifie Boruto de « gosse » c'est parce qu'elle passe trop de temps avec Thorn qui traite tout le monde de gamin, même les personnes de plus de soixante ans. ( _Béta : en même temps c'est un gamin, Boruto, il n'a pas 16 ans -)_

-Mito et elle ont une très mauvaise influence sur Hitomi.

-Autre chose… Hashirama a donné un nom à la bestiole qui vit dans son estomac (J'espère que vous aurez tous comprit qu'il ne s'agit évidemment pas d'un ver solitaire… -_-)

-Il l'a appelé George. George la Fripouille.

-Un dernier truc… A tous ceux qui vont me demander comment c'est possible que Tobirama ait trouvé un moyen de les envoyer dans le futur…

-Ben rappelez-vous que ce mec à tout inventé.

 _(Béta : Lol : quand j'ai lu ce passage, c'est exactement ce que je me suis dit : il est vraiment drôle quand il passe son temps à dire que c'est lui qui a créé ceci, cela...)_

-Exemple :

-Hiraishigiri : Il l'a inventé.

-Kage bunshin : Pareil.

-Edo tensei : De même.

-Le rasengan… Ca non, mais il aurait pu !

-Je suis même prête à parier qu'il a même inventé Kishimoto !

-D'ailleurs c'est pour ça qu'il ne voyage pas dans le futur avec son frère…

-Il aurait déposé des droits d'auteurs sur ces jutsu & co, et serait devenu milliardaire en moins de deux avant d'embaucher une armée pour buter Zetsu.

-Heureusement que ça ne se passe pas comme ça… Vous imaginez ? La fic se serait terminée sur une scène où Tobirama, avec des lunettes de soleil, et un cigare au coin du bec, se relaxerait dans une piscine remplie de billets pendant que Madara et Hashirama (les deux personnes faisant de sa vie un enfer) seraient forcés de l'éventer avec une feuille de cocotier.

-Personne n'aurait deviné cette fin maintenant que j'y pense…

-Bref !

-Au passage… Vous croyez vraiment que Nadja est devenue gentille avec Hashirama ? Parce que ce n'est sûrement pas le cas. Pour vous dire la vérité, lorsqu'elle a quitté ses genoux, elle lui a laissé un cadeau.

-Un cadeau qui sent mauvais.

-Ouais bon, elle lui à chié dessus en gros (Ohlalal, quelle vulgarité. Mais de toute façon vous y êtes habitué aux blagues de Beaufs avec moi).

-Personnellement, Hashirama a expérimenté ce que j'expérimentais avec mon cochon-dinde, Zia, (comment ça vous vous en foutez de son nom ?! Vous n'avez jamais regardé _« Les mystérieuses cités d'Or_ » ou quoi bande d'inculte ?!) qui, à chaque fois que je la posais sur mes genoux, finissait par se soulager sur moi.

-… Décidément cette fic est incroyablement poétique. On croirait lire du Baudelaire vous ne pensez pas ?

-Bon, j'arrête un peu avec mes délires.

-Pendant que je parle, je vous fais perdre un temps précieux qui vous permettrait d'étudier (la bonne blague) au lieu de lire mes bêtises.

Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine ^^

Review ? Elles font sentir encore plus important que lorsqu'un chat décide de monter sur vos genoux de son plein gré.


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour !

Me voilà de retour assez tôt avec le chapitre 20 qui sera probablement un des plus courts de toute l'histoire.

Contrairement aux autres, je me suis permis d'y ajouter un peu plus d'humour. Après tout, vous (normalement) trouverez les choses bien moins drôles dans les prochains chapitres. Cet arc sera probablement le plus sérieux de tous.

Réponse aux Guest :

Guest : Merci.

Abc : « _Encore merci pour tout ce taff_ ». Ceci, très chère, est le genre de review qui me font bondir sur mon clavier, et écrire comme une possédée ^^ Non mais plus sérieusement, merci mille fois pour reconnaître les efforts que je fais, il n'y a rien de plus gratifiant à mes yeux. Dans tous les cas, je ferais encore plus de mon mieux désormais.

* * *

Chapitre 20

Hitomi contempla avec surprise les quelques piles de cartons éparpillés entre les meubles.

-Désolée, déclara Haruno Sakura en apparaissant au coin d'un mur. –Nous sommes toujours en plein emménagement…

Elle passa une main dans ses courts cheveux roses, et soupira avant de poser trois assiettes sur la table du salon.

Au-dessus de celle-ci, ce que la femme lui avait expliqué être un lustre, était suspendu.

-Ca ne me pose pas de problème, répondit Hitomi.

Bien décidée à se rendre utile, elle vint aider la femme à placer les couverts, et les verres, tout en ce demandant pourquoi il n'y avait que trois plats à la place de quatre. Uchiha Sasuke, le père de Sarada, n'était-il pas supposé rentrer manger ?

Elle s'apprêtait à poser la question lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua, et Sarada s'avança dans le salon, un sac d'épicerie dans chaque main.

-Je suis de retour, déclara-t-elle.

La jeune fille déposa son fardeau à même le sol.

-C'était bien de la sauce soja que tu voulais ? Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de sa mère.

-C'était ça, sourit Sakura, merci ma chérie.

A la voir ainsi, si complices, Hitomi ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer en se rappelant sa relation avec sa mère. Elle se souvenait avoir été aussi proche que Sakura et Sarada avant que la maladie ne les sépare.

Distraitement, elle s'empara d'une bouteille d'eau dont elle versa le contenu dans trois verres, tout en se remémorant les événements qui l'avaient menée à séjourner chez la famille Haruno-Uchiha.

Cela faisait environ une semaine qu'elle était arrivée dans le futur.

Ne sachant pas où la loger dans un premier temps, Naruto l'avait confiée à Konohamaru qui l'avait accueillie chez lui un moment.

L'homme vivait seul. Cela était plus qu'évident au vu des piles de linges qui jonchaient le sol, et à l'état de sa cuisine qui aurait probablement manqué de causer une crise cardiaque à son mentor.

Elle avait d'ailleurs plaisanté à ce sujet. Mais, la réaction à sa petite blague n'avait pas été celle attendue : Le ninja avait grimacé avant de détourner le regard, les poings serrés.

A vrai dire, il était loin d'être le seul à réagir ainsi à la mention d'Uchiha Madara. Il en était de même pour Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto et un homme nommé Nara Shikamaru qu'elle avait rencontré récemment.

D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il était une sorte de conseiller de l'Hokage. Un peu comme son professeur et Tobirama s'était dit Hitomi.

L'homme avait d'ailleurs été chargé de trouver des informations pour la renvoyer dans le passé. Du moins, c'était ce qui lui avait été dit. Elle soupçonnait en réalité le shinobi d'avoir mis à la tête d'une équipe restreinte de ninjas, partit à la recherche de la tache d'encre douée de parole qui l'avait transporté ici.

D'ailleurs, c'était pour cela que, ce soir-là, elle était accueillie chez Haruno Sakura : Konohamaru était en mission pour plusieurs jours et, d'après l'Hokage actuel, il était hors de question de la laisser seule.

Bon… Elle devait admettre que c'était un peu de sa faute : Lorsque le jônin avait voulu avoir un aperçu de ses compétences en tant que kunoïchi, elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à tenter la technique du « Katon » qu'avait essayé de lui enseigner Madara avant les examens chunins.

Malheureusement, son excès d'enthousiasme avait fini par lui faire brûler une bonne partie du terrain d'entraînement qu'ils occupaient.

Si Boruto et Sarada avaient été impressionnés par sa puissance dévastatrice, (selon elle) il n'en était pas de même pour Konohamaru qui avait reporté cela à Uzumaki Naruto.

D'où le fait que l'Hokage ait demandé à Haruno Sakura de la garder. La femme avait été mise au courant avec un homme aux cheveux argentés, et portant un masque lui dissimulant une bonne partie du visage, de la véritable identité d'Hitomi.

Car après tout, aux yeux du village, elle n'était qu'une immigrée venant d'Iwa.

-Hitomi ? Tu veux un peu de sauce ?

La voix de Sarada la sortit de ses pensées.

Prit de court, elle se tourna vers l'adolescente pour découvrir que celle-ci lui tendait une petite bouteille de sauce piquante.

-Euh… Non ça va aller !

Hitomi sourit maladroitement à sa nouvelle amie qui haussa les épaules. Sakura profita alors de ce moment pour engager la conversation :

-Hitomi… Commença-t-elle, si tu nous parlais un peu de toi ?

L'adolescente cligna des yeux.

-Pourquoi pas… Marmonna-t-elle en détournant le regard. Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? Vous prétendez déjà tout connaître sur le passé…

Il y avait un ton accusateur dans sa voix. Pourtant, la femme ne parut pas s'en rendre compte. Le contraire de Sarada qui fronça les sourcils.

-Eh bien, dit Sakura en posant sa fourchette sur le coin de ton assiette. –Si tu nous parlais un peu de ta famille ? Je suppose déjà que ton… _Professeur_ ne doit être quelqu'un de très tendre.

Hitomi sentit ses mains se serrer sur ses couverts, tandis qu'une grimace venait tordre son visage.

A chaque fois que quelqu'un parlait d'Uchiha Madara, c'était pour le dénigrer.

La seule personne qui cherchait à en savoir plus de manière partiale sur lui, était Sarada.

-Très bien, susurra-t-elle alors d'une voix mielleuse. –Laissez-moi donc vous racontez comment mon père adoptif, après la mort de ma mère, a décidé de me marier de force à un inconnu une fois que nous aurions quittés Konoha.

Des « Quoi ?! » horrifiés retentirent soudain dans toute la salle de séjour. Des visages livides furent alors tournés dans sa direction.

-Eh oui ! Déclara Hitomi en se réjouissant intérieurement de leurs expressions médusées. –De mon temps c'était comme ça ! Ce n'est pas comme aujourd'hui, à votre époque, où je vois des femmes indépendantes, et des kunoïchis partout.

-Par Rikudo, jura Sakura en portant une main à sa bouche.

-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé du coup ? Lui demanda Sarada. –Tu n'as pas quitté le village. C'est évident.

-En effet, approuva Hitomi, c'est d'ailleurs Uchiha Madara qui m'a sortie de ce mauvais pas.

Elle marqua une pause, écoutant avec ravissement les hoquets de stupeur qui retentirent, avant de reprendre :

-Après cela, il m'a invitée à vivre chez lui. Pour faire simple, il m'a recueillie et est devenu mon tuteur.

-Tu vis avec lui ? S'étrangla Sakura.

La femme paraissait estomaquée. Il était plus qu'évident qu'elle ne la croyait pas. Ou plutôt, ne voulait pas la croire. Elle devait être une de ces personnes qui avaient participé à la quatrième grande guerre shinobi, songea Hitomi en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, répondit-elle, un instant plus tard. –Nous vivons ensemble dans une petite maison au fond de la forêt.

-Juste vous deux ?!

-Non, il y Nadja, son horrible oiseau de compagnie, et Thorn son invocation : Un porc-épic.

L'unique adulte de la pièce se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-Pourquoi le fait qu'il ait été le chef d'une équipe de génin n'a jamais été reporté dans les archives ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Peut-être parce que vos archives, et ce qui est dit sur Uchiha Madara, est faux ? Suggéra Hitomi.

Sakura se redressa brusquement.

-Ce n'est pas faux ! S'exclama-t-elle. –J'ai moi-même vu ce que Madara a fait durant la quatrième grande guerre ! Ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague Hitomi. Ton professeur à bien failli tous nous mener à notre perte !

-Il doit y avoir méprise !

-Méprise ?!

Hitomi sursauta, tout comme Sarada : Sakura venait d'abattre son poing sur la table qui s'était fissurée sous l'impacte. Tétanisée, l'adolescente observa avec choc la femme lever sur elle un regard absolument terrifiant.

-Je sais ce que j'ai vu, gronda-t-elle rageusement, peu importe ce que Madara pensait être le meilleur. Le fait est là : Il s'est trompé et a fini par croire que la fin justifiait les moyens. Au final, il s'est de lui-même mené à la mort.

-Maman !

La voix de Sarada dissipa la tension de la salle, tel un vent printanier. Les yeux brillants derrière ses lunettes, la jeune fille soupira longuement :

-S'il te plaît, souffla-t-elle, ne va pas détruire l'appartement comme tu l'as fait avec notre maison.

-Quoi ? Balbutia à mi-voix Hitomi, incrédule.

Elle ne fut pas entendue.

Sakura, quant-à-elle se rembrunit, puis laissa ses épaules s'affaisser alors qu'elle ramassait les assiettes désormais vides.

-Tu… Tu as raison, bredouilla-t-elle. –Je me suis emportée, je l'avoue…

Tout en disant cela, elle jeta un coup d'œil coupable sur la table de bois, quasiment fendue en deux.

-Je suis fatiguée, reprit-elle, je vais aller me coucher. Tu ferais mieux de faire de même Sarada. Demain tu as promis à Hitomi de lui faire visiter le village.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine où elle disparut, ne laissant que derrière elle l'écho de ses scandales à talons.

Ébranlée, Hitomi resta un long moment silencieuse jusqu'à que sa nouvelle amie lui fasse signe de la suivre.

-Excuse ma mère, lui dit-elle en l'entraînant dans le couloir. –Elle, comme beaucoup d'autres ninjas, n'aiment pas trop parler de la guerre.

-Je vois…

-Ça doit être dur, ajouta Sarada, avec compassion, tout en poussant la porte de sa chambre. –Je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ce doit être déroutant pour toi.

L'adolescente hocha la tête, toujours secouée par les événements récents.

-Si tout ce que ta mère à dit est vrai… Marmonna-t-elle. Est-ce que ça veut dire que Madara-sensei va devenir un déserteur à mon époque et commettre tous ces crimes ?

-Ne saute pas aux conclusions, lui déclara Sarada.

La kunoïchi venait de s'asseoir sur un petit lit aux draps rouges, face à un petit bureau où un étrange objet rectangulaire était posé.

-Su tu veux, ajouta-t-elle, nous pourrions aller chercher des informations sur Uchiha Madara à la bibliothèque. Tu pourras ainsi te forger ta propre opinion.

-Tu penses ?! Haleta Hitomi.

-Bien sûr. Mais ce ne sera que demain : Il se fait tard et nous ferons mieux de dormir.

Tout en disant cela, elle s'agenouilla à même le sol avant de tirer un futon de sous son lit, qu'elle installa au sol. Une seconde plus tard, elle lui jetait un pyjama blanc qu'elle avait trouvé dans son placard.

Sans ressentir la moindre gêne, Hitomi se changea face à la jeune fille et s'effondra sur son lit de fortune.

-Dis…Commença-t-elle tandis que Sarada se glissait elle-même sous ses draps. –Tu penses qu'on trouvera un moyen de me renvoyer à mon époque ?

-Si tu es venue, tu peux probablement repartir, bailla l'adolescente. Si ça peut te consoler… Imagine un peu la tête de Boruto lorsqu'il découvrira que nous allons à la bibliothèque.

A ces mots, les deux jeunes filles gloussèrent.

Ensuite, elles se turent et, petit à petit, laissèrent le sommeil les emporter.

Cette nuit fut la première où Hitomi pu dormir paisiblement depuis son arrivé dans cette ligne temporelle.

Le matin, par contre, fut beaucoup plus mouvementé :

A peine Sakura quittait son appartement pour se rendre à l'hôpital où elle travaillait, que quelqu'un se mettait à tambouriner à la porte.

Intriguées, Sarada et Hitomi se concertèrent du regard, avant que la première ne se dirige vers l'entrée et tourne la poignée.

Elles furent accueillies par la vision de Boruto, Mitsuki, et trois autres adolescents qu'Hitomi ne reconnut pas.

L'un d'eux était blond platine et avait la peau blanche crayeuse, la seconde était une jeune fille métisse boulotte aux cheveux roux, tandis que le dernier était probablement le fils de Nara Shikamaru à voir leur ressemblance.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Sarada.

Ce fut le jeune Nara qui répondit. Ses yeux se portèrent sur Hitomi, la fixant avec insistance, avant qu'il se décide enfin à ouvrir la bouche :

-Le septième Hokage nous a envoyé te chercher, dit-il sans détourner le regard. Il m'a dit de te dire que des gens de chez-toi étaient venus te récupérer.

.

oOo

.

Madara fronça les sourcils.

Groggy, il entrouvrit un œil pour découvrir qu'il voyait flou, et qu'une étrange brume verdâtre l'entourait.

Il y avait également un son. Un son semblable à celui que la respiration d'une imposante créature monstrueuse produirait.

Confus comme jamais, il tenta de redresser pour subitement interrompre tout geste lorsque l'humidité envahit ses vêtements.

Cette fois, ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands et larges, lui permettant de distinguer clairement les alentours. Il constata au passage qu'il était, apparemment, couché dans une eau vaseuse haute d'une vingtaine de centimètre.

Le dégoût lui tordit les tripes et, d'un coup, il était de nouveau sur ses pieds.

-Mes cheveux ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il en attrapa une poignée, et s'aperçut que ceux-ci étaient aussi humides que ses vêtements.

Avec un sifflement exaspéré, il les jeta par-dessus son épaule. Il s'apprêtait à marmonner des jurons dans sa barbe lorsque son regard fut attiré par une immense forme sombre enfermée derrière d'imposants barreaux rouges.

Son cœur rata un battement.

-C'est seulement maintenant que tu me remarques, pathétique humain ? Gronda le Kyuubi.

L'écho de sa voix résonna longuement dans la pièce semblable à un égout.

Vu d'aussi près, l'animal lui paraissait encore plus colossal. Sa large stature décrivait une ombre au sol qui engloutissait Madara, tandis que ses yeux rouges luisaient sinistrement dans la pénombre.

-Kyubi… Murmura l'homme. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

N'était-il pas supposé avoir voyagé dans le futur accompagné d'Hashirama ?

Les neuf queues du renard s'agitèrent simultanément. L'animal retroussa alors les babines, révélant une rangée de crocs acérées.

-Tu t'es évanoui apparemment, déclara-t-il. Mais je pense que tu es arrivé à destination… Le chakra naturel qui habite ces terres est différent… Comme amoindri à vrai dire…

Ce fait ne semblait pas le réjouir à voir son museau plissé.

Il reprit :

-Je n'aime pas ça… Je sens également une menace…

-Une menace ? Répéta Madara.

Oubliant totalement les risques qu'il courait, le ninja pataugea jusqu'à la cage sur laquelle il posa une main.

Les oreilles du Kyubi s'inclinèrent dans sa direction.

-Oui… Gronda-t-il, une menace… Bien que j'en ignore la nature, elle est là, bien plus proche que l'on pourrait le croire…

Il se tut un instant, et darda ses gros yeux sur lui.

-J'ai hâte qu'elle soit sur toi, ricana-t-il.

Le shinobi grogna.

-Je vois que tu espères que je meure.

-Bien sûr, je te déteste après tout.

-Tu détestes tous les humains de toute manière…

Deux des queues du renard fouettèrent l'air.

-Oui mais toi davantage, renifla-t-il. De plus que j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà rencontré auparavant… Avant même que tu me scelles en toi.

Madara sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

Soudain, il se demanda s'il était possible que le Kyubi, tout comme Zetsu, ait hérité de ses souvenirs du futur. Après tout, la créature avait été une part du Juubi dont il avait été le jinchuriki. Il y avait donc une possibilité, aussi infime soit-elle, que celui-ci puisse se rappeler du futur.

Si c'était le cas, l'Uchiha ignorait s'il pourrait résister à la rage aveugle qui posséderait alors la créature.

-Tu t'imagines des choses, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Le Kyubi plissa les yeux.

-Seul l'avenir me le dira, grogna-t-il finalement. –Mais sache que si je découvre que tu m'as menti… Alors je ferais tout mon possible pour rompre ce sceau et posséder ton corps.

Un rire macabre se répercuta soudain contre les murs de la salle.

-Bien sûr, la première personne que je tuerai sera évidemment cet humain qui contrôle la nature…

-Hashirama… Murmura Madara.

-Peux-tu l'imaginer ? Ronronna le renard. Le visage que ferait cet homme en s'apercevant que son _meilleur ami_ tentait de l'assassiner ?

Oui, il pouvait l'imaginer. Facilement même.

Il avait déjà essayé de le tuer à de nombreuse reprise, et savait pertinemment quel visage avait fait Hashirama lorsqu'il avait réalisé que son précieux compagnon d'arme se retournait contre lui, contre leur rêve, et attaquait le village qu'ils avaient créé ensembles.

Madara s'en souvenait que trop bien.

-La ferme… Chuchota-t-il.

Il redressa brusquement la tête, et écarta d'un revers de main sa frange mouillée pour révéler son second œil où le sharingan avait fait une apparition.

Deux regards, aussi rouges que la braise, s'affrontèrent.

-Je te laisserai pas faire, cracha Madara.

-Oh ? Fit le renard. –Tu me défies ?

-Autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air. Une lourdeur qui aurait fait se recroqueviller sur elles même de nombreuses personnes si celles-ci avaient assistées à la scène.

Mais pas Madara. Ni le Kyubi d'ailleurs.

Les deux se fixaient en chien de faïence, déterminés à faire céder l'autre.

Finalement, au bout de ce qui parut être une éternité, voyant que ce manège n'aboutirait à rien, le ninja fut le premier à détourner les yeux.

Or, avant même que le bijuu ait le temps de crier victoire, il prit la parole :

-Je quitte cet horrible endroit ! S'exclama-t-il en croisant les bras.

D'abord perplexe, le Kyubi finit par incliner la tête.

-Je te rappelle qu'il s'agit de ton monde intérieur, persifla-t-il, moqueur.

-Sûrement pas, nia farouchement Madara en secouant la tête, c'est l'intérieur du sceau. Aucune chance que mon esprit soit représenté par un égout pareil.

-Vu ton caractère, je dirais pourtant que c'est fort probable.

L'homme se crispa :

-Pardon ? Gronda-t-il dangereusement.

Le Kyubi se contenta de renifler dédaigneusement.

-Tu es le cafard le plus impétueux et agaçant que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer, dit-il en se retournant.

Seules ses neuf queues demeurèrent visibles.

-Fiche donc le camp si c'est ce que tu souhaites, ajouta-t-il, mais ne t'avise plus à venir m'importuner.

-J'y compte bien ! Répliqua Madara, faisant à son tour volte-face.

Il ferma alors les yeux, priant pour qu'il puisse se réveiller dans les prochaines secondes.

Cependant, au moment où il pensait enfin réussir à regagner le monde réel, la voix grave du renard résonna une dernière fois :

-Une dernière chose, dit-elle alors que Madara pouvait sentir sa conscience vaciller. -Tes cheveux ne seront jamais aussi beaux que ma fourrure.

.

oOo

.

Son second réveil fut bien plus agréable.

En effet, Hashirama lui maintenait le haut du corps au-dessus du sol, un bras derrière ses épaules. Le visage de l'homme planait au-dessus du sien, et il y voyait toute la préoccupation du monde.

En apercevant ses yeux ouverts, l'Hokage lâcha une petite exclamation avant de le tirer davantage contre lui.

-Je suis désolé ! Débita-t-il à toute vitesse. C'est de ma faute si tu as perdu connaissance.

-Hein ? Marmonna Madara.

Il se redressa légèrement, bien qu'Hashirama le soutienne toujours, et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour découvrir qu'il se trouvait dans une forêt à la végétation luxuriante.

-Nous sommes tombés du ciel, l'éclaira son ami. Malheureusement pour toi, je me suis écrasé sur toi… Je t'ai brisé deux côtes et tu t'es évanoui dans la seconde.

Il se mordit la lèvre :

-Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il en inclinant la tête.

Madara cligna des yeux.

-Pas de soucis, dit-il, je n'ai pas mal. Je suppose que tu m'as déjà soigné.

-Oui, mais ça n'excuse pas le fait que je t'ai écrasé.

L'ex-tête de clan roula des yeux.

-Je t'ai dit que c'était bon ! Feula-t-il pour aussitôt se sentir coupable lorsque son ami se recroquevilla.

L'homme avait l'air tout bonnement abattu.

Madara soupira puis, prit d'une soudaine pulsion, tendit la main vers Hashirama et replaça avec douceur une mèche de cheveux auburn derrière son oreille.

-Désolé, maugréa-t-il sans réellement se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Je n'aurais pas dû hausser le ton. Tu ne voulais que m'aider après tout.

Son compagnon demeura silencieux, les yeux écarquillés, et les lèvres entrouvertes.

-Hashirama ?

La voix de Madara parut le ramener à la réalité. Brutalement.

-Ah ! Euh… Oui ? Balbutia-t-il.

-As-tu vu le kunaï, ou même une trace d'Hitomi ? S'enquit l'Uchiha en se demandant distraitement ce qui pouvait bien mettre son ami dans cet état.

Hashirama se racla la gorge :

-Je n'ai rien vu, déclara-t-il.

-Il ne doit pas être loin pourtant…

Madara se glissa hors de la portée de l'Hokage, et se mit à arpenter la clairière de long en large jusqu'à finalement s'arrêter devant un arbre.

Il fut à peine étonné de trouver le kunaï planté à même l'écorce. L'opposé d'Hashirama qui haleta bruyamment :

-Il est là ! S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant dessus.

D'un geste vif, il l'arracha du tronc.

-Que pouvait-il bien faire ici ? Se demanda-t-il.

-Quelque chose me dit que c'est Hitomi qui l'a mis ici… Grommela Madara.

-Tu penses ?

-Je ne pense pas, j'en suis sûr.

Il pouvait facilement imaginer la jeune fille planter l'arme dans l'arbre dans un accès de rage.

-Madara… Commença Hashirama, cela fait une semaine qu'elle a disparu… Tu penses qu'elle pourrait se trouver à Konoha ? Du moins celui de ce temps ?

Madara grimaça.

-C'est une possibilité… Murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

D'un geste fébrile, il attrapa le kunaï qu'Hashirama tenait, et le fourra sans cérémonie dans un des plis de son yukata.

-De toute manière, nous le découvrirons assez tôt, ajouta-t-il **.**

Sans donner plus de détail, il plongea de nouveau sa main dans ses vêtements, et en tira un minuscule parchemin de scellement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? L'interrogea l'Hokage.

-Notre valise, idiot, rétorqua Madara.

-Notre valise ?

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi avait-il accepté d'être accompagné d'un crétin pareil ?

-C'est un rouleau de stockage, soupira-t-il. Il a été modifié par Mito pour que nous puissions y transporter plus de choses à la fois. J'y ai rangé nos armures, des vêtements, nos armes tel que mon gumbai, ma faux, et cette épée géante que tu agites dans tous les sens sur le champ de bataille.

-Je ne l'agite pas en tout sens ! S'indigna Hashirama avant de sembler réaliser ce que l'ex-tête de clan venait de lui dire.

-Attends! S'exclama-t-il, bouche-bée. Tu es en train de me dire que tu as mes affaires là-dedans ?

Madara hocha la tête :

-Bien sûr. grogna-t-il, te connaissant, je savais déjà que tu les oublierais et que tu débarquerais à cette époque sans rien. Je n'avais pas tort d'après ce que je peux voir.

Un rire nerveux échappa à l'Hokage. L'homme passa une main derrière sa nuque, une expression penaude sur le visage.

-Que ferais-je sans toi, plaisanta-t-il.

-Rien. Tu serais probablement mort, enterré sous une pile de document administratif.

Contre toute attente, au lieu de se mettre à gémir comme l'Uchiha l'avait initialement prévu, l'homme éclata de rire.

-Je ne peux pas contrer cet argument, gloussa-t-il en essuyant quelques larmes d'hilarité. -Sinon, reprit-il, comment as-tu su où étaient mes affaires ? J'ai tendance à les éparpiller un peu partout dans ma chambre.

-J'ai demandé à Tobirama de me montrer, répondit Madara d'une voix blanche.

Il était toujours troublé par l'image radieuse qu'il avait eue de son ami.

-Il m'a aussi proposé de prendre le thé, enchaîna-t-il pour faire bonne mesure. -Mais j'ai refusé. Je pense sérieusement qu'il voulait m'empoisonner.

-Du Tobi tout craché… Soupira l'Hokage.

-En effet, approuva Madara.

Ensuite, il ouvrit le rouleau.

-J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à retrouver Hitomi, marmonna-t-il en se mordant un doigt qu'il passa contre le papier.

Immédiatement, une bouffée de fumée les entoura et, lorsqu'elle se fut dissipée, l'ex-tête de clan tenait entre ses mains une chemise blanche.

-Ceci, déclara-t-il à l'adresse d'Hashirama, appartient à Hitomi. Je vais invoquer Thorn pour qu'elle suive sa trace.

-Oh, je vois ! S'exclama l'Hokage avec enthousiasme. Avec son flair elle la retrouvera en moins de deux !

Ravi que son ami partage son avis, Madara sourit avant d'effectuer le sceau d'invocation et plaqua sa main à terre.

Pour la deuxième fois consécutive, un nuage de fumée envahit la clairière.

Les deux hommes attendirent avec impatience de celui-ci disparaisse, pressé de voir l'animal.

Ils déchantèrent très vite.

-Vous z'êtes qui ? Demanda une chose qui aurait pu être Thorn, une centaine d'années plus tard.

Hashirama et Madara ouvrirent la bouche, la refermèrent, puis l'ouvrirent de nouveau sans qu'aucun sons n'en sorte. Figés comme des statues, ils observèrent avec abasourdissement le plus vieux porc-épic qui leur ait été donné de voir de toute leur vie.

Debout sur ses pattes arrière, la créature serrait une canne en bois entre deux pattes aux articulations noueuses, et aux griffes à moitiés brisées. Sur son museau, une paire de lunette aux verres ronds et épais avait été posée, tandis que sur sa tête était perché une sorte d'hideux chapeau rose que portait uniquement les grands-mères de conte de fée.

-Z'êtes qui ? Répéta l'invocation.

Une de ses dents était manquante.

-Tho… Thorn ? Parvint enfin à bredouiller Madara.

-Non le pape ! Non mais sérieusement, vous z'êtes qui ? Pourquoi z'avez pu m'invoquer les mioches ? Seul Uchiha Madara le peut, mais il est mort.

-Mort ?! S'étrangla Hashirama, l'air horrifié.

-Crétin ! L'apostropha immédiatement l'ex-tête de clan. –Bien sûr que je suis mort ! Nous sommes une centaine d'années dans le futur !

L'Hokage se détendit.

-Oh ! Fit-il avec soulagement. J'avais oublié.

-Futur ? Répéta Thorn avant plisser les yeux. –Attends… Marmonna-t-il, ta tronche me dit quelque chose à toi…

Elle resta un moment silencieuse, le scrutant de la même manière qu'on le ferait avec une bête de foire.

-Par le string du premier Hokage ! Hurla-t-elle finalement en fronçant le museau. Mais c'est toi ! Tu es Madara !

-Par… par le quoi ?! S'étrangla Hashirama, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il se tourna ensuite vers son ami :

–Rassure-moi…. Bégaya-t-il, ce n'est quand-même pas une expression récurrente à cette époque quand-même !

Madara se contenta de lui jeter un regard suspicieux.

-Toutes rumeurs ont une part de vérité, commenta-t-il, laconique.

-Ne me dis pas que tu crois que je porte un…

-Donne-moi ta recette de crème antirides ! Brailla soudain Thorn.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent de concert.

Pris de court, ils reportèrent leur attention vers le porc-épic qui les menaçait de sa canne.

-Je me fiche de savoir qui t'a réanimé d'entre les morts, encore,grogna-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Je veux juste savoir quel crème antirides, ou fond de teint, tu utilises pour cacher les fissures de l'edo-tensei.

Hashirama se tendit :

-Edo-tensei ? Murmura-t-il.

Soudain, il paraissait bien pâle, si bien que Madara décida de changer de sujet de crainte que Thorn ne lâche une information compromettante.

Cela était dur à admettre, mais il devait avouer avoir fait une énorme bêtise en invoquant l'animal. Comme un idiot, il avait bêtement supposé que la Thorn de son époque, celle qui vivait avec lui, apparaîtrait à sa demande.

Il avait juste négligé un détail : Il se trouvait dans le futur. Dans un futur où, après avoir perdu Izuna, il n'avait jamais ré invoqué le porc-épic, allant même jusqu'à oublier son existence.

Pas étonnant que Thorn ne paraisse pas très enchantée de le voir.

Éreinté mentalement, il allait se passer une main lasse sur le visage lorsqu'une douleur aigüe lui vrilla la jambe.

Il n'eut pas besoin de baisser la tête pour comprendre que l'invocation venait de le frapper avec sa canne.

-Alors, ce fond de teint, insista-t-elle, tu me le passes ?

-Je n'en porte pas, rétorqua Madara en plissant le nez.

-Menteur !

Elle le frappa de nouveau et seul le regard d'Hashirama (lui hurlant qu'on ne faisait pas de mal aux personnes âgées) le retint de lui rendre la pareille.

-Donne-le-moi ! Cria Thorn.

-Oh mon dieu, bredouilla l'Hokage tandis que l'animal continuait à s'acharner la jambe, elle est gâteuse !

Le porc-épic tourna brusquement la tête dans sa direction.

-Tu as du gâteau ? Demanda-t-elle, tout à coup, avec espoir.

-Hein? Non !

-Alors pourquoi tu me dis que tu as du gâteau, vilain garnement !

-J'ai dit gâteux, pas gâteau !

-Si tu l'as dit !

-Mais non !

-Chut ! Les interrompit Madara, soudain alerte.

Ses oreilles avaient capté un son de pas, et il sentait un chakra curieusement familier se diriger droit sur eux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Hashirama en venant se poster à ses côtés.

-Quelqu'un vient, répondit l'ex-tête de clan.

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'orée de la clairière, où les feuillages des buissons venaient de se mettre à s'agiter.

Tendu comme jamais, Madara guettait le moment ou la personne détentrice du chakra en émergerait.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps : Une fraction de seconde plus tard, un homme tout vêtu de noir entrait lentement dans la clairière.

L'ex-tête le reconnu instantanément, et une peur abjecte l'envahit tandis que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines.

Figé, il observa avec une horreur muette un Uchiha Sasuke, âgé visiblement d'une trentaine d'année, marquer à son tour un arrêt alors que son seul œil visible, qui n'était pas recouvert par ses cheveux, s'arrondissait progressivement jusqu'à atteindre d'impressionnantes proportions.

Il resta muet.

De toute manière, que pouvait-il dire ? Songea Madara qui, actuellement, était en train de se demander s'il devait paniquer ou bien partir dans une crise d'hystérie.

Il envisageait très sérieusement la deuxième option, lorsqu'Hashirama se pencha vers lui :

-Hey, dit-il à voix basse, je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance… Mais je lui trouve un air de famille avec toi.

* * *

Et c'était le chapitre 20 !

Bon, je passe vite fait aux **Commentaires en vrac** qui seront très très courts cette fois-ci (j'ai quelque chose dont je veux vous faire part après) :

-Alors déjà…Concernant le thé qu'a proposé Tobirama à Madara… Il n'y avait pas versé du poison contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensent...

-En vérité, il y avait glissé du laxatif.

-Il a vraiment été déçu lorsque Madara a refusé.

-Sinon… Une dernière chose.

-Le rouleau de scellement qu'a confié Mito à Madara… Ben c'était le sien à l'origine. Comme le découvrira plus tard notre personnage principal, elle y aura oublié des choses à l'intérieur, tel que :

1) De la lingerie.

2) Un paquet de chips.

3) Un kunaï peint en rose où elle aura écrit « _Mito + Toka 4ever_ » (Elle était bourrée ce jour-là)

4) Un prototype de lettre d'amour destiné à Toka dont je vous présente le contenu :

 _Chère Toka_

 _Tu savais que Madara avait un beau cul ? (Je l'ai vu à poil). Mais pas autant que le tien, rassure-toi. Veux-tu m'épouser ?_

 _Bisous sur les fesses._

 _Ta Mito qui t'aime._

-… Ai-je besoin de préciser qu'elle était ivre mort quand elle a écrit ça ? Elle venait de s'enfiler dix tonneaux de bibine aux frais d'Hikaku.

-Bref, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je veux vous parler de quelque chose.

Les reviews.

(Je vous vois déjà rouler des yeux derrière vos écrans)

Je trouve que, franchement, pour le mal que je me donne sur cette fanfic (+ le mal que se donne la béta pour corriger, ne l'oublions pas) il n'y en a pas suffisamment. A vrai dire, il n'y en a vraiment pas beaucoup par chapitre.

Je ne veux pas paraître suffisante, mais pour une histoire avec un scénario qui tient à peu près la route, et un texte travaillé, le nombre de commentaires ne paraît pas en adéquation avec le type de lecture que je vous offre.

A vrai dire, c'est hautement frustrant d'écrire des chapitres de 10 000 mots (ultra longs à corriger, signé la béta XD) pour n'obtenir qu'un nombre réduit de reviews en retour. C'est assez décourageant même.

J'aime vraiment écrire cette fic, et j'y investis un temps non négligeable **.** Chaque commentaire que je reçois, en particulier ceux constructifs, me pousse à écrire davantage, et m'encouragent à me rapprocher de plus en plus de la fin de cette histoire.

Je ne vous demande évidemment pas de mettre une review à chaque fois. Mais si la moitié des lecteurs écrivaient, ne serait-ce, qu'un seul commentaire dans toute la fic, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de dire tout cela.

Vous vous dites peut-être « _Les autres le feront pour moi_ », mais en réalité, il n'y a rien de plus faux. Si tous pensaient de cette manière, alors le monde serait paralysé.

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. J'espère juste que mon message aura réussi à toucher quelques personnes. ^^

= _Hélas, le monde de la fanfiction est ainsi, c'est de la lecture en libre service, et la communication ne va que dans un sens, les lecteurs n'ont pas envie de se donner la peine de remercier l'auteur du plaisir qu'il leur procure. C'est de la lecture gratuite, offerte par l'auteur qui y passe du temps et y met son cœur et c'est effectivement dommage que le ratio nombre de lecteurs / nombre de commentaire soit si bas (tu peux laisser ce commentaire si tu veux pour la publication)._  
 _La Bêta._


	22. Chapter 22

Hello. Me voilà donc de nouveau de retour avec le chapitre 21 qui est de loin le plus long de toute l'histoire, mais aussi le plus important. Je sais que j'ai pris longtemps à l'écrire (plus la correction de la béta qui a fait ça en un temps record) mais vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir vu sa longueur ^^

Je ne vous en dis pas plus, et vous laisse à votre lecture après avoir répondu brièvement aux Guest :

Natsha : Ton commentaire me flatte, merci ^^

Cyclamen : Tu mets tout le temps des review, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais t'excuser. Sinon merci quand même, je suis toujours contente de voir que ma fic te plaît autant, et que tu aies totalement cerné la relation Mito/Madara XD Allez, toutes les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre.

MEL : Oh ! Merci beaucoup ^^ Personnellement, je me trouve assez longue à écrire les chapitres. Alors ça me rassure que des lecteurs ne trouvent pas les délais trop longs ^^

Morgan : Mille fois merci pour tous ces mots plus qu'agréables ! Ca me donne juste envie d'écrire quand je vois des review comme celles-ci.

Didou : En effet, personne n'y survivrait XD

Lilin : A foreign review from a foreign person ! Thank you for your review, I'm always glad to see that people, who don't even know French, read my fic ^^

Guest : Je suis ta première review ? J'en suis contente ^^ Dans tous les cas j'espère que la suite de la fic te plaira autant, surtout que ce chapitre est le plus important de l'histoire.

Azuela/iiii/ : Merci à vous deux pour vos commentaires ! Ca fait toujours chaud au cœur.

* * *

Chapitre 21

A partir du moment où les yeux de Sasuke et de Madara se rencontrèrent, le temps, tel un élastique, parut s'étirer indéfiniment.

Il avait changé, constata l'ex-tête de clan.

Fini l'enfant qui réclamait vengeance. Bien qu'il était fût sans aucun doute profondément choqué de se retrouver face deux figures historiques, Madara pouvait voir qu'il avait grandi et s'était apaisé.

Le regard du dernier représentant du clan Uchiha de cette époque passait des deux hommes devant lui, à Thorn, actuellement occupée à se gratter le dos à l'aide de sa canne.

Hashirama fut le premier à briser le silence :

-Excusez-moi, commença-t-il d'une voix polie, est-ce que…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase : Aussi soudainement qu'un coup de foudre, et avec un son semblable à une détonation, Uchiha Sasuke se jeta sur eux à une vitesse étourdissante.

Les ninjas le virent à peine venir, et ce ne fut qu'uniquement grâce à leurs réflexes surhumains qu'ils parvinrent à éviter la lame qui se planta à l'endroit même où ils se trouvaient une seconde plus tôt.

Sous la force de l'impact, un cratère fut créé.

-Ce gars ne partage pas qu'un air de famille avec toi, glapit Hashirama en atterrissant à la droite de Madara, il a aussi ta manie d'attaquer avant de poser des questions !

L'ex-tête de clan voulut rétorquer, mais se vit interrompu par un nouvel assaut de Sasuke. Le jeune homme semblait bel et bien déterminé à les tuer.

-Attends ! Lui hurla soudain le premier Hokage. Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais écoute-moi deux petites secondes ! Je sais que ça doit te paraître étonnant de nous voir vivants, mais…

De nouveau, il se vit coupé par leur attaquant qui se précipita pour la énième fois sur eux.

Cette fois, cependant, les choses furent différentes : Au moment où Madara se préparait à esquiver, Sasuke se pencha en avant, faisant voler sa cape et ses cheveux en arrière, et révélant par la même occasion un bras manquant ainsi qu'un rinnegan.

Une seconde plus tard, il disparaissait.

Durant un bref instant, tout devint calme. La forêt elle-même semblait s'être tue. Or, ce fut incroyablement éphémère : Sasuke réapparut de nulle-part, droit devant Hashirama dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant l'épée s'abattre sur lui.

L'esprit de Madara se vida. Son sang se glaça.

Il ne réfléchit pas. D'un bond, il était sur son ami, entourait ses bras autour de son cou, et les envoyait rouler plus loin dans la terre alors que l'arme lui frôlait la nuque.

-Il peut se téléporter ! S'écria-t-il tandis qu'il fixait Hashirama sous lui, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

Sonné, l'homme ne parut pas saisir le sens de ses paroles.

A la fois exaspéré et agité, Madara allait lui hurler de se bouger lorsqu'il sentit un courant d'air dans son dos.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre qu'Uchiha Sasuke venait d'apparaître derrière lui. Le regard horrifié d'Hashirama était plus qu'explicite.

C'était ironique, songea-t-il avec détachement et, peut-être, une certaine forme de dérision. Il allait se faire poignarder, dans le dos, par quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà empalé sur un pieu de métal.

Ce devait être ce qu'on nommait « karma » supposa-t-il.

Pourtant, alors qu'il s'attendait à sentir sa chair déchirée par l'épée, et voir le visage de son ami blêmir d'horreur, il sentit la main de celui-ci agripper son omoplate et le tirer droit sur une poitrine dure.

Complètement pris au dépourvu, Madara grogna au moment même où Hashirama levait brusquement son bras libre.

L'ex-tête de clan ne vit pas ce qui se passa, mais entendit tout à fait le hoquet de surprise qu'émit Sasuke au moment même ou la terre se mettait à vibrer sous eux.

Ensuite, ce fut le silence. Seul le son de leur respiration pouvait être entendu.

-C'était tout juste, souffla Hashirama en abaissant son bras.

Il s'en servit pour étreindre davantage Madara, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans le tissu du yukata sombre, tandis que l'arrière de sa tête retombait contre le sol.

-Un peu plus et tu étais mort, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son ami qui cligna des yeux.

Sous lui, il pouvait sentir la poitrine d'Hashirama se soulever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration haletante. Il mentirait s'il prétendait ne pas aimer leur position. Or, le problème était qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'apprécier sa situation, ni la chaleur qui émanait de l'homme.

A regret, Madara se tortilla donc jusqu'à réussir à jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Sans grande surprise, il découvrit que de solides racines avaient germé du sol et s'enroulait autour de Sasuke, le piégeant efficacement.

Avec un grognement, il se dégagea de la prise de son ami, et se releva avant d'épousseter ses vêtements pour se donner contenance.

-Resserre les liens, ordonna-t-il à Hashirama. S'il peut se téléporter, alors nous ne sommes pas en sécurité.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit de la téléportation, répondit l'Hokage en se redressant. –Regarde : Lorsqu'il nous a pris par surprise, il a d'abord lancé cette pierre.

D'un geste doux, il lui attrapa la main, et lui remit un minuscule caillou.

-Je pense qu'il a interverti sa place avec lui, reprit-il. Un peu comme… Comme le Hirashingiri de mon frère je pense.

Madara secoua la tête :

-Ca ne peut pas être ça. Tobirama échange certes sa place avec des objets, mais des objets qu'il a marqués d'un sceau ce qui n'est pas le cas ici.

-Tu penses qu'il peut le faire avec n'importe quoi ?

-J'en suis même sûr.

Comme un seul homme, les deux ninjas reportèrent leur attention sur Sasuke qui était occupé à les dévisager avec stupeur. Ou de moins le pensaient-ils : Le visage de l'Uchiha était assez stoïque, et laissait transparaître très peu d'émotions.

-Il lui manque un bras… Murmura Hashirama.

-Quelle remarque pertinente, grommela Madara en roulant des yeux.

Bien qu'il dût lui-même avouer être surpris par ce fait, il ne l'admettrait pour rien au monde. Après tout, il ne se souvenait pas avoir arraché un membre au jeune garçon lors de la Quatrième Grande Guerre.

-Qui êtes-vous ?! Gronda soudain Sasuke.

Hashirama et Madara sursautèrent en concert.

C'était la première fois qu'il leur adressait la parole.

-Qui nous sommes ? Répéta l'Hokage en clignant des yeux. N'est-ce pas évident ?

Pour toute réponse, les yeux de ninja se plissèrent :

-Etes-vous des expériences d'Orochimaru ? Leur demanda-t-il en éludant la remarque précédente.

-Qui ?

-Ne jouez pas aux innocents. Vous savez parfaitement que qui je parle.

-Non, nous ne savons pas, cracha Madara en s'approchant du jeune homme.

Sasuke le regarda venir avec une certaine forme de dégoût. L'ex-tête de clan ne s'en formalisa pas : Il savait déjà que c'était les réactions auxquelles il devait s'attendre à cette époque.

Il n'eut donc aucun scrupule à activer son sharingan dans le but de l'intimider.

Les yeux du shinobi s'écarquillèrent.

-Madara ! Ne va pas l'effrayer ! S'exclama tout à coup Hashirama.

L'homme paraissait réellement croire qu'il pourrait faire peur à Sasuke simplement en changeant la couleur de ses yeux.

Les deux membres du clan Uchiha haussèrent un sourcil dans une parfaite synchronisation, puis le fixèrent comme s'il était le plus grand idiot que cette terre ait porté.

Ce qui, dans leurs esprits, devait être le cas.

Sous leurs regards jugeurs, l'homme se recroquevilla aussitôt.

-Madaraaaaaa, gémit-il, théâtralement, en allongeant délibérément les syllabes. Tu es en train de penser que je suis stupide n'est-ce pas ?

-Bel esprit de déduction.

Les épaules d'Hashirama s'affaissèrent, et il laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement.

-Premier Hokage ?

La voix incrédule de Sasuke interrompit leur début d'argument.

-Euh… Oui ? bredouilla Hashirama. Finalement tu nous reconnais ? Je commençais à me demander si mon visage sur la falaise avait été détruit.

-Vous… Commença de nouveau le ninja, avant de reprendre. -Ce chakra… Le mokkuton… Pourriez-vous réellement être le premier Hokage ? C'est impossible pourtant ! Je vous ai vu disparaître et j'ai brûlé le corps de Madara… impossible de réutiliser Edo-tensei sur vous…

A ces mots, les oreilles de l'ex-tête de clan se dressèrent, et sa gorge se serra. Désormais mal-à-l'aise, il résista à l'envie de jeter ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'il réalisait soudain, qu'après la fin de la quatrième grande guerre, son cadavre avait été pris en charge.

Il croyait pourtant que son corps avait été laissé pourrir à l'air libre, à la portée des oiseaux charognards qui s'en seraient régalé.

Médusé, il jeta un regard étonné à Sasuke dont les yeux se durcirent lorsqu'ils croisèrent les siens.

-Excusez-moi ?

Pâle comme la mort, Hashirama chancela et se rattrapa in-extremis à Madara avant de se saisir d'une main fébrile de la longue manche de son ami qui l'autorisa même à s'appuyer contre lui.

-Que… Que venez-vous de dire ? Souffla-t-il.

L'ex-tête de clan le sentit frissonner contre lui.

Sasuke cligna lentement des yeux, clairement déconcerté par la réaction du premier Hokage. Pourtant, il ne fit pas un geste, et ce, même si Madara avait le sentiment que, s'il le voulait, le ninja pourrait très bien trouver un moyen d'échapper aux branchages qui entravaient ses mouvements.

Voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse, Hashirama insista :

-Ce n'est pas la première fois depuis que je suis arrivé à cette époque qu'on me mentionne l'Edo-Tensei, ahana-t-il. Et maintenant vous prétendez avoir brûlé le corps de Madara ?! Je n'y comprends rien.

-Je n'y comprends rien non plus, rétorqua Sasuke.

Soudain, il se retrouva mystérieusement hors de sa prison de bois, et les toisa durement alors qu'il récupérait son épée, tombée à deux pas de là.

-C'est la deuxième fois que vous parlez « d'époque », poursuivit-il en rengainant sa lame. –Que voulez-vous dire par-là ?

-Ils veulent dire par-là qu'ils viennent d'une autre époque, le mioche, intervint Thorn en se dandinant dans leur direction.

-Une autre époque ?

-Ouais, autre époque, affirma l'invocation en se posant face à Sasuke. –Je suis d'ailleurs sûr qu'il s'agit de Madara : Il est le seul shinobi avec lequel j'ai signé un contrat.

-C'est impossible.

-Pas sûr. Je suis complètement myope maintenant, mais si tu regardes son visage et tu y vois de gigantesques rides sous les yeux, et un air constipé, alors c'est bien lui.

Un grondement bestial résonna dans la clairière.

Outré, Madara voulut aller régler son compte à Thorn, peu importait qu'elle fût sénile ou non, mais s'en vit empêché par Hashirama qui retenait toujours sa manche en otage.

-Ce n'est pas le moment ! Le tança-t-il en le ramenant contre lui.

Madara fut tellement choqué par son éclat de voix qu'il se figea, les yeux ronds comme des pièces de monnaies. Cela faisait très longtemps que son ami ne lui avait pas crié dessus.

Une fois le choc passé, il voulut prendre la parole mais l'Hokage ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

-Vous avez mentionné plusieurs fois l'Edo-Tensei, murmura-t-il en fixant intensément Sasuke. -C'est une technique que mon frère m'a promis de ne plus jamais exécuter…

Le ninja haussa un sourcil :

-Qui vous dit que c'est lui qui l'a exécuté ? Déclara-t-il. –Lorsque vous avez été réanimé, il s'était déjà écoulé plus de soixante ans après votre mort.

Hashirama agrippa davantage la manche de Madara qui sentit son cœur se serrer.

Il savait qu'être aussi compatissant était indigne de lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir désolé pour Hashirama. Tant qu'il finit par, aussi discrètement que possible, se rapprocher de l'homme pour effleurer son épaule de la sienne.

Le message était simple : « Je suis là ». Pourtant, il se sentit hypocrite : Après tout, c'était de sa faute si la Quatrième Grande Guerre avait eu lieu, puis obligé quelqu'un à effectuer l'edo-tensei pour réanimer les cadavres des quatre derniers Kages dans le but de combattre le feu par le feu.

En l'occurrence, les morts contre les morts.

Ce fut Hashirama qui brisa le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé :

-Combien d'années se sont écoulées depuis la création de Konoha, s'enquit-il d'une voix blanche.

-Plus d'une centaine, répondit froidement Sasuke.

-Plus de cent… Bon sang, nous avons vraiment été envoyés loin dans le futur…

-Plus de cent ans… Répéta Madara, légèrement abasourdi.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à être envoyé aussi loin. Maintenant, il était d'autant plus inquiet pour Hitomi qui pourrait très bien rencontrer des problèmes dans ce monde inconnu et, peut-être même, hostile.

Qui disait qu'à cette époque il n'y avait pas guerre ?

En s'imaginant la jeune fille entouré d'ennemis à l'air féroce, ou pire encore, Zetsu, un frisson lui parcouru l'échine.

Hashirama sembla le sentir, mais ne le releva pas.

-Excusez-moi, déclara-t-il en s'adressant de nouveau à Sasuke. –Auriez-vous vu une adolescente aux cheveux blancs passer par là ?

-Non. Je n'ai vu personne à part vous. Pourquoi ? Vous la cherchez ?

L'Hokage hocha la tête :

-C'est l'élève de Madara, l'informa-t-il.

A peine avait-il formulé sa phrase, que la posture plus ou moins détendue de Sasuke se raidissait de nouveau. D'un coup, la main du ninja était de nouveau sur sa lame, et son unique œil visible se durcissait alors qu'il se penchait en avant.

Tout dans sa position indiquait qu'il était prêt à passer à l'attaque.

Les deux shinobis venus du passé ne furent pas en reste : Hashirama bondit devant Madara et fit jaillir du sol trois longues branches, affûtées comme des lames, qu'il pointa sur Sasuke, tandis que son compagnon levait deux doigts devant sa bouche.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! S'exclama l'Hokage.

Si sa voix semblait affolée, il en était une toute autre histoire pour son regard : Sombre et tranchant, il était aisé de comprendre que si le plus jeune des Uchiha attaquait, il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

-Uchiha Madara n'a jamais eut d'élève, rétorqua acerbement Sasuke.

Il leva son épée vers eux, puis reprit :

-J'en conclus donc que ma première impression était vraie : Vous n'êtes pas qui vous prétendez être.

-Quoi ?! Non ! Protesta Hashirama. –Je dis la vérité ! Je suis vraiment le premier Hokage, et Madara est bel et bien Madara !

-Il ne t'écoutera pas, Hashirama, intervint l'ex-tête de clan.

Il contourna son ami, et se tint bien droit devant Sasuke qui le dépassait maintenant de quelques centimètres.

-S'il veut se battre, alors qu'il vienne, ricana-t-il, mais qu'il ne se plaigne pas lorsque je lui aurais fait mordre la poussière.

A la perspective de pouvoir combattre de nouveau le jeune adulte, Madara dut réprimer un sourire maniaque. Une chose qu'il ne parvint qu'à faire à moitié : L'idée de pouvoir terminer le combat interrompu par Kaguya l'enchantait plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Sasuke devait être bien plus fort désormais, se dit-il. Il était rapide, et pouvait même se téléporter. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait lui donner un combat aussi fantastique que ceux qu'il avait eus avec Hashirama.

A cette pensée, sa soif de sang fut décuplée. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son chakra, tout aussi sinistre qu'à l'accoutumée, s'échappa de son corps et se mit à tourbillonner autour d'eux.

-Arrête !

La voix d'Hashirama claqua comme un fouet dans la clairière.

Soudain, l'homme était aux cotés de Madara. D'un geste vif, il l'attrapa par le col et le força à reculer tandis qu'il prenait sa place.

-Tu ne m'as pas écouté la dernière fois ?! S'écria-t-il, furieux, pour aussitôt fermer la bouche lorsqu'il aperçut le regard noir que lui envoyait son ami.

Cependant, contrairement à ce que croyait l'ex-tête de clan, il ne fit pas un pas en arrière, ou balbutia des excuses maladroites comme il le faisait dès que Madara se mettait en colère. Non. A la place, il soutint son regard sans faillir.

-Ne fais pas ce visage, lui dit-il, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi devant ce jeune homme.

-Je pense que je suis actuellement plus vieux que vous, commenta Sasuke.

Sa réplique fut ignorée.

Hashirama reporta son attention sur lui :

-Ecoute, commença-t-il gravement, je ne comprends pas grand-chose à ce futur, mais laisse-moi t'affirmer une chose : Nous sommes bien qui nous prétendons être. Tu le vois bien n'est-ce pas. J'utilise le mokkuton, et Madara est à mes côtés comme il l'a toujours été, et le sera encore un très long moment.

Derrière lui, Madara grimaça. Il avait l'impression que les mots de son ami étaient des flèches qu'il recevait en plein cœur.

-Il y a bien des manières de copier les apparences et les jutsus, rétorqua alors Sasuke.

Hashirama plissa les yeux.

-Et si je libère mon chakra dans ce cas ? Ça, personne ne pourra l'imiter à la perfection.

Puis, sans prévenir, l'Hokage mit ses paroles à exécution et, d'un coup, chaque recoin de la clairière se retrouva envahi par une énergie pure et lourde.

Les oiseaux se turent, et les branches des arbres se mirent à grincer.

Quant à Sasuke, il se contenta de rester immobile, les yeux rivés sur Hashirama qu'il dévisagea avec stupeur.

-Vous… Bredouilla-t-il avant de brusquement se recomposer. –Vous êtes bien le premier Hokage ?

-C'est ce que je te répète depuis le début, soupira Hahisrama, visiblement soulagé ne pas avoir à se battre.

Il envoya un regard légèrement narquois à Madara, l'air de lui dire « _Tu vois, inutile d'essayer de tuer les gens pour les raisonner_ » auquel l'homme répondit en roulant des yeux et croisant les bras.

-Mais comment ? Murmura Sasuke.

Le ninja leur tourna lentement autours, ses yeux s'attardant un moment sur son ancêtre, avant de marquer un arrêt devant Thorn qui lui barrait le chemin.

-Mon frère a inventé un jutsu pour nous transporter dans le futur durant trois mois, l'éclaira l'Hokage. –Nous sommes venus à cette époque pour y récupérer Hitomi, une des genins de Madara qui s'est fait enlever par une créature noire. Notre seule piste était cet étrange kunaï.

Sans aucune gêne, il plongea alors une main dans le yukata de Madara qui manqua de s'étrangler face à l'audace dont faisait preuve son ami. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il en tirait l'arme qu'il montra à Sasuke.

-Voilà, déclara-t-il, c'est un des deux que nous possédons. Le second était planté dans un arbre de cette clairière et nous a servi de « lien » pour être transporté à cette époque.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit : Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'arme, et ne reflétaient que de l'incompréhension.

-Comment êtes-vous entrés en possession de ces kunaïs, souffla-t-il.

-Eh bien… Balbutia Hashirama, comme je l'ai dit, l'un d'eux était planté dans un arbre ici-même, et l'autre a été trouvé sur le sol de la forêt de la mort, à notre époque.

-Dans le passé ?! Haleta Sasuke.

-Tiens, maintenant tu nous crois ? Marmonna Madara.

Personne ne lui répondit. Ce qui l'agaça quelque peu.

-Oui, dans le passé, confirma l'Hokage.

Sasuke en resta interdit.

-Tu as l'air de les avoir déjà vus, ajouta Hashirama, une note de curiosité dans la voix.

-En effet, répondit l'homme sans détacher le regard de l'arme. –C'est le kunaï du quatrième Hokage.

-Du quatrième Hokage ?! Il y en a un quatrième ?!

L'exclamation de son ami parvint à peine aux oreilles de Madara.

Soudain, il se sentait idiot. Pas étonnant que l'arme lui ait paru familière : Durant la quatrième guerre, Namikaze Minato, s'il se souvenait bien du nom, l'avait fait tourner en bourrique avec.

Irrité par sa mémoire défaillante, il se dit que c'était de la faute d'Hashirama si celle-ci lui faisait défaut : Après tout, à force de traîner aux cotés d'une personne aussi étourdie, pas étonnant qu'il le devienne lui-même.

-A vrai dire il y a sept Hokages, déclara Sasuke en le ramenant à la réalité.

Ce fut à son tour d'haleter :

-Sept ? Autant ?

L'homme éluda ouvertement sa remarque.

-J'ignore pourquoi le kunaï du quatrième se trouvait à… _Votre époque_ , grimaça-t-il en peinant à prononcer ces mots. –Mais je sais une chose : Je suis obligé de vous amener à mon Hokage. Vous comprendrez que je ne puisse pas laisser deux… Voyageurs temporels se balader librement dans toute la Terre de Feu.

Tout en disant cela, il laissa ses yeux s'attarder plus que nécessaire sur Madara qui se tendit par automatisme. Il était plus que clair que le jeune homme le considérait toujours comme une menace, bien qu'il soit censé venir d'un temps où ses crimes n'avaient pas encore été commis.

-Ça tombe bien ! Je voulais voir le village à cette époque ! S'exclama joyeusement Hashirama.

-En plus, ajouta-t-il, je suis sûr qu'Hitomi doit déjà être à Konoha !

-Tu le penses ? Marmonna Madara avec espoir.

L'Hokage hocha la tête, l'air absolument persuadé de la véracité de ses paroles.

-Très bien, déclara soudain Sasuke, si les choses sont claires, alors suivez-moi. Mais avant… Puis-je vous demander ce que vous comptez faire de l'invocation ?

Seulement maintenant, Madara se souvint de la présence de Thorn qui, pour une fois, restait étrangement silencieuse.

Intrigué, il tourna la tête et resta bouche-bée en découvrant que le porc-épic s'était endormi debout, ses deux pattes avant sur sa canne.

-Ah… Vieillesse, quand tu nous tiens… Commenta Hashirama d'un air connaisseur.

-C'est pas vrai, maugréa l'ex-tête de clan en s'accroupissant pour réveiller l'animal.

-Quoi ? C'est déjà l'heure de manger ? Grommela-t-elle une fois de retour parmi eux.

Madara retint un gémissement exaspéré.

-Non, grogna-t-il. Par contre c'est l'heure de rentrer chez toi. Nous allons au village. Il est inutile que tu restes avec nous.

Le regard vitreux de Thorn durcit.

-Sûrement pas ! Hurla-t-elle en agitant sa canne sous son nez. –Si je pars, tu ne me rappelleras plus ! Comme tu l'as fait après la mort d'Izuna !

-« Depuis la mort d'Izuna » Répéta Hashirama en inclinant la tête, tandis que le cœur de Madara se mettait à cogner frénétiquement contre sa cage thoracique. –Que veux-tu dire ? Madara t'a invoqué un bon nombre de fois depuis la création du village. Tu vivais même avec lui dans sa petite maison au fond des bois.

Thorn le dévisagea avec stupeur.

-Pardon ? Ahana-t-elle. –Je n'ai jamais vu le village, ni ta sale trogne de toute ma vie !

-Thorn ! S'offusqua Madara, profondément choqué par son impolitesse.

L'animal ne lui accorda même pas un coup d'œil. Elle se contenta de renifler dédaigneusement :

-Je viens avec toi, cracha-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

Incapable de rétorquer, l'ex-tête de clan ne fit aucun geste pour l'arrêter, et la laissa le dépasser pour se rendre à l'orée de la clairière où se trouvait déjà Sasuke, dont l'unique sourcil visible était haussé.

-Vous venez ? Leur dit-il.

-Nous arrivons ! S'exclama Hashirama en offrant sa main à Madara qui l'accepta.

Une fois l'homme de nouveau sur ses pieds, l'Hokage se pencha à son oreille :

-Madara… Chuchota-t-il, pourquoi Thorn prétend-t-elle que tu ne l'as jamais plus invoqué ? Elle ne se souvient plus de moi on dirait !

-Je… je ne sais pas, souffla l'Uchiha, la gorge nouée.

Hashirama fronça les sourcils, mais n'insista pas.

Ensembles, ils se dirigèrent vers Sasuke qui se détourna aussitôt qu'ils furent à sa hauteur.

-Suivez-moi, leur ordonna sèchement le ninja.

Dans un tourbillon de sa cape, il disparut dans la végétation ambiante, forçant Madara, Hashirama et Thorn à lui emboîter le pas.

-Au fait, déclara l'Hokage alors qu'ils évitaient des branches entravant leur progression. –Quel est ton nom ?

-Uchiha Sasuke, répondit l'homme après un court silence.

-Uchiha ? Comme Madara ! Je savais bien que vous aviez un air de famille ! S'exclama Hashirama, tout sourire.

Le shinobi fit soudainement volte-face, prenant complètement au dépourvu les deux autres ninjas.

-Ne me comparez pas à _cette chose_ ! Persifla-t-il avec une hargne et une violence telle qu'il fit reculer l'Hokage.

Il cracha ces mots, comme s'il eut s'agit des insultes les plus horribles à auxquelles il aurait pu penser.

Ensuite, sans rien ajouter, il se retourna et reprit son chemin.

Abasourdis par la virulence de l'interaction, Hashirama resta un long moment immobile avant que Madara ne lui attrape la main avec une certaine forme d'hésitation, et l'incite à suivre Sasuke avec lui.

-Pourquoi est-il aussi odieux avec toi ? Lui murmura l'homme, une minute plus tard.

-Va savoir, mentit Madara d'une voix enrouée.

.

oOo

.

Il y avait peu de choses qui pouvaient ébranler Madara.

Pourtant, ces derniers temps, ces choses s'étaient multipliés de manière exponentielle jusqu'à maintenant où, tout comme Hashirama, il fixait avec effarement le Konoha du futur.

Comment les choses avaient-elles pu se développer autant en à peine une centaine d'années ? Etait-ce cette chose nommée « industrialisation », dont on parlait déjà quarante auparavant, qui avait provoqué tous ces changements ?

Il trouvait cela terrifiant.

Des immeubles. D'immenses immeubles s'étendaient à perte de vue, y compris sur la falaise ou sur le flanc de laquelle les sept visages des Hokages semblaient le narguer, lui rappelant sans pitié que son plan de plonger le monde dans un éternel genjutsu avait échoué, laissant aux gens la liberté de prospérer dans une société aux apparences idylliques, mais que Madara savait corrompue.

Et ce, peu importait qui tentait de la changer.

Ce ne fut évidemment pas ce qui le surprit le plus : Le plus étonnant était de loin le fait qu'il reconnût facilement les deux derniers visages de pierres.

C'était celui de l'homme appelé Kakashi, et d'Uzumaki Naruto qui, apparemment, avait accompli son rêve de devenir Hokage.

Tout cela lui donnait des maux de tête. Tout comme la foule, lui évoquant davantage des fourmis que des êtres humains, qui parcourait les rues en contrebas.

Le nombre d'habitants s'était tant accru qu'il lui serait impossible de marcher dans les allées sans qu'une centaine de personnes ne fassent de même dans son dos.

Madara la foule plus que tout, et avec une passion ardente. S'il y avait du monde, alors cela voulait obligatoirement dire que des gens se tiendraient derrière lui.

Horrifié à cette idée, il déglutit silencieusement.

-Utilisez un henge, déclara soudain Sasuke sans même leur jeter un coup d'œil. –Il vaudrait mieux que le village ignore votre présence. Vous êtes assez populaire Premier Hokage Je ne voudrais surtout pas donner plus de travail à Naruto en provoquant des émeutes.

-Oh, fit Hashirama, évidemment.

Il fit quelques signes de main, et disparut dans une bouffée de fumée âcre qui, lorsqu'elle se fut dissipée, révéla un homme blond à la mâchoire carrée.

Madara fit de même, et choisi une apparence aussi banale que possible en optant pour les trais d'un homme dans la trentaine, aux courts cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts.

Sasuke hocha la tête d'un air approbateur :

-Très bien, dit-il, maintenant attention : Ne me perdez pas de vue, et n'ayez pas un comportement suspect.

-De toute manière, gloussa Hashirama, quoiqu'il arrive, Madara aura toujours l'air suspect.

Sa plaisanterie n'eut pas l'effet escompté : Sasuke (tout comme l'ex-tête de clan) ne parut pas amusé. Au contraire, il grimaça et bondit de la falaise sans leur accorder un regard.

-Bravo, renifla Madara en passant devant son ami qui abordait une expression désappointée.

-Mais…

-Pas de « mais » Hashirama ! Je te préviens : Nous récupérons Hitomi, puis nous passons les trois prochains mois hors de Konoha !

-Quoi ? Bafouilla l'Hokage, mais pourquoi ?!

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. L'Uchiha se pencha, attrapa Thorn dans ses bras, et sauta à la suite de Sasuke.

Sachant pertinemment que son ami le suivrait, il ne s'embêta pas à regarder par-dessus son épaule.

Entrer dans le village ne fut vraiment pas difficile. Dès que les gardes aperçurent Sasuke, ils s'écartèrent aussitôt des portes, vieillies par le temps, s'inclinant sur son passage et ignorant totalement la présence des deux inconnus l'accompagnant.

Par la suite, le cœur de Madara fit une chute vertigineuse dans sa poitrine.

Les couleurs vives des panneaux, des vêtements, et le brouhaha ambiant eurent un violent impacte sur lui.

Il se sentit immédiatement mal, oppressé par tous ses sons qui opprimaient ses autres sens. Les odeurs des personnes l'entourant se mélangeaient en un millier de fragrances qui l'étourdissaient.

Puis, au bout de quelques pas dans cette enceinte, il eut comme une illumination tardive : « _Il y a des gens dans derrière moi_ », se dit-il alors qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas bondir sur un balcon, à défaut des toits qui étaient parfois trop hauts, même pour des ninjas expérimentés.

Terriblement nerveux, il resserra sa prise sur Thorn qui grogna de mécontentement.

-Sois plus doux, ronchonna-t-elle.

Madara l'entendit à peine. Sa voix était estompée par les battements de son cœur, et il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se retourner toutes les deux secondes. Devant lui, Sasuke traçait aisément sa route à travers la foule, semblant peu dérangé par celle-ci.

-Madara ?

La voix préoccupée d'Hashirama le prit au dépourvu. Haletant, il lui fit face pour découvrir que son ami le dévisageait avec inquiétude.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Non.

La réponse sortit d'elle-même. Madara en fut lui-même étonné. Effrayé par la facilité avec laquelle il avait révélé cette faiblesse à l'homme, il se mordit la lèvre.

-Je… Commença-t-il.

-Tu es mal-à-l'aise avec les gens dans ton dos c'est ça ? Lui murmura l'Hokage.

L'ex-tête ne clan ne trouva pas la force de lui répondre tant il se sentait humilié. Il se contenta donc d'un bref hochement de tête saccadé.

-Je vois… Marmonna pensivement Hashirama avant de lui sourire :

-Dans ce cas, dit-il, c'est moi qui vais marcher derrière toi. Même si tu n'aimes pas ça, il vaut mieux que ce soit quelqu'un que tu connaisses et en qui tu as confiance plutôt qu'une centaine d'inconnus, tu ne penses pas ?

Madara ouvrit la bouche, mais n'y trouva rien à y redire. Il se renfrogna donc, et grommela de vagues paroles d'assentiments.

-Qui te dit que je te fais confiance ? Ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter une fois que son ami fut dans son dos.

Il leva fièrement le menton, et continua à marcher, mortifié au plus haut point par son propre comportement priant le Sage pour que Sasuke n'ait rien entendu de cette courte conversation.

Par chance, l'homme semblait bien plus intéressé par ce qui se trouvait devant lui, que par eux.

L'ex-tête de clan soupira, et fit de son mieux pour ignorer le regard blessé qu'Hashirama lui envoyait.

Dans ses bras, Thorn renifla :

-Tu fais pitié, lui déclara-t-elle de but en blanc.

Madara grinça des dents, et fit preuve de tout le sang froid qu'il lui restait pour ne pas la jeter au sol.

Leur petit groupe traversa l'allée principale en une dizaine de minutes. Minutes durant lesquelles Hashirama s'extasia sur tout ce qu'il voyait, clamant d'une voix émue à quel point il était heureux que le village ait pu se développer ainsi.

Seul Madara avait réussi à doucher son enthousiasme : Lassé de ses jérémiades, il avait déclaré avec véhémence qu'un jour, il y aurait surpopulation, et que les gens seraient obligés de limiter les naissances afin de ne pas créer de disettes, ainsi que bien d'autres problèmes qui mèneraient à la fin du monde.

L'homme était encore en train de se plaindre de la supposée cruauté de son ami lorsqu'ils parvinrent devant la tour de l'Hokage un des seuls bâtiments à ne pas avoir vraiment changé.

Une nouvelle fois, les quelques ninjas présents s'inclinèrent brièvement sur le passage de Sasuke, et jetèrent des regards curieux sur Hashirama et Madara, bien sûr méconnaissables.

Ils gravirent alors quatre à quatre un escalier de béton, et parvinrent devant une porte de bois que Sasuke ouvrit sans même frapper, révélant une salle où avaient été empilés des dizaines de piles de papiers, ainsi qu'un bureau croulant sous celles-ci.

A peine avaient-ils pénétré dans la pièce, qu'une tête blonde surgissait

Le cœur de Madara rata un battement en reconnaissant Uzumaki Naruto. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à sa vue, et sa bouche s'entrouvrit :

« _Quel est cette horrible coupe de cheveux ?!_ » S'écria-t-il mentalement en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas laisser ses yeux errer sur la tête du jeune Hokage.

Avait-il déjà précisé qu'il détestait les cheveux courts ?

-Sasuke ! S'exclama Uzumaki Naruto en venant saluer son ami avec le sourire.-Te voilà donc enfin de retour !

Madara ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la main gauche, et probablement le bras, du ninja était intégralement bandé.

Ses yeux se plissèrent, la suspicion s'immisçant en lui, au moment précis où Naruto levait le visage vers eux.

-Tiens ? Commença-t-il, visiblement intrigué. C'est la première fois que tu ramènes quelqu'un d'une de tes missions ? Qui sont…

Il se tut. Si subitement que les ninjas l'entourant en furent surpris.

Madara, quant-à-lui, s'immobilisa : Son ventre, à l'endroit même où se trouvait le sceau du Kyubi, s'était mis à brûler. Et lorsqu'il croisa le regard stupéfait de Naruto, cette désagréable sensation s'amplifia, tant qu'il porta par réflexe ses mains sur son estomac.

Thorn tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd.

-Madara ! S'exclama Hashirama en ruinant en une fraction de seconde leur couverture.

Si l'ex-tête de clan ne souffrait pas autant, il l'aurait assommé.

C'était le Kyubi, réalisa-t-il dans un bref instant de lucidité alors qu'il sentait ses genoux plier et son Henge se dissiper.

Puis aussi soudainement que tout cela avait commencé, tout prit fin et il put de nouveau respirer sans difficulté.

A travers ses yeux rendus larmoyant par cette horrible douleur, il put voir que Naruto, arborant un teint cireux, le fixait de manière bovine. -Uchiha Madara ! S'étrangla-t-il, l'air d'être sorti d'un rêve éveillé.

Il recula, heurta le bureau, puis resta figé une dizaine de secondes avant que, soudain, ses yeux bleus deviennent rouges et ses pupilles verticales.

Un chakra malveillant se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans la salle et, la prochaine fois que Naruto s'exprima, c'était d'une voix caverneuse :

-Toi… Gronda-t-il rageusement avant de sembler brusquement se reprendre.

Il hoqueta, puis posa à son tour une main sur son ventre.

-Kurama… Murmura-t-il, doucement.

Ensuite, il leva de nouveau son visage, dont les yeux étaient de nouveaux bleus, vers Madara.

- _Il_ est furieux de le voir ? S'enquit Sasuke.

L'homme rejoignit son Hokage, et attendit que celui-ci lui réponde.

-Bien sûr, souffla Naruto, bien qu'il ne détache jamais le regard de l'ex-tête de clan. Mais… Il y a quelque chose d'autre… Il…

Il se tut pour la seconde fois.

-Non ! S'exclama-t-il bruyamment en les prenant tous par surprise. Plus important Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ?! Ne sont-ils pas supposés être morts ?! Je veux dire pour de bon !

Les questions s'abattirent, tel un ouragan, sur Sasuke qui ne sourcilla même pas. Ce qui fut pas le cas d'Hashirama, qui avait reprit sa véritable apparence, ou de Madara, qui grimacèrent à l'entente du cri perçant.

Le plus jeune membre du clan Uchiha soupira longuement :

-Cela va te paraître fou, souffla-t-il, mais ils prétendent venir du passé. D'après eux, ils seraient à la recherche de la soi-disant élève de Madara, une certaine Hi…

-Hitomi ?! L'interrompit Naruto.

-Hitomi ! Haleta à son tour Madara. –Elle est là ?!

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, et il se rendit compte trop tard qu'il avait hurlé ces mots.

Il se rembrunit.

-Euh… Oui ? bredouilla le septième Hokage. –Elle est arrivée ici il y a environ une semaine… Elle est logée chez Sakura-chan et Sarada.

-Pardon ?! Intervint Sasuke. Comment ça ? Tu ne m'en as jamais informé !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je t'ai envoyé un faucon. Tu ne l'as pas reçu ?

-Non.

La réponse du ninja parut rendre Naruto anxieux.

-C'est bizarre, murmura-t-il à l'instant même ou la porte du bureau s'ouvrait sur un homme dans la trentaine.

Un Nara en déduisit Madara en apercevant son air ennuyé.

-Naruto… Grogna le shinobi en passant devant toutes les personnes de la salle sans les voir. –Je t'apporte une missive de la part de Gaara concernant les examens chunins… Une autre chose aussi Pourquoi tu as relâché ton chakra comme ça tout à l'heure ? Tu as effrayé une bonne vingtaine de ninjas-capteurs.

-Désolé ? Balbutia Naruto en lui souriant nerveusement.-Quant à ta question… Il te suffit de te retourner. Par contre ne panique pas s'il te plaît…

-Comment ça ?

-Fait juste ce qu'il dit, déclara Sasuke d'un ton las.

-Oh ! Sasuke, tu es rentré ? Dit le Nara en amorçant un demi-tour qu'il n'acheva jamais :

Son regard tomba immédiatement sur Hashirama et Madara.

Sa bouche resta ouverte un long moment. Au bout d'une minute, l'ex-tête de clan se demanda même s'il allait un jour la refermer.

Ce qu'il fit, mais seulement pour faire de nouveau face à Naruto, tout en prononçant des s borborygmes Il les désigna d'ailleurs de nombreuse fois des mains sans qu'il parvienne à articuler une seule parole.

-Shikamaru, déclara Naruto, ce sont les Senju Hashirama et Uchiha Madara de l'époque de la fondation de Konoha, venus pour récupérer Hitomi.

Le dénommé Shikamaru dut se tenir au bureau pour ne pas tomber à terre tant il parut choqué. Son regard dériva sur Madara qui fit de son mieux pour ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion sur son visage.

-Donc… Donc ce n'est pas _notre_ Madara ? Murmura-t-il en se détendant légèrement.

A ces mots, l'ex-tête de clan se tendit. Angoissé, il tourna la tête vers Hashirama dont les sourcils se fronçaient.

-Non ce n'est pas _notre_ Madara.

Shikamaru reprit des couleurs, mais son expression devint grave :

-Ce n'est pas _encore_ notre Madara, rectifia-t-il en tirant une grimace à son Hokage.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, répliqua Naruto avec sévérité. –S'il te plaît, peux-tu aller prévenir Hitomi que son… Professeur est venu la chercher ? Et si tu pouvais ramener aussi Kakashi-sensei et envoyer une lettre à grand-mère Tsunade, ce serait très gentil de ta part.

Le Nara roula des yeux.

-Que c'est gênant, gémit-il avant de faire volte-face. –Je vais demander à mon fils d'aller chercher la gamine, grommela-t-il tout en jetant un dernier coup d'œil en direction des deux ninjas venant du passé.

Ce fut très bref, mais Madara pu y voir à quel point l'homme était en réalité ébranlé par leur apparition soudaine à cette époque.

La porte se referma, les laissant seuls.

Un ange passa.

-Euh… Commença maladroitement Naruto, qui… Qui est-ce ?

Il désigna Thorn du doigt.

-C'est un hérisson ? Hasarda-t-il.

-Un porc-épic, le corrigea Sasuke.

-Crakers, déclara soudain Thorn en plissant les yeux en direction de Naruto.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as du gâteau ?

-Hein ?!

-C'est mon invocation, Thorn, intervint Madara en comprenant que la conversation risquait de se poursuivre ainsi un long moment s'il ne disait rien.

A voir les visages des shinobis lui faisant face, il était plus que clair que ceux-ci ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il prenne la parole.

Madara rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, croisa les bras, puis reprit :

-Ne vous souciez pas d'elle, elle est juste… Juste…

-Vieille ? Compléta Hashirama.

Le cou de l'invocation se tordit brusquement vers lui.

-Qui est si vieille qu'elle pourrait déjà manger les pissenlits par la racine ?! Rugit Thorn en lui lançant sa canne.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Protesta le premier Hokage

Le porc-épic ne l'écouta pas. Elle alla récupérer sa canne en boitillant, et se mit à lui frapper les jambes avec.

Madara se passa une main sur visage.

-Thorn, bon sang, maugréa-t-il.

Il la força à s'écarter d'Hashirama qui lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, et qui fit aussitôt fondre une partie de son inconfort.

Presque timidement il laissa, en réponse, le coin de ses lèvres s'incurver vers le haut, sans se douter que Naruto et Sasuke l'observaient avec saisissement.

Le septième Hokage profita d'ailleurs de ce moment de complicité pour s'immiscer entre eux.

-Je ne me suis pas présenté, déclara-t-il.

Il sourit largement, et tendit sa main à Hashirama :

-Je suis le septième Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto ! S'exclama-t-il.

Un lourd silence accueilli sa déclaration. Hashirama ne secoua jamais la main de l'homme.

Immobile, comme s'il avait été figé dans le temps, le premier Hokage fixa le septième comme si celui-ci eut été un fantôme.

-Quoi ? Murmura-t-il, si doucement qu'il faillit bien ne pas se faire entendre.

-Il y a un problème Premier ? S'enquit Sasuke.

Mais Hashirama l'ignora, les yeux rivés sur Naruto qui se trémoussa, probablement rendu mal-à-l'aise par ce regard fixe.

-Oui, il y à un problème Premier ? Renchérit-il en abaissant sa main.

-Peux-tu répéter ton nom ? Lui demanda soudain Hashirama, le souffle court.

Madara fronça les sourcils. Interloqué par l'étrange attitude de son ami.

-Uzumaki Naruto, répéta alors le septième Hokage en se conformant à la demande du Premier.

A la stupéfaction générale, Hashirama hoqueta.

-Je… Je ne comprends pas… Lâcha-t-il.

-Tu n'es pas le seul, répliqua Madara.

La tête de l'Hokage se tourna alors dans sa direction si brusquement que l'ex-tête de clan entendit clairement les os du cou de son ami craquer.

Epouvanté, il fixa Hashirama avec de grands yeux, tout en se demandant quelle mouche pouvait bien l'avoir piqué.

Voir son ami agir ainsi n'était sûrement pas commun. Or, il eut à peine le temps de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, que celui-ci faisait de nouveau face à Naruto.

-Ce que je m'apprête à vous demander pourrait vous paraitre bizarre, déclara-t-il d'une voix tremblante, Mais… Est-ce que… A tout hasard, vous ne connaîtriez pas quelqu'un nommé « Obito » ?

Le nom, _ce nom_ , bien que prononcé à mi-voix, eut l'effet d'une bombe sur les ninjas.

Le cœur de Madara s'arrêta soudain de battre, et un vertige le prit. Pour la deuxième fois, depuis qu'il avait été renvoyé dans le temps, il crut que son monde s'effondrait.

Les visages blêmirent, les bouche s'ouvrirent, et les yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Avec l'impression d'être ballotés dans un océan de stupeur, les trois hommes dévisagèrent ouvertement le premier Hokage.

Les lèvres de Madara lui semblaient sèches, et sa langue lourde dans sa bouche.

Pourquoi… Pourquoi Hashirama connaissait-il ce nom ?

-Co… Comment connaissez-vous ce nom ? Croassa finalement Naruto, le premier à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

-Je… je ne le connais pas, balbutia le premier Hokage. –Je l'ai entendu.

-Qui l'a prononcé ?! S'écria Madara en prenant la parole.

Il pouvait presque sentir la sueur couler de ses tempes.

-Toi.

La réponse, aussi brève soit-elle, fut comme un coup de grâce.

Voyant le regard perdu de Madara, Hashirama précisa :

-C'était chez toi, le jour ou nous avons bu, déclara-t-il, d'une voix étranglée. –Nous nous sommes endormis, mais je me suis réveillé en premier. C'est là que tu t'es mit à parler dans ton sommeil…

L'Hokage déglutit.

-Mais… Mais pourquoi connaîtrais-tu de nom de personnes qui ne sont même pas nées à notre époque ? Ahana-t-il.

Madara ne répondit pas. Ou plutôt, en fut incapable.

Il s'était trahi, lui-même, tout seul.

A quel point cela pouvait-il être pathétique ?

-Attendez… Attendez ! Hurla soudain Naruto. A quoi rime tout cela ?!

-Je crois bien que nous avons été leurrés, lui dit Sasuke en utilisant son unique bras pour dégainer sa lame.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Bredouilla Hashirama dont les yeux passaient frénétiquement sur chaque personne dans la pièce.

Madara réalisa qu'ils allaient probablement attaquer dans les prochaines secondes.

Par réflexe, il activa son sharingan à son plus haut niveau. Ce qui fut évidemment perçu comme un signe de menace.

Cependant, à l'instant même ou il croyait que le combat allait commencer, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, révélant une myriade de personnes inconnues, à l'exception d'Hitomi, qui se tenait parmi un groupe de jeunes adolescents.

-Sensei ! S'exclama celle-ci en voulant accourir vers lui, avant de marquer un arrêt lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Shikamaru ! Rugit soudain Naruto en prenant tout le monde de court. –C'est _notre_ Madara immobilise-le vite !

Le Nara surgit du groupe de l'arrière du groupe d'enfants, suivit par une femme aux cheveux rose que Madara eut à peine le temps de reconnaître avant que l'homme, bien qu'ayant l'air de ne rien comprendre à la situation, n'exécute les ordres de son Hokage.

Il colla alors ses doigts ensembles, effectuant le signe du Kage nui no jutsu et, aussitôt, une ombre jaillit de sous ses pieds et se précipita sur Madara à la manière d'un serpent slalomant entre des rochers.

L'ex-tête de clan ne fit pas un mouvement pour l'éviter.

De toute façon, à quoi bon ? Il était fait comme un rat.

Pourtant, rien ne se passa comme prévu. Et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à accepter son sort, le son caractéristique du mokkuton retentit dans toute la salle, et de long cheveux brun volèrent devant son visage, tandis qu'un large dos le dissimulait aux yeux de son assaillant.

Hashirama se tint devant lui, tel un pilier inébranlable.

En jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule, Madara s'aperçut également que Shikamaru venait d'être piégé entre plusieurs racines germant à même le plancher.

Il eut un lourd silence.

-Que… Que croyez-vous faire ? Gronda dangereusement le premier Hokage.

Sa voix avait baissé de plusieurs octaves, la rendant encore plus grave qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Tétanisés, toutes les personnes présentes le dévisagèrent, le souffle coupé.

L'homme se tourna alors vers Madara :

-Et toi ! Cria-t-il, l'air encore plus furieux contre lui. –A quoi pensais-tu ?! Tu aurais pu facilement esquiver cette attaque, et pourtant tu n'as pas bougé.

-Je… Commença l'Uchiha avant de se taire.

Que pouvait-il dire de toute manière ?

-Est-ce… Est-ce vraiment eux ?

La voix provenait de la femme aux cheveux roses. Celle même que Madara avait empalé lors de la Quatrième Grande Guerre.

La pauvre paraissait si choquée de les voir devant elle qu'elle finit par chanceler.

-Sakura-chan ? S'étonna Naruto. –Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas à l'hôpital ?

La kunoïchi secoua la tête :

-Jai croisé Shikamaru, répondit-elle, il m'a expliqué la situation et j'ai décidé de venir voir ça de mes propres yeux.

Elle serra ses mains contre sa poitrine.

-Est-ce vraiment lui ? Souffla-t-elle en observant avec incrédulité Madara. –Tu as dis « notre » Madara, que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Il veut dire qu'il y une bonne possibilité pour que ce soit le Madara qui a bien failli tous nous tuer, intervint Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun ?! S'exclama la femme, l'air seulement de remarquer sa présence sur le moment.

-Papa ! S'écria une jeune fille à la gauche d'Hitomi en surprenant l'ex-tête de clan.

Les autres, bien plus intéressés par ce qui était dit, se contentèrent de lâcher des exclamations horrifiés à l'écoute des mots de l'homme.

-Mais c'est impossible ! S'étrangla alors Shikamaru. –Nous l'avons vu mourir. Il ne peut pas être… Par le Sage ! Tout cela est trop fou pour que je puisse même trouver un sens à tout cela.

-Mais dans ce cas pourquoi connaîtrait-il mon nom et celui d'Uchiha Obito ?

-Uchiha Obito ?

C'était la fille de Sasuke qui s'était exprimée. Cependant, personne ne lui répondit.

-Au lieu de poser des questions dans le vide, demandons plutôt au principal concerné, déclara soudain Sasuke.

Tous les yeux convergèrent sur Madara qui se retrouva tout à coup face à un terrible dilemme.

Il pourrait très bien tout nier en bloc. Malheureusement, le mal avait déjà été fait, et il ne pourrait jamais trouver d'excuse pour expliquer le fait qu'il connaissait ces noms.

Il était dans une impasse, et les regards trahissant toute l'appréhension que semblaient éprouver Hashirama et Hitomi ne l'aidaient pas.

Finalement, au bout de longues minutes, il ferma les yeux et se décida à tout avouer :

-Oui, murmura-t-il le levant bien haut la tête. –C'est moi. Le Madara qui a manqué de détruire le monde.

Prononcer ces simples mots lui donna l'impression de se faire arracher la langue.

Le visage d'Hashirama se décomposa.

Ne voulant pas le regarder, il enchaîna immédiatement :

-Juste après ma troisième mort, le Sage m'est apparu. Il m'a annoncé me donner une deuxième chance pour expier mes crimes, et m'a renvoyé dans le temps, à l'époque de la fondation du village de manière à créer une toute nouvelle ligne temporelle.

-Le Sage à fait ça ? Dit Naruto d'une voix blanche.

Son expression au-delà du choc était reflétée sur tous les visages l'entourant.

-Expier tes crimes ?! Haleta Hashirama.

L'ex-tête n'osa même pas lui faire face. C'était lâche, indigne de lui, et il le savait mais il n'en avait pas le courage.

Un reniflement dédaigneux résonna dans la salle.

-Laisse-moi rire, cracha Sasuke, amer. –Mille ans ne suffiraient pas à te faire pardonner.

-Qu'a-t-il fait ?

C'était Hahirama. Pâle comme un linceul, il fixa l'homme dans l'expectative.

Madara ferma les yeux, laissant ses cheveux aller recouvrir une bonne partie de son visage. Ça-y-est, se dit-il. La vérité allait éclater.

-Il a trahi le village, répondit le jeune Uchiha. Et bien plus encore. Après avoir déserté, il ne s'est pas contenté de rester dans son coin. Non, loin de là : Il a décidé d'y revenir avec le Kyubi dans le but de le détruire.

Sans laisser le temps au shinobis de réagir, il poursuivit :

-C'est à ce moment que vous, premier, l'avez tué à la vallée de la fin. Mais c'était loin d'être fini. A l'aide d'un jutsu interdit de notre clan, il a tordu la réalité de manière à annuler sa mort, et poursuivre ses sombres desseins qui nous ont menés à la quatrième grande guerre, ou il aura été ressuscité avant de mourir de nouveau.

Il acheva sa phrase sur un grondement haineux, laissant la salle entière muette de stupeur.

-NON !

Le hurlement d'Hitomi résonna longuement dans la pièce.

La jeune fille gémit, fit un pas en arrière puis, visiblement incapable de faire face à la vérité, prit la fuite.

-Hitomi ! Cria la fille de Sasuke avant de partir à sa suite, très vite suivie par tous les autres enfants.

Madara n'essaya pas de la retenir. A quoi bon de toute manière ? A peine aurait-il tenté de faire un pas hors de cette salle que tous les shinobis présents, à l'exception d'Hashirama, lui auraient sauté dessus.

Il se contenta donc de rester immobile, impuissant. Du moins, jusqu'à que le son d'objets chutant à même le sol se fasse entendre.

Surpris, il se retourna pour immédiatement sentir son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'Hashirama avait reculé, et heurté une des étagères du bureau.

Des livres étaient tombés au sol.

La poitrine de l'homme se soulevait à intervalles irréguliers tandis que son corps était parcourut de frissons incontrôlables. Ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées, et son teint avait viré au vert maladif.

On aurait pu croire qu'il allait s'évanouir à tout moment.

-Je… Je t'ai tué ?

La voix avec laquelle il s'exprima était petite, aigüe, et par-dessus tout, chevrotante.

-Premier ? Fit Shikamaru en s'approchant lentement de lui.

Il était parvenu à se délivrer des racines grâce à la femme, Sakura, qui venait tout juste de les briser à main nue.

Hashirama réagit à peine à la main qui se posa sur son épaule.

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur ceux de Madara, le suppliant de lui dire que tout cela était faux, que ce futur n'était qu'un horrible mensonge.

L'ex-tête de clan ne put se résoudre à lui mentir. Il ne pouvait plus, pas dans cette vie ou son attachement à l'homme avait tant grandi qu'il en était presque devenu une dépendance.

-C'est…

« _C'est vrai, tout est vrai, je suis tellement désolé_ » tenta-t-il de dire sans le pouvoir.

Il changea donc d'approche, optant pour un ton froid, impitoyable, qui lui permettrait de se détacher de chaque mot qu'il prononcerait:

-Ils disent vrai, cracha-t-il, tu m'as tué à la vallée de la fin. Tu m'as poignardé par-derrière et m'as abandonné dans une flaque d'eau, laissant au soin de quelques ninjas lambdas de me jeter dans un cercueil.

-Non…

-Si, assena durement Madara.

Il savait que s'exprimer ainsi devait le faire paraître sans cœur. Pourtant, s'il ne se parait pas de cette armure de cruauté, alors il craquerait, révélant à quel point le fait de blesser Hashirama le rongeait de l'intérieur.

-Tu l'as fait pour protéger le village, reprit-il, c'était nécessaire. Il fallait protéger l'idéal que nous avions créé ensemble.

Hashirama gémit et porta ses mains à son visage. Ses ongles s'y enfoncèrent, alarmant les ninjas présents.

-Premier ! S'écria Sakura.

Elle se précipita sur l'homme et l'empêcha de se blesser. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers Madara :

-Vous êtes vraiment un c****rd sans cœur, lui dit-elle avec hargne.

-Sakura-chan ! Glapit Naruto, scandalisé par son vocabulaire.

L'ex-tête de clan, lui, ne s'en formalisa pas. Il savait déjà à quoi s'attendre venant des shinobis qu'il avait failli tuer.

-S'il te plaît… Ne l'insulte pas… Intervint Hashirama.

L'Hokage se redressa :

-Si tu détestais tant le village que ça… Pourquoi as-tu scellé le Kyuubi en toi ?

Cette déclaration, aussi brève soit-elle, jeta un froid sur l'assemblé.

Des hoquets de stupeurs retentirent.

-Il a quoi ? S'étrangla Shikamaru, livide.

-Oh mon dieu ! Hoqueta Sakura.

-Alors c'est ça que Kurama et moi avons senti lorsqu'il est entré dans le bureau… Murmura Naruto, les yeux ronds.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda alors Sasuke, le seul à demeurer calme.

Madara détourna le regard.

-Allez savoir, feula-t-il, il semble juste que l'idiotie d'Hashirama concernant le village ait déteint sur moi. Sceller le Kyubi dans mon corps n'a été qu'un acte spontané.

Le plus jeune Uchiha fronça les sourcils.

-Tu l'as fait pour le village, ou plutôt pour toi ? Demanda-t-il.

Madara fut incapable de répondre.

-Je… je l'ignore, déclara-t-il péniblement. –Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi aux conséquences de mes actes sur le moment. Tout ce que je savais, était que je n'avais pas envie de contrôler le renard comme dans ma première vie ou-

Soudain, un cri lui échappa.

En une fraction de seconde, la situation dégénéra.

« _Tu m'as menti_ _!_ » Rugit une voix puissante dans son esprit.

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains, et grogna de douleur. La rage du Kyubi le submergea comme un raz-de-marrée, et il ne se souvint que trop tard que la créature entendait tout ce qu'il disait.

Désormais, celle-ci savait ce qu'il lui avait fait par le passé, et tenait sa promesse : Celle de posséder son corps si elle apprenait qu'il s'était joué d'elle.

Il entendit des éclats de voix, mais n'y prêta pas attention, trop absorbé par l'impression que son corps était brûlé vif tandis que, à travers ses yeux entrouverts, il pouvait voir une sorte de chakra orangé lui recouvrir les bras.

Plus par habitude que par réelle volonté, Madara résista.

Bien lui en pris car, s'il s'était laissé aller, Hashirama n'aurait jamais pu utiliser le mokkuton sur lui.

C'était une des rares choses qui parvenait à contenir le Kyubi.

C'est pour cela que, lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits, il ne fut pas vraiment étonné de s'apercevoir que des branches s'étaient enroulés autour de ses membres, le soulevant légèrement au-dessus du plancher.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et eut l'impression d'avoir réussi à percer la surface d'un lac dans lequel il se noyait.

Hashirama, les mains serrées entre elles à hauteur du visage, lui jeta un regard effrayé.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Bredouilla-t-il.

-Kurama… Ou devrais-je dire, son Kurama à essayer de le posséder, intervint Naruto en venant se poster devant Madara.

En le voyant si proche, l'ex-tête de clan ne put s'empêcher de gronder furieusement.

-Le Kyubi essaye toujours de le contrôler ? Déglutit Sakura.

-Euh… Non. Il est tout à fait lui-même là, rit fragilement Hashirama.

Les ninjas du futur le fixèrent avec incrédulité.

-Ne le relâche surtout pas, dit subitement Naruto. –Je connais bien Kurama. Dès qu'il a une idée en tête, il fera tout pour la réaliser.

-Et que proposes-tu dans ce cas ? Rétorqua agressivement Madara. –Qu'il me retienne ainsi indéfiniment ?!

-Eh bien…

-On devrait lui poser un sceau, intervint Sakura. –je vais en chercher si vous voulez, leur proposa-t-elle en se précipitant sur la porte du bureau.

-Si tu parles de ces papiers fabriqués en série, alors laisse tomber, lui dit Shikamaru en l'arrêtant. –Des choses aussi faibles ne retiendront jamais le renard…

A ces mots, les quatre shinobis du futur se mirent à argumenter, ignorant complètement Hashirama et Madara qui se sentait bouillir de rage sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

Il détestait déjà ce futur.

-Le collier ! S'écria alors le septième Hokage en claquant son poing dans sa paume.

Il surprit une bonne partie des personnes présentes, mais ne tarda pas à se faire comprendre de ses compagnons dont le regard s'éclaira de compréhension.

-Mais oui, bien sûr ! Souffla Sakura.

Sasuke et Shikamaru froncèrent les sourcils :

-Êtes-vous sûr que cela marchera ? S'enquit l'Uchiha.

-Son chakra y est infusé, répondit Naruto avec un haussement d'épaule. –Ca a suffit avec moi pour retenir Kurama par le passé à de nombreuses reprises. Si Madara n'est pas sous l'influence de trop grandes émotions, je pense que ça ira.

Shikamaru grimaça, l'air sceptique.

-Peut-être, dit-il, mais avant tout…

Il se tourna vers Hashirama.

-Avez-vous ce collier ?

Le premier Hokage cligna des yeux :

-Quel collier ? Je ne porte pas de collier.

-Quoi ? Bafouilla Naruto. –Mais si ! Vous savez, ce collier au pendentif bleu de cristal que vous avez transmis à vos descendants !

-Mes descendants ?!

-Oui, comme à votre petite fille.

-J'ai une petite fille ?!

-Euh… Oui ? Avec Uzumaki Mito.

-Quoi ?!

Hashirama recula, et manqua de trébucher sur Thorn qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. Puis, ne sachant visiblement plus quoi dire ou penser, se tourna vers Madara.

-J'ai… Moi et Mito ?!

-Dans ma première vie oui, grinça l'ex-tête de clan.

Peu enthousiaste à l'idée de donner des explications, il décida alors de changer de sujet. Surtout qu'il avait la parfaite excuse :

-Vous avez dit que le collier avait un pendentif bleu ? S'enquit-il.

-Oui, avec deux minuscules pierres le bordant, dit Sakura, mais en quoi cela va nous aider ?

Madara ne lui répondit pas. Il préféra s'adresser à son ami :

-Hashirama, aboya-t-il, ouvre mon yukata.

-He… hein ? Bredouilla l'homme.

Ses joues se teintèrent de rose.

-Fait ce que je te dis, tu vois bien que je ne peux pas bouger, imbécile !

-Oui !

Comprenant sûrement que son compagnon n'était pas d'humeur à attendre, Hashirama lui obéit. Pour une raison quelconque, il détourna également le regard en ouvrant le haut de ses vêtements, et ne posa ses yeux sur sa peau uniquement lorsque des sons de surprise retentirent.

-Est-ce ce collier auquel vous faites référence ? Demanda Madara.

Sur sa poitrine, attaché autour de son cou, reposait le même pendentif bleu qui avait été mentionné précédemment.

-Oui ! C'est lui ! S'exclama Naruto. –Mais pourquoi tu as quelque chose qui appartient au premier Hokage ?!

-Ta tête est toujours aussi creuse à ce que je vois ! C'est parce que-

-C'est parce que ce collier devait lui appartenir à l'origine, l'interrompit Shikamaru.

L'homme ignora le regard noir que lui envoya Madara avec un désintérêt qui forçait l'admiration.

-Mais comment s'est-il retrouvé entre mes mains dans ce cas ? Intervint Hashirama.

-Tu l'as pris sur mon cadavre à la vallée de la fin, en guise de souvenir peut-être.

Sa déclaration en fit grimacer plus d'un, dont son ami dont les mains se mirent à trembler autour du bord de ses vêtements.

Déterminé à ne pas laisser Hashirama perdre de nouveau le contrôle de ses émotions, il enchaîna immédiatement :

-Infuse-y de ton chakra, lui ordonna-t-il, cette pierre est un cadeau d'Izuna qui permettait d'y stocker du chakra. Il pensait que cela me servirait si je tombais à court d'énergie.

-Oh… Dit simplement son ami avant de s'exécuter.

Doucement, il plaça ses mains sur sa poitrine et évita de nouveau son regard. Ensuite, une fois que la lueur verdâtre de son chakra se fut estompée, il recula, puis libéra de ses liens Madara qui retomba souplement sur ses pieds.

-Merci, lâcha-t-il en soupirant mentalement de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit le Kyubi tourner rageusement sur lui-même à l'intérieur du sceau, désormais impuissant.

-Combien de temps comptez-vous rester à notre époque, l'interrogea tout à coup Shikamaru.

-Trois mois, répondit Sasuke pour lui. –Ils sont également venus, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, à notre époque grâce aux kunaïs de ton père.

-Ah ça… Murmura le septième Hokage. On le sait déjà grâce au visionnage de souvenir qu'à fait Ino à Hitomi. Nous savons aussi que le coupable de tout ça est Zetsu.

-Qui ? Dit Hashirama.

Son intervention ne fut même pas prise en compte : Sasuke parut avoir reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac

-Pardon ? Ânonna-t-il.

-Oui, répondit Naruto en se passant une main sur la nuque. –Mais, reprit-il, parlons en privé. Je suis sûr qu'Hashirama et… Madara doivent être fatigués.

-Qui te dit que tu peux décider de mon état pour moi ? Gronda l'ex-tête de clan. –Sache que je suis en parfaite forme et que je suis prêt à aller chercher cette maudite créature à tout moment. Je ne désire rien de plus que lui tordre le cou.

-Tu veux te venger ?! Balbutia le septième Hokage.

Madara le toisa dédaigneusement.

-Je dirais plutôt lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, renifla-t-il.

-Peut-être, mais pas aujourd'hui, maugréa Shikamaru en baillant. –Il se fait tard.

-Il n'est que trois heures de l'après-midi.

-Et tu peux dire ça rien qu'en regardant le soleil ? Impressionnant.

Madara sentit tous les poils de son corps se hérisser.

-Madara non ! Lui hurla alors Hashirama en lui attrapant le bras. –On ne tue personne !

-Oui ! On ne tue personne ! Renchérit Naruto en se jetant, les bras écartés, entre son ami et l'ex-tête de clan.

-Vous savez quoi, enchaîna-t-il. Shikamaru à raison. Tout ce qui s'est produit est vraiment perturbant. Cette journée a été tellement riche en émotions que la seule chose que nous puissions faire est d'aller nous reposer. Premier, Madara, je vous propose de loger chez Kakashi-sensei… Où est Kakashi-sensei d'ailleurs ?!

-Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, grogna Shikamaru. -Comme tu me l'as ordonné je l'ai cherché, mais impossible de savoir ou il est. Le connaissant, il s'est caché pour relire pour la millième fois un vieux volume d'Icha-icha.

-Mais je les fais vivre où moi alors ?!

-Deux petites secondes Naruto ! S'exclama Sakura en s'immisçant dans la conversation. –Comment ça « vivre où » j'espère quand même que tu ne comptes pas laisser Madara errer librement dans le village !

-Sakura, soupira Shikamaru, quel choix avons-nous ? Penses-y : Si nous l'enfermons, tout le monde sera mis au courant en moins de deux. Imagine un peu le chaos que cela provoquerait. Alors que si lui et le Premier habitent chez quelqu'un, l'information restera cantonnée à un cercle restreint, en l'occurrence, nous.

La femme pinça les lèvres.

-Je vois, dit-elle. Dans ce cas j'accepte de les laisser vivre chez moi.

Même Madara sentit sa mâchoire s'ouvrir tant il fut abasourdi.

-Sakura ! S'exclama soudain Sasuke. –Tu ne comptes pas les laisser venir vivre dans notre maison j'espère ?!

-Notre appartement tu veux dire.

-Pardon ?

La kunoïchi fit la moue :

-J'ai détruit la maison… Avoua-t-elle, apparemment à contrecœur.

Pour une fois, Sasuke en resta sans voix.

La femme tira alors profit de ce moment pour attraper Hashirama, qui lui-même détenait toujours Madara, et les entraîna à sa suite avec une force s'apparentant à celle d'un taureau.

-Pour… Pourquoi ?

Ce fut tout ce que Madara put dire, une fois qu'ils furent dans les rues de Konoha, sous leur apparence de substitut.

-C'est parce que ma fille à toujours voulu rencontrer un membre de son clan autre que son père, lui dit-elle sans même lui épargner un coup d'œil. –Même si c'est toi, ça devrait faire l'affaire. Par contre, si tu poses un seul doigt sur elle, je te le ferais payer.

La femme était clairement nerveuse en lui disant cela, pourtant Madara savait qu'elle était sérieuse. Il aurait probablement admiré son courage… S'il ne s'était pas souvenu à cet instant même qu'il avait oublié Thorn dans le bureau.

.

oOo

.

Si Hashirama arrivait à garder son calme, c'était uniquement parce qu'il ne voulait pas perturber davantage Madara.

Ses pensées tournaient frénétiquement dans sa tête à la manière d'écureuils en cage, se cognant contre ses parois crâniennes lui donnant la migraine.

Ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui l'avait profondément choqué, ébranlant ses certitudes les plus absolues, et lui faisant douter d'un avenir qu'il avait estimé être tout tracé.

Madara avait-il vraiment trahi Konoha ? Déclenché une guerre ? Manqué de détruire le monde ?

Mais pour quelles raisons ?

Il pourrait demander aux ninjas du futur, mais il ne le voulait pas. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était entendre les réponses de Madara lui-même.

Le problème était que son ami préférait garder la majorité des choses le concernant secrètes. Sans parler du fait qu'il était introverti, et que son principal moyen de communication restait ses poings.

Il reteint un soupir, et regarda Madara, devant lui, monter lentement les escaliers qui menaient à l'appartement.

A chaque marche qu'il gravissait, ses cheveux noirs se balançaient de droite à gauche, hypnotisant presque Hashirama qui fut surpris de voir qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, devant une porte grise que Sakura (était-ce bien son nom ?) leur ouvrit, révélant un petit hall.

Ils s'y avancèrent, et se figèrent en apercevant une dizaine d'enfants dans le salon, tous autour d'une Hitomi à l'air abattu.

La jeune fille ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à les remarquer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de son mentor, et elle se leva du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise.

-Sen… Commença-t-elle.

Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase : Le son d'une porte claquant résonna dans l'apparentement, et il fallut plus d'une dizaine de secondes à Hashirama pour comprendre que Madara s'était enfui.

-Bon sang ! Cria Sakura en se retournant en direction de l'entrée. –Que croit-il faire ?!

-Je vais le chercher ! Déclara le premier Hokage.

Il posa une main sur la poignée de la porte, déjà inquiet pour son ami.

-Oui, vous avez raison, haleta la kunoïchi. -Il pourrait créer des problèmes.

-Quoi ?! Bien sûr que non ! Si j'y vais, c'est parce que je sais que Madara ne supporte pas les foules. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente mal.

Laissant une Sakura bouche-bée, il se tourna vers Hitomi :

-Tu veux venir avec moi ? S'enquit-il.

L'adolescente se mordit les lèvres.

-Non, répondit-elle finalement en donnant l'impression à Hashirama qu'un étau lui enserrait la poitrine.

-J'ai peur de lui dire quelque chose de blessant dans mon état, reprit-elle. –Je préfère donc attendre d'aller mieux avant de lui faire face.

-Hitomi… Hoqueta l'Hokage, des larmes d'émotions dans les yeux.

Il voulait adopter cette petite.

Or, il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette pensée. Il se contenta donc d'hocher la tête, et de sortir dans les rues bondées du Konoha du futur.

Il pouvait en quelque sorte deviner pourquoi Madara avait pris la fuite. L'homme avait semblé tout faire pour les garder dans l'ignorance concernant le fait qu'il venait du futur.

Hashirama se demanda brièvement quand celui-ci était retourné dans le passé, et se souvint de la fois ou son ami s'était évanoui sur la falaise.

A partir de ce moment, son comportement lui avait semblé étrange. Encore plus que d'habitude.

Ce devait être à ce moment que l'homme avait dû arriver à leur époque.

Pas étonnant que Madara ait semblé de si mauvaise humeur s'il venait tout juste d'être… Tué ? Il ne l'avait pas dit explicitement, mais avait sous-entendu que quelqu'un l'avait tué.

Peut-être était-ce ce Zetsu qui avait été mentionné auparavant ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Hashirama manqua de bousculer dans une vieille dame et se confondit en excuse avant de reprendre ses recherches.

Pendant des heures, il tourna en rond, essayant tant bien que mal de repérer le chakra de son ami à travers tous ceux des milliers de shinobis l'entourant.

Il avait l'impression de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Cependant, c'était une tâche qui lui permettait de se distraire. Qui lui permettait de passer outre le fait qu'on venait de lui révéler qu'il avait tué Madara.

Il se refusait d'y penser. Il craignait ne pas pouvoir continuer sa battue s'il y réfléchissait.

La nuit vint.

Aucune trace de Madara.

Frustré et épuisé, Hashirama décida de faire une pause dans le premier bar qu'il trouva.

C'était une petite taverne à l'allure vraiment ancienne dont un vieux morceau de tissu, rongé par les mites, indiquait le nom de l'endroit :

« _La Taverne du Pochard_ » déchiffra-t-il avec difficulté.

Puis, avec un haussement d'épaule, il entra.

Aussitôt, il fut assailli par le son de nombreuses voix se répercutant contre les murs, ainsi que par l'éclairage rouge vif qui lui brûla la rétine.

Des tas de gens, assis autour des tables, parlaient bruyamment entre eux. D'autres étaient au bar, comme cet homme aux courts cheveux bruns qui ressemblait drôlement à l'apparence qu'avait prit précédemment Madara lorsqu'il avait utilisé le henge.

Il lui fallut deux minutes entière, et un long processus de pensées complexes, pour qu'il réalise, qu'en effet, cette personne était bien son ami.

Stupéfait, il observa Madara prendre une gorgée d'un liquide étrangement coloré et reposer son verre avant de regarder dans le vide, l'air passablement abattu.

Toujours choqué, il sentit ses jambes le mener jusqu'à l'autre homme. Il prit alors place sur le siège d'à côté, se préparant à avoir la discussion la plus compliquée de toute son existence.

.

oOo

.

A quels extrêmes en était-il arrivé pour boire, là, dans un petit bar miteux ?

Madara l'ignorait, mais savait que l'alcool l'aiderait à se vautrer dans sa déprime et à l'embrasser complètement.

C'est pour cela qu'il s'était dirigé inconsciemment en direction de « La Taverne du Pochard » pour découvrir avec étonnement que celle-ci existait toujours à cette époque.

Il n'avait pas hésité : Il y était entré, s'était assis au bar et avait commandé l'alcool le plus fort que la barmaid pouvait lui proposer.

« _Z'avez de l'argent ?_ » Lui avait demandé la femme, méfiante.

Madara avait sorti de sa poche quelques Ryo, ce qui avait fait hausser un des sourcils de la barmaid.

« _C'est de vieilles pièces que vous avez là…_ » Avait-elle dit « _Mais bon, ça f'ra l'affaire…_ ».

Deux secondes plus tard, l'ex-tête de clan s'appliquait consciencieusement à vider la bouteille que la femme lui avait apportée.

Elle venait d'ailleurs tout juste d'en déposer une seconde devant lui lorsque quelqu'un prit place à ses côtés.

Si dans un premier temps il ne prêta pas grande attention à ce nouveau venu, (il voyait trop flou pour ça de toute manière) il le fit lorsque celui-ci lui arracha la bouteille des mains.

-Eh ! Gronda-t-il, prêt à arracher les yeux de l'impertinent qui avait osé lui dérober sa précieuse liqueur.

-Tu ne devrais pas boire autant, lui dit un homme blond qu'il reconnut comme Hashirama, sous henge.

-Hashirama… Siffla-t-il furieusement, à voix basse. –Rends-moi ça.

-Pas avant que nous parlions comme des gens civilisés.

-Cours toujours, rends-moi ça.

-Madara… S'il te plaît…

-Rends. Moi. Ça ! S'exclama l'Uchiha en insistant sur chaque mot.

Son ton parut déplaire à son ami.

-Tu as assez bu, lui dit-il.

-Je ne te permets pas de me dire ça !

-Ah oui ?

-Oui !

Sous le regard interloqué de la barmaid, Madara tenta de s'empara de la bouteille, mais ne parvint qu'à s'écraser sur les genoux de son ami qui le redressa en l'attrapant par le col.

Les yeux de l'homme se plissèrent :

-Tu veux jouer à ça ? Grogna-t-il, sans le lâcher. –Très bien alors !

Puis, sans donner plus détail, il décapsula la bouteille, renversa sa tête en arrière, et avala tout son contenu cul-sec.

Madara le fixa avec une fascination morbide, avant de réaliser que cet idiot l'avait privé de sa boisson.

-En***ré ! Feula-t-il.

Emporté par sa rage aveugle, il tenta de griffer le visage d'Hashirama, mais échoua lamentablement : Son ami venait de lui attraper les poignets.

-Non mais ça ne va pas ? Hoqueta l'Hokage, profondément choqué. –Et puis quoi encore ?! La prochaine fois tu comptes me mordre ?!

-Je l'ai déjà fait par le passé.

-Quoi ?!

Madara ne répondit pas. Il se dégagea de la prise de son ami, et s'en alla en direction des escaliers du bar.

A cette époque « _La Taverne du Pochard_ » n'était plus seulement un bar, mais aussi un hôtel où il avait pris une chambre pour la nuit.

Des sons de pas se firent entendre, et il sut qu'Hashirama le suivait à l'étage.

-Madara ! Attends !

Madara l'ignora royalement et s'arrêta devant une porte indiquant le numéro 15.

-Madara ! Vas-tu m'écouter deux petites secondes ?! Tu es aussi têtu qu'une mule bon sang !

L'ex-tête de clan se crispa.

-Mada…

-QUOI ?!

A bout de patience, l'Uchiha fit brusquement volte-face, le regard embrasé par le sharingan.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! Hurla-t-il. -Tu ne vois pas que je veux être seul ?! Fiche-moi donc la paix !

Croyant avoir réussi à intimidé Hashirama, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et voulut la refermer. Malheureusement pour lui, son ami parvint à s'engouffrer avant qu'il ne la claque.

Leurs henges se dissipèrent simultanément.

-Madara ! S'exclama l'Hokage en lui attrapant les épaules, et forçant l'ex-tête à incliner la tête. –S'il te plaît… J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé !

-Je ne veux rien te dire.

Sa faible réplique était puérile, il le savait mais dieu qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler en ce moment même !

Tout ce que désirait Madara en cet instant, était se rouler en boule dans le lit derrière lui et ne plus en bouger jusqu'à qu'un sommeil réparateur l'emporte.

-Madara ! Insista Hashirama, une note suppliante dans la voix.

Il paraissait si frustré que sa prise sur les épaules de l'ex-tête de clan se resserra douloureusement. L'alcool aidant, l'Uchiha ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un son d'inconfort.

Aussitôt, l'Hokage le relâcha, les yeux écarquillés, mais revint à la charge une seconde plus tard, le tâtonnant partout où il pouvait mettre la main.

-Pardon ! Bredouilla-t-il. –Je ne t'ai pas trop fait mal quand même ?! Tobirama m'a toujours dit que j'étais une brute lorsque je m'emportais.

-Je n'ai rien ! Tobirama n'est qu'un faiblard ! Rétorqua avec véhémence Madara en reculant.

Evidemment, Hashirama le suivit.

-Cesse de me harceler, idiot !

-Tu me traites tout le temps d'idiot, mais en ce moment, qui est le plus bête à ton avis ?!

L'explosion de son ami prit l'ex-tête de clan complètement au dépourvu.

-Que crois-tu dires ! Haleta-t-il, indigné.

Hashirama n'en avait pas fini. Tout à coup, il était de nouveau devant lui, si proche que Madara pouvait sentir leur poitrine se frôler.

-Tu ne comprends rien ! Lui cria Hashirama, des larmes dans les yeux. –Te blesser est la dernière chose que je voudrais faire ! Pourtant, à peine me voilà dans le futur qu'on m'annonce que tu as essayé de détruire notre village et que je t'ai tué !

L'homme renifla bruyamment :

-Comment veux-tu que je te laisse seul après ça, reprit-il en se mettant à pleurer pour de bon. –Je veux juste savoir pourquoi as-tu quitté le village… C'est de ma faute n'est-ce pas ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal c'est ça ?

Oh… _Oh_! Ce fut tout ce que réussi à songer Madara alors qu'il observait, muet de stupeur, Hashirama sangloter silencieusement.

En effet, il était stupide, se dit-il en enroulant sans réfléchir ses bras autour de son ami contre lequel il se pressa.

Hashirama était _gentil._ Et les gentilles personnes se sentaient toujours coupables. Surtout lorsque ce n'était pas de leur faute.

-Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, murmura-t-il en mettant à frotter de bas en haut le dos de l'homme. -Mais je suis désolé. Désolé de t'avoir fait du mal.

D'un même mouvement les deux se séparèrent, mais demeurèrent suffisamment près pour que leur halaine, empestant l'alcool, se mèlent.

Les paupières de Madara étaient lourdes. Une étrange langueur, induite par la boisson, l'envahissait tandis qu'il levait lentement la tête vers Hashirama dont l'intensité du regard le foudroya sur place.

Il frissonna.

-Madara… Susurra soudain Hashirama en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains. –Mon moi actuel ne te ferait jamais de mal, tu sais n'est-ce pas ?

Il y avait des traînées rouges sur chacune de ses joues, et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Pourtant, l'ex-tête de clan ne le trouva jamais aussi beau qu'à ce moment même.

La gorge serrée, il hocha la tête.

Aucun des deux ne sut réellement ce qui se passa ensuite, mais la prochaine chose qu'ils firent fut de s'embrasser.

Madara haleta, sentant la bouche d'Hashirama descendre vers son cou, et il étreignit encore plus fort l'homme, le tirant toujours plus contre lui.

Emportés par le moment, et complètement perdu dans une brume d'ivresse, ils trébuchèrent maladroitement dans la pièce, manquèrent de renverser un lampe sur une table de chevet, et poursuivirent leur avancée titubante vers le lit.

Leurs vêtements tombèrent au sol, s'éparpillant au quatre coins de la pièce.

Chacun de leurs gestes était gauche, mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils avaient trop bu pour accorder une quelconque importance à quoique ce soit. Tenter, ne serait-ce, un minimum être sensuel n'était sûrement une priorité dans leur état.

Madara n'y voyait d'ailleurs aucun problème : Hashirama le voulait, il voulait Hashirama. Il n'y avait rien de mal à cela.

Son esprit lui répéta cela une dizaine de fois, d'une voix semblable au sifflement d'un serpent tentateur.

C'est pour cela qu'il se laissa aller, décidant de jeter tout bon sens aux oubliettes, quitte à croquer la pomme à pleines dents, et ne pensant pas une seconde au lendemain.

Hashirama était chaud contre lui, et l'attention qu'il lui accordait le comblait plus que jamais. Il en aurait presque eu l'impression d'être aimé.

-Madara…

L'homme ne cessa pas une seconde de répéter son nom, tel un mantra, contre sa peau nue.

Et Madara adora cela.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'avait jamais su à quel point il aspirait au contact humain, à quel point il désirait ardemment s'accrocher à quelque chose.

Et ce quelque chose était Hashirama. Il s'y cramponna donc de toutes ses forces, tant que ses ongles tracèrent de profonds sillons rouges à même la peau du dos de l'autre homme, la labourant et la creusant.

Soupirant doucement de plaisir sous les soins de son désormais amant, il décida alors, qu'au lieu de se noyer dans un puits de chagrin, de haine de sois, de culpabilité et autres divers sentiments négatifs il le ferait dans un océan de luxure.

* * *

Et c'était le chapitre 21. Le plus dur que j'ai eu à écrire pour cette fic. Bref, le chapitre est déjà terriblement long, je passe donc direct aux…

 **Commentaires en vrac ! :**

-Aucun rapport mais ne vous êtes jamais demandés ce qui se passerait s'il existait des juridictions administratives à Konoha ?

-Parce que moi, oui.

-En gros ça donnerait ça :

JA : Comment ça vous voulez appeler votre fils Itachi ?! Vous lui filez un nom de bestiole ! Pourquoi pas Rhinocéros pendant que vous y êtes ?! (Cette blague est nulle, mais je devais la faire. Désolée)

-Ou encore :

JA : Metal Lee ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom encore ?! Pourquoi du métal d'ailleurs ?

Rock Lee : Parce qu'il sera aussi dur que lui !

JA : Monsieur… C'est un bébé. (Encore une fois désolée)

Toujours dans le même genre :

JA : Naruto ? Comme… Comme la bouffe ? Mais ce quoi le problème des gens dans ce village ? Quoi ? Je m'en fous que tu aimes les ramens la rouquine, et que toi tu le nommes d'après le héros d'un bouquin écrit par un pervers le blond ! Nous on va vous donner un meilleur prénom. Voyons… Michel ! C'est un très beau nom ça ! Voilà, votre gosse s'appellera Michel maintenant. Pas de retour en arrière. Point !

Et des années plus tard…

« _A la semaine prochaine pour un nouvel épisode de Michel Shippuden !_ »

-Ah… J'ai l'impression que plus mes blagues sont nulles, plus je rigole seule. C'est un peu triste quand-même…

-Mais en même temps… Imaginez si Sasuke se s'était appelé « Bernard ». Ca nous aurait donné des « Michel Vs Bernard » ce qui est beaucoup moins cool, car on a l'impression que le titre nous décrit un épisode où deux vieux (avec des bérets sur la tête) vont se battre à coup de canne.

-Bref, en parlant de Sasuke… Il a toujours eu une vision biaisée de Madara. Ne vous étonnez donc pas qu'il soit hostile envers lui.

-Je suppose que le fait de lui avoir servi de perche à selfie n'a pas été très apprécié. (Si vous pigez la référence).

-Aussi… Avant que vous m'accusiez d'avoir rendu Shikamaru Ooc parce qu'il n'a pas peur de Madara…

-Laissez-moi-vous expliquer pourquoi en un seul mot :

-Temari.

-Voilà.

-Comment voulez-vous que ce gars ait peur de quelque chose maintenant qu'il est marié avec elle ?!

-(Après, Shikamaru montre peu son inquiétude, en général, surtout devenu adulte) _Béta_.

-Madara, comparé aux accès de rages de cette femme, est un chaton (Quoique… Il crie aussi fort qu'elle. Hey ! En réalité ils pourraient peut-être être amis !)

-Encore une fois aucun rapport, mais vous voulez savoir ce qui c'est passé avec Thorn après qu'elle ait été oubliée dans le bureau avec Naruto & co ?

-En voilà un aperçut :

- **Naruto** : Euh…

- **Sasuke** : …

- **Shikamaru** : …

- **Thorn** : … Vous avez du gâteau ?

-Applaudissez mon originalité à toute épreuve.

-Ah ! Avant que j'oublie : Pas de haine à l'encontre de Sakura. Personnellement ce n'est ni un personnage que j'aime ou que je déteste. Peu importe comment je la dépeins, je pense qu'il y aura toujours des gens pour lui cracher dessus. Je ne suis juste pas spécialement enthousiaste à l'idée que vous fassiez ça dans les commentaires de la fic.

-Sinon… S'il y a des gens qui comprennent l'espagnol assez bien, je vous conseille d'aller voir Raruto sur youtube (c'est moche, mais c'est marrant). C'est une des meilleures parodies de Naruto que j'ai jamais vu. Sinon allez voir RWBY (Ou alors Zombieland Saga) si vous ne connaissez pas. Vous ne serez pas déçu.

-Une dernière chose… A propos du pseudo-lemon… Ben… En fait je me refuse à écrire des lemons. Non pas parce que je n'aime pas ça, mais parce que je suis gênée. Je préfère rester évasive pour tout vous dire…

-Oui je suis une grosse prude. Mais voyez-vous, je suis incapable d'écrire le mot « pénis » dans une fic.

-…

-… OH MON DIEU MAIS QU'AI-JE FAIS ?!

-Nan mais plus sérieusement…

Un grand merci à toutes celles qui ont prit le temps de me laisser des review. C'est grâce à vous que cette histoire avance, et que je la continue. Ces commentaires me poussent toujours à donner le meilleur de moi-même, alors c'est donnant donnant pour les lecteurs et l'auteur du coup.

Bref, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre et que vous me laisserez vos impressions.

Allez, je vous dis à la prochaine !


	23. Chapter 23

Hello ! Me voilà de retour avec ce chapitre un peu moins long que le dernier.

Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre, alors je réponds aux Guest et vous laisse à votre lecture :

Iiii/Cookie/Guest1/rouge/Snake/little/Visiteur : Merci ^^ Vos commentaires me font vraiment plaisir.

Abc : Wow, quelle impressionnante review ! Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur. Je suis plus que ravie que tu trouves cette histoire à ton goût et que tu reconnaisses le travail que moi et la bêta fournissons ^^ Dans tous les cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Guest 2/ Guest 3 : Je suis contente que les Commentaires en Vrac vous fassent rire ^^ Sinon, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un mot ^^.

* * *

Chapitre 22

Il se sentait bien. Incroyablement bien même.

Jamais de toute sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi apaisé, tranquille, ou même léger. C'était comme si aucun des troubles de la réalité ne pouvaient désormais l'atteindre.

Les lèvres recroquevillées en un petit sourire, il se tourna vers ce qu'il supposa être le mur de la chambre, mais se heurta à une masse dure et chaude qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Ensuite, ce fut son front qui se plissa lorsque cette source de chaleur enroula ses bras autour de lui. Des bras masculins réalisa-t-il avec un certain détachement tout en se blottissant dans contre la poitrine de ce qu'il pensait être un amant d'une nuit.

Cependant, cela faisait des années –pour ne pas dire un siècle- qu'il n'avait plus dormi avec le premier venu. Cette réalisation le frappa d'ailleurs de plein fouet.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, grands et larges, tant écarquillés qu'il se fît aveugler par la lumière passant par la fenêtre, et gémit bruyamment.

Ses mains se portèrent aussitôt à son visage, ses coudes butant contre la poitrine de l'homme ayant partagé sa couche.

Celui-ci ne se réveilla même pas, continuant à ronfler d'une manière qui semblait terriblement familière à Madara.

Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de produire de tels sons dans son sommeil.

« _Hashirama_ » Lui hurla son esprit pendant qu'une raideur soudaine paralysait ses membres. Au même instant, son aptitude à former des pensées cohérentes disparut.

C'était comme si son cœur l'avait lâché, empêchant ses poumons de pomper l'air, et le laissant suffoquer dans le minuscule lit de _La taverne du pochard_.

Tout lui revenait maintenant. A sa plus grande horreur.

Epouvanté, il fixa le visage d'Hashirama lui faisant face, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le soleil qui décrivait des contours dorés autour du corps son ami.

Il y avait des zébrures rouges sur ses épaules, son cou, sa poitrine, et du sang séché se trouvait sous les ongles de Madara.

Une douce panique s'immisça alors en l'ex-tête de clan, puis s'amplifia à tel point qu'il finit par tenter de se dégager frénétiquement de la prise du premier Hokage.

Sans succès. Hashirama tenait bon, et ne le lâchait pas, comme si son unique but dans sa vie était de le retenir ainsi à jamais.

Madara déglutit, comprenant soudain que s'il voulait s'enfuir, il allait devoir réveiller son ami. Une chose qu'il ne parvint pas à se résoudre à faire.

-M*rde, siffla-t-il, m*rde ! Répéta-t-il avec plus de force.

Il voulait pleurer, mais en même temps rire hystériquement tant sa situation lui paraissait absurde.

Il avait couché avec Hashirama. Le premier Hokage, et l'homme considéré comme un dieu vivant par de nombreuse personne.

Le pire était probablement que cette nuit se révélait être la meilleure de toute sa vie.

Certes, il se souvenait à peine de toutes les soirées passées avec des shinobis rencontrés lors de son errance hors de Konoha dans sa première ligne de temps, mais il devait admettre avoir pris son pied. Beaucoup.

Evidemment, tout n'avait pas été parfait : Hashirama n'avait jamais couché avec un autre homme et son inexpérience parlait pour lui. Cependant, malgré les moments d'inconfort que cela avait causé, le l'acte avait été plus qu'agréable.

Au souvenir, Madara ne put s'empêcher de frémir, avant de brusquement se rappeler que son ami était supposé être hétéro

Il se redressa subitement, s'extirpant sans même le réaliser de l'étau que formaient sur lui les bras de l'Hokage, et grimaça immédiatement lorsque ses muscles courbaturés le lancèrent.

Le souffle court, il bondit hors du lit et manqua de s'effondrer à terre : Son pied s'était prit pris dans un pan de drap.

Sa tête tournait, et son sang battait furieusement à ses tempes, mais rien d'étonnant avec tout ce qu'il avait bu hier soir.

Il devait partir, se dit-il en se relevant gauchement. Ce serait mieux, pour eux deux, si Hashirama ne se souvenait de rien.

L'homme serait dégoûté en réalisant ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Atterré, il chercha ses vêtements éparpillés aux quatre coins de la salle, jurant entre ses dents à chaque fois qu'une des lattes du plancher grinçait.

Avec soulagement, il s'aperçut que le rouleau de scellement que lui avait confié Mito se trouvait toujours dans son yukata, aux cotés du kunaï à trois pointes. L'habit abordait d'ailleurs une déchirure au niveau du col qui le fit grogner de mécontentement.

C'était son yukata favori.

Contrarié, il déroula le parchemin et y fourra son vêtement, avant d'invoquer une de ses tuniques mauve à col haut qu'il enfila en un éclair.

Ensuite, son regard se porta vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur une minuscule ruelle.

Sortir de ce côté serait beaucoup plus discret que de passer par la porte, songea-t-il. Au moins, Hashirama ne serait pas réveillé par le claquement du battant.

Déterminé à mettre en pratique cette idée, Madara se dirigea donc à pas de loup vers la fenêtre, mais se figea à deux pas de celle-ci lorsqu'un grognement retentit.

Il déglutit, ses yeux se rivant automatiquement sur Hashirama qui venait tout juste de se réveiller.

L'homme bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et s'étira langoureusement avant de cligner des yeux avec confusion. Sûrement se demandait-il ce qu'il faisait dans cette petite chambre étroite.

Son regard tomba sur Madara.

Il resta un instant silencieux, l'air somnolant, puis un halètement lui échappa :

-Madara ?! S'étrangla-t-il.

L'ex-tête de clan ne bougea pas. Comme gelé sur place, il implorait mentalement les cieux pour qu'Hashirama ne se souvienne de rien. Malheureusement, le visage hébété de son ami lui prouva le contraire.

Très lentement le regard de l'Hokage quitta celui de Madara pour descendre sur sa propre poitrine, nue, avant que sa main aille parcourir ses épaules.

Ses doigts retracèrent les griffures sur celles-ci, et il prit une inspiration tremblante, tandis qu'il reportait son attention sur l'ex-tête de clan dont les poings se crispèrent.

-Ma… Madara ? Bredouilla-t-il. Est-ce que nous avons vraiment…

Il se tut, laissant le reste de sa phrase en suspend. Là. Entre eux.

-Oui, répondit soudain, et cinglement, Madara sans pouvoir sans empêcher.

Il prit une inspiration saccadée :

-Tu m'excuseras, ajouta-t-il, mais je vais y aller. J'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea aussi calmement que possible vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit, et posa un pied sur son rebord.

-Ah non !

Une main s'empara de sa cheville au moment même ou il bondissait à l'extérieur.

Coupé dans son élan, il n'eut que le temps de pousser un petit cri avant de dégringoler deux étages et d'atterrir violemment sur son dos. Pendant une seconde, il vit des étoiles avant de sentir un poids s'affaler sur son corps.

Cette fois, ce fut un véritable hurlement de terreur qui lui échappa en découvrant un gros plan du visage d'Hashirama, en tenue d'Adam, au-dessus de lui.

-Arrête de fuir tes problèmes ! S'écria l'Hokage sans se douter que Madara était bien plus occupé à paniquer qu'à l'écouter. –Comment veux-tu que nous mettons la situation au clair si tu passes ton à détaler ?!

Pour toute réponse, l'Uchiha battit des jambes pour se traîner hors de portée d'Hashirama et de sa nudité.

Sans succès, son ami était plus que persistant, et parvint à l'acculer contre un mur vétuste.

En désespoir de cause, et voyant qu'Hashirama n'abandonnait pas, il planta vicieusement ses ongles dans le bras de son ami qui mugit de douleur, puis mordit –oui _, mordit_ \- la main qui avait l'impudence de passer à la portée de sa bouche.

Le goût du sang éclata sur sa langue.

L'Hokage glapit de surprise, et tira aussitôt en arrière sa main ensanglantée.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et son expression s'assombrit :

-C'est bon ! S'exclama-t-il, la voix tremblante de rage contenue, en claquant son poing dans sa main. –J'en ai assez ! Puisque tu préfères te comporter comme un animal sauvage, alors je vais te traiter comme tel !

A peine eut-il prononcé ces paroles que le sol se mettait à gronder, et que d'épaisses branches en jaillissaient, se nouant autour des membres de Madara le clouant efficacement au sol.

Durant un bref moment, l'ex-tête de clan lutta contre ses liens, mais comprit rapidement que c'était inutile. Il se laissa donc retomber mollement contre le sol, et gémit piteusement.

-C'est bon ? Tu t'es calmé maintenant ? Souffla l'Hokage.

-La ferme. Tu es nu et sur moi ! Comment veux-tu que je reste calme ?!

-Comment ça je suis… Oh !

Hashirama sembla enfin s'apercevoir qu'il ne portait rien. Si dans un premier temps, il parut mortifié, dans un second, il secoua simplement la tête.

-C'est bon, dit-il, tu as déjà tout vu de toute manière.

-Ce n'est pas moi le problème ! L'apostropha Madara, embarrassé. –Tu as pensé aux gens qui se promènent dans l'allée derrière toi ? Et si des enfants venaient ? Tu veux les traumatiser ?!

Les yeux de son ami s'arrondirent.

-Zut ! Zut ! Hoqueta-t-il en délaissant Madara pour rejoindre le mur sous la fenêtre de leur chambre.

-Ne me laisse pas attaché à terre ! Lui cria l'Uchiha, absolument indigné par le traitement que lui infligeait son ami.

-Sans façon. Si je fais ça, tu vas encore fuir.

-Je viens d'être plaqué à terre par un pervers totalement nu ! Bien sûr que je vais m'enfuir !

L'air outré par ses propos, Hashirama ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer, mais la referma sans qu'une parole en sorte.

Intrigué par son silence, Madara fronça les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'un fredonnement lui parvienne, suivit de bruit de pas s'approchant.

Quelqu'un venait, réalisa-t-il avec horreur.

Il jeta un regard alarmé à l'Hokage, lui ordonnant silencieusement de le libérer.

Hashirama l'écouta. Une seconde plus tard, il était sur ses pieds et fonça sur son ami dont il saisit épaules :

-Henge ! Siffla-t-il.

-Mais en quoi ? S'étrangla l'homme.

-Je ne sais pas ! En chat, tiens ! Nous nous cacherons sous la benne à ordure.

L'Hokage, blême à l'idée de se faire surprendre en tenue d'Adam, hocha la tête et, avec Madara, effectua les sceaux du jutsu avant qu'un nuage de fumée les enveloppe.

Sans attendre que celui-ci disparaisse, ils en jaillirent et se précipitèrent sous la poubelle.

Changés pour l'occasion en un chat sibérien, et Hashirama en un tabby, il guetta l'entrée de la ruelle. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir un homme y apparaître. Un ninja en l'occurrence : Son hideux gilet vert le désignait comme tel.

Il fallut qu'il passe devant la poubelle pour que l'ex-tête de clan l'identifie.

-Kakashi… Murmura-t-il en reconnaissant la tignasse argentée du sixième Hokage.

-Son visage est sur la montagne ! Miaula Hashirama, des étoiles dans les yeux. –C'est le dernier Hokage ! Allons lui parler !

Il voulut sortir de sa cachette, mais se fut sans compter Madara qui lui attrapa la queue entre ses dents.

-Aïe !

Ignorant complètement le gémissement de douleur de son ami, l'ex-tête de clan le fusilla du regard.

-Sûrement pas, gronda-t-il en sentant sa propre queue fouetter l'air. –Si tu y vas, tu seras obligé de te retransformer. Tu as déjà oublié que tu étais nu ?

-Ah, c'est vrai !

Si Madara avait été sous son apparence humaine, il se serait frappé le front du plat de sa main.

-Qui m'a collé un idiot pareil dans les pattes ? Bougonna-t-il en tachant d'ignorer le fait qu'Hashirama venait de se coller contre son flanc.

L'homme, ou plutôt le félin, avait désormais les yeux rivés sur Kakashi.

-Est-ce que c'est un livre érotique ?! Haleta-t-il après un moment de silence.

Madara fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me…

Il s'interrompit, son regard tombant à son tour sur la couverture plus qu'explicite du livre que tenait le sixième Hokage. Bouche-bée, il observa, abasourdit, le ninja passer devant lui, et s'arrêter quelque pas plus loin. Par la suite, l'homme gloussa en lisant un passage de son ouvrage, puis bondit sur un petit toit avant de poursuivre sa route comme si de rien n'était.

Les poils de son échine s'hérissèrent :

-Est-ce que tous les Hokage de ce village ont une tare ?!

Il sortit à découvert, et fixa, révolté, l'endroit où Kakashi avait disparu. Hashirama ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

-Allons, allons, miaula-t-il, ne soit pas si sévère. Tout le monde à ses passe-temps.

-Je n'appellerais pas ça un passe-temps.

Il entendit un doux rire. Légèrement surpris, il se tourna vers son ami pour tomber sur son museau à quelques centimètres du siens sien. Il voulut reculer, mais ne réussit qu'à trébucher sur sa queue.

Contrarié par sa maladresse, il émit un feulement qui sembla amuser Hashirama.

-Etre un chat te va drôlement bien, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Pour toute réponse, Madara roula des yeux, puis reprit forme humaine.

Son ami voulut faire de même, or, l'ex-tête de clan l'en empêcha :

-Attends que je te donne tes vêtements, lui dit-il.

Accroupi, il déroula le parchemin que lui avait confié Mito. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à invoquer les affaires d'Hashirama, ce dernier en profita pour bondir sur son épaule et frotter sa joue contre la sienne.

Madara fit de son mieux pour ignorer le geste affectueux.

Il essayait de ne pas penser à la conversation qu'il allait avoir avec Hashirama. Et ce, bien que celle-ci soit imminente.

-Voilà, murmura-t-il en posant à terre les affaires de son ami.

Aussitôt, celui-ci sauta de son perchoir, et se changea de nouveau en être humain.

-Bon ! Commença-t-il une fois habillé. –Nous allons devoir parler sérieusement, Madara.

L'Uchiha se mordit les lèvres.

-Je suis désolé pour hier. Mais je ne regrette rien, déclara de but en blanc Hashirama.

-Hein ?

L'exclamation choquée qu'émit Madara se répercuta contre les murs de la ruelle.

Pendant un bref instant, il ne fut pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Cependant, le regard grave de son ami démenti sa première impression, et le stupéfia davantage encore.

-Mais… Mais tu n'es pas hétéro ?

Sa réplique sortit faible, comme étouffée.

-Pas quand il s'agit de toi apparemment.

Madara en resta comme deux ronds de flan

-Ecoute-moi deux secondes, enchaîna immédiatement l'Hokage sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits. –Il y a de cela quelque mois, lorsque nous avons cohabité, j'ai commencé à me rendre compte que j'appréciais particulièrement le temps passé avec toi et...

Il sembla chercher ses mots.

Et je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé à quel point je tenais à toi, reprit-il. –Ce n'est pas tout, plus le temps passait, plus je voulais être à tes côtés. J'ai d'ailleurs voulu te faire part de cela il y a une semaine. Juste avant l'arrivée de l'équipe qui nous a informé de la disparition d'Hitomi.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux…

Hashirama secoua la tête.

-Je me répète : je ne regrette rien.

Il fit alors un pas en avant, et attrapa avec hésitation une des mains de Madara qui, sidéré, ne fit pas un geste pour la retirer.

-Dis-moi qu'il en est de même pour toi, lui demanda-t-il, une note suppliante dans la voix.

-Je couche avec n'importe qui quand je bois.

Il eut un long silence.

L'ex-tête de clan regretta immédiatement ces mots.

Le visage d'Hashirama se décomposa, et il lâcha la main de Madara comme si celle-ci l'avait brûlé. Déjà consumé par une vive culpabilité, l'Uchiha s'en voulut d'autant plus.

-Non ! S'écria-t-il finalement en prenant son courage à deux mains. –Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je…

Exaspéré par son incapacité à trouver les bons mots, il poussa grondement de frustration, effrayant son ami qui s'écarta encore plus de lui.

Ses émotions étaient hors de contrôle. Semblables à un véritable ouragan, elles le rendirent presque fou sur le moment.

-Par Rikudo, gémit-il, tentant vainement de se recomposer. –Te rends-tu un peu compte de ce que tu me dis ? Il m'a fallu des années pour à peu près accepter ma… Ma préférence pour les hommes, et toi tu couches avec moi une fois et tu renies toute attirance pour les femmes ?!

-Non, non ! Protesta Hashirama. Je trouve les femmes toujours à mon goût… Mais je te préfère, toi ! Ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant Madara froncer les sourcils.

Le ninja se détendit légèrement.

-Et donc… Marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard et croisant les bras. –Qu'attends-tu de moi maintenant ?

-Euh… Qu'on recommence ?

Le grondement dangereusement bas qui jailli de la gorge de l'ex-tête de clan convainquit Hashirama de changer sa réponse.

-Je veux dire, déglutit-il, que j'espère pouvoir une chance avec toi. D'être ensemble, tu comprends ? Bien sûr, c'est seulement si tu le souhaites !

-Ton clan ne t'exécutera pas s'il apprend que tu partages ta couche avec un autre homme ? L'interrogea Madara, préoccupé.

Hashirama prit une brusque inspiration :

-Madara tu… Murmura-t-il avant de sembler enfin réaliser ce qui venait d'être dit.

-Ah… Fit-il, l'air soudain inquiet. –Je ne pense pas qu'ils me tueraient… Je suis l'Hokage après tout. Mais plus important ! Tu as dit oui ! Je ne savais pas que tu partageais ce que je ressentais. C'est fantastique !

Hashirama écarta grand les bras, et lui adressa un sourire si radieux que Madara se retrouva paralysé sur place. Ensuite, sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il se retrouva dans les bras de l'homme.

-Hashirama ! Hoqueta-t-il, mortifié. –Je n'ai jamais donné mon accord !

Il posa ses mains sur la poitrine de son ami, puis essaya de le repousser aussi doucement que possible.

En vain.

-Hashirama ! Répéta-t-il tandis que la chaleur lui montait au visage.

Soudain, quelque chose d'humide lui atterrit sur la joue. Perplexe, il leva la tête pour s'apercevoir avec horreur qu'Hashirama était sur le point de fondre en larmes.

Paniqué à l'idée de se faire couvrir de morve, Madara redoubla d'effort pour se soustraire à l'étreinte.

Mais l'Hokage, tel un chêne centenaire, ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Je suis si heureux, gémit-il, j'ai du mal à croire cette nuit ait mené à ça. Je t'adore tu sais ?

-Tu _quoi_ ?! S'étrangla l'ex-tête clan, désormais complètement tétanisé.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Comment Hashirama pouvait-il lui dire de telles choses alors qu'il savait ce que Madara avait fait dans cette ligne de temps ?

Il devait être idiot, avoir atteint les abysses de la stupidité ! Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autres explications.

L'Uchiha voulut dire quelque chose. Or, sa langue semblait si engourdie qu'il ne parvint qu'à émettre un faible son de protestation, avant qu'un hurlement aux décibels bien trop élevés retentisse dans la ruelle :

-PAR LE POUVOIR DE LA FOUGUE DE LA JEUNESSE !

Ils ne comprirent pas vraiment ce qui se passa. Une seconde auparavant, ils s'étreignaient, et la seconde suivante, une ombre noire tombant du ciel occulta la lumière du soleil printanier.

A peine eurent-ils le temps de se séparer, que l'OVNI s'écrasait violemment à terre et répandait un large nuage de poussière autour d'eux.

Un bras en visière devant son visage, les yeux larmoyant, et la gorge irritée, Madara chassa d'un revers de main les derniers résidus de saleté flottant dans l'air.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il découvrit ensuite.

Son cœur tomba comme une pierre dans son estomac.

Là. Devant lui. A deux pas de sa personne, se trouvait un homme dans un fauteuil roulant que l'ex-tête de clan reconnu instantanément.

 _Might Gaï_. Comment aurait-il pu oublier cet individu qui avait presque failli le tuer ?

Il n'avait pas changé d'un poil : Les même sourcils broussailleux et coupe au bol, la même tenue verte si hideuse que Madara avait du mal à la regarder et, surtout, cette pure énergie qui semblait émaner de lui perpétuellement.

L'unique exception était son handicap, et que sa jambe droite se trouvait enfermée dans un épais plâtre.

Immobile comme une statue, l'Uchiha était tellement éberlué par cette soudaine apparition qu'il en oublia de changer son apparence. Hashirama aussi, à voir la taille de ses yeux, de l'autre côté du nouveau venu.

L'homme sembla d'ailleurs enfin s'apercevoir de leur présence.

-Oh ! Bonjour très chers amis ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte. –J'espère que je ne vous ai pas interrompus ! Si c'est le cas, alors j'en suis fort…

Il s'interrompit. Son regard venait de tomber sur Madara qui se rappela enfin qu'il aurait du se dissimuler derrière un henge.

Le sentiment d'horreur qui l'assaillit alors fut si puissant qu'il sentit presque ses jambes le lâcher.

C'était lui qui avait mit cet homme dans cet état Qui l'avait privé de son rôle de shinobi.

Le bruit grinçant du fauteuil roulant résonna comme un glas funeste aux oreilles de Madara qui observa, sans pouvoir bouger, Gaï venir vers lui.

L'homme se pencha si près de son visage que l'ex-tête de clan fini par avoir une vue en gros plan sur ses sourcils.

S'il pouvait appeler ça ainsi. Franchement, vu d'aussi près, on aurait dit des haies.

Ca-y-est, se dit le shinobi en fermant les yeux. Might Gaï allait le reconnaître, et se mettrait à hurler signalant leur emplacement à Konoha tout entier.

Les tentatives d'assassinats allaient pleuvoir sur lui, et il n'aurait plus une minute de répit.

-Vous me rappelez énormément quelqu'un que j'ai affronté par le passé !

-Pardon ?!

Estomaqué, Madara ne put que le fixer avec un saisissement suprême.

Il ne le reconnaissait pas ? L'homme qu'il avait faillit tuer ne le reconnaissait plus ?!

L'avait-il tellement frappé durant la quatrième guerre que l'homme en était devenu amnésique ?

Il était à deux doigts de l'interroger lorsque Gaï se tourna vers Hashirama :

-Vous aussi vous me dites quelque chose ! On s'est déjà rencontrés ?

-Pas que je sache, répondit l'Hokage.

Il avait l'air intrigué par l'étrange personnage qu'était Gaï.

-Ah, je vois ! Pourtant j'aurais juré vous avoir vu quelque part …

Le ninja se passa une main sous le menton, et les fixa intensément pendant une dizaine de secondes. Finalement, il sembla se lasser de réfléchir, et éclata d'un grand rire tonitruant.

-Cela n'a aucune importance ! Déclara-t-il avec un peu trop d'entrain. –Au fait, reprit-il, vous n'auriez pas vu Kakashi passer par-là ?

-L'homme aux cheveux argentés qui lisait un livre érotique ? Lui demanda Hashirama.

-Lui-même ! C'est mon éternel rival ! Je savais bien que j'avais senti son odeur !

Après avoir prononcé ces paroles, il prit de longues inspirations et ses narines se dilatèrent.

Gaï leur adressa un sourire éclatant, puis leva un pouce dans leur direction :

-Je vous remercie mes amis ! S'exclama-t-il. –Maintenant, je vais pouvoir aller le défier !

Puis, sans ajouter quoique se soit, il se tassa sur lui-même et, au plus grand choc des deux autres hommes présents dans la ruelle, parvint à bondir sur un toit en emportant son fauteuil avec lui.

C'était presque comme si ce ninja ignorait le fait qu'il était handicapé. Incroyable, songea Madara.

Un petit bruit de gorge attira alors son attention. C'était Hashirama :

-Il… Il a bien dit qu'il avait « senti » ce Kakashi ou je rêve ? Balbutia l'homme.

-Vu la taille de son nez, ça ne m'étonne même pas !

-Madara… Tu es horrible, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Madara se contenta d'émettre un « tch » dédaigneux avant de décroiser ses bras.

-Tu le connaissais au fait ? L'interrogea alors son ami. –Il avait l'air de t'avoir déjà rencontré.

Avec l'impression que son cou était raide, l'ex-tête de clan hocha sèchement la tête.

-En effet, répondit-il en pinçant les lèvres. –Je l'ai affronté, et il m'a quasiment envoyé six pieds sous terre. Il est l'homme le plus doué en taijutsu que j'ai eu l'honneur d'affronter.

Aucun son signalant qu'Hashirama l'avait entendu ne lui parvint. Quelque peu surpris, il porta son regard sur son ami qui le fixa, l'air ébahi.

-Il… Il a quoi ? Croassa-t-il comme si l'idée même que quelqu'un ait pu blesser Madara lui semblait invraisemblable.

L'ex-tête de clan grimaça :

-Je ne plaisante pas… Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Cet homme au sens de la mode aussi douteux que le tien m'aurait tué si je n'avais pas acquis les pouvoirs du Sage. Mais il en a payé le prix fort comme tu peux le voir… Il ne pourra plus jamais se déplacer comme avant.

-Les pouvoir du Sage ? Répéta Hashirama.

Si c'était possible, il parut encore plus stupéfait qu'avant.

-Je vais tout te dire, déclara soudain Madara en lui faisant face.

Une bouffée de détermination pure monta en lui.

-Tout du début à la fin, insista-t-il, résigné. –On verra si tu prétends encore… « M'adorer » (il buta légèrement sur le mot) après avoir entendu la vérité.

Les sourcils d'Hashirama se froncèrent, et il parut prendre les mots de son ami comme un défi :

-Très bien, rétorqua-t-il, mais ne crois pas que je vais te lâcher pour si peu.

L'ex-tête de clan se retint de rire jaune. « Pour si peu » disait-il. Il allait très vite déchanter.

-C'est ce que nous verrons, répliqua-t-il sombrement en faisant volte-face.

Il marcha lentement jusqu'à l'entrée de la ruelle, et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

-Mais avant, trouvons un endroit tranquille où parler.

-Dans ce cas allons dans un restaurant, lui proposa Hashirama en posant une main sur son ventre : -Il est midi passé et j'ai une faim de loup…

-Facile à dire quand c'est moi qui dois payer !

-Eh bien, c'est toi qui à l'argent après tout, gloussa l'Hokage. –Si ça te dérange autant, vois ça comme notre premier rendez-vous.

Madara se raidit. Embarrassé.

-Premier rendez-vous ou au cours duquel je vais t'expliquer comment j'ai failli anéantir l'humanité ? Parvint-il à rétorquer, sans que sa voix tremble.

Hashirama le rejoignit.

-Nous n'avons jamais fait les choses conventionnellement de toute manière, lui déclara-t-il, l'œil brillant d'amusement.

Pour toute réponse, l'Uchiha grogna, mais se déroba pas lorsque l'homme lui attrapa la main, pressant doucement leurs doigts ensembles.

-Allez, viens, lui murmura celui-ci en le tirant en direction de la rue principale. –Je suis sûr que toi aussi tu es affamé.

.

oOo

.

Ichiraku Ramen était un restaurant dégageant une atmosphère chaleureuse.

A l'intérieur, des dizaines de tables avaient été disposées à des distances suffisamment éloignées de manière à offrir un peu d'intimité aux quelques clients qui y mangeait.

Hashirama et Madara furent surpris par la qualité de la nourriture servie. Tellement qu'ils en auraient presque oublié la raison principale de leur venue.

Ce ne fut qu'arrivés à la moitié de leurs bols de ramens que Madara se décida à se confier.

D'un ton terriblement monotone, il raconta en épargnant qu'un seul détail, ce qui s'était passé dans sa première vie. Les yeux baissés, il révéla à son ami qui était Obito, qui était Zetsu et, surtout, lui parla de son plan, le « Tsukuyomi ».

Hashirama l'écouta. Sans l'interrompre, sans que son visage ne trahisse la moindre émotion. Il attendit que l'ex-tête de clan eût prononcé les derniers mots de son récit pour s'exprimer

-Tu m'as toujours accusé d'être idéaliste, mais là tu as été irréaliste, lui dit-il.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne trop pourquoi, cette réponse contraria profondément Madara.

-C'est faux ! Nia-t-il avec ferveur. –Mon plan aurait pu se réaliser sans l'intervention de Zetsu. Attends que je le retrouve, je vais lui faire payer cet affront !

L'Hokage secoua la tête :

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, soupira-t-il. –Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer tant cela me semble fou… Je veux dire, qui compte sur un gosse pour le ressusciter ?!

-J'avais confiance en Obito.

-Confiance ou pas, cela me semble aberrant !

Le shinobi gémit longuement, et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait tout cela, souffla-t-il, en adoptant enfin un comportement adapté à la situation.

Il resta un moment prostré ainsi. Madara le regarda avec inquiétude, craignant que finalement son ami le renie.

Qui ne le ferait pas après tout ?

Mais au plus grand choc de l'ex-tête de clan, Hashirama se mit à glousser.

-Tu es fou ! Rit-il sans remarquer les yeux écarquillés de son ami. –Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies tenté d'enfermer tout le genre humain dans une illusion éternelle.

Effrayé à l'idée que des clients puissent entendre des fragments de leur conversation, Madara jeta des coups d'œil frénétiques à son entourage, et reporta son attention sur son ami :

-Moins fort ! Le rabroua-t-il en baissant la voix. –Tu veux faire tomber notre couverture ?

Hashirama roula des yeux.

-Nous sommes sous henge Madara, aucun risque.

Il lui adressa alors un grand sourire, et toute la colère qui habitait l'ex-tête de clan fondit comme de la glace au soleil.

-On est jamais trop prudent, bougonna-t-il en détournant le regard.

La main qui se posa ensuite sur la sienne le fit sursauter.

-Madara… Commença doucement Hashirama. –Est-ce que tu regrettes ?

La gorge du ninja s'assécha. Pendant un bref instant, il se demanda même s'il ne devrait pas mentir.

-Non, répondit-il en fin de compte, optant pour l'honnêteté.

Il avait suffisamment menti dans sa vie précédente.

-Non, répéta-t-il, je ne regrette rien. A mes yeux, c'est toujours le seul moyen d'obtenir une paix durable.

La main de son ami se crispa et, soudain, il parut triste.

-A quel point étais-tu désespéré pour en arriver à de tels extrêmes ? Murmura-t-il.

Madara se hérissa.

-Je n'étais pas désespéré ! Le contredit-il. –Je voulais juste épargner à ce monde des souffrances inutiles !

-En supprimant le libre-arbitre ?

-Je ne supprimais pas le libre-arbitre ! S'indigna l'ex-tête de clan. –Ils auraient été libres de faire ce qu'il voulait dans ce monde rêve.

-Certes, mais ces gens auraient juste été des prisonniers au final. Des prisonniers de leurs propres désirs auxquels ton jutsu aurait fait prendre vie.

Pour une raison qu'il ne comprit pas, Madara n'y trouva rien à y redire. Mécontent, il se tut, et envoya un regard furibond en direction de l'Hokage.

L'homme ne sembla pas le moins du monde intimidé. Pire encore : Il eut le culot de lui sourire doucement.

-Madara… Reprit-il en coupant court à la colère qui envahissait son ami. –Je peux te poser une question ?

Rendu perplexe, l'ex-tête de clan haussa un sourcil, fut tenté de lui répondre qu'il venait de le faire à l'instant, mais s'en abstint.

-Que veux-tu me dire ? Lui demanda-t-il à la place.

Hashirama pinça les lèvres clairement indécis.

-Est-ce que… commença-t-il, hésitant. -Est-ce que lanceur du Tsukuyomi pouvait avoir lui aussi accès au monde de rêve ?

Madara prit une grande inspiration.

Il s'attendait à de nombreuses questions, allant du « comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? » à « As-tu vraiment eu quatre-vingts ans ? », mais pas à ça.

-Je… Bredouilla-t-il. Je ne sais pas…

Il ne le se l'était jamais demandé auparavant. Il ne s'en était pas soucié après tout. Seul lui importait la réussite de son plan à cette époque.

Ce fut au tour d'Hashirama d'haleter :

-Deux petites secondes ! Tu me dis qu'il y avait une possibilité que tu ne puisses pas avoir le droit au bonheur que promettait ce justu ?!

-Peut-être… Aucune idée ? Marmonna Madara. –Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé pour tout te dire… Le plus important à mes yeux était le lancement du Tsukuyomi.

A sa grande surprise, l'Hokage éclata d'un rire rauque, attirant l'attention de nombreux clients, avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

-Madara… Madara, répéta-t-il en chassant des larmes d'hilarité de ses yeux, tandis que l'ex-tête de clan le fixait comme si une seconde tête lui avait poussé.

-Tu es incroyable, enchaîna immédiatement l'homme. –Explique-moi comment pourrais-je te haïr ? Tu étais prêt à sacrifier ton bonheur personnel au profit de celui des autres.

Sans voix, l'Uchiha ne put que fixer avec stupeur son compagnon. La prise sur sa main se resserra, mais il s'en aperçut à peine.

-Quoi ? Balbutia-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

-Je sais ce que tu as fait, déclara Hashirama en hochant gravement la tête, mais je veux aussi construire quelque chose avec toi. Si tu as pris un nouveau départ, alors moi aussi j'en prends un.

-Tu… Tu es cinglé ! S'étrangla l'ex-tête de clan. –Tu ne peux pas balayer tout ce que j'ai commis comme si ce n'étais que de la poussière ! J'ai tué et manipulé des gens pour parvenir à mes fins. Je ne le regrette même pas !

-Oui, peut-être, mais c'est le toi actuel que j'aime. Pas celui qui a causé la Quatrième grande guerre.

La gorgée d'eau que venait de prendre le shinobi, dans le but reprendre un peu de contenance, failli être recrachée au visage de l'Hokage.

-Ne dis pas ça, toussota-t-il, gêné au possible.

-Je ne fais que dire la vérité, répliqua Hashirama.

-Eh bien ! Garde-la pour toi.

Son ami se contenta de continuer à sourire béatement. Il osa même se pencher par-dessus la table de manière à se retrouver à quelque centimètre de son visage.

-Je rêve ou ça te gêne ?

-Non ! Rétorqua aussitôt Madara avec véhémence.

-Si !

-Non !

-Je dérange ?

Complètement prit par surprise, l'ex-tête de clan se redressa si vite qu'il heurta malencontreusement, et violemment, le crâne d'Hashirama.

Un gémissement de douleur leur échappa, et leurs mains se portèrent automatiquement à leur front. Ils ne s'aperçurent qu'à l'instant qu'Hatake Kakashi, face à eux, et l'intégrité du restaurant, les fixaient avec de grands yeux.

Une vague de honte s'écrasa sur Madara.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cet homme, à qui il avait arraché un œil durant la guerre, l'avait vu en train de, littéralement, se crêper le chignon avec Hashirama.

De toute manière, se dit-il tandis qu'il se retenait de se frapper à plusieurs reprises la tête contre la table, son ami était toujours parvenu à faire resurgir chez lui un côté plus… Enfantin.

Et, à son plus grand dam, Hatake Kakashi venait d'en être témoin.

-Oh ! Mais vous êtes le sixième Hokage ! S'exclama joyeusement Hashirama en lui tendant une main.

Il ne paraissait même pas honteux.

-Euh… Oui ? Répondit Kakashi en lui rendant sa poignée de main. –Et vous le premier je suppose ?

-Tout à fait !

-Comment avez-vous fait pour nous reconnaître ? Intervint Madara, à voix basse.

C'était une question légitime : Ils étaient sous henge après tout.

Kakashi tourna lentement la tête vers lui, son unique œil visible et apathique se planant dans les siens.

-Vu que vous n'êtes pas rentrés hier, Sakura m'a envoyé à votre recherche… Elle m'a décrit les apparences que vous aviez sûrement prises. Elle avait vu juste apparemment…

« Chercher » ?! L'homme avait paru plus intéressé par son livre cochon que par leur localisation.

Kakashi les détailla de la tête au pied avant de poursuivre :

-Où étiez-vous ? S'enquit-il.

-Oh… Par-ci, par-là, répondit évasivement Hashirama. –Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que cette première nuit dans le Konoha du futur était tout simplement… Inoubliable.

Il ricana légèrement, envoyant au passage un clin d'œil évocateur à Madara à qui l'insinuation ne plut pas vraiment.

Il fit d'ailleurs de son mieux pour ne pas enfoncer ses baguettes dans le nez de son ami, et tenta de ne pas envisager de le noyer dans le bouillon de son bol de ramens inachevés.

-Je vois, lâcha-t-il, je suppose donc que vous voulez que nous rentrions chez elle ?

-C'est cela, répondit Kakashi. Si vous pouviez faire ça rapidement, ça m'arrangerait. J'ai promis à mes nin-chiens d'aller les promener.

Tout en disant cela, une de ses mains s'attarda suffisamment longtemps sur une des larges poches de son gilet vert pour que Madara le remarque.

La poche avait d'ailleurs l'air de contenir un petit livre au vu de sa forme.

-Oui… Siffla l'ex-tête de clan en plissant tellement les yeux qu'ils en devinrent deux fentes. –Vous devez être terriblement occupé, en effet.

-Très, affirma le shinobi. –Je vous attends dehors, je vous laisse terminer de manger.

-Quel homme agréable ! S'exclama Hashirama une fois que celui-ci s'en fut allé. –Je suis ravi qu'il ait été Hokage. Pas étonnant que le village ait autant prospéré ces dernières années.

-Oh oui, bien sûr, marmonna Madara entre ses dents.

Il rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, puis replongea dans son bol de ramens. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il allait devoir faire face à Hitomi une fois de retour chez Sakura.

Son ventre se tordit à cette perspective, et il n'eut soudain plus faim.

-Tu ne finis pas ? L'interrogea Hashirama.

L'ex-tête de clan secoua la tête.

-Je n'ai plus trop faim, murmura-t-il en repoussant son bol.

-Mais tu as à peine picoré ta nourriture ! S'étonna Hashirama.

Il posa son bol sur les trois autres déjà présents sur le coin de leur table, et se pourlécha les lèvres.

-Si tu veux, je le finis pour toi, lui proposa-t-il.

-Tu n'en as pas eu assez ? S'étonna l'Uchiha.

L'addition allait être salée.

-Non, répliqua joyeusement son ami en s'emparant des restes. –Je pourrais encore en manger un ou deux.

Il prit une grande bouchée de nouilles, puis ajouta d'un ton taquin :

-Tu sais, ça ne me surprend même pas que je sois plus grand que toi si tu manges si peu…

-Plus gros tu veux dire, rétorqua du tac au tac Madara.

Aussitôt, le sourire de l'autre homme se fana, et il émit un son plaintif.

-Ce n'est même pas vrai, bougonna-t-il.

Il fallut à peine deux seconde à Madara pour comprendre que Tobirama avait déjà du lui dire la même chose.

-Je plaisante, soupira-t-il en prenant en pitié son ami, bien que ses lèvres s'incurvent légèrement vers le haut.

Il se leva :

-Je vais payer, profites-en pour finir de manger.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers le comptoir où il fut accueilli par un vieil homme et sa fille qui lui sourirent gentiment. Il paya rapidement, et les remercia avant de se retourner pour s'apercevoir qu'Hashirama se tenait derrière lui.

-Tu viens ? Lui dit-il.

Madara hocha la tête, et tout deux rejoignirent Hatake Kakashi à l'extérieur.

.

oOo

.

Le sixième Hokage les quitta aussitôt qu'ils eurent atteint le seuil de la porte de l'appartement de Sakura.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne autour, Madara et Hashirama laissèrent tomber leurs henges et frappèrent trois fois à la porte.

L'Hokage sentit son ami se trémousser à sa droite. En levant les yeux vers son visage, il s'aperçut que celui-ci paraissait terriblement nerveux.

Ses lèvres étaient serrées, ses épaules tendues, et ses yeux demeuraient rivés sur la porte.

-Hey… Ca va aller, lui dit-il en tentant de s'emparer de sa main.

Il récolta en retour une tape sur le poignet.

-Ne me touche pas, répliqua mollement Madara sans même lui accorder un regard.

Hashirama se renfrogna. A vrai dire, il se retint aussi de faire une blague déplacée, sachant pertinemment que s'il s'y risquait, Sakura devrait ramasser ce qu'il resterait de lui sur son perron.

Il préféra donc prendre une grande inspiration, et se prépara à la conversation houleuse qui allait suivre.

Cependant, il ne se serrait jamais attendu à ce que, à peine la porte ouverte, une masse se jette sur Madara avec tant de force qu'elle faillit bien le renverser.

L'homme trébucha en arrière, mais parvint à rester sur ses pieds.

-Hi… Hitomi ?! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix aiguë lorsque la jeune fille leva des yeux larmoyant vers lui.

-Sensei, hoqueta celle-ci, suspendue au cou de son mentor.

Elle renifla une ou deux fois, et Hashirama s'aperçut du coin de l'œil que Sakura, sa fille, et deux autres enfants, se tenaient désormais dans le hall, observant la scène avec de grands yeux.

-Je sais que ce que vous avez fait est mal ! S'écria soudain Hitomi. –Sakura m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé et c'est horrible ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous eu si peu de considération pour la vie des gens !

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de l'adolescente, et Madara parut avoir été frappé par la foudre.

-Mais ! Reprit Hitomi. Je n'oublie pas aussi que c'est vous qui m'avez sauvé. Qui avez épargné à Mito un mariage malheureux et qui avez sauvé le village. Je ne peux pas vous détester après ça… Je veux juste croire que vous avez changé.

-Hitomi ! Hoqueta Hashirama, profondément ému.

Nombreux sont ceux qui trouveraient de la niaiserie dans ses paroles, mais le premier Hokage n'en faisait pas partie, au contraire de Madara

L'homme mit d'ailleurs un long moment à réagir. Ses yeux étaient rivés droit devant lui, vers l'intérieur de la maison tandis que son élève pleurnichait dans son cou.

Pourtant, il finit par soupirer, posa une main sur la tête de la jeune fille, et passa un bras sous ses genoux de manière à la maintenir contre lui.

C'était une image assez comique, surtout si l'on considérait la taille d'Hitomi, qui avait énormément grandi ces derniers mois. Madara se retrouva donc le visage à moitié enfoncé dans le ventre de son élève, qui avait décidé que sa tête était un meilleur endroit que son cou pour s'agripper.

Sans manifester la moindre gêne, l'ex-tête de clan, son fardeau dans les bras, pénétra dans l'appartement.

Hashirama s'empressa de le suivre, et ne remarqua qu'à l'instant qu'un des deux autres enfants présents ressemblait énormément à l'Hokage actuel, Uzumaki Naruto.

Ce devait être son fils, se dit-il distraitement.

-Vous êtes de retour… Déclara Sakura en s'avançant prudemment vers eux.

Ce jour-là, elle portait une robe rouge lui arrivant aux genoux et une large blouse blanche, ouverte sur le devant, lui atteignant les chevilles.

-Le sixième Hokage nous a ramenés ici, lui dit Hashirama.

La femme hocha la tête :

-C'est mieux ainsi, répondit-elle, je dois aller au travail de toute façon…

Elle s'approcha ensuite de lui, jeta des coups d'œil rapides autour d'elle, puis se pencha à son oreille.

-Je suis désolée de vous demander ça, chuchota-t-elle, mais est-ce que je peux compter sur vous pour surveiller les enfants pendant mon absence ?

Hashirama comprit instantanément qu'elle lui demandait, non pas de surveiller les genin, mais en réalité Madara.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Je ne suis pas une garderie, mais je vais le faire, répondit-il, beaucoup plus sèchement qu'il l'aurait souhaité à l'origine.

Sakura ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur. Elle s'avança vers la porte, mais parut se raviser à la dernière seconde : Elle se retourna, fixant avec inquiétude, mais aussi avec stupeur, Madara tenter de réconforter maladroitement Hitomi en lui tapotant la tête.

-Au fait, intervint Hashirama, votre mari n'est pas là ?

La kunoïchi n'eut même pas l'air étonnée par la question.

-Non, grinça-t-elle, il est reparti hier. Il m'a d'ailleurs ramené _ça_ avant.

D'un geste de la main, elle désigna le fond de l'appartement où, sur une table, Thorn mangeait avec difficulté ce qui semblait être une pomme.

-C'est l'invocation de Madara, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Euh… Oui ?

-Vous pourriez lui demander de la renvoyer ? Elle a un caractère horrible et m'a sali mon tapi en prétendant avoir une « incontinence avancée ». Ce qui est faux. Et je suis médic-nin, j'en sais donc quelque chose sur les problèmes gériatrique !

Fulminante, Sakura jeta un regard mécontent en direction de l'invocation qui leva la tête, et lui adressa un sourire édenté avant de ricaner.

-Je… je vais faire ce que je peux, déclara Hashirama en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air sûr de lui.

Visiblement peu convaincue, la femme soupira, puis claqua la porte derrière elle une fois dehors.

Livré à lui-même en compagnie de Madara et de quatre enfants, le premier Hokage ne put s'empêcher de déglutir.

En laissant son regard s'attarder sur ceux-ci, il constata qu'il les avait déjà tous vus dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

D'abords, il y avait la fille de cet Uchiha Sasuke et de la propriétaire des lieux. Venait ensuite un enfant blond aux yeux bleu vif qu'il soupçonnait être le fils d'Uzumaki Naruto, et un jeune homme à la peau encore plus pâle que Madara et son frère, pourvu de très beaux yeux jaunes.

-Euh… Bonjour ? Les salua-t-il gauchement au même moment ou Hitomi prenait la parole :

-Sensei ! S'exclama-t-elle en couvrant sa voix. –Vous puez la sueur !

-Merci, je n'avais pas remarqué, grogna Madara en roulant des yeux.

La jeune fille avait lâché son professeur pour le contourner dans le but d'enfouir son nez dans sa crinière.

-Même vos cheveux ne sentent pas bon, commenta-t-elle avec surprise. –Il faut tout de suite prendre une douche.

Elle se tourna alors vers le petit groupe d'adolescent lui faisant face :

-Sarada ! S'écria-t-elle. –Est-ce que sensei peut prendre une douche ?

-Bi… Bien sûr ! Bredouilla l'adolescente en question.

Elle redressa ses lunettes d'une main tremblante sans détacher le regard de Madara qu'elle fixait depuis un moment, d'un air impressionné.

Elle n'était pas la seule, réalisa Hashirama. Son ami, le garçon blond, détaillait lui aussi son compagnon de la tête au pied avec des yeux semblables à ceux d'un merlan frit.

L'Hokage pouvait les comprendre : Même sans armure, et le visage engoncé dans le col de sa tunique, Madara demeurait une personne à l'apparence physique saisissante.

Peut importait qu'on le trouve beau ou laid : Il fallait avouer que son port de tête altier, l'aura animale qu'il dégageait, et ses longs cheveux noirs avaient de quoi de le rendre inoubliable.

-Je vais vous chercher des serviettes ! S'écria soudain Sarada en se précipitant dans le couloir.

-Venez sensei, lui intima aussitôt Hitomi en entraînant le ninja à sa suite, et ce, malgré ses protestations.

Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, une porte claquait et Hitomi, ainsi qu'une Sarada fébrile, revenaient.

Hashirama se retrouva seul face à quatre adolescents dont les regards étaient focalisés sur sa personne.

-Vous devriez aussi prendre une douche après Hokage-sama, lui dit Hitomi en plissant le nez.

-Euh… Je suppose ?

-Oui, affirma la jeune fille d'un air entendu. –Vous, tout autant que sensei, sentez fort. Vous vous êtes battu ou quoi ?

-D'une certaine manière, oui, répondit Hashirama en se passant une main sur la nuque.

-Vous êtes réellement le premier Hokage ?!

L'éclat de voix, provenant du jeune garçon blond, le fit sursauter.

-Boruto ! S'indigna aussitôt Sarada.

-Quoi ? J'ai le droit de poser la question, non ? Lui et Madara sont censés être mort depuis un bail après tout.

Hashirama ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

-Oui, répondit-il en surprenant les adolescents. –Je suis bien le premier Hokage, et Madara est bien Madara.

Se sentant soudain fatigué, il fit quelques pas en avant et tira une des chaises de la table, où Thorn continuait à grignoter sa pomme, et y prit place. Une fois dessus, il ne put s'abstenir de faire un repérage rapide de son entourage.

L'appartement en lui-même n'était pas très grand. De nombreuses piles de cartons traînaient dans les coins, et le mobilier se réduisait à cette table, un buffet contre un mur, et à un joli canapé rose placé devant un étrange rectangle noir.

Voyant que son regard s'attardait un peu trop sur l'objet, Hitomi sembla le prendre en pitié et l'éclaira :

-C'est la boite à troubadour*.

-La quoi ?

-C'est une télé, intervint Sarada en levant les yeux au ciel. –Grâce à elle, nous pouvons avoir accès à divers divertissements, ou à des informations.

-Oh… je vois.

Il ne voyait pas du tout.

Pour éviter que les jeunes gens remarquent son trouble, il se racla la gorge :

-Désolé de demander cela si subitement, mais pourrais-je avoir vos noms ?

Les adolescents se concertèrent un instant du regard.

-Je suis Mitsuki, se présenta alors le genin à la peau pâle comme un linceul.

-Uzumaki Boruto, déclara simplement le jeune garçon blond, tout en confirmant l'identité de son père.

-Je suis Uchiha Sarada, acheva l'unique jeune fille de l'équipe.

Elle redressa une nouvelle fois ses lunettes sur son nez, et bomba le torse :

-Je serai le prochain Hokage ! Ajouta-t-elle avec force.

A ces mots, les yeux d'Hashirama s'écarquillèrent :

-Mais c'est merveilleux ! S'écria-t-il.

L'adolescente parut surprise par son exclamation.

-Vous… Vous le pensez ? Balbutia-t-elle, les joues roses.

-Bien sûr. Aucun Uchiha n'a jamais été Hokage jusqu'à maintenant d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Je suis sûr que Madara sera très heureux d'entendre cela.

-A ce propos, l'interrompit Mitsuki en s'immisçant dans la conversation. –N'est-ce pas justement à cause de sa trahison qu'aucun Uchiha n'a été Hokage ?

Un ange passa.

-Mitsuki ! S'insurgea immédiatement Hitomi en se postant face au jeune homme. –Qu''est-ce que tu racontes ?! C'est totalement faux ce que tu…

-Tout cela n'est du qu'à un concours de circonstances malheureuses, intervint Hashirama en levant une main se voulant apaisante.

-Au fait, demanda soudain Boruto en changeant efficacement le sujet de la conversation. –C'est vraiment Uchiha Madara ? _Le_ Uchiha Madara ?

Le shinobi adulte fut tellement pris au dépourvu qu'il en oublia complètement leur conversation précédente.

-Eh bien, oui, répondit-il en clignant des yeux. –Je te l'ai dit i peine quelques secondes.

Le genin fit la moue.

-C'est juste que… Quand on me parlait de lui à l'école comme à la maison, je m'imaginais une sorte de monstre ailé haut de plusieurs mètres, à la bouche bardée de crocs, aux griffes gigantesques, et crachant de longues flammes brûlantes.

Est-ce que le marmot lui décrivait un dragon ? Se demanda brièvement Hashirama avec un certain degré d'incrédulité.

Or, avant même que quelqu'un ait pu avoir le temps de prononcer la moindre parole, l'adolescent s'empara d'un crayon et d'une feuille (visiblement une vieille liste de course) qui traînaient sur un coin de la table, et se mit à dessiner dessus.

-Voilà, à ça ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement en leur montrant un gribouillis informe.

Comme tous les occupants de la pièce, l'Hokage en resta sans voix.

-Ah ! Renifla alors Thorn en se dandinant vers le jeune garçon. –Même le dégueulis de mon mari avait plus de contours que ton dessin.

-Quoi ?! Hoqueta Boruto, outré.

-Madara n'est pas comme ça, déclara Hashirama en évitant une dispute. –Du moins, ajouta-t-il, pas dans la vie de tous les jours.

Car sur le champ de bataille, bien que son ami ne dispose d'aucunes caractéristiques reptiliennes, c'était une tout autre histoire.

-Alors comment est-il dans ce cas ? S'enquit précipitamment Sarada.

En tournant la tête, le ninja s'aperçut que la kunoïchi semblait retenir son souffle.

-Eh bien… Commença-t-il en tapotant son menton d'un doigt, voyez-le comme… Comme une sorte de gros chat je dirais.

-Un chat ? S'étonnèrent en cœur les adolescents.

Désormais tous assis devant lui, à l'exception d'Hitomi qui venait de poser ses fesses sur le petit buffet, ils paraissaient prêts à boire ses mots comme si ceux-ci étaient paroles d'évangile.

-Oui, un gros chat, répéta Hashirama. –Ceux avec beaucoup de poils et un air perpétuellement grognons. Vous ne savez jamais s'ils vont vous laisser les toucher ou vous griffer jusqu'au sang avant de vous planter sur place.

Pour l'instant satisfait de sa description, il poursuivit :

-Vous voyez, vous avez beau les trouver distants, mais vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de les aimer aussi. Et ce, parce qu'ils peuvent être agréables des fois, et qu'ils ont aussi de bons côtés malgré leur caractère difficile.

Emporté par son explication, le shinobi se mit inconsciemment à gesticuler :

-C'est à ce moment que vous commencez presque à les trouver mignons. Du moins, c'est seulement jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de faire leurs griffes sur votre canapé, et commencent à ramener des cadavres démembrés de rongeurs, ou autres bestiaux, avec lesquels ils se sont amusés avant de les exécuter sauvagement ! Sans parler du fait que-

Hashirama se tût brusquement.

Il venait de s'apercevoir que les jeunes ninjas ne l'écoutaient plus, et avait le regard, écarquillé, rivé sur un point derrière son dos.

Un frisson descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Il… Il est derrière moi, c'est ça ? S'enquit-il d'une voix blanche.

Seuls des hochements de tête saccadés lui répondirent.

Une main, aux ongles qui lui parurent pour le coup incroyablement pointus, s'abattit sur son épaule.

-Que disais-tu à propos de moi ? Ronronna alors une voix doucereuse à son oreille.

-Que du bien ! Glapit Hashirama en se retournant prestement.

Il n'aurait pas dû faire cela : Madara avait l'air tout simplement terrifiant, sans parler de son teint livide.

Ses cheveux, lissés par l'eau qui s'en égouttait, lui tombaient en un rideau d'ébène sur le visage, ne laissant qu'entrevoir un œil rouge sang, et un air sombre lui promettant maintes souffrances.

Pas étonnant que les enfants affichaient un air aussi horrifié.

-« Que du bien de moi », hein ? Gronda l'ex-tête de clan. Alors pourquoi je me sens vexé ?

Du coin de l'œil, Hashirama entrevit Thorn et Hitomi se moquer de sa situation précaire.

-Désolé ! Déclara-t-il en tachant de les ignorer. –Je ne voulais vraiment pas de te mettre en colère. Si tu veux je m'occuperais de tes cheveux pour me faire pardonner !

Il plaisantait. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, Madara sembla considérer sa proposition.

-Très bien, lâcha-t-il en venant prendre place sur une chaise à côté de la sienne.

-Tu… Tu acceptes vraiment ? Bégaya-t-il, stupéfait.

L'Uchiha lui envoya un coup d'œil paresseux tandis qu'il s'accoudait à la table.

-Bien sûr, marmonna-t-il, j'ai… Quel est ce mot que les Nara ont inventé déjà ?

-La « flemme », intervint Hitomi.

-Oui, c'est cela : J'ai la flemme d'essayer de démêler tout ça, en plus je suis fatigué.

Il ponctua ses paroles par un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Ensuite, il tira son rouleau de scellement du yukata bleu roi qu'il avait revêtu et en fit jaillir le peigne que Mito lui avait offert.

-A toi l'honneur, dit-il en remettant l'objet à Hashirama.

Une fois chose faite, il fit cette fois sortir du parchemin un yukata noir déchiré et du fil avec une aiguille. Il entreprit alors de recoudre son vêtement sous les yeux étonnés de toute la salle.

-Tu sais coudre ?! S'étrangla l'Hokage.

-J'ai le sharingan, je peux tout faire tant que l'ai vu une fois, se moqua Madara.

-Oh ! Alors tu pourras me tricoter une écharpe ? J'ai perdu la mienne cet hiver.

-Bien sûr. Je m'assurerai d'ailleurs qu'elle soit assez longue pour que tu puisses te pendre avec.

Hashirama se reteint de gémir.

-Madara… Se plaignit-il, tu ne peux pas être gentil une fois dans ta vie ?

Son ami ne lui répondit pas. Il préféra renifler dédaigneusement, et rejeta ses cheveux humides en arrière, les claquant dans le visage de l'autre homme

-Je vais prendre ça comme un non, maugréa l'Hokage en se frottant la joue.

Il remarqua à peine les regards emplis de stupeur que leur envoyaient Sarada et Boruto.

* * *

Et voilà ! C'était le chapitre 22 !

Bon, il était un peu délicat à écrire malgré ses scènes supposées marrantes, mais bon, j'aurais fait de mon mieux.

Sinon, comme vous vous en douter doutez certainement, Madara n'a pas « tout » avoué à Hashirama. Il lui a fait part de la totalité des choses concernant sa personne, mais sur celle des autres.

Sinon… Hitomi… Vous avez aussi dû le deviner, mais elle n'est pas très à-l'aise avec ce qu'elle a appris. Il ne faut pas oublier à quel point elle admirait Madara. A ses yeux il était parfait, alors découvrir que c'est loin d'être le cas… C'est un coup dur.

Mais bon, je ne vais pas tergiverser davantage. Je vous laisse donc lire les :

 **Commentaires en Vracs :**

-Vous savez en quoi Hashirama se serait transformé si Madara ne lui avait pas dit de le faire en chat ?

-Eh bien en pissenlit. Il se serait fait ensuite piétiner par Kakashi et serait mort. Voilà.

-Comme quoi des fois, ça a du bon d'écouter les suggestions de vos amis. Sauf quand ceux-ci vous proposent de faire une partie de machine à sous pour rigoler.

-On sait déjà qu'on va perdre, mais on le fait quand même.

-Aucun rapport, mais chez Sakura, avant qu'Hashirama et Madara arrivent, Thorn a volontairement fait tomber un pot en terre d'une étagère.

-Lorsqu'on lui a demandé pourquoi elle avait fait ça, elle a simplement répondu qu'elle « cherchait des rubis pour s'acheter des gâteaux ».

-Personne ne lui donne à manger aussi ! Pas étonnant qu'elle fasse n'importe quoi…

-Bon, au pire elle se serait achetée un lance-pierre, puis voilà.

-Sinon… Parlons de la couture tiens. Je pense sérieusement que tout tous les shinobis doivent avoir quelques notions dans ce domaine. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas si ça a un rapport, mais pour savoir faire des points de sutures, je pense qu'il a déjà fallu avoir une aiguille en main une fois dans sa vie.

-Sauf dans le cas d'Hashirama.

-Lui, contrairement à tous ces gueux du peuple, à juste besoin de passer une main sur les blessures pour soigner lui, les lépreux et les aveugles.

-Après, il peut aussi, au lieu d'être réduit comme la majorité du genre humain de l'univers de Naruto à se préparer des bentôs/sandwiches rassit, faire pousser sa propre nourriture, multiplier les récoltes, donc multiplier le nombre de petits pains qu'il mangera en gros !

-Et après, il peut aussi marcher sur l'eau.

-Par contre, il n'a pas réussi à changer l'eau en vin. C'est c*n que ce soit toujours les trucs les plus fun qu'on ne puisse jamais faire n'est-ce pas ?

-Plus tard, peut-être même que Madara lui lavera même les pieds avec ses propres cheveux !

-Quoique… Non. Avec lui ça se terminerait plutôt en « Jevaist'étrangleravec _ **tes**_ proprecheveux _Mozerfuquer_ ».

-Oui, vous l'aurez compris, Madara ne serait pas du genre à passer le casting pour le rôle de Marie-Madeleine…

-Ce serait plutôt le rôle de Juda qui lui irait le mieux.

-C'est triste, mais c'est plus réaliste.

-Ah, je tiens aussi à dire que ces références bibliques ne sont que humoristiques au passage. (Désolée pour ceux qui savent déjà, mais le nombre de gens qui prennent les choses au premier degré est parfois élevé).

-C'était l'instant références foireuses.

-Ah non, j'oubliais celle-ci : *La boite à troubadour qu'Hitomi mentionne fait bel et bien référence au film « _Les visiteurs_ ». OKAYYYYYY ?!

-Bon… Parlons un peu de Gai maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce que j'aime ce personnage ! Son côté « tête en l'air » quand il essaye de se souvenir du visage/nom des gens me fait tellement rire.

-Kakashi a de la chance de l'avoir comme ami.

-… Ou pas tout compte fait. Il semble être le genre d'ami qui vous contacte toujours aux moments les plus inopportuns…

-Surtout que maintenant, dans Boruto, la population a accès aux nouvelles technologies. Comme les téléphones par exemple.

-Imaginez un peu ce que ça donnerait.

-Un extrait ici :

 **Gai** : Ah ! Quelle magnifique matinée pour faire un jogging sur ses mains !

 **Gai** : La brise printanière, symbole de jeunesse et de renouveau, caresse ma peau et les oiseaux gazouilles.

 **Gai** : Que demander de mieux ?

 **Gai** : Oh ! Je sais ! Que dirais-tu de me rejoindre, mon éternel rival ?

 **Kakashi** : ARRETE DE M'ENVOYER DES MESSAGES A TROIS HEURES DU MATIN !

-Je pense que ça donnerait approximativement ça. Oui… Ca colle totalement.

-Bref !

-Madara… Que dire de lui… Je cherche à le faire évoluer, lui donner un côté un peu plus humain, histoire de le rendre attachant, mais j'ai plus l'impression d'en faire une langue de vipère des fois.

-… Okay, souvent, je l'admets.

-Personnellement ça colle bien au personnage je trouve. Déjà durant la quatrième guerre, il s'amusait à descendre les gens avec son sens de la répartie surdéveloppé.

-Je suis sûr qu'il est ce genre de personne avec qui il ne vaut mieux pas s'engager dans une argumentation verbale sous peine de terminer avec l'égo en morceaux.

-Ouais, vous l'aurez compris, Hashirama ne pourra jamais en placer une lorsqu'ils seront en couple.

-Mais il s'en fout ! Il a son arme secrète ! La seule chose capable de faire taire Madara : Les souvenirs d'enfance embarrassants !

-Personne ne peut lutter contre ça.

Bon… J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre et que vous me laisserez quelques avis.

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter, alors je vous dis simplement à la prochaine !


	24. Chapter 24

Hello. Me voilà pour la vingt-troisième fois de retour pour ce chapitre qui est assez intense malgré ce que je pensais écrire à l'origine. Il est certes beaucoup moins long que les précédents, mais son contenu compense ce manque de lignes ^^ (Bon, il y a quand même plus de 7800 mots, donc je ne pense pas que vous m'en voudrez)

Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Réponse aux Guest :

Iiii : Merci, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira également ^^

Kikou : Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai très bien compris. Je te remercie pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire au passage ^^

* * *

Chapitre 23

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent dans un calme relatif.

Sakura était une bonne hôtesse. Bien que son déplaisir à l'idée d'héberger Madara soit plus qu'évident, elle les traita comme n'importe quelle autre personne, et eut même la gentillesse d'enlever tous les cartons d'une salle inutilisée pour en faire leur chambre.

Hitomi resta dans celle de Sarada, avec qui elle s'entendait plus que bien.

Les deux jeunes filles semblaient avoir développé une solide amitié, avait réalisé un soir l'ex-tête de clan en observant les adolescentes se moquer d'une bêtise que Boruto avait faite dans la journée.

En temps normal, il en aurait été ravi. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher sentir une bile amère lui remonter dans la gorge : Hitomi ne devrait pas s'attacher à ce point aux habitants de cette ligne temporelle. D'ici trois mois, ils retourneraient à leur époque, emportant avec eux les derniers vestiges du passé.

Il savait déjà que la jeune fille serait anéantie.

Pourtant, il n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire d'éviter de se lier d'amitié lorsqu'il la voyait autant s'amuser.

Madara soupira longuement, puis grogna : Une goutte de pluie venait de s'écraser sur son nez.

-Madara ! Le héla alors Hashirama. –Pourquoi tu ne descends pas un peu avec nous ?

Le ninja lui envoya un regard dédaigneux depuis l'arbre sur lequel il s'était perché.

Ce matin même, son ami avait appris que le responsable de l'équipe de Sarada était en mission, et qu'il se voyait, par conséquent, dans l'impossibilité d'assurer leurs entraînements alors que les examens chunnin approchaient à grands pas.

Horrifié par cette perspective, le premier Hokage s'était exclamé, à la stupéfaction générale, remplacerait leur professeur. De toute manière, avait-il affirmé, il ne faisait pas grand-chose de ses journées, et commençait à s'ennuyer.

Madara avait failli le tuer en entendant cela : L'homme n'avait cessé de le traîner avec lui partout dans le village, prétendant vouloir observer en profondeur tous les changements que celui-ci avait subi les cents dernières années.

Ce n'était pas tout : Durant ces moments-là, Hashirama était pris de ce que l'ex-tête de clan décrirait comme des « élans de romantismes », et essayait toujours de lui prendre la main, ou plutôt, de poser tout court ses mains sur lui.

Il l'avait repoussé. A chaque fois.

Il avait ignoré les regards blessés, et s'était entêté à faire la sourde oreille toutes les fois où Hashirama tentait de l'interroger sur la raison de son rejet.

A vrai dire, il y en avait une.

Et cette raison était que Hatake Kakashi, ainsi qu'un autre homme brun, semblaient avoir été affecté à leur surveillance vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas Hashirama, et ses piètres capacités en détection de chakra, qui s'en était rendu compte.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir manqué d'envoyer le ninja par-dessus la balustrade de la montagne des Hokage, que Madara s'était résolu à lui expliquer pourquoi il rejetait ses gestes d'affection.

Son ami avait tout de suite paru soulagé.

« _Tu aurais pu me le dire avant au lieu de me tourmenter ainsi_ » lui avait-il déclaré, une lueur de reproche dans l'œil.

L'Uchiha n'avait pas eu la force de répliquer.

-Madara ! Lui cria soudain de nouveau Hashirama, en le sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

Il sursauta.

-Quoi ? Maugréa-t-il en baissant le regard.

Il cligna des yeux : Le nombre d'adolescents présents avait nettement augmenté.

Désormais trois paires d'yeux supplémentaires le scrutaient.

-Allez ! Rejoins-nous ! Insista l'Hokage en agitant les bras. –Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide : L'équipe 7 n'est pas la seule dont le professeur est en mission.

-Je n'en ai pas très envie, répliqua-t-il.

-S'il te plaît ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser seul quand même !

Sachant pertinemment qu'Hashirama n'abandonnerait pas avant qu'il ait cédé, Madara décida à contrecœur de sauter de son perchoir.

-Que veux-tu, grogna-t-il au moment même ou le ciel se mettait à gronder.

D'un même mouvement, tous levèrent la tête pour apercevoir un éclair le traverser.

-Oh non ! S'écria Boruto. On avait à peine commencé à s'entraîner !

Le jeune homme grimaça.

-Je voulais passer à la phase pratique, grommela-t-il.

-Parce que vous aviez une phase théorique ? S'étonna Madara.

-Oui, Hashirama nous expliquait comment s'entraîner sans détruire la faune et la flore.

L'ex-tête de clan jeta un regard incrédule à son ami.

-Les arbres, c'est important ! Se défendit celui-ci avec virulence.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit.

-Tss… Fit un des adolescents, un jeune garçon ressemblant terriblement à Nara Shikamaru. Et dire qu'on a marché jusqu'ici pour rien…

-Pas pour rien, marmonna une jeune fille métisse, au moins on a pu voir le premier Hokage et Uchiha Madara en vrai.

A l'écoute de ces mots, Madara se retint de grimacer. Il avait l'impression d'être considéré comme une sorte de bête de foire, ou pire, une relique du passé que l'on viendrait admirer dans un musée.

Il regretta soudain de ne pas s'être dissimulé sous un henge. Plus tôt, Hashirama et lui avaient jugé que ce ne serait pas nécessaire puisque le village et les terrains d'entraînement seraient déserts à cause du temps orageux.

-Ce ne sont pas des animaux qu'on observe dans un zoo, Chocho, renifla alors un petit blond.

Surpris, l'ex-tête de clan porta son regard sur le genin.

Maintenant qu'il y faisait davantage attention, il s'apercevait que ces enfants étaient ceux qui avaient ramené Hitomi au bureau lors de son arrivé à cette époque. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que ceux-ci soient au courant de leur présence dans le village.

Encore une fois, un coup de tonnerre, suivit de trois autres, se fit entendre.

Madara pouvait presque sentir l'électricité statique dans l'air.

-Je pense que nous devrions tous rentrer, gronda-t-il en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. A ce rythme, nous terminerons trempés comme des soupes.

-Déjà ? Se plaignit Boruto.

-Tu veux attraper la mort ? Lui rétorqua l'homme.

L'adolescent marmonna de vagues paroles entre ses dents, mais ne répondit pas.

Madara sourit. Bien que Boruto ait une fâcheuse tendance à l'agacer, il était une des rares personnes, avec Mitsuki, à s'adresser à lui sans détours. L'opposé de Sarada qui, malgré les jours passés dans le même espace, ne lui avait même parlé une seule fois.

Elle semblait le vouloir pourtant. L'ex-tête de clan l'avait plusieurs fois surprise à le fixer intensément, entrouvrant la bouche comme si elle cherchait à formuler une phrase une question peut-être.

Malheureusement, quelque chose paraissait la retenir, et Madara était bien plus préoccupé par ses propres problèmes pour se soucier de ceux de la jeune fille.

Il soupira :

-Sarada, déclara-t-il en la prenant complètement au dépourvu.

-Ou… Oui ?! Couina celle-ci.

-La prochaine fois que nous reviendrons, je veux que tu me montres ce que tu sais faire en tant qu'Uchiha. J'espère que tu maîtrises au moins le Katon.

Les yeux de la kunoïchi s'écarquillèrent.

-Oui ! S'écria-t-elle, l'air à la fois heureuse mais fébrile.

-Sensei ! S'exclama soudain Hitomi en surgissant à la droite de Sarada.

Elle lui passa un bras autour du cou.

-Ne soyez pas aussi sévère ! Vous allez lui faire peur !

-Je n'ai pas peur Hitomi, lui dit son amie, gênée.

Elle fut ignorée.

-De toute manière, reprit Hitomi avec toujours autant d'enthousiasme. –Si elle a du mal avec le katon, je l'aiderai avec. J'en ai fait un très beau la dernière fois.

Madara haussa un sourcil :

-Oh ? Fit-il.

-Oui ! Même que j'ai brûlé une bonne partie de forêt.

L'ex-tête de clan hocha la tête d'un air approbateur, au même moment où Hashirama poussait un cri scandalisé.

Cependant, un nouvel éclair traversant le ciel les interrompit.

Une pluie drue se mit à tomber.

Sifflant furieusement, Madara battit en retraite sous l'arbre.

-C'est la dernière chose qu'il faut faire en cas d'orage, lui fit remarquer le jeune Nara.

-Je le sais, feula le shinobi, outré de se voir faire la leçon par un enfant. –Je ne compte pas rester ici éternellement.

-Moi non plus ! S'écria Chocho en le surprenant.

La jeune fille venait de rejoindre Madara sous l'arbre.

Elle mit sa main dans un paquet de chips qu'elle venait de sortir de nulle part, et en prit une poignée qu'elle fourra dans sa bouche.

-Mes cheveux et mon maquillage vont être ruinés si je reste sous cette pluie, ronchonna-t-elle, tout en mâchonnant.

Elle examina ensuite Madara de la tête au pied.

-J'adore votre style au passage. En particulier votre yukata, ajouta-t-elle en avisant le l'habit rouge que portait l'Uchiha. –Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous aviez des vêtements comme ça à votre époque.

-Ce yukata a été confectionné par les meilleurs artisans de mon clan, répondit Madara en essayant de ne pas se rengorger comme un paon.

Plus loin derrière lui, Hashirama renifla.

-Waouh ! Ils étaient sûrement meilleurs de ceux du clan du Premier alors !

Hashirama haleta.

-Pourquoi personne ne reconnaît mon sens du style ? Gémit-il.

-Peut-être parce qu'il est inexistant ? Répliqua l'ex-tête de clan.

Le jeune garçon blond, à la peau crayeuse, dont il ignorait encore l'identité éclata de rire.

-Incroyable, hoqueta-t-il en repoussant une mèche de cheveux que la pluie avait collé au front. –Je ne me serais jamais imaginé que le terrible Uchiha Madara serait aussi marrant !

« Marrant » ?! Se répéta mentalement le ninja, médusé. On l'avait qualifié de nombreuses choses par le passé, mais d'être marrant ? Jamais !

-C'est normal, intervint Chocho, les méchants ont souvent plus de charisme que les héros. C'est toujours comme ça dans les films.

-« Méchant » ?! S'indigna Madara à haute voix.

-Madara n'est pas méchant ! S'exclama aussitôt Hashirama en bondissant sur son ami autour duquel il enroula ses bras de manière protectrice.

-Il est juste grognon, renchérit Hitomi en rejoignant l'Hokage

Prit en sandwich entre ces deux-là, Madara ne se débattit même pas trop conscient du fait qu'il ne pourrait pas se libérer, peu importe ce qu'il ferait.

-Vous semblez tous bien vous entendre, commenta alors Mitsuki.

Hashirama s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la pluie redoubla d'intensité.

-Ah… On dirait que nous allons devoir filer, déclara-t-il à la place.

Il relâcha lentement Madara, laissant ses bras s'attarder un dernier moment autour de lui avant de reculer.

-Les enfants vont partir, pas vous, intervint Hatake Kakashi en apparaissant soudain devant eux, suivi d'un autre homme.

Des cris de surprises retentirent.

-Pardon ? Grogna Madara, irrité.

Il avait du se faire violence pour ne pas planter par réflexe un kunai dans la gorge des nouveaux venus.

-Naruto veut vous voir, vous et le Premier.

Hashirama et l'ex-tête de clan se jetèrent un regard interloqué.

-Très bien, déclara l'Hokage.

Les deux hommes quittèrent le couvert de l'arbre, et furent aussitôt trempés jusqu'aux os.

-Hitomi, lança Madara à son élève, on se retrouve plus tard.

Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux humide de son visage, et fit ensuite de son mieux pour ne pas lorgner Hashirama : Ses vêtements mouillés s'accrochaient à lui comme une seconde peau.

-Je vous vois sensei… Murmura une voix à son oreille.

Prit au dépourvu, le shinobi tourna brusquement la tête pour tomber sur les yeux emplis de malice d'Hitomi qui éclata d'un grand rire cristallin, avant de prendre la fuite.

Madara resta un instant immobile, interloqué, tandis qu'il regardait son élève s'éloigner, suivie de ses nouveaux camarades qui lui hurlaient de l'attendre.

Ensuite, il résista à l'envie de s'empourprer, furieux d'avoir été surpris en flagrant délit de reluquage.

-Vous venez ? Leur intima alors Kakashi.

-J'arrive…

-Hitomi t'a dit quelque chose qui t'a dérangé ? Lui demanda Hashirama une fois qu'il fut à sa hauteur.

-Pas du tout ! Répliqua Madara en levant le menton.

Il décida de changer de sujet, et s'adressa à Kakashi :

-Qui est-il ? S'enquit-il en désignant l'homme les accompagnants d'un mouvement de tête.

Celui-ci avait de courts cheveux bruns, des yeux très noirs et portait un happuri arborant le symbole du village.

-C'est le capitaine Yamato, répondit nonchalamment l'ex-Hokage.

Il n'en dit pas plus, les laissant cheminer en silence dans des rues où seul le son de la pluie se faisait entendre.

-Pourquoi le septième Hokage nous convoque ? Demanda Hashirama qui, visiblement, était gêné par ce silence inconfortable.

-Vous le saurez quand vous y serez, répondit à l'étonnement général Yamato. –Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que l'heure est grave.

.

oOo

.

Ils gravirent les marches des escaliers de la tour de l'Hokage en un temps record

Alarmé par les mots du capitaine Yamato, Hashirama et Madara n'avaient pu s'empêcher de presser le pas.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte du bureau, ce fut pour y découvrir un Naruto épuisé conversant avec une Sakura fébrile.

-Ce n'est pas bon, disait-il en faisant des pas de long en large. –Les examens chunnin seront ici d'ici deux semaines. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour ça…

-Pas le bon moment pour quoi ? L'interrompit Madara en pénétrant dans la pièce comme si celle-ci lui appartenait.

Nara Shikamaru manquait à l'appel, constata-t-il.

-Ma… Madara ! Premier ! S'étrangla Naruto en ne s'apercevant de leur présence qu'à l'instant.

-Yamato et Kakashi-sensei aussi, s'étonna Sakura.

-Je répète, gronda impatiemment Madara. –Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas bon ?

Il voulut s'avancer, mais vit sa progression entravée par Hashirama qui leva un bras devant lui.

-Du calme, lui dit-il. –Ne t'énerve pas avant de savoir ce qu'il se passe s'il te plaît.

-Le premier Hokage à raison, fit remarquer Kakashi, ce serait tellement pratique si vous cessiez de vous énerver pour un rien.

L'Uchiha fit brusquement volte-face, les yeux embrasés par le sharingan.

-Je me fiche de votre avis, siffla-t-il, si l'heure est si grave que ça, alors les informations sur la menace doivent être transmises dans l'immédiat. Pas le temps de tergiverser.

-Tergi-quoi ? Répéta Naruto dont l'expression du visage trahissait sa confusion.

Madara se retint de gémir de désespoir.

-Tu es toujours aussi idiot, tempêta-t-il.

-Et vous désagréable, commenta platement Kakashi.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous disputer ! S'exclama soudain Sakura en interrompant leur début de dispute. –La situation est grave, insista-t-elle, nous ne pouvons pas nous diviser maintenant !

Elle se tut, la respiration pantelante, et toisa de toute sa hauteur les hommes lui faisant face.

Même avec des cheveux roses, elle réussit à avoir l'air intimidante.

-Sa… Sakura-chan à raison, déclara soudain Naruto depuis son bureau.

Ses mains, dont celle intégralement bandé, étaient jointes, et ses yeux avait avaient pris une teinte plus foncée.

-Ce que j'ai à vous dire nous concerne tous, reprit-il gravement. –En particulier pour nous deux Madara.

L'ex-tête de clan fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça ? Gronda-t-il à mi-voix.

Le septième Hokage leva une main :

-J'y viens, dit-il. Comme vous le savez déjà, j'avais envoyé un faucon à Sasuke qui ne lui est jamais parvenu… Eh bien, sachez que l'équipe de recherche composée de Konohamaru, Moegi et Udon l'ont retrouvé.

-Et donc ? S'enquit Kakashi.

-Il était mort. De plus, le message que je lui avais confié est introuvable.

Cette déclaration jeta un froid sur l'assemblée.

-Comment a-t-il été tué ? Demanda Hashirama en prenant la parole.

Des plis apparurent sur le front de Naruto :

-Sa nuque a été brisée, leur apprit-il. –Aucun doute qu'il s'agit de l'œuvre de quelqu'un. Un quelconque prédateur n'aurait pas pu être aussi précis.

-Je vois… Marmonna le premier Hokake.

Il pinça les lèvres et, pendant un instant, eut l'air si préoccupé que Madara dut se retenir de ne pas poser une main se voulant réconfortante sur son épaule.

Un coup de tonnerre brisa le silence de la pièce, et la pluie se changea en grêle frappant violemment l'unique fenêtre de la salle.

Les gouttes d'eau qui s'accrochaient aux cheveux et aux vêtements de Madara allèrent s'écraser à terre alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant :

-Ce n'est pas tout, murmura-t-il. –Tu as une idée de qui a pu faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Tous connaissaient déjà la réponse. Pourtant, personne ne semblait se résoudre à la prononcer.

Finalement, Naruto se dévoua :

-Bien sûr que nous avons une idée, répondit-il en serrant les poings sur son bureau. –C'est Sasuke qui m'en a informé.

-Sasuke ! Haleta Sakura. –Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

-Oui, il va bien, soupira l'Hokage, l'air peu ravi d'avoir été interrompu, avant d'enchaîner :

-Il y a de cela deux jours, il m'a contacté pour me dire qu'une nouvelle menace approchait. Il s'agit du clan Ôtsutsuki.

-Quoi ?!

Madara ne put retenir une exclamation choquée.

Muet de stupeur, il fixa Naruto avec incrédulité.

Il y en avait d'autres ? Autres que Kaguya ?

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, un grondement rauque jailli jaillit du plus profond de sa gorge, et une rage sourde monta en lui.

Il ne voulait plus revoir une de ces maudites face blanche de toute son existence, et voilà qu'on lui annonçait qu'il en existait tout un clan entier ?

« _C'est cela_ , lui murmura une voix mielleuse dans son esprit, _c'est tellement frustrant tu ne penses pas ? Que ce maudit clan_ existe. _Qu'il va sûrement s'en prendre à toi et a tes protégés…_ »

Madara s'apprêtait à approuver les paroles de la voix dans sa tête, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que celle-ci appartenait au Kyubi.

Soudain, il reprit subitement pied avec la réalité, et s'aperçut que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur lui, et qu'Hashirama et Yamato semblaient prêts à agir.

L'ex-tête de clan prit une grande inspiration, puis humecta ses lèvres.

Le goût du sang était dessus.

-Madara ? Balbutia prudemment Hashirama.

-Ca va, répondit le ninja en se passant une manche sur sa bouche, je me suis simplement laissé emporter et le Kyubi a tenté d'en profiter. Rien de grave.

-Rien de grave ?! S'étrangla Sakura.

-Oui, affirma-t-il, rien de grave. Continuez le rapport.

-Mais…

-La ferme ! Feula Madara en jetant un regard noir à la femme. –Si nous nous arrêtons sur la moindre petite chose, alors nous n'avancerons jamais !

-Cela me coûte de l'admettre, mais il a raison, déclara avec désinvolture Kakashi.

Si Sakura voulait rétorquer, elle y renonça.

-Alors ? Insista l'ex-tête de clan en se tournant de nouveau vers Naruto.

Les lèvres de l'homme étaient pincées.

-Hm ? Fit-il avant de comprendre qu'on lui adressait la parole :

-Ah oui, toussota-t-il. –Comme je le disais, Sasuke a affronté deux membres du clan Ôtsutsuki. Apparemment, leur but serait de rassembler suffisamment de chakra pour faire fleurir un nouvel arbre divin dont ils consommeraient le fruit pour allonger leur espérance de vie.

Sa voix devint plus basse, semblable au grondement d'un loup :

-Ils visent les jinchuriki, leur annonça-t-il sèchement. –Ils ont déjà eu le vieux Bee et l'Hachibi, Gyûki, d'après un message de Kumo.

Des halètements emplirent la salle.

La foudre frappa de nouveau.

-Ce n'est pas tout, continua Naruto, durant son affrontement contre les Ôtsutsuki, Sasuke m'a rapporté avoir entraperçu une ombre noire.

Le cœur de Madara rata un battement.

-Zetsu… Souffla-t-il.

Il serra les dents, tentant de contenir de son mieux les vagues de colères, de haine, et de rancœur qui le frappaient les unes après les autres.

Ses mains se plaquèrent sur le bureau, et ses ongles s'y enfoncèrent profondément tandis qu'il approchait son visage de celui de l'Hokage.

Par réflexe, celui-ci recula dans son siège, et les ninjas dans la pièce se tendirent.

Madara ouvrit la bouche :

-Je pars à sa recherche, déclara-t-il de but en blanc. –J'ignore pourquoi exactement il se trouve avec des membres de ce maudit clan. Mais je vais le traquer, le retrouver, et l'éviscérer !

Sa voix s'était réduite à un simple sifflement guttural. Il ne voulait qu'une chose actuellement : Plonger ses mains dans le corps sombre de Zetsu, et en arracher tous les organes de la manière la plus barbare possible.

-Que dis-tu ? Bredouilla alors le septième Hokage en se redressant. –Tu veux quitter le village ? Mais c'est de la folie ! Ce sont les jinchurikis qui sont visés ! Si cette ombre noire est bel et bien Zetsu, alors il doit avoir informé les Ôtsutsuki de ta nouvelle condition d'hôte de Kurama !

-Et alors ? Je les tuerai aussi s'ils se mettent en travers de ma route.

-Je ne te laisserais pas quitter le village !

Madara ricana :

-J'ai déjà fui une fois Konoha. Tu penses que je ne peux pas recommencer ?

Le foudre illumina la salle d'une vive lueur blanche, et fit trembler les fondations de la tour.

Personne n'y prêta attention. Tous étaient bien plus intéressés par le face à face qui opposait actuellement Naruto et Madara.

Les deux hommes se fixaient en chien de faïence, et aucun des deux ne paraissait prêt à céder.

Cependant, Hashirama mit fin à cet affrontement plus qu'inutile :

-STOP ! Rugit-il.

L'ex-tête de clan et le septième Hokage en furent tellement choqués qu'ils manquèrent de perdre l'équilibre. Sakura, quant-à-elle, poussa un petit cri aigu et Kakashi haussa un sourcil.

-Madara… Commença l'homme. Que veux-tu dire par « quitter le village » ?

Madara se contenta de le regarder avec de grands yeux.

-Je… Voulut-il dire sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

-Tu comptais partir seul ?

L'Uchiha fut incapable de répondre. Seulement maintenant, il comprenait la portée de ses paroles : Hashirama devait penser qu'il allait de nouveau le laisser en arrière.

-Si tu pars, alors je viens avec toi cette fois.

Ces mots figèrent Madara sur place. Le tétanisant.

-Mais vous êtes fou ?! Gargouillèrent Naruto et Sakura, de concert.

Les deux ninjas affichaient des expressions épouvantées jumelle. Kakashi et Yamato, eux, avaient simplement l'air intrigué par cette réponse.

L'Uchiha secoua la tête, essayant de son mieux de se reprendre.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, dit-il.

-Et moi non plus, répliqua Hashirama.

L'homme lui sourit :

-Puisque c'est comme ça, alors restons simplement ici à deux. Nous y trouvons chacun notre compte tu ne penses pas ?

Les yeux de Madara s'arrondirent :

-Toi… Bafouilla-t-il à moitié stupéfait et scandalisé. –Mais c'est du chantage !

-Ce n'est pas du chantage si nous sommes tous les deux contents, renifla Hashirama, l'œil brillant.

Bouche-bée, l'ex-tête de clan ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il était celui qui manipulait les gens pour atteindre ses objectifs, pas Hashirama !

C'était le monde à l'envers.

-On dirait que nous avons trouvé un compromis, déclara soudain Kakashi, les yeux plissés par un sourire caché sous son masque. –Je suppose que le problème est réglé dans ce cas.

-Tout à fait, approuva Hashirama en passant un bras autour des épaules de Madara, hébété, qui se demandait encore ce qui venait de se produire.

Venait-il tout juste de se faire avoir en beauté ?

-Que comptez-vous faire concernant ces Ôtsutsuki au fait ? S'enquit le premier Hokage.

-Euh… Fit Naruto, toujours sous le choc.

Apparemment, avoir vu Madara perdre une argumentation verbale l'avait profondément secoué, tout comme son amie aux cheveux roses qui paraissait littéralement sonnée.

-Ah oui, reprit-il en se raclant la gorge. –Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre, que cela nous plaise ou non. Le seul à pouvoir agir pour le moment est Sasuke.

Un ange passa.

-Je vois, déclara finalement Hashirama en resserrant sa prise sur Madara, c'est tout ?

-Je crois… Ah ! Non, il y avait autre chose, mais j'ai oublié ! Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà…

Naruto se prit la tête entre ses mains, et marmonna de brèves paroles inaudibles dans sa barbe.

-Où est Shikamaru quand on a besoin de lui ? Se lamenta-t-il, une minute plus tard.

-Partit régler un problème avec le clan Aburame, soupira Sakura. Une histoire d'alcool et d'abeilles.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, maugréa l'Hokage. –Bon sang, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose, mais je n'arrive décidément plus à m'en souvenir…

-Si tu ne t'en rappelles plus, alors ce ne doit pas être très important, intervint Madara, qui jugeait avoir gardé sa bouche fermée suffisamment longtemps.

-Oui… Je suppose… Soupira Naruto.

Par la suite, il leur adressa un regard curieux :

-Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

-Nous ? Dit Hashirama. –Il a arrêté de pleuvoir, si Madara le veut, nous allons probablement explorer davantage le village.

Il se tourna vers son ami qui se retint de rouler des yeux.

-Tu veux bien, hein ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Fait ce que tu veux, grogna Madara.

Tout en disant cela, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et s'aperçut, qu'en effet, la pluie avait cessé de tomber. Désormais, quelques rayons du soleil couchant fendaient la couche nuageuse, et donnaient au ciel une jolie couleur orangée.

Le shinobi était tellement perdu dans sa contemplation qu'il remarqua à peine Hashirama faire ses adieux à Naruto, et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit son ami le traîner hors de la pièce.

La porte du bureau claqua derrière lui.

Du coin de l'œil, Madara repéra Kakashi se glisser, telle une ombre, à leur suite.

Yamato n'était pas avec lui semblait-il.

-Alors, s'exclama joyeusement Hashirama, où allons-nous ? Une idée ?

-J'aurai préféré rentrer, bougonna l'Uchiha.

-Casanier va, se moqua son ami.

Offusqué, l'ex-tête de clan s'apprêtait à rétorquer lorsqu'il remarqua que l'Hokage avait toujours un bras drapé sur son épaule. Pire encore : Celui-ci avait enroulé autour de ses doigts une de ses mèches noire avec laquelle il s'amusait.

Madara ne perdit pas un instant pour s'en débarrasser.

-Kakashi nous suit, chuchota-t-il en guise d'explication.

Hashirama ne répondit pas. A la place, il soupira doucement, et se tint à bonne distance de Madara lorsqu'ils sortirent dans les rues du village, non sans avoir oublié de se dissimuler sous un henge.

.

oOo

Ils passaient à hauteur d'un petit bar bondé lorsqu'Hashirama s'exprima à nouveau

Avec le retour du soleil, de nombreuses personnes s'étaient risqués risquées à l'extérieur avec l'intention de profiter des derniers rayons de la journée.

-Que dirais-tu d'aller y faire un tour ? S'enquit-il en désignant le bâtiment.

Madara se hérissa :

-Tu veux me faire boire et essayer de reproduire les événements notre première nuit dans le village ?! Gronda-t-il furieusement.

-Quoi ? Non ! Peu importe combien j'en ai envie, ce n'est pas ce que je cherche à faire.

Un éclat malicieux apparut dans ses yeux, et il se pencha vers l'autre homme.

-Ce n'est pas nous qui allons boire, lui déclara-t-il mystérieusement.

Sans donner plus de détail, il se retourna, et se mit à agiter un bras sans faire attention aux regards qu'il recevait.

-Kakashi ! S'écria-t-il. –Que diriez-vous de partager un verre avec nous ? C'est moi qui régale.

-Comment ça c'est toi qui régales ? S'indigna Madara. –Je te rappelle, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, que c'est moi qui détiens l'argent

-Chut, lui dit son ami. –Laisse-moi faire. Tu comprendras bientôt.

Désormais intrigué, le ninja se résigna à n'être qu'observateur de ce qui allait suivre.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le sixième Hokage, son livre érotique en main, émergeait de la foule.

-Si c'est vous qui payez, alors ce n'est pas de refus, leur dit-il. –Mais que me vaut le plaisir cette soudaine invitation au fait ? Ajouta-t-il.

-Oh, ça ? Sourit Hashirama. –Pour tout vous dire, j'étais assez intéressé par le type de littérature que l'on pouvait trouver à cette époque, et on m'a dit que vous étiez un grand amateur de lecture. J'espérais que vous puissiez nous recommander de bons livres…

« _Mais que diable croit-il faire ?_ » Songea Madara, de plus en plus confus.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette pensée : Kakashi venait de porter une main à son cœur (celle qui tenait son livre) et haleta bruyamment.

Son œil, qui n'était pas dissimulé par le bandeau gravé du symbole de Konoha, se mit à briller de mille-feux, prouvant que l'homme pouvait afficher une expression autre que l'apathie et l'ennui.

Madara du admettre se sentir très perturbé par ce changement, mais pas autant qu'Hashirama dont le visage trahissait un profond trouble.

-Vous avez trouvé votre homme ! S'exclama alors Kakashi en bondissant en avant. –Je vais vous parler du chef-d'œuvre qu'est Icha-Icha Paradise !

-Quel titre tendancieux ! Ne put s'empêcher de s'indigner l'ex-tête de clan.

Il se fit royalement ignorer : Le sixième Hokage les forçait à entrer dans le bar tout en vantant les qualités de son ouvrage favori.

Pour être honnête, Madara n'appellerait pas ça des qualités, mais plutôt un énorme ramassis de clichés concernant l'amour entre femmes et hommes.

Une fois assis à une table, et une fois qu'Hashirama eut commandé une bouteille de sake, les explications de l'homme devinrent encore plus passionnées. Tellement qu'il vit à peine le premier Hokage verser l'alcool dans sa coupe qu'il engloutit sans même la regarder.

La main sur sa joue, et le coude sur la table, Madara écouta sans grand intérêt son ami converser avec le shinobi aux cheveux argentés.

Ennuyé, il jeta un coup d'œil distrait à la bouteille de saké et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive en s'apercevant que l'étique de celle-ci indiquait un impressionnant 90% d'alcool.

A cette échelle, ce n'était plus de l'alcool mais du désinfectant !

Estomaqué, il porta son regard sur Hashirama, et constata avec surprise que celui-ci n'avait pas touchée à sa propre coupe. L'homme versait continuellement du saké dans celle de Kakashi, qui les avalait de plus en plus difficilement.

Le débit de parole du shinobi avait nettement diminué, et sa voix, rendue pâteuse par toute la boisson ingérée, était quasiment réduite à un vague marmonnement.

Le pauvre ninja dodelinait de la tête son corps suivant le mouvement.

Puis, au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, ce qui devait arriver arriva : Le crâne de Kakashi percuta leur table, et des ronflements s'élevèrent dans l'air.

-Enfin ! S'exclama Hashirama d'une voix tonitruante en s'étirant. –Je croyais qu'il ne s'évanouirait jamais !

Il se tourna vers Madara, puis lui sourit radieusement :

-Prêt à passer du temps seul ? Roucoula-t-il en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

-Tu… Tu l'as fait boire pour te débarrasser de lui ?! S'étrangla l'ex-tête de clan, une dizaine de secondes plus tard.

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

Hashirama pouvait-il vraiment être aussi machiavélique ?

Un seul regard sur le visage endormi, mais béat, de Kakashi lui confirma que oui.

Il ne put se retenir davantage : Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et éclata d'un grand rire rauque.

Il rit. Rit tellement que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

A ses côtés, son ami le dévisagea avec un mélange d'ébahissement et d'émerveillement.

-Hashirama… Commença-t-il. Tu es incroyable.

Il se tut un bref instant, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

-Et j'aime ça, ajouta-t-il.

Il se sentait trop euphorique pour ne serait-ce songer à être désagréable.

Le visage d'Hashirama s'illumina comme un feu d'artifice, et ce fut à son tout d'éclater de rire.

-Attends de voir ce que j'ai prévu pour la suite, lui murmura-t-il un instant plus tard avant de s'emparer de sa main et les tirer hors de leurs chaises.

Il contourna ensuite toutes les tables entravant son chemin, et sortit à l'extérieur comme une flèche, entraînant Madara à sa suite.

-Tu comptes le laisser payer l'addition ?! S'étonna l'homme en ne réalisant que maintenant les intentions du premier Hokage.

-Bien sûr !

Ils étaient ivres, se dit Madara alors qu'ils couraient dans les rues de leur village, slalomant entre les passants, et bondissant par-dessus des flaques d'eau de pluie. Ivre de bonheur.

Et mieux encore : Ils étaient seuls.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent finalement de cavaler. Essoufflés, ils durent faire une pause près d'un étal de fleur. Ils ne reprirent leur route, en marchant cette fois, qu'un moment plus tard.

Etant donné qu'ils n'avaient nulle part ou aller, ils se contentèrent d'errer, tout en riant en imaginant la tête que ferait Kakashi en se réveillant pour s'apercevoir que l'alcool était à ses frais.

-Tu sais… Murmura soudainement Madara en observant les passants aller et venir dans les rues. –Dans ma première vie, j'étais incapable de regarder les gens marcher sans soucis dans le village.

Il se sentait d'humeur à faire des confidences.

Hashirama se tourna vers lui, l'air surpris.

-Mais… Mais pourquoi ? L'interrogea-t-il.

L'ex-tête de clan se pencha contre lui, poussant le vice jusqu'à presque poser sa tête sur son épaule.

-Parce que, reprit-il d'une voix incroyablement calme, justement : Ils étaient sans soucis alors que j'avais trop de problèmes. Je les détestais pour ça. Tellement.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux.

-Mais maintenant, reprit-il, je peux les regarder.

L'Hokage ne dit rien. Il se contenta de soupirer doucement, et se rapprocha de Madara qui, pour une fois, le laissa faire.

-Tant mieux dans ce cas, marmonna-t-il, le visage à moitié enfoui dans ses cheveux actuellement brun.

L'ex-tête de clan hocha la tête et sourit légèrement : Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un tel sentiment de paix intérieure.

Complètement apaisé, il se laissa glisser contre Hashirama, et ferma les yeux.

Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'homme contre sa joue.

Pendant un bref instant, il se demanda ce qui lui plaisait tant chez son ami pour qu'il se laisse autant aller.

Etait-ce sa gentillesse ? Le fait qu'il puisse le combattre sur un pied d'égalité ? Ou simplement sa joie de vivre ?

Il l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il savait, était qu'il pensait l'aimer. Son problème maintenant, était qu'il était incapable de formuler cette pensée à voix haute, et la gardait jalousement pour lui.

Il n'était pas du genre à faire des déclarations spontanées, contrairement à Hashirama

-Madara, lui susurra alors l'Hokage en lui faisant rouvrir les yeux.

-Quoi ? Marmonna-t-il.

-Allons ailleurs, les gens commencent à nous regarder.

En entendant cela, l'ex-tête de clan voulut se redresser.

-Pas de panique, lui dit Hashirama en posant une main sur sa tête, ils n'ont pas l'air désapprobateurs, et de toute manière, nous sommes méconnaissables.

-Je préfère quand même aller autre part, répliqua Madara à voix basse.

Ses yeux étaient désormais rivés sur la rue, guettant toute personne susceptible de les épier.

Son ami pouffa :

-Ne plisse pas les yeux comme ça, ça te fait paraître paranoïaque.

-La ferme, grommela l'Uchiha en s'éloignant.

Encore une fois, Hashirama gloussa, puis s'empara de sa main avec laquelle il entremêla leurs doigts, puis s'enfonça dans une ruelle adjacente à l'allée principale.

-Ne fait pas la tête, dit-il alors les bruits de la foule s'estompaient. -Nous avons enfin un peu de temps pour nous deux, profitons en un peu avant que Kakashi se réveille et se lance à nos trousses.

-Avec tout l'alcool qu'il a ingéré, ça m'étonnerait ! Rétorqua Madara, un rictus aux lèvres.

Son ami haussa les épaules :

-Bah ! Fit-il. Au pire ils nous enverront des jônins, mais pas avant un bon moment.

Il marqua un arrêt, et s'appuya contre un mur, ses mains ne lâchant pas celles de l'ex-tête de clan.

En jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, Madara s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait non loin de ce qui semblait être une sorte de casino.

Le bâtiment avait une devanture agrémentée de nombreux néons lumineux affichant des messages accrocheurs, et de la musique en émanait. Quelques personnes, bien trop éloignées pour qu'on puisse distinguer leurs visages, se tenaient devant celui-ci.

-Tu es sûr que nous devrions rester dans ce coin ? Marmonna-t-il.

Il reporta son attention sur l'Hokage, et manqua de s'étrangler en constatant que le shinobi avait abandonné son henge.

-Que crois-tu faire ? Siffla-t-il, affolé. –Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir !

Hashirama roula des yeux une chose de totalement inédite venant de sa part.

-Détends-toi, murmura-t-il, je sais que ça va te paraître soudain, mais je voudrais te parler en tête à tête…

-Et être en tête à tête, comme tu le dis, doit-il m'obliger à reprendre ma véritable apparence ?

-Ce serait préférable.

-Je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

-Moi oui. C'est à toi que je veux parler, pas à ce drôle de gars brun.

-Tu n'aimes pas mon henge ?!

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Pourquoi es-tu si susceptible ?

-Susceptible ? Moi ?! Répète un peu !

-Madara ! Bon sang !

Hashirama haussa le ton, clairement irrité par l'entêtement dont faisait preuve Madara.

-S'il te plaît, reprit-il d'une voix suppliante, je te promets de faire vite.

L'Uchiha le toisa avec méfiance.

-Très bien, céda-t-il, mais tiens parole !

Hashirama hocha gravement la tête. Ensuite, une fois que Madara eut reprit reprissa véritable apparence, il plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Madara… Commença-t-il avec un tel sérieux que l'autre homme ne put réprimer un frisson. –Est-ce que c'est sérieux entre nous ?

-Hein ?!

L'exclamation jaillie d'elle-même de la gorge du ninja. Estomaqué, il demeura figé comme une statue.

-Je ne plaisante pas, Madara, insista Hashirama, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je veux construire quelque chose avec toi. Je veux que ta nouvelle vie soit différente de la précédente.

-Mais… Mais elle l'est déjà… Je n'ai pas quitté le village.

-C'est n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Le cri de son ami fit reculer l'ex-tête de clan. Or, celui-ci ne perdit pas une seconde pour enchaîner :

-Je veux être à tes côtés, comme ton compagnon de vie, tu comprends ?

Ses doigts se crispèrent autour des siens, et il inclina le visage, laissant ses longs cheveux bruns couler de long de celui-ci.

-Et je veux que tu m'autorises à l'être, conclut-il.

Cloué sur place, le cœur battant à la chamade, Madara tenta d'ouvrir la bouche.

Sans succès : Il était tant perturbé, prit de court, par cette soudaine confession qu'il en resta coi.

-Je… Dit-il d'une voix chevrotante en retrouvant l'usage de la parole.

Il s'humecta les lèvres.

-Je le veux aussi, avoua-t-il, mais… Mais je n'en ai pas le droit. Pas après ce que j'ai fait.

Il avait l'impression que l'air autour de lui refusait de rentrer dans ses poumons. Il avait l'impression de crachoter ses mots plutôt que de les prononcer intelligiblement.

C'était une sensation très déplaisante.

Madara sentit plus qu'il ne vit, Hashirama frotter son nez contre le sien ; lui offrant une vue en gros plan de son visage.

-Moi, lui déclara l'Hokage, au contraire : Je pense que tu as le droit d'être heureux. Si tu ne l'es pas, alors moi aussi.

Le souffle coupé, l'ex-tête de clan observa avec saisissement l'autre homme.

Combien aurait-il aimé entendre ces paroles dans sa première vie ? Si quelqu'un lui avait dit cela auparavant, peut-être que l'idée de quitter le village ne lui aurait jamais traversé l'esprit.

Un rire étranglé lui échappa.

Tous ses doutes s'envolèrent.

D'un mouvement vif, il s'empara du visage d'Hashirama, et planta un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Si dans un premier temps l'homme fut choqué par ce geste, il ne mit pas longtemps à le lui rendre. Sa main parcourut lentement son épaule, descendit sur son bras, et s'arrêta dans le creux de son coude, tandis que la seconde allait se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Madara ne fut pas en reste : Bien qu'une de ses mains reste sur le visage de son ami, le caressant doucement au travers de son gant, l'autre alla se saisir de la nuque d'Hashirama dans le but de les rapprocher davantage.

C'était la première fois qu'il touchait quelqu'un de cette manière sans avoir prit ce qu'il appelait le verre de trop. L'expérience semblait plus réelle, plus exaltante.

C'était fou comme c'était incroyable, songea distraitement Madara entre deux baisers.

A un moment donné, ils cessèrent de s'embrasser, et décidèrent de simplement se regarder, les joues rougies par le bonheur.

Haletants, ils se fixèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, sans émettre un seul son, ni faire de geste pour sortir de l'étreinte qui les liaient.

C'est dans les yeux d'Hashirama que l'ex-tête de clan trouva tout l'amour que son compagnon éprouvait pour lui.

En voyant cela, une brusque bouffée d'affection monta en lui, en même temps qu'une envie irrépressible d'étreindre davantage cet homme.

Il ne se retint pas : Ses bras se nouèrent autour du dos d'Hashirama, et il plongea son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Un son semblable à un ronronnement lui échappa.

L'Hokage laissa échapper un petit rire incrédule, qui fit vibrer sa poitrine, et le serra également tellement fort contre lui, que Madara fut persuadé que ses doigts laisseraient des marques sur sa peau.

Mais peu lui importait : La joie pure qui l'habitait éclipsait tous ces détails insignifiants ; tout comme son entourage.

Il s'en aperçut trop tard.

Un son de verre brisé mit fin à cet instant de douceur.

Comme sortit d'un rêve, les yeux de Madara s'ouvrirent brusquement.

Hashirama et lui ne se séparèrent pas.

Au lieu de cela, leurs regards remontèrent sur quelques mètres dans la ruelle. S'arrêtèrent sur une bouteille d'alcool qui roulait doucement au sol, puis sur une paire de chaussures féminines, et remontèrent finalement jusqu'au visage épouvanté d'une femme blonde aux lèvres rouge.

Une femme qui se cramponnait tellement fort à l'angle du mur, pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, qu'elle avait finit par le fissurer.

L'horreur qu'elle semblait éprouver fut bientôt reflété sur le visage de Madara, qui la reconnu reconnut une fraction de seconde plus tard.

Aussi atterrés les uns que les autres, ils ne purent que se regarder, hébétés.

Puis, après une éternité de silence, les yeux de la kunoïchi dérivèrent vers Hashirama :

-Gran… Grand-père ? Bredouilla-t-elle.

* * *

Et c'était le chapitre 23 ! Dans tous les cas, je vous remercie pour votre lecture, et vous donne tout de suite rendez-vous dans les…

 **Commentaires en Vrac ! :**

-Juste un truc avant de les commencer : Je pense que ces commentaires en vrac ont atteint un niveau de stupidité supérieure à la masse corporelle d'un diplodocus ( _Seigneurs grands dieux! Béta_ ). Soyez donc préparés mentalement.

-Voilà, c'était tout.

-Bon ! Autant être direct dès le début : Le truc que Naruto voulait leur dire, mais qu'il a oublié, c'était bien sûr d'informer la populace que Tsunade était arrivé au village.

-Non mais sérieusement : Vous vous attendiez à quoi quand Hashirama et Madara se sont arrêtés devant un casino dans un coin louche ? Son arrivée était plus que grillée je pense XD

-Aucun rapport, (mais alors aucun) mais comme vous le savez, Madara est incapable de penser que ses animaux/invocations puissent porter atteinte à autrui. Ce qui a, franchement, tendance à en agacer plus d'un.

-Surtout Hashirama qui est la première vic… Hem… Cible de Nadja.

-D'ailleurs, vous saviez qu'un jour elle lui a picoré le crâne ?

-Quand il l'a annoncé à Madara, le front en sang, il n'a même pas été cru. A vrai dire Madara lui a dit que « même si c'était vrai » ce n'était, qu'après tout, qu'un minuscule bec d'oiseau. Pas une arme mortelle.

-Et pendant ce temps-là, derrière lui, Nadja était occupée à percer à grands coups de bec une boite de conserve en métal.

-Bref !

-Toujours aucun rapport, mais quelques personnes m'ont demandé ce qui se passait dans le Konoha du passé pendant qu'Hashirama et Madara batifolaient dans le futur…

-Eh bien, laissez-moi vous éclairer :

-Konoha : Année XXX.

-Après s'être réveillée d'une énorme cuite/coma éthylique, Uzumaki Mito découvre que la population entière de Konoha a été ravagée par une épidémie, causée par Tobirama, qui a transformé les gens en zombies.

-Surnommés « Rôdeurs », pour une raison inconnue, ces morts-vivants n'ont que pour unique objectif la consommation de chaire humaine.

-Coiffée de sa tiare, et armée d'une bouteille d'alcool brisée, Mito se lance alors à la recherche de sa femme, Toka, et de son enfant, Gérard.

-Elle les retrouve en compagnie d'un groupe de survivant composé de Tobirama et ses genin ainsi que d'Hikaku, Fumio, Choki, Taro, Kentaro et Yuta. Cachés dans la cave de « _La Taverne du Pochard_ », ils préparent une évasion du village dans le but d'aller se réfugier à Suna, dans la terre du vent.

-Très vite, Mito devient le leader de ce groupe, évinçant la terrible Nadja de sa tête, et s'y impose en tant que dirigeant implacable.

 _Mot de la bêta : je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fumé…._

-Commence alors un dangereux périple. Gravissant monts et montagnes, traversant rivières et fleuves les voilà prêts à tout pour survivre.

-C'est alors qu'ils apprennent d'un vieux sage, vivant dans un terrier de lapin, qu'un zombie sans nez connaît un moyen de se débarrasser de tous les rôdeurs.

-Mito décide de le traquer, et après un long voyage de plusieurs semaines, découvre que ce zombie n'est, justement, pas un zombie, mais Lord Voldemort ! Le sorcier leur annonce alors qu'il ne leur révélera le moyen de se débarrasser de tous les morts-vivant qu'à une seule condition : S'ils lui livrent Harry Potter et ses comparses.

-Dans le but d'attraper l'adolescent, Mito décide de se lancer dans un dur entraînement pour maîtriser le Kamehameha pour pouvoir contrer le sortilège de l'Expeliarmus.

-Pendant ce temps-là, Gérard, de passage à la terre des Vagues se fait exécuter, mais non sans avoir lancé une nouvelle ère de piraterie, après avoir révélé l'existence de son trésor le « _One plant_ », tandis que les genins de Tobirama, Yuta et Kentaro (ainsi que Chochomaru) décident d'aller passer l'examen de Hunter, et que Taro devient l'acteur principal d'une émission nommée SOS Taro où il y corrige le comportement des chiens agressifs, et que…

-… Et que je pense que je vais m'arrêter là. Il le vaut mieux.

 _(Lol, oui parce que tu vois, les messieurs en blanc, là-bas ? XXD) Béta_

-Honnêtement, c'est ce qui pourrait se passer. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Sauf pour la cuite de Mito. Ca, ça s'est vraiment produit.

-D'ailleurs, vu qu'elle s'ennuie sans Madara, et que Toka est trop occupée avec Tobirama à gérer le village, elle boit, boit, et boit jusqu'à vider les réserves d'alcool du village.

-La pauvre s'est souvent réveillée dans des endroits bizarres, comme des toilettes sordides par exemple, ou alors dans la narine gauche de la sculpture du visage d'Hashirama sur la montagne des Hokages (pour info, c'est elle qui, dans un moment d'ivresse total, a jugé que creuser un trou dans le pif d'une statue - avec une pioche- était une bonne idée).

-Elle a même décidé d'être une artiste réaliste, et y a rajouté des gravures de crottes de nez.

-Bon… Je crois que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui (parce que ça devient du grand n'importe quoi là). Je vous laisse : Je pars en quête du _One plant_ , en espérant que ce ne soit pas qu'un tas de graines.

Bref ! Je vous dis donc à la prochaine !

Review ?


	25. Chapter 25

I'm back !

Etant donné que je n'ai pas trouvé le « _One plant_ », j'ai décidé de vous poster ce chapitre. Il est plus long que ce que j'avais prévu, mais je ne pense pas que ça vous embêtera. Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

Réponse aux Guest :

Isa et iiii : Merci pour vos review ! En effet, Tsunade est très choquée par ce qu'elle vient de voir. Mais bon, qui ne le serait pas ? ^^

* * *

Chapitre 24

La femme chancela.

Pendant un court instant, Madara crut qu'elle s'évanouirait et qu'il pourrait en profiter pour s'enfuir avec Hashirama.

Il prétendrait ensuite que tout cela n'était jamais arrivé, que la petite fille de son ami ne l'avait pas surpris en train d'embrasser l'homme en question, et il irait se blottir sans un mot sous les draps de son futon chez Sakura.

Malheureusement, ce serait mal connaître Senju Tsunade : Il semblait que ses balancements n'étaient dus qu'à son état d'ébriété avancé et, à peine amorçait-elle une descente vers le sol, que ses talons s'y enfonçaient profondément.

-A quoi tout cela rime ?! Rugit-elle en se redressant.

Un de ses poings percuta durement le mur, y creusant de profonds sillons.

Son regard se planta alors dans celui, choqué, de Madara. Paralysé, l'homme resta aussi immobile qu'Hashirama qui ne le lâchait pas.

A vrai dire, l'Hokage paraissait plus se cramponner à lui que le retenir. Le Ninja pouvait le sentir trembler contre lui.

-Grand-père ? Répéta-t-il d'une petite voix aiguë. –Elle vient de dire grand-père ?

Personne ne lui répondit.

-Grand-père… Commença alors Tsunade d'une voix doucereuse. –Ecarte-toi de lui…

-Je suis ton grand-père ? Balbutia Hashirama en ignorant sa précédente remarque.

Il paraissait incapable de passer au-delà de ce fait.

-Mais… Mais tu devrais avoir au moins quatre-vingts ans !

-Elle porte un sceau qui la fait paraître plus jeune qu'elle ne l'est en réalité, déclara Madara en repoussant doucement Hashirama.

En vain : L'homme semblait le considérer comme son unique accroche à la réalité. Il ne le laissa pas partir.

-Hashirama, siffla l'ex-tête de clan, alors qu'un sentiment d'urgence l'assaillait : Le visage de Tsunade s'assombrissait de seconde en seconde.

-Je veux des explications ! Exigea-t-elle. –Naruto m'avait informée de votre présence dans le village, mais je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur… Sur… Sur _ça_ !

Ses dernières paroles sortirent sous forme d'un sifflement rauque et, si c'était possible, son visage se rembrunit davantage.

Dans ses yeux brillaient une haine féroce et froide.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !

Sa voix prit un accent hystérique, signalant qu'elle ne tarderait pas à perdre son semblant de calme d'une seconde à l'autre.

Madara était parfaitement conscient que, lorsque cela se produirait, il serait la première personne que la kunoïchi attaquerait.

Comme prévu, il n'eut pas tort :

-Pourquoi vous ne dites rien ?! Leur hurla finalement la femme.

Avec un grand cri de rage, elle se jeta sur eux.

La séparation d'Hashirama et Madara fut brutale. Déchaînée, la kunoîchi venait de se saisir des deux bras de son grand-père qu'elle tira en arrière, le forçant à lâcher l'Uchiha, et se tint ensuite entre les deux, tel un mur infranchissable.

-Toi ! S'écria-t-elle se tournant soudainement vers l'ex-tête de clan.

Elle fit un pas en avant.

-Toi... Gronda-t-elle.

Madara se mit en position de combat.

-TOI ! Beugla-t-elle en jetant sur lui.

Le shinobi s'attendait à tout. A tout sauf à ce qu'elle fit :

Avec un énième mugissement furieux, le bras de la femme s'élança vers lui avec la même puissance que la charge d'un rhinocéros…. Et sa main se referma sur une poignée de ses cheveux.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, et il fut tellement stupéfait qu'il réagit à peine en voyant la kunoïchi lui adresser un sourire sauvage.

Par contre, il fut forcé de reprendre pied avec la réalité lorsqu'il sentit, justement, ses pieds quitter le sol, et l'air lui fouetter le visage.

Un horrible tiraillement lui vrilla le crâne.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en préoccuper : Il se dirigeait droit vers un mur qu'il percuterait d'une seconde à l'autre.

Sans porter la moindre attention au cri horrifié d'Hashirama, il effectua une pirouette en plein vol, et atterrit souplement contre la paroi.

Il concentra le chakra dans ses pieds pour s'y maintenir, et leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Tsunade.

Madara se raidit, et un halètement lui échappa alors qu'il se laissait tomber au sol.

Lentement, il porta une main sur sa tempe gauche en même temps qu'il avisait la poignée de cheveux onyx dans la main de la femme.

Il s'aperçut avec horreur que du sang maculait ses doigts.

Sa tempe en était couverte.

Tsunade ricana, narquoise :

-Combien de fois j'ai voulu faire ça quand je voyais ces maudites choses se balancer dans tous les sens durant la Quatrième Grande Guerre.

Elle leva son poing, et l'ouvrit, laissant les mèches noires s'éparpiller au sol dans la boue. Pas une fois elle ne détourna ses yeux de ceux de Madara.

A la vue de cela, l'ex-tête de clan, profondément humilié, sentit une colère noire l'envahir.

Très calmement, il fit un pas en avant et prit une grande inspiration :

-Tu es morte, lui déclara-t-il froidement.

San attendre de réponse, il fondit sur la femme, tel un rapace.

Celle-ci ne parut pas s'attendre à ce qu'il soit aussi rapide semblait-il : Elle se prit son coup de poing de plein fouet, et fit un magnifique vol-plané dans un tas de sacs-poubelles.

Cependant, Madara n'eut pas le temps de savourer sa victoire : Tsunade jaillissait sans attendre des ordures, et enchaînait coup sur coup sans parvenir à l'atteindre.

L'ex-tête de clan évita chacun de ses poings infusés de chakra. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un détail insignifiant, mais sans le poids de son armure, le ninja était encore plus leste qu'à l'accoutumé.

C'est pour cela qu'il bondit, tournoya, et effectua un ballet d'acrobaties qui firent davantage enrager la femme lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle ne le toucherait jamais ainsi.

La ruelle dans laquelle il se trouvait était étroite, et ses mouvements, contrairement à ceux de Madara qui pouvait se tordre selon des angles improbables, étaient bien trop raides.

Sa force brute lui faisait manquer de flexibilité. Aux yeux de l'ex-tête de clan, elle lui évoquait un taureau capable uniquement de charger droit devant lui, sans pouvoir changer de direction.

Elle était certes vives, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, et était sans aucun doute ce qu'on pouvait appeler une force de la nature. Or, tout ce qu'elle était, Madara l'était multiplié par dix.

D'ailleurs, il ne perdit pas une seconde pour le lui faire comprendre.

Lorsque Tsunade tenta de lui assener un nouveau coup, il activa son sharingan, anticipa son mouvement, et sauta en arrière.

Il effectua trois flips, se réceptionna contre sur le mur de l'allée, puis s'en servit d'appui pour se propulser à une vitesse étourdissante sur la femme qui ne vit rien venir.

Ils s'écrasèrent tout deux dans la boue, y glissant sur plusieurs mètre mètres jusqu'à finalement s'immobiliser.

Haletant, Madara sortit de son yukata, désormais maculé de saletés, un kunaï qu'il mit sous la gorge de Tsunade actuellement allongée sur le dos, sous lui.

-Un geste et c'en est fini de toi, la menaça-t-il.

La femme grimaça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon grand-père, cracha-t-elle en ignorant, tout comme l'ex-tête de clan, le son des pas d'Hashirama se rapprochant.

-Rien, répliqua Madara, mêle-toi de tes affaires, harpie.

-Me mêler de mes affaires ?! Comment oses-tu ! C'est mon grand-père que tu embrassais !

-Et alors ? Rétorqua Madara en tentant d'avoir l'air aussi indifférent et bravache que possible. –Ce qu'il fait ne te concerne pas.

-Bien sûr que ça me concerne ! La dernière fois que je vérifiais, mon grand-père était attiré exclusivement par les femmes. Pas les hommes ! Et surtout pas _toi_ !

-A ce propos… Commença Hashirama sans se faire entendre.

-La ferme !

-La ferme ? S'esclaffa Tsunade. –C'est donc tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Pardonne-moi, mais je trouve cela plus que pathétique.

Même sous lui, immobilisée, et courant le risque de se faire égorger, elle continuait à le défier. Madara ignorait s'il s'agissait de courage, ou de stupidité, mais cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Il voulait juste ôter cette expression railleuse du visage de la kunoïchi.

Une idée germa dans son esprit, et un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres.

Sa main se posa sur le côté gauche de la tête de Tsunade qui cligna des yeux, avant de les écarquiller, lorsque le ninja se saisit d'une poignée de cheveux blonds.

-Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, ronronna-t-il malicieusement, en savourant l'expression épouvantée de la femme.

-Madara ! Non ! Lui hurla Hashirama.

Il avait compris ce qu'il allait faire.

Les yeux luisant d'un malin plaisir, l'ex-tête de clan s'apprêtait à tirer lorsque, soudain, Tsunade passa à l'action :

D'un mouvement incroyablement rapide, elle attrapa les épaules de Madara, et inversa leur position.

L'homme en eut le souffle coupé, mais ne tarda pas à contre-attaquer.

Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et botta la kunoïchi hors de lui.

Tsunade atterrit sur ses pieds, une main au sol.

Elle releva la tête, repoussant ses cheveux boueux en dehors de son visage, avant lui jeter un regard absolument courroucé, tandis que ses dents se serraient tellement que Madara croyait pouvoir les entendre grincer d'où il se trouvait.

-C'est bon, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante de colère. –Je vais en finir avec toi. Et je vais réussir cette fois !

Sur son front, des lignes partant de du minuscule losange l'ornant, s'épanouirent sur l'intégralité de son visage et sa poitrine.

Madara ne fut pas en reste : Il ouvrit le poing droit, et laissa une flamme y faire une apparition.

Celle-ci enveloppa sans attendre sa main dans un cocon de feu.

-C'est moi qui vais en finir pour de bon avec toi, gronda-t-il alors qu'ils fonçaient simultanément l'un sur l'autre.

-Arrêtez !

Du coin de l'œil, Madara aperçu l'expression désespérée d'Hashirama alors que l'homme, le bras tendu droit devant lui, courait dans leur direction.

Tout à coup, il se rappela que ce n'était pas une simple kunoïchi contre laquelle il gardait rancune.

C'était aussi la petite-fille de son ami qui, il en était convaincu, l'aimait déjà bien qu'il ne l'eût rencontrée que quelques minutes plus tôt.

Son corps agit de lui-même : Le feu qui entourait son poing mourut, le laissant démuni face à Tsunade dont les yeux s'arrondirent de surprise.

Malheureusement, elle ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter à temps. Du moins, c'était ce que tous deux pensaient car, au dernier moment, de solides racines jaillirent du sol boueux, et empêcha leur collision en s'enroulant autour d'eux.

Interdit, Madara les fixa pendant un bref instant, avant de porter son regard vers Hashirama qui s'était figé à mi-chemin, bouche-bée.

Ce n'était pas lui, réalisa l'ex-tête de clan avec choc.

-Il était moins une, dit soudain une voix masculine, en les surprenant.

Le capitaine Yamoto, le regard grave, surgit à l'angle du mur de la ruelle. Appuyé contre lui, se tenait Kakashi, un bras passé autour de son épaule, qui pointa un doigt tremblant vers Hashirama :

-Je vous déteste, ahana-t-il.

-Oh ! Fit le premier Hokage, embarrassé. –Je suis désolé.

Son regard dériva ensuite vers Yamato, et il sursauta, tout comme Madara, en constatant que celui-ci avait serré ses mains l'une contre l'autre, y entremêlant ses doigts.

C'était là le même geste qu'effectuait Hashirama avant de déchaîner le mokkuton.

-Est-ce… Est-vous qui avez fait ça ? Hoqueta le premier Hokage, sidéré.

Yamato hocha simplement la tête.

-Mais comment ?!

-C'est une longue histoire, soupira l'homme en laissant ses yeux balayer la scène.

-Bon sang, mais que s'est-il passé ici ?! S'écria-t-il. –Pourquoi vous attaquiez-vous ? Surtout vous Cinquième ? Que faites-vous ici ?

-Naruto m'a informé de leur présence, grogna Tsunade alors qu'elle était relâchée.

Madara, quant-à lui, dut se faire assister par Hashirama qui l'aida à sortir de sa prison végétale : Yamato n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de le libérer.

-Ça va ? Lui chuchota l'Hokage en l'examinant de la tête au pied.

-Ça va, affirma l'ex-tête de clan.

Il s'épousseta, et grimaça en voyant que son yukata était recouvert de terre.

-Madara… Dit Hashirama en attirant de nouveau son attention.

Il lui sourit doucement :

-Merci, lui souffla-t-il.

Il lui caressa brièvement le bras, et se tourna vers les trois shinobis qui les dévisageaient.

Senju Tsunade bouillait de rage.

-Grand-père ! Hurla-t-elle. –Te rends-tu même compte de ce que tu fais ?!

-Euh… Dit Hashirama, visiblement à court de mots.

Il était bien trop occupé à fixer la femme avec émerveillement réalisant probablement, seulement maintenant, qu'elle était la chair de sa chair.

-Fait quoi ? Intervint Kakashi d'une voix pâteuse.

Madara se tendit. Les yeux de Tsunade se plissèrent dangereusement.

-Eh bien… Murmura-t-elle. –Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça mais quand je suis arrivé, ces deux-là…. deux-là…

Toujours sous le choc, elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase et gémit, furieuse contre elle-même.

-Ces deux-là ? Répétèrent Yamato et Kakashi en se penchant légèrement en avant.

-Ces deux-là se pelotaient mutuellement ! Hurla soudain la femme en les désignant à grand renforts de gestes frénétiques.

Madara tressaillit.

Choqué par le choix de vocabulaire, il se retrouva déchiré entre se sentir mortifié où bien enragé.

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la ruelle.

-Avez-vous bu ? S'enquit prudemment Kakashi avant de hoqueter.

Tsunade lui jeta un regard furibond :

-C'est toi qui me dis ça ?! Cingla-t-elle. –C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

-Certes… Mais tu comprendras que ce que tu me dis me paraît un peu tiré par les cheveux… Je veux dire… Ces deux-là? Impossible ! Le premier Hokage a épousé votre grand-mère je vous rappelle.

L'homme secoua la tête, et un petit rire incrédule lui échappa.

A cet instant précis, Madara souhaita que le sol s'ouvrît et l'avalât.

La femme gronda :

-Je sais ce que j'ai vu, clama-t-elle, je ne suis pas folle quand-même !

L'ex-tête de clan avait des doutes, mais il ne se risqua pas à les formuler à voix haute.

-Allons Tsunade-sama, commença Yamato pour aussitôt se faire interrompre par Hashirama :

-Tsunade, c'est cela ? Demanda-t-il en s'adressant à sa petite fille.

Les bras croisés, et le visage blême, la femme hocha sèchement la tête.

-Excuse-moi, mais je peux t'appeler Tsuna ?

La kunoïchi sursauta.

-Ou… Oui ! Bien sûr, bredouilla-t-elle. Aucun problème.

Soudain, elle parut beaucoup plus calme. Il fallut un petit moment à Madara pour se rappeler que « Tsuna » était en fait le surnom affectueux que son ami donnait à sa descendante. L'entendre après toutes ces années avait certainement dû adoucir la femme.

-Je suis désolé !

Le cri d'Hashirama en surpris plus d'un.

Estomaqué, Madara observa le shinobi se jeter à genoux et plaquer son front contre le sol en un son humide.

Une gerbe de boue atterrit sur les chaussures de Tsunade.

-Je suis désolé, répéta Hashirama. –Mais il semble que nous ayons créé une toute nouvelle ligne temporelle à notre époque. Une ligne temporelle dans laquelle tu n'existeras pas.

Il garda le visage contre le sol ignorant les chuchotements de Madara qui lui ordonnait de se relever.

-Quoi ?

Ce fut un simple mot que dit Kakashi. Pourtant, celui-ci paraissait contenir cinq questions différentes à la fois.

Il y avait quelque chose de trompeusement calme dans ce simple mot. Quelque chose qui fit presque frissonner Madara.

-Je n'ai jamais épousé Uzumaki Mito, déclara Hashirama. –De toute manière, elle ne voulait pas de moi et vice-versa : Notre mariage était censé être politique.

L'homme se hissa de nouveau sur ses pieds, puis se dirigea vers l'ex-tête de clan qui, médusé, ne fit pas un geste lorsque son ami s'empara d'une de ses mains qu'il pressa entre les siennes.

-J'ai eu le droit de choisir avec qui je voulais être, reprit-il sans quitter des yeux Madara. –Et je m'estime chanceux que Madara m'ait accepté en tant que compagnon.

Il sourit, ne remarquant évidemment pas que les ninjas lui faisant face semblaient avoir été frappés de plein fouet par la foudre.

-NON !

Le hurlement horrifié de Tsunade les ramena tous à la réalité.

Dire que la femme était épouvantée serait un euphémisme. Pas un mot n'aurait pu décrire l'expression d'horreur abjecte qui tordait son visage.

Kakashi et Yamato n'en menaient pas plus large : Si le premier se contentait de rester figé, le second avait battu en retrait contre le mur de la ruelle, et ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans qu'un son n'en sorte.

-Non, non, non… Bredouilla Tsunade, tel un mantra.

Elle répéta ce mot plus d'une dizaine de fois, sans jamais reprendre son souffle, puis se tut subitement.

Madara se crispa.

Un lourd chakra se rependit dans l'allée sombre, et la femme leva un visage livide vers eux.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il a fait ? Murmura-t-elle d'une manière indéniablement menaçante.

-Oui, déclara solennellement Hashirama.

Sa petite fille haleta :

-C'est une blague ? Si tu sais ce qu'il a fait, pourquoi tu prétends l'aimer ? Il a essayé de me tuer ! Il a essayé de tuer tout le monde !

Elle hurlait. Mais pas de colère. C'était quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose d'affreusement _poignant_ , et qui coupa le souffle à Madara qui se retrouva soudain écrasé par le poids de la culpabilité.

La femme se sentait trahie. Trahie par une des personnes à qui elle avait toujours eu confiance.

Il connaissait ce sentiment et ne put, en conséquence, s'empêcher de détourner la tête.

Hashirama allait s'excuser, songea Madara. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre après tout ? Après avoir lâché une pareille bombe.

Cependant, l'homme le surprit :

-Je sais ce qu'il a fait, répondit-il sans se laisser démonter. –Il m'a tout dit.

Tsunade l'impression de s'être fait gifler. Son expression hagarde et son air déboussolé ne firent qu'accentuer cette impression.

Elle tituba, et fut rattrapée in-extremis par Yamato dont les mains se mirent à trembler autour de ses épaules.

-Et tu lui pardonnes ?! S'écria-t-elle, une fois stabilisé.

-Je ne lui pardonne pas. J'accepte et vais de l'avant, c'est là toute la nuance.

Cette réponse en abasourdit plus d'un.

Et, alors que Madara sentait sa tête commencer à tourner, Kakashi prit la parole :

-Et pour aller de l'avant, vous avez besoin de vous acoquiner ? L'interrogea-t-il, incrédule.

Au même moment, Tsunade éclata d'un grand rire rauque, et plaquait une main sur son visage.

Tous la dévisagèrent avec effroi, se demandant si elle ne leur faisait pas une crise de démence.

Il semblait que non : La kunoïchi se reprit bien vite.

-C'est une blague ?! Vociféra-t-elle. –Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Ne te sens-tu pas coupable ?!

-Coupable ? Dit Hashirama en clignant des yeux. –Coupable de quoi ? De l'aimer ? Si c'est ça, alors…

-Ce n'est pas à ça que je faisais référence ! L'interrompit Tsunade.

-Alors à quoi ?

-Au fait que tu l'aies tué. Tu le sais non ? Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, tu m'en parlais souvent. Tu disais toujours que tu regrettais énormément tes dernières paroles.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Madara.

Elle ne faisait tout de même pas référence à…

-Mes dernières paroles ? Répéta le premier Hokage sans se douter une seconde de la panique qui commençait à envahir l'ex-tête de clan.

-Oui, siffla sa petite fille.

Elle jeta un regard dédaigneux en direction de l'Uchiha.

-Apparemment, il ne t'a pas tout dit on dirait… Renifla-t-elle. –Ca ne m'étonne pas, mensonges et tromperies sont sa spécialité.

Ses yeux se plissèrent :

-Laisse-moi donc t'éclairer dans ce cas…

-NON !

Affolé, Madara se campa devant Hashirama.

La kunoïchi l'ignora au profit de son grand-père.

-La nuit où tu l'as tué, déclara-t-elle de but en blanc, tu lui as déclaré que ce n'était plus _votre_ village, mais le _tien_. Tu le lui as affirmé, alors que lui plantait ta lame dans le dos.

Cet aveu, aussi soudain que choquant, les paralysa tous.

Pendant un instant, il n'eut pas un bruit, pas même le son d'une mouche puis, Hashirama gémit.

Les yeux exorbités, l'homme recula de trois pas, comme si ces mots l'avaient atteint physiquement.

Ensuite, à la surprise générale, il vacilla.

Si Madara ne s'était pas précipité sur lui, aucun doute que celui-ci se serait effondré à genoux dans la boue.

Le souffle court, l'ex-tête de clan mit son orgueil de côté et laissa son ami poser son front sur son épaule.

Il eut l'horrible impression de voir un chêne centenaire succomber aux rafales d'une puissante tempête.

-Toi ! Maudite sorcière ! Rugit Madara en dardant un œil rouge sang vers Tsunade.

-C'est moi que tu traites de sorcière ? Rétorqua celle-ci sans manifester la moindre crainte à la vue du sharingan. –Tu es la seule monstruosité ici ! Ne fait pas semblant d'être pourvu de la moindre compassion. Tu n'en as pas, tout comme le reste d'ailleurs. Tu n'es qu'une bête dans cœur.

Les pupilles dilatées, Madara prit une grande inspiration.

Elle avait raison, se dit-il bien qu'il se refusât d'être atteint par ces paroles.

Il les avait entendus tellement de fois par le passé, alors qu'il était encore dans le village. Si à l'époque, il les avait considérés comme fausses, il devait s'avouer qu'elles étaient désormais devenues vraies.

C'était la vérité, il était une bête. Mais une bête qui devait être crainte.

Il allait le lui montrer.

-Non… Madara, s'il te plaît… Non.

Une main agrippa son épaule, et Hashirama se redressa. Ses longs cheveux lui couvraient la moitié du visage lui conférant une allure lugubre.

Dans cette ruelle enténébrée, il ressemblait à un spectre.

-Ne lui faits pas de mal, murmura-t-il.

Il contourna lentement son compagnon, et fit face à sa petite fille.

-Tu as compris ? S'enquit-elle, les bras croisés.

Elle avait presque l'air peinée.

-Non.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous le coup de la stupeur.

-Qu… Quoi ? Bredouilla-t-elle en décroisant lentement les bras.

-Non, répéta avec fermeté Hashirama. –Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Le passé est le passé. Point. J'ai décidé de changer les choses, et ce ne sont pas mes pêchés qui vont m'en empêcher.

-Pêchés ?! Que racontes-tu ? Tu n'as commis aucuns péchés.

-Si : J'ai blessé et dit des choses horribles à une personne que j'aimais. A mes yeux, c'en est un.

-Mais tu es fou !

Elle leva un bras devant elle, et fit un pas en arrière. Ensuite, son visage s'éclaira, comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose.

-C'est ça, murmura-t-elle en un souffle. –Tu n'es pas mon grand-père, il n'y a pas d'autre explication.

-Quoi ?!

Plusieurs exclamations retentirent.

Kakashi, Yamato, Hashirama et Madara s'envoyèrent des regards sidérés, cherchant en vain les réponses à leurs questions dans les yeux des uns des autres.

-Tu ne peux pas être mon grand-père, insista Tsunada. -Senju Hashirama n'était certainement pas le kunaï le plus pointu du lot, mais il avait plus de jugeote que cela.

-Que racontes-tu ? S'exclama Hashirama en reprenant du poil de la bête. –Bien sûr que si c'est moi !

-Non ! Claqua violemment la femme. –Tu l'as dit toi-même non ? Tu viens d'une ligne temporelle différente. Par conséquent, tu ne l'es pas.

Face à l'implacable logique dont venait de faire preuve Tsunade, Madara lui-même s'en retrouva sans voix.

-Mais… balbutia le premier Hokage.

-Tais-toi ! Lui cria la kunoïchi. –Pas un mot, imposteur !

Hashirama pâlit.

-Tsuna… Tenta-t-il d'articuler.

C'était une supplique.

Pourtant, il n'obtint qu'en retour qu'un regard assassin, et Tsunade s'avança à grand pas vers lui, le dépassa sans un mot, et s'arrêta à la hauteur de Madara qu'elle fixa avec hargne.

Malgré le fait qu'elle mesurait une bonne tête de moins que lui, elle lui sembla soudain bien plus grande qu'elle ne l'était en réalité.

-Ca ne t'a pas suffi, hein ? Persifla-t-elle à mi-voix de manière à ce que seul lui l'entende.

-Ruiner sa vie dans sa première existence ne t'a pas suffi, poursuivit-elle. –Il fallait que tu reviennes pour la lui gâcher de nouveau. Tout ce que tu touches devient noir, gronda-t-elle. Tu n'es qu'un oiseau de mauvais augure.

Elle claqua son talon dans le sol, envoyant une gerbe de boue sur les chaussures du ninja, puis fit brusquement volte-face et s'éloigna.

Tétanisé, Madara demeura immobile.

-Tsunade-sama ! Hurla soudain Yamato, le premier à revenir à la réalité.

Il voulut se lancer à sa poursuite, mais sembla se rappeler seulement à l'instant que Kakashi ne pouvait pas être laissé seul.

Cependant, l'homme ne paraissait pas partager son avis :

-Va-y, lui dit-il. Nous ignorons si Shizune est avec elle. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors il faudra que quelqu'un l'empêche de boire.

-Et vous ? Répliqua le shinobi. –Vous n'avez pas encore décuvé. Je ne peux pas vous laisser avec eux !

-Ça ira, soupira Kakashi. –Ils m'ont eu une fois, pas deux. De plus que je ne pense pas qu'ils soient en état pour faire quoique ce soit avec ce qu'il vient de se produire…

Yamato pinça les lèvres. Durant plusieurs secondes, il parut partagé entre écouter ou désobéir aux ordres de son supérieur, mais finit par choisir la première option.

Désormais livrés à eux-mêmes, les trois hommes restant demeurèrent immobile un long moment.

Madara se sentait particulièrement mal. Encore une fois, il avait fini par ruiner les choses. Le pire était probablement qu'il n'avait rien fait cette fois.

Il serra les poings, puis jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Hashirama pour aussitôt avoir l'impression qu'une pierre chutait dans son estomac :

Son ami paraissait tout bonnement abattu.

Légèrement hésitant, l'ex-tête de clan s'approcha.

-Hashirama ? Murmura-t-il.

L'Hokage sursauta.

-Ah ! Fit-il. C'est toi…

L'homme lui adressa un sourire forcé, et émit un petit rire :

-Je suppose que ce n'était pas la meilleure scène de retrouvaille familiale, n'est-ce pas ? Commenta-t-il d'un ton bien trop enjoué pour être sincère.

Il rit de nouveau, et se passa une main sur la nuque.

Ce faux étalage de bonne humeur et nonchalance mit immédiatement Madara sur le qui-vive.

Il fronça les sourcils :

-Hashirama… Tu…

-Alors comme ça on me laisse pour aller se fricoter dans des coins sombres ?

Kakashi surgit soudain entre eux, interrompant avant même qu'elle ait commencé, la discussion que s'apprêtaient à avoir Hashirama et Madara.

Surpris, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers l'ex-Hokage, et découvrirent que celui-ci leur souriait.

-Plus sérieusement, reprit le shinobi, en instant plus tard et avec gravité. –Vous vous rendez compte que je vais devoir en faire part à Naruto ?

-Pardon ?! S'étrangla Madara. En quoi cela le concernerait-il ?!

-Eh bien, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il l'apprenne de moi que de Tsunade, lui répondit Kakashi.

L'ex-tête de clan referma sa bouche.

-Oh, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Il s'imaginait déjà la femme ouvrir à la volée la porte du bureau de l'Hokage, et se mettre à hurler sur Uzumaki Naruto pour l'informer que son grand-père avait embrassé l'homme qui avait failli la tuer.

-Par Rikudo, gémit-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

C'était une catastrophe.

Soudain, quelque chose effleura sa tempe, à l'endroit même où Tsunade lui avait arraché les cheveux.

Alarmé, il leva la tête, et croisa le regard préoccupé d'Hashirama.

-Elle t'a bien eu, dit donc, marmonna celui-ci en examinant la blessure.

Madara le fixa, l'air étourdit. Pas un instant, il ne songea à le repousser.

Maintenant que leur interaction avec Tsunade était terminée, une étrange fatigue s'était emparée de ses membres, le laissant presque amorphe.

-Ça va, articula-t-il en reculant pour faire face à Hashirama. –Inquiète-toi plutôt pour toi, je vois bien que ça ne va pas…

-Tu es couvert de boue, continua son ami en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. –Rentrons chez Sakura, tu pourras te laver.

Il lui attrapa la main, et voulut l'entraîner à sa suite.

-Hashirama ! Protesta Madara en résistant.

-Quoi ?! S'écria l'homme en se retournant. –Tu ne peux pas faire ce que je dis pour une fois ?!

Sa voix se brisa, et il sembla s'apercevoir qu'à l'instant qu'il avait haussé le ton.

Un souffle haché lui échappa.

-Dé… désolé, balbutia-t-il, déjà prêt à se confondre en excuse.

Madara ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

-C'est bon, dit-il en levant une main. On va faire ce que tu dis. Si moi j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche, toi tu as besoin de repos.

Le ninja soupira, puis se tourna en direction de Kakashi qui, en bon spectateur, se contentait d'observer la scène sans émettre le moindre son.

-Nous rentrons, lui expliqua-t-il, je suppose que tu vas nous raccompagner.

-Tout à fait, affirma l'homme bien que ce ne fut pas une question. –Il est hors de question que je vous laisse seul après ce qui s'est passé.

-C'est compréhensible, souffla Madara avant de se mettre en marche.

.

oOo

.

La nuit, le Konoha de ce temps était différent de celui de leur époque où, dès 19 heures, la population abandonnait les rues à la faune locale. Ici, c'était tout l'inverse : la nuit illuminée de néons et de réverbères semblait attirer les gens à l'extérieur.

Les étoiles étaient invisibles. La pollution lumineuse avait transformé le ciel en une toile jaunâtre.

Cette constatation chagrina Madara qui, soudain, désira être de retour à son époque.

Ils étaient à mi-chemin lorsque Kakashi prit la parole :

-Au fait, s'enquit-il, si ce n'est pas indiscret… Cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

Hashirama et Madara marquèrent un arrêt. Quelque peu étonnés, les deux hommes se concertèrent brièvement du regard avant que l'Hokage se résolve à répondre.

-Pas longtemps… Vraiment pas longtemps… Murmura-t-il.

-Oh, je vois, répondit Kakashi.

L'homme se tût pendant une dizaine de seconde.

-Eh bien… Reprit-il avec hésitation. Félicitation… Je suppose ?

-Hein ?!

Le son disgracieux jaillit simultanément des bouches des ninjas venant du passé.

-Vous… Vous n'êtes pas choqué ? Scandalisé ? Haleta Hashirama.

-Euh… Non ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois des couples homosexuels vous savez.

-Attendez, intervint Madara, le cœur battant. –Ce que vous dites… Est-ce que cela signifie que l'homosexualité n'est pas une chose condamnable à cette époque ?

-Bien sûr que non, répliqua Kakashi en fronçant les sourcils. –Bien évidemment, il y aura toujours des personnes pour critiquer cela, mais cela fait plus d'une trentaine d'année que c'est accepté, ou du moins toléré.

-Vraiment ?! S'étranglèrent Hashirama et Madara.

-Vraiment, approuva l'ex-Hokage.

Il tourna les talons, leur signalant que la discussion était close, et reprit son chemin.

N'ayant pas d'autres choix, les deux autres shinobis lui emboitèrent le pas, la tête pleine de pensées sur ce dont venait de leur faire part le ninja.

Ils étaient tellement absorbés par celles-ci, qu'ils s'aperçurent à peine qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement de Sakura. Kakashi toqua trois fois, et attendit.

Une minute plus tard, des pas se faisaient entendre, et la femme leur ouvrait.

-Kakashi-sensei ? S'étonna-t-elle. –Vous ramenez encore le Premier et… Par Rikudo !

Son regard tomba sur Madara, et elle se cramponna au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber.

-Madara ! S'étrangla-t-elle. –Que t'est-il arrivé ?

-Il a fait une rencontre fortuite avec Tsunade, répondit Kakashi à la place de l'ex-tête de clan.

-Tsunade-sama est de retour ? Hoqueta la kunoïchi.

-Oui, et en pleine forme… Bon ! Je vous laisse. Je dois retrouver Yamato… Prends bien soin des deux tourtereaux ! Ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

L'homme agita la main, ignora le regard meurtrier que lui envoyait Madara, et fila comme une flèche dès qu'il en eut l'occasion.

-Tourtereaux ? Répéta bêtement Sakura.

Elle resta un instant pensive, puis parut conclure qu'il devait s'agir d'une plaisanterie de son ancien mentor.

-Très bien, déclara-t-elle en refermant la porte. –Retirez vos chaussures avant de rentrer. Je viens de faire le ménage et je ne tiens pas à recommencer.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête. Une fois que Madara eut retiré ses sandales crottées, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

En passant dans le salon, il y vit Thorn, sur le canapé, qui haleta à sa vue :

-Par mes piquants ! S'exclama-t-elle. –Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et quelles sont ces horribles choses sous tes yeux ? Ah, pardon, ce sont tes rides.

Madara ne prit même pas le temps de lui répondre.

A la place, il s'enfonça dans le couloir, et ne put réprimer un léger sourire lorsqu'il entendit le rire d'Hitomi en provenance de la chambre de Sarada.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, il se déshabilla, et manqua de pousser un cri en croisant son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo.

Pas étonnant que Sakura ait hurlé à sa vue : Il ressemblait à un des zombies qu'aurait invoqué par erreur Tobirama.

Sa peau était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé, et parcourue de stries sanguinolentes. Les poches sous ses yeux avaient viré au violet, et ses cheveux s'étaient changés en un nid d'oiseau.

D'ailleurs, sur le côté droit de son crâne, une bonne partie d'entre eux avaient été arrachés. Ce qu'il en restait était collé à sa tempe par la coagulation de son sang.

Ce n'était pas trop grave, tenta-t-il de se convaincre, bien que ses mains se crispent autour des bords du lavabo. Il lui suffirait de recouvrir la misère par d'autres mèches plus longues et le tour serait joué.

Cette femme allait le lui payer, songea-t-il tout de même alors qu'il laissait l'eau chaude laver la saleté qui le recouvrait de la tête au pied.

Il ne la tuerait pas, pour le bien d'Hashirama, mais ne laisserait pas cet affront impuni. Sûrement pas.

C'est sur ces sombres pensées qu'il sortit de la douche, et enfila son yukata blanc après s'être séché.

Il était en train d'essayer de démêler ses cheveux à la main, lorsque quelqu'un s'affaissa lourdement contre lui laissant ses bras pendre autour de son cou.

-Tu es lourd, grogna Madara.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'Hashirama : L'odeur de terre humide que dégageait l'homme était suffisant pour qu'il le reconnaisse.

La prise autour de son cou se resserra, et un nez inquisiteur vint inspecter ses cheveux.

-Allons Hashirama, soupira l'Uchiha en tapotant le bras de son ami. –C'est mouillé, je ne pense pas que tu apprécies…

-Je t'aime, l'interrompit l'Hokage, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Madara se tendit, soudain mal à l'aise pour une raison quelconque.

-Oui, répondit-il prudemment, tu me le dis et prouve souvent ces derniers temps…

-Je suis profondément désolé.

Le cœur de l'ex-tête de clan se serra, et il fit volte-face.

-Ne me dis pas que tu t'excuses à cause de ce que ta petite-fille t'a dit, souffla-t-il.

Hashirama se tut, lui prouvant ainsi qu'il avait raison.

-Tu es un idiot, le rabroua-t-il en tentant vainement de croiser le regard de l'homme.

-Je t'ai renié, répliqua Hashirama. Pire encore, je t'ai littéralement écarté de la réalisation de notre rêve, me l'appropriant totalement.

-C'est faux ! S'exclama Madara. –Je suis le premier à l'avoir renié notre rêve ! Je suis le seul qui ait quitté Konoha !

-Cela n'excuse en rien ce que je t'ai fait, murmura l'Hokage, les yeux dans le vide. –Je peux l'imaginer, chuchota-t-il, aussi clairement que je te vois… Je peux me voir te planter une épée dans le dos, et te dire ces horribles choses avant d'abandonner ton cadavre sans me retourner.

Sa voix craqua, et tout son corps frissonna de la tête au pied. Horrifié, Madara réagit au quart de tour :

-Arrête, feula-t-il en attrapant le visage de l'homme.

Il le força à le regarder.

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu n'as jamais rien fait de mal comparé à moi. Arrête de te blâmer ! S'il y a quelqu'un qui dois s'excuser ici, c'est moi. J'ai causé un différend entre ta petite fille et toi.

-Madara… Ca ce n'est rien, je suis sûr qu'il lui faut juste un peu de temps à Tsuna pour réfléchir.

Le ninja roula des yeux :

-Elle t'a traité d'imposteur, bouffon optimiste ! Ragea-t-il. Je suis sûr qu'il lui faudra un peu plus « qu'un peu de temps » pour qu'elle accepte de te parler.

-Mais je suis sûr qu'elle le fera.

-Une fois qu'elle m'aura étripé, oui.

Les deux hommes se turent, la respiration pantelante ne réalisant que maintenant qu'ils s'étaient éloignés du sujet principal.

Madara déglutit:

-Ecoute, commença-t-il d'une plus douce. Je ne t'en veux pas. On peut arrêter la conversation ici ?

Hashirama secoua la tête.

-Non, protesta-t-il, pas à moins que tu me promettes que nous ne nous ferons plus jamais de mal.

-Ça, nous ne pouvons pas le savoir, soupira l'ex-tête de clan.

-Promets-le-moi !

-Tu ne m'as pas écouté ? J'ai dit…

-Promets-le-moi ! Insista l'homme, le regard déterminé.

-Très bien, très bien ! Je te le promets ! Hurla Madara, exaspéré, en jetant ses bras en l'air. –Tu es content maintenant ?!

L'Hokage lui sourit radieusement :

-Très ! Gloussa-t-il, l'air d'aller soudain beaucoup mieux.

Agacé, Madara laissa échapper un « tch » dédaigneux, et croisa ses bras.

-Pourquoi je te laisse être avec moi ? Se lamenta-t-il.

-Parce que, si ce n'était pas le cas, je te manquerai trop, renifla Hashirama, amusé.

Il se pencha en avant, et frotta son nez contre celui de l'ex-tête de clan dont les yeux s'arrondirent.

-S'il te plaît, se plaignit-il, arrête de faire ça, c'est vraiment embrassant.

Pour toute réponse, son ami pouffa.

-C'est le but, plaisanta-t-il avant de lui faire signe de lui suivre.

-Tu ne vas pas te laver ? Lui demanda Madara alors qu'ils rejoignaient le salon.

-Plus tard, lui dit l'Hokage.

-Eh bien, il y a intérêt ! Je refuse de dormir dans la même chambre qu'un porc !

-Toujours aussi sympathique à ce que je vois sensei ! Ricana Hitomi en les voyant entrer dans le salon.

La jeune fille était assise, avec Sarada, à même le sol sur le tapi devant la télé. Les adolescentes semblaient jouer à un jeu de société avec Thorn, qui mâchonnait une des pièces de celui-ci, tandis qu'une Sakura accroupie tentait de la récupérer.

Apparemment, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de succès à voir son expression frustrée.

-On dirait que vous vous amusez bien, commenta Madara en venant s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Hashirama prit aussitôt place à ses côtés.

-Oh oui, grogna Sakura en forçant les mâchoires de Thorn à s'ouvrir. –Vous n'avez pas idée !

Une petite pièce argentée en forme de pâtisserie tomba sur le tapis.

-Mon gâteau ! Gémit le porc-épic.

-Ce n'est pas un gâteau ! C'est une pièce de jeu, bon sang ! S'écria la kunoïchi au moment où Hitomi poussait un cri de victoire :

-Parc gratuit ! S'écria-t-elle. –A moi le pactole !

-Zut ! Jura Sarada en observant, avec envie, son amie s'emparer d'un tas de faux billets au centre du plateau de jeu qu'elle lança en l'air, tout en caquetant follement.

-A quoi vous jouez ? S'enquit Hashirama.

A vrai dire, Madara lui-même était curieux : Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu un jeu pareil.

-Au Monopoly, les éclaira Hitomi en comptant ses biens. –Ce truc est absolument génial ! Dommage qu'on n'ait pas le même à notre époque.

Elle leva les yeux, et laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres avant que celui-ci se fane lorsque son regard tomba sur son mentor.

-Sensei ! Hoqueta-t-elle en se levant d'un bond, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec vos cheveux ?!

L'adolescente se rua sur lui dans le but d'inspecter les dégâts.

-On dirait qu'on vous les a arrachés… Constata-t-elle. –Qui est la personne qui a fait ça ? Je vais la retrouver et la scalper !

-Tu ne vas retrouver personne, grogna Madara en s'éloignant des mains invasives qui lui tâtaient le crâne. –Ce n'est rien d'ailleurs, je vais juste couvrir ça avec mes cheveux. Je pense que j'en ai suffisamment pour que cela ne se voie pas trop…

-Mais les gens attentifs le remarqueront tout de suite !

-Et alors ?

-Je peux vous arranger ça si vous voulez ?

La voix de Sakura les prirent tous au dépourvu. Ils la fixèrent avec étonnement.

La femme elle-même paraissait abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Euh... Fit-elle. Bien sûr, c'est seulement si vous voulez… Vos cheveux me rappellent un peu ceux de mon mari à vrai dire… Ou du moins la frange…

-Oh, dit Madara, qui ne savait, justement, pas quoi répondre.

-Quelle bonne idée ! Intervint alors Hashirama. –Ce serait vraiment génial si vous pouviez cacher un peu ce désastre, nous en serions très reconnaissants.

-Quoi ? Hoqueta l'ex-tête de clan.

-Vraiment ?! S'exclama Sakura. –Merci !

L'air de très bonne humeur, elle se dirigea vers le canapé, s'y laissa tomber, puis écarta sans manifester aucune crainte les cheveux de Madara de son visage.

L'homme en fut tellement choqué qu'il se pencha inconsciemment vers Hashirama en voulant reculer.

-Hmm… Marmonna la kunoïchi sans s'apercevoir de son trouble. –Pas tout à été arraché… Mais je reconnais que ce n'est pas beau à voir… Sensei à une sacrée poigne, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était une question rhétorique, si bien que personne ne s'embarrassa à lui répondre.

-Je me demande s'il ne vaudrait mieux pas couper cette partie…

-Pardon ?! S'étrangla Madara en se revenant subitement à la réalité. –Dans tes rêves ! Fais ça et je te jure que même Hashirama ne pourra pas te venir en aide !

Il découvrit les dents, et gronda sauvagement.

Pour une fois, Sakura parut intimidée.

-D'accord, d'accord ! Bredouilla-t-elle en levant les mains en signe de reddition.-On ne coupe pas !

L'ex-tête de clan se détendit.

-Il vaut mieux, maugréa-t-il en lui jetant un regard furibond.

-Je vais tresser dans ce cas, lui proposa Sakura une fois de nouveau calme. –Je vais te faire trois petites tresses collées de côtés. Comme ça, tu n'auras plus besoin de passer tes cheveux derrière tes oreilles, et ça te dégagera un peu le visage.

-Ca m'a l'ait d'être bien, déclara Hitomi sans laisser le temps à son mentor de protester.

Il envisagea de lui dire que, si elle faisait ça, ses poches sous ses yeux seraient encore plus visibles, mais s'en abstint : Thorn en profiterait pour se moquer de lui s'il admettait qu'il avait les cheveux longs en partie pour dissimuler ses imperfections.

-Vous avez de jolis cheveux, le premier Hokage et toi, déclara soudain Sakura quelques minutes plus tard.

Sarada et Hitomi avaient repris, avec Thorn, leur partie de Monopoly Si bien que Madara eut du mal à l'entendre à travers leurs cris d'enthousiasme.

-Euh… Merci ? Marmonna-t-il sans la regarder.

En ce moment, les mains de la femme étaient aussi douces que sa voix. Il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une personne différente par rapport à ses premiers jours chez elle.

-N'est-ce pas ? S'exclama joyeusement Hashirama en prenant la parole.

Il se passa les doigts dans ses cheveux bruns.

-Tu n'imagines même pas tout l'entretien que ça demande !

-Je sais, répliqua Sakura sans détourner les yeux de sa tâche. –Je les aie eus longs moi aussi.

-Et tu les as coupés ?! Haleta Madara sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

La femme haussa un mince sourcil rose :

-Eh bien, oui, ils me gênaient pour le travail, répliqua-t-elle. –C'est si choquant que ça ?

-Je déteste les cheveux courts, renifla le ninja en levant le menton.

-A chacun ses goûts, déclara la kunoïchi avec indifférence.

Elle s'écarta de lui, et hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur.

-J'ai fini, dit-elle.

-Fait voir, fait voir ! S'écria immédiatement Hitomi en se levant.

-Oui ! Fait voir ! Grinça Thorn. Est-ce que ses rides sous ses yeux sont encore plus visibles ?

Les deux se précipitèrent sur Madara qui, instinctivement, s'enfonça plus profondément dans le canapé.

Son élève fut la première à faire un commentaire :

-Ça vous va bien, dit-elle, c'est la première fois que je vois totalement un côté de votre visage.

-On voit encore plus tes rides maintenant, ricana Thorn.

Elle se prit un coup de pied de la part d'Hitomi, mais la mordit en guise de représailles.

Tandis que la jeune fille pestait bruyamment, Madara ne pu s'empêcher de se tourner vers Hashirama, comme s'il recherchait son approbation.

L'homme lui adressa un grand sourire :

-Ca change, déclara-t-il, ça te rajeunit !

-Ah, parce qu'à tes yeux j'ai l'air vieux ? S'offusqua l'ex-tête de clan.

Il ignora le « _Tu n'as pas l'air vieux, tu l'es_ » de Thorn, et laissa le mangekyou-sharingan faire une brève apparition dans ses yeux pour signaler son mécontentement à son ami qui pâlit subitement.

-Non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! Bredouilla Hashirama en secouant la tête en tout sens. –Tu es parfait !

-Je préfère, renifla Madara, vaguement amusé, en lui donnant un coup de coude amical.

Apparemment, il frappa plus fort que prévu étant donné que l'Hokage gémit.

Satisfait, l'homme se retourna brusquement et tomba nez à nez avec Sakura qui lui lança un regard étonné.

La femme fut la première à reculer.

-Désolée, toussota-elle, c'est juste que… Je vous trouve très proches tous les deux…

-Oh… Tu n'as pas idée, ricana Hashirama.

Madara lui envoya un regard noir.

Par chance, Sakura ne parut pas saisir l'insinuation, à l'inverse d'Hitomi et Thorn qui étrécirent les yeux d'un air soupçonneux.

-Je vais devoir partir, déclara alors la kunoïchi en se levant, je suis de garde cette nuit à l'hôpital… Il y a de la nourriture dans le frigo, n'hésitez pas à vous servir.

Elle s'étira, puis soupira avant de se diriger vers le hall.

-Je vous dis à demain, leur dit-elle avant de claquer la porte derrière elle.

C'était la première fois qu'elle quittait sa maison sans se mordre la lèvre, en fixant Madara comme s'il allait profiter de son absence pour tuer sa fille.

Voilà qui était inattendu, songea le ninja en passant doucement les doigts sur sa nouvelle coiffure.

-Ma… Madara ?

Une petite voix aiguë le tira de ses pensées, et il leva la tête pour tenter de rencontrer le regard fuyant de Sarada.

-Oui ? Fit-il.

-Je… Euh…

Elle bégaya quelques paroles sans queue ni tête, puis se mura dans le silence.

-Sensei, intervint Hitomi, la prenant en pitié. –Elle veut vous poser des questions sur le sharingan.

-Hitomi ! Haleta l'adolescente.

Ses joues étaient rouges, et elle redressa nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez.

Madara ne prêta aucune attention à cela. Il était bien plus préoccupé par le fait qu'une jeune Uchiha veuille lui poser des questions sur leur kekkai genkai.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il. Tu n'as pas le sharingan ?

-Si ! Glapit Sarada. –Cela fait déjà quelques mois que je l'ai !

Les yeux de l'ex-tête de clan, ainsi que ceux d'Hashirama s'arrondirent :

-Qu'as-tu perdu ?! S'exclama le premier.

-Pauvre enfant ! Hoqueta l'Hokage.

-Ce que j'ai perdu ? Répéta l'adolescente sans comprendre. –Je n'ai rien perdu.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent des regards interloqués.

-Mais dans ce cas… Comment as-tu éveillé ton sharingan ? L'interrogea Madara, de plus en plus perplexe.

-J'allais rencontrer mon père pour la première fois, lui expliqua Sarada. –J'étais tellement excité et triste à la fois que je l'ai débloqué…

Un ange passa.

-Qu'avez-vous voulu dire par perdre quelque chose ? Ajouta-t-elle après coup.

Madara grimaça.

-Ton père ne t'a donc rien expliqué ? Grinça-t-il, estomaqué.

-Elle vient dire qu'elle l'avait rencontré il y seulement quelques mois… Lui murmura Hashirama en accroissant sa stupeur.

Alors comme ça, Uchiha Sasuke avait laissé à sa femme le soin d'élever un enfant seul ?

Ses dents se serrèrent à cette pensée. Cela lui rappelait son père qui n'avait regardé aucun de ses fils jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci soit en âge de se battre.

Madara prit une grande inspiration.

-Sarada, déclara-t-il solennellement, je dois m'avouer surpris que tes parents ne t'aient rien dit… Bien que je pense que ce soit pour te protéger…

-Vous n'allez rien me dire vous aussi alors ? Marmonna amèrement l'adolescente.

Le ninja secoua la tête.

-A vrai dire non, je compte te dire la vérité…

Sakura n'en serait pas ravie… Mais il s'en fichait.

-Ecoute, commença-t-il avec gravité, la première forme du sharingan…

-Première forme ?!

-Oui, première forme, soupira Madara en se massant les tempes.

Cela promettait une longue discussion, il le sentait jusqu'à la moelle de ses os. Hashirama sembla d'ailleurs le prendre en pitié, et lui frotta l'épaule.

-Comme je disais, poursuivit-il, pour obtenir le sharingan à son premier niveau, il faut perdre quelque chose de cher. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ignorai qu'on pouvait le débloquer simplement par… Excitation tu as dit ?

Sarada hocha la tête.

-Quelles sont les autres formes du sharingan, sinon ? S'enquit-elle.

-Eh bien, si tu es parvenu parvenue à obtenir un sharingan mature, c'est-à-dire avec trois tomoes, ce qui suit est le mangekyou-sharingan…

Il marqua un arrêt dans son récit, revivant soudain le jour ou il avait assassiné son père. Un frisson de dégoût le parcouru, et il résista à l'envie de plaquer une main contre sa bouche.

-Madara ?

Hashirama le fixa avec toute la préoccupation du monde.

-Ca va, souffla-t-il avant de reporter son attention vers Sarada.

-Le mangekyou-sharingan est très puissant, souffla-t-il, mais nécessite de vivre un immense traumatisme pour l'avoir.

-Un immense traumatisme ? Déglutit Sarada. –Comme quoi ? Vous avez ce mangekyo-sharingan n'est-ce pas ?

-J'ai l'éternel mangekyou-sharingan, nuance. Mais sinon, par traumatisme, je parle évidemment de la perte d'un être cher…

La jeune fille parut tout bonnement répugnée.

-J'espère ne jamais l'avoir dans ce cas… Murmura-t-elle. –Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour devenir forte.

Un petit sourire flotta sur les lèvres de l'ex-tête de clan.

-Tu as bien raison, dit-il en se penchant en avant pour ébouriffer les cheveux de l'adolescente. –Ce n'est pas en se reposant sur son sharingan qu'on devient puissant.

Sarada devint rouge comme une pivoine, et plaqua ses deux mains sur sa tête.

-De plus que le mangekyou finit toujours par rendre son porteur aveugle.

-Hein ?

L'embarra de la jeune fille s'évanouit, telle une brise printanière. Même Hitomi, qui se contentait d'écouter jusqu'à là, parut choquée.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Balbutia-t-elle. –Vous n'êtes pas aveugle, si ?

-Bien sûr que non, intervint Hashirama. –Mais à un moment, il l'a presque été. Du moins, jusqu'à Izuna lui donne son propre Mangekyou sur son lit de mort.

-Qui ? S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes filles en cœur.

-Son frère.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Thorn de se joindre à la conversation. L'animal se dandina jusqu'au canapé, et l'escalada difficilement à l'aide de ses griffes pour aller s'affaler sur les genoux de Madara.

-Izuna était un adorable jeune homme, soupira-t-elle, les yeux dans le vide. –Madara et lui s'adoraient… Malheureusement il a succombé aux blessures que lui avait infligées Senju Tobirama.

Un lourd silence accueillit cette déclaration.

-Le… Le deuxième Hokage a tué le frère de Madara, parvint à croasser Sarada, une minute plus tard.

-Oui.

-Par le Sage, haleta Hitomi, et vous avez le courage de travailler avec lui, sensei ?!

-Il le faut bien, grimaça Madara, dans ma première vie, mon incapacité à accepter sa mort est une des choses qui m'ont poussé à quitter le village.

-C'est… C'est sa mort qui vous a fait éveiller ce Mangekyou ? Lui demanda Sarada.

-Non, je l'avais déjà avant. C'est la mort de mon père qui a provoqué son apparition…

-Oh… Vous deviez être très proche alors.

Madara secoua la tête :

-Non, je ne l'aimais pas vraiment pour tout te dire… Ce n'est pas le fait que je l'ai tué qui m'a fait activer le Mangekyou, mais plutôt de la manière dont je m'y suis pris pour le faire.

A ses côtés, Hashirama se raidit.

-Comment ça ? Demanda précipitamment l'homme.

-Oui, comment ça ? Renchérit Sarada, avant d'ajouter rapidement : -Si ce n'est pas indiscret bien sûr !

-Je lui ai arraché la jugulaire, à dent nue, répondit Madara en se perdant dans ses souvenirs, et n'entendant à peine les exclamations d'épouvante qui suivirent sa confession.

-Il venait tout juste de tenter de tuer Izuna… Continua-t-il. J'avais tenté de le défendre, mais à cette époque j'étais faible : Mon père a réussi à me plaquer au sol et menaçait de me tuer à mon tour… J'étais désarmé, je n'avais plus rien pour me défendre. J'ai donc utilisé les dernières armes dont je disposais : Mes dents.

Il acheva son récit en un murmure se frottant inconsciemment les coins des lèvres.

Il se rappelait encore des jours qui avait suivit ce funeste événement : Il avait vomi tous ses repas, et n'avait cessé de rincer la bouche à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Si Izuna n'avait pas été à ses côtés à ces moments-là, aucun doute qu'il serait devenu fou.

-Vous voyez, déclara l'ex-tête de clan en adressant un sourire tordu à son audience. –C'est ça les horreurs de la guerre et des combats : Elle pousse les hommes à commettre des actes dont ils s'ignoraient même capables. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Voilà ce qu'un être humain est capable de faire s'il est poussé dans ses derniers retranchements.

Sarada et Hitomi écoutèrent son récit jusqu'à la fin avec une fascination morbide.

-C'est horrible, chuchota finalement la première adolescente.

Son amie hocha la tête, blême.

-Vous en avez du courage de vivre avec ça, sensei, hoqueta-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas du courage, la contredit Madara, mais de la persévérance.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent cette affirmation, personne ne pipa un mot, méditant sur ces paroles. Seul Hashirama se risqua à ouvrir la bouche :

-Vous avez faim ?

Son brusque changement de sujet lui valut plusieurs regards consternés.

-Moi, oui, répondit Thorn, en haussant les épaules.

-Moi aussi en fin de compte, déclara Hitomi.

-De même je suppose, marmonna Sarada. –Je vais voir ce qu'il y a dans le frigo.

-Pas besoin, lui dit Madara en se levant (Thorn fut sans scrupule envoyée à terre). –Je vais m'en charger. Finissez votre partie de Monopolo.

-C'est Marco-polo, le corrigea Thorn, le museau enfoncé dans le tapis.

-N'importe quoi ! S'indigna Hitomi. C'est Monopoly !

-C'est ce que je disais, grogna l'invocation.

Madara n'écouta pas le reste. Avec Hashirama, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'empara de la nourriture que Sakura leur avait laissée dans le frigo.

A eux deux, en à peine une dizaine de minutes, ils avaient mis les couverts et servaient le repas.

-De la soupe aux champignons ! S'exclama joyeusement Hashirama en s'asseyant. –J'adore ça !

-Vous aimez tous les légumes de toute manière, gloussa Hitomi.

-Pas faux. Mais les champignons sont ceux que je préfère.

-Est-ce que les champignons sont-ils même des légumes ?

-Madara… Ne me dis pas ça, je vais y réfléchir toute la nuit sinon.

-En fait, intervint Sarada en prenant un ton docte, selon les dictionnaires, les champignons sont des légumes. Cependant, botaniquement, ils constituent une espèce à part.

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration, et la jeune fille parut gênée par les regards qu'elle recevait.

-Eh bien, voilà qui répond à notre question, déclara Madara, un instant plus tard. –Tu en sais des choses !

-Oh ! Merci ! Haleta l'adolescente, flattée.

La tension retomba, et tous purent savourer leur repas. Madara était en train de finir sa soupe lorsqu'Hashirama se redressa soudainement.

Sa cuillère se retrouva suspendue entre son assiette et sa bouche.

-J'allais oublier ! S'écria l'Hokage.

-Oublier quoi ? Grommela Thorn qui mangeait à même le sol.

-Oublier de vous annoncer que Madara et moi nous étions finalement mis ensembles !

La cuillère de l'ex-tête de clan atterris dans sa soupe, envoyant des éclaboussures sur son yukata blanc. Il n'y prêta aucune attention, bien plus préoccupé par la bombe que son compagnon venait de lâcher.

-Oh mon dieu !

Le cri d'Hitomi retentit dans la cuisine, et la jeune fille bondit littéralement de sa chaise.

Ses yeux brillaient, et elle semblait rayonner de joie.

-Enfin ! Je suis tellement contente pour vous. Tu ne penses pas Sarada ?

-Hein ? S'étrangla son amie, le teint verdâtre, et l'air secoué.

-Mito avait raison ! Enchaîna sans attendre Hitomi. –Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous allez vous installer ensemble ?!

-Quoi ? Souffla Madara, choqué par la réaction inattendue, à ses yeux, de son élève.

-S'installer ensemble ? Répéta Hashirama. J'admets que ce serait fantastique si vous vous veniez vivre chez moi !

-Attends ! L'interrompit l'ex-tête de clan en fronçant les sourcils. –Pourquoi chez toi et pas chez moi ?

L'Hokage lui adressa un regard torve :

-Parce que le fond d'une forêt n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour vivre. Surtout pas pour Hitomi qui a besoin d'être en contact avec le monde extérieur pour ne pas devenir une asociale comme toi.

Profondément indigné, Madara s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Sarada se racla la gorge :

-Excusez-moi, bégaya-t-elle, mais… Mais le premier Hokage n'était pas supposé avoir une descendance ?

Elle jeta un regard sceptique à Madara, s'attardant sur son corps comme si elle le soupçonnait d'être en réalité une femme en secret.

Réalisant que ce n'était pas le cas, elle fit de même avec Hashirama et parut en conclure la même chose.

-Est-ce que c'est parce que Madara est resté au village que les choses ont tourné ainsi ? S'enquit-elle finalement.

-C'est cela, approuva Hashirama en s'emparant d'un morceau de pain qu'il jeta sans ménagement dans sa bouche.

-A l'origine, ajouta-t-il, je devais épouser Mito, ce que j'ai apparemment fait dans cette ligne temporelle. Sauf que je ne le voulais pas plus que avons alors harcelé Madara pour qu'il nous tire de ce mauvais pas.

-Oh… Je vois, marmonna Sarada, visiblement rendue mal à l'aise par cette idée. –Tant mieux pour vous dans ce cas…

-Deux petites secondes ! Intervint Thorn en grippant sur la table. –Si vous vous êtes ensemble…

Elle fit face à Hashirama, ses piquants soudain plus hérissés qu'à l'accoutumé.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous avez fait… _Quelque chose_?

Elle retroussa les babines, révélant sa mâchoire édentée.

Hashirama déglutit bruyamment, et le cœur de Madara se mit à battre à cent à l'heure.

-Euh… Commença l'Hokage, pour te dire la vérité, en fait la réponse est…

-Pas devant des enfants ! Rugit Madara en s'emparant d'un morceau de pain qu'il fourra violemment dans la bouche de son amant qui se mit immédiatement à suffoquer.

-Je ne suis pas une enfant, sensei ! Protesta soudain Hitomi en sautant sur le dos de son mentor pour s'y cramponner, tel un bébé koala.

-Je vais te tuer ! Tonna alors Thorn.

L'animal tenta de se jeter sur Hashirama, mais se vit retenu par Sarada qui avait dû bondir sur la table pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre au premier Hokage.

L'homme était actuellement occupé à tirer sur l'arrière du yukata de l'ex-tête de clan qui semblait bel et bien déterminé à l'étouffer.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit.

Les cinq occupants de la cuisine se figèrent.

Des sons de pas se firent entendre, et Sasuke passa le seuil de la cuisine pour aussitôt marquer un arrêt lorsqu'il tomba sur cette scène grotesque.

Paralysé, l'homme les observa avec incrédulité. Madara, lui, le dévisagea avec horreur, mortifié de s'être fait surprendre à agir de la sorte.

Il fallut un long moment avant que quelqu'un se résolve à prendre la parole.

-Euh… Bienvenu à la maison ? Balbutia Sarada.

* * *

Et c'était le chapitre 24 !

Franchement, j'ignore ou non si vous trouverez que la réaction de Tsunade est juste ou non, alors n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Bref, de toute manière je pense que chacun d'entre vous se doutait qu'elle ne prendrait pas bien le fait que son grand-père embrasse le plus grand criminel que le village ait connu et, accessoirement, un homme.

En gros c'est comme si votre grand-père vous annonçait, après soixante de mariage avec votre grand-mère, qu'il la quittait pour l'autre papy du coin de la rue.

Le choc est assuré.

Bref… Passons aux…

 **Commentaires en vrac ! :**

-Vous savez pourquoi Tsunade a arraché les cheveux de Madara en réalité ?

-Elle vérifiait que ce n'était pas une perruque.

-Durant la quatrième grande guerre, elle s'est plusieurs fois demandé si Madara n'avait pas arraché la peau d'un hérisson, et se l'était foutu tel quel sur la tête.

-Bref, que dire d'autre… (Je n'ai aucune idée pour ces commentaires en vrac).

-Ah !

-Ah non en fait…

sawqthjgggggggggggg

-Lol, mon chien vient de mettre sa tête sur le clavier de l'ordi. On dirait qu'il nous a laissé un message.

-Mais bon… Ce n'est pas le plus important.

-Comme vous vous en doutez, Sasuke est sur le c*l. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on tombe sur Uchiha Madara qui tente de tuer le premier Hokage avec un vulgaire morceau de pain. Le pire c'est que Sarada s'est retrouvée mêlé à tout ça sans rien demander.

-Ce doit être le prix à payer pour être amie avec Hitomi…

-Oh ! Avant de terminer (oui, parce que je n'ai vraiment mais alors vraiment aucune idée pour ces commentaires).

-Vous avez probablement remarqué que traiter Madara de vieux était le running-gag de cette fic. Je ne sais pas si ça vous fait marrer, mais moi oui. Très même.

Bon, voilà pour ce chapitre.

Avant de partir je veux juste dire que le nombre de review à assez diminué. Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose d'intéressant dans les derniers chapitres, alors j'espère que celui-ci aura réussi à vous séduire. L'action arrive dans pas longtemps, promis.

Voilà, à part ça, je vous dis à la prochaine fois ^^


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour !

Avec ce chapitre, nous nous rapprochons de plus en plus de la fin de cette histoire. Je pense qu'il me faudra environ 3 chapitres pour en finir avec cet arc, et encore trois autres pour en terminer complètement avec cette fanfiction.

Bref, que dire… Ce chapitre met enfin en place ce que j'avais prévu depuis un long moment déjà. Comme vous vous en doutez, il traitera des examens chunnins de cette époque, alors préparez-vous au grabuge.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Réponse aux Guest :

Iiii : En effet, c'est tout à fait cela ^^ De toute manière les réponses sont dans ce chapitre.

Guest : Merci pour cette review, les longs commentaires font toujours plaisir ^^

* * *

Chapitre 25

-Votre endurance est lamentable, et vos coups beaucoup trop lents !

Les bras croisés, Madara toisa de toute sa hauteur le groupe d'adolescents lui faisant face.

Les pauvres enfants haletaient comme des chiens. Allongés dans l'herbe des terrains d'entraînement, leurs poitrines se soulevaient à intervalles réguliers, et leurs yeux étaient rivés sur le ciel bleu.

Seule Hitomi était en forme : La jeune fille se tenait debout entre eux, un sourire railleur aux lèvres.

-Sensei à raison, renifla-t-elle, à ce rythme vous ne serez jamais chunin !

-Toi, on t'a pas sonné, grogna Inojin.

Un concert de gémissement d'approbation retentit.

-J'ai faiiiiim, déclara soudain Chocho en allongeant délibérément les syllabes.

-Tu mangeras… Non. Vous mangerez seulement lorsque ce cours sera terminé ! Rétorqua Madara en fronçant les sourcils.

Il était sidéré par l'incompétence des genins de cette époque. Révolté même !

-Allons Madara… Ne sois pas si sévère…

Hashirama posa une main sur son épaule, et lui adressa un sourire apaisant.

Aussitôt, l'Uchiha se détendit. A son tour, il laissa ses lèvres s'incurver vers le haut, ignorant le regard goguenard d'Hitomi, et celui gêné de Sarada.

-Je n'aurais pas eu à les entraîner si tu le faisais correctement, souffla-t-il.

Son ami se passa une main penaude sur l'arrière de sa tête :

-Désolé, dit-il, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis plus doué pour être Hokage que professeur.

-C'est ça, grogna Madara, peu convaincu.

L'ex-tête de clan secoua la tête, et reporta son attention sur les adolescents qui venaient tout juste de se relever.

Si la plupart avaient l'air exténué, tout comme l'équipe d'Inojin Sarada et Mitsuki, quant-à-eux, semblaient déjà prêts à reprendre le combat.

Tous les matins, depuis une semaine, les genins se réunissaient sur les terrains d'entraînement pour assister aux leçons quotidiennes que leur prodiguait Madara.

A l'origine, Hashirama en était chargé. Malheureusement, l'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de partir dans d'interminable monologue où il expliquait aux adolescents les bienfaits de la nature.

Au bout du quatrième jour, Madara en avait eut assez : Au moment précis ou Inojin demandait à Hashirama s'il pouvait faire pousser de la weed, l'homme déclarait d'un ton sans réplique qu'il prenait le relais.

Sans laisser à personne le temps de protester, il leur avait alors imposé des exercices harassants qui les avaient laissés épuisés à chaque fin d'entraînement.

Le seul qui ne rentrait pas fatigué était Boruto, et ce parce qu'il n'était pas avec eux. Apparemment, Sasuke l'avait prit comme disciple, un fait qui avait profondément contrarié Madara.

Le ninja rentrait chez lui pour la première fois depuis longtemps et, au lieu de s'occuper de sa famille, il s'occupait de celle d'Uzumaki Naruto.

L'ex-tête de clan s'était alors fait un devoir de rendre Sarada plus forte, sachant pertinemment que cela contrariait au plus haut point Sasuke qui le détestait.

En se remémorant le visage de l'homme lorsque la jeune fille, au cours d'un repas, avait venté ses qualités d'enseignant, il ne put réprimer un sourire.

La voix plaintive de Chocho le força à se reconcentrer sur les genins.

L'adolescente clamait qu'elle avait faim, tandis son ami blond, ainsi que Shikadaï lui ordonnait de la boucler.

-Je hais enseigner, grommela Madara en roulant des yeux.

Il s'avança vers eux, bien décidé à leur mettre du plomb dans la tête :

-Cessez de geindre ! Tonna-t-il en les faisant immédiatement taire. –De mon temps, on jetait les enfants des falaises pour voir s'ils survivaient !

Le pire était probablement que cela était vrai étant donné que son père l'avait fait pour lui et son frère.

Des rires incrédules retentirent, et les sourcils de l'ex-tête de clan se froncèrent. Alors comme ça, ils ne le croyaient pas ?

-Voulez-vous que je vous fasse la même chose ?

Cette fois, les adolescents se turent. Sûrement venaient-ils de comprendre, à voir son visage sombre, qu'il ne plaisantait pas tant que ça finalement.

-Euh… Déglutit Inojin.

-Mais oui, c'est ça ! Gloussa Chocho qui, visiblement, ne le prenait pas au sérieux.

-Chocho… Commença prudemment Sarada. –Je ne pense pas qu'il plaisante…

-Pfff ! C'est ce qu'il cherche à vous faire croire : Les vieux sont toujours comme ça à faire des menaces vides.

Bien trop absorbée par ce qu'elle disait, la kunoïchi ne remarqua ni Hitomi, ni Hashirama qui, derrière le dos de Madara, lui faisaient frénétiquement signe de se taire.

L'ex-tête de clan sentit une veine battre à sa tempe :

-Oooh… Alors comme ça je suis « vieux » ? Susurra-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

L'expression suffisante qu'arborait Chocho s'estompa en un temps record, et elle pâlit subitement lorsque l'ombre de Madara la surplomba.

L'homme rejeta ses longs cheveux derrière son épaule, puis lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

-Voyons voir si toi et tes amis pouvez voler, ronronna-t-il.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, sous les regards consternés d'Hitomi et Hashirama, cinq adolescents étaient jetés d'une haute corniche et s'écrasaient, à l'exception de Mitsuki, dans un tas de boue en contrebas.

.

oOo

.

Pour se faire pardonner, Madara les avait invités au restaurant.

En réalité, c'était Hashirama qui avait insisté pour qu'il le fasse. L'homme avait prétendu que son acte était totalement injustifié un fait démenti par Hitomi qui avait eu bien du mal à s'arrêter de rire en voyant ses nouveaux amis couverts de boue.

Les genins semblaient totalement dépités.

Au moins, cela leur aurait servi de leçon : On ne se moquait pas impunément d'Uchiha Madara.

Ils s'étaient séparés le soir même, après des adieux nonchalants, et étaient chacun partis de leur côté comme toutes les fins de journées depuis quelques jours.

Madara se surprenais parfois à apprécier cette routine.

Se lever, aller entraîner les génins, puis rentrer lui paraissait de plus en plus agréable.

En temps normal, le manque d'action et de combat à mort aurait finit par l'ennuyer et il se serait reproché sa passivité.

Pourtant, cette fois, c'était loin d'être le cas. Il pouvait même affirmer sans honte que son moment préféré de la journée était lorsqu'Hashirama et lui se blottissaient sous les draps de leurs futons.

L'Hokage parlait très peu durant ces instants. De toute manière il n'en avait pas besoin : Ses yeux le faisaient pour lui.

De même pour Madara qui se demandait des fois si la même expression totale d'adoration se reflétait sur son visage.

Il se sentait bêtement heureux en présence d'Hashirama.

C'était ridicule.

Mais cela ne le dérangeait plus tant que ça au final.

Les jours qui suivirent mirent fin à cette routine : Les professeurs de l'équipe 7 et 10 revinrent de leur mission, et reprirent en main l'entraînement des genins.

Leurs examens étaient dans une semaine environ, et déjà Madara et Hashirama avaient croisé dans les rues quelques adolescents venus de différents villages.

Par la suite, ils avaient alors passé leur journée chez Sakura qui, contrairement à son mari, s'ouvrait de plus en plus à eux.

A un moment donné, Madara avait même réussi à avoir une conversation civilisée avec elle sans que celle-ci soit ponctuée de silences gênants.

Ensembles, ils avaient également regardé à la télévision les deux premières épreuves chunnins, et l'ex-tête de clan s'était félicité d'avoir jeté les enfants de la falaise lorsqu'une trappe sous les pieds de ceux-ci s'était ouverte sans prévenir.

Apparemment, les jeunes ninjas qui n'étaient pas parvenus à se rattraper à un rebord se voyaient éliminés.

La deuxième épreuve fut très semblable à celle du temps de la fondation de Konoha. Elle consistait à faire récupérer à chaque genins des drapeaux d'équipes rivales, tout en protégeant le leur.

Trois jours plus tard, Hashirama découvrait ce que serait la troisième épreuve.

Autant dire qu'il l'avait très mal pris, et avait passé toute la soirée à gémir dessus, clamant à tout-va que cette épreuve était pernicieuse, et qu'elle ne ferait qu'éveiller des tensions inter-village.

Poussés à bout, Madara et Sakura avait finit par s'exclamer simultanément que s'il ne se taisait pas, il le regretterait.

Thorn, quant-à-elle, avait été beaucoup plus directe lui déclarant de but en blanc qu'elle lui montrerait toute l'étendue de son incontinence dès qu'elle se percherait sur ses genoux.

Sasuke, présent ce soir-là, s'était contenté de pincer les lèvres.

Plus tard, une fois assuré que tous dormaient, Hashirama prit la parole :

-Dis… Tu penses qu'elle sera aux examens ? S'enquit-il à mi-voix.

Il était assis en tailleur son futon, et triturait un des pans de ses draps.

-Qui ? Grogna Madara en prenant place face à lui.

-Tu sais… Tsuna.

-Oh !

Ce fut tout ce que parvint à dire l'Uchiha, alors qu'il baissait le regard sur ses jambes.

-Eh bien… Commença-t-il. Peut-être ? Les Kages sont conviés, sûrement qu'elle y sera invité…

-J'espère pouvoir lui parler…

Madara soupira :

-Il vaut mieux que je ne sois pas dans le coin à ce moment-là… Souffla-t-il.

Hashirama parut contrarié par ces paroles.

-Que dis-tu là ! S'exclama-t-il sans se soucier d'être entendu des autres occupants de l'appartement. –Au contraire, je préfère t'avoir avec moi !

-Tu m'excuseras, mais je ne tiens pas à devenir chauve, rétorqua l'ex-tête de clan. Me faire arracher les cheveux une fois m'a suffi.

Tout en disant cela, il se passa une main sur sa tempe et grimaça.

-Elle ne le fera plus, lui dit alors Hashirama.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! Feula-t-il. -Imagine qu'elle décide de révéler au grand jour notre relation ?!

-Et alors ? Tu en as honte ?

Ces mots, bien qu'insignifiant, lui donnèrent l'impression que son monde s'effondrait. Rendu muet, il ne put que fixer son compagnon avec de grands yeux.

L'homme ne semblait pas ravi de son silence. Son visage renfrogné en était une preuve suffisante.

-N… Non ! Croassa finalement Madara. Ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que… Que…

Sa phrase s'acheva sur un marmonnement incompréhensible, et il se tut de nouveau.

Son homosexualité avait toujours été quelque chose de tabou, non pas envers les autres, mais plutôt envers lui-même. Il évitait généralement d'y penser car cela provoquait systématiquement un sentiment de dépersonnalisation en lui.

Avec Hashirama, il arrivait à la tolérer car, à ses yeux, son ami n'était ni une femme ou un homme, mais simplement lui-même. Il avait l'impression de sortir avec un être à part, ce qui était beaucoup plus facile à accepter pour lui.

Soudain, sans qu'il ne voit rien venir, son futon fut tiré en avant, et Madara bascula en arrière.

Trop choqué pour ne serait-ce que bouger un doigt, il chuta, et sa tête heurta l'unique pile de carton que Sakura n'avait pas enlevée de la pièce. Furibond, il voulut se redresser dans la seconde, mais sentit une main lui attraper la cheville.

Aussitôt, il se fit traîner sur le dos sur un ou deux mètres avant que le visage d'Hashirama apparût au-dessus de lui.

Il ne songea même pas à insulter son ami tant l'action l'avait pris au dépourvu.

-C'est bon, lui dit le ninja, je vois très bien que tu es mal à l'aise avec ça contrairement à moi.

-Non ! Protesta Madara d'une voix fragile. Ce n'est pas ça…C'est juste que je crains que si quiconque l'apprend, la seule chose dont on se souviendra de nous soit que nous ayons été gay !

-Quoi ?! S'étonna Hashirama.

L'ex-tête de clan leva les yeux au ciel.

-Les gens nous jugerons, grogna-t-il, toutes les batailles que nous avons menées et remportées seront balayées par nos préférences sexuelles. La seule chose que les générations futures retiendront à notre propos sera que nous couchions avec des hommes.

-Je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent ! Répliqua Hashirama d'un air indigné.

Les ongles de Madara s'enfoncèrent dans le sol, et un grondement encore plus sourd que les précédents jaillis de sa gorge :

-Si les gens pensent, alors ils parlent, cracha-t-il avec hargne. –Et s'ils parlent, ils le font toujours derrière ton dos ! Sais-tu même à quel point c'est désagréable et blessant ? Non ! Monsieur l'Hokage n'a qu'inspiré le respect et n'a jamais eu à subir les conséquences de fausses rumeurs qui se sont rependues dans tout le village ! Il te suffisait de sourire d'un air benêt, et tous prenaient tes mots pour paroles d'évangiles !

Il acheva sa tirade sur une note amère, et détourna le regard, résigné à fixer un coin de mur.

Maintenant qu'il avait craché son venin, il se sentait mieux, mais regrettait de l'avoir fait.

-Tu… Tu… Quoi ? Bredouilla une dizaine de secondes plus tard Hashirama.

L'ex-tête de clan pouvait sentir son regard sur lui.

-Ces rumeurs auxquelles tu fais référence… Ce sont celles sur Izuna ? Celles qui disent que tu lui as volé ses yeux avant de l'achever ?

Madara se mura dans le silence.

Il était déterminé à ne rien dire. De toute manière, il était trop tard pour nier maintenant.

La paume d'Hashirama se posa sur sa poitrine, et il sursauta.

-Que crois-tu faire ? Siffla-t-il.

-Rien, soupira l'Hokage.

L'homme se laissa tomber à sa droite, et l'enveloppa dans une étreinte lâche. Très vite, Madara se détendit.

-Désolé, maugréa-t-il, je me suis emporté.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé, marmonna Hashirama en se mettant à lui caresser les cheveux. –J'aurais dû savoir que toutes ces horribles rumeurs t'avaient bouleversé.

-Elles ne m'ont pas « bouleversé », s'offusqua Madara, bien que sa voix lui semble bien plus faible qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il sentait ses paupières s'alourdir à chaque seconde passée.

Sachant qu'il s'endormirait bientôt, l'ex-tête de clan s'enfonça davantage dans l'étreinte de son compagnon.

Il enroula même ses bras autour de la taille de celui-ci et prit une grande inspiration, s'emplissant les narines de cette odeur familière et apaisante de terre humide.

-Tu sais, déclara alors l'Hokage, il y a une différence entre affronter le jugement des gens seuls ou à deux. S'il arrive malheur, je te promets que nous le surmonterons. Ensemble.

Un reniflement dédaigneux se fit entendre. « Idiot optimiste » pensa malgré tout Madara avec une certaine forme de tendresse.

Il entrouvrit un œil, et croisa celui brillant de son compagnon.

-Tu es stupide, mais heureusement que tu es là quand-même, grommela-t-il avant de sombrer dans le néant.

.

oOo

.

Le soleil matinal tapait fort.

Madara grogna, et mit sa main en visière.

-Je déteste la chaleur, maugréa-t-il.

-De même, renchérit Hitomi d'une voix essoufflée.

-Allons, intervint joyeusement Hashirama, ce n'est pas si terrible !

Seul deux regards torves lui répondirent, et il se fit royalement ignorer.

L'Hokage retint un soupir : Evidemment, il fallait qu'Hitomi commence à copier la mauvaise attitude de son mentor. Bientôt, ces deux-là le regarderaient exactement de la même manière, et il se sentirait, non pas deux fois plus stupide qu'à l'ordinaire, mais trois.

S'ils s'installaient ensembles, comme l'avait suggéré l'adolescente, les années qui allaient suivre mettraient à l'épreuve son amour propre. Or, si c'était le prix à payer pour être aux côtés de Madara, alors Hashirama était prêt à donner tout ce qu'il avait.

-Il est toujours comme ça ?

La voix de Sakura, cheminant à sa hauteur, le sortit de ses pensées.

La femme paraissait curieuse.

-Ca fait plus de trois semaines que nous sommes chez toi, répondit l'Hokage en clignant des yeux, tu devrais le connaître un peu maintenant.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, le contredit la kunoïchi.

Elle resta un instant pensive, et reprit :

-Il… Il est différent. Par là, je veux dire… Plus humain.

-Eh bien oui, il l'est après tout.

Désormais, Hashirama était perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Sakura cherchait à lui dire. La femme parut d'ailleurs s'en rendre compte, car elle claqua de la langue :

-La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, lui dit-elle, c'était sur le champ de bataille. A ce moment-là, il ressemblait plus à une bête féroce qu'autre chose : Il était beaucoup plus fort que quiconque et rien ne paraissait pouvoir l'ébranler. C'était tout bonnement terrifiant.

Elle frissonna, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

-C'est un terrible contraste, murmura-t-elle. Pas plus tard qu'hier, l'ai vu se cogner la tête à une porte de placard qu'il avait laissé ouvert.

-Ah ça, gloussa Hashirama, ça ne m'étonne pas : Il a toujours cette manie d'oublier de les fermer.

Il pouffa de nouveau, et jeta un coup d'œil à son ami qui marchait devant lui. Il suivit un instant les balancements de ses cheveux, rendus bruns par son henge, qu'il avait noué en une queue de cheval, puis reporta son attention sur Sakura.

-Ce doit être déconcertant, compatit-il.

-Tu n'imagines même pas ! Renifla la femme. –Le pire c'est que je commence presque à l'apprécier ! Si l'on met de côté sa tendance à dramatiser pour un rien, et à se plaindre de la décoration de ma maison, il en deviendrait presque sympathique.

-Ne dis pas ça à ton mari ! Plaisanta Hashirama.

Aussitôt, Sakura se renfrogna.

-Oui… Souffla-t-elle. –Sauf qu'il s'en est déjà rendu compte, et m'a reproché de laisser Sarada traîner avec lui…

-Ah… Fit l'Hokage, s'en voulant soudain d'avoir gâché la bonne humeur de la femme.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose, lorsque Madara les héla :

-Hey ! S'exclama-t-il en faisant bien attention à ne pas prononcer le nom de son compagnon (il y avait énormément de monde dans la rue). –Qu'attendez-vous ? A ce rythme, nous allons manquer le début de la troisième épreuve !

L'homme tapait du pied sur le sol sec.

-On arrive ! S'exclama Hashirama en pressant le pas.

-Bon sang, mais qu'il est agaçant, bougonna Sakura en faisant de même.

Très vite, ils rejoignirent Madara et Hitomi, et suivirent le flot de civils, et parfois ninjas, qui se dirigeait vers le nord du village.

-Dites donc, commença Madara un instant plus tard, il y a beaucoup de monde… Se rendent-ils tous aux examens ?

Sakura hocha la tête :

-Oui, la troisième partie de l'examen est ouverte au public. Enormément de gens vont la voir.

-Alors on devrait faire payer les entrées dans ce cas, intervint Hitomi, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Sûrement pas ! S'écria immédiatement Madara en lui assenant une claque sur l'arrière du crâne. -Ce n'est pas une arène de gladiateur pour l'amour du Sage !

-Aie ! Gémit l'adolescente en se frottant la tête.

Elle jeta un regard mauvais à son mentor :

-Vous n'avez vraiment pas le sens du business, sensei. Pas étonnant que vos placards soient plein de produits en promotions.

-Tais-toi ! Tu sais très bien que si j'achète des aliments peu coûteux, c'est parce que Mito finit toujours par manger tout ce qu'elle trouve dans la maison !

-Mito ? Répéta Sakura, interloquée. –Mito, comme Uzumaki Mito ?

-C'est son amie, l'éclaira Hashirama sans la regarder. –Je les vois toujours ensembles. Mito est souvent chez Madara.

Sakura eut l'air choquée, mais n'eut pas le temps de poser davantage de questions : Là, au bout de la rue, se découpait une immense construction faite entièrement de béton.

On aurait dit une sorte d'arène, constata Hashirama avec déplaisir.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent tandis qu'ils se joignaient à la foule grouillante qui s'attroupait devant l'entrée de la bâtisse. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer les portes, il sentit l'épaule de Madara heurter son bras, et il se rappela soudain que son ami détestait les foules.

Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant et se saisit discrètement de sa main. L'ex-tête de clan le laissa faire, mais gronda comme un fauve lorsqu'Hitomi, trop attentive pour son propre bien, forma un cœur avec ses mains en faisant mine de ne pas les remarquer.

Sakura, bien entendu, ne s'en rendit pas compte. Elle était bien plus occupée à essayer de les guider, sans embûches, jusqu'à leur siège.

Ils gravirent des gradins de pierres, et marquèrent un arrêt à la septième rangée où deux femmes : Une très belle blonde aux yeux bleus, et une seconde aux cheveux couleur sable arborant une teinte sablée, étaient déjà assises.

-Temari, Ino ! Les salua joyeusement Sakura, comment allez-vous ?

-Oh, Sakura ! S'exclama la première, Temari supposa Hashirama. –Te voilà enfin ! Qui sont tes amis ?

Son regard s'attarda brièvement sur eux, et elle leur sourit chaleureusement.

-Ce sont des cousins vivant dans un village à la périphérie de Konoha, Déclara calmement Sakura en prenant place à côté de ce qui semblait être ses collègues.

-Bonjour Ino ! Gazouilla soudain Hitomi en se laissant tomber à la gauche de la blonde platine.

Surpris, Madara et Hashirama se tournèrent vers la femme. (Une Yamanaka, supposèrent-ils à voir sa coiffure). Ils ne l'avaient jamais vue auparavant. L'adolescente avait dû la rencontrer durant ses premiers jours dans le futur.

-Bonjour Hitomi, répondit poliment la dénommée Ino. –Qui sont ces gens qui t'accompagnent ?

Bien évidemment, elle faisait référence aux deux seuls hommes du groupe.

-Mes parents adoptifs !

Hashirama entendit plus qu'il ne vit Madara émettre un son étranglé.

Son regard était rivé sur les deux amies de Sakura qui eurent des réactions très différentes :

Si Temari ne parut pas plus dérangée que ça, Ino, elle, blêmit subitement et se leva d'un bond.

-Attends ! Balbutia-t-elle précipitamment en se mettant à trembler, ne me dit pas que ces deux-là sont en réalité…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, probablement trop fébrile pour l'achever. On aurait pu jurer qu'elle s'apprêtait à fuir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il fallut à peine une seconde à Hashirama pour comprendre qu'ils avaient été démasqués. Madara et Sakura semblaient en être arrivés à la même conclusion à voir leurs expressions horrifiées.

Par chance, Temari, inconsciente de la situation, apaisa l'atmosphère tendue qui les entourait.

-Tu les connais ? Grogna-t-elle d'une voix rude.

-Hein ? Bredouilla Ino. –Euh… Non. Non je ne les connais pas.

Avec une lenteur exaspérante, la femme se rassit, mais non sans leur avoir jeté des regards affolés.

Il était fort probable que, si elle était au courant de leurs identités, elle se demandait en ce moment même qui était qui étant donné qu'ils se dissimulaient sous leurs henges.

Avec un soupir, Hashirama se passa une main dans sa tignasse actuellement blonde, et laissa ses yeux errer sur l'arène en contrebas.

Au moins, se dit-il, en essayant d'être optimiste, il y avait du sable : Si les enfants tombaient, ils ne se feraient pas réellement mal. Sauf s'ils se faisaient planter des kunaïs ou shurikens dans la peau, briser les os par de puissants coups de poings, ou encore arracher un membre par des ninjutsus meurtriers.

Les possibilités étaient infinies, si bien qu'Hashirama décida de s'arrêter de penser tout court pour éviter de faire une crise de nerf.

Cent ans d'évolution pour en arriver à lâcher des enfants dans une arène avec des objets pointus, se lamenta-t-il mentalement.

Madara, qui semblait suivre le cours de ses pensées, souffla bruyamment et roula des yeux.

Ce fut la première fois que son ami ne lui évoqua pas un félin, mais un buffle.

Il allait formuler sa pensée à voix haute, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, lorsque des acclamations retentirent.

-Hashirama ! Siffla soudain Madara en lui attrapant la manche. –Regarde !

D'un doigt ganté, il désigna une tribune que le premier Hokage n'avait pas remarquée jusqu'à présent.

Si dans un premier temps, Hashirama ne comprit pas ce que l'ex-tête de clan voulait lui montrer, il lui suffit de lever les yeux pour avoir le souffle coupé :

Les cinq Kage venaient de prendre place sur cette estrade, s'asseyant devant une table spécialement mise en place pour eux. Or, ce n'était pas ce que Madara cherchait à lui faire voir. L'homme lui indiquait en réalité les personnes qui se tenaient en retrait, dans le dos les dirigeants.

Sa petite fille était parmi eux, appuyée contre un mur. Le souffle d'Hashirama se bloqua dans sa gorge à cette vue, et il se cramponna à l'épaule de son ami.

-C'est elle ! C'est elle ! Chuchota-t-il précipitamment.

-Je sais ! Grogna Madara en le repoussant. –Maintenant, tais-toi, tu vas attirer l'attention sur nous.

-Mais…

-Pas un mot ! Tu essayeras de lui parler à la fin des examens. Pour l'instant, tu ne peux rien faire.

Sachant pertinemment que l'ex-tête de clan avait raison, le ninja, bien que déçu, se tut.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les combats commençaient.

Pour être honnête, Hashirama fut tellement fasciné par la diversité de jutsus que les jeunes ninjas utilisaient qu'il en oublia totalement Tsunade durant un bon moment.

Il les applaudit avec la foule, et poussa des cris de joies à chaque fois que l'un d'eux, en position précaire, parvenait à déjouer la situation.

A ses côtés, Madara demeura silencieux. Il ne pipa pas un seul mot jusqu'à que, finalement, Boruto entrât en scène :

-Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans sa manière de danser, grogna-t-il en observant l'adolescent lutter contre son adversaire : Un jeune homme blond platine et replet qu'une multitude de bulles multicolores entouraient.

D'après ce qu'avait comprit Hashirama, celles-ci explosaient au moindre contacte.

-Danser ? Répéta alors, à mi-voix, Temari sans que personne ne l'entende réellement.

Des plis apparurent sur son front.

Cependant, l'annonce de la victoire de Boruto détourna son attention de Madara, et elle applaudit avec tout le monde.

Vint ensuite le tour de Chocho et Inojin qui finirent par perdre, puis de Mitsuki, Shikadaï et Sarada qui remportèrent leur premier tour.

La jeune Uchiha fut de loin la plus incroyable : En à peine trois secondes, elle se précipita sur son opposant, et lui assena un coup de poing si puissant que celui-ci vola dans un des murs de l'arène, s'y incrustant littéralement.

A l'opposé de Sakura qui avait hurlé de joie avec Hitomi, et Madara qui avait sourit, Hashirama avait grimacé. Pauvre enfant, songea-t-il en regardant les organisateurs de l'examen peiner à décrocher le genin de la paroi de pierre.

.

oOo

.

La suite se passa très rapidement.

Mitsuki avait déclaré forfait. Sarada, quant-à-elle, avait vaincu son ennemi à l'aide d'un remarquable Katon qui avait éclairé de mille feux les yeux de Madara. Et Boruto était parvenu à battre Shikadaï.

Pour une curieuse raison, l'ex-tête de clan avait été le seul à ne pas réagir positivement à cette victoire. Une chose qui avait intrigué Hashirama :

-Il y a un problème ? Avait-il demandé ?

L'homme avait pincé les lèvres :

-Il ne devrait pas être capable de maîtriser les jutsus dont il a usé à un tel niveau, avait-il chuchoté.

Hashirama s'était contenté de hausser les épaules, peu préoccupé par ce fait. De toute manière, il ne pensait pas possible d'améliorer des techniques ninjas sans fournir une bonne dose de travail. Encore une fois, son ami faisait preuve de paranoïa.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se dit jusqu'à que le jeune Uzumaki, et Sarada, affrontent leur dernier ennemi : Un jeune homme de Suna usant de technique usant de la limaille de fer, pour se défendre.

Lorsque Boruto le vainquit, alors que lui et Sarada n'étaient clairement pas de taille, Hashirama commença à considéré sérieusement ce que Madara lui avait dit il y avait quelques minutes.

Et, au moment où l'heureux vainqueur subissait une véritable ovation de la part du public, Uzumaki Naruto apparut dans le centre de l'arène.

Il avait été si rapide qu'Hashirama ne l'avait même pas vu se déplacer.

-Regardez dans sa manche ! Quelle est cette chose ?!

Madara haleta plus qu'il parla.

Au même moment, le septième Hokage s'emparait de l'avant-bras de son fils, et révélait au grand jour l'existence d'un étrange dispositif qui y était fixé.

-Tu as triché, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte qui se répercuta aux quatre coins de l'infrastructure.

Un silence assourdissant s'abattit sur le stade. Pas un cri, ni une exclamation choquée, ne furent émises. Tous étaient bien trop stupéfaits pour ne serait-ce y penser.

Après tout, c'était le fils de l'Hokage, de toutes les personnes, qui venait de faire une entorse au règlement.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Hashirama s'exprima d'une voix chevrotant et haute. En effet : Pourquoi un si gentil garçon en était-il venu à de tels extrêmes pour gagner ?

Il ne comprenait pas, et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsque le septième Hokage Naruto arracha le bandeau frontal de son fils.

-Oh non… Souffla Hitomi.

Ino et elle avaient leurs mains devant la bouche. Temari et Madara observaient la scène sans ciller, tandis le visage de Sakura avait pâli.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir davantage : Une énergie inconnue surgit de nulle part, les faisant sursauter de concert.

Même Hashirama, qui pourtant n'était pas le plus doué en détection de chakra, la sentit dans toute son intensité.

C'était sinistre… Quasiment autant que le chakra de Madara.

-Regardez là-haut ! S'exclama soudain quelqu'un parmi les spectateurs.

Sans même y penser, Hashirama leva le menton, et sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller.

Muet de stupeur, il observa deux personnes, pour le moins étranges flotter dans les airs au-dessus du centre de l'arène.

Tout deux portaient de longs vêtements blancs qui paraissaient presque foncés en comparaison à leurs peaux crayeuses, et avaient de drôle de protubérances sur la tête qui s'apparentaient à des cornes.

L'un d'eux, le plus petit, se tenait sur l'épaule de son compagnon : Un géant baraqué.

Madara se mit à gronder furieusement.

Alarmé, il se tourna vers son ami, et s'aperçut avec effroi que le visage de celui-ci était déformé par la rage, et que les pupilles de ses yeux étaient devenues deux fentes verticales au centre d'une mer de rouge.

-Ôtsutsuki… Déclara-t-il d'une voix plus semblable au grognement d'une bête qu'autre chose.

-Comme cette déesse dont tu m'as parlé ? S'étrangla Hashirama.

L'Uchiha ne lui répondit pas. Focalisé comme il l'était sur les intrus, il ne devait pas entendre grand-chose.

De toute manière, Hashirama vit son attention se reporter automatiquement sur les Ôtsutsuki dont les veines, autour de leurs yeux s'était mises à saillir.

-Est-ce que c'est le byakugan ?! Hoqueta Hitomi au moment où le plus petit des envahisseurs prenait la parole :

-Renard, je t'ai trouvé, déclara-t-il en s'adressant à Naruto.

L'Hokage s'était positionné devant son fils, faisant barrière de son corps.

Cependant, le nouvel arrivant ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper.

A la place, il tourna son regard vers les gradins, laissant ses yeux les parcourir jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent sur Madara, qui paraissait à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus.

A la vue de l'ex-tête de clan, les lèvres de l'Ôtsutsuki s'incurvèrent vers le haut, et il se pencha vers l'avant, ignorant complètement l'expression menaçante de Madara.

-Alors c'était vrai ! S'écria-t-il en feignant l'étonnement, Uchiha Madara est le deuxième renard !

S'il eut d'abord un silence, des murmures perplexes ne tardèrent pas à se répandre comme une traînée de poudre dans le stade entier.

Horrifié de voir leur couverture réduite en miettes, Hashirama fit à peine attention à l'exclamation apeurée d'Ino.

-Tu es Madara ? Tu es Uchiha Madara ?!

Temari se leva brusquement.

Madara, bien évidemment, ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

Il préféra faire un pas en avant, les lèvres retroussées sur un feulement sourd.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?!

Un des Kage, une femme svelte habillée d'une robe rouge, se pencha par-dessus la rambarde de la tribune.

-Est-ce une blague ?! Hurla-t-elle.

Le plus petit des deux Ôtsutsuki lui sourit :

-On dirait que l'Hokage vous cache des choses, ricana-t-il, mon informateur est beaucoup honnête si vous voulez savoir. Mais de toute manière, cela n'a aucune importance : Vous allez tous mourir.

Il gloussa sombrement de nouveau et, son camarade, qui le transportait sur son épaule, se laissa tomber au sol, l'abandonnant dans les airs où il resta suspendu.

En attendant l'Otsutsuki à terre ne perdit pas un instant pour passer à l'attaque, et s'employa à détruire l'infrastructure, enfonçant son poing enveloppé d'un chakra rouge dans la pierre sous ses pieds.

Aussitôt, les fondations de la construction tremblèrent, puis s'effondrèrent sur elle-même.

Au-dessus de leur tête, le toit vola en éclat, provoquant un mouvement de panique à travers la foule qui se mit à hurler. Par chance, les trois kunoichïs adultes se trouvant parmi eux furent si rapides à réagir qu'Hashirama n'eut même pas besoin d'utiliser le mokkuton.

Si Temari balaya les débris avec un éventail gigantesque, et Ino partit à la rescousse des civils Sakura fut de loin la plus impressionnante en réduisant en miettes un immense morceau de toit qui menaçait de les écraser.

Cependant, elle négligea l'un des débris qui tombait droit sur une Hitomi inconsciente.

Hashirama s'apprêtait à crier à l'adolescente de s'écarter, lorsque Madara passa à l'action. Sans même se mouvoir, l'homme n'eut qu'à balancer son poing de côté pour briser la roche, à l'instant même ou son henge faisait de même.

Ses longs cheveux noirs furent repoussés par le souffle de l'impact, révélant ses yeux luisants férocement, et son visage rendu livide par la rage qui le consumait.

Le chaos se déchaîna.

Sans tenir compte des réactions de shinobis présents, et qui l'avaient reconnu, l'ex-tête de clan rugit comme un fauve et se jeta sur l'Otsustuki au sol.

Le visage tordu par la haine, il s'en prit violemment à l'homme qui fut brutalement repoussé en arrière.

C'est également à ce moment que Sasuke, surgi du néant et jeta sa fille, qui se trouvait toujours dans l'arène, sur son épaule pour l'amener en sécurité.

Une seconde plus tard, les Kage dans la tribune, ainsi que Tsunade, passèrent à l'attaque à l'instant même où Naruto, distrait, fut touché par un projectile que l'Ôtsutsuki dans les airs lui avait envoyé.

L'ennemi atterrit à terre, face à Boruto, alors qu'un énième tremblement secouait tout le stade.

-Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! Brailla soudain Hitomi à travers les cris de combats, et le son des jutsus. –Je n'ai jamais vu sensei aussi en colère.

-Je sais ! Lui cria en retour Hashirama. –Mais c'est parce que ce sont des Ôtsutsuki. Madara a eu une mauvaise expérience avec un des membres de ce clan, alors désormais, il les déteste tous.

-Mais c'est complètement stupide !

-Bien sûr que ça l'est ! Mais c'est Madara dont on parle, sa rancune n'a aucune limite !

Exaspéré, l'Hokage secoua la tête et, après avoir ordonné à Hitomi de se mettre en sécurité, banda ses muscles.

Son arrivée fut de loin la plus remarquée sur le champ de bataille.

Jugeant qu'il était inutile de rester caché, il avait dissipé son henge, révélant son identité à toutes les personnes présentes.

-Madara ! S'exclama-t-il en voulant rejoindre son ami.

-Premier ! Le héla alors Naruto en se relevant péniblement. –Allez plutôt aider votre petite fille à évacuer les gens, il y a trop de monde ici pour qu'on puisse se battre correctement !

-Mais…

-Je suis sûr que Madara peut se débrouiller seul !

L'urgence dans sa voix convainquit Hashirama de l'écouter, bien que ce fût à contrecœur.

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à son amant, il se précipita vers l'arrière où il tomba sur Tsunade, occupée à diriger les civils vers la sortie.

En le voyant venir vers lui, la femme plissa les yeux.

-Que fais-tu là ! L'agressa-t-elle.

Certain ninjas, présents autour d'eux, arrêtèrent ce qu'ils faisaient pour observer leur échange avec de grands yeux.

-Je viens t'aider ! Répliqua Hashirama.

-Tu ne ferais pas mieux de courir après ton Uchiha ? Cracha-t-elle, je n'ai pas besoin de ton assistance !

Comprenant que lui parler ne mènerait à rien, mais aussi déterminé à essayer de s'entendre avec sa petite-fille, l'Hokage insista :

-Tu en es sûr ? Il y a beaucoup de monde ici, et je suis convaincu que mon mokkuton pourra empêcher les pierres de leur tomber dessus.

Tsunade voulut rétorquer, or sa bouche se referma en un claquement sec :

Une ombre noire venait de les engloutir, éclipsant la lumière du soleil.

-Qu'est-ce que ça ?! S'étrangla-t-elle.

Le sang d'Hashirama se glaça, et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge : Une immense masse de chakra concentré, détenue par l'Ôtsutsuki aux longs cheveux, s'apprêtait à leur tomber dessus.

Aucun doute que si cette chose les touchait, tout le stade, ainsi que ses alentours, seraient réduits à rien.

Ce serait une annihilation totale.

Horrifié par cette perspective, Hashirama en oublia complètement Tsunade, et fonça sur le champ de bataille pour y découvrir Madara, Naruto ainsi que Sasuke postés face à l'ennemi.

Les trois ninjas se tenaient devant trois gennin aux visages terrifiés qui n'étaient d'autre que Boruto, Sarada, et Hitomi.

-Hitomi ! Hoqueta le premier Hokage, sidéré de la voir ici. –Je croyais t'avoir dit de te mettre en sécurité !

-Je ne pouvais pas laisser Sarada et Boruto seuls ! Protesta l'adolescente en essuyant le sang qui maculait sa joue.

Il y avait une vilaine estafilade dessus.

Fébrile, et à deux doigts de hurler de frustration, Hashirama se détourna, et jeta un regard à Madara pour constater avec soulagement que celui-ci s'était calmé, bien que quelques grondements sourds continuèrent de jaillir du fond de sa gorge.

Au-dessus d'eux, l'Ôtsutsuki éclata de rire.

-Il semble qu'il soit temps d'en finir, vous ne pensez pas ? Se moqua-t-il.

-Bon sang ! Siffla Hashirama joignant ses mains.

-Ne fais pas ça ! Lui aboya soudain Madara, sans même se retourner. –Contrairement à nos avatars de combats, le tiens n'est pas immatériel : Des morceaux de bois risquent de voler partout et blesser les gens !

-« Nos » ? Répéta Hashirama en se détendant brièvement sous le coup de la stupéfaction.

-Oui, « nos », affirma Uzumaki Naruto, le regard embrasé par la détermination.

En un clin d'œil, un chakra doré l'enveloppa de la tête au pied tandis que des lignes noires venaient orner ses vêtements. Autour de lui, à travers cette tempête de chakra, se forma la tête gigantesque et chatoyante d'un renard à la gueule bardée de crocs tranchants comme des rasoirs.

Le Kyubi, réalisa Hashirama, le souffle coupé alors que Naruto ouvrait ses yeux, révélant deux iris aux pupilles verticales. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que ce jeune Hokage dispose de telles capacités.

A ses yeux, seul lui et Madara avaient ce genre de pouvoir.

-Je vais utiliser mon Susanoo ! Clama subitement Sasuke en voulant se redresser de sa position accroupie.

Le chakra houleux qui les encerclait faisait voler la manche vide de sa chemise en tout sens.

-Non ! L'interrompit Madara. –Tu devrais protéger les enfants avec Hashirama. Je serais amplement suffisant.

-Quoi ?!

Le ninja fixa l'ex-tête de clan avec confusion.

-Que veux-tu dire par-là ! Gronda-t-il en plissant son unique œil visible.

-Je veux simplement dire que c'est moi qui vais fusionner mon Susanoo avec le renard de Naruto, répliqua Madara en levant les yeux au ciel. –De toute manière, ajouta-t-il hautainement, ce qui est doré va mieux avec le bleu que le violet.

Ignorant les regards incrédules qu'il recevait, l'Uchiha se tint à la droite d'Uzumaki Naruto, et joignit quatre de ses doigts entre eux.

Ses cheveux furent soulevés par une bourrasque, et le Susanoo vint envelopper le museau, puis le reste du crâne, de la manifestation du Kyubi, l'enfermant dans une armure aux teintes océan.

-Par Rikudo… Haleta Hashirama, tout aussi abasourdit que le septième Hokage et Sasuke.

-Hashirama… Déclara soudain Madara lorgnant l'accumulation d'énergie au-dessus d'eux. -Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr !

La réponse sortit d'elle-même.

Son ami parut satisfait.

-Prends soin d'Hitomi pour moi pendant mon absence, lâcha-t-il.

Le cœur d'Hashirama cessa de battre.

-Hein ? Bredouilla-t-il un moment même où celui qu'il apprendrait plus tard être Momoshiki, semblait finir de concentrer le chakra dans ses paumes, et lançait son attaque la plus destructrice sur eux.

Le bruit que fit le jutsu titanesque en frappant la défense de Madara et Naruto fut assourdissant, et la lumière qu'il produisit aveuglante.

Les dalles de l'arène furent arrachées du sol, heurtant avec force le Susanoo mauve que Sasuke venait de matérialiser autour d'eux. Les bras devant le visage pour se protéger de l'intense luminosité, il résista tant bien que mal.

Du sol jusqu'au ciel, tout parut être secoué par le pas d'un géant et, pour la première fois depuis des lustres, Hashirama se sentit impuissant.

Le sol sous les pieds de Naruto et Madara céda, les forçant à reculer d'un pas.

-SENSEI !

Dans un accès de panique, Hitomi voulut rejoindre son mentor, n'accordant aucune attention à Sasuke qui lui ordonnait de rester dans le Susanoo.

Elle fut arrêtée par les bras du premier Hokage qui la tirèrent contre sa poitrine.

-Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! Vociféra-t-elle, des larmes sur les joues, et la main tendue devant elle. –Vous voyez bien qu'il faut les aider !

Ignorant ses suppliques larmoyantes, Hashirama serra les dents, la plaqua davantage contre lui, et se détourna lorsque la lueur devint dix fois plus intense, effaçant toute forme autour d'eux.

Pendant un instant, le temps parut suspendu. Il n'eut plus un son et Hashirama se risqua à regarder devant lui.

Le vent faisait claquer les pans des vêtements du septième Hokage dont le visage était tourné vers eux, plus précisément vers son fils auquel il adressa un petit sourire tendre, les yeux brillants d'amour paternel.

Madara, quant à lui, ne se retourna pas. Il resta bien droit, solidement campé sur ses pieds à moitiés enfoncés dans le sol.

Auréolé par la lumière, il ressemblait à un mirage.

Et, tout comme lui, il finit par disparaître, emportant avec lui Uzumaki Naruto et le long hurlement de désespoir d'Hitomi.

Tout devint noir.

* * *

Et c'était le chapitre 25 ! J'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié.

Le prochain chapitre devrait être celui avec toutes les révélations sur les plans des Otsutsuki, sur le rôle que Zetsu aura à y jouer etc… Bref, il y aura pas mal d'action.

Je ne veux pas vous faire de promesse, mais je vais essayer de vous poster le chapitre avant la fin de l'année. Ma béta sera absente un moment, donc je ne pourrais rien lui envoyer durant un certain temps. J'espère que j'aurai la motivation d'écrire pour vous poster le chapitre en temps et en heure (du moins celle que j'ai prévu).

Bref ! Passons aux…

 **Commentaires en vrac !**

-Chocho s'est mise à surnommer Hashirama « Le hippie ». Madara, lui, simplement « Le vieux taré » ou alors « Le vieux » tout court.

-Inojin, lui, bien que d'accord avec le surnom d'Hashirama, préfère surnommer Madara « Le cousin machin » (Internet est votre ami si vous ne pigez pas la référence).

-D'ailleurs, concernant la question d'Inojin à propos de la Weed qu'Hashirama pourrait potentiellement faire pousser…

-Vous croyez qu'il faisait comment le gars pour rembourser ses dettes de jeu ?!

-Et oui ! Sous le couvert d'une identité secrète (celle de Pablo Escobar) il dealait.

-Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait demander de l'argent à son frère, ou à Mito (car elle est super radine en réalité, et le garde pour ses beuveries).

-D'ailleurs, à un moment donné, dans sa grotte, lorsqu'il possédait le mokkuton, Madara à lui-même essayé d'en cultiver.

-(Il n'a pas réussi au passage).

-Il comptait la faire ingérer à Obito pour qu'il la boucle à propos de Rin.

-Oui, c'est illégal. Mais il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour le faire taire à ce stade.

-Aussi, c'est un des plus gros regrets de Madara : Il n'a jamais compris comment faire pousser la weed, et ça le frustrait terriblement.

-Si Hashirama y arrivait… Pourquoi pas lui ?

-Réponse : Le talent _naturel._

Bon… Voilà, c'était tout pour aujourd'hui !

Je vous dis à la prochaine.

Review ?


	27. Chapter 27

Hello !

Je suis de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre qui s'annonce de nouveau être un des plus important de la fic. Il est long aussi, mais bon, pour ce coup je n'y peux rien : Difficile de condenser tout ce que j'avais à mettre dedans en 7000 mots comme prévu initialement.

Encore une fois, je me retrouve à plus de 12 000 mots, mais je ne pense pas que cela vous dérange. Après tout, à mes yeux, il vaut mieux attendre plus de dix jours pour avoir un chapitre aussi long que dix jours pour se taper 2000 mots.

Attendez-vous donc à de l'action !

* * *

Chapitre 26

Les couloirs de l'hôpital semblaient s'étendre à l'infini.

Chaque pas que faisait Hashirama résonnait longuement à ses oreilles tandis qu'il évoluait d'étage en étage.

Le visage sombre, et les épaules basses, l'homme savait qu'il ne devait pas avoir bonne mine. L'enlèvement de Madara et Naruto par les Ôtsutsuki lui pesait.

Enfin, il parvint devant une porte.

Sans hésiter, il la poussa, pénétrant dans une vaste salle blanche où plusieurs lits, séparés par des rideaux, avaient été entreposés.

-J'ai soigné les blessés d'en bas, déclara-t-il tout en enlevant son haori qu'il déposa sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Un lourd silence accueilli sa déclaration, et il s'aperçut que cette salle n'était pas aussi vide qu'il le croyait en premier lieu.

Lorsqu'il était entré, il s'attendait à y trouver Sakura et Tsunade occupées à guérir les blessures de Boruto, Sarada, Hitomi, ainsi peut-être même que celles de Sasuke. Cependant, ce qu'il vit fut les yeux des quatre Kages, Temari et Shikamaru se tourner vers lui.

-Premier…. Vous tombez bien, soupira l'homme en se passant une main sur la nuque. –Nous parlions justement de vous…

-Ah ? Bredouilla Hashirama, hébété.

« _Ne reste pas planté comme un idiot, dis quelque chose de concret_ » lui hurla une petite voix, fort semblable à celle qu'utilisait Madara pour le réprimander, dans son esprit.

Malheureusement, il semblait que sa bouche fût scellée.

Il décida donc de détailler du regard les Kages devant lui, en attendant de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

Hashirama remarqua que l'un d'eux était une jolie femme, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux en amandes, vêtue d'une longue robe rouge étreignant son corps athlétique. Il se souvenait de l'avoir déjà vue durant les examens chunnin.

Le second était un homme baraqué à la peau sombre et aux cheveux blonds. Le Raikage, en déduisit immédiatement le premier Hokage, avant de tourner son regard vers un homme aux cheveux bleu, portant des lunettes.

Le Mizukage, se dit-il.

Ensuite, il se tourna vers le Kazekage, un homme aux cheveux rouge vif, plaqués sur son crâne, qui le dévisageait sous ses lourdes paupières noires.

Il fut le premier d'entre eux à s'adresser directement à lui :

-Je vois que vous semblez tout aussi surpris que nous, murmura-t-il, je suppose que vous ne vous attendiez pas à nous voir ici…

-Euh… En effet ? Balbutia Hashirama.

Un fracas retentit, les faisant tous sursauter.

Comme un seul homme, ils se tournèrent vers sa source pour découvrir que Temari venait d'abattre son poing sur une table de chevet.

Elle paraissait tout bonnement livide.

Une de ses couettes était défaite, et la manche de son court yukata mauve avait été arrachée, révélant un bras bandé.

-Le temps n'est pas aux politesses, gronda-t-elle furieusement, d'abord les Ôtsutsuki attaquent ! Ensuite, le premier Hokage, et Uchiha Madara, sortis de nulle part se joignent à la bataille, puis Naruto et lui se font enlever !

Elle se tut un instant :

-Je veux des réponses ! Exigea-t-elle, hors d'elle.

Hashirama déglutit, intimidé : Désormais, il comprenait pourquoi Shikamaru et son fils ne craignaient pas Madara.

D'ailleurs, l'homme ne tenta même pas de calmer sa femme, sachant probablement que c'était inutile.

-Je vais tout vous expliquer.

La voix de Sasuke retentit soudainement, et le ninja surgit de derrière un des rideaux protégeant les lits des regards indiscrets.

Il était suivit de Sakura, et Tsunade dont les bras étaient croisés sous sa poitrine plantureuse.

Les femmes paraissaient exténuées.

-Oh ? Fit Temari entre ses dents serrées.

L'homme s'approcha :

-Oui, dit-il, je vais tout vous révéler.

-Jures-tu de dire la vérité ? Intervint le Kazekage.

-Je le jure.

Quelqu'un, Hashirama ne sut pas qui, renifla à l'écoute de ces mots.

Pour une raison quelconque, quelque chose lui disait que Sasuke n'était pas apprécié de tous.

-Cela va vous paraître aberrant, commença le shinobi, vous risquez même de me traiter de menteur… Mais le fait est là : Senju Hashirama et Uchiha Madara sont venus tout droit du passé.

Hashirama prit une inspiration tremblante, écoutant les petits halètements qu'émirent certains Kages.

-Mais pourquoi et comment ?! S'exclama la femme à la robe rouge. –Je croyais que c'était une sorte d'Edo-tensei qui les avait ramenés.

-Pas possible : Il n'y a pas de fissures sur leurs visages, déclara platement le Raikage.

-Et alors ?! Le maquillage peut faire des miracles !

-Je crois que nous ne devrions pas nous battre pour de pareilles futilités, les interrompit le Kazekage.

Il fit alors face à Hashirama, délaissant ses deux collègues :

-Je suis Gaara, le cinquième Kazekage, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant une main.

Le premier Hokage la saisit.

-Senju Hashirama, répliqua-t-il avant de se rendre compte que tous le connaissaient déjà.

Il lâcha la main de du shinobi comme si celle-ci l'eût brûlé.

-Euh… Mais vous le savez probablement tous déjà ! Rit-il nerveusement avant de gémir : -Bon sang, maugréa-t-il, je n'ai même pas besoin de Madara pour me sentir idiot.

-Ah, je vois ! Cracha Tsunade en se joignant soudain à la conversation. On dirait bien que tu es complètement perdu sans ton Uchiha pour te tenir en laisse !

De nombreuses personnes tressaillirent, choqués par la hargne qui débordait des paroles de la femme.

-Quoi ? Balbutia Sakura. –Que racontez-vous Sensei ?

La kunoïchi ne répondit pas. Elle préféra se détourner, partant probablement s'occuper de patients.

-Ça… C'était inattendu, marmonna le Raikage, perplexe.

Il secoua la tête, et fut à son tour de se tenir face à Hashirama.

-Darui, cinquième Raikage, dit-il simplement.

-Kurostuchi, quatrième Tsuchikage, enchaîna alors la femme à la robe rouge.

-Chôjuro, sixième Mizukage, conclus l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

Il lui sourit, et Hashirama ne vit que ses dents pointues.

-Enchanté ? Balbutia l'Hokage, incapable de détourner le regard.

Ce gars-là ne devait pas avoir de difficulté pour manger de la viande dure, songea-t-il brièvement avant de réaliser que Sasuke venait de reprendre la parole :

-Ils sont venus récupérer Hitomi : L'élève de Madara, leur apprit-il

-Uchiha Madara a eut un apprenti ? S'étonna Kurotsuchi.

-Dans cette ligne de temps, oui.

-Ligne de temps ? Répéta Gaara, les yeux plissés.

Sasuke hocha la tête.

-Leur ligne de temps est différente de la nôtre, déclara-t-il. Ici, Madara a quitté le village il y a cela plus de cent ans. Chez eux, il ne l'a jamais fait. Il est innocent de tous ses crimes commis à notre époque.

Le cœur d'Hashirama rata un battement. Profondément choqué par ce mensonge éhonté, il demeura immobile tandis que, autour de lui, les yeux des ninjas s'écarquillaient.

Sakura et Shikamaru, les deux autres personnes à connaître la vérité, détournèrent le regard.

-Innocent ? S'exclama un peu plus tard Temari.

La femme paraissait estomaquée.

–Excusez-moi, mais les mots « innocents » et « Uchiha Madara » ne vont pas ensemble !

Les Kages hochèrent simultanément la tête, tout à fait d'accord avec elle.

-Pourtant je dis vrai, insista Sasuke tout en continuant de mentir.

Hashirama sentait croître son inconfort de seconde en seconde.

-Donc tu es en train de dire que ce Madara ne deviendra jamais celui que nous avons affronté ? S'enquit Gaara en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

-Tout à fait ! Intervint soudain Sakura en prenant le parti de son mari. -Il n'est décidemment pas comme… Notre Madara.

Elle lâcha un petit rire fragile.

-Tout ce qu'il a fait pour le moment, dit-elle, c'est critiquer la couleur de mon canapé.

-Je t'avais bien dit de le prendre bleu, grogna Sasuke sans se faire entendre.

Des regards incrédules accueillirent la déclaration de la femme. Tous la fixèrent un long moment, avant que Temari prenne une grande inspiration :

-Supposons que tout cela soit vrai, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents. –Alors pourquoi les Ôtsutsuki l'ont-ils kidnappé en même temps que Naruto ?

-C'est parce qu'il est le jinchuriki du Kyuubi de son époque, répondit Sasuke.

Cette révélation, aussi spontanée qu'une frappe d'estoc, en laissa plus d'un muet de stupeur.

-Qu… Quoi ? Croassa finalement Kurotsuchi.

-C'est une blague ? Enchaîna Chôjuro.

-Il ne ment pas, déclara Hashirama en se mêlant à la conversation. –Madara a bel et bien scellé le renard en lui.

De nouveau, le silence.

-Attendez ! Hurla soudain Temari, l'air horrifiée. –Est-ce que ça veut dire que ce fruit de chakra que les Ôtsutsuki veulent cultiver leur donnera encore plus de puissance une fois consommé ?!

Le premier Hokage cligna des yeux :

-Le quoi ? Répéta-t-il prudemment, avec l'impression d'avoir manqué une bonne partie de l'histoire.

-Le fruit de chakra, lui dit Sasuke.

L'homme s'appuya contre un mur, et croisa les bras.

-Nous l'appelons fruit, car celui-ci est censé fleurir sur l'arbre divin, reprit le ninja. –Cependant, cela nécessite une immense quantité de chakra. C'est pour cela que Momoshiki et Kenshiki ont enlevé Naruto et Madara : Dans le but de leur extraire leurs Kyuubi, qui deviendront en quelque sorte des nutriments pour ce fruit. S'ils le consomment, ils allongeront leur espérance de vie, mais affaibliront celle de notre planète que l'arbre dévorera à petit feu.

Le sang d'Hashirama se glaça dans ses veines.

-Mais alors ça veut dire que Madara et Naruto sont en danger ! S'étrangla-t-il.

Il éluda totalement la partie sur la potentielle destruction de la terre. A cet instant, seul la situation de Madara comptait à ses yeux.

-Je le sais, soupira Sasuke. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que les kages et moi partons dans quelques heures à leur rescousse.

-A la rescousse de Naruto, le corrigea Gaara en plissant les yeux. –Hors de question que je porte assistance à Madara.

Temari renifla.

-Tu as bien raison, petit-frère, grogna-t-elle en surprenant Hashirama.

Alors comme ça, ces deux-là étaient frères et sœurs ? C'était pour le moins étonnant au vu de leur manque de ressemblance physique.

Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail insignifiant.

A la place, il reporta son attention sur Sasuke :

-Comment allons-nous nous rendre à l'endroit où ce Momoshiki se trouve ? L'interrogea-t-il.

-Grâce à ça, déclara simplement l'Uchiha en soulevant sa frange.

Un œil entièrement violet, composé de plusieurs cercles concentriques, fut révélé au grand jour.

-C'est… C'est le rinnegan ? Bafouilla Hashirama en faisant un pas en arrière.

Sasuke hocha la tête et, sans rien ajouter, se dirigea vers la sortie avant de marquer un arrêt.

-Rejoignez-moi sur le toit de la tour de l'Hokage dans deux heures, leur ordonna-t-il avant de disparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte en un tourbillon de cape noire.

-Quelle rustre celui-là, grommela Temari, les mains sur les hanches, une fois qu'il eut disparut.

Sakura parut indignée par ces propos, mais ne dit rien bien que son regard parle pour elle.

-Vous allez donc venir avec nous ? S'enquit soudain Darui, le Raikage, d'une voix molle, en s'adressant à Hashirama.

Le premier Hokage se força à sourire.

-Bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-il avec un zèle forcé. –Aucune chance que je laisse Madara entre les mains de ces Ôtsutsuki. Tel que je le connais, il doit déjà être en train de critiquer leur style vestimentaire et leur coiffure !

-Ou leur hurler dessus, intervint Sakura, légèrement amusée. –S'il crie autant que la fois tu as mis le miel au frigo, alors je plains ces pauvres Ôtsutsuki.

-Euh… Etes-vous sûr que vous parlez bien d'Uchiha Madara ? Les interrompit Kurotsuchi, perplexe.

La femme secoua la tête, comme si elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle entendait.

-Attendez de le rencontrer et vous saurez, souffla Sakura. –Ca fait quasiment un mois que lui et le premier Hokage vivent chez moi, et je vous assure que j'en ai vu des vertes et des pas mûres…

-Tu l'as gardé chez toi autant de temps ? Haleta Temari. –Avec ta fille ?!

-Eh bien, oui.

-Mais c'est inconscient ! A ta place, jamais je n'aurais laissé Shikadaï l'approcher !

-Euh…

Le son quitta les lèvres d'Hashirama et Shikamaru au même moment.

Si l'Hokage détourna le regard et fit mine de trouver les murs de la chambre particulièrement intéressant, l'autre homme, lui, déglutit bruyamment, attirant aussitôt l'attention de sa femme.

Celle-ci plissa les yeux et son frère, à ses côtés, se décala de plusieurs pas sur la droite.

-Chéri, susurra-t-elle mielleusement, tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose à tout hasard ?

A voir le visage blafard de l'homme, elle ne devait pas souvent l'appeler « Chéri ».

Le shinobi pâlit davantage encore lorsque la main de la kunoïchi s'attarda sur sa ceinture où un parchemin de scellement –qu'Hashirama savait contenir un éventail géant- était suspendu.

-Alors ? Insista Temari, toujours sur le même ton.

-Eh bien… Commença Shikamaru en levant immédiatement les mains devant lui. –Ne te fâche pas mais…

-Je crois que je vais aller prendre un thé, déclara soudain Gaara, d'une voix calme, en s'éloignant.

Les deux Kages restant, et Hashirama, clignèrent des yeux.

-Je dois aller soigner des passants ! S'exclama alors à son tour Sakura. –Premier, vous venez m'aider ?

-Hein, fit l'homme, un air ahuri sur visage.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Venez !

Exaspéré par sa lenteur d'esprit, la femme s'empara de son bras, et l'entraina l'entraîna à sa suite au moment précis ou Temari se mettait à hurler.

-COMMENT ÇA IL S'EST ENTRAÎNE AVEC LUI ?! TU TE FOUS DE MOI MA PAROLE !

Le cri se répercuta contre les murs, faisant grimacer Hashirama.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé la version féminine de Madara, murmura-t-il tout en frissonnant.

-Et tu n'as encore rien vu, répliqua sombrement Sakura alors que des éclats de voix se mettaient à résonner dans la piece pièce.

Apparemment, d'après ce qu'Hashirama pouvait entendre, Shikamaru essayait de tenir tête à sa femme. Malheureusement, les sons de coups qui suivirent lui indiquèrent qu'il avait échoué.

-Euh… Donc tu voulais que je soigne qui ? Demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Tous les lits étaient vides.

-Personne, soupira Sakura, c'était juste une excuse pour nous éloigner de Temari et Shikamaru.

-Ah…

Il se sentit bête.

-Au fait, toussota-t-il en cherchant à changer de sujet, pourquoi Sasuke à-t-il menti sur la véritable identité de Madara ? Je veux dire… Ce sont les Kages, n'aurait-il pas été mieux de leur dire la vérité ?

La femme cessa de plier les draps d'un lit, et haussa un sourcil :

-N'est-ce pas évident ? Dit-elle. –Si nous avions dit la vérité, il n'y aura eut aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils l'auraient très mal pris. Il leur aurait alors fallu du temps avant qu'ils se remettent du choc et se décident à aller sauver Naruto. Et je ne parle même pas du fait que l'information risquerait d'être diffusée, volontairement ou non.

-Je suppose que tu as raison… Murmura Hashirama.

-J'ai raison tout court tu veux dire.

Hashirama sourit, amusé par l'air taquin de Sakura. Ensuite, il se rappela soudain de quelque chose d'important :

-Où sont les enfants ?!

Il les avait presque oubliés !

-Au quatrième étage, lui répondit la femme. –Ils sont au chevet d'Hinata avec Himawari.

-De qui ?

-La mère et la sœur de Boruto. Hinata à été légèrement blessée en tentant de sauver Naruto…

-Oh… Je vois… Ca te dérange si je les rejoins ? Je veux m'assurer qu'Hitomi se porte bien avant de partir.

Sakura hocha la tête.

-Vas-y. Au passage… Hinata est une Hyuga aux beaux cheveux sombres, tu ne pourras pas la rater.

-Ah oui… Souffla Hashirama, ses lèvres s'incurvant automatiquement vers le haut. –C'est joli les cheveux sombres, en effet.

-Comme Madara ? Plaisanta la kunoïchi.

-Oui, exactement, comme Madara.

La femme se raidit.

-Attends, quoi ? S'étrangla-t-elle.

Cependant, Hashirama avait déjà fait volte-face, et passait devant Temari et Shikamaru (toujours en pleine dispute) avant d'ouvrir la porte et se glisser dans le couloir. Là-bas, il y croisa quelques infirmiers qui s'écartèrent brusquement de sa route.

Les pauvres semblaient avoir vu un fantôme, songea avec dérision l'Hokage.

Les gens qu'il avait soignés il y avait de cela une heure au rez-de-chaussée faisaient tous approximativement la même tête. L'un d'eux s'était même évanoui lorsqu'il lui avait posé les mains dessus avec l'intention de guérir une vilaine balafre au crâne.

Mais bon, cela ne l'étonnait pas outre-mesure. Après tout, il était supposé être mort depuis plus d'un siècle.

.

oOo

.

Hyuga, ou plutôt, Uzumaki Hinata était une gentille femme, se dit Hashirama lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre où celle-ci se faisait soigner.

Sa fille Himawari, quant-à-elle, était la chose la plus adorable sur laquelle l'Hokage avait eut le droit de poser les yeux. Il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas lui tirer ses joues, arborant deux marques de moustaches semblables à celles de son père.

Sinon, Hitomi allait bien : Un grand soulagement pour lui.

Certes, elle était pâle, et paraissait en colère contre lui pour l'avoir empêché de venir en aide à Madara, mais la présence de Sarada et Boruto semblait l'apaiser.

En quelques mots, Hashirama lui avait expliqué la situation, et lui avait promis de secourir son professeur.

En ce moment, il gravissait les marches de la tour de l'Hokage.

Environ deux heures s'étaient écoulées. Il avait eu largement le temps de se préparer au combat.

Grace à Kakashi, qu'il avait croisé en errant sans but dans le village, il avait pu s'équiper de kunaïs et shurikens.

A défaut d'avoir son armure (car Madara avait disparu avec le rouleau de scellement la contenant), il prenait autant d'armes que possible.

Le sommet de l'escalier apparut dans son champ de vision, et au moment où il comptait se diriger vers la double porte menant au toit, une silhouette à moitié dissimulée dans les ombres attira son attention.

-Tsuna ? S'étonna-t-il en reconnaissant sa petite fille.

-Grand-père, grogna celle-ci en guise de salutation.

Elle s'écarta du mur contre lequel elle s'appuyait, et se posta entre lui et la porte.

Durant un bref instant, l'homme craignit qu'elle l'empêchât de passer.

-Tu y tiens tant que ça, à ton porc-épic ?

Hashirama tressaillit. Pourquoi fallait-il que toute sa famille déteste Madara, et inversement ?

-Oui, répondit-il un instant plus tard. –Beaucoup même !

Les plis, déjà présents sur le front de Tsunade, s'accentuèrent.

-Je vois, lâcha-t-elle.

Un ange passa.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit Hashirama.

L'ambiance était si oppressante qu'il avait l'impression que les murs se refermaient sur eux.

-J'ai peur que tu n'aie jamais aimé grand-mère.

L'Hokage, tout autant que Tsunade, furent pris de court par ces paroles.

-Quoi ? Bégaya le ninja.

La kunoïchi ferma les yeux.

-J'ai peur que tu n'aie jamais aimé grand-mère, lui répéta-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. –Quand j'étais plus jeune, je ne vous ai jamais vus vous embrasser… Ni même vous étreindre. Tu me parlais souvent de Madara, de vos mésaventures sur le bord de la rivière…

Elle se tut un instant, et inspira profondément tandis que ses bras se croisaient sous sa poitrine, et que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans les manches de ses vêtements.

-Ce n'était pas tout, chuchota-t-elle. Des fois, après avoir bu une ou deux bouteilles, tu gémissais en disant à quel point tu aurais voulu que les choses soient différentes… Sur à quel point tu regrettais de l'avoir tué…

Elle haleta, et se passa une main sous l'œil.

Elle ne pleurait pas, évidemment. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir l'air anéanti.

-Tsuna… Murmura Hashirama, ému, en s'approchant.

La femme ne bougea pas.

Sans hésiter, il enroula alors ses bras autour d'elle, soupirant mentalement de soulagement lorsqu'il constata que celle-ci ne se dérobait pas.

A la place, elle lui rendit son étreinte, enfouissant son visage dans son kimono, et laissa ses bras serpenter dans son dos pour aller lui saisir les épaules.

-Pourquoi lui ? Murmura-t-elle. –N'importe qui aurait été un bien meilleur choix ! Lui… Il n'a fait que te faire souffrir !

-Je ne sais pas… Répondit Hashirama. Je ne sais vraiment pas, mais je l'aime et c'est tout ce qui importe.

Tout en lui disant cela, il garda son visage tourné vers le mur, et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il laissa sa petite fille tout évacuer sa peine sur lui, le dos droit et les lèvres pincées.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir traité d'imposteur, souffla une seconde plus tard Tsunade.

Son visage était toujours enfoui dans sa poitrine.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il.

La femme se redressa subitement, et le fixa avec stupéfaction.

-Bien sûr que c'est grave ! S'exclama-t-elle. –J'ai été horrible avec toi alors que je partage ton sang, peu importe les lignes temporelles !

-Je ne t'en veux pas, je te le jure.

Hashirama laissa un grand sourire rassurant étirer ses lèvres, et tapota le haut du crâne de sa petite fille qui le dévisageait comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser.

-Tu… Commença-t-elle.

Elle sembla chercher ses mots un instant, puis eut un rire fragile avant de se dégager de ses bras.

-Tu es bien mon grand-père, déclara-t-elle finalement en se passant une main sur le front. –Un idiot pareil qui pardonne sans même y penser ne peut qu'être que lui !

-C'est rude ! S'offusqua Hashirama.

La femme gloussa.

-Désolé, dit-elle, mais il faut avouer que la seule personne à être capable d'une telle bonté, en plus de toi, est Naruto.

-Tant mieux alors ! Rétorqua l'Hokage en gonflant le torse. –Au contraire ! Un Hokage qui sait pardonner est ce qu'il faut à Konoha !

Encore une fois, Tsunade secoua la tête.

-Je n'en doute pas, renifla-t-elle. –Bon… Il me reste encore de nombreux patients à traiter… Va sauver Raiponce.

-Qui ?

Pour une raison inconnue d'Hashirama, la kunoïchi ricana avant de lui passer devant et se mettre à descendre les marches de l'escalier.

Juste avant de parvenir en bas, elle s'arrêta net, et se retourna brièvement pour lui adresser un petit sourire en coin.

-Sois prudent, lui lança-t-elle avant de disparaitre.

Cette discussion pour le moins déconcertante l'ayant laissé sans voix, Hashirama demeura un long moment immobile, avant de se rappeler qu'il devait rejoindre Sasuke et les Kages dans les plus brefs délais.

Il se jeta pratiquement contre la porte du toit, et fit une entrée fracassante sur celui-ci.

Plusieurs paires d'yeux, rivés dans sa direction, l'accueillirent.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Kurotsuchi, la Tsuchikage, en lui jetant un regard désapprobateur.

-Désolé, j'étais occupé, répondit Hashirama, penaud.

Il laissa son regard errer brièvement sur la vue que lui offrait le toit, avant que celui-ci ne tombe sur trois adolescents qu'il reconnut instantanément.

-Mais que faites-vous ici, par Rikudo ! S'étrangla-t-il.

Boruto, Sarada et Hitomi parurent se concerter du regard.

-Je viens, évidemment ! S'écria alors l'adolescente en le laissant comme deux ronds de flans.

-Qu… Quoi ? Bredouilla-t-il.

-Oui ! Parfaitement, je viens ! Insista-t-elle. –Et Boruto aussi !

-Je vais sauver mon père ! Affirma de but en blanc l'adolescent.

Son regard était brillant de détermination. A voir son visage, il apparaissait que rien n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis.

-Sûrement pas ! Rétorqua Hashirama.

Il se tourna vivement vers Sasuke et montra les deux enfants inconscients du doigt :

-Qui leur a mis des idées pareilles dans le crâne ?!

L'homme haussa un mince sourcil.

-Ils l'ont décidé tout seul, personne ne les a influencés.

-Et tu comptes les laisser venir ?

Epouvanté, le premier Hokage laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps.

-Ce sont des shinobis, lui répondit Sasuke, ils sont aptes à prendre leurs propres décisions.

-Mais ce ne sont que des enfants ! Répliqua Hashirama, incrédule.

En désespoir de cause, il se tourna vers les autres Kages qui observaient la conversation sans un mot.

-Dites quelque chose ! S'écria-t-il.

-Dire quoi ? Dit Gaara d'une voix atone. –Comme Sasuke l'a dit, ce sont des ninjas. Ils peuvent prendre leurs décisions par eux-mêmes.

-De plus, intervint le Mizukage en balançant une lourde épée sur son épaule. –Je tiens à préciser qu'aucun de nous n'est Hokage. Par conséquent, nous n'avons aucune autorité sur ces jeunes gens.

Hashirama se retint de gémir.

-Mais ce ne sont que des enfants… Protesta-t-il faiblement. –Ils ne devraient pas avoir à se mettre en danger. Madara et moi avons créé Konoha pour cela.

-Des shinobis restent des shinobis, trancha fermement Sasuke. Et ce, peu importe les époques.

Laissé sans voix, Hashirama recula.

Parfois, il avait la terrible impression que malgré tout ces changements technologiques, rien n'avait évolué dans les mentalités des ninjas.

Ils s'accrochaient désespérément à cette vieille carcasse qu'étaient les anciens codes de conduite, dans le but de perpétuer la tradition, avant que celle-ci soit effacée par le passage inéluctable du temps.

C'était triste, songea le premier Hokage.

-Mais ils restent des enfants, insista-t-il une dernière fois Hashirama d'une voix suppliante. –Des enfants inconscients des dangers qui les entourent et de la dure réalité de notre monde !

Hitomi ouvrit la bouche, probablement avec l'intention d'émettre une réplique bien sentie. Cependant, quelqu'un l'interrompit avant même qu'elle puisse dire quoique ce soit :

-Oh bon sang ! Lâche-lui la grappe ! Hurla soudain une voix rendue éraillé par l'âge.

L'homme sursauta, en même temps que toutes les personnes présentes, et un terrible pressentiment lui tordit subitement les tripes.

Pressentiment qui se vit confirmé lorsque Thorn, les deux pattes avant serrées sur sa canne, émergea de l'arrière de la jambe d'Hitomi.

A la vue de son museau dégarni et de ses piquants brisés, la faisant ressembler à une créature du diable, la Tsuchikage haleta.

-Quelle est cette horreur ?! Hoqueta-t-elle.

Elle grimaça, puis frissonna de dégoût lorsque Thorn tourna ses petits yeux porcins dans sa direction.

-Tu t'es vue, mocheté ?! Cracha-t-elle en retour.

Kurotsuchi en resta bouche-bée.

Hashirama fit de son mieux pour ne pas claquer une main sur son front.

-Thorn… Grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Que nous vaut le… Plaisir de ta présence ?

-Oh, ça ? Marmotta l'invocation en se tournant vers lui. –Je viens avec vous, pardi !

Si le premier Hokage jugeait sa situation comme mauvaise auparavant, désormais, celle-ci venait d'empirer.

-Tu viens avec nous ? Répéta-t-il lentement, avec l'impression que sa langue s'était changée en plomb.

Il se demanda brièvement si c'était une blague. Cette chose, à l'allure décrépie, ne donnait vraiment l'impression de pouvoir leur apporter une aide.

-Tu es sourd ? L'agressa l'animal.

Elle claqua le bout de sa canne contre le sol.

-Bien sûr que je viens ! C'est mon maître qui est en danger !

-Ton « maître » ? L'interrompit Gaara en s'accroupissant devant Thorn. –Est-ce à Uchiha Madara que tu fais référence ?

-Bien sûr ? A qui d'autre pourrais-je faire référence, espèce de bouseux roux ?!

Hashirama manqua de faire une crise cardiaque. Paniqué, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au Kazekage qui, l'air peu offensé, venait de se relever.

-Eh bien… Murmura-t-il. Voilà qui est inattendu…

-Désolé ! S'exclama aussitôt Hashirama. –Ne faites pas attention à ce qu'elle dit, l'âge l'a rendue gâteuse et…

-Tu as du gâteau ?

-… Et sourde, acheva l'homme en tachant de son mieux de se retenir de se mettre à sangloter.

La situation lui échappait complètement. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Ou du moins plus : Tobirama et Madara s'étaient toujours assuré que les choses soient claires et concises depuis la création du village après tout.

-Je vois ça… Grommela le Raikage.

L'homme se massait les tempes de ses deux mains.

-J'ai du mal à croire que cette chose appartienne au terrible Uchiha Madara. Je doute même qu'elle soit utile au combat.

-Détrompez-vous, déclara soudain Sasuke, cette invocation à le pouvoir de modifier sa taille à volonté… Je l'ai déjà vue faire.

-Ah bon ? Quand ? S'étonna Sarada en prenant pour la première fois la parole.

-La fois où elle à fait tomber l'horrible vase dont ta grand-mère nous avait fait cadeau au nouvel an.

-Ah…

-Ce n'était pas moi ! Lui cria Thorn, sa queue allant frapper le sol. –C'était… C'était… Euh… J'ai oublié car je suis vieille ?

Sasuke roula des yeux.

-Mais oui, c'est cela grogna-t-il avant de soupirer longuement. –Etes-vous prêts ? ajouta-t-il.

Perturbé par ces discussions stériles, Hashirama mit un moment à réaliser ce à quoi le ninja faisait référence.

-Bien sûr, souffla-t-il alors que les voix des Kages, ainsi que celles d'Hitomi et Boruto, lui faisaient écho.

L'air satisfait de leur réponse, l'Uchiha hocha la tête et fit face à l'horizon. Lorsqu'il se détourna, une immense faille mauve venait tout juste de se matérialiser. Sans manifester la moindre crainte, les ninjas de cette époque se rassemblèrent autour d'elle.

-Il semble qu'il est temps de passer à l'attaque, déclara Gaara.

Puis, sans rien ajouter, il s'avança et bondit à l'intérieur.

Il fut bientôt suivit des autres ninjas. Très vite, il ne resta que Sasuke, Hashirama, Thorn, Sarada, Boruto et Hitomi. Les enfants furent les suivants à s'avancer. Au passage de la jeune fille, l'Hokage ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer un regard suppliant. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se mette en danger, surtout quand Madara lui avait demandé de prendre soin d'elle.

L'adolescente, accompagnée de Thorn et Boruto, ne perdit pas un instant pour se jeter dans le portail, y disparaissant en un éclair.

Les épaules tendues, Hashirama s'apprêtait à la suivre, mais Sasuke entrava sa progression. Sa main se posa sur son épaule, et il se pencha à son oreille, suffisamment près pour que Sarada ne l'entende pas.

-Premier, chuchota-t-il, si Zetsu est présent, trouvez un moyen de l'isoler et le neutraliser : Si les Kages le voient, alors mon mensonge sur Madara sera révélé, et un incident diplomatique risquerait d'être créé.

-Je ne dis pas non… Murmura Hashirama, mais à quoi ressemble ce Zetsu ?

-A une tache d'encre.

Ce fut tout ce que lui dit l'homme avant de se diriger vers sa fille pour lui faire ses adieux.

Une fois chose faite, il inclina la tête sur le côté, indiquant le portail à l'Hokage qui déglutit. Malgré sa réticence à entrer dans cette étrange faille dimensionnelle, sensée les transporter où se trouvait les Ôtsutsuki, il s'avança vers celle-ci.

-Allons-y, déclara Sasuke, sauvons cet idiot et ce vieux fou-furieux.

C'est sur ces mots que les deux ninjas accomplis bondirent simultanément dans le portail, se faisant immédiatement happer par celui-ci qui se referma derrière eux, laissant Sarada comme unique témoin de ce qui venait de se produire.

.

oOo

.

Madara fulminait.

Devant lui, un paysage dévasté s'étendait à perte de vue. Des montagnes aux bords escarpés se découpaient au loin, misent en valeur par un ciel indigo, tandis que plusieurs mètres sous lui, les racines d'un immense arbre, auxquels il était ligoté par des branches, s'enfonçaient dans le sol pour en jaillir de nouveau plus loin.

Malheureusement, cette vision plutôt esthétique était gâchée par les présences d'un Ôtsutsuki, aux longs cheveux blancs noués en queue de cheval lui atteignant l'arrière des genoux, qui flottait à environ un mètre de sa personne.

L'homme avait mis une main sous son menton, et l'examinait de la tête au pied, une expression pensive sur son visage dépourvu d'imperfection.

Durant cette inspection pour le moins gênante, Madara ne pouvait contenir ses tremblements de rage, ni empêcher ses lèvres de se retrousser sur un rictus menaçant.

-Attendez que je vous attrape… Gronda-t-il à voix basse. –Je vous arracherai les tripes à main nue.

L'Ôtsutsuki cligna des yeux.

-L'informateur avait raison, lança-t-il nonchalamment à l'adresse de son camarade, en retrait derrière lui. –Uchiha Madara n'est rien d'autre qu'une boule de poils agressive. Plutôt inattendu, je dois l'admettre.

Le nouveau flot de menaces que s'apprêtait à déverser l'ex-tête de clan mourut dans le fond de sa gorge en un gargouillis étouffé. Les yeux ronds comme des pièces de monnaies, il lui fallut un bon moment pour réaliser ce que l'homme venait de dire.

Un léger rire, dissimulé sous un toussotement, retentit alors à sa gauche. Madara tourna la tête vers Uzumaki Naruto qui semblait faire de son mieux pour ne pas se moquer ouvertement de lui.

Le septième Hokage était aussi ligoté à l'arbre à sa droite. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de glousser dans sa barbe.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Siffla Madara, en sentant chaque poil de son corps se hérisser.

-Rien ! Rien ! Déglutit précipitamment Naruto.

-Je vous trouve bien bavard, intervint l'Ôtsutsuki en détournant leur attention de l'un de l'autre. –Je pense qu'il est temps de vous faire taire…

-Pardon ? Gronda l'Uchiha.

Cependant, l'homme ne répondit pas. A la place, il leva une main devant lui et, soudain, une horrible douleur assailli l'ex-tête de clan à l'abdomen, le forçant à arquer son dos.

-Madara ?!

La voix de Naruto lui parvint comme étouffé, et il serra les dents pour contenir ses cris.

Il essayait d'extraire le Kyuubi, comprit une fraction de seconde plus tard alors que, dans son esprit, le renard poussait un rugissement de rage.

« _J'ignore comment, mais ne le laisse pas faire !_ » Vociféra le bijuu. « _Je refuse de devenir de l'engrais pour un simple fruit !_ »

Le ninja haleta. Alors comme ça le but des Ôtsutsuki était de créer un nouveau fruit de chakra ? Madara connaissait cette légende, il lui était donc facile d'en déduire l'objectif de ces maudits extraterrestres.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ! Ne te laisse pas faire, stupide hôte !_ »

Les paroles du Kyuubi le ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité, et il hoqueta. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, songea-t-il en se tentant de se tordre hors de portée de la main de l'Ôtsutsuki.

« _Et dire que les gens te croient fort… S'ils te voyaient maintenant, ils changeraient vite d'avis_ »

 _« La ferme !_ » Tonna mentalement Madara alors que le renard reniflait.

Pourquoi l'animal insistait autant pour rester en lui ? Il était le premier à lui dire qu'il trouverait un moyen de s'échapper de son corps en le tuant au passage. N'avait-il pas l'occasion parfaite ici ?

« _Entre toi et un végétal, je te choisis aussi triste que cela soit_ » Rétorqua cinglement le Kyuubi. « _Même si je vais devoir être de nouveau le témoin de choses innommables_ »

 _« Des choses innommables_ ? » Se répéta Madara en oubliant un moment la douleur.

« _Oui, comme tes périodes de rut_ » Grimaça le renard « _Je suis à l'intérieur de toi je te le rappelle, tout ce que tu fais, je le vois_ ».

Madara ne répondit pas.

Il n'en était pas capable de toute manière. Le sentiment d'horreur qui l'accablait en cet instant précis dépassait tout ce qu'il avait ressenti dans ses vies. Ce qui était peu dire.

Le choc lui fit même oublier de respirer jusqu'à que ses poumons le rappellent à l'ordre.

-Non…

Personne n'entendit son halètement.

« _Si_ » Lui confirma le Kyuubi avec fatalisme.

Madara pouvait presque le voir hocher la tête avec résignation.

« _C'était vraiment gênant tu sais, d'entendre ces bruits_ »

L'homme gémit.

« _Vous étiez tellement ivres que vous ne saviez même plus par quel…_ »

 _« Tais-toi ! »_ Beugla mentalement Madara, paniqué comme jamais.

« _D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, je pense que tes goûts en partenaires son mauvais_ »

 _« Pardon ?! »_

 _« Ton Hokage est franchement… Bipolaire ? Tu as déjà de terribles sautes d'humeur, alors te mettre avec quelqu'un aussi mentalement détraqué que toi n'est pas une bonne idée »_

 _« Mais de quoi tu te mêles ?! »_

 _« Le gars brun de ton clan aurait été un meilleur choix, ou même cette femelle rousse avec qui tu passes ton temps »_

 _« Quoi ?! »_

 _« Trouve-toi un meilleur partenaire ! Un avec qui tu feras moins de bruit ! Je ne pouvais plus m'entendre penser par le Sage ! »_

-Mais je bai*e avec qui je veux, bon sang !

La douleur au niveau de son estomac, provoqué par l'extraction, s'évanouit soudainement et Madara s'aperçut trop tard qu'il venait d'hurler cette phrase à voix haute.

La main toujours tendue devant lui, l'Ôtsutsuki ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma avant de jeter un regard consterné par-dessus son épaule en direction de son acolyte qui haussa les siennes.

L'ex-tête de clan, mortifié par ses propos, sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors que, dans un coin reculé de son esprit, l'écho d'un ricanement résonnait.

-Euh…

La voix chevrotante de Naruto le sortit de son état de quasi mort cérébrale. L'homme arborait une expression d'inconfort assez prononcée.

-C'est Kurama qui te dérange ? S'enquit-il, de façon hésitante.

-Oui.

-Ah… Désolé si ça peu sembler indiscret… Mais est-ce que ça veut dire que grand-mère Tsunade ne mentait pas quand elle m'a dit que vous et le premier… Euh… Voilà ?

Madara prit une longue inspiration, et ferma les yeux dans le but de se recomposer.

-Oui, tout est vrai, répondit-il finalement.

Il détourna le visage, ne voulant pas voir l'air rebuté que devait arborer Naruto.

Malheureusement, le septième Hokage ne semblait pas en avoir terminé avec lui, et continua à l'interroger :

-Donc… C'est juste le Premier ou vous avez toujours été plus intéressé par les hommes que par les femmes ?

Ce n'était pas de l'intérêt, mais de la curiosité mal-placée. Voilà ce que se dit Madara tout en se retenant de hurler.

Il ne préféra donc pas répondre et garda ses lèvres résolument fermées.

« _Tu ressembles à un gamin boudeur_ » Lui fit nonchalamment remarquer le Kyuubi.

« _Sale bête_ » Lui rétorqua l'ex-tête de clan au moment précis ou l'Ôtsutsuki reprenait la parole :

-Bon, déclara-t-il en tendant de nouveau la main. –Etant donné que je ne veux plus rien entendre, je vais vous tuer maintenant.

- _Momoshiki… Attends… Occupe-toi d'abord d'Uzumaki Naruto… Je veux parler à Madara…_

Le cœur de l'Uchiha rata un battement, et il se figea, tétanisé par le son de cette voix. A ses côtés, le septième Hokage haleta bruyamment.

Une paire d'yeux blanc brillants apparurent soudain à l'intérieur de la large manche de Momoshiki qui haussa un sourcil :

-Zetsu, mon très cher informateur… Susurra-t-il en confirmant les soupçons de Madara. -A quoi bon le garder en vie ? Tu l'as dit toi-même que tu voulais en finir avec lui avant de libérer Kaguya.

- _Je veux en finir moi-même… Il est à moi… Ne le touche pas._

Toujours avec cette même voix caverneuse, Zetsu s'extirpa de sa cachette.

Son corps sombre, alors dans un état liquéfié, serpenta autour de la main de l'Ôtsutsuki qui, imperturbable, le laissa faire. Parvenu au bout des doigts de celui-ci, la créature entreprit alors de se glisser sur le corps de Madara dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent d'épouvante.

Un frisson de dégoût lui parcourut l'échine alors que la masse visqueuse lui recouvrait la partie gauche de son corps, glissant sur sa peau de manière écœurante.

Etait-ce cela qu'Obito avait ressentit durant la quatrième guerre ? Si c'était le cas, alors l'Uchiha regrettait amèrement de lui avoir fait subir ce supplice. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de répugnance de toute sa vie.

Naruto fixa tout le processus avec horreur. Or, Madara ne lui accorda aucune attention : Zetsu venait de prendre la parole.

- _Comme on se retrouve…_ Murmura-t-il.

Il ricana sombrement.

- _Alors comme ça tu cherchais à attirer mon attention dans le passé en détruisant la tablette, n'est-ce pas ? Malheureusement, il semble que tu n'aies pas prévu que je me souvienne aussi du futur… C'est fort dommage…_

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ! Feula Madara en tentant vainement de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

- _Allons… Allons…_ Gloussa la créature. _Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil… Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux… Ramener mère dans ce monde._

-C'est impossible ! Rétorqua l'Uchiha. –Elle a été scellée dans cette nouvelle lune, avec ta version de ce temps d'ailleurs !

Il retint un gémissement en sentant la créature s'étendre davantage sur son corps.

- _Je savais que les Ôtsutsuki reviendraient sur terre_ , déclara celle-ci en recouvrant une partie du visage de Madara. – _Qu'ils reviendraient et feraient pousser un nouvel arbre divin… Alors ils en mangeraient le fruit… Ce qui leur octroierait une grande puissance en plus d'allonger leur espérance de vie…_

Un véritable hurlement d'agonie retentit. L'Uchiha n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que Momoshiki s'en prenait à Naruto.

- _Mais même avec tout ce pouvoir…_ Poursuivit Zetsu en ignorant complètement les cris _. Ce ne serait pas suffisant pour libérer mère de sa prison… C'est ce que j'en ai conclu…_

Désespéré Madara se débattit, mais ne réussit qu'à s'enfoncer une branche dans le creux du dos. Loin d'être gêné par ses mouvements désordonnés, la créature continua son monologue. Imperturbable.

- _C'est alors que quelque chose d'incroyable s'est produit… Aussi aberrant que cela puisse paraître… Tu es devenu le jinchuriki du Kyuubi : Une aubaine pour moi. Que ce passerait-il si le fruit absorbait une quantité non-négligeable de chakra en plus ? Il n'y aurait aucun doute que la personne qui le consommerait obtiendrait encore davantage de pouvoir. Assez pour libérer mère et moi._

Un nouveau ricanement se fit entendre.

- _Mon plan à donc été le suivant : Trouver un moyen de te transporter dans le futur. Une chose loin d'être aisée, je dois l'avouer… Cependant, contrairement à vous, simple humain de chair et de sang, grâce à mère, je suis un être supérieur qui transcende le temps et l'espace. Une règle que j'ai pu appliquer sur les kunaï que j'ai conçus en m'inspirant des techniques du deuxième et du quatrième Hokages. J'ai alors utilisé cette jeune fille pour t'attirer ici étant donné que j'aurais eu du mal à t'attraper…. Mais maintenant que tu es là, mon plan est sur le point de se concrétiser : Dès que le Kyuubi aura été extrait de ton corps et de celui de Naruto, et le fruit consommé, Momoshiki brisera la prison de mère !_

La voix de Zetsu prit une intonation excitée :

 _-J'en profiterais alors pour fusionner avec le moi de cette époque, et nous ne deviendront qu'une seule et même personne dévouée à mère. Nous feront tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour l'aider à attendre ses objectifs et à détruire ce monde insignifiant, peuplé de créatures tout aussi insignifiantes et…_

-Qui te dit que ces Ôtsutsuki vont t'aider à délivrer ta mère ! L'interrompit net Madara en prenant des inspirations saccadées.

Il avait l'impression d'étouffer : Cette chose était partout sur lui, y compris sur son dos.

-Oh… Mais nous allons le faire.

Momoshiki cessa d'extraire le chakra du Kyuubi de Naruto.

Le pauvre Hokage lâcha un soupir de soulagement face à ce bref répit, et se tourna vers Madara.

Il cligna des yeux en s'apercevant que l'ex-tête de clan était pâle comme un linceul, et que les ongles de sa main, libre de la possession de Zetsu, s'enfonçaient profondément dans sa paume si fort qu'elles transperçaient le tissu de son gant, le faisant saigner.

-Madara ? Croassa-t-il avec une inquiétude tellement sincère dans le regard que l'Uchiha fut forcé de détourner les yeux.

Le shinobi se reconcentra sur Momoshiki.

-Pourquoi ? Cracha-t-il.

L'Ôtsutsuki lui sourit mielleusement.

-Pourquoi demandes-tu ? Gloussa-t-il. N'est-ce pas évident : Peu importe si je n'aime ou pas cette femme, Kaguya est celle qui à répandu le chakra sur ces terres. Celle qui a façonné ce monde pour qu'il soit ce qu'il est aujourd'hui… Elle a donc tous les droits d'y mettre fin si elle le désire.

Son visage s'assombrit alors qu'un rictus mauvais y apparaissait, le tordant d'une telle façon que l'homme en devint hideux.

-Et je suis sûr qu'elle le désire ardemment, murmura-t-il de manière glaçante.

-C'est pour cela que je vais l'aider, enchaîna-t-il sur le même ton. –Par simple curiosité concernant le sort de cette planète.

Paralysé, Madara, aussi bien que Naruto, fixèrent Momoshiki avec abasourdissement alors que Zetsu se mettait à rire follement.

Ce n'était pas un son agréable : Madara avait la désagréable impression d'entendre deux pierres frottées l'une contre l'autre tandis que, le corps de la créature, secoué par son éclat, tressautait contre le sien de la manière la plus déplaisante possible.

\- Aucune chance que nous laissions cette vieille sorcière décider du sort de ce monde sous prétexte qu'elle l'a soit-disant créé !

Le rugissement de Naruto se répercuta autour d'eux.

Les yeux du ninja avait viré au rouge, et ses canines saillaient légèrement hors de sa bouche tandis que ses marques sur ses joues semblaient s'être assombries.

Des grondements sourds jaillissaient de sa gorge.

« _Il semble que le Moi de cette époque soit aussi en colère que je le suis_ » Déclara rageusement le Kyuubi de Madara.

L'ex-tête de clan ne l'écouta même pas, bien plus occupé par son état qui empirait de secondes en secondes. Chaque inspiration qu'il prenait devenait de plus en plus pénible, et de grosses gouttes de sueur roulaient sur ses tempes.

Le fait d'avoir Zetsu sur lui, sur son dos, le plongeait dans un état d'effroi suprême dont il ne songeait même pas à sortir tant celui-ci était profond.

La créature, tout à fait consciente de son effet sur sa personne, agit alors en connaissance de cause.

Lentement, la masse noire qui lui servait de corps de se déplaça, quittant son visage pour prendre place sur son ventre, enveloppant sa taille dans une pâle imitation d'étreinte.

- _Laisse-moi te confier un secret_ , lui murmura-t-il langoureusement. – _Je ne peux que m'étaler sur une partie du corps… Cependant, je peux te laisser un membre libre pour m'étendre davantage sur un autre, peu importe le côté de celui-ci… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_

Madara gémit silencieusement. A bout mentalement et physiquement, il laissa sa tête tomber contre le tronc de l'arbre auquel il était attaché.

- _Apparemment non_ , commenta Zetsu, face à son manque de réponse, d'une voix faussement désolée. _Il semble que je vais devoir te montrer dans ce cas…_

La malice débordant de tout son être, la créature libéra la jambe de Madara de sa prise, et en profita pour escalader doucement son corps, jusqu'à son cou autours duquel il s'enroula.

Madara comprit ce qu'il allait lui arriver avant même que Zetsu ne se mette à l'étrangler.

Les yeux exorbités, ses poumons cherchèrent désespérément l'air. Sa main libre vint griffer sa gorge, essayant d'y déloger son assaillant qui ne sourcilla même pas.

- _Je savais que tu risquais d'être une gêne pour mes plans_ , lui disait celui-ci, _c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de t'éliminer en premier…_

Sa voix graveleuse résonnait clairement aux oreilles de l'ex-tête de clan dont la vision se troublait, alors que celle d'Uzumaki Naruto, s'étant mis à crier son nom en arrière plan, diminuait en intensité.

« _Humain ! Résiste !_ » Lui hurla également le Kyuubi, bien que ses fonctions motrices fussent désormais quasiment inexistantes.

A ce stade, il ne parvenait même plus à émettre une pensée cohérente.

Des points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux, et il sentit son esprit commencer à glisser lentement dans le néant.

Tout comme cette fois dans la vallée de la fin.

Tout comme cette fois dans la grotte avec Obito.

C'était la fin.

-MADARA !

Tel un coup de tonnerre, l'écho de cette voix résonna longuement dans l'air, donnant à Madara la force d'entrouvrir un œil vitreux.

Et, avant même qu'il ait le temps de réaliser ou voir ce qui se passait, il fut arraché à la prise des branches qui le retenait prisonnier contre l'arbre, et se sentit faire une chute vertigineuse vers le sol.

Par chance, avant même qu'il s'écrase, il fut jeté sans cérémonie sur une épaule solide, et vit deux formes se profiler à sa droite alors que la personne qui l'avait saisi l'entraînait au loin.

L'arbre sur lequel il avait été retenu devint un point lointain, lui prouvant qu'il s'éloignait rapidement de celui-ci, ainsi que les silhouettes de ce qu'il reconnut comme les Kages qui entamaient un affrontement contre les Ôtsutsuki.

Ils ralentirent, et une odeur de terre humide lui appris que la personne qui l'avait sauvé n'était d'autre qu'Hashirama.

-Sensei !

-Madara !

Hitomi et Thorn, faisant la taille d'un gros chien, surgirent à ses côtés, les yeux luisants d'inquiétude.

-Madara… Murmura l'Hokage en le déposant doucement à terre, s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur. –Est-ce que ça va ?!

L'homme s'empara de son visage, et le serra entre ses mains chaudes. L'ex-tête de clan attrapa immédiatement ses poignets, l'affolement le gagnant lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'était plus immobilisé par Zetsu.

-Ha... Shira… Ma, ahana-t-il.

Sa respiration était sifflante et sa gorge le brûlait. L'étau qui avait enserré son cou le lançait, l'empêchant de prononcer la moindre parole cohérente.

-Madara ? Lui dit Hashirama en semblant percevoir son agitation. –Est-ce que ça va ? Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à la gorge !

-Cré… Tin… Zetsu… Il…

Son ami fronça les sourcils.

-Merci, je vois que tu es ravi de me voir, dit-il, l'air blessé.

Madara lui attrapa le bras, sifflant furieusement.

-Attendez, intervint Hitomi en s'avançant.

Ses cheveux blanc-neige étaient ébouriffés d'un côté de sa tête.

-Il y a quelque chose de bizarre, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils au moment même ou Thorn levait le museau et haletait :

L'animal se jeta soudain entre Madara et Hashirama qui atterrit sur ses fesses, et laissa sa taille augmenter jusqu'à atteindre celle d'un éléphant.

-Recule ! Tonna-t-elle l'adresse de l'Hokage qui sursauta.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hitomi, les mains posées sur les épaules de Madara qui était pris de quintes de toux plutôt violentes.

Il n'avait même plus la force de reprocher à son élève d'être venue dans cet endroit dangereux.

Complètement paniqué, il se leva d'un bon et chancela jusqu'aux côtés de Thorn qui faisait face à un Hashirama plus que perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? L'interrogeait l'Hokage en tentant de la contourner.

Sans succès, à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas à gauche, ou à droite, le porc-épic faisait de même.

-Hashirama ! S'exclama alors Madara en retrouvant enfin l'usage de sa voix. –Zetsu était sur moi ! Il ne l'est plus et tu es le seul à m'avoir touché !

Hitomi, l'ayant rejoint quelques secondes plus tôt, et comprenant ce que cela signifiait de son expérience avec la créature, jura bruyamment.

-Comment ça ? Fit Hashirama.

Il voulut faire un pas en avant, mais se raidit subitement.

-Quoi ? Balbutia-t-il doucement en tentant de se mouvoir sans y parvenir.

Madara eut l'impression qu'on lui versait un sceau d'eau glacé dessus. Avec horreur, il vit une forme sombre glisser sur le corps de son ami, et en recouvrir la moitié jusqu'au visage.

- _Il semble que j'ai attrapé une grosse prise_ , gloussa-t-elle.

-Bon sang, cracha Thorn de sa voix éraillé. –Ne manquait plus que ça…

Zetsu leur adressa un grand sourire maniaque, et plongea la main d'Hashirama dans les vêtements de celui-ci. Il en tira alors un kunai qu'il pressa sous la gorge de l'homme qui déglutit bruyamment.

-Non… Souffla l'ex-tête de clan.

L'angoisse lui tordit les tripes. Mais le pire fut probablement le regard de son ami, passant de lui à sa propre main, comme si celle-ci l'eut trahie.

-Je ne peux pas bouger… Bredouilla-t-il comme s'il constatait cela uniquement maintenant.

- _Quelle remarque pertinente_ , renifla Zetsu d'un ton ennuyé, _ce n'est pas à toi que je voulais m'en prendre en premier, mais je ne vais pas faire la fine bouche si je t'ai sous la main._

Il força Hashirama à positionner plus près le kunaï sous sa jugulaire, puis l'y enfonça.

Thorn, Hitomi et Madara hurlèrent, s'attendant à voir un flot de sang jaillir de la gorge de l'Hokage. Cependant, le sol resta sec et Hashirama debout.

-Quoi ? Murmura l'Uchiha, éberlué.

Le souffle court, il fixa avec stupéfaction son ami dont les yeux avaient prit un éclat malicieux.

En laissant son regard errer, l'ex-tête de clan s'aperçut avec étonnement que le bras de l'Hokage tenant le kunaï n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. A vrai dire, le membre en question avait prit une teinte bois.

Il lui fallut une dizaine de secondes supplémentaires pour comprendre que celui-ci s'était changé en une branche d'arbre, l'immobilisant ainsi efficacement.

-Alors ? Ricana alors Hashirama en s'adressant au parasite. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de se faire prendre à son propre jeu ?

La créature gronda rageusement.

-Attention ! Il s'échappe ! S'exclama soudain Thorn.

C'était vrai : Zetsu quittait le corps d'Hashirama, s'enfonçant dans l'ombre que produisait un rocher à sa portée.

Madara leva aussitôt deux doigts à ses lèvres, prêt à déchaîner ses flammes or, Hitomi le devança :

-Katon ! Rugit-elle.

Une immense boule de feu alla s'écraser sur la pierre devant laquelle Zetsu se trouvait. Lorsque la fumée acre se dissipa, la créature était invisible.

-Je l'ai eu ? Se demanda l'adolescente.

-Probablement pas, la détrompa l'ex-tête de clan.

Ses yeux guettaient le moindre mouvement dans les environs.

-Méfiez-vous, continua-t-il, il peut se tapir dans les ombres pour vous surprendre à la dernière seconde. C'est comme ça qu'il m'a eu dans mon autre vie.

Lentement, les shinobis, et l'invocation, se rassemblèrent au centre du plateau de roches rougeâtres sur lequel ils se tenaient. A cet instant, le silence était tel que seul le son de leur respiration, ainsi que celui de l'affrontement des Kages contre les Ôtsutsuki au loin, pouvaient être entendus.

Dos à dos, ils observèrent ensemble leur entourage, essayant de repérer dans le moindre recoin d'ombre, l'éclat d'yeux blancs brillants.

-Où diable est-il ?! S'impatienta Thorn au bout d'un moment.

-Chut ! La tança l'ex-tête de clan. –Reste attentive, cette chose à des siècles d'expériences par rapport à nous.

-Sais-tu s'il peut utiliser des jutsus ? Chuchota Hashirama en collant son dos au sien.

Madara fronça les sourcils, se creusant les méninges pour se rappeler d'un moment où Zetsu avait utilisé une technique. Malheureusement, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

-Je l'ignore, admit-il, les lèvres pincées.

Seulement maintenant, il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait rien de la chose qu'il avait prise pour une manifestation de sa volonté.

Il avait honte d'avoir été aussi stupide.

« _Eh bien, voilà qui est fort pathétique_ » Renifla soudain le Kyuubi.

-Ah, toi la ferme ! Lâcha Madara, exaspéré.

-Quoi ? Geignit Hashirama. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?

-Rien ! Je parlais au renard, occupe-toi de repérer Zetsu.

-Tu parlais au Kyuubi ?!

-Sensei ! Hokage-sama ! Leur hurla soudain Hitomi. –Il est là !

D'un mouvement vif, elle agrippa un kunaï attaché à sa taille, et le lança sur un rocher de taille modeste.

La tache noire se trouvant au pied de celui-ci s'évanouit aussitôt dans les ombres, emportant l'arme avec elle.

-Eh ! S'écria l'adolescente, indignée. –C'est mon kunaï, rends-le-moi !

Elle voulut foncer à sa poursuite, mais ce fut sans compter sur Madara qui la retint :

-Ne fait pas ça, inconsciente ! Persifla-t-il. Tu ne vois pas que c'est ce qu'il veut ? Que tu viennes pour qu'il te possède.

Hitomi se recroquevilla.

-Désolée, sensei, murmura-t-elle, contrite.

-Tu sais, je pense qu'attendre qu'il sorte de sa cachette est inutile, intervint Thorn.

-Ah oui ? Grogna Madara. Alors quelle est ton idée ? Que nous nous séparions pour qu'il puisse nous avoir encore plus facilement ?

-Nous pourrions utiliser nos avatars de combat pour l'écraser ? Proposa soudain Hashirama.

-Ca ne marcherait pas, rétorqua l'Uchiha, cette maudite chose n'a pas de forme physique, je ne pense pas que les attaques physiques l'affectent.

-Tu es en train de me dire que mon mokkuton serait inutile ?!

-C'est cela.

-Ne racontez pas de bêtise, les jeunots ! Les interrompit Thorn en tournant ses yeux, embrumé par des cataractes, vers eux. -Une attaque physique peu toujours être utile : La preuve.

Sans leur donner le moindre avertissement, elle se hissa sur ses pattes arrière, accroissant sa taille de manière à atteindre celle d'un éléphant, et se laissa retomber au sol.

Au moment où ses pattes avant entrèrent en contact avec la roche du plateau, celle-ci se brisa instantanément sous son poids, s'effondrant sur elle-même dans un son de fracas qui se répercuta partout autour d'eux.

Le sol sous leur pied céda.

Loin de paniquer, Madara profita de cette diversion pour dérouler le parchemin de scellement qu'il gardait précieusement dans son yukata, et en fit sortir son gumbaï, ainsi que l'immense épée d'Hashirama qu'il lança à l'homme en question.

-Je l'ai trouvé ! S'écria alors l'Hokage en pointant sa lame à sa droite.

En tournant la tête dans la direction indiquée, Madara s'aperçut que son ami ne mentait pas : Zetsu était bel et bien présent, piégé dans une roche chutant inexorablement vers le sol.

Dans une parfaite synchronisation, les trois ninjas, et Thorn qui avait reprit une taille normale, se jetèrent sur celle-ci.

En les voyant venir à toute vitesse, Zetsu plissa les yeux, et laissa poindre une moitié de son corps hors de la pierre.

Le premier coup que lui assena Madara de son gumbaï fut brutalement repoussé.

Loin d'en être déconcerté, l'homme utilisa son élan pour se réceptionner à l'aide d'un salto sur une autre pierre, s'en servant d'appuis pour se propulser de nouveau vers Zetsu. Ensuite, il leva la main, révélant un fil métallique qu'il enroula autour de la roche avant de remettre une de ses extrémités à Hitomi qui fit de même.

A eux deux, la pierre fut très vite complètement emmaillotée et, lorsqu'ils touchèrent enfin le sol, Hashirama ne perdit pas une seconde pour hurler le nom de son jutsu favori. Aussitôt, une immense tige sortie de terre s'éleva en spirale vers le ciel, y enfermant la pierre, tel un tel un joyau serti par une bague.

D'un commun accord, Hitomi et Madara prirent alors une grande inspiration, puis expirèrent, laissant le feu courir sur leurs bouts de fils respectifs.

Il fallut à peine une fraction de seconde aux flammes pour embraser le rocher où se trouvait Zetsu.

Cependant, comme c'était à prévoir, la créature s'échappa en serpentant le long de la tige qu'Hashirama avait fait germer.

L'Hokage fut le plus rapide à réagir : En un seul coup de son épée, il sectionna en deux le végétal, isolant par la même occasion la créature qui se retrouva sans échappatoire.

Thorn fut la prochaine à apporter sa contribution. Elle bondit, ses dents oranges à découvert, et laissa ses pattes avant, enveloppées dans un chakra de type foudre, s'écraser sur la bûche de bois dont une odeur de brûlé s'échappa.

Des râles de souffrance emplirent l'air alors que le porc-épic battait en retraite pour laisser place à Hitomi, armée d'un ninjatô que Madara lui avait remis.

Sans manifester la moindre hésitation, la jeune fille se rua sur Zetsu, sauta aussi haut que ses jambes le lui permettaient, puis abattit sa courte épée sur la bûche avec une telle violence que celle-ci se brisa en deux.

Les râles d'agonie se turent, et le silence se fit.

La respiration pantelante, les deux ninjas adultes se jetèrent un coup d'œil mutuel, se demandant si tout était fini. Par mesure de précaution, ils reportèrent leur regard sur Hitomi.

Accroupie, et les deux mains appuyées sur la poignée de sa lame, l'adolescente prenait de grandes goulées d'air. Ses épaules se soulevaient à intervalles irréguliers, et elle demeurait de dos, immobile comme une statue.

Malgré son état d'épuisement évident, elle semblait bien se porter.

-Je crois que nous l'avons eu, grogna Thorn en grimpant sur l'épaule de Madara.

L'homme hocha la tête, mais ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant. Tout le contraire d'Hashirama qui sourit largement, et s'approcha à grand pas de l'adolescente.

-Tu as fait du beau travail, Hitomi, la félicita-t-il chaudement. –Maintenant que cette chose est morte nous…

Une détonation déchira l'air.

Personne ne comprit ce qui se passa par la suite. Une seconde auparavant, Hitomi se tenait devant la bûche et, une seconde plus tard, elle se retrouvait derrière Hashirama, les pieds écartés et un kunaï serré entre ses deux mains tendues loin devant elle.

C'était le même kunaï que Zetsu lui avait dérobé au début même du combat.

-Hiraishingiri, déclara alors platement la jeune fille d'une voix caverneuse, qui plongea Madara dans une spirale mémoire plus que désagréables.

Un petit son d'égouttement lui fit lever des yeux hantés vers son ami qui cracha soudain un caillot de sang, avant de vaciller.

Plus par instinct que par volonté, il se jeta sur l'homme alors que les images du jour ou Izuna avait été blessé mortellement se superposaient à celles d'aujourd'hui.

La tête de l'Hokage s'affaissa sur son épaule, et les mains de Madara, soutenant la taille de celui-ci, se retrouvèrent tachées de rouge vif.

Il les observa un long moment avec une fascination morbide.

Le son de la respiration sifflante et faiblissante d'Hashirama résonnait à ses oreilles à la manière d'un glas funeste, le plongeant dans un état second où les cris de Thorn, perchée sur son épaule, devenaient inaudibles.

Il ne distinguait plus son entourage.

Il voyait flou.

Il vit rouge.

Soudain, une rage aveugle l'envahit, lui faisait oublier jusqu'à sa propre identité. Lui faisant totalement perdre le sens de la raison. Elle le plongea dans un océan de folie ou seul comptait la mort et la douleur qu'il apporterait.

Face à lui, Hitomi s'effondra finalement à terre. Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol, puis son corps suivit, la laissant inerte, tandis que Zetsu s'échappait d'elle pour se tapir dans l'ombre d'un rocher épargné par Thorn.

Il arborait son éternel sourire en croissant de lune.

- _Il semble que vous m'ayez sous-estimé,_ gloussa la créature les narguant ouvertement. – _Je vous avais prévenus : Tout ce que vous pouvez faire vous, humains, je peux le faire en bien mieux. Maintenant que j'en ai fini avec le Premier Hokage, tu es le suivant Uchiha Madara. J'arracherai le Kyuubi de ton sein et m'assurerai que cette sale bête sans âme retrouve son rôle initial : Celui de fertilisant pour le fruit de chakra._

Les doigts de Madara s'enfoncèrent de dos d'Hashirama qui toussa, à l'instant même ou le Kyuubi, outré par ces paroles, poussait un rugissement furieux à l'intérieur de sa cage.

« _Tue-le_ ! » Ordonna-t-il à l'ex-tête de clan dont la rage s'en retrouva décuplée.

Il semblait que leurs colères respectives se mêlaient l'une à l'autre, en en formant une seule et unique dont l'unique but était l'annihilation totale de Zetsu.

« _Tue le !_ » Réitéra le bijuu avec encore plus de force.

L'Uchiha allongea Hashirama au sol, s'assurant que sa tête reposait confortablement sur un morceau de son yukata qu'il venait de couper à l'instant même. Il y déposa également Thorn qui le fixa avec de grands yeux, se demandant probablement quelles étaient ses intentions.

-Prends soin d'Hitomi et Hashirama pour moi, lui murmura-t-il.

Bien qu'il semblât calme intérieurement, il bouillait.

Avec un grognement, il prit ensuite appui sur son genou et se releva péniblement, révélant un mollet couvert de fines cicatrices blanchâtres que le pan de son yukata, sous la tête de l'Hokage, aurait dû dissimuler.

-Ma…Dara… Haleta soudain Hashirama qui venait tout juste de reprendre conscience.

Sa main saisit sa cheville.

-Ne… Ne t'emporte pas, parvint-il à articuler.

L'ignorant, Madara préféra se dégager de sa prise pour faire un pas en avant, puis un autre.

Lentement, et les épaules penchées vers l'avant, il se dirigea vers Zetsu qui ne manifesta aucune crainte en le voyant venir. La créature eut même le culot de ricaner :

-Tu comptes réellement me tuer ? Le railla-t-elle. –Ni toi, ni le renard que tu héberges, ne pourrez faire quoique ce soit. Vous êtes aussi pathétique l'un que l'autre.

« _TUONS-LE !_ »

Ce hurlement, encore plus profond et grave, dépassa en décibel tous les précédents.

La rage du Kyuubi coula dans les veines de Madara, l'inondant d'une puissance brute qui lui coupa le souffle.

Il eut l'impression qu'il venait de prendre feu.

Mais il s'en fichait car, sans attendre une seconde supplémentaire, il chargea Zetsu dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent en le voyant venir si rapidement vers lui.

La créature n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Avec un cri de colère, il jeta son gumbaï sur le côté et plongea ses mains dans le sol, à l'endroit même où se trouvait la créature. L'impact créa un petit cratère, mais Zetsu s'était déjà enfui.

« _Plus loin, sur ta droite_ » Lui indiqua soudain le Kyuubi.

Tel un animal à l'affût, Madara leva brusquement le visage dans la direction désignée.

Avec la vivacité d'une vipère, il frappa. Frappa le sol, et bondit de rocher en rocher, dans le but d'atteindre sa proie qui, malheureusement, lui échappait à chaque fois.

Du moins, ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce que lassé, le ninja rassemble toutes ses forces dans ses jambes, et fasse un bond exceptionnel. Il dépassa ainsi sa cible de deux bons mètres, et fit brusquement volte-face avant d'enfouir ses mains dans la terre rougeâtre.

La créature resta impuissante. Clairement affolée, celle-ci se débattit comme un beau diable lorsqu'elle se sentit tirée du sol.

Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Madara leva une main, se préparant à l'enfoncer dans la poitrine de Zetsu, tandis qu'il se servait de l'autre pour soutenir l'être informe. Cependant, il se figea subitement en remarquant soudain avec stupéfaction que, non seulement son bras, mais son corps entier, jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux, était recouvert d'une couche chatoyante de chakra bleu océan semblable à des flammes.

D'étranges symboles noirs partaient également de son abdomen, et s'étalaient sur tout son corps sous forme de spirales et d'arabesques.

C'était bleu, bleu comme son Susanoo, constata-t-il avec surprise.

Que se passait-il ?!

« _C'est mon chakra_ » Lui annonça le Kyuubi en prenant la parole.

Cette déclaration manqua de faire lâcher Zetsu à Madara.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire_ » ?! S'étrangla-t-il mentalement.

Il sentit le renard rouler des yeux dans sa cage.

« _C'est mon chakra_ » Répéta le bijuu en articulant chaque parole comme s'il parlait quelqu'un de particulièrement idiot. « _Je t'en passe une partie, d'où cet effet secondaire extérieur_ ».

« _Mais pourquoi ?!_ »

« _A ton avis ? Pour te débarrasser de cette chose évidemment. Elle veut me transformer en fruit, et te tuer. Or, c'est moi qui te tuerai, pas elle_ »

« _Mais pourquoi est-ce bleu dans ce cas ? Lorsqu'Uzumaki Naruto use de ton chakra en ce temps, il est doré et non pas bleu !_ »

« _Ca dépend des gens_ » Grogna le renard, agacé. « _Mon chakra est rouge-orangé pour ta gouverne. D'ailleurs, au passage, n'en prends pas l'habitude, je fais juste une exception pour aujourd'hui, alors remercie-moi_ _comme il se doit, pathétique humain._ »

« _Dans tes rêves_ » Répliqua le shinobi.

Seul un reniflement dédaigneux lui répondit.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Zetsu qui continuait à se débattre.

Désormais, il comprenait pourquoi il avait pu attraper la créature à mains nues alors que celle-ci n'avait pas de forme physique : Le chakra le recouvrant le lui permettait.

Son visage s'éclaira en réalisant qu'il pourrait désormais sûrement lui enfoncer le bras entier dans la poitrine.

Il décida de mettre cette théorie en pratique dans l'immédiat.

Un rictus mauvais fleurit sur ses lèvres, et fut aussitôt suivit d'un rire sombre qui mit Zetsu sur le qui-vive.

- _Que comptes-tu faire ?_ Lui demanda-t-il, méfiant.

-Te tuer bien sûr, renifla Madara.

Puis, sans prévenir, il plongea son poing dans ce qu'il supposait être le ventre de la créature.

Il n'eut pas de sang, mais une fumée s'éleva en volutes du corps de Zetsu, dispersant une odeur désagréable dans l'air.

Une odeur de goudron, se réalisa-t-il en se rappelant d'un d'une de ses sorties dans le Konoha du futur.

Des ouvriers en coulaient sur des trottoirs se souvint-il, alors qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à voir ce monstre se tordre en tout en sens, essayant désespérément de lui échapper.

-Alors ? Se moqua l'ex-tête de clan, goguenarde. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de se faire transpercer ? Dommage que je n'ai pas pu le faire par-derrière.

- _Toi… Sale… Argh_ !

Madara venait de retirer son poing. Il allait de nouveau l'enfoncer dans la créature lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le trou qu'il avait fait dans le corps noir de celle-ci se refermait de lui-même.

Il claqua de la langue.

-Il semble que je vais devoir te brûler vif… Maugréa-t-il avec contrariété.

-NON !

Pris de panique, Zetsu se contorsionna, et réussi à se glisser entre les doigts de l'Uchiha qui jura entre ses dents en se lançant de nouveau à sa poursuite.

Sauf que cette fois, le jeu du chat et de la souri ne dura pas plus qu'une dizaine de seconde : Avec un cri de victoire, Madara l'attrapa par une extrémité de son corps et le souleva à hauteur de son visage.

-Quand le chasseur devient le chassé, lui susurra-t-il avant de le jeter de toutes ses forces au loin.

Il s'empressa de le suivre, sautant d'un haut précipice.

Il toucha le sol avec la force d'un taureau, créant un nuage de poussière autour de lui. Il n'eut aucune surprise de découvrir que Zetsu se trouvait à ses pieds, non pas enfoncé dans le sol, mais présent sous la forme d'une masse sombre se tortillant pour lui échapper.

L'ex-tête de clan lui posa nonchalamment un pied dessus, anéantissant tous ses espoirs de fuite.

-Madara ?!

La voix de Boruto retentit, le gelant sur place.

Intrigué, il leva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux médusés du jeune homme à deux pas de lui.

L'adolescent portait un gilet orange déchiré, et paraissait être passé sous un troupeau de vaches à voir ses contusions.

En balayant les alentours du regard, Madara constata également, qu'en contrebas de la bute sur laquelle il se trouvait, tous les Kages, ainsi que Sasuke et Naruto, le fixaient bouche-bée avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Aucun signe des Ôtsutsuki : Probablement en avaient-ils fait leur affaire.

Il les toisa de toute sa hauteur, parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur eux. Là, auréolé par ce chakra si semblable à des flammes, qui faisait voler les pans de ses vêtements et ses cheveux.

-Fiche le camp ! Siffla-t-il, une seconde plus tard, à l'adresse de Boruto.

La menace sous-jacente dans sa voix suffit à faire décamper le jeune homme.

Satisfait, il se détourna et reporta son attention sur Zetsu qui gémissait de rage, et se tordait comme un ver.

-A nous deux maintenant, ronronna-t-il.

Ses yeux se durcirent.

-Pour Hitomi, siffla-t-il, en enfonçant vicieusement son talon dans la créature.

Zetsu hurla de souffrance.

-Pour Hashirama, enchaîna-t-il en poursuivants le supplice.

Les cris redoublèrent en intensité.

-Pour moi, acheva-t-il.

Leva deux doigts à la hauteur de son visage, puis souffla une immense vague de flammes bleues qui engloutirent tout dans un large périmètre, y compris Madara lui-même.

Sous lui, il pouvait voir Zetsu agoniser, être consumé progressivement par les flammes à la manière d'un livre qu'on aurait jeté au feu.

Ce ne fut que lorsque que la créature fut réduite en cendres lorsque les mugissements de douleurs s'éteignirent, et lorsque, finalement, son désir de vengeance fut assouvi, que l'homme se décida à sortir du cercle de feu.

Il en surgit au moment même ou le Kyuubi cessait de l'alimenter en chakra, annulant ainsi son immunité au feu.

Quelques flammèches s'accrochèrent à ses vêtements alors qu'il en émergeait complètement.

Il haleta, un sentiment d'épuisement l'accablant tout à coup. Il se sentit chanceler, et entama une chute vers le sol.

-Madara !

Hashirama apparut soudain face à lui, le regard brillant d'inquiétude, et l'air parfaitement en forme. L'homme le rattrapa avant qu'il s'effondre, et lui entoura la taille de son bras pour le soutenir.

Il lui tapota même les cheveux pour chasser les dernières flammèches s'y cramponnant.

-Tu m'avais promis de ne plus jamais faire quoique ce soit de ce genre ! S'exclama-t-il, une expression accusatrice sur le visage.

L'Uchiha cligna des yeux, choqué : Hashirama ne devait-il pas avoir été gravement blessé ?

Semblant percevoir ses pensées, l'Hokage leva les yeux au ciel :

-Tu peux être vraiment stupide des fois, gémit l'homme en l'aidant à avancer. –Mes capacités de régénérations sont supérieures à la moyenne, une entaille comme celle-là n'aurait jamais pu me tuer !

-Oh ! Fit Madara.

En effet : Comment n'avait-il pu se rappeler d'une telle chose ? Une nouvelle fois, il s'était laissé contrôler par sa rage.

Il secoua la tête, sidéré par sa propre bêtise.

Son ami soupira, et resserra sa prise sur lui avant de lui jeter un regard à la fois exaspéré, mais tendre.

Une bouffée d'affection monta alors en l'ex-tête de clan à cette vue et, profitant du fait qu'ils étaient actuellement dissimulés derrière un gros rocher, se tourna vivement vers son ami.

Il lui saisit la nuque, et le tira vers lui pour lui entourer les épaules de ses bras, se suspendant presque à son cou.

Il le serra fort contre lui, se plaquant autant que possible contre sa poitrine. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il prit ensuite une grande inspiration :

-Je t'aime. Je suis heureux que tu sois sain et sauf, lâcha-t-il subitement en suivant une impulsion.

Dans ses bras, Hashirama se raidit.

-Quoi ? Balbutia-t-il, incrédule.

-Ne me fait pas me répéter, lui chuchota Madara en reculant légèrement.

Il tenta de s'éloigner, mais trébucha à peine eut-il fait trois pas.

-Doucement ! Le tança l'Hokage en accourant l'aider.

Madara grogna.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, ronchonna-t-il avec humeur.

Hashirama rit :

-Tu ne changeras jamais, dit-il en secouant la tête. –Allez, ajouta-t-il, allons-y, tous le monde doit nous attendre. Tu as de nombreuses explications à fournir.

-Absolument fantastique…

Sur ces paroles, les deux hommes se remirent en route en silence. Du moins, pendant les vingt premières secondes :

-Dis… Tu peux redire que tu m'aimes ?

-Hashirama… Bon sang…

* * *

Et c'était le chapitre 26 ! Le chapitre qui concluait cet arc. Avec lui, nous en avons finit avec Zetsu, ce qui, désormais, ne me laisse plus que le dernier arc à traiter dès qu'ils seront de retour à leur époque !

Bref, je n'écris pas de **Commentaires en vrac** pour cette fois (pas de panique, ils reviennent dès le prochain chapitre) à la place, je souhaiterais une nouvelle fois parler d'un sujet particulier : Les review.

Les reviews ne devraient pas être quelque chose qui doivent être réclamées. Pourtant m'y voilà encore une fois, forcée à le faire.

Ce qui, franchement, m'embête et m'humilie assez.

Vous demander peut-être pourquoi. A vrai dire, pour moi, le manque de review est un signe de mon incompétence, mon incapacité à avoir écrit un bon chapitre, et cela finit toujours par faire baisser ma motivation.

Sans vous mentir, je suis quelqu'un qui perd facilement le moral. La moindre remarque peut m'abattre de manière assez conséquente.

Mais ce silence quasi-total comparé à mon nombre de lecteurs ? C'est encore pire.

Je l'avais déjà dit précédemment, mais écrire des chapitres aussi longs, corrigés par une béta qui s'assure que l'orthographe et la syntaxe soient au maximum correctes pour vous garantir une lecture agréable, est frustrant.

Je vous le rappel : J'écris cette fanfic pour le plaisir. Mais où est ce plaisir si, justement, je me retrouve face à ma boite mail vide ?

Certains diront « _on écrit pour soi, pas pour les autres_ ». Eh bien détrompez-vous : On écrit pour partager, partager ce à quoi on a passé du temps.

 _Mot de la bêta : On écrit pour soi, je pense, mais on publie pour les autres. Et l'absence de messages de la part des lecteurs est symptomatique d'une société qui veut tout avoir gratuitement sans se fendre d'un simple remerciement. Et c'est dommage, car une bonne partie du plaisir de l'auteur (une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne publie quasiment plus rien, d'ailleurs) ce sont les échanges, papoter, discuter autour d'un univers qui nous tient à cœur, et il est vraiment dommage que petit à petit, ces échanges disparaissent. On a la chance d'avoir à disposition des histoires sans avoir à les payer, et en plus l'auteur prêt à en discuter… Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?_

Si on suit cette logique, si vous ne partagez pas votre avis, alors où est l'intérêt ? Donner sans recevoir est sûrement ce que beaucoup nommeraient de l'altruisme. Pourtant, comme toute chose, il y a une limite à celui-ci. = _Bêta : Et tu n'attends pas d'être payée, tu attends de l'échange_.

Autre chose avant de vous quitter : Écrire un chapitre peut me prendre plus d'une dizaine de jours Combien de temps prend une review à être rédigée ?

Une à deux minutes tout au plus.

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire… Je sais qu'encore une fois je prends un très gros risque en écrivant ce commentaire, le risque, d'au contraire de ne pas avoir de reviews ou me faire insulter.

Je sais que parfois on ne sait pas quoi dire dans un commentaire, ou que l'on n'a simplement pas envie d'un écrire un. Mais si les auteurs faisaient de même, alors les fanfictions n'existeraient pas.

J'espère sincèrement que je n'offenserai personne. Je suis quelqu'un qui a tendance à vexer les gens en disant ce que je pense, alors je prie pour que ce ne soit pas le cas ici et, qu'au contraire, mon message vous ait atteint.

Bien sûr, j'en profite également pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont au moins mit une review dans toute la fic.

Donc voilà… C'était tout… Au passage je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, et vous dit à la prochaine !


	28. Chapter 28

Bonne année à tous !

Je reviens donc avec le premier chapitre de 2019. Un long chapitre d'ailleurs, et dans lequel il se passe de très nombreuses choses. Après tout, c'est l'avant-dernier avant le début de l'arc final. Bref, je réponds brièvement aux Guest, et vous donne rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre pour plus d'informations :

Je Sais Plus : Merci ^^ Beaucoup pour ta review. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable : Au moins tu as réagis à mon message. Donc, voilà, pas de soucis et j'espère que ma fic continuera à te plaire ^^

Guest : Bonne fête à toi aussi et bonne chance pour tes révisions. Je te suis reconnaissante pour ta review au passage.

Iiii : Comme d'habitude merci pour tes review plus qu'encourageantes ^^ Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir que ma fic continue à te plaire.

* * *

Chapitre 27

Lorsque Madara et Hashirama rejoignirent finalement les Kages en contrebas, ce fut pour être accueillis par des regards stupéfaits.

En tournant la tête, Madara s'aperçut qu'Hitomi était parmi eux. La jeune fille chevauchait actuellement la nuque de Thorn, un des rares endroits de son corps dépourvu d'épines, qui faisait la taille d'un cheval de trait.

Son visage était blême, et elle paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir d'épuisement.

Madara savait qu'il ne devait pas avoir meilleure mine : son cou continuait de le lancer, et il boitait comme un vieil homme.

Il était exténué, non seulement physiquement, mais aussi mentalement.

Appuyé contre Hashirama qui l'aidait à avancer, il grognait à chaque pas, fusillant du regard quiconque avait le courage de le dévisager plus de quelques secondes. A la fois contrarié et embarrassé par sa propre faiblesse, il se retenait de grimacer ouvertement.

Enfin, les deux hommes parvinrent au centre du cercle que formaient les shinobis. Naruto et Sasuke furent les premiers à oser s'approcher.

-Madara ! S'exclama le septième Hokage en accourant vers lui. –Tu vas bien ?!

Tout comme lorsqu'il était attaché à l'arbre, il paraissait sincèrement inquiet.

-Oh mon dieu ! S'étrangla-t-il en parvenant enfin à hauteur. Ton cou ! Que s'est-il passé ?

-On dirait qu'il a failli être étranglé, fit remarquer Sasuke d'un ton désintéressé.

En entendant cela, des halètements choqués retentirent. Or, Hashirama fut de loin celui dont la réaction se révéla être la plus violente :

Il sursauta, manquant de faire perdre de pied à Madara, et se tourna si brusquement vers lui que leurs nez faillirent bien entrer en collision.

-J'avais oublié ! S'écria-t-il, les yeux ronds. –Montre-moi ça ! Ajouta-t-il une seconde plus tard en lui soulevant le menton.

Sans manifester la moindre gêne, l'homme examina de très près la gorge de son ami, passant un doigt le long de celle-ci.

-Hm… Ze… La personne qui à fait ça avait une sacrée poigne dis donc, marmonna-t-il en caressant la vilaine marque violacée sur le cou de Madara qui, mortifié, pouvait sentir les regards des personnes l'entourant lui brûler la peau.

Il entrevit même, du coin de l'œil, Naruto le fixer avec un sourcil haussé, comme si ce qu'il voyait confirmait ses soupçons.

Profondément agacé par ce regard, Madara s'apprêtait à lui ordonner d'aller voir ailleurs lorsque, soudain, une agréable chaleur se diffusa dans tout son cou, jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Surpris, il réalisa un temps plus tard qu'Hashirama le soignait. Très vite, la douleur qui l'assaillait depuis un moment ne fut bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Son ami lui adressa un grand sourire :

-Voilà, déclara-t-il en abaissant sa main, tu ne devrais plus avoir mal maintenant.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, l'ex-tête de clan se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête. Hashirama en parut tout bonnement enchanté à voir son expression radieuse.

-Il va falloir te changer, gloussa-t-il en prenant de nouveau la parole. Tes vêtements ont l'air d'avoir été dévoré par des mites voraces aucune chance que tu puisses recoudre ça.

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, il lui tapota la jambe. Celle même où, plus bas, un large pan de tissu manquait à l'appel.

Piqué à vif, Madara se redressa brusquement :

-Pardon ? S'indigna-t-il. –Tu me sous-estimes ?!

Immédiatement, le sourire d'Hashirama devint nerveux.

-Quoi ? Non pas du tout voyons ! Bredouilla-t-il en évitant par tous les moyens de croiser le regard courroucé de l'ex-tête de clan.

Madara, peu dupe, plissa les yeux avant de voir son attention détournée par Naruto :

-Euh… Excusez-moi, marmonna l'homme, mais… J'aurais une ou deux questions à te poser Madara…

L'Uchiha pinça les lèvres :

-Tu veux me demander comment j'ai pu utiliser le chakra du Kyuubi, c'est cela ? Soupira-t-il, se sentant soudain las.

L'Hokage hocha la tête.

-Oui, dit-il, je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu as pu le forcer à faire ça…

-Le forcer ? Répéta l'ex-tête de clan, perplexe. –Que dis-tu là ? Je ne l'ai jamais obligé à me donner son chakra.

-Quoi ?! S'étonna Naruto. -Tu es en train de me dire qu'il te l'a passé volontairement ?

-A contrecœur je dirais, grommela Madara, il voulait juste m'aider à en finir au plus vite. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se reproduira, je pense.

-Oh non ! C'était tellement cool pourtant !

La voix de Boruto les prit de court.

Comme un seul homme, ils se tournèrent vers le jeune garçon qui, profitant de leur inattention, s'était approché d'eux.

Les yeux pétillants, et les poings roulés en boule levés au niveau de son visage, il arborait l'expression que seul pouvait arborer un enfant innocent.

Par réflexe, Madara fit un pas en arrière, forçant Hashirama à suivre le mouvement.

Décontenancé par l'enthousiasme de Boruto, il mit un moment à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

-Merci ? Marmonna-t-il, avec hésitation, en détournant le regard.

Il n'était pas habitué à être la source d'un tel engouement.

Ensuite, il se rendit soudain compte que le genin qui lui parlait en ce moment même n'était, justement, pas censé se trouver ici.

Cette constation lui fit froncer les sourcils. Un geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès des shinobis l'entourant, qui se mirent aussitôt sur leurs gardes.

Sans même qu'il ne s'en rendît réellement compte, le sharingan fit une apparition, alarmant tout le monde.

Boruto, comprenant sûrement qu'il était la cible de ce regard, déglutit bruyamment.

-Qu'est-ce que cet enfant fait ici ! Tonna Madara, furieux. –Ne me dites pas qu'il a affronté les Ôtsutsuki !

Sasuke, le seul à ne pas avoir reculé à la vue de ses yeux, fut le premier à lui répondre :

-Il ne les a pas qu'affrontés, il les a aussi vaincus, déclara-t-il sur le ton du défi.

L'ex-tête de clan en resta sans voix, mais pas pour les raisons que tous semblaient penser.

-Vous… Commença-t-il, stupéfait.

Il se tut un instant, bien trop sidéré pour émettre le moindre son.

Il laissa ses yeux balayer les rangs des Kages, puis reprit :

-Etes-vous stupides ? Parvint-il finalement à dire.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Naruto, choqué.

-Pardon ? Enchaîna aussitôt Sasuke, menaçant. –De quel droit te permets-tu de nous insulter ?

Il s'approcha de Madara, et le surplomba de toute sa taille dans une position se voulant intimidante, mais qui amusa plus qu'autre chose son aîné.

S'il croyait lui faire peur avec ces trois centimètres de plus, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil, et profondément.

Il tendit donc le cou, ignorant le bras d'Hashirama se resserrant autour de lui, et renifla dédaigneusement :

-Je n'ai pas accepté de créer le village pour ça.

Sasuke parut interloqué.

-Je n'ai pas créé le village pour ça, affirma de nouveau Madara avec conviction. –Je ne l'ai ni crée ou nommé pour que des enfants âgés de moins de quinze ans soit envoyés sur le champ de bataille. Qu'ils en sortent victorieux ou non.

Son discours en laissa plus d'un muet.

Pour une raison quelconque, Hashirama semblait étrangement ravi par ces mots à voir la courbure de ses lèvres.

-D'ailleurs, ajouta l'Uchiha, qu'est-il advenu exactement des Ôtsutsuki ?

-Nous nous en sommes débarrassés, et Boruto a réussi à vaincre le dernier, répondit Sasuke en reculant.

L'éclat de ses yeux demeurait aussi froid que la glace.

-Le gosse a réussi à faire ça ? Murmura Madara, médusé.

Il jeta alors un coup d'œil au génin, qui lui sourit nerveusement, puis lâcha un « tch » aigri avant de s'adresser de nouveau à Sasuke :

-Alors comme ça, ton enseignement lui aura appris quelque chose en plus de tricher ? Je suis surpris.

-Madara !

Le cri scandalisé d'Hashirama le fit sursauter. Irrité, il voulut se tourner, mais manqua de s'étrangler lorsque son ami, visiblement outré par ses propos, lui frappa le nez du bout de ses doigts.

-Ne sois pas méchant ! Lui déclara-t-il d'un ton qu'on utilisait pour réprimander des animaux désobéissants.

Si Madara resta un instant immobile, trop abasourdi pour se mouvoir, il ne tarda pas à reprendre ses esprits.

-Hashirama, commença-t-il avec un calme olympien. –Tu aimes la viande hachée ?

L'Hokage cligna des yeux, visiblement perplexe comme la majorité des personnes présentes.

-Euh… Oui ?

-Tant mieux : Parce que c'est à ça que tu vas ressembler dans les prochaines secondes.

Le ninja tourna alors un regard rougeoyant vers son ami qui poussa un couinement terrifié.

Malheureusement, ou plutôt heureusement pour Hashirama, Madara n'eut jamais l'occasion de mettre sa menace exécution :

-Excusez-moi, intervint soudain un homme roux. –Je suis désolé d'interrompre votre… Discussion, mais je pense qu'il y a des zones d'ombres sur nos combats qui méritent d'être éclairées.

Sa colère oubliée, l'ex-tête de clan fit face à celui qu'il reconnut comme étant le Kazekage. Celui-là même qu'il avait affronté lors de la quatrième grande guerre ninja.

Est-ce que passé trente ans, les horribles coupes et coiffures étaient à la mode à cette époque ?

Ce fut exactement ce qu'il se demanda lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la tête de l'homme.

Au moins, ses vêtements n'étaient pas laids, se dit-il en essayant de relativiser.

« _Ne cherche à pas lui donner du crédit_ » gronda la voix du Kyuubi dans son esprit « _Ca ne te ressemble pas_ ».

« _Je ne lui donne pas du crédit_ » lui rétorqua aussitôt Madara « _Je cherche juste à me convaincre que les choses ne sont pas aussi terribles qu'elles en ont l'air_. ».

« _Oh… Je vois… Mais que veux-tu ? Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir notre sens du style._ »

« _Tu es un renard._ »

« _Et alors ?_ »

Décidant qu'il ne valait mieux pas poursuivre cette conversation sous peine de terminer avec des maux de tête, le shinobi reporta son attention sur le Kazekage qui le fixait avec insistance, l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

-Pardon ? Grogna-t-il en comprenant que celui-ci avait dû lui poser une question.

L'homme parut agacé.

-J'ai dit, déclara-t-il, qu'est-ce que vous brûliez ?

Madara s'apprêtait à lui répondre qu'il ne s'agissait de nul autre que Zetsu, or, à peine ouvrait-il la bouche qu'un pied entrait durement en contact avec le sien.

Il manqua de se mordre la langue sous le coup de la douleur, et leva brusquement le visage en direction de celui d'Hashirama : la personne même qui lui avait broyé les orteils.

Cependant, l'expression de l'homme fit mourir sur ses lèvres toutes les insultes qu'il comptait cracher. Les yeux de son ami, anxieux, semblaient contenir un message qu'il était le seul à même de pouvoir déchiffrer.

Confus, il balaya alors du regard son entourage, et découvrit très vite que Naruto et Sasuke paraissaient tout aussi tendus que le premier Hokage.

Cela devait avoir quelque chose à voir avec Zetsu, réalisa-t-il. Peut-être ne voulaient-ils pas qu'il révèle aux Kages qu'il l'avait tué pour une raison obscure ?

-J'ai brûlé un insecte, déclara-t-il finalement, en restant volontairement évasif.

Si la plupart de ninjas parurent interloqués par sa réponse, Naruto, Sasuke et Hashirama, eux, eurent l'air soulagés. Du moins, durant une courte durée :

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Intervint Boruto, qui pourtant n'avait pas été invité à parler. –J'ai vu la chose qu'il a réduite en cendres moi. C'était une sorte de ta-

-Une tarentule ! Tu as raison Boruto ! Ça ressemblait vraiment à une sorte de tarentule.

Uzumaki Naruto éclata d'un grand rire tonitruant alors qu'il bâillonnait son fils d'une main, et le tirait contre lui de l'autre.

L'enfant se débattit pour échapper à la prise de son père. Sans succès.

-Excusez-moi ? Bredouilla soudain un des Kages, une femme à la robe rouge.

-Les Ôtsutsuki avaient un troisième camarade, déclara Sasuke en s'avançant.

Il semblait très fatigué, et particulièrement las.

-Il ressemblait vaguement à une araignée. D'où le fait que Madara l'ait qualifié d'insecte.

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous racontez comme bêtises ?!

A la surprise générale, il s'agissait du Mizukage. L'homme paraissait assez remonté à voir ses dents pointues à découvert, et ses sourcils froncés.

Apparemment, il n'avait pas accepté le mensonge éhonté qui lui avait été raconté.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?! Répéta-t-il. –Une araignée n'est pas un insecte mais un arachnide ! C'est comme les requins ! Ce ne sont pas vraiment des poissons, mais des squales ! Arrêtez de tout confondre et cultivez-vous !

« _Je commence à croire que les humains de cette époque sont particulièrement stupides_ » Commenta le Kyuubi.

Pour une fois, Madara ne put qu'être d'accord avec lui.

-Ne lui en tenez pas rigueur, intervint la Tsuchikage en posant un coude sur l'épaule du ninja fulminant. –Il est particulièrement sensible sur ce genre de sujet.

-Je n'en doute pas, rit nerveusement Naruto en relâchant son fils.

Le pauvre enfant aspira immédiatement de grandes goulées d'air.

Cette discussion, aussi stupide fut-elle, avait au moins eu le mérite d'alléger l'atmosphère. Désormais, les Kages semblaient bien plus intéressés par les explications maladroites que leur servait Naruto pour ne serait-ce éprouver une once de suspicion.

Le seul à ne pas paraître convaincu était le Kazekage « Gaara » si les souvenirs de Madara étaient bons.

Mais peu importait : Le shinobi ne disait rien. Une bonne chose en soi.

-Naruto leur à fait croire que tu n'étais pas le Madara qui avait fait des ravages à cette époque, murmura Hashirama à l'oreille de Madara tandis que les autres ninjas se mettaient à parler entre eux. –C'est pour cela qu'il ne fallait pas mentionner Zetsu. La vérité aurait été révélée, et nous aurions eu de gros ennuis.

Ah… C'était donc pour cela… Maintenant l'ex-tête de clan comprenait pourquoi son ami l'avait fait taire en lui écrasant le pied.

Soupirant, il laissa ses yeux errer sur le paysage stérile lui faisant face, jusqu'à que son regard tombe sur Hitomi, toujours à cheval sur la nuque de Thorn.

Elle avait le visage baissé, et semblait très absorbée par la contemplation du sol rouge.

D'abord soucieux, Madara se rendit vite compte qu'elle devait se sentir coupable. Sûrement pensait-elle qu'elle était faible, et que c'était pour cela que Zetsu avait pu prendre le control contrôle de son corps.

Doucement, il se dégagea donc de la prise de son ami, et fit signe à la jeune fille qui ne le remarqua évidemment pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui murmura Hashirama en le laissant quitter ses côtes à contrecœur.

-Je vais voir Hitomi, elle n'a pas l'air bien.

Sans même accorder un dernier regard à l'Hokage, il se dirigea lentement vers son élève.

Les conversations s'arrêtèrent subitement, et tous les regards convergèrent sur lui.

Il fit de son mieux pour les ignorer.

-Hitomi ? Chuchota-t-il en parvenant enfin devant l'adolescente.

Celle-ci évitait toujours de le regarder en face.

-Je sais que tu dois te sentir mal, lui dit-il, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Peut-être, mais j'aurais pu éviter de me faire avoir aussi bêtement, répondit à mi-voix la jeune fille.

-Je t'assure que non. Allez vient, descends de là : Thorn est trop vieille pour te porter.

-Quoi ?! S'offusqua le porc-épic sans se faire entendre.

Il tendit les bras et, après un temps d'hésitation, Hitomi s'y laissa glisser, enlaçant ses épaules alors qu'il la laissait poser le pied à terre.

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Elle enfoui sa tête dans sa poitrine, et le serra si fort que Madara crut que ses os pourraient rompre.

Légèrement embarrassé par le fait que tous pouvaient le voir être étreint comme une peluche par une adolescente, il se contenta de tapoter gauchement la tête de l'enfant en priant pour que celle-ci le relâche dans les prochaines secondes.

-Je suis tellement désolée, sensei, poursuivit cependant la jeune fille en réduisant ses espoirs à néant. –Mon erreur aurait pu vous coûter la vie.

-Oh, tu sais, grommela Thorn en arrière plan. –Vu son âge, il n'est plus qu'à quelques années de la mort. Alors un an de plus ou de moins…. Ça n'a aucune importance.

Des hoquets de stupeur retentirent au moment précis où Madara se mettait à gronder sourdement.

-Répète un peu ! Feula-t-il en repoussant Hitomi qui gémit et tenta de revenir dans ses bras.

L'invocation plissa les yeux. Bien qu'elle ait reprit sa taille initiale, elle parvenait à conserver son air intimidant et féroce.

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire le ridé ?

-Ridé ?!

-Ouais, comme ces horribles trucs sous tes yeux.

L'air très fière d'elle, et de son incroyable sens de la répartie, Thorn caqueta comme une vieille pie, hérissant davantage son maître qui se tourna alors vers les Kage qui observaient l'échange avec stupeur.

-Toi ! S'exclama-t-il brusquement en s'adressant à la femme qu'il devinait être la Tsuchikage.

-Oui ? Balbutia celle-ci, surprise de se voir ainsi adresser la parole.

-Ce n'est pas dans ton pays que le porc-épic est un mets réputé ?

-Je… Je crois bien que oui… Pourquoi ?

L'ex-tête de clan roula des yeux, puis désigna son invocation d'un geste sec du menton.

-Prends-la et fait la frire, lui ordonna-t-il, je t'en fais cadeau.

Les yeux de la kunoïchi s'écarquillèrent :

-Sûrement pas ! Hurla-t-elle, dégoûtée. -Je n'en veux pas ! Sa viande est probablement avariée !

-Qui est avare ! Brailla soudain Thorn, hors d'elle, en agitant sa canne en tout sens. –Je paye mes impôts ! Je suis une honnête citoyenne, moi ! C'est facile de dire ça lorsqu'on est Kage et logée par le village lui-même ! Hypocrite, va !

Enragé, l'animal boitilla jusqu'à la Tsuchikage à qui elle commença à frapper les tibias de sa canne.

-Par pitié, que quelqu'un l'euthanasie, gémit une seconde plus tard ce que Madara supposa être le Raikage.

-Pourquoi dès que tu es quelque part, c'est le chaos ? Grogna Hashirama en surgissant à ses côtés.

Au même moment, Hitomi parvenait à se blottir de nouveau contre la poitrine de son professeur, l'air béate.

-Va savoir… Souffla l'ex-tête en observant avec détachement le vieux et rabougri porc-épic, semer la terreur parmi les meilleurs shinobis des cinq grandes nations.

.

oOo

.

Le retour fut assez mouvementé, tout comme l'accueil qui leur fut réservé.

Senju Tsunade était parmi les personnes les attendant sur le toit de la tour Hokage.

Elle et Madara se fusillèrent du regard un long moment pendant lequel Naruto et Sasuke se virent assaillis par leurs familles respectives, plus que ravies de les voir saufs.

Quelques paroles acerbes et sarcastiques furent échangées entre les deux ninjas, et Hashirama tenta de son mieux de les apaiser sans grand résultat.

La seule chose qui parvint à les convaincre de ne pas se sauter à la gorge fut Naruto, qui transportait alors sur ses épaules une petite fille aux yeux bleus, leur proposant de prendre une photo souvenir tous ensembles.

Ou du moins, aux personnes ayant participé au raid contre les Ôtsutsuki.

Si Madara se montra réticent dans un premier temps, Hitomi, Thorn et Hashirama achevèrent de le convaincre. Bien qu'il se sentît mal-à-l'aise devant l'objectif de l'appareil, il consentit à sourire légèrement lorsque son ami passa un bras amical par-dessus son épaule, et son élève attrapa une de ses manches.

Thorn, quant-à-elle se fit une place entre les jambes de la Tsuchikage (Kurotsuchi apprit plus tard l'ex-tête de clan) qu'elle semblait particulièrement apprécier malgré sa tendance à l'insulter.

« _Je crois que quand mon maître repartira à son époque, je vais signer un contrat d'invocation avec toi, mocheté_ » Avait-elle déclaré à la femme.

Celle-ci avait aussitôt jeté un regard épouvanté en direction de Madara qui avait secoué la tête, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre.

Par la suite, les choses s'étaient déroulées dans un calme relatif : Les Kages leur avaient fait leurs adieux, n'hésitant pas une seconde à serrer chaleureusement la main d'Hashirama.

Seul Kurotsuchi et Gaara osèrent s'approcher de Madara. Le Kazegake fut d'ailleurs le premier à s'adresser lui, lui souhaitant un bon retour à son époque lorsque le temps serait venu.

Méfiant, l'ex-tête de clan avait fini par le remercier. Bien que ce fut avec une certaine réticence.

La Tsuchikage, elle, à son grand étonnement, s'était saisi de ses mains qu'elle avait serrées entre les siennes, l'air profondément émue.

« _Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes devenu fou dans notre ligne de temps_ » lui avait-elle soufflé tout en dévisageant intensément Thorn qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents, à sa droite.

Ou plutôt, de ce qui restait de ses dents.

« Ç _a a dû être dur de la supporter toute votre vie_ » Avait-elle ajouté avant de s'enfuir à toute jambe.

« _Hey ! Attends-moi futur nouveau maître_ ! » S'était immédiatement exclamé le porc-épic en boitillant à sa suite.

Interdit, Madara les avait fixés durant de longues secondes.

.

oOo

.

La semaine suivante Madara et Hashirama la passèrent chez Sakura.

Sous ordre de Naruto, les deux voyageurs du passé avaient été confinés à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

A cause de ce qui s'était produit lors des examens chunnin, le village entier était désormais au courant de leur présence à Konoha. Une information qui avait été accueillie de manières très différentes selon les personnes.

Cependant, Naruto avait réussi, avec l'aide de Shikamaru, à apaiser les tensions en leur servant une histoire abracadabrante (du point de vue de Madara) où il prétendait qu'ils venaient d'une réalité différente où Uchiha Madara était « une bonne personne ».

« _S'ils sont ici, c'est par la faute d'une des expériences ratée de Senju Tobirama_ » Avait-il déclaré à une présentatrice, d'une chaîne de télévision, qui l'interrogeait.

Etrangement, tous l'avaient cru. Apparemment, même à cette époque, Tobirama conservait sa réputation d'inventeur chevronné pour ne pas dire de savant fou.

Et ce, au plus grand désespoir d'Hashirama qui avait gémi durant tout le reportage.

Il ne s'était tu que lorsque Sakura et Madara, qui s'entendaient désormais très bien, avaient fini par le menacer de l'enfermer dans la buanderie.

Ce qui les amenait à aujourd'hui, où tout deux discutaient tranquillement devant la table basse du salon, une tasse de thé en main, et un magazine de mode dans l'autre.

Ils étaient penchés dessus, n'hésitant pas à critiquer les choix de couleur des vêtements de cette saison.

Parfois, le Kyuubi lui-même s'enhardissait à faire une remarque, grognant de dégoût à chaque fois qu'il s'apercevait qu'un des modèles portait de la fourrure animale.

Hashirama, quant à lui, était assis dans la cuisine, devant trois bols qu'il avait remplis de terre. Il semblait si concentré dessus, que ni Sakura ou Madara n'avaient eut le cœur à le déranger pour lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire avec.

-Ecoute, déclara l'ex-tête de clan, contrarié, lorsque Sakura le contredit pour la troisième fois consécutive. -Je t'assure que le rose est dépassé. Le mauve est une couleur bien plus raffinée à mes yeux.

-C'est faux ! Insista la femme. –Le rose ne sera jamais démodé !

-Tu dis juste ça parce que tes cheveux le sont !

-Aucun rapport !

-Ah, la ferme vous deux !

Thorn leur passa devant, l'air grincheux.

-Vous en avez pas marre de jacasser comme de vieille pies ? Maugréa-t-elle sans faire attention à leurs expressions intriguées.

Elle fit quatre fois le tour de la table basse, puis se dirigea vers le couloir menant aux chambres et la salle de bain.

-Que fais-tu ? L'interrogea Madara, un sourcil haussé.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Grommela l'animal. –Je cherche un bon coin, parbleu !

-Un bon coin pour quoi ? S'enquit Sakura.

-A votre avis ? Vous ne m'avez pas installé de litière, alors je fais comme je peux moi !

Sur ces mots, elle disparut à l'angle du mur.

La kunoïchi fut aussitôt sur ses pieds.

-Ah non ! S'écria-t-elle, blanche comme un linge, en voulant se lancer à la poursuite de l'invocation.

L'ex-tête de clan la retint :

-Elle plaisante, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. –Ne va pas croire tout ce qu'elle dit.

L'air peu convaincue, Sakura consentit néanmoins à se rasseoir.

-Tu en es sûr ? Marmonna-t-elle.

-J'en suis persuadé. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il après coup, tu ferais mieux à t'habituer à déceler le vrai du faux de ce qu'elle dit, elle restera là un bon moment après tout.

-Pardon ? Croassa la femme en se tournant brusquement vers lui.

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Eh bien… Commença Madara. –N'est-ce pas évident ? Une fois que nous serons repartis à notre époque, elle restera ici.

Sakura parut tout bonnement horrifiée.

-Pardon ?! Hoqueta-t-elle. –C'est une blague j'espère ?!

-Non. C'est loin d'en être une. Thorn restera avec toi et ta famille pour protéger Sarada.

-La protéger ? Répéta la femme en plissant les yeux. –Est-ce que tu sous-entends que je n'en suis pas capable ?

Madara secoua la tête :

-Loin de là, répondit-il. C'est juste qu'avec l'attaque des Ôtsutsuki, j'ai réalisé que bien que cette époque traverse une période de paix, celle-ci sera bien moins longue que ce que je pensais à l'origine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu-

-Tôt ou tard, il y aura des guerres, enchaîna immédiatement l'homme. -Peut-être même que Sarada y assistera. Elle verra des gens mourir, et donnera elle-même la mort. Tu devines donc qu'elle risque d'éveiller le mangekyo-sharingan…

-Madara ! L'interrompit soudain Sakura en se penchant vers lui, ses deux mains enfoncées dans le tissu du canapé.

Elle avait l'air torturé.

-Je serais là, lui dit-elle. –Et Sasuke aussi ! Nous la protégerons pour qu'elle n'ait jamais à éveiller le mangekyo !

-Qui te dit que vous ne mourrez pas ?

La kunoïchi pâlit.

-C'est une éventualité à ne pas écarter, affirma l'ex-tête de clan en se penchant à son tour vers elle.

Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux toute la détresse qu'elle éprouvait.

-C'est pour cela que je te prie d'accepter Thorn, aussi insupportable soit-elle, dans ton foyer, poursuivit-il. –Elle la protégera s'il vous arrive quelque chose. De plus, si par malheur Sarada commence à perdre la vue suite à l'acquisition du mangekyo, elle lui servira de guide comme elle le faisait pour moi de mon temps. Certes, pas sur les champs de bataille, mais je suis sûr qu'elle pourrait apprendre. Malgré son âge, elle est encore en forme.

-Tu… Bégaya Sakura avant de se reprendre :

-Tu penses réellement qu'il y aura une nouvelle guerre ?

Madara grogna.

-Il y a toujours de nouvelles guerres. Pourquoi croyais-tu que je voulais plonger le monde dans l'éternel Tsukuyomi ? C'était là le seul moyen de créer un monde parfait et sans conflit.

-J'ai l'impression que tu penses toujours que le l'éternel Tsukuyomi est l'unique solution pour apporter une paix durable…

-Oh, mais c'est le cas.

La femme sursauta. D'un bond elle était sur ses pieds, et le dévisageait avec stupeur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura aussitôt l'Uchiha. –Même si je pense toujours ainsi, je ne compte plus rien faire : Tenter de sauver le monde une fois et échouer lamentablement m'a suffi. Continuez à vous entre-tuer comme des sauvages, je ne ferai plus rien.

-Oh… Tant mieux je suppose ? Marmonna Sakura, ne sachant visiblement pas comment prendre ces nouvelles.

Elle secoua la tête, probablement dans le but de s'éclaircir l'esprit, puis lui sourit fragilement.

-Je suis surpris que tu t'inquiètes du bien être de Sarada, lui dit-elle en s'agenouillant pour ramasser un cousin qu'elle avait fait tomber en se levant brusquement.

Madara croisa les bras :

-Bien sûr ! Renifla-t-il. Elle représente à elle-seule l'avenir de notre clan. Elle porte un lourd poids sur ses frêles épaules.

Sakura ricana.

-Je te crois, dit-elle en reposant le coussin sur le canapé. –Bon…Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai une lessive à faire…

Amusée, elle tourna les talons, et s'en fut en direction de la petite buanderie au fond du couloir.

Madara la suivit un instant des yeux, puis soupira longuement. Ne sachant que faire, il récupéra le magazine de mode qui traînait sur la table basse, et l'ouvrit au moment même où la porte d'entrée de l'appartement claquait contre le mur du hall.

-Nous sommes rentrées ! S'exclama joyeusement Hitomi en apparaissant dans le salon.

Elle était suivie de Sarada qui, elle aussi, paraissait de bonne humeur.

-Hello ! Les salua Hashirama depuis la cuisine sans même les regarder, toujours absorbé par les trois bols.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Demanda Hitomi.

Elle déposa deux sacs de courses, sur le comptoir de la cuisine et vint s'asseoir à côté de son mentor.

-Va savoir, souffla l'homme, concentré sur sa lecture.

Il tourna une page, et fronça les sourcils en découvrant l'image d'un hideux pull vert que seul Hashirama oserait porter en public.

-Hm… Fit Hitomi, peu dérangée par le manque de réponse.

Elle laissa ses jambes se balancer de haut en bas, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

-Alors… Commença Madara, avec hésitation, une minute plus tard, de manière meubler le silence. –Qu'avez-vous fait de beau Sarada et toi ?

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que les yeux de l'adolescente s'illuminaient :

-C'était génial ! S'écria-t-elle en le surprenant.

Dans son accès d'enthousiasme, elle leva brusquement les bras au-dessus de sa tête, heurtant dans le vouloir le magazine de Madara qui fit un magnifique vol-plané.

-Oups, désolée…

-Ce n'est pas grave… Dis-moi plutôt ce qui te rend si heureuse.

-Oh… Eh bien nous avons fait les courses comme prévu. Nous nous sommes même arrêtées à une sorte de restaurant qui vendait des… Euh… Sarada ! C'était quoi le nom de ces étranges sandwichs ?!

-Des burgers ! Lui répondit son ami depuis la cuisine où elle rangeait les courses.

-Voila, des burgers ! Ce n'était pas mauvais, mais très gras… Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Devinez quoi ! J'ai croisé mon petit-fils !

-Quoi ?!

Les voix d'Hashirama et Madara se mêlèrent pour n'en devenir qu'une seule, trahissant leur étonnement.

Les deux hommes la fixèrent avec effarement.

-Il s'appelle Umino Iruka, déclara Hitomi sans sembler remarquer leur trouble. –Il est professeur à l'académie. Bien entendu, je ne lui ai pas dit qui j'étais, mais grâce à Sarada, nous avons réussi à lui faire parler un peu de sa vie, y compris de moi, sa grand-mère.

-Et… Déglutit l'ex-tête de clan avec appréhension. –Qui est son grand-père au juste ?

-Un gars que j'ai épousé en dehors du village, grinça la jeune fille. –Etant donné que dans cette ligne temporelle vous ne m'avez jamais sauvé, j'ai dû me marier à mes quinze ans.

-Oh… Marmonna Madara en pinçant les lèvres.

-Ne faites pas cette tête, sensei, lui déclara Hitomi en secouant la tête. –Mon petit-fils m'a dit que sa grand-mère, enfin moi, avait tué son mari en le noyant dans une rivière avant de revenir à Konoha où elle, je veux dire je ! Bref, où je me serais installée avant de donner mon nom de famille à mon fils. Voilà.

Elle adressa ensuite un grand sourire, comme si elle venait de leur parler d'un fait trivial, et non l'assassinat de son mari.

-Ah… Fit Madara, laissé sans voix. –Euh… C'est bien ?

Hitomi parut enchantée.

-Non ce n'est pas bien !

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Sarada, et Hashirama, de hurler.

Les deux paraissaient horrifiés.

-Non mais ça ne va pas ? Hoqueta d'ailleurs l'Hokage. –Tu te rends compte que tu la félicites pour le meurtre d'un être humain. Certes, elle ne l'a pas tué et le tuera jamais dans notre propre ligne temporelle, mais quand-même ! J'y vois là de l'incitation à la violence !

-Je suis d'accord avec le premier, approuva Sarada en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez. –Déjà qu'Hitomi à eu l'air de trouver cette histoire amusante… Pas besoin de lui dire ça en plus.

-Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé lui dire dans ce cas ?! Répliqua Madara avec virulence.

-Je ne sais pas ! Rétorqua Hashirama en se mettant à gesticuler. –Tout mais pas ça. Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

-Ca doit être parce qu'il ne sort pas assez, commenta Hitomi, l'air peu concernée par la scène de ménage.

L'ex-tête hoqueta, profondément offusqué par les paroles de son élève. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot : Hashirama reprenait déjà la parole.

-De toute manière, qu'il le veuille ou pas, il va sortir ce soir, déclara-t-il en retournant à la contemplation de ses bols.

-Pardon ?!

Le cri de Madara résonna longuement dans le salon. Choqué, il fixa son ami avec de grands yeux.

-J'ai croisé Hinata au marché ce matin pendant que tu faisais la grasse matinée, lui expliqua celui-ci. –Elle m'a invité à venir chez elle avec toi : Himawari et Boruto fêtent leurs anniversaires ensembles. J'ai accepté avec plaisir bien entendu.

-Quoi… Mais… Mais…

Le ton sans réplique qu'avait utilisé Hashirama prit Madara de court. Le pauvre homme, stupéfié, n'en fut réduit qu'à balbutier des borborygmes sans queue ni tête jusqu'a ce qu'il retrouve un semblant de calme, une fois que l'indignation fut montée en lui :

-Tu as promis sans me demander mon avis ?! S'exclama-t-il.

En un bond, il était sur ses pieds, et pointait un doigt rageur sur l'Hokage.

-D'ailleurs, comment peux-tu me reprocher de ne pas sortir ! Depuis que Naruto a révélé à tous notre présence dans le village, je ne peux pas faire un seul pas à l'extérieur sans être dévisagé comme une bête de foire !

Il se souvenait très bien du premier jour après la révélation, lorsqu'Hashirama et lui étaient sortis pour la toute première fois sans henge.

Les villageois semblaient surgir de partout pour venir les observer. Des angles de rue, des portes de bâtisses et boutiques les abritant, ainsi que même sur les balcons. A chaque endroit où Madara posait les yeux, des têtes étaient tournées dans sa direction.

S'il avait d'abord tenté de les ignorer, il avait très rapidement compris que c'était en vain : Les habitants de Konoha ne le lâchaient pas du regard, poussant parfois le vice jusqu'à le suivre dans la rue à distance.

Hashirama n'en paraissait pas dérangé. Il saluait joyeusement les gens qui le lui rendaient bien, tandis que Madara se tenait dans son ombre, tachant de son mieux de faire profil bas et de fusiller du regard quiconque le fixait trop longtemps à son goût.

Bien que les villageois fussent supposés savoir et croire qu'il n'était pas le Madara qui avait déclenché la quatrième grande guerre, cela n'avait pas empêché certains ninjas de le toiser avec haine.

L'un d'eux avait même eut la sottise (au moment où son attention avait été détournée par Hashirama) de l'asperger de l'eau d'un suiton, le mouillant de la tête au pied.

Bien entendu, il avait aussitôt voulu se lancer à la poursuite de l'impertinent qui avait osé l'humilier ainsi.

Il pouvait le voir s'échapper à toute vitesse sur les toits des immeubles.

Malheureusement, Hashirama lui-même l'avait retenu, le plongeant dans un état de rage complet.

Sifflant et feulant, il s'était débattu, éclaboussant la foule les entourant de gouttelettes, alors que son ami tentait de le raisonner.

Le voir ainsi déchaîné avait effrayé les villageois tout autant que les shinobis présents. C'était aussi pour cette raison que, par la suite, Naruto leur avait ordonné d'éviter de sortir.

Si Madara l'avait écouté, déterminé à ne plus se faire tremper jusqu'aux os, Hashirama, lui, avait continué à faire le tour de Konoha sans encombre.

Pourtant, voilà qu'il allait être obligé de sortir à nouveau ce soir. Même sous le couvert d'un henge, il doutait que les ninjas-sensoriels du village ne le reconnaissent pas, désormais qu'ils savaient qu'il séjournait ici.

-Nous sortirons tard, il y aura moins de monde.

La voix de son ami le tira de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête vers lui, prêt argumenter mais oublia complètement ce qu'il voulait dire en remarquant que, dans deux des bols remplis de terre posés sur la table, de minuscules pousses avaient germées.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'enquit-il, d'une voix blanche, en redoutant déjà la réponse.

Le regard d'Hashirama s'illumina à cette question.

-Tu fais bien de me le demander ! S'exclama-t-il avec entrain. –Ceci est ma nouvelle création, et le cadeau d'anniversaire de Boruto et Hima-chan !

-Oh, c'est une nouvelle Gérard ?! S'écria soudain Hitomi.

Elle sauta agilement par-dessus le canapé, et rejoignit l'homme brun dans la cuisine.

Sarada ne tarda pas à s'approcher à son tour.

-Gérard ? Fit-elle avec curiosité.

-C'est une plante géniale qui avale les membres des gens si on l'embête !

-Hein ?!

Horrifié, Madara resta immobile, comme figé dans le temps, alors que son esprit avait du mal à saisir le fait que, bientôt, une nouvelle terreur végétale verrait le jour.

« _Je me demande si elle mangera le gosse de mon jinchuriki de cette époque…_ » Grogna le Kyuubi depuis l'intérieur du sceau.

Il paraissait sincèrement curieux.

-Hashirama ! J'espère que c'est une blague ! Haleta finalement l'ex-tête de clan.

La boule au ventre, il voulut s'avancer vers son ami, avec l'intention de lui mettre un peu de plomb dans le crâne, mais vit sa progression entravée par Thorn qui apparu à l'angle du couloir.

Tous interrompirent ce qu'ils faisaient pour l'observer.

-Eheheh, fit l'invocation, l'air particulièrement satisfaite, en leur passant devant.

-MADARA ! Hurla soudain la voix furieuse de Sakura, une seconde plus tard, depuis la buanderie. –Elle ne plaisantait pas ! Elle ne plaisantait vraiment pas, bon sang !

.

oOo

.

-Je t'assure que c'est une mauvaise idée, murmura Madara en jetant des coups d'œil nerveux autour de lui.

Il était huit heures du soir, et les rues étaient bien plus bondées que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Le visage à moitié enfoncé dans le haut col de la tunique mauve qu'il avait enfilée avant de sortir, à la place des yukatas léger habituel, il se faisait violence pour ne pas se retourner à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient quelqu'un.

Une tension permanente l'habitait.

-Ne sois pas comme ça, soupira Hashirama tout en agitant la main en direction d'un vendeur qui le saluait depuis son étal. –Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien.

-Oui, tout se passera bien, renchérit Hitomi qui avait décidé de venir.

Elle sautillait à leur côté, l'air de très bonne humeur.

Peu convaincu, Madara grogna en guise de réponse.

Quelqu'un couina à sa gauche. Le ninja n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'une femme le fixait avec crainte.

-Bonjour madame ! Gazouilla alors l'Hokage en confirmant son hypothèse.

L'ex-tête de clan se renfrogna, et il leur fallut presque dix minutes pour parvenir au coin d'une rue où une jolie maison aux murs ronds pouvait être aperçue.

A partir de là, la nervosité de Madara atteignit son paroxysme.

Il connaissait Naruto et son fils assez bien, mais pas sa femme et sa fille qui, il en était sûr, trembleraient de peur à sa vue.

-Tu sembles fébrile, lui déclara Hashirama une fois qu'ils eurent gravis les marches du perron et sonné.

L'homme se pencha vers lui, et lui passa une main sur son front, repoussant ses cheveux qu'il passa derrière son oreille.

L'Uchiha le laissa faire, et ce bien que le regard d'Hitomi pesait sur eux, emplis d'un amusement palpable, que Madara se força à ignorer.

-Au fait, dit son ami en fronçant les sourcils.

Ses doigts étaient toujours enroulés autour d'une mèche sombre.

-Où sont les tresses que Sakura t'a faites ?

-Ah ça ? Grommela Madara. –Mes cheveux ont repoussé, je m'en suis donc débarrassé.

-Repoussé ?! En si peu de temps ?!

-Euh… Bonjour ?

Une voix timide les interrompit.

D'un même mouvement, ils tournèrent la tête et virent une femme aux courts cheveux noirs coupés carré leur sourire maladroitement. Dans son dos se tenait Boruto, et une petite fille aux grands yeux bleus.

Trop absorbé par leur discussion, ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué ouvrir la porte.

-Hima !

Avec joie, Hitomi se jeta sur l'enfant qui poussa un cri ravi lorsqu'elle se fit soulever dans les bras de la jeune fille.

La femme ne leur accorda aucune intention : Ses yeux blanc-lilas sans pupilles, typique du clan Hyuga, étaient rivés sur les deux hommes sur le perron.

-Euh… Répéta-t-elle ne sachant visiblement pas où se mettre.

Ne comprenant pas la raison de cet embarras, Madara plissa les yeux, puis réalisa soudain avec horreur qu'Hashirama avait toujours la main logée dans son épaisse crinière noire.

D'un geste sec, il claqua le membre invasif, tirant un cri de douleur à son ami.

-Madara… Soupira celui-ci plus lassé qu'exaspéré.

Ensuite, il fit face à la femme :

-Bonjour Hinata, déclara-t-il avec un doux sourire. –Je te remercie de nous avoir invités.

-Oh… Mais de rien, bredouilla la désormais identifiée Hinata.

Elle s'écarta de la porte, les invitant à pénétrer dans un petit hall donnant vue sur un escalier menant à l'étage, et une seconde porte contre laquelle Uzumaki Naruto, les pieds nus et vêtu de manière décontractée, était appuyé.

-Yo, fit-il guise de salutation.

-Bonjour, marmonna l'ex-tête de clan de mauvaise grâce.

-Salut ! S'écria bruyamment Hashirama.

-Premier Hokage !

Himawari accourut vers lui, et le ninja la saisie en plein vol. Il la hissa ensuite sur ses épaules, riant à gorge déployée avec elle.

Madara ne put se retenir de sourire en voyant cela.

-C'est haut, s'exclama la petite fille avec ravissement. Encore plus haut que sur les épaules de papa ! Vous êtes grand !

-Eh ! Protesta Naruto, visiblement vexé à voir son air boudeur.

-Ne faites pas cette tête, septième Hokage, intervint Hitomi. –Mito m'a toujours dit que ce n'était pas la taille qui comptait, mais comment on s'en ser… Hmph !

-Hitomi ! Hoqueta Madara, scandalisé, tout en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche.

Il se tourna vers Hinata :

-Je suis désolé, siffla-t-il, malheureusement, il y dans mon entourage des personnes à… L'influence néfaste.

La femme lui sourit avec ce qui semblait être indulgence.

-Pas de soucis, lui dit-elle, les enfants répètent souvent ce qu'ils entendent. Boruto faisait pareil lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

Comme pour justifier ses propos, elle enroula ses bras autour des épaules de son fils qui rougit d'embarras.

-Maman ! Gémit l'adolescent, gêné.

Avec un soupir, Madara relâcha son élève à l'instant même où Hashirama passait un bras sur son épaule.

-Alors Naruto, gloussa-t-il. –Tu nous fais visiter un peu ?

Le septième Hokage hocha la tête.

-Peut-être plus tard, répondit-il, nous allons d'abord dîner. Il se fait tard et Hinata met un point d'honneur à faire manger les enfants à des horaires précis.

-J'ai aidé à préparer le repas ! Déclara soudain Himawari en ne s'adressant à personne en particulier.

Elle était toujours perchée sur les épaules d'Hashirama.

-Oh, alors j'ai hâte d'y goûter, dit l'homme. –Tu ne penses pas Madara ?

Sa prise sur son épaule se resserra.

-De même, murmura l'Uchiha en attirant le regard d'Himawari.

Les yeux bleus céruléens de l'enfant se mirent à briller :

-Je peux toucher ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle tendit la main, surprenant l'ex-tête de clan qui voulut reculer par réflexe. Ce fut sans compter le bras du premier Hokage le piégea sur place.

-Tou… Toucher quoi ? Siffla-t-il, raide comme un piquet.

-Vos cheveux. Ça à l'air doux.

-Himawari ! C'est impoli, chérie ! Haleta Hinata qui se précipitait déjà sur eux.

-Bien sûr que tu peux !

Une nouvelle fois, Hashirama prenait des initiatives sans le consulter.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il, il ne mord pas. Enfin… La plupart du temps.

La fillette n'eut pas l'air de l'entendre. Avec un son joyeux, elle se pencha en avant, et plongea sa petite main dans la masse onyx.

Les pupilles de l'ex-tête de clan se dilatèrent et, si c'était possible, il se tendit davantage.

-C'est encore plus doux que la fourrure de Kurama-chan ! S'extasia-t-elle, émerveillée.

« _Comment ça plus doux que ma fourrure ?!_ »

Naruto et Madara se plièrent en deux simultanément.

En proie à une folle colère, le Kyuubi se manifesta :

« _Sale gosse_ » Rugit-il sans se soucier du fait que la fillette ne pouvait l'entendre. _« Comment oses-tu comparer la qualité de ma fourrure à ces poils de rats ?! »_

-Bon sang… Grommela le septième Hokage, une main sur le ventre. –D'abords les cheveux d'Hinata lorsqu'elle les avait long, et maintenant ça ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, s'enquit Hashirama.

Le shinobi avait placé une main sur le dos courbé de Madara qu'il caressait de haut en bas en attendant que celui-ci se redresse.

-Kurama… Je veux dire le Kyuubi, est en colère, répondit Naruto. Il est persuadé que sa fourrure est de la plus haute qualité, alors quand quelqu'un complimente les cheveux d'autrui, il se fâche.

-Oh ! Alors il est jaloux des miens aussi ? Demanda le premier Hokage.

Il enroula un doigt autour de ses mèches auburn, l'air particulièrement fier de leurs brillances.

-Non. Il ne les a même pas mentionné, lui répondit platement Naruto.

-Quoi, glapit-il l'homme, en sursautant et manquant de faire tomber Himawari de ses épaules. –Mais c'est injuste ! Comparé à Madara, j'en prends soin moi ! Ce renard n'est décidément pas objectif.

-Objectif ou pas, il me donne mal au ventre, persiffla Madara qui conservait une main contre son estomac.

-Nous ferions mieux d'aller dîner dans ce cas, intervint Hinata. –Je suis sûr que cela vous fera oublier votre douleur.

Rendu légèrement perplexe par le ton doux avec lequel la femme s'adressait à lui, Madara haussa un sourcil au moment même où deux mains, appartenant sans aucun doute à Hitomi, le poussèrent en avant.

-Allons manger ! Déclara la jeune fille en surgissant à ses côtés.

Boruto ne tarda pas à la suivre, entrant dans le salon où une grande table en bois, non éloignée du comptoir de la cuisine, occupait une bonne partie de l'espace.

-Venez Madara, lui intima Hinata en lui passant devant.

Un instant plus tard, l'Uchiha se risquait dans la salle de séjour, toujours confus par l'attitude de cette femme à son égard, qu'il jugeait déjà trop gentille pour son propre bien.

Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Uzumaki Naruto l'avait épousé.

.

oOo

.

A son plus grand étonnement, Madara se surprit à apprécier la compagnie des Uzumaki.

Le dîner avait été délicieux et les sujets de discussion beaucoup moins simplistes de ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Après soufflé les bougies, et avoir dégusté une part d'un gâteau aux fruits, les enfants avaient déserté la table pour monter à l'étage, laissant les adultes entre eux.

-Alors… Commença Madara, s'enhardissant à parler. –Que faites-vous dans la vie Hinata ? On ne parle que de votre mari et son rôle d'Hokage, mais pas de vous.

Tous à la table avaient consommés un peu d'alcool d'une bouteille que Naruto avait sortie immédiatement après le départ des plus jeunes. Grâce à cela, les langues se déliaient. Bien qu'ils ne fussent que légèrement pompettes, c'était plus que suffisant pour que tout malaise s'envolât.

Hinata lui fit un joli sourire, et croisa ses doigts sous son menton.

-Rien d'exceptionnel, répondit-elle, je ne suis qu'une simple femme au foyer. Je m'occupe des enfants et de la maison, voilà tout.

-Vous ne vous ennuyez pas ? Haleta Hashirama.

Madara lui assena aussitôt une claque sur l'arrière du crâne :

-Bien sûr que non qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas ! Le tança-t-il. –S'occuper d'enfants est un travail à temps plein. Je sais de quoi je parle : Tu m'en as collé trois sur le dos, tu t'en rappelles ?

-Oui, oui, gémit le premier Hokage. –Désolé. Pas besoin de me taper au passage.

L'ex-tête de clan se tourna de nouveau vers la femme qui observait leur interaction avec amusement. L'opposé de son mari qui semblait compatir au sort d'Hashirama.

-Vous êtes une Hyuga, reprit-il. –Avant d'être femme au foyer, n'avez-vous donc pas suivi une formation de kunoïchi ?

Il n'en était pas sûr, et son esprit embrumé ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, mais il croyait avoir déjà vu Hinata sur le champ de bataille.

-J'ai été kunoïchi, répondit finalement la femme en confirmant ses soupçons.

-Vous ne pratiquez plus ?

-Je n'en ai plus le temps.

-Vous devez avoir beaucoup perdu dans ce cas…

A l'écoute ces mots, Hinata redressa brusquement la tête.

-Hi… Hinata ? Balbutia Naruto, depuis sa chaise.

Il semblait soudain préoccupé.

Un bruit sourd retenti, et ils mirent plusieurs secondes à réaliser que le son provenait de l'ex-kunoïchi dont le coude venait de rencontrer la table. Une main en l'air, elle défia du regard Madara :

-Vous voulez parier ?

Le ninja en resta stupéfait : Elle l'invitait à faire un bras de fer, comprit-il.

-Hinata ! S'étrangla Naruto, choqué.

Les yeux écarquillés, il dévisagea sa femme comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

Hashirama, lui, bien plus pragmatique, tenta de la raisonner avec des paroles apaisantes :

-Madame, dit-il, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Madara à une sacrée poigne vous savez...

Cependant, ces mots ne semblèrent pas faire mouche, et Hinata garda ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Madara.

-Je peux le vaincre, répliqua-t-elle. –J'en suis convaincue.

-Hina…

-Attendez, l'interrompit l'ex-tête de clan, désormais intéressé. –Je pense que je vais répondre à son défi.

Uzumaki Hinata n'était pas quelqu'un de stupide. C'était une des premières choses que le ninja avait constaté en la rencontrant. Elle devait forcement avoir un as dans sa manche pour avoir l'air aussi confiante et il voulait découvrir lequel.

Avec un sourire carnassier, il tendit donc une main gantée dont l'ex-kunoïchi se saisit, et ce, malgré les avertissements de son mari et Hashirama.

La femme retroussa alors la manche du joli pull violet de son autre main et, à trois, le combat commença.

Comme prévu, Hinata était nettement plus faible que lui, et Madara n'eut même pas besoin de forcer pour résister à ses faibles poussés. Néanmoins, une chose l'intriguait : La femme ne paraissait peu dérangée par le fait qu'elle allait bientôt perdre en dépit de l'avoir provoqué en premier lieu.

Bien au contraire ! Celle-ci gardait une expression concentrée, ignorant les suppliques de Naruto qui lui recommandait d'abandonner avant de se faire mal.

Ennuyé par le septième Hokage, et le regard pesant d'Hashirama sur lui, l'Uchiha s'apprêtait à mettre fin au match lorsque, soudain, Hinata lui adressa un rictus malicieux.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle levait deux doigts, et un nuage de fumée l'engloutissait toute entière. La seconde suivante, un Hashirama, nu comme au premier jour de sa naissance, lui offrait un sourire enjôleur.

Tétanisé, et perdu dans un océan de stupéfaction, il sentit à peine son poing toucher le bois de la table.

Il eut un lourd silence dans la salle.

Personne ne parla, ni ne bougea. Tous se contentèrent de fixer, avec un regard de merlan frit, Hinata/Hashirama toujours en tenue d'Adam.

-J'ai gagné, déclara finalement celui/celle-ci.

Madara poussa soudain un grand cri, et repoussa la table avec tant de force que sa chaise bascula en arrière, l'entraînant avec elle.

Il se retrouva, le cœur battant à la chamade et les joues rouges, les quatre fers en l'air.

-Madara ! S'écria aussitôt Hashirama (le vrai) en s'agenouillant à sa gauche.

Il lui souleva le dos, mais la tête du ninja retomba mollement en arrière.

Un nouveau son lui signala qu'Hinata venait de reprendre sa véritable apparence.

-Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle en accourant son chevet. –Est-ce que ça va ? Naruto-kun m'avait prévenu que vous étiez en couple, alors j'ai voulu vous jouer un petit tour… Je n'imaginais pas que cela vous ferait autant d'effet. Je suis tellement désolée !

-Qu… Quoi ? Croassa Madara en revenant lentement à lui-même.

Il posa ses yeux sur Naruto qui détourna immédiatement les siens.

-Tu lui as dit ! L'accusa-t-il, indigné.

-C'est ma femme ! Rétorqua le septième Hokage. –Bien sûr que je lui dis tout !

-Je suis désolée ! Répéta Hinata d'une petite voix.

-Ce… Ce n'est rien, marmonna un instant plus tard Madara, en sentant tout sa colère fondre face au regard sincère de son dernier adversaire.

-Non mais sérieusement, déclara Naruto en s'immisçant de nouveau dans la conversation. –Vous ne l'avez jamais vu à poil ou quoi ? Vous attendez le mariage ?

-Mariage ?! Haleta Hashirama.

Visiblement troublé, il porta ses deux mains à son visage, oubliant totalement qu'il était censé retenir l'ex-tête de clan qui s'écrasa de nouveau à terre dans un son sourd.

-Madara-san ! Hoqueta Hinata.

-Ah… Zut ?

-Hashirama… Je vais te tuer… Ânonna Madara qui luttait actuellement contre un mal de crâne lancinant.

Il devait avoir l'air ridicule, là, étalé à sur le plancher et les jambes toujours accrochées au bord de la chaise.

Pour la énième fois, depuis le début de cette nouvelle existence, il se faisait complètement humilier.

Avec cela, son image de guerrier intrépide allait de nouveau en prendre un sacré coup.

-Je déteste ma vie, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents tout en se dressant sur ses coudes.

Hashirama voulut l'aider, mais il retroussa les lèvres, persuadant immédiatement son ami de ne pas lui prêter main forte.

Soudain, un son de cavalcade provenant des escaliers se fit entendre :

-Hey maman ! Est-ce que Hitomi peut rester dormir à la maison ce… Waouh ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Boruto, qui venait d'arriver en trombe, suivit de sa petite sœur et Hitomi, cligna des yeux, perplexe face au carnage qui lui faisait face.

-Ce… Ce n'est rien chéri, juste des choses d'adultes, lui dit Hinata en se forçant à sourire.

Elle s'avança, probablement avec l'intention de bloquer la vue aux enfants pour laisser aux trois hommes dans son dos le temps de se reprendre.

Ceux-ci ne perdirent pas une seconde pour remettre les choses en place. En un éclair, tout était de nouveau en ordre, et Madara sur ses pieds.

Pour se donner quelque peu contenance, le ninja s'épousseta avant de croiser les bras.

-Oh !

L'exclamation d'Hashirama les surpris tous. Comme un seul homme, toutes personnes présentes se tournèrent vers lui.

-Quoi ? Fit Boruto.

-J'oubliais, mais j'avais quelque chose pour vous. S'il te plaît Madara, tu peux le sortir ? Je l'ai glissé dans le rouleau de scellement que tu transportes partout avec toi.

Le visage de Madara passa de rouge vif à blanc pur en un éclair.

-Tu ne comptes tout de même pas leur donner… ça j'espère, murmura-t-il en reculant.

Sans le vouloir, il se heurta à Naruto qui se tenait derrière lui.

Il se retourna brusquement, le sharingan activé.

-Du calme ! Lui intima immédiatement l'Hokage en levant ses deux mains. –Qu'est-ce que veut nous donner Hashirama pour que tu te mettes dans un état pareil ?

-Une créature des enfers, il veut vous donner le diable en personne.

Naruto, ainsi qu'Hinata, parurent soudain inquiets; allant même jusqu'à échanger un regard préoccupé.

L'ex-tête de clan les comprenait : Que lui de toutes les personnes leur dise ça ne devait pas sembler rassurant.

-N'exagère pas Madara, intervint alors Hashirama, Manolo est très gentille.

-Très, renchérit Hitomi.

L'adolescente, les yeux luisant de malice, s'avança de manière prédatrice vers lui. Elle tendit ensuite la main et, subitement, tenta de la fourrer dans le col de la tunique mauve de son mentor, là où elle savait qu'il gardait le parchemin de scellement.

Prit de court par cet acte audacieux, le shinobi glapit bruyamment et tenta de repousser la jeune fille.

-C'est ça Hitomi ! S'exclama Hachirama. Tiens le bien ! Je me charge du reste.

L'Hokage joignit ses mains et, en réponse son geste, de solide pousse jaillirent du sol et s'enroulèrent autour des bras et des jambes de Madara. Le pauvre homme se retrouva alors plaqué au sol.

-Oh mon dieu, balbutia Hinata, rouge comme une pivoine.

Elle se tenait devant ses deux enfants, leur bloquant la vue de son corps tandis que Madara crachait et feulait des insultes qui tombaient dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Hashirama, en quête du parchemin, ne se gêna pour enfoncer une main dans les vêtements de son ami.

-Alors c'est comme ça que vous vous y prenez… Marmonna Naruto, une main sous le menton, l'air particulièrement intéressé.

Et, avant même que Madara ait le temps de pousser un long hurlement rage, ou simplement le menacer de mort, Hashirama trouva ce qu'il cherchait :

-Je l'ai ! S'exclama-t-il en brandissant victorieusement le rouleau de scellement.

Tout en ricanant, il l'ouvrit et mordit son pouce qu'il plaqua contre le papier.

-Non ! S'écria l'ex-tête de clan, libérée, en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Un nuage de fumée envahi la pièce.

Lorsque celui-ci se dispersa, tous eurent le souffle coupé.

-C'est pas vrai… Gémit Madara en lorgnant l'horreur ce que tenait le premier Hokage entre ses mains.

C'était, contre toute vraisemblance, un cactus. Un cactus orange vif pourvu d'une petite fleur rose sur le côté gauche de son sommet.

-C'est… Un cactus ? Bredouilla Boruto, en déclarant l'évidence.

-C'est un cactus, répéta son père, tout aussi perplexe.

-C'est un cactus, confirma joyeusement Hashirama en agitant le pot de fleur. –Elle s'appelle Manolo !

-Elle ? S'étonna Hinata en s'avançant prudemment vers la plante.

La femme la contempla un instant, indécise.

-Euh… Merci je suppose ? Fit-elle en souriant nerveusement. –Mais pourquoi est-il -Je veux dire est-elle- orange ?

-Choix artistique, pépia fièrement Hashirama.

-Ah…

Il eut un moment de silence. Du moins, jusqu'à qu'Hitomi halète :

-Elle se réveille !

En effet, comme le prétendait la jeune fille, le cactus se « réveillait ».

Deux cavités noirs ou brillaient des points jaunes vifs, faisant probablement office d'yeux, s'ouvrirent en même temps d'un grand trou sombre sous ceux-ci.

Trou sombre qui s'élargit de plus en plus et, soudain, un cri suraigu, digne d'une banshee, retentissait.

Le son fut si élevé en termes de décibels qu'il rendit presque tout le monde sourd allant même jusqu'à les sonner momentanément.

Naruto fut le premier à réagir en s'emparant d'une fourchette et d'un couteau sur la table, formant un signe de croix avec.

Lui et son fils, Boruto, tremblaient comme des feuilles.

-Cactus ? Cactus ?! Cette chose ne peut pas être un cactus ! S'écria-t-il, à moitié hystérique.

-Un cactus hurleur dans ce cas ? Proposa Hashirama qui essayait de calmer la plante, gémissant, en la caressant.

Bien entendu il ne réussit qu'à se piquer.

-Une mandragore plutôt, grommela Madara.

Il rejoignit le cercle de personne entourant le premier Hokage, et balaya du regard la petite assemblée qui s'était formée autour de son ami.

-Si vous le souhaitez, je la brûle, déclara-t-il de but en blanc.

Les yeux de Naruto, Hinata et Boruto se mirent à briller d'espoir.

-Tu ferais ça pour nous ? Bégaya le premier, visiblement touché.

-Quoi ? Non ! Protestèrent en cœur Hashirama, Hitomi et, à leur grande surprise, Himawari.

La fillette s'empara d'ailleurs du pot de fleur qu'elle serra contre elle de manière protectrice.

Curieusement, Manolo cessa de gémir, et émit un son semblable à un ronronnement.

-Ne lui faites pas de mal ! S'écria-t-elle.

Ses yeux devinrent blancs, et des veines saillantes apparurent au niveau de ses tempes.

Le byakugan, réalisa Madara en haussant un sourcil.

S'il était vaguement intéressé par le phénomène, la famille d'Himawari, elle, paraissait inquiète.

-S'il vous plaît, papa, maman, on peut la garder ? Elle est gentille et mignonne.

L'ex-tête de clan ne fut même pas surprise par la demande. Dans un sens, il savait que cela arriverait. Il se décida donc d'observer en spectateur ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

Les réactions de la famille Uzumaki ne se firent pas entendre :

-Sûrement pas ! Répliqua Naruto en agitant ses ustensiles de cuisine.

-Madara avait raison, cette chose est le diable ! Hoqueta Boruto.

-Himawari… Chérie… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Bredouilla Hinata. –Pense à ce que les voisins vont dire s'ils entendent tout le temps crier comme ça…

-Elle ne criera plus ! Rétorqua la fillette, obstinée. –Elle a juste besoin d'amour.

Comme pour approuver ses paroles, Manolo ronronna encore plus fort lorsque l'enfant lui passa une main entre ses piquants.

-Ooooh, roucoula Hitomi, attendrie, tout comme Hashirama.

Toutes deux se pressèrent autour de l'atrocité.

-Abandonnez, soupira alors Madara au reste de la famille Uzumaki. –Hitomi m'a fait le même coup avec Gérard…

-Gérard ? Dit Boruto.

-Une plante dans le même genre dont Hashirama m'a fait cadeau, et qui a bien failli me dévorer Thorn et Toka, une de ses cousines.

Hinata eut l'air sur le point de défaillir.

-Et… Et comment vous vous en sortez avec elle ? S'enquit-elle, timidement.

-Je ne m'en sors pas, je survis.

Un ange passa.

-Au fait Naruto… Reprit Madara, en changeant de sujet, et se collant presque à l'homme.

Le blond parut étonné par cette soudaine proximité. Du moins, jusqu'à que l'Uchiha lève une paire d'yeux pourpre dans sa direction, un rictus menaçant aux lèvres.

-Tu vas me le payer pour avoir insinué, tout à l'heure, que moi et Hashirama avions des mœurs aussi dépravées.

L'Hokage déglutit bruyamment.

.

oOo

.

-Vous en êtes sûr ?

-Plus que sûr ! Nous avons pris la décision ensemble après tout.

-Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir approuvé ce projet.

-Vous savez que Madara et moi sommes toujours sur la même longueur d'onde !

-C'est une blague ?

-Comment croyez-vous que nous avons construit Konoha sinon ?

-Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?!

-Chut, pas en public. On en parlera plus tard, d'accord ?

Sous le regard abasourdi de nombreux ninjas, Hashirama tapota le crâne de Madara qui se sentait d'humeur à commettre un meurtre.

L'aube venait à peine de se lever que le besoin de démembrer son ami le démangeait.

Il se serait bien laissé contrôler par ce désir si Tsunade, Hitomi, Thorn, Naruto et sa famille, Sakura et Sarada, Shikamaru et ce qui semblait être sa femme, les genins qu'il avait entraîné, puis Kakashi, ne se trouvaient pas devant lui.

Tous s'étaient réunis devant les portes du village, en cette heure matinale, pour assister à leur départ.

Hashirama avait décidé (sans consulter Madara) qu'il serait une bonne idée d'aller explorer les contrés de cette époque. Ils visiteraient les diverses terres des nations élémentaires en un mois, et reviendraient à Konoha pour y passer les dernières semaines avant leur retour en leur temps.

Ils partiraient. Seulement à deux.

-Vous allez me manquer, sensei, déclara Hitomi.

-Bon débarras, grommela Thorn.

Madara hocha la tête, ignorant les mots de son invocation qui resterait au village.

-Tenez, dit Shikamaru en s'avançant vers les deux fondateurs.

Il leur remit à chacun une petite boite rectangulaire que les ninjas ouvrirent après un instant d'hésitation.

Ils y découvrirent avec surprise un objet pourvu de ce qui semblait être un écran noir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'enquit Hashirama.

-Des portables, intervint Naruto en s'avançant. –Ils vous permettront d'entrer en contact avec nous. Nous vous en donnons deux au cas où vous en perdriez un. Pour les recharger, utilisez des raiton à très, mais alors très, petite échelle.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de cette chose, grinça aussitôt Madara.

Il regarda le « portable » avec dégoût.

-Oh ! Cette machine est incroyable ! Haleta son ami qui venait déjà d'allumer la chose.

-On peut même prendre des photos en couleurs ! S'extasia-t-il une seconde plus tard après s'être amusé avec le téléphone.

Il semblait parfaitement s'en sortir avec le téléphone contrairement à Madara que tous les génins entouraient.

Ils tentaient sans succès de faire comprendre le fonctionnement du portable au shinobi qui ne saisissait décidément rien.

-Sérieusement ! Même ma grand-mère s'en sortait mieux, se plaignit Chocho.

-Pareil, soupira Inojin.

-Quelqu'un a encore envie d'être jeté d'une falaise… Gonda d'une voix dangereusement basse Madara.

Les adolescents battirent immédiatement en retraite.

-Bon… Je pense qu'il est temps de partir…

Hashirama adressa à tous un sourire radieux.

-Passez le bonjour à papa si vous le croisez, leur dit Sarada alors que tous leur faisaient leur adieux.

Si la plupart leur serrèrent la main, recommandèrent à Madara (comme Kakashi) de contrôler ses nerfs, d'autres, comme Temari, préférèrent garder leur distance.

L'ex-tête de clan s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, lorsque la main de Tsunade s'abattit sur lui.

Il jeta un regard ennuyé par-dessus son épaule.

-Toi… Commença la femme de façon menaçante. –Si tu poses un seul doigt sur mon grand-père durant ce voyage… Je te le ferais payer, c'est compris ?

-C'est plutôt lui qui pose ses doigts sur moi, rétorqua l'homme sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il disait.

Bien entendu, il faisait référence à la mauvaise habitude qu'avait son ami de lui passer un bras autour du cou, ou simplement lui caresser la tête. Malheureusement, il s'aperçu s'aperçut trop tard que ses paroles pouvaient avoir un double sens.

Double sens qui n'échappa pas aux adultes présents, à voir le silence qui s'installa.

Tous, sans exception, les dévisagèrent avec stupéfaction, bouche-bée.

La main de Tsunade quitta rapidement son épaule, comme si celle-ci l'avait brûlée.

Madara blêmit.

-Ce… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Siffla-t-il d'une voix étrangement enrouée en luttant contre la panique qui l'envahissait.

-N'allez pas prendre ça dans le mauvais-

-C'est un sacré coming-out dis-donc !

Naruto lui coupa la parole, venant se poster ses côtés et lui passant un bras sur ses épaules et ruinant par la même occasion toutes ses chances de nier sa dernière affirmation.

-C'est très courageux de ta part, déclara le septième Hokage sans se douter une seconde qu'il s'enfonçait dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou. -Hashirama m'a confié à quel point tu étais gêné par ta sexualité. Il n'y a pas de quoi tu sais.

-Par le Sage… Murmura soudain Sakura, les mains devant sa bouche. –Comment ne m'en suis-je pas rendu compte avant ?

-Quoi ? Bredouillèrent Shikamaru et Shikadaï d'une même voix.

-Moi je m'en doutais, renifla dédaigneusement Temari. –Ne me demander pas comment, mais je m'en doutais.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si exceptionnel à ça… Soupira Kakashi.

Il abaissa le livre qu'il lisait, révélant la moitié inférieure de son visage dissimulé par un masque.

-Au passage, Naruto, je te conseille de t'écarter de Madara très vite, ajouta-t-il brièvement avant de reprendre sa lecture.

En effet, l'homme tremblait de rage contenue.

-Vire ton bras de mon épaule, siffla-t-il venimeusement. –Sinon, je te l'arrache. Et je sais que ce n'est pas ta prothèse cette fois.

Il était au courant pour le bras synthétique du septième Hokage : Il l'avait, après tout, arraché lors de l'anniversaire d'Himawari et Boruto, pour se venger des propos dégradant –de son point de vue- qu'avait proféré l'homme à son encontre et celui d'Hashirama.

Naruto ôta rapidement son bras, et recula de plusieurs pas.

Honteux, Madara leur tourna le dos, puis s'empara du col de son compagnon de route qu'il entreprit de traîner à sa suite, hors du village.

-Nous partons, déclara-t-il, avançant tête baissée.

-Tu es en colère ? Balbutia Hashirama.

-Comment as-tu osé lui parler de notre vie privé ! Explosa soudainement Madara en s'emparant, cette fois, de l'oreille de l'homme.

-J'étais ivre ! Couina celui-ci. Ça m'a paru une bonne idée sur le moment.

-Eh bien ce ne l'était pas !

-Mais…

-Pas de « mais », je vais te le faire payer au centuple !

.

oOo

.

A l'entrée du village, tous observèrent sans un mot les deux shinobis de légende s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans la forêt bordant le village.

Parfois des échos de ce qu'ils disaient leur parvenaient, et il était facile d'en déduire qu'Hashirama allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure par la faute d'Uzumaki Naruto.

Cependant, les personnes présentes étaient bien trop choquées pour ne serait-ce commenter un seul de ces morceaux de phrases qui leur parvenaient.

Senju Tsunade semblait particulièrement traumatisée à voir ses yeux hantés.

-Le grand dadais va être _li-tté-ra-le-ment_ démembré, s'exclama finalement Thorn, l'air très enthousiasmé par cette perspective.

-Tu penses que le premier va s'en sortir, qu'ils vont s'en sortir à cette époque ? Demanda alors Sarada en se penchant vers Hitomi.

-Bien sûr ! Déclara l'adolescente.

Elle mentait. Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Mais de toute manière, quoiqu'il arrive, elle savait que si les deux hommes rencontraient des problèmes durant leur voyage, son mentor les réduirait en cendres à vue.

* * *

Et voilà ! C'était le chapitre 27 !

Je tiens à vous le dire directement, mais je ne m'étalerai pas sur le voyage de Madara et Hashirama hors du village. Ils feront simplement du tourisme et prendront des photos (du moins Hashirama prendra des photos. Madara, lui, se contentera de continuer à ne rien comprendre au téléphone. Ce dont le Kyuubi –bien plus doué que lui avec les nouvelles technologie- profitera. Par là, je veux dire qu'il l'incitera à taper dans la barre de recherche des trucs du genre « www. » et bien d'autre encore).

Mais bon… Si j'ai d'autres choses à ajouter, ce sera plus tard. Pour l'instant, et comme promis dans le dernier chapitre, je vous laisse avec les…

 **Commentaires en vrac ! :**

-J'espère que je n'aurais pas rendue Hinata trop Oc. Je sais qu'elle est douce en temps normal, mais elle peu faire preuve de sévérité aussi (surtout dans Boruto). A force de côtoyer Naruto, elle a bien dû s'endurcir et se forger le caractère. D'où le tour qu'elle joue à Madara.

-Manolo terminera dans le département de torture. (Je suis convaincue qu'un tel département existe toujours, bien que ce ne doive pas être quelque chose « d'officiel »)

-Il suffira de mettre Manolo sous le nez des personnes interrogées pour que celles-ci avouent tout.

-Bien sûr, il aura ses jours de congé le samedi et dimanche où il pourra se faire dorloter par Himawari et traumatiser tout le reste de la famille Uzumaki.

-D'ailleurs je pense que vous avez tous réaliser pourquoi il s'appelait Manolo…

-C'est un cactus (croisé Dionée attrape-mouche et Droséra au passage). Donc qui dit cactus dit pays à la température aride. Et qui dit pays à la température aride dit aussi Mexique, qui veut aussi dire pays hispanophobe.

-Ce qui nous donne :

-Cactus + Mexique + Pays hispanophobe = Blague pourrie de l'auteur sur les prénoms cliché espagnol.

-Ceci est probablement la meilleure équation de toute ma vie.

-Finalement, j'aurais peut-être pu aller en S au lieu d'en L avec tous les autres tarés.

-Bonjour les préjugés XD En plus c'est bien la L : Vous n'avez pas besoin de weed pour vous sentir drogué.

-Avec nous, le commerce illégal d'Hashirama aurait bien vite fait faillite.

-Ah, mais maintenant que j'y pense… S L ES n'existe plus aujourd'hui je crois…

-Bref, vous saviez aussi qu'à l'origine Manolo était censé s'appeler Cactus Gonzales ?

-C'était pour faire une référence à Speedy Gonzales, mais c'était tellement pété que, même moi, je ne me suis pas risquée à faire un jeu de mot aussi pourri.

-En plus rien à voir entre une gerbille (excusez-moi, mais à mes yeux Speedy n'est pas une souris) et un cactus.

-Ariba ! Ariba !

-Clichés ! Clichés everywhere !

-Aucun rapport, mais je tiens à vous informer que Thorn est le personnage le plus OP de cette fic. Personne ne peut la vaincre. Pas même Madara ou Hashirama.

-Vous l'aurez compris, celle qui va débuter la cinquième grande guerre ninja, ce n'est pas le gars là « Kawaki » ou je ne sais quoi, mais bel et bien Kurotsuchi.

-La pauvre finira par péter un câble avec Thorn à ses côtés.

-Thorn qui s'entendra d'ailleurs très bien avec Ônoki avec qui elle deviendra BFF.

-Les deux se plaindront des jeunes d'aujourd'hui.

-Toujours en parlant de Thorn (Eh oui, car elle est très populaire apparemment). Madara a mentionné le fait qu'elle lui servait de « chien guide », hors de champs de batailles, lorsqu'il devenait aveugle.

-Il a juste oublié (ou plutôt évité) de préciser qu'elle était vraiment nulle en tant que tel.

-Un extrait de ses compétences en guidage pour vous :

- _Va à gauche !_

*SPLACH !*

-…

-…

-… _Bon… C'est vrai, je l'admets : Je confonds ma droite et ma gauche. Mais essaye de voir le bon côté des choses : Les bains de boue sont très bons pour la peau d'après ce qu'on m'a dit._

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Voilà. Avant de partir, je tiens à remercier les gens qui m'ont laissé des review. C'est grâce à vous que je continue cette histoire. Je sais que je me plains souvent à ce sujet, mais je dois avouer me sentir désappointée car, depuis que j'ai annoncé que la fic en était quasiment à sa fin, les review (sauf pour le dernier chapitre) ont nettement diminué. Ce qui me prouve que soit, la qualité de la fic a baissé, ou alors les gens se disent que, de toutes manières, quoi bon mettre un commentaire si l'auteur va finir son histoire.

En tant que personne qui met beaucoup de review (surtout en anglais ou en espagnol à vrai dire vu que je lis rarement des fanfic française), je trouve ce mode de pensée un peu surprenant. Mais bon, il faut de tout pour faire un monde ^^

Allez, j'espère que ce chapitre sera parvenu à vous séduire et, surtout faire rire car c'était un peu son but. Dedans, Thorn y a acquis une place et un rôle particulier (peut-être l'avez-vous deviné).

Bref, je vous dis à la prochaine ^^


	29. Chapter 29

Et me voilà de retour avec ce chapitre. Le chapitre même qui conclu l'arc sur le futur.

Je réponds aux Guest, et vous laisse à votre lecture :

Kalamar & Guest : Merci pour vos reviews plus qu'encourageantes !

Al : Merci pour ta review ^^ Cependant, je ne partage pas ton avis : Se plaindre du manque de review est, justement, ce qui pousse à réagir certain lecteurs (ce qui prouve que « taper du poing » peut parfois s'avérer utile) et quant aux review qui sont supposées arrivées à la fin d'une histoire… Elles sont incroyablement minimes… J'ai déjà fini des fanfic, et je t'assure que le nombre de review reçues en plus n'étaient vraiment pas nombreuses. Sinon, je félicite cette auteur(e) que tu as mentionné(e) précédemment. Si elle écrit très bien comme tu le dis et à moins de cents review pour 30 chapitres, alors elle doit être très déterminée… Moi j'aurais abandonné à sa place.

* * *

Chapitre 28

Hashirama et Madara avaient déjà eu l'occasion de visiter les différentes contrées des Nations Élémentaires. Cependant, le faire de nouveau à une toute autre époque serait une expérience inédite.

Partant de Konoha, ils s'étaient dirigés vers les terres arides qui composaient le pays du Vent, puis étaient remontés vers le pays de la terre en passant par Ame, avant de traverser de petites nations, telle Oto, tout récemment fondée, avant d'atteindre les terres du Raigake.

De là, ils auraient souhaité prendre un bateau et se rendre au pays de l'eau, à Kiri, mais le temps manquait et ils avaient, à la place, décidé de rentrer à Konoha dans les prochains jours.

Durant ce voyage, de nombreuses choses mettant en avant l'évolution des pays, et ainsi que les mentalités leur avaient sauté aux yeux. Énormément de changements avaient eu lieu, les laissant dépaysés sur un continent qu'ils croyaient pourtant connaître comme leur poche.

Le temps changeait les choses. Et ce, d'une manière incroyablement rapide. Les progrès ayant eu lieu avaient été si fulgurants que la terre elle-même paraissait avoir eu du mal à s'y adapter.

Ces nouveaux moyens de transports, ces « trains » dans lesquels Madara avait refusé de monter, circulaient sur un chemin de fer dont chaque obstacle avait été abattu pour lui céder le passage.

Pas un arbre, ni une montagne, ne lui avait résisté.

L'ex-tête de clan ne doutait pas qu'il s'agît là des prémices de quelque chose de bien plus grand. D'imposant.

Peu lui importait : Il n'appartenait pas à cette époque et faisait déjà de son mieux pour supporter les nombreuses péripéties que lui avait apporté ce voyage, pour avoir en plus à se préoccuper des problèmes des autres.

Il lui en était arrivé des choses en à peine trois semaines. Tellement qu'il aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve.

Hashirama et lui avaient évité les villes, chassant et cueillant leur propre nourriture, et dormant à la belle étoile.

Rien, ni personne, ne les avaient dérangés.

-On est bien, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de son ami ramena Madara à la réalité.

L'ex-tête de clan, précédemment somnolente, bâilla et s'étira langoureusement.

-Oh que oui… Soupira-t-il en levant la tête pour rencontrer le regard brillant d'Hashirama.

L'homme lui sourit, et resserra ses bras autour de lui.

La journée avait été épuisante. Ils avaient marché durant des heures sur un terrain accidenté, puis ne s'étaient arrêtés que le soir venu, dans une petite clairière au creux de laquelle ils bivouaquaient en ce moment même.

Les étoiles scintillaient au-dessus de leur tête, les hiboux hululaient, une légère brise leur caressait la peau, et le feu qu'ils avaient allumé crépitait, diffusant une douce chaleur aux alentours.

L'atmosphère était incroyablement confortable, et propice à l'endormissement.

Madara luttait d'ailleurs contre le sommeil, alors qu'il réajustait sa position sur Hashirama, allongé sous lui. Son ami grogna en sentant son coude lui rentrer douloureusement dans la poitrine.

-Désolé, marmonna l'Uchiha en s'emparant d'une couverture qui traînait près de leurs jambes emmêlées.

Il la drapa aussitôt sur leurs corps, puis fit de nouveau face à Hashirama, et croisa les bras sur la poitrine de celui-ci.

A chaque expiration, leurs ventres nus se frôlaient, et leurs respirations se mêlaient entre elles.

Ils étaient exténués. L'un autant que l'autre.

-Tu es lourd, commenta soudain Hashirama, en grimaçant.

-Et toi idiot, rétorqua aussitôt Madara. Pourtant, je te supporte, alors fait de même avec moi.

Le ninja brun gémit, mais ne répliqua pas pour autant.

-Tu peux vraiment être méchant quand tu le veux, bougonna-t-il, après coup.

-Hn…

De nouveau, ce fut le silence.

Lentement, Madara abaissa sa tête sur le torse de son ami, et ferma les yeux pour mieux écouter les battements de cœur qui résonnaient à travers celui-ci.

Il se sentait tellement bien, tant qu'il aurait pu s'endormir dans la seconde.

Malheureusement pour lui, Hashirama ne garda pas sa bouche fermée bien longtemps :

-Dis… Tu ne penses pas qu'Hitomi s'est trop attachée à Sarada et ses amis ?

L'ex-tête de clan eut un pincement au cœur à ces mots.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent :

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça maintenant ? Souffla-t-il en détournant le regard.

L'estomac noué, il attrapa alors une des mèches auburn qui s'étalaient sur la poitrine de l'Hokage, et entreprit de la tresser machinalement.

Il s'humecta ensuite les lèvres, ne laissant pas le temps à Hashirama de poursuivre :

-Tu… Tu penses qu'elle va avoir du mal à supporter le retour à notre époque ? Chuchota-t-il.

L'Homme hocha brièvement la tête, et se mit à lui frotter le dos d'une manière se voulant apaisante.

-J'ai l'impression que Sarada et Hitomi sont devenues comme… Comme des sœurs, dit-il après un bref instant de réflexion. –Depuis quelques semaines, on les voit de moins en moins l'une sans l'autre… Devoir les séparer, en sachant qu'elles ne se reverront plus jamais, me fend le cœur.

-Alors que proposes-tu ? Siffla Madara en se redressant. –Que nous ne retournions pas à notre époque ?!

-Quoi ?! S'étonna Hashirama, les yeux ronds. Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je disais ! Ce que je voulais dire était que nous devrions faire réaliser à Hitomi que le départ est proche.

-Oh… Fit l'ex-tête de clan en se détendant. Je vois…

Soucieux, il se trémoussa, mal à l'aise, et laissa ses yeux se perdre dans le vide. Il sentit à peine Hashirama tendre le bras pour attraper la couverture qui avait glissé au sol.

Les retours vers le passé étaient rudes. Lui seul le savait de première main, et pouvait en témoigner.

Il craignait que son élève ait bien du mal à se remettre de la séparation. Après tout, la jeune fille, contrairement à Madara, s'était fait de nombreux amis à ce temps. Les quitter serait déchirant.

-Nous devrons la soutenir, reprit alors son ami en passant cette fois la main dans ses cheveux. –Ce sera comme l'aider à surmonter un deuil…

L'Uchiha renifla.

-Donne à Hitomi plus de crédit, déclara-t-il, elle est assez forte mentalement pour s'en remettre d'elle-même.

-Certes, mais elle est encore jeune, lui répondit doucement Hashirama.

Les bras de l'homme serpentèrent sous ses aisselles, et le tirèrent vers le haut avant que leurs nez se frottent l'un contre l'autre.

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça ! Protesta Madara, gêné.

Hashirama gloussa.

-Raison de plus pour le faire.

Il rigola moins lorsque l'ex-tête de clan, contrariée, lui mordilla le nez.

-Eh ! S'étrangla-t-il, choqué.

Madara lui adressa un sourire narquois.

-Comme ça, tu feras plus attention à ce que tu dis, renifla-t-il, hautainement.

Cependant, il ne conserva pas son air supérieur bien longtemps : Soudain, les mains de son ami se retrouvaient le long de ses côtes, et les yeux de celui-ci se mirent à luire malice.

Le shinobi se raidit.

-Tu n'oserais pas… Gronda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

-Qui sait ? Gazouilla Hashirama. Je me suis toujours demandé si tu étais chatouilleux. Mais à voir ta réaction, je pense que oui.

-Si tu fais ça, je t'arrache le nez pour de bon.

Peu intimidé, l'Hokage roula des yeux.

-Très bien, très bien, soupira-t-il en levant ses deux mains en signe de reddition.-Je ne te chatouillerais pas.

-Ça vaudrait mieux pour toi, grommela Madara.

Il souffla bruyamment, et quitta le confort du torse de son ami (volant au passage la couverture) pour s'installer à même le sol.

Il regretta immédiatement son choix en sentant de petites pierres pointues lui rentrer dans la peau.

-Tu boudes ? Pouffa Hashirama.

Le terme enfantin rebuta l'ex-tête de clan.

Brusquement, il fit face à Hashirama à qui il avait précédemment tourné le dos. Malheureusement, il s'aperçut trop tard que que son ami n'attendait que ça : Son regard taquin était sans équivoque.

-Je plaisante, lui dit celui-ci en essayant de se saisit d'un pan de la couverture.

Madara grogna, mais autorisa tout de même l'Hokage à venir se pelotonner contre lui.

Il le fusilla cependant du regard.

En réponse, Hashirama le gratifia d'un doux sourire et il en perdit sa voix, oubliant totalement ce qu'il comptait répliquer à l'origine.

Cette fois, il se renfrogna.

-Tu es exaspérant, cracha-t-il.

-Et toi caractériel.

L'ex-tête de clan sursauta.

-Répète un peu ! S'exclama-t-il, furieux.

Il voulut se redresser sur un coude, mais émit un sifflement de douleur lorsqu'il s'érafla contre le sol caillouteux.

-On aurait dû rester sur les vêtements au lieu de nous vautrer à même la terre et la poussière, lui fit nonchalamment remarquer Hashirama.

-La ferme.

L'Hokage soupira. Au lieu de se montrer offusqué par ces paroles acerbes comme l'auraient fait de nombreuses personnes, il posa une main entre eux.

Soudain, de la mousse s'étendit à partir celle-ci, se rependant sous et autour d'eux de manière à former un épais manteau de verdure.

Immédiatement, le sol leur parut bien plus confortable.

-Ce n'est pas mieux comme ça ? L'interrogea Hashirama, fier de lui.

-Peut-être, grommela Madara en détournant les yeux.

Ils se turent un instant.

-Au fait, reprit l'Hokage, je sais que je ne devrais pas ruiner l'atmosphère, mais… Est-ce que tu penses que ce monde est réellement en paix ? L'attaque des Ôtsutsuki m'a surpris, je dois l'avouer…

Prit de court par cette question, l'ex-tête de clan cligna des yeux.

-Eh bien… Commença-t-il après un court laps de temps. –Je pense que la réponse est plus qu'évidente…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-C'est-à-dire, qu'en effet, cette époque est supposée être une période au cours de laquelle la paix règne. Cependant, nous avons constaté la précarité de cette paix ainsi que sa fragilité

. Ne m'accuse pas de pessimisme, mais je pense que ce n'est juste qu'une question de temps avant qu'une nouvelle guerre n'éclate.

-Pessimiste.

Madara le fixa d'un air vide, puis reprit sans commenter cette triste tentative d'humour :

-Soyons objectifs : Le monde n'est pas composé de longues périodes de paix interrompues par des guerres, mais plutôt de guerres interrompues par de brèves périodes de paix. C'est ainsi, et nous y pouvons rien. En suivant cette logique, il est donc aisé de comprendre, qu'après une quinzaine d'années sans l'ombre d'un combat à l'horizon, un conflit risque bientôt de voir le jour. Les Ôtsutsuki n'étaient qu'une prémisse à cela, c'est une évidence.

Hashirama déglutit.

-Tu… Tu le penses vraiment ? Murmura-t-il, d'une voix blanche, en posant ses deux mains sur celle brûlée, et dépourvue de gant, de son compagnon.

L'ex-tête hocha sèchement la tête.

-J'y crois dur comme du fer, répondit-il. Les hommes sont, par nature, des créatures majoritairement agressives. Certains ont beau prétendre que nous sommes différents des animaux, mais je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord : Etre humain, c'est lutter constamment contre son instinct. Malheureusement, certain ne l'ont pas compris et commettent des crimes hideux qui finissent par muer en conflit pouvant prendre des proportions gargantuesques.

-Tu es donc en train de me dire que la nouvelle génération de shinobi sera elle aussi confrontée à la guerre ?

Les yeux d'Hashirama semblaient le supplier de le contredire.

Madara ferma les siens, pinça les lèvres, et réfléchit attentivement à ce qu'il allait ensuite déclarer.

-C'est… Assez probable, pour ne pas dire très, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveau, révélant un iris noir à l'éclat fatigué :

-Ecoute attentivement ce que je vais te dire, enchaîna-t-il. –Le propre de l'homme est de prétendre qu'il n'est pas dieu, tout en se prenant pour dieu. Tant qu'il y aura des gens pour décider de qui doit vivre ou mourir, alors les guerres se poursuivront.

La prise sur la main de l'Uchiha se resserra, et l'Hokage prit une inspiration tremblante.

-Je vois, souffla-t-il. C'est vraiment malheureux, ajouta-t-il.

Voyant que son ami n'en menait pas large, Madara le prit en pitié. Il tendit les bras, invitant Hashirama à venir s'y blottir. Ce que l'homme fit dans la seconde, le surprenant quelque peu.

-Pourrais-tu cesser de te comporter comme un enfant, grogna l'ex-tête de clan, exaspérée.

-Je ne me comporte pas comme un enfant, lui rétorqua l'Hokage. Je t'étreins. Cesse donc un peu de râler pour un rien et profite-en un peu.

Il acheva sa phrase en un marmonnement inintelligible, alors qu'il enfouissait davantage son visage dans la poitrine de son compagnon.

Compagnon qui soupira longuement avant de lui passer une main dans les cheveux, les caressant dans le sens de la longueur.

Ils restèrent pelotonnés ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Madara se souvienne d'une chose dont il comptait faire part à son ami.

-Hashirama, s'exclama-t-il en forçant l'autre ninja à lever la tête vers lui. –Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire !

-De quoi ? Bailla l'Hokage, somnolant.

-J'ai pris une décision concernant Sarada.

-Hein ? De quoi parles-tu ?

Le son d'un claquement de langue irrité se répercuta dans la petite clairière, et Madara gronda furieusement.

-Attends idiot, je vais t'expliquer, l'invectiva-t-il.

Ignorant le regard larmoyant que lui envoya Hashirama à l'écoute de l'insulte, il se pencha à l'oreille de celui-ci, laissant sa bouche former des phrases que seuls eux pouvaient entendre.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, l'Hokage haletait.

-Tu… Tu es sûr de cela ? Murmura-t-il, le regard soudain grave.

-Oui, affirma Madara. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de toute ma vie…

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un long silence, uniquement ponctué par les hululements des hiboux, et par les crépitements de leur feu de camps.

Le reflet des flammes dansait dans les yeux d'Hashirama.

-Tu ne vas pas m'en empêcher ? S'étonna finalement l'ex-tête de clan, quelque peu désarçonné par l'absence de remarques dissuasives qu'il s'attendait à recevoir.

Son ami secoua la tête.

-Bien sûr que non… C'est quelque chose de bien que tu vas faire là… Et, pour être honnête, je dois te confier que savoir que tu es dans le fond une gentille personne est ce qui me plaît chez toi.

Comme pour confirmer ses propos, il leva le visage, et déposa un baiser sur le front de Madara qui se crispa immédiatement.

Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, complètement mortifié.

-Ne fais pas ça ! Imagine si quelqu'un nous voyait ! Haleta-t-il.

-Oh, c'est bon, renifla Hashirama en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est une forêt _déserte_ , il n'y a personne à part nous ici.

-Ah ! Laisse-moi rire, avec la chance que nous avons, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Sasuke surgisse de nulle part et nous surprenne ainsi !

-S'il te plaît… Ne dis pas ça… Ça va nous porter malchance.

-Comme si l'on avait besoin de cela pour avoir de la malchance !

Emporté par leur petite dispute les deux hommes avaient fini par débuter un combat amical.

Les ninjas roulèrent au sol, tentant par tous les moyens de se plaquer à terre, tandis qu'ils luttaient également pour ne pas terminer empêtrés dans leur couverture.

Au final, ce fut Madara qui réussit à s'asseoir au sur le haut du corps d'Hashirama. Une moitié de la couverture lui recouvrait une partie du visage, mais il n'en avait cure. Il était bien plus occupé à savourer sa victoire.

Le souffle court, ils se fixèrent un instant, le sourire aux lèvres.

-J'ai gagné, fanfaronna soudain l'ex-tête de clan en se penchant vers son compagnon qui en profita immédiatement pour enrouler ses bras autour de son dos, et le tirer contre lui.

Il entreprit alors de le serrer aussi fort que possible, ignorant les cris de protestation de Madara.

Ce ne fut qu'après s'être lassés de serrer pour un, et de se débattre pour l'autre, qu'ils se calmèrent. Désormais apaisés, ils restèrent allongés ainsi, profitant du fait d'être simplement ensemble.

-Madara…

La voix essoufflée d'Hashirama le tira de son pseudo-sommeil.

-Hm ? Fit-il en entrouvrant un œil.

-Est-ce que tu es vraiment sérieux pour Sarada ?

-Bien sûr que je suis sérieux, grommela l'ex-tête de clan. –Je suis toujours sérieux.

-Je sais, et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète… Tu sais ce que tu fais n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que si tu fais vraiment ça, c'est définitif, je ne pourrai pas-

-Je le sais !

Le hurlement résonna dans toute la clairière.

Les hiboux se turent, probablement effrayés par le son.

L'Hokage avait les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres entrouvertes : Le cri l'avait apeuré semblait-il.

Le regard de Madara s'adoucit à cette vue :

-Je le sais murmura-t-il de nouveau en s'affaissant sur son compagnon.

-D'accord, répondit Hashirama, une minute plus tard, sans détacher les yeux du ciel au-dessus de lui.

-D'accord, répéta l'homme tout en déglutissant et fermant les yeux.

.

oOo

.

Hitomi ne voulait rien savoir.

Peu importe les fois où, de retour à Konoha, Hashirama et Madara tentèrent de la prendre à part pour lui parler de leur départ imminent la jeune fille trouvait toujours une excuse pour leur filer entre les doigts.

Au final, ils ne parvinrent pas à lui parler : Eux-mêmes étaient très occupés. De nombreuses personnes ne cessaient de les inviter à manger chez eux, boire un coup, ou simplement discuter.

C'est ainsi qu'ils firent plus ample connaissance avec la famille Nara, Yamanaka, ou encore Akimichi bien que l'ambiance durant le repas soit assez tendue.

Ils passèrent également énormément de temps avec les jeunes génins, lorsque ceux-ci n'étaient pas entraînés par leurs jônins respectifs, ou encore avec Sakura dans le cas de Madara.

Aussi surprenant que cela parût, l'ex-tête de clan s'était trouvé une amie en elle, et vice-versa.

Les deux passaient leur temps à discuter autour d'une tasse de thé. Généralement, leurs sujets de discussion tournaient autour de la mode, des jutsus qu'ils jugeaient être les plus efficaces, des livres qu'ils lisaient ensemble, ou encore de Sarada et Hitomi qui étaient devenues inséparables.

Puis, petit à petit, sans même qu'Hashirama et lui ne s'en aperçoivent, les dernières semaines passèrent, monotones mais agréables, et le jour du départ arriva.

.

oOo

.

-Pour l'amour du Sage, Hashirama, et pour la dix-huitième fois consécutive : Je vais bien. Cesse de t'enquérir de mon bien être toutes les dix secondes !

-Mais…

-Puisque je te dis que ça va !

Les épaules d'Hashirama s'affaissèrent, et il gémit misérablement.

Loin d'être apitoyé par la réaction de son ami, Madara leva bien haut le nez, et renifla dédaigneusement.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'adresser à lui aussi agressivement, intervint Senju Tsunade. -Contrairement à toi, grand-père est une bonne personne, d'où ses questions.

La femme cheminait à leurs côtés dans les rues peuplées de Konoha, en direction de la tour de l'Hokage, l'endroit même où ils quitteraient cette époque.

-Toi, je ne t'ai pas causé, lui rétorqua alors Madara avec virulence.

Tsunade émit une exclamation indignée. Furieuse, elle tenta par la suite de lui asséner un coup d'une mallette marron qu'elle transportait avec elle.

Hashirama l'en empêcha.

-Stop ! S'écria-t-il en lui attrapant le poignet. –Ne vous battez pas ici. Surtout quand Madara est en convalescence !

-Pour la énième fois ! Je ne suis pas en-

-Su tu l'es, alors maintenant calme-toi ! Les gens nous regardent !

La bouche de l'ex-tête de clan se referma en un claquement sec.

D'habitude, il n'aurait pas hésité à répliquer. Or, l'idée que des personnes les fixent intensément, comme maintenant, le dérangeait, réalisa-t-il avec une certaine forme d'effroi.

Son silence fut interprété comme un signe de reddition par Tsunade qui lui adressa un sourire goguenard.

Madara se retint de grogner : Si cette femme n'était pas la petite-fille d'Hashirama, il y aurait bien longtemps qu'il l'aurait maté.

« _Mange-la si elle te dérange_ » commenta inutilement le Kyuubi, dans son esprit.

Le ninja ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre. De toute manière, à chaque fois que le renard et lui débutaient une conversation, ils finissaient, à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcents du temps, par se disputer et se menacer de mort.

Des murmures retentissaient autour de lui alors qu'il évoluait, en compagnie d'Hashirama et Tsunade, dans les rues du village.

Pas une seule personne n'ignorait leur passage. Tous s'arrêtaient pour les observer passer avec de grands yeux, allant parfois jusqu'à désigner Madara du doigt qui, à chaque fois, se crispait et ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de se serrer sur la petite boite en bois qu'il tenait.

Rendu nerveux par tous ces regards inquisiteurs, et en connaissant la raison, il se rapprocha inconsciemment d'Hashirama.

Par la suite, ils mirent environ une dizaine de minutes à parvenir devant la tour de l'Hokage, et cinq autres pour la gravir jusqu'au sommet.

Là-haut, ils y découvrirent toute une assemblée de shinobi semblant les attendre.

En balayant du regard cette foule, Madara y repéra Naruto et sa famille, celles de Shikamaru et d'Inojin, ainsi que Kakashi, Chocho, Mitsuki, Sakura, Thorn puis, finalement, Sarada et Hitomi.

En y regardant de plus près, il s'aperçut également que la peau de son élève semblait encore plus blanche que ses cheveux.

La jeune fille se mordait les lèvres, et se cramponnait si fort aux mains de Sarada que ses jointures en devenaient crayeuses.

Les deux adolescentes se murmuraient des paroles précipitées sous leur souffle, parfois interrompues par Boruto, ou Mitsuki, qui venaient ajouter leur grain de sel à la conversation.

Finalement, après ce qui parut être des heures, les nouveaux arrivants furent remarqués :

-Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama Naruto, le sourire aux lèvres, en venant ers eux. –On se demandait ce que vous-

Soudain, il s'interrompit net.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, et il haleta, les yeux exorbités.

Si dans un premier temps, personne ne sembla comprendre ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction, il leur suffit de suivre le regard de l'Hokage pour réaliser ce qui avait mit l'homme dans cet état.

-Ma… Madara ?! Hoqueta alors Sakura, stupéfaite, en prenant la parole. –Ton… Ton…

Elle ne parvint pas à achever sa phrase, se murant involontairement dans le silence.

-Tiens, lui dit Madara en s'approchant d'elle pour lui fourrer la petite boite en bois qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Frappée de stupeur, le regard de la femme alla de celle-ci à l'Uchiha.

-Il est dedans, ajouta l'homme.

-Qu'est-ce qui est dedans exactement ?

Ce fut ce que demanda, prudemment, Kakashi en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mon œil, répondit de but en blanc Madara, en soulevant sa frange pour révéler la moitié droite de son visage, recouverte de bandage et gaze.

Des exclamations choquées retentirent sur tout le toit. Visiblement épouvanté, Sakura en manqua même de lâcher la boite.

-Quoi… Mais pourquoi ? Croassa-t-elle.

-Pour Sarada, évidemment. Nous en avions déjà parlé il y a quelque temps. En lui donnant mon œil, je lui épargne le triste sort de devenir aveugle lorsqu'elle débloquera le Mangekyo.

Les yeux de la kunoïchi s'écarquillèrent, puis s'emplirent de larmes qu'elle retint.

-Je… Merci, balbutia-t-elle, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire.

Elle serra la boite contre sa poitrine, et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille, bouche-bée, qui dévisageait Madara comme s'il était la plus étrange créature qu'il lui eût été donné de voir de sa vie.

L'ex-tête de clan força un maigre sourire, qui devait ressembler davantage à une grimace, sur ses lèvres. Après tout, il était peu accoutumé à recevoir de la reconnaissance.

-Excusez-moi, déclara soudain Shikamaru en s'immisçant dans la conversation.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. L'homme n'en parut pas le moins du monde perturbé, et poursuivit :

-Pourquoi juste un œil ? Je ne suis pas un spécialiste du sharingan, mais ne faut-il pas deux mangekyos pour que celui-ci puisse s'activer la première fois ?

Madara ouvrit la bouche avec l'intention de répondre, mais se vit devancé par Hashirama :

-Pour vous dire la vérité, commença l'Hokage, Madara voulait à l'origine donner ses deux yeux à Sarada… Je l'en ai dissuadé, heureusement.

Les yeux du shinobi prirent alors une teinte ombrageuse étonnant de nombreuses personnes.

-Ce n'est pas le devoir de Madara de s'assurer que Sarada ne perde pas la vue, murmura-t-il sombrement. –Madara n'a rien à voir avec elle après tout…

-Hashirama, que dis-tu là ! S'étrangla l'ex-tête de clan.

Que diable racontait son ami ?!

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser car Hashirama reprenait, ignorant sa précédente réplique :

-Madara n'appartient pas à votre temps ! Clama-t-il. –Il n'avait aucune obligation de sacrifier son œil pour une personne qui n'est même pas supposé exister à notre époque. Pourtant, voilà que vous lui demandez pourquoi il n'a pas donné son deuxième œil !

-Attendez, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Protesta Shikamaru.

-Oui, il n'a jamais dit ça ! S'exclama à son tour Temari, en prenant la défense de son mari.

-Je le sais.

Hashirama prit tout le monde, sans exception, au dépourvu.

-Quoi ?! S'étrangla Naruto. –Mais alors pourquoi as-tu dit que…

-Je ne lui ai pas reproché sa demande. Je lui ai juste fait remarquer que compter sur Madara, concernant la vue de Sarada, alors que vous avez Sasuke me contrarie profondément.

Un lourd silence accueillit sa déclaration. Apparemment, tous avaient oublié qu'Uchiha Sasuke, dans le pire des scénarios, pouvait toujours faire cadeau de ses yeux à sa fille.

Ou alors, simplement n'avaient-ils jamais envisagé que leur camarade pût faire pareil sacrifice.

Madara n'en savait rien l'ignorait.

-Au fait, reprit Hashirama en plissant les yeux. –En parlant de Sasuke, où est-il ? Je ne le vois pas…

-Ah… Bredouilla Sakura en détournant les yeux et resserrant sa prise sur l'épaule de sa fille. –Il… Il n'est pas là. Une mission, voyez-vous…

Aussitôt, l'expression qu'arborait Hashirama subit un changement drastique : Si une seconde auparavant, il paraissait incroyablement intimidant, la seconde d'après, ses épaules s'affaissaient et il gémissait bruyamment.

-Quoooi ? Il n'est même pas venu nous dire au revoir ? Se plaignit-il.

Des murmures stupéfaits parcoururent l'assemblée, et Madara et Tsunade soupirèrent simultanément.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas Senju Hashirama intimement, ou qui n'avait jamais été témoin de son fameux côté lunatique, le voir passer d'un extrême à l'autre devait être plus que surprenant.

-En fait, déclara tout à coup Sakura, il vous a quand-même laissé un mot…

Sans attendre de réponse, elle plongea sa main dans une des poches de son pantalon blanc, et en tira un minuscule morceau de papier qu'elle tendit à Hashirama.

Intrigué, l'homme le déplia. Madara ne tarda pas à jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule, et se renfrogna :

 _« Bon retour à vous, Premier et Hitomi_ » Disait le mot.

Puis, en dessous, en pattes de mouche était écrit un bref « _Et à Madara aussi_ », qui semblait avoir été ajouté à la va-vite.

-Euh… Tu lui diras merci de notre part, dit maladroitement Hashirama, en remettant derechef le papier à Sakura.

La kunoïchi hocha la tête.

-Bon… Intervint soudain Naruto. Je pense qu'il est temps…

Tout en disant cela, il regarda le soleil qui commençait déjà à disparaître à l'horizon.

Aussitôt, les ninjas présents se rembrunirent, réalisant probablement que l'heure du départ était proche.

Avec un soupir, Madara tira de ses vêtements le parchemin de scellement dont il fit jaillir un second parchemin.

Une fois que ce fut chose faite, il jeta le parchemin à terre sous les regards perplexes de son entourage, et invita Hitomi, d'un geste de la main, à le rejoindre.

-Nous devons partir, lui dit-il d'une voix douce, mais ferme.

L'adolescente secoua la tête, et resta aux côtés de Sarada qui, elle-même, se tenait aussi près que possible de son amie.

A cet instant, Madara ignorait laquelle des deux s'accrochait à l'autre.

-Hitomi… Répéta l'homme. –Il le faut. Nous n'appartenons pas à cette ligne temporelle.

Le visage déformé par la tristesse, la jeune fille hoqueta.

De là où il se trouvait, le ninja pouvait presque ressentir sa détresse. Pouvait savoir à quel point sa gorge était serrée, sa poitrine douloureuse, et son cœur prit dans un étau de peine.

Hitomi ne voulait pas partir, réalisa-t-il sans surprise.

C'était loin d'être étonnant. En revanche, les expressions chagrinées des personnes l'entourant le surprirent.

Maintenant qu'il y prêtait davantage attention, Madara constata avec stupeur que certain, comme Himawari ou Boruto, semblaient au bord des larmes.

-Madara…

Le shinobi eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Sakura se jetait à son cou, y enroulant ses bras avec une telle force que l'ex-tête de clan cru que ses os pourraient rompre.

Médusé, il demeura figé comme une statue.

-Merci, lui souffla la femme. Je n'aurais jamais cru te dire ça un jour, mais merci pour tout.

Elle le serra davantage contre lui, douloureusement, agrippant une des mains à l'arrière de son yukata.

D'une manière hésitante, presque timide, Madara lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte.

Ce ne fut qu'après ce qui lui parut être une éternité que la femme le relâcha.

-Avec qui je vais discuter en prenant le thé maintenant que tu pars ? Plaisanta-t-elle, d'une voix chevrotante, en s'essuyant les joues.

-Avec le chapelier fou*, peut-être, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

Cela eu au moins le mérite de tirer un petit rire à la kunoïchi.

-Merci, lui répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois en pressant la petite boite de bois, contenant le sharingan, contre sa poitrine.

Il hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les ninjas l'entourant et, faisant fi leurs regards ébahis, s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir droit à des adieux larmoyants :

Tous les enfants, sans exceptions, s'étaient regroupés autour d'Hitomi avec laquelle ils pleuraient, pour la majorité, à chaudes larmes.

Ce n'était pas tout : Hashirama lui-même avait le droit à des adieux en bonne due et forme.

L'homme se trouvait en compagnie de sa petite-fille, et Kakashi avec qui il était devenu, contre toute attente, ami durant son séjour à cette époque.

Les trois discutaient à voix basse. L'air profondément ému, Hashirama, les yeux humides, reniflait même à intervalles réguliers tandis que Tsunade soupirait.

Ne sachant que faire et se sentant légèrement délaissé, Madara s'apprêtait à aller se réfugier dans un coin lorsque, soudain, un bras passa autour de son cou.

-Je suis content d'avoir découvert que tu étais une personne à peu près normale hors des champs de bataille, lui déclara nonchalamment Naruto.

L'Hokage lui sourit, puis laissa son regard errer vers la ligne d'horizon.

-C'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons, murmura-t-il avec tristesse.

Madara ne répondit pas.

-C'est très curieux à dire, poursuivit le blond, mais je pense que j'en suis venu à t'apprécier.

Cette fois, l'ex-tête de clan se tourna vers l'homme.

-Nous sommes semblable dans un sens, ajouta celui-ci en lui adressant un sourire encore plus lumineux.

-Semblables ? Répéta l'Uchiha sans comprendre.

Naruto lui tapota amicalement le ventre, le poussant presque à glapir.

-Nous avons le Kyuubi en nous et, bien que ce soit pour des raisons différentes, le village nous détestait jusqu'à que nous le sauvions.

L'ex-tête de clan fronça les sourcils :

-Et ? Fit-il, tout en se demandant quand l'Hokage le relâcherait.

-Tu ne t'es pas senti en colère ? S'étonna Naruto. Lorsque ces gens qui te détestaient et parlaient derrière ton dos se sont soudain mis à t'apprécier ?

Pensif, Madara mit une bonne dizaine de secondes à trouver quoi dire.

-Non, lâcha-t-il finalement. J'ai peut-être été surpris au début, mais cela ne m'a pas dérangé outre-mesure. C'est dans la nature des êtres humains de se comporter ainsi. Tous ont besoin d'un bouc émissaire, d'une personne à accuser de tous les maux de la terre, ainsi que de quelqu'un qu'ils considèrent comme un sauveur. Peu importe s'ils calomniaient précédemment leur nouvel nouveau héros ils oublieront bien vite, ou plutôt, ignoreront hypocritement la manière dont ils l'avaient traité auparavant.

A la fin de sa tirade, le septième Hokage, la bouche entrouverte, lui jeta un regard vide.

-Je te demandais une simple réponse, pas un long monologue philosophique, lui fit-il remarquer.

Madara se hérissa, puis repoussa à deux mains le ninja.

-Il n'y a rien de philosophique là-dedans ! Vociféra-t-il. Si ta tête est trop creuse pour comprendre ce que je dis, alors il est temps d'aller t'instruire !

Naruto recula, intimidé par l'agression verbale. Courroucé, l'ex-tête clan prit alors une grande inspiration, se préparant à apostropher le jeune Hokage.

Heureusement pour celui-ci, l'Uchiha n'en eut jamais le temps : Hashirama apparut derrière lui, et le tira en arrière pour ensuite enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Ne commence pas à crier, lui dit-il d'une voix nasale.

-Je ne crie pas ! Cria l'ex-tête de clan en se débattant. –Et pour l'amour du Sage ! Lâche-moi ! Tu sais que je déteste qu'on se tienne derrière moi !

-Ah… Pardon.

Tout en soupirant, Madara fit alors face à son ami pour découvrir que celui-ci avait les yeux injectés de sang, et continuait de renifler.

-Tu pleures déjà ? Marmonna-t-il en résistant à l'envie de passer une main sur la joue mouillée de l'homme.

-Bien sûr ! Rétorqua celui-ci. Nous ne les reverrons jamais tu sais…

A ces mots, de nouvelles larmes se mirent à dévaler le long de ses joues.

-Après ces trois mois passés ici, à tisser des liens avec eux, j'ai du mal à accepter cela, hoqueta-t-il.

Il se passa alors la manche de son large haori sur le visage, le cachant du monde. Les coins de sa bouche tressaillirent, comme s'il cherchait à retenir ses pleurs.

Une amorce de sourire attendri sur le visage, Madara posa une main sur l'avant-bras de son compagnon.

-Il nous faut partir avant que le soleil se couche, souffla-t-il en jetant un œil au ciel, désormais envahi de couleurs crépusculaires.

Toujours caché derrière sa manche, Hashirama hocha brièvement la tête.

Ils devaient se dépêcher, le soleil disparaissait derrière la ligne d'horizon.

-Hitomi ! Héla alors l'ex-tête de clan. Le temps est venu !

Loin de protester, ou gémir, comme le ninja s'y attendait, la jeune fille le rejoignit sans un mot. Elle se rangea tranquillement à ses côtés, sans même jeter un coup d'œil à ses amis, et garda la tête baissée.

L'atmosphère, quelques minutes plus tôt assez légère, semblait désormais s'être alourdie de façon assez conséquente.

-Eh ! Porc-épic !

Le cri de Senju Tsunade prit Madara au dépourvu. A peine eut-il le temps de se retourner qu'il devait se saisir en plein vol de la mallette marron que la femme venait de lui jeter au visage.

-On m'a appelé ? Demanda au même moment Thorn, en levant le museau.

Aucune attention ne lui fut accordée.

Pendant ce temps, l'ex-tête de clan réceptionnait gauchement la petite malle et jetait aussitôt un regard noir à la femme :

-C'était pourquoi ? Gronda-t-il, rageusement.

Tsunade le toisa avec dédain.

-Ce sont de prothèses oculaires, lui répondit-elle en désignant la mallette.-Plus connue aussi sous le nom « d'œil de verre ». Cette valise en contient une dizaine que tu dois changer tous les six ans. Pense nettoyer celle que tu porteras chaque jour.

Madara en resta coi et ne put que hocher la tête en un signe d'assentiment sidéré par le fait que cette kunoïchi qui le détestait lui fasse un tel cadeau par bonté.

Il envisageait de la remercier, lorsque celle-ci reprit la parole :

-De toute manière, tu es déjà assez laid, alors pas besoin d'empirer la chose en te laissant te balader borgne.

-Quoi ?! S'indigna Madara. –Comment oses-tu, espèce de… Hmf !

La main d'Hashirama se plaqua sur sa bouche, l'empêchant d'achever sa phrase.

Ce geste spontané eut au moins le mérite de déclencher un rire fragile de la part d'Hitomi. Chose qui calma immédiatement les ardeurs de l'ex-tête de clan.

Bien qu'outré par les propos de la femme, il réussit à contenir sa colère. Il décida donc, à la place, de faire ses dernières recommandations à Thorn qu'il laissait derrière, à cette époque.

-Thorn, lui dit-il en attirant l'attention de l'animal. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

Celle-ci mit un court moment à comprendre qu'il s'adressait à elle.

-Bien sûr ! Grogna-t-elle, finalement.

Elle frappa le sol de sa canne :

-Je prendrai soin de Sarada ! Promit-elle.

Satisfait par cette déclaration, Madara hocha la tête puis, à pas lent, se dirigea vers Sarada qui leva de grands yeux dans sa direction.

Les joues empourprées de la jeune fille étaient maculées de larmes. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il s'adressa directement à elle :

-Toi et ton père êtes les derniers Uchiha, déclara-t-il solennellement. Faites honneur au clan.

La bouche de l'adolescente s'ouvrit, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit :

Il se pencha vers elle, laissant ses cheveux sombres les cacher du reste du monde, et enserra son épaule dans une prise qui n'avait rien à envier au plus redoutable des rapaces.

La génin se tendit, comprenant qu'il ne lui offrait pas là une étreinte réconfortante comme semblait le croire leur entourage.

-Sarada, lui murmura alors Madara. Comme tu le sais, cet œil est aussi celui de mon frère… Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il détient un secret… Un secret que tu ne dois révéler à personne. Est-ce clair ?

La jeune fille déglutit, mais hocha la tête.

-Je ne cherche pas à te faire peur, reprit l'homme en relâchant l'épaule de l'enfant pour abaisser sa main au niveau de son bras. –Mais tu dois comprendre que ce je te confie ici est d'une importance capitale…

De nouveau, Sarada hocha la tête.

-Dans cet œil réside la possibilité d'activer le rinnegan, la forme ultime du sharingan que j'ai pu obtenir en combinant les cellules d'Hashirama avec les mienne, lui révéla-t-il.

-Le rinnegan ?

-Tu pourras toujours demander à ton père, ou à ta mère, discrètement bien entendu…

Il se tut un bref instant.

-Malheureusement, enchaîna-t-il, le Sage a cru bon de le sceller en me renvoyant dans le temps… cependant, comme tu t'en doutes, cela ne signifie pas qu'il m'a été enlevé, et donc qu'il est possible qu'il soit réactivé… Saisis-tu ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre ?

-Oui, souffla Sarada, je comprends tout à fait…

Satisfait, Madara sourit.

-C'est bien, lui dit-il. Lorsque tu obtiendras le mangekyo, implante-toi mon œil, et celui que ton père te donnera.

-Mais s'il ne veut pas ? S'il en a encore besoin ?

Si la question était innocente, la réponse le fut beaucoup moins :

-Alors dans ce cas, arrache-le-lui.

L'ex-tête de clan prononça ces dernières paroles à voix haute, paralysant l'assemblée. Et, avec un rictus malveillant, se redressa, puis recula jusqu'à être de retour aux côtés d'Hashirama dont les yeux suivaient chacun de ses mouvements.

-Nous partons, déclara l'ex-tête de clan d'un ton sans réplique.

Personne ne protesta.

Madara scella la mallette que lui avait remit Tsunade dans le parchemin de Mito, et tira de celui-ci le kunaï à trois pointes qu'il leva à hauteur de son visage.

D'un geste parfaitement synchronisé, Hitomi et Hashirama s'emparèrent alors chacun d'une des manches de son yukata.

-Je crois que c'est le moment de se dire au-revoir… Souffla l'adolescente, l'air torturé, en fermant les yeux.

-Vous tous… déclara à son tour le premier Hokage. –Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous… J'ai découvert ici un futur resplendissant qui, je l'espère, sera de même chez nous malgré les modifications qu'a apporté Madara à notre ligne temporelle.

-Je l'espère aussi pour vous, répondit Naruto.

Ses cheveux, auréolés par les dernières lueurs du soleil, ressemblaient à des flammes.

Madara leva le bras, faisant scintiller le kunaï à trois pointe sous la lumière, et se prépara à le lancer sur le parchemin qu'il avait jeté au sol.

 _Un_ , se dit-il en commençant un décompte mental.

La prise d'Hitomi sur sa manche s'affermit. Des gens se mirent à renifler.

 _Deux…_

Sarada craqua, s'effondrant à genoux, et se mit à sangloter le visage dans ses mains. Thorn détourna le regard.

 _Trois_.

Le kunaï fendit l'air et se ficha en plein milieu du parchemin.

Au moment ou le dernier rayon s'évanouissaient sous la ligne d'horizon, ils avaient disparu.

* * *

*Ça m'étonnerait qu'Alice au pays des Merveilles existe dans l'univers de Naruto. Mais bon, après avoir appelé respectivement des plantes Gérard et Manolo, je pense que je peux me permettre mentionner ce conte une fois. (Puis, en plus, j'étais à court de punch-line pour Madara)

* * *

C'était le chapitre 28, et la fin de l'arc sur le futur.

J'espère sincèrement que vous l'aurez aimé et que j'ai réussi à l'écrire correctement. Désormais, nous nous dirigeons inéluctablement vers la fin de cette histoire. Je ferais de mon mieux pour ce dernier arc ^^ Je crois que je vous l'avais déjà dit, mais j'avais commencé cette fic avec ses axes principaux et sa fin en tête. Pour l'instant, je ne me suis jamais écarté de sa trame principale, et sa fin devrait être celle que j'avais prévue depuis le début.

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire ^^ Maintenant, je vous laisse avec les fameux…

 **Commentaire en vrac** ! :

-Vous voulez connaître certaine des mésaventures d'Hashirama et Madara durant leur voyage ?

-Probablement.

-De toute manière que vous le vouliez ou non, je vous raconte quand même tout ça.

-Bref… Comme vous le savez, Hashirama et Madara avaient des téléphones portables (téléphones qu'ils ont du rendre d'ailleurs, au grand regret d'Hashirama)

-Autant dire qu'Hashirama s'est éclaté avec et, surtout, à très vite appris à faire des selfies qu'il envoyait à Naruto et Kakashi (pour la plupart).

-Ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs pour le moins populaire étant donné qu'ils mettaient, très souvent, en scène Madara dans des situations cocasses.

-Par exemple, dans l'un d'eux, Hashirama s'amusait à voir combien il pouvait empiler de pancake sur la tête de Madara pendant que celui-ci piquait un somme.

-A chaque nouvelle image envoyée (en plus de la tête en gros plan d'Hashirama de plus en plus hilare et des commentaires du genre « XDDDDD », « PTDR » ou encore «MDR ») la pile s'élevait de plus en plus haut.

-… Malheureusement, Madara à finit par se réveiller, et la prochaine photo qu'Hashirama a envoyé n'était plus qu'un flou de brun, noir et de rouge sharingan.

-Cependant, une dernière image est parvenu à Naruto (et à Shikamaru qui se trouvait à ce moment dans le bureau).

-Sur celle-ci, une photo en vue plongeante leur permettait de voir Madara adresser un sourire canaille à l'objectif, tandis qu'il enfonçait son pied dans le postérieur d'Hashirama qui avait actuellement la tête encastrée dans le sol.

-Apparemment, il avait réussi à se servir de l'appareil photo et avait même écrit un commentaire : « bob » disait-il.

-Après mure réflexion, Naruto et Shikamaru en ont conclu qu'il voulait sûrement dire « lol ».

-Sinon… Pour l'anecdote, lors de leur passage sur la Terre de la Foudre, ils sont tombés sur un concert de rap donné par un certain Killer Bee.

\- Si Hashirama a adoré, Madara non. Il a gardé ses mains sur sa bouche et a eut les yeux écarquillés durant tout le spectacle.

-Il a été tellement choqué par ce qu'il a appelé « musique de sauvage » qu'il a passé trois heures sans crier une seule fois sur Hashirama.

-Bref, je crois que je vous avais dit que dans le chapitre que nos deux compères, une fois rentrés à Konoha, avaient dîné chez certain ninja du village…

-Tenez, voilà d'ailleurs ce qui s'est passé un soir :

-Chez Ino, lorsqu'Inojin a fini par s'endormir vers minuit (il n'est pas bien vieux après tout) Sai a posé à Hashirama _the_ question.

-Dans Shippuden de tout manière, il disait/posait toujours des trucs/questions bizarres et embarrassantes (surtout à Naruto comme vous le savez). Du coup, il l'a aussi demandé à Hashirama, ignorant les exclamations choquées de sa femme et Madara.

-Hashirama, pas le moins gêné du monde, à simplement répondu : « _Demandez à Madara, lui le sais_ _ **très**_ _bien_ »

-Ça a provoqué un gros blanc.

-Ino et Sai ont fixé Madara un long moment. Du moins, jusqu'à que le pauvre homme se remette du choc et se mette à essayer d'étrangler son ami, horrifié et mortifié par ses propos.

-Autant dire que la soirée à été longue, et que la famille Yamanaka n'a plus jamais regardé Madara, ni Hashirama, de la même manière.

-Et, suite cet événement, en plus des commentaires indiscrets de Naruto, Madara a dû aussi supporter ceux de Sai qui, dès qu'il le croisait, s'enquérait de choses qui relevait du domaine de la vie privée.

-Passons du coq à l'âne…

-Le Kyuubi à la solution à tous !

-Vous n'aimez pas quelqu'un ? Alors mangez-le !

-C'est dans ces moment là que je me dis que j'aimerais être un requin… Je mangerai mes problèmes ainsi.

-Un cours que je n'aime pas ? Je le bouffe.

-Une mauvaise note au partiel ? Je la bouffe.

-Un prof désagréable ? Je le bouffe !

-Manger est la réponse universelle à tout.

-Au passage… Les capacités de Madara ne seront pas altérées par son œil en moins : Après tout, lors de la QGG il lui manquait ses deux yeux à un moment donné, et il pouvait toujours activer le Susanoo (Comment ? Je l'ignore, mais bon, disons juste que ce perso est décidemment très fort).

-Ah… D'ailleurs pour la mention d'Alice au pays des merveilles… Ben en fait, Sakura et Madara avaient lu le livre ensemble pour le critiquer.

-Ils en ont conclu que son auteur soit, avait trop d'imagination, soit était drogué.

-(Madara soupçonnera d'ailleurs Hashirama d'être son fournisseur).

Et voilà, c'était tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus et patati et patata, vous connaissez la ritournelle maintenant ^^

Je vous dis à la prochaine !


	30. Chapter 30

Et me voilà de retour avec ce chapitre 29 assez court.

Il y a néanmoins une raison à cela : Ce chapitre n'est que le prologue au dernier arc, voilà pourquoi. ^^

Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que les prochains chapitres seront (normalement) riches en événements. J'espère que vous serez heureux d'avoir lu cette fic jusqu'à la fin lorsque celle-ci sera terminée. En attendant, je vous laisse profiter de votre lecture ^^

Réponse aux Guests :

Guest (justement XD) : C'est exactement ce que tu dis concernant Sarada et Madara. Sinon, je te remercie pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

* * *

Chapitre 29

Sur l'instant, Madara ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui lui arriva.

Apparemment, Tobirama, croyant que ce dernier serait seul avec Hitomi à revenir du futur, avait décidé de leur jouer un mauvais tour.

C'est pour cela qu'au lieu d'atterrir sur la terre ferme, tous firent une chute vertigineuse de plusieurs mètres, avant que mille aiguilles glacées les transpercent de part en part.

La bouche grande ouverte sur un cri silencieux, Madara but la tasse.

Il faisait nuit noire, et l'eau du lac surplombant la vallée de la fin avait largement eu le temps de refroidir durant ces heures sans soleil.

Lorsque l'ex-tête de clan émergea, il prit une grande inspiration et repoussa en arrière ses cheveux collés à son front. Pestant bruyamment, il lutta pour rester à la surface. Le poids de ses vêtements l'entraînait vers le bas.

Un son d'éclaboussure à sa droite lui indiqua qu'Hitomi, ou Hashirama, venait à son tour de percer la surface de l'étendue d'eau.

-Fr… Froid ! Haleta une voix féminine derrière lui.

Une paire de bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules. Cette nouvelle charge le fit aussitôt couler à pic.

Paniqué, il se débattit avant que quelqu'un, qui s'avéra être Hashirama, le tira vers le haut.

-Hitomi, soupira celui-ci, ne te cramponne pas comme ça à Madara. Tu veux le noyer ?

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, répliqua la jeune fille, des trémolos dans la voix. –Je suis vraiment mauvaise en natation !

Tout en disant cela, elle resserra davantage sa prise sur son mentor qui émit un son étranglé.

-Nous devons gagner le rivage, gargouilla-t-il en battant frénétiquement des jambes pour rester à la surface.

-Tu as raison, approuva Hashirama.

Ensemble, et avec Hitomi toujours fermement cramponnée à son professeur, les deux hommes se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la terre ferme.

-Pourquoi avons-nous atterri dans l'eau ? Geignit l'adolescente une fois hors du lac.

Elle grelottait comme une feuille de peuplier, claquait des dents, et se frictionnait les bras.

-A ton avis ? Grommela Madara en s'approchant d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Il laissa son chakra, de type feu, venir s'étendre sur la surface de sa peau de manière à réchauffer et sécher la jeune fille par la même occasion.

-C'est Tobirama évidemment, grogna-t-il une fraction de seconde plus tard. Ce mufle a probablement trouvé amusant de nous jeter dans ce lac à notre retour !

-… Mufle ?

Madara ignora Hitomi : Il s'imaginait déjà enfoncer le crâne du ninja aux cheveux blancs dans un mur.

-Je suis sûr que tu te trompes, intervint soudain Hashirama, arrachant l'ex-tête de clan à ses pensées assassines.

-Pardon ?!

-Je suis sûr que Tobirama ne l'a pas fait exprès. Il n'est pas aussi mesquin !

L'Uchiha dévisagea son ami avec incrédulité.

-C'est une blague j'espère, déclara-t-il.

L'Hokage cligna des yeux.

-Euh… Non ? Au fait ! Ajouta-t-il subitement en changeant de sujet. Tu peux me sécher aussi ? Je gèle !

En effet, maintenant que Madara y regardait deux fois, il s'apercevait que son compagnon frissonnait. Dans l'ensemble, avec ses vêtements collant à sa peau et son regard implorant, il ressemblait à un chiot mouillé.

-Vous feriez mieux de le réchauffer, sensei, commenta innocemment Hitomi, en prenant en pitié l'homme.

Un ricanement retentit à ces mots :

-Oui, réchauffe-moi, Madara, susurra Hashirama en écartant grand les bras, le regard espiègle.

L'ex-tête de clan fronça le nez.

-Tu me dégoûtes, siffla-t-il.

Cependant, malgré ses paroles acerbes, il se dirigea tout de même vers son ami qu'il entreprit de sécher à l'aide de son chakra.

Hitomi l'observa faire, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous pensez que Mito et Tobirama-san sont réveillés? Demanda-t-elle un moment plus tard, alors qu'ils cheminaient à leur rythme en direction du village.

-A cette heure ? Ça m'étonnerait, répondit Hashirama.

-Pour Mito, non, intervint Madara. –Mais pas pour ton frère… Tu le connais : Toujours en train de manigancer quelque chose. Espérons qu'il n'y ait pas eu une seconde invasion de morts-vivants.

En entendant cela, l'Hokage ne put réprimer un frisson :

-Ne parle pas de malheur, geignit-il au moment précis où les portes de Konoha apparaissaient devant eux.

Deux gardes étaient postés devant celles-ci.

-Halte ! Qui va là ! S'écrièrent-ils en cœur en le voyant approcher.

Ils brandirent leurs kunaïs, prêts à attaquer. Les rayons de la lune qui les éclairaient révélaient leurs expressions farouches. Aucun doute que ces deux-là prenaient leur travail très au sérieux, contrairement aux ninjas qui surveilleraient l'entrée du village dans le futur.

-Senju Hashirama, Umino Hitomi et Uchiha Madara, annonça alors Hashirama.

-Ho… Hokage-sama ?!

Les yeux écarquillés, les deux gardes abaissèrent leur arme, puis se jetèrent des regards consternés.

-Ça alors ! S'exclama l'un d'eux. Tobirama-sama avait raison ! Vous rentrez cette nuit ! Comment s'est passé votre voyage ?

-Mon qu-

-Très bien ! L'interrompit Madara.

Il lui avait fallu à peine une seconde pour comprendre que c'était l'excuse qu'avait servi Tobirama aux villageois pour justifier leur absence impromptue.

Les deux gardes se tournèrent vers l'ex-tête de clan, et haletèrent à sa vue.

-Madara-sama… Votre œil ! Hoquetèrent-ils.

Déjà lassé de ce genre de réaction, l'ex-tête de clan leva l'œil au ciel.

-J'en ai un deuxième, rétorqua-t-il, pas besoin de faire cette tête.

Bouche-bée, les deux hommes lui faisant face ne purent que s'écarter lorsqu'il força le passage.

-Hashirama, Hitomi, nous y allons, ordonna-t-il, les bras croisés.

Si son élève le rejoignit dans l'immédiat, son ami, lui, resta un instant en arrière probablement pour remercier les ninjas de surveiller avec autant de sérieux les alentours de Konoha.

Une fois que ce fut chose faite, celui-ci se précipita vers eux.

-On va chez toi ? S'enquit-il.

Madara opina.

-Si tu veux, soupira-t-il.

Hashirama eut l'air aux anges.

-Super ! S'écria-t-il, les yeux brillants.

Ravi, il se mit alors à fredonner en marchant. Madara fronça les sourcils : Il espérait juste que son compagnon n'attendait rien de lui cette nuit. Il était si épuisé qu'il aurait pu s'endormir à même le sol de la rue qu'ils traversaient.

A cette heure, Konoha était déserte. Seuls les papillons de nuits tournoyant autours des lanternes, et des chats errants, peuplaient les allées sombres du village. L'opposé même du futur où, même si tard, des gens se baladaient encore à l'extérieur.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils parvinrent enfin à l'orée de la forêt dans laquelle l'ex-tête de clan vivait.

-Dites… Vous ne pensez vraiment pas que nous devrions prévenir les autres de notre retour ? Dit Hitomi en gravissant les marche du perron de la maison de Madara.

-J'enverrai Nadja leur donner un message si tu veux, répondit son mentor.

Satisfaite, l'adolescente hocha la tête, et poussa la porte de leur domicile.

Un hall sombre comme la nuit les accueillit. Pendant un bref instant, Madara se demanda si Mito, ou encore Hikaku, avait décidé de prendre chez eux Thorn, Nadja, et Gérard.

Il eut sa réponse environ une minute plus tard, lorsqu'Hashirama alluma les bougies sur le comptoir de sa cuisine, et qu'une ombre noire ailée se jeta sur lui.

Avec un piaulement digne d'une furie, Nadja surgit de l'évier, et attaqua le pauvre Hokage qui poussa un hurlement de terreur.

-Nadja ! Haleta Madara, heureux de revoir son oiseau.

A l'écoute de sa voix, le busard cendré cessa aussitôt de labourer de coups de serres le bras d'Hashirama. Avec un trille joyeux, elle vola vers lui et se percha sur son épaule en prenant soin de ne pas y enfoncer ses serres.

Tout en gazouillant, elle frotta sa tête contre la joue de son maître.

-Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime, ronronna l'ancien meneur des Uchiha en lui rendant la pareille.

Il ne fit pas attention à Hashirama qui, plaqué contre le comptoir et les jambes tremblantes, marmonnait quelque chose à propos de créature infernale.

-Je vois que le monstre est toujours autant en forme, commenta Hitomi.

Une main sur la hanche, elle agita un doigt devant le bec de Nadja qui tenta immédiatement de le pincer vicieusement.

-Oui, grommela-t-elle en retirant sa main, toujours aussi sympathique à ce que je vois…

Comme si elle la comprenait, Nadja émit un son fort semblable au sifflement des chats furieux.

-Oh ! Vous êtes rentrés !

Une voix tonitruante, venant du sommet des escaliers, se fit entendre.

D'un même mouvement, tous se tournèrent vers elle.

-Thorn ! Hoqueta soudain Hashirama, ému aux larmes. Tu es si jeune !

-Euh… Merci je suppose ? Balbutia le porc-épic, confus, en clignant des yeux.

De sa démarche pataude, elle descendit une à une les marches et vint se poster en face de Madara.

-Alors… Comment s'est passé ce voyage dans le futur ?

-Bien comme tu peux le voir, nous sommes revenus avec Hitomi et en un seul morceau.

-« En un seul morceau ? » Répéta l'invocation en inclinant la tête. Il te manque un œil si je ne m'abuse ? D'ailleurs, soin de m'expliquer comment tu l'as perdu ? Tu t'es pris une branche ?

L'Uchiha se crispa :

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires, grogna-t-il.

-Je vois que tu es toujours un véritable rayon de soleil, ironisa l'invocation.

Loin d'être offensé par l'hostilité dont faisait preuve Madara à son égard, celle-ci se tourna vers Hitomi.

-Hey ma grande ! La salua-t-elle en trottinant jusqu'aux pieds de la kunoïchi. Je suis contente que tu ailles bien ! Tu as même sacrément grandi en seulement trois mois !

-Vraiment ? Bégaya l'adolescente, les joues roses, en se frottant la nuque.

-Vraiment, affirma Thorn.

-Au fait, les interrompit Madara, où est Gérard ?

Il ne voyait la maudite chose nulle-part.

En une fraction de seconde, le visage du porc-épic se décomposa.

-Oh… Fit-elle en baissant le museau. Eh bien… Comment vous dire ça…

-Elle a fané, c'est ça ?! S'enquit le l'ex-tête de clan, un soupçon d'espoir dans la voix.

-Quoi ? Non ! S'indigna Hashirama sans être entendu.

-Ce n'est pas ça, répondit Thorn en réduisant à néant les espoirs de son maître.

-Alors quoi ? Maugréa celui-ci avec humeur.

Pour toute réponse, L'invocation désigna un coin du salon.

Madara dut plisser les yeux pour voir ce que le porc-épic cherchait lui montrer. Or, une fois qu'il se fût accoutumé à la pénombre ambiante, il put distinguer une forme sombre qui semblait osciller de gauche à droite.

Il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour reconnaître Gérard.

Cependant, ce qui le choqua, en plus du grillage posé devant elle, fut l'envergure de la plante.

-Woah… Lâchèrent simultanément Hitomi et Hashirama, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Le végétal semblait avoir doublé…Non, triplé de volume depuis la dernière fois que l'ex-tête de clan l'avait vue.

-Par le Sage, souffla-t-il, éberlué.

La tige de Gérard s'était tant élargie qu'elle ressemblait désormais à un tronc. Ses pétales, auparavant de fines feuilles en formes de cœur, étaient devenus aussi larges que des éventails.

Pour une raison que Madara ignorait, la plante avait été mise en quarantaine derrière un grillage où, le ninja le remarquait seulement maintenant, des sceaux de papiers avec l'écriture de Mito avait été accrochés.

-Que… Que s'est-il passé ? Parvint-il à bredouiller.

-Mito à décider de lui donner des stéroïdes, l'éclaira Thorn. –Elle voulait savoir ce que ça donnerait…

Elle se tut un bref instant, le regard hanté.

-Elle n'a pas été déçue, ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix, tout en frissonnant. En plus de devenir que ce que j'appelle un « bodybuilder végétal », l'agressivité et l'appétit de Gérard se sont multiplié par dix, d'où le grillage et les protections…

-Woah… Répétèrent Hitomi et Hashirama.

-Croa, fit Nadja, en écho.

Cela sortit Madara de son état de stupeur.

L'homme secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

-Bon… Commenta-t-il, déterminé à changer de sujet. –Je vais aller écrire les messages que Nadja doit apporter… Allez-vous coucher si vous le désirez…

-Je reste avec toi, lui dit aussitôt Hashirama

-Moi, je monte, déclara Hitomi. Bonne nuit !

Après un dernier salut, elle gravit les escaliers, et disparut l'étage.

-Tu penses qu'elle essaye de faire bonne figure ? Demanda une minute plus tard l'Hokage.

-Pardon ?

Madara leva la tête des papiers sur lesquelles il écrivait, et jeta un regard torve à son ami.

Le shinobi soupira :

-Je veux dire… Tu ne penses pas qu'elle devrait être bien plus chagrinée ? Elle vient de perdre Sarada et ses amis du futur après tout…

-Va savoir, répliqua l'Uchiha en achevant les petits mots.

Il les attacha à la patte que Nadja lui tendait, et ouvrit la fenêtre de sa cuisine.

-De toute manière, reprit-il alors que le busard prenait son envol. Je suis convaincu qu'elle s'en remettra, avec ou sans notre aide.

-Un tel optimisme venant de toi me surprend.

-Ah, la ferme !

Hashirama éclata de rire, et s'approcha de lui pour venir lui frotter les épaules.

-Je plaisante, pas besoin de te mettre en colère, gloussa-t-il.

Les bras croisés, Madara renifla mais ne se retourna pas.

-Dites, vous deux… Fit soudain Thorn, d'un ton suspicieux, depuis le sol. Je vous trouve drôlement proche…

Son intervention surpris les deux ninjas. Ils avaient oublié qu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'eux.

-Ah… Marmonna Madara, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Il se voyait mal lui raconter l'histoire qui les avait conduits à se mettre en couple.

Le contraire d'Hashirama, bien évidemment :

-C'est normal, c'est parce que nous sommes ensemble ! S'exclama celui-ci avec joie.

-Quoi ! Hurla le porc-épic, stupéfié.

Elle fit aussitôt face à son maître.

-C'est une blague ?! Tempêta-t-elle.

-Non, grinça Madara.

-Mais…

-Je suis fatigué, l'interrompit-il. Et je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Va te coucher aussi.

Thorn se renfrogna, mais n'insista pas.

A la place, elle partit se réfugier sur son fauteuil favori.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire, gémit-elle. Tu ne vois pas qu'il est trop bête pour toi ?

-Eh ! Protesta Hashirama.

-Je sais, répondit Madara, mais libre à moi de choisir d'être avec un idiot, tu ne penses pas ?

-Je suppose… Marmonna l'invocation, peu convaincue.

-Pourquoi tant de cruauté… Geignit l'Hokage, l'air abattu.

Il renifla misérablement, et n'opposa aucun résistance lorsque l'ex-tête lui attrapa le bras et le traîna jusqu'aux escaliers.

Une fois à l'étage, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et constata avec soulagement que, contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, Mito n'étair pas allée la fouiller.

Tout semblait en ordre : Le livre qu'il lisait trois mois auparavant était toujours posé sur sa table de chevet, et son placard à vêtement était toujours ouvert.

-Bon dieu, que ça fait du bien de rentrer à la maison ! S'exclama soudain l'Hokage, tout en s'étirant.

-C'est chez moi ici, lui fit remarquer Madara.

Hashirama balaya sa réplique du revers de la main :

-Peu importe, cela revient au même.

Il s'avança dans la salle, faisant craquer les lattes du plancher. Puis, sans un mot, se laissa tomber la tête la première dans le lit.

-Tu viens ? Demanda-t-il, la voix étouffée par les draps.

Avec un soupir de lassitude, Madara s'exécuta mais non sans avoir donné un coup de pied à son ami, en entrant dans le lit, pour que celui-ci lui cède de la place.

-Aie, fit l'homme, bien que cela ne l'empêchât pas de se serrer contre son compagnon qui émit un grondement rauque.

-Tu sais… Grommela Madara. Si j'avais besoin d'autant d'affection, j'aurais adopté un chien…

-Oh ! Bonne idée ! Adoptons un chien !

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis !

Hashirama pouffa.

-Je rigole, dit-il. De toute façon, j'aurais trop peur que ton oiseau démoniaque le mange.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Nadja est très gentille.

L'Hokage gémit bruyamment.

-Laisse tomber et dors, lui dit-il.

Ne comprenant pas la raison de ce comportement, Madara cligna des yeux, mais décida tout de même d'écouter son ami. Après tout, il était exténué, et ses paupières se fermaient d'elles-mêmes.

.

oOo

.

Madara eut l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques secondes, lorsqu'il fut brusquement réveillé par le son de la porte de sa chambre claquant violemment contre le mur.

A peine Hashirama et lui avaient-ils le temps de se redresser que Mito faisait éruption dans la pièce, les yeux écarquillés, la respiration pantelante, et l'air échevelée.

-Madara ! Haleta-t-elle. C'est terrible ! Toka va être exécutée !

* * *

Et c'était le chapitre 29. Je pense qu'avec cette fin, vous avez compris de quoi traitera le nouvel arc. Il sera assez délicat à écrire, alors j'espère que je m'en sortirai bien.

Bref… Je vous laisse désormais avec les très célèbres…

 **Commentaires en vrac ! :**

-Avant d'aller se coucher, Madara a remarqué qu'un petit papier plié en deux se trouvait à côté de Gérard.

-Intrigué, il a alors essayé de l'attraper bien que la plante bodybuildée ne soit pas très encline à le laisser faire.

-(Il a d'ailleurs, au passage, failli y laisser un bras).

-Cependant, il est parvenu à se saisir du papier qu'il a ouvert pour découvrir le message. Celui-ci disait :

 _Alors ? Tu t'es bien amusé à essayer d'attraper ce vieux morceau de papelard ?_

 _Mito_

-Oui, Mito peut être une garce parfois.

-D'ailleurs, à propos d'elle, vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé ce que c'était que ces drôles de papiers accroché à ses cheveux ?

-Ici la réponse dans ce bonus digne des commentaires en vrac :

-(C'est-à-dire aussi stupide qu'eux en gros).

-Pour simple, elle et Madara se trouvait dans la Taverne du Pochard quand il lui a posé la question.

-Elle lui a alors dit que c'était des bombes-papiers et qu'il lui suffisait de hurler « EXPLOSION » pour que, justement, celles-ci explosent.

-Pour le coup, c'est la Taverne du Pochard qui a explosé vu qu'elle n'a pas su contenir sa voix en braillant le mot « explosion ».

-Elle et Madara sont parvenus faire croire aux ninjas-enquêteurs que cela avait été une attaque terroriste d'un groupe pro-ufologue qui clamait que l'alcool était une invention d'extraterrestre qui avaient remis la recette à l'humanité dans le but de les observer s'enivrer pour leur propre divertissement.

-Un peu comme de la Téléréalité en gros, ou plutôt Terrealité ici (Je sais, je suis absolument hilarante).

-Les deux (enfin surtout Mito) avaient bu ce soir-là, alors ils n'étaient plus très clairs.

-De plus, derrière eux, Inuzuka Taro confondait une nouvelle fois Nara Fumio avec sa femme. Alors autant dire que les ninjas chargés de l'affaire était bien plus occupés à regarder ce qui se passait dans leur dos plutôt que de les écouter.

-C'est Tobirama qui a reçu le rapport le lendemain matin.

-Il lui a fallu le relire plusieurs fois pour comprendre que, non, ce n'était pas une blague.

-L'affaire a été classée sans-suite.

-La Taverne du Pochard, elle, a été reconstruite en sept jours et sept nuits.

-Après tout, Mito était vraiment déterminée à aider.

Bon, voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ^^

Je vous dis donc à la prochaine !

Review ?


	31. Chapter 31

Me voilà de retour avec ce trentième chapitre. ^^

Nous entrons officiellement dans le dernier arc. Bien que j'ignore exactement combien de chapitres celui-ci fera, je les estime à trois ou quatre avant l'avant-dernier chapitre, puis l'épilogue.

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire, alors je vous laisse à votre lecture et remercie les lecteurs qui me soutiennent.

Réponse aux Guest :

Guest : Merci ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes les commentaires en vrac. C'est une des choses que je préfère écrire dans un chapitre car je peux y mettre du grand n'importe quoi XD

Tip Top : Merci ^^ Je suppose que tu es anglophone ? (Tu me vouvoies –est très formel en gros- XD) Généralement, les fics françaises ont moins de review(s) que celles écrites en anglais, et ce, peu importe leur qualité (en général). C'est ainsi parce qu'il y a plus de lecteur de fanfic anglais que français. Surtout, sans parler du fait que les fics présentant Hashirama et Madara en tant que couple ne sont pas très populaires en France… Bon… Après, il y a aussi le fait que les français sont beaucoup moins promptes à mettre des review que les anglophones ou hispanophones ^^

Cookie : Eh bien, le voilà ^^

* * *

Chapitre 30

-Mi… Mito ?!

D'une voix suraiguë, Hashirama prononça le nom de la femme tout en se cramponnant aux draps du lit.

Madara, lui, demeura figé sur place, bien trop stupéfait pour esquisser ne serait-ce que le moindre mouvement.

-Mito ? Souffla-t-il à son tour.

Les yeux ronds, il dévisagea la kunoïchi qui, actuellement, devait s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte de la chambre pour ne pas s'écrouler.

Elle respirait avec difficulté, et ne semblait pas avoir encore remarqué qu'Hashirama et Madara partageaient la même couche.

L'ex-tête de clan s'apprêtait à lui demander de répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire, or, sa voix mourut dans le fond de sa gorge lorsque Hashirama poussa un nouveau cri.

-Que se passe-t-il ?! Hurla-t-il en tirant les draps jusqu'à son menton.

L'homme paraissait au-delà de l'affolement. L'arrivée soudaine de Mito devait l'avoir choqué plus encore que Madara le pensait.

A vrai dire, l'Uchiha n'en menait lui-même pas large : Avec des gestes fébriles, il parvint à s'agenouiller sur le lit, et cligna des yeux.

-Mito ? Répéta-t-il, une nouvelle fois.

La femme ne lui répondit pas. A la place, un sanglot lui échappa, plongeant l'ex-tête de clan dans un état de panique total.

Il n'avait jamais vu son amie verser une larme. Sa détresse l'effrayait.

Lentement, il posa le pied à terre et se dirigea vers la kunoïchi qui leva de grands yeux humide vers lui, avant de se laisser tomber dans ses bras.

Madara la réceptionna maladroitement. Ébranlé, il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Hashirama qui venait tout juste de le rejoindre. L'homme, étrangement calme comparé aux secondes précédentes, lui fit signe de descendre à l'étage.

Pour une fois, l'ex-tête de clan l'écouta.

Une minute plus tard, les escaliers grinçaient sous leurs poids et le ninja faisait de son mieux pour soutenir Mito qui semblait prête à s'écrouler à tout moment.

Une fois dans la cuisine, ils l'aidèrent à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

Les larmes de la femme s'étaient taries, se changeant en hoquets qui la secouaient à intervalles réguliers.

Il lui fallut une dizaine de secondes supplémentaires pour se calmer.

Hashirama avait l'air terriblement anxieux.

-Mito… Commença alors Madara en prenant place face à elle. –Tu peux m'expliquer exactement ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je te l'ai dit non ? Murmura la femme en roulant ses poings en boule sur la table : -Ils veulent tuer Toka.

Sa déclaration fut accueillie par un lourd silence.

-Par… Pardon ? Dit finalement Hashirama, d'une voix enrouée.

Mito craqua de nouveau :

-C'est de ma faute, haleta-t-elle, en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

-Attends ! L'interrompit l'Hokage, bouleversé. Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi Toka serait-elle condamnée à la peine capitale ?!

La kunoïchi se mordit la lèvre.

-Je l'ai dit … C'est de ma faute, souffla-t-elle.

-Et en quoi serait-ce de ta faute ? Demanda sèchement Madara.

La conversation tournait en rond. Cela l'agaçait plus que tout.

-Parce que… Parce qu'on nous a surprises.

-Surprises ?

-Oui, deux anciens du clan Senju. Ils nous ont surprises en train de nous embrasser devant la maison de Toka… C'est moi qui avais insisté pour.

-Tu… Vous… _Quoi_ ?!

Hashirama se trouva réduit au silence par l'ampleur de la surprise. Son trouble était si grand qu'il ne parvint pas à esquisser le moindre geste.

-Nous nous sommes mises en couple il y a de cela environ un mois, leur expliqua la femme sans remarquer leurs expressions stupéfaites.

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur ses mains crispées qui froissaient le tissu de son kimono.

-… Nous savions à quoi nous attendre si nous étions découvertes, mais je croyais sincèrement que personne, l'exception qu'Hikaku et Tobirama, ne le sauraient. Si nous étions discrètes…. Personne ne découvrirait notre secret…

Ses paupières papillonnèrent et les coins de sa bouche tressaillirent :

-C'était naïf de ma part, renifla-t-elle. Il y a de cela une semaine à peine, en sortant de chez Toka après avoir passé la nuit chez elle, j'ai insisté pour avoir un dernier baiser. Malheureusement, pile à ce moment-là, deux anciens du clan Senju ont surgit du coin de mur et nous ont surprises.

Elle se tut un instant, le temps d'essuyer d'une manche tremblante ses yeux humides.

-Et alors ? S'enquit Madara, d'une voix calme.

-Ils ont hurlé au sacrilège, à la perversion et bien d'autres choses encore, lui répondit Mito. Ils ont fait un tel chahut qu'ils ont ameuté tous les autres Senju présents dans la rue… Tous ont tout de suite voulut nous exécuter dès qu'ils ont appris la vérité.

-Tous ? S'étonna Madara, estomaqué. Personne ne s'est interposé ?

La femme secoua la tête.

-Personne, ricana-t-elle, le visage empli d'aversion. Enfin, si, ajouta-t-elle après coup. –Mais il s'agissait de Tobirama, alors cela ne compte pas vraiment.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis reprit :

-Il est parvenu à convaincre les Senju de ne pas nous tuer, enfin, plutôt de ne pas me tuer : Je ne faisais pas partie de leur clan par conséquent, ils n'avaient aucun droit sur moi contrairement à Toka… Cependant, comme les anciens ont encore énormément de pouvoir, malgré le système politique de Konoha, et comme Tobirama n'était que l'Hokage _par interim_ , ils ont décidé que Toka serait jugée pour ses crimes.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Chuchota Hashirama, livide.

-Que crois-tu qu'il se soit passé ? Cracha Mito avec hargne. Tobirama et Hikaku, chargé de le seconder durant ce foutu procès, n'ont rien pu dire. La décision des anciens est sans appel : Toka sera exécutée d'ici un mois.

Anéantie, la femme fondit de nouveau en larme.

-Oh non… Gémit l'Hokage.

Il recula, les jambes flageolantes tremblantes, et heurta le comptoir de la cuisine.

Madara serra les dents : Jamais il n'avait vu Mito se comporter ainsi depuis qu'il la connaissait. Si la situation n'était pas aussi critique, s'il était totalement dépourvu de compassion, il aurait été tenté de lui dire que cette conduite de femme éplorée était indigne d'elle.

Mais pire encore… Ne pouvait-il donc pas quitter le village sans qu'une catastrophe se produisît ?

Apparemment, non.

Le shinobi soupira longuement, et se passa une main sur le visage alors que ses pensées tournoyaient dans son crâne à la manière d'écureuils en cage.

Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Madara n'en avait aucune idée.

-Sensei ?

La voix emplie d'interrogation d'Hitomi résonna dans la cuisine.

En parfaite synchronisation, les trois adultes tournèrent la tête. Ils rencontrèrent alors le regard perplexe de l'adolescente qui les observait depuis les marches de l'escalier.

Dans ses bras était blottie une Thorn somnolente, qui bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Oh, Hitomi ! Tu vas bien on dirait, déclara Mito en souriant malgré les larmes dans ses yeux.

-Mito… Tu pleures ? S'étonna la jeune fille.

Elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, et se posta devant la femme qui secoua la tête :

-Non, nia-t-elle, puérilement.

-Si, fit remarquer Thorn en prenant la parole.

-Non !

-Hitomi, cela ne te regarde pas, intervint alors Madara, comprenant que si ces deux-là s'engageaient sur ce chemin, plus rien ne pourrait les arrêter.

-Quoi ?

L'adolescente se raidit, l'air tout bonnement outré.

L'ex-tête de clan ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester :

-Ce sont des affaires d'adulte, dit-il, fermement. Mito, Hashirama et moi allons discuter entre adultes, alors va rejoindre Yuta et Kentaro : Je leur avais envoyé un message leur expliquant que j'étais de retour et que nous nous entraînerions aujourd'hui, mais comme tu le vois, je ne pourrais pas être présent. Va donc les prévenir et profites-en pour t'exercer un peu.

-Les genins ne sont pas autorisés à s'entraîner sérieusement sans leur mentor, répliqua aussitôt Hitomi.

-Pardon ? Grogna Madara. Qui est l'idiot qui a mit en place une règle aussi stupide ?

-C'est moi, lui répondit Hashirama.

-Ah…

Son ami avait l'air si vexé que l'Uchiha n'eut pas le cœur à faire une remarque sarcastique.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de cette règle, Hitomi, déclara Mito, en les surprenant. – Ton équipe et toi-même êtes chunnin après tout.

Pour le coup, l'adolescente, ainsi qu'Hashirama et Madara, en restèrent coi.

-Après votre départ dans le futur, Tobirama a promu ton équipe, les éclaira la femme. Ainsi qu'Hitomi, à titre postume, compte tenu du fait que vous avez réussi l'examen malgré les imprévus.

-Mais elle n'est pas morte ! S'indigna l'ex-tête de clan.

-Oui, mais à ce moment nous l'ignorions. Nous avons donc pris des précautions.

-C'est ignoble !

-Pas autant que ton visage.

Madara manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive tant le choc fut grand.

Un hoquet de stupeur provenant d'Hashirama retentit : le ninja venait de plaquer une main sur sa bouche.

Mito adressa un sourire goguenard à l'Uchiha qui, soudain, se dit qu'il la préférait lorsqu'elle pleurait sur son épaule.

La kunoïchi reprenait du poil de la bête, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Surtout pour le pire, apparemment.

-Je suis chunnin ?

Le murmure incrédule d'Hitomi ramena l'attention sur l'adolescente.

Ébahie, celle-ci ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans qu'un seul son n'en sortît. Puis, alors que tous s'attendaient à ce qu'une volée de question s'abatte sur eux, la jeune kunoïchi poussa un petit couinement de joie.

-Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même, semblant ne plus savoir où elle se trouvait.

-Oh mon dieu ! Répéta-t-elle. Mais c'est _génial_ !

Elle était si ravie qu'elle parut totalement oublier les larmes de Mito. Elle bondit comme un cabri un peu partout dans le salon, se figea, sembla essayer de reprendre contenance, échoua lamentablement, et finit par foncer vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle manqua d'éjecter de ses gonds avant de disparaître à l'extérieur.

-Je serais de retour ce soir pour le dîner ! Leur hurla-t-elle à la dérobée alors que le son capricant de ses pas s'éloignait progressivement.

Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle avait emporté Thorn avec elle.

Le silence revint dans la cuisine.

-« De retour pour le dîner » ? Répéta un moment plus tard Madara, dubitatif.

Mito gloussa :

-Je suppose qu'elle s'est vraiment habituée à vivre avec toi… Lui dit-elle en continuant à éponger ses larmes.

-C'est bien beau tout ça, mais je pense que nous devrions parler de choses plus importante, vous ne pensez pas ?

L'intervention d'Hashirama les prit de court.

Le ton avec lequel l'homme s'était exprimé était si sec que Madara eut brièvement la désagréable impression de se trouver dans le désert de Suna.

Sans qu'il s'en rendît compte, sa langue alla humecter ses lèvres.

-Hashirama ? Murmura-t-il.

Son ami parvint enfin à quitter le comptoir contre lequel il s'appuyait, et s'avança au centre de la pièce.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, chuchota-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour eux. –Mito et Toka… _Ensemble_ ?

L'ex-tête de clan cligna des yeux.

-Tu n'avais pas réalisé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elles ? S'étonna-t-il.

C'était surprenant : Depuis déjà un long moment, la manière dont les deux femmes se comportaient aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

-Non ! Bien sûr que je n'ai rien remarqué ! Comment voulais-tu que je remarque quelque chose ?!

-En observant peut-être, rétorqua Madara.

-Tu es le seul à t'en être rendu compte Madara, soupira Mito en enfonçant son menton dans sa paume. Même Hikaku ne l'avait pas compris jusqu'à que Toka et moi soyons prises en flagrant délit.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire… Cela me paraissait évident.

-Peut-être parce que tu es gay comme un pinson ?

-On dit gai comme un pinson, ignare. Et quel rapport ?!

Mito haussa les épaules. Chose qui courrouça Madara.

Par chance, Hashirama prit de nouveau la parole avant que la situation dégénère :

-Nous devons la sauver ! S'écria-t-il en abattant un poing sur la table qui se fissura.

L'Uchiha siffla entre ses dents, furieux de voir ses possessions se faire détruire les unes après les autres par ses amis.

-Mais comment ? Souffla Mito en reprenant sa mine abattue. Je te l'ai déjà dit : Les anciens n'ont pas laissé Tobirama, ou Hikaku, dire quoique ce soit de concret durant le procès. Pourquoi le feraient-ils maintenant ?

-Faisons appel, proposa tout à coup Madara.

Il écopa d'un regard torve.

-Tu es sourd ou tu ne m'as pas écouté ? L'issue sera la même que le procès !

-Mais…

-Mais moi je suis là désormais, les interrompit Hashirama. –Je suis l'Hokage après tout. Même si les anciens ont encore énormément de pouvoir, j'ai bien plus de pouvoir qu'eux en tant que chef incontesté de ce village.

Interloqués, Mito et Madara se concertèrent du regard.

-Oui, mais eux sont plus nombreux que toi, répliquèrent-ils de concert.

Les épaules de l'Hokage s'affaissèrent.

-Vous êtes décidément incroyablement pessimistes, bougonna-t-il.

Il ne resta cependant pas déprimé bien longtemps, et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Le regard embrasé, il claqua ensuite une nouvelle fois du poing sur la table.

Le sourcil de Madara tressaillit.

-Je vais aller parler en tête à tête avec les anciens et leur faire voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! S'exclama Hashirama, avec détermination. Mais avant, je veux voir Toka. Où est-elle ?

-Dans les prisons souterraines, répondit la femme. Ça tombe bien d'ailleurs : J'étais censée aller la voir aujourd'hui avec Tobirama et Hikaku.

Elle se leva de sa chaise, et épousseta ses vêtements. Elle voulut alors dire quelque chose, mais se raidit comme un piquet en rencontrant les yeux de Madara.

-Par le Sage ! Hoqueta-t-elle en faisant un pas en arrière. Ton œil ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu t'es pris une branche ou quoi ?

L'ex-tête de clan résista à l'envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur.

Elle ne remarquait cela que maintenant, après trente minutes de discussion intense en face à face.

-Il l'a donné, répondit Hashirama à sa place.

Si c'était possible, la kunoïchi parut encore plus médusée.

-Comment ?! Mais qui pourrait mériter une telle faveur ?!

-Quelqu'un, grommela évasivement Madara.

-Nous t'expliquerons tous plus tard, lui dit au même moment Hashirama. Maintenant, nous avons des problèmes plus importants sur les bras.

Si la femme voulut dire quelque chose, elle sembla y renoncer et garda sa bouche fermée.

-Attendez-moi ici deux seconde, déclara alors Madara en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Je vais aller m'habiller. Hors de question que je sorte ainsi, vêtu comme un paysan.

-Oh ! Moi aussi ! Renchérit joyeusement l'Hokage en lui emboîtant le pas.

A peine avaient-ils posé le pied sur la première marche que Mito prenait la parole :

-Au fait vous deux… Commença-t-elle. Je viens de m'en souvenir que maintenant, mais… Je rêve ou ce matin vous partagiez le même lit ?

Les deux hommes se figèrent.

Lentement, ils tournèrent leur tête vers la kunoïchi.

Celle-ci les fixait avec suspicion.

-Ah…Ca… Commença Hashirama.

-Nous sommes ensemble, le devança Madara, se préparant déjà mentalement au cri perçant qui allait suivre.

Cependant, à sa grande surprise, rien ne vint. Au contraire, son amie resta étrangement silencieuse.

-Félicitation, déclara-t-elle calmement, une dizaine de seconde plus tard. Je suis contente pour vous deux, ajouta-t-elle.

L'ex-tête de clan se tourna complètement vers elle.

-Tu ne me taquines pas ? Ne hurle pas ? Lui demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Mito secoua la tête :

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur, lui répondit-elle.

Elle lui sourit amèrement :

-J'espère que vous, contrairement à moi serez plus discret, reprit-elle. N'allez pas vous faire prendre comme Toka et moi.

Madara resta un instant muet.

-Nous comptons là-dessus, répliqua-t-il, finalement.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il gravit les escaliers.

.

oOo

.

Il était presque midi. Les rues de Konoha étaient si peuplées qu'il était difficile de s'y mouvoir.

Mito traînait un Madara fulminant d'une main.

Hashirama, quant à lui, les suivait avec difficulté : Sa progression était souvent entravée par des villageois plus que ravis de le revoir parmi eux.

Le rire hystérique du Kyubi ne cessait de résonner dans l'esprit de l'ex-tête de clan, l'irritant encore plus qu'il l'était à l'origine.

-Allez Madara, ne fait pas cette tête, tu fais peur aux gens, lui dit Mito en tournant l'angle d'une rue.

-La ferme ! Ce n'est pas toi qui te balade ballade avec des yeux vairons, grinça l'Uchiha.

-N'en fait pas tout un plat. De toute manière, personne ne le saura jamais : Ton œil droit est toujours caché par tes cheveux.

-Et alors ? Savoir que je suis désormais asymétrique me perturbe grandement !

Un son exaspéré échappa à la femme, qui roula des yeux, tandis que les rires aigus du Kyuubi redoublaient en intensités.

Madara fit de son mieux pour ignorer le renard.

-Que tu es dramatique, grogna la kunoïchi en s'arrêtant pour laisser à Hashirama le temps de les rattraper.

-Il se plaint encore de la prothèse oculaire ? S'enquit l'Hokage, une fois parvenu à leur hauteur, en apercevant le visage renfrogné de l'ex-tête de clan.

La femme soupira.

-Oui, et il n'arrête pas en plus.

Hashirama fit face à Madara qui découvrit immédiatement les dents.

-Allez… Ne sois pas en colère, je suis sûr que Tsuna ne l'a pas fait ex…

-Elle l'a fait exprès ! Elle me détestait et tu le sais !

-Tsuna ? Répéta Mito. Qui est-ce ?

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

-Mais non… Insista l'Hokage.

-Mais si ! Rétorqua avec véhémence Madara. Tu crois que c'est une coïncidence si tous les yeux de verre qu'elle m'a donné sont de toutes les couleurs, sauf noir ?!

-Eh bien…

-Voilà ! C'est ce que je disais ! Maintenant, j'ai les yeux vairons !

-N'exagère pas, cette prothèse est presque noire…

-Elle est marron foncée ! Pas « presque noire » ! Un œil attentif peut facilement s'en apercevoir.

-Oh, bon sang… Mais il va se taire ? Gémit Mito.

Madara, bien trop en colère, l'entendit à peine.

« _Finalement, je ne regrette plus tellement d'avoir été scellé en toi. T'observer te débattre avec tes problèmes est bien plus divertissant que manger des gens._ »

« _Tais-toi_ ! » l'apostropha le ninja, hors de lui.

De nouveau, un rire fou retentit.

-Mon existence même est damnée ! Se plaignit l'homme.

-Madara… Soupira Hashirama, apparemment lassé de ses jérémiades.

Ils parvinrent alors devant les prisons souterraines, en périphérie de Konoha, et furent forcés de se taire.

En les apercevant, les gardes postés devant celles-ci s'écartèrent sur leur passage, et les laissèrent pénétrer dans l'entre sombre des souterrains.

Parvenu aux bas des marches, les trois shinobis s'apprêtaient à poursuivre leur avancé lorsque deux silhouettes se détachèrent au bout du couloir. A la lumière tremblotante des torches, ils purent distinguer les cheveux blancs de Senju Tobirama, et les vêtements typiques du clan Uchiha d'Hikaku.

Les deux semblaient très absorbés par leur discussion, tant bien qu'ils ne les virent pas approcher.

-Tobi !

Rendu fou de joie par la vue de soncadet, Hashirama délaissa Madara et Mito pour se précipiter sur le ninja aux cheveux blancs.

Le pauvre eut à peine le temps de se retourner que l'Hokage se jetait sur lui, et entreprenait de le serrer dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué ! S'écria-t-il, théâtralement.

Pendant que Tobirama était occupé à tenter vainement de repousser son frère, changé pour l'occasion en pot de colle, l'ex-tête de clan et son amie rousse se dirigèrent vers Hikaku. L'homme les fixait avec de grands yeux.

-Ma… Madara-sama, balbutia-t-il.

-Hikaku, le salua Madara. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bi… Bien ? Marmonna le shinobi, avant de sembler réaliser que son ancien chef de clan était bel et bien de retour.

Son regard s'éclaira, et il bondit en avant, manquant d'envoyer Mito au sol.

-Vous êtes rentré ! Haleta-t-il en s'emparant de ses mains. Avez-vous réussi à ramener Hitomi ?!

-Oui, répondit Madara, quelque peu étonné par cet accès d'enthousiasme. –Tu n'as pas reçu le mot de Nadja ? Tout y était dit…

Son conseiller parut soudain embarrassé.

-Je n'ai pas ouvert ma fenêtre à votre oiseau cette nuit, avoua-t-il à mi-voix. J'ignorais ses intentions, alors je n'ai pas voulu prendre de risque.

L'ex-tête de clan fronça les sourcils, et dégagea ses mains de celles d'Hikaku.

Il ne remarqua évidemment pas l'air désappointé que celui-ci afficha en réaction à ce geste.

-Mais qu'avez-vous tous avec Nadja ? Maugréa Madara, quelque peu indigné.

-Faut-il vraiment te répondre ? Renifla dédaigneusement Mito, en s'attirant un regard noir du ninja.

-Je vois que tu es en forme, Madara, les interrompit Tobirama en se joignant à eux.

Pendant un bref instant, l'ex-tête de clan se demanda où était passé Hashirama. Or, il ne tarda pas à le repérer au coin d'un des murs pierreux du couloir, recroquevillé sur lui-même, et se massant le crâne à l'endroit où une bosse commençait à poindre.

Aucun doute que Tobirama avait fini par perdre patience, et l'avait cogné.

-Et je vois que les devoirs d'Hokage ne sont pas venus à bout de toi, rétorqua l'Uchiha, en répondant finalement à l'homme.

-Ce qui est fort dommage, ajouta-t-il, après coup, pour faire bonne mesure.

Le ninja aux cheveux blancs fronça les sourcils, mais ne perdit pas de temps pour lui répondre :

-Ce qui est fort dommage, répliqua-t-il à son tour. C'est que tu n'aies pas attrapé de rhume. Mais cela ne m'étonne pas outre-mesure. Après tout « Les idiots n'attrapent jamais de rhume » comme le dit le dicton.

Tous les poils du corps de Madara se hérissèrent : Tobirama faisait clairement référence à leur retour du futur, lorsque Hashirama, Hitomi et lui s'étaient retrouvés dans le lac de la vallée de la fin. Ce qui prouvait que c'était bien là de la faute de l'Hokage par intérim s'ils avaient tous fini trempés comme des serpillières.

Un grondement sourd lui échappa, et le sourire de Tobirama s'accentua.

Néanmoins, ils n'eurent pas le temps de commencer à se disputer : Hashirama, qui venait de finir de se lamenter en solitaire dans son coin, se posta entre eux.

-Ne vous battez pas ici ! Les tança-t-il. –Nous venons tout juste de nous retrouver et vous, vous ne pensez qu'à vous jeter à la gorge l'un de l'autre !

-Hokage, je tiens quand même à vous informer que c'est bien Tobirama-san qui a provoqué Madara-sama en premier lieu, intervint Hikaku.

-Pardon ?! S'offusqua Tobirama.

Madara ricana, ravi de voir quelqu'un prendre son parti.

-S'il-vous plaît… Les pria Hashirama en levant les mains en signe universel de paix. –Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment… Vous ne voulez pas aller voir Toka ?

Ces mots semblèrent calmer les ninjas qui, aussitôt se sentirent idiots de s'être laissé emporter ainsi. Perdre du temps sur des discussions futiles alors qu'une de leur camarade était sur le point de se faire exécuter était indigne d'un shinobi.

-Il dit vrai ! S'exclama Mito. Au lieu de nous battre, nous ferions mieux de trouver une solution pour sortir Toka de ce mauvais pas.

Deux fois plus coupable, les hommes pincèrent les lèvres.

-Toka se trouve au bout de ce couloir, déclara alors Tobirama en indiquant l'endroit en question.

Probablement cherchait-il à changer de sujet.

Par chance, cela marcha et, après que Tobirama et Madara se soient mutuellement fusillés du regard, la mauvaise troupe reprit route.

Ils leur fallut à peine une minute pour atteindre la cellule où était supposé se trouver Toka.

Devant celle-ci était posté un garde. C'était un jeune ninja, sûrement un Uchiha, aux courts cheveux noirs dont les yeux injectés de sang se dardèrent dans leur direction lorsqu'il les entendit approcher.

Il paraissait exténué et à bout de nerf.

Sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, Madara le prit en pitié et se dirigea vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule :

-Tu es libéré de tes fonctions pour aujourd'hui, lui dit-il sans faire attention au son désapprobateur qu'émit Tobirama. –Dis à un de tes collègues à l'entrée de venir prendre le relais.

L'expression choquée du jeune homme se mua en soulagement.

-Merci, lui souffla-t-il, ému, en lui attrapant les deux mains. –Je vais en profiter pour aller passer du temps avec ma famille et leur dire à quel point je les aime.

-Euh… Certes ?

-Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? S'interrogea quelques secondes plus tard Hashirama, en observant le ninja quitter à toute vitesse les prisons comme si les chiens de l'enfer étaient à ses trousses.

-Toka, répondit simplement Tobirama. –C'est le quatrième garde depuis le début de la semaine qu'elle met dans cet état-là …

Madara haussa un sourcil. Pour plus d'information, il se tourna alors vers Hikaku qui roula des yeux avant de poser un doigt sur sa tempe, et miner une visse qu'on dévisserait.

Peu rassuré par la signification de ce geste, l'ex-tête de clan ferma brièvement les yeux.

Il ne les rouvrit qu'uniquement lorsque le claquement métallique d'une porte de cellule qu'on déverrouillait se fit entendre.

Hashirama lui passa devant, très vite suivit par son frère, et Mito qui lui envoya une bourrade au passage. Hikaku et lui furent les derniers à entrer.

Sans surprise, ils découvrirent une cellule vétuste, sombre, et mal aérée. A l'intérieur, le mobilier se réduisait à une petite table en bois bancale en son centre, et une banquette faisant office de lit le long d'un mur.

Banquette sur laquelle était assise une personne.

-Toka !

Le cri de Mito se répercuta contre les murs. La femme se précipita sur la personne assise qui leva alors la tête, révélant le visage hagard et pâle d'une kunoïchi.

Le regard de celle-ci s'éclaira en voyant sa compagne lui foncer dessus, et elle ouvrit grand les bras pour la recevoir.

Les deux s'étreignirent comme si elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis des siècles.

-Mito ! Haleta Toka. Tu as été autorisée à me voir ?!

-Non, répondit la rousse sans lâcher son amie. –Mais étant donné que Tobirama peut te visiter, personne ne peut m'interdire de l'accompagner s'il le désire…

L'autre rejeta la tête en arrière, et éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Ensuite, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Mito.

-C'est bien pour ça que je t'aime, lui dit-elle. -Tu es finaude après tout.

-Je sais, gazouilla la rousse. Au fait… Hors sujet, mais regarde derrière nous… Vois donc qui est rentré.

Elle s'écarta légèrement de manière à ce que Toka puisse apercevoir Hashirama et Madara restés en retrait.

La femme s'immobilisa, saisie. Il lui fallut une dizaine de seconde pour comprendre à qui elle avait affaire. Néanmoins, une fois qu'elle les eut reconnus, son regard s'éclaira.

-Hashi ! Glapit-elle.

Sans perdre un instant, elle se jeta au cou de son cousin auquel elle se suspendit.

-Je suis si contente que tu sois revenu en un seul morceau ! Hitomi va bien ?

-Elle est en parfaite santé… Tout comme Madara.

Seulement maintenant, Toka parut se rappeler de sa présence. L'air contrit, elle se tourna vers l'ex-tête de clan qui fronça les sourcils.

-Ah… Madara… Je ne t'avais pas vu, fit-elle. Comment ça va ? C'est moi ou tu as grossi ?

Faisant fi du sifflement furieux venant d'un Hikaku profondément outré, et du ricanement à peine contenu de Tobirama, l'Uchiha serra les dents :

-Ca va répondit-il en ignorant le précédent commentaire. –Mais plus important… Toi, dans quels beaux draps t'es-tu fourré ? Nous rentrons au village et nous nous retrouvons face à ce monstrueux bazar. Et ce, sans parler de ton odeur déplaisante.

Il dit cela en plissant le nez, avec cette amabilité qui lui était propre.

Comme c'était à prévoir, Hashirama se passa une main sur le visage, et Toka fut piquée au vif :

\- J'aimerais bien te voir à ma place ! L'apostropha-t-elle. Il n'y a pas de douche ici je te signale ! Tu voulais que je me lave avec quoi ? Avec ma…

Une main atterrit sur sa bouche, la faisant efficacement taire.

-Je crois que nous avons compris, grogna Tobirama.

Il paraissait sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux.

Mito renifla dédaigneusement.

-Sinon, intervint Hashirama, avec la claire intention de changer de sujet. –Mito nous a expliqué dans les grandes lignes de quoi il en retournait, de l'exécution de Toka je veux dire, mais je voudrais savoir exactement ce qu'il se passe.

A ces mots, le visage de Toka se rembrunit. Peu importait ce que l'on disait, songea Madara avec dérision même un shinobi pouvait craindre la mort si celle-ci se trouvait proche.

Le cachot lui parut soudain bien sombre. Impression qui fut renforcée lorsque Tobirama reprit parole :

-Que voulez-vous savoir d'autre ? Marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard. Tout vous a déjà été dit… Les anciens refusent de nous écouter…

-Sans parler du fait qu'ils nous soupçonnent d'être du « même bord » qu'elle étant donné que nous la défendons, enchaîna Hikaku, d'une voix amère.

Un lourd silence accueilli sa déclaration.

-Oh, bon sang ! S'écria soudain Toka en se laissant tomber l'unique banc de la cellule. Quelqu'un ici n'a-t-il pas donc une bonne nouvelle à raconter ? J'en ai marre de tous ces malheurs ! Surtout lorsqu'ils me concernent.

-Hashirama et Madara se sont mis ensemble, déclara alors Mito, tout à trac, en provoquant un tollé d'exclamation sidéré.

-Qu… Quoi ?!

Ce fut tout ce que parvint à bredouiller Hikaku, l'air d'avoir avalé quelque chose que particulièrement acide.

-Mito ! Rugit au même moment Madara, furibond. Tu ne pouvais pas garder ta bouche fermée pour une fois dans ta vie ?!

Hashirama éclata d'un grand rire, les mains sur les hanches, et l'air de très bonne humeur.

-Bah, pas besoin de se fâcher pour ça, gloussa-t-il. De toute manière, ils auraient fini par le savoir tôt ou tard.

Sans manifester aucune gêne, il tenta ensuite de passer un bras par-dessus les épaules de Madara, mais l'homme le repoussa à deux mains.

-N'y compte même pas ! Feula-t-il en croisant les bras.

Blessé, l'Hokage gémit bruyamment.

-A quoi ça sert d'être ensemble si l'on ne peut même pas se faire des câlins ? Pleurnicha-t-il.

L'ex-tête de clan se reteint de grincer des dents à l'entente du mot « câlin » qu'il jugeait trop enfantin à son goût.

-Oh, par Rikudo, souffla Tobirama, pâle, en allant s'appuyer contre un mur. Je savais qu'une chose pareille arriverait, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi tôt. Bon sang ! Qu'est ce qui peut bien plaire à mon frère chez ce fou furieux ?

-Son c*l ? Proposa innocemment Mito.

Hashirama ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma en un claquement sec une fraction de seconde plus tard : Les regards menaçant de d'Hikaku et Madara le dissuadaient de répondre à cette question.

D'ailleurs, le conseiller était étrangement silencieux face à cette révélation.

Légèrement intrigué par le manque de cris venant de sa part, Madara cligna des yeux.

-Hikaku ? Dit-il, presque prudemment, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Les cheveux de l'homme lui recouvraient la moitié supérieure du visage, empêchant quiconque d'apercevoir son expression. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'une mince ligne, et ses poings étaient serrés. Il paraissait également frémir, mais peut-être était-ce une impression due aux flammes tremblotantes des flambeaux devant la cellule.

L'ex-tête de clan n'était sûre de rien.

Et, au moment où il s'apprêtait à réitérer sa question, son conseiller se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

-Je pense que la vie sentimentale de Madara-sama ne nous concerne pas, déclara-t-il d'une voix froide en choquant toutes les personnes présentes.

Le ninja prit une grande inspiration, redressa la tête de manière à révéler des yeux vides émotions, et continua :

-Nous avons à nous occuper de choses beaucoup plus importantes pour le moment. Nous n'avons qu'un mois pour convaincre les anciens de revenir sur leur décision pour que Toka ne soit pas exécutée. Nous n'avons pas une seconde à perdre.

-Je… Je pense qu'il a raison, balbutia Toka, une fois le choc passé. -Je ne veux pas vraiment mourir, alors réfléchissons sur une manière de me sauver. De plus que nous ne devrions pas parler de la relation d'Hashi et Madara à voix haute … Imaginez si quelqu'un nous entendait ? L'information risquerait d'être reportée et Hashi subirait le même sort que moi.

-Tu as raison, marmonna Mito, ses lèvres rouges tordues en un rictus de déplaisir. Il vaut mieux se concentrer sur toi si nous voulons te sauver.

-Plus facile à dire qu' faire ! Renifla Tobirama depuis son coin. –Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point les faire changer d'avis va être une plaie !

-A-t-on réellement besoin de les faire changer d'avis ?

La voix de Madara claqua comme un fouet dans la minuscule cellule. Soudain, tous les visages étaient tournés vers le ninja qui sentit l'embarra monter en lui face à tant d'attention non-désiré.

Il se racla la gorge :

-Je veux dire… Marmonna-t-il. Ne pouvons-nous pas trouver à la place des gens pour nous soutenir… Tenez, par exemple, la famille de Mito.

Il fit face à la femme rousse.

-Ton père, malgré sa dureté, doit t'aimer. Je suis sûr qu'il serait prêt à te prêter main forte si tu lui demandais, n'est-ce pas. ?

La kunoïchi lui offrit un sourire crispé.

-A ce sujet… Commença-t-elle en dansant d'un pied à l'autre. Je lui en ai déjà parlé…

-Et donc ?

-On s'est disputé, et j'ai fini par lui dire de se retirer le balai qu'il avait dans le c*l et de s'en servir pour se fracasser le crâne de manière à s'ouvrir un peu l'esprit…

Sa déclaration fut accueillie par un silence pesant.

-Pitié… Dit moi que tu n'as pas réellement dit ça… Parvint enfin à articuler Madara, épouvanté.

Toka pouffa entre ses mains, les yeux emplis de larmes d'hilarité.

Elle était bien la seule à trouver cela drôle.

Comprenant que Mito ne lui répondrait pas, l'Uchiha décida de se ressaisir et poursuivre ses explications :

-Bon… Apparemment le clan Uzumaki ne nous aidera pas… Déglutit-il. Mais d'autres clans le pourraient. Je pense notamment aux Nara et Inuzuka… Ils sont supposés être assez ouverts d'esprit.

-Où veux-tu en venir ? L'interrompit Tobirama.

Madara lui jeta un regard sec.

-Laisse-moi y venir, siffla-t-il. Ne vois-tu donc pas à quel point la solution est évidente ? Pourquoi seul le clan Senju devrait-il être apte à juger de qui doit vivre ou mourir dans ce village ? Ne sommes nous pas tous des citoyens de Konoha ?

Les yeux d'Hashirama s'écarquillèrent.

-Madara ! Haleta-t-il. Tu es un génie !

Son compagnon lui envoya un sourire à la dérobée.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas où tu veux en venir, s'énerva Tobirama.

L'homme devait être contrarié que son frère, supposément moins intelligent, comprenne quelque chose plus vite que lui.

-Moi, oui, intervint Mito, les yeux brillants. Konoha est une communauté, et dans une communauté, nous décidons ensemble !

-Oh ! S'écrièrent en cœur Toka et Hikaku.

Ils venaient de saisir ce que Madara cherchait à leur dire.

Désormais, seul Tobirama demeurait dans l'incompréhension. Une chose qui semblait le mettre hors de lui à voir la manière dont son œil gauche tressaillait.

-Quelqu'un va-t-il donc m'éclairer ?! Explosa-t-il, finalement.

-Bien sûr, se moqua Madara. Ces vieux croulant ne seront pas les seuls à choisir qui doit vivre ou mourir Et savez-vous pourquoi ? Tout comme pour les élections pour le poste d'Hokage, ce ne sera ni à nous ni à eux de décider, mais bel et bien au village dans son intégralité.

Ses yeux luisirent de détermination :

-Organisons un vote ! S'exclama-t-il.

* * *

Et c'était le chapitre trente. A partir de là, je pense que vous avez compris quels seront les objectifs de Madara & co. Honnêtement, ce ne sera pas simple à écrire car j'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre le système politique de Konoha. A vrai dire, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec la politique & co alors je me permettrais sûrement quelques écarts …

Toutes ces choses-là n'ont jamais été ma tasse de thé, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir.

Bref, je vous laisse avec les fameux…

 **Commentaires en vrac ! :**

-Comme promis, Hashirama et Madara ont rapporté des souvenirs du futur.

-Pour Tobirama, par exemple, ils lui ont prit du toblerone.

-(« Toblerone »/ « Tobirama » vous pigez ?).

-C'est Madara qui a choisi ça pour se foutre de sa gueule. Hashirama, lui, trouvait marrant que les noms se ressemblent (#naïveté).

-(Purée, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai mis un # dans cette fic Oo)

-En attendant, Toblerone est devenu le nouveau surnom de Tobirama qui ne l'a pas vraiment apprécié.

-Hikaku a eut droit à une belle tenue, achetée dans un magasin de luxe, de la part de Madara.

-Mito et Toka, elles, ont reçu des gâteaux parmi lesquels Madara avait glissé un sachet de biscuit pour chien

-(Parce qu'il est le plus gros enfoiré qui la terre ait porté, voilà pourquoi).

-Le pauvre homme a d'ailleurs failli faire une syncope lorsque les deux femmes lui ont déclaré qu'elles avaient adoré les gâteaux, en particulier ceux en formes de « nonos ».

-En parlant de gâteaux… Hashirama en a ramené à Gérard (Des gâteaux des prés plus précisément).

-Elle les a bouffés en un clin d'œil.

-… L'emballage et le sac plastique avec aussi. Elle a même tenté d'avaler le bras d'Hashirama jusqu'à l'épaule tellement elle avait faim.

-C'est la première fois que l'Hokage s'est senti dépassé par sa propre création.

-Sinon… Vu que Thorn était avec l'équipe d'Hitomi, elle a décidé de les entraîner malgré leurs protestations.

-L'exercice consistait à se foutre une cagoule sur la tête et aller faire un hold-up à la boulangerie du coin pour en ramener des gâteaux.

-Autant dire que ça n'a pas marché étant donné que Thorn avait oublié de faire les trous dans les cagoules. Et comme les trois gosses sont stupides, ils ont passé trois heures à se cogner à tous les poteaux, murs, passants et étales, sous les regards consternés des civils qui se demandaient s'il fallait une licence en Idiotie pour devenir ninja.

-…Est-ce nécessaire de mentionner que c'est Thorn qui les guidait ?

-Vous voulez savoir c'est quoi le pire ? C'est que Chochomaru, le-chien-ninja-de-Kentaro-qui-est-un-chat-dans-l'âme, a été le seul à avoir la bonne idée d'utiliser un henge pour se cacher.

-De coup, il s'est changé en chat, et les a laissés tomber, et est parti voler des poissons dans la poissonnerie du coin avant d'aller faire un tour dans le premier bar à chat ouvert à Konoha.

-C'est un des seuls endroits où il se sent compris et lui-même : Sous l'apparence d'un chat, il peut passer toute l'après-midi à glander et se lécher les parties génitales avec ses amis félins, puis concevoir avec eux des plans démoniaques ayant pour but l'asservissement de la race humaine et la conquête de la terre.

-En gros, Chochomaru est un trans-chat.

-On ne juge pas !

-Bon… Parlons désormais de Toka.

-Au passage, quand elle dit a Madara qu'il a grossi, eh ben c'est vrai : A force prendre le thé avec Sakura et garder le cul collé au divan, il a fini par prendre un peu de poids.

-De toute manière, il aura de quoi bouger et perdre des kilos avec tout ce qui est censé se passer dans les prochains chapitres…

-Toujours avec cette chère Toka… Elle a traumatisé le pauvre garde… (Comme tous les précédents d'ailleurs).

-Elle lui disait tout le temps (et soudainement) des trucs du genre « _Tu savais que les dauphins avaient des relations sexuelles nasales ?_ », ou « _Tu as déjà essayé de mettre ton pied dans ta bouche pour tester ta souplesse ? Moi oui, il a fini dans ma narine gauche_ », ou encore « _Une fois j'ai voulu renifler un drôle de fruit qui vrombissait sur un arbre… En fait, c'était un nid de guêpes._ ».

-Ou pire : « _Une fois j'ai cru que je draguais une nana, mais en fait c'était Madara_ … _Ou Hashi… Je ne me rappelle plus… Faut avouer que leurs longs cheveux portent à confusion quand on a 13,74 gramme d'alcool par litre de sang.»_

-Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir : Lorsqu'on est condamné à mort, il faut bien se changer les idées en attendant de monter à l'échafaud.

-S'il y a des personnes qui, dans cette situation-là, pleurent, se morfondent, vomissent Toka, elle, fait chier le monde jusqu'au bout.

-Une résolution admirable selon moi.

Et c'était tout pour aujourd'hui !

Sur ce, je vous dis comme d'habitude à la prochaine !

Review ?


	32. Chapter 32

Hello !

Me voilà de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre. Chapitre assez long d'ailleurs comparé aux derniers.

Avec celui-ci, nous entrons pleinement dans le dernier arc. J'espère que vous continuerez à me lire jusqu'à la fin. En attendant, je réponds aux Guest et vous laisse à votre lecture :

Guest : Merci ^^ Après, pour ma part, je vois plus Hashirama et Madara comme des réceptacles du chakra d'Ashura et d'Indra plutôt que leur réincarnation. Merci pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser un mot.

Am : Ravie d'être parvenue à te faire rire ^^ Et merci pour les compliments également. Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir que ce que j'écris est apprécié. …

* * *

Chapitre 31

-Madara ! Entre, entre donc mon garçon !

Les yeux brillants et la voix tremblante d'émotion, Uchiha Heizo fit signe à son petit-neveu, Uchiha Madara, d'entrer dans la salle de réunion.

La tête haute, l'homme passa la porte, suivit de son conseiller, Uchiha Hikaku, dont le visage ne laissait absolument rien transparaître.

Les deux ninjas se retrouvèrent dans la même salle où, quasiment un an plus tôt, Uchiha Takeshi, aujourd'hui décédé, avait destitué Madara de son titre de chef de clan.

Titre que ce dernier venait se réapproprier ce jour même.

Madara s'immobilisa au centre de la vaste pièce, et laissa ses yeux y errer paresseusement.

Il ne tarda pas à repérer trois anciens assis devant une table basse, dont les regards étaient rivés sur lui. Parmi eux, à la grande surprise de l'ex-tête de clan, se trouvait une femme.

C'était une chose pour le moins intrigante, et cela pour deux raisons : La première était qu'avec la mort de Takeshi, Madara s'attendait à comparaître uniquement devant trois des plus vieux membres du clan. La seconde, quant à elle, était que seuls les ninjas de plus de soixante ans étaient autorisés à devenir des anciens.

Or, en temps normal, les seuls qui demeuraient shinobis jusqu'à cet âge étaient des combattants aguerris ayant survécu à toutes leurs batailles soit, des hommes.

Les femmes Uchiha, elles, passé seize ans étaient invitées (pour ne pas dire obligées) à fonder des familles dans le but de perpétuer la lignée. Par conséquent, elles cessaient donc de fouler le champ de bataille très tôt.

C'était là une des raisons principales de leur absence dans les rangs des anciens.

Cependant, en plissant l'œil, Madara parvint enfin reconnaître cette kunoïchi, bien que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue remontait à sa première vie, il y avait de cela plus de cent ans.

Il s'agissait d'Uchiha Izel, une clan-mêlée. Elle était l'enfant d'une femme Uchiha qui, après avoir accouché d'une enfant à la peau plus que foncée que la normale pour un membre du clan, avait confessé avoir eut une relation avec un homme venant de « par-delà les océans », selon ses mots, lors d'une mission sur les rivages de la terre de l'Eau.

Bien entendu, la kunoïchi félonne avait été exécutée quelques années plus tard, à l'issue de longues délibérations menées par les anciens précédents. Elle avait ainsi laissé au clan le soin d'élever Izel dont le droit à la procréation lui avait été prohibé dès sa plus tendre enfance.

Après tout, le clan ne désirait pas mélanger son sang à celui d'une bâtarde.

La femme avait donc grandi, combattu férocement, et était parvenue à survivre jusqu'à ses soixante ans.

Elle avait alors acquis le droit de rejoindre les rangs des anciens.

Grandement perturbé par sa présence, Madara ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager. Ce n'était guère étonnant, mais il se souvenait à peine de cette kunoïchi.

Il redécouvrit donc sa silhouette élancée, ses mains calleuses, son visage en forme de cœur, son nez droit, sa peau mate, et ses cheveux couleur poivre noués en chignon où un lys blanc avait été glissé.

Uchiha Izel aimait les fleurs se remémora soudain Madara. S'il le savait, c'était à cause d'un Izuna âgé de cinq ans qui avait, lors d'un entraînement, envoyé par mégarde un kunaï sur un parterre de fleur cultivé dans le camp.

Celui-ci avait été ruiné. Et, à peine une fraction de seconde plus tard, une femme armée d'un balai jaillissait d'une tente toute proche pour les prendre en chasse tout en les apostrophant violemment.

C'était Uchiha Izel, et ses fleurs étaient la prunelle de ses yeux.

-Prends place, Madara.

La voix d'un ancien, aux sourcils incroyablement broussailleux, arracha le ninja à ses pensées.

Ne voyant aucune raison valable de désobéir, l'homme prit place sur un siège devant la table basse. Hikaku vint aussitôt se positionner à ses côtés, un peu en retrait.

-Je suppose que tu es ici pour réclamer ton titre de chef du clan, reprit le même vieillard en haussant un sourcil.

Son ton était dédaigneux.

-C'est cela, lui susurra en retour Madara.

Il leva hautainement le menton, et rejeta par-dessus son épaule ses longs cheveux attachés en queue de cheval pour l'occasion.

Ses yeux se plissèrent au point d'en devenir deux fentes :

-Comptez-vous m'en empêcher ? S'enquit-il à mi-voix, mielleusement.

-Pas le moins du monde ! S'écria Heizo en prenant place autours de la table.

Il reçut des coups d'œil courroucés de la part de deux des anciens.

Uchiha Izel, elle, porta la manche de sa tunique mauve à sa bouche, l'air de se retenir de ricaner.

Elle ne dit absolument rien, se contentant d'observer ce qui se passait de son regard acéré.

-Nous avons besoin de Madara, reprit Heizo une fois confortablement installé. Il est jeune et vigoureux, tout mon opposé. Je suis déjà lassé de m'occuper du clan.

-Heizo ! S'indigna le vieil Uchiha aux sourcils broussailleux. Comment peux-tu t'exprimer ainsi ! La jeunesse ne fait pas tout ! Bien au contraire.

-Hirochi à raison ! Approuva un autre ancien.

Si Madara ne faisait pas erreur, celui-ci se prénommait Daisuke.

-Si vous me permettez, intervint soudain Hikaku. La vieillesse ne fait pas tout non plus… Ni la sénilité d'ailleurs…

Des halètements indignés résonnèrent dans la vaste pièce. Madara lui-même fut surpris par l'audace dont faisait preuve son conseiller si polit et diplomate à l'accoutumée.

-Petit impertinent ! Comment oses-tu ! S'étrangla Hirochi, le visage rouge de colère.

-Oui ! Comment oses-tu ! Répéta Daisuke.

-J'ose, et bien plus encore ! Rétorqua Hikaku en haussant le ton. N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que murmure le clan ? Ils veulent que Madara-sama revienne. Et ce, depuis qu'il a sauvé le village en scellant le Kyuubi en lui. Qui êtes-vous pour refuser le souhait le plus cher de votre peuple ? Madara-sama n'a-t-il déjà pas fait ses preuves ? A moins que vous ne vous cramponniez au pouvoir comme de vieilles hyènes à leur charogne ?

De nouveau, l'ex-tête de clan eut le souffle coupé.

-Jamais ! Hoqueta immédiatement Heizo, l'air horrifié par ces mots.

Le contraire de ses collègues qui détournèrent le regard.

-Ce… ce n'est pas cela ! Se défendit alors l'un d'eux. Nous voulons simplement protéger le clan. Après tout, le Kyuubi est…

-Le Kyubi quoi ? L'interrompit Madara d'une voix d'outre tombe.

Tous se turent. L'ex-tête de clan sentit un grondement rauque monter en lui, puis franchir le seuil de ses lèvres.

Il avait déjà compris : Ces deux vieillards aigris avaient l'intention de se servir du Kyuubi comme excuse pour le tenir hors de portée du pouvoir. Chose qui le contraria profondément.

C'était de la discrimination pure et simple.

Sans même qu'il s'en rendît compte, son ombre se mua en celle d'une créature aux crocs acérés, et sa vue s'affina. Si bien qu'il put discerner avec une incroyable netteté les expressions légèrement effrayées des anciens se changer en épouvante.

Hiroshi, terrifié par cette vision, manqua même de tomber de son siège.

-Le Kyuubi quoi ? Répéta alors le shinobi, en insistant sur le nom du renard dont les grognements rageurs résonnaient dans son esprit.

Ses mains se plaquèrent brusquement sur la table basse face à lui, faisant sursauter son entourage, ainsi que les tasses de thé qui faillirent déverser leur contenu sur la surface en bois.

-Je ne pense pas que le Kyuubi ait quelque chose à voir avec cette conversation… Siffla-t-il. Il est vrai qu'il est dans mon corps, mais cela est loin d'être un handicap…

Il leva une main en coupe dont les ongles, désormais semblables à des griffes, avaient percé le bout de ses gants.

-Bien au contraire… Ronronna-t-il en se penchant par-dessus la table. Grace à lui, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir démembrer et arracher les jugulaires de tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de mon chemin… Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Daïsuke, Hirochi, et Heizo semblaient sur le point de défaillir.

-Madara… Balbutia son grand-oncle, en tremblant comme une feuille.

Les deux autres hommes ne pipèrent mot et Madara se rassit tranquillement, satisfait de son petit numéro d'intimidation.

Il ignora ouvertement le regard réprobateur d'Hikaku qui ne paraissait pas approuver ses méthodes de persuasion.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la salle.

-Pourquoi maintenant ?

Uchiha Izel prit la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de ce rassemblement. Sa voix était si cassante que Madara eut l'impression que le silence venait d'être brisé. Littéralement.

Complètement prit de court, l'homme mit un moment à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

-Maintenant ? Maintenant quoi ? Grinça-t-il, toujours sous le choc.

La femme soupira :

-Pourquoi vouloir reprendre les rênes du clan maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu en avais l'occasion depuis un bon moment déjà, plus précisément depuis environs cinq mois… Pourquoi exactement désormais au juste ?

Cette question eut le mérite de calmer instantanément tous les ninjas présents.

Madara cligna des yeux.

Ensuite, il jeta un coup d'œil à Hikaku qui le lui rendit avant de hocher la tête.

-C'est parce que j'ai besoin de pouvoir, répondit-il.

-De pouvoir ?! S'offusqua aussitôt Hirochi en semblant oublier la peur que lui avait inspirée Madara un instant plus tôt. –Ton conseiller nous accuse de vouloir conserver le commandement du clan, et désormais tu prétends vouloir le pouvoir ?!

-C'est une contradiction ! S'exclama soudain Daïsuke.

-Je pense que nous devrions écouter Madara ! Intervint Heizo.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. L'homme déglutit :

-Madara ne fait jamais les choses sans raisons, bégaya-t-il, rendu mal-à-l'aise par cette subite attention. Laissons-lui le temps de s'expliquer…

Tu ne dis ça que parce qu'il est ton petit-neveu! L'accusa Hirochi avec véhémence.

-Tout à fait ! Renchérit Daïsuke.

-Te rappelles-tu la raison pour laquelle il a été banni ? Du crime qu'il a commis ?!

-… Je dirais même plus, du sacrilège qu'il a commis !

-Tout à fait ! Il a détruit une des reliques les plus sacrées de notre clan ! Comment veux-tu donc que nous laissions une telle personne nous diriger ?

-Tout à fait ! Comment une telle personne pourrait être apte à diriger !

-Il aurait du être exécuté pour ce cri-

-Ah, la ferme vous deux !

La voix d'Uchiha Izel claqua comme un fouet, faisant taire efficacement les anciens.

Cependant, ceux-ci reprirent bien vite leurs esprits. Leurs regards se durcirent encore davantage, et ils firent face à la kunoïchi, prêt à déverser toute leur ire sur elle.

-Comment oses-tu-nous interrompre ! S'indigna alors Hirochi en bombant le torse.

Il ressemblait à un vieux coq déplumé tentant d'asseoir ce qui lui restait d'autorité, songea distraitement Madara en observant avec intérêt les anciens.

Si trois d'entre eux semblaient prêt à se jeter à la gorge de l'un de l'autre, Heizo, lui, était loin de paraître à sa place à voir son regard fuyant et son air paniqué.

-Je vous interromps si je le veux, lui répliqua alors Uchiha Izel. Toi et Daïsuke ne faites que polémiquer inutilement. Cette réunion n'a aucune raison d'être si vous vous entêtez à avoir un tel comportement !

-Pardon ?! S'étrangla Hirochi. Que viens-je d'entendre ?!

-Seriez-vous sourd ? Rétorqua la femme. Parce que je ne compte pas me répéter.

Hikaku et Madara haussèrent simultanément un sourcil : Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que cette kunoïchi se joindrait à la conversation, et surtout pas pour rabrouer ses propres collègues.

L'ex-tête de clan mentirait s'il niait ne pas apprécier voir les deux ex-suivants d'Uchiha Takeshi se faire malmener ainsi par ce petit bout de femme.

Celle-ci n'en avait d'ailleurs pas terminé, car elle enchaîna dans la seconde :

-Laissez à Madara-sama une chance de s'expliquer. A ce que je sache, il ne ferait jamais de mal au clan ou au village. En particulier au village. Après tout… Seul un crétin ou un fou s'attaquerait à sa propre création.

L'ex-tête de clan se crispa, et fit de son mieux pour ne pas se trémousser sur son coussin.

Il ne se sentait pas visé. Loin de là.

Son conseiller sembla percevoir son trouble. Perplexe, l'homme ouvrit la bouche –avec probablement l'intention de lui demande ce qui n'allait pas- lorsqu'au même moment, Hirochi poussa un cri scandalisé :

-Comment oses-tu m'insulter ! S'égosilla-t-il, le visage rouge vif. Toi, espèce de sale clan-mêlée !

Ce qui advint ensuite se passa en une fraction de seconde, et fut si rapide que même l'œil de Madara peina à suivre le mouvement.

Uchiha Izel réagit au quart de tour : En un éclair, ses yeux se changèrent flèches de glace, et sa main vola jusqu'à ses cheveux où elle arracha l'épingle qui les maintenaient attachés.

Des mèches poivrées, et tout aussi lisses que celles d'Hashirama, tombèrent sur ses épaules alors qu'elle pointait son épingle sous la gorge d'Uchiha Hiroshi.

L'homme déglutit bruyamment.

-Ecoute… Commença la femme d'une voix doucereuse. J'apprécie peu qu'on mentionne mes origines… Surtout lorsque c'est sur ce ton… C'est compris ?

Les yeux emplis de terreur, Hiroshi hocha frénétiquement la tête.

Stupéfait, tous observèrent la femme abaisser sa main, et prendre de la distance. Elle rejeta ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule, puis toisa toutes les personnes présentes.

La fleur lys, précédemment dans son chignon, était tombée dans sa tasse de thé où elle prenait désormais une teinte orangée.

-Bon… Déclara Izel en se rasseyant. Maintenant que nous avons mit les choses au clair… Reprenons.

Elle croisa les bras sur la table basse, et les fixa, dans l'expectative.

Madara mit un moment à réaliser qu'elle s'adressait à lui spécifiquement. Or, une fois qu'il eut compris, il ne perdit pas une seconde pour prendre la parole :

-Je veux reprendre ma place de chef de clan, mais pour une seule et unique raison, dit-il. Je veux pourvoir avoir une influence sur la vie politique du village. Et ce, dans le but d'annuler la décision du clan Senju concernant l'exécution de Senju Toka.

Sa déclaration jeta un froid sur l'assemblée.

Paralysés, les anciens, à l'exception d'Izel, le fixèrent avec de grands yeux.

-Qu… Quoi ? Bredouilla finalement Heizo.

-C'est une blague ? Enchaîna Daïsuke, la bouche entrouverte.

Hiroshi demeura silencieux, les mains sur sa tasse thé qu'il serrait si fort que ses jointures blanchissaient.

Ses cheveux, jusqu'à ses épais sourcils eux-mêmes, paraissaient s'être hérissés.

-Pardon ? Gronda-t-il. J'espère que tu l'ignores… Mais sais-tu au moins ce que cette femme a fait pour être condamnée ?

-Elle a embrassé son amante en public, intervint Hikaku à la surprise générale.

Le ninja se tenait si droit qu'on aurait dit un piquet.

-Quel terrible crime, en effet ! Ironisa-t-il une seconde plus tard, une fois assuré que tous les regards furent sur lui.

-Tu… Tu supportes son comportement de dépravée ?! Haleta Hirochi, l'air partagé entre l'effroi et la fureur.

A l'écoute de ces mots, Madara ne put retenir un grondement rauque.

« Dépravé » ? C'était un terme tellement dégradant. Il refusait de laisser passer un tel affront, que celui-ci soit indirectement à son encontre, ou à celui de Toka et Mito.

-Je pense que nous avons assez délibéré… Dit-il d'une voix si basse qu'il lui aurait été impossible, en temps normal, d'être entendu.

Cependant, son ton était si sombre, si menaçant que tous parurent saisir chacun des mots qu'il prononça.

Les flammes des bougies les éclairants vacillèrent, comme balayées par une bourrasque.

-Alors ? Reprit-il. Décidez-vous… Dois-je reprendre les rênes du clan, ou les laisser entre les mains d' Heizo ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Protesta le principal concerné.

Il fut ignoré au profit d'Hiroki et de Daïsuke qui fulminaient silencieusement.

-Je pense que nous devrions voter… Susurra alors Hikaku..

Comme toutes les personnes présentes, il savait déjà que Madara avait gagné : Les Uchiha, contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient, étaient un peuple qui ne réglaient pas tous leurs différends en se battant.

La plupart du temps, lorsqu'il y avait un désaccord, tous se réunissaient pour voter dans le but de déterminer qui avait tort ou raison.

Il en était de même pour le choix du chef de clan. A une exception près : Seuls les anciens et le meneur précédent votaient. Chacun de leurs votes valait une voix.

Cependant, étant donné qu'Heizo était à la fois considéré comme un ancien, et comme le chef de clan, son vote en valait par conséquent deux.

Si Izel était bien de leur côté comme elle l'avait laissé entendre tout au long de la réunion, alors la victoire leur était assurée.

Conscient de ce fait, Madara dissimula un sourire derrière sa manche.

-Alors, insista-t-il, que décidons-nous ?

-Qui vote pour que Madara-sama reprennent sa place en tant que chef de clan ? S'enquit Hikaku.

Izel leva sa main, suivie d'Heizo, bien que celui-ci paraisse réticent.

-Madara… Commença-t-il en remarquant son regard intrigué. Je veux vraiment que tu reprennes ton poste mais… Je n'apprécie pas tes motifs… J'aurais préféré que tu les fasses pour le clan. Non pas pour cette femme aux mœurs douteuses.

Le terme fit grimacer l'ex-tête de clan. D'une certaine manière, il s'était douté que son grand oncle n'appréciait pas les homosexuels. Cependant, l'entendre le lui dire en face le blessait : Il avait toujours considéré cet homme comme le seul à le soutenir parmi les anciens.

Que se passerait-il lorsque celui apprendrait que Madara aussi faisait partie de ces personnes aux « mœurs douteuses ».

Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit : Il était plus que contre-productif de réfléchir à ces choses. En particulier en ce moment.

-Tu te trompes, affirma-t-il, je le fais aussi pour le clan.

-Mensonge ! Rugit soudain Hirochi.

Il abattit son poing sur la table, renversant sa tasse dont le contenu alla s'égoutter au sol.

-Si tu ne mentais pas, alors tu n'aurais pas détruit la tablette !

Hikaku bondit sur ses pieds :

-La tablette a été détruite pour le bien du clan ! Rétorqua-t-il. Madara-sama vous l'avait déjà dit, mais vous ne l'avez pas cru et banni !

-Bien sûr que nous ne l'avons pas cru ! Intervint Daïsuke. Il a refusé de nous dévoiler les raisons de son acte. Comment voulais-tu que nous laissions une telle chose demeurer impunie ?!

-Eh bien, peut-être que si vous croyiez dès le début en Madara-sama, peut-être que vous n'auriez pas eu à le punir ?

-Tu deviens impertinent !

-Parfois il le faut ! Surtout quand il s'agit de mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête à de vieux fous comme vous !

-Toi…

Daïsuke ne parvint pas terminer sa phrase : Celle-ci s'acheva en un gargouillement inintelligible. La rage qui habitait l'homme en cet instant si forte qu'elle l'empêchait de prononcer un seul mot.

Des regards rouges braises s'affrontèrent.

Les deux hommes étaient si proches que leurs nez se frôlaient.

-Hikaku, c'en est assez.

Avec un calme olympien, Madara posa une main sur l'épaule de son conseiller.

Son contact parut faire frémir le ninja.

Néanmoins, celui-ci compris son ordre tacite, et recula jusqu'à reprendre place derrière son meneur. Et ce, bien que ses yeux continuent à foudroyer l'ancien.

-Nous avons voté, reprit l'ex-tête de clan. La voix d'Heizo en valant deux, je suis donc officiellement redevenu le chef du clan…

Livides, les Hirochi et Daïsuke le fixèrent avec animosité.

Puis, sans un mot, et d'un même mouvement, les hommes se levèrent, firent volte-face et se dirigèrent vers l'unique sortie de la pièce.

Madara sentit plus qu'il ne vit Hikaku tenter de se lever.

Il le stoppa avant même que celui-ci ne se mette sur ses pieds.

-C'est bon, dit-il sans le regarder, en lui faisant barrage de son bras.

-Mais ils vous manquent totalement de respect ! Protesta son conseiller.

-Ca m'est égal. Je n'attends rien de leur part. Cependant, je pense que nous devrions garder un œil sur eux… Au cas où une idée semblable à celle de Takeshi leur passe par la tête.

-Cela m'étonnerait, commenta soudain Izel. Ces deux-là, contrairement à Takeshi, sont des pleutres. Jamais ils ne tenteraient quelque chose contre vous Madara. Ils craignent bien trop les conséquences qu'aurait un tel geste.

-Ah… Fit simplement Madara, qui avait complètement oublié la présence de la femme, tout comme celle de son oncle, présent dans un coin.

D'ailleurs, l'homme se racla la gorge :

-Madara… balbutia-t-il. Si tu m'excuses… Je souhaiterais prendre congé…

Prit de court, la tête de clan ne put que hocher la tête, légèrement hébété.

Sans perdre un instant, le vieux ninja se précipita à l'extérieur.

Sans un mot, Izel se leva, et lui emboîta le pas.

Hikaku et Madara se retrouvèrent seuls.

Pas un son ne pouvait être entendu dans cette salle vide.

Ne voyant aucune raison de s'attarder dans cet espace, désormais rendu lugubre par l'extinction des bougies à court de cire, le ninja posa une main à terre et se hissa avec difficulté sur ses pieds.

Les os de son dos émirent un craquement, et il grogna doucement.

Il s'apprêtait à suivre l'exemple des anciens lorsque deux mains se saisirent de son bras.

-Hikaku ? Dit Madara, en clignant des yeux.

Les cheveux de l'homme dissimulaient son expression si bien que la tête de clan n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il pouvait penser.

Le conseiller prit une inspiration tremblante :

-Etes…Etes-vous heureux avec l'Hokage ?

La question prit complètement Madara au dépourvu.

-Hein ? Murmura-t-il.

La prise sur son bras se resserra.

-Vous aimez l'Hokage n'est-ce pas ? Reprit Hikaku. Mito n'a pas menti en disant que vous êtes ensemble. Ce n'est pas son genre…

Une bile amère souleva le cœur de Madara. Anxieux, il se retourna de manière à faire face à son conseiller.

-Tu désapprouves ? Souffla-t-il en craignant qu'Hikaku le déteste pour ses préférences.

Si cet homme se mettait à le haïr, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait.

-Madara... Je t'ai demandé si tu étais heureux. Le fait que j'approuve ou non n'entraîne pas en ligne de compte. Je suis avant tout ton ami avant ton conseiller. Ou de moins, j'aime le penser.

Le manque de formalité avec lequel s'exprima son conseiller choqua grandement Madara dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Ce n'était également pas tout : Ces paroles l'avaient profondément touché. Il ignorait qu'Hikaku le considérait comme un ami. Il avait toujours cru que leur relation s'arrêtait à celle d'un chef de clan et de son associé.

Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne.

C'était bien la première fois que savoir qu'il avait fait erreur le rendait heureux.

Il ouvrit sa bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il déglutit, et parvint enfin à parler :

-Je… Je pense que oui ? Marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard.

Les sourcils de son conseiller se froncèrent et, soudain, Madara sentit le besoin de se justifier :

-Je suis heureux, affirma-t-il cette fois. Hashirama est vraiment quelqu'un d'attentionné avec qui je passe d'agréables moments. Je ne pense pas pouvoir rêver de mieux.

Il se passa une main sur la nuque, quelque peu embarrassé par ses propos.

Hikaku le lâcha. Ses yeux étaient derechef dissimulés derrière ses cheveux.

-Je vois… Souffla-t-il.

Il lui sourit gentiment, puis tourna les talons.

-Il se fait tard, lui dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Je suis terriblement fatigué. Je suis désolé de vous laisser ainsi, mais je vais me coucher.

-Attends ! S'écria Madara.

Hikaku se retourna, le regard emplit de quelque chose que la tête de clan ne reconnut pas.

Le ninja prit une inspiration :

-C'est… C'est peut-être soudain, mais avoir Hashirama m'a fait réaliser quelque chose à ton sujet…

Les yeux du conseiller s'élargirent progressivement.

-Quoi ? murmura-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

-Tu es toujours à mes côtés. Tu as toujours veillé sur moi sans faillir depuis que je t'ai choisi comme mon conseiller…

Madara s'approcha lentement d'Hikaku qui demeura figé.

La lumière tamisée de la pièce accentuait les trais du visage de l'homme, amplifiant son expression emplie de ce qui semblait être d'espoir.

-Cependant… Poursuivit la tête de clan. Je ne me suis jamais rendu compte qu'en faisant cela, je t'empêchais de côtoyer d'autres personnes… De pouvoir te trouver quelqu'un avec qui tu fonderais une famille…

-Pardon ?!

La bouche entrouverte, Hikaku toisa Madara avec incrédulité.

-Une famille ?! Répéta-t-il.

-Oui, une famille… Déclara le shinobi, en inclinant la tête, intrigué par la réaction de son conseiller. Une famille avec une femme, des enfants et éventuellement un animal de compagnie… Y-a-t-il quelque chose de mal dans ce que j'ai dit ?

L'homme le fixa avec stupeur.

-Non, répondit-il finalement, d'une manière pour le moins sèche. Tout va bien. Vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire Madara-sama. Vous n'avez rien dit de mal. Si vous m'excusez… Je tombe de sommeil. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Sans un mot de plus, Hikaku se dirigea vers la sortie, puis ferma la porte derrière lui.

Avec le sentiment d'avoir été délaissé, Madara garda un long moment les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où son conseillé avait disparu.

Abandonné dans cette salle sombre, le ninja ne tarda pas à se sentir seul, et décida de lui aussi rentrer chez lui.

Or, à peine franchissait-il la porte à son tour qu'un gloussement retentissait à sa droite.

Brusquement, il fit volte-face et eut la surprise d'apercevoir Uchiha Izel appuyée contre une poutre de la maison principale du clan, dans laquelle c'était déroulé la réunion.

Il faisait si noir que Madara peinait à la voir clairement. De plus, chose étonnante, aucun chakra ne semblait provenir de cette femme. Il ne sentait absolument rien, et ce, bien qu'il soit un ninja capteur assez talentueux.

-Lorsque les choses te concernent directement, tu en es inconscient, lui dit-elle en le rejoignant.

Ses lèvres étaient incurvées vers le haut, et ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement.

Par réflexe, Madara fit un pas en arrière.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

La kunoïchi secoua la tête.

-Ne fait pas ce visage-là, lui intima-t-elle sans cesser de sourire. Tu me fais penser à Kikyo. Elle aussi était une véritable tête en l'air lorsque que les choses la concernaient. Personnellement, je pense juste qu'elle était aussi maladroite que toi lorsqu'elle en venait à s'adresser aux autres…

-Vous connaissiez ma mère ?! S'étonna le shinobi, en passant outre la précédente remarque.

-Bien sûr, grogna Izel en roulant des yeux. Elle était ma meilleure amie. Tu étais assez jeune, donc tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir, mais j'allais souvent lui rendre visite. Enfin… Ca c'était avant qu'elle meure en couche…

Sa voix prit une note amère à cette mention.

-Ah… Fit Madara, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Cette conversation le rendait nerveux. Il décida donc de changer de sujet :

-Pourquoi être venue me parler ? L'interrogea-t-il. As-tu quelque chose d'important à me dire ?

-Pas vraiment, soupira la femme. Je voulais juste voir comment tu te portais… Et aussi te demander un petit service.

-Un petit service ?

-Oui, vois-tu, il y a peu de chose qui me plaise à l'exception des fleurs et des animaux… Je déteste particulièrement le genre humain…

-Ah… Marmonna Madara.

Il ne comprenait pas bien où la femme voulait en venir.

-Cependant, poursuivit celle-ci, je dois admettre t'apprécier… Surtout après que tu as décidé d'aider cette femme condamnée à mort. C'est pour cela que je voudrais te demander d'être mon modèle.

-Modèle ? Répéta lentement la tête de clan, confus. Comment ça ?

-Un modèle pour une peinture, l'éclaira la femme en mimant le geste de dessiner. J'avais promis à Ki… Je veux dire ta mère de peindre toute ta famille. Tu es le seul que je n'ai jamais pu esquisser étant donné que tu ne sortais de ta tente uniquement pour les batailles.

-Tu as fait un portrait d'Izuna ?!

L'exclamation de Madara résonna dans les rues vides du quartier Uchiha.

La kunoïchi hocha la tête :

-De tous tes frères à vrai dire, lui dit-elle de sa voix cassante. Dans le cas d'Izuna, j'ai pu faire son portrait il y a quatre ans. J'ai directement été lui demander et il a accepté de bonne grâce.

Cette déclaration n'étonna guère la tête de clan : Son frère avait rarement décliné une demande venant d'un membre du clan. Le jeune homme était également très fier de son « joli minois » comme il le disait lui-même. Flatté, avait donc dû accepter avec joie cette proposition.

Madara se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

-Excuse-moi… Commença-t-il avec hésitation. Mais est-ce que si j'accepte, serrais-tu d'accord pour me donner ce portrait d'Izuna ?

Il n'avait aucune image de son frère. L'idée même de pouvoir revoir son visage faisait battre son cœur à cent à l'heure.

Le regard d'Izel sembla s'adoucir à l'écoute de ces mots.

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle, visiblement attendrie. De toute manière, ajouta-t-elle, ces portraits de famille étaient une commande de ta mère. Ils te reviennent donc tous de droit.

Madara prit une grande inspiration.

-Tous ? Bredouilla-t-il.

-Tous, affirma la femme en posant une main sur son épaule. Viens quand tu auras le temps chez moi. J'en profiterai pour te raconter quelques anecdotes sur ta mère et t'offrir une tasse de thé.

Elle se détourna, puis commença à remonter la rue.

-Attends ! S'exclama Madara en la suivant. Pourquoi fais-tu cela pour moi ? Nous nous connaissons à peine !

-Peut-être parce que je suis Unique ? Répondit Izel, en se retournant, sur le ton de plaisanterie.

S'il y avait un sens à ces mots, la tête de clan ne le saisit pas. A la place, il se contenta donc de fixer la femme avec perplexité.

Celle-ci soupira :

-Disons simplement que cette réunion m'a permis de réaliser que tu étais loin de ressembler à ton père autant que je le pensais… Tu tiens plus de Kikyo que de lui. Ca me soulage.

Madara en resta sans voix.

-Et vous n'auriez pas pu vous en rendre compte avant ? S'indigna-t-il, outré par le fait que la kunoïchi l'ait jugé ainsi sans le connaître.

-Sûrement pas, rétorqua la femme en haussant les épaules. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, contrairement à ton frère, tu sortais rarement de ta tente. Comment quelqu'un aurait-il pu même apprendre à te connaître dans ces conditions ?

Une nouvelle fois, l'homme ne trouva rien à répondre.

Sachant qu'elle avait remporté cet argument, Izel gloussa et reprit route. Cependant, elle s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin.

-Ah… Une dernière chose… C'est au sujet de ton amie condamnée : Même si tu lui épargnes la potence, sa vie n'en sera que plus difficile. Rien ne dit qu'elle ne sera pas punie… A ta place, je m'attaquerais à l'origine du problème. C'est l'unique solution qui lui épargnera une vie de discrimination.

oOo

.

Il était environ une heure ou deux heures du matin lorsque Madara rentra chez lui.

Afin de ne pas réveiller Hitomi, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas faire de bruit alors qu'il pénétrait dans le hall. Il s'abstint également d'allumer les lumières, se fiant à son sharingan pour se repérer dans le salon enténébré.

Lentement, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, bien décidé à prendre un bain dans le but de se relaxer après cette réunion épuisante.

En passant devant sa cheminée, en plus de Gérard ronflant bruyamment dans son coin, il repéra Thorn et Nadja blotties ensembles sur un des fauteuils.

Désormais légèrement amusé, il poursuivit son chemin et fit coulisser la porte de sa salle de bain. Il se tourna ensuite vers une très large bassine de bois qu'il avait forcé Hashirama à lui construire, et y laissa couler l'eau.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il avait quelques minutes avant que son bain soit prêt, il retourna dans son salon avec l'intention d'y prendre une collation.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle de bain, ce fut pour découvrir que celle-ci était emplie de vapeur l'empêchant de distinguer clairement son entourage.

Loin de s'en préoccuper, il se déshabilla prestement, et plongea une jambe dans l'eau avant de décider que la température était à son goût, et faire suivre le reste de son corps.

Avec un soupir de bien être, il s'immergea jusqu'aux épaules.

-Ca faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien, gémit-il en s'étirant langoureusement.

-En effet, je dois avouer que l'eau est vraiment bonne ! Commenta une voix devant lui.

Madara se raidit, les bras toujours en l'air.

Une partie de la vapeur s'était dispersée si bien qu'il put apercevoir une vague forme se profiler face à lui.

-Mi… Mito ! Hurla-t-il en reconnaissant la femme.

-Yo ! Fit celle-ci en levant une main en guise de salutation.

Pour une fois, ses cheveux roux étaient attachés en un unique chignon, révélant son visage rougi par la chaleur, et arborant une expression relaxée.

Elle lui sourit et Madara, tétanisé par le choc, ne put que la fixer avec de grands yeux.

-Mais que diable fais-tu ici ?! S'étrangla finalement l'homme en se tassant autant que possible dans un coin de la baignoire. –Comment es-tu même rentré ici sans que je le remarque ?!

-Par la cheminée, lui répondit la kunoïchi avec un haussement d'épaule. Ensuite, vu que tu étais occupé à te goinfrer dans ta cuisine, j'ai décidé d'aller aux toilettes, mais j'ai vu cette magnifique baignoire et je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas mal de faire trempette.

-Tu te moques de moi ? Non ! Plus important : N'as-tu pas honte ?!

-De quoi ?

-D'être nue en face de moi, sombre idiote !

Mito ricana :

-Oh, s'il-te-plaît ¡ S'exclama-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Nous sommes probablement les personnes les moins menaçante sexuellement l'une pour l'autre qui soient. Ne fait pas ta Sainte-Nitouche !

Madara ouvrit la bouche, prêt à émettre une réplique cinglante, mais la referma au dernier moment : Il était inutile de discuter avec cette femme. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle trouverait toujours un moyen d'avoir raison.

Contrarié, il préféra donc s'enfoncer dans l'eau jusqu'au menton, puis jeta un regard noir à Mito qui ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Tu veux que je te lave le dos ? Lui proposa-t-elle soudainement.

-Non !

-Pfff, tu n'es pas drôle…

Un ange passa.

-Au fait, reprit la femme. Comment s'est passé la réunion ?

-Assez bien à vrai dire, soupira Madara. Je suis de nouveau chef de clan.

-Oh, c'est une bonne nouvelle…

De nouveau, le silence.

-Dis…

-Mito ! L'interrompit l'homme, irrité. Si tu n'as rien à dire de concret, alors tais-toi et ne cherche pas à entamer la conversation ! La situation est déjà assez gênante !

-Elle n'est gênante que pour toi, cul-terreux ! Rétorqua la femme avec virulence.

Elle ponctua sa phrase par un coup de pied qu'elle lui envoya dans le mollet.

Le ninja grogna.

-Puis je parle si je veux ! Ajouta soudain, et puérilement, la kunoïchi en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Bon sang… Maugréa la tête de clan.

-Dis… reprit alors Mito comme si de rien n'était. J'y pensais mais… Hashirama aime aussi les femmes non ?

Madara se raidit.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? S'enquit-il prudemment.

-Je l'ai vu faire du charme à la fleuriste Yamanaka pas plus tard qu'hier.

-Quoi ?!

Furieux, la tête de clan bondit sur ses pieds, envoyant sans se rendre compte une gerbe d'eau sur le sol de sa salle de bain.

-Il a _quoi_ ?! Rugit-il.

-Je rigolais, déclara nonchalamment Mito dont le regard s'attarda un instant sur lui.

-Bon… Tu peux te rasseoir maintenant ? Lui demanda-t-elle, un instant plus tard.

Madara sursauta, puis s'exécuta immédiatement, le visage empourpré.

-Désolé… marmonna-t-il. Mais pour ma défense… Ta blague était de très mauvais goût.

Pour toute réponse, la kunoïchi renifla.

Sa tête s'inclina vers l'arrière de manière à ce que sa nuque soit appuyée contre un des rebords du bassin.

-Tu sais… Commença-t-elle tout en fixant intensément le plafond. J'aime beaucoup ta maison…

-Vraiment ? Je l'ignorais ! Voilà qui explique pourquoi tu saisis chaque occasion pour y entrer sans ma permission !

Ignorant délibérément le ton sarcastique de son ami, la femme enchaîna :

-Des fois… Je me dis que ce serait fantastique si Toka et moi pouvions vivre comme ça… Dans la forêt aux abords du village.

-Tu pourrais, déclara Madara sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Mito cligna des yeux.

-Comment ça ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

La tête de clan hésita un instant, mais se résigna à répondre :

-Je pourrais vous laisser cette maison, articula-t-il lentement. Une fois que Toka sera libérée, elle et toi pourriez venir vivre ici…

-Mais… Où irais-tu vivre dans ce cas ?

-Chez Hashirama.

Il grinça plus qu'il ne prononça ces mots.

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'il y réfléchissait.

Il envisageait très sérieusement de se déplacer chez son compagnon. Et cela, depuis que celui-ci le lui avait proposé durant leur temps dans le futur.

S'il y avait été opposé au début, plus le temps passait, plus il y voyait des avantages. En particulier maintenant qu'il était de nouveau le chef de son clan : Le quartier du clan Uchiha était beaucoup plus proche du domicile d'Hashirama que de la forêt, et le centre du village également.

Ce serait, de plus, bien plus pratique aussi pour Hitomi dont tous ses amis vivaient dans le voisinage.

Oui… Plus il y pensait, plus cela lui semblait convenable.

-Tu ferais ça pour nous ? S'étonna Mito en le tirant de ses pensées.

Le shinobi hocha la tête.

Les yeux de la femme brillèrent de mille feux.

-Madaraaaaa ! Hoqueta-t-elle en jetant, contre toute attente, son cou. –Tu es le meilleur ami dont on puisse rêver ! Sanglota-t-elle.

-Mito ! Lâche-moi ! Ne fait pas ça !

Rien n'y fit : Les protestations de Madara tombèrent dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Le pauvre homme dut alors lutter de son mieux alors que son amie le noyait sous ses larmes, et littéralement à voir comment il devait se débattre pour ne pas glisser sous l'eau.

La kunoïchi le serrait fort contre elle, n'accordant aucune importance à leur nudité alors que Madara, embarrassé comme jamais, tentait vainement de la repousser.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Madara ! S'exclama alors Hashirama en entrant dans la pièce. Je sais qu'il est vraiment tard, mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors j'ai décidé de venir te rendre une petite visite nocturne. Vu que les lumières étaient allumées, je me suis permis d'en… Oh mon dieu ! Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?!

Tout aussi stupéfait que l'Hokage qui les dévisageait désormais avec épouvante, Mito et Madara, toujours dans les bras de l'un de l'autre, lui rendirent son regard.

Puis, soudain, la femme poussa un hurlement perçant, s'écarta de la tête de clan tétanisé, et s'empara de la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main à savoir une savonnette qu'elle envoya au visage du nouveau venu.

Elle fit mouche.

Touché en pleine face, l'homme poussa un mugissement de douleur et voulut reculer.

Ce fut sans compter l'eau qui se trouvait au sol. Déséquilibré, l'Hokage glissa et s'étala sur le dos, tandis que Mito, toujours choquée par cette soudaine apparition, poussait des couinements effarouchés.

Et alors qu'Hashirama gémissait à terre, Madara se couvrit le visage d'une main, et se demanda pour la centième fois de sa vie ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter cela, alors que dans le fond de son esprit, le Kyuubi s'esclaffait bruyamment.

.

oOo

.

Hashirama l'avait invité à dîner chez lui.

Mito lui avait proposé de lui faire une tresse pour l'occasion. Madara avait décliné : La femme avait fait suffisamment de dégât le soir précédent pour qu'il lui fasse confiance avec ses cheveux.

La connaissant, elle se serait amusé avec plutôt que le coiffer.

-Madara… Tu préfères soba ou ramen ?

La voix d'Hashirama fit sursauter la tête de clan, l'arrachant par la même occasion à la contemplation du salon de son ami.

L'homme lui jetait un regard par-dessus son épaule, depuis le comptoir de sa cuisine où il était occupé à découper des champignons.

-Oh… Ca m'importe peu, répondit Madara. J'aime les deux…

-Très bien, c'est ramen dans ce cas.

Son ami lui adressa un sourire radieux, et retourna à ses champignons.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, seul le son d'Hashirama s'activant dans sa cuisine pu être entendu.

-Hashirama… Marmonna soudain Madara.

-Oui ?

-Qu'est… Qu'est-ce c'est que ça ?

Tout en déclarant cela, il avisa un petit pot de fleur posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. A l'intérieur de celui-ci s'agitait une étrange plante rabougrie, pourvue de longues lianes en guise de branches qui se tortillaient et s'enroulaient sur elles-mêmes.

Aux yeux de l'Uchiha, le végétal était tout simplement hideux.

-Ah ça ? fit l'Hokage. C'est ma nouvelle création : Ivette. Dès qu'il sera assez grand, je le planterai dans mon jardin. Tu veux le caresser ?

Une nouvelle fois, Madara avisa la plante dont les lianes tentaculaires remuaient désormais dans sa direction.

Elle semblait presque l'inviter à approcher.

-Euh… Pas vraiment, répondit-il après un court instant de silence.

Il avait le sentiment que si cette chose l'attrapait, elle ne le lâcherait pas de sitôt.

Hashirama haussa les épaules, le rejoignit, puis lui tendit un bol de ramen.

-Allons manger, lui dit-il en le guidant vers une table en bois de chêne au centre de sa cuisine.

Les deux hommes s'assirent et dînèrent tranquillement, discutant de tous, et ne se préoccupant de rien.

Au final, ils finirent tous deux sur le vieux canapé vert de l'Hokage, un dossier à remplir pour le lendemain sur leurs genoux.

Hashirama était censé l'avoir fini aujourd'hui. Cependant, comme à son habitude, l'homme avait du traînasser, ou bien s'était occupé du pot de géranium sur son bureau, au lieu de travailler la journée comme toute personne responsable.

Il leur fallut environ une trentaine de minutes pour en venir à bout.

Néanmoins, lorsque ce fut chose faite, ils n'hésitèrent pas une seconde à jeter sans cérémonie le dossier en question sur la table, avec une seule et unique pensée commune se résumant à un bref « Bon débarras ».

-J'ai cru qu'on ne finirait jamais ! Gémit l'Hokage en s'affalant complètement sur son canapé.

Madara lui envoya un regard torve.

-Si tu avais travaillé la journée, alors peut-être que nous n'aurions pas été embêtés avec, lui reprocha-t-il.

-J'avais des choses plus importantes à faire !

-Et quoi donc ?

-Me cacher de Tobi !

La tête de clan plissa les yeux :

-Et pourquoi donc ? Grogna-t-il.

-Il voulait me donner plus de travail ! S'écria Hashirama en agitant furieusement les bras. Tu as vu les piles de papiers sur mon bureau ? Comment veux-tu que j'en vienne à bout ! Des fois je suis tellement désespéré que j'envisage de les manger pour les faire disparaître !

Une veine battit à la tempe de l'Uchiha dont les poings se serrèrent, et les épaules tremblèrent :

-Crétin ! Rugit-il en se saisissant du col d'Hashirama. -Peu importe le nombre de document, tu dois les lires et les remplir ! C'est ton devoir d'Hokage.

-Oui, mais il y en a vraiment trop ! Geignit l'homme en lui adressant un regard de chien battu.

Madara le lâcha, et poussa un cri de frustration.

-Pour je me suis mis en couple avec toi ? Tempêta-t-il en lui enfonçant le doigt dans la poitrine. Tu es le pire feignant que la terre ait porté ! Sérieusement, je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner lorsque je m'installerai chez toi !

Il se rendit compte trop tard de ce qu'il venait de dire, et s'interrompit subitement.

Les yeux d'Hashirama s'emplirent aussitôt de larmes d'émotions.

-Tu… Tu acceptes de vivre chez moi ?! Hoqueta-t-il.

-Pleure et je t'arrache les yeux ! L'avertit Madara.

-Oh mon Dieu, je suis si heureux ! S'exclama son ami, loin d'être effrayé par ses paroles menaçantes.

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de proférer de nouvelles menaces, il se jeta pratiquement sur lui et se saisit de ses mains.

-Quand ? Quand viens-tu vivre ici ?!

-Je… Je ne le sais pas encore, bredouilla la tête de clan, déconcerté par cet accès d'enthousiasme.

Hashirama se retira.

-Oh… Je vois, marmonna-t-il, vaguement déçu.

Cependant, il se ragaillardit bien vite :

-J'espère que la décoration est à ton goût, plaisanta-t-il. Je sais à quel point tu peux être tatillon là-dessus…

Madara plissa les yeux.

-La décoration me va, répondit-il en croisant les bras. La seule chose qui me dérange est cette… chose sur le rebord de ta fenêtre.

D'un mouvement de tête, il désigna Ivette dont les lianes/tentacules continuaient à s'agiter paresseusement.

-Ne te préoccupe pas de lui, répliqua Hashirama. Je te l'ai dit non ? Je le planterai dans mon jardin.

-Hmm…

Ce fut tout ce que la tête de clan parvint à dire.

Un silence confortable s'installa alors entre les deux hommes.

Puis, sans savoir réellement ce qui le poussait à faire cela, Madara se redressa légèrement, ajustant sa position sur le canapé, et posa sa main sur la nuque d'Hashirama qu'il incita à se pencher vers lui.

Les yeux plongés dans ceux de son compagnon, l'Uchiha attendit patiemment que le ninja comprenne ses intentions avant de continuer.

Le regard de l'homme s'éclaira, et se fut lui ferma la distance les séparant.

Une main serpenta autour de Madara dont les yeux, précédemment fermés, se rouvrirent brusquement lorsqu'il se sentit tirer sur Hashirama qui s'appuya contre l'accoudoir du canapé.

Comme à l'accoutumé, à chaque fois que la tête de clan faisait preuve d'affection, son ami le fixait avec une telle adoration que l'Uchiha ne savait jamais si se sentir profondément embarrassé ou bien touché.

Dans le but de se distraire de sa gêne, le ninja souffla bruyamment. Doucement, il posa ensuite sa main sur la poitrine de l'homme afin de la parcourir lentement, puis s'arrêta sur le bord des vêtements de celui-ci.

Silencieusement, il lui demanda la permission de continuer.

Il n'eut pas à se faire prier : Les yeux d'Hashirama s'illuminèrent, et il défit de lui-même le haut de ses habits, le laissant torse nu.

Sans attendre, il fit de même avec Madara qui lutta un court moment pour extraire ses bras de ses manches. Puis, avec toutes les précautions du monde, enfoui sa main dans les cheveux de l'Uchiha, jusqu'à trouver sa nuque qu'il massa brièvement.

Une seconde plus tard l'Hokage, parcourait le dos de son partenaire, et atteignait le creux de ses reins.

Madara frissonna : Il avait l'impression que peu importe où cet homme le touchait, celui-ci parvenait à tracer un chemin de feu sur sa peau frémissante.

-Ca faisait un petit bout de temps qu'on n'avait pas fait ça, haleta Hashirama, l'œil brillant.

Le chef de clan grogna en approbation.

S'il se rappelait bien, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient pu être en tête à tête de cette manière, était lors de leur voyage sur les terres des nations élémentaires. En l'occurrence, dans le futur.

Peu intéressé par ce fait, et plus concentré sur l'instant présent, l'Uchiha chassa cette pensée de son esprit. A la place, il préféra observer Hashirama sous de lourde paupière alors que sa respiration précipitée faisait se soulever sa poitrine.

Une nouvelle fois, il réajusta sa position pour éviter de tomber du canapé s'accommodant du mieux qu'il pouvait entre les jambes de son compagnon.

Toujours avec cette lenteur exaspérante, il s'abaissa vers Hashirama pour partager un baiser paresseux tandis que la prise de son ami se resserrait presque douloureusement autour de sa taille.

-Madara… Gémit l'Hokage alors que la tête de clan s'attaquait à une jonction de son cou, là où il savait que les habits de l'homme recouvrait sa peau en temps normal.

Soudain, Hashirama se redressa, hissant par la même occasion Madara sur ses genoux. Par la suite, il se mit à tirer sur le yukata de son ami, actuellement amassé à sa taille en plusieurs plis de tissus. Probablement voulait-il l'abaisser davantage à voir comme il s'acharnait dessus.

Si l'Uchiha fut d'abord surpris par cet accès de passion, il ne tarda pas lui rendre la pareille, et avec tout autant de vigueur.

La façon dont son partenaire le regardait le rendait fou. Fou au point d'en oublier complètement son entourage, et le pousser à se jeter corps et âme dans l'accomplissement de cette activité millénaire.

Les choses devenaient de plus en plus chauffées lorsque, sans prévenir, Hashirama se raidit.

Interloqué, Madara cligna des yeux, et se rassit sur ses talons.

Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

A peine cette pensée effleurait-elle son esprit qu'une bile amère remontait sa gorge.

Un étrange sentiment d'insécurité le prit aux tripes. Soucieux, il voulut s'appuyer contre Hashirama pour l'embrasser, mais l'homme lui-même l'en empêcha : Ses mains se saisirent de ses épaules, l'immobilisant efficacement à quelque centimètre de leur visage.

-Hashirama ? Murmura la tête de clan. Quelque chose ne va pas ? C'est trop précipité à ton goût ?

L'Hokage déglutit :

-Rien à voir, ahana-t-il d'une voix chevrotante. Juste… regarde par la fenêtre…

Perplexe, Madara suivit sa consigne, et ce fut à son tour de se figer.

Là, derrière la vitre devant laquelle Ivette s'agitait, se tenait Senju Tobirama, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux exorbités, et le teint verdâtre. Ses bras étaient tendus devant lui, séparé de quelques centimètres d'intervalles, comme si quelque chose venait de lui échapper des mains.

Il paraissait sur le point de défaillir à tout moment.

Paralysé, le shinobi les fixa comme si le diable lui-même venait de surgir devant lui.

Tétanisés, ni Hashirama, ni Madara, n'esquissèrent un seul geste leur permettant de retrouver une position moins compromettante.

Finalement, Tobirama sembla reprendre ses esprits, secoua la tête, puis disparut une fraction de seconde de leurs champs de vision, avant d'y resurgir à reculons.

Il ramassa alors quelque chose qu'il avait fait tomber, et disparut pour la seconde fois.

La porte d'entrée claqua contre le mur du hall, et le ninja, tel un taureau enragé, apparut brusquement à l'angle du mur.

Hashirama et Madara continuèrent à le dévisager avec stupeur.

D'un pas saccadé, presque mécanique, Tobirama s'avança alors vers eux. D'un geste sec, il tendit ensuite un dossier à son frère qui s'en empara avec hésitation.

-C'est le scripte de ton discourt, lui annonça le ninja aux cheveux blancs d'une voix bourrue.

Il croisa les bras :

-J'aurais voulu que tu l'apprennes ce soir, mais je vois que tu es… _Occupé_ …

L'homme ne put réprimer une grimace, ni le dégoût sous adjacent dans sa voix.

-Dis… Discours ? Bredouilla Madara.

-Oui, discours, répéta Tobirama entre ses dents serrés. Discours qu'il est censé réciter devant tout le village d'ici une semaine dans le but de prôner l'acceptation des différences. Histoire de mettre des gens de ne notre côté lorsque le sort de Toka serra décidé par la population…

-Ah… Fit la tête de clan.

Il n'était pas au courant.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette pensée : Un horrible tiraillement se fit ressentir au niveau de son crâne, et il glapit bruyamment lorsque Tobirama le força à quitter le dessus des jambes de son frère en le tirant par les cheveux.

-Tobirama ! S'étrangla Hashirama alors que Madara poussait des grognements de bête blessé de l'autre côté du canapé.

Son cadet l'ignora royalement, et poursuivit comme si de rien n'était :

-J'espère que tu le mémoriseras en temps et en heure, dit-il. Il est question de la vie de Toka alors nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur…

Il tourna les talons, se dirigea vers la fenêtre, et ferma prestement les rideaux de celle-ci.

Malheureusement, il ne fit pas attention à Ivette qui, de ses lianes tentaculaires, parvint à s'enrouler autour de son poignet.

Malgré cela, il parvint à s'extirper de la prise et jeta un regard noir à Hashirama.

-Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, cesser de créer ces monstruosités ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Ivette n'est pas une monstruosité ! S'indigna aussitôt l'Hokage, actuellement occupé à masser le cuir chevelu lancinant de Madara.

-C'est cela, grommela Tobirama.

Il soupira, puis se dirigea vers le hall avant de marquer un arrêt :

-Oh ! Une dernière chose, ajouta-t-il, le dos tourné. -Pour l'amour du Sage, soyez plus discret ! Je ne veux pas un deuxième cas comme Toka ! Non, plus important : Je ne veux pas perdre le peu de santé mentale qu'il me reste. Sur ce, étant donné que vous avez déjà gâché la mienne, je vous souhaite une très mauvaise journée.

Puis, sans laisser le temps à Hashirama et Madara de prononcer le moindre mot, il claqua la porte.

-Hashirama… Commença l'Uchiha, les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où l'homme avait disparu. C'est officiel : Je déteste vraiment ton frère.

* * *

Et c'était le chapitre 31.

Bref, j'ignore quoi vous dire… Seulement que j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre et tout le blabla. Dans tous les cas, je vous informe du fait qu'Izel sera le dernier OC de cette fic. Lorsque j'avais débuté cette histoire, j'avais prévu de faire d'elle la servante de Mito…

Mais bon, au final elle est une Uchiha XD (A demi ceci dit…). Je n'avais plus prévu de la faire apparaître, car je pensais qu'il y avait trop d'OC et je déteste les OC dans les fics en temps normal (Il y a des exceptions ceci dit, comme pour les fics de King pumkin par exemple).

Je ne voulais donc pas vous imposer cela. Cependant, vous n'avez jamais vraiment semblé gêné par Hitomi, Thorn (elle, tout le monde l'adore on dirait XD) & co, alors je me suis permis de la faire intervenir ^^

Voilà… Sur ce, je vous laisse avec les fameux…

 **Commentaire en vrac ! :**

-Je sais que dans un des chapitres précédent, j'avais dit que la cheminée de Madara était condamnée et que, par conséquent, Mito ne pouvait plus rentrer chez son BFF. Cependant… Vous pensiez vraiment que ça arrêterait cette femme ? Elle n'a jamais contourné les obstacles après tout. Jamais.

-D'ailleurs, c'est pour cela qu'un jour, lorsqu'elle a participé à un « _escape game_ », elle n'a pas cherché les indices comme demandé, mais a littéralement explosé le mur.

-Et vu qu'elle avait douze ans à l'époque, c'est son père qui a payé les réparations.

-Sinon… Autant vous le dire tout de suite : Ivette sera kidnappé une nuit par Tobirama et Madara qui voudront s'en débarrasser.

-(Ce sera la première fois qu'ils feront équipe).

-Tobirama, par mesure de prudence, aura créé un jutsu sensé l'envoyer dans une dimension parallèle.

-Le pire, c'est qu'il réussira et qu'Ivette atterrira dans le verger d'une école.

-Là-bas, elle sera découverte par un professeur de botanique qui la plantera dans l'enceinte de l'école en question.

-Des années plus tard, Ivette aura été renommé le « Saule cogneur ».

-BAM ! _Plot twist_ !

-Tout est lié !

-Je sais qu'Ivette n'est en réalité pas un saule (c'est un Ya-te-veo pour vous dire la vérité… -Wikipédia est votre ami si vous ignorez ce que c'est-) mais disons que les conditions climatiques de l'Angleterre l'on fait évoluer.

-D'ailleurs… En parlant de Tobirama…

-Une fois chez lui, il s'est mis à chercher de l'eau de javel.

-Pour les yeux, voyez-vous. Avec ce qu'il a vu, il est bon pour dix ans de thérapie.

-Vous voulez savoir un autre truc intéressant et hors sujet ?

-Le Kyuubi a découvert qu'il avait une influence sur les rêves de Madara lorsqu'il a réussi à le faire rêver d'Hashirama faisant la cour à la fleuriste Yamanaka mentionnée par Mito plus tôt dans ce chapitre.

-(Eh oui, cette rouquine est une véritable source d'inspiration).

-Depuis, à chaque fois que Madara croise la femme en question, il la fusille du regard et grogne comme un fauve sans que la pauvre blonde comprenne ce qu'elle lui a fait pour le mettre dans cet état.

-D'ailleurs, Madara ne comprend pas pourquoi ses rêves deviennent aussi étranges…

-Une fois, il s'est réveillé avec le souvenir d'avoir fait un strip-tease à une assemblée de blobfish.

-Autant dire que ça l'a hanté toute la journée.

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Je vous dis à la prochaine ^^

Review ?


	33. Chapter 33

Hello, me voilà de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre ^^

Celui-ci a pris moins de temps que le dernier à être écrit. Et c'est tant mieux : Nous approchons petit à petit de la fin de cette histoire, alors j'espère que vous continuerez à me soutenir ^^

Réponse aux Guest :

Am : Merci ^^ Cette fois, le chapitre arrive un plus tôt. Heureusement XD

Iiii : Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise au point d'avoir envie d'y voir une chose ou une autre, mais n'y vois rien de personnel : mon histoire suit un plan précis auquel je ne dérogerai pas, sous peine de risquer de la voir ruinée. Cela étant, tu as de la chance : Il y a bel et bien ce que tu souhaites voir dans ce chapitre ^^ Quant à ta question, toutes les réponses sont dedans.

* * *

Chapitre 32

-Je dois t'avouer me sentir un peu nerveux… Et si j'échouais ?!

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je suis convaincu que cette foule sera pendue à tes lèvres.

-Madara à raison. Dis-toi simplement que dans le pire des cas, le village entier te détestera.

L'Hokage poussa un couinement terrifié, et Madara soupira :

-Mito, grogna-t-il. Tu n'aides pas.

La femme cligna des yeux, l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qui lui était reproché.

-Elle est tellement belle… Souffla soudain Sarutobi Hiruzen à l'oreille de son ami, Uchiha Kagami.

Madara, se trouvant à deux pas d'eux, aux côtés de Tobirama dont les bras étaient croisés, constata que le jeune garçon ne fixait non pas Mito en elle-même, mais plutôt sa poitrine.

Son sourcil tressaillit.

-Tobirama… Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents en se penchant vers l'homme. Je voulais te demander… Ton élève n'aurait pas comportement un peu… Déplacé lorsqu'il s'agit de femmes ?

Le ninja grimaça.

-Oui, répondit-il avec lassitude. Assez même…

Il pivota vers la tête de clan :

-Je suppose que tu veux annuler l'entraînement en groupe de demain… J'ai tort ?

-Exactement, je veux annuler l'entraînement.

-C'est compréhensible.

Les deux shinobi se turent.

Comme s'il allait laisser Hitomi travailler avec un garçon pareil, songea Madara. Surtout si celui-ci menaçait de lui manquer de respect simplement à cause d'une simple de genre.

Encore heureux que, contrairement au frère de son ami, il avait su éduquer correctement ses propres élèves !

Des fois, il se disait qu'il était décidément un professeur hors normes.

Égayé par cette pensée, il leva haut le menton, très satisfait de lui-même.

Ce faisant, il put ainsi obtenir une meilleure vue de son entourage :

Leur petit groupe hétéroclite, composé de Mito, Hashirama, Tobirama et ses élèves, les siens, ainsi que de Thorn occupée à se gratter le postérieur, se tenait dans un des couloirs de la tour de l'Hokage, devant une porte censée donner sur un large balcon.

Celui-ci permettrait à Hashirama d'être vu de tout le village lorsqu'il ferait son discours. Idée qui ne paraissait pas enchanter l'Hokage à voir comment l'homme frémissait.

-Cesse donc de faire ta poule mouillée ! S'exclama finalement Madara, ennuyé par cette attitude. –Tu as fait des discours des millions de fois ! En quoi aujourd'hui serait différent des autres fois ?

-A part le fait que je risque de créer d'énormes polémiques et me faire huer ? Va savoir !

Hashirama parut se rendre compte trop tard du ton dont il avait usé pour s'exprimer. Horrifié, il porta aussitôt ses mains à sa bouche, et dévisagea Madara avec épouvante.

Sûrement craignait-il des représailles de la part de son ami.

Cependant, rien ne vint. Après tout, le sarcasme était loin d'être quelque chose d'inné chez Hashirama. Madara avait été si surpris qu'il en avait perdu la voix.

-Waouh, gloussa soudain Mito. Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu sois capable de rabattre le caquet à Dara.

-Bien joué, mon frère, renifla Tobirama, clairement amusé.

Thorn ricana.

Les seuls à ne pas rire étaient les adolescents. Ceux-ci paraissaient d'ailleurs muets de stupeur.

-Ex… Excusez-moi, bredouilla alors Kentaro en s'approchant avec hésitation. –Mais… De quoi Hokage-sama est-il censé parler ?

-Pfff, tu ne le sais pas ? Intervint Shimura Danzo. Pourquoi être venu dans ce cas ?

-Quoi ?!

Outré, le jeune Inuzuka découvrit les dents au moment précis où Chochomaru, son chien Leonberg, se mettait à gronder.

Danzo ne broncha pas. A la place, il croisa les bras en une parfaite imitation de Tobirama, et renifla dédaigneusement.

-Danzo… Murmura nerveusement Kagami.

-Quoi ? Lui rétorqua son ami. Il vient sans savoir de quoi il en retourne ! Comment peut-il se prétendre ninja s'il ignore tout d'une situation ?

-Ca n'a rien n'à voir…

-Si ! Au contraire ça à tout à voir !

-Si tu te crois malin, alors éclaire notre lanterne.

Les yeux rougis par son tout nouvellement éveillé sharingan, Yuta s'approcha lentement du jeune homme.

Kagami l'observa avec ce qui semblait être de l'admiration, tandis que son coéquipier claquait de la langue.

-Hokage-sama va nous faire un discours sur l'acceptation des différences, déclara celui-ci d'un ton supérieur.

-Ah oui ? Et quel type de différences au juste ?

Danzo se rembrunit

-Des différences, c'est tout ! Aboya-t-il.

A sa droite, Sarutobi Hiruzen pouffa :

-Ah ! Se moqua-t-il. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on cherche à être plus malin qu'on ne l'est réellement.

Les yeux de Danzo s'étrécirent.

-Tu cherches la bagarre ? Grogna-t-il alors qu'en retrait, Yuta affichait une expression béate, l'air particulièrement fier de ce qu'il venait de provoquer.

Les jeunes ninjas n'hésitèrent pas à entrechoquer mutuellement leurs fronts, tout en émettant des sons d'animaux enragés.

Madara les observa faire avec un grand désintérêt. Ce genre de querelle puérile était le cadet de ses soucis.

Avec un soupir, il se tourna avec l'intention de faire ses dernières recommandations à Hashirama. Cependant, à peine ouvrait-il la bouche que Mito l'interrompait :

-Cessez de vous battre ! S'exclama-t-elle en bondissant entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Elle fit face à Hiruzen :

-Tu ne devrais pas provoquer ton ami, lui dit-elle en se penchant en avant.

Aussitôt, le regard de l'adolescent se porta sur le décolleté de la femme. Évidemment, Madara le remarqua.

La moutarde lui monta au nez à cette vue.

-Mito ! La héla-t-il.

-Hein ? Fit la femme en le regardant par-dessus son épaule.

-Il te regarde !

La kunoïchi cligna des yeux.

-Bien sûr qu'il me regarde, je lui parle, répondit-elle.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça… Il…

Ignorant comment formuler sa phrase sans être trop explicite, il opta à la place pour des gestes évocateurs, et tira sur le col de sa propre tenue de manière à l'abaisser.

Mito mit à peine quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire.

Comme électrisée, la femme se redressa brusquement. Les yeux écarquillés, elle dévisagea avec stupéfaction le jeune garçon qui eut la décence de paraître penaud.

-Hiruzen ! Hoqueta Tobirama en s'avançant. Tu ne faisais quand même pas ça !

L'adolescent détourna le regard.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, bougonna-t-il. C'était devant moi.

En entendant cela, Mito haleta. Livide, elle serra les dents :

-Si c'était mon élève, il aurait passé un sale quart d'heure, siffla-t-elle, indignée.

Si sa colère était contrôlée, ce n'était pas le cas d'Hitomi qui bondit en avant.

-Satyre ! Tempêta-t-elle en tentant de se jeter sur Hiruzen qui recula par réflexe. –Comment oses-tu !

Cependant, elle se fit ceinturer par Madara avant d'atteindre sa cible.

-Du calme lui intima, son mentor.

-Pfff… Déclara au même moment Hiruzen. –De toute manière tu ne devrais pas te sentir concernée. Tu es une planche à pain après tout.

-QUOI ?!

A la surprise générale, le cri ne provint pas d'Hitomi mais de Yuta qui, presque l'écume aux lèvres, voulut à son tour se jeter sur l'adolescent.

Par chance, Kentaro veillait, et parvint à se saisir de son ami par les aisselles. Celui-ci se mit immédiatement à se débattre comme un beau diable, injuriant violemment un Hiruzen plus que choqué.

-Toi ! Beuglait-il. Hitomi à parfaitement le droit de se sentir concernée ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'a soi-disant pas assez de poitrine à ton goût que cela ne fait pas d'elle une femme ! Espèce de sale petit…

-Je crois que c'est bon ! L'interrompit Madara.

Il lâcha Hitomi qui, stupéfaite, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et alla poser sa main sur l'épaule de son élève.

Si celui-ci se calma instantanément, il ne cessa de foudroyer du regard Hiruzen.

-Hashirama, déclara alors la tête de clan, une fois assuré que plus personne n'essaierait de s'entre-tuer, en rejoignant son ami. Je pense que nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps avec ces jérémiades. Tu ferais mieux de sortir : J'entends déjà les gens dehors.

En effet, derrière la porte les séparant de l'extérieur, le bruit de centaines de personnes conversant en même temps leur parvenait.

L'Hokage pâlit, mais ne se déroba pas.

-Souhaite-moi bonne chance, murmura-t-il à la place enserrant les mains de Madara.

L'Uchiha lui rendit la pression, sentant le regard des personnes présentes, en particulier celui des adolescents, lui brûler le dos.

Il les ignora royalement, et ferma la distance entre son ami et sa personne de façon à n'être séparé du shinobi que de quelques centimètres.

-Bonne chance, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Hashirama lui adressa un sourire forcé, mais ce fut l'air plus détendu qu'il poussa la porte de la terrasse donnant vue sur Konoha. L'air frais ébouriffa ses cheveux, et le soleil éclipsa un instant sa silhouette.

Ce fut comme auréolé par cette lumière, et les larges pans de sa longue robe d'Hokage claquant au gré du vent, qu'il franchit la porte le séparant de l'extérieur.

Madara entendit plus qu'il vit Mito se positionner à ses côtés.

-Je suis sûre que ton chéri va nous faire un discours révolutionnaire, lui dit-elle.

-Bien sûr qu'il va le faire, rétorqua hautainement Madara. Après tout, jamais je ne partagerais la vie d'un incapable complet.

Un rire commun leur échappa, et ils se dévisagèrent avec cette même complicité qu'acquéraient les frères et sœurs au fil des ans.

Perdu dans leur propre petit monde, ils s'aperçurent à peine que deux jeunes chunnins étaient derrière eux.

-Par le sage, mais qu'est-ce que je viens d'entendre ? Chuchota alors Shimura Danzo à l'oreille d'Uchiha Kagami.

.

oOo

.

Les personnes venues écouter son discours se tenaient en contrebas, foule s'étendant à perte de vue à l'image d'un tapis multicolore.

Dès qu'Hashirama entra dans leur champ de vision, tous se tournèrent vers lui, et les conversations se tarirent progressivement jusqu'à laisser place à un grand silence.

L'Hokage prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

Le vent était dans son dos, réalisa-t-il lorsque le tissu pendant au coin de son large chapeau se souleva devant lui. Tant mieux, c'était ce qui lui fallait ainsi, sa voix porterait loin et tous l'entendraient.

Il semblait que les éléments soient de son côté. Une bonne chose en soi.

Ragaillardi à cette pensée, il réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Après tout, son frère était celui qui avait écrit les grandes lignes de ce discours. Impossible que les villageois ne soient pas touchés par les mots rédigés par son cadet.

De plus, il n'était pas seul : Il pouvait apercevoir du coin de l'œil Madara, Mito, son frère, et les enfants se tenir dans l'entrebâillure de la porte donnant sur la terrasse. Leurs regards paraissaient l'encourager.

Il n'avait rien à craindre, se répéta-t-il avec conviction.

Il ferait ce discours, et quelles qu'en soient les conséquences, il irait ce soir-là chez Madara à qui il quémanderait de l'affection.

Oui… Songea-t-il, c'était ce qu'il ferait.

Encouragé par cette pensée, il prit de nouveau une grande inspiration et s'adressa à Konoha dans son intégralité.

-Hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards, clama-t-il. Ce que je m'apprête à vous dire vous concerne tous, concerne votre avenir et celui de notre village bien-aimé !

Interloqué par le commencement du discours, des murmures résonnèrent dans la large avenue où se pressaient les spectateurs.

Loin d'être déstabilisé par cela, Hashirama enchaîna :

-La création de ce village avait pour but de garantir la paix, de donner aux personnes y vivant un lieu où ils n'auraient pas à craindre les horreurs de la guerre. Chaque jour, nous luttons pour préserver cette paix et nos libertés.

Il se tut un instant, laissant à son auditoire le temps d'enregistrer ses paroles, et reprit :

-Cependant… Sommes-nous réellement libres ? Ne vous êtes-vous jamais sentis opprimés par les règles explicites et tacites de notre société ? Celles-là même qui nous obligent à accomplir des tâches, un soi-disant devoir, dont nous ne voulons, en réalité pas ?

Un lourd silence accueilli sa déclaration. Tous semblaient captivés par ses mots.

-Moi, oui, déclara Hashirama en portant une main à son cœur. –Rien que pendant l'ère des guerres de clans, j'ai été forcé à me battre dès ma plus tendre enfance. J'ai été obligé de fouler le sol gorgé du sang de mes pairs tombés au combat, et cela ? Simplement dans le but d'accomplir mon devoir de shinobi.

Ses mains se cramponnèrent sur la rambarde le séparant du vide.

-Ne croyez pas que la guerre est le seul devoir auquel j'ai eu à répondre. Tant de gens ont été contraints à agir d'une manière qui a ruiné leur vie, tandis que s'ils avaient eu ce choix, ils auraient très certainement trouvé le bonheur.

Sa voix se mit à chevroter, mais il poursuivit sans s'offrir aucun répit.

-Vous sentez-vous libre lorsque vous êtes forcés d'épouser un une personne inconnue ? Tonna-t-il. Lorsque vous êtes forcés à vous conformer aux traits d'un genre précis ? Lorsque vous êtes forcés de vous sacrifier pour des raisons qui vous dépassent ?

Il marqua une pause, haletant, et les yeux rivés sur la foule de civil et shinobi qui le dévisageaient bouche-bée.

Si certains paraissaient émus, la majorité semblait consternée.

-Ecoutez, fit-il en déglutissant, lorsque nous avons créé ce village, Madara et moi-même, nous nous rêvions non seulement de construire un refuge pour les victimes des guerres, mais aussi et surtout de donner aux gens un lieu où ils seraient en sécurité, et pourraient être eux-même sans craindre de représailles... Malheureusement… Ce n'est pas le cas : Ma cousine Toka sera exécutée dans moins d'un mois, et ce, parce qu'elle aime une femme.

Immédiatement, les villageois et ninjas en contrebas se mirent murmurer entre eux.

D'où il se trouvait, Hashirama ne parvenait pas à distinguer leurs visages. Il demeurait donc dans le l'ignorance complète concernant leurs réactions. Il ignorait donc si celles-ci étaient positives ou négatives.

-S'il vous plaît, dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur la rambarde.

-S'il vous plaît... Vous seuls pouvez sauver Toka. Nous avons besoin de votre soutien. Si vous tenez ne serait-ce qu'un peu aux libertés que vous offre Konoha, alors choisissez d'épargner la vie de Toka lors des votes officiels qui se tiendront d'ici peu. Ce n'est ni moi, ni les anciens qui décideront de son sort, mais vous.

Son discours achevé, et avec l'impression que sa gorge était à vif malgré son court temps de parole, il laissa ses cheveux lui recouvrir le visage, et exhala.

Doucement, il desserra ses mains de la rambarde, et les laissa retomber le long de son corps.

Pas une personne n'applaudit. Personne ne pipa un mot. Tous avaient le visage tourné dans sa direction sans pour autant sembler le regarder.

Leurs yeux étaient vides.

La gorge nouée, et le cœur serré, Hashirama se détourna et commença à marcher lentement en direction de la porte où il savait que Madara l'attendait.

Il avait échoué semblait-il.

Pourtant, à peine eut-il fait un pas qu'un claquement se fit entendre.

Prit au dépourvu, l'homme se détourna et inspira subitement lorsque ce son se renouvela, puis se multiplia au fur et à mesure.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un dixième des villageois applaudissaient prudemment.

Ce n'était pas beaucoup. Mais pour Hashirama, c'était déjà plus que suffisant.

Les larmes aux yeux, il fit de nouveau face à l'assemblée, et s'inclina brièvement avant de quitter la terrasse.

Il y avait de l'espoir se dit-il avec optimisme.

Malheureusement pour lui, son regain d'espoir fut douché dès son entrée dans la tour où il se fit assaillir par Madara, et sévèrement réprimander par son frère qui lui reprocha immédiatement d'avoir modifié la dernière partie de son discours.

.

oOo

.

-Voilà… Comme ça…

La langue au coin des lèvres, et les yeux plissés, Uchiha Izel l'observa un instant avant de disparaître derrière une assez grande toile sur châssis.

Mal à l'aise, Madara se trémoussa sur son siège.

Comme promis, il avait accepté de laisser Izel peindre son portrait.

Vêtu pour l'occasion d'un simple yukata, il avait du s'asseoir sur un petit tabouret, écarter légèrement ses cheveux de son visage, et se tenir aussi immobile qu'une statue.

A chaque fois qu'il faisait le moindre mouvement, la femme le tançait et lui intimait de se tenir tranquille sur le ton d'une mère réprimandant un enfant un peu trop agité.

La tête de clan s'était retenue à maintes reprises de lui envoyer une réplique cinglante toutes les fois ou elle l'avait repris. Dans un sens, c'était vraiment humiliant pour une personne de plus de cent ans de se faire traiter ainsi.

Cependant… Une promesse étant une promesse et lui étant un homme de parole – du moins, il se plaisait à le penser- il ne comptait pas la rompre.

Il endurerait donc ce supplice sans une plainte.

S'ennuyant à mourir, il retint un soupir, et les laissa ses yeux balayer paresseusement son entourage.

Uchiha Izel vivait au sein du complexe Uchiha, dans une petite maisonnette de bois isolée des autres. L'intérieur de celle-ci était pour le moins surprenant : Des dizaines de toiles représentant des animaux ou des plantes étaient éparpillées un peu partout. Les espaces restants étaient occupés par des pots en terre contenant diverses fleurs aussi colorées les unes que les autres.

Un plan de travail était judicieusement placé contre un mur où la kunoïchi avait mis à disposition divers pinceaux, peintures et autres instruments d'art dont Madara ne saisissait pas l'utilité. Sur le plateau se prélassait un chat écaille de tortue dont la queue battait l'air d'un rythme lent.

Le ninja le fixa, admirant son corps souple et sa fourrure mouchetée.

Il se trouvait dans un de ces moments de grâce où il envisageait d'adopter, en sus de Nadja, un chat. Il admirait depuis toujours leur grâce et leur manque d'égards envers les Hommes.

Ces animaux, contrairement aux chiens, n'offraient pas leur confiance au premier venu.

-Voilà ! J'ai fini.

La voix d'Izel le tira de ses pensées, et il leva la tête pour apercevoir la femme se lever, les doigts maculés de peinture.

-Tu peux venir voir si tu veux, lui dit-elle en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

Sans se faire prier davantage, la tête de clan rejoignit la vieille kunoïchi et lâcha une exclamation impressionnée en découvrant le fruit du travail de celle-ci.

Le tableau le représentait assez fidèlement. Les moindres plis de ses vêtements avaient été reproduits avec une incroyable précision, tout comme les reflets et jeux de lumière qui animaient l'œuvre.

L'unique chose qui le chiffonnait était que son expression sur la toile lui paraissait bien trop mélancolique à son goût.

-J'ai l'air triste, commenta-t-il.

-C'est parce que tu as toujours l'air préoccupé lorsque tu penses, Madara, répondit Izel en rangeant ses pinceaux.

-Tu es jeune, ajouta-t-elle, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant et profiter de la vie. Surtout maintenant que Konoha existe.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, maugréa Madara.

Il aurait souhaité pouvoir lui rabattre le caquet en lui révélant son véritable âge. Cependant, la femme ne lui disait pas cela méchamment il ne lui en tint donc pas rigueur.

-Bon… Reprit Izel en s'époussetant. A mon tour de tenir ma promesse… Je vais chercher les cadres de ta famille. Ils sont dans ma chambre, donc patiente un peu.

Sans attendre de réponse, la femme disparut derrière une porte en bois.

Livré à lui-même, le ninja resta un instant immobile avant de pousser un long soupir, et de se diriger vers le chat qui se mit aussitôt à ronronner lorsqu'il lui passa la main sous son menton.

Attendri, il venait de commencer à gratter l'animal derrière les oreilles lorsqu'un éclat doré attira son regard.

Désormais intrigué, il tendit la main et tira de sous une pile de croquis une sorte de médaillon en or suspendu à une cordelette de lin.

Madara cligna des yeux : Il n'était pas sûr de ce que la chose était censée représenter. La gravure sur le bijou était pour le moins intrigante.

Etait-ce une sorte de dragon ? Se demanda le ninja en inclinant le visage.

Il n'en était pas sûr : Seule la tête de cette étrange créature avait été gravée. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il examinait de plus près le curieux animal, celui-ci semblait avoir des sortes de pétales qui lui jaillissaient de l'arrière du crâne.

Cela rappela Gérard à Madara. L'homme frissonna de dégoût.

-Je les ai, déclara soudain Izel en entrant dans la pièce, les bras remplis de cadres sur châssis de tailles diverses et variées.

Elle se raidit lorsqu'elle le vit avec le pendentif.

-Où as-tu trouvé ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en posant précipitamment les toiles contre le mur.

-Sous toutes ces feuilles, répliqua Madara en haussant un sourcil.

La kunoïchi se jeta pratiquement sur lui, effrayant son chat qui alla se réfugier sous un meuble plus loin, et lui arracha le médaillon des mains.

-Par le Sage ! Je pensais l'avoir perdu ! Haleta Izel en surprenant Madara.

Il croyait que l'ancienne était furieuse qu'il ait touché à ses affaires. Apparemment, il s'était trompé.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ? S'enquit-il.

-Un cadeau de mon père à ma mère. J'en ai hérité à sa mort.

Tout en disant cela, elle passa un doigt sur le pendentif.

-C'est… Un dragon ?

-Un serpent à plumes plutôt. Mère m'a toujours dit que c'était une des divinités que vénéraient les gens, et mon père, de l'autre côté de l'océan.

-Un serpent à plumes… répéta Madara en jetant un regard dubitatif à la gravure du médaillon.

Il était étrange à ses yeux, que des hommes pussent vénérer des animaux n'existant pas.

-Au fait… Dit-il. Maintenant que j'y pense… Qu'y a-t-il exactement de l'autre côté des océans ? Seules nos terres sont cartographiées il me semble...

Izel lui jeta un regard perplexe.

-Tu ne le sais pas ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Le ninja secoua la tête, et la femme souffla bruyamment.

-Les gens feraient décidément mieux de se transmettre leur savoir au lieu d'apprendre à s'entre-tuer, se plaignit-elle en s'abaissant pour prendre dans ses bras son chat venu se frotter contre ses jambes.

L'animal bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Ce qu'il y a par-delà les océans… Ce sont les terres impures, répondit finalement l'ancienne.

-Les terres impures ?

-Oui, celles dépourvues de chakra.

Cette révélation surprit tellement Madara que le ninja en perdit la voix.

Durant plusieurs secondes, il fixa avec consternation Izel.

-A… Attends, croassa-t-il. Ce que tu me dis n'a pas de sens. Dans nos écrits, il est clairement indiqué que lorsque le chakra s'est répandu sur terre, c'était partout.

Il omit bien évidemment de préciser le fait que le chakra provenait en réalité de Kaguya qui, après avoir mangé le fruit de chakra, avait accouché de deux enfants qui avaient répandu cette énergie dans le monde entier.

Abasourdi, il observa la femme secouer la tête.

-Madara, lui dit-elle. Du point de vue d'une carpe koï, le monde se résume à son étang. Il en était de même pour les être humains de l'époque à leurs yeux, le monde s'arrêtait simplement à l'horizon qu'ils ne dépassaient pas.

-Je… je suppose que tu as raison… Murmura la tête de clan.

Ce que venait de lui révéler Izel expliquait pourquoi personne aujourd'hui, et dans le futur, n'avait tenté d'atteindre ces terres.

Après tout, le chakra était leur principale source d'énergie. S'il n'existait pas de l'autre côté du monde, alors il était inutile de faire un si long voyage.

D'ailleurs, Madara ignorait si à cette époque, les navires étaient assez performants pour faire un tel voyage. Peut-être qu'à celle d'Uzumaki Naruto oui, mais même si c'était le cas, rien pendant son séjour dans le futur lui avait indiqué que les shinobis héritiers de Konoha avaient conquis le monde dans son intégralité.

Les ninjas demeuraient sur les Terres Élémentaires, et c'était pour le mieux : Les connaissant, Madara ne doutait pas une seconde qu'ils créeraient des conflits dans le nouveau monde, et voleraient à ses habitants leurs ressources et terres.

Ils coloniseraient ensuite l'endroit, et se l'approprieraient avant d'opprimer les natifs.

Cependant, une question demeurait :

-Comment ton père a-t-il pu traverser l'océan ? S'enquit Madara à l'adresse d'Izel. N'est-il pas trop vaste pour que nos navires actuels puissent le franchir ?

-Va savoir ! Lui rétorqua la femme. Je n'ai pas les réponses à tout, malheureusement…

Elle se tut un instant.

-Bon ! S'exclama-t-elle en claquant ses mains ensembles. Nous avons assez parlé de cela pour aujourd'hui. Viens, je vais te donner les portraits de ta famille.

Elle posa son chat à terre, et celui-ci fila sur un petit pouf mauve dans un coin de la pièce, dissimulé derrière de nombreux cadres.

-C'est un beau chat, fit remarquer Madara alors que l'ancienne rassemblait les tableaux.

-N'est-cas pas ? Répondit celle-ci. Elle s'appelle Ocelotl.

-Drôle de nom.

-Pas autant que le tien, chéri.

Madara manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive en entendant comment la kunoïchi venait de l'appeler. Légèrement outré, il allait lui faire part de son inconfort concernant le mot « chéri » lorsque la femme se retourna vers lui, et lui tendit un portrait bien précis.

Le temps s'arrêta. Tout ce qu'il voulut dire mourut dans le fond de sa gorge. Ses pensées même se figèrent.

Paralysé… Non, tétanisé, il ne put qu'observer sans voix le visage de son frère.

Izuna était tel qu'il s'en souvenait. Avec ses grands yeux noirs malicieux, son nez droit, ses cheveux lisses noués en queue de cheval, et ses lèvres pleines étirées en un sourire canaille.

Il avait l'air rayonnant et sûr de lui.

Il avait toujours été sûr de lui de toute manière. C'était ce qui lui avait coûté la vie d'ailleurs cette confiance aveugle qu'il avait en lui-même.

Un rire fragile échappa à Madara.

D'une main fébrile, il voulut s'emparer du portrait, mais suspendit son geste.

Il jeta un regard à Izel.

La femme hocha doucement la tête.

Ses mains se refermèrent sur le bord rugueux du cadre, et il laissa son doigt courir sur toute la surface de la toile.

Il avait en sa possession l'unique portrait qui avait été fait de son frère. La seule image de lui au monde.

Cette idée même lui paraissait irréelle. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Avec difficulté, il parvint à arracher ses yeux de la peinture, et s'humecta les lèvres.

-Merci, dit-il d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

-Attends de voir les autres tableaux avant de me remercier, lui recommanda Izel.

Avec toutes les précautions du monde, Madara posa le portrait d'Izuna sur le plan de travail. Une seconde plus tard, il se retrouvait de nouveau muet de stupeur en admirant les dernières toiles.

Tous ses frères y étaient. Mieux encore : Tous souriaient et paraissaient heureux.

Or, ce qui le choqua le plus fut le portrait de sa mère. Sur celui-ci, Madara reconnut la terrasse de leur ancienne maison, sur laquelle la femme était assise.

Elle paraissait pensive et son regard était dirigé largement en dehors du cadre. Pâle et frêle, elle avait un visage fin, assorti à ses yeux en amande, soulignés par les mêmes proéminences dont avait hérité Madara.

Tout comme la tête de clan, ses cheveux étaient un véritable nid d'oiseau, ébouriffés et indomptables, qui lui cascadaient dans le dos et allaient s'étaler sur le plancher de bois.

Les ressemblances s'arrêtaient là. Pour le reste, elle ressemblait davantage à ses autres enfants. L'expression qu'elle arborait sur la représentation rappelait à Madara Izuna lorsque celui-ci daignait cesser de faire l'idiot et se mettait à réfléchir.

-Merci… répéta l'homme une nouvelle fois en posant doucement les cadres à côtés de celui d'Izuna. Juste une question… reprit-il un instant plus tard. Pourquoi mon père n'a-t-il pas été peint ?

A l'écoute de ces mots, l'ancienne grimaça.

-Je… Je n'aimais pas vraiment ce bon vieux Tajima, répondit-elle. C'était d'ailleurs réciproque… Nous ne nous approchions jamais l'un de l'autre. Jamais je n'aurais pu lui demander de me servir de modèle.

-Ah… Fit Madara.

-Mais ta mère l'appréciait, ajouta Izel. Alors j'ai fait des efforts. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à le maudire derrière son dos.

-Elle le maudissait ? S'étonna l'Homme.

Il ne se souvenait pas que sa mère ait médit une seule fois de sa vie… Alors qu'elle l'ait fait à propos de son père… C'était pour le moins surprenant.

-Oui, lui dit alors la femme en hochant la tête.

Elle s'assit sur un tabouret couvert de taches de peinture :

-Dès qu'elle a compris qu'il continuerait à lui faire des enfants dès ses retours de couches, elle a commencé sérieusement à le haïr.

Elle croisa les jambes et soupira longuement avant de lui jeter un regard grave.

\- Tu sais Madara… Déclara-t-elle. De multiples grossesses à courtes intervalles finissent souvent par tuer les femmes. Le pire est probablement que les hommes font semblant d'ignorer ce fait en affirmant que donner naissance est un acte naturel, donc sans conséquences à long terme.

Ne sachant comment répondre à l'ancienne, et se sentant légèrement nauséeux lorsque le souvenir de plusieurs femmes de son clan morte en couche jetés dans les fosses communes lui revint en mémoire le ninja se contenta d'acquiescer.

La femme sembla remarquer son inconfort.

-Tu veux une tasse de thé ? S'enquit-elle en changeant délibérément de sujet.

-Non, merci, déclina-t-il poliment. Je suis désolé, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Mi… Je veux dire Uzumaki Mito. Je ne peux malheureusement pas m'attarder.

-Oh… dit simplement la femme en baissant le regard.

Elle avait l'air si désappointé que Madara ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

Uchiha Izel n'était qu'une pauvre vieille femme qui avait passé sa vie seule. Et ce, à cause des lois discrimantes du clan du fait de ses origines. Il était donc naturel qu'elle désire parfois passer un peu de temps avec quelqu'un.

Le cœur serré à cette pensée, la tête de clan prit une décision irréfléchie :

-Si tu veux, tu peux venir, lâcha-t-il.

Aussitôt, les yeux de l'ancienne s'arrondirent.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Oui, dit le ninja en se demandant s'il ne faisait pas une bêtise. Elle et moi devons retrouver quelques connaissances à la Taverne du Pochard dans le but de tenter de les convaincre de voter en faveur de la survie de Senju Toka.

-Oh, je vois ! S'exclama Izel. Dans ce cas, je serais plus que ravie de t'aider ! Cette pauvre femme ne mérite pas un tel sort.

-Tu le penses ? Déclara Madara, quelque peu surpris par ces mots.

-Bien sûr. Maintenant, si tu m'excuses, je vais me changer. Je reviens tout de suite, chéri. Patiente quelques secondes…

-S'il te plaît, grogna Madara. Peux-tu arrêter avec les surnoms affectueux ?

-Je t'appelle comme je veux, lui lança Izel en disparaissant dans un couloir adjacent. J'en ai le droit, je suis ta marraine après-tout.

-PARDON ?!

.

oOo

.

Toujours ébranlé par cette soudaine révélation, Madara avait mit un bon moment à reprendre pied avec la réalité.

Durant ce laps de temps, Izel en avait profité pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

En un instant, la tête de clan se vit obligée de stocker précipitamment les portraits de sa famille dans le rouleau de Mito qu'il transportait désormais toujours sur lui, et de s'élancer à la suite de la femme qui venait de resurgir dans le salon pour se diriger vers le hall.

Elle avait troqué ses vêtements d'intérieur contre la tenue officielle du clan, et avait glissé un œillet blanc dans son chignon.

Il était environ neuf heures du soir. A l'extérieur, beaucoup de monde flânait encore dans les rues du district Uchiha.

En les voyant passer, certain passants interrompirent ce qu'ils faisaient pour les saluer. D'autres se contentèrent de bref hochement de tête respectueux.

Ils le reconnaissaient en tant que chef du clan, songea Madara. Une chose pour le moins surprenante : bien que le shinobi ait entendu de la part d'Hikaku que beaucoup de membres du clan souhaitaient son retour il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tous semblent si heureux de le revoir marcher parmi eux.

C'était une agréable surprise.

-Où sommes-nous exactement censés rencontrer Uzumaki Mito ? S'enquit soudain Izel, une fois dans les quartiers du village.

Madara, très absorbé par la contemplation des fleurs de la boutique Yamanaka devant laquelle ils passaient, mit un petit moment à réaliser que la femme s'adressait à lui.

-A la Taverne du Pochard, répondit-il en détachant son regard des plantes.

-« Taverne du Pochard » ? On dirait le nom d'un charmant petit bar.

-…

La tête de clan ne préféra pas répondre.

A la place, il choisit de prendre les devants, et les guida à travers les sombres ruelles du village. Il leur fallut environ une dizaine de minutes pour enfin parvenir devant le bar.

Comme d'habitude, le même tissu rouge à moitié rongé par les mites était accroché à la devanture, et des éclats de voix grasse provenaient de l'intérieur.

Bien que la majorité des clients n'arrivaient généralement que vers onze heures, ce soir-là, l'endroit paraissait bondé.

-C'est… C'est ici ? Lui demanda Izel, l'air incrédule.

Madara acquiesça.

-Cela ne peut pas être possible, murmura la femme pour elle-même. Elle leva la tête : -La princesse Uzumaki ne peut décemment pas t'avoir donné rendez-vous à un tel endroit ! Elle est bien trop raffinée pour cela !

« _Ah, si tu savais_ » pensa la tête de clan avec dérision.

Il avait souvent tendance à oublier qu'à part lui-même, et quelques autres personnes choisies, que le commun des mortels ignorait la nature dévergondée de Mito, et la dépeignait comme une femme d'une politesse exquise.

Ce qui était incroyablement faux, et à bien des niveaux.

Uchiha Izel allait déchanter comme jamais.

Parfaitement conscient de cela, et loin d'être enthousiaste à cette perspective, Madara soupira longuement, puis se résigna à pousser la porte du bar.

Aussitôt, il fut ébloui par les lumières de la vaste salle, et son ouïe fut assaillie par les sons des verres s'entrechoquant.

Avec difficulté, le ninja se fraya un chemin à travers toute cette foule. Conscient qu'Izel le suivait, il ne jugea pas nécessaire de se retourner.

-Hey, Madara ! Le héla alors une voix grave.

Quelque peu étonné, la tête de clan se retourna pour apercevoir Nara Fumio, les joues rouges, lui faire des signes des mains depuis une table dans le fond. L'homme se trouvait en compagnie d'Akimichi Choki, d'Inuzuka Taro, ainsi que de Mito dont les cheveux étaient complètement ébouriffés.

Devant eux, plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool gisaient.

-C'est pas vrai, maugréa le shinobi. Ils ont déjà commencé à boire ?

-Ne me dis pas que ces personnes sont tes amis, lui souffla Izel d'une voix blanche.

-Malheureusement, grinça l'homme en se saisissant du poignet de la femme.

Il ne pensait pas qu'elle réussirait à se mouvoir d'elle-même à voir son expression estomaquée.

-Dara ! Qui est ta nouvelle amie ?! S'exclama joyeusement Mito une fois qu'ils eurent pris place.

-Nouvelle amie ? S'esclaffa alors Fumio, pompette. Plutôt sa grand-mère, oui !

Madara se tendit, telles les cordes d'une harpe.

Profondément choqué, il voulut parler or, à peine ouvrait-il la bouche, qu'il se voyait interrompu par ladite grand-mère :

-Comment viens-tu de m'appeler ?

Le ton que venait d'employer la femme était si froid qu'il gela sur place ses commensaux.

Sa main s'approcha dangereusement de l'épingle qui retenait ses cheveux.

-Ce n'est pas ma grand-mère, intervint précipitamment Madara avant que la situation dégénère.

Il savait de quoi était capable cette kunoïchi.

-C'est un membre honorable de mon clan et une ancienne, ajouta-t-il. Je vous prierais donc de la traiter avec respect.

Un silence accueilli sa déclaration.

-Oh… Eh bien enchantée, madame, bredouilla Mito en tendant la main à la femme.

-De même, princesse, répondit Izel entre ses dents.

Elle lui rendit sa poignée de main avec réticence, mais demeura crispée. Apparemment, les paroles de Fumio l'avaient profondément indignée.

-Au fait, déclara soudain Choki. Où est l'Hokage ? Mito nous avait pourtant dit qu'il serait présent…

-Ah… Marmonna Madara, légèrement embarrassé. Il ne peut pas venir : Tobirama et lui se sont disputés sur quelque chose de vraiment stupide et il a fini blessé. Il se repose en ce moment.

-Ne peut-il pas se soigner ? S'étonna Fumio.

L'Uchiha soupira :

-A vrai dire, oui, répondit-il. Cependant, il ne le fait pas. Il souhaite sûrement faire culpabiliser son frère en arborant cette bosse pendant plusieurs jours.

-Il peut toujours courir s'il croit pouvoir émouvoir Tobirama, ricana Mito.

Des rires retentirent.

Connaissant le cadet des Sennju et son stoïcisme, il était difficile à croire que celui-ci se laisserait attendrir par quelques contusions. Hashirama perdait son temps s'il tentait de l'apitoyer.

-Au fait… Désolée de changer de sujet, mais… Cette femme est-elle vraiment une Uchiha ? Elle a la peau vraiment mate comparée aux autres membres du clan.

La personne qui venait de s'exprimer n'était d'autre que Taro. Le beau brun dévisageait d'ailleurs ouvertement Izel qui grimaça.

-Tu peux t'adresser à moi directement, lui dit-elle d'un ton désapprobateur.

Le ninja sembla aussitôt coupable.

-Désolé, déclara-t-il, penaud, en se passant une main sur la nuque.

Le regard de la femme s'adoucit.

Quoi de plus normal ? Songea Madara avec amusement. Taro était un homme des plus charmants. Rare était ceux qui ne l'aimaient pas.

Si l'Inuzuka avait été célibataire, et si la tête de clan n'avait jamais rencontré Hashirama, alors il n'avait aucune honte à confesser qu'il aurait tenté sa chance avec ce shinobi s'il en avait eu le courage.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Izel en sortant le ninja de ses déboires intérieur.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux.

-Sinon, pour répondre à ta question… Articula-t-elle lentement. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas totalement Uchiha. Bien entendu, cela ne fait pas de moi une étrangère. Alors, s'il vous plaît, considérez-moi comme un membre de mon clan comme les autres.

Elle s'inclina légèrement les toisant sous ses longs cils.

-Oh… Je vois…

C'était Mito.

Visiblement rendue mal à l'aise par le regard tranchant de cette vieille kunoïchi pour le moins intimidante, elle laissa échapper un petit rire, puis plongea une main sous la table.

Elle en tira une bouteille d'alcool qu'elle posa sur la surface en bois.

-Qui veut boire un petit coup, sinon ? Lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

-Moi je veux bien, dit Fumio en sortant une cigarette d'une de ses poches.

Du coin de l'œil, Madara repéra Izel plisser le nez en voyant la cibiche. Malgré cela, elle ne dit rien.

De toute manière, il aurait été plus qu'inutile de dire quoique ce soit alors que la salle entière était déjà remplie de fumeurs.

La fumée des cigarettes se condensait au niveau du plafond, y créant un nuage gris qui occultait la lumière des lustres à bougies.

Les voix des personnes les entourant avaient également doublées de volume, signe que le bar se remplissait.

Pressé d'en finir, Madara décida d'en venir au fait :

-De quoi voulais-tu parler ? Demanda-t-il, tout à trac, en s'adressant à Mito qui servait de l'alcool à la table entière.

-Oh… Je voulais que tu m'aides à convaincre Fumio, Taro et Choki de parler à leur clan en bien du cas de Toka, répliqua la rousse en voulant verser de la bière à Izel qui refusa poliment. –Mais apparemment cela ne sert à rien : Ils comptaient déjà le faire.

-Bien sûr que nous allions le faire ! S'écria Choki, les joues rouges, en soulevant avec enthousiasme sa chope. Avec Mito, Toka est notre compagne favorite de beuverie après tout !

Une partie de l'alcool contenu dans son bock en bois gicla, et atterrit sur le crâne chauve de Fumio qui glapit.

Personne n'y fit attention.

-J'en ai déjà parlé à mon clan, intervint Taro, les yeux brillants. Ils sont, pour la grande majorité, d'accord pour voter en sa faveur. Le discours de l'Hokage les a touchés, et ils m'invitent à défendre le cas de Toka avec ferveur lors de la réunion de demain soir.

-Il y a une réunion demain soir ? S'étonna Madara.

-Bien sûr ! Tous les chefs de clan y sont conviés. L'Hokage ne t'en a pas parlé ?

-Non. Hashirama était bien trop occupé à se plaindre pour me dire quoique ce soit…

-Heureusement que nous sommes-là pour te prévenir dans ce cas. D'ailleurs, au passage je tenais à te dire que je suis bien content que tu sois redevenu chef de clan : S'entretenir avec Uchiha Takeshi, puis Uchiha Heizo, devenait pénible…

-Deux petites secondes! L'interrompit Madara, interloqué. Tu es chef de clan ?!

Taro fronça les sourcils :

-Tu ne le savais pas ?

-Pas du tout !

Quelle surprise ! Il pensait vraiment que l'homme était un simple membre du clan Inuzuka. Jamais il ne se serait imaginé que le père de Kentaro occupait un si haut poste.

Mais c'était tant mieux : Il avait un allié en plus désormais.

-Comptez-vous vraiment aider cette femme ? S'enquit soudain Izel.

-Bien sûr, rétorquèrent immédiatement Fumio et Choki en cœur.

-Elle est notre amie, renchéri Taro.

-Vous semblez assez confiants je trouve… Murmura la femme. Pensez-vous réellement qu'elle s'en sortira ? Les anciens sont têtus vous savez…

-Elle s'en sortira, affirma Mito avec détermination. Même si les choses venaient à mal tourner. Alors je trouverais un moyen de briser cette prison où elle est retenue, et nous nous enfuirons de Konoha !

A ces mots, Madara manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée d'alcool.

-Pardon ? Gargouilla-t-il.

Son amie planta son regard dans le sien :

-Je suis sérieuse, lui dit-elle. Je ne voudrais pas rester dans ce village une seconde de plus si moi et ma petite-amie n'y étions plus les bienvenues.

A peine achevait-elle sa phrase que des cris de stupeur retentissaient.

La tête de clan sursauta lorsque Fumio tomba de sa chaise.

Médusé, il fixa le ninja avec de grands yeux alors que celui-ci se remettait debout tant bien que mal.

Une main sur la table pour s'en servir d'appuis, celui-ci se hissa de nouveau sur ses pieds, souffla bruyamment, et dévisagea Mito avec stupéfaction.

Il n'était pas le seul : Taro, Choki, et même Izel arboraient les mêmes regards abasourdis.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? S'enquit Madara, perturbé par ces réactions.

-Tu… Tu… C'était toi ! Haleta le Nara, en ignorant l'Uchiha, et pointant un doigt sur Mito.

-Moi quoi ? Fit la kunoïchi en clignant des yeux.

-L'amante de Toka !

-Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

-Non !

Personne ne savait qui était la soupirante de Toka, déclara posément Taro. L'unique chose qui a été dite au village, était qu'une femme Senju allait se faire exécuter après s'être fait surprendre en train d'en embrasser une autre.

-L'information a peut-être été tenue secrète à cause du rang de Mito, suggéra Choki.

-Sûrement… Marmonna la femme.

-Attendez ! C'est tout ce qui vous choque ?! S'écria Fumio.

-Que veux-tu qui nous choque en plus ? Grogna Taro.

-Peut-être le fait que Madara et Mito ne soient pas ensemble comme ont le pensait à l'origine !

-QUOI ?!

Le hurlement échappa simultanément à Mito et Madara qui demeurèrent bouche-bée.

-Par le Sage, bredouilla la femme, le teint verdâtre.

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche, l'air nauséeuse.

-Pourquoi vous croyiez une chose pareille, bon sang. Rien qu'à imaginer ça je me sens mal.

-De même, gémit Madara.

-Vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir ! Rétorqua Fumio en gesticulant. Vous êtes quasiment toujours ensemble !

-Il n'a pas tort, commenta Choki.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

Le meneur des Uchiha se prit la tête entre les mains. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il sentit quelqu'un lui caresser brièvement le dos. Quelque peu surpris, il se redressa pour découvrir qu'Izel le fixait avec compassion.

-Désolée, soupira-t-elle. Moi aussi je pensais que toi et la princesse Uzumaki étiez enssemble… Je suis soulagée d'apprendre le contraire.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ! S'indigna Mito.

L'ancienne lui jeta un regard torve, mais ne lui répondit pas.

-Sérieusement… Gémit la rousse un instant plus tard. Madara et moi… Brrrr, (elle frissonna) quelle horreur ! J'ai besoin d'alcool pour faire passer ça !

Sans attendre, elle plongea de nouveau la main sous la table, et en tira trois bouteilles d'alcools différents. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde pour en ouvrir une avec une facilité déconcertante, et bu directement au goulot.

-Laisse-en-nous un peu ! L'apostropha Fumio.

-Par Rikudo… Souffla au même moment Izel, ses yeux exorbités devant un tel affichage.

S'interrogeant sur la provenance de tout cet alcool, Madara se pencha pour jeter un coup d'œil sous la table. Avec un léger effroi, il y découvrit trois cageots contenant environ une dizaine de bouteilles chacun.

Si Mito et ses compagnons de beuverie avalaient tout ça, alors le réveil serait plus que pénible.

Enfin… S'ils se réveillaient… Avec tout ce qu'il y avait là, ils étaient bons pour un coma éthylique.

-Non jeune fille ! Je ne bois pas !

La voix cassante d'Izel attira l'attention de la tête de clan qui vit alors son amie rousse tenter de servir l'ancienne qui refusait fermement.

-Allez… Un peu ne fait pas de mal.

-J'ai dit non !

-Mito ! Intervint Madara avant que la situation dégénère. Je pense qu'Izel sait ce qu'elle veut, pas besoin d'insister.

-Tu n'es pas drôle, grommela la kunoïchi.

Cependant, par chance, elle sembla abandonner et rejoignit la discussion ivre qu'avaient Fumio, Choki, et Taro.

-Dieu merci… Soupira Izel.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa la tête de clan.

-Ce n'est rien… Souffla l'ancienne. Sinon… Ces personnes sont-elles réellement tes amis ? Pardonne-moi, mais ils semblent un peu… Excentriques.

-Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, murmura Madara en regardant distraitement Taro se mettre à caresser la tête de Choki tout en prononçant le nom de sa chienne, Ranmaru.

-Crois-tu vraiment que nous auront une chance de sauver Senju Toka avec eux ?

L'homme hausse les épaules.

-Qui sait, maugréa-t-il. Dans le pire des scénarios, lâchons-les dans la rue pour qu'ils manifestent. Ils sont tellement insupportables qu'ils convaincront les anciens de changer de décision en moins de deux.

-Ouais ! Pouvoir aux femmes ! Beugla soudain Mito, qui apparemment avait entendu leur conversation, devant eux.

-Hein ?! Hoqueta la tête de clan, effrayé par le volume de sa voix.

-Ah… Pardon… Pouvoir aux gays ! Rectifia alors son amie.

-Mais que diable dis-tu ?!

La femme le fixa de ses yeux vitreux.

-Ben quoi, fit-elle, on manifeste pourquoi du coup ?

-Pour rien, par Rikudo ! Mais si tu ne la boucles pas dans les prochaines secondes, je t'assure que je serais le premier à manifester pour que tu fermes ta ge*ule !

-Madara ! S'étrangla Izel, choquée, les yeux ronds comme des pièces de monnaies.

Il s'était emporté, réalisa trop tard le ninja.

D'un bond, il était sur ses pieds :

-Je… Je crois que je vais prendre congé, balbutia-t-il, honteux, tandis que Mito se baissait pour la énième fois pour récupérer des bouteilles.

Il voulut faire un pas, mais fut prit de vertige.

Il se rétablit in-extremis en s'agrippant à deux mains au dossier de sa chaise.

L'air était si lourd qu'il en devenait presque tangible.

Les odeurs de sueurs, d'alcool, de nourriture, et de fumée se mélangeaient entre elles pour n'en former plus qu'une, infecte.

De plus, les clients du bar, incroyablement nombreux désormais, s'étaient mis à brailler pour une raison inconnue.

Pour quelqu'un comme lui dont les sens avaient été exacerbés par le scellement du Kyuubi dans son corps, tout cela lui était insupportable.

« _Ne m'accuse pas pour tous tes maux !_ » Grogna soudain le renard en se manifestant. « _Je te rappelle que tu as bu aussi_ , _alors ne met pas tout sur mon dos_ ».

Madara gémit silencieusement.

Malheureusement, le bijuu n'avait pas tort : Il avait tout de même bu un peu. Mais c'était de la faute de Mito ! La femme n'avait cessé de le resservir à chaque fois qu'il finissait un verre.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ? L'interrogea Izel en se levant à son tour.

-Non… Ca va aller. Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, il se fait tard.

Lentement, l'homme tenta un pas maladroit. Constatant que son étourdissement était passé, il s'enhardit et quitta la table suivit de l'ancienne.

Sortir du bar s'avéra une tâche ardue : La salle était si bondée qu'il était pratiquement impossible de slalomer entre les clients déjà bien éméchés. Izel et Madara eurent toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas heurter quelqu'un.

Les gens étaient si agités et bruyants qu'il devenait difficile de s'entendre penser.

A un moment donné, en passant devant une table encore plus tapageuse que celle de Mito, Madara repéra un homme en menacer un autre avec une cuillère.

Avec le sentiment qu'il ne tarderait pas à y avoir du grabuge, la tête de clan s'empressa de rejoindre la sortie.

Bien lui en pris : A peine franchissait-il la porte le séparant de l'extérieur qu'une chaise alla se fracasser contre le comptoir du bar.

Des cris bestiaux retentirent.

-Je rêve ou ils se battent ? Murmura Izel, abasourdie.

-Ils se battent tous les soirs de toute façon, l'informa Madara, d'une voix lasse.

-Mais la princesse Uzumaki ? Elle…

-Mito s'en sortira, lui assura la tête de clan. D'ailleurs elle est la première à se jeter dans la mêlée, donc pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour elle.

L'air indécise, l'ancienne lui adressa un regard peu convaincu, mais ne répliqua pas. A la place, elle le suivit docilement dans les rues désormais vides du village, jusqu'à qu'il marque un arrêt à l'orée de la forêt.

-Je pense que nous allons nous séparer ici, dit Madara en faisant face à Izel.

-Tu vis dans cette forêt ? S'enquit doucement la femme.

L'homme hocha la tête.

-Je suis désolé pour tout ce raffut au bar, déclara-t-il après un court silence. Si j'avais su que les choses se passeraient ainsi alors…

-Ne t'excuse pas, l'interrompit brusquement l'ancienne.

Elle lui sourit, son visage illuminé par la lumière de la lune :

-Je suis plus que ravie que tu m'aie proposé de sortir. Bien que je n'aime pas les gens en général, avoir un peu de compagnie de temps en temps me fait très plaisir.

Embarrassé par sa gratitude, Madara détourna le visage.

-Ce… ce n'était rien, grommela-t-il. Au contraire, cela m'a fait un peu de bien d'avoir quelqu'un de sensé dans les parages.

-Sensé ? Rit Izel. Attends un peu de mieux me connaître. Tu réviseras ton jugement.

Légèrement amusé par ces paroles, le ninja laissa échapper un grondement s'apparentant à un rire, puis se détourna.

-Je suppose que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour te raccompagner, déclara-t-il, taquin.

-Pas le moins du monde, gloussa Izel. Cependant… Toi tu vas avoir besoin de ça pour te repérer dans cette forêt noire…

Tout en disant cela, elle le contourna de manière à se positionner face à lui, et se saisit de ses mains qu'elle posa au-dessus des siennes, paumes vers le ciel.

Perplexe, Madara voulut lui demander ce qu'elle faisait, mais eut le souffle coupé lorsque ce qu'il identifia comme étant une flamme bleuâtre, et oscillante, apparut au centre de ses mains.

-Voilà, lui dit Izel en reculant. Maintenant tu ne te perdras pas dans le noir.

-Quoi… Mais…

Ces paroles sans queues ni tête franchirent les lèvres de Madara sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Confus, il leva la flamme au niveau de son visage.

-Ce n'est pas du feu, constata-t-il avec surprise.

Cette flamme, ou peu importait son nom, ne le brûlait pas. Non… Au contraire Celle-ci se contentait de diffuser autour d'elle une agréable chaleur en même temps qu'une douce lueur éloignant la pénombre.

-C'est du chakra, l'éclaira alors Izel l'arrachant à sa contemplation. Peu le savent, mais il est possible de le matérialiser physiquement à l'état pur. Je m'en sers souvent de nuit, lorsque je cherche des plantes qui se cueillent seulement les soirs de pleine lune. C'est très utile pour se repérer dans l'obscurité.

-C'est incroyable, souffla Madara, fasciné.

C'était le genre de chose qu'Hashirama et Hitomi adoreraient voir.

-Comment fais-tu cela ? Demanda-t-il subitement.

-Comme ça, lui répondit la femme.

Ses mains en coupe, elle fit de nouveau surgir une flammèche de chakra bleu au creux de ses paumes.

Le sharingan activé, la tête de clan l'observa faire, et ne tarda pas à comprendre comment reproduire l'acte.

-Tu peux aussi la faire changer de couleur, l'informa une seconde plus tard Izel en faisant virer le bleu royal de sa flamme en un beau magenta.

-Encore plus incroyable, s'extasia Madara en l'imitant.

-Eheheh… On dirait vraiment que tu aimes ça…

Ah… Fit le ninja, soudain conscient de s'être un peu trop emporté sur ce qu'il appellerait un simple tour de passe-passe.

C'était gênant, de se faire surprendre ainsi à se pâmer sur une si petite chose.

-C'est… C'est juste que c'est vraiment intéressant, se défendit-il. Jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un utiliser le chakra de cette manière.

-C'est parce que toi, comme tous les autres, ne pensez qu'à l'utiliser uniquement comme une arme.

Les paroles d'Izel le heurtèrent de plein fouet. La flammèche dans sa main vacilla.

-Moi, en revanche, j'en fais un usage différent, ajouta la femme.

-J'en fais aussi un usage différent ! Rétorqua Madara.

Il appréciait peu de se faire mettre dans le même lot que tout le monde.

La kunoïchi haussa un sourcil.

-J'ai déjà cuisiné avec, déclara la tête de clan.

-Ah bon ? Et ça a marché ?

L'homme se rembrunit.

-Non… Pas vraiment, marmonna-t-il en se remémorant la fois où Izuna et lui avait eut la stupide idée d'essayer de cuire, à l'aide d'un katon, une pintade vivante.

Au final l'oiseau, furieux de s'être fait brûlé le croupion, les avait sauvagement attaqués, et ils avaient été forcés prendre leurs jambes à leur cou.

Par la suite, ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de cet événement.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira Izel, sans se douter qu'il revivait le souvenir d'une de ses plus grandes humiliation.

L'ancienne ferma brièvement les yeux, puis les rouvrit :

-Si tu veux, je t'apprendrais les quelques tours avec le chakra que je connais. Mais ce sera pour une autre fois : Je pense qu'il est temps de se quitter.

-Très bien, approuva Madara.

Puis, d'un commun accord, et seulement après s'être promis de se voir le lendemain lors de la réunion, les deux se séparèrent.

Lentement, la tête de clan s'enfonça dans les bois.

Contrairement à cet hiver où il devait faire attention à ne pas glisser sur les plaques de verglas, et lutter contre la bise glaciale ce soir-là, l'homme n'avait aucun mal à évoluer entre les arbres.

Le mois d'avril avait chassé toute la fraîcheur pour la remplacer par un air tiède et agréable à sentir sur sa peau. Les mains tendues devant lui pour éclairer son chemin de sa flammèche bleuâtre, Madara était plus que ravi de ne pas avoir à se reposer sur son sharingan pour se repérer.

C'était une bonne manière d'économiser son chakra, se dit-il en souriant lorsqu'il vit passer deux renards l'un à la suite de l'autre.

Les deux animaux s'arrêtèrent un bref instant sur le chemin de terre pour l'observer de leurs yeux ambrés, puis bondirent dans les talus.

Tout était calme et, parfois, le ciel étoilé pouvait être aperçu au-dessus de la canopée. Cette nuit, la forêt semblait vivante son cœur battant aux rythmes des sons provenant des insectes et des diverses espèces animales la peuplant.

Ces choses, aussi infimes soient-elles, conféraient à l'endroit une atmosphère féerique.

Enchanté par ce spectacle, Madara ne réalisa qu'au dernier moment qu'il était devant chez lui.

A pas lents, il gravit les marches du perron, et poussa doucement la porte de chez lui.

Tout en faisant disparaître la flamme qu'il détenait en serrant simplement le poing, il alla directement allumer la bougie sur sa table basse.

Un cri de surprise faillit lui échapper lorsque cinq silhouettes se dessinèrent devant lui, sur son canapé.

Ce fut avec surprise qu'il y découvrit Hashirama et Hitomi, blottis ensemble, et profondément assoupis.

Ils n'étaient pas seuls : Thorn était affalé sur les genoux de la jeune fille, tandis que Gérard faisait de même sur ceux de l'Hokage, à l'exception près qu'elle lui mâchonnait une de ses larges manches dans son sommeil.

Nadja, quant-à-elle était endormie sur le crâne de l'homme, une de ses pattes pendant sur son visage.

A ce moment, Madara voulut reculer doucement pour ne pas les réveiller, mais une latte de son plancher grinça.

L'œil d'Hashirama s'ouvrit aussitôt, et l'Uchiha jura dans sa barbe.

-Madara ? marmonna son ami d'une voix pâteuse en se redressant légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Chuchota la tête de clan.

-Je ne voulais pas rester seul, alors j'ai décidé de venir t'attendre chez toi, lui répondit l'Hokage.

Il lui tendit ensuite une main, et Madara accepta de s'en saisir.

Hashirama laissa courir son pouce le long de sa peau, et soupira.

-Malheureusement, je me suis endormi avant ton retour, bougonna-t-il, désormais complètement éveillé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, souffla l'Uchiha en le tirant sur ses pieds.

Gérard, toujours assoupie, demeura suspendue à la manche du ninja jusqu'à que celui-ci la secoue un peu, et qu'elle s'effondre à terre avec son pot dans un son mat.

Nadja ne bougea pas du sommet de la tête d'Hashirama. A vrai dire, l'Hokage ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir de sa présence.

-Tu m'aides à coucher Hitomi ? S'enquit Madara.

Son compagnon hocha la tête et, sans même lâcher sa main, parvint à soulever l'adolescente sur son épaule.

-Elle pèse plus lourd que la dernière fois que je l'ai portée, gémit-il.

La tête de clan roula des yeux.

-Normal, déclara alors Thorn toujours couchée sur le canapé. Elle grandit triple buse.

Elle fixa Hashirama sous de lourde paupière.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot, ajouta-t-elle une fraction de seconde plus tard, comme si elle citait une vérité universelle, avant de se rendormir aussitôt.

-Elle est si cruelle… Geignit l'Hokage.

Amusé, Madara lui lâcha la main, et la posa à la place sur le dos.

-Aller, lui intima-t-il en le guidant vers les escaliers. Allons dormir.

Tout en faisant, il prit avec lui la bougie dont la flamme dessinait des ombres dansantes le long des murs. Il ne la souffla que lorsqu'Hitomi fut couchée dans son lit, et qu'Hashirama et lui eurent trouvé refuge dans le leur, dans les bras de l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Et c'était le chapitre 32. Normalement, j'étais censée le continuer un peu, mais la partie qui allait suivre allait être trop longue, alors je me suis arrêtée ici.

Je n'ai aucune idée si ce chapitre vous a plu ou non… Je suppose que vous lisez la fic davantage pour le couple que l'histoire, mais j'aime lorsqu'il y a un scénario, donc je n'hésite pas à le peaufiner comme je peux.

Bref, je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter, alors je vous laisse avec les…

 **Commentaires en vrac :**

« _-Je suis sûre que ton chéri va nous faire un discours révolutionnaire, lui dit-elle._

 _-Bien sûr, rétorqua hautainement Madara. Après tout, jamais je ne partagerais la vie d'un incapable complet._

-Ben vous voyez, durant ce dialogue, dans leur dos, Tobirama leur hurlait mentalement « _**Mon**_ _discours, c'est_ _ **mon**_ _discours qu'Hashirama va réciter. C'est_ _ **moi**_ _qui l'ai inventé, pas lui !_ ».

-Bientôt, il passera un(e) loi/amendement concernant les droits d'auteurs.

-D'ailleurs… C'est la raison pour laquelle il a frappé Hashirama. Car il avait « dénaturé son œuvre » (selon ses propres mots) en changeant une partie du discours.

-Sinon… Toujours pour parler d'Hashirama et Tobirama…

-Madara a appris à Hashirama le truc avec la flammèche de chakra qu'Izel lui a montré.

-L'homme l'a d'ailleurs utilisé dans son bureau au moment où son frère rentrait dans la pièce.

-Pour faire simple, il s'est juste précipité sur Tobirama en lui hurlant, pour plaisanter, que ses mains étaient en feu.

-Manque de chance, son cadet a paniqué et lui a envoyé au visage son plus puissant jutsu type eau.

-Il avait peur que les papiers du bureau brûlent voyez-vous.

-Hashirama, lui, a terminé trempé comme une serpillière et désemparé.

-Blague à part, si cela vous intéresse, je tiens à vous informer que c'est Mito qui a gagné la bataille à la Taverne du Pochard.

-En gros elle a juste envoyé ses chaînes de chakra un peu partout. Elle ne visait personne en particulier, mais au final, tout le monde s'est fait assommer (le barman et les serveurs y compris).

-Au final, elle en a profité pour rafler des tas de bouteilles d'alcool et en amener à Toka.

-Elles ont énormément bu, et sont même parvenues à faire pleurer le centième shinobi affecté à la garde de la cellule.

-Manque de chance pour lui, elles sont restées ensemble jusqu'au lever du jour.

\- Petit point culture avant de vous quitter… Seuls les femelles chats peuvent être écaille de tortue. Ce qui permet aux chattes d'avoir cette fourrure colorées sont leurs chromosomes XX. Si un chat mâle est écaille de tortue, cela signifie qu'il a XXY comme combinaison de chromosome. Ce qui est une anomalie.

Aller, en espérant que vous ayez eu une bonne lecture… A la prochaine !

N'hésitez pas à laisser de review. Il n'y a rien de plus motivant que d'en recevoir après tout.


	34. Chapter 34

Hello !

Encore une fois, me voilà de retour avec ce chapitre 33 qui nous rapproche toujours plus de la fin ^^

J'espère que vous en profiterez !

Guest : Merci pour les compliments ^^ Cependant, remercie plutôt la bêta pour les fautes d'orthographes XD C'est elle qui vous épargne pas mal d'horreurs. Bref, sinon je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise. (XD : je vous en évite de moins en moins, mais de belles parfois ! La bêta)

Asusa : Merci pour la review. Malheureusement, je ne peux accéder à ta requête : Je l'ai déjà dit précédemment à une autre Guest, mais j'ai une trame bien précise à suivre, et ce serait délicat d'écrire cette scène sans y déroger.

* * *

Chapitre 33

Un sourire sauvage aux lèvres, Madara bondit et réatterrit lourdement au sol.

Un nuage de poussière l'entoura, le dissimulant efficacement aux yeux de ses ennemis.

Sans attendre, il en jaillit à une vitesse étourdissante puis, d'un mouvement tout aussi vif, s'abaissa lorsqu'une lame passa à quelques centimètres de sa personne, et plongea un kunaï dans l'abdomen de son assaillant.

Victorieux, il se redressa lentement au moment même où le corps du ninja assassiné s'effondrait au sol, tel un pantin désarticulé. Ses yeux brillèrent, rouges et emplis d'une satisfaction morbide.

-Alors… Qui est le prochain ? S'enquit-il en avisant la dizaine de shinobi lui faisant face.

Les hommes le fixèrent avec horreur, pâles comme des linceuls. L'un d'eux, l'air encore plus terrifié que les autres, avait les mains qui tremblaient tant que le court tento qu'il tenait lui échappa.

Madara ricana, se délectant de leur peur. Il fit ensuite un pas en avant. Il sentit le bout de ses orteils tremper dans le sang gorgeant la terre de la plaine herbeuse qu'il foulait.

Les ninjas déglutirent.

-Re… Retraite ! S'exclama finalement l'un d'eux, probablement le chef.

Il n'en fallut pas plus : A peine ces paroles furent-elles prononcées que les hommes prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Ils fuirent d'une manière si désordonnée que, pendant un bref instant, Madara crut voir des souris et non des ninjas surentraînés.

Il se lança immédiatement à leur poursuite.

Il ne voulait pas tous les tuer, simplement leur offrir la plus belle frayeur de leur vie.

A entendre les cris étranglés qu'ils poussaient, il semblait que cela marchait à merveille.

Comme nourrie par cette peur, la tête de clan allongea ses foulées jusqu'à atteindre en quelques secondes la crête de la colline qu'il gravissait. Parvenu à son sommet, il marqua un arrêt, le temps de détailler ses fuyants en contrebas.

Ses yeux aiguisés lui permirent de distinguer un symbole sur les vêtements des ninjas.

A ne pas en douter, c'était celui du clan Hagomoro. Un clan n'appartenant pas à Konoha, et dont les agissements suspects aux alentours du village avaient alerté les sentinelles qui, immédiatement, avaient reporté cette information à l'Hokage.

Cela c'était passé ce matin même alors qu'Hashirama, Tobirama, et Madara s'occupaient de documents administratifs de bonne heure.

D'après les mots d'un des guetteurs, des membres des Hagomoro tentaient d'infiltrer le village pour leur dérober des denrées de premières nécessitées, ainsi que des parchemins contenant des jutsus dangereux conçus pour la plupart par Tobirama.

Malheureusement, personne n'était disponible pour chasser les futurs envahisseurs.

A l'origine, la tâche aurait dû être confiée à Fumio et Taro. Cependant, les deux hommes décuvaient dans une allée sombre de Konoha, et n'étaient, par conséquent, pas en état de prendre une mission.

Madara s'était donc proposé.

Il était, après tout, rapide et efficace.

Bien que les derniers rapports indiquent que les Hagoromo se trouvaient à une quarantaine de kilomètres du village, l'Uchiha était convaincu qu'il parviendrait à faire l'aller-retour avant que la nuit tombe, et que la réunion à laquelle il était convié débute.

Celle-ci avait été organisée par les anciens du clan Senju qui, furieux qu'Hashirama ait fait un discours sans les prévenir, avaient sûrement décidé de les inviter avec l'intention de leur remonter les bretelles.

Il allait sans dire qu'ils en profiteraient également pour critiquer les propos de son compagnon.

Cette idée eut le don d'irriter la tête de clan. L'homme se jeta de nouveau à la poursuite des Hagoromo avec une nouvelle vigueur.

Ceux-ci venaient de s'enfoncer dans la forêt en contrebas. Madara décida d'en prendre un en filature.

Son armure cliqueta lorsqu'il se fraya un chemin à travers les épais fourrés. Loin de s'en soucier, il poursuivit sa route, accélérant de plus en plus jusqu'à finalement apercevoir le dos de celui qu'il considérait désormais comme sa proie.

Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il se saisit du manche de son gumbaï dans son dos, et d'un long mouvement circulaire, déchaîna un chakra de type vent qui déracina plus d'une plante, et aplatit les roseaux se trouvant à une centaine de mètres devant lui.

L'adolescent qu'il traquait fut éjecté vers l'avant. Tout en hurlant de terreur, il fit un long vol-plané, et atterrit avec un son d'éclaboussure sourd dans ce qui semblait être une mare vaseuse.

La tête de clan le rejoignit très vite.

Le ninja du clan Hagoromo se redressa, mais retomba aussitôt sur ses fesses. L'air paniqué, il couina lorsqu'il réalisa que Madara le surplombait de toute sa taille, le regard glacial, et les bras croisés.

-Alors comme ça on cherche à s'enfuir ? Grogna l'homme, en jubilant intérieurement.

-Arrière, monstre ! Bredouilla le jeune homme en brandissant un kunaï à deux mains.

Il l'agita de gauche à droite sans que cela ait le moindre effet.

L'Uchiha roula des yeux puis, comme s'il chassait un insecte, envoya l'arme couler dans la mare d'un simple revers de la main.

Un son étranglé s'échappa de la gorge du shinobi qu'il tourmentait. Le pauvre plongea aussitôt les bras jusqu'aux coudes dans la vase. Les larmes aux yeux, il tenta en vain de retrouver son kunaï.

-Non… gémit-il lorsqu'il comprit que c'était peine perdue.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, jetant un regard craintif à Madara qui se pencha en avant.

-Écoute, mon grand, commença l'homme d'une voix doucereuse. Je vais te laisser en vie, mais à une seule condition… Que toi et tes amis ne vous approchiez plus jamais du village… Est-ce clair ?

Il ponctua sa phrase par un grondement rauque.

-Ou… Oui ! Ahana l'adolescent, les yeux écarquillés.

-Très bien, déclara Madara. Maintenant… Va !

Il n'eut pas besoin de se répéter : Le jeune homme bondit sur ses pieds et prit la poudre d'escampette, et ce bien qu'il manqua à diverses reprises de s'étaler derechef dans l'eau.

Satisfait, Madara le regarda fuir. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pu se lâcher et ressentir le plaisir que lui procurait la traque d'un ennemi.

Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un de ses opposants, il adorait voir la peur se refléter dans leurs yeux.

Désormais de très bonne humeur, il pataugea hors de la mare, et sortit des bois avant de gravir la colline qu'il avait dévalée précédemment.

Il se sentait vivant, joyeux, euphorique, ainsi qu'épanoui. Même la perspective de la réunion qui aurait lieu ce soir ne parvenait pas à doucher son enthousiasme.

Qui savait qu'un si petit combat pourrait le rendre si allègre ?

Tout en fredonnant sur l'air d'une chanson en vogue, il prit le chemin du village, ignorant complètement les cadavres des ninjas du clan Hagoromo présents dans la plaine qu'il traversait.

Il chemina ainsi pendant deux bonnes heures, jusqu'à que le soleil lui indique qu'il devait être trois heures de l'après-midi, et qu'il aperçoive une auberge au loin.

Cela ne l'étonna guère : Il empruntait une route marchande très fréquentée. Il était donc logique que des infrastructures aient été misent en place pour permettre aux voyageurs de se reposer.

En s'en approchant, Madara remarqua qu'un cheval attelé à une petite charrette se trouvait le long du mur du bâtiment.

Lorsqu'il passa à sa hauteur, l'animal le suivit des yeux.

Un peu plus loin, la tête de clan s'arrêta : Son ventre gargouillait.

Une pause ne lui ferait pas de mal, se dit-il en revenant sur ses pas.

Il gravit les marches de pierre du perron de l'auberge, et poussa ses portes.

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il découvrit que celle-ci était très peu peuplée. A vrai dire, il ne vit que cinq clients et une barmaid, somnolente, accoudée au comptoir du bar.

D'un pas assuré, il s'avança en direction de la femme. Aussitôt, tous les regards furent sur lui, et des murmures éclatèrent.

Il devait se démarquer avec son armure, et son bandeau protecteur à l'effigie de Konoha.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin au niveau du comptoir, la barmaid le toisa avec méfiance. Sans faire attention à ce regard inquisiteur, Madara prit place sur un siège, et s'adressa à elle :

-De l'eau, lui commanda-t-il. Et des _inarizushis_ avec, s'il vous plaît.

La femme resta un instant silencieuse.

-Très bien, monsieur, lui répondit-elle finalement.

Elle tourna les talons, et entreprit d'aller préparer sa nourriture.

Ne sachant que faire, le shinobi laissa son regard errer sur son entourage, lorgnant les tables inoccupées derrière lui, et les quelques clients qui croyaient l'observer discrètement. Avec un soupir, il se détourna et faillit sursauter lorsqu'une voix forte retentit à sa droite.

Celle-ci provenait d'une femme elle aussi au comptoir.

Et quelle femme c'était ! Madara l'aurait prise pour un homme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu parler.

Elle était grande. Encore plus grande qu'Hashirama et, à chaque mouvement infime qu'elle faisait, les muscles saillants de ses bras fléchissaient.

Ses cheveux étaient bruns, courts, et son visage avait une mâchoire fortement carrée.

Si Madara n'avait pas remarqué la bourse de marchand qui pendait à sa taille, il aurait pu croire que cette femme était une kunoïchi chevronnée.

Désormais intéressé par cette géante, et pour tromper son ennui, la tête de clan se mit à écouter d'une oreille ce qu'elle disait.

Celle-ci discutait avec un homme lui ressemblant trait pour trait. Probablement son frère, supposa l'Uchiha en piochant dans l'assiette que la barmaid venait de lui apporter.

D'après ce qu'il entendait, ces deux-là venaient d'une ville portuaire de la terre de feu.

Madara prenait sa énième bouchée d' _innarizushi_ lorsque la femme parut enfin s'apercevoir de l'intérêt qu'il lui portait à elle et son frère.

Elle cligna des yeux et, sans prévenir, se pencha vers lui.

Elle ignora complètement son espace personnel, si bien que la tête de clan dut maintenir un doigt contre ses lèvres pour éviter de lui cracher sa nourriture au visage tant il fut surprit.

-Ta tête me dit quelque chose… Marmonna la géante, alors que Madara se tenait aussi en retrait que possible, sur le bord de son siège.

L'homme avala avec difficulté le morceau d' _innarizushi_ qu'il mâchait précédemment.

-Pardon ? Croassa-t-il.

-Aya ! S'exclama soudain le frère de la femme. N'importune pas cette personne ! Tu ne vois pas que c'est un ninja ?!

-Et alors ? Répliqua la femme.

-Regarde-le ! Il y a du sang sur son amure ! Il pourrait te faire du mal si tu le mets en colère !

-Me faire du mal ? Cette crevette ?

Eh bien, songea Madara avec dérision, tout en enfournant un autre _innarizushi_ comparé à cette géante, il était à peu près sûr que tous le monde était une « crevette ».

« _Non, pas moi_ » Commenta le Kyuubi depuis son esprit.

La tête de clan leva les yeux au ciel.

« _Tu mesures plus de dix mètre, de plus tu n'es pas humain. Ce n'est pas comparable_ ».

« _Tais-toi, crevette_ » Lui rétorqua le renard.

Lassé, Madara souffla bruyamment, puis reporta son attention sur le frère et la sœur, très absorbés par leur dispute au point d'en avoir complètement oublié sa présence.

Il ferait mieux de partir.

Il venait de poser pied à terre lorsque, pour son plus grand déplaisir, une large main s'abattit sur son épaule.

-Attends ! S'exclama la femme d'une voix rauque. Tu viens de Konoha n'est-ce pas ?

La tête de clan se retourna, et haussa un sourcil.

-Ah bon ? grogna-t-il en faisant mine d'être surpris. Ce n'est pas comme si mon bandeau protecteur frontal servait littéralement de plaque d'immatriculation !

Il claqua de la langue, agacé, et chassa la main de la géante de son épaule.

Derrière celle-ci, son frère le fixa avec de grands yeux.

-Je sais qui tu es… Souffla-t-il en blêmissant.

-Moi aussi si je sais qui je suis, lui répliqua acerbement Madara.

Désormais de mauvaise humeur, il voulut tourner les talons, mais s'en vit empêché :

-Tu es Uchiha Madara… N'est-ce pas ?

La simple mention de son nom fit tomber un lourd silence dans la pièce, et tétanisa une bonne partie de ses occupants. La barmaid lâcha même un des verres qu'elle essuyait.

Le son cristallin que produisit celui-ci en se brisant se répercuta aux quatre coins de la salle.

Madara soupira : Si sa réputation au sein de Konoha s'était considérablement améliorée ce n'était pas le cas à l'extérieur où la majorité des gens continuaient à le fuir comme la peste.

Parfois, ce n'était pas dérangeant. D'autre fois, cela pouvait s'avérer blessant. Tout dépendait de la situation.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, c'était particulièrement exaspérant.

-Oh… Uchiha Madara ? Ce n'est pas le gars qui a faillit devenir l'Hokage ?

A l'écoute de ces mots, le ninja se raidit. Les dents serrées, il fusilla du regard la géante (« Aya » s'il ne se trompait pas) et laissa échapper un grondement rauque.

La femme ne parut pas le moins du monde intimidée. Ce fut à peine si elle remarqua son aura agressive.

-Je t'ai déjà vu une fois, déclara-t-elle en ignorant son frère qui lui faisait signe de se taire. C'était après le grand marché, alors que je quittais Konoha.

Madara oublia sa colère :

-Mon village a un marché ? S'étonna-t-il.

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu des étales être installés.

-Euh… Oui ? répondit Aya en se grattant le crâne.

-Il a lieu une fois par mois, intervint prudemment le frère de celle-ci. Les vendeurs itinérants peuvent venir y vendre leur marchandise… Comme nous par exemple.

-Ah…

Encore une fois, c'était le genre d'informations qui lui faisait réaliser qu'il devrait sortir un peu plus.

-Quelle est votre profession au juste ? S'enquit-il, soudainement, bien déterminé à changer de sujet.

Il jaserait un peu, puis s'en irait.

-Nous sommes forgerons ! Lui dit la femme, l'air très fier d'elle, en se frappant la poitrine du plat de sa main.

Elle paraissait profondément aimer son métier. Madara aurait voulut pouvoir en dire autant.

-Nous revenons de Shiomizu, une ville portuaire, reprit-elle. Là-bas, nous avons déposé une commande sur le chantier naval.

-Il y a un chantier naval à Shiomizu ?!

La géante hocha la tête :

-C'est tout récent, lui apprit-elle. Une nouvelle famille s'est installée en ville et a décidé de faire fortune dans ce domaine. Le père est ingénieur naval et s'est mis en tête de développer un nouveau type de bateau qui parcourrait plus de distance de manière à pouvoir faire du commerce avec le pays de la foudre, de l'eau, et peut-être même du thé, sans avoir à passer par l'intérieur des terres. Il appelle ce prototype de navire une « caravelle » je crois…

-Il veut créer une compagnie marchande ? S'étonna Madara.

-Oui, même qu'elle s'appellera la « _Black star line_ » si je ne me trompe pas.

-Cette famille à eu bien de la chance, déclara le frère d'Aya en prenant de nouveau la parole.

Il semblait plus détendu désormais qu'il avait l'assurance que la tête de clan ne lui sauterait pas dessus pour le démembrer sauvagement.

-D'après ce qu'ils nous ont raconté, poursuivit-il. Ces trois-là vivaient auparavant dans les bois à la lisière du pays de l'eau. Leur fille avait une malformation ou quelque chose de ce genre… Mais elle a été guérie et ils ont apparemment décidé de venir vivre en ville…

-Et c'est tant mieux pour nous ! S'écria joyeusement Aya. Ce sont de très bons clients. Ils nous ont fait gagner pas mal d'argent !

Elle avait l'air tout à fait enchantée par ce fait.

-Je vois… Fit Madara.

Il sourit légèrement, se souvenant d'une petite maison dans le fond des bois où il avait rencontré avec son équipe, une famille avec une petite fille ayant un pied-bot.

Finalement, ils avaient bien fait de la soigner, songea-t-il en les imaginant profiter de l'air marin de la ville de Shiomizu.

Il se détourna :

-Merci pour le repas, lança-t-il à la barmaid, derrière son comptoir, qui sursauta.

Il leva une main en signe d'adieu, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Si tu veux des armes de qualité viens nous voir à notre stand lorsque nous seront à Konoha, lui dit Aya alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

Aussitôt, le soleil l'aveugla, et il leva un bras devant ses yeux.

-Maudit soleil, pesta-t-il en reprenant route.

« _Au moins, contrairement à moi, toi tu as la chance de pouvoir le sentir sur ta peau_ » Grogna le Kyuubi.

Madara, qui venait tout juste d'emprunter un chemin forestier, haussa un sourcil.

« _Tu sais…_ » Reprit alors l'animal, d'une façon presque hésitante. « _Tu pourrais faire un clone que je posséderais le temps d'aller me dégourdir les pattes…_ »

Prit de court par la requête, l'Uchiha marqua un arrêt.

Rêvait-il où le renard lui demandait de le laisser sortir ?

« _Je ne m'échapperais pas_ » Lui dit la bête en lisant ses pensées. « _Dans le pire des cas, il te suffirait de faire disparaître le clone si quelque chose venait à mal tourner_ ».

-Non.

Le shinobi prononça ce mot d'une voix froide et inflexible.

« _Quoi ?! Mais comme je l'ai dit, s'il y a un problème il…_ »

-Non !

La voix de Madara claqua comme un fouet.

Les sons animant les sous-bois se turent, laissant place à un silence retentissant.

Un instant plus tard, le shinobi prit une grande inspiration, et reprit plus calmement :

-Je ne peux pas prendre un risque pareil… Qui sait quels tours tu as dans ta manche.

« _Tu ne me fais pas confiance…_ » Marmonna le Kyuubi, l'air d'avoir été rendu amer par cette constatation…

-Bien sûr. Pourquoi te ferais-je confiance ? Lui répliqua La tête de clan.

L'homme n'obtint pas de réponse.

A la place, il eut l'impression que le renard lui tournait le dos à l'intérieur de sa cage dans le sceau.

Il semblait blessé.

.

oOo

.

Atteindre Konoha avant que les étoiles commencent à apparaître dans le ciel s'était finalement révélé être un défi.

Madara avait quitté plus tard qu'il le pensait l'auberge au coin de la route.

Malgré cela, il était tout de même parvenu à arriver à temps chez lui, se saisir au vol d'une tenue formelle que Thorn et Hitomi l'avaient aidé à enfiler à la va-vite, et foncer dans le district Senju où était censée se tenir la fameuse réunion.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le bâtiment en question, les vêtements de travers et les cheveux ébouriffés, il eut la surprise d'y découvrir un grand nombre de personnes assemblées devant celui-ci.

Il semblait qu'il ne soit pas le seul étranger du clan Senju à avoir été invité.

Au sein de toute cette foule, il pouvait distinguer plusieurs chefs de clan, comme celui du clan Shimura, accompagné d'un ancien, ou encore celle du clan Yamanaka, suivie de sa conseillère.

La femme en question était la fleuriste de l'allée principale du village. Celle même dont Madara se méfiait : Il n'appréciait guère la manière dont elle saluait Hashirama tous les matins.

La façon dont elle lui disait « bonjour » était suspecte.

-Madara-sama !

La voix d'Hikaku retentit.

Lentement, la tête de clan se tourna pour voir son conseiller accourir vers lui. L'homme était talonné par Izel dont le chignon était ornementé d'un œillet jaune.

En arrivant à sa hauteur, l'ancienne lui sourit :

-Désolée, dit-elle. Nous sommes un peu en retard.

-Pas de soucis, lui répondit la tête de clan. Je viens moi-même juste d'arriver.

-Oh… Tant mieux dans ce cas, soupira Hikaku, une main sur le cœur.

Le ninja jeta un coup d'œil en direction des gens se pressant devant les portes du grand bâtiment de bois.

-Quand comptent-ils nous ouvrir ? Demanda-t-il. Ne me dites pas qu'ils vont nous faire attendre toute la nuit quand même !

Madara s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais ce fut à ce moment précis que les doubles portes du bâtiment s'ouvrir, révélant un couloir sombre.

Sans attendre, tous les ninjas présents s'empressèrent d'y entrer.

Izel, Hikaku et Madara se mêlèrent à cette masse. En observant des peintures accrochées au mur, le regard de la tête de clan finit par tomber sur un gros chien patou trottant joyeusement parmi la foule.

En levant la tête, il s'aperçut que son maître, Taro, cheminait à ses côtés.

Pas de conseiller ni d'anciens l'accompagnaient semblait-il…

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette anomalie : Il venait de pénétrer dans une incroyable salle, vaste et décorée richement à voir les tentures colorées qui ornaient les murs.

-Les Senju sont décidément vraiment riches… Murmura Izel, visiblement impressionnée.

-Tsss… Siffla Hikaku, en se renfrognant. Tout ça c'est du pipeau : Ces chiens galeux veulent sûrement juste se faire bien voir.

-Hikaku ! Grogna Madara à voix basse sur le ton de l'avertissement. On pourrait nous entendre !

-Dé… désolé !

La tête de clan soupira, puis reporta son regard sur la salle, la balayant dans son intégralité.

Au centre de celle-ci se trouvait une immense table basse rectangulaire autour de laquelle étaient déjà assises plusieurs personnes.

Un souffle haché s'échappa des poumons de Madara lorsqu'il aperçut Mito, à la droite de son père, Uzumaki Ashina, déjà agenouillée sur un cousin.

La femme faisait grise-mine. Son père, quant-à-lui, se tenait droit comme un piquet, et semblait particulièrement contrarié à voir son froncement de sourcil.

Ce n'était pas tout : Hashirama et Tobirama étaient également présents. Les deux hommes siégeaient entre deux anciens de leur clan dont un avait une apparence pour le moins singulière, et particulièrement patibulaire.

Si le premier avait un physique passe-partout, le second, lui, ressemblait à un vieux loup.

D'une taille impressionnante, les bras croisés sur sa large poitrine, il toisait hautainement les shinobis pénétrant dans la pièce comme s'il n'était qu'un troupeau de moutons venus s'égarer sur son territoire.

Un de ses yeux, le droit, arborait une immense cicatrice aux bords déchiquetés engendrant une cécité partielle. Ses cheveux étaient gris et aussi broussailleux que sa barbe dépassant son menton d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres.

Il lui manquait un doigt. Madara le remarqua lorsque l'homme leur fit signe de prendre place, à tous, autour de la table.

L'Uchiha se retint de claquer de la langue : C'était à Hashirama que revenait ce privilège. Il était l'Hokage, après tout.

Néanmoins, bien que ce fût à contrecœur, la tête de clan se conforma à cet ordre, et prit place sur un des coussins.

Izel fit de même à sa droite, tandis qu'Hikaku s'asseyait en seiza derrière lui.

Il essaya de croiser le regard d'Hashirama, lui faisant face, mais sans succès : L'homme avait les yeux rivés sur l'ancien de son clan.

Vêtu de son uniforme d'Hokage, il paraissait si grave que Madara eut du mal à le reconnaître.

Le silence se fit.

L'ancien au doigt manquant balaya la salle du regard, laissant ses yeux s'attarder plus que nécessaire sur Madara qui sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

Il ignorait pourquoi, mais ce vieux ninja lui faisait froid dans le dos.

-Bonjour à vous tous, je suis Senju Isas, se présenta alors le shinobi d'une voix caverneuse. Si vous vous demandez qui est la personne qui vous a convoqués ici, alors ne vous posez plus de question : Vous l'avez devant vous !

Il écarta grand les bras, faisant voler les larges manches de son kimono qui manquèrent de frapper le visage Tobirama.

L'homme serra les dents.

Il paraissait résister à une envie pressante d'étriper son aîné, songea Madara en haussant un sourcil.

-Je vous ai conviés ici pour débattre sur un sujet sensible, reprit soudainement le vieux Senju. Je parle bien sûr ici du discours **révoltant** que nous a donné hier notre très cher Hokage.

A ces mots, Madara sentit tous les poils de son corps se hérisser.

Si Izel ne lui avait pas posé une main apaisante sur son épaule, aucun doute qu'il se serait mis à gronder comme un fauve.

-Vous voulez dire, le **merveilleux** discours que nous a donné hier notre Hokage, répliqua alors la femme d'une voix sèche.

Elle surprit une bonne partie de l'attablée.

-Pardon ? Persiffla Isas, en plissant les yeux.

-Personnellement, je pense moi aussi que c'était un **merveilleux** discours, intervint nonchalamment Inuzuka Taro.

Sa chienne aboya en assentiment.

-Que… Quoi ?! Balbutia l'ancien Senju, choqué.

Il semblait que l'idée que des personnes, autres qu'Hashirama, s'opposeraient à lui, lui était passée au-dessus de la tête.

Le vieillard rougit de colère :

-Les chiens ne sont pas autorisés dans le bâtiment, rétorqua-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas qu'un chien, Ranmaru est ma conseillère avant tout.

-Pardon ?!

Senju Isas, comme de nombreuses personnes dans la salle laissèrent échapper des exclamations de stupeur en entendant cela.

Madara se passa une main sur le visage : Parfois, les Inuzuka et leurs chiens le consternaient.

Mais il ne pouvait s'attarder sur de pareilles pensées. La discussion reprenait déjà, tout aussi intense :

-Nous ne sommes pas ici pour savoir si les chiens sont autorisés dans le bâtiment, aboya Tobirama en s'immisçant habilement dans la conversation. –Nous sommes supposés traiter le cas de Toka !

-Ah ! De la dégénérée sexuelle vous voulez dire !

-Qui a dit ça ?! S'écria Mito en voulant se lever.

-Mito ! Tiens-toi tranquille ! La rabroua son père, mécontent, en la forçant à se rasseoir.

La femme s'exécuta, mais son regard noir parlait pour elle.

-Non, mais elle a raison, intervint la chef des Yamanaka. Qui a dit ça ?!

-Je crois que c'est ce gars du clan Akimichi, dénonça un membre des Shimura en désignant un homme assez épais, installé face à lui.

-Quoi ?! S'indigna celui-ci. Je n'ai rien dit !

-C'est une blague ? Marmonna Hikaku, dans le dos de Madara, lorsque les deux ninjas se mirent à se disputer.

La tête de clan opina : lui-même était stupéfié par tant de puérilité.

Cependant, les hommes ne s'affrontèrent pas longtemps : Un craquement sonore résonna dans la pièce, les faisant taire efficacement.

Tous se tournèrent en direction de la provenance du son pour découvrir que celui-ci avait été causé par Senju Hashirama dont la main était posée à plat sur la table.

Le meuble s'était fissuré sur environ dix pouces, et de minuscules branches jaillissaient de cette crevasse, se tordant et s'entortillant ensemble tout en émettant un bruit semblable à celui des portes mal huilées.

C'était un son inquiétant.

Hashirama soupira bruyamment, brisant par la même occasion le silence qui s'était installé.

-Comme mon frère l'a dit, déclara-t-il d'une voix très calme. Nous sommes supposés parler de Toka. Pas nous diviser !

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, grommela un Nara dans son coin.

Il fut ignoré. Il y avait bien trop de monde dans cette salle pour que chacun puisse être correctement entendu à moins de parler haut et fort.

Les ninjas et ancien s'échangeaient des regards suspicieux.

La situation était trop tendue. Chaque occupant de la pièce avait un avis différent concernant Toka, et tous comptaient bien défendre leur point de vue, bec et ongles.

Ils n'arriveraient à rien, se dit Madara, découragé.

Ce fut sans compter sur Izel qui se racla la gorge.

-Je vois que nous sommes dans une impasse apparemment, dit-elle froidement : -Le sujet n'est pas abordé directement, et il semble que certaine personnes veulent faire la loi, et ce bien qu'ils ne soient pas Hokage…

Elle fixa avec insistance Senju Isas dont la barbe parut s'hérisser.

-Que sous-entends-tu ? Grogna-t-il en retroussant sa lèvre supérieure, et révélant une dent en or en forme de crocs.

-Je pense que vous pourriez deviner par vous-même, répliqua acerbement la kunoïchi. Mais si vous voulez plus de détails…

Elle suspendit sa phrase, porta sa main à son chignon d'où elle arracha l'œillet jaune qu'elle y avait glissé avant de le lancer devant l'homme qui cligna des yeux.

Il ne paraissait pas comprendre la signification de ce geste. Tout comme la bonne majorité de l'assemblée d'ailleurs. Les seuls à sembler comprendre quelque chose était Hashirama, et la tête de clan des Yamanaka, dont les yeux s'étaient agrandis.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Demanda finalement Isas, après de longue minute à fixer la fleur d'un œil vide.

-Cela signifie que vous n'être qu'un vieil homme borné et aigri ! Cracha Izel avec un dédain suprême.

-Comment osez-vous !

C'était le deuxième ancien Senju qui avait dit cela. Celui-même à l'apparence tout à fait anodine.

Pour être honnête, Madara l'avait complètement oublié.

Le vieillard semblait bouillonner de rage.

-Vous rendez-vous-même compte de ce que vous faites ? Grinça-t-il. D'abord vous vous permettez de soutenir ce discours outrageux que notre chef de clan a donné à tout le village, et maintenant vous nous insultez dans notre demeure ?!

-Je ne vous insulte pas, je constate !

-Vous… Avec une telle attitude, ne vous étonnez pas que nous n'acceptions pas de négocier la vie de Toka !

-Comme si vous comptiez l'épargner ! Vous voulez la tuer, peu importe ce qui est, et serra, dit !

-Elle le mérite ! La coupa Isas en se joignant de nouveau à la conversation. –De toute manière, il n'y a qu'un moyen de la faire se repentir de ses péchés sans la tuer, mais elle ne l'acceptera jamais. Autant l'exécuter, ce sera une peine en moins !

Péché… Ce mot mot fit grimacer Madara qui leva la tête pour croiser le regard d'Hashirama tout aussi dégoûté que le sien.

-Oh… Et quel est donc ce moyen au juste ? S'enquit alors Izel en haussant un sourcil.

-La faire rentrer dans les rangs, rétorqua l'ancien Senju.

La femme plissa les yeux :

-Par rentrer dans les rangs… Que voulez-vous dire exactement ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Je parle d'un mariage, bien entendu, répliqua Isas, le regard luisant de malice.

-Tout à fait, ricana son acolyte.

-Oh… Si c'est juste ça, alors je me porte volontaire.

Le silence s'abattit sur la salle à la manière d'un tsunami. Pendant un bref instant, Madara cru que le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête.

Il en oublia même de respirer durant plus d'une dizaine de seconde.

Puis, tous les regards se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de s'exprimer au pire moment possible en l'occurrence Mito.

Aux côtés de son père dont le visage avait blêmit de plusieurs nuances, la femme dissimulait sa bouche derrière un éventail. Cependant, ses yeux étaient plissés, trahissant ici son amusement.

-Mi… Mito ! S'exclama Ashina, l'air à la fois scandalisé et furieux.

-Quoi ? Grogna la kunoïchi en surprenant une bonne partie de la salle de part son ton hargneux.

Plusieurs personnes s'échangèrent des regards stupéfaits.

- _Quoi_? Comment ça _quoi_? Persiffla le meneur des Uzumaki. N'en as-tu pas marre de m'embarrasser ?!

-Embarrasser ? Je ne fais que dire ce que je pense !

-Mensonge ! Tu ne penses jamais tu ne fais qu'agir ! Et mal en plus !

A cet instant précis, toutes les personnes présentes étaient focalisées sur cette querelle familiale. Pas un ne pipait un mot.

Madara, tendu comme un arc, observait la scène avec appréhension.

Que Mito fasse une pareille proposition… Cela lui ressemblait. Le problème demeurait être la réaction des anciens Senju qui paraissaient bouillir de rage de leur côté de la table.

Ils ne tarderaient pas à se manifester.

-MITO ! Rugit soudain Ashina en arrachant l'Uchiha à ses pensées.

Derrière lui, Hikaku sursauta.

-Tu es allé trop loin, ma fille ! Vociféra alors l'Uzumaki, comme enragé. Je t'ai donné trop de liberté ! Tu devais épouser l'Hokage mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Par la suite, à peine j'accepte cette idée que je découvre que tu en profites pour t'adonner à des actes dépravés avec une femme ! Tu en as déjà trop fait ! Tais-toi donc, et tiens-toi tranquille comme une femme se le doit !

- _Pardon ?!_

Les voix d'Izel, de Mito et de la meneuse des Yamanaka se mêlèrent pour n'en former qu'une seule.

Toutes trois semblaient terriblement offensées.

-Je pense que Mito marque un point.

L'intervention de Tobirama tua le conflit dans l'œuf.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

Loin d'être déstabilisé par l'attention qui lui était portée, le shinobi leva le menton, puis reprit :

-Mito à raison, assena-t-il. Si vous voulez que Toka se marie, eh bien laissez Mito être sa femme puisqu'elle l'a si aimablement proposé !

-Oui, mais, l'interrompit l'ancien Senju dont tous ignoraient l'identité. Ce sont deux fe…

-Et alors ?

La voix de Tobirama était glaciale. Tant qu'elle parvint à geler la pièce entière.

-Et alors ? Répéta calmement l'homme, les bras croisés. Aucune de nos lois n'interdit à deux personnes du même sexe de se marier que je sache !

-Mon frère à raison ! S'exclama précipitamment Hashirama, sans laisser le temps à la moindre personne d'ouvrir la bouche. -Je n'ai vu aucun texte de loi prohibant cela !

Abasourdi, Madara les fixa bouche-bée.

Ces deux-là avaient-ils perdus perdu la tête ?

-Que dites-vous là ! S'étrangla finalement Isas.

Le visage rouge, et les mains crispées sur le bord de la table, il paraissait brûler d'envie d'en découdre à voir son expression furibonde.

Toutefois, il parut se calmer de lui-même. A l'étonnement général, un sourire vint même fleurir sur son visage, déformant la cicatrice sur celui-ci.

-Vous avez raison, déclara-t-il soudainement.

Les yeux s'écarquillèrent à ces mots, et des murmures se répandirent comme une traînée de poudre autour de la table.

-Quoi ?! Bredouilla Hashirama, médusé.

-Vous avez raison, répéta avec force l'homme. Cependant –il leva un doigt- nos lois à nous Senju stipulent clairement que les personnes ayant une relation non-platonique avec une autre personne du même sexe sont destinées à être exécutées.

-Peut-être qu'à l'époque, oui ! Mais désormais nous sommes un village. Et les lois du village sont celles que nous devons suivre !

-Faux ! Explosa Isas. Les lois du clan restent les lois du clan, et celle du village demeurent celles du village !

-Parfaitement d'accord, intervint subitement un Hyuuga.

Pour une raison que Madara ne comprit pas immédiatement, l'homme fusilla du regard Hashirama.

-Venant d'un clan qui opprime une bonne moitié de ses membres… Cela ne m'étonne pas que vous disiez cela, renifla Taro.

Le chef de clan se tourna si brusquement vers l'Inuzuka que son cou émit un craquement sonore.

Il ne sembla pas s'en soucier.

-De quel droit vous permettez-vous de m'adresser la parole ? Cracha le Hyuuga, avec arrogance.

-Hein ? Grogna Taro en se redressant. Pour qui tu te prends l'aveugle ?

-Taisez-vous ! Leur intima soudain Hashirama, avec autorité, l'air clairement ennuyé par leur querelle à voir son expression contrariée.

Il soupira :

-J'aimerais beaucoup parler du cas des Hyuuga, mais se sera pour une autre fois : Toka est la priorité !

Le ninja se tourna vers Isas.

-Tu as dit que c'étaient les lois du clan, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-il.

Le vieil homme opina.

-Eh bien dans ce cas ce n'est pas un problème : Je suis le chef du clan Senju il me suffit de changer cette loi.

-Sûrement pas ! Rugit l'ancien, hors de lui. Tu ne peux pas ! C'est une loi aussi bien tacite qu'écrite qui existe depuis des générations ! Tu ne peux pas la changer seulement parce que tu le souhaites !

-Il n'est pas le seul à le souhaiter, déclara sombrement Mito.

Madara la fixa un long moment, saisit par son ton glacial.

-Je suis d'accord avec elle, renchérit Izel.

-De… De même, marmonna Hikaku en surprenant la tête de clan.

Ils ne furent pas les seuls : Bientôt, des dizaines de personnes murmuraient leur assentiment, alors que d'autres se rembrunissaient petit à petit.

Isas et le deuxième ancien Senju faisaient partie de ces gens.

-Vous… Gronda le vieux ninja à la cicatrice.

-Où est ce document ?

Les paroles d'Hashirama résonnèrent comme un glas funèbre aux oreilles de son entourage.

Sa voix était si froide que Madara eut du mal à la reconnaître.

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine alors qu'il se concentrait sur le visage de marbre de son ami.

Celui-ci tendit une main.

-Tu viens de me dire qu'il y a un texte ordonnant l'exécution des personnes homosexuelles… Remets le moi : Je vais de ce pas le détruire.

Isas blêmit.

-Jamais, persifla-t-il en ayant un mouvement de recul.

-Où est ce texte ? Susurra l'Hokage.

-Je ne te révélerai pas son emplacement !

-Où. Est. Ce. Texte ? Insista Hashirama en articulant lentement chaque syllabe.

Sa voix s'était muée en un grondement rauque digne d'un loup.

L'ancien se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

-Si tu fais ça, parvint-il à dire avec la hargne d'une bête acculée. Tu permettras non seulement à ces p*dale d'être ensemble, mais tu inciteras le village entier à tomber dans la débauche !

-Il a raison !

Un membre du clan Sarutobi se leva d'un bond.

-Non, il a tort ! Rétorqua un Aburame en l'imitant.

Des éclats de voix se mirent à résonner dans la pièce, alors que tous venaient ajouter leur grain de sel à cette conversation qui se transformait au fur et à mesure en une immense dispute impliquant toutes les figures d'autorité de Konoha.

Bouche-bée, Madara observa aux côtés d'Izel tous ces gens jugés respectable se battre comme des chiffonniers entre eux.

Les seuls qui ne s'étaient pas joints à cela étaient les Nara. Mais cela était probablement dû au fait que les hommes représentant ce clan s'étaient endormis dès le début de la dispute.

Il s'écoula une bonne vingtaine de seconde avant que quelqu'un n'intervienne.

-C'EN ESTASSEZ !

De nouveau, il s'agissait d'Hashirama.

Hors de lui, l'Hokage toisa avec colère tous les shinobis lui faisant face.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête de manière à ce que son chapeau triangulaire lui dissimule le visage.

Le silence se fit.

Quelque chose dans la voix de son amant fit se tordre désagréablement l'estomac de Madara.

Avec appréhension, il fixa l'homme avec intensité, redoutant pour une raison inconnue ce qui allait suivre.

-J'en ai assez, souffla Hashirama, ses deux mains crispées sur le rebord de la table. –Assez de gouverner des gens aussi bornés que vous !

Lentement, sa tête se releva, révélant des yeux vides et ternes.

-C'est pour cela… Reprit-il. C'est pour cela que j'ai pris une décision… Tant que vous resterez aussi butés et obtus, je refuse de vous diriger.

Soudain, son regard se durcit :

-Je vous l'annonce ici et maintenant, déclara-t-il formellement : - Vous ne me laissez pas d'autre choix : Je me désiste de mon poste d'Hokage et chef de clan !

* * *

Pas de _**Commentaires en vrac**_ cette fois. Désolée. Je préfère vous laisser méditer sur cette fin ^^

Sinon… Je tiens à vous parler d'autre chose avant de vous quitter…

Je l'avais déjà dit en début du dernier chapitre à un Guest, mais je m'adresse ici à tous :

Je comprends que cette fic vous plaise, que vous ayez envie d'y voir quelque chose en particulier/de précis… Cependant, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je ne peux pas déroger à la trame de l'histoire pour répondre à la demande spécifique d'un lecteur.

Comprenez que vous êtes des centaines à lire cette fic. Je ne peux pas satisfaire tout le monde, ni écrire certaine scènes selon vos souhaits.

De plus, je trouve cela incroyablement offensant que les très rares reviews que j'ai eue récemment n'aient été quasiment que des requêtes.

Lorsque je reçois des commentaires, je m'attends à ce que l'on me dise ce qu'on a aimé dans le chapitre, ou encore qu'on en critique (constructivement de préférence) certain points. Vous pouvez me demander des choses, évidemment, mais ne formulez pas cela comme une requête, mais plutôt comme une suggestion.

Voilà, j'espère simplement que vous serez compréhensifs.

Sinon… Une dernière chose qui me chiffonne puisque personne n'en a parlé mais… Comprenez-vous tout à l'histoire, voyez-vous dans cette histoire autre chose qu'une histoire d'amour ?

Je sais que certains (peut-être même beaucoup ^^) doivent comprendre le symbolisme derrière certaine scènes/objets, etc… Cependant, personne (ou peut-être une ou deux personnes tout compte fait, j'exagère un peu XD) en ont fait la mention…

Je commence à me demander si je ne suis pas trop obscure, ou n'arrive simplement pas à transmettre mes idées. Mais bon… De toutes manière, à la fin, c'est-à-dire l'épilogue, je vous expliquerai tout cela en détail si vous le voulez ^^

Sur ce, je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !


	35. Chapter 35

Bonjour à vous !

Pour une nouvelle fois consécutive, me voilà encore une fois parmi vous avec ce nouveau chapitre ^^

Vous connaissez le blabla habituel… Alors je vous laisse à votre lecture. J'espère que vous profiterez.

Réponses aux Guest :

Asusa : Ton problème n'était pas ta requête, mais les requêtes qui étaient vraiment agaçantes. Encore, toi, tu me demandais poliment, alors que pour d'autres, j'avais l'impression qu'on me donnait des ordres. Sinon, en effet, j'avais déjà initialement prévu de revenir sur les premiers chapitres pour les corriger une fois la fic finie. Moi-même, lorsque j'ai récemment relu le prologue, j'ai grincé des dents XD

Guren & Guest & Bulette : Merci pour vos reviews. Ah, et pour Bulette, si tu veux savoir, ma bêta est « _Lamarcheuse_ ».

* * *

Chapitre 34

« _Je me désiste_ »

Cette phrase sembla résonner à l'infini aux oreilles des personnes présentes dans la salle de réunion.

Seul le son des respirations précipitées pouvait être entendu.

Le sang battait aux tempes de Madara. L'homme se demandait encore s'il avait mal entendu ce qui venait d'être dit.

C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'Hashirama se retire.

Malheureusement, le regard de Tobirama, face à lui, était sans équivoque.

Le ninja fixait son frère comme si celui-ci s'était changé en une créature jamais vue auparavant.

Il fut d'ailleurs le premier à s'exprimer :

-Que… Que dis-tu là, mon frère ?! S'étrangla-t-il, les yeux exorbités.

-Je dis que je me retire, répéta calmement Hashirama alors que les personnes présentes se mettaient murmurer entre-elles. Stupéfaites.

Le regard du ninja était tout à la fois, inflexible, grave, déterminé, et implacable.

Il ne répondit pas, laissant le loisir à son entourage de se noyer dans un océan d'incompréhension.

Pantois, Madara jeta des regards angoissé angoissés à l'assemblée. Cependant, il comprit très vite que tous semblaient, sans exception, partager son incrédulité y compris Mito dont les paupières battaient frénétiquement, et Izel, pourtant si sereine à l'accoutumée.

-C'est une blague ?!

La voix de Senju Isas, l'ancien à l'apparence de vieux loup, claqua comme un fouet.

-Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? Gronda en retour Hashirama.

Un frisson unanime parcourut la salle entière à l'audition de ce ton sombre.

Malheureusement, cela ne suffit pas à faire taire l'ancien.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Tonna-t-il. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser ce poste vacant ! Et surtout pas à cause de dégénérés sexuels qui finiront tous en enfer !

Un sifflement sourd, provenant de Mito, résonna dans la pièce.

Personne n'y fit attention : Bien qu'intimidante en cet instant, la femme n'égalait pas Hashirama dont les dents serrées et les yeux embrasés révélaient toute l'étendue de sa colère.

Sans un mot, l'homme se leva.

Les larges pans de ses vêtements bruissèrent lorsqu'il fit le tour de la table, et s'arrêta devant Madara.

L'Uchiha cligna des yeux lorsqu'une main lui fut tendue.

Son regard passa de celle-ci à son ami qui lui fit un signe de tête.

L'invitation ne pouvait être plus claire.

Ne comprenant pas la signification de ce geste soudain, mais faisant confiance à son compagnon, la tête de clan glissa sa main gantée dans celle de l'Hokage ignorant les regards pesant sur lui.

Il se sentit aussitôt tiré sur ses pieds, et entraîné sans qu'il eût son mot à dire vers la porte de sortie.

Confus comme jamais, Madara se laissa faire jusqu'à qu'une voix force Hashirama à s'immobiliser, une main sur la poignée.

-Où croyez-vous allez ?! S'écria Isas, écumant.

L'Hokage lui jeta un dernier regard.

-En enfer ! Rétorqua-t-il avant de claquer la porte derrière lui et traînant un Madara comme frappé par la foudre.

.

oOo

.

-… TU ES VRAIMENT LE PIRE CRETIN QUE LA TERRE AIT CONNU. TU N'ES MÊME PAS FOUTU DE TENIR TA LANGUE ! TU SAIS COMMENT ONT APPELLE LES IDIOTS DANS TON GENRE ? DES ABRUTIS ! NON, PIRE : DES ZOUAVES !

Madara s'égosillait.

Et cela, depuis plus de dix minutes.

Devant lui, Hashirama se tenait immobile, tandis que sur l'accoudoir du canapé à sa droite, Nadja émettait des sifflements menaçant à chaque mouvement de l'Hokage.

Il fallut une vingtaine de minutes supplémentaires avant qu'enfin la tête de clan soit à bout de souffle, et se tût.

-Madara… Soupira alors Hashirama en croisant les bras. Te rends-tu compte que cela fait plus de dix jours que cette réunion a eu lieu et, qu'à chaque fois que je viens te visiter, tu me hurles dessus jusqu'à que tu n'aies plus de voix pour me mettre ensuite immédiatement à la porte ?

Il voulut s'avancer vers son compagnon, mais se ravisa lorsque Nadja ouvrit grand ses ailes d'une envergure d'environ un mètre, et siffla furieusement.

L'homme déglutit.

-Mada…

-La. Ferme.

Avec un gémissement de désespoir, l'Uchiha se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et plongea son visage entre ses mains.

-Tu es un idiot, murmura-t-il avant de se redresser pour toiser son ami.

Il lui adressa un sourire tordu, puis pointa du doigt la porte d'entrée :

-Fous le camp, lui dit-il, fermement.

-Non ! Rétorqua Hashirama en se postant face à lui.

Nadja poussa un cri sauvage, et voulut se jeter sur l'homme.

Un seul coup d'œil de Madara l'en dissuada.

En un bond, la tête de clan était sur ses pieds, et levait la tête dans le but de fusiller du regard son ami.

-Tu oses me répondre ? Gronda-t-il en montrant les dents.

Hashirama roula des yeux.

-Madara… Soupira-t-il. Je veux simplement te parler… Ne pourrions-nous pas nous asseoir et avoir une conversation normale comme les deux adultes responsables que nous sommes ?

-Non. Dégage !

Comme s'il allait laisser son compagnon s'en sortir ainsi, songea la tête de clan, bouillonnante de rage. Il en avait marre de subir les conséquences de ses actions spontanées et irréfléchies.

-Pourquoi es-tu même si en colère ? Se plaignit soudain l'homme d'une voix geignarde.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Cependant, malgré le fait que tous ses membres tremblaient, et qu'il brûlait d'une envie féroce de frapper l'abruti lui faisant face, Madara se contint. Il se contint de son mieux, et se laissa de nouveau tomber lourdement sur son fauteuil.

-Tu sais ce que je déteste chez toi ? Déclara-t-il, tout à trac, à l'adresse de son compagnon.

L'Hokage secoua la tête.

-Ta naïveté.

-Naïveté ? Répéta lentement Hashirama, une expression curieuse sur le visage.

-Oui, affirma Madara. Ta maudite naïveté. Maintenant que tu t'es désisté de ton rang d'Hokage, et que tous savent désormais à cause de toi que notre relation est loin d'être platonique, le village est plongé dans le chaos, et le pire est que tu sembles croire que tout va s'arranger !

-Bien sûr que tout va s'arranger ! S'exclama l'Hokage en exaspérant davantage la tête de clan.

-Ceci est exactement ce que je te reproche !

-De quoi ? Que je sois optimiste contrairement à toi ?

-Entre autre.

Frustré, la tête de clan se détourna, et riva son regard sur la fenêtre de son salon simulant un immense intérêt pour l'extérieur.

La joue dans sa paume, il prit une grande inspiration :

-Ma semaine a été horrible, commença-t-il, la gorge nouée. Konoha entier me fixait comme si j'étais une sorte d'animal découvert tout récemment… Des gens sont même venus me poser des questions vraiment indiscrètes, et dans mon dos, un homme que je n'ai pu identifier m'a insulté. La vieille gérante du petit magasin dans lequel je fais mes courses a même eut l'audace de me demander si nous comptions vivre ensemble !

Madara enfouit son visage dans ses mains :

\- Mais il y a pire, chuchota-t-il. Mon clan a pris les choses d'une manière controversée : certains y voient un clair avantage là où d'autres, comme Hiroshi de Daïsuke, deux de nos anciens, semblent vouloir m'assassiner à chaque rencontre.

-Ce n'est pas tout, enchaîna-t-il d'une voix étouffée. Mon grand-oncle, Heizo m'évite comme la peste et trouve une excuse pour s'échapper toutes les fois ou je tente de lui adresser la parole. Izel, elle, m'a dit qu'elle était très heureuse pour moi, et soulagée que je ne sois pas dans le déni comme elle le croyait en premier lieu…

La mort dans l'âme, il leva les yeux vers Hashirama qui l'écoutait sans un mot.

-Je veux mourir, conclut-il, parfaitement conscient de dramatiser plus que nécessaire.

L'Hokage soupira, puis se passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Madara… Madara, lui dit en s'accroupissant devant la tête de clan, et se saisissant de ses deux mains qu'il pressa entre les siennes.

L'Uchiha cligna des yeux, déchiré entre l'envie de se sentir perplexe, ou bien irrité par la patience dont faisait preuve le ninja.

-Ma semaine a été tout aussi pénible que la tienne, lui dit alors son ami. Mes anciens m'ont ordonné de choisir un nouveau successeur avant de me faire _jumonji-giri*._ Tobirama ne cesse de me disputer à tout bout de champ et à peine ai-je posé un pied à l'extérieur que des centaines de villageois déchaînés et hystériques m'assaillent pour me supplier de reprendre mon poste.

Hashirama baissa la tête, et sa voix se fit plus ténue.

-Je sais que c'est pénible. Que tu ne supportes pas toute cette attention, mais endure-la : Tout cela fait partie de mon plan.

-Ton plan ? Balbutia Madara, abasourdit.

-Oui, mon plan, lui confirma l'Hokage, le regard solennel.

La tête de clan en demeura sans voix.

Lentement, il força Hashirama à lui lâcher les mains, et quitta son fauteuil pour la dureté de son plancher de bois sur lequel il s'assit, le dos contre le siège.

Son compagnon ne perdit pas une seconde pour venir immédiatement se blottir contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi prostrés, à même le sol, silencieux comme des tombes.

-Hashirama… Souffla alors Madara, environ deux minutes plus tard. Tu es sûr de toi ? Je veux dire de ton plan.

Hashirama ne répondit pas. A la place, il lui attrapa le visage d'une main, et le tira vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

-Bien sûr, lui murmura-t-il tendrement, le visage enfouit dans les cheveux de son partenaire. –Fais-moi confiance, ajouta-t-il avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de l'Uchiha.

.

oOo

.

Si les premiers jours, Madara ne comprit pas quel était ce « plan » dont parlait Hashirama, les événements qui suivirent lui permirent de réaliser ce que son ami cherchait à accomplir.

« _C'était ingénieux_ », songea-t-il en observant depuis l'ombre d'une ruelle une foule rassemblée devant la tour de l'Hokage, et hurlant leur désir de revoir Hashirama assumer ses fonctions.

En faisant cela, ces gens faisaient sans le savoir pression sur les anciens Senju qui se retrouvaient alors avec les rênes du village entre leurs mains sans savoir quoi en faire.

Le départ soudain d'Hashirama les avaient laissés déstabilisés et incapables de faire quoique ce soit fût à l'exception de laisser le choix de son successeur à leur ex-meneur.

Curieusement, Tobirama n'avait pas été envisagé.

Madara soupçonnait que cela était dû au fait que les vieillards, tel ce vieux loup d'Isas, savaient que l'homme aux cheveux blancs ne serait pas facile à manipuler, et se battrait pour la libération de Toka.

En attendant, Konoha était plongé dans le chaos, et était au bord de la guerre civile à voir toutes les opinions divergentes qui pouvaient être entendues à chaque coin de rue.

Madara se demanda même si le vote, concernant l'annulation de la peine de mort de Toka, censé se tenir d'ici peu, pourrait avoir lieu.

.

oOo

.

Le vote eut lieu quelques jours plus tard.

Les résultats furent sans appel : Quasiment tous voulaient que Toka soit épargnée.

Cependant Madara, tout comme Tobirama et Mito, ne fut pas dupe : Les villageois voulaient non pas que Toka vive, mais plutôt gagner les bonnes grâces de leur ex-Hokage pour que celui-ci pût reprendre son poste.

C'était là tout le génie du plan d'Hashirama, réalisa la tête de clan en observant du coin de l'œil son ami dissimuler du mieux qu'il pouvait son sourire malicieux.

Il s'était désisté dans le but d'effrayer les citoyens du village de telle manière que ceux-ci soient poussés à voter selon son souhait et non le leur.

C'était brillant !

Enfin, pas vraiment… L'Uchiha qualifierait plutôt cela d'horrible chantage sous couverture.

Senju Hashirama n'était pas seulement un dirigeant pour Konoha. Il était aussi un sauveur, un guide, et surtout, un tampon une personne qui empêchait les clans ninjas de se déchirer entre-deux.

L'Uchiha le savait : Avec les anciens au pouvoir, certains craignaient un retour aux ères combattantes, et d'autres, comme des civils, parlaient de quitter le village de crainte que les shinobis, dépourvus de leader pour les contrôler, se battent entre eux.

Toutefois, leurs craintes étaient infondées : Maintenant que les votes avaient été faits, il n'y avait aucun doute concernant le fait qu'Hashirama reprendrait sa place d'Hokage.

… Ou du moins, il le pensait à l'origine.

Bien que le peuple ait fait parler sa voix, le document concernant l'exécution des personnes homosexuelle que détenaient les Senju continuait d'exister, rendant par conséquent complètement inutile ce vote.

Fan-tas-ti-que.

Ce jour-là, Hashirama lui avait fait part de sa volonté de régler les choses une fois pour toute.

Madara, alors en compagnie de Mito qui se saoulait sur son canapé, lui avait demandé comment il comptait s'y prendre.

La réponse avait eut le même effet qu'une pierre s'abattant sur son crâne :

Une réunion.

Evidemment.

.

oOo

.

-Il y a du vent : Les arbres bougent, fit remarquer Thorn, devant la fenêtre.

-Oui, c'est parce qu'il y a du vent, commenta Hitomi.

L'air peu conscient de la stupidité de leurs commentaires, le porc-épic et l'adolescente poursuivirent leur observation des éléments déchaînés à l'extérieur.

Une pluie drue se mit à frapper la vitre de la fenêtre.

Madara souffla bruyamment, puis se dépêcha d'enfiler ses sandales de shinobi.

-Je vais être en retard… Maugréa-t-il pour lui-même.

-Ce ne serait pas le cas si tu n'avais pas insisté pour nous préparer le dîner ! Lui reprocha Thorn en abandonnant son poste d'observation pour le rejoindre en trottinant.

-Tais-toi, grogna Madara. La dernière fois que je vous ai laissé seul un soir et que vous vous êtes fait à manger, j'ai bien cru que l'Armageddon s'était produit dans ma cuisine !

-C'était de la faute de Gérard et Nadja ! S'exclama Hitomi en le rejoignant à son tour. –Ces deux-là essayaient de voler la nourriture !

-Je veux bien le croire pour Gérard, mais pas pour Nadja ! Cet oiseau ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !

A ce moment précis, le busard cendré, précédemment sur son perchoir, poussa un cri digne d'un ptérodactyle, puis fondit sur le plancher qu'une araignée parcourait.

L'animal n'en fit qu'une bouchée après l'avoir brutalement écrasée entre une de ses serres.

Thorn et Hitomi fixèrent Madara d'un air atone.

-Bon, très bien, dit finalement l'homme de mauvaise grâce. Peut-être qu'elle a tenté de vous dérober de la nourriture, mais ! (Il leva un doigt, empêchant quiconque de l'interrompre) Mais c'est parce que c'est son instinct. Elle ne peut pas lutter contre sinon ce serait comme demander à Hashirama de cesser d'être idiot, ou Mito d'arrêter de boire.

L'animal et la kunoïchi ne parurent pas vraiment convaincus par son argumentation, si bien que la tête de clan, vexée, décida qu'il était temps de prendre congé.

Il voulut s'emparer de son parapluie _kyowagasa**_ , mais ne trouva pas où il l'avait laissé la dernière fois.

-Ici, _sensei_ , dit Hitomi en lui remettant entre les mains l'objet.

-Oh… Merci.

-Au fait, où allez-vous ? S'enquit l'adolescente alors qu'il posait une main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

-A une réunion, soupira Madara.

-Encore ?!

-Oui, encore…

-Eh bien bonne chance je suppose...

L'homme acquiesça, et sortit.

Aussitôt, de violentes bourrasques le forcèrent à lutter que son parapluie ne se retourne pas. La porte claqua dans son dos.

Les dents serrées, il se mit en marche. Tout en évitant de son mieux les flaques d'eau et la terre boueuse, il traversa le bois jusqu'à parvenir jusqu'aux rues vides du village.

Bien qu'avril touchait à sa fin, et qu'il était à peine vingt heures le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, le soleil occulté par les nuages.

Pressé de se mettre à l'abri du déluge qui s'abattait actuellement sur Konoha, Madara accéléra le pas, et parvint en un temps record à rejoindre le bâtiment où s'était tenue la dernière réunion en date.

Lorsque les deux gardes postés devant les doubles-portes le reconnurent, ceux-ci s'écartèrent prestement pour le laisser passer.

« _Je suis en retard_ » se dit l'homme en constatant que personne ne traînait dans les couloirs en attendant que la réunion commence.

Il marqua un arrêt devant une porte en bois d'acajou, puis prit une grande inspiration avant de la pousser.

Comme prévu, des dizaines de paires d'yeux se rivèrent instantanément sur lui.

Madara dissimula son malaise derrière un visage impassible, et pénétra lentement dans la pièce richement décorée.

-Vous êtes en retard, grinça Senju Isas, trônant au bout de la table.

Tout comme lors de leur première rencontre, Madara lui trouva un air de vieux loup.

Cependant, il ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail, et laissa ses yeux parcourir l'intégralité des personnes présentes, passant de Taro à Hashirama, de Tobirama à Mito, puis finalement s'arrêtant, à sa grande surprise, sur son grand-oncle Uchiha Heizo positionné entre Hikaku et Izel.

L'ancien détourna immédiatement le regard lorsqu'il croisa le siens sien.

Paralysé, la tête de clan ne put que fixer le vieillard avec stupeur.

Que diable faisait-il ici ?!

Hashirama le sortit de son hébétude :

-Madara, le héla-t-il. Viens ici !

Il tapota une place à sa droite, ignorant complètement les hoquets de stupéfactions qui résonnèrent autour de lui.

Traditionnellement, les chefs de clans s'asseyaient toujours parmi leurs membres. Une pareille invitation, pourrait donc être interprétée comme un blasphème.

Néanmoins, cela n'empêcha pas la tête de clan de rejoindre son amant.

Il savait qu'en agissant ainsi, il confirmait leur liaison, mais à ce stade, il ne se souciait de plus rien.

Il semblait d'ailleurs en être de même du côté de Tobirama, à la gauche de son frère, dont le visage trahissait une profonde lassitude.

-Donc c'était vrai… Murmura quelqu'un que l'Uchiha ne parvint pas à identifier.

-Bien sûr que c'était vrai ! Siffla soudain un Hyuuga. Sinon il n'aurait pas dit qu'il irait brûler en enfer avec Uchiha Madara et les autres pécheurs.

-Les seuls pécheurs ici sont ceux qui oppriment des membres de leur propre clan ! Se manifesta Mito, l'air particulièrement offensé.

Ce soir-là, elle était vêtue d'un habit blanc pur qui faisait joliment ressortir le rouge de ses lèvres et de ses cheveux cascadant librement sur ses épaules.

Pour une curieuse raison, son père était absent.

-Je ne permets pas à une débauchée de me dire ça ! Rétorqua alors le Hyuuga.

-Et c'est reparti… Grommela un Nara à côté de Madara, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

L'homme posa sa tête dans ses bras, se mettant à ronfler sans que personne ne s'en souciât.

Consternée, la tête de clan le fixa un instant avant de reporter son attention sur Mito, en ce moment même aux prises avec le ninja du clan Hyuuga.

Il réprima un gémissement. Les réunions claniques étaient tellement prévisibles : Tous commençaient par donner leur opinion, puis cela dégénérait en dispute.

Hashirama frappa deux fois dans ses mains.

Comme par magie, tous se turent.

-Aaaah, beaucoup mieux, commenta le shinobi, approbateur. –Je ne m'entendais plus penser ! Bon, maintenant que tous le monde s'est calmé, nous allons pouvoir discuter comme des personnes civilisées.

Il jeta un long regard à l'assemblé, comme s'il la défiait d'émettre la moindre réplique. Voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, il sourit d'un air satisfait, et reprit :

-Alors déjà… Oui, Madara et moi sommes bel et bien ensemble, et comptions bien le rester peu importe ce que vous pensez.

De nouveau, des halètements de stupeurs se firent entendre.

Madara grimaça.

-C'est inadmissible ! Cracha Isas, le visage si rouge qu'il en paraissait congestionné.

Sur le siège à sa gauche, le deuxième ancien Senju, celui-même qui était si silencieux qu'il se faisait souvent oublier, arborait la même teinte bien qu'il ne pipât mot.

-Peu importe que cela soit admissible ou non, renifla Hashirama en balayant la désagréable remarque d'un simple revers de la main, tel un insecte agaçant. En attendant… Pourquoi ne pas entrer dans le vif du sujet ?

-Oui, parlons du résultat du vote, renchérit Madara en intervenant, la voix légèrement enrouée par sa nervosité.

Des « _tch_ ! » dédaigneux résonnèrent dans la pièce à l'écoute de ces mots.

La tête de clan fit de son mieux pour ne pas trépigner sur son siège, gêné par ces regards dégoûtés que lui envoyaient plusieurs anciens et ninjas.

Pour peu, il se serait quasiment cru revenu à l'époque ou tous le craignaient et le haïssaient.

-Le vote ? Cette chose inutile ? Se braqua Isas. Ne me dites pas que vous croyez vraiment que…

-Si vous permettez, l'interrompit soudain Tobirama. Ce vote, soi-disant inutile, nous a permis de savoir que pensaient les villageois de vos lois régressives.

-Ne me faites pas rire ! Rétorqua aussitôt l'ancien. Je sais très bien que l'unique raison pour laquelle nos citoyens ont voté pour la survie de Toka est motivée par leur désir de revoir Hashirama-sama en tant qu'Hokage. Ils lui graissent simplement la patte !

A ces mots, Hashirama, autant que Madara, eut bien du mal à ne pas grimacer.

Ils se seraient bien passés qu'Isas expose cette vérité.

-Ils lui graissent peut-être la patte mais ces résultats ne peuvent être ignorés, dit Tobirama en croisant les bras.

-Tobirama-sama à raison, déclara à l'étonnement général la chef du clan Yamaka. Au final, ces votes sont révélateurs d'un fait auquel nous n'avions pas pensé que les citoyens de Konoha entier tiennent tant à leur Hokage qu'ils font fi de leur propre opinion.

-Qui vous dit qu'ils ne désirent pas simplement que Toka vive ? Commenta Inuzuka Taro, en se joignant à la conversation. –Dire que nos citoyens ont voté pour la survie de Toka seulement pour revoir Hokage-sama assumer ses fonctions est un peu facile vous ne pensez pas ? Je suis convaincu que les gens ont fait ce choix de leur plein gré. Après-tout, le discours d'Hashirama était assez motivant.

Des murmures se firent entendre, et Hashirama fixa Taro avec émotion.

-Il a raison, clama alors un membre du clan Akimichi. Ces votes doivent être pris en compte ! Laissez Uzumaki Mito et Senju Toka vivre heureuses et ensemble !

-Parfaitement d'accord ! Renchérit un Aburame.

Avec étonnement, Madara vit plusieurs ninjas de tout âge, et sexe, se lever afin de marquer leur approbation alors que d'autres demeuraient assis, le visage sombres.

En laissant ses yeux errer, la tête de clan finit par rencontrer le regard calculateur d'Izel, spectatrice depuis le début de cette réunion. La femme lui sourit alors que son oncle, Heizo, pinçait les lèvres.

-SILENCE !

Le rugissement d'Isas en prit plus d'un de court.

L'homme haletait bruyamment, les mains crispées sur la table, et la tête rentrée dans ses épaules.

Il déglutit avant de s'adresser à la salle entière :

-Peu importe ce que les gens pensent, gronda-t-il avec une férocité lupine. Les lois du clan restent les lois du clan. Tant que notre document prohibant et punissant les relations débauchées existera, l'exécution sera menée à bien !

-Par document… Intervint soudain Madara d'une voix doucereuse. Vous voulez dire _ce_ document ?

Et, avant même que quelqu'un puisse pût prononcer la moindre parole, le ninja tendit une main devant lui alors qu'une petite explosion de fumée survenait.

Avec un malin plaisir, l'Uchiha put observer les expressions du visage d'Isas, ainsi que tous les occupants de la pièce, se décomposer alors que les dernières volutes se dispersaient, révélant la présence d'un petit animal roux en équilibre sur son avant-bras.

Dans sa gueule pouvait être aperçu un rouleau de parchemin cacheté qu'il cracha sur la table.

Celui-ci roula jusqu'à Isas dont le teint dont le teint hâve évoquait un cadavre.

-Ma… Madara, bredouilla alors Hashirama en montrant d'un doigt tremblant la créature désormais perchée sur son épaule. C'est… C'est bien qui je crois que c'est ?

-Oui, soupira la tête de clan. C'est bel et bien le Kyuubi, ajouta-t-il alors que le renard se rengorgeait comme un paon à la mention de son titre.

-Madara dit vrai ! S'exclama alors l'animal. Tremblez devant ma grandeur, pathétiques humains !

S'il ne faisait pas la taille d'un chihuahua, peut-être que sa réplique aurait été effrayante.

-Hein ?

Ce fut tout ce que parvint à dire Hashirama.

Pour une fois, Madara ne lui en voulut pas. Lui-même n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer à voir le terrible renard sous une telle apparence.

Outre sa taille minuscule par rapport à l'originelle, le Kyuubi arborait d'autres changement : Sa silhouette, auparavant humanoïde, avait désormais davantage prit la forme de celle d'un animal. Ses pattes ressemblaient maintenant en tout point à celle d'un renard des plus communs, et son museau semblait raccourci.

Ses neuf queues s'agitaient dans son dos alors qu'il contemplait l'assemblée, épouvantée, avec une satisfaction évidente.

-Que… Que fait-il ici ! Hurla finalement Tobirama en se levant d'un bond. Il n'est plus scellé en toi ?!

Il adopta immédiatement une posture défensive, comme si la minuscule créature représentait une grande menace.

-C'est une longue histoire… Soupira Madara, las.

-Peu importe, intervint Izel. Nous avons toute la nuit.

-Je suis moi-même très curieux, Madara, déclara Hashirama, une lueur de reproche dans l'œil.

Sans doute était-il contrarié que son compagnon lui ait caché une chose pareille.

La tête de clan, légèrement coupable, se racla la gorge :

-Dans un premier temps, annonça-t-il haut et fort. Ceci n'est pas le véritable corps de Kura… Du Kyuubi. C'est simplement un de mes clones sous henge qu'il habite. S'il y a le moindre problème, il me suffit de le faire disparaître pour que la situation soit réglée.

Si certains relevèrent le lapsus, personne ne fit de remarque, bien trop sidéré par cette révélation.

-Tu veux dire que tu as pris le risque insensé de transférer le Kyuubi dans un simple clone ? Souffla Tobirama, abasourdit.

Madara haussa les épaules :

-Pour résumer, oui, répondit-il.

-Je ne sais pas si qualifier ça de folie ou de génie… Murmura l'homme, blême, en se laissant choir sur son siège.

-De folie, oui ! S'écria soudain Isas. Le travail du Jinchuriki est d'être une prison vivante ! A quoi sert un geôlier si celui-ci laisse ses détenus libres de leurs mouvements ?!

-Le Kyuubi n'est pas réellement libre, répliqua Madara avec véhémence. Il ne peu peut que s'éloigner de moi dans un rayon de 400 mètres. S'il va plus loin, le sceau s'active automatiquement et le clone qu'il habite se dissipe dans la seconde.

-Sceau ? Quel sceau ?!

-Celui-ci ! Feula l'Uchiha en saisissant sans ménagement le menton du Kyuubi qu'il força à se lever pour révéler un fin collier de cuir noir, autour du cou de l'animal, où un talisman de papier était suspendu.

-Que crois-tu faire ?! Rugit le renard, profitant de son inattention pour lui mordre la main.

Madara jura bruyamment.

-Madara ! Hoqueta Hashirama en se redressant avec l'intention d'examiner la blessure.

Un simple regard noir de son ami suffit à le faire tenir en place.

-Ca va, grogna la tête de clan en s'imaginant déjà transformer le Kyuubi en écharpe de fourrure. –Ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

-Ca saigne pas mal quand même… Commenta Taro.

-Bien fait pour lui, ricana le renard, les babines ensanglantées, en allant s'asseoir au centre de la table. –Que cela vous serve d'exemple, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant cette fois à tous. On ne s'attaque pas à moi impunément. On en subit les conséquences.

A ces mots, une dizaine personne déglutirent.

-Qui a créé ce sceau ? Demanda soudain Tobirama en fronçant les sourcils. Cela ne ressemble pas à ton travail, Madara.

-C'est parce que c'est le mien, déclara de but en blanc Mito.

Plusieurs paires d'yeux se rivèrent sur la femme qui leur sourit d'un air faussement affable.

-C'est moi qui ai conçu ce sceau, affirma-t-elle avec assurance. Grâce à lui, en plus de ne pas pouvoir trop s'éloigner de Madara, le Kyuubi se voit dans l'impossibilité de retrouver sa taille originelle.

-Taille originale ou pas, je pourrais toujours vous tuer si je le souhaitais, grommela amèrement le renard.

-Je vois, déclara platement Tobirama. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi s'être cassé la tête à sortir le Kyuubi de sa prison ?

-N'est-ce pas évident ? Soupira Madara. Étant donné que je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de m'infiltrer dans le bâtiment où étaient conservées les archives Senju, j'ai dû trouver une alternative. Comme tu t'en doutes, c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai eu l'idée d'envoyer le Kyuubi pour récupérer le document concernant l'exécution des personnes homosexuelles.

Il aurait pu choisir Thorn, mais connaissant l'invocation, celle-ci aurait probablement trouvé un moyen d'échouer de la manière la plus stupide qui soit.

-C'était aussi simple que bonjour ! Fanfaronna le Kyuubi de sa voix caverneuse. Ces quartiers Senju sont décidément mal gardés !

-Attendez ! S'écria, à la surprise générale, l'ancien Senju que tous avaient tendance à oublier.

Le vieil homme paraissait furibond.

-Hier, mon poulailler à été attaqué, reprit-il. Trois sur dix de mes précieuses poules ont disparues et deux ont été grièvement blessées !

Madara se tourna brusquement vers le bijuu. Aussitôt, le renard perdit de sa superbe, et son regard devint fuyant.

L'Uchiha plissa les yeux, prêt à poser des questions au suspect principal. Cependant, à peine ouvrit-il la bouche qu'il se vit interrompu par Izel elle-même :

-Qu'importent les poules ! Souffla-t-elle, en ignorant le son indigné provenant de l'ancien. Revenons-en à nos moutons, ou plutôt notre document discriminant devrais-je dire.

A l'écoute de ces mots, tous reportèrent leur attention sur le parchemin, sur la table, pour découvrir que celui-ci avait disparu.

En découvrant cela, Isas s'empourpra :

-Où est le texte de loi ! Vociféra-t-il.

-Ici, déclara sombrement Hashirama en agitant le document, désormais déroulé, sous leurs nez.

L'Hokage, qui avait été silencieux un long moment, leva le parchemin à hauteur de son visage.

Puis, soudain, comme si le temps lui-même s'était accéléré, le papier sembla pourrir, se morcela, et s'effrita à une vitesse effrayante. En moins d'une seconde, il n'en restait plus que des miettes.

Sidérés, tous observèrent le phénomène jusqu'à la fin, incapables de détourner le regard.

-NOOOON !

Le hurlement de plusieurs anciens les sortit simultanément de leur stupeur muette.

Madara prit une grande inspiration : Il avait oublié de respirer tant il était médusé.

-COMMENT OSES-TU ! Rugit Isas en sautant pratiquement au cou d'Hashirama.

Se fut sans compter sur le Kyuubi, entre lui et l'homme, qui gronda de manière menaçante lorsque le vieux ninja perdit son sang froid.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de dissuader l'ancien qui reprit immédiatement sa place, et ce, bien que tous ses membres soient parcourus de spasmes de rage.

-Comment oses-tu ? répéta-t-il, cette fois à voix basse. Tu n'es plus chef du clan ou Hokage ! Tu n'as aucun droit de faire ça !

-A vrai dire, répondit calmement Hashirama. Maintenant que ce document est détruit, et que Toka ne peut plus se faire exécuter, je pense que je vais reprendre mon poste d'Hokage et de chef de clan.

-Quoi ?! Tu peux quitter des postes quand tu le souhaites, mais tu ne peux sûrement pas revenir quand bon te semble !

Un gloussement retentit.

Celui-ci provenait de Tobirama dont les bras étaient croisés, et le menton levé pour mieux toiser l'ancien :

-Même s'il n'a pas le droit, pensez-vous que Konoha et notre clan s'y opposerait ? Se gaussa-t-il. Un seul mot de mon frère, et ce serait vous qui seraient exécutés.

Dire que son ton était railleur était bien en deçà de la réalité

Il jubilait, songea Madara. Cela se voyait à son expression victorieuse. Tout comme la tête de clan, Tobirama savait que les anciens Senju étaient finis. Qu'ils avaient perdu.

Les vieillards en avaient d'ailleurs eux-mêmes conscience à voir leurs mines amères.

-Bon… Marmonna le Kyuubi en prenant la parole. Je suppose que tous est réglé…

Des murmures d'assentiment parcoururent l'attablée entière.

Madara ne s'en apercevait que maintenant, mais plusieurs shinobis s'étaient éloignés de la table où le renard se grattait désormais une longue oreille de sa patte arrière.

Probablement préféraient-ils établir une distance de sécurité entre eux et l'animal.

-Donc… Commença Taro. Est-ce que ça veut dire que Toka va être libérée, puis épouser Mito ?

De nouveaux murmures se firent entendre, bien que cette fois-ci, ceux-ci devinrent frénétiques.

-Ma… Mariage ?! Bredouilla même quelqu'un dans l'assemblé. Nous allons vraiment faire ça ?!

-Mito et Toka… ce serait le premier couple du même sexe à se marier ! S'exclama la meneuse du clan Yamanaka, des étoiles dans les yeux, l'air particulièrement enchantée par cette perspective.

-Toka et moi n'allons pas nous marier.

Le silence se fit.

Des yeux clignèrent.

Mito soupira :

-En fait, reprit-t-elle avec tout le sérieux du monde. Je pense que l'honneur d'être le premier couple du même sexe marié ne nous revient pas. Ce privilège est celui de ceux qui ont lutté ardemment pour nos droits.

Tout en disant cela, elle fixa Madara droit dans les yeux.

Le cœur de l'homme rata un battement.

* * *

Et c'était le chapitre 34 !

* _Jumonji-giri_ : Un _seppuku_ (aussi connu sous le nom d' _Hara-kiri_ soit un suicide dans le but de laver son honneur, celui du clan etc…) consistant à non pas se trancher uniquement verticalement l'estomac, mais également horizontalement dans le but de former un « plus ». Cette forme de suicide est bien plus douloureuse qu'un simple seppuku et est supposée se dérouler sans que la personne pratiquant ce rituel ne montre de signes d'agonie, et finisse par mourir une main sur le visage.

** Parapluie japonais fait de papier typiquement japonais conçu à partir de bambou, de bois, de laque, d'huile de lin, de tanin du fruit plaquemine (l'arbre produisant des kakis) et de tapioca.

 **Commentaires en Vrac** :

-Hashirama nous a fait du De Gaule : Je me casse « définitivement », puis je reviens en fin de compte.

-Sinon… Si vous vous demandez pourquoi Heizo s'est ramené à la réunion, eh bien, C'est parce qu'Izel l'a forcé.

-« _Soutiens ton petit neveu_ » qu'elle lui a dit.

-Heizo n'a pas pu refuser car il avait le béguin pour Izel dans sa jeunesse.

-Comme je l'ai dit, dans sa jeunesse, Heizo avait le béguin pour Izel, et ce bien qu'il sache qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de fréquenter des garçons.

-Un jour, il a quand même décidé de tenter sa chance et est allé lui cueillir des fleurs.

-Manque de bol, les fleurs qu'il avait cueillies provenait du parterre de la sang-mêlé.

-En découvrant cela, Izel, furieuse, l'a assommé d'un coup de pelle.

-Peu découragé, il a alors décidé de l'affronter face à face.

-Pour faire simple il lui a dit « Écoute _Izel, je sais que tu es une bâtarde, mais je t'ai…_ »

-Encore une fois, manque de bol, Izel n'a pas entendu la dernière partie de la phrase étant donné qu'elle a cru qu'il utilisait le mot « bâtarde » pour l'insulter, et l'a assommé avec un râteau. ( _c'est vraiment ce qui s'appelle se prendre un râteau XD (la bêta))_

-Bref… Toujours concernant la réunion, la raison de l'absence du père de Mito est due au fait qu'un pot de fleur lui est _malencontreusement_ tombé sur la tête lorsqu'il passait sous la fenêtre de la maison de sa fille.

-Il est censé être alité une semaine pour commotion cérébrale.

-C'est quand même un véritable… _manque de pot_.

-Désolée, je devais la faire, c'était vital.

-Au passage, si vous avez ri, vous irez en enfer.

-Bref, parlons un peu des personnages peu présents dans ces derniers chapitres… Comme Toka par exemple :

-Devant sa cellule, des tas de plantes et fleurs ont poussé.

-Elle a tellement fait pleurer les gardes chargés de sa surveillance que leurs larmes ont fertilisé le sol.

-A part ça… Du côté de Thorn et Hitomi… Pendant que Madara était à la réunion, elles essayaient d'apprendre à Gérard comment ouvrir les portes : Toutes les nuits, elles l'entendent se cogner à la porte des toilettes.

-A force, ça les fatigue.

-Elles n'ont aucune idée de pourquoi une plante cherche à entrer dans des toilettes, mais elles l'aident quand même à atteindre son objectif.

-Peut-être que Gérard cherche instinctivement des fertilisants…

-…

-Ce que je viens d'insinuer est répugnant. ( _Meuh… non... -béta_ )

-D'ailleurs, comme vous vous en doutez, Gérard bouge.

-Surtout pendant la nuit pour vous dire la vérité.

-Telle une créature désincarnée, elle rampe à terre à l'aide de ses feuilles, tout en traînant son pot en terre derrière elle. ( _Ah j'imagine la scène… On se croirait dans Walking dead –béta_ )

-Autant dire que la première fois que Madara l'a croisé alors qu'il allait aux toilettes, il a bien failli faire une crise cardiaque.

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

C'est officiel : - 3 chapitre avant l'épilogue. La fic frôle enfin sa fin ^^ Il y a quelques jours, c'était l'anniversaire des 1 ans de BIT. J'ai toujours du mal à croire que cela fait une année entière que je tape cette histoire.

Mais bon, elle est bientôt finie désormais.

Je compte donc sur votre soutien jusqu'à sa fin !


	36. Chapter 36

Bonjour à tous !

C'est avec plaisir que je vous présente le chapitre 35 ci-dessous. Comme d'habitude, j'espère que celui-ci sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Bien qu'il soit court comparé aux derniers, ce qu'il s'y passe est important ^^

Allez, je réponds aux Guest et vous laisse à votre lecture :

Rouge : Merci pour les compliments. Je suis surprise que tu aies vu mon fanart sur GOT, et aimé. Il était un peu foiré à vrai dire XD J'avais beaucoup hésité à le poster. Dans tous les cas, ravie de voir que je ne suis pas la seule qui ait été émue par cet épisode.

Isa : Désolé, je ne joue pas aux jeux vidéos (ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais je n'ai pas le temps), donc pour les poules, la réponse est non XD.

* * *

Chapitre 35

Les yeux dans le vague, Madara soupira longuement.

Peu incommodé par les éclats de voix qui résonnaient autour de lui, il prit une gorgée d'alcool avant de s'enfouir le visage dans ses bras.

-Je hais ma vie, gémit-il.

-C'est la quatrième fois que tu dis ça, commenta le Kyuubi d'un ton léger.

L'animal bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis tourna plusieurs fois lui-même avant de se rouler en boule dans les cheveux de Madara qui s'étalaient sur toute la table, semblables à une grosse masse de fourrure.

-Dis… Reprit-il en constatant que son jinchuriki ne lui répondait pas. –Tu fais semblant de ne pas m'entendre ou tu es mort ?

Un grognement guttural se fit entendre.

-Oh… Je vois, commenta le renard en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

Puis, il se tut.

Laissé seul avec ses pensées, Madara inclina la tête de manière à pouvoir balayer du regard l'intégralité de la salle principale de la _Taverne du Pochard,_ bondée en cette heure tardive.

Quasiment les trois quarts des occupants de la pièce s'étaient attroupés devant une table proche de l'entrée. Tous scandaient leur liesse en cœur en lorgnant une Uzumaki Mito bien éméchée, à moitié déshabillée, qui fêtait la libération de Toka qui avait eu lieu deux jours plus tôt.

D'ailleurs, la kunoïchi du clan Senju était parmi les spectateurs, hurlant avec eux le mot « _Bois_ » à plusieurs reprises, alors que sa compagne entamait sa quatrième bouteille d'alcool.

La tête de clan était très contente qu'elles fussent d'aussi bonne humeur, surtout après leurs retrouvailles larmoyantes lorsque la porte de la cellule avait enfin été ouverte.

Cependant, il aurait apprécié qu'elles fissent un peu moins de bruit. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se vautrer dans sa déprime en paix.

Soudain, la partie supérieure d'une jupe rouge plissée entra dans son champ de vision.

-Votre… troisième commande Madara-sama, déclara la voix claire d'une des serveuses du bar.

Lentement, l'Uchiha leva le visage pour croiser le regard d'une jolie brune, et hocha légèrement la tête.

La femme déposa prudemment sa commande, ses yeux, bordés de fard à paupière rouge, ne quittant pas une seconde le Kyuubi.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle resta figée, dévisageant le renard les lèvres pincées. Puis, avec hésitation, elle tendit une main tremblante.

Madara se redressa brusquement, s'apprêtant à crier à la serveuse de reculer, mais se retrouva sans voix lorsque le Kyuubi vint de lui-même enfoncer sa tête dans la paume de la jeune femme, tel un chat en manque d'affection.

Les yeux de la serveuse s'illuminèrent, puis elle repartit d'un pas sautillant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il eut un bref silence. Silence durant lequel le renard en profita pour se gratter une oreille.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Balbutia finalement Madara, toujours sous le choc.

-De quoi ? Grogna le goupil en lui jetant un coup d'œil torve.

-Ca ! Insista la tête de clan. Je croyais que personne à part moi ne pouvait te toucher !

-Pour qui te prends-tu donc ? grogna l'animal. J'autorise qui je veux à me toucher. Surtout si c'est une jolie dame !

-Qu… Quoi ?! Mais c'est une femme humaine ! Tu n'es pas supposé trouver une humaine belle ! Tu es un renard !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manière de penser… Tu trouves bien que ton maudit piaf est beau, pourtant personne ne te dit rien !

Pour une fois, Madara ne sut pas quoi répliquer. Le Kyuubi lui jeta un regard vainqueur.

-Toutefois… reprit-il un moment plus tard. Je dois t'avouer que bien que si je voue une haine inconditionnelle au genre humain, je déteste un peu moins les femelles de votre race…

L'Uchiha cligna des yeux :

-Comment ça ? S'enquit-il, curieux, en croisant les bras sur la table.

-Eh bien… Commença le renard. Ca remonte à environ 200 ans… Une très généreuse humaine m'a fait une magnifique offrande.

-Une offrande ? Pourquoi donc ?

-Un humain lui faisait des avances, et bien qu'elle ait refusé de les accepter à plusieurs reprises, il insistait au point qu'elle en était venue à risquer sa vie pour me supplier de l'aider. En échange d'un troupeau de quarante moutons, elle m'a demandé de tuer cet homme.

-Quarante moutons ?! Elle était prête à sacrifier son troupeau entier ?!

Le renard roula des yeux.

-Idiot, dit-il. Ce n'était pas ses moutons.

-Pardon ? Alors à qui étaient-ils ?

-Au type qui la poursuivait.

-Quoi ?!

-Bref, poursuivit le renard en ignorant son expression stupéfaite. Dans tous les cas, elle me les offrait en guise de repas si je lui promettais de me débarrasser de son prétendant.

-Et tu les as mangés ? Tous ?

-Bien sûr.

-Et le gars qui harcelait la fille ?

-Il m'a servi de dessert.

-Ah…

Madara demeura muet, méditant sur cette histoire pour le moins intrigante.

Le Kyuubi, lui, semblait plongé dans ses souvenirs, les yeux dans le vague. A un moment, sa langue jaillit même de sa gueule, et il se pourlécha les babines avec délice.

Aucun doute, il avait grandement apprécié le goût du prétendant, songea le ninja en retenant un haut-le-cœur à l'image d'un homme disparaissant dans la gueule bardée de crocs du renard géant.

Ce n'était pas le genre de fin à envier.

-Et… c'est pour ça que tu détestes un peu moins les femmes ?

-Oui.

-Rien que parce qu'une d'elle t'a apporté des moutons ?

-Oui.

-Et si je t'offrais des moutons moi aussi, me détesterais-tu un peu moins ?

-Non.

Au moins, c'était clair, se dit Madara avec avec un brin d'autodérision.

Il allait derechef ouvrir la bouche, avec l'intention d'émettre un commentaire désobligeant, lorsque deux personnes s'affalèrent sur le banc devant lui.

Fumio et Taro grognèrent simultanément.

-Eh, Madara, le salua le chef du clan Inuzuka en agitant une main.

-Comment vas-tu ? Enchaîna Fumio. Tu es drôlement pâle dis donc…

Les hommes avaient les joues de ceux qui ont bu plus que de raison.

-Ca va, répondit machinalement l'Uchiha.

-Pardonne ma franchise, mais tu as sembles au bord de la mort, commenta prudemment Taro.

Madara souffla bruyamment.

-Et alors ? grommela-t-il en se saisissant brusquement de la chope que la serveuse venait de lui amener.

Il la porta à ses lèvres.

-Où est l'Hokage ? Demanda tout à trac Fumio. Il n'est pas avec toi pour fêter vos fiançailles ?

La tête de clan manqua de s'étrangler avec sa boisson.

-Pardon ? Crachota-t-il, alors que le Kyuubi évitait agilement les giclées de liquide.

Le renard, visiblement contrarié, sauta alors à terre et disparut en un éclair dans la foule les entourant.

Aucune attention ne lui fut accordée.

Le Nara haussa un sourcil :

-Il n'est pas avec toi on dirait, s'étonna-t-il.

-Bizarre… Enchaîna Taro. Quel type d'homme laisserait son tout nouveau fiancé aller se saouler seul ?

-L'Hokage apparemment… Renifla Fumio.

Il fit de nouveau face à Madara, et se pencha en avant, un coude sur la table. Son expression était malicieuse :

-Alors, lui murmura-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. C'est pour quand ?

-Pour quand quoi ?! Glapit la tête de clan.

-Le mariage, pardi ! J'ai terriblement hâte, et je suis sûr que Taro aussi.

-Tout à fait, approuva l'homme en question.

La tête de clan demeura muette de stupeur.

-Vous… Commença-t-il avant de se raviser et se taire.

Il était bien trop sidéré par ce qu'il entendait pour piper mot.

Ces deux-là croyaient-ils vraiment qu'il allait se marier ?

-Tu sais, déclara Taro en passant une main entre ses mèches brunes. Nous avons toujours su que l'Hokage et toi étiez faits l'un pour l'autre.

-Je croyais pourtant que vous pensiez que Mito et moi étions ensemble ! S'exclama l'Uchiha en retrouvant soudain l'usage de la parole.

-Ah… Ca… Bégaya Fumio. Eh bien… Pour te dire la vérité, en y repensant à deux fois, nous nous sommes rendu compte que seul un homme serait capable de te gérer dans une relation.

-Que veux-tu dire par-là ?! S'offusqua Madara.

-Ouais, que veux-tu dire ? Intervint Mito en surgissant soudain devant eux.

Tous sursautèrent de concert.

Choqué et le souffle court, la tête de clan jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, dans la direction où les occupants du bar continuaient à crier, et constata avec surprise qu'une seconde Mito se trouvait toujours sur la table.

-Tu es le clone ou l'originale ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui faisant derechef face.

La femme haussa les épaules :

-Me rappelle plus, ânonna-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse en chancelant. Je suis trop bourrée pour ça…

-Tu es tout le temps bourrée de toute façon…

Le grommellement de Taro ne fut pas entendu. De toute manière, son intervention était inutile : Mito reprenait.

-N'importe quelle femme, du temps qu'elle crie aussi fort que lui, pourrait gérer Madara, dit-elle en poussant Fumio pour se faire une place sur le banc.

-Pas faux, fit remarquer le Nara. Cependant, trouver une femme avec de tels poumons serait une tâche ardue.

-Vous êtes horrible avec lui, pouffa Taro, clairement amusé.

Ensuite, il se tourna vers Madara :

-Ne les écoute pas, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire canaille. De toute manière, peu importe ce que les gens disent, rien ni personne n'est mieux que l'Hokage pour toi. Je suis convaincu que vous aurez un mariage et une vie conjugale à la hauteur de vos attentes. Vous le méritez après-tout.

-Je… je suppose… Souffla Madara, les yeux perdus dans les profondeurs ambrées de son alcool.

Puis, alors que le brouhaha du bar ne devenaient plus qu'un simple bourdonnement à ses oreilles, et que les trois ninjas devant lui portaient un toast à sa future union, l'Uchiha engloutit le contenu de sa chope cul-sec.

.

oOo

.

-Allons, allons, ne faites ces visages sombres ! L'heure est aux réjouissances !

Tout en disant cela, Mito leur adressa un sourire éblouissant.

Seul Toka, assise en face d'elle, le lui rendit. Les autres, eux, se contentèrent de rester de marbre, ou bien d'esquisser une grimace.

Madara prit une grande inspiration. Celle-ci lui parut résonner incroyablement fort dans son salon au lourd silence.

Tous les regards se rivèrent automatiquement sur lui.

Les yeux froids de Tobirama faillirent même le faire déglutir.

Cependant, il ne se laissa pas contrôler par ce qu'il appelait mentalement des « pulsions de couardises » et leva bien haut le menton, déterminé à montrer au frère d'Hashirama qu'il était loin d'être intimidé.

Tout en ce faisant, il ne put s'empêcher d'analyser la situation délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Déjà, il tenait à préciser que, comme très souvent ces temps-ci, tout était de la faute de Mito.

La femme l'avait obligé, Hashirama et lui, à faire se rencontrer leurs familles respectives dans un face à face qui se révélait terriblement maladroit pour les deux partis. Pour le moment, à peine quelques mots avaient été échangés, et tous se contentaient de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

Aussi discrètement que possible, Madara laissa son regard errer sur les personnes présentes, à savoir Hashirama, assis devant lui, puis Tobirama et Toka placés chacun de ses côtés.

La tête de clan, quant-à lui, se retrouvait entre Mito (qui s'était autoproclamée membre de sa famille) Hitomi, Izel, Hikaku, et son oncle, Heizo, dont l'expression trahissait son profond désir d'être ailleurs.

Les animaux, comprenant Nadja, Thorn, le Kyuubi, s'étaient assoupis sur le canapé devant la cheminée, et Gérard se balançait de gauche à droite sur la table basse devant l'âtre.

Les ninjas, quant à eux, étaient rassemblés un peu plus loin, autour d'une table que Mito avait installée à la va vite dans la partie la plus sombre du salon.

Si Madara ne faisait pas erreur, ou regardait sous cette hideuse longue nappe en pilou, il était quasiment sûr de découvrir une table de pique-nique bon marché.

Malheureusement, il ne put assouvir sa curiosité : Heizo venait de se racler la gorge.

-Donc… Commença-t-il avec un malaise évident. Que devons-nous faire exactement ? Sommes-nous même censé faire quelque chose ? Je veux dire… Ce sont quand même deux hommes qui se marient. Devons-nous donc suivre la cérémonie traditionnelle ou bien improviser ?

-Bonne question… Murmura pensivement Izel.

-Moi je propose qu'on improvise et innove ! Intervint soudain Mito.

-Ah oui ?! Gronda Hikaku en lui jetant un regard noir. Pourrais-tu donc m'expliquer comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

-Bien sûr. Par exemple, au lieu d'apporter un tonneau d'alcool comme la tradition le veut lors des rencontres officielles des familles, je propose d'en apporter dix à la place !

-Oooooh ! Très bonne idée ! Approuva vigoureusement Toka.

-Princesse… déclara alors sèchement Izel en s'adressant à Mito.

-Oui ?

-Vous n'êtes plus autorisée à parler de la soirée.

-Quoi ?! Mais…

-Silence !

La jeune femme se renfrogna, bougonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible entre ses dents.

Devant elle, Tobirama contracta la mâchoire, alors qu'à sa droite, Hashirama piochait de la nourriture à l'aide de sa baguette dans un des plats de sushis mit à disposition sur la table.

D'ailleurs, il était bien le seul à toucher à la nourriture. Insensible à l'atmosphère inconfortable, il grignotait, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Vous savez… Commença-t-il un instant plus tard. Mito n'a pas tort sur un point… Nous devrions innover concernant notre mariage… Pas besoin de suivre la tradition si nous allons à son encontre, vous ne pensez pas ?

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi même s'embêter à vous marier ?!

C'était Tobirama.

Il ne paraissait pas heureux.

-Pardon ?! S'étrangla son frère, l'air presque épouvanté.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ! S'offusqua aussitôt Toka. Nous nous sommes battus tellement durement pour que je ne sois pas exécutée, et maintenant tu-

-Justement ! L'interrompit Tobirama avec virulence. Nous nous sommes battus pour que tu ne sois pas exécutée, pas pour que les homosexuels puissent se marier !

-Pourtant, n… ils devraient en avoir le droit ! Rétorqua Hikaku, dont les yeux s'étaient étrécis.

-Tout à fait ! L'appuya Hashirama. De plus que je veux vraiment épouser Madara !

-Oh ! S'il te plaît ! Persiffla Tobirama en secouant la tête. Déjà qu'il m'était difficile d'accepter que tu sois avec lui, mais que ce dégénéré fasse partie de ma famille… Hors de question !

L'homme renifla hautainement, puis considéra Madara comme un déchet oublié dans un coin de rue.

La tête de clan n'eut pas le temps de se sentir offensé. A sa grande surprise, Heizo intervint :

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire à propos de mon petit-neveu, espèce de sale gosse ?! Rugit-il, le regard embrasé par la rage.

Prit de court par cette explosion, le ninja aux cheveux blancs manqua de tomber de sa chaise.

Stupéfait, il dévisagea l'ancien avec stupeur, de même que ses commensaux.

Jamais au grand jamais la tête de clan n'aurait cru que son grand-oncle fût capable de s'emporter. A ses yeux, celui-ci avait toujours été une personne assez calme, légèrement craintive, à la limite de la pleutrerie.

Le voir réagir ainsi le surprenait donc.

Cependant, il ne fut pas le seul à prendre sa défense : Izel fixait Tobirama de son regard acéré, une main dans ses cheveux ornementés d'un pétunia, et dangereusement proche de son épingle pointue.

-Je ne te permets pas de l'insulter, gronda-t-elle.

-De même ! Aboya Hikaku.

-N'insultez pas mon mentor ! Renchérit Hitomi, en prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion.

Déconcerté par ce désir de prendre sa défense que tous semblaient avoir, Madara ne put qu'observer les shinobis se fixer en chiens de faïence.

Et, alors que la tension semblait à son comble, il se décida finalement à agir.

Ses mains se plaquèrent violemment sur la table.

-Je pense que nous avons tous besoin de nous aérer, murmura-t-il, ses cheveux dissimulant son visage. Pourquoi ne pas faire une pause histoire de nous remettre les idées en place ?

Un silence ouaté accueillit sa déclaration.

-Euh… je suppose que tu as raison, bredouilla alors Hashirama, les mains serrées autour de ses baguettes.

Madara l'entendit à peine. Ignorant volontaire le regard choqué d'Hitomi, et celui désapprobateur des animaux, désormais réveillés, sur le canapé il sortit à l'extérieur.

.

oOo

.

Avec désarroi, Madara fixa la rivière d'au-delà de la corniche taillée surplombant le village durant ce qui lui sembla être des heures.

Ses pensées, confuses, n'arrivaient pas à appréhender la situation dans son ensemble. Il était si perdu qu'il avait la désagréable impression que son esprit s'était mué en un dédale le contraignant à tourner en rond à l'intérieur de sa propre tête.

Une solution ? Il ne semblait pas y en avoir une.

Une nouvelle fois, sa volonté se heurtait à celle des autres.

Il ne voulait pas se marier.

Il en avait peur.

Non pas de la cérémonie en elle-même, mais plutôt de tout ce qu'elle représentait.

Tout d'elle allait à l'encontre de sa philosophie de vie.

De l'avis de Madara, rien ne durait.

Pourtant, s'il faisait ce serment sacré d'aimer et de se faire aimer de Hashirama, il avait conscience du fait que nulle vie ne se pouvait parfaite, et détestait l'idée de proférer ce qui risquait de se révéler un mensonge dans l'avenir incertain de leur monde.

Et il ne voulait plus mentir.

De plus que, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, personne ne s'était soucié de lui demander son opinion. A peine Mito suggérait-elle qu'Hashirama et lui se marie que tous s'emballaient.

En une fraction de seconde, des éclats de voix fusèrent. Des gens hurlaient leur désaccord, et d'autres tentaient de surpasser la clameur en rugissant le contraire.

Parmi eux, Hashirama, la bouche entrouverte avait cligné des yeux, l'air hagard.

Il ne paraissait pas réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Pire encore : Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui avait été dit. Tétanisé, il se contentait de demeurer aussi rigide qu'un vieux chêne.

Cependant, petit à petit, son regard s'éclaira, contaminant son visage.

Et alors que Madara s'attendait à ce qu'il tonne que c'était bien là une idée des plus saugrenues, celui-ci fit exactement l'opposé :

-Quelle merveilleuse proposition ! S'était-il exclamé, laissant Madara pantois.

Personne ne l'avait contredit. Du moins, pas verbalement : Le regard de certains parlaient pour eux.

Mariage… Mariage… Il allait se marier sans même avoir le droit de refuser la demande.

Lui qui avait épargné à bien des gens des mariages contre leur gré, voilà comment il était récompensé pour ses bonnes actions : Par un mariage !

Ah ! La belle ironie !

Frustré, il gémit bruyamment et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

Comment allait-il annoncer son refus à Hashirama sans lui briser le cœur ?

Un craquement retentit derrière lui.

D'un mouvement si vif que ses cheveux lui fouettèrent le visage, il se retourna.

Hashirama se figea, un pied en l'air.

-Désolé… Bredouilla-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te déranger…

-Alors pourquoi être venu dans ce cas ? Soupira Madara en faisant de nouveau face à la rivière.

Des sons de pas venant dans sa direction lui indiquèrent que l'Hokage le rejoignait.

La tête de clan ne le remarqua que maintenant, mais l'homme serrait entre ses mains une paire de baguettes. Les même avec lesquelles, plus tôt, il se régalait de sushis.

Apparemment, il était partit précipitamment à sa poursuite. Tant qu'il en avait oublié de poser ses couverts.

-Mada…

-Hashirama, le coupa brusquement Madara en tordant le cou.

Il fixa l'Hokage droit dans les yeux, sa poitrine se soulevant à chaque inspiration trahissant sa nervosité.

Il s'humecta les lèvres :

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire, lâcha-t-il subitement.

Le regard d'Hashirama s'assombrit :

-Je crois savoir ce que c'est, souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche. –Tu ne veux pas m'épouser, c'est cela ?

La tête de clan, quelque peu surprit par l'esprit de déduction de son compagnon, pinça les lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi, murmura-t-il. Je n'aime simplement pas l'idée d'un mariage. Je veux que les choses restent telles qu'elles. Telles que j'en suis satisfait.

-Et si je te disais que moi je n'en étais pas satisfait, répliqua Hashirama. –Que j'en voulais plus ? Et que ce plus était notre mariage ?

Madara sursauta :

-Plus ? Haleta-t-il, choqué. N'est-ce pas déjà suffisant à tes yeux que je sois avec toi ?!

Hashirama claqua de la langue, l'air à la fois exaspéré et contrarié.

-Ne formule pas tes phrases ainsi, soupira-t-il sur un ton de reproche. A chaque fois, j'ai l'impression que tu cherches à me faire implicitement comprendre que tu me fais un immense honneur m'acceptant comme ton partenaire… Que je dois te remercier pour cela.

-Quoi ?! Bredouilla Madara, dérouté. -Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais été à tes côtés si je ne le désirais pas !

-Eh bien ! Ta manière de parler me laisse entendre le contraire ! S'exclama Hashirama en agitant ses baguettes sous son nez. –Tu tords les mots d'une telle manière que tes phrases finissent par en devenir incompréhensibles !

-Je ne tords pas mes mots ! C'est toi qui les interprète mal !

Hashirama lui adressa un sourire amer.

-Tu ne te remets décidément jamais en question… N'est-ce pas ? Souffla-t-il.

Et, avant même que Madara puisse se hérisser, le ninja vint se poster face à lui, quitte à mettre les pieds dans la rivière.

Un doigt fut enfoncé dans sa poitrine, lui coupant le souffle.

-Ecoute, reprit gravement Hashirama. Je vais être franc : Je veux que tu m'épouses.

Madara détourna le regard.

-Désolé, commença-t-il. Je ne peux pas…

-Tu ne peux pas… Ou tu ne veux pas ? Il faudrait savoir, Madara.

-Que je veuille ou ne puisse pas importe peu ! Explosa soudainement la tête de clan.

Il repoussa le doigt de l'Hokage :

-Je ne vais pas te promettre des chimères ! Feula-t-il en croisant les bras de manière défensive.

Hashirama cligna des yeux :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Murmura-t-il.

Il resta un instant, les yeux dans le vide, puis parut enfin saisir ce que Madara essayait de lui faire comprendre.

-Oooh… Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il soupira :

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter des serments, lui dit-il. Ce ne sont que des formalités.

-Pardon ?! Haleta la tête de clan, les yeux écarquillés, en décroisant les bras.

Pour le coup, il en restait coi.

-Tu… Es-tu en train de me dire que nos vœux n'auraient aucune signification ?! Hurla-t-il finalement, absolument courroucé.

Un grondement sourd lui échappa au même moment où Hashirama levait une main.

-Du calme, du calme, lui intima-t-il d'une voix se voulant apaisante. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

-Alors quoi ?! Que voulais-tu dire exactement ?

Etrangement, la perspective que son compagnon ne prenne pas au sérieux leur union potentielle le blessait.

Semblant percevoir sa détresse, le regard d'Hashirama s'adoucit.

-Ce que je voulais dire, reprit l'homme. C'est que ce mariage en lui-même n'est qu'une formalité, qu'une manière de donner l'exemple, de montrer aux gens que deux personnes du même sexe peuvent s'aimer et s'unir sans avoir rien à craindre…

-Nous ne sommes donc que des cobayes à tes yeux ? Murmura Madara en se détournant. C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais, ajouta-t-il amèrement.

Il voulut prendre congé, mais avant même qu'il puisse tourner les talons, Hashirama se jeta sur lui, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte semblable à un étau.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Ignorant l'eau qui était venu lui éclabousser les pieds lorsque son ami avait bondi hors de la rivière, Madara laissa ses mains, puis ses ongles, s'enfoncer dans le tissu des vêtements de l'Hokage.

-Alors quoi ? Dit-il d'une voix sourde. -Que sommes-nous dans ce cas ?

-Nous sommes ceux qui seront heureux.

Interdit, Madara fit un pas en arrière, échappant à la prise de son compagnon.

-Heureux ? Répéta-t-il.

-Oui, heureux, répondit Hashirama.

L'Hokage hocha la tête :

-Que nous nous marions ou non, nous seront heureux, déclara-t-il. Le mariage n'est qu'un acte social, et les serments qui viennent avec ne sont que des formalités et démonstrations visant à impressionner le public. A mes yeux, ce n'est qu'un événement trivial, romancé par des millions de gens depuis des temps immémoriaux alors, qu'en réalité, il a rendu beaucoup plus de personnes malheureuses qu'heureuses.

Hashirama prit une grande inspiration :

-Ce que je veux dire… C'est que ce n'est pas en ces serments que nous devrons avoir foi lorsque nous nous marierons, souffla-t-il en posant une main sur la joue d'un Madara tétanisé.

-Alors en qui ? Chuchota la tête de clan, comme hypnotisé par le regard intense de son compagnon.

La réponse eut l'effet d'une décharge électrique :

-En nous.

Madara ouvrit la bouche. Aucun son n'en sortit.

-Montrons aux gens, en particulier à ces anciens de malheurs, à quel point nous pouvons être heureux ensemble, déclara fermement Hashirama.

Le silence, pesant, se fit. Désormais, seul le son de leurs respirations, quasiment pantelantes, pouvaient être entendus à travers les clapotis de la rivière.

-Madara… Commença le ninja en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Epouse-moi.

La gorge nouée, l'Uchiha hocha lentement la tête, conscient de faire ici un choix qu'il pourrait par la suite regretter comme jamais.

Cependant, le sourire que lui adressa ensuite Hashirama balaya tous ses doutes en un clin d'œil.

-Par Rikudo ! C'est vrai ?! Tu acceptes ? Vraiment ?!

-Oui, c'est vrai gros béta, soupira Madara, bien qu'intérieurement, il souriait autant que son désormais fiancé.

L'homme, ne sachant visiblement plus ou se mettre, poussa un véritable cri de joie et, sans prévenir, souleva la tête de clan en l'air en riant à gorge déployé.

Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, et un bras sur la tête d'Hashirama pour se soutenir, le ninja se laissa faire, bien trop choqué pour amorcer le moindre mouvement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Persifla-t-il, une seconde plus tard, en luttant pour ne pas piquer un fard. –Pourquoi même es-tu aussi heureux ? Je croyais que tu avais dit que le mariage n'était qu'un acte social !

-Acte social ou pas ! Rien que de savoir que nous allons pouvoir nous passer mutuellement la bague au doigt me remplit de joie ! Rétorqua son ami.

Il avait l'air aux anges, et le dévisageait avec une telle dévotion que toute la colère qu'éprouvait Madara fondit comme de la neige au soleil.

La tête de clan aurait aimé être comme Hashirama. Avoir cette spontanéité lorsqu'il s'agissait d'exprimer ses sentiments. Pouvoir embrasser, étreindre, caresser, sans se sentir terriblement maladroit.

Comme maintenant, par exemple, où il hésitait entre entourer ses bras autours du cou de son promis, ou alors lui assener un grand coup sur le crâne tout en lui hurlant de le poser à terre.

Au final, aucune des deux options ne l'emportèrent. Gêné, Madara se tortilla, l'inconfort se lisant sur son visage.

-Tu… Tu peux me poser ? S'enquit-il, finalement. Nous devons avoir l'air ridicule ainsi…

-Oh ! Pardon !

Immédiatement, Hashirama s'exécuta. L'homme lui adressa alors un sourire contrit :

-Désolé, j'oublie parfois que tu n'aimes pas mes excès d'exubérance…

-Ca ira pour cette fois, dit Madara, amusé malgré lui.

Un ange passa.

-Hashirama… reprit soudain la tête de clan. Tout à l'heure tu as parlé de bagues… Mais nous n'avons rien de tel.

-Oh… Eh bien… Balbutia L'Hokage. Laisse-moi un peu de temps. Je te jure que je vais nous en pro…

-C'est bon, l'interrompit-il brusquement. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça.

Puis, avant même que son fiancé puisse protester, le shinobi plongea ses mains dans ses vêtements, et en tira le collier au cristal bleu.

Avec difficulté, il parvint à l'ôter et le tendit devant lui. Durant un long moment, il le fixa avec émotion, se rappelant de son frère surgissant dans sa chambre un beau matin d'hiver, le bijou en main, et lui hurlant un « _joyeux anniversaire_ » tonitruant.

Les lèvres pincées, il laissa ensuite son regard remonter sur Hashirama qui paraissait retenir sa respiration.

-Il est à toi maintenant, déclara-t-il de but en blanc en s'avançant pour remettre le collier à son nouveau propriétaire.

Le ninja, comme brûlé, recula.

-Non… Madara, non… Tu ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas accepter…

-Bien sûr que tu peux, grogna Madara.

Faisant fi des faibles protestations d'Hashirama, la tête de clan réussi à acculer l'homme contre un arbre, et lui passa la cordelette de lin autour du cou.

-Voilà, dit-il, cela t'appartient désormais. Tant que tu l'auras sur toi, je ne te quitterai pas.

Stupéfait, l'Hokage le fixa, bouche-bée, avant que ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes. Par réflexe, l'Uchiha recula.

-Mais… Mais je n'ai rien à te donner en contrepartie ! Gémit le shinobi.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Pour moi, ça l'est !

L'air désespéré, Hashirama jeta alors des coups d'œil frénétiques autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, puis son regard tomba sur les baguettes entre une de ses mains.

Il les le lui tendit aussitôt, les présentant dans ses paumes.

Madara le dévisagea avec stupeur.

-Des… Baguettes ? Ahana-t-il.

-Je n'ai rien de mieux et j'en suis désolé… Murmura Hashirama, la tête baissée. Mais, s'il te plaît, accepte-les.

Il leva légèrement le visage, le fixant avec toute l'appréhension du monde.

Le cœur de la tête de clan se serra :

-Tu l'avais toi-même n'est-ce pas ? Commença-t-il doucement en tendant la main. Nous ne faisons jamais les choses conventionnellement…

Il se saisit des baguettes, sentant leur texture lisse à travers ses gants.

-Bien sûr que j'accepte, souffla-t-il avec un sourire tordu.

S'il était déjà embarrassé, il le fut d'autant plus lorsque son fiancé se jeta une énième fois sur lui, l'engloutissant dans une étreinte à rompre les os.

-Merci, hoqueta-t-il.

Avec hésitation, Madara laissa son visage s'enfoncer dans l'épaule de son fiancé, et ses mains s'agripper à l'arrière de ses vêtements.

La gorge nouée, il déglutit, soudain ému comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Dans ses bras, Hashirama frissonna, probablement aux prises avec une tempête émotionnelle identique à celle qui habitait la tête de clan.

Quelque chose de chaud s'accumula au coin de ses paupières.

Il ne s'en soucia pas. A la place, il se contenta de rester immobile, là, avec son fiancé enlacé, et au bord des larmes.

* * *

Et c'était le chapitre 35.

Avec celui-ci se conclut l'arc du sauvetage de Toka. Maintenant nous en sommes à -2 chapitre avant l'épilogue.

A part cela, je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire, je vous laisse donc avec les…

 **Commentaires en Vrac !** :

-Plus tard, lorsqu'Hashirama racontera aux autres comment Madara et lui se sont fiancés, il dira « _Il m'a coincé entre lui et un arbre, et m'a passé la corde au cou_ ».

-Compte tenu de la formulation, autant dire que bien évidement, il y a eu un gros malentendu.

-Déjà, Tobirama a été plus qu'horrifié.

-Si Hikaku ne l'avait pas ceinturé, il se serait jeté sur Madara sans doute aucun.

-Mito et Toka, elles, ont trouvé ça très amusant n'hésitant pas à proclamer, pour plaisanter, qu'elles étaient soulagées de ne pas être les seules à avoir un penchant pour les cordes et autres liens ( _braves gens, on appelle ça le shibari, l'équivalent du mot bondage en français (la bêta), du moins quand c'est d'ordre sexuel (autrement, en tant que punition, c'est l'hojojutsu..._ )

-Mito a même proposé à Madara de lui prêter ses menottes, celles même qui pendouillaient à l'accoudoir de son canapé depuis un bon bout de temps.

-Enfin… Elle les lui passerait si elle parvenait à retrouver la clé pour les décrocher.

-Thorn, quant à elle, s'est contentée de renifler avant de déclarer que même si c'était vrai, Hashirama avait dû adorer ça.

-(Cela fait un bon moment qu'elle le croit masochiste… Après tout, selon elle, il faut l'être pour être en couple avec son maître).

-Passons du coq à l'âne :

-Lorsque, dans le bar, le Kyuubi a échappé à la surveillance de Madara (bien plus occupé avec Mito & co) eh bien, il a simplement été se balader dans les rues du village.

-Après-tout, auparavant, il n'a jamais pu faire ça, car il avait la taille du village malheureusement.

-A vrai dire, il voit énormément d'avantages à avoir une taille réduite : Il peut désormais goûter à des tas d'aliments qui étaient bien trop petits auparavant pour qu'il puisse en profiter.

-Il s'est d'ailleurs découvert une passion pour la viande de poule.

-Du coup, lorsqu'il s'est échappé, il est allé voir s'il trouvait un poulailler.

-Manque de bol, arrivé à 400 mètre du bar, il a du s'arrêter à cause du sceau.

-Le pire pour lui était probablement qu'une poule se trouvait à deux pieds de lui, hors de sa portée.

-Pas de chance, encore une fois.

-Autre chose… Oui, Mito est bel et bien la détentrice d'un set de nappes en pilou.

-C'est les choses les moins pratique et hygiénique du monde, mais elle les aime.

-Puis, comme elle l'a dit à Madara lorsqu'il a fait une remarque dessus : C'est du _feng-shui_.

-So… To sum-up… " _Your argument is invalid_ " en gros.

-Enervé, Madara lui a alors répondu que son Feng-shui, elle pouvait se le mettre où il le pensait.

-Evidement, Mito l'a mal pris.

-Le lendemain, lorsque la tête de clan s'est réveillée, il a découvert que chaque centimètre carré de son salon (y comprit compris Gérard) avait été recouvert de pilou aux motifs écossais.

Voilà, c'est tout aujourd'hui.

Je vous dis à la prochaine !


	37. Chapter 37

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre… Je serais tentée de vous dire que celui-ci est un bonus, cependant il s'inscrit dans la continuité de l'histoire, alors le qualifier ainsi ne serait pas exact.

Malgré-tout, je suis convaincu que ce « bonus » vous plaira. Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, et ai décidé de me lâcher à 100%. Je n'ai également pas hésité une seconde à faire les pires blagues possibles …

Vous vous en doutez je pense : ce chapitre est en quelque sorte un **Commentaire en vrac** géant dans un différent genre. Il est censé vous faire rire un peu avant la fin qui, je l'espère, vous fera vous sentir émotionnel.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 36

 _Mariage : - 76 jours._

-Tobirama, s'écria Madara. Tu peux poser ce carton à gauche ?

Tobirama posa le carton à droite.

-J'avais dit à ma gauche !

-Oui, mais je suis face à toi, lui rétorqua mielleusement l'homme. Cela signifie donc que ta gauche est ma droite.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons, et s'en fut à l'extérieur afin de retrouver Hashirama et Hitomi.

Interdit, la tête de clan demeura un long moment figée avant que ses lèvres se retroussent, et qu'un grondement inhumain jaillisse du fond de sa gorge.

Il était très content de venir s'installer chez Hashirama, mais le frère de celui-ci le contrariait au plus haut point.

Depuis qu'ils déplaçaient ses biens de la maison dans la forêt, appartenant désormais Mito et Toka, à celle d'Hashirama, le ninja aux cheveux blancs semblaient s'être fait une mission de lui rendre la vie impossible.

Mission qu'il menait d'ailleurs à bien à la perfection !

A chaque fois que Madara lui demandait de poser une de ses possessions à un endroit précis, l'homme faisait tout le contraire. C'était donc ainsi que son coffre, censé se placer dans un coin vide du salon de son fiancé, s'était retrouvé dans la cuisine, et Gérard sur son futur lit conjugal.

Si Hashirama ne tenait pas autant à ce petit impertinent, il l'aurait brûlé depuis belle lurette.

Malheureusement, l'Hokage aimait beaucoup l'abruti qui lui servait de frère.

Avec un long soupir, Madara s'agenouilla avec l'intention de ramasser un carton, lorsqu'Hitomi déboula dans le hall.

Elle avait les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval haute, et ses yeux examinaient consciencieusement l'intérieur de leur nouvelle maison. Elle tenait une lampe de chevet entre ses mains

-Où vais-je dormir ? Lança-t-elle, soudain, à la cantonade.

Ne sachant pas si elle se parlait à elle-même, ou s'adressait spécifiquement à lui, Madara cligna des yeux.

-Dans la chambre d'amis, répondit-il à l' instant où le regard de la jeune fille croisa le sien. –Tu pourras la réarranger comme tu le souhaites.

-Chouette ! S'écria-t-elle.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, elle fonça inspecter sa nouvelle chambre.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Madara la regarda faire jusqu'à que le son de pas patauds ne détourne son attention.

Thorn entra dans la maison comme si celle-ci lui appartenait, et rejoignit immédiatement le canapé qu'elle escalada péniblement avant de se mettre à son aise dessus. Ensuite, elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, révélant ses dents oranges.

-Bon… Grogna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Bosse au lieu de rester les bras ballants ! Les cartons ne vont pas se défaire tout seul, tu sais.

Le sourire de la tête de clan évolua en un rictus crispé. Il prit également sur lui pour ne pas renverser le canapé, et envoyer valser son invocation.

-Au fait, poursuivit celle-ci. Où sont Mito, Hikaku, Izel et compagnie ? Ils ne t'aident pas ?

-Ils ont autre chose à faire, grogna Madara en retournant à ses cartons.

-Ah oui ? Comme quoi ?

-Mito et Toka emménagent dans mon ancienne maison, et ont forcé Hikaku à les aider. Quant à Izel, elle est en mission à Shiomizu.

-Ah ? Elle peut prendre des missions ? Avec cette quantité de chakra ?

-Elle n'a pas besoin d'une énorme quantité de chakra pour être efficace, répliqua Madara. D'ailleurs, avoir moins de chakra peut se révéler être un avantage : Il est plus difficile de localiser une personne en ayant une quantité infime, qu'une personne en ayant une grande.

Thorn renifla :

-Si tu le dis… Fit-elle, clairement désintéressée.

D'autres pas, cette fois capricants, résonnèrent dans le hall, et le Kyuubi surgit à l'angle du mur. Tout en trottinant, il fit le tour du salon, en inspectant le moindre recoin, puis marqua un arrêt.

-Je veux un panier moelleux devant la cheminée, exigea-t-il avant de passer son chemin.

-Eh ! Pour qui tu te prends ! S'écria alors Thorn en se levant d'un bond.

Elle sauta du canapé, et se lança à la poursuite du goupil.

-Si quelqu'un à ale droit à un panier moelleux, ce sera moi ! Moi, la préférée de Madara ! C'est compris ?!

Soudain incroyablement las, Madara soupira longuement tout en se massant les tempes : Ce déménagement allait décidément être une longue épreuve…

.

oOo

.

 _Mariage : - 67 jours._

Les deux hommes se fixaient en chiens de faïences.

-Chien, déclara l'un.

-Chat, déclara l'autre.

Madara claqua de la langue, contrarié.

-Combien de fois devrais-je le répéter ? Persifla-t-il. C'est un chat ou rien !

-Mais je préfère les chiens ! Protesta Hashirama avec véhémence.

-Peut-être mais les chiens demandent de l'entretien. Les chats, eux, sont indépendants.

-Les chiens sont plus affectueux !

Comprenant qu'ils étaient toujours dans une impasse, les ninjas se penchèrent en avant, par-dessus la table du salon autour de laquelle ils étaient assis.

-Chat ! Feula Madara

-Chien ! Aboya Hashirama.

-Chat ! Insista l'Uchiha.

-Chien !

-Ch…

-Emeu ! Hurla Mito en surgissant de sous la table.

Un ange passa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Balbutia Hashirama, le cœur battant la chamade.

Il avait été si choqué par cette soudaine apparition qu'il avait bien failli en tomber de sa chaise.

-Je suis venue vous proposer une alternative, répondit joyeusement la femme.

-Une alternative ? répéta Madara.

-Oui ! Puisque vous semblez incapables de vous mettre d'accord, je voulais vous proposer un émeu à la place d'un chat ou d'un chien.

Les shinobis se contentèrent de la fixer avec de grands yeux, et la kunoïchi soupira :

-Ca c'est passé il y a environ une semaine, leur expliqua-t-elle sans qu'ils ne lui aient rien demandé. J'étais à la _Taverne du Pochard_ en train de boire, lorsqu'un gars vêtu d'une longue cape, avec une capuche qui lui recouvrait une bonne moitié du visage, m'a abordée. On a sympathisé, puis il m'a fait cadeau d'un œuf bleu de la taille d'un ballon.

-Et tu as accepté ? S'étrangla Madara, incrédule.

-Ben oui, imagine l'omelette que j'aurais pu faire avec ce truc. Manque de bol, l'œuf à éclos et je me suis retrouvée avec cet émeu dans les pattes… Vous ne voulez pas l'adopter ? Ce genre d'animal n'est décidément pas ma tasse de thé.

-Euh… Marmonna l'Hokage. Pardonne mon ignorance mais… Qu'est-ce qu'un émeu exactement ?

-Un poulet XXXL.

A l'écoute de ces mots, Hashirama eut l'impression qu'une pierre lui tombait dans l'estomac. Avec crainte, il se tourna alors vers Madara, et reteint un gémissement en constatant que les yeux de son compagnon s'étaient mis à briller de mille feux.

-Madara… Bredouilla-t-il. Rassure-moi… Tu ne penses pas à ce que je pense quand-même ?

-…

-Madara ?

-…

Quatre mois plus tard:

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

-C'est incroyable, s'extasia Madara, un livre en main. D'après ce qui est rédigé ici, lorsque Tania aura atteint sa taille adulte, elle mesura approximativement deux mètres, et pèsera une cinquantaine de kilos.

-C'est super, _sensei_ ! S'exclama Hitomi, actuellement appuyée contre une clôture en bois.

Celle-ci avait pour but la délimitation de l'enclos de Tania qui faisait désormais la taille d'un labrador.

-C'est incroyable, en effet, approuva Thorn d'un ton entendu. Qui aurait cru qu'un oiseau puisse devenir aussi gros ?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

-Pas Hashirama, apparemment, souffla la tête de clan.

L'homme observa avec détachement son mari se faire poursuivre par l'émeu enragé qui poussait des cris de ptérodactyle.

L'Hokage était supposé le nourrir. Malheureusement, Tania avait semblé bien plus intéressée par le ninja plutôt que par le seau de graines qu'il transportait.

-MADARA ! Hurla Hashirama d'une voix essoufflée. Arrête-la, par pitié !

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Tu as besoin de faire du sport.

-Mais… Mais je n'en peux plus !

-Preuve que tu te relâches. Je te conseille fortement d'augmenter ton niveau d'endurance et ta vitesse : Dès que Tania aura atteint sa taille adulte, elle piquera des pointes à 70 km/h.

-C'est une BLAGUE ?!

-Pas le moins du monde, répliqua avec équanimité Madara.

Le passage fulgurant de Hashirama et de Tania dans l'enclos ébouriffa la chevelure de Madara, qui referma son livre en un claquement sec.

-Mito m'a fait un merveilleux cadeau pour une fois, déclara l'Uchiha, un sourire aux lèvres.

Thorn, assise sur la rambarde de bois pour avoir une meilleure vue de la course-poursuite, hocha la tête.

-Heureusement qu'on a un grand jardin, commenta-t-elle au moment même ou Tania parvenait attraper Hashirama par un pan de sa longue tunique d'Hokage, et le jetait à terre.

.

oOo

.

 _Mariage : - 54 jours._

-Sérieusement, où sommes-nous ? Demanda Mito en se grattant le crâne.

-Aucune idée, répondit Toka. Pas une personne ne nous a confié une carte pour cette mission à Suna… Ce désert est immense ceci dit…

-Et le soleil tape trop fort, ajouta son amie. Je suis bonne pour de terribles coups de soleil. Je vais ressembler à un homard frit à ce rythme.

-De même pour moi… Mais bon, du temps que Madara est avec nous, tout va bien.

-Euh…

-Quoi ?

-Madara n'est plus avec nous depuis un bout de temps. Je crois que nous l'avons perdu.

Quelques dunes plus loin :

-Enfin seul, soupira Madara.

Il resta un instant silencieux, puis se mit à ricaner.

-Libre, je suis libre ! Gloussa-t-il d'une manière qui n'aurait pu être décrite autrement que comme maniaque.

« _Je suis encore là tu sais_ » Lui dit la voix du Kyubi depuis son esprit.

-… Me*de.

Toujours avec Madara et Kurama :

« _Je vois quelque chose qui commence par « S »_ ».

-Sable ?

« _Bingo_ ».

-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de jouer à ce jeu-là ? Dans le désert, les possibilités sont limitées.

« _Je vois quelque chose qui commence par « C »_ ».

-Sérieusement ?

« _Je vois quelque chose qui commence par « C »_ » insista le renard.

-Très bien ! Le ciel, c'est ça ?

« _Oui_ ».

-C'est bon maintenant ? Je voudrais pouvoir me concentrer pour retrouver mon chemin, et accessoirement Mito et Toka !

« _Je vois quelque chose qui commence par « T »_ »

-Tu le fais exprès ?! S'écria Madara, irrité. Puis qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien commencer par T dans ce maudit dé… WAAAAAAAAH !

« _AH ! La réponse était « terrier ». Maintenant tu feras plus attention où tu mets les pattes, stupide humain !_ »

.

oOo

.

 _Mariage : - 50 jours._

-Ecoute, balbutia Hashirama, ivre, d'une voix pâteuse en levant un doigt. Si ça t'excite, mais en même temps t'effraye, alors ça veut dire que tu dois t' le faire.

-Wow, commenta Mito, visiblement impressionnée, en prenant une gorgée d'alcool. Voilà qui explique le fait que tu sois probablement la seule personne au monde à t'être tapé Madara.

A quelques tables de là, Hikaku leur jeta un regard noir.

.

oOo

.

 _Mariage : -45 jours._

-Tu te souviens de notre lune de miel dans la forêt des cerfs ?

-Dans la forêt des cerfs ? J'aurais pourtant juré que c'était dans le chenil !

-Quoi ? Mais on n'a jamais fait de plan à plusieurs avec des chiens ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

-Toi, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! On n'a jamais fait de plan à plusieurs, et surtout pas avec des cerfs !

-Des cerfs ? Mais non ! Je parle de notre lune de miel dans la forêt ! La forêt appelée la forêt des cerfs !

-Mais tu es bourrée ou quoi ? Notre lune de miel n'a jamais eu lieu dans une forêt !

-Ni dans un chenil ! C'est toi qui es bourrée !

-Par Rikudo… Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Murmura Madara pour lui-même en observant avec une certaine fascination Nara Fumio et Inuzuka Taro se disputer au comptoir du bar de la _Taverne du Pochard_.

Il ne s'embarrassa pas à poser la question à Akimichi Choki, assis à ses côtés.

L'homme, ou plutôt le poivrot désormais, était plus occupé à sangloter bruyamment en tentant de réanimer un moucheron, précédemment tombé dans sa chope de bière, à l'aide de ninjutsu médical.

Apparemment, cela ne marchait pas des masses.

-Ah ça ! Déclara soudain Mito en surgissant à sa droite. Ne t'inquiète pas : Ces deux crétins sont tellement ivres qu'ils se prennent mutuellement pour leur femme.

-Quoi ?! Mais comment arrivent-ils à faire une chose pareille ?!

-Va savoir… Oh ! Tiens, ils ont commencé !

-Commencer quoi ? Grommela Madara en se retournant seulement pour manque de tomber de sa chaise.

-Oh mon dieu ! Hurla-t-il. _Mes yeux_ !

.

oOo

.

 _Mariage : - 43 jours._

Hashirama et Madara rentraient du travail lorsqu'Hitomi, suivie de Nadja, Thorn et d'un second porc-épic, les aborda en plein milieu de la rue.

-Bonjour _Sensei_ … Commença-t-elle en détournant le visage et en trépignant.

-… Bonjour Hitomi, répondit avec hésitation la tête de clan. Tu n'es pas à la maison ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête, et le regard de l'homme se porta sur le nouvel animal accompagnant les adolescents.

S'il souvenait bien, c'était Héricendre, le fiancé de son invocation.

Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là.

Cependant, il ne put y penser davantage. Hashirama venait de prendre la parole :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit-il.

Hitomi leur adressa un grand sourire angélique.

-La…

-La ? Répétèrent Hashirama et Madara.

Le sourire de la jeune kunoïchi s'accentua.

-La maison est en feu.

-QUOI ?!

.

oOo

.

 _Mariage : -40 jours._

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Mito en piochant dans un paquet de chips qu'elle avait à coup sûr sorti des placards sans sa permission.

-Je tisse ma toile de désespoir, répliqua du tac au tac Madara.

-Personnellement… Commenta la femme. Moi, j'appellerais plutôt ça tricoter. Mais ce n'est que mon opinion, évidemment.

L'homme la fusilla du regard. Loin d'être intimidée, Mito poursuivit :

-Alors… Pourquoi tu tricotes ?

-Le temps se rafraîchit, déclara la tête de clan mielleusement. Je confectionne donc à Gérard un pull adapté à sa corpulence. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle attrape froid.

La kunoïchi cligna des yeux, clairement interloquée.

-Madara… Les plantes meurent si on les couvre, dit-elle d'un ton atone. De plus que nous sommes en été. Avoue que tu veux simplement t'en débarrasser.

-Zut ! Jura l'homme, démasqué et dépité, en jetant ses aiguilles à tricoter.

Elles atterrirent sur la table basse et Gérard, posée dessus, les avala tout rond.

.

oOo

.

 _Mariage : -37 jours._

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda timidement Hashirama.

-J'aiguise ce couteau de cuisine, répliqua Madara.

-Oui… J'avais remarqué. Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour en faire cadeau à Hitomi.

L'Hokage fronça les sourcils.

-Pour en faire cadeau à Hitomi ? répéta-t-il, interloqué. N'avons-nous pourtant pas fêté son anniversaire il y un mois ?

Il resta un instant songeur, puis son visage s'éclaira avant de s'assombrir subitement de nouveau.

-Madara ! S'exclama-t-il, scandalisé. Tu ne comptes tout de même pas menacer Yuta parce qu'il a demandé à Hitomi de sortir avec lui ?!

L'Uchiha garda le silence.

-Madara ! S'écria derechef Hashirama, l'air de ne jamais se lasser de prononcer son nom d'un ton dramatique. -Elle est assez grande pour savoir avec qui elle veut être ! En plus, Yuta est un adorable jeune homme qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Je suis sûr qu'ils sont très contents ensemble pour le moment. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être que plus tard ils s'apercevront qu'ils ne sont pas faits l'un pour l'autre et se sépareront ! C'est aussi simple que cela.

-Justement, lui susurra alors la tête de clan. C'est pour cette raison que j'aiguise ce couteau : Au cas où ce serait Hitomi qui le planterait.

.

oOo

 _._

 _Mariage : - 35 jours._

-C'est terrible ! Haleta Hashirama en faisant les cents pas dans son bureau jonché de pile de document.

Imperturbables, Madara, Tobirama et Hikaku le regardèrent faire sans piper mot.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ? Poursuivit l'Hokage. Mito et Toka ont été capturées !

Hikaku lâcha un reniflement amusé.

-Oh ! Je veux dire… c'est horrible ! Se lamenta-t-il en s'apercevant qu'Hashirama s'était tu pour le dévisager avec une expression choquée.

La tête de clan porta une manche devant sa bouche pour dissimuler un ricanement.

Il comprenait que son conseiller ne soit pas heurté par cette nouvelle : Les deux kunoïchis l'avaient tellement fait tourner en bourrique qu'il devait être très content de les savoir loin de lui.

-Pourquoi personne n'est inquiet ! Hurla finalement Hashirama en constant que tous arboraient des expressions impassibles.

-Peut-être parce que Toka et Mito sont des kunoïchis expérimentées ? Intervint Tobirama, d'un ton dégoulinant de sarcasme.

-Mais… Mais…

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dise ça… Mais il a raison, l'interrompit Madara. Je suis convaincu que ces deux-là s'en sortiront… Dans le cas contraire, eh bien… C'est triste, mais qu'y pouvons-nous ? Ce sont les risques du métier.

-Parfaitement ! Approuva Hikaku.

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête sous le regard écarquillé de l'Hokage qui ne tarda pas à reprendre la parole :

-Comment pouvez-vous être aussi insensibles ! Tempêta-t-il. Mito et Toka sont nos amies, nos…

-Salut la compagnie !

La porte du bureau claqua violemment contre le mur.

Une seconde plus tard, Mito et Toka pénétraient dans la salle, désormais silencieuse, et venaient se poster devant Hashirama, bouche bée.

-Tiens, le document qu'on devait récupérer durant la mission, déclara Toka.

Elle remit à son cousin, dont le teint était cireux, un parchemin avant de reculer.

-Que… Quoi ? Bégaya l'homme sans détacher le regard des deux femmes.

-Que quoi, quoi ? Renifla dédaigneusement Mito. T'as jamais vu un bout de papier de ta vie ? Pourtant avec ce qu'il y a ici, tu devrais être habitué.

La rousse balaya brièvement des yeux les piles de papiers les entourant, et gloussa, amusé par sa blague.

-Ex… Excusez-moi vous deux… Mais des informateurs nous avaient dit que vous vous étiez fait capturer par des ninjas renégats, marmonna soudain Hikaku d'un ton mal-assuré.

Les femmes clignèrent simultanément des yeux.

-Oh ça… Commença l'une.

-… C'est une longue histoire, poursuivit l'autre.

-Tout à fait, une longue, une sombre histoire…

-… Impliquant un lama et une belette.

-Pour faire court…

-Disons simplement que nous n'avons pas fait suffisamment attention, et que nous nous sommes fait attraper par ces ninjas qui voulaient le parchemin que je t'ai remis.

-Pour notre défense, nous étions distraites…

-Par le lama et la belette !

-Oui, mais bref ! Donc, ces gars-là nous ont capturées et menacées de nous faire des choses pas nettes si on ne leur remettait pas la missive…

-Du coup on a essayé de les raisonner…

-.. En leur disant à quel point leurs familles et amoureuses seraient malheureuses s'ils voyaient ce qu'ils faisaient…

-… En fait on leur à finalement juste dit leur famille, parce que, vu la gueule qu'ils avaient, pas moyen qu'une femme, ou même un homme, veuillent d'eux.

-Du coup ils se sont mis en colère…

-… Alors ont leur à proposer de leur filer Madara en échange de nos vies.

-Ca n'a pas marché d'ailleurs… Ce qui prouve que seul Hashirama veut de toi, Madara. Donc à la place, on a continué à leur parler… Et…

-Et…

-ET QUOI ?! Explosa Madara qui luttait déjà depuis un long moment pour ne pas se jeter sur les kunoïchis.

Les femmes se jetèrent un regard mutuel, puis répondirent :

-Ben bizarrement, après deux heures, ils ont tous fondu en larmes, et nous ont relâchées avec la lettre.

.

oOo

.

 _Mariage : - 29 jours :_

Madara cligna des yeux.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit-il en avisant Hashirama, Mito et Hitomi qui arboraient des expressions sombres.

Ces trois-là revenaient du nouveau centre-commercial ouvert depuis quelques jours.

L'Hokage soupira :

-Rien ne va, gémit-il.

-Comment ça ? L'interrogea la tête de clan en posant le livre qu'il lisait.

En à peine une seconde, il avait rejoint son compagnon dans le hall.

Évidement, celui-ci faisait grise-mine. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de se laisser tomber en avant, et d'enrouler ses bras autour des épaules de Madara qui chancela sous son poids.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! Hoqueta l'Uchiha. Et où sont les courses que je t'avais demandé de faire d'ailleurs ?

-On n'a pas pu les faire… On s'est fait expulser du centre-commercial par la sécurité…

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

-Ca, c'est parce qu'Hitomi a décidé qu'il serait malin d'essayer de récupérer en douce toutes les pièces de la fontaine du centre ! Intervint furieusement Mito.

.

oOo

.

 _Mariage : - 24 jours._

-Allons à Ichiraku Ramen, proposa Hashirama en enfilant ses sandales.

Comme tous les jeudis soirs, Madara, Hitomi, et lui se préparaient à aller au restaurant.

Or, comme à chaque fois, son fiancé s'opposa à sa suggestion :

-Je préférerais aller à ce nouveau petit kiosque qui fait de très bon _inarizushi_ , déclara-t-il.

-Tu es sûr ? Geignit l'Hokake. J'ai vraiment envie d'aller à Ichiraku…

Le regard précédemment dur de l'Uchiha s'adoucit.

-Je vois… Tirons au sort dans ce cas, proposa-t-il en s'emparant d'une pièce de monnaie traînant sur la table.

Sûrement qu'Hitomi l'avait oubliée après avoir fait ses comptes journaliers.

-Ça me semble juste, dit Hashirama.

-Très bien, alors dans ce cas, pile je gagne, et face tu perds… Ca te va ?

-Bien sûr !

Madara lui adressa alors un grand sourire, et lança la pièce.

Celle-ci fit plusieurs tours sur elle-même avant que la tête de clan la saisisse en plein vol, et la pose sur son avant-bras.

Hashirama se pencha en avant, impatient de connaître le résultat.

-Face, tu perds ! Déclara soudain joyeusement son compagnon.

-Oh... Zut, marmonna l'Hokage, déçu.

-Je t'attends dehors avec Hitomi, lui annonça Madara en se dirigeant vers le hall, ses longs cheveux se balançant au rythme de ses pas aériens.

-C'est fou ça… Marmonna Hashirama pour lui-même alors qu'il rejoignait son fiancé. Il gagne toujours !

.

oOo

.

 _Mariage : - 16 jours._

-Qui a eu la stupide idée de faire une chose pareille ?!

Madara roula des yeux :

-Tu en connais beaucoup des gens qui peuvent créer des zombies ? Grogna-t-il.

-C'était rhétorique !

-Ah ? Tu es capable de ça ?

-Madara ! Ce n'est définitivement pas le moment !

La tête de clan grogna, mais ne rétorqua pas. Après tout, songea-t-il, son fiancé n'avait pas tort. Être sarcastique maintenant était contre-productif, surtout lorsque leur attention était focalisée sur deux créatures des plus étranges qui leur eut été donné de voir.

Avec une certaine forme de perplexité, mêlée à de la curiosité, l'homme laissa son regard se planter dans celui d'un singulier oiseau. Enfin… Si l'on pouvait appeler cette chose un oiseau :

En effet, l'animal était pourvu d'un long bec dentelé, d'une protubérance sur le crâne, d'un long cou de cygne, et d'ailes de chauves-souris d'une envergure impressionnante. La créature avait également une peau grisâtre à l'aspect squameux.

C'était la moins impressionnante des deux.

La seconde, quant à elle, avait fait déglutir Hashirama et Madara à la vue de la taille de ses dents. Celles-ci avaient peu à envier au Kyuubi.

Si les deux ninjas devaient le décrire en un mot, alors « _monstre_ » aurait été celui approprié.

Cette chose, quelle qu'elle soit, culminait à environ cinq mètre du sol. Bipède, elle était dotée d'un corps massif équilibré par une longue queue, et avait comme de minuscules bras rattachés à son torse.

A l'inverse, ses pattes postérieures, écailleuses, étaient musclées, et disposaient de griffes à faire pâlir d'envie le plus féroce des prédateurs.

De couleur rougeâtre, l'animal était actuellement occupé –à la grande horreur d'Hashirama- à déraciner un arbre centenaire à renfort de grands rugissements.

Ses yeux, tout comme ceux de la créature aviaire, étaient jaunes, et le blanc de l'œil noir.

L'édo-tensei était à l'œuvre.

-Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

D'un même mouvement, Hashirama et Madara firent volte-face.

Ils virent alors Tobirama, suivit de Mito dont les yeux pétillaient de bonheur, venir vers eux.

-Tobiiiiiii ! S'écria soudain Hashirama en fonçant sur son frère. Que sont ces animaux ?! C'est pour ça que tu nous as fait venir dans cette clairière ? Pour nous les montrer ?

Le ninja aux cheveux blancs ne répondit pas, se contentent de lever les yeux au ciel face au déluge de question qui s'abattit sur lui sans qu'il ne cille.

En attendant, Madara se tourna vers Mito qui trottina joyeusement jusqu'à lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-elle en répondant à sa question muette. –J'ai placé un sceau sur ces bestioles pour qu'elles ne s'approchent pas du village.

Dubitatif, l'Uchiha jeta derechef un coup d'œil en direction des créatures. Si l'étrange oiseau n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, le géant, quant à lui, était désormais occupé à déterrer des pierres qu'il lançait depuis sa gueule sur les arbres qu'il dégommait un à un.

-Que sont ces bêtes ?! Hurla soudain Hashirama, rendu à moitié hystérique par la déforestation ayant lieu sous ses yeux.

Il se saisit des épaules de son cadet qu'il secoua comme un poirier.

-Arrête ça immédiatement, idiot, grogna celui en en le repoussant brutalement.

Il roula des yeux lorsque son frère poussa un geignement à fendre l'âme, puis soupira.

-N'est-ce pas évident ? reprit-il en posant une main sur sa hanche. Ce sont des dinosaures !

Un lourd silence, ponctué par les rugissements de la bête, tomba sur la clairière.

-Des quoi ? Grogna finalement Madara, en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux quand même… Gémit Tobirama.

Il se plaqua une main sur son front, l'air à la fois exaspéré et épouvanté.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?!

-Eh bien non ! Feula la tête de clan.

-Moi non-plus je ne sais pas ! Intervint Hashirama, probablement dans le but de tuer le conflit dans l'œuf.

Cela marcha. Son frère reporta son attention sur l'Hokage. Les sourcils froncés, il ouvrit la bouche avec sûrement intention de l'apostropher.

Par chance, Mito l'interrompit :

-Ce sont des animaux qui ont vécu bien avant l'apparition des êtres humains ! S'écria-t-elle, enthousiaste, en jetant ses bras en l'air. –Tobirama a trouvé des squelettes complets au marché noir de Kirigakure, et a décidé de voir s'il pouvait utiliser l'édo-tensei sur eux. Et ça a marché !

Les yeux brillants, elle bondit de joie, et ses cheveux détachés suivirent le mouvement.

Elle paraissait absolument extatique.

Madara demeura muet de stupeur, et Hashirama, pâle comme un linge, laissa échapper des gargouillis étranglés.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Balbutia-t-il d'une voix suraiguë. Tu as créé des monstres !

-Réanimé, le corrigea nonchalamment Mito.

-Tu as réanimé des monstres ! répéta l'Hokage.

-Des monstres… Vraiment ? Murmura Madara, pour lui-même, en dardant un regard sur la créature aviaire qui, entre-temps, s'était discrètement approchée d'eux.

Maintenant qu'il la regardait de plus près… Il se disait qu'elle avait quand-même un regard attendrissant…

Lentement, et tout en ignorant les cris de son fiancé lui recommandant de ne pas s'approcher du monstre, il vint se poster face au dinosaure. Il n'hésita pas une seconde à lui passer une main sur son bec dentelé.

Celui-ci se laissa faire, clignant paresseusement des yeux.

-Brave bête, le félicita aussitôt Madara.

L'animal poussa un petit cri rauque.

Ensuite, l'homme se tourna vers Tobirama dont le sourcil était haussé.

-Qu'est-il ? S'enquit-il, sa main toujours sur le bec.

-C'est un ptérodactyle, l'éclaira le ninja.

Il pinça les lèvres :

-Dis donc… Tu as l'air de drôlement l'aimer…

-Il me fait penser à Nadja… Marmonna Madara tout en cajolant l'animal.

-Rassure-moi… Bredouilla Hashirama, qui pour une raison quelconque gardait ses distances. –Tu ne comptes pas l'adopter comme Tania, j'espère…

La tête de clan soupira.

-Peut-importe combien je le souhaite…

-« _Combien tu le souhaites_ » ?!

-… Un cadavre reste un cadavre, acheva l'Uchiha en fusillant du regard son fiancé.

L'homme se recroquevilla. Mito gloussa, les yeux rivés sur le second dinosaure, toujours très occupé avec la flore des alentours.

A chaque fois qu'un arbre chutait, celui-ci faisait trembler la terre.

-Et lui… Qu'est-il ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Madara en fronçant les sourcils lorsque que l'imposante créature poussa un rugissement qui effraya des oiseaux perchés à proximité.

-Un tyrannosaure-rex, répondit Tobirama. Plus connu sous le nom de t-rex, ils sont les prédateurs qui étaient au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire il y a de cela des millions d'années.

-Tu sais, je me doutais bien qu'il était au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire… Sinon… Pourquoi, par Rikudo, avoir utilisé edo-tensei sur eux ?

Sans qu'il le remarque, le ptérodactyle quitta ses côtés, et sautilla en direction d'Hashirama qui eut aussitôt un mouvement de recul.

-J'étais simplement curieux de savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient de leur vivant.

L'Hokage couina lorsque le dinosaure ailé lui assena un coup de bec sous le regard impassible de Mito.

-Et maintenant que tu sais cela… Que comptes-tu faire ? En réanimer d'autres ? Il en existe diverses espèces, n'est-ce pas ?

-A l'aide ! Glapit Hashirama en se protégeant des assauts du ptérodactyle de ses bras.

Personne ne lui porta assistance.

-Bonne question, soupira Tobirama. A vrai dire j'envisageais d'en réanimer d'autres pour les montrer au public…

-AAAAAaaaaaaaah ! Hurla Hashirama lorsque le ptérodactyle se saisit d'une de ses manches qu'il commença à secouer en tout sens, tel un molosse.

Mito n'esquissa pas un geste pour l'aider.

-Comme… Comme dans un zoo ? Suggéra Madara.

-Je préfère le terme « parc », lui dit Tobirama, les yeux rêveurs, en s'imaginant probablement son projet, une fois réalisé.

-Ne serait-ce pas un peu dangereux ? Marmonna la tête de clan. Je veux dire… ce « ptérodactyle » ne m'a pas l'air agressif… (« C'est une BLAGUE ?! » Lui hurla soudain Hashirama en arrière plan avant de mugir de douleur lorsqu'il se fit mordre une énième fois) -Mais ça m'a l'air d'être tout le contraire pour ce t-rex… D'ailleurs, pourquoi diable s'acharne-t-il autant sur les arbres ?!

Le shinobi aux cheveux blancs renifla dédaigneusement :

-Je suis sûr que je peux le gérer. Après tout, je le contrôle parfaitement grâce à l'édo-tensei !

-Je n'en serais pas si sûr… Grogna Madara. Ne penses-tu pas Mito… Mito ?

La femme était introuvable.

« _Euh…_ »

« _Quoi ?!_ » Maugréa Madara en s'adressant au Kyuubi venant tout juste de se manifester.

« _A ta place, je regarderais dans la direction de la grosse bestiole…_ »

Sans poser de question, le ninja s'exécuta.

Son visage perdit toute couleur.

-RODEOOOOOO ! hurla alors une Mito hystérique sur le dos du tyrannosaure rex, ses cheveux au vent telle une bannière, tandis que le dinosaure se cabrait en tout sens, déracinant les arbres par dizaines.

-…

Ce fut tout ce que parvinrent à dire les hommes présents, à l'exception d'Hashirama qui se battait bec et ongle pour que son chapeau d'Hokage ne lui soit pas arraché.

-Désolé, déclara alors subitement Tobirama en plantant son regard dans celui de Madara.

-Hein ?!

Le son disgracieux échappa à l'Uchiha sans qu'il puisse le retenir.

Sidéré, et les yeux exorbités, il jeta un regard épouvanté à l'homme qui grimaça.

-Ce n'est pas toi le dégénéré, reprit-il. –En réalité, c'est elle.

.

oOo

.

 _Mariage : - 7 jours_ _._

-Au fait… Commença Madara, allongé dans le lit aux côtés d'Hashirama. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question… Mais qui avons-nous invité au mariage ?

-Tu ne le sais pas ? S'étonna son fiancé en se redressant sur ses coudes pour lui faire face.

-Je ne te le demanderais pas si je savais.

Pensif, l'Hokage posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Hmm… Marmonna-t-il. A vrai dire tous le village y est convié… Après tout, c'est le mariage de l'Hokage…

-Il va y avoir beaucoup de monde donc… Murmura la tête de clan pour elle-même.

Il s'y attendait, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il en était ravi.

-Ah ! Et il y aura aussi les Kages et leurs gardes ! S'exclama Hashirama.

L'Uchiha sursauta.

-Eux aussi ?! S'étrangla-t-il, déchiré entre l'horreur et la stupéfaction.

-Oui, des lettres leur ont été envoyé il y a moins d'un mois.

Madara fronça les sourcils.

-Et qui a écrit ces lettres au juste ? Demanda-t-il, prit d'un soudain doute.

-Mito.

-… C'est une plaisanterie ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Oh… Par le Sage, gémit l'Uchiha, atterré.

.

oOo

.

 _Lettre aux Kages._

 _Konoha à le grand honneur de vous annoncer que vous êtes invité au sacre de l'Hokage en Hokagay (Cette blague est sponsorisée par Konoha tout entier) qui se mariera à Uchiha Madara (vous savez, le gars qui tire toujours la tronche.)_

 _Je vous fais également part du fait que vous ne pouvez pas refuser cette invitation, et que tous les homophobes seront ligotés à un bûcher, histoire de leur montrer à quel point les flammes de la passion peuvent être dévorantes, et humiliés publiquement (Et vous ne voulez pas savoir comment)._

 _Cependant, si dans le cas contraire vous êtes des individus corrects, vous serrez invités à boire un coup, manger un morceau, et à caresser notre tyrannosaure-rex inoffensif (Attention : Nous ne serons en aucun cas responsables de la perte de membre, ou de votre vie)._

 _Cordialement._

 _Uzumaki Mito, la BBF de Madara._

* * *

Et c'était le chapitre 36 !

Allez, passons rapidement aux derniers, et plus court que jamais, Commentaires en Vracs ! (Je ne pense pas en faire pour le prochain chapitre vu que ce sera le dernier –avant l'épilogue-.)

 **Commentaires vrac :**

-Si ce t-rex vous semble stupide à s'en prendre aux arbres, alors dites-vous que c'est le t-rex qui s'est pris la météorite en pleine poire lorsque celle-ci s'est écrasée.

-Et oui, se prendre de plein fouet un si gros objet dans la gueule laisse des séquelles, réanimé ou pas.

-D'ailleurs, je sais que l'ADN le plus vieux qu'on a récupéré est celui d'un cheval primitif de 700 000 ans, donc bien après les dinosaures, mais ceci est une fic… Donc voilà.

-Ce chapitre n'était, au final, qu'un gros ramassis de n'importe quoi XD

-Tous ce qui me passait par la tête, et que je ne pouvais pas mettre dans la fic, a été écrit ici.

-L'idée de Tobirama réanimant des créatures préhistoriques me trottait depuis un moment dans l'esprit…

-Malheureusement, il n'y aura pas de « Jurassic park » à Konoha.

-Mito a été très déçue : Elle prévoyait d'ouvrir une attraction de rodéo sur t-rex.

-Madara lui a dit que c'était de la maltraitance animale, alors qu'Hashirama disait plutôt que c'était de la maltraitance humaine de mettre quelqu'un sur le dos d'une de ces bestioles.

-Ah… Aussi… Ne me demandez pas ce que Fumio et Taro faisaient.

-Dites-vous simplement qu'ils se sont arrêtés au bout d'un moment avant de s'accuser mutuellement d'avoir changé de sexe, puis demander le divorce.

-Dans tous les cas, une fois dessaoûlés, ils ont décidé de ne plus jamais reparler de ce qui s'était produit. (Pas qu'ils aient fait quelque chose, mais cela restait tout de même traumatisant).

-Sinon… Tania l'émeu fera équipe avec Nadja dans le but de traumatiser Hashirama.

-J'adore les émeus au passage.

-Franchement… Ils sont stupides. Honnêtement.

-Leur cerveau est minuscule après tout.

-J'en avais déjà vu au parc des oiseaux à Iguaçu lors d'un voyage familial.

-Au début je me marrais bien à les regarder. Enfin… Du moins jusqu'à que je me rende compte que le nom de leur espèce en Brésilien était mon prénom.

-Soudain, c'était beaucoup moins drôle.

-D'ailleurs, hors sujet, mais mon père s'amusait à les nourrir avec des pruneaux secs.

-C'est le truc qu'il ne faut évidement absolument pas faire dans un parc animalier… Les employés sont déjà là pour le faire ce boulot mais non, mon père ne m'écoutait pas.

-Il ne m'a également pas écouté le jour suivant, aux chutes d'eaux, lorsque je lui ai dit de ne pas donner de cookies aux coatis (les créatures du diable).

-Cependant, cette fois, le karma a frappé : Au moment où il posait son sac à dos et l'ouvrait pour attraper le paquet de cookie, un coati le lui a chapardé !

-Bien fait.

-Les animaux savent aussi tirer profit du tourisme comme vous pouvez le voir (ce qui n'est pas vraiment positif, et prouve surtout à quel point le tourisme de masse est un poison pour notre société –et les communautés autochtones- comme pour la faune ou la flore).

-Des fois je me dis que le monde se porterait mieux si les gens apprenaient à voyager avec leur imagination au lieu de vouloir le faire partout dans le monde dans le but de s'évader un peu de leur quotidien morne.

 _= AHHHH Enfin quelqu'un qui pense comme moi ! Viens là que je t'embrasse ! (tu peux laisser XD -bêta_ )

-Je ne dis pas que voyager n'est pas bien (au contraire : C'est très bon pour l'ouverture d'esprit !). Mais beaucoup trop de gens le font désormais (grâce aux offres à bas prix que propose internet), et ce trop plein de tourisme tue le tourisme en lui-même vu qu'il détruit, justement, le patrimoine mit à notre disposition (exemple avec la grotte de Lascaux/les glaciers/les sites égyptiens/ ou encore les fresques de Pompéi).

-…

-… Comment j'en suis arrivé là ?

-Allez savoir, je fonctionne par association d'idées. Je vous l'avais déjà dit je crois XD

-Bref !

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour le dernier chapitre (avant l'épilogue) !

Review ?


	38. Chapter 38

Oui, vous ne rêvez pas : Le nouveau chapitre est là XD

Il est d'ailleurs assez long comme vous pouvez le voir. Il conclut assez bien l'histoire, bien qu'un petit épilogue suivra. ^^ Honnêtement, je pense que c'est un de mes chapitres (et une de mes fic !) les plus aboutis, d'où le temps d'attente, et je dois avouer que devoir le recommencer s'est révélé être une bonne chose au final.

Je vous remercie profondément pour votre soutien. J'espère également que ce chapitre parviendra à vous émouvoir quelque peu.

Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 37

Début août sembla arriver en un éclair, tout comme les vagues de chaleurs qui submergèrent soudainement Konoha.

La respiration haletante, Madara luttait contre la fournaise de la maison d'Izel, tout en se retenant de gronder à chaque fois que la femme lui passait un peigne dans les cheveux, manquant de les lui arracher.

-Bon sang, Madara ! Tiens-toi tranquille, par le Sage ! S'exclama l'ancienne.

La tête de clan ne répondit pas, se contentant de laisser échapper un glapissement lorsque Mito lui planta pour la énième fois une aiguille dans la peau.

-Zut ! Maugréa celle-ci en jetant un regard noir à l'Uchiha, comme si celui-ci était responsable de sa maladresse.

Dans un coin de la salle, Hikaku, le seul à ne pas torturer Madara, jeta à l'homme un regard empli de compassion.

-Sérieusement… Grommela Mito. Pourquoi cette couturière a-t-elle fait aussi mal son travail ? Je lui ai donné tes mesures pourtant…

-Mes mesures ? Siffla Madara. Quelles mesures ?! Tu ne les as ni prises ni demandées !

-C'est parce que je pensais les connaître ! Rétorqua la rousse. Le problème c'est que tes cheveux m'ont induite en erreur !

-Mes cheveux ?

-Oui ! Cette maudite crinière qui te fait paraître plus gros que tu ne l'es réellement ! Je suis sûr que si on te coupait tout ça, tu perdrais au moins huit centimètres !

- _Pardon_?!

-En parlant de ses cheveux, les interrompit brusquement Izel, irritée. Je n'arrive pas à les dompter ! De plus qu'ils tiennent incroyablement chaud… J'ai les mains tout en sueur maintenant !

En entendant ces mots, Madara ne put s'empêcher de bondir hors de la portée de la femme. Répugné, il lui adressa une grimace sans équivoque, alors qu'il se réfugiait aux côtés d'Hikaku.

-Eh ! Où vas-tu comme ça ? S'indigna l'ancienne.

-Loin de toi et de tes mains poisseuses ! Répliqua Madara.

Izel s'empourpra.

-Ne me manque pas de respect jeune homme ! Tempêta-t-elle en agitant un doigt dans sa direction. –Et cela vaut pour toi aussi ! Ajouta-t-elle avec virulence en se tournant vers Mito qui ricanait.

Immédiatement, les kunoïchis se fusillèrent du regard.

Hikaku soupira bruyamment.

-Vous ne savez pas vous y prendre, déclara-t-il, soudain, en s'adressant aux deux femmes.

Elles cessèrent de se fixer en chien de faïence pour lui faire face.

-Comment ça ? Dit sèchement l'aînée, visiblement outrée.

Pour toute réponse, le conseiller se dirigea vers elle, puis s'empara des aiguilles à coudre, ainsi que de la brosse que Mito détenait.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il rejoignit de nouveau Madara avant de s'agenouiller et accomplir en deux minutes ce que les kunoïchis avaient échoué à faire en une heure. En ce qui sembla être un battement de cil, l'homme avait fait plusieurs ourlets sur les manches de la tenue de son meneur, et s'était attaqué aux cheveux de celui-ci, tout en prodiguant par la même occasion des conseils à Izel.

-Vous voyez, il suffit juste d'être patient, lui avait-il dit en passant la brosse entre les mèches onyx de la tête de clan silencieuse, et rendue somnolente.

Concentré sur sa tâche, il ne s'était pas aperçu que Mito faisait mine d'imiter ses paroles dans son dos.

-Izel-san, avait poursuivit le conseiller. Contrairement à Madara-sama, vos cheveux sont incroyablement lisses, donc vous ne devez pas avoir l'habitude de tirer autant pour les démêler. Lorsqu'on a affaire à pareille tignasse (la tête de clan se rebiffa au mot) il faut commencer par le bas, puis remonter jusqu'au cuir chevelu.

Il illustra ses paroles, puis posa la brosse sur un des plans de travail du salon d'Izel. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il s'empara ensuite d'une bonne poignée de cheveux de Madara qu'il entreprit de tresser.

Ce fut précisément à cet instant que la tête de clan sortit de sa torpeur.

-Que fais-tu ? Souffla-t-il.

-Je vous fais une tresse.

-Je l'avais compris ! Je demande simplement pourquoi.

Les doigts d'Hikaku cessèrent de se mouvoir.

-C'est votre mariage, lui susurra-t-il en se saisissant de son visage.

Il planta son regard dans le sien.

-Vous devez avoir l'air aussi parfait que possible, dit-il.

-Vu sa gueule, ça risque d'être dur !

Mito brisa cet instant de douceur avec la même brutalité qu'un bourreau abattant sa hache.

Scandalisé, tous la toisèrent avec incrédulité.

-Princesse… Commença alors Izel entre ses dents serrées.

-Oui ? Fit joyeusement la rousse.

-Taisez-vous… Par pitié, taisez-vous !

-Quoi ? Mais je ne fais que dire ce que je pense ! Protesta Mito.

-Eh bien ne pensez plus !

-Impossible ! Je suis la seule à pouvoir mener à bien une conversation avec moi-même ! Si je ne pense plus, alors je ne me parle plus, et si je ne me parle plus, alors je suis triste !

-Eh bien taisez-vous et soyez triste !

Distraitement, Madara observa les deux femmes se crêper le chignon. Il y avait des fois où il aurait souhaité que sa marraine et son amie s'entendent mieux. Surtout si cela pouvait lui éviter d'être témoin de leurs incessantes disputes.

Elles le fatiguaient encore plus que la chaleur ambiante.

-Et voilà, j'ai fini, déclara alors Hikaku en s'éloignant.

Surpris, Madara cligna des yeux avant de baisser le regard sur sa poitrine où reposait une tresse.

Désormais curieux, il se tourna vers l'unique miroir de la pièce, rectangulaire et de taille humaine.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, et il lutta contre l'envie de poser une main sur son reflet : il se reconnaissait à peine.

Ses cheveux, auparavant sauvages et hérissés, semblaient désormais soyeux et brillants. Ils avaient été rassemblés en une tresse en queue de poisson, contrastant avec le blanc cassé de son yukata, à l'obi rouge vif, et aux larges manches parsemées de feuilles d'érables rouge-orangée.

Ce n'était pas tout : sa lourde frange drapant normalement le côté droit de son visage se trouvait désormais au centre de celui-ci, révélant ses deux yeux qui lui paraissaient tout à coup étrangement agrandis.

C'était dur à admettre, mais il avait l'air…

Soudain, la porte d'entrée claqua contre le mur.

Comme un seul homme, tous les occupants de la pièce se tournèrent pour voir Hitomi, et Thorn sur sa tête, s'avancer d'un pas conquérant dans le minuscule hall.

Le regard de l'adolescente tomba alors sur Madara, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent :

-Par Rikudo, sensei ! Hoqueta-t-elle. Vous avez l'air _si jeune_ !

Cela faisait encore plus mal à entendre qu'à penser, se dit Madara.

-Merci… Je suppose ? Marmonna-t-il.

-De rien !

Hitomi fit alors face à Mito et Izel qui s'étaient tues. Son geste fut si brusque que Thorn, sur sa tête, fut déséquilibrée et s'écroula comme une masse sur le parquet parfaitement ciré.

-Ouch ! Fit-elle sans être entendue.

-Voilà ! Déclara alors l'adolescente en tendant aux femmes deux paquets qu'elle transportait.

Elle en garda un troisième sur elle, et se tourna vers Madara à qui elle adressa un sourire radieux.

-J'adore votre coiffure, lui dit-elle.

-Ah… C'est le travail d'Hikaku, répondit la tête de clan.

Aussitôt, les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent.

-Sérieusement ?!

Madara hocha la tête.

Ensuite, Hitomi bondit presque sur le conseiller qui, prit de court, manqua de trébucher en arrière.

-S'il vous plaît ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui attrapant les mains. Occupez-vous de mes cheveux une fois que je serais habillée !

-Euh… Oui ? Bredouilla Hikaku.

-Super !

Puis, sans rien ajouter, la chunnin fila dans une pièce adjacente, probablement pour se changer. Elle ne tarda pas à être suivie par Mito et Izel qui elles aussi voulaient se faire une beauté.

-On revient, leur lancèrent-elles.

Livrés à eux-mêmes, les deux hommes demeurèrent silencieux. Du moins, jusqu'à que Thorn, dont ils avaient oublié la présence, se manifeste :

-Merci de m'avoir aidée ! Ronchonna-t-elle en se remettant sur ses pattes. Vous savez, réussir à vous retourner de vous-même alors que vos piquants sont enfoncés dans le parquet, n'est pas ce que j'appellerais une partie de plaisir !

-Ah… fit la tête de clan, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Peu satisfait de sa réponse, Thorn pesta longuement entre ses dents oranges, puis fit alors ce que beaucoup de gens faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient contrariés : elle s'en prit à plus faible que soit.

Elle bondit sur un carton où Oceoltl, la chatte écaille-de-tortue d'Izel, était alanguie, et la chassa de son perchoir.

-Pshhh ! Fiche le camp de là, toi ! Lui dit-elle alors que l'animal, tous les poils du corps hérissés, s'enfuyait à toutes pattes.

Semblant très satisfaite de son petit numéro d'intimidation, Thorn renifla hautainement et s'allongea en territoire conquis.

Hikaku et Madara l'observèrent faire sans piper mot.

Des ronflements ne tardèrent pas à résonner dans le salon.

-Pauvre chat… Marmonna une fraction de seconde plus tard le conseiller.

Il jeta un coup d'œil emplit de pitié à Oceoltl, tapie dans un coin du salon, dont les poils de l'échine étaient toujours hérissés.

-Pauvre chat, approuva la tête de clan.

Un ange passa.

-Alors… Commença Madara de manière à meubler le silence. Tu as quelqu'un pour t'accompagner à… à mon mariage ?

Rikudo ! Que cette phrase sonnait étrangement à ses oreilles !

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur celle-ci : Hikaku prenait la parole.

-Pardon ? S'étrangla le ninja.

La tête de clan cligna des yeux

-Tu as quelqu'un pour t'accompagner ? Réitéra-t-il en pensant que son ami avait mal entendu.

-Tu sais, reprit-il. Comme un rendez-vous… Tiens ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, pourquoi n'inviterais-tu pas Naori ? Je t'ai vu souvent traîner avec elle. C'est une kunoïchi fort talentueuse et une Uchiha remarquable.

Son conseiller le fixa comme si une seconde tête lui avait poussé. Ce ne fut qu'après ce qui sembla être une éternité que ses lèvres s'enroulèrent finalement sur elles-mêmes, et qu'un long soupir lui échappa.

-Bon sang… Murmura-t-il en se plaquant une main sur son front.

Et, avant même que Madara puisse lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, il se saisit des mains de son meneur. Il y appliqua une pression considérable, et planta son regard dans le sien.

La tête de clan fut presque effrayée par ce geste soudain.

-Madara-sama… Lui dit alors Hikaku d'une voix feutrée. Vous faites erreur…

-Erreur ?

-Oui, erreur, répéta le conseiller. Naori ne m'intéresse point.

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Parce qu'elle est une femme.

Cette révélation eut l'effet d'un coup de massue. Tant, que Madara en demeura comme deux ronds de flans.

-Quoi ? Croassa-t-il.

Avait-il bien entendu ?

A voir l'expression de son conseiller, apparemment oui.

-Tu aimes donc les hommes ?! Haleta-t-il.

Seul un hochement de tête lui répondit.

Muet de stupeur, la tête de clan dévisagea avec incrédulité Hikaku. Ses mains glissèrent hors de celles de l'homme.

-Est-ce si surprenant ? Chuchota le conseiller.

-Eh bien oui… Plus que surprenant même, souffla Madara, toujours sous le choc.

-Cela vous gêne-t-il ?

La question le prit au dépourvu.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! S'écria-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Il voulut se passer une main dans les cheveux, mais se ravisa.

Il préféra, à la place, laisser échapper un petit rire fragile.

Comment se pourrait-il ? Enchaîna-t-il immédiatement. Je veux dire… Ce serait hypocrite si c'était le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

Les lèvres d'Hikaku s'incurvèrent vers le haut.

-Oui, en effet, gloussa-t-il. C'était une question stupide de ma part.

Il lui sourit, et Madara se creusa les méninges pour ne pas laisser un silence malaisant s'installer.

-Alors… Dit-il précipitamment. Quel est ton genre d'homme ? Tu connais mon goût pour les grands bruns idiots, mais je ne sais rien de ce que tu aimes… C'est injuste, tu ne penses pas ?

-Mon genre d'homme ? Ahana péniblement Hikaku.

Il fixa Madara avec de grands yeux. Néanmoins, un instant plus tard, son regard se durcit, tandis que son visage trahissait soudain un profond sentiment de détermination.

-Mon genre d'homme, hein… répéta-t-il à mi-voix.

Il planta son regard dans celui de son meneur.

-Mon genre d'homme, commença-t-il avec conviction. Ce sont les hommes comme vous : aussi forts que fascinants.

Le souffle de la tête de clan se bloqua dans sa gorge. En à peine une seconde, la moindre de ses pensées se retrouva noyée sous une vague d'ébahissement.

-Que viens-tu de dire ? Parvint-il à gargouiller.

Malheureusement, la tête de clan n'obtint jamais réponse : à l'instant même où il s'apprêtait à insister, Mito fit son entrée.

-Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dit-elle en faisant un tour sur elle-même.

Elle était vêtue d'un yukata rouge vif, retenu par un obi noir, et décoré de motif représentant des renards blancs semblant se poursuivre. Ses cheveux avaient été noués en une queue de cheval haute, révélant son cou de cygne, ainsi qu'un losange violet sur son front.

En un mot, elle était sublime.

-Tu es très belle, affirma alors, et honnêtement, Madara sous le charme. Je suis sûr que Toka sera impressionnée.

A l'écoute du nom de sa compagne, les yeux de la femme étincelèrent.

Au même moment, Izel et Hitomi les rejoignirent.

Tout comme la princesse Uzumaki, celles-ci s'étaient changées.

L'ancienne avait troqué sa tunique mauve, typique Uchiha, contre un simple yukata blanc mettant en valeur sa peau sombre, et ses cheveux grisonnants où avait été glissée une rose.

Hitomi, quant à elle, s'était habillée d'un yukata bleu aux motifs floraux.

Une fois dans le salon, elle se précipita sur Hikaku, une brosse en main.

-Vous avez dit que vous me coifferiez ! Pépia-t-elle, joyeusement.

-Bien sûr, répondit le conseiller.

Il s'empara de la brosse, et s'éloigna de Madara qui comprit que ses interrogations, concernant la dernière déclaration de l'homme, ne seraient jamais résolues.

Le cœur lourd, il observa le ninja s'occuper de son élève, et se détourna pour rencontrer le regard goguenard de Thorn, désormais réveillée.

Soudain, il se sentit particulièrement idiot, et claqua de la langue alors qu'il s'éloignait de son invocation.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait davantage, il comprenait mieux certaines choses…

Cependant, il était bien trop tard pour s'attarder sur celles-ci : Hikaku allait de l'avant, et Madara aussi.

Et ce, bien qu'ils suivent désormais deux chemins différents.

.

oOo

.

Ce ne fut qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard que Madara se rendit compte d'un détail lui avait échappé :

Les cartons.

Les cartons qui emplissaient le minuscule salon d'Izel, et les tableaux, ainsi qu'autres instruments de peinture, manquaient.

Curieux qu'il ne s'en soit pas aperçu plus tôt…

Interloqué, il voulut se retourner pour interroger Izel, mais manqua de trébucher sur ses propres pieds.

Il se rattrapa in extrémis à un porte-manteau, et jeta un regard noir aux zoris qu'il portait par-dessus des chaussettes tabi. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait enfilé ses sandales shinobis, celles qui supportaient et étreignaient correctement son pied.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas eu le choix : Mito l'avait menacé avec une de ses geta.

S'apercevant ensuite avec soulagement que personne n'avait été témoin de sa maladresse (à l'exception de Thorn qui ricanait dans son coin), il s'épousseta et se racla la gorge.

Aussitôt, plusieurs paires d'yeux furent sur lui.

-Pourquoi y-a-t-il autant de cartons ? S'enquit-il, tout à trac.

Hikaku, Mito et Hitomi parurent constater la présence de ces piles à leur tour.

-Ah oui ! Pourquoi tous ces cartons ?! S'étonna la plus jeune.

Izel grimaça.

-Ah ça… Marmonna-t-elle. Eh bien… Je ne comptais pas vous en parler avant que le mariage ait eu lieu… Mais apparemment, je vois que je vais devoir vous faire part de ce projet.

-Projet ? Quel projet ? S'enquit Mito.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? Renchérit Hikaku en regardant autour de lui. On jurerait que tu vas déménager.

A ces mots, Madara ne put empêcher ses sourcils de se froncer.

Cependant, Izel démentit très vite ces paroles :

-Quoi ?! Bien sûr que non ! Se gaussa-t-elle. Je ne vais pas déménager… Bien que je doive vous avouer que je risque de quitter Konoha un bon moment.

-Mais pour aller où ? Dit Hikaku, les yeux écarquillés.

-Ah ça… Je ne sais pas si je devrais vous le dire…

-Crache le morceau, intervint Madara.

Il se savait rustre, mais il ne haïssait rien de plus que les personnes tournant autour du pot.

Sa marraine ne parut pas lui en tenir rigueur. Au lieu, elle soupira bruyamment tout en replaçant une mèche sombre derrière son oreille.

-Très bien, lâcha-t-elle. Je vais tout vous dire…

Puis, sans attendre, elle plongea une main dans le col de son yukata, et en tira un médaillon.

La tête de clan reconnut aisément la tête du serpent à plume, divinité étrangère, gravée dessus.

-Ceci, reprit-elle d'un ton docte. Est un dieu. Un dieu des peuples vivants par-delà l'océan plus précisément.

-Il y a quelque chose de l'autre côté de l'océan ?! Hoqueta Hitomi.

-Oui, même qu'on appelle cela les terres impures, grogna Hikaku. J'ai même entendu dire que ces terres étaient stériles étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de chakra… Cependant, supposer qu'il y ait des habitants à cause de cette quincaillerie… Cela me parait saugrenu.

-Quincaillerie ?! S'offusqua immédiatement Izel. Ce médaillon n'est pas une « quincaillerie » ! Il appartenait à mon père !

Plusieurs « _quoi ?!_ » surpris résonnèrent dans la pièce.

-Mon père venait de l'autre côté de l'océan, affirma l'ancienne avec force. J'ignore comment il l'a traversé, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'Hikaku, toujours septique, ouvrait la bouche.

-En revanche, continua-t-elle. Je peux vous dire comment, _moi_ , je compte m'y prendre pour traverser.

Cette déclaration jeta un froid sur l'assemblé. Estomaqué, Madara la dévisagea avec stupeur. Ses bras précédemment croisés se décroisèrent, et restèrent ballants.

-Tu veux aller là-bas ? Bredouilla-t-il, le souffle court.

La femme hocha la tête.

-Il y a un chantier naval à Shiomizu, déclara-t-elle. Là-bas, un nouveau type de bateau a été conçu. On les nomme « Caravelle ». Ces navires sont capables de parcourir de longue distance et de supporter des conditions climatiques extrêmes…

Izel prit une grande inspiration :

-Je compte partir en expédition, leur révéla-t-elle. Je veux atteindre les terres impures, rencontrer les autochtones et établir des relations pacifiques, peut-être même commerciales, avec eux.

Un lourd silence suivit sa tirade.

-C'est… c'est de la folie ! S'exclama finalement Hikaku, abasourdi. Déjà, qui serait d'accord pour financer un tel projet ?!

-Senju Tobirama.

Des halètements de stupeurs se firent entendre.

-Sé… Sérieusement ? S'étrangla Mito.

-Oui, gloussa Izel. De toute manière, ce n'était pas le chéri de Madara qui allait savoir où placer l'argent.

En entendant cela, la tête de clan ne put retenir une grimace. Rien n'était plus vrai que cette affirmation : Hashirama était la pire personne au monde lorsqu'il fallait placer judicieusement leurs économies. Une fois, l'Hokage avait même voulu investir dans un potager géant.

-Dans tous les cas, reprit l'ancienne, les yeux brillants. Il est prêt à convaincre les personnes qu'il faut pour me donner l'argent nécessaire afin de composer mon équipage, et partir à l'aventure !

-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Intervint de nouveau Hikaku, toujours dubitatif. Je veux dire… ce sont quand même les terres impures… Qui te dit que tu y trouveras autre chose que des sauvages primitifs ?

Les yeux d'Izel s'étrécirent.

-Ce ne sont pas des sauvages ! Rétorqua-t-elle avec virulence. Tu vois bien qu'ils sont parfaitement civilisés ! (Elle agita son médaillon sous le nez de l'homme) Quel genre de peuple « primitifs » serait capable de créer un tel bijou ?!

-Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas si primitifs que ça, mais ils vénèrent quand même un animal imaginaire !

A la surprise générale, c'était Hitomi qui venait de s'exprimer.

Choquée par ses propres paroles, l'adolescente se plaqua immédiatement les mains sur la bouche.

-Désolée ! Balbutia-t-elle. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

-Pas de soucis, intervint alors Mito. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Toutefois, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. A mes yeux, peu importe à quel point un peuple est évolué, il aura toujours besoin de croire en une puissance supérieure pour se donner de la force.

-Tout à fait d'accord, déclara Madara.

Il claqua de la langue, trouvant que ces paroles sonnaient étrangement dans sa bouche. Après tout, c'était bien une des rares fois qu'il approuvait les mots de son amie.

-De plus, enchaîna-t-il une fraction de seconde plus tard. Je pense que ce voyage est une opportunité en or d'en découvrir plus sur notre monde, et de forger des relations amicales avec d'autres ethnies… Si la Terre de Feu se révèle avoir des alliés étrangers, alors les autres nations y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de nous attaquer. C'est faire d'une pierre deux coups !

Izel lui sourit brillamment.

-Exactement ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Hikaku.

-Tu vois ! Visiter les terres impures est tout à notre avantage !

L'homme renifla, puis détourna le regard.

-Si Madara-sama le dit… Alors c'est que ce doit être vrai, bougonna-t-il.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda soudain Mito.

-Hein ? Grogna Madara, désarçonné. Presque midi je crois…

-Oh mon dieu !

-Quoi ?

-Nous sommes censés rejoindre Hashirama, Tobirama et Toka aux portes du village à midi pile !

-Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu nous le dis ?! Vociféra la tête de clan.

En un éclair, tous étaient sur leurs pieds, et se précipitèrent cahin-caha vers le hall.

.

oOo

.

Le ciel était si bleu que cela en devenait criminel.

Les oiseaux pépiaient, la brise était douce, et les villageois qu'ils croisaient semblaient respirer la joie de vivre.

Madara faisait de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air renfrogné alors que lui et ses compagnons parcouraient les rues de Konoha au pas de course.

Les habitants les saluaient sur leur passage. Attroupés le long des murs et des étals, ils les observaient avec de grands yeux brillants et murmuraient entre eux. Certains, comme les enfants, les suivaient même sur de courte distance avant d'être rappelés à l'ordre par leurs parents.

Diverses banderoles et décorations ornaient les bâtiments.

Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, la tête de clan avait l'impression que tous (à quelques exceptions près) se réjouissaient de son mariage avec l'Hokage.

Enfin… à moins que ce soit la perspective du buffet à volonté qui les enchantait autant.

Embarrassé par tous ces visages tournés vers lui, Madara fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air aussi noble que possible, et continua de marcher, tête haute.

Dix minutes plus tard, les portes de l'entrée du village apparaissaient, et Tobirama, Toka, et Hashirama avec.

Les yeux de l'Uchiha se rivèrent aussitôt sur son fiancé.

Comme il s'y attendait, l'homme avait tout bonnement l'air radieux.

Habillé d'un kimono blanc sur lequel il avait enfilé un haori sauge, il riait à gorge-déployée. Devant lui se tenaient une trentaine de shinobis étrangers, dont les plis aux coins des yeux étaient un indicateur de leur bonne humeur.

Madara reconnu sans mal les Kages à leurs chapeaux triangulaires.

Lentement, il rejoignit son ami dont les yeux brillèrent à sa vue.

-Ah ! S'exclama-t-il en lui passant un bras par-dessus l'épaule. Voilà mon fiancé !

Le silence se fit. En une seconde, tous les regards étaient tournés vers la tête de clan dont le sourire, déjà forcé, se crispa.

-Alors c'était vrai, déclara platement quelqu'un.

C'était le Kazekage.

L'homme haussa un sourcil.

Tobirama fronça les siens :

-Bien sûr que c'était vrai, grogna-t-il. N'avez-vous pas lu les missives ?

-Si, justement, intervint cette fois le Mizukage en se caressant la barbe.

-Alors pourquoi semblez-vous croire que nous plaisantions ?!

-Eh bien… Avez-vous lu les lettres envoyées ?

-Non, pour…

Tobirama s'interrompit.

Soudain, l'air prit d'un doute, le ninja se tourna vers Mito qui lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

L'homme parut alors sur le point de se tirer les cheveux, mais se contint pour ensuite faire de nouveau face aux Kages.

-Désolé, dit-il. J'avais oublié qui avait écrit ces lettres. Je suis profondément désolée si celles-ci vous ont induit en erreur, mais elles sont bel et bien officielles.

-Et qui les a écrits au juste ? S'enquit le Kazekage, curieux.

Personne ne lui répondit.

A la place, Hashirama prit la parole :

-Que diriez-vous d'aller discuter dans un meilleur endroit, et avec un bon verre d'alcool entre les mains, proposa-t-il avec un charmant sourire.

Aussitôt, leurs invités eurent l'air séduits. Sans attendre, l'Hokage prit les devants, et les guida tous en direction de ce que Madara devina être les terrains d'entraînement.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, la tête de clan se perdit dans ses pensées, se demandant pourquoi les Kages n'avaient manifesté aucuns signes de dégoût concernant ce mariage supposément « contre-nature ».

Cependant, il parvint très vite à la conclusion que ceux-ci, peu importe leur opinion, se trouvaient dans un village étranger et étaient suffisamment diplomates pour ne pas offenser leurs hôtes.

Satisfait de cette réponse, il s'apprêtait à jeter un coup d'œil à Hashirama lorsque Mito et Toka, passant en trombe à sa gauche, le bousculèrent.

Outré, il voulut les réprimander, or son regard tomba sur une ruelle derrière la foule de villageois qui observaient les nouveaux venus avec de grands yeux.

A vrai dire, ce ne fut pas la ruelle en question qui attira son attention, mais ce qui se trouvait à l'angle de celle-ci, dissimulé dans l'ombre. En l'occurrence, une silhouette. Une silhouette à peine discernable.

Madara cligna des yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, celle-ci avait disparu.

Interloqué, il marqua un arrêt.

Était-ce son imagination ?

Non. Étant ninja depuis de nombreuses années (et un paranoïaque de surcroît) il savait que justifier une anomalie par l'imagination était la dernière chose à faire.

-Madara ?

La voix d'Hashirama le prit de court.

Le cœur battant, il fit volte-face pour rencontrer l'expression emplie de préoccupation de son fiancé.

Il remarqua également que le convoi entier les accompagnant s'était arrêté, et le dévisageait avec curiosité.

Désormais embarrassé, la tête de clan se racla la gorge :

-Ce n'est rien, déclara-t-il. Juste mes chaussures : Ces _zoris_ sont décidément vraiment inconfortables !

Il eut un instant de silence durant lequel tous fixèrent intensément Madara. Puis…

-Oh que je vous comprends ! Soupira exagérément le Mizukage. Moi-même je suis un grand amateur de nos sandales shinobis. Je déteste tout autre type de chaussures : Elles me donnent un mal de dos… Vous n'imaginez même pas !

Des murmures d'assentiments résonnèrent autour, et leur groupe se remit en marche.

Au grand soulagement de Madara.

-Dis donc… Persifla soudain Tobirama en surgissant à sa gauche. Te plaindre est une seconde nature pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, c'est ma nature tout court ! Rétorqua acerbement la tête de clan.

Des ricanements se firent entendre.

Plusieurs des shinobis accompagnants les Kages, et marchant légèrement en retrait, avaient surpris leur conversation, et jetait désormais des coups d'œil goguenards à Tobirama dont le visage s'empourpra.

Les dents serrées, le ninja aux cheveux blancs leur jeta un regard noir.

Ravi de voir des gens s'amuser aux dépens du frère de son fiancé, Madara ne put empêcher ses lèvres de se courber en un rictus.

-Madara… Ne te moque pas de Tobi, lui souffla alors à l'oreille Hashirama.

-Quoi que tu dises, renifla hautainement la tête de clan.

De toute manière, le mal était déjà fait. A sa plus grande joie.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les rues laissaient place à la grande étendue d'herbe qu'étaient les terrains d'entraînement de Konoha.

Madara les reconnut à peine : De longues tables couvertes de victuailles occupaient désormais cet espace, et environ une cinquantaine de ninja, de clans puissants, discutaient entre eux autour de celles-ci.

Parmi eux, l'Uchiha reconnu Taro et son fils Kentaro, ainsi que leurs chiens.

-Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama une voix enjôleuse.

Une grande femme aux longs cheveux rouges fendit la foule, et se dirigea d'un pas chaloupée vers eux.

Son apparition fut suivit de plusieurs sifflements admiratifs venant des rangs des gardes des Kages.

Un des sourcils de Madara tressaillit alors que la nouvelle arrivante venait se poster face à eux, un plat d' _inarizushi_ en main.

Dire qu'elle était belle serait trop peu : Cette femme était si sublime que cela en devenait indécent.

Elle avait un visage ovale, des lèvres pulpeuses rouge-vif, ainsi qu'une taille incroyablement élancée mise en valeur par l'obi qu'elle portait.

Lorsqu'elle sourit, des dents aux canines acérées furent révélées au grand jour.

-Qui est-elle ? Demanda soudain le Kazekage d'un air intéressé.

-C'est… C'est Kurama, répondit finalement Madara.

Il tâcha de son mieux d'ignorer les regards incrédules que lui envoyèrent ses amis, et déglutit.

-Kurama, Uzumaki Kurama, ajouta-t-il.

Mito grogna.

-Oui, dit-elle d'un ton teigneux en s'adressant à tous. Voyez-vous, tout ce qui est roux est un Uzumaki apparemment !

-Exactement ! Approuva joyeusement Kurama.

Les Kages eurent l'air perplexe. Du coin de l'œil, Madara vit Tobirama se passer une main sur le visage, tandis qu'Izel semblait faire de son mieux pour ne pas l'imiter.

Si c'était possible, le sourire de Kurama s'accentua, et il/elle jeta un _inarizuchi_ dans sa bouche.

La tête de clan savait qu'il regretterait d'avoir autorisé le Kyuubi à errer librement le jour de son mariage. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à le faire autant.

Lorsque le renard lui avait promis qu'il se ferait discret, et prendrait l'apparence humaine la plus anodine possible pour ne pas être reconnu et pouvoir profiter du buffet il s'imaginait que celui-ci se changerait en un homme aux traits oubliables.

Apparemment, l'animal et lui n'avait pas la même définition « d'anodin ».

Madara avait même fait modifier son sceau (ou du moins Mito l'avait fait) de manière à ce que le goupil puisse s'éloigner à plus de 400 mètres de sa personne, et voilà comment celui-ci le remerciait ? En le mettant dans l'embarras ?

Il aurait presque préféré que le Kyuubi reste sous sa forme vulpine, quitte à ce que les Kages paniques.

-Alors _cousine_ … Tu profites du buffet ?

La tête de clan tourna la tête pour voir Mito, les mains sur les hanches, toiser avec dédain Kurama.

-Tu n'imagines même pas, répliqua mielleusement le renard en engloutissant un nouvel _inarizushi_.

Elles se fusillèrent du regard, inconscientes des coups d'œil consternés que leur envoyaient les Kages et leurs gardes.

-Fais attention… Reprit alors Mito. A t'empiffrer comme ça, tu vas grossir.

-Je préfère grossir qu'avoir ton Q.I d'huitre huître ! Répliqua immédiatement le Kyubi, piqué à vif.

-Ahah, sûrement pas ! Ricana la rousse. J'ai un Q.I super élevé ! J'ai fait un test avec Hikaku.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Madara en se tournant vers Hikaku, actuellement à sa droite.

L'air navré, l'homme secoua la tête.

-J'ai eu pitié, donc j'ai multiplié par deux le résultat, avoua-t-il, coupable.

Hashirama émit un son étranglé en entendant cela.

Madara roula des yeux.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il soupira, et se décida à passer à autre chose :

-Allons, dit-il, haut et fort, en s'adressant à tous. -Laissons-les à leurs querelles puériles. Que diriez-vous d'aller manger un morceau ?

-Oh… Pourquoi pas ? Répondit distraitement le Tsuchikage.

Son attention était focalisée sur la dispute entre Mito et Kurama.

Les femmes étaient désormais si proches que leurs nez se frôlaient. Toka se dirigeait d'ailleurs vers elles à grand pas, signalant que la situation n'était pas prête de s'arranger.

-Nous ferons mieux de nous éloigner, commenta soudain Tobirama.

Des hochements de tête approbateurs lui répondirent, puis tous s'éloignèrent pour se mêler à la foule.

-C'est bien dommage, souffla alors le Kazekage. J'aurais voulu faire davantage connaissance avec la charmante Kurama…

-Euh… certes, grinça Madara.

A ses côtes, Hashirama grimaça.

Et, alors que Tobirama les guidait en direction d'une table éloignée des autres, la tête de clan s'aperçut que Thorn et Hitomi venaient de les quitter : la jeune fille avait rejoint Yuta, un peu plus loin, et le porc-épic l'avait suivie.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à destination, ils ne purent s'asseoir. Il n'y avait pas de siège. Une conversation pour le moins mondaine s'engagea alors.

Madara s'ennuya très vite. Toutes ces formalités avaient le don de l'exaspérer, et seule la présence d'Hashirama, dont la main était posée sur son avant-bras, l'incitait à ne pas soupirer bruyamment.

Il savait que tout cela était nécessaire. Cependant, il aurait aimé connaître l'opinion de leurs invités concernant leur union… Après tout, il devait être impossible que ceux-ci soient totalement à l'aise avec le concept de mariage homosexuel.

La tête de clan était convaincue que ce sujet serait abordé d'ici peu. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes…

Une demi-heure plus tard, le sujet de la conversation portait toujours sur la flore du village, et les dernières onces de patience de Madara s'amenuisaient à vitesse grand V.

Par chance quelqu'un se décida finalement à aborder le sujet. Il s'agissait du Raikage.

L'homme prit une grande inspiration, coupant court à toutes conversations.

-Loin de moi de vouloir vous offenser, commença-t-il avec une certaine hésitation. Mais comment avez-vous réussi à faire accepter une telle chose ?

Il n'eut évidement pas besoin de préciser la nature de la _chose_. Tous les savaient déjà, et parurent se tendre simultanément à sa mention.

-Mariage. Vous voulez dire mariage. Pas… « _Chose_ »

La voix avec laquelle s'exprima Hikaku fut glaciale.

Le Raigake eut un léger mouvement de recul.

-Oui, mariage si vous le dites, dit-il en hochant la tête.

Sa réponse ne satisfit pas Madara.

Le ninja fronça les sourcils.

-Vous semblez réticent à appeler notre mariage un mariage, fit soudain remarquer Hashirama.

Il paraissait sur la défensive.

Son bras s'enroula autour de celui de la tête de clan qui posa aussitôt sa main sur celle de son fiancé en signe de soutien.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais je pense que le Raikage marque un point, intervint alors le Kazekage. Je ne suis pas sûr que l'union de deux hommes puisse être qualifiée de mariage… Peut-être que trouver un autre nom à cette union serait préférable…

-On appelle un chien un chien. Alors pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas de même pour un mariage ?

La voix cassante d'Izel les surprit tous. Comme à l'accoutumé, son regard était aussi affûté qu'une lame.

Elle vint se positionner à la droite de Madara, les mains sur les hanches.

-J'espère que vous pardonnerez mon langage cru, mais j'ai quelques mots pour vous tous… Alors écoutez bien, grogna-t-elle.

Elle attendit un instant que les personnes rendues bouche-bée par sa subite intervention retrouvent leurs esprits, puis poursuivit :

-Konoha a décidé de suivre la voie du progrès. Nous avançons peut-être lentement actuellement, mais je suis sûr que chacune de nos foulées sera de plus en plus longue. Cela vous parait peut-être absurde, mais nous avons commencé à progresser en autorisant le mariage entre personnes de même sexe. Vous pouvez considérez cela comme une erreur… Comme une abomination même ! Mais sachez juste une chose : vous ne pourrez pas éternellement demeurer dans votre vieux monde pendant que nous construisons celui de demain.

Un long silence accueillit sa tirade.

Tous, y comprit Madara, fixèrent Izel avec saisissement.

La femme croisa les bras.

-Nous voulons nous aussi progresser, déclara subitement le Raikage en brisant le silence. Mais…

-Mais quoi ? Souffla Izel en plissant les yeux.

-… Mais nous ne commencerons pas par le mariage homosexuel. Pardonnez ma franchise, mais il y des choses plus importantes à régler avant cela.

Les autres Kages marmonnèrent des paroles d'assentiments.

Pas uns n'osa jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction d'Hashirama et Madara, toujours coudes à coudes.

-Très bien, dit alors l'ancienne en hochant la tête. De toute manière, ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire quoi faire…

-Bien sûr, mais cela ne vous empêche pas de donner votre opinion, déclara le Mizukage.

Il avait l'air tout à fait charmé par la forte personnalité de la femme.

Derechef, des murmures d'assentiment se firent entendre.

Apparemment, le discourt de la kunoïchi chevronnée avait eu son petit effet.

La discussion fut close.

.

oOo

.

L'heure qui suivit se révéla riche en événements.

Durant ce laps de temps, Hashirama et Madara se virent félicités à de nombreuses reprises par les civils autant que ninjas présents. Les deux hommes les remercièrent courtoisement, le sourire aux lèvres.

Akimichi Choki, Inuzuka Taro, ainsi que Nara Fumio furent parmi les personnes les congratulant avec le plus d'enthousiasme.

Uchiha Heizo vint lui aussi lui offrir quelques mots, tout comme Kentaro et Yuta, ainsi que l'équipe de Tobirama.

Au final, les futurs mariés réussirent à s'éloigner un peu de ce qui était devenu un banquet, trouvant un peu de calme à la lisière de la forêt.

-Eh bien… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les Kages prennent la nouvelle aussi bien, commenta Hashirama. –A vrai dire, je pensais qu'ils réagiraient de la même manière que nos anciens.

Adossé à l'ombre d'un arbre, Madara roula des yeux :

-Que tu es naïf, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête. Bien sûr qu'ils ont « bien pris la nouvelle ». Croyais-tu réellement qu'ils allaient s'opposer à notre mariage en territoire ennemi, et avec un effectif aussi faible, sous prétexte que cela allait à l'encontre leurs croyances ?

L'Hokage ne lui répondit pas. A la place, l'homme préféra lui sourire timidement, confirmant à la tête de clan qu'elle avait raison.

-Tu es un idiot, gémit Madara.

-Peut-être, mais je suis **ton** idiot ! Gazouilla joyeusement Hashirama en exaspérant davantage la tête de clan.

Puis, sans prévenir, et avant même que l'Uchiha ait eu le temps de répliquer, il s'empara de son visage pour le bercer entre ses mains.

Par réflexe, Madara posa ses propres mains sur celles de son promis. Son regard se planta dans celui de l'Hokage, et il y lut tout l'amour que l'homme lui portait.

Soudain ému, il s'humecta les lèvres et ne put empêcher une respiration hachée de lui échapper. Ses yeux se fermèrent brièvement, mais il les rouvrit bien vite.

-Tu es affreusement niais, lui murmura avant de l'embrasser.

Là, au bord de la forêt, dissimulée aux regards d'autrui, ils pouvaient profiter de la présence de l'autre sans craindre de se faire surprendre.

Conscient de ce fait, ils n'hésitèrent pas à prendre leur temps, s'embrassant doucement et tendrement les paupières mi-closes.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils haletaient.

L'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre était si intense que Madara craignait de s'y noyer. Leurs poitrines se soulevaient simultanément alors qu'ils continuaient à se dévorer du regard.

-Au fait ? Déglutit soudain Hashirama. L'idée de te marier te repousse-t-elle autant maintenant ?

-P*tain, non ! Pantela Madara.

Ignorant, le hoquet de stupeur qui suivit sa réplique, la tête de clan fondit, tel un rapace, sur les lèvres de l'Hokage.

Malheureusement, sa précipitation fut une erreur, et leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent tandis que leurs nez entraient en collisions.

-Ouch !

Ils crièrent de douleur.

-Oh… Bon sang, persifla Madara en se touchant délicatement l'arête du nez pour vérifier que tout était en place.

Pendant un instant, il avait été persuadé d'avoir entendu un craquement.

Il releva le regard, et croisa celui d'Hashirama qui le dévisageait avec stupéfaction

Un instant plus tard, un rire à moitié hystérique échappait à l'homme. Celui-ci était si contagieux que la tête de clan éclata de rire à son tour, se rendant enfin compte de l'absurdité de la situation.

Les shinobis mirent un moment à retrouver leur calme. Une fois que ce fut chose faite, ils se sourirent maladroitement, gênés.

-Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux, gloussa alors l'Hokage.

-De quoi ? L'interrogea Madara, interloqué. De manquer de nous casser les dents ?

-Non, de t'avoir à mes côtés.

-Oh !

L'Uchiha resta un instant silencieux.

-Tu es vraiment, mais alors tellement, niais, déclara-t-il.

-Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit une centaine de fois.

Puis, ils étaient de nouveau au cou de l'un de l'autre.

A un moment donné, Madara entrouvrit un œil qu'il avait fermé.

Bien lui en pris.

Là, plus loin dans la forêt, où le soleil perçait la canopée pour laisser ses rayons aller moucheter la végétation d'éclats de lumière, une silhouette se profilait.

Lorsque celle-ci se mut, quelque chose dans sa main brilla brièvement, et les yeux de la tête de clan s'écarquillèrent.

Soudain paniqué, et le cœur battant à la chamade, il frappa à plusieurs reprises l'épaule d'Hashirama tout en émettant des sons étouffés.

Aussitôt, l'Hokage recula.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit le ninja avec préoccupation. Je t'ai fait mal quelque part ?

-BAISSE-TOI !

Madara rugit l'ordre à l'instant précis ou le sifflement macabre d'un projectile fendait l'air.

La chose, quoi qu'elle soit, se ficha dans un tronc derrière eux.

La respiration pantelante, l'Uchiha se redressa, aidant par la même occasion Hashirama, qu'il avait poussé à terre, à faire de même.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Bredouilla l'Hokage, sonné.

-Ne me demande pas qu'est-ce que c'était, mais qui était-ce, répondit sombrement la tête de clan.

Il se tourna alors vers son agresseur, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en réalisant que celui-ci prenait ses jambes à son cou.

-Oh bon sang… gronda-t-il en s'apprêtant à se lancer à sa poursuite.

Hashirama le devança :

En un clin d'œil, l'homme claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre, et le sol se mit à trembler alors que des racines s'élançaient hors de terre, parcourant rapidement la distance les séparant du fuyard.

Comme dotées d'une vie propre, celles-ci s'enroulèrent ensuite autours des jambes de leur cible, la faisant chuter à terre.

-Pas besoin de t'embêter à le poursuivre Madara, grogna Hashirama, le regard embrasé. –Il est fait comme un rat.

L'Uchiha hocha la tête.

Puis, jugeant que leur prisonnier pouvait attendre, il alla, à la place, se planter devant l'arbre où était fiché ce qui aurait du être l'arme du crime.

Avec étonnement, il y découvrit un _senbon_. Arme avec laquelle il aurait été difficile de causer grand dommage et, surtout, la mort.

Désormais intrigué, il s'abaissa légèrement, une main sur le tronc, et retint son souffle lorsqu'une forte odeur lui assaillit les narines.

-Madara ? Fit l'Hokage en remarquant son immobilité.

Le ninja aux cheveux noirs fit volte-face.

-Abrine, croassa-t-il d'une voix rauque. Il y a de l'abrine sur ce _senbon_ , précisa-t-il.

-Tu en es sûr ?!

Un hochement de tête fut la seule réponse que la tête de clan pu fournir.

Il imaginait ce qu'il aurait pu se produire si Hashirama, ou lui-même, avaient été touchés par l'aiguille. Le poison serait entré dans leur corps, et il aurait agi si vite que l'Hokage lui-même n'aurait peut-être rien pu y faire.

Qui visait cette personne ? Hashirama ? Ou bien lui ? Et, surtout, pour quelles raisons ?

C'étaient les questions que se posait Madara.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de se creuser les méninges bien longtemps : Alerté par les tremblements de terre, les gens venaient.

-Par Rikudo ! Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?! Tonna Tobirama, un des premiers à arriver.

A sa suite Mito et Kurama –dont les visages étaient couverts de miettes- ainsi que d'Izel, Toka, et le reste des invités du mariage.

Lorsque ceux-ci aperçurent au loin le prisonnier se débattre, ils se figèrent.

-Qui… Qui est-ce ? Couina soudain le Mizukage.

Les yeux exorbités du vieil homme trahissaient son incompréhension et sa stupeur.

-Un assassin, vraisemblablement, renifla Madara de cette même voix rocailleuse.

Ses mots déclenchèrent une vague de murmures abasourdis qui se rependirent dans la foule comme une traînée de poudre.

-Qui visait-il ? Demanda soudain Izel, pragmatique, en s'avançant.

-Hashirama, dit la tête de clan. Aucun doute là-dessus : Il visait mon mari.

Toujours ébranlé, il se rendit à peine compte de ce qu'il disait.

-Et tu ne l'as pas remarqué avant qu'il attaque ? Intervint Tobirama en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es pourtant un bon ninja percepteur comparé à mon frère.

-Je… j'étais occupé avec un truc ! Se défendit avec virulence Madara, coupable, mais de bien trop mauvaise foi pour l'admettre.

-Je suis le « truc », affirma soudain Hashirama, avec un hochement de tête entendu, en se désignant du doigt.

Seul des regards vides lui répondirent, et il écopa d'un grand coup sur le crâne de la part de son fiancé, furibond.

-La ferme, sombre crétin ! Feula celui-ci. Tu manques de te faire assassiner, et tu trouves quand même le moyen d'être idiot !

Stupéfait, les Kage observèrent cet échange bouche-bée.

-Au fait… intervint soudain Mito. Ne devrions-nous pas nous préoccuper un peu de l'assassin ?

Elle le désigna d'un long doigt :

-Je crois qu'il s'échappe.

Avec la vivacité d'une vipère, Madara fit volte-face pour s'apercevoir, qu'en effet, le prisonnier s'acharnait à planter convulsivement un kunaï dans les racines le retenant.

Celles-ci cédèrent en un craquement sonore, et l'ex-captif bondit sur ses pieds avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?! Hurla la tête de clan à Mito.

-Parce que je n'étais pas sûr qu'il essayait de fuir, répliqua son amie.

-Qui ne fuirait pas dans une pareille situation ?!

-... Moi ?

Un son mêlant rage et incrédulité jaillit de la gorge de Madara. Si Tobirama n'avait pas pris la parole à l'instant même, aucun doute qu'il se serait jeté sur la femme pour l'étrangler.

-Qu'attendez-vous ! Vociféra le ninja. Attrapons-le !

Tous semblèrent enfin sortir de la torpeur qui les envahissait.

Madara entendit alors Taro ordonner à sa chienne patou, Ranmaru, d'attraper le fugitif.

Cependant, il fut le plus rapide à agir.

N'ayant aucune arme sous la main étant donné que celles-ci étaient prohibées durant le mariage, il saisit donc de la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main à savoir sa sandale zori qu'il lança avec une dextérité digne des meilleurs lanceurs de couteaux.

Il fit mouche.

Le fuyard s'écroula comme une masse. Assommé.

Le silence tomba sur les bois. Des regards médusés furent échangés.

-Eh ben… Commenta alors Toka en croisant les bras. Maintenant, je comprends pleinement le sens du mot « savater ».

Kurama et Mito ricanèrent.

Elles furent d'ailleurs bien les seules à trouver ça drôle.

Loin de se soucier de la stupeur qui suintait des rangs des shinobis alignés derrière lui, le meneur du clan Uchiha se dirigea vers l'inconnu allongé au sol à environ deux cents mètres de sa personne.

Hashirama le suivit, et à eux deux, ils découvrirent avec surprise un jeune homme, pas plus âgé qu'Hitomi, aux cheveux noirs mi-longs, ainsi qu'aux yeux verts vitreux.

Les paupières battirent, puis s'ouvrirent finalement en grand lorsque le garçon réalisa qui se trouvait face à lui.

L'Hokage ne perdit pas une seconde pour le ligoter à l'aide du _mokkuton_ avant que celui-ci ne retrouve pleinement ses esprits, et n'essaye derechef de s'enfuir.

-Qui es-tu et qui t'a envoyé? Lui demanda brusquement Madara.

Le jeune homme mit un moment à se décider à lui répondre. Néanmoins, il parut beaucoup moins réticent à le faire lorsque la tête de clan agita sa zori, qu'il avait récupéré au sol, au-dessus de sa tête et ce, malgré le regard désapprobateur de son fiancé.

-Je ne vous dirais rien ! Siffla-t-il, cependant, en se tortillant avec l'énergie du désespoir.

-Il se croit courageux on dirait, se moqua alors Madara, une main sur la hanche.

-Voulez-vous que je vous aide à le faire parler ? L'interrompit le Raikage qui venait tout juste de les rejoindre.

A la lumière d'un unique rayon de soleil qui perçait l'épais feuillage des arbres, sa peau prenait une teinte mordorée.

Dans ses yeux luisait un éclat malin. C'est pour cela que, lorsque l'homme sortit d'une de ses manches un petit couteau à tarte qu'il avait dû dérober sur une des tables de victuailles, la tête de clan n'en fut guère étonnée.

-Je suis sûr que ce jeune homme sera bien plus disposé à parler dès que je lui aurais coupé quelques doigts, déclara-t-il.

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut leur public.

-Attendez ! S'exclama alors Hashirama, épouvanté. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

-Et pourquoi pas ? Rétorqua le Raikage. Il a essayé de vous assassiner, et lors de votre mariage qui plus est ! A votre place, je l'aurais déjà fait tuer pour cet affront.

-Non, non, _non_ ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant !

-Enfant ou pas, il reste un shinobi, trancha Tobirama.

Sans même accorder un coup d'œil à son frère, pâle comme un linceul, il reprit :

-Mais… Il y a peut-être un autre moyen de savoir d'où ce garçon vient…

Sans donner plus de précision, il s'accroupit au niveau du jeune inconnu, et se mit à fouiller dans les nombreuses poches de la veste dont celui-ci était vêtu.

Paralysé, le captif ne put que se laisser faire, bien que son regard ne trahisse qu'une profonde aversion pour sa situation.

Finalement, Tobirama jeta aux pieds de son frère un bandeau protecteur arborant le symbole du village de Taki du pays des Cascades, ainsi que ce qui semblait être un ordre de mission.

-Au moins nous savons d'où il vient désormais, renifla l'homme en se remettant sur ses pieds. Reste maintenant à savoir si l'ordre vient bel et bien de ce minuscule village, ou bien d'un plus grand… Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Il jeta un coup d'œil appuyé dans la direction des Kage dont les yeux s'arrondirent.

-Comment osez-vous ! Hoqueta aussitôt le Mizukage. Jamais nous n'aurions utilisé une personne d'un autre village si nous voulions assassiner l'Hokage !

-Exactement ! Renchérit le Tsuchikage, visiblement outré. Cela serait vraiment déshonorant et indigne de nous si nous faisions une chose pareille !

-Je vous crois, les interrompit soudain Madara.

Il alla s'agenouiller devant leur prisonnier, et lui attrapa le visage à pleine main, le forçant à lever le menton.

-Seul un village insignifiant voulant gagner en popularité et acquérir une quelconque gloire, tenterait quelque chose d'aussi stupide, dit-il.

Il inclina le visage de l'adolescent.

-Qu'allons-nous faire de toi, hm ? Murmura-t-il. Nous ne pouvons pas te tuer… Tu es encore jeune… Par le Sage ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ont envoyé un enfant en mission assassinat.

-Et moi je n'arrive pas à croire que vous vous mariiez ; vous avez l'âge d'être veuf ! Rétorqua ledit enfant, apparemment blessé dans son orgueil.

Madara se raidit.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Hashirama.

-Tu sais quoi ? Lui dit-il d'un ton léger. J'ai changé d'avis : On devrait le tuer. Ici et maintenant. Je peux même m'en charger si tu veux.

-Madara, non !

Et, avant même que la tête de clan ait pu faire le moindre geste, l'Hokage la tira en arrière, et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille par précaution.

-Est-ce que planter un couteau entre les deux yeux de tout ce qui te gêne est ta solution à tout ?! Ahana péniblement l'homme en maintenant avec difficulté son fiancé contre lui.

-Je ne comptais pas lui planter un couteau entre les deux yeux, répliqua Madara en se tortillant. Je comptais le brûler vif !

-Par Rikudo ! C'est encore pire !

Trop concentrés sur leur dispute, ils ne remarquèrent pas les regards sidérés de leur public, et des Kages qui semblaient soudain douter de leur santé mentale.

Ce fut Izel qui mit fin à leur scène de ménage en s'adressant au jeune homme :

-Pourquoi avoir accepté une pareille mission ? S'enquit-elle.

-Ah ! A votre avis ? Renifla-t-il en la fixant comme si elle eut été stupide. Pour l'argent ! Pourquoi aurais-je risqué ma vie sinon ?!

Son regard se fit rêveur :

-Vous n'imaginez même pas combien vaut la tête de l'Hokage… Murmura-t-il.

-Combien ?! Cria une voix dans la foule.

-Hitomi ! S'étrangla Madara, scandalisé, en cessant de tenter d'échapper à la prise d'Hashirama.

-Nous ne pouvons pas le renvoyer, souffla soudain Izel.

Tous portèrent leur attention sur la femme.

Celle-ci fixait avec pitié l'adolescent.

-Si nous le renvoyons, aucun doute que ses supérieurs le tueront.

-Alors que proposes-tu ? Grinça Tobirama, les bras croisés.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de décider de son sort, répondit la kunoïchi. Mais à l'Hokage.

Cette fois, tous les yeux furent Hashirama qui grimaça.

-Eh bien… Commença celui-ci. Pourquoi ne pas en faire notre espion ?

-Notre espion ?!

Le choc fut général. Le captif lui-même dévisagea l'Hokage avec saisissement.

-Il est furtif, déclara Hashirama. Il pourrait nous informer des intentions des petits villages… En particulier ceux qui sont prêts à commettre des actes répréhensibles pour gagner en pouvoir…

-Je refuse ! Cracha le jeune homme.

-Nous payons bien.

-Adjugé !

La réponse fut instantanée.

Un ange passa.

-Seriez-vous fou ?! Explosa soudain le Kazekage.

L'homme secouait frénétiquement la tête.

-Vous ne pouvez pas embaucher une personne qui vient tout juste de tenter de vous tuer !

-Pourquoi pas ?

- _Pourquoi pas_ ?!

-Village de fou… Grommela quelqu'un dans la foule.

Le Kazekage se tourna vers Madara :

-Vous ne lui dites rien ? Hoqueta-t-il, comme si le ninja avait une quelconque autorité sur l'Hokage.

-Je ne suis pas sa mère, grogna la tête de clan en haussant un sourcil.

Le Kage en resta pantois, puis parut se résigner.

-Bon, reprit alors Hashirama. On dirait que le débat est clos…

Il fit face au captif :

-Avant que je te libère… Me déclinerais-tu ton identité ? Lui demanda-t-il.

L'adolescent parut réfléchir une seconde.

-Kakuzu, dit-il finalement. Juste Kakuzu.

-Très bien Kakuzu… Tu m'excuseras, mais nous ne pouvons te laisser en liberté… En attendant, tu seras enfermé dans une des geôles de la prison du village…

Hashirama fit un signe de main, et deux shinobis émergèrent de la foule les entourant. Ils s'emparèrent des bras de Kakuzu aussitôt que celui-ci fut délivré, et l'emportèrent avec eux.

-Nous discuterons des termes du contrat plus tard, lui lança l'Hokage.

-Du montant du contrat vous voulez dire ! Le corrigea le jeune homme.

Il sortit de leur champ de vision.

-Hashirama… Chuchota alors Madara à l'oreille de son fiancé. Tu es conscient que les anciens vont faire un scandale en apprenant ça ?

-Au diable les anciens ! Rétorqua l'Hokage.

.

oOo

.

Hashirama lui avait déjà dit plus d'une fois qu'ils ne faisaient jamais les choses conventionnellement.

Apparemment, cela s'appliquait aussi à leur mariage.

L'Hokage avait souhaité que celui-ci soit aussi festif que possible, et non trop formel. A ses yeux, cette union était quelque chose à célébrer, et non pas à pleurer, disait-il.

C'est pour cela qu'au lieu de revêtir un _kuromontsuki_ , et de partager une coupe de sake devant un public uniquement composé de proches, Hashirama avait préféré inviter tout le village, ainsi que les Kages.

Ils avaient également enfilé des tenues plus colorées, à la grande joie de Madara qui trouvait l'habit traditionnelle traditionnel bien trop fade à son goût.

Un prêtre et deux _mikos_ étaient censés superviser la noce. Ce n'était que par chance (et grâce à quelques pots-de-vin) que les deux futurs époux avaient réussi à convaincre ceux-ci de bénir une union entre deux personnes de même sexe.

Au rythme d'une musique _gagaku,_ Hashirama et Madara se frayèrent un chemin entre les rangs de shinobi et civils menant tout droit à un petit autel.

Parmi les rangs bien alignés que formaient les invités, la tête de clan y repéra Mito et Kurama, les joues rougies par l'alcool qu'elles avaient dû ingurgiter, ainsi qu'Hitomi, et Thorn perchée sur son épaule.

Au-dessus de leur tête, le cri d'un busard cendré retentit, et les futurs mariés parvinrent enfin devant l'autel.

Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, tout sentiment de nervosité avait quitté Madara. Alors qu'il s'imaginait frémir d'angoisse à cet instant précis, une grande plénitude envahissait Madara, accompagnée d'un sentiment d'accomplissement.

Encore un petit moment, un infime moment, et ils seraient liés à vie.

Soudain, cette idée le bouleversa, et il dut se faire violence pour que son visage ne le trahisse pas.

Ils s'assirent en seiza, et le prêtre commença à réciter la prière destinée à purifier les quelques offrandes dédiées aux dieux posées sur l'autel, puis bénit le futur couple alors que les _mikos_ , deux femmes brunes, versaient du saké dans des coupes.

L'une tenait la coupelle tandis que l'autre y laissait couler l'alcool de riz.

La première fut donnée à Madara qui s'en empara à deux mains, tandis qu'on remettait à Hashirama la seconde.

En temps normal, la mariée buvait la coupe en premier. Toutefois, étant donné qu'aucun des futurs époux n'étaient des femmes, ils trempèrent simultanément leurs lèvres dans les coupelles, et se délectèrent de leur contenu à petite gorgées.

Une fois que ce fut chose faite, et que le cœur de Madara fut prêt à exploser, ils reposèrent les coupes sur l'autel.

Ensuite, leur public poussa de concert un cri de liesse.

Celui-ci fut suivit d'applaudissement tonitruant, ainsi que de sifflements aigus qui emplirent les terrains d'entraînement, et effrayèrent les oiseaux dans les arbres qui s'égayèrent en tous sens.

Pris de court, la tête de clan sursauta.

Comme hébété, il se redressa juste à temps pour réceptionner une Mito hystérique, et folle de joie, dans ses bras

Le prêtre et les _mikos_ eurent l'air tout bonnement scandalisés, mais l'Uchiha n'en avait cure. Il n'y arrivait pas à y croire : Ça y est ? Il était marié ? Juste comme ça ?

Perdu, il se tourna alors vers son mari, et eut le souffle coupé en s'apercevant que celui-ci, émotif comme à l'accoutumé, avait fondu en larme.

Lorsque l'homme remarqua son regard, il lui adressa un sourire si éblouissant que Madara jura que celui-ci aurait pu, durant bref instant, éclipser l'éclat du soleil.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula comme dans un rêve : Doucement, et avec une mollesse qui aurait presque pu rendre la tête de clan somnolente s'il n'était pas abordé chaque seconde par une nouvelle personne voulant le féliciter, Hashirama et lui.

Avec indolence, Madara les remerciait à chaque fois, et posait sa main sur le bras de son mari pour s'assurer que tout cela était bel et bien réel.

Durant ces heures à la chaleur d'été caniculaire, l'Uchiha fut témoin de nombreuses choses : Tel que le concours de boisson qui opposa Mito et Kurama sous le regard désapprobateur d'Izel, et celui admiratif du Kazekage. Du rapprochement d'Hikaku avec un homme de couleur, garde du Raikage, pendant que Senju Tobirama conversait, enthousiaste, avec Uchiha Naori dont les longs cheveux violets ondulaient à la moindre brise.

Il vit Hitomi, Kentaro, Yuta et Thorn courir après Chochomaru, un poisson du buffet dans sa gueule, et Kagami s'écarter si brusquement de leur passage qu'il finit à terre, les quatre fers en l'air.

Il constata également la joie que ces moindres petites choses semblaient procurer à Hashirama qui lui aussi pouvait se révéler observateur lorsqu'il le voulait.

Comme en transe, Madara laissa la journée passer jusqu'à que le crépuscule teinte le ciel de rose mauve, or, et vermeil.

C'est ce moment que Mito choisit pour le rejoindre, suivit de Toka. Quelque chose, couverte d'un tissu blanc, se débattait entre leurs mains.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas commun ici, à Konoha, mais j'ai pensé que cela pourrait te plaire, lui murmura-t-elle en lui remettant ce qu'il découvrit être une colombe immaculée.

Toka fit de même avec son cousin qui réceptionna maladroitement l'animal, clairement mal à l'aise avec la bête emplumée.

-A Uzushio, on avait l'habitude de les lancer en signe de bonne fortune, lui expliqua la rousse.

Un éclair de compréhension passa brièvement dans le regard d'Hashirama, ainsi que celui de Madara alors que d'un commun accord, et d'un même élan, ils levaient les bras.

Les colombes décolèrent en un tourbillon de plumes. Elles montèrent si haut dans les airs que leurs rémiges prirent les couleurs du crépuscule, avant qu'elles ne deviennent qu'un point distant à l'horizon.

Emu, la tête de clan les regarda disparaître alors que l'impression que ces animaux emportaient avec lui toute sa tristesse, sa culpabilité, et sa peine, le saisissait.

La gorge soudainement nouée, il jeta un regard à son mari, découvrant qu'il fixait le ciel, apaisé. La lumière des derniers rayons de soleil mouchetaient ses yeux de vert et de doré mêlés, tandis que ces vestiges de lueurs semblaient anoblir son visage.

Le cœur alors si léger qu'il aurait bien pu être devenu une plume, Madara se tourna de nouveau vers l'horizon et, pour la première fois de toute son existence, n'étouffa pas un sanglot tant sa joie était grande.

.

oOo

.

 **5 ans plus tard :**

Les jappements des mouettes rieuses résonnaient alors que celles-ci faisaient du rase-motte au-dessus des têtes des divers marins, et mousses dont les mains étaient occupées à nouer les cordages des trois mats mâts des Caravelles.

Devant Madara, la proue de _La Pinte_ se dressait fièrement vers les cieux, tandis que ses voiles blanches se gonflaient au vent.

Souriant, et une main dans les cheveux pour empêcher l'air marin de les lui claquer dans le visage, l'homme rejoignit à pas lents le pont du navire. Dessus, il y aperçu Uchiha Izel et Kakuzu compter des caisses de provisions.

Un calepin en main, les deux murmuraient entre eux, tandis qu'étaient déposées à leurs pieds de nouvelles caisses dont ils vérifiaient le contenu avant de l'indiquer sur leur petit cahier.

A leur droite, se tenait un homme à la peau tanné, ainsi qu'une petite fille d'environ une dizaine d'année, blonde et aux yeux verts.

Lorsqu'elle aperçu Madara, elle leva une main qu'elle agita dans sa direction, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Faites bon voyage ! Lui lança-t-elle alors qu'il la dépassait.

-Merci à toi, Aya, lui répondit-il en se souvenant d'à quel point cette fillette était muette lors de leur première rencontre, il y avait de cela quelques années, dans les bois à la frontière du pays des Vagues.

Les planches sous lui craquant à chaque pas, l'Uchiha fit le tour du vaisseau jusqu'à parvenir à la poupe de celui-ci où l'attendait un renard à neuf queues, de la taille d'un corniaud, et Hashirama.

-Madara ! S'exclama l'homme, tout sourire, en le voyant venir.

-Hashirama, le salua Madara.

-Où sont Mito et Toka ? S'enquit subitement son mari.

-Dans la cale, en train de gaver les chevaux de carottes et sucres, lui répondit la tête de clan.

Un petit reniflement échappa aux Kyuubi à ces mots.

L'animal, auparavant perdu dans la contemplation des eaux bleues du port de Shiomuzu, leur fit face :

-A ce rythme, ces pauvres bêtes seront obèses avant même que nous atteignons les côtes du Nouveau Monde, maugréa-t-il.

-Cela m'est égal, grogna Madara. De toute manière, je ne comptais pas monter sur ces canassons une fois là-bas.

-Tu devrais pourtant, lui dit Hashirama. Nous ne connaissons pas ces territoires, et la route sera longue. Sur des chevaux, nous couvrirons bien plus de distance qu'à pied.

 _Eh bien…_ Songea la tête de clan avant de plonger son regard à l'endroit ou l'océan et le ciel ne faisait plus qu'un. Voilà qui était déplaisant.

Les yeux dans le vague, il se remémora ce qui l'avait conduit à se trouver ici, au bord d'un navire prêt à prendre le large.

Il y avait de cela cinq ans, le jour de son mariage, Izel lui avait fait part de son projet d'exploration. A ce moment-là, la tête de clan avait été loin de s'imaginer que celui-ci se concrétiserait.

Cependant, des avancées en science maritime avait rendu cela possible. Désormais, on ne se repérait plus à la carte, où aux étoiles, mais à l'octant, à la boussole, ou bien encore au sextant.

La navigation hauturière prenait son essor. Izel en avait donc profité pour monter de A à Z, à l'aide de Senju Tobirama, son expédition en terre inconnue.

Il lui avait fallu plus de trois ans pour convaincre les anciens de soutenir le projet, et deux autres pour la construction de Caravelles des plus solides, ainsi que pour trouver un équipage compétent.

Au final, était demeuré une dernière question : Qui accompagnerait l'ancienne de l'autre côté de l'océan ?

Mito et Izel s'étaient aussitôt portées volontaires. Ensuite, cela avait été au tour de Kakuzu, avide de produits exotiques qui pourrait lui rapporter cher, de les rejoindre.

Néanmoins, il leur fallait plus d'hommes.

Hashirama avait alors décidé que partir à l'aventure serait une très bonne idée.

Au grand dam de Madara, et de Tobirama qui s'était vu confier les rênes du village, du clan Senju, et ce, pour de bon, cette fois.

La tête de clan avait été bien plus réticente à abandonner ses titres. Elle avait donc choisi, à la place, de confier les Uchiha à Hikaku durant sa longue absence.

Ils avaient quitté le Konoha une semaine plus tôt, accompagnés par les lamentations des villageois, tristes de les voir partir, et des cris d'adieux de leurs proches.

Soudain, la voix tonitruante d'un marin retentit.

« _Larguez les amarres ! Larguez les amarres !_ » Répéta-t-elle à plusieurs reprises.

Le cœur de Madara rata un battement, et il sut que le moment était venu.

Des marins se précipitèrent au garde corps du navire pour saluer la foule et la terre ferme une dernière fois. L'un d'eux manqua même d'envoyer une bourrade à l'Uchiha qui, lui aussi, avec Hashirama et Kurama, suivait le mouvement.

Il repéra du coin de l'œil Mito et Toka jaillir en trombe de la cale et se précipiter avec tant d'enthousiasme contre le bastingage qu'elles manquèrent de passer par-dessus bord.

Intéressé par ce qui se passait en contrebas, Madara délaissa Kurama et Hashirama pour arpenter le pont, observant par-dessus les nombreuses personnes attroupées au bastingage, les habitants de Shiomizu –dont Aya et sa famille- leur souhaiter toute la chance du monde pour ce voyage que certains qualifiaient déjà d'historique.

Doucement mais sûrement, la caravelle s'éloignait des bollards alors que la proue se tournait vers l'horizon bleu azur, et empli de promesse.

Prit d'une envie soudaine, l'homme bondit sur celle-ci.

Le souffle coupé, et les mains en visière sur son front pour se protéger du soleil dont l'éclat faisait miroiter l'eau, tel un diamant, la tête de clan observa, fascinée, _La Pinte_ se mettre à fendre les flots.

Et, tandis que le navire laissait dans son dos des traînées blanchâtres d'écumes, et que le vent qui gonflait les voiles faisait bruisser la toile comme si celle-ci eut été vivante, Madara se surprit à sourire comme jamais il n'avait souri.

A cet instant, ses pensées ne se réduisirent plus qu'à un seul et unique mot :

Liberté.

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAARGH ! Finalement ! M'y voilà enfin à cette fin tant espérée !

Ne faites pas attention à mes hurlements de barbare : je suis juste contente d'avoir réussi à terminer ce chapitre ^^

Je suis également heureuse de m'être tenue au scénario que j'envisageais pour cette histoire jusqu'à ici ! (Bon, il reste l'épilogue, mais je pense que je m'en tiendrais aussi à ce que je prévois XD).

Bref, je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse avec les…

 **Commentaires en vrac !** (bien que j'avais dit que je n'en ferais pas, ces CEV sont là pour excuser la longue attente bien que ceux-ci comportent aussi quelques explications) :

-Abrus à chapelet : Ses graines sont extrêmement toxiques et contiennent une substance chimique nommée « _Abrine_ » qui est un terrible poison une fois ingéré, ou une fois entré dans le sang via une plaie/blessure. (Ces graines sont aussi utilisées pour faire des colliers).

-Le « _Kuromontsuki_ » est le kimono noir, avec le haori blanc, que porte le marié. Généralement, sa compagne féminine, elle, est vêtue de ce que l'on nomme un « _shiromuku_ », ce grand kimono blanc à capuche.

- _Miko_ = Vestale.

-Musique _gagaku_ : littéralement musique raffinée/élégante. A l'origine, elle vient de Chine et Corée.

-Comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai légèrement dû modifier la cérémonie de mariage étant donné qu'elle impliquait ici de deux hommes. Cependant, j'ai également supprimé certaine parties de celle-ci pour éviter que tout ça s'éternise XD

-Passons du coq à l'âne :

-« Les terres impures »… Personnellement, ce nom me fait juste penser à un nom qu'on donnerait à un donjon dans un jeu pokémons mystery dungeons XD

-Il y aurait au moins une centaine d'étages, et des tas de Pokémons de niveau élevé de type poison et ténèbre.

-Et là, à la fin… Il n'y aurait rien.

-… Sauf une résugraine peut-être. Histoire de vous rappeler toutes celles dont vous aurez fait usage pour arriver jusque-là avec la certitude qu'une récompense vous attendait.

-Pour info, une fois que Madara & co accosteront sur les côtes du Nouveau Monde, ils se rendront très vite compte que la bestiole sur le médaillon d'Izel n'est pas imaginaire.

-C'est Hashirama qui le découvrira lorsqu'il tombera nez à nez sur un de ces serpents à plumes pendant une de ses ballades digestives.

-Autant vous dire qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment sympathisé étant donné que la bestiole (faisant approximativement l'envergure d'un titanoboa) a immédiatement essayé de le boulotter.

-D'ailleurs ce n'est pas les seules bestioles bizarres qu'ils découvriront…

-Madara fera d'ailleurs la découverte de trois œufs qui s'avéreront être ceux de dragons.

-Une fois éclos, il les prendra pour des oiseaux et les gardera.

-Ne me demander pas comment, ni pourquoi, il les confondra avec des piafs. Dites-vous seulement qu'après avoir passé autant de temps avec Mito, il en a gardé des séquelles…

-Cependant, il commencera sérieusement à se poser des questions lorsque ceux-ci commenceront à cracher du feu (sur Hashirama).

-Toutefois, avoir l'obéissance de pareilles créatures lui vaudra l'admiration, et la vénération, de tout un peuple d'autochtone qui le prendront pour un dieu.

-Il ne les démentira pas.

-En attendant, Izel renouera avec son peuple perdu, et découvrira que son père faisait partie d'une classe sociale nommée « pilli ». C'est-à-dire un noble appartenant à la lignée royale.

(Bon, avec ça, je pense que vous avez tous compris ce qu'est Izel).

-Bref !

-Point culture : Inari est le kami (divinité Shinto) des céréales. Il est également une déesse renarde. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'on prétend que lorsqu'un kitsune prend une apparence humaine, il le fait sous les trait d'une belle femme pour envoûter les hommes (et accessoirement les bouffer plus tard je suppose… Ou un truc du genre… Mes sources ne sont malheureusement pas claires là-dessus).

-Autre chose : Inari / inarizushi. Le fait même que ce soit le plat préféré de Madara (et accessoirement du Kyuubi dans cette fic) est ironique.

-(Oui, j'utilise beaucoup le mot « accessoirement »).

-Kakuzu deviendra le créancier du village. Il se fera une petite fortune, et se construira un petit cottage au bord de Konoha où il y élèvera des lamas, alpagas et vigognes (Importés du nouveau continent) et vendra leur laine au plus offrant.

-Il s'associera même avec Hitomi, montant ainsi un commerce florissant.

-Leur produit phare, le slip en laine de lama, se vendra d'ailleurs très bien !

Bon, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour l'épilogue qui, normalement, ne prendra pas autant de temps à être écrite. :-)


	39. Chapter 39

Epilogue :

-Nous y sommes…

La voix usée par les ans de Mito tira Madara de ses pensées.

Avec une lenteur propre à son âge, l'homme leva la tête pour découvrir une vaste salle circulaire, aux murs, sol et plafond ornés de motifs ancestraux. L'unique source de lumière, tamisée, provenait de quelques flambeaux éparpillés ici et là.

Toujours avec cette même pesanteur, le ninja s'avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce, la balayant du regard avant de fermer les yeux.

-Donc c'est ici… Murmura-t-il.

Il déglutit, et jeta un coup d'œil à Mito dont le reflet des flammes dansantes accentuait davantage les sillons que le temps avait creusé sur son visage.

-C'est ici, approuva la femme en hochant la tête.

Elle le rejoignit, et prit ses mains ridées entre les siennes.

-Le temps des séparations est proche, lui susurra-t-elle.

D'un même mouvement, le deux anciens se tournèrent ensuite vers l'entrée de la salle, une large bouche noire, et firent signe à une jeune fille aux cheveux rouge-vif, et aux yeux écarquillés, d'approcher.

Hésitante, celle-ci s'exécuta. Encadrée par une femme dans la cinquantaine, ainsi qu'un porc-épic de la taille d'un chien, elle s'approcha d'un pas chancelant, comme si ses jambes s'apprêtaient à céder d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Madara-sama, Mito-sama… Bredouilla-t-elle d'une petite voix. C'est un honneur que vous me faites…

Un rire sec échappa à l'ex-tête du clan.

Surprise, l'adolescente recula.

-Honneur ? Grinça Madara, amusé. Attends un peu de l'avoir dans ta tête avant de dire ça.

-Vous lui faîtes peur, sensei, intervint soudain Hitomi alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges pâlissait.

-Quand n'a-t-il pas fait peur à quelqu'un ? Renifla Thorn.

L'Uchiha leur jeta un regard noir, et reporta son attention sur l'adolescente.

Il soupira :

-Désolé… Kushina, c'est cela ? S'enquit-il. Je ne cherchais pas à t'effrayer…

Uzumaki Kushina hocha la tête.

-Ce n'est rien, chuchota-t-elle en croisant nerveusement les bras devant sa poitrine.

En la voyant faire, Madara sentit son cœur se serrer.

Elle était si petite. Si jeune. Si apeurée…

Elle lui rappelait Hitomi, il y avait plus de quarante-ans, lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé dans cette ruelle dont la vétusté était dissimulée sous la neige.

Rien qu'à ce souvenir, il se rappela à quel point les années avaient filé.

Il avait parfois l'impression que, quelques jours auparavant, il avait encore 30 ans et partait en mission pour le village tout comme il avait encore l'impression que cela faisait quelques heures que Toka décédait, et à peine quelques secondes qu'Hashirama s'éteignait dans ses bras, emporté par la vieillesse.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à les avoir quittés ces dernières années : Izel, celle qu'on surnommait désormais dans les livres d'histoire « _La pionnière_ », était morte vingt-sept ans auparavant sur le Nouveau-Continent.

Tobirama était décédé en mission il y avait environ dix ans, et Hikaku avait clos les yeux à jamais l'année précédente.

Seul demeuraient Mito et Madara désormais.

Cependant, d'ici à peine quelques minutes, il n'en resterait plus qu'un.

Tous en avaient conscience, bien que personne n'osât formuler ce fait à voix haute.

Les expressions étaient sombres, les visages livides, et les lèvres pincées.

Hitomi serrait les poings.

-Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai choisie ? Demanda soudain Madara à Kushina.

L'adolescente secoua la tête.

-Parce que tu es forte, affirma l'ex-tête de clan.

Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux blancs derrière une oreille, et sourit légèrement en contemplant l'air craintif de la jeune fille se muer en abasourdissement.

-Vraiment ? Balbutia-t-elle.

-Vraiment, confirma-t-il.

S'il ne mentait pas, il ne disait pas la vérité pour autant : Kushina était la future mère d'Uzumaki Naruto.

Madara l'avait tout de suite compris en apercevant son visage dans les rues de Konoha.

C'était d'ailleurs à ce moment précis qu'il avait décidé qu'elle lui succéderait en tant que jinchuriki du Kyuubi.

Trois jours avant le décès de son mari, Madara s'était juré de suivre celui-ci dans la mort dès que celle-ci surviendrait. Cependant, il n'avait pu remplir sa promesse dans l'immédiat : Après tout, il devait d'abord trouver un successeur.

Trois ans durant, Mito et lui s'étaient acharnés à dénicher la personne parfaite pour ce rôle. Sans succès : Toutes les fois où ils pensaient avoir trouvé un candidat, le Kyuubi le refusait, ou pire, le mordait.

Désespérés, ils avaient même envisagé un habitant du Nouveau Continent, mais s'étaient rappelé que ceux-ci n'accepteraient jamais.

Non pas parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de chakra, mais bel et bien parce qu'ils haïssaient le goupil.

Si le bijuu n'avait pas quasiment ravagé la totalité de la population de serpent à plumes (considérés comme des divinités vivantes) sous prétexte qu'ils avaient un goût de poulet, alors peut-être auraient-ils été d'accord.

Heureusement, un an plus tôt, ils rencontraient Kushina, et décidaient qu'elle était le parfait choix.

Ce qui les amenait à aujourd'hui.

Toutes les conditions requises pour le rituel de succession étaient remplies. Aucune raison d'attendre une seconde de plus, songea Madara.

-Nous devrions commencer… Dit-il, doucement.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il planta son regard dans celui de Mito.

Soudain, il remarqua à quel point celle-ci avait changé.

Ses cheveux, auparavant semblable à une cascade de flammes, avaient perdu de leur éclat pour prendre une teinte marron terne. Sa peau, couleur pêche par le passé, était désormais parcheminée tandis que ses yeux noirs devenaient grisâtres.

Le chagrin lui serra le cœur et, pendant un bref moment, il maudit les dégâts du temps sans pouvoir se retourner pour faire face à Hitomi, de peur de remarquer le même phénomène de sénescence.

Il la regarda à peine alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le centre de la vaste pièce creuser au sein d'une grotte à l'extérieur de Konoha, et se laissa tomber en son milieu.

Bien qu'il ait bien mieux vieilli que dans sa précédente vie, les os usés des genoux de Madara protestèrent lorsqu'ils heurtèrent le sol.

Blême, Kushina le rejoignit, tremblante comme une feuille de peuplier, et l'imita pour s'agenouiller face à lui.

Mito vint se placer derrière l'Uchiha, et lui posa ses mains sur les épaules.

Elle se pencha en avant, écartant ses cheveux blancs neige de son oreille.

-Durant toutes ces années, lui murmura-t-elle. Tu as été l'homme le plus dramatique et insupportable que j'aurais connu… Mais tu es mon ami, cul-terreux. Jusqu'à la fin et au-delà s'il y a.

-Toi aussi, vieille harpie, lui rétorqua Madara, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Les mains sur ses épaules se crispèrent brièvement, puis se retirèrent.

Un hoquet se fit entendre, et l'ex-tête de clan réalisa bien vite que celui-ci provenait d'Hitomi.

La femme paraissait dévastée.

Elle et Madara n'échangèrent cependant aucuns mots : leurs regards étaient plus que suffisants pour se comprendre.

Un hochement de tête, et ils se détournèrent l'un de l'autre.

Thorn grogna, mais ne pipa mot.

L'Uchiha se tourna ensuite vers Kushina, prêt à prononcer ce qui s'avérerait être ses dernières phrases :

-Promets-moi une chose… Commença-t-il.

Il planta son regard dans celui de la kunoïchi novice.

-Dès que tu donneras naissance à ton premier enfant, transmets-lui Kurama, lui ordonna-t-il. Tu es une Uzumaki, contrairement à moi tu ne mourras pas lorsque le Kyuubi te sera enlevé.

Kushina cligna des yeux, clairement interloquée. Toutefois, elle ne posa pas de question et acquiesça.

Satisfait, Madara fit signe à Mito de commencer le rituel.

La vieille femme se mordit les lèvres, mais commença immédiatement à psalmodier entre ses dents.

Deux petites mains se posèrent sur ses poignets tachés par l'âge.

-Est-ce que ça fait mal ? Bégaya alors la petite Kushina d'une voix chevrotante.

-Seulement un bref instant, lui répondit doucement l'ex-tête de clan.

Soudain, il se raidit. Une vive douleur se fit ressentir au niveau de son ventre, et se répandit, tel un feu glacé, dans son corps entier.

Son dos s'arqua et craqua alors qu'il haletait violemment, les yeux exorbités.

-Madara-sama ! Glapit Kushina, affolée.

-Ne me plains pas, ahana aussitôt l'ex-tête de clan entre ses dents serrées. Beaucoup aimeraient choisir le moment et les circonstances de leur mort comme j'en ai la chance. Un peu de douleur n'est rien en comparaison de cette possibilité.

Ses derniers mots s'achevèrent en un gémissement lorsqu'une qu'une matière intangible, rouge, et émettant des bulles comme de l'eau bouillante, se mit à suinter par tous les pores de sa peau.

Sa respiration s'accéléra davantage et il aperçut à travers ses yeux entrouverts que Kushina partageait son agonie.

Prostrée au sol, la jeune fille sanglotait et se tordait de douleur alors que le chakra carmin du Kyuubi l'entourait, la reliant à Madara.

Avec un doux soupir, le vieil homme ferma les yeux.

« _On dirait que la fin est proche_ » Lui déclara Kurama en s'approchant.

A chacun de ses pas, l'eau qui tapissait le sol ondulait et chatoyait à la lumière bleuâtre du monde intérieur de l'Uchiha tandis que les queues du goupil effleuraient l'eau à la manière d'une caresse, la faisant ondoyer davantage encore.

Immobile, l'homme le laissa venir à lui.

Le Kyuubi s'aplatit alors au sol, y posant de museau de façon à pouvoir regarder son jinchuriki yeux dans les yeux.

Ses babines se relevèrent en une caricature grotesque de sourire.

Aussi étrange que cela parût, Madara eut l'impression qu'il se forçait.

« _C'est finit_ , gronda-t-il. _C'est la fin pour toi, vieil homme._ »

L'ex-tête de clan jeta la tête en arrière, et laissa échapper un long rire rocailleux.

-Peut-être pour moi, mais pas pour toi, rétorqua-t-il.

Les longues oreilles du renard s'aplatirent sur son crâne. Soudain, il eut l'air triste.

« _Oui…_ Soupira-t-il. _Toi tu vas continuer pendant que moi je serais coincé dans le corps d'une gosse…Quel sort enviable !_ »

-Ne le prends pas ainsi, dit Madara en plantant ses yeux dans un œil couleur braise. Vois cela comme un moyen de veiller sur les prochaines générations.

« _Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?_ »

-As-tu réellement le choix ?

« _Malheureusement !_ » Se lamenta Kurama.

Il secoua son imposante tête, et envoya des gerbes d'eau dans les airs.

Elles retombèrent en un millier de gouttelettes auxquelles ils ne prêtèrent pas la moindre attention.

Madara baissa le visage, épuisé pour une quelconque raison.

Peut-être que le rituel était sur le point de s'achever, et qu'il mourrait dans les prochaines secondes…

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette pensée : une silhouette le surplomba, et quelque chose s'enfonça avec une incroyable douceur dans son corps.

L'Uchiha mit un moment à réaliser de quoi il s'agissait. Néanmoins, lorsque la compréhension éclaira son regard, un hoquet de stupeur lui échappa alors qu'il serrait le museau du Kyuubi dans ses bras.

« _Ce sera ennuyeux sans toi_ , chuchota alors le renard. _Tu… Tu vas me manquer, crevette._ ».

-Tant que ça ? Plaisanta Madara, une fois le choc passé.

L'animal plissa les yeux.

« _Ne sois_ _pas trop imbu de toi-même_. » gronda-t-il.

Ses gros yeux se dulcifièrent.

Il recula, s'éloignant de son jinchuruki, mais pas suffisamment pour éviter que celui-ci lui pose une main sur la truffe.

« _Je n'arrive pas à croire que le jour où je porterais de nouveau le deuil d'un humain depuis Hagoromo soit_ _venu…_ Souffla-t-il, amèrement. _Cependant, c'est ainsi que les choses vont…_ Ajouta-t-il. _Vos vies à vous humains ne durent qu'un battement de cil contrairement aux nôtres, bijuus._ »

-C'est ainsi que les choses vont, approuva Madara à mi-voix.

Il resta un instant silencieux, et décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin à cette conversation lorsque cet étrange sentiment de langueur le reprit.

-Kurama… Murmura-t-il alors que le regard rouge demeurait sur lui.

Son expression s'adoucit, et il redressa le visage pour apercevoir son reflet de vieillard dans l'œil de son ami :

-Merci…

Sa main glissa du museau, et ne tomba pas dans l'eau, mais sur le sol couvert de motifs tribaux de la caverne où se déroulait le rituel.

Apparemment, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Madara s'était écroulé à terre, sur le côté.

La salle tournait autour de lui. Tournait, tournait, et tournait sans s'arrêter, l'entraînant dans une spirale infinie, l'empêchant de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

La chose qu'il parvenait vaguement à voir était le corps secoué de convulsions de la jeune Kushina dont des larmes étaient accrochés à ses cils.

Comme des traits tracés au pinceau par un artiste, trois marques se dessinèrent alors progressivement sur les joues humides de l'adolescente.

L'ex-tête de clan sentit son corps se tendre et eut le souffle coupé.

Il avait chaud, mais si froid à la fois.

Il pouvait presque le voir, ce fil invisible entre eux, celui qui le maintenait en vie, et qui s'affinait à chaque seconde passant.

Les ombres mouvantes que produisaient les flambeaux oscillants décrivaient des formes inquiétantes, semblant tendre leurs griffes vers Madara.

Il avait le sentiment que c'étaient elles qui couperaient le fil, et l'emporteraient.

Puis, soudain, celles-ci parurent bondir sur lui, l'enveloppant dans leurs bras glacés.

Le fil rompit.

Kushina hurla et rugit, à la fois d'agonie et de chagrin.

Sans la moindre once de crainte ou d'appréhension, Madara embrassa alors la mort le cœur léger, conscient des retrouvailles qui l'attendaient de l'autre côté, et avec une unique certitude :

Celle d'être enfin en paix.


	40. Chapter 40

Remerciements :

Et c'est ainsi que ce termine Back in Time.

Peut-être aurais-je dû finir cette histoire au précédent chapitre, mais j'avais l'irrépressible envie de « boucler la boucle » comme on le dit si bien.

J'avais ramené Madara de la mort, donc la conclusion logique était de le faire mourir, et pour de bon cette fois.

Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, je vous en remercie. Et si vous m'avez soutenue jusque là, eh bien je vous remercie une deuxième fois. Ce support est ce qui m'a permis de venir à bout de cette fic.

La bêta elle aussi à été d'une grande aide. Je ne vous cache pas qu'elle vous a épargné de nombreux dommages oculaires et bien d'autres choses encore XD Sans elle et ses précieux conseils, peut-être même n'aurais-je jamais achevé cette histoire, qui sait.

Personnellement, cette histoire est de loin une de mes fics les plus abouties et conclue correctement. A vrai dire, j'aurais bien supprimé toutes mes autres fics à l'exception de celle-ci tellement je les trouve horribles maintenant XD

S'il y a bien une raison pour la quelle je ne cède pas à cette envie, c'est bel et bien pour me rappeler de quelle manière j'écrivais au tout début, et à quel point mon style laissait à désirer tout autant que mes scénarios…

C'est également pour éviter de devenir arrogante d'une certaine manière je suppose… Parce que, pour être honnête, voilà de cela quelque temps que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à trouver des fics à mon goût…

A vrai dire, je suis un peu lasse de scroller à travers toutes ces histoires plus où moins identiques, et rarement bien écrite pour la plupart.

Je sais qu'on n'écrit pas comme un professionnel dès le début (aller voir mes premières fics et vous comprendrez –ou alors ferez une syncope tellement elles sont horribles-), mais certains/certaines devraient sérieusement se poser des questions…

Vraiment… Je tiendrais seulement à vous faire remarquer que, par exemple, je suis très dubitative concernant les fics « omegaverse » qui sont à mes yeux le reflet d'une société qui condamne les vices, mais les pratique quand même voire les encourage.

Je ne sais pas si vous comprenez ce que je veux dire par-là, mais pour faire simple, ces histoires « d'Alpha » incapables de se contrôler autour d'un « Omega » est exactement la même chose qu'un violeur s'attaquant à une femme quand sa jupe ne dépassait pas ses genoux.(meuh non XD ,c'est juste une question d'hormones (je blague hein XD -Béta)

Bref, je sais que je dois paraître lourde, mais je suis arrivée à la fin de cette fic, alors j'en profite un peu à pour m'étaler sur des sujets et choses qui m'exaspèrent. XD

(Ps : Comme vous vous en douter, tous ces XD ne sont que là pour modérer mes propos, et ne pas me faire paraître trop aigrie.)

XD !

Malheureusement, ce type d'histoire sont assez populaire…

Autre chose… J'ai parfois l'impression que des gens décrivent des viols un peu trop en détail, comme si c'était quelque chose à apprécier (pour le lecteur, bien entendu).

Personnellement, à mes yeux, (et comme un sage sur tumblr l'a si bien dit : ) le viol c'est comme la diarrhée, en entendre parler ça va ; la voir non.

La bêta : j'irai même plus loin, d'une part, c'est renier la personnalité et l'intégrité des personnages que l'on est censé aimer, les transformer en violeurs sordides, c'est… sordide. En outre, il semble y avoir un courant généralisant et acceptant les violences sexuelles, envers les femmes ou envers les plus faibles. Imaginez-vous juste une fois dans une situation flippante par définition de « simple » tentative de viol. Imaginez réellement la peur, la terreur, le désarroi, les sentiments qui peuvent vous envahir lorsque l'on vous agresse de cette manière sans que vous puissiez vous défendre, tout simplement parce que l'autre est plus fort, physiquement. Et imaginez-vous derrière, vous mettre à aimer votre agresseur, qui bien évidemment au fond est doux et gentil et très beau ? Non, c'est n'importe quoi, et ça me fait gerber. Le fantasme du viol est commun, très discutable et très surprenant : autant, au sein d'un couple, on peut jouer à se faire chahuter (encore que…) mais dans la réalité…. c'est hyper choquant.

Je me fiche que le personnage soit une victime ou non. Cependant, n'utilisez pas un viol comme exutoire pour un fantasme discutable.

Evidemment, cela n'est qu'une partie des choses qui m'agace m'agacent dans les fanfic. Si je devais parler de tout ce qui me contrarie, alors il n'y aurait pas de fin à mon blabla.

(XD)

J'ai aussi l'impression que sur 1000 fics publiées, seule une en vaut le coup. (Une qui n'est, généralement pas terminée à vrai dire…)

Après, c'est peut-être moi qui deviens trop aigrie pour apprécier les choses comme avant. On me l'a déjà dit trop souvent, malheureusement.

Non XD, tu grandis, tu développes ta capacité de réflexion, ton sens critique, c'est tout. Et plus ça ira, pire ça sera XXD

Loin de moi l'intention de vous ennuyer avec mes déboires mentaux à la noix, mais ce phénomène que je mentionne ci-dessus n'existe malheureusement pas que dans les fics.

Dans les livres aussi… Eh oui…

C'est très triste à dire… Mais je crois que petit à petit nous nous dirigeons vers ce que je me plais à appeler une « standardisation de la société ».

Et pas que dans les écrits malheureusement. En mode, en art, notre manière de penser… Eh bien d'autre encore, aussi terrible que cela paraisse.

Dans un sens, c'est comme si la médiocrité était encouragée. (je dirais même que plus qu'être encouragée, c'est empêcher les gens de réfléchir : nous sommes dans une société où tout doit aller vite, ou tout le monde a une opinion sur tout et n'importe quoi, et en plus, ajoute le couvert de l'anonymat qui fait que tout un chacun se permet de faire n'importe quoi -Béta)

… Wow… C'est vraiment déprimant tout ça…

Bon, passons à ce dont je voulais parler depuis le début de toutes ces tergiversations :

Back in Time.

Je vous l'avais déjà dit la dernière fois, mais il y avait quelques éléments de l'histoire sur lesquels je voulais m'attarder… (Bien entendu, si je me rappelle de tout… Je n'ai pas de mémoire d'éléphant, donc il y a de fortes chances que je saute des détails XD)

Déjà, je pense que vous aurez remarqué que j'utilisais (un peu trop) le langage des fleurs.

Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est simple et efficace tout simplement. Et tout con aussi XD

Bref, il y a pas mal de petits trucs dans le genre derrière cette fic. Parlons par exemple de l'évolution de Madara.

Il était censé changer petit à petit tout au long de la fic, passer d'enfo*ré de service à quelqu'un de plus correct.

Bien que je ne pense pas avoir insisté autant que je le voulais sur ce côté mesquin et langue de vipère que je voulais donner à sa personnalité, je pense avoir bien réussi à le faire évoluer. Le point critique de cette évolution était censé se produire dès la mort de Zetsu, c'est-à-dire lorsque Madara émerge des flammes.

Et ce, non seulement car le feu est un symbole de renaissance, mais également de purification.

Il y a plein de petites choses dans ce genre. Des références un peu à tout etc…

Il y a aussi le sujet des OC.

Personnellement, créer des personnages non présents dans le livre/manga/anime/jeu sur lequel on base sa fic n'est pas forcement de la tarte. C'est une tâche à ne pas prendre à la légère si on ne veut pas terminer avec des personnages fades. Ceux communément appelés des « Marie Sue » ou « Gary Stu » par exemple.

Pour rappel, selon wikipédia, une Marie-Gary Sue/Stu est :

« Un personnage trop parfait, ouvert à l'interprétation. Une définition claire du concept est difficile. On peut cependant noter certaines caractéristiques principales d'une Mary Sue, qui sont :

-D'avoir des traits identiques à ceux de l'auteur (âge, sexe, caractère, etc.) ;

-D'avoir un sens moral ou une pureté hors-norme pour l'univers fictif ;

-D'avoir des compétences lui permettant de tout réussir (et même s'il rate ce qu'il voulait faire, cela s'avère en fin de compte positif) ;

-D'avoir toujours raison ;

-De gagner l'admiration des personnages principaux de l'univers fictif (ce qui remplit le besoin de validation de l'auteur) ;

-D'avoir un destin grandiose et éventuellement une fin épique.

Mary-Sue peut également être attribué à un des personnages du canon (œuvre originale), qui est alors décrit d'une manière idéalisée.

En gros c'est ça à peu près.

Personnellement, malgré ce que j'ai dit précédemment, ne pas tomber dans ce genre de cliché n'est pas difficile à mes yeux. Il est vrai que trouver des caractéristiques uniques à ses perso n'est pas simple, mais de là à créer une ou un Marie/Gary Sue/Stu… Il faut vraiment viser la perfection du personnage.

Ce qui m'amène à mes propres OC (les plus importants), tels qu'Hitomi qui est assez simplette à vrai dire : Elle aime la rigolade et l'argent. C'est tout.

Vient ensuite Thorn qui grincheuse et sarcastique.

Nadja qui est un monstre, ou l'incarnation terrestre de Satan ; au choix.

Gérard… Rien à dire dessus. Ce n'est qu'une plante après tout.

Puis Izel, la plus importante à mes yeux.

Izel est un personnage au caractère quelque peu revêche, acerbe, mais qui est attachée à ses proches. Contrairement à mes autres perso, elle était supposée être la voix de la raison, donc beaucoup moins prompte à agir comme une folle contrairement à Mito ou Toka.

D'ailleurs, Izel est d'origine Aztèque. Son nom, en nahuatl, signifie « Unique ». Son chat écaille-de-tortue Ocelotl « Jaguar ».

La divinité serpent à plume sur le médaillon d'Izel n'est d'autre que Quetzalcóatl au passage.

Voilà… Il y a d'autres petites choses bien entendu, mais je pense que vous serez assez malin pour les saisir. Après, bien sûr, il y avait toutes les nipponeries pour lesquels j'ai dû faire pas mal de recherche car j'étais aussi ignorante qu'un escargot devant un test de mathématique concernant pas mal de choses XD

… Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire…

Sinon, je ne pense pas que j'écrirai une autre fanfic après celle-ci, ou du moins pas avant un bon moment. Je crois que je l'avais mentionné auparavant, mais je tente d'écrire un bouquin.

Il y a un an, je l'avais presque terminé, mais j'ai cessé de l'écrire une fois que j'ai commencé cette fic. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir enfin le conclure.

Tout ça pour vous dire que je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'à sa fin, et espère que celle-ci restera quand même un petit bout de temps dans vos esprits.

J'espère également que vous me ferez part de vos impressions. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une aussi longue fic est achevée ;-)


End file.
